Rise of the Crimson Tactician
by DreadTacticianRobin
Summary: FE:A begins when Robin wakes up on the grassy fields of Ylisse. What if he woke up somewhere else?
1. Red Fields

I do not own Fire Emblem. Not all philosophical views expressed are ones I believe in or even agree with. Some minor game events have been changed to aid storytelling purposes, all the rest happen as described within Fire Emblem Awakening barring the consequences of the main point of difference within this fanfiction (Robin waking up in Valm). This fic is rated Teen, (so it can be seen by the basic users of this site) but it contains depictions of psychological pain, physical violence, and character death, so please read at your own discretion.

-_Streets of Parise, Rosanne_-

"Vermil, give me covering fire!" Robin gestured with his weapon. Behind him, the red-robed mage grinned evilly and raised a hand, pointing it at the archers that were drawing their bows at the end of the alley.

"Arcfire!" A jet of flame roared down the alley, swirling around it and igniting everything within. Vermil the mage looked pleased with himself until the smoke cleared. Out of five, two were left standing, bows drawn. The two pointed their bows at the mage. Vermil swallowed.

"Watch it, kid!" A soldier shoved Vermil aside. The mage hit the ground and watched as his ally took the pair of arrows meant for him. One skirted off his blue shield, but the other impaled itself in his left shoulder. The lancer turned and howled his challenge. "Is that all you have!? I'm Zuras, veteran of a hundred wars, and you can't take me!"

A figure darted out from a crack in the wall, dancing between the two remaining archers. One fell to his blade, and the other to lightning. Robin waved his weapon in salute, and gestured to the two to catch up. "Yes, but I took them fist, Zul."

Zuras looked at Vermil. "He had you barbecue the hallway just so he could run up it?"

"Eh-heh. I think the plan was just for me to smokescreen it." Vermil chuckled. "Maybe I went a little overkill."

"You're crazy, kid." Zulas shook his head, then started sprinting to catch up to Robin. As he ran, he saw Robin duck and then an axe swing over his head. "Aw, they're using axes…"

The fighter tried to attack again, but fell with a wordless cry. Behind him stood another one of the Crimson Squad. The small woman sheathed her daggers, reflexively standing in Robin's blind spot.

"Heya Dant." Vermil skidded up to them. "Where'd you come from?"

"Around. It pays not to lurk to close when you go all magic-happy." The woman sighed. "Must you go overkill, mage?"

"Hey, as long as they're dead! Right, Robin?"

"Well I suppose better safe than sorry." Robin chuckled. "But a skilled warrior knows not to waste magic, and can tell how much to strike with. Elfire would have sufficed. You've still got to learn that."

"Aww." The mage looked downcast.

"Where to next?" Zulas asked. "This whole area's one crazy war zone. Are we moving to take the castle, or what?"

"You're not going anywhere!" A clip-clop interrupted the group. A troubadour was riding over. "Need I say this, Zulas, but you have an arrow in your shoulder?"

"So I do." Zulas said, noticing it for the first time. "Argeni, I'm fine. I've been shot before."

"No, you are not fine and I don't care how many times you've been shot." Argeni put a gentle hand on the shaft and ripped it from Zulas, ignoring the shout of pain. She put her staff on the wound. "Heal! Next time, don't run off without me, you four!"

"You're on a horse." Dant pointed out.

"Leave her, Dant." Robin said. "I told her to stay back. Her father would have a fit if I got her killed. Sorry, Argeni. We'll go a bit slower next time and we won't leave until you finished patching up Zulas."

"Thank you." Argeni was mollified. "I'm done. Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Right, let's get ready to take the next block and wipe out those rebels. We'll work our way to the castle, but our goal _isn't_ to be the first one there." Robin looked over to the next section. "For Valm!"

-_Nameless Village, Heart of Valm-_

_-Months Prior-_

Zulas cut his way through a pair of raiders, swirling his spear around him. Of common birth, but uncommon skill, the lancer had used the combination of the two to assume second-in-command of his unit. His commander, a particularly dull minor noble named Glass, usually led from the rear, leaving Zulas's handpicked squadron the honorable role of 'first blood'. This resulted in consistent, but not spectacular, victories, so the situation was unlikely to change anytime soon.

"Get him! He's the leader."

"Not technically." Zuras grunted as an electric shock hit him. The mages that the raiders had picked up were weak. Normally, he'd at least spasm when he tanked electric magic. "Wolk, open fire!"

The archer beside him fired across the square, felling the enemy mage. The rest darted for cover as the archer began nocking a second arrow. Zuras gestured quickly, and two of his cavaliers rode through the town's square. The raiders were dispersed with looting and pillaging, and the cavaliers had only served to split them further.

"Pair up and take 'em out." Zulas howled. His men pounded the stones as they rushed through the square. With the advance soldiers guarding the street down, and their mages scattered, Zulas intended to make use of the wide open square and his superior numbers. "We outnumber 'em, so don't fight fair."

"But, sir." Zulas sighed and turned around. Wolk was talking to him, although the young archer's voice sounded more like a whine to the veteran's ears. "What about what the Conqueror says?"

"Look, kid." Zulas said. He tossed his spear aside and gestured to one of his men. He continued, "You want to fight alone to prove how strong you are? Fine. But do that on your own time. You're in my squadron, you fight to win. That means you're with people who you can count on."

"But the Conqueror says that strength through outside means is false strength."

"Two things." One of Zulas's subordinates dropped a fresh lance at Zulas's feet, and ran off. Zulas looked the archer in the eye. "One. Don't quote the Conqueror at me unless you can beat me in a fight."

"I don't see how – ahh!"

Two more raiders were charging at Zulas. The azure soldier spun around and thrust his spear forward in a single motion, impaling the first one. The second leapt up and sliced downwards at him, so Zulas let go of the spear and rolled out of the way. Considering him harmless, the raider instantly turned his attention to the nearby archer.

Wolk froze. The raider approached him, chuckling sinisterly.

Then a spear impaled him. Zulas withdrew it and kicked the man aside. "Stupid idiot. There was a spear by my feet, and he didn't even notice. Second point, Wolk – you suck as a fighter at close range. It's nothing personal, you're an archer and fight at range. Now, find an escort and make your way to a roof! I'd rather not have a repeat of last time, when we got wyverned into cover."

"Is that a word, sir?"

Zulas considered. "It is now." He jogged off, gesturing to a pair of armor knights. "Wendell. Boris. You two hold this entrance, spread the word to the other. Now, I've got some rat sweeping to do." With that, he sped off into the alleyways.

-_Alleyways-_

"Die, Valmese dog!"

"Was that supposed to be insulting?" Zulas grunted. He was holding his own against two raiders, straining to keep them at bay. A third was watching, but not interfering. Fortunately, they all had swords, giving Zulas a slight advantage. He shoved forward, then leapt back, spinning the lance around him. "Some of us pride ourselves on loyalty, you know."

_One of them is definitely going to rush that soldier, perhaps both. If they don't both do it at once, he can sweep the first, and stab the second. Might have time for a withdraw after that to hold back the first. But if they both do it at once, he can rush past the one on his right – his guard's not so good that he can cover his weak side. But then what? The third one is waiting for the soldier back there. So the obvious solution to them both rushing is-_

Both rushed him. Zulas briefly considered running past them, but instead feinted twice to check their movement, and dashed back two steps, holding the lance in guard. Zulas weighed his odds. If he kept at defense, he'd lose.

-_remove the third piece. _Robin stepped out from behind the shadows and dropped the third man from behind with a clean stroke, severing the man's spine. He gestured with his left hand and chanted, summoning a ball of lightning from the tome he carried.

He needn't bothered. The lancer dashed past the raider on Robin's left, the lancer's right, and with a bit of intricate footwork, impaled them both on a single lance. Robin let the ball of electricity fade.

"Thanks for the help." Zulas yanked the lance out of the pair of chests in was sunk into. He pointed in at Robin. "You friend or foe?"

"Friend. Definitely friend. My name is Robin." Robin said. "Look, I won't bore you with the details, especially since I can't remember most of them, but I'm here to help. My name is Robin."

"I … see?" Zulas stared at him. Robin sighed. Probably _not_ the best way to make a first impression. "You can't remember details?"

"No, it's ... I mean, yes. Amnesia, but that doesn't matter right now." Robin tried making his way through the conversation without getting impaled. "Okay, look. So, you came to this town because you got word that the grain storehouses nearby were being attacked, right?"

"Is that what it was?" Zulas asked. Robin stared at him. Zulas shrugged. "My commander doesn't give me details."

"Well, _that's_ helpful." Robin sighed. "So, can't you take me to whoever's in charge here?"

"Speaking."

"And you didn't know what you're protecting. Wow. No offense, but your chain of command _sucks._" Robin blinked, then realized what he just said. "Um, I take that back."

"I'll allow it. You did help save my life. What do you want to tell me?"

"Right. Well, it's like this." Robin's sword drew lines in the alleyway's dirt. "So, the raiders knew a direct assault on the grain warehouse would be impossible, right? So, they attacked it with a small force, and then retreated into this village."

"Right." Zulas looked it over. "Yeah, so?"

"_So_ I've been here for the past week." Robin tapped to point at the juncture of lines. "They've fled into the alleyways to draw out your forces. These two areas? They're fronts for the rebels in the town square, they've got twenty-five raiders apiece. They're going to collapse your lines, then when you call in reinforcements from the grain warehouses, a small team is going to go light them on fire."

"Oh." Zulas blinked. "_Oh._ That's not good. How do you know this?"

"I've got eyes and ears. The inhabitants were forcibly evicted, and I heard them complaining in the bar. Next thing I know, the horse-seller is out of a job, because he doesn't have horses. A bit of snooping, and I pieced the connections together." Robin said. "Um, it's not like I'm a rat, or anything. These townsfolk have been pretty decent to me, so I'd hate for them to get implicated just because the raiders decided to use this as a staging ground. The raiders aren't connected to this town, I promise."

"Right." Zulas gestured. "Follow me."

"I was actually thinking that I could-"

"Wasn't a request. Follow. Me." Zulas said. Robin sighed, and started running after him. "So, why didn't the raiders suspect you for snooping?"

"I'm a foreigner. They wouldn't dream I'd help the enemy." It was then Zulas noticed Robin's pale complexion coupled with shock-white hair and odd black coat. "So, you've got a plan, or do you need help with it?"

"I'm going to light those houses on fire, then bar the entranceways. On second thought, other way around, assuming we've got time." Zulas said. "Then we're going to get horses and ride to the grain warehouse."

"Wait, what?"

"You know my idiot commander? Well, he decided to make that his base of operations, which means he probably dismissed the real guard there and substituted it with his own crowd of flunkies and sycophants. Most of 'em are rich nobles who only trained with weapons, but never actually fought with one. If the raiders hit 'em it could be trouble."

"For the commander?"

"The commander?" Zulas snorted. "He can be replaced. The grain is a different story."

"And why do I have to come along?"

"Because I'll need someone to blame if you're lying. Nothing personal, I promise."

"Oh." Robin sighed. "Why can't we have nice things in this world?"

-_Burning Grain Warehouse_-

One of the grain warehouses was on fire by the time the pair had arrived. Sounds of pitched battle echoed throughout. A few corpses in various uniforms were strewn across the path to the warehouses. Zulas gestured for the cavaliers accompanying them to fan out. "Search and destroy, people."

"Don't bother." Robin said.

"Hmm?"

"Zone defense." Robin replied. When Zulas gave him a blank stare, Robin sighed. "Order them to circle the remaining warehouses. It's more important to protect the goods in this case. The grain houses are far apart in case one of them catches fire, so it won't spread easily."

"Fine." Zulas inhaled. "Countermand that order! I want team protecting the grain warehouses! Focus on torch carriers! Robin, you're with me."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"You see that warehouse on fire? The one two are guarding?" Zulas jabbed with his lance. "That's the one my commander was in. Let's go save his sorry hide."

Robin nodded. "The two on watch aren't Valmese. They must've swapped uniforms."

"You sure?"

"No. But if they are, we can kill them for dereliction of duty, because that door seems to be bolted shut." Robin whispered. "Even if they were keeping raiders locked in there, there's no reason to be on guard."

"Good job. But they're also wearing their uniforms incorrectly." Zulas replied.

"Oh. I guess there's that."

"I'll take the one of the right." Zulas sprang into action, whipping his lance around, throwing it. It sailed through the air, cleanly piercing the chest of the first guard. Zulas pumped his fist. "One down."

"Je-e-e-e-z!" Robin moaned and he ran towards the second guard, running serpentine and swapping which direction he was coming. "Why would you take my element of surprise?"

"Yah!" The one raider left attacked him. Robin parried with his own blade, and shoved a ball of electricity into the man's chest. The raider froze, stuttered, and fell. Robin dropped his blade into the man's chest, then electrocuted it again for good measure.

"A bit overkill, much?"

"Ain't no such thing as overkill." Robin replied. "I didn't know you could _throw_ lances."

"Everything is throwable once." Zulas yanked his lance out, spinning it above his head. "Good lesson to learn. Ready to rescue everyone?"

Robin shoved down the hatch and yanked the door open. He ventured a brief glance inside, and immediately regretted it when a tongue of flame hit him. He dove backwards, rolling on the ground. "Fire, fire, fire!"

"Moron." Zulas sighed. He ran in himself. Robin got up and checked to see that nothing was burning. He stared at the open warehouse, sighed. _Well, I got this for a reason._ Robin reached into his coat, chugged a pure water and ran in himself.

And was promptly attacked.

_Why!?_ Robin cursed as he parried the blade. His opponent was bigger than him, stronger than him, and had a larger sword. And was trying to kill him. _I was trying to help!_

The man swiped his blade at him again, but Robin easily dodged. Robin struck back and connected, leaving a dent in the man's breastplate. His opponent roared, but couldn't hit him on the return strike. _Smoke inhalation. Blindness. _Robin realized. _This guy can't beat me. Wait. Those are only happening because the whole building is on fire. Which means that will happen to me if I stay in here._

"Sorry about this … probably." Robin dove and rolled past his attacked, dropped his spellbook and gripped his sword two handed. He swung the blunt side on the back of the man's head. His opponent dropped like a stone. Robin sighed, dropped the sword and began hauling the man out of the building.

"Robin!" Robin turned to see Zulas, carrying a man on his back. "Good to see you found one too. How are you holding up?"

"Fine?" Robin said. "Urk. This guy is heavy. But fine."

Zulas ran ahead, dropping his man off. Robin turned back, to the see the whole barn aflame. _Shouldn't I be feeling that?_

"Wow." Zulas showed up and helped Robin drag the man outside. "Your resistance is pretty incredible. Like, seriously."

"Resistance?" Robin asked, once they were outside. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know. Resistance to magic and the elements." Zulas said. "I got a talisman awhile back to let me take the heat, but you seem to have no problem."

"Oh, that." Robin grinned. "I drank some pure water."

"Huh. I didn't know water could do that."

"Not water. _Pure water._" Robin waved the vial. "This stuff?"

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Zulas grinned. He looked at the man he carried outside and frowned. "So, did you get the captain? Because I didn't."

"Ah, is this the captain?" Robin asked.

Zulas looked at the unconscious body that Robin had dragged. "Yup."

"Ah." Robin took a step back. "Well, glad to be helping, but I really got to go. Um, look at the time. Where does it all go? So, glad to help, see you, remember my name isn't-"

A lightning bolt arced into him from the burning warehouse. _Oh._ Robin's mind thought, in the nanosecond before the charge hit his brain. _I dropped my spell book in there. I guess it reacts violently when burnt. Good to know for the future, I suppose and agggggghhh!_ A bolt hit Zulas as well, but he shrugged it off. And a bolt hit both unconscious bodies.

Robin slumped to his knees, shocked. So he could only stare dimly as the unit's captain, Glass rose to his feet and began mouthing orders. Robin was sure that there were words coming from his mouth, he just didn't know what they were.

Then Zulas hit him in the face with the haft of his spear.

_No good deed goes unpunished._

-_Report to REDACTED from REDACTED, XX/X/XX_-

_Bandit activity has increased in Ylisse. From the reports, it's only increased near the Ylissean-Plegian border. Strange, right? What are the odds. It's almost like Plegia is attacking them with the cover of bandits, but _that's _impossible… nah, who are we kidding? The Ylissean-Plegian war is gonna start over again. I've got fifty gold they'll be at each other's throat in the month._

A/N: This is a repost from my AO3 account, which currently is on a hiatus between arcs and is undergoing editing. Chapters will be posted here as they're edited, so you can either head to AO3 now and read it up to Chapter 31 (or download the whole thing as a PDF), or subscribe and get the chapters at a slightly better quality with a pace that can only be granted to something which isn't binged - both decent choices, though I think I'll have a decent stock of chapters here so you can make it at the end of those.

Rant About Rating: I'd really rather this fic be rated Mature, but FFN does this thing were the default search excludes Mature. Granted, that's actually a good idea, but that's because the stated rating system doesn't match with what's _actually_ used by the authors at large here on this site. (Am I not allowed to say that? I probably crossed some line by saying that a user-assigned rating system doesn't work that well.) In other words, while this fic does contain graphic depictions of violence, slight cursing, and a lot of potshots at FE:A's marriage system, it's not worse than a good deal of T rated fics on this site, and actually meets the criteria for T. I'd still rather it be M, as this fic does occasionally delve into heavy psychological topics (and planned to be more so in chapters to come, especially during the fourth arc), but I'm not going to do that if it hurts my fic's readability. And, like I stated at the top: _read at your own discretion._


	2. Tried and True

"Hey, Zulas? We're friends, right?"

"No."

"Come on." Robin wheedled. "I saved your life."

"A lot of people have done that." Zulas replied. "Doesn't make 'em my friends. Usually just nameless soldiers in a formation. I buy them a drink afterwards, of course."

"I need something stronger than a drink right now." Robin tried again. "Acquaintances?"

"I don't know your last name, Robin."

"To be fair, neither do I." Robin sighed and considered his options. The prison cart that was taking him to Fort Steiger to be judged was cramped and uncomfortable, not to mention smelled funny. He _might_ be able to kick it apart, but he'd be on foot. And there was a mounted convoy escorting him. "So, Zulas, any idea what's going to happen?"

"Yes." Zulas replied. Robin suspected that he was starting to regret volunteering as guard. "You're going to be found guilty of assaulting an officer and suspected of being in league with the rebels."

"I saved Glass's life!" Robin exclaimed. "I dragged his sorry corpse out of that burning building, facedown in the mud!"

"You might not want to mention that. They'll take it as an admission of guilt." Zulas advised. "Just admit to everything, and beg for mercy."

Robin moaned. "This is great. I have a week's worth of memory, and I'm going to be scapegoated. Great army you got here. Almost makes me sympathize with the rebels."

"You probably don't want to mention that either." Zulas shrugged. "Look, I'll recommend a harsh sentencing of mandatory lifetime conscription. You might get to serve with me, if you're very lucky."

Robin shuddered and closed his eyes. "Yay. No offense intended. Pardon me while I use the remaining time I have left dreaming of freedom."

"No, you don't get to be like that." Zulas whacked the bars with his spear. Robin's eye shot open at the clang. "Listen, kid. I've got a few years on you. You made your choice when you decided to interfere with the fight I had."

"Oh, because I was supposed to let them kill you?"

"It was your call." Zulas said. "I'm not an innocent bystander. I represent one of two warring factions. You choosing to side with one of them – well, that has permanent consequences, and I expect you to know that. You could've been killed. This isn't so bad, compared to that."

"Alright, alright." Robin opened his eyes. "Yeah, I knew this was a possibility. Still, the least I could do for that town."

"You're alright, kid. This shouldn't have happened to you. I'll see what I can do." Zulas frowned as the carriage came to a halt. "And, that shouldn't have happened, either. I wonder why we stopped?"

"If we're under assault, can I have my sword back to defend myself?"

"If we're under assault, you're safer as a prisoner, and you know it. Well, probably." Zulas looked out the window and grimaced. "Oh. Well, the good news is that we aren't under assault."

"Dare I ask the bad news?"

"Yeah. That was the personal standard of Walhart the Conqueror." Zulas swallowed. "I, ah, heard rumors that he likes taking discipline issues into his own hands."

"Well, that makes sense." Robin said. Then the magnitude of the lancer's words struck him. "Oh. I'm going to get turned into an example, aren't I?"

"Well…" Zulas said. "You _might_ not."

"Hey, Zulas. Want to accidentally-on-purpose stab me through the chest? I think that might be less painful."

"You have an awfully chipper attitude right now." Zulas said, unlocking the door. "And, no, I ain't stabbing you. I don't feel like stoking the Conqueror's wrath either."

-_Valm War Camp, Walhart's Division_-

"Is this report true?" Walhart asked, thumbing through the hastily written report. It had taken the noble, Glass, fifteen minutes to 'find' the incident report that he was using to charge the prisoner. The sloppiness of the report left Walhart little doubt that the man had used the troop's best scribe to throw together an incident report in those fifteen minutes. The troop's best scribe was also the best scribe only relative to this troop. And possibly the only one.

"Of course, Your Excellency." Glass bobbed.

A lie. It was amusing how many people thought to try that with him, especially when they knew they couldn't get away with it. The report was riddled with inconsistencies. It was obvious that the noble had been embarrassed by needing the foreigner's rescue, and sought to blame him instead. A mark of weakness, thrice over. First, by lying to the Conqueror. Second, by seeking to foster his own weakness onto another. And third, by having the weakness itself.

"Excellus." Walhart said.

"Yes, Your Grace?" The toad-like tactician materialized behind Walhart's chair.

"Talk to this man's lieutenant. Get his side of the story. See if it conflicts."

"At once." Excellus laughed. The viceroy vanished in a circle of magic, chuckling. "Heh heh."

"Your Excellency!" Glass protested.

"Don't bother." Walhart grunted. He stood up, drawing Wolf Berg from the ground beside him. "Move from that position, and I test my aim against you. To be honest, I was looking for an excuse to do something like this for a while, and you happened to come across my camp with just that reason."

"I don't understand…"

"Of course, _you_ don't." Walhart's hand gripped the handle of Wolf Berg. He itched to use it against the obvious weakling in front of him. "You rely on others for strength because you have none. A rotten timber holding up the roof. You are the worst kind of leech my army needs. I long for the day when I can discard the nobility like the damp, smothering rag they are, but for now I must suffer them. I see no reason to suffer you."

"Your Grace." Excellus had appeared behind him. The mage was gifted with teleportation magics, and seems to prefer it to walking. It wasn't something Walhart _disapproved _of, after all, if you had no need to walk, ever, there seemed no reason to waste time developing a useless skill. On the other hand, Walhart was also of the belief that the toad-like tactician's inability to run would one day be the death of him. Excellus continued. "The lieutenant approaches."

"Very well." Walhart turned towards Glass. "You will remain silent if you value your life."

"Conqueror." A soldier with blue accents in his uniform knelt before him. "My name is Zulas. What reason have you requested my prescence?"

"Curiosity." Walhart sunk his axe into the ground and rested his right hand on it. "What happened in the previous day's events?"

"We fought off some raiders, but not before they managed to light a grain house on fire. Captain Glass, the stalwart and brave commander that he is, managed to rally his troops to protect the rest, but was brought low by a foreigner feigning to be a friend."

"Good." Walhart instructed. "Now, repeat yourself, this time without the lies."

Zulas considered for a second, then nodded. "Well, I'm not going to get a better chance than this, I suppose. What happened, Conqueror? Our captain screwed up a routine mission, _again_, and when I and the foreigner went and _bailed_ his rear end out of the _literal fire_, he blamed it all on Robin. It _did_ help that Robin knocked him unconscious, but, in Robin's defense, Glass ambushed him _inside of the flaming warehouse, _pardon my tongue but I'm being literal when I say that_._ Not a lot of good choices there for out 'stalwart and brave commander'."

"I see." Walhart said. "So, the only real charge against this man is striking a commanding officer, and striking a member of nobility."

"No, sir." Zulas said. "The commanding officer at the time wasn't acting like one, because he was assaulting one of his allies. Under military code, he's classified as a combat ally, and assaulting him is a treasonous offense. That means that Robin was permitted to strike a commanding officer, under those circumstances."

"And what made this _Robin _one of the commanding officer's allies?"

"I did, sir." Zulas said. "I made the decision to include Robin within my squad, acting on my own authority as lieutenant,"

"So, you would accept responsibility." Walhart said.

"I … guess, sir?" Zulas cocked his head. "I will accept fault for succeeding in the mission."

"Hmph. You are weak, to require help. But not as weak as your commander though I suspect there is a reason you will never rise above lieutenant. Regardless, I tire of this farce. Captain Glass, please speak." Walhart instructed. "Tell us if anything your lieutenant said was true."

Glass gave an angry look to Zulas. His face was beet red. "Yes. My lieutenant is right that this … _foreigner_, attacked me! I demand justice as a member of the nobility."

"Hmmm." Walhart considered the request. Glass was vocal, and it might annoy the nobility if his request was left unfulfilled, if for no other reason than they had to put up with him. On the other hand, Walhart didn't care for the man at all, and it would bother Walhart to fulfill the man's request. "Excellus. Fetch me a book of court protocol. And fetch me the foreigner."

"At once." Excellus bowed, and vanished. Walhart waited for a few minutes, enjoying the tension of the lesser men around him.

-_Prison Carriage_-

"Come with me, foreigner." The words contained an unmistakable sneer. Robin sighed, looked up, and recoiled. Excellus sighed. "Yes, I know I'm not pretty."

"I am sorry about that. Usually I'm a bit more tactful, I've just had a bad day."

"Well, it's only going to get worse."

"Lovely." Robin muttered under his breath. He left the carriage, following the slow gait of the mage. Out in the field, stood a man in dynamic crimson armor, standing a full seven feet tall, at the very least. The captain knelt on one side of him, and Zulas knelt on another. Walhart raised a massive, red, axe and pointed it at the tactician.

"You. State your name, and place of origin."

"Robin." Robin said. "Robin, of lands far away. I recently suffered from amnesia, and I do not recall anything else, I am sorry."

The toad-like mage whispered something in Walhart's ear, but the Conqueror ignored him. "Tell me. If you were commanding a large cavalry force, pursuing an enemy, and you reached a river, what would you do?"

"Stop." Robin's mind went into high gear. "Water and cavalry don't mix. Everyone knows that. That being said, the defenders _probably_ have an ambush set into motion, so I'd split my forces, keep half as a front, and send one half upriver to find a good crossing point and see what I can do to flank them."

"Why upriver?"

"Because an ambush would have to be set up _downriver_ to be effective." Robin explained. "It's hard to avoid traces when you cross water, like arrows drifting down the stream, or the like."

"Interesting." Walhart betrayed no emotion. "Your forces are outnumbered, three to one, and you are engaging an opponent on open plain. What do you do?"

"Retreat." Robin said. "I don't like dead men. Barring that, you could try splitting your army into three groups, and flank your opponent from all directions. What you do is you collapse your front, and then encircle. It's, um, hard to describe without the diagram."

"Can you play chess?"

"I _think_ so, but I'm not good at it." Robin replied. "Not enough unpredictable strategies."

"I see." Walhart said. "Excellus will be disappointed. He could use a good opponent for his games. Next question. Zulas decided to burn down the houses containing enemy troops, while blockading the front of them. How would you have done things differently?"

_He knows about that?_ Robin's mouth went dry. "Um. Lighting the house on fire is bad, because you risk spreading fire to the rest of the town during a fight. That's only good if you're on offense, but we were trying to protect the town. What we should've done is barricade the entrances, then slowly knockout the support frames using wind magic."

"Very well." Walhart nodded. "It seems that you have some knowledge of tactics. You won't be completely useless for my purposes. Final question. What does strength mean?"

_I totally do not get what is going on right now._ Robin swallowed. _Should I say what I think he wants to hear? No, he'll be able to tell, I'm not such a good liar._ Robin looked up. "Strength is, strength the collective sum of everyone's power working together."

"I see." Robin thought he caught a note of disappointment in Walhart's response. "A good answer, for a tactician. Regardless, we now have the matter or your trial to get to. Captain Glass, what grievances do you have?"

"I was assaulted by that man!" Captain Glass shouted. "He admitted to it, and I have eyewitnesses!"

"I see." Walhart's eyes narrowed. "Excellus, my book? Thank you. According to your rules of nobility, Glass, the very punishment for striking you is death. Do you seek this as punishment?"

"I do." Glass gave Robin a vicious grin.

"Very well." Walhart snapped the book shut. The snap caused Robin to jump. "In that case, I will also point this out to you. If Robin was nobility and you were not, you are liable in the same vein, correct? For, after all, you were engaged in even combat."

"Correct…" Glass frowned. "But he isn't nobility! He's a foreigner! Any title he holds is worthless here, even if he did have a title, and I do have one!"

"Ah, but my titles are not worthless here." Walhart said. "I have amassed a small collection of them, and I distribute them as I please. Robin, you have interested me."

"Conqueror?" Robin asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Bold enough to ask me questions?" Walhart said. "I scarce know it myself, but there is something about you which has me curious. Perhaps it is merely my imagination, but you should serve to amuse me if nothing else."

"What do you mean by _that_, Conqueror?" Robin asked, swallowing

"That is a riddle for you to solve." Walhart said. "Every man has his own path to power and I would watch you attempt to seek out yours. Robin, I grant you a title of nobility. From now on, you are a … hmm. A lord seems improper. You do not have the _air_ of a lord. From now, henceforth to all eternity and from the dawn of time, you are a Count of Valm, to be known as Robin Obsidian."

"You named me after a _rock_?" Robin blinked.

"Change it, if you are so inclined. My patience for ceremony is thin." Walhart said. "Captain Glass, I believe you have admitted to striking a Count of Valm. The punishment is death."

"I'm nobility!" Glass protested.

"I strip you of your titles." Walhart stated. "Now, you are not."

"Wait a-" Robin started.

A red axe flew through the air, smashing through Glass. The captain was destroyed, his chest missing and a shocked expression on his face. Walhart raised his hand, and the axe flew back. Magic axe, apparently. Walhart chuckled. "I believe the expression is 'what goes around comes around'. Or, as I would say, reap what you sow, maggot."

"Count Robin, as nobility, I expect you to help with this war effort." Walhart said. "I, of course, would not wish to saddle you with the burden of taking over an old, experienced unit, like of the late Captain Glass, so you shall have a command. Excellus! See to it that he gets a new unit. Make them mostly green."

"Yes, sir." Excellus bowed, and vanished, clearly happy with the situation.

"But … why?" Robin asked, very confused about this whole ordeal. "Was this just to get rid of Glass?"

"That was the main objective, yes." Walhart said. "As I said, there is also the matter that you interest me. I can afford to lose a few cogs in my war machine for curiosity's sake, and regardless, you are not as incompetent as your former captain. I would see were you go, tactician."

"In that case, I request a transfer of Lieutenant Zulas to my command." Robin said. "I could use his expertise, and I fear he is being underutilized."

"Request approved." Walhart said. "Now, be on your way. I have an army to crush."

-_Robin's New Estate_-

"Holy-!"

"You know." Robin sighed resignedly. "That loses the effect every time you say it. Yes. I now have a mansion. Plus, a barracks. Plus, stables. Plus, several servants. Plus, an army of money."

"Look at these weapons!"

"And now, I have an armory full of rare weapons." Robin looked over the walls. His unit had been given leave so he could 'reorganize', which meant training the army of new hires how to fight _properly._ Robin was taking inventory of all his stuff. Apparently, Walhart had killed several dozen nobles on his conquest of Valm (and, as far as Robin was concerned, who could blame him?). So, Excellus had given him the stuff, with a look of loathing. Not that Robin blamed the man.

"I just went from zero to nobility." Robin sighed. "Zulas stop gawking, and take inventory."

"You have scribes for that, now." Zulas said. "So, we're friends, aren't we? Friend? Right, friend? And you'll let me have a crack at this, being that we're friends and all?"

"Sure." Robin sighed, massaging his temples. "I just want to sleep. Any good weapons?"

"Ooh, a Levin sword." Zulas said, taking it down from the wall. "Pity I can't use it."

"I meant for me." Robin clarified. "Why would I want a Levin sword when I have _magic_? What's the highest-level thunder tome we have?"

"Superior Jolt, from the looks of it." Zulas said. "it's, ah, oh. It's an anti-magic tome. Cool. Didn't know they made those because they're totally useless for me."

"I can't wield that." Robin sighed, and plucked an Elthunder. "This will suffice for now, I guess. Zulas, where are the _normal _swords?"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that." Zulas said. "You want to learn how to use a spear?"

"Do I want to learn how to use a spear?" Robin asked. "Why? My magic has the same range that spears do. Swords will work just fine for me, thank you very much."

"Maybe across the ocean…" Zulas said. "Most mercenaries and raiders on these sides of the water use swords or lances, Robin. Magic is fine against javelins and thrown axe, but you might want to be able to dominate swords, and not have to run like a coward from every other soldier. Also, you've got no good anti-cavalry options."

"You do have a point." Robin considered, and noted the shiny halberd propped up. "You don't want the that? Well, actually, I think I have enough for the both of us. Fine. Let's train."

"_Let's _train?"

"You're training me." Robin clarified. "I'm now your Captain. I get to order you around. And you still owe me a drink for saving your life."

-_Report to REDACTED from REDACTED, XX/X/XX_-

_Report: Do you believe in zombies? I'm not sure why I asked that, because I don't know what a zombie is. But there are reports of these weird, undead creatures that are showing up all over Archaneia continent. Yeah… Weird crud is going down there. Let's blame Plegia._

A/N: Deus ex Machina? Sure, I'll admit that having Walhart's army happen upon this situation is a bit deus ex machina. I don't mind it so much, because 1) the alternative is to have Robin slowly work his way through the army, which is boring to write and 2) the same thing happens in normal Awakening with Chrom and the Shepherds so...


	3. Training Montage

"Fall in!" Robin barked. He paced across the head of his small platoon. "Now, I know you've heard some rumors about me. I'm really not sure why that is. I've been a captain for maybe a week. Not enough time for any decent or juicy ones. Point is, none of them are true. _Yet._ The Conqueror decided to entrust me with you lot, and I can see why. You're the kind of soldiers none of his other commanders or even captains wanted. That's fine with me because you're the kind of soldiers _I_ want. Lieutenant Zulas, explain!"

"Yes, sir." Zulas stepped forward and saluted. "Captain Robin means to say that you all don't have bad habits to break out of. We'll be doing basic combat drills today. But, instead of the one-on-one drills you've been used to, I want you all to pair up and be prepared to fight two-on-two! The pairs don't matter for now. Left row, second left row. Look at the guy next to you. That's a pair. Third and fourth, same rule. I hope the rest of you can figure it out. Now, pair up!"

Robin watched as his ragtag army followed his directions. Of course, they were doing it wrong. Not pairing up wrong, but their formation was horrible. Robin shook his head. "Soldiers! Eyes up front. Zulas, assumed a pair-up with me."

"Yes, sir." Zulas stepped forward, shunting his spear so he was poised ready to strike it. Robin withdrew his Elthunder tome, summoned electricity, and stood behind Zulas, ready to use it.

"Good!" Robin said. "Do you see how this works? We aren't on top of one another, but we support each other in the same combat zone. Reasonable space, maximum flexibility. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. Robin mentally sighed. "I said, ANY QUESTIONS?"

"Yes, sir." One of the men raised his hand. "Is this really so effective?"

"I'm glad you asked." Robin gestured. "You! Form up and attack us. Both of you! No questions, just do it!"

The first pair attacked them. It was kind of laughable. They both charged for Zulas simultaneously, so Robin shocked one of them when they charged, and shocked the other after Zulas parried him.

"Good try!" Robin barked. "What did they do wrong? Anyone?"

"Sir!" Another man raised his hand. "They weren't working together, and both went for the same person, leaving you able to blindside them."

"Excellent!" Robin said. "Correct their mistakes. Come on. You and your teammate attack us. Go!"

The second pair attacked, after exchanging a few words beforehand. One went for Robin, the other went for Zulas. Robin smirked. "Switch."

Zulas reversed the spear, and hurled it at Robin's man, knocking him down. Robin fired a bolt of electricity at Zulas's man, stopping him in his tracks until he keeled over.

"Good!" Robin said. "But not good enough. What was their mistake, anybody?"

"Sir!" A voice called from the back. "They didn't keep an eye on both of you!"

"Well, that's part of it." Robin said. "You try! You and your friend. This time, keep an eye on both of us. Go!"

The third pair tried, but it ended no different for them. Zulas feinted the throw at one of them, and Robin nailed the man when he dodged it. The other managed to get a hit on Zulas, but quickly lost from the two-on-one.

"Almost!" Robin said. "Keeping an eye on both of us is essential. Has anyone figured out the _larger_ issue that every team has been plagued by?"

"Sir!" A man shouted out. His teammate tried to silence him, but Robin waved him off. "They're attacking you both! They should only be attacking one of you?"

"That's what the first pair did." Robin pointed out.

"Sir! The first pair weren't working together and weren't keeping an eye on both of you. If we teamed up on one of you, while keeping the other at bay, we might have a chance."

"Congratulations, you're now a sergeant." Robin said. "Good for you. Well, come on up and try it!"

A brief exchanged later, the two of them were on the floor, groaning. They had a good idea for a strategy, but Robin and Zulas were just better fighters. They'd get better at teamwork with work. So would Zulas and Robin.

"Excellent." Robin said. "You men now have the basics. Good for you. Keep an eye out for all opponents, communicate, and coordinate. I want the rest of you all lined up against Zulas and myself. After we beat all of you, we'll break down into drills pairing you against each other. The ones who aren't fighting, watch us and learn. Next group, go!"

A glint appeared in Robin's eye. "Let the training begin!" _Cue training montage!_

"This exercise is meant to help you with battlefield approach. The first half of the archers over the line gets the other half's drink rations. You are also to stay out of the front lines! Doesn't matter how tempting!" Robin yelled. "If you can't remember this, I've set up some helpful ways to remind you all."

"AAAAAGH!"

"Remember, if you run up for targets before your infantry escorts have cleared you, you'll wind up like that one." Robin spared a glance and winced. "Someone get him a healer before the rest of you slip on that blood."

"Cavalry, you have _one job._" Robin snapped his finger, to create a crackling bolt of lightning. "It's to get from point A to point B. We can focus on the whole stabby-stabby thing next session. Next bolt, I want you to run across the field to where I've planted the blue flag, then back. You have sixty seconds"

Robin snapped his fingers.

Th cavalry charged across the plain, hooves thudding into the ground. They reached the far end, wheeled their gorses around, and made it back. Most of them within the time limit. Robin gave them a second to look proud of themselves.

"Again!" Robin snapped his fingers.

"Ow." Robin took a shot to his face. "Ow." Robin got his knees cracked. "OW!" Robin felt the wind being driven out of his lungs, and he dropped to the floor on his knees.

"Get up." Zulas growled. "I see you give no quarter on the training field. Why would I give any to you?"

"Ten … seconds …"

"You've got five." Zulas said. "Remember, you don't use a sword! Use your range, and keep your weight better distributed! Time's up!"

"Mages!" Robin yelled as he walked in front of them. "What's the best element of anima magic? Well, whatever you're thinking, it's _wrong._ The best element is the one you're naturally attuned to. Using any other element will give you a bit of trouble. Eventually, I will have you drill yourself will other elements to lessen that gap, but for now, we are working on what you're good at. Understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. I'm sure some of you were thinking your own element when I asked you what the best is. In that case, good job. Now, some elements have advantages over others. Thunder, for instance, is the strongest. Wind is effective against flyer. Now, what advantage does _fire_ have over the other two?" Robin whisked his finger. "No, no, no, someone who can wield fire. Yes, you in the back?"

"It's more accurate than-"

"No, it's not more accurate than Wind." Robin corrected. "Let's try again. You, front left."

"None, sir!" The mage said. "It's just average."

"Good. You're now promoted to sergeant. Recognizing your own weakness is crucial." Robin tapped his foot. "The rest of you, line up and attack me. If I feel it, you're promoted."

Robin then drank a pure water in front of all of his mages. He grinned evilly. "Good luck!"

"Faster, knights!" Robin yelled as he jogged alongside them. "My grandmother could crawl faster than you're running. If I pair you up with a myrmidon, how are you going to keep pace?"

"But, sir, we're exposed if we move fast." One of the knights complained.

"Two things." Robin jogged alongside the offender. "One. If the myrmidon is setting pace, that means _he's _in front. Two. You're still more well armored than the rest of us. Three. I will electrocute you if you fall behind again."

"You only said two-"

Robin snapped his fingers.

Robin blocked, blocked again, then ducked. He spun his spear and jammed the butt of it into Zulas, sending the soldier back. Zulas stumbled, regained his footing and looked up. Robin leapt across the room, bringing the spearhead down until it was an inch from Zulas.

"I win." Robin panted. "First time."

"All right, I have one more open slot for sergeant." Robin announced. "Now, some of you may be thinking that I have only one lieutenant, so maybe I should look for one of those instead. Those of you who are, well, good job. You have basic observational skills. Those of you who aren't, well, good luck making it to _sergeant._"

Robin's entire force stood lined up, infantry in front of him, ranged fighters in the rear, and cavalry in the back. Robin looked upon him men and smiled. "Now, sergeant. I was considering having the lot of you fight each other in some gruesome free-for-all with last one standing getting it. I understand that's all the rage these days _but_! I had a better idea."

"Sir!" One of the spearmen piped up. "What is it, sir?"

"Good question." Robin said. "We're still going to do the whole free-for-all thing, but it's going to be the _first_ one who gets knocked out who becomes sergeant. And attacking yourself is grounds for instant disqualification, discarding your weapons is grounds for instant disqualification, and lethal attacks are _also_ grounds for instant disqualification. Begin!"

"They're ready." Robin said, observing his troops. They had spent the last few months running through every unorthodox drill he could think of, and he was satisfied. The last drill had gone for all of thirty seconds, before one of his mages finally got fed up with the inaction and started hurling lightning bolts at random. This quickly led to a group of able bodied men beating one of the more sensible mercenaries to a pulp so _he _could be sergeant before the lightning chose someone at random. "Pity I couldn't find any like you, though."

"Captain?" Zulas asked.

"Oh, they're good, make no mistake, but they're all rank-and-file." Robin frowned. "A small team of elites was occasionally more effective than entire armies. I could use some more lieutenants like you."

"'Was', commander?" Zulas asked. "I thought you said you lost your memories."

"Ah." Robin started. "No, you're right, I did say 'was'. Curious. Maybe I was a member of an elite squadron at one point. It would certainly explain how I know all my tactics, wouldn't it? Anything come for me, this morning?"

"Just this." Zulas held a thick envelope.

Robin opened the envelope slowly, reading it line by line.

Zulas tapped his foot impatiently the entire time. "Anything interesting?"

"Oh, I should say so." Robin turned to his troops. "Fall in, men! We're marching towards war."

"Finally. I've been out of combat for a while." Zulas said. "What are we doing?"

"There's a Chon'sin fortress which has been holding out for a while." Robin said. "Yen'fay was ordered to take it, and he's requested reinforcements. We've been chosen."

-_Chon'sin City, under siege by Valm_-

Robin watched as the Valm siege weapons hurled another few tons of stone and rubble into the city. By his estimation, the walls had fallen silent half an hour ago, and now they were just trying to cause chaos before the Valmese army rushed them. He watched in silence, occasionally taking sips from his canteen.

"Nervous?" Zulas asked.

"Maybe." Robin frowned. "I feel … odd. You ever wonder if we're doing the right thing?"

"Nope." Zulas said. "I swore an oath to the Conqueror. Not my place to question these kinds of things."

Robin shot him a look that said '_Really?'_.

"It's a bloodline curse." Zulas answered , as if that explained everything. "Besides, you didn't have any problem with training, and you certainly had no problem cutting your way through that army of bandits, earlier."

"Yeah, I suppose so. But it's a lot easier to slap on the label of 'good' and 'evil' when you're fighting to protect civilians." Robin gestured. "We're on the offensive, right now. And we aren't even fighting to reclaim our land, we're fighting to subjugate."

"Well, strictly speaking, we aren't fighting to subjugate." Zulas said.

"Oh, no?"

"No." Zulas shook his head. "We defeated Chon'sin the better part of two years ago, but they won't give up. I was there when it happened."

"You're referring to the Battle of the Cherry Plains." Robin said. "I read the reports…"

"I was _there_, captain." Zulas slammed his spear on the ground. "We _beat _them. They fielded Yen'fay against us, who met the Conqueror head-on – and lost. Honor? Hah! Instead of submitting, all they did was turn tail and run. _Then _they 'surrendered', behind the safety of their fortresses. And now, the Chon'sin dynasts seek to thwart us at every opportunity. They're scared to fight us openly, so all they do is sabotage from the shadows."

"Is that so?" Robin slowly asked. "I did read that most of the Chon'sin were present at that battle."

"The dynasts that rule Chon'sin are warlords, each with their own specific estate and army." Zulas explained. "They squabble and fight amongst themselves constantly, and that's when they aren't raiding other kingdoms. Walhart wanted to wait to fight them until after we took Rosanne, but they wouldn't stop nipping at us, so he decided to meet them in battle head-on."

"I see." Robin said slowly. "And they were doing this, 'nipping', before Walhart was around."

"Yes." Zulas said. "But that's in the past. Anyway, Yen'fay managed to rally most of the dynasts around him, and they met the main Valm host just outside their beloved cherry orchards. Walhart chose to meet them head-on."

"Because you can't expect good teamwork from a group of armies which hate each other, can you?" Robin asked. "I see. The rest is history. So, you know how these goons fit into the picture?"

"Nope." Zulas shook his head. "And I don't-"

"I do." Robin said. "Apparently, they're a branch of one of the dynasts. They were silently attacking patrols, until Excellus got wind of it and set up an ambush. We chased 'em here, and they barricaded themselves in the city. They sent runners for reinforcements, but no one seem to be coming."

"Their commander left them here to die, then." Zulas said. "A sacrifice for his sins against Valm."

"Yeah. And they refused surrender." Robin said. He gripped his spear, white knuckled. "I don't know if I'll ever support invasion. But these people? Don't fight wars unless you're ready to lose. If what you've told me is true, regardless of past actions, what these Chon'sin currently are doing is wrong. And if they refused surrender, they'll get what's coming to them. Don't take the lives of others unless you're ready to ante up your own."

"Does that apply to you?" Zulas asked.

"I don't intend to die." Robin said. "But that choice isn't left to me, is it?"

"'I don't intend to die' is what every dead man I've met has said so far." Zulas said. "Actually, most of 'em, I've known a few death seekers. But I can tell you aren't scared of it. That's good."

A loud horn blew, echoing over the battlefield. A cry went up from the massive red army surrounding the city, as they began running towards it. Robin stood up and started gesturing orders to his platoon. "Ladders in front, prepare to climb. Knights double-time to the front. Healers and mages stay back for the second wave. First one over the walls gets a free drink on my tab. Go!"

-_Beachhead_-

"Secure this sector." Robin gestured. "Fourth squad, fifth squad, form pair-ups and be ready if they push back against us. Healers, I want to set up safehouses on any sturdy structure next to the walls. Treat our injured, get 'em back to fighting shape."

"That went well." Zulas commented.

"You mean a textbook assault against a destroyed and demoralized target went well?" Robin said. He raised his voice. "First and third, I want you to head to the east. Meet up with Yen'fay's main host if you can, and see what you can do about linking us together. If you can't harry any enemy forces you meet. Second squad, secure the wall above us."

"You seemed paranoid." Zulas said.

"I don't have time for you right now." Robin scanned the area they had taken. They were assigned one of six different breach points into the city, but no one seemed to be using their entry. There wasn't enough manpower to send armies through all six, so only three were used. For security reasons, Robin wasn't informed whether or not his breach would be used. In the event it wasn't, Robin's orders were to secure his beachhead. "We have a problem."

"What's that you say?" Zulas asked. "You mean to say that we're about to be attacked because the rest of the Valmese army is driving splinters of Chon'sin forces throughout the city? I never would have guessed."

"Hammer and anvil is the classic technique." Robin agreed as he kept his gaze. "The problem isn't the fact that we'll be attacked, it's that I don't see where they're coming from, and that's starting to unnerve me – there! Ten o' clock. All remaining troops, form on Zulas and me! Artillery units, ready your aim."

Dozens of Chon'sin myrmidons were rushing haphazardly through the streets at Robin's entrenched position. Robin reached into his coat, pulled out his tome, and gestured. "Open fire!"

Lightning, wind, fire, and arrow sang through the air. The initial barrage wasn't as effective as Robin hoped, due to the spread-out nature of their opponents. Robin set his lance on the ground, holding it steady. "Lancers to the front! Prioritize defense, not offense. We're just here to keep 'em from running."

Then the myrmidons were upon them. Robin thrust his lance forward, engaging the first opponent at long range. The myrmidon was force to block, setting his feet. Robin came forward, and performed a combination of moves Zulas had shown him. Wielding the lance like a quarterstaff, Robin hooked a low sweep, the iron-banded bottom clanging against the myrmidon's sword. With the sword blocking the lance's butt, the tip was free, so Robin used it to slice diagonally across the man's chest, and finished with a stab.

The myrmidon fell. Robin leapt back, and Zulas swapped, engaging a second that was running up to fight. Ignoring that one, Robin noticed a third myrmidon was coming at Zulas. Robin planted his lance, and drew a spellbook from within his coat. The pages flipped themselves to the right one. Robin gestured at the man, igniting spell energy within the book and focusing it to his hand. "_Elthunder!_"

A bolt of lightning struck the man. Robin repeated the spell a second time, and he dropped, a smoldering corpse. "Robin!" Zulas cried, fending off his own attacker. Robin looked at Zulas, picked up his lance, and lunged forward. Zulas's second opponent had just enough time to look up before Robin buried his lance through his chest. Robin grinned, kicking the man off it.

"Three to your one, Zulas." Robin said. There was a lull in the battle. Around three dozen or dying myrmidons littered the front of the street. The fourth and fifth squadron each had around ten frontline fighters, and that again for range. In contrast to the thirty-something enemy casualties, Robin had loss four men, three of them who were being treated. The second had sent in men to replace. Robin wished he could chalk it up to his leadership, but the truth was that the Chon'sin had charged a wall of soldiers in loose waves.

"Day is still young, Captain." Zulas reminded him. He hefted his own lance, pointing it at the remaining Chon'sin soldiers, clustered by the end. There were less than twenty. Robin guessed they were waiting for reinforcements "Can we get them?"

"No." Robin read the situation. "We don't have the manpower to extend and – oh no."

A large newcomer had joined their ranks, with sword-wielding mercenaries following him. Clad in impressive scale armor and wielding a giant silvery axe, with a sword strapped to one leg, and a short throwing axe on the other. An armored headband covered most of the man's face, but it was clear he was looking at Robin. Robin gulped.

"A hero. Y'know, if that was a Chon'sin swordmaster, I think I might have a chance." Zulas said. "So, you want to take him, boss? I would hate to take the glory from you."

"No." Robin said. "Ranks, form! Archers, mages, at the ready!" Robin stepped forward, conjuring a lightning ball in his hand. "Get ready…"

The hero was no fool, unfortunately. He gestured with his axe, and the Chon'sin myrmidons alongside the mercenary counterparts ran down the street, headlong. Robin swallowed. He reared back to cast the first lightning strike.

"Never fear!" A small mage in a red robe dropped in front of them. "I am Vermillion Rojo Rubrum, Fire Mage Extraordinaire!"

_Great._ Robin said. _It's a pint-sized meat shield. _Then he noticed the large fireball forming above the red mage and blinked. _Correction. It's a pint-size conflagration._

"Feel the fires of scorching Hell!" The mage shouted, thrusting his hand forward. "I cast from my abilities the final flames from the dawn of man. Dying Blaze!"

The fireball _erupted_ in front of the mage, causing a tornado of fire in front of him, tearing through the streets, never mind the ranks of enemy soldiers. The howls were briefly cut off as they were turned to ash. Robin stared in amazement. "No way…"

Then, quickly as it came, the fire faded, leaving a decent part of the enemy's forces still intact. Including the hero. Who was grinning.

"Ready!" Robin cast his hand forward. Bolt and arrow went at them, forcing the enemy to take cover. During the time, Robin ran forward, grabbing the mage (noting he was comatose) and dragging him back. "Hey. You awake?"

"Oh, good." The mage looked at him. "I thought I wouldn't make it."

"You were sent to help us? By whom?"

"Him." The mage pointed. Robin looked into the street and saw another figure standing there. This one in black armor, and twin blades by his side. "General Yen'fay."

"Wha…." Robin's mouth went dry. He saw Yen'fay approach the army. Then attack. There were twenty-odd myrmidons and mercenaries, plus the hero who had switched to his sword.

It wasn't even close. All in all, Yen'fay's blades were blocked three times. The first was when a mercenary had gotten lucky. The second was when two myrmidons teamed up. The third was the hero. Within thirty seconds, Yen'fay was the only one standing. He surveyed the battlefield, and turned to walk away. Behind him, the hero got up, blood running down his face, an empty blue glass bottle between his lips. He drained the elixir, and drew his axe, slowly stalking Yen'fay. Robin raised his hand forward to warn him.

He needn't have bothered. The hero came up behind the ebony Chon'sin swordmaster, slicing his axe down. In a flash of motion, Yen'fay disappeared. The hero looked confused for a second, then fell with a spray of blood erupting from his chest, revealing Yen'fay sheathing his sword behind him.

Robin's jaw dropped. "No way."

"Yup." Zulas punched his shoulder lightly. "That's Yen'fay for you. Remember, he survived the Conqueror."

"Fourth squad fall back." Robin gestured, snapping back into focus. "Fifth squad, on me." Robin jogged forward, catching up to the Yen'fay, who was standing there.

"At ease, Robin." The Chon'sin swordmaster voice was calm. "Well met. You have done well."

"Thank you." Robin knelt on one knee. "I would reinforce you, if you would have it."

"Fie." Yen'fay shook his head. "There is no need for that. You have done well enough for today, not to be overrun."

"Nonetheless." Robin said. _ A good relationship with Yen'fay would be invaluable if I want to avoid these kinds of suicide assignments in the future. Besides, he did just save my life._ "You leave me in your debt, and I would repay it."

"If that is your desire, I have a simpler solution." Yen'fay said. "The fire mage you rescued was one of mine, so that makes us even. If you desire to help me still, please train him. I do not have the time to do so."

"Are you sure I can't do more?" Robin frowned.

"That is sufficient for now." Yen'fay said. "Though be warned. The tale of your origin, and Walhart's interest has spread. Perhaps it would be prudent to guard your back."

"If that is your wish. Thank you." Robin stood up. "It was pleasure to meet with you."

"I would say the same." Yen'fay bowed, then walked back into the city.

"Well, that was helpful." Robin turned back. "Kid! Red mage! Fire mage! Whatever your long name was!"

"My name is Vermillion Rojo Rubrum." The kid stood up, brushing ash and soot off his cloak. "Yen'fay assigned me to help you."

"Well, congratulations." Robin said. "We're shortening that to just Vermil. And you're now of my lieutenants."


	4. Ambush

-_Robin's Tent_-

"Count Robin Obsidian."

"Gah!" Robin jumped and spun around. "Who in the devil's name – oh. Hello, Excellus. Here for the report?"

"Indeed." The Valm viceroy nodded. "Yen'fay told me that you were put in charge of writing the battle summary. Do you have it ready?"

"Yes, it's behind you." Robin gestured to box of loose papers and scrapbooks, then turned back to his desk, focusing on reading a manuscript. "I put it there for safekeeping. The notebook with blue on it should be the one you want. I would get it and hand it to you, but you're in the way. Something that wouldn't happen if you came into my tent _normally._"

"Heh heh." Excellus chuckled. "Poor Robin. Do you want to know the secret to my teleportation?"

"Not particularly, nor why you think that you were only given your legs to stand on. It's not like you can tower over other people, so they _clearly_ have another purpose. No, I'm more concerned with what happened over the course of the battle." Robin said. "See, it looks like a lot of papers were misplaced during this mission. I was supposed to be guarding the section to the _right_ from Yen'fay's main group, whereas the more experienced units were going to be in our place on the _left _and serve as the anvil instead."

"Ah, I see." Excellus said. "Well, you know, miscommunication happens…"

"Yes, of course. We're quite lucky Yen'fay showed up when he did." Robin said. "Also, it seems like one of your clerks was going to be responsible for this report, but the paperwork was burnt in a freak fire, so I got reassigned instead."

"Nrrgh." Excellus exhaled. "_That's why._"

"What was that? I mean, I'm quite aggravated about it as well. Lot of extra work for me now that it happen." Robin asked, writing smoothly on his desk. "You're going to have to speak up if you want me to understand you, though. Did you find the notebook yet?"

"I coughed." Excellus said. "Well, it seems you were lucky, doesn't it?"

"Yes, quite." Robin didn't bother turning around. "We might even get a commendation for my 'superior tactical sense'."

"And does that translate into throwing a confidential notebook into a pile of junk?"

"Of course. The best place to hide a tree is in a forest." Robin said. "Besides, after-action reports aren't that big a deal, for the most part, though I did take the precaution of having one of my scribes makes additional copies. They're en route to Walhart 's troop as we speak, so don't worry about losing that copy. See if you can get it to him before they do."

Behind Robin's back, Excellus's eyes narrowed. Robin didn't notice, but he did see the viceroy's hand inch inside of his robes with the mirror he'd set up on his desk. Robin spun around, casually spinning a knife in his fingers. "Hey, Excellus. How do you use that teleportation of yours? I'm curious after all."

"Like this!" Excellus hissed and vanished.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Two-bit villain can't resist a good exit line." Robin's eyes narrowed. "Zulas, you can come out now."

"Risky."

"Well, I had to meet with him anyway." Robin said. "It was better to be alone so that he thinks he has the advantage."

"He might've fireballed you, you know." Zulas emerged from a thick roll of canvas set against one of the tent's corners. He was holding a pair of short blades.

"I have pure water. I would've been fine." Robin waved his hand.

"Putting the fire out _after _he burns your face isn't that impressive." Zulas said. "You want a nice, thin scar across the side of your face. That's what gets the girls."

"No, pure water." Robin frowned. Coincidentally, Zulas also had the thin scar he was mentioning. Not that Robin intended to get _scarred._ Tacticians didn't belong to the front lines. "I – you're doing this deliberately, aren't you?"

Zulas hid the grin and changed the subject. "You confirmed your suspicions. He tried to get us killed?"

"No." Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. He'd never do something like that. He was trying to embarrass me by having my squad fail at my first assignment. If _I_ was dead, how could he do that? See, I need to be _alive_ to be embarrassed. The rest of you, on the other hand…"

"So, he was just trying to kill me." Zulas said. "I see."

"You catch on fast." Robin said. "Yes, but I wouldn't get a swelled head over it. I don't think it was anything personal. I've read a few of his more notable 'victories'."

"You say that like they ain't a thing."

"Well, sure they happened." Robin's eyes narrowed. "But from the reports, it was Walhart's presence that did it. There are at least two separate instances of front lines collapsing from just Walhart's own personal charge. Exaggeration, surely, but not by that much if the ranks broke. From what I can tell, Excellus isn't that competent of a tactician. He just got his job through seniority and _people making mistakes_."

"Like, for instance, you 'misreading the orders for this battle'." Zulas said. "I take it that was the mistake."

"Yes." Robin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If I have that clown in authority, it's going to be hard bringing everyone home alive. Zulas, we'll need to get rid of him."

"Aye, sir." Zulas said. "We're a pair of soldiers, recently promoted, but we'll take on one of the top-ranked officials in the Conqueror's army, no problem."

"That's what I like about you, Zulas." Robin said. "Always the optimist."

"I am being serious." Zulas said. "My first loyalty is to the Conqueror, and my second is to you. If that toad-hole is as bad as you say it is, we ought to teach him a lesson. What's your plan?"

"Recognize this?" Robin held up an annotated manuscript. "It's the Conqueror's treatise on power. 'When two forces collide, it is inevitable that one wins. If they are of different natures, then it is the stronger of the natures that wins. If they are of equal natures-"

"-the stronger within the two natures wins." Zulas said. "Thus, an enemy whose numbers exceed our own can be defeated because our own warrior nature is superior to theirs. And even the handful that do have a nature of ours must fall too, for I am the Conqueror, and no one shall oppose me.' Yes, I'm familiar. So, what shall we engage him in."

"Tactics." The tactician smiled and tapped his head. "My tactics are better than his, which means that I can't lose, so long as I use them. Like I told him early, he's caused me a lot of extra work."

-_Forest, en route to Robin's Barracks_-

"So, Vermil." Robin started the conversation as the three of them sat in the lead wagon on his convoy. They were heading back to his mansion / barracks combination, and Robin insisted that the two lieutenants sit with him. "Let's play a game, shall we?"

"A game? I like games." The fire mage replied. "But what kind of game?"

"This is the kind of game where we get to know each other." Robin said. "As one of my trusted lieutenants, I need you and Zulas to get along, which means you need to know each other. So, I ask you a question, and you each give me an answer."

"This doesn't sound like a game to me." Zulas protested. "Are you sure you remember what a game is? How about we play something else, like-"

"Zulas, you're up first." Robin ignored his protests. "Question: What is power?"

"Fine, I'll answer that." The soldier in blue was silent for a moment. "Ah, there's no point in thinking about it, I know what I'm going to say. It's undying loyalty to a cause."

"How's that?" Vermil asked. "I mean, isn't that kind of the opposite of power? You work for the cause, after all. And undying loyalty? I mean, that's basically voluntary enslavement."

"I guess that's one way to look at it, sure." Zulas said. "The other way is my way. Because I've sworn in with Walhart's ideals and dreams, alongside hundreds of thousands of others just like me, our strength is all of ours, collectively. Even if I fall, my dreams will still be realized through the hands of my comrades. My dream continues on through my death. That? That's _real _power. And my hold on it is only as strong as my loyalty to the cause. And when it comes to loyalty, few can top mine."

"I see." Robin nodded. "So that's the reason for your loyalty. But what if you swear with a bad cause?"

"What if?" Zulas raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't be an _if_ there, but I'll see if I'm the first in the family to break _that_ bloodline curse. My family apparently has a habit for fighting for the wrong side, you see. And, yeah, that's a downside, but you're deluding yourself if you think there's any cause which is 'purely righteous'. Well, any cause with power behind it. A cause with one person ain't a cause so much as a fool's crusade. The trick is picking well. And I've picked fine with Walhart."

"Fascinating." Robin said. Though his tone belied it, Zulas's word had given him cause for thought. "Vermil, your turn. What's power?"

"Power is weapons and weapons are power. It's the Pyromancer's Code." Vermil said, eyes bright. "Complacency is a lie, there is only change. To enact change, I need fire. To enact fire, I need weapons. To use weapons, I need power. Nothing shall stand unmarred in my way. I walk through the valley of flames, and I burn everything in my path."

"Is he for real?" Robin asked Zulas.

"I heard some fire mages get pumped up about their magic, but this takes the cake." Zulas shrugged. "Probably burnt it too. I hear some of 'em subsist entirely on charcoal."

"Hey!" Vermil scowled. "You just don't appreciate the philosophy! We don't just burn everything to a charred, smoldering crisp, you know!"

"Sure about that? I've seen what happens when you lot go crazy and it generally involves obscene amounts of ash." Zulas said. "How are 'weapons' power, anyway?"

"It's not weapon themselves." Vermil sighed. "It's – look, soldier boy. You stab things with the lance, right? Pointy-pointy. I burn things. Crispy-crispy. If I didn't have my tome, and you didn't have your lance, we couldn't do either, which means our power _must_ be tied to our weapons. Now, if you take the view that the only weapon I have is my tome, it doesn't make much sense."

"Ah." Robin said. "But there is a great deal more than just the tome in your arsenal, is there not?"

"Yup." Vermil smiled. "I graduated first in my class in the academy. I'm cleared all the way to A-rank tomes. And that's a weapon just as valid as the actual tome itself! Robin's knowledge of tactics is a weapon too. Master Yen'fay has battlefield awareness, which he got from fighting for the better part of two decades! Also a weapon. True power," Vermil's eyes glinted red, "is all the means and abilities you have access to and at your disposal."

"But aren't you nothing without your tome?" Zulas rolled his eyes. "Whereas I could just whack you with my fists."

"Good question!" Vermil said. "_That_ is a point which hasn't _ever _been made to me before. And, yes. So what? You're nothing without your arms, friend. Or your muscles. Face it – every source of power can be stripped, so it matters how strong you are when you have it, not how strong you are when you don't. But, um, yes I would like to be able to fight with weapons. Too much effort though."

"Nice, kid. Good line of thought." Zulas sat back. "You've impressed me. Not bad for such a lame name."

"Take that back!"

"Hah ha." Robin chuckled. "Vermil, you've got to admit the name 'Vermillion' is a bit coincidental for a fire mage to have, right?"

"I like it." The red mage sulked. "Besides, you're named after a bird."

"Actually, I can't remember my name, and this is the first thing that popped into my head." Robin explained. "So there's that. It's fine, I'm just going to call you Vermil from now on. I'm not quite certain I can bear the thought of having a color in our squad."

"Cough Count Obsidian cough_._" Zulas verbally spoke the word 'cough'.

"Quite, you!" Robin spun around to Zulas. "I _will_ have that changed one I think of something better. And now I can't do 'Alabaster' without looking like a hypocrite about the whole color thing. So thank you for ruining that."

"Onyx?" Zulas suggested. "Moonstone? Opal? How about just going with Noir?"

"Oh, that is it." Robin said. "You are going to want to stop _now_, or there _will_ be consequences."

"See this, kid?" Zulas winked at Vermil. "In gambling, this is known as 'calling the bluff'. Raven. Robin Raven. That's a good last name."

"Hey, Vermil." Robin turned to him and jerked a thumb at Zulas. "His last name is _Albert._ Not joking." Vermil burst into laughter. Robin turned to Zulas and smirked. "First rule of gambling, Zulas. Don't raise the stakes unless you're willing to pay them. I read the registry."

"Son of a-" Zulas had an angry look on his face. Then it changed it a split-second. "LOOK OUT!"

Robin felt an impact as Zulas dove into him and knocked him off the wagon, thudding into the earth. A volley of arrows soared past his vison, thudding into the wagon. He had a sudden flash of panic for Vermil, then a jet of flame roared back, and a red blur dashed off the wagon.

"You know, there are easier ways of getting back at me for that." Robin groaned.

"Because _I _planned a freakin' ambush to get back at you." Zulas got up and howled. "Ambush!"

The cry was raised. All the wagon stopped as soldiers leapt off them, forming shield-walls. A quick ring was constructed around the fallen soldiers. Robin got to his feet behind a pair of knights and winced as an arrow ricocheted near him. Robin snapped a lightning bolt back, feeling a sense of satisfaction as a howl indicated success.

"Good job." Robin made quick hand gestures, diverting his forces. "Cavalry, dismount. Mobile units, move and sweep. Encircle 'em back. Use trees for cover when possible. Knights stay here to protect the wagons, archers, take out any of the mages threatening them. Mages ONLY, leave the enemy archers to the javelin corp. Uses the longbows if you have to, but ONLY if you have to. Vermil, where are you?"

"Right here." Vermil popped up behind him. "You want me to toast 'em?"

"Vermil." Robin sighed. "We're in a _forest! NO FIRE MAGIC! _Jeez, please tell me you don't need as much babysitting as the archer corp."

"I'm eighteen, you know."

"Really?" Robin spared him a quick glance. "You don't look it."

"Fine, I was lying. Anyway, if I can't use my beloved flames." Vermil swapped the bright red tome in his hand for a green one. "Arcwind it is then!"

"There we go. That's using your head for something other than inane B-class casting formulas." Robin said._ Which I still haven't mastered._ "Go drop some trees on them." He looked around again. His forces were doing a split job of safeguarding the wagons and sweeping the forests. Robin was a man of many talents, and one of them was paranoia. He'd predicted this scenario happening, so he gave orders in the event of them getting ambushed. That was on point in his favor.

He hadn't expected the arrows to almost hit him. If they had, he'd have all the points in him. He'd have to do better next time.

"Zulas, I want you to take a squad and sweep our rear." Robin said, turning his attention to Zulas, who was busing dropping rebels with javelins. "We might have a few tails, so make sure we're clean. Take a squad of ten."

"What about you, captain?"

"Me? Oh, I'll be fine. I've got a plan." Robin drew his spear, watching Zulas leave. "Vermil, drop the trees on our eleven. See if you can line 'em up."

"Ay, commander." Vermil raised his green book. "Silver sword of the skies, become my blade and banish these banal bark barriers from my path!"

Blades of wind shot forth, slicing through the tree trunks. With a yawning thunder, they dropped, forming a barrier. "I see." Vermil nodded. "Now that can't get us."

"Not exactly." Robin ran forward, gauging the distance. When he judged the distance to be right, he stabbed his spear into the ground, using it as a pole vault, sending him up. He landed on the top of the wood jumble, grabbing on to stabilize himself. He looked outwards.

Around a dozen ambushers were getting ready to move around the woods. Robin figured he had a few seconds before they noticed him. He drew his Elthunder tome. "Hey! You know what the number one cause of forest fires are? Me neither, but it probably sounds like _this!_"

With a magnificent _crack_, Robin cast his spell, channeling all his energy into it, sending a gigantic lightning bolt with a thunderous crack into a tree, instantly igniting it. Robin grinned, saluted, and backflipped off. "Vermil!"

"Yeah."

"How good are you at _putting out _fires?" Robin asked.

Vermil looked at the blaze Robin had started. "Aw, you did it first…" He glanced back and Robin was gone.

-_Forest_-

_They would have had a spotter to warn them of our approach._ Robin thought. He picked the one area he didn't see fighting occurring, and ran into it. _Probably went this way._

He was rewarded with a fresh set of prints for his trouble. Robin grinned, and redoubled his pace. He suddenly heard voices, so he stopped, hiding behind a tree.

"We didn't get him, sir." The voice said. "His lieutenant pushed him out of the way, then a kid barbecued half the archers we had. After that, well, all hell broke loose, and I lost track of him." Ordinarily, Robin would continue eavesdropping, but he couldn't resist a line like that, and it made no difference to his plans at any rate.

"You lost track of him." Robin announced, walking into the clearing. "But did he lose track of you?" There were three of them. One was a thin, smaller one, probably the scout. The second was man in thick armor, with a sword sheathed across his back, an angry look on his face. The third was a quite-looking woman in black armor with bright pink hair. Robin blinked. _Pink hair? What?_

Then he snapped back into focus and electrocuted the scout in the back. The scout dropped, unconscious. "Sorry, but this isn't for his ears." Robin said. "Let's stick to the two of us."

"Cherche, leave him to me." The swordsman drew his blade a charged him. Robin swirled his spear, drawing it with his right hand and stowing the tome with his left. Robin grinned and replied. "Come get some."

"Hah!" The swordsman sliced down. _A heavy sword can do as much damage as an axe of similar size, with even more control. _Robin didn't bother meeting the blade, and jumped backwards. He set his feet. _The main advantage a spear has over a sword is reach. _Zulas's training echoed in his mind. _If you aren't using it, ask yourself why._

Robin lunged, thrusting the spear. The mercenary stopped short and snapped his sword up to deflect it. Robin used the momentum to spin the spear above his head and stabbed low, aiming for the man's foot. He hit it, partially, scoring a deep cut on his opponent's right thigh.

The swordsman swung his sword down, now that Robin had been overextended. The textbook move would have been to lose the spear to the slice, and capitalize on the wound. But Robin was a spellcaster, and that gave him more options. Robin summoned electricity in his left hand, and blocked it.

"What!?"

"Welcome to Magnetics 101." Robin grinned, a matrix of electricity lighting up his face as the sword was stopped within it. "By creating a magnetic field and adjusting the orientation of it, I can apply force to your sword, stopping you from impaling me. I can't fight up close, like I could with a sword, so this is how I compensate!" Robin released the flow, grabbed his spear, and rolled out of the way so he was back out. The trick could only be used defensively, but it was still a good one. _Now to capitalize on his limited movement._

The mercenary tried, but Robin was fast in his own right, and his foot couldn't bear his weight properly. Robin moved around him like a blue, systematically hitting him with non-lethal cuts until he could knock the sword from his hands. Curiously, Cherche hadn't moved the entire time.

"There." Robin panted. "Now we can talk."

_-Forest-_

"Robin probably wants me to use wind." Vermil said. He threw aside the green book and took up a red one. "But the best way to fight fire is with more fire." The small red mage clapped once, summoning two giant balls of flames off of each palm. Rebels charged the convoy's position from either side of the wood barricade, so Vermil chucked them to either side, forcing a retreat.

He focused, taking a step backwards and bringing his hands together, firing a jet of flame into the barricade. It resisted for a few seconds, then ignited. Vermil kicked up the green book and snatched it from the air. He fired a blast, scattering the flames.

By now, the entire section was burning. Vermil smiled. "Every mage, join me. We need to form a vortex around it. Use wind magic!"

-_Forest_-

Zulas stabbed one rebel in the throat, swirling the spear around him to deflect another thrust. One of his subordinates leapt forward, striking the man down. Zulas nodded and hurled his spear, impaling another man in the chest. "Not too bad."

"Die, Valmese dog!"

"Now there's a creative insult." Zulas ducked out of the way as an axe slid over his head. He waved off the helpers. The rebel scowled at him, swiping again, to which Zulas sidestepped. "That's kind of the problem with axes. You can't commit to strikes without telegraphing them ahead of them. Not a problem when I have a spear's long attack katas, but…"

The rebel kept swinging, with Zulas dodging the blows. Zulas waited for the right moment, then stepped forward. The blue lancer stepped forward and cracked his fist against the rebel's jaw, sending him stumbling. Zulas took the axe handle with two hands and threw it aside. The man opened his mouth to speak, but Zulas kicked it. He gestured with his hand, and one of his men tossed a spear into it.

Zulas survived the battlefield, noting the large amount of corpses from the rebels, and a handful from the Valmese. "Tip of advice," Zulas said. "Try to have more than the element of surprise on your side the next time."

A wave of heat washed over him. Zulas impaled the rebel and turned to it. A pillar of fire had risen up above the forest, swirling as it washed into the sky. Zulas had seen the technique before, once when he had seen Valkyrie Pheros take the battlefield. It was an extraordinary complicated technique. Zulas whistled. "So the new one isn't entirely useless. But if he's doing that, I wonder where Robin is that he didn't keep an eye on him."

-_Forest_-

"Talk?"

"Yes." Robin said, flinching from the heat. _Mental note: Define 'putting out a fire' for Vermil. _"Talk. As in, the thing you do to resolve conflict without burying a length of steel through the other guy's throat. I had to whip up some tasks to distract my lieutenants so they wouldn't notice. We aren't enemies, so I want to talk."

"Funny way of showing it."

"Yes." Robin rolled his eyes. "Okay, let me spell this out for you, because you seem to be the 'thick' type. I needed to prove I could beat you in a fight, so that when I tell you I don't want to fight, you'd believe me. The only way to prove that was _to _beat you in a fight. Understand?"

"So, you want to join us?"

"Do I want to join you? No." Robin sighed. "This conversation is going nowhere. Cherche, right? Please tell me you're smarter than him."

"She's only here to observe." The swordsman snapped. "I'm in charge!"

"Ah. So you're probably from Rosanne, then." Robin said, still addressing Cherche. "I would guess that you're watching this ragtag group of fools to see whether you want to support them. That explains why you didn't attack me during the fight. Rosanne just became a vassal state, which means that directly attacking a Valmese officer would result in severe repercussions."

"That's right." The swordsman gasped. "How did you-"

"I _didn't_, that was a _guess_, you just _confirmed _it." Robin said. "_You_ _moron_. Cherche, would you mind being a diplomatic envoy for me? Tell the leader of whatever rag-tag group of scoundrels he works for that I'd like a meeting. And I'll even forgive their assassination attempt ahead of time. And I won't tell my own men about you."

"Hmm." The woman considered, then nodded. "Why would you help us?"

"The Conqueror is wrong!" The swordsman spat at him. "Our cause is just!"

"No, shush!" Robin said. "Shush! I said, I'd like a meeting. Nothing more. For now."

"And how would like this meeting, nameless sir?" Cherche asked. "Would you tell us your name?"

"No." Robin shook his head. "Though my identity should be obvious to you. If you must speak of me, I suppose Quartz will do."

-_Barracks_-

"So, Captain, where were you?" Zulas asked as Robin was directing a new series of drills.

"Hmm?" Robin said. "When?"

"I don't think you would have let Vermil get away with his 'pillar of fire' if you were there. You weren't. Where did you run off to?"

"I don't have to defend myself from you." Robin said. "But if you must know, I wanted to meet the leader of the group that attacked us."

"Ah. Had a nice conversation, did you?"

"Well, in a manner of speaking. Or rather, no manner of speaking." Robin said. "Lance work, mostly. He wasn't such a good fighter. Though I wouldn't expect much."

"I see." Zulas was silent. "You remember our conversation about loyalty early?"

"It was about power, not loyalty." Robin's brow furrowed. "Yes."

"Good. Just curious." Zulas said. "So, what are you up to now? These are siege drills."

"Ah, yes." Robin tapped the side of his head. "I was meaning to ask you. Would you have any contacts that would loan me a hundred men or so? Preferably without asking questions, so we can get multiple units. I need four of them."

"That puts our strength at roughly five hundred."

"Actually, I'm scheduled to get reinforced from the losses I took at the battle." Robin ticked his fingers. "So I asked them to send me recruits. I've got an additional 100 men, as well as 100 more for training purposes. Plus, I've sent a requisition form. Might get as many as three hundred men after that."

"Congratulations." Zulas said. "You've increased your army tenfold. What's the purpose?"

"Currency, Zulas." Robin flashed a smile. "And victory is the best that there is. We're taking the Beskagar Fortress."

"The impenetrable one? The one that's cost Walhart ten thousand men?" Zulas asked. "The one with no strategic value _whatsoever_."

"Not _precisely_." Robin said. "It has no value for the Chon'sin campaign, but it does for Rosanne. The river it guards is _essential _for shipping goods deep into the continent." Robin smiled. "I have a feeling control of that fortress is going to be _essential_."

-_Report to REDACTED from REDACTED, XX/X/XX_-

_I've got those results you wanted from the Feroxi tournament. East Khan won, but iIt's weird. Very weird. Apparently both sides had the same champion? I heard from a guy who talked to a man there, and the description was 'like watching mirrors fight. 'Cept one was wearing a mask'. So, uh, make of that as you will. __Does this mean we can recruit the West Khan to help us?_


	5. Trojan Horse

-_Barracks, Magic Training Center_-

"All right, Vermil." Robin faced the red mage in a large, empty room within the training center of the barracks. "I haven't had a good opponent for spell casting sparring. Normally, I have the mages train here but, ah, I suspected room would be good for you."

"Gotcha." Vermil's red robes flared around him. He reached for a tome from his satchel, then Robin stopped him.

"Ah ah." Robin said. "Nope. We're both using our baseline spells for the first round. Thunder for me, fire for you. I've had the fire tome enchanted, so it's of equal strength. Expensive, sure but it's worth it to compare your baseline abilities to mine."

"I … see." Vermil said. "Ummmm…"

"Something wrong?" Robin asked. He withdrew two tomes, one red and one yellow. He handed it to Vermil and began walking away. "Don't nail me in the back now."

"Robin…"

"Yeah?" Robin turned around, preparing for his first spell. "We cast in three, got it?"

"I think so," Vermil sighed. "I just – never mind. You'll see in a second."

Robin focused his power through his hands, focusing the power with them. Vermil waved his hand over the tome, enchanting the cover and pulling a fire ball from within it, holding it over his hand. Lightning crackled. Robin chose to use one hand, forming arcs of electricity around it. Vermil mirrored his position, preparing to launch his fireball.

_Vermil is, without question, the most powerful mage we have._ Robin thought. _I haven't even scratched B-class yet, and he's tearing up the field with A-class spells. I can't underestimate his strength. I'll have to put everything I have into this shot._

Vermil was focused even harder than usual, visibly chanting formulas to conjure his fireball. Wisps of flame licked and swarmed it. Robin swallowed. _Jeez. If he's actually putting effort into this – well it might hurt. _Robin had decided to forego taking pure water so he could accurately use the pain to judge Vermil's power. Also to avoid Zulas finding some way to make a joke off it. Now he was coming to regret that decision. _I pray he doesn't kill me._

"Crimson flames, aid my call." Vermil said. Flames engulfed the fireball, doubling its size as Vermil's raw magic overpowered the spell. "Vermillion Rojo Rubrum, channeling his most powerful attack! Fires of hell to my aid. Volcanic maw!"

_When in Rosanne, do as the Rosannes do. _Robin thrust his hand. He felt the power surge at his fingertips, multiplying itself. Robin decided to try something that was briefly mentioned in his textbooks. He took his second and, and conjured a purple arc between them. "Cage of lightning – Jacob's Ladder!"

Robin's vortex shot forward, becoming a thin beam of crackling lightning, shooting across the distance. Vermil's fireball lit up, flaring orange, then shot forth, becoming a meteor-like streak against Robin's lightning. For one brief moment, they met head-on.

Robin lightning cut through Vermil's fireball, dissipated it, continued and struck Vermil head on. The red mage took the full brunt of the blow, flying backwards. Robin watched in horror as Vermil was thrown airborne, landing twenty-five feet backwards, his robes cushioning his fall.

"Vermillion!"

"I'm – okay." A bolt of electricity crackled over the prone body. "Never mind. Ow. Jeez, you hit hard."

"Stay down." Robin dropped his tome and sprinted, making it over the prone fire mage. Robin reached into belt, pulling out a blue-tinted glass vial, and poured into Vermil's mouth. "Drink this."

Robin stepped back, and watched with satisfaction as the elixir did its job. Vermil didn't get up, but he looked better. "Vermil, what happened?"

"I threw a fireball. You threw lightning. You won." Vermil said. "What did you think?"

"It just, you know. You're supposed to be the hard-hitting mage of our party." Robin said. Then a possibility crossed his mind. "Oh. _Oh._ Don't tell me-!"

"Figured out why I use A-rank tomes, huh?" Vermil sighed and sat up. "It's my fault, I should have told you sooner, though you know…"

"I'm so sorry, Vermil." Robin said.

"It's kind of a joke, isn't it?" Vermil looked down. "I'm one of the most talented spellcaster in this generation, and I've got the magic power of a brain-dead barbarian. Yen'fay knew within moments of meeting me."

"That's what you meant my battlefield awareness."

"Yeah." Vermil fell silent for few seconds. "He promoted me to his personal squad once that happened. I guess he was just happy for an expendable spell slinger, 'cause he got rid of me at the first opportunity."

Robin was silent for a few seconds, taking the information in.

"You can leave me behind, I guess." Vermil said. "I mean, do you have use for a lieutenant who's constantly compensating?"

Robin found himself laughing. Vermil turned to find him doubled over. "Hey!"

"Vermillion Rojo Rubrum. There's a reason why I'm the tactician." Robin straightened up, looking him in the eye. "Yen'fay didn't swap you to get rid of me. You see, we both share a common enemy. Him assigning you to my squad was a subtle gesture of his support. And while he certainly wouldn't send his strongest, sending his weakest would serve no point."

"I am the weakest, though." Vermil protested.

"Currently." Robin said. "We've got a month until our attack on Beskagar. And that's the second reason Yen'fay assigned you to us. His army is composed of veterans, but we got greenhorns. I'll put you through the ringer, kid."

"Wait." Vermil looked up. "Am I still a lieutenant?"

"You are until I get promoted, then I'm taking you with me." Robin offered his hand to Vermil. "Now, get up! We've got exercises to run through!"

-_Barracks, War Room_-

"Beskagar is nearly impregnable." Zulas gestured to the model in the center of the war room. "See? It's got thick walls, at least six feet, of stone. Built on bedrock too. Sappers are right out. The walls have several hundred Chon'sin who are skilled at archery, in addition to ballistae. Climbing the wall is a fool's errand."

"Right." Robin studied the model. "So, what if we besieged them? Where does their food come from?"

"The water is from an underground spring." Zulas said. "It's supplied by the river. As for physical food, I'm really not sure, though the storehouses are extensive. That being the case, several nearby villages have been raided by 'bandits' recently, so the storehouse are full."

"That's going to be at least a year, then. Maybe more." Robin scowled. "The river. What can you tell me about it?"

Zulas shrugged, so Vermil took over. "It's a deep river that runs past the fortress, but within ballistae range. And they're specially equipped with fire ballistae to counteract ships." Vermil explained. "The river supplies the spring for the fortress, but it's probably inaccessible."

Robin withheld a choice curse. "And even if we take the walls, we have the keep to worry about."

"Yup." Zulas agreed. "It's higher than the walls, and well-fortified. The full complement is 2,000 Chon'sin troops. Well, Robin?"

"Hmmm." Robin studied the map. "Undoubtedly, a frontal assault will fail. I can't tell for certain, but I'd like at least 8,000 men. I have one-eighth that."

"The wheels are turning." Zulas observed.

"Got something?" Vermil asked.

"Yes." Robin said. "With one thousand men, any attack on a defensible position will result in a loss. So, we must begin our attack from a place which cannot be defended from. And, fortunately, our enemies have provided such a place for us."

"So you have an idea?" Zulas said.

"Talk to me in two weeks." Robin replied. "And train our soldiers in indoor, castle fighting."

-_Two Weeks Later_-

"This plan relies on three actors." Robin ticked his fingers. "The inside man. That's me. The con man. That's Zulas. The lookout. Vermil, that's you."

"Me?" Vermil asked. "What's the lookout do?"

_He's not going to take well. _Robin internally sighed. "I need you to wait on a distant hill and watch for my lightning. I'll go over the different patterns with you once I've figured out all the possibilities."

"Why me?" Vermil asked. "Is this because I can't fight?"

"No."

"It is!" Vermil looked away. "You don't want me on the frontlines!"

"Vermillion," Robin sighed. "It's not because I don't trust you on the frontlines. Hell, you're a better mage than I am. It's because, during the operation, Yen'fay's forces are going to be five klicks to the east, marching onto his old province, to reclaim it."

"How do you know that?" Zulas asked.

"Never mind how I know!" Robin snapped. "That's not important right now. Anyway, if the operation goes south, _you're_ the only backup we have, and you have the best chance to get Yen'fay's aid. Though I promise you'll see action by the end of the night."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Vermil said. "What's Zulas do?"

"That's on a need-to-know basis." Zulas said. "The fewer people that know the better."

"Jeez," Robin rolled his eyes. "This unit functions on trust, Zulas. Anyway, Vermil, Zulas is going to get our men inside the fortress. We'll be posing as mercenaries, and offer our services to the fortress. Zulas is in charge of making that happen."

"They're aren't going to fall for that." Vermil said. "Come on, do you think they're stupid?"

"If they aren't, we're in for a rude awakening."

-_Fort Beskagar, Commander's Office_-

"And who is it you serve again?" The Chon'sin commander looked up at Robin and Zulas. They had changed clothing to look more mercenary. Robin opted for a cut-off jacket as opposed to his cloak, having fake dye applied to his arms for lightning tattoos. He had twin tomes hanging from his belt, in custom holsters, along with a pair of magical letters earrings. Completely useless, but Robin was acting as the dumb magic muscle. _Dumb magic muscle._ _Ha._

Zulas, in contrast was wearing a utilitarian grey cloth uniform, with indents indicating the armor he normally wore over it. The armor, Zulas' spear, and Robin's tomes were lying by the entrance. Zulas folded his hands on the desk. "We're the Nevermore mercenaries. A new outfit. We were hired by rebels in the north a few months ago, and the contract ran dry about two weeks ago. Since we've got the ire of the Conqueror, we figured it was the best to look for work elsewhere. We heard a rumor of a Valmese expedition running south towards this fortress, so we figure it's a good place for coin and blooding the Valmese."

"You're competent?"

"Eh." Zulas shrugged. "We've got a few good eggs, but a good deal of 'em are little more than arrow bait or meat shields for the competent ones. Still, we pay 'em less."

"Very well." The Chon'sin commander considered. "Now, can you prove that you're an ally?"

"Yeah." Zulas nodded. He jerked his head back. "I can't do it in front of him, though. Either we move, or he leaves for a few minutes."

"Hey!" Robin protested. "I-"

"Zip it, Shock." Zulas said. "The information we got can't be told to you. You know that."

"Don't like it." Robin muttered, trying to sound thick.

"You don't get paid to like it." Zulas gestured. Robin found himself being shoved out of the room, leaving him in a stone corridor. Zulas voice drafted out. "Hey, could we get a guard to make sure he doesn't overhear?"

"I'll do it." A guard volunteered, stepping forward.

Robin growled as a guard stepped out, giving him a pointed look. Robin walked back, leaned against the far wall and attempted to give a sneer mixed with contempt. It didn't work, and Robin just looked like an idiot. He slid down and idly spun a gold coin around his fingers. _Cool. Didn't know I could do this._

"Nice trick. What's that on your face?" The guard asked.

"What's on yours?" Robin countered. _Zing! That was my intelligence dropping._

"Good question." The guard looked at him and removed her helmet. Robin looked back and blinked in surprise. The guard was a woman, with raven-black hair and a profound lack of Chon'sin features on her face. She had red eyes and was looking at him unnervingly. "What's your name?"

"My name is Shock." Robin shrugged. "I'm a muscle man."

"No, you aren't." The guard corrected him. "The caliber you use is 'Arc', or C-tier spells. You aren't dumb muscle, like you're pretending to be. Intelligence is required for those kinds of spells. At the very least, you're feigning idiocy."

"And you're too smart for your own good." Robin said. "I noticed you managed to make your way into the meeting as a guard by replacing one of the regulars. I don't know how you managed to blackmail him, I'm curious, but that can wait. What do you want from me?"

The guard checked both sides of the hallway. "I'm looking for something."

"And you think I can help you?"

"I think we can help each other." The guard smiled. She slammed Robin against the wall and whispered in his ear. "_There's a supply tunnel we built alongside the river to our spring. Follow the river, find a patch of rocks arraigned in a spiral. It's twenty-three paces north of that, you'll have to dig two or three feet to find it."_

"Dant!" A voice snapped. Robin looked path her shoulder to see the Chon'sin commander standing there, scowling at her. "What's going on?"

"Sorry, sir." Dant let go, stepped back and turned around, saluting. "He wouldn't stop flirting with me, so I had to get the message across."

"Come on, love." Robin slurred, falling into character. "Your good looks will go to waste if you don't use them."

"Shock!" Zulas slapped him across the face, hard. "Behave yourself."

"Sorry commander." Robin said.

"You're dismissed." Zulas said. "Anyway, we need to get the rest of my boys. We've got near a thousand men to get in here before dusk."

-_River_-

The pretext was built on the setup from earlier. Robin had merely needed to 'pick a fight' with one of the fortresses officers and take a blow. The initial plan was to have him thrown in the prison for the evening, but Zulas had modified so that he was thrown out of the fortress instead. Robin had found the area without much trouble, and had taken an hour to dig through the dirt. Now he was walking through a dark passageway, lit only by fire. "Great. I hate the dark."

His footsteps echoed. He wouldn't have the element of surprise. He doubted they could hear him, but they'd at least have some sort of warning. Hopefully, Dant was her own agent, and not working for the Chon'sin. That would be bad. Not unsurvivably bad, at least not to the plan.

Robin was lost in thoughts, all alone in the tunnels. That being the case, he almost didn't notice reaching the door. He tested it cautiously, after letting the fireball die out. The door was locked. Robin sighed. _This is a Chon'sin door, which means that the door is probably bolted shut from the inside. This is a great thing for the op to fail on. I'm going to go down in history as Valm's worse tactician and-_

The door swung open. "Sorry about that. I couldn't leave it unlocked and risk them finding out."

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" Robin stepped into the light and let his eyes adjust. The same guard from earlier was standing across from him, except now she was wearing a loose tan cloak over burnished light breast armor. She had a green band tied around her upper left arm, and a dark purple one tied around her right, her arms bare aside from that and a pair of fingerless gloves. Twin daggers were strapped to her belt, modified for easy drawing. _An assassin!?_

The woman grinned. "Are you ready to help me?"

"Who are you?" Robin asked. "You're no guard, that's for sure."

"Suffice for now, my name is Dant." Dant said. "I was pressed into the Chon'sin army when the Conqueror came, and they were looking for strays to throw into the frontlines. I survived and wound up here, waiting for a chance to get back. I, of course, have no need to ask for your name. Your real name is actually Count Obsidian, and you're a Valmese captain trying to take this fortress by guile."

"Actually, yes." Robin blinked. "How'd you know that?"

"Your buddy ratted you out." Dant said. "The one who you came with? Yeah, maybe recruiting mercenaries isn't the _best _of ideas. His half is going to betray yours."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about." Robin said. "What's going on?"

"Albert." Dant said. "The mercenary you recruited to boost your army? He sold you out. The Valmese know that you're planning to open the gates at midnight for your main host. But Albert's forces are going to betray you, and close the gate at the last second. You'll be trapped in here, outnumbered, and ambushed, while Chon'sin cuts your main army to ribbons. If we work fast, we might be able to threaten him into helping us-"

"Correction." Robin grinned. "His name isn't Albert, it's _Zulas_. And he's not a mercenary commander, he's my second-in-command."

"What." Dant blinked. She blinked again. "Oh. This is a trap, isn't it? Your objective isn't to take the gates. It's to take the fortress with a mere thousand men."

Robin nodded. "Yup. It's easy to trick someone if they think they're the ones in full control. The bait is an army of five thousand Valmese soldiers, and the poison in that is a double-agent. You know what I love about mercenaries?"

"I doubt I'll like the answer."

"No one has any standards for them." Robin said. He drew this spear, spinning it. "We strike half an hour from midnight. What's your skill set?"

"You know I'm a mercenary, right?" Dant raised an eyebrow.

"That can be remedied quite easily if you're amendable to a job offer." Robin said. "Or, if you aren't, I do carry the universal form of persuasion in the form of yellow…"

"We have ten minutes on the half hour." Dant narrowed her eyes. "I'm interested. What's the job?"

"I was supposed to disrupt their means of communication." Robin said. "One problem we always had in the plan was the commander. He's a skilled swordsman, if rumors are to be believed. Our current plan was to have him retreat after we take most of the fort."

"Commander Mitsuhide. He's prideful. Don't count on him surrendering." Dant said. "That said, I still think I can take him. He and I have some unfinished business."

"_Can_ you take him?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Dant smiled and drew her knives. "Trust me. Now, let's discuss payment."

-_Fort Beskagar, Courtyard_-

"Captain Albert!" One of guards monitoring Robin's troops saluted him. The extra thousand troops had been given the stables and the practice yard for sleep that night. Albert's 'double-crossing mercenaries' were given the yard to set up tents, the rest were locked in the stables and told to go to sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you familiar with tonight's plan?" Zulas asked. "You're a captain, right? You were informed."

"Yes, but – don't we have half an hour?" The captain asked, confused. "I mean, half my troops are still resting in preparation."

"Yeah, just checking." Zulas pulled a thin tube out of his pocket and lit it, inhaling from the other end. "Ah, that's good. Nothing like a smoke before the fight. Want one?" The captain shook his head, but Zulas flicked out a cigarette and held it to him. "You'll insult me. Take one."

The captain sighed and lit it up.

"Excellent." Zulas said. "I've taken the liberty of having my soldiers spread out among the guard. Reinforcements, you know." Zulas tapped his cigarette. Ash fell. "Your orders, of course."

"Wait, what!?" The captain turned to him. "That wasn't in the plan!"

"Change of plans." Zulas stared at him. "Ah, heck with it. Poison takes too long."

"Urk!"

"And that's why I'll never be an assassin." Zulas withdrew the spear he had drawn and spat out the cigarette. "At least I get to avoid the dumb 'smoking kills you' statement." Zulas lifted the bar for the stables. "Let's go!"

Men poured out of it, in dark clothing. There were sentries posted to ensure there wasn't a situation like this, but they had been killed by Zulas's men as well. Zulas watched as they went. The more ruthless one were directed to the barracks, the more honorable ones to the wall. A mage paused by Zulas. Zulas nodded.

The mage raised his hand and shot two rapid fireballs up in the air, lighting up the night sky.

-_Fort Beskagar, Outer Fields_-

On a faraway hilltop, Vermil saw a fireball emerge over the fortress. Two was the signal for normal plan operations. Everything was going smoothly. Vermil nodded to himself. Just because he was far away didn't mean that he couldn't help. Robin's plan would work even better if they had a dummy force acting outside, but Robin couldn't spare enough troops for it to be plausible, and still have the necessary forces to take the fort.

Besides, it would almost certainly mean the death of all those involved. Robin hated losing men, especially borrowed men. Vermil reached into his satchel. One of the tomes was a recreation of something he had read in ancient history scrolls. The theory was _mostly_ sound.

"O molten rock within the skies." Vermil raised the book. Rings appeared around him, several of them, mimicking the spread of the planets within the system. Vermil chanted, maneuvering the rings so they lined up in proper order and drew a line through them. "Strike from the starry skies and slay the scoundrels who stand in my sight."

A fiery red ball appeared in the sky over the fortress. Vermil smiled and channeled every bit of magical power he had in his body. _"M-E-T-E-O-R!"_

-_Fort Beskagar, Commander's Office_-

A massive blast _shook_ the room he was in. "What is happening _now!_" Mitsuhide demanded. "For the love of all that is-"

"Sir!" One of his lieutenants poked his head in. "We've been attacked! There are mages shelling our fortress from the outside."

"So send cavalry to-" Mitsuhide grit his teeth. "We don't have cavalry left, do we?" The lieutenant shook his head. "Fine. Escort a team of snipers to the wall and see what you can do."

"Yes, sir."

Mitsuhide grumbled. "I have do everything myself." He walked towards the back of the room where he kept his beloved no-dachi. "I suppose its time to show these traitors why I'm known as the Butcher of the Cherry Plains."

"You aren't called that."

"You!" Mitsuhide cried, then spun around.

"Hello, Mitsuhide." Dant was in the doorway of Mitsuhide's room. "Nice to meet you. Remember me?"

"No. Wait. Who are you?" Mitsuhide leveled his blade at her. "I expected Albert. Or the one called Shock."

"That's a no. I do suppose it'd be a bit more exciting if it was, but we all have to put up with disappointments." Dant smirked. "My name is Dant. I suppose I'm what you might call an assassin for hire."

"Dant. I need your help." Mitsuhide scowled. "The ambush failed, I don't know why. We've got to evacuate. Help cut me a path."

"That's not going to happen. See, I may be for hire, but I've been hired already. The one that's done it has also been the one to play you like a fiddle." Knives appeared in Dant's hand. She pointed one at the commander. "I only joined you because I'm not really a fan of killing people for not reason, and I kind of sympathize with your cause enough to not kill for annoying me. But I'm done with you now because I've got an offer you could never match. You've got two options. Either you commit seppuku or I make you."

It was then that the commander noticed the corpses lying outside the door and the blood on Dant's knives. "What have you done?"

Dant remained silent.

"Traitor!" The commander vaulted over his desk, drawing his sword as he did so, slashing at Dant. Dant spun the knife in a reverse grip, holding in so the blow deflected just past her. It didn't even nick her cheek.

"I was never one of you." Dant dropped low and spun, knocking the commander's legs from under him. She got up and backflipped, landing with her knives at the ready. "Hard to betray a worthless cause. The only thing you could use to convince me is something you don't have. Die."

The commander grit his teeth and charged, slashing wildly. Dant danced and weaved to avoid the blows, letting the sword miss her by inches every time. One reckless charge brought him too close. Dant flipped the daggers, blocking the sweep using the both of them in an X, bringing them face to face with each other. Then she kicked his kneecap, sending him stumbling.

She spun as he back-upped, slicing him with her daggers. Red blood dripped from them. Dant pointed one at him. "Come at me."

"If you insist." The Chon'sin commander sheathed his blade and set his stance, preparing to draw. "Die, traitor. Of the Chon'sin, I am one of only seven that can perform this using a no-dachi."

"Iaijitsu? Good try." Dant lunged forward. As she predicted, the commander began the lightning fast draw technique unique to Chon'sin. But Dant was faster. He first slashed severed the nerves in his wrist, sending the blade flying from his hands as he drew it. The second slash met her target.

The Chon'sin commander looked to see a dagger in his chest. "No…"

"Unfortunately for you, I was trained by one of those seven as well." Dant withdrew the blade. "Die."

-_Several hours later, Fort Beskagar_-

"Well, isn't this grand." Robin stood atop the walls of Beskagar. Zulas, Vermil, and Dant all stood before him. The Chon'sin had been routed. They wouldn't stop fighting once they learned that the commander had died. Robin was forced to incur heavier losses to take them. Of his five hundred, he had lost around sixty men, and the soldiers on loan had lost close to one hundred. "Lieutenants – make no mistake. This is war."

"Grand, you call it?" Dant asked. "An assassin like me is treachery. But trickery and stealth to win a fortress is grand?"

"You misunderstand me." Robin said. "When I say grand, all I refer to is scale. But now Beskagar is in our hands. Yen'fay should be reinforcing us soon."

"Ah, question." Vermil gestured. "Who is she?"

"Dant." Robin said. "I purchased her service with a position in my army. She seems to be an assassin of some skill."

"I see." Zulas said. "Well, I haven't worked beside one of those since that fireman a few years ago. Do you charge per lock?"

"Thank you." Robin cut them off. "You all performed admirably today. Zulas, excellent sticking to the plan. Vermil, you took initiative and it paid off. Good for you, next time check with me first. Dant – are you the strongest lieutenant we have? Nice job with Mitsuhide."

"Thank you." Dant bowed. "I would clarify that I'm not just the strongest _lieutenant_ in the army."

"Don't get a swelled head." Robin said. "Good. We're now up to three. Well, maybe I'll get a fourth at our next engagement. That's the only silver lining I can think of."

"Oh?" Zulas grinned. "That's what I think it is, isn't it?"

"Yes." Robin groaned. "Zulas, you have escort. Vermil, you have one week to research. I need every possible speck of information you can glean. Dant-"

The woman looked at him expectantly.

_I have captured this fortress for purely logistical reasons, and to further my own aims. I didn't think to include the schemes of others in my plans, or at least, the others in this case. Yet, if I ignore them, I doom myself to oblivion. The law of unintended consequences strikes again. _Robin sighed. "You know, I really have no idea what an assassin would do at an Imperial Ball."

"Hmm." Dant smiled. "Well, at the very least, I can teach you to dance."

-_Report to REDACTED from REDACTED, XX/X/XX_-

_Ylisse has invaded Plegia! Apparently, they decided to attack first, to try to get the first blow in, as well as the edge in the war. Unfortunately, it failed horribly. It seems like the entire troop was vanquished, because the only person I could confirm was captured by Plegia was the Duchess Maribelle. I suspect it was just a failed reckless charge on her part, but now Plegia has an excuse for declaring war on Ylisse. _ _Also, could you supply more funds? I can only afford low quality informants. The price goes up as information gets more valuable. Some of it may be, heh, slightly incorrect. Just saying._

A/N: Dant is this story's Jeigan unit.


	6. Continuation of War By Other Means

-_Vermilion Palace_-

"M'lord."

"Give me lip and I will _end _you." Robin hissed under his breath. He raised his voice to normal tone. "Thank you, Lieutenant. That will be all."

Zulas bowed, closed the door behind Robin and retreated back to the carriage. "Will m'lord require my services later this evening?"

"Yes, but far later." Robin said. He adjusted his jacket self-consciously. "Park the carriage in the stables and find the servant's mess. I'll send a runner when I need you. Please tell me Dant managed to worm her way into the event."

"Last I heard, she did, but I'm not sure how successful she was." Zulas whipped the reins, riding the carriage away.

Robin walked up the marble stairs leading to Walhart's crimson palace. Tonight, would be one of the semi-annual Imperial Balls, used to placate the nobility. However, unanticipated, a series of victories won by Walhart and Yen'fays' armies had led to a final Chon'sin defeat. _And my own victory, _Robin reminded himself. _Tonight, we celebrate the victory over Chon'sin. Any other ruler would have thrown a separate party for the victory, but it seems that Walhart does not wish to stomach these balls any more than I do. _Robin's opinion of Walhart rose several notches.

_Tonight is very important. _Since the Imperial Ball was also the Victory Celebration, any noble worth his salt (and most who weren't) would be there, currying power and favors. Robin _needed_ powers and favors if he was to survive in this kind of a cutthroat world. _I have plans. And those plans require resources._

Robin paused before the massive doors, and adjusted his suit. He had opted for charcoal grey, unwilling to just be plain, but disliking anything flashier. The cut was unique as well, the lapels on his jacket stylized to look like bird's wings. He adjusted the cufflinks (obsidian stones, of course), checked his hair once again, and stepped through. A crier was waiting on the other side, alongside a page who took his cloak. Robin slipped a notecard to the crier.

"Announcing Count Obsidian, Captain in Walhart's Grand Army!" The crier announced.

Robin nodded to the man and tipped him a silver. The crier nodded, bowed, and whispered to him. "My lord, would you care for some advice?"

Robin flipped another silver. "Whatever you can."

"Find a lady, quick." The crier told him. "The early evening is a masked ball. It wouldn't do for an up-and-coming single noble like yourself to be single. You'd attract gossip. The wrong kind. And, might I say your suit is one of the more remarkable ones this evening, but at least you should have a simple mask."

"Thank you, but I have that." Robin said. He removed a thin black object from his jacket pocket, sliding it on. A stylized black mask domino mask, with the ends on each side jagged in both directions to give the impression of wings. "I think this would be appropriate."

Robin walked away, heading towards the dance floor. The floor was moderately crowded, the ball had started a mere half an hour earlier, but it wasn't in full swing yet. Dant drilled him on what to do. Robin hadn't a companion, so he just had to get one. Several women were waiting in the wings of the ballroom' main floor, their very presence indicating availability.

_Now to just waltz over there, smoothly ask one to dance, rinse and repeat for the remainder of the evening. _Robin thought. He mentally sighed. _Right, _that's _going to happen. Maybe I should have listened to Zulas' advice on the way over here about taking that drink after all._

"Well, who would've thought _you _of all people would be here?" A nasal and obnoxious voice interrupted Robin's inner monologue. "I mean, _surely _they had some form of entrance standards, did they not? Or perhaps it's just that your very presence elevates everyone surrounding you, and you got in that way."

_On the bright side, I now don't look like a fool standing on the sidelines, by himself. Instead, I'm talking to the Empire's foremost strategist. _Robin grit his teeth. _On the downside – I'm talking to the Empire's foremost strategist._

"Hello, Excellus." Robin turned around. The plump toad-like man was wearing the same looking robes he always wore, though these were made of obviously more expensive material. It still didn't make him look any better. Excellus also wasn't wearing a mask, unfortunately. Robin really wished he didn't have to see that face. "Were you waiting here for them to announce me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, inferior tactician." Excellus said. "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did."

"Odd." Robin signaled for a pair of drinks from a passing waiter. "I wasn't aware I did anything to offend you."

"Excuses." Excellus gave him a baleful glare. "I don't have time to waste on you, pathetic worm. I just came to warn you. Don't let your recent success go to your head. I don't think I will either."

"Well, now your warning is delivered, so don't let me keep you." Robin said, taking the pair of drinks and offering one to Excellus. "But before you go, a toast to the capture of Fort Beskagar."

"Only a heathen proposes to his own successes." Excellus refused it and walked away.

"Well, that was a mistake." Robin sighed. He looked at the drinks in his hand. "Now, what to do with this? I suppose it'd be nice to offer to a lady, but-"

"How generous, sir." The drink was snatched from his hand. Robin turned to look, only to clench his jaw to stop it from dropping. Pale hair, almost silver with a long dress colored to match. She wasn't tall, but only a bit shorter than Robin. A simple white mask with silver trim covered almost all of her face, except for a playful smile. All in all, an absolute beauty had decided to take his second wineglass and was rapidly finishing it. "It's delicious. You must have excellent taste."

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Dant's training shot to the surface of jumbled thoughts in Robin's head. He bowed. "I am Count Obsidian. Whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"Argeni." The woman finished the drink and placed it on a passing servant's tray. "Or, more formally, I am Argenita di Cratez, daughter of the Duke Cratez. Thank you for offering me the drink."

"And, if I may be so bold, would you mind gracing me with a dance as well?" Robin offered his hand.

"A gentleman." Argeni took it, smiling. "I would love to."

And so they did. Argeni was light on her feet, keeping in time to Robin's movements. Dant had done a good job training him in the basics. The dance floor wasn't crowded yet, giving them plenty of room. Even still, they made one of the more elegant pairs under the magnificent chandeliers.

"So, Miss di Cratez…" Robin said as the two danced around the floor.

"Oh, don't start." Argeni smiled. "Please. Call me Argeni. All my friends do."

"And I'm a friend? How generous. I see we're forming a relationship fast."

"Don't get the wrong idea now." Argeni said. "You look sweet, that's for sure, and I like the cut of your jacket, but I'm not sure how I feel about tacticians. You can never tell what they're thinking. Just friends will do fine, for now."

"You know, I think that's the politest rejection I've ever gotten." Robin said, twirling his dance partner. "Not that I asked in the first place."

"You shouldn't be too disappointed." Argeni said. "After all, how would you handle the rest of the lovely ladies you'll dance with tonight if you're anchored to me?"

"Well, I don't think that will be a problem in any event. To tell the truth." Robin gave a wry smile. "I suffer from a crippling lack of self-confidence when it comes to women."

"You seem fine." Argeni smiled. "But I do suppose I have a natural flair for approachability."

"Yes, that's it." Robin laughed. "Must be it."

"I'll tell you what. I have a few friends." Argeni said. The music was winding down. "I'll tell them about you, and I'm sure you can take it from there. You're a tactician."

"Very astute, Argeni. It was nice to meet you." Robin bowed as the music ended. He extended his hand and the silver-haired maiden twirled off, picked up quickly by another dancer.

He danced twice more, each with suitably high-class woman. Robin wasn't interested in either of them personally, but as a bachelor count he had a professional duty for social interaction. Then his next dance was far more interesting.

"Dant? Is that you" Robin recognized the ebony black hair, but not the emerald dress not the mask that came with it.

"I did say I'd show up to help you if you needed it." Dant smiled as she shifted into a more complicated dance, forcing Robin to keep up. "You seemed like you were doing fine, so I decided to have fun too."

"And this is having fun?" Robin sighed. "Do I even want to know how you got here? And where you got the dress from?"

"No, of course not." Dant twirled and stepped up her pace, forcing Robin to attempt to keep up with her. Dant smiled. "What do you think of all this?"

"Why ask?" Robin replied. "I mean, its gaudy, sure, but necessary. The gears of humanity always require grease, and this is the form of it. Why ask me questions?"

"Actually, I'm waiting for you to ask me. You know, the question you ask everyone." Dant said. "Ask me what real power is. Go ahead."

Robin spun Dant, and finished with a bow. "Forgive me, but you seem under the impression I'd do something predictable. What kind of tactician would I be in that case?"

A hand suddenly clamped on Robin's shoulder. He spun around, expecting the worse, but relaxed when he saw a large man with silver-ish hair. A picture appeared in his head with a brief description. "Duke Cratez." Robin bowed to the man. "It's good to meet you. Dant, would you mind?"

The black-haired assassin shrugged, and backed off.

"You've met with my daughter earlier this night." Duke Cratez stated.

"M'lord, I assure you-"

"Save it for the battlefield, tactician." Duke Cratez raised a hand. "I'm fully aware of her actions, and mostly supportive of them. She wants to join your squad."

"My … squad?" Robin asked. "What do you mean? M'lord."

"Your little band has made quite a name for themselves." Duke Cratez. "Calling in every favor you had to gamble it all on a risky venture, and succeeding has made you a rising star within the military. If we had a few more of you, we'd win against Rosanne in no time at all."

"M'lord flatters me." Robin bowed. "I merely got lucky. That's all."

"Well, luck is one of those things that can't be taught, you know. Regardless." Duke Cratez coughed. "Argeni recently graduated from her academy as a troubadour, and she wishes to be placed within your army."

"Odd, m'lord." Robin frowned. "I was under the impression that noble women were all but in General Pheros' legion."

"Ah, yes. Sore topic, that." Duke Cratez dropped his voice. "You see, Pheros has romanticized the idea of women at war. Not that I'm opposed to it at all! But, you see, the ladies of the court have gotten this … notion that they need to fight. Including the ones that have no business doing so. You understand. So they call in favors, and Pheros gets forced to take them."

"She must not like that." Robin said, slowly. _I'd hate it, personally. I suppose chucking them on the frontlines and getting them killed would stop new ones from joining, but then you have a bunch of irate nobles. _"How did Pheros deal with it?"

"She assembled a squad of all of them. It's nicknamed the 'Damsel Brigade' and they're completely useless. They've never seen combat." Duke Cratez shrugged uncomfortably. "It's gotten to the point where any noble gets reassigned there upon joining Pheros. And my Argeni wants to be useful. She's decided that she wants to join your division."

"A troubadour, you say?" Robin considered.

"Yes. Excellent, if I do say so myself." Duke Cratez said. "She'll just heal from the back. All the paperwork has been filled out, and we just need your approval. Would you mind?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." Duke Cratez said. He frowned. "Wait, did you just-"

Robin pushed the Duke's hand off his shoulder. "You daughter is exceptional, but I'd rather not include members into my ranks just because a high-ranking noble asked me to. It's no different from Pheros. And I don't just expect my healers to stay behind. If Argeni proves herself to me, I see no reason not to accept her, but I won't do it right now, based on nothing more than your request. It's nothing personal, just good tactical policy. Good evening."

With that Robin spun and walked off. _I'm paying for that. I'm absolutely paying for that. But I've got principles._

_ -A Few Hours Later-_

"So, I hear you turned down my father's offer." Argeni flashed a brilliant smile at him.

_Of course she managed to be seated next to me._ Robin internally scowled. His feet hurt. He didn't think dancing would be any more strenuous then fighting, but it seemed that he was wrong. _Different muscle groups. Of course. Stupid nobles._ He couldn't see Dant anywhere near him, so he'd assume the worse, that he was without backup and dealing with a (potentially) crazed stalker. _You know, I don't think any tactics book I read mentioned how to deal with those. Of course, that could be because none of those authors had that problem. __Why can I remember every page of those treatises, but not anything before that?_

"It's impolite to keep a lady waiting, you know."

"Of course." Robin inhaled. _Why can't the announcements commence?_ "Look, Argeni, like I told your father. If I accepted you just because of your position, that'd make you no different from the girls you're trying to distance yourself from."

"Ah, but there is a key difference you forgot about." Argeni looked at him. "I'm me."

"I get that." Robin nodded. "This is the second conversation I've had with you, and you've impressed me. You're a lovely, well-spoken woman, and I'm sure you're a terrific troubadour on top of that. I have no doubt, once you prove your worth, you'd make an excellent addition to my team. But that's kind of the point."

"You know, I think that's the politest rejection I've ever gotten." Argeni sighed. "Nicer than Pheros, anyway. She adamantly refused to consider my request to join her personal squad. Of course, I _did_ admit that I wasn't a devout of Naga like she was."

"Really? I heard she renounced her claim."

"Well, apparently not." Argeni sighed. "I mean, she did, but I insulted Naga and she kicked me out almost immediately. I read the situation wrong. It's not that I mind non-violence – I'm a healer! But this whole belief in peace just gets to me."

"You're a believer in non-violence, but not peace." Robin blinked. "_What._"

"More or less. Does that make me weird? I think problems _can_ be solved without needing violence, but I'm not sure we'll ever reach the state where we can just have peace everywhere, you know? And even than usually fighting is a quicker and more permanent solution than any other. Peace is pretty much just a lie." Argeni bit her lip. "Oh, now I've said too much and you'll never want me in your squad."

"Actually-" Robin was cut off as the announcements started.

"Lords and Ladies of Valm!" A herald stood at beside the throne where Walhart sat. "Under the leadership of Walhart the Conqueror, we have once again been successful! The last holdouts of Chon'sin have been destroyed, cracked like a nut, and are now part of our glorious empire. As such, the Conqueror will now distribute the lands and titles therein…"

Robin paid most of his attention to the announcements. A scribe would deliver a copy to his manor within the month. One of the commanders who had loaned him men had been given a title, alongside a decent amount of land. Robin made a mental note to send the man a gift to court his allegiance. Yen'fay, surprisingly, received almost a quarter of Chon'sin.

_Almost certainly games at work._ Robin surmised. _I know Excellus had been pushing for him to receive nothing from Chon'sin. That means there's a group of nobles using Yen'fay as a cat's paw to push out against him. Regardless, he must be on a serious leash for them to give him the means for a minor rebellion. I wonder what that is._

"And now, we would like to offer promotions." The herald announced. "First, is Count Robin Obsidian. His military rank will now be Colonel, following the successful seizure of Fort Beskagar. In addition, he will be given the fort, with all the additional manpower necessary allotted to him."

_Excellent. _Robin smiled. _I now have access to five thousand men. And, should I be awarded much more land, I might even get a new noble title, or two. The one problem is that Fort Beskagar is a quarter of the continent away from my manor, but I think that won't be a problem. The real problem is going to be-_

"I protest!" A voice loudly croaked.

_Of course you do._

"The so-called honorable Count Obsidian is nothing more than a traitor waiting to happen! His promotion must not be allowed to occur!"

"That's it." Robin muttered under his breath. _I'm doing something about Excellus._ He stood up and spun to face his accuser, one inferior tactician named Excellus. Robin pointed at him. "Prove it! Your accusations are baseless, and I have faithfully served the Empire since I was recruited within it."

"With pleasure." Excellus gleefully rubbed his hands. "Aside from your bungling of orders during the first operation you ever took part of, which almost lead to the death of all your men, you also have been drilling your men in non-orthodox means. You've lead your men into an ambush, you are indirectly responsible for Captain Glass, a fine officer, being killed. And, to cap it off, while even I must admit your tremendous risk at Beskagar paid off, you did so with the knowledge that Yen'fay was in the area and could reinforce you. You were in contact with him!"

_You misdirected those orders. I drill the men unorthodox because your drills revolve around using the front lines as a giant moving meat shield. Glass was killed by _WALHART _for being incompetent. And, yes, Yen'fay was nearby during my operation, I was not in contact with him._ Robin mentally refuted the arguments. _Can't say most of those out loud, of course. I'll take the critique about the ambush, though._

"So you're saying I'm incompetent or a traitor?" Robin asked. "Both are clearly not true. We both know that every tactician has bad days." _Well, I don't, but time to choke on humble pie._ "You'll have to do better than list a very small list of minor shortcomings to prove that I'm not worthy."

"Oh, I think you are worthy. Just not of becoming Colonel." Excellus smiled. "Remain what you are. It will make things better for all of us."

"You don't have that authority!" Robin yelled back.

"Amusing!" The two squabbling tacticians turned to see Walhart standing up from his throne. "I thought you might amuse me, Count Obsidian. I am pleased to see I am right. But you will have to win your own battles. I will not simply speak to give you what you want. Take it for yourself. You will have to end this battle of warring tacticians by yourself."

"Hah! See, the Conqueror refuses to endorse him! That's tantamount to rejection!" Excellus crowed.

Robin was about to spit back a reply when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Argeni looked at him, a coy smile of her face, as if to say _You could use my help, can't you?_ Robin inhaled deeply. He closed his eyes and nodded.

A second later, Duke Cratez rose, pointed to Excellus, and thundered. "YOU! What gives you the right to deny your rival's promotion? We all know the reason. You aren't as skilled as you would like, and you don't want a challenge to your position!"

"Tch!"

"Yes!" Another noble stood up. "My cousin, once removed, died because you gave bad orders!"

"Let the Count take the promotion!" "Give it to him!"

Robin just smirked as he watched Excellus's face turn a variety of perplexing and interesting colors. _Worth it. Completely worth it._

-_Vermillion Palace_-

"Evening, Robin." Zulas waved as Robin exited the building, followed by a cloaked figure. "You've got a shadow."

"She's coming with us." Robin said. "I told her I'd accept her if she proved her worth. And, well, she did. I'm now a Colonel, and we've got another lieutenant. Well, technically, you're a major now, but I just prefer calling you my lieutenants. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Zulas shrugged. He bowed to the woman. "My name is Zulas, Count Robin's first lieutenant and most loyal soldier. And who might you be?"

Argeni threw back the hood of her traveling cloak. She looked up at Zulas, and their eyes met. "My name is Argenita di Cratez. But, please. Call me Argeni."

"Argeni, huh?" Zulas smiled. "It's my pleasure to meet you."

"I assure you, sir, I'm just as touched." Argeni said. Robin waited for her next comment, but none came. It was then Robin noticed a faint blush of red on Argeni's cheeks. _No way. She wasn't lying when she said her type wasn't tacticians. Guess it's rugged, battle-scarred soldiers. _Argeni smiled a bit. "Are you driving us home?"

"That I am. The Count needed a reliable footman." Zulas opened the carriage door. "M'lady."

"A gentleman." Argeni smiled and got in. She waited, then noticed Robin wasn't following her. "Are you getting in as well, Count?"

"I'm afraid not." Robin said. "I'll join Zulas at the driver's seat. We've got things to discuss." Robin closed the door and swung up beside Zulas. Zulas started the carriage, leading them out. Robin waited until they left the palace, gave a slow count of twenty, then broached the subject. "So, Zulas, about Argeni..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Zulas sighed. "You want her, right?"

"What? No!" Robin said. "I mean, she made it very clear she wasn't romantically interested in me. I just don't want the two of you dating. I'm not sure I could stomach that dynamic."

"It wasn't going to happen anyways." Zulas said. "I'm willing to put fifty gold that she's engaged to someone else. Bloodline curse."

"You blame that for everything."

"Trust me, I would like not to." Zulas sighed. "It's _always_ royalty, it's _always _mutual, and there's _always _a reason why it doesn't work out. And it's only the men in my family. My sister had it lucky. No curse at all."

"You have a sister!?"

"Yup. Two years older than me. Married with two kids." Zulas said. "The younger one is going to be soldier, like me. The older one is smart as a whip. I'm hoping she makes it into a cushy administrating job with no fighting."

"Can I hire her?" Robin asked. "I'm going to need more staff."

"No, you idiot. She's still in her early teens. I'm not _that_ old." Zulas cuffed him. "Wait a decade."

"I'll hold you to that." Robin said. "So – sorry about Argeni."

"Not as sorry as you'll be." Zulas sighed. "It's going to get worse. Trust me. And even if you expel her, it'll _still _be bad. I don't know what we did to get it, but the bloodline is bad. Trust me."

Robin glanced over to his dejected first lieutenant. "You know what, Zulas?"

"No, but I like the tone in your voice." Zulas said. "It's that crazy tone you use when you do something reckless."

"To hell with military protocol! And to hell with fate!" Robin said. "Maybe married couple fight better on the battlefield. I'll have the two of you test that, mark my words!"

"Fist." Zulas offered it to Robin. Robin stared at it blankly. Zulas sighed. "It's a symbol of a promise between men. Make a fist and hit mine. Not too hard, but nor soft either. Just do it."

Robin looked at it curiously. He curled his hand into a fist and connected with Zulas's. Zulas pumped his other hand. "Yeah! I've got the best tactician in Valm on my case! Let's do this!"

-_Count Obsidian's Manor_-

It was a long day. A long day. Robin had started drafting letters congratulating the commanders he hoped would be his allies after he got back, on top of arranging completely separate living quarters for Argeni. (Dant had refused his offer, something about 'not being pampered'.) Argeni was scheduled to run drills tomorrow, so he could gauge her base skill level. On top of that, he had to find a way to let a commoner like Zulas marry in to the di Cratez family, and, if Zulas was right, maybe even find an excuse to break up an engagement.

It was, therefore, completely expected that he'd be surprised by the intruder in his study.

"Well met." A shadow detached itself from the wall and walked in front of his desk. "You asked to see me?"

"Gah!" Robin jumped. "Please tell me you didn't teleport in here."

"Fie." The figure removed her black headwrap. "I was trained in Chon'sin's stealth arts. Slipping into a manor of this sorts was naught but child's play."

"Well, I guess I better run a few drills." Robin said. "I take it you're a good assassin."

"No. Walhart's style of leadership means that most of the ones worth killing are the hardest. That, and I dislike assassinations. It is a coward's way of fighting." The woman bowed. "I am Say'ri, the last princess of Chon'sin, leader of the Rebellion. It is my honor to meet you."

"You took quite a risk." Robin stated.

"I received your message." Say'ri said. "I spent the last week scouting to ensure that there was no trap. That aside, I felt it is worth the risk. Why do you want to meet with me?"

"To ask you questions." Robin stood up from his chair, and faced the window. "If you've done some digging on me, you know I was conscripted into Walhart's army. I made Captain shortly thereafter. Now I'm a major, and there's talk of my being one of the youngest to reach Colonel. Of course, that's judging from my looks. I have amnesia, so I don't remember who I am."

"That has not stopped you from being effective."

"No." Robin shook his head. "But it has made me ask questions. Why do you oppose Walhart?"

"Walhart is a tyrant! A conqueror!" Say'ri said. "Do you ask why I oppose evil?"

"Yes." Robin said softly. "I guess I do."

"Is it not obvious to you that those who seek that which isn't theirs is wrong?"

"Wrong?" Robin shook his head. "No. Say'ri, that is human. Human is to seek that which we do not have. It is only when seeking brings conflict that it may be wrong. And that is not always the case."

"How do you mean?"

"Conflict." Robin said. "Walhart wishes the Chon'sin lands. You wish for them. Who is right?"

"We are. The lands are ours." Say'ri said. "Ours by ancestral right."

"There are two main types of war." Robin said. "War for gain. War of ideals. In a war for gain, the aggressor rarely holds the moral ground. Walhart's realm has ample resources. If he was attacking Chon'sin for Chon'sin bounty, that would be wrong."

"I ask again." Say'ri said. "Will you aid us?"

"A war for ideals is different." Robin said. "In that, it makes no difference as to who the aggressor is. If Walhart's ideal of strength is morally superior to the Chon'sin philosophy, it is Walhart duty to conquer your lands."

"And do you agree with Walhart's philosophy?" Say'ri asked. "Do you believe in the strong over the weak?"

Robin sized Say'ri up. She had twin swords sheathed at her side, had snuck into his manor without alerting his guards, and was _Yen'fay's sister, _if she was telling the truth about who she was. On the other hand, Robin had Dant crouched beneath his desk. _If we fight, I can win. _Robin thought. _But if I do, that only proves me correct within Walhart's philosophy. I am attempting to see things Say'ri's way._

"I … do not believe in Walhart's philosophy." Robin said. "Currently."

"Then we are not enemies. Currently." Say'ri relaxed from the position Robin had suddenly realized she was in. "Good. I did not wish to come to blows. Had you responded in the positive, I would have been forced to play my hand to strike first."

"I would like to meet with you again. I will have my hands full preparing for the invasion of Rosanne, so you should not be worried, but given that, I give my word that I will make to effort to turn any more of my pursuits after you until after we meet again." Robin said. "Can I trust you?"

"I have trusted you, so yes." Say'ri nodded, putting her headwrap back on. "Fare thy well, Robin. And mayhap tell your bodyguard to breathe quieter next time." With that, the Chon'sin princess disappeared.

"I don't like her." Dant rolled out. "But she is good, I'll give her that. Maybe next time I'll put effort into concealing my presence."

"Dant." Robin said slowly. "How do you feel about her?"

"An idealist and honorable to her dying breath." Dant said. "I'd hate to cross blades with her. It's those that value things greater than their life which are truly dangerous."

"Good." Robin said. "I'm planning a joint operation with her Rebellion."

"I thought you were attacking Rosanne. She's not going to help you do that." Dant said. "I don't care, of course. Our contract is valid, and I remain loyal to you until it is up."

"Like I told Say'ri. I'm not quite certain I believe in Walhart's ideals." Robin unrolled a map. He pointed to a spot on it. "This is Bastein Castle. It's a Rosanne stonghold not fifty miles from their border. Once we break the walls, someone will need to lay siege and conquer it. Thanks to my miraculous win at Fort Beskagar, I've been given the task of taking it."

"And what's you plan?" Dant said. "Seems like a hard battle to win, doesn't it?"

"That's only if I was planning on winning it." Robin looked at the map and chuckled. "I need you to deliver a message for me, Dant. Two, in fact."

-_Report to REDACTED from REDACTED, XX/X/XX_-

_This is crazy! In retaliation for the border skirmish, Plegia has attempted an assassination of the Ylissean Exalt. Get this! The blue-haired mask fighter from the Feroxi arena? Apparently, she was _there! _Fighting alongside the Ylisseans. Heck, if the rumor I heard is true, she might be directing them now, but I can't be sure. The source of information was just overheard mentioning that, and he was on a clear sugar high._

A/N: This looks like a good place to stop the first batch of chapters. Halfway through the first arc, all of Robin's OC squad members have been introduced, and things are heating up. See you next update! (...or at AO3, I suppose. But please read it here, I could use attention. And besides, this will guarantee the updated version.)


	7. Placing the Pieces

-_War Room_-

"Three entrance points." Zulas pointed at the map. "Here, at the northern walls, where the stone is lower, and not as thick. We can climb up the walls or blast them through. Here, at the main gate in the east. We can batter through the door. Here, where they built an extension to include parts to the south. It's weaker stone and not as well defended, so we've got the most options there. Those are the weak spots of Castle Bastein. It's quite clear that these are the only spots to storm the walls."

Robin studied the plans carefully. Vermil was looking at the map too, muttering under his breath about wall thickness and necessary firepower. Dant wasn't paying attention at all and was balancing knives on her fingers just to see if she could. Argeni was trying to help, but she was nervous being the new one, which inhibited it somewhat. Also, she had no training in siege warfare. Well, she had training, but not _practical _training.

"Can't we use sappers?" Argeni asked. "The ground is the right type. We can crack too many holes in the wall for them to defend, can't we?"

"We can, technically. Though tunnels take a long time to dig." Robin said. "That will extend the siege to at least half a year."

"Safe and steady." Dant commented. She flicked her hands to spin the daggers, snatching them out of midair. "I like safe."

"No, we can't do that. I like safe too, but safe isn't an option." Robin shook his head. "Pheros wants this fortress as a staging ground for a campaign she's planning within the next four months and she's willing to lend me ten thousand men to do it. I want to take it by that point. Options which don't succeed by that point aren't good options."

"So, siege equipment. Let's bombard the place with rock and magic until they surrender." Argeni said. "That's what they said back in my academy."

"No." Robin sighed. "I'd do it under normal circumstance, but my hand is stayed."

"There are thousands of refugees seeking shelter inside." Zulas explained. "We'd kill innocents as well. They should have the sense to stay out of once the fighting starts, and we really can't help anything if they choose to attack us, but-"

"I will not attack those who cannot attack back." Robin growled. "That simply won't happen. For those who choose to fight, death awaits. But we're not butchers or bandits. We're an army fighting an army, and as such, have the decency to refrain from directly assaulting them."

"So, we're stuck." Vermil sighed. "I wish they had magic that could just tunnel through walls. Well, this is going to take a lot of time or a lot of men."

"Chin up, Vermil." Robin said. "This represents a priceless opportunity. I'll have the castle within two weeks, mark my words, with minimum casualties."

"What are you planning?" Zulas asked.

"I think I'll set a trap." Robin said. He looked over the map again. "The real question is how we muster our forces. Dant, do you have accurate numbers of their defenses?"

"Yes, of course." Dant said. "They have roughly twelve thousand soldiers stationed there. Luckily, most of the retreating army didn't fortify there."

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Two weeks prior, the main body of the Rosanne army had met the Conqueror's on the fields outside of Rosanne. They had been smashed and routed. Out of nearly 100,000 soldiers, some 60,000 Rosanneans survived in some capacity, but, thanks to targeted strikes at enemy commanders, they had scattered. "Walhart knew what he was doing."

"Yeah, but now the hills swarm with them." Vermil complained. Every inch of Rosanne was filled with guerrilla forces. Since they weren't united, they only posed minor nuisances, but frequent minor nuisances. "We've had three attacks on the supply wagons. I mean, none really successful, but still."

Robin wasn't allowed in the battle to keep his troops fresh for Castle Bastein, so he was at full strength. In addition, he had been requisitioned additional troops for the fight plus the ones Pheros lent him. "We have twenty-two thousand men, right now." Robin studied the plans. "Let's face it – this is just going to be a shell game."

"Shell game?" Argeni asked, puzzled.

"It's a gambling game." Zulas explained. "You put a nut inside of one of three shells. Then you shuffle it, and someone tries to guess which one the nut is in."

"Oh! I get it." Argeni said. "There are three places to attack. If we commit most of our strength to one of those places, and they don't, we win. But if they do, we lose. So the goal will simply be to trick them, won't it?"

"Yes." Robin studied the diagram. "Here's what will do. A strike to the east gate to draw their attention. Then we hit from the north – but it's a feint. There are too few soldiers. It'll look like the _real _attack is going to come from the south. And _that's _when he hit from the north – for real."

"A bit simplistic, isn't it?" Zulas asked. "I mean, a double-feint it nice, but you usually like to go overboard on these things. Like, overboard to the point where no one has any rational reason to suspect what you're doing."

"No, I don't think I'll need to do it this time." Robin smiled. "This plan is perfect for what I have in mind. Trust me."

"Well, I'll trust you." Zulas said. "So, I take it you'll lead the fake assault from the south, to give it as much credence as possible."

"Close. Very close." Robin shook his head. "No, I won't do that. I plan to lead the first attack from the east. After all, we want them to pay attention to it."

"So, I'll take the south, then." Zulas said.

"No way!" Vermil shouted. "My turf, Zulas! The south is a distraction – and I'm the best at explosions. I'll shake the castle, light it on fire, and then turn it into lava. They won't know what hit 'em. Until they do. And it'll be _me._"

"You're right." Zulas nodded and gave a dramatic sigh. "I guess I have to lead the main attack from the north."

"I'll back him up." Argeni quickly piped up. "I mean – we need healers among the main forces, don't we?"

"Good idea." Robin nodded. "Thank you all for your input. Dant, what do you plan on doing?"

Dant shot Robin a look, essentially spelling out _You need to ask me?_ Robin kept the look, so Dant sighed. "Wherever you assign me. You're the brilliant strategist."

"Don't be like that." Robin said. "Dant, I need you to pick something."

"Fine. I'll join Vermil's group." Dant said. "I might be able to get in, anyways, from his distraction."

"So, it's settled." Robin took a quill and ink and started writing notes on the map. "I'll just write it down here. Speaking of which, Dant, did you deliver those messages I asked of you?"

"Yes." Dant said. "Why are you writing your invasion plans on the map, instead of detailing them in one of your notebooks?"

"Convenience. I have this on hand." Robin gestured. "It also lets me find flaws with this plan. For instance, suppose an enemy were to figure out the northern feint wasn't actually a feint at all? What would they do?"

"I know." Argeni said. "They could just post a heavy guard there. That would work."

"Yes, it would." Robin said. "See? Now, if they have a heavy guard at the north, we'd know to change plans, or retreat. Good job, Argeni."

"Thank you."

"Uh, Robin?" Zulas raised a hand. "Wouldn't-"

"Hush." Robin said. "I'm writing. This takes concentration like you wouldn't believe. Speaking of which, Dant, what was the reply from the messages?"

"You want me to say it out loud?"

"I don't see why not." Robin said. "After all, you all are my heavily trusted lieutenants. I can't imagine any information within them that I wouldn't want as public knowledge."

"Reply from the first recipient. 'Thank you, I will be meeting with you later this night'." Dant recited. "The second gave no reply, but he did get the message and will be acting accordingly."

"Do we know how accordingly?" Robin asked.

"No." Dant shrugged. "Sorry."

"Well, no matter." Robin put the quill away. "Now to wait for it to dry. Zulas, Vermil, you have training to do tonight, correct?"

"Don't remind me." Vermil groaned as he and Zulas left.

"Dant." Robin said. "I require two rare texts that my library doesn't have. I need you to get me a Wilderwind, and a Dying Blaze. I need them in _pristine _condition."

"Those _only _come in pristine. They fall apart as soon as you cast." Dant shrugged. "I can handle that."

"After that, I need you to get the object we talked about and get it to the location as well."

"Paranoid, much?" Dant snorted. "Sure, I'll get the you-know-what to the you-know-where. You might not see me for a few days."

"Just be ready to march out with the rest of us."

Argeni looked at Robin. "And what job have you for me, now?"

"Two things. The first, I want to talk to you about Zulas."

"I know." Argeni bit her lip. "It's kind of embarrassing, right? I mean, I act all impressive when we met at the Imperial Ball, and then I immediately go and get a 'maiden's first love' act on your coachman. I mean, he's actually your second, but I didn't know that at the time."

"You know, he'd say it wouldn't have mattered what he was at the time."

"Yeah." Argeni sighed. "And he's a commoner, and I'm already engaged to someone else and this is a war, and all the other problems that mean why this could never work out. I'll try to stop, I guess."

"No, don't do that." Robin interrupted. "I'm the greatest military mind this continent has ever seen."

"Ego, much?"

"Yes, yes." Robin waived his hand dismissively. "Fine, maybe not _the_ greatest, but I'm good. And I've completely had it with Zulas's stupid bloodline curse, so we're going to work together to stop it."

"Wait. A bloodline curse? Zulas has a _bloodline curse,_ and that's why we became star-crossed lovers?" Argeni asked. Robin nodded. "Well, now that just makes it _more _romantic. No sense in stopping now, even if it isn't true. So, what do we do about it?"

"The romance? Well it's not my specialty, so I can't help with that, but you seem capable enough." Robin said. "For now, we need to focus on the upcoming battle. Now, you're a royalty. That means you can notarize documents. Do you know how to?"

"Sure."

"Good. Because we'll need it." Robin said. "Listen carefully. This is what I need you to do…"

-_A few hours later_-

The forest was dark and, therefore, inviting. Robin walked down one of the paths. He had informed the Resistance contact Say'ri had given him of a desire to meet. Now all that was left was for one of them to show.

Beating wings alerted him to their presence. The forest was somewhat out of the way, and his manor was only mildly close to the capitol. Ideal meeting spot. A wyvern rider dropped down. Robin recognized her from the pink hair. "You were Cherche, correct?'

"That's me." The woman smiled. She patted the wyvern. "And this is Minerva. She's a bit disappointed she didn't get introduced last time, so I decided to do it first thing."

"Well met, Cherche. Well met, Minerva." Robin bowed. "I have something you'd be interested in."

"Oh? What is it?"

"This." Robin withdrew a canvas scroll. "This is a map of Castle Bastein. Are you familiar with it?"

"Yes, of course." Cherche nodded. "The map is nothing new, though I'm curious as to how you got plans to one of our castles."

"Trade secret." Robin said. "And the one whose trade it is isn't telling me it. Anyway, the map isn't so important. It's what is on the map. Have a look, but be careful."

Cherche accepted the canvas, unrolled it, and began studying it. After a few minutes, she looked up. "This is the Valmese invasion plan! Complete with engagement notes, and all the probable attacks, feints, everything! How did you get it?"

"I wrote it." Robin said, smiling.

"Amazing. Say'ri told me who you were, but this is simply incredible." Cherche looked it over. "You'd give this to us?"

"That was my intention." Robin said. "No charge."

"Why?"

"I don't understand." Robin cocked his head, purposefully dodging the question. "Do you not want it?"

"Why betray your countrymen?" Cherche asked. "What is the Resistance giving you to do this?"

"Before I answer – and I will!" Robin held up a hand. "What do you value most, Cherche? The _most._"

"My lord." Cherche answered with no hesitation. "He may have abandoned me, but he is my lord still. Despite the fact that he is only a viscount of Rosanne, he desires to protect the people, so his desires have become mine."

"I see." Robin nodded. "Loyalty runs deep within you. One of my lieutenants has the same disposition. I do not. My bond is to my ideals. I have been given a rare gift with my tactics. Anyone can be taught to swing a spear, but, for reasons I do not know, I am gifted. It is my duty to use those abilities to the fullest extent that I may."

"And you would fight the Conqueror for those ideals?"

"If such is the case. I give you this scroll because it furthers the cause of us both. Castle Bastein must not fall to Valm hands during the assualt." Robin said. "If we were brought into conflict over ideals, I would stand against him. You would never stand against your lord, so I imagine this may be a foreign concept."

"A little." Cherche admitted, smiling. "But I understand enough to trust you.

"Good. Because, after all, a little trust goes a long way." Robin said. "In any event, I assure you those plans are accurate. Or, at the very least, as accurate as I could possibly hope to achieve. Upon my word as an ally."

"Very well." Cherche slid onto her wyvern. "Let's go, Minerva. We have defenses to attend to."

Robin looked up. "We march in two days' time – the day after the morrow! Remember that!" The wyvern rider nodded in understanding, then flew off, silent in the night. Robin walked away, taking the path back to his manor.

Neither was aware of a set of watching eyes and listening ears, marking everything the pair has said.

-_Training Arena_-

"Burn marks." Robin noted. He had come back late, well after midnight. The walk back was a few hours. Instead of going to sleep, he decided to have a late night, and sleep in. _What's the point of being in charge if I can't take advantage of it? _After grabbing a small snack, he had decided to head to his magic arena to make sure he had a solid grasp on B-rank spells.

That was when he discovered it had another occupant earlier the evening, practicing fire magic. Robin examined the test globes set atop pillars. The pillar had flame residue and off center burn marks. "Those are some pretty powerful spells. But I've never seen him miss like that. I wonder what caused it."

"That's for another time." Robin flipped through the books he had on hand, selecting _Thoron._ He strode purposefully to the end of the room, selecting a target orb at the far end. "Those are only calibrated for C-rank spells. Let's see what I can do with a B-rank tome."

The ozone crackled around him as Robin drew on his inherit power. Arcs of lightning appeared around him, permeating through his clothes and jumping on his skin. A faint glow rose up. Robin placed his hand on the tome, removing a sphere of electricity using it. The sphere flashed, lighting up the room. Robin felt the energy though his body, directing it. He pointed his hand towards the test orb. "Lance of the storm, answer my call! _THORON!_"

The orb exploded into fragments.

Robin bent over gasping. _One use gave me this. And Vermil can rapid-fire Class A. Well, the important thing is that I did it._

"Good job, Colonel."

"Who's there?" Robin spun around. He recognized the soldier in blue. "Zulas?"

"Yup. You were out late, so I figured I'd keep watch."

"Well, thanks for being the manor's matron, I suppose." Robin snorted. "Didn't know you cared."

"Actually, I wanted to give you this." Zulas tossed a black object to Robin.

"Isn't this already mine?" Robin caught it deftly. It was a black mask. "My ball mask?"

"Not quite." Zulas said. "That covers the full upper half of the face. It's made out of some kind of metallic weave with a bit of sorcery built it."

"Like my robes." Robin said. "So it's armored?"

"Not as well as, say, a helm, but yes." Zulas said. "The main point of it is to protect the wearer's identity. It's not going to get cut off in a fight."

"But why are you giving it to me?" Robin asked.

"The world isn't black and white. Even for soldiers like me, who prize loyalty above all, it still dips into gray once or twice. That mask is for those times." Zulas said. "Five years ago, I had a force under my command that all but enslaved a village when they were ordered to conquer them. We had orders to ignore them, because they paid good tribute and we had more pressing concerns. But they were once my men, I passed down that order, and therefore some of the responsibility was my own."

"You did something about it, didn't you?" Robin asked, eyeing the mask in his hands carefully.

"Me? Of course not." Zulas shook his head. "Killing other soldiers is treason, even if they are scum of the earth. And we'd need some form of a court-martial to hold them accountable to their crimes. Sure, if we could pull together something, they'd all hang, but we didn't have the time. Funny thing, though, they were all killed within the week. You ask around, the villagers will tell you about a masked man named Polaris who rescued them."

"Well, legends are everywhere." Robin said. "Who knows how they appeared?"

"I thought you'd get it. You'd seem like the type to." Zulas nodded to the mask. "Anyway, that's a loan. If you need to do something to hide your identity, use that. I can't help but think you might need it with how you've been acting lately.""

"Thank you." Robin waited until Zulas was gone, then spun the mask in his hands. "Though, for my intentions, I think all the major players need to know who was responsible for this. I do not need to conceal my identity. But this may come in use some say."

-_Next Day_-

"Vermil, your form is off." Robin said.

"No, it's not." Vermil winged another blade of wind around a practice pillar. "I'm doing this deliberately. It's called the Gale Boomerang technique. I read about it and wanted to try it."

"Vermil, two things." Robin sighed. "One, we have a _full-scale _siege tomorrow. _Not _the time to start learning new tricks. Two, I was referring to your fire magic."

"I suppose I _might_ be rusty 'cause I spent the last week perfecting that move, but I'll throw in an hour or two of practice later tonight."

"Wait, what?" Robin's mind went _click_ before he put the pieces together. Then he did. "ARGENI!"

"She's outside, riding practice." Vermil supplied. "Oh. Are those blast marks hers?"

"They had better not be." Robin muttered through his teeth. _Actually, this could be perfect._

-_Outside_-

"Argeni!" Robin growled, walking in front of the troubadour's horse. Argeni squeaked and brought her horse to a halt. "We need to talk about last night."

"Um, didn't we already do that last night?"

"No. I'm referring to when you decided practicing fire magic was a good idea." Robin's eyes narrowed. "And don't lie your way out of it – I use thunder and Vermil's spent the week on wind."

"Heehee." Argeni gave a nervous grin. "Can we forget about that?"

"I _expressly _forbade you from using combat tomes." Robin tapped his foot. "Nope."

"Well, it's not my fault. If you hadn't forbade me, we wouldn't have this problem." Argeni said. "I need to defend myself, you know."

"_That's _not my problem." Robin snapped. "We're conducting a military scale siege tomorrow. That means you're going without weapons. It's dangerous to you without a weapon, but _nothing_ and I mean _nothing _is more dangerous to their allies than a fire mage without proper training."

"You didn't have to ban me from training."

"You're right. I didn't." Robin sighed. "But I gave you an order. And I expect you to follow them."

"Yes, but as we agreed, your order was stupid so I really don't see the problem."

"_You _are now grounded." Robin gestured. "You are staying in the manor, while the rest of us march, tomorrow."

"Well. If you're going to be like that." Argeni frowned. "I think I will."

"Wait." Robin removed an envelope and tossed it to her. "I need this document signed. See if you can do it by tonight. Also, nice spellcasting. When we get back, talk to Vermil about control, but your power is impressive. You might become the most powerful one we have."

-_War Room, Evening_-

"Sure about this, Robin." Zulas asked. "This is the weirdest mission you've asked us to run, yet."

"Of course." Robin said, smiling. "What, don't you trust me?"

"Of course." Zulas echoed. "It's just – we agreed last night I'd be leading the main forces. But here you have me leading the auxiliary forces."

"Last minute change." Robin said. "I just thought it'd be better to put you in a more flexible role, especially without Argeni supporting you."

"That as weird too." Vermil frowned. "It's not like you to be that strict. You usually reward initiative and questioning bad decisions."

"I guess I just had a long day." Robin sighed. _Well, that's not the real reason, but it's not like I can tell them._ "Vermil, it happens to all of us. Remember that time you caught a cold, and couldn't cast a fire spell to save your life?"

"That was a bad day." Vermil subconsciously wrapped his cloak around him. "Do you know how hard it is for a fire mage to catch a cold? _Really _hard."

"Yup." Robin said. "About as hard for me to get the shivers. So, anyway, Vermil. What's your plan for assaulting the south?"

"I thought I'd stick to the classics. You know, throwing meteors and creating great gouts of gargantuan flame." Vermil smiled dreamily. "Unlimited fire power."

"No." Robin said. "Sorry, Vermil. I didn't realize it last night, but that's kind of a flaw. No offense, but you're pretty recognizable. If you lead the south assault, which is supposed to trick them to drawing back the defense, they might realize something is up."

"So, you're saying I'm the weakest."

"No, I'm saying you're the logical choice for a distraction."

"That's fair." Vermil sighed. "So, um, what's the plan?"

"This." Robin withdrew an envelope. "Take this little guy. It contains the orders you'll need. A few, shall we say, _helpful suggestions._ You get one too, Zulas. Happy birthday."

"Aww, how'd you know?" Zulas accepted the envelope. "I mean, it's not for another four months, but it's nice of you anyways."

"Don't open those until tomorrow." Robin said, standing up and dusting his hands. "Well, I'm heading to take control of my forces. I recommend you two do the same. Don't expect to see me until Bastein."

"Aren't we marching out tomorrow?" Zulas asked.

"I think that staying with the men tonight will boost morale." Robin explained. "That's why I want you two to do it as well."

"Wait." Vermil asked. "Where's Dant?"

"Around." Robin shrugged. "Truthfully, I do not know, but she's never been one to fail me before. Good night."

Robin waved goodbye and left.

-_Robin, en route_-

"All tasks at hand have been cleared. Every piece I can move is exactly how I want it." _The rebels have been delivered the plans. Dant is far away. Argeni was locked down in the manor based on some pretext. Zulas has been reassigned to the auxiliary squad. Vermil's instructions will get him as far away from the battlefield as possible. And I don't plan on being there either._

Robin chuckled. _It takes an artist to paint this picture. Now, no matter what, the Valmese army will suffer a crippling defeat tomorrow. There will be no heroes to turn the tide. And no tacticians to pull the upset._

"So proud of yourself, are you?"

"Who's there?" Robin spun around, an orb of lightning in his hands.

"Awfully jumpy, aren't we? Eheheh." The voice continued. "It seems that your … _double dealing_ … didn't go unnoticed."

"Excellus." Robin growled. "Only you would dare."

"Well. More or less." Excellus appeared in front of him. "I just thought I might cut myself in." Robin gestured, sending a lightning bolt forward. Excellus disappeared, reappearing ten feet to the left. "Naughty, naughty. You've been selling secrets to the rebels, Robin. Something that bad must be punished."

"Ooh, you caught me." Robin summoned a pair of lightning orbs around his hands. "I'm so scared. Except I'm not, I can just switch plans. Right now, it's your word against mine, fat man. And you're out of favor. You can't do anything to me."

"True." Excellus mused. "I mean, if I killed you now, that might pose some problems and prove nothing. Fortunately, I happen to be a tactician, and a rather better one than you. I'm not going to kill you."

"Because you can't." Robin said. "You want to fight? I'll beat you."

"I have no interest in fighting you when I could fight Rosanne. I'm going to take over your army." Excellus smirked. "See, _Colonel_, you might have a high rank, but I'm higher still. I can take command of your operation. Last night, Yen'fay took a peek at your invasion plans. You know, the detailed ones that you used to calculate the perfect Rosanne response and sold that to them? Well, it wasn't too hard to figure out a way to _counter_ that Rosanne response."

"I'm sure you have something brilliant in mind."

"Simple." Excellus smiled. "I'm merely going to make the attack from the south the real one, while they have some _clever _plan to deal with it from the north. I'm going to smash the rebels, using your own plan against you, and then ride the victory wave to your trial and follow-up execution. You are relieved of command. Your army is now mine. And the icing on the cake? I just paraded this whole plan before you and there's _nothing _you can do to stop me."

Robin swore violently, using every word he had learned from his men. It took him a few minutes.

"Eloquent." Excellus smiled. "Don't worry. I'm outsmarted people far smarter than you."

"Fine. Let's pretend all that you say is true – and I'm not saying it is. What makes you think I'm going to let you? I could easily destroy you here and now, turn around and blame you for this whole mess." Robin said. Electricity glowed. "You see, Excellus, plans are good, but improvisation is better. What are you going to do now?"

"And that is why you fail. You see, I anticipated you doing this. It's not like you posed a threat to me, of course, I just wanted you to see I anticipated your every move." Excellus snapped his fingers. "Yen'fay? It's past Robin's bedtime. Send him to dreamland, if you would."

Robin spun around to see the Chon'sin samurai. "No…"

"My apologies, Robin." Yen'fay placed his hand on his sword. "I will make this quick."

Robin saw a blur, then felt a blinding pain.

-_Unknown Location_-

_Where am I?_ Robin wrists chaffed uncomfortably against the cuffs, even through the vellum gloves he was wearing. He opened his eyes and was greeted with a dim light. A solitary window faced him far atop the opposite wall. A dungeon? Robin looked up. His wrists were bound to cuffs, chained to the wall above him. _Dungeon._

The events of the previous few hours hit him. _Great. Just great._ Robin grit his teeth and tugged. The chain held. _Of course. Let's see. I'm in Excellus's dungeons, he intends to use my own plans against me, and then reveal my betrayal. I'm stuck, chained to a wall, and without weapons. This day really just could not have gone any better._

_It's three days until my army reaches Castle Bastein. _Robin thought. _And Excellus gave me that window so I could see that. Three days. Then all hell breaks loose._

-_Report to REDACTED from REDACTED, XX/X/XX_-

_Plegia is ready for war. Judging by the shipments they're throwing around, they've mobilized their entire army for an invasion against Ylisse. And Ylisse isn't prepared. I heard they've got the Feroxi marching in to help them, but it's not going to be in time._


	8. Third Law of Motion

-_Excellus's Dungeons_-

Three sunrises. The attack on Castle Bastein would start within the next few hours. _If I make a move, now is the right time to do it._ Robin looked around. One guard was in the cell, watching him. The door was locked with a heavy iron bolt. Judging from footsteps he heard the previous days, one was patrolling the hallways, and he'd bet even money that his cell had guards, just in case he somehow escaped from his chains and subdued the lone guard.

"I feel sick." Robin complained. "Really sick. I think you might have to unchain me and take me to a healer, or something."

"Really?" The guard raised an eyebrow. "You think that's going to work?"

"Silence, Faceless Henchmen Number One." Robin glared at him. "You are interrupting my _perfect _escape plan. Now stick to the script, or we'll have to take it from the top. Ahem. Allow me to continue. Go fetch a healer. I'm sick."

"You don't look sick."

"Oh, I assure you, I'm quite sick. My stomach feels awful." Robin groaned. It wasn't convincing. "See? S-I-C-K."

"What are you trying to pull?"

"I don't know, I'm bored." Robin sighed. "Do you even know why I'm in here? I mean, _I_ do, but I don't think Excellus would tell his faceless goons all his plans – urk!"

The guard jammed the butt of his spear into Robin's stomach. "There. Now you really do have an upset stomach."

"That was good." Robin gasped. "Maybe I'll spare your life when I escape."

"You aren't escaping."

"I disagree." Robin said. He yanked on his cuffs, straining the chain. He did it again. "See, I've been working on the brick these chains have been bound too for the last three days. I'm getting loose. I'm going to yank it out of the wall and beat you two senseless with it."

"What?" The guard looked at the brick. He slowly walked near it. "You couldn't have-"

Robin released the extra length of chain he'd been concealing in his hands, giving him more mobility. Then he nailed the guard with a kick to the groin and was rewarded with a high-pitched squeal of pain. He ran around the guard and looped the chain around his neck, pulling it to choke the man. Footsteps pounded as guards ran to the sound of the cry.

Robin narrowed his eyes to the door. "Open this cell and release me!"

The door opened, and two guards walked in, holding spears at him. "Drop him."

"Counter offer: You drop your spears, or I kill him and then I kill you."

"Excellus will have our heads if we release you. He'd be dead either way, and I've got no intention of dying with him." One of the guards said. The guard in Robin's chain tried choking out a sentence, but Robin wasn't interested in letting him. "That said, he still owes me five gold. Release him, or we stick you full of holes."

"There are two problems with that plan. The first is that Excellus wants me relatively unharmed. And here's the second." Robin snapped his fingers on his left hand. "Wild wind, become my blade. _Wilderwinds!_"

Special for this mission, he'd felt the need for a backup, concealed weapon, so he put his ingenuity to the test. By using the pages from out a Dying Blaze and a Wilderwind, he'd managed to make a mismatched pair of elegant, vellum gloves. The left hand one was Wilderwinds, a wind tome which used razor winds as a weapon rather than the blunt force most of the other one wind tomes did. And, like he'd thought, Excellus's hubris left him everything except his weapons.

A sheaf of razor wind slashed his cuffs off of him. Precision small cuts. Difficult, but doable, especially with Wilderwinds' low level magic being easy to control. Robin hurled the unconscious man aside and faced the two soldiers. "Thank you for opening my door. But it's time we ended this.

On Robin's right hand was the Dying Blaze. He brought his hand up and tugged the glove to make sure it fit. He pointed it at the two soldiers and snapped his fingers. "The last spark of fading embers. _Dying Blaze!_" Flame blossomed around them, castigating the two soldiers into a hellish fireball.

A fourth soldier popped his head into the room, attracted by the noise. He had time for a brief glance before Robin severed his head with the Wilderwinds.

"Two mostly-used magic gloves." Robin stripped the fourth guard of his iron lance, but as he told him earlier, left him alive. The man had a decent sense of humor and hadn't been terrible to him in prison. "A rather deficient weapon, trapped in my enemies' stronghold while he decides to destroy all I hold dear. Everything is proceeding precisely how I planned it."

-_Fields of Rosanne_-

"The caravan is over there." Zulas gestured. Behind him, the nearly one thousand troops Robin had given him broke into squadrons. "Remember, our goal is capture, not destroy. We don't know what's in these wagons."

Robin's envelope had contained a new set of orders, telling Zulas to wait at a spot in the north of Castle Bastein. He claimed that a supply caravan would be there, and Zulas was more needed to deal with it than anything else but stressed that the wagons must be captured intact.

"Fifth through twelfth." Zulas raised and clenched a fist. "Go!" Cavalry thundered, heading towards the wagon from a flank. The guards went to deal with the incoming cavalry. Zulas charged, leading his own infantry squadron, ready to hit them from head on.

The infantry in front of them set in a formation, ready to intercept. Zulas skidded, and hurled his lance, taking a man through the throat. One of his men tossed him a new one, and Zulas charged through the hole in the line he made.

"Follow me! We need to break their lines!"

-_Castle Bastein, Southern Walls_-

_Your instructions are as follows. While your attack at the south is likely to be all but ineffective, there are three key targets you _must _destroy with your magic. The _meteor _tome you've procured should help, but they must be destroyed at all costs. Use your personal squadron to take a spot on the walls if you must._

The invasion was going horribly. Vermil didn't know what happened, but three thousand troops, all bearing Imperial standards, had joined their army, along with the main force that was shifted to attack from the south. _Someone _had made a last minute decision to shift the focus to the south walls at the last second, and Robin had vanished.

And the assault was failing horribly. At first, the defenders had crumbled beneath superior numbers, but then an army showed up, most of the castle's garrison, and fought them back. Now, they were struggling to hold the first wall, and they weren't going to hold even that.

Vermil withdrew the tome and started targeting. _But why water tanks, of all things?_

-_Vermillion Palace_-

Argeni took a deep breath in. The red doors almost taunted her. True, her nobility gave her access to Walhart's court, but it was never something she had taken advantage if in the past. But Robin's 'message' had just been a blank letter to someone Argeni didn't recognize, who gave her a letter back. When Argeni opened it, it was from Robin with a second set of instructions.

_Argeni, I apologize for the deception, but I needed you to act in stealth. To trick your enemies, you must start with your allies. You must have known you would be in for rough times when you joined me, but even I did not suspect how soon they would be. I have one task for you. You must go the grand court and-_

"Denounce the second-in-command of the Empire." Argeni inhaled. "Robin knows what he's doing. Robin knows what he's doing."

-_Excellus's Castle_-

"The armory is _that_ way." Robin spun at the voice. A woman in a tan cloak was flipping a dagger. Three corpses lay around her. "Didn't you take a look at the layout? You've been here for three days. You took so long, that I was about to come looking for you."

"I'm sorry, I've been _chained up_." Robin sighed. "What have you been doing, Dant?"

"I was cooking, actually." Dant said. "Well, when I wasn't snooping around. Excellus has an excellent kitchen. I haven't seen _ashwaha _spice for nearly a decade at this point. Don't worry, I pinched it for my personal stash. Ask nicely and I might even show you how to use it properly. It's really easy to get into the kitchen staff when you're a good cook."

"Have you been to the armory, then?"

"Yup. It's better than yours." Dant sighed. "I wish I had a limitless bag. Though you will be getting all this anyway, right?"

"Let's not count our chickens just yet." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Find anything good?"

"These letters. And this crystal. It seemed weird. Very weird." Dant passed him them. "The letters are intelligence from the Archaneian continent. It seems Excellus was keeping tabs. Well, several, but these letters in particular are from someone named Anna."

"As in, the merchant guild?"

"Yup." Dant smirked. "They're charging him through the roof. _And _they made him pay up front. _And _I've got the contract, so I'll be getting the intel now. The crystal seems inert, though. Still thought you'd like it."

"Is everything else going according to plan?" Robin said. "You got the weapons?"

"Near as I can tell." Dant said. She slung the pack over her shoulder, drawing three things. "The best spear I could find. The tome you requested. And, finally, I thought you might like this."

"Seriously?" Robin accepted the third object. "These aren't supposed to exist. A magic seal?"

"My guess is that he was saving it as an ace-in-the-hole." Dant laughed. "Presumably Yen'fay would have used it, as the toad would be helpless in its presence. The irony being, of course, he couldn't magically ward it because of the nature of the device. Be careful, alright?"

"I'll need your help with one more thing…" Robin said. "Can you build a wall?"

"Poorly."

"That's all I need."

-_Excellus's Office_-

Excellus materialized in his office, gasping for breath. The Rosanneans had broken through his lines and were moments away from reaching his personal guard. The retreat he had called meant that reinforcements weren't coming, so he'd been forced to warp away, leaving his guard behind. That meant, on top on everything _else_ that had gone wrong, he'd need new elites. His reputation was now shattered, he'd need a scapegoat, and his plan with that infernal upstart was going to need a last-minute change. Wait. He could just blame Robin for all of it, couldn't he? Perhaps. What _had _gone wrong, anyway? The Rosanneans were waiting for him at every turn. They _knew_ he was going to attack from the south. How did they know that? Robin had to be behind this somehow.

"Robin." Excellus growled. "I will make you wish you'd never been born."

"Mmm, I doubt that. Though I do get were you're coming from. Kind of sucks when your plans don't go your way, am I right?" Robin asked, chuckling. "I mean, take it from me. Three days ago, I had this whole plan which involved backstabbing Valm to delay their acquisition of Rosanne, and then this absolute _jerk_ had to go ruin it for me."

"Robin!" Excellus spun around to see the grinning tactician.

"None other." Robin said. "Hey, you've got a pretty sweet pad, you know that? Well, had a sweet pad, I sort of ransacked the place, but I think we can agree to let bygones be bygones. You foil my plans and imprison me, I destroy your stuff. Seems like a fair trade."

Excellus growled and went for his tome. Robin barely ducked the lance of fire that went over his head. He held up his hands. "Woah, chill the hatred. Look. I know we don't like each other, and I agree this will end in a fight to the death, but can we be civil and talk first?"

"What do you want to say to me?" Excellus spat out.

"You seem annoyed. Did your big plans not go as planned?" Robin asked. "See, if I recall correctly, this is the sequence of events. I sold the siege plans to Rosanne. You arrested me. You changed the plans to counter the plans I sold to Rosanne. What went wrong, or perhaps am I wrong about the sequence of events?"

"Someone betrayed me, insect." Excellus seethed with fury. "The Rosanneans knew about my trap! The plans you showed them should have instructed them to keep a reserve force in the north, waiting to counter the real attack. But it was in the south. I was defeated."

"I see." Robin said. "Although, of course, I need to correct you on one small detail. The plans I sold Rosanne instructed them of an incoming attack from the _south_."

"_What?"_

"Yes." Robin sniffed. "Tragically, it appears that the plans left in my tent that you had Yen'fay look at weren't the real invasion plans – they were the mock-up I drew. My lieutenant, Argeni, will attest the fact that I changed plans afterwards. In fact, she notarized them herself, with a magic seal and all. The _real _plans? They just had me lead the assault from the east. Perfectly effective, since Rosanne thought I was coming from the north, thanks to the plans I sold them."

"You're lying!" Excellus stared at Robin as his mind refused to process the information.

"No. I do admit that a straightforward charge is a bit simplistic for me, but," Robin shrugged. "It was all that I needed at the time. Or haven't you realized?"

"Oh no…"

"Oh yes." Robin grinned. He held up his fingers. "Step one: Create a bogus defense plan to a bogus invasion plan that you pretend to sell to your enemy. Step two: Tip off your rival that you've done so. Step three: Your rival locks you in a prison cell. Step four: Your rival attacks based on the bogus defense plan, but you sold a defense plan _perfectly tailored to that invasion plan_. Step five: Enjoy."

"You set me up!"

"Actually, you set yourself up." Robin clarified. "Or, as they like to say, what goes around comes around. If you hadn't kidnapped me, none of this wouldn't happen. I was counting on you biting the juicy bait I laid out, but if not, capturing Castle Bastein would have been a good consolation."

_See, even if Rosanne hadn't believed my plans, they would have expected the attack to come from the north, because the plans conditioned to believe the dynamic I was planning was north/south and the plan was to assault the west from the east. The only flaw would be if Rosanne believed I was tricking them and Excellus taking over my army. In that event, Excellus would not suffer a humiliating defeat, but Rosanne would learn to trust me in any event. I would be fine, because of the notarized plan that Argeni helped me with. _Robin ran through his checklist. _This is the best possible outcome – Rosanne trusts me, Excellus humiliated, and I look perfect. Now, there's only the finishing touch._

"I'll see you burn, foreign scum." Excelus hissed. "You'll die!"

"You know when I said I ransacked your pad, earlier?" Robin reached into his coat to pull out an encrusted seal. "You have quite the collection, Excellus. It's a magic seal, isn't it? This seems a bit worn down, but I should be able to fire it up for a few moments."

"You wouldn't dare-"

"We're going down that route?" Robin laughed. "Why don't you make a list of things that I've done to you _today_ and ask yourself if stripping your magic will make it in the top five? Here's a hint: I had Argenita di Cratez denounce you publicly for betraying Valm."

"_Bolga-"_

_"Kishuna!"_ Robin activated the magic seal first. Excellus's magic energy fizzled out. Robin dropped the magic seal, laced his fingers together, and cracked them. "This is going to be fun."

His first punch hit the rotund tactician square in the chin. The fat softened the blow, so Robin didn't even feel the full impact. Robin followed the right cross with a left straight right into the man's gut. It sunk in, right into a generous layer of blubber.

"What a miserable failure." Robin stared in disgust. "You can't even take a beating properly, can you?"

"Stop!"

"Nope." Robin looked at the second object he had taken from the vault. "I suppose I'll have to dip into this earlier than I expected. Pity for you." Robin readied the jet-black spear he had swiped from Excellus. Runes lit up on top of its surface.

Robin dropped low, sweep-kicking Excellus. As the fat tactician dropped, Robin cocked back his right foot and _punted_ him, connecting his foot with the man's jaw. The Valmese was sent flying backwards, collapsing in a heap.

Excellus got to his feet to see Robin rushing him. Robin swirled the lance around and stabbed through Excellus, the lance cleanly piercing thought him. Robin put a foot on the man and kicked him off the lance. Excellus collapsed, a neat hole put through his chest.

"Huh. So the Luna can really cut through any armor." Robin looked admiringly at the spear. "I'm going to have fun with this one."

A gasp sounded behind him. Robin turned to see Excellus get up, draining a blue-tinted bottle. He swung the lance and shattered the bottle. "Perhaps I haven't made myself clear, Excellus. I want you dead."

"I'm not going to roll over and die." Excellus growled, turned, and ran. Robin sighed. The Valmese tactician reached the door, yanked it open and ran through. Then he bounced off the wooden barricade set behind it.

"Are you familiar with the concept of walls?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow. "See, when I had the benefit of the whole day to set up this ambush, I was able to do a bit of interior decorating. Well, I didn't do it, my assassin did, but it's pretty much the same."

"You trapped me in here!" Excellus growled.

"Not exactly. Neither I nor Dant are what you would call a qualified builder, so I bet you could break the wall with a few good punches. Of course, when I say 'you', I mean 'me' because you couldn't break a pane of glass with those flabby arms. Heck, if a pane of glass dropped from the top of a tower on you, it'd probably just bounce." Robin jerked a thumb at the window behind him. "Coincidentally, there's a window if you want to try. Please do. I'll even let you go for it."

"That's not really a window, is it?"

"See, now you're getting the hang of it. Good." Robin took a step back and carefully aimed. "Stay still."

"So you can impale me?"

"More or less." The Luna flew straight and true. Robin sank the lance threw Excellus's ample gut, running him through and pinning the man to the wall. Robin kicked the magic seal up and caught it deftly. Then he deactivated it.

"What-?" Excellus stared at him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I don't kill you outright." Robin said. "Believe me, I'd like to. Well, you're too important and I'm just not enough. Even with evidence, it won't be enough if I just stand over your corpse. So we'll go another route. You'll be court-martialed for your betrayal today, and put to death. But I'd like my revenge all the same, so instead of killing you, I'm just going to break you. You think you're smarter than me? You haven' managed one victory all day. And, just to prove it, I'll let you fight me. Everything's disabled now. You can run if you'd like. I mean, if your pride will let you. Because you'll be running knowing that I've bested you in every way."

Excellus howled and ripped himself off the spear. He drew a red tome from his robes. His eyes glowed red. "Mistake! You want to challenge me on my field? You think to challenge Valm's most powerful spellcaster to a duel of magic? There won't be enough ash left over to fill a spoon, let alone an ashtray."

"Red blood of the earth, gather thine energy and pass through me like a red conduit of the earth's crust." A red outline seared itself around Excellus. The air itself ignited. Excellus gestured. "A searing volcano to eradicate my foes. _Bolganone!"_

"The absorbing crackle of ozone." Robin reacted quickly, drawing a yellow tome from his holster. "_SUPERIOR JOLT!"_

A crater of magma erupted beneath Robin's feet, spewing red-hot lava. Then, a split-second later, a cloud of electricity buzzed into life around Robin, absorbing the magma into the electricity, solidifying the matrix.

Excellus collapsed, defeated. Blood had soaked his wounds from the hole Robin had put in him earlier. Robin sighed, pulled out a blue-tinted bottle, and forced it down the fat Valmese tactician's throat. "Don't die on me."

"Glug…"

"Get up." Robin slapped him awake. "I have one more thing to tell you."

"Urgh." Excellus's eyes opened. "What do you want now?"

"That window was actually just a window." Robin gave a slow clap.

-_Vermillion Palace_-

"And so, I bring you, Excellus, accused on counts of high treason!" Robin shouted, before the assembled crowd of nobles, with Walhart sitting upon his throne. "He attempted to deceive us all. He sold the Rosanneans my battle plans ahead of time, hoping that I would be killed in the ensuing massacre. Upon finding out that he had accidentally used my prototypical plans, he was forced to take things one step further."

"Excellus kidnapped me, and took control of my forces, implementing my initial battle plans, in an attempt to recreate the circumstances." Robin continued. "I can only speculate from there. I believe he captured me alive, because he considered me no threat. Excellus would most likely have killed me during the battle, and dump my body somewhere near the castle."

"I see." Walhart folded his hands. He'd known things would happen when he appointed the white-haired stranger to his glorious legions, but even he didn't see this turn of events. He doubted that the slovenly coward who was Excellus would attempt such a plan like this. "And then what did you do?"

"Fortunately, I had an ally." Robin coughed. "I foresaw the possibility of something of this nature, so I slipped in a contact within Excellus's staff. I didn't foresee that I'd be the one needing it, though. Using her, I was only able to get messages to my trusted lieutenants. One of them, a specialist in these regards helped me break out."

"From there, we set a trap for Excellus when he came back. Using nothing but my wits, a spear and a tome, I defeated and bound him." Robin concluded. "And that is that."

"I see." Walhart rumbled. "Excellus, is this true?"

"No! It's all lies! ALL LIES!" Excellus spat. He was chained within a pentagram, blocking his magic. "Robin requested that I take over his forces for the battle, as he had urgent matters. Magnanimously, I agreed. This foreign piece of scum gave me his battle plans, insisting that I follow them. _He _sold _me _out! Then, when I was forced to flee the battle field, after making a valiant last stand with my personal guards to buy soldiers time to escape, I was ambushed by him and his assassins in my own castle! I slew five of them, but it wasn't enough!"

"Hmm." Walhart stood up and drew his axe. "Robin, I do not care for your response to him. I merely have a single question. _What are you doing?_"

"You said we must end the battle of warring tacticians ourselves, Conqueror." Robin knelt on one knee and bowed before him. "I am merely following the instructions you left for us."

_Honesty._ Walhart appreciated it. Lies help keep the weak from being pulled down by their own failings. While nothing else Robin would say would have the same level of truth, Walhart would at least know the motive. _The world does not change. There must always be one leader of the pack. The clash between them was evident from the beginning. And the winner –_

"I see." Walhart said, finally. "And have you finished with your battle?"

"I have, my liege." Robin looked up. "What is your verdict?"

"I say this." Walhart walked forward with his axe. "One of you will die today. An act of unparalleled treachery has been carried against my Empire. Castle Bastein was to have fallen so Valkyrie Pheros would have it to conquer Rosanne. And, through the machinations of one of you, that has failed. That man deserves death, and he shall receive it."

"Robin it is, then!" Excellus said. "He is the one who sold the battle to Rosanne! Ask him, Conqueror! For none can lie in your presence without your knowing it."

"Indeed, Excellus." Robin said. "None can lie – your very self included. In any event, I can guarantee that I will not feel the axe."

"So sure of yourself, Robin?" Walhart asked.

"My actions _have _conquered Castle Bastein." Robin said. "Thanks to your brilliant military planning, Conqueror."

"And how have you accomplished that?" Walhart raised an eyebrow.

"Almost a score thousand Rosanneans seek refuge within their walls." Robin said. "They needed food, and what better time to get it than after a successful battle? Under my orders, Zulas seized an incoming convoy of food. Vermil targeted their water towers. Within a week, they shall run out of food, and have to choose between sacrificing their citizens, or holding the castle."

"Clever, tactician."

"It was my intent from the beginning." Robin said. Again, Walhart sensed no deceit this time. The white-haired foreigner had always intended to starve the fort into surrender. A glint appeared in Robin's eyes, hard and black. "Do my actions please you, Conqueror?"

"They do." Walhart pointed his axe at Excellus. "You, coward. You are sentenced to death for betraying the Valm Empire."

"Liege. A boon." Robin knelt again. "I would ask for a private word with Excellus."

"Very well." Walhart gestured. "Lords and Ladies. Your leave, now." Walhart waited for a few minutes until the room was empty, save for him, Robin, and Excellus. "You have your word. I shall leave now as well. Wait for my executioner."

-_Vermillion Palace_-

"Robin!" Excellus hissed. "What now? Come to taunt me in my moment of defeat?"

"No. I've come to bargain." Robin said. "It is within my power to free you."

"Liar!"

"Of course." Robin said, leaning in next to him. "We both know that. But who can a liar trust if not another liar? I have a plan to get you out of it, Excellus. But you must give me information worse it. And I mean _now, _else I have no cause. Give me reason to free you. Put me in your debt."

"Very well." Excellus said. "I see you've come to your senses. There is a crystal in my castle. It connects to one possessed by a Plegian named Aversa, who wants me as ruler of Valm. Help me, and I will cut you in on it."

"Very nice." Robin said. "Thank you."

"Now, your end…?" Excellus looked hopeful.

"Here's the thing, fool." Robin hissed. "Why would a liar trust another liar?"

"You…" Excellus looked ready to explode with rage, than burst into sobs instead. "You cannnnn't!"

"One last thing, Excellus." Robin said. "This is between you and me, because no one will believe you now. You think I did this because I'm loyal to Valm or my quest for power? That couldn't be furthest from the truth. Here's the truth. I'll die for my ideals, but I'd rather live for them. I don't care for power for power's sake. I'll become the most powerful man on this continent. If Aversa is willing to work with you, she'll be willing to work with me. All to achieve my goal."

-_Vermillion Palace_-

"Yen'fay. Attend me." Walhart fell into stride, walking out of the palace.

"As you wish." The dark-clad samurai fell in line beside him.

"Your reason for being here is gone." Walhart said. "I am aware of the schemes that Excellus used to entice you to my side. Excellus will be executed. What do you desire, Yen'fay?"

"I apologize, Conqueror." Yen'fay turned to him. "I cannot tell you that."

"Will you leave Valm? Join the Chon'sin again?"

"I swore an oath to serve. I cannot betray my oath." Yen'fay said. "There is one thing that I place above my honor, and with Excellus gone, I will never betray my oaths again. My blade cannot be turned against you."

"But you have already sworn an oath to serve Chon'sin."

"Aye." Yen'fay nodded. His statement was one syllable, but it signified something of importance to both men. "There is only one my blade can be turned against now. I must ask leave, Emperor of Valm."

"It is granted, on one condition." Walhart said. "You must execute Excellus."

-_Vermillion Palace_-

"And what is my goal?" Robin asked. "Quite modest, if you ask me. My amnesia clouds my mind, yet what I desire is clear as day. Furthermore, I am gifted, that much I know, so the responsibility towards fulfilling my dream is all the more greater due to the greater power at my disposal. I would set this world so all who follow me receive it better than I. Something which I will succeed at by killing you."

"The ends justify the means, Robin?" Yen'fay asked.

"Gah!" Robin jumped and spun around. The ebony samurai was right behind him. "How long have you been behind me?"

"Only for your declaration of what your goal is." Yen'fay said. "I thought you here to gloat, but you measure your weight against his. It is good. Learn why your rival falls, so you do not make his mistake."

"Of course. That's, ah, exactly what I was doing." Robin said. "Yen'fay, why are you here?"

"With this cut, I release myself of all obligations." Yen'fay placed his hand upon his sheathed hilt. "Then I may discharge myself with honor."

_Discharge with honor – the leash the Empire has on Yen'fay – the Chon'sin I spoke to who moves silently like him – the same Chon'sin who is an infamous rebel – Excellus holding the leverage – _Everything clicked into Robin's head as Yen'fay executed Excellus with a single stroke. The Yen'fay turned the blade inwards.

"Don't do it, Yen'fay!" Robin shouted. "Say'ri wouldn't want it!"

-_Report to Excellus from Anna, XX/X/XX_-

_Ylisse lost. Hard. Ylissotopol was destroyed and the Exalt was captured. She's on trial to be executed._


	9. Newly-Hatched Robin

"Robin, I say this only because I consider yourself to be my friend." Zulas said. "TAKE. A. BREAK."

"We move the 6th Legion to the south. That takes care of those routes. The fifth and fourth will eliminate the Roseanne forces there." Robin's quill flew over parchment, as he dictated orders. "Pheros will take charge of western Roseanne. Cervantes's job is to suppress their guerilla strikes."

"Vermil?" Zulas said.

"Aye, sir?"

"Light it up."

"Aye, sir!"

"Gah!" Robin tumbled backwards as his desk lit up in flames. He hit the floor behind him, groaning as he watched all the paperwork burn. Then a gust of wind shot alongside it and blew it out. "Why-y-y-y-y?"

"You've issued those orders already. Four times." Zulas said. "Argeni, you're up."

"Robin." The silver-haired troubadour looked at him with kind eyes. "You're overstressing yourself, you see. Emotional trauma will do that to a person."

"I'm _fine._"

"We get it. We're all sad about what happened to Yen'fay." Argeni said. "But we've dealt with it, whereas you've just pent it up. You need to focus on something else, alright? Take a break. We can handle this just fine."

"No. Go away."

"Vermil will light your documents on fire again if you try to write." Argeni said. She looked at him. "Robin, please? You usually trust our judgement."

"Fine." Robin said. "There's scouting that needs to be done, so I suppose I'll do that."

"No." Dant stood in front of him. "I've picked you a nice little seaside town. You're going to stay there for a few days, so you can work things out."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." Zulas shook his head. "We'll drag you their unconscious if we have to. You need some rest. We all do."

"Technically, I can order you all out of my way."

"And we'll listen to that order once we get the Robin we know and love back." Argeni smiled.

"...Fine." Robin said. "If it'll satisfy you, I'll do it. I've got two weeks until we need to march anyway."

-_Idyllic Seashore, East of Valm_-

_They weren't so wrong. _Robin reflected as he inhaled the sea air. He sat at the edge of the vast ocean. Beyond it lay the continent of Archeneia. First warlike Plegia, and then peaceful Ylisse, locked in war with the Feroxi northerners attempting to tip the scales to Ylisse's side. Personally, Robin doubted that even the combination had a chance for a decisive victory, and, if anything, the war would be so pyrrhic in nature, it'd be a mercy for the Conqueror to sail across the ocean and conquer them all. _But that seems far away._

Water lapped at his toes. His boots were off, sitting in the sand behind him, with his cloak on top of it. His spear was planted in the ground, and a thunder tome lay open in the sand beside him, though Robin hadn't glanced at either of them for at least half an hour.

_I can't escape that moment. _Despite Robin's best efforts, his mind turned to Yen'fay again. He'd buried himself in work to avoid it, but that carried its own penalties. _All the clues were there. I just didn't put them together in time. Yen'fay was blackmailed by Excellus to betray his own people – if not, Excellus would hunt and kill Say'ri._

The ebony samurai had killed himself shortly after dispatching Excellus. Robin had attempted to stop him, to no avail. Calling Say'ri's name had made him stop for an instant, giving him time to cast his magic. Yen'fay withstood the shock, and moved past him, slashing his tome in half. Robin resorted to the Luna spear he had stolen from Excellus, attempting to cut Yen'fay's blade in half. That hadn't worked. Yen'fay deflected with his odd branched sword, and then committed seppuku.

"May you have your honor, Yen'fay of the Chon'sin." Robin said, talking to the waves. "Vermil would never forgive me if he learned the truth. Neither, I suspect, would Zulas if he learned the other truth of what I did. Thankfully they believe the story I gave the court."

_But that is not why you are upset, is it?_

"No." Robin sighed. "If I continue on my path, I might lose all that I can trust. It's the sad truth of someone who spends their days dealing in deception. But I knew that from the onset, and I don't regret it. It's necessary."

_You regret that which you did not know from the onset._

"Blasted sand! Sun-bleached bones!" Robin swore. "No! I owe Yen'fay my life. And his death is on my hands. They are stained with blood."

_They are stained with the blood of countless individuals. You have killed many. You have caused many more to be killed. Your very scheme to depose Excellus caused more to be killed than if you had not tried it. _The voice in his head wouldn't shut up. _Aren't you getting a little self-righteous about your hands right now, crimson tactician?_

"Silence!" Robin spat. "Soldiers die. That's how wars work. If you prepare to end the lives of others, you can hardly complain when they end yours. Besides, it may sound callous on my part, but I control life and death, because I'm the best at it. My job is to minimize casualties and maximize victory overall. You can't win a game of _chess _without sacrifice. Why would war demand anything less?"

_If that were true, you wouldn't feel unsettled. Perhaps that's because you know your choices directly lead to Yen'fay's death?_

"I did not force him, did I? I tried to stop him. But he chose to do it." The words sounded hollow to Robin, despite the fact that he was correct. For all his skill and planning, the pieces in his plans had free will to choose. "He _chose_ death."

_If you knew, would you have abandoned your plans?_

"No." Robin said softly. "I can't have done that. Yen'fay choices would not have tipped the scales overall. I would have gone through with most of the plan."

_But you would have done something different?_

"Yes." Robin said. "Yes! I would have! I might've killed Excellus and pretended that he had escaped. I might've told Yen'fay that _I _had taken up the role of Say'ri's executioner in place of Excellus. I might've captured her myself, as part of the plan."

_You failed. That is why Yen'fay died._

"Failure." Robin said. "That's what this is. If I hadn't been so confident in my own skills, this might not have happened. I suppose a perfect victory is not yet within my grasp – or even if it is possible. But I have failed Yen'fay, though my own hubris."

Mercifully, the voice in his head fell silent. Robin sat like that for a while. Coming to terms helped, but not as much as he would have liked. He sat there, in silence, watching the waves.

The sun had moved through at least a quarter of the sky when he heard a set of soft footfalls in the sand approaching him.

Robin turned to look. A young girl, no more than ten was standing there. Like him, she had shock-white hair. But their similarities ended there. Her cheekbones were different, a softer shape in her face, as well her eyes. Robin's were dark red going on black. Hers were a light hazel.

"Hey. You've been here for a while by yourself." The girl sat down next to him. "Are you like me?"

"Maybe." Robin looked at her. The girl met his glance. "I lost a friend because of something I did wrong. And he'll never come back."

"Oh." The girl sighed. "Then you aren't. I never had one of those. Are friends nice to have?"

"I guess." Robin said. "Though we never really were friends. His duty stopped him, I think, from becoming my friend. His duty is also what killed him."

"Duty is stupid, if it gets you killed." The girl flung her hand. A smooth rock skipped across the ocean. Robin counted at least seven. "Someday, I'm going to be that rock. I'm just going to skip out to sea. Then I'll be free."

"If you have nothing to die for, can you really be said to have something to live for?"

"Who cares?" The girl turned to him. "Grown-ups like thinking things too much. Who cares whether you have something to live for if you aren't even living?"

"Is that what I am?"

"I asked if you were like me." The girl threw another stone, sending it skipping as well. "Well? Do you live?"

_I would set this world so all who follow me receive it better than I. _Robin's own words rang in his ears. _And why not? It's a noble goal. One that I think Yen'fay would approve of. I choose to believe he didn't sacrifice in vain. Yen'fay must believe his sister to be more important than him. If I gave up now, or just settled in, it would be a blight against my honor. There's no shame in trying and failing. The shame is when the attempt wasn't good enough._

"I live." Robin said. He reached to his hair and felt it. Luckily, it escaped his mind to have it cut. Another month or so, and it'd be long enough to set in a similar style as Yen'fay. He glanced at his cloak. A bit of armor wouldn't hurt, and the lacquered style of Chon'sin armor would keep up his mobility. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"I am the Witch-Child. They call me an omen of dark tidings." The white-haired girl shrugged. "If you believe in those kinds of things, I guess. Who are you?"

"Count Robin Obsidian."

"…" The girl stared at him. "A noble? Don't you have some castle of servants to go back to?"

"Technically, yes." Robin sighed. "Seriously? You don't know who I am?"

The girl shook her head. "News doesn't travel well here. And when it does, everyone's around. No one likes me, so I say away."

"Fine, I'll tell you. Maybe boasting of my accomplishments will get me out of my rut." Robin stood up. "I was appointed my title my Walhart himself, despite my foreign status. I was instrumental in the capture of several major Chon'sin fortresses and won the final battle of the campaign. Then I fought within the Rosanne campaign, and, although no one can prove it, everyone thinks I was somehow involved in Excellus's eventual betrayal of Walhart. Oh. I'm also a gifted strategist, competent tactician, skilled spearman, and I'm quite the powerful mage."

"Is that all?" The girl skimmed another rock. "Do you feel better?"

"Are you _always_ this mouthy to complete strangers?" Robin demanded. "And no, I don't!"

"I'm mouthy to the ones I know won't hit me. They're few between, so I kind of have to get all my frustration in." The girl smiled and raised her hand. "And I can one-up what you can do. _Azerath!"_

A dark sphere materialized above the girl's palm. Dark magic, also known as elder magic. Robin had read about it, but it wasn't used in Valm's theater of war so he really didn't have firsthand knowledge. Experts were far and few between, it offered little practical benefits over traditional anima, and it was countered the same way, with pure water and barrier staves. His tactical mind shut off, and Robin just stared openmouthed.

"Dark magic?" Robin looked the girl over. She didn't have a tome. "That _incredible_."

"So I'm better than you?"

"Sure. But only for twenty-four hours. I'll be out of my rut by then." Robin plucked his spear from the ground and twirled it. "But I can do this. It's almost as good."

"I guess so." The girl stood up. The dark sphere floated above her hand.

"How do you that?" Robin asked. "Where you born with it? Did you learn it?"

"I was born with it." The girl turned away. "I don't know my parents, so I don't know if they have it. I've been on the run as long as I can remember. This town's not so bad, as long as I keep my head down."

"Then we are alike, you and I." Robin placed a hand on the girl's head and ruffled her hair, to her indignant protest. "My memories were lost. I don't know where I came from, and I don't know where my skills came from."

"Hey! Brat!" A rough voice interrupted them. Robin turned to see a crowd gathered by the far side of the beach. At least fifteen adults, most roughly armed, but some with real weapons. The girl squawked and dropped the dark sphere. The speaker, the de facto leader, pointed his sword. "You were warned to cut that out! We won't have you cursing the town!"

"Don't respond." Robin stepped in front of her, holding his spear. "I'll handle this."

"Stranger. You're a guest. Back away."

"Tell me why I should first." Robin challenged.

"She's a demon-kissed." The man's eyes turned violent. "She'll bring doom upon us if we let her continue with her foul arts. We have no quarrel with you, but she's from the evil dragons."

"Duma?" Robin guessed. _Superstitious peasants._

"Exactly. She's one of them witches. Now back away." The man grinned. "We're gonna teach her to stop doing that."

"Sorry. I'm not about to back away." Robin bent down and picked up his tome. "This is your first and only warning. Back away, or you all will be hurt. And I'm not talking about the kind of hurt you walk away from."

"Who are you?"

"Count Robin Obsidian." Robin said. Electricity blazed up his arm, coalescing in an orb. A purple blaze shot to life around him. "Colonel. Strategist. Warrior. And this one is under my protection. Now, walk away or I shall inflict harm on you few have ever felt."

They did. More correctly, instead of walking, they ran for their lives, half stumbling and tripping over each other. Robin sat back and laughed.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." Robin said.

"Why did you want to?" The girl looked at him, persisting. "Did you do it to protect me?"

"Yes."

The girl hugged him suddenly. It was an odd sensation, one Robin couldn't say he ever felt before. He didn't even get déjà vu from his forgotten memories. Robin stared. The girl looked up. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Robin said. "Are you alone?"

"Mostly."

"Do you want to come with me?" Robin asked. "I have a manor, and a few people who would be friends with you."

"Really?"

"Sure. Who doesn't want to be friends with a precocious ten-year-old?"

"Yes!"

-_Training Room_-

Zulas concentrated on the training dummy, repeating his strikes. He was reaching the top of his game as a spearman and would need to advance _somehow._ His old drill instructor would tell him to become cavalry. Of course, that's because his old drill instructor _was _cavalry. Robin never seemed to even consider the concept of being more mobile, which left him in a bit of a quandary. Maybe he'd ask Robin about it.

He'd never admit it, of course, but Robin left a lot to aspire to. Except for his loyalty. Zulas had given up on even considering what had happened with Excellus's 'supposed' betrayal. Dant apparently had been privy to more information, but Zulas wasn't going to pry at her.

"Help me." A voice sounded. Zulas turned to see a surprisingly out-of-breath Dant panting in front of the training room's doors. "Please."

"What?"

"Vermil." Dant shot a glance over her shoulder. "He's been trying to find me all day, and I overheard him talking about 'confessing' something."

"You think the half-pint in love with you?"

"I don't care to find out." Dant winced as she heard footfalls. "Just … see what you can do."

Zulas looked over her shoulder to see Vermil walking around the corner. He looked back and Dant was gone. Zulas sighed. "Kid!"

"Vermil!" The fire mage corrected. "Hey, have you seen Dant around?"

"Why are you looking for Dant?" Zulas asked.

"Private." Vermil glared. "And I haven't seen her all day. And I _know_ she's not off on assignment."

"Makes sense." Zulas shrugged. "Maybe she's practicing avoiding you."

"Ha ha." Vermil crossed him arms. "No, I want her for something else."

"Like what?" Zulas asked. "Romance?"

"What!?" The fire mage sputtered. "No! Not that at all!"

"You can tell me." Zulas coaxed. "I might be able to help you…"

"Okay, first! I want to ask her to make me her apprentice." Vermil said. "And, second! You _suck _at romance, Mister I-Am-Alone-At-Thirty. I mean, jeez, you've have had a total of _how _many girlfrie- ulp!"

"Think very carefully about your next sentence." Dant advised. She shifted the grip on her dagger at Vermil's throat. "Because some women _like _men who don't go around trying to get with every woman they see. And you are dealing with one of those now."

"I – apologize – for – my – terrible – taste!" Vermil said. "PleasetaketheknifeoffI'llbegoodIpromise!"

"Fine." Dant whisked it away. It disappeared up her sleeve. "I suppose I can't fault you for wanting to be my apprentice, though. But _why _do you want to be my apprentice?"

"You have enough magic power to qualify within the elite of the elite mage corps." Vermil gasped, checking his throat. "I want you to teach me!"

"You have magic?" Zulas asked.

"Eh." The assassin shrugged. "My mother was supposedly from a tribe of powerful mages. I've only got enough skill to use weak spells, and my affinity is wind magic, of all things. I knocked the squirt around the other day when he was training his gale boomerang spell."

"_Please!_"

"No!" Dant said. "I can't teach you my bloodline. If you want, I'll show you a few tricks you didn't know with wind, but I can't make you stronger."

"Nah." Vermil sighed. "If you can't use B-Class spells, there's nothing you can show me. Thanks anyway."

"Arrogant squirt." Dant rolled her eyes. "And I spent all day avoiding you. But at least the practice was good. Get lost."

"Whatever."

Zulas watched Vermil leave and then turned to Dant. "You're that type, eh? Wouldn't have pegged you."

"Yes, yes." Dant shrugged. "Chalk it up to my upbringing. You're mildly attractive, I suppose, but even I can see that you and Argeni are doing nothing but throwing lovestruck looks at each other. Argeni, by the way, finds the idea of ripping you from an old love romantic, so even if you have an old skeleton, you don't have to worry about it."

"Thanks – and how would you know that?"

"We talk." Dant disappeared again.

Zulas shrugged and turned back to walking the dummy with his spear.

-_Outside_-

"Robin!"

"Hello, Argeni." Robin got off the wagon. "Glad to see there are no hard feelings between us over that incidence a while back."

"Well, I _am _annoyed at the reprimand, but I see where you'd be coming from with your ideas and your tactics." Argeni flicked her hair and handed him an envelope. "This came in for you, by the way. So, how was your vacation?"

"I sorted a few things out." Robin said. "I've got a clearer goal in mind, too."

"Oh, well that's good. You look better, too."

"I feel better, certainly." Robin replied. "Anything happen when I was away?"

"Nothing out of the usual, I would say." Argeni considered. "No, I can't really say anything happened, though you did get some orders. Why, did anything happen to you?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we're here." Robin turned back to the wagon. "Come on out."

"Finally!" A little girl rose out of it, draped in a black coat with a few white locks visible. She curtsied. "Oh, this is m'lady Argenita di Cratez."

"Oh, aren't you cute!" Argeni grabbed the small child. "This is adorable! Robin, I want one of these. How do I get it?"

"Put me down." The girl requested. "_Now_."

"Okay." Argeni put her down. "My name is Argenita, but please call me Auntie Argeni, OK? Who are you?"

"My name is Ravena Obsidian." Ravena stood up. "And I'm Robin's daughter."

_"Adopted."_ Robin hastily interjected, stopping a look of delighted bewilderment on Argeni's face. "Please don't let your imagination wander. We decided it was the best course of action."

"We?"

"Both of us." Ravena explained. "Robin wanted to be my friend, but normal people think that's weird. Robin doesn't mind, he said he has enough rumors that more doesn't make it worse, but _I_ thought that him adopting me would not only mean we could be friends but would also make him look good. So Robin agreed and told me I needed a new name."

"She's smart." Argeni commented. She knelt down. "Can I be your friend, too?"

"Okay." Ravena nodded. "I like having those."

"Good job, Ravena. That's two in one day." Robin opened the envelope. "Ah."

"What is it?" Ravena asked.

"Orders." Robin said. "I'll make temporary arrangements for you to be a ward at my manor. Argeni, we have two dawns to march."

"Where to?"

"Parise. Rosanne's capital."

-_Report to Robin from Anna, XX/X/XX_-

_New customer, same contract. I won't ask how you got your hands on it, but I will ask for some help in not asking. The golden kind of help. You know what I mean. Anyway, your first bit of news is a doozy, and I mean a DOOZY. Emmeryn, Exalt of Ylisse, sacrificed herself. Chrom lead a strike force to rescue her, it failed, and Gangrel was going to use her as a bargaining chip to get the 'Crest of Flames', whatever THAT is. Emmeryn SACRIFICED herself to avoid conflict. I mean, wow, that's hardcore._

_Anyway, all-out war between Ylisse and Plegia will start within days, if not weeks. I'll give you good odds for Plegia winning…_


	10. Fall of Rosanne

-_Valm's Camp, Temporary Throne Room_-

"You summoned me, Conqueror?" Robin asked, kneeling. Walhart's throne room traveled with him. Robin wouldn't call it vain – not out loud, at any rate- but it was more of a symbol of power. The throne traveled with Walhart, because it was he who gave it power, not the other way around.

"Tactician." Walhart inclined his head from atop his seat. It was the closest that Robin knew he would ever get to a friendly greeting. "Rosanne falls tomorrow. I have no wish for any more delays. The Chon'sin are no longer a problem, and their army is in shambles. We will destroy Parise."

"Those _were_ my instructions."

"Troubling rumors have come to my ears, tactician." Walhart frowned. "It seems you felt it was a good idea to form companies exclusively containing anti-wyvern soldiers. And that you have left Yen'fay's army surrounding the city, rather than allowing it to join me in battle."

_So a signed missive to Walhart is now considered a 'troubling rumor'. I suppose this is Walhart's way of saying he doesn't like my battle plans._ Robin nodded. "Yes. In mundane combat, we've felt it smartest to incorporate anti-flyer units within the army squads, to discourage harrying from the opponent's flyers. However, Rosanne does not use its wyverns like other armies. They are home to several large wyvern colonies and have a number of elite wyvern academies. They don't use their flyers for scouting and surgical strikes like we do – rather they use them as mobile swarms capable of overrunning entire squadrons. The only thing that can discourage a hundred battle-hardened flyers charging our frontlines are squads consisting of the same number of anti-flyers. I've also kept a few cavalry regiments back to support the squads in case trouble arises. Each one of the attack vectors has at least one dedicated unit, ready to swap-in at will. Hopefully the strategic flexibility will outweigh the loss of the tactical flexibility."

"And Yen'fay's former army? Why are they not on the front lines?"

"With due respect, Conqueror, they are unfit for combat right now." Robin said. "Their leader has killed himself and question are circulating throughout the unit. Morale is at an all-time low. The Chon'sin Dynasts on our side can't be trusted. In addition, there still are at least 20,000 Rosanne troops unaccounted for – and I believe the number may be even higher. If they choose to flank us at Parise, possibly with the dynast's private armies, that city could very well be our doom. I've ordered Yen'fay's army to stand as a rearguard. If they do see combat, it will combat solely dedicated to protecting our armies. Hopefully, that will raise morale. Besides, we have enough soldiers as it is to approach the city from five different spots. More soldiers would just choke the approach."

"I see. Your choices are well reasoned."

"Are you disappointed, Conqueror?" Robin asked. _He sounds like it._

"No." Walhart said. "You show more finesse at this game than Excellus. However, you have yet to properly appreciate the force I bring to the battlefield. I do not appreciate being … _underutilized._"

"I don't understand." Robin stammered. "I … have you leading the charge on the main gate."

"Yes." Walhart smiled. It sent shivers down Robin's spine. "You want a conventional approach, using portable shields and staggered infantry. We aren't going to do that. There is no need when I am there, after all."

"I see." Robin swallowed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I will charge with my elites." Walhart said. "You may bring in the infantry to clean up after me if you desire. Bring ladders." Walhart stepped out. Robin blinked. Then he heard the voice again. "And you're going to watch me! Set yourself by my army."

Robin blinked again. "This can't end well."

-_Gates of Rosanne_-

"This isn't going to end well." Vermil said.

"Easy, squad." Robin said. He was riding a horse, for once, enjoying the vantage. Argeni was right beside him, a pale hand on her silver staff. The crystal tip at the top glowed, in preparation for its usage. Zulas stood beside her, blue cloak flapping in the faint breeze, holding an anti-cavalry lance in one hand and a razor-sharp one in the other. He wouldn't be fighting with both at the same time but switching off between them to compensate for his weakness. Vermil was behind Robin, on a horse of his own. Surprisingly, he was trained to ride. He lightly tapped the red tome he was holding, a spellbag by his side containing more. Dant was the other member on the ground, holding twin daggers, her brown cloak flapping in the wind. For some odd reason, she'd tied a green band around her head, a rare look of serenity on her face.

"We've never fought a foe like this." Zulas said. "It's all right to be nervous. This is going to be one of the largest sieges in Valm. And we want to take this in a day. This could end poorly. Very poorly."

"This is going to be dangerous." Argeni chewed her lip. "Don't worry, I'll keep you all alive."

"A thousand-meter charge toward the gates." Robin said, summarizing. "Across arrow and magic. Then we scale the walls, take them and open the doors for the army."

"Then we fight street by street." Dant said. "Bloody combat the entire time. Until we reach the palace and take the king's head. There's no combat like siege combat."

"Are you enjoying this, Dant?" Argeni asked.

"Enjoy? No." Dant said. "But this is where I feel at peace. I was trained for this."

"And that's the real reason you follow me." Robin noted.

"One of them." Dant said. "Things aren't idle around you. Give me the order, Robin."

"Not mine to give." Robin said, eyeing the troops around them. "Vermil, can you project an air screen as we charge?"

"Not on horseback!" Vermil said. "Nope."

"Very well." Robin swallowed. "On the Conqueror's signal."

The sun rose slowly as the crimson armies of the Conqueror waited. The defenders of Rosanne favored colors of blue and black, waiting for the inevitable charge that seemed like it would never come. Twice, Robin had to focus to control his breathing. Dawn seemed like the perfect time to attack, but the Conqueror had overruled him, in favor of playing with the Rosannean's minds. The longer they waited, the less time they would have until night fell.

It was almost midmorning when Walhart gave the signal. He didn't howl, nor give a war cry. Instead, he spurred his massive mount into action and charged across the plain on it. A split-second later, his personal honor guard charged with him. A few seconds after that came the rest of the cavalry, followed by massed infantry rushing in.

"Wait." Robin said, holding his hand, and gave a slow count to ten. No sense in joining the crowd. Then he dropped it. "My army, mount up! Mount up now!" Zulas swung himself onto Argeni's mount, as Robin caught a flicker of Argeni's happy expression. Dant did the same behind him, accompanying him. Vermil had no extra rider. His own personal army followed suit, double mounting, or pairing up. "NOW!" Robin lead the charge. Well, his charge.

"Isn't this horrible tactics?" Argeni shouted at Robin as they rode forward. "I thought you didn't lead with cavalry against during a siege!"

"Normally, yes!" Robin said. "But he's Walhart! Look!"

Walhart charged ahead, alone. Arrows fell around him, pelting off his armor like gravel. Magic struck around him, with the Conqueror ignoring it completely. His honor guard received a similar treatment to a lesser degree, with a good number of them ignoring it just as Walhart did. For those that didn't, powerful troubadours rode within the main body of cavalry, bolstering the lead squadron with healing from afar. But men still fell. And with the entirety of the army charging, those that did would not get up later.

Then Walhart drew his axe. The giant red weapon whirled about him as the Conqueror wielded it like a man possessed, deflecting as the rain grew fiercer the closer he got. Robin could only watch in slack-jawed awe as an entire wall of Roseannes couldn't inflict a dent in him. Orders were barked, and suddenly the targets were switched. Now the arrows rained freely among the rest of the charging troops. They'd decided to ignore the impossible and attempt to drop the men around him using the rank and file soldiers.

On top of the wall, space was suddenly cleared. Five bowmen, each wielding a bow as large as themselves, targeted Walhart, alongside three incredibly powerful mages. Robin swallowed as they unleashed their full might at once, as Walhart was less than a hundred meters away from the wall. Lightning, fire, steel, and wood crashed into the Conqueror all at once. The surface erupted in smoke, concealing the Conqueror for view.

Robin had only enough time for his breath to catch when the red axe sailed up the sixty-foot wall, striking one of the mages down. The axe disappeared, and reappeared when a shockwave cut away the smoke, revealing a very unharmed Conqueror on his horse. The ground beneath him was charred beyong recognition.

_What is he?_ Robin's breath caught. _That's not a man. That can't be a mortal. He's taken enough damage to kill me thrice over and he made an impossible shot – blind. His axe is magical, and his steed seems just as strong as he is. His entire plan was to draw fire because he cannot be killed. Which devil did he make a deal with?_

"I AM INEXORABLE! COME BREAK YOURSELVES ON ME!" Walhart's axe started claiming more victims. By that time, the ladders had reached the walls, and his soldiers had swarmed up it. Robin's squad had reached Walhart a few moments later.

"Tactician!" Walhart said. A broad smile was on his face. "Find this day well?"

"Well enough." Robin said. "How do you plan on getting in?"

"The wall, tactician." Walhart gestured. "Get on it."

"Right." Robin gestured. "Dant, Vermil, you're with me. Argeni, heal any wounded, Zulas protect her." And with that he started climbing.

Unsurprisingly, Dant was faster than him, nimbly scurrying by on the same ladder with a dagger between her teeth. By the time Robin got up, there were three corpses, and Dant was locked in combat with an axe wielder twice her size, unable to get close or to block accurately. Robin nailed him with a quick jolt of focused lightning, before assembling his spear in a rapid series of movements and using it. He dispatched his first opponent surprisingly easy, kicking him off the far side of the wall with just two moves.

"Too easy."

A blast of flame lit up the wall, sending a trio of Rosanne reinforcements back down the stair they came from. Robin turned to see Vermil. He looked around. Valm red vastly outnumbered blue. The attack was going well. He nodded. "Vermil, keep control of the wall. Dant, follow me."

Robin ran across the wall until he was on top of the main gate. He looked down. The gate was bolted shut, with heavy bars across it, and the doors themselves seemed to be controlled by giant winches in guard houses. Walhart's men were fighting their way into them, but they'd have no chance to open them with the bars in place.

"This is going to be difficult." Dant was next to him. "Barred shut. I guess we'll have to wait for the rams to get here."

"Dant, I have an idea." Robin took a few steps back and gauged the distance.

"Good, that's supposed to be your job." Dant blinked as she realized what he intended to do. "Oh, this is going to be reckless."

Robin drew his Luna spear, and jumped. He spun around in a 180 and brought the spear down. Luna's enchanted edge sliced through the heavy bars with ease. Robin gritted his teeth, struggling to keep the spear in place to make all the cuts and to keep himself from panicking. Ten feet from the ground, he threw the spear away, pointed down with his hand and snapped the final charge from his Wilderwinds glove. The cushion bounced into him, slowing his fall, but sending him sprawling.

Robin blearily looked up to see a Rosannean charging at him, only to drop from an arrow shot. He sighed in relief, and propped himself up with his spear, turning around and slicing the final bar off the door. The lance shattered.

"So much for a lance that can cut through anything." Robin sighed. "Well, it cut through most of them."

"That'd just be a contradiction." Dant appeared next to him. Robin had no idea how she had managed that. Maybe she just clambered down with her knives. "Yeah, that Luna looked a little beat-up, though I thought the enchantments on it would last for longer. Magical weapons only have so much charge you know. Well, except for ancestral ones. But those have other limits."

"You seem to know a lot about these."

"Yeah, train under a guy who won't shut up about Ragnell will make you curious. Then annoyed when you find out you can't get one." Dant frowned. "You know what, forget I said that. Anyway, Luna lances are a silvered lance forged with a Luna tome. Somehow. Luna tome happen to be as rare as Blizzard tomes these days, so that's why you don't see 'em that often. Levin sword is Arcthunder and a steel sword."

Robin noticed something and ducked. A sword swing passed over him. "Excuse me," Robin said, blasting him with electricity. "I'm trying to have a conversation. Thank you." Robin raised his voice. "Valmese, to me! Protect us while we gate open." Robin dropped his voice. "Dant, how do we open the gate now?"

"Did you look? You managed to put a decent nick in it." Dant dryly asked. Robin glanced over. His cut had managed to get though the majority of the bar. Dant pulled an axe from the ground, set her feet and gave a powerful _thwack. _It took four tries from Dant and a few more from Valmese heavy infantry Robin sent her way to do it. At that point, ratcheting sounded from the gate, slowly opening it. Robin breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the crimson Conqueror in full plate before him.

"Well done, tactician." Walhart said. "Now. Let us proceed."

"At my lord's command."

-_The Rookery_-

"Madam Cherche!" Cherche turned away from scratching Minerva's jaw to see an irate official walking to her. "The walls have fallen."

"Good." Cherche said. "Send messages to the rookeries and the nests. Tell all the riders we have to prepare to saddle up, and to fly out on my signal."

"I don't understand." The official said. "We need reinforcements _now. _They'll take Parise if we don't repel them here."

"They will take Parise even if we do hold them here." Cherche said. "My liege has told me as such. We can't hold out against the might of Valm."

"Then Duke Virion's battle plans-"

"Yes." Cherche said, sadly. "Those were never to win. He has plans for that, from what I understand, but he knows that victory is impossible. So he settled for the step below that. Parise is a poisoned fruit. The city will fall, but by our choosing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to finish caring to Minerva."

"Ah." The official swallowed. "And after…?"

"If either of us survive, make your way to Ylisse." Cherche said. "Good luck."

-_That Scene From Chapter One_-

"Vermil, give me covering fire!" Robin gestured with his weapon. Behind him, the red-robed mage grinned evilly and raised a hand, pointing it at the archers that were drawing their bows at the end of the alley.

"Arcfire!" A jet of flame roared down the alley, swirling around it and igniting everything within. Vermil the mage looked pleased with himself until the smoke cleared. Out of five, two were left standing, bows drawn. The two pointed their bows at the mage. Vermil swallowed.

"Watch it, kid!" A soldier shoved Vermil aside. The mage hit the ground and watched as his ally took the pair of arrows meant for him. One skirted off his blue shield, but the other impaled itself in his left shoulder. The lancer turned and howled his challenge. "Is that all you have!? I'm Zuras, veteran of a hundred wars, and you can't take me!"

A figure darted out from a crack in the wall, dancing between the two remaining archers. One fell to his blade, and the other to lightning. Robin waved his weapon in salute and gestured to the two to catch up. "Yes, but I took them fist, Zul."

Zulas looked at Vermil. "He had you barbecue the hallway just so he could run up it?"

"Eh-heh. I think the plan was just for me to smokescreen it." Vermil chuckled. "Maybe I went a little overkill."

"You're crazy, kid." Zulas shook his head, then started sprinting to catch up to Robin. As he ran, he saw Robin duck and then an axe swing over his head. "Aw, they're using axes…"

The fighter tried to attack again, but fell with a wordless cry. Behind him stood another one of the Crimson Squad. The small woman sheathed her daggers, reflexively standing in Robin's blind spot.

"Heya Dant." Vermil skidded up to them. "Where'd you come from?"

"Around. It pays not to lurk to close when you go all magic-happy." The woman sighed. "Must you go overkill, mage?"

"Hey, as long as they're dead! Right, Robin?"

"Well I suppose better safe than sorry." Robin chuckled. "But a skilled warrior knows not to waste magic, and can tell how much to strike with. Elfire would have sufficed. You've still got to learn that."

"Aww." The mage looked downcast.

"Where to next?" Zulas asked. "This whole area's one crazy war zone. Are we moving to take the castle, or what?"

"You're not going anywhere!" A clip-clop interrupted the group. A troubadour was riding over. "Need I say this, Zulas, but you have an arrow in your shoulder?"

"So I do." Zulas said, noticing it for the first time. "Argeni, I'm fine. I've been shot before."

"No, you are not fine and I don't care how many times you've been shot." Argeni put a gentle hand on the shaft and ripped it from Zulas, ignoring the shout of pain. She put her staff on the wound. "Heal! Next time, don't run off without me, you four!"

"You're on a horse." Dant pointed out.

"Leave her, Dant." Robin said. "I told her to stay back. Her father would have a fit if I got her killed. Sorry, Argeni. We'll go a bit slower next time and we won't leave until you finished patching up Zulas."

"Thank you." Argeni was mollified. "I'm done. Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Right, let's get ready to take the next block and wipe out those rebels. We'll work our way to the castle, but our goal _isn't_ to be the first one there." Robin looked over to the next section. "For Valm!"

"Colonel Robin!"

Robin spun around. A messenger on horse had arrived. "Report? How are we in taking the city?"

"We've taken three-quarters of the city." The messenger said. "The Conqueror himself has stormed the palace. We expect all out surrender, soon."

"Well, there goes the 'reach the castle' goal." Dant said. "Walhart will have killed everyone within it by the time we get there."

"Hmm." Robin thought for a second. "Vermil, how many wyverns have we encountered so far?"

"Zero." Vermil said. A few seconds later, he blinked. "Wait, that's not right."

"There weren't any by the walls, either." Robin said. "Argeni, get off your horse. Now. Zulas, scan the skies. I'm an idiot."

"What's going on?" Argeni swallowed as Zulas helped her down. The messenger moved to do it too.

"Not you!" Robin said. "Go back to the camps. On my authority, I need the anti-wyvern squad on the walls moved to the roof of that building there." Robin gestured. "We'll have the path cleared."

"This area is secure." The messenger frowned. "You took out one of the last groups."

"If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it." Robin snapped. "Go!" The messenger fled. Robin nodded and turned to his squad. "All right. See that bell tower?"

"The one overlooking the roof you just moved the anti-wyvern squad to?" Vermil asked. "We're going to attempt something dangerous, aren't we?"

"Something like that." Robin grimaced. "Assuming we all survive."

_-The Rookery-_

"Walhart has entered the palace." Cherche leapt up on her wyvern. "Send the message. Now's our best chance."

-_Rosanne_-

Wyverns bloomed over Parise. Warehouses exploded all over the city. Dark shapes dropped off the cathedrals. And, in the rafters above the palace, close to a thousand wyvern riders and lords emerged, axe and blade in hand. The day was now in the late afternoon, with light slowly fading. But not enough to conceal the red of Valm spread across the entirety of the city. And not enough for the Valm soldiers to miss the incoming wyverns swooping down _en_ _masse_ and taking squadrons.

Virion had known that defending the city was impossible. However, the only victory he had in mind was a pyrrhic victory. By allowing the majority of Valm's forces into the city, and then ambushing the soldiers stuck in the city, it would be possible to abuse their high mobility to corner and slaughter the Valm troops, trapped in a city they didn't know. Parise would fall, possibly even burned to the ground in Walhart's fury, but the wounds would be deep. Possibly even unrecoverable.

Cherche herself lead a squadron. "Don't stop until they all fall!" she howled to her teammates. She tapped Minerva with her heels, indicating a dive, and lead them down. "Evade."

The Valm squadron didn't even see them coming, too focused on trying to run away. Cherche swung her axe, slicing through two of them as Minerva roared triumphantly. The soldiers beside her took them as well. Then Minerva went up, taking them back to the safety of the sky. Blood from her axe rained on her as she raised it high.

Cherche wiped a streak of it off her cheek. "Poor you…"

Suddenly, she noticed a gale of wind cut through the squadron ahead of her. Cherche spun, looking around. Two figures were standing on top of a bell tower, blasting wind spells. One had a cloak of red, the other a black greatcoat. Cherche narrowed her eyes. She gestured to another squad to evade as a wind spell ripped through the air around them. She gestured to the squadron.

-_Streets_-

"Robin, we've got a squadron coming after us." Vermil said. "Looks like they're angry."

"What, did we annoy them?" Robin said. "Can you stop them?"

"I think if we double-cast Rexcaliber we might be able to." Vermil said. "You have one, right?"

"Have one, yes." Robin drew it out. A group of wyverns dived towards them. Robin swallowed. "I'm just not good at casting B-class spells."

"If you don't, we die." Vermil said. "But I think we'll pull this off."

"You're awfully calm." Robin sighed.

"It's my focus. I can't be nervous when I'm casting spells, or I won't put my all into it." Vermil said. "You need inner resolve now! Formulas only help to a point."

_Focus. Right. If we can't stop them here, they might go towards the camps._ Robin thought. _And Ravena's there. I thought it was the safest spot. I can't leave a girl with a dark gift like that alone in my manor. _White hot anger burned within him. _It's not right! I promised I'd protect her. And I'm not breaking my promises._

Something unlocked deep within Robin. An inner resolve he didn't know he possessed. He felt energy flair up around him as his focus went razor-sharp. "I'm ready, Vermil."

"Oh, sword of the wind. Head my call, for I am worthy to wield your might." Robin and Vermil chanted. Magic flared up around them, wind whistling in their face. They thrust their right hands at the oncoming wyverns. "Become the unending gale that will cleave through my foes! REXCALIBER!"

A massive torrent of wind blew off the pair of mages, slamming into the wyverns. A series of loud cracks echoed as their wings were shattered. Robin had a single moment to watch them before they plummeted, heavy armor and all.

Robin fell, gasping. "Oh, that took the wind out of me."

"How do you feel?" Vermil asked. "Allright?"

"I've cast B-class tomes before." Robin got to his feet. "But I think I've actually got it this time. You were right about that focus helping."

"Yeah. I figured it out because – you know." Vermil sighed. "My diminutive magic power. Anyway, we've got company again." Vermil gestured. Another group was heading towards them.

"No worry." A salvo of arrows and magic intercepted them. Robin caught a flash of pink as the lead rider spiraled away after being hit with an arrow. His eyes narrowed. _Her._ Vermil looked to see the anti-wyvern unit on the roof next to them. Robin waved. "This area is now wyvern free, or wyvern dead."

"So that's the plan."

"Yup." Robin grinned. "Anyway, we're good. Let's go." He slid down the roof and swung into the window. Vermil followed him. They ran down the stairs, where a bloodied Zulas and Dant were waiting by the entrance. Argeni was focused on healing Zulas.

"Worked?" Zulas asked.

"Yeah." Robin nodded. "The anti-wyvern units are going to spread from this point, using the rooftops as areas to destroy swarms."

"I don't understand." Argeni frowned. "Why is this more effective than integrating the anti-flyers?"

"Follow me." Robin took off at a spring. The rest followed him. Robin explained as they ran. "The Rosanneans are trained to fight anti-fliers, of course. Now, an entire group of them can take out the half-dozen anti-fliers in an army unit, before slaughtering the rest. But a group of entirely anti-wyvern can kill them right back. If we establish them on rooftops, we can create safe sections of the city, and retreat to them."

"You knew they would do that?" Argeni said. "Wow, you really are the greatest tactician."

"Now, I didn't know they would do that." Robin said. "I did know they'd use entirely wyvern-composed companies, but I didn't predict this. This is a work of a tactical mastermind, someone who was willing to sacrifice their entire hand to deal a crushing blow to Valm. Even with the countermeasures we help start, we'll lose ten of thousands to those wyverns. Maybe even more."

"So what are we doing." Argeni said. "Stopping them?"

"Not quite. We aren't large enough in number, and I just hope my orders go around. I'm reasonably confident they will, though." Robin said, darting through an alleyway. "I saw something."

"Saw what?" Zulas asked.

"A pink-haired wyvern rider." Robin said. "She was in that second wave and managed to escape. Her wyvern was wounded, and she couldn't get far. We need to find her."

A roar of a wounded beast interrupted them. Robin stopped and stared up. "There."

_-Rooftop-_

"Quartz. Or, I should say, Robin Obsidian. I should have expect you to be here." The pink-haired knight was there, tending to her injured wyvern. "Thank you for taking Fort Bastein from us."

"Well met by dying light, Cherche." Robin said to the pink-haired knight.

"You know her, Robin?" Zulas asked. "_How_?"

"We met, briefly." Robin said. "There's unfinished business between us."

"That's true." Cherche stepped up from tending her wyvern and drew her axe. "Unfinished business."

"Stand back." Robin said. He raised his hand. "That's an _order._ This is between me and her. In fact, leave this rooftop altogether."

"Robin…" Zulas frowned.

"Calm down, Zulas." Robin gestured with his spear. "At this point, we'll do nothing but exchange blows."

"Aye, sir." Zulas nodded and left, along with the others.

"Just us, alone." Cherche said. "You were supposed to be on our side."

"You were a fool if you believed that." Robin said, bluntly. "You were using me. And I was using you. We merely had a set of goals in common. You wanted to win. And I needed Excellus to lose. Hence the alliance. But that alliance was temporary."

"I see." Rage flared in Cherche's eyes. "Is this all a game to you!? You sacrificed your own ally to gain power! What kind of monster does that?"

"Ask whatever strategist gave you this plan." Robin said. He saw the flicker of uncertainty in Cherche's eyes. "You know him, don't you? He's the same as me – willing to sacrifice to achieve ultimate victory. Those who live in glass houses shouldn't cast stones."

"My liege is nothing like you. He's fighting to protect that which he loves, while you just want power." Cherche spat and drew her weapon. Her rage suddenly turned to a saccharine smile "Now, how do we settle this?"

"I betrayed you." Robin said. "And if anyone finds out that I sold the plans to you, I'll be labeled a traitor. You can't run, and I can't let you live. Therefore, we have no choice but to settle this, here and now."

"So one of us isn't leaving here alive." Cherche said. "I'd think you were honorable, but you can't have your friends finding out about this, can you?" She smiled. "That's the reason, right?"

"Dant already knows. Vermil, well, he's kind of oblivious to tactics as a whole, and doesn't have a clue how I do half the things I do. Argeni, well I think she'd understand if she ever put the pieces together." Robin said. "Zulas – well, he's an idealist. He's lying to himself right now, even though he knows better. If he ever found out – well, that'd mean the death of one of us. So, you are correct. Now, shall we fight?"

"My beloved country is in shambles. My wyvern can't fly. And I'm all alone. I have nothing to lose." Cherche patted her wyvern on the head. "Minerva, save your strength. I don't even your help to kill this bird of ill omen. After all, I have nothing to lose – and everything to gain."

_Never leave your opponent no escape._ Robin remembered too late. _I'll have to make do._ He drew his spear. Cherche lunged forward, moving with a speed that belied the fact she fought mounted. Robin barely had time to dive out the way, before coming up in a roll and stabbing. Cherche caught the spear with her axe and deflected it. Then she charged in. Robin got to his feet and leapt backwards. Too late.

Red glistened on Cherche's axe. A thin line of red ran down Robin's forehead. A clean, shallow cut. Cherche smiled. "First blood."

_It's not a serious wound. _Robin focused. _She fights with speed, I guess? And her axe. So, speed and strength. Let's see about landing a blow. _Robin lunged forward, twirling his spear around and unleashed a salvo of thrusts, as Zulas had taught him. It was meant to fight sword wielder, but it would work against agile sword wielders.

Cherche took the rain of blows, deflecting off her black armor, then struck back. Robin managed to parry it, sweeping the axe out and spun a quick 180, striking her hard in the chest with the back end of his spear. His blow struck hard and true, sending Cherche backwards, gasping for breath.

Robin finished his spin and went in with a sweep aimed at her unprotected face. Cherche batted it aside with her ungloved hand and resumed her stance. Robin for his part took two steps backwards and caught his breath. _Almost worked. But that's not going to happen a second time._

"No magic?" Cherche taunted him. "You can't beat me like this."

_I was planning on that anyway. _"Thunder!" Robin thrust his left hand forward. Cherche dodged the ball of lightning, but it bought Robin enough time to get a thick tome from his holster. He raised his hand, arcane glyphs appearing around him. "Cage of lightning! Arcthunder!"

A lightning matrix appeared, surrounding the pink-haired knight. Cherche reached into a pouch on her waist and chugged a glass vial of clear liquid. The lightning struck her as she walked through it, but she did nothing more than wince.

"Thirsty?" Robin asked, as he pulled out a vial of his own, downing it. "So am I."

"No, that's pure water. It's…" Cherche frowned. "Wait, was that a joke? And what was that?"

"Yes, I know that's pure water. I just wanted to be on the other end of that for once." Robin thrust with his spear. Cherche blocked, and Robin slammed a lightning-holding hand on her axe and released its power. "And that was a magical tonic."

The roof exploded with force, sending them back. Robin got up first, smelling ozone. Cherche got to her knees, shaky from the electricity overload. Electricity crackled through her body, giving her spasms. She managed to stabilize herself by leaning on her axe, only to see Robin aiming another spell at her.

"Sorry about this." Robin raised his hand up high. Lightning from the sky struck it, forming a nexus around it. Electricity crackled. He pointed it at Cherche, swapping for the strongest lightning tome he carried on him. "But I just learned how to focus enough. No hard feelings?"

"Today is not a good day to die." Cherche managed to get out. She held her axe in shaking fingers. Robin would only have a few moments until the electric shock wore off. "But I wouldn't do any different in your shoes."

"Thoron."

Electricity coursed through Robin as he fired a lightning bolt with the power of a storm behind it. It would kill the creature it struck, with certainty. But as he cast the bolt, he became aware of a dark shadow dropping in front of Cherche. The electrify stuck the shadow, which gave a single howl, lost among the hundreds like it around them. The sound of a dying wyvern.

"MINERVA!" Cherche was by the creature's side in an instant. The beast whimpered softly as electricity sparked through it. Robin could only stare, shocked beyond words. Minerva coughed softly, once. Then her eyes closed, and the wyvern went still.

_Oh no._

Cherche turned around with rage in her eyes. "You. Killed. Minerva."

Robin summoned his lightning again as Cherche rushed him. He blasted her at point blank with all the magic he could muster. He was drained from casting Thoron, but even still, the energy was enough to overwhelm any foe. At least that's what he thought.

Cherche took the blast, point blank, and simply took her axe to him. He had nothing to defend himself, so the blade cut across his chest, a deep gash, cutting through cloth, skin, muscle, and into bone. Robin was standing one moment. Then he fell, his chest nothing but red.

Pain exploded in his chest as he gave a single loud cry. His vision went blurry, but he could see Cherche reaching up to deliver the coup de grace. She was going to make sure he was dead. It seems that she wasn't going to do anything different.

"NO!" A figure sprang out and attacked Cherche. Robin couldn't see clearly, but the person was somehow managing to hold her at bay.

"Stay with me, Robin." Something had taken hold of his hand. Someone. Robin blinked, and Zulas appeared. "OPEN YOUR EYES!"

"I … ordered … you … away." Robin couldn't talk well. What was wrong with him? Something was in his lungs. Something wet.

" ….rew ord…!" He couldn't hear clearly now. "…geni w… heal…"

Light washed over him. He could feel it, pouring into him. Maybe it would be enough. Maybe. But maybes weren't for tactician like him. There were only definites. And the wound was definitely lethal. It would take a healer beyond the power of Argeni to heal him now.

"_No it's not!"_

"What?" Robin said, softly.

_"GET UP! I won't let you fall here!" _Energy flowed into him. More healing energy. "_I need to remember! Remember your goal. Your purpose!"_

"The world to build. For Ravena." The word popped into Robin's head, unbidden. "IGNIS!"

"RAH!" Robin stood up. His chest was still bloody, but the bleeding had stopped. Ugly purple scar tissue had formed over it. His arms and legs felt like they were being dragged through thick mud. He had a throbbing headache. But he was alive. And purple fire was lit around him.

Zulas and Vermil had teamed up to hold the berserk Cherche at bay. Argeni was pouring healing energy into him – alongside _Dant._ The woman had two purple orbs in her hands and was pouring raw dark energy into him, a look of intense concentration on her face.

"Dant?"

The woman gave no answer.

"I killed you." Cherche howled. "I KILLED you!" Robin saw the pink-haired knight dodge a thrust from Zulas and crack her elbow into him, sending him flying. Vermil summoned up a fireball, but Cherche hurled a throwing axe at him, forcing him to dodge. She set her feet and charged at Robin. "WELL DIE AGAIN!"

Robin stood up, purple flames cascading over him. Argeni kept her staff on him, muttering in disbelief. Robin picked up his spear and focused his purple flames into it. Then he simply caught the axe. "See, here's the thing, Cherche. You have nothing to live for, and that makes you dangerous. But I have things to live for. And that's make me worse."

"Ambition? You're just power hungry." Cherche snarled.

"Power hungry for _what!_" Robin said. "It's the step everyone gets hung up on. I don't care for power for power's sake! I have gifts, and I must use them!"

"To what end!? WHAT END!?" Cherche strained.

"I understand." Robin said. "I know how I must look – like a villain. But I promise you, that isn't me. Sometimes, innocents get caught within the gears of machinations. But I fight so that might not happen." Robin's powered flared up. He shoved forward, shattering Cherche's axe. He spun the spear once, and stabbed her. His spear went clean through her chest. Cherche looked down and sighed. "Poor… me…"

Then she fell. Robin saw her, slowly drop to the ground, blood pouring from her chest wound. "Argeni. Dant." Robin stammered. "Save her. Please."

Argeni rushed over with her staff. Dant shook her head, exhausted. "I can't… sorry. Haven't used healing magic… in ages."

"It's all right." Argeni said. "You missed her vitals, Robin. But what should we do with her?"

"I couldn't bear leaving her to die." Robin sighed. "It's funny. I can kill Rosanne without pause by issuing orders. But once I know their name, their face, know that they're a human – it seems I can't. Anyway, we have nothing to gain from her death at this point."

"Nothing?" Zulas asked.

"The wyverns are being routed." Robin said. "Surrender will happen before the last light of the day. Argeni, Dant, would you mind dressing her in Valmese armor, and taking her to the mansion?"

"Not in front of you, obviously." Dant said. "But, yeah, that's easy."

"Wait." Zulas said. "We're taking an _enemy_ in? As one of our own?"

"She won't be an enemy once her side surrenders." Dant said, mildly.

"Then why the deceit?" Zulas said.

"So we don't have to explain ourselves to every knucklehead like you." Dant said.

"And where did you learn healing magic from!?" Zulas said.

Dant raised a slow eyebrow. "You're questioning your good fortune? Wow."

"Dant. Be civil." Robin dropped and groaned. "You can tell them."

"Fine." Dant sighed. "I'm Darkgifted. Like Ravena. I had a rough childhood and was forced to pick up skills fast. I've learned a bit of just about everything during my travels."

"You knew?" Zulas turned to Robin. "Of course you did. I didn't give you that mask so you could hide secrets from me."

_No, that's exactly why you gave me that mask. You're just annoyed you found out about it._ Robin grimaced. "She asked me to keep it a secret. It was one of the conditions for her helping me."

"Well, that's that!" Argeni brightly said. Fortunately, since she said it, Zulas simmered down. "It's nice to know more about you, Dant. Anyway, you two need to leave if we're going to re-armor her."

"Right." Robin said. A large horn went off as he said that. Then again, in a specific pattern. "Oh. That's good."

"Surrender?" Argeni asked. "That one meant surrender, right?"

"Surrender." Robin confirmed. "The entirety of this continent is now – officially – under Walhart's boot. Hooray."

-_Report to Robin from Anna, XX/X/XX_-

_So, anyway, war happened. Ylisse won. Seriously. Most of Plegia deserted, thanks to her sacrifice, and Gangrel was killed by Chrom on the fields of battle. Looks like peace reigns supreme on this side of the ocean. How's your side going?_


	11. Battlemaster

"You know." Robin said to an empty room as he scribbled furiously across a page. "I wouldn't have won this war if it meant dealing with _all this paperwork._"

"That's more because you successfully deposed Excellus than winning the war, you know." Dant said, standing in the doorway. "This whole thing couldn't have been avoided if you hadn't done that. Ah, the folly of your own decisions."

"Where did you come from?" Robin asked, still writing. "And, better yet, can you, I don't know, help me with this?"

"My penmanship is noticeably different than yours." Dant said. "I'm never been a good forger. Or even an adequate one. Anyway, it's nice to know the reason you're burying yourself in work is because you actually have work to bury yourself in. Unlike last time."

"I know." Robin sighed. He massaged his temples. "Another hour, and I'm taking a break to spend some time with Ravena. You know, she's actually a good tactician."

"Really, now?" Dant raised an eyebrow. "I never would have guessed."

"I taught her chess the other week. She picked in up in five games." Robin said. "Of course, it took her three more to beat me, but _still! _That was fast."

"She beat you at chess?" Dant snickered. "That's great. The almighty crimson tactician, losing to his own daughter in chess."

"I'm no good at chess." Robin said. "There are-"

"-too few unpredictable variables." Dant rolled her eyes. "And speaking of unpredictable, why did you decide to disband the squad?"

"I didn't." Robin sighed. "We still exist – on paper, anyway. You four are all still the highest rank officers I have – well, the highest ranked officers under my direct control."

"Did you notice the amount of qualifications you threw on there?" Dant sighed. "Vermil is off to who-knows-were teaching magic, Zulas is conducting drills – across the continent! – and Argeni is a few klicks away, but might as well be miles, because she's helping you smooth into politics as Valm Tactician."

"The truth sucks, Dant." Robin said. "And after tomorrow, you'll be gone too."

"My deep-cover assignment." Dant scowled. "Is it really necessary?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Dant, you know that we couldn't keep this going. We aren't the Shepherds. We have actual organization and structure. Once I was promoted, it was only a natural consequence. But we can all still keep in touch."

"How touching." Dant grimaced. "Ugh, I can't believe I said. Anyway, you have a meeting with Walhart tomorrow. It's about something important, I just don't know what."

"With Walhart, it's always something." Robin said. "I _have_ figured out what true power is, though that'll be nice."

"Really?" Dant asked. "Huh."

"Speaking of, how do you define true power?"

"Finally got around to asking me. Honestly? I don't care." Dant said. "I just do what I need to do and learn what I need to learn. I work, so my skills don't get rusty. And, as long as I've got you, I've got no shortage of that."

"Right." Robin said. "I thought so. Anything else?"

"I caught Zulas and Argeni kissing the other day."

"What?"

"I caught Zulas and Argeni-"

"I heard you the first time, don't get smart with me." Robin sighed. "I thought I told you not to spy on the rest of them."

"It was an accident." Dant's tone didn't sound too convincing.

"That, and a three hundred and fifty gold will get me a bronze sword." Robin rolled his eyes. "Um, did I miss something here, or was that awfully fast?"

"More the latter, I think." Dant said. "War can make hormones go crazy. They're kind of riding a high after the high stakes battle where you almost got killed, the end of the grand Valm campaign, and then you deciding to split them up for who-knows-how-long. Honestly, it's kind of surprising it only stopped at kissing. Which, mind you, is too far already, but not to the point of disastrously far."

"I don't need your commentary."

"Yes, you do." Dant said. "You are terrible at this whole 'romance' thing. You do realize that there is a _list_ – not a small list, mind you, a large list – of eligible women in Valm's court that are just _waiting_ to be courted by you. _And _you've gotten no less than three full marriage proposals."

"That's not for me, though. That's just for my titles." Robin waved his hand. "You can just burn them all."

"That's not the best idea."

"I said to kill it with fire."

"Right-o. You're the boss." Dant shrugged. "Probably for the best, considering one of those marriage offers was from Duke Cratez. For Argeni. That would … complicate things."

Robin sighed again. "I know I promised Zulas I'd help, but this is kind of too soon. Can we give him a title of nobility? Walhart did that to me."

"Walhart has the lucky advantage of nobody willing to challenge him." Dant said. "You don't have that luxury, y'know, being a foreigner and holding one of the highest positions in court. If he does something truly outstanding, then maybe."

"Right." Robin frowned. Then an idea struck him. "Wait. Actually, can you accept Duke Cratez's offer?"

"I can. I mean, I'm not going to because I'm not your secretary, and my ability to impersonate one doesn't make me so, which means you'll have to do it." Dant said, frowning. "But that is literally the most un-bro move I have ever seen."

"Why? That'd get the stress off my back and stop the flow of political faux paus by refusing all the other women. And have Argeni completely unavailable to every other suitor. We'll just have to have a long engagement period." Robin said, frowning. "Very long. In fact, indefinite, until I can find a good reason to break it off and substitute Zulas in place."

"I take it back. That is actually a decently fine bro move." Dant said. "Should I carry the message for them, or…?"

"Yes, for all that is holy, tell them!" Robin said. "In fact, let's not do anything unless both of them are fine with it! The last thing I need is infighting."

"M'okay." Dant said. "I'll be off preparing."

"How's the guest, by the way?"

"Still unconscious." Dant frowned. "Probably."

"Estimates?"

"Honestly? She's fine. We've healed the wound, and her body's almost recovered." Dant said. "If she doesn't wake up soon, she's probably never waking up."

"Thank you for the grim prognosis, Dant." Robin sighed. "Just ... hold down the fort. I've got a Conqueror to talk to."

_ -Throne Room-_

"Tactician." Walhart said. "Thank you for coming."

"My pleasure, Conqueror." Robin said, kneeling. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Hmph." Walhart stepped off his thrown and started walking towards him. "Is there a need for such theatrics, Robin?"

"No. But they amuse me." Robin said.

"Ah, yes. You most certainly are more amusing than Excellus, and that's even without secretly plotting to overthrow me with that Plegian harlot like he was." Walhart smiled. "I believe her name was Aversa?"

Robin couldn't keep the look of shock from his face. "You _knew_?"

"Of course." Walhart said. "I also know you're keeping a Rosannean girl in your manor. Though I do wonder. If you knew about Excellus's plans, why did you go through all the trouble of rigging that trap for him?"

_Breath. Inhale. Exhale. Just because Walhart knows Cherche is recovering in my house means nothing. After all, I haven't exactly been discrete about the fact I took a wounded soldier directly to my manor, and he doesn't necessarily know that we've been in contact. The first step is to avoid the trap, though._

"I don't know what you mean when you say I 'trapped' Excellus. His greed was his own downfall, and I most certainly had nothing to do with it." Robin said. "However, some of the papers I took from his estate indicated that, in addition to betraying me, he was intending to betray you as well. Of course, I only learned about it after Excellus's death. In fact, I have one of my lieutenants, Dant, undergoing a deep cover assignment in Plegia as we speak."

"I believe that." Walhart said. "Regardless, I did not bring you here to discuss your loyalty. I think you have the sense to not challenge me. I came here to reward you."

"Is that why we're alone?" Robin asked.

"Something like that." Walhart smiled. "I don't need guards, and if they overheard, I would have to have them killed. What I'm about to tell you is a secret of the highest order."

"I understand."

"Good. There is a plot underway." Walhart said. "A plot to destroy the human race, once and for all, and to once again have this world inhabited by dragons."

"_Dragons?_" Robin said, blinking. "I'm sorry, what did you say? A plot to destroy the human race?"

"Yes." Walhart said. "Are you acquainted with the belief systems of Plegia and Ylisse?"

"No. Yes. Wait." Robin frowned. "Right, Argeni told me about them. Ylisse worships the Divine Dragon Naga, and Plegia worships the Fell Dragon, Grima. The priests of Grima are known as the Grimleal. They've been active lately."

"Yes." Walhart said. "Thirty years ago, the cult was preparing its largest ritual. In response, the Ylissean Exalt at the time, father to the current Exalt, lead a holy crusade against them. The war was long, bloody, and by its end, one in four men had died within each nation. But, for some reason, it worked. The cult forewent its preparations but did not … desist from them. It seemed that they were waiting for something, a 'final piece' that the Ylissean Exalt had managed to stop them from obtaining."

"I'm sorry." Robin said. "But this is going too fast. Do you expect me to believe that the first Ylissean-Plegian war was over some mad ritual?"

"Stranger things have happened throughout our own history." Walhart mused. "My ancestor, Alm, united the continent to destroy a dragon himself. But yes, that is what is happening. I guarantee it."

Robin had no response to that. Wait, there was one.

"You were descended from _Alm?"_

"I prefer to think of myself more of a successor to his father, Emperor Rudolf." Walhart clarified. "Regardless, dragons have seemed to be pulling the strings behind several of the more prominent events in history. And it seems this period will not happen without exception."

"I see. I have some reading up to do."

"If this ritual succeeds, then Grima shall awaken." Walhart said. "I don't know the exact nature of the ritual, for it seems to be guarded by the hierophant of Plegia. He is also a very difficult man to kill. But I know something." Walhart drew forth a brilliant green gemstone.

Robin blinked, forcing himself to look away.

"This is Vert." Walhart said. "The Chon'sin safeguarded it until they could not, and then it was mine. It is one of two upon this continent, the other is held by Lady Tiki, the Voice of Naga. There are three more. The Ylissian Exalt holds one, but I don't know where the other two are. All five are required, along with the Shield of Seals to complete the ritual. So long as I have this, the ritual will not be completed. This, I know for sure, as one of Aversa's condition was to obtain this item at all costs."

"I understand." Robin said. "So that's the reason."

"Reason?" Walhart said.

"Yes. I figured out what power was." Robin said.

"Do tell."

"It's an illusion." Robin said. "Or, rather, the chase for it is. Power is just, after all is said and done, a _measurement._ A relative measurement, at that. My power as a tactician only exists because I am better than everyone else. You could simply say that power is something that you are best at that other people are not. And that also means that, since some powers are mutually exclusive, that there will always be someone with a power you do not have. My lieutenants, for instance, all possess power I do not. But that's fine, because, after all, power is just a means. It is not an end, nor will it ever be an end. Pursuing power because you believe it to be 'true' or perhaps to be the 'ideal' is a fool's errand."

"On that last point, we agree." Walhart said. "But if power is merely a means, then what is the end?"

"Whatever 'end' you have, of course." Robin said. "Power is only used to achieve the end. Now, for meager men, the desire is selfish. For you, it's to stop this ritual. But for me – it's protection. Of myself, so I can protect others. And for others, to protect yet more."

"Insufficient." Walhart said.

"Conqueror?" Robin said. "Isn't your reason to conquer the continent to stop the Grimleal?"

"It appears you have yet to … _outgrow_ … your weakness." Walhart said. "You have power yourself, but like you said, there are always those with power you do not have. Can it ever be said then, that you have 'real power'?"

"It may seem not." Robin said.

"And yet, I say that it is so." Walhart smiled. His white eyes blazed with zealotry. "Tactician, I shall have to correct your arrogant, erroneous thinking. Power is when you have it, and no one else does. It will not be until the point that I am truly conqueror of the entire realm that I have achieved power, achieved _freedom_. You are correct that I wish to stop the Grimleal. But that is because I view them as rivals to the same goal I have. It is not because I share some foolish notion of heroism. Truthfully, if they have the means to overpower me, perhaps they deserve their victory. But they do not - that is why I am the Conqueror."

"But- Conqueror." Robin stammered. "No, I don't think that's true. How would that make you different from a man who believed he had conquered the whole world when all he had was but an island and knew nothing else?"

"Your sophistry does not interest me." Walhart said. "If we were to fight, here and now, who would win?"

"You, Conqueror."

"Exactly. You may win the game of minds, but you will lose the direct confrontation." Walhart smiled. "Power lies in the heart, not in the head. You only feel the way you do because you do not possess the strength otherwise. Should you posses it, your mind will change. Let us see…"

"GAH!" The verdant stone flared brilliantly, channeling energy into Robin. Unbidden, he felt the power of Ignis, the magic he had used back in Parise, flare up around him, creating a purple blaze that surrounded him. Energy forced its way into him, and Robin felt it channel through the veins in his body. Slowly, he became numb from his extremities, until the feeling worked its way all the way into his chest, then up to his head. He gave one last cry as his eyelid was forced shut and darkness overtook him.

-_?_-

_"This is it! Our final battle! You're one of us, Robin, and no "destiny" can change that. Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!"_ A memory? Someone in blue hair was leading in through an underground temple. Lightning flared around his fingertips.

_"If Validar somehow does gain control over me... Promise me... Promise me you'll cut me down."_ That was … his voice? It sounded so weird. Like it wasn't even him.

_"Yes, well, we play the roles we're given, Robin, as you'll soon discover."_ Now he was fighting someone. Someone darkgifted. A sword was in his hands? But Robin didn't use swords. And who was he fighting? A white-haired witch on a black pegasi.

"_You have power… like mine." _Robin blinked. A beautiful green-haired woman was standing before him. With pointed ears. _A manakete?_

_"This is not your- your fault." _The blue haired man was back, now with a crackling bolt of lightning in his chest. Did Robin do that? His hand was crackling with lightning. "_Promise me you'll escape from this place… please, go…"_

-_Throne Room_-

"Gah!" Robin snapped back into focus, kneeling before Walhart. "What was that?"

"Did you see something, tactician?" Walhart asked. "I had hunch you would react to the stone."

"Memories." Robin frowned. "They're mine, I think. Maybe they're how I lost them?"

"I see." Walhart drew a crimson sword and tossed it to him. "Try this."

Robin caught the blade and fell into a stance. He took a few experimental swipes with it. The balance was correct, but the reach was a little longer than he was used too so he adjusted to a different stance and swung again. "This is a fine blade. It's a Sol blade, isn't it?"

"Yes. And that was an Ylissean dueling stance." Walhart said. "You've traveled far, tactician, to be able to use it." And it was at that moment Robin realized that the Sol blade was a master-level sword that he was wielding effortlessly, with a practiced stance. But he had abandoned his attempts at swordplay to learn spearcraft. Hadn't he?

"What." Robin blinked. "How is that possible?"

"The world is full of many strange things, Robin." Walhart said. "I suspected the gemstone would resonate within you, but why I do not know. I have guesses - but that can wait for another time. Should you figure this out, that may tell you something about your past. Now, how do you feel?"

"Amazing." Robin said. "It seems … well it seems that some of my skills were locked behind my amnesia." He raised his hands. Lightning appeared on it, crackling as the tactician smiled. "This might take some getting used to."

"Very well." Walhart smiled. "Count Robin Obsidian, I hereby name you the Battlemaster of the Valmese army. Yen'fay's army will be under your control, and, except for me, you outrank every other person of rank within the Valm Empire."

"Quite the promotion." Robin flinched. "Conqueror. May I be frank?"

"I expect nothing less."

"Why do you trust me?" Robin asked. "We don't share the same views."

"It seems to me, Battlemaster, that I don't need to trust you for you to perform well. Or, perhaps as you might put it: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Walhart said. "From my perspective, though, I look forward to the day when we clash and we see which of the two of us are stronger. You represent the purest form of your own strength - far more than a tactician like Excellus had. I am not weak enough"

"Very well." Robin swallowed. _No, I can't leave on that note._ He looked up. "I sincerely hope I provide you with a challenge when that happens."

"Ha! Now that is what I wanted from you. I knew you would entertain me when I incorporated you into my army, but I had no idea to this extent." Walhart said. "What do you intend now, Battlemaster?"

"My lieutenants can finish the suppression campaigns and help build up the army towards the invasion of Archaneia." Robin said. "As for myself, the Ylissean Exalt is getting married to the adopted daughter of a Feroxi Khan. It wouldn't do for us not to attend."

"Hmm." Walhart said. "Do you have plans beyond that?"

"Of course." Robin said. "Shall I tell you them now?"

"Do not trouble me with the mundane, Battlemaster." Walhart said. "Go forth and conquer."

-_Robin's Manor_-

"He's insane." Robin said. "_Insane._"

"Are you only figuring this out now?" Dant asked. "I mean, how long have you been fighting for this guy?"

"I didn't think he was doing it just to do it!" Robin said. "Look, infighting on this continent is nothing new, but while Walhart is conquering everything, he's, well, _nice_ about it. No pillaging, no raiding. Most of the new recruits from conquered states just fall in line with his charisma. I thought he was working towards a goal of world peace!"

"No, you didn't." Dant said. Robin glared at her. Dant merely shrugged. "You didn't. It's only now that the enormity of what he's trying to do is reaching you."

"I don't object to unifying the world." Robin sighed. "But only for the right reasons. And those aren't Walhart's. The man would be contend standing on an island by himself, if he didn't know the existence of any other islands."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Help him, for now." Robin frowned. "I just disagree with his motives, not his actions. Plegia and Ylisse have fought back-to-back wars of near total annihilation. That's got to stop and some point, and it's only going to stop when one of them are dead, or we make it stop."

"So you will go along with your invasion of Archaneia?"

"That's not for another five years, at the least. We've got preparations to make for an overseas campaign like that." Robin said. "Plenty of time to figure out what to do in the interim. Sabotage, assassination, open revolt - they're all on the table for now."

"Openly talking treason?" Dant smirked. "Can we do this more often?"

"Walhart basically told me he expects it from me. We need more actors. That's what it comes down to." Robin said. "I need more pieces on my side of the board. I need more information, as well. Walhart told me about a ritual that can destroy the world." Robin looked at Dant. "Know anything?"

"What?" Dant threw her hands up. "I don't know _everything._ Especially a secret closely guarded within the Ylissean family."

"Fine. We need to know information about that. And dragons." Robin sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be a very busy trip."

"Trip?" Dant perked up. "Where are you going?"

"The wedding." Robin said. "I just need to pick up a bodyguard, now that you're gone."

"Don't look at me." Dant said. "I'm gone in a few hours. Deep cover assignment."

"You were never my choice." Robin said. He flexed his hand. "Walhart gifted me with a few new abilities when he promoted me to Battlemaster. I have a debt to repay, and I intend to repay it in full."

-_Deep Forest_-

"Say'ri." Robin said. "Thank you for meeting me here."

"I have come here with one reason only." Say'ri raised her blade. "I will kill you, Robin. Your bodyguard isn't here right now."

"I want to talk."

"Fie!" Say'ri vanished. Robin barely got his spear up in time to block her lightning-fast slash. "You told me you didn't believe in the Conqueror's ideals!"

"I don't." Robin shoved back and hurricaned the spear over his head, forcing Say'ri to keep the distance. "I told you that already."

"Your actions speak louder than your words." Say'ri backflipped and rushed him low, under the spear. Robin leapt up, scything it around. Say'ri managed to roll to avoid it, then was forced to parry against Robin's thrust. "I know of your betrayal of Rosanne!"

"Actions louder than words? What if I told you that my philosophy was similar to Walhart's, similar enough to his that my actions would be the same for now, until the point at which they weren't?" Robin said. "What if I told you my ideals were the same as yours?"

"You speak in lies and hypocrisy!" Say'ri was furious. "What you speak of cannot exist!"

"I say it can. I am the Battlemaster. What I say becomes reality." Robin tossed aside his spear. "The duty of the strong is to protect the weak. I believe that, as you do. I just choose to express my ideals differently from you. I choose to express them in ways that can actually accomplish my ends."

Say'ri lunged, a perfect Chon'sin thrust. Robin snap-drew his silver sword, deflecting it past him. Say'ri stared at him, dumbfounded. "But you cannot fight with swords."

"I am the Battlemaster. I say I can." Robin shoved the blade and began an assault of his own. "Does the swordfighter stand like the unbending oak, or does the swordfighter move like a willow in the breeze?"

"Both sides have their merits." Say'ri kept her stance flexible, deflecting Robin's battery of thrusts.

"And the same to ideals." Robin said. _I have to time this right, or this is not going to work._ "Sometimes, you must be rigid in your ideal for it to succeed. And sometimes you must be flexible. Sometimes the good of now must be sacrificed for the future of better."

"And you claim to do that?" Say'ri backflipped and set her stance. Her sword was ready to perform the ultimate swordmaster's technique. "You claim to be acting for the greater good? Even if that was true, it would make you no better than Walhart!"

"I've discarded my honor by joining Walhart?" Robin asked. He walked forward, sword held in a guard position.

"Yes! Like my brother!" Say'ri's eyes flared. "_Astra!_"

"_Ignis!" _Robin cried. _Check and mate._

In the end, Say'ri was a skilled Chon'sin warrior. But Robin apparently had fought stronger swordmasters than Say'ri, because his body knew just what to do, deflecting the thrusts as they came one by one, and shattering the last blow with a magic-enhance strike.

The broken katana went sailing into the air. Robin dropped his blade, caught it, and put it against Say'ri's neck. She offered no resistance. They stood like that for a while, Robin in his dark cloak, fluttering in the night wind, Say'ri looking on at the moonlight with a single mournful tear of her cheek.

"I have failed." Say'ri whispered. "Do it."

"Why? So you can die like Yen'fay?" Robin asked. "I will not let his sacrifice be in vain. He saved my life and I owe him a debt."

"What?" Say'ri looked at Robin's hard eyes. "I do not understand."

"I was there when he committed seppuku." Robin said. "Do you know why he did it?"

"His shame … caught up with him."

"No." Robin shook his head. "It's because Excellus no longer existed. He no longer threatened to kill you if Yen'fay did not accede to his orders. Your brother did not discard his honor. He chose to protect you, his little sister, and he was willing to go to any lengths to do it. It was only once the threat was gone did he allow himself to die."

"No. That's impossible!"

"It's not. I wonder … how different are you, Say'ri?" Robin said calmly. "You knew Yen'fay better than anyone alive. It's the only explanation that makes sense. And you've been running from it. He only joined Walhart to protect you."

"I can't believe that."

Robin withdrew the katana from her neck. "That needs to stop, if you want to honor his memory."

"The memory of a traitor?"

"He had no choice." Robin explained. "He swore an oath to Valm, and you were no longer in danger. He took the only way out he knew. But you've sworn no oath to Valm. You can finish what he started, once upon a time."

"Yen'fay was not a traitor." Say'ri said slowly. "But … that means he was doing it all for me!"

"Yes." Robin sighed. "I regret to say that is the case, but that only means that you can continue his legacy. And I want to help you."

"This is your … greater good?" Say'ri said. "Your ... path?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Recently, I had a talk with Walhart. I need to stop him. And I need allies to do it."

"Do you expect me to trust you?" Say'ri said. "What if this is a trick?"

"That's why I fought you. To prove a point." Robin said. "If I wanted you dead, you would be. Now, let's try this." Robin handed the blade to Say'ri. "Let's see if you want me dead."

"Is this a trick?"

"No." Robin turned around and started walking. "You can put the blade in my back if you choose. If you don't – that means you choose my side."

"Fie!" Robin blinked as Say'ri appeared in front of him. Her face was a confusing mix of emotions. "I have a question of my own."

"Ask."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Because Yen'fay's death was my fault." Robin said. "If I had been more responsible, more thoughtful, that might have been prevented. I – realized that he was protecting you, too late. And I had an unpaid debt in addition to that. He saved my life, once. You are the only way I can pay that."

"I see." Say'ri inhaled. "I need time to think."

"I leave from the coast in two days' time. The _Raven's Pledge._" Robin said. "If you wish to join me then, I shall arrange it. If you do not, well for the time being you can expect to not be harried until you are ready to give me your reply."

-_Valm Harbor_-

It took Say'ri a surprisingly short amount of time to come to her answer. Her emotions clouded her mind, but for the first time, she wasn't conflicted with herself. Yen'fay hadn't betrayed her. And Robin seemed to seek a path to end war. Odd for a tactician to walk, but she did not believe he was lying to her. Of course, last time she didn't believe he was lying either. So, in less than a day, she had made her way to the coast, asking after Robin's ship. True to his word, no one seemed to be looking for her. Now, she was following her latest line of query. The man she was told was the ship's captain. "Excuse me, I was told that you were the master of the _Raven's Pledge_ could be found here."

"Well met, Say'ri." Robin grinned. "It seems my disguise worked."

"Robin?" Say'ri blinked. She was in disguise herself, her long black hair tied in a bun and eschewing her ever-present armor for her old riding armor back when she used to ride pegasi. "Is that you?"

Robin's dark purple coat was swapped with a dark red one, which had a few cosmetic differences. He had dyed his shock white hair to a dark brown, figuring it to be a relatively innocuous color. And he was wearing Zulas's mask. "Just practicing my disguise. Follow me."

Say'ri cautiously followed him through the port town as he navigated until he arrived at one ship in particular. It was a warship, with ballistae mounted on it, as well as a few squads of the Conqueror's crimson soldiers. Before the ship, a small girl was waiting, tapping her foot.

"I know it's you." Ravena said. "Nice disguise, though."

"Hello, Ravena." Robin said. "Have you made up your mind?"

"Well, I'd like to come with you." Ravena said. "But who else do you have to watch out for our guest? I'll have to stay behind."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"If you got the Chon'sin princess to join your side, I think I can handle it." Ravena said. She smiled at Say'ri. "It's nice to meet you."

"Who are you? Another one of Robin's strange friends?"

"His daughter." Ravena said. "Adopted."

"I would not have guessed." Say'ri blinked. "How did that happen?"

"Robin will be glad to explain." Ravena bowed. "I must be off."

Robin chuckled as he watched her go. "I take it this means you've decided to accompany me?"

"Yes. But with one condition." Say'ri said.

"And that is?"

"I shall tell you a day out to sea."

_-Raven's Pledge-_

"Good morning, Robin." Robin nodded back. It was the third day at sea. Say'ri had taken to it almost instantaneously, but despite the fact he must have done it at some point himself, Robin had taken seasick. It took him until the second afternoon to get out his bed, and he didn't want to face anything Say'ri said on an empty stomach, so he waited until he could get solid food. Say'ri was drinking tea. Robin had a single glass of water.

"Morning, Athena." They'd agreed upon the name. It made more sense for her to use a pseudonym. "Alright. Now that I'm feeling slightly workable, can you tell me what the condition is?"

"Yes." Say'ri said. "It required though on my part. You see, I realized that you have never actually lied to me outright, rather you have managed to use an ingenious system of deception to keep me along by manipulating your language and heavily implying things that would be outright falsehoods."

"Guilty as charged."

"So, obviously I need some system where I know you will not turn your power of deceit against me." Say'ri said. "I would also wish for you to see things from my perspective."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I am willing to believe that you are a good person, Robin." Say'ri said. "But you are not a great person. You have taken steps from Yen'fay, but there is much about honor that you do not understand. I do not mind helping you, but I need to know that I will be helping you, and not sending you further in the abyss."

"Then what is your solution?"

"This." Say'ri withdrew her blade and offered it to Robin. "I am _ronin._ That is the Chon'sin word for a masterless warrior. It is usually a dishonor, however, there are no longer any honorable masters to fight under, so I have determined the path of _ronin_ to be honorable until a master could be found that is worthy. You understand the concept of _on _and _giri, _or you would not still hold yourself accountable to my family. Thus, I have determined that you may one day be an honorable master. Therefore, I swear my service to as your samurai. Allow me to be your blade."

"Wait." Robin blinked. "Athena, are you sure? Once I accept this, there's no turning back. Your honor will bind you to your oaths. And you will not agree with the things I've done, or some of the things I will do."

"Now, more than ever. Should you jump at my oaths, I would be concerned." Say'ri smiled, one of genuine warmth. "But you understand the weight of honor. It is my trust that your understanding will keep you on the right path."

"I see." Robin inhaled. _Absolutely beautiful. She actually expects that of me. Say'ri truly is an idealist. I can see what Yen'fay was protecting. _Robin accepted her sword. "I accept your oath, Say'ri. In return, I shall give you a blade worthy of being known as my sword." Robin opened a container under his bunk and withdrew a seven-branched sword. "I believe this is yours. The _Amatsu._"

-_Ylisse_-

"We're clear." Gerome said, landing his wyvern. "No one's around for miles."

"Thank goodness." Lucina removed her mask and set her hair back. "I honestly don't know how you can stand it, Gerome."

"Practice." The blue-haired wyvern rider said. "You don't need to keep the mask on, you know."

"I'd rather not chance my Brand being seen." Lucina said. She walked to the warehouse where the rest of the children had made their base. Secrecy had necessitated them to build it a ways away from the main base of the Shepherds. Of course, Lucina hadn't intended on inducting the future children into the Shepherds, much less becoming their tactician. But Robin's disappearance had thrown their plan to pieces.

_"Remember, Lucina."_ Robin's cheerful voice sounded in her head, as she had studied tactics. _"You can't ever expect your plan to survive first contact with the enemy."_

_Robin. Upon my fond memories of you, I swear that I'll stop this future from happening. _Lucina sighed. "Hopefully, we can be a bit less cloak and dagger once they finish building out our wing onto the barracks."

"Commander!" The green-haired knight guarding the door saluted.

"At ease, Kjelle." Lucina said. "Gerome did a fly-around. There's no one else here."

"Right." Kjelle opened the door. "Commander on deck!"

"There's no need for this." Lucina groaned. "I get enough respect as it is among the Shepherds. I'd like nothing more than to relax back here."

"No problem, darling sister." Inigo was right beside her. "Perhaps a night out? I'll find a nice boy for you, and you can find a nice girl for me."

Lucina smiled. Inigo, in his own way, was always trying to help her. "Perhaps later," she said. They both knew the day would never happen. "Where's our cousin?"

"He and Cynthia are escorting Brady." Inigo said. "Apparently, there's was a rash of fever in a nearby town."

"Brady." Lucina smiled. He was gruff on the exterior, but Lucina never doubted his core. "The gentlest soul of all of us." She fell on one of the chairs in the room. Across, Noire and Yarne were talking, with Yarne wincing when Noire's alternate personality flaired up. Nah was watching Inigo with puffed out cheeks, but was a bit hesitant to join the conversation. Like usual. "Is Severa on cooking tonight?"

"Yes, and she could use your help!"

Lucina bolted to her feet, only for Inigo to gently push her down. "I'll handle her, sis. She can't resist the ol' Inigo charm."

Lucina counted to five. She got to three before Inigo was sent out of the kitchen in an ungainly sprawl. Lucina sighed. "Kjelle, would you mind?"

"I'll do it for you, commander."

"We're going to have to get her to knock that off, one day." Lucina said.

"Why, commander?" Inigo asked. "I think it suits you, commander."

Lucina resisted the urge to giggle. "Inigo, can we be serious?"

"I think we've earned the right to joke." Inigo sat up. "I mean, we haven't won yet, but we're making progress. The war with Plegia is over, Chrom is healthy, and our parent's wedding is in less than a fortnight. If that's not a reason to celebrate, I don't know what is."

Wingbeats sounded overhead. Lucina instantly put her mask on, only to remove it when she heard a loud muffled curse. "That sounds familiar…"

"Behold! We have journeyed lands far and wide, battling all manner of creature, large and small, all to embellish out name before you!"

"We are – the JUSTICE CABAL!"

"All right you two, knock it off." The door opened, and Brady, followed by a posing black-haired myrmidon and an alabaster-haired pegasus knight. walked in. "Seriously, why does it have to be those two."

"Brady!" Lucina said. "You're back!"

"Yeah, sorry." Brady sighed. "I would have been sooner, but those two talk a lot."

"We missed you too, Brady." Inigo said, amid the chorus of agreements. "Well, we're all here for once. Except for Laurent. Where's Laurent?"

"We passed him over here." Cynthia said as she headed into the condition. "Severa! Can I have food? Ow!"

"Help me or leave!" Severa's temper was on full display. They'd all taken the field during the battle with Gangrel, punching through the line so Chrom could kill him. She'd gotten them off the battlefield, but Cordelia had managed to land a compliment on the unfortunate ginger-haired mercenary. Lucina wondered if that was the reason Severa was on edge.

"Fine, jeez. I'll help." A loud clatter came from the kitchen. "Oops."

"JUST LEAVE!"

Lucina and Inigo exchanged glances. "I'll fix up the mess." Lucina said. "The rest of you, setup."

Lucina busied herself in the kitchen, cleaning up Cynthia's mess, getting Kjelle to take off her outer armor so she'd have room to work with, and busied herself with slicing the vegetables. Outside, she heard Inigo giving directions to the crew. Her brother liked joking around a lot, but when push came to shove, she felt he'd just as capable of leading the future children as she was. He definitely had surpassed her own swordsmanship, she hadn't as much chance to keep practice juggling a secret identity.

"Can we eat now?" Cynthia asked.

"I would like to wait for Laurent." Lucina said. "How far away is he?"

"Well, hmm." Cynthia thought. "Um, maybe an hour when I passed him? So, five minutes from now."

"Let's wait. Besides, I would wait until we're all here to discuss our next move."

"Excellent." The voice came from the door. "Because we're all here."

"Laurent?" Lucina asked. "Is that you?"

"And an old friend." Laurent walked in, followed by an older woman with jet-black hair and her trademark smile. Lucina stared. The 'first' member of the future children. Robin had adopted her on a journey after the Ylisse-Plegian war in her time, and she was always around the children, helping them. When the Shepherds fell, Lucina had become the de facto leader of the resistance, Inigo had become the heart, and Morgan, the darkgifted adopted daughter of the never-married Robin, had been their tactician.

Up until that final day. Lucina had opened the portal, only for Grima to send his strongest champion to stop them. _Himself._ The dark dragon, in the guise of Robin had relentlessly hunted them. The entire garrison had given their lives for the children to enter through the portal. But when they were done, it was down to Lucina and Morgan against the monster. Morgan, always the tactician, told her that her Brand was the proof that they had come from a future past, and held off Grima so she could get to the portal. Lucina had refused to tell the others, but inside she despaired against seeing her adopted older sister.

_"Morgan?"_

"Hey!" Morgan smiled. "Sorry it took me a while. But the tactician of the Shepherds is back. And nothing can stop us. Except, for you know."

"Amnesia." Laurent said. "Unfortunately."

"Yeah! Heh heh." Morgan said. "That's kind of why I didn't come back sooner. I didn't really remember anything, aside from my name. I had no idea what was going on, until I stumbled across Laurent. But don't worry. I'm still as tactical as ever."

"Yup. That's Morgan." Inigo smiled. "I'm-"

"Inigo, right?" Morgan said. "Laurent filled me in. On everything. Don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to make sure this future's right. You can count on me."

_A/N:I apologize if I butchered the concept of 'on' and 'giri', because my knowledge of Japanese culture isn't the greatest, and I'm working on the assumption that it works similarly to 'ji'e'toh' from WoT. __Also, there's no Anna segment, because the war's over. But there'll be one next chapter. __And, finally, we have the beginning of my pairing choices here. To clarify, I went with what I felt worked best with the story (ChromxOlivia, for instance, worked best for several reasons) or because I thought they'd be fun to write. If there's a pairing you don't like, take heart that I haven't decided on pairing Robin yet, if that happens at all. (Though I am restricting that to Robin-only characters or OCs, given that Robin is unmarried in the original timeline.) __I'll probably go more on a limb defending the ChromxOlivia pairing when that happens._


	12. Ylisse, At Last!

-_Robin's Estate_-

Cherche awoke with a gasp to find herself lying in a large bed, staring up at the ceiling. She tried moving and immediately regretted it. There was an extraordinary pain in her chest. She lifted the cover to find herself wearing a long gown, like the kind in Rosanne's hospitals, and bandages on her entire torso under it. But she wasn't in a Rosanne room. "What happened?" she muttered.

"Oh, you're awake!" A small girl with jet-black hair was looking at herself in the room's mirror. She turned to Cherche and blushed. "Sorry, I was supposed to keep an eye on you."

"To keep me imprisoned?" Cherche asked, wincing as she spoke.

"What? No!" The girl scurried to the cabinet, withdrawing a bottle and a cup of liquid. "We wanted to know the moment you were awake. Of course, the 'we' is just down to me now. Here, this should help with the pain. The healers have done all they could, but your body is going to hurt something fierce for a while."

Cherche accepted the cup and drank it. "Thank you. Who are you?"

"My name is Ravena." The girl curtsied, or at least tried to. She got it slightly wrong, but Cherche though it was cute anyway. "You've been asleep for almost a month."

"What happened?"

"Do you remember?" The girl asked. "I'm not supposed to tell you if can't remember."

Cherche sent her mind back. Vivid images came to her mind. "I was fighting. Then – then Minerva! Then I – the tactician. He was dead and came back! The demon tactician!"

"Easy." Ravena said, softly. "You're safe."

"Minerva…" Tears fell down Cherche's cheeks.

"It's all right. You can cry." Ravena went forward and hugged Cherche. The pink-haired knight felt the little girl's touch help remove part of the pain.

"So it all happened." Cherche said. "All… of… it."

Ravena looked down and nodded. "Sorry."

"…It's not your fault." Cherche said. "I expect to die that night, and for Parise to fall. The fact that I'm alive is nothing short of extraordinary. I … also presume Parise fell."

"Rosanne has surrendered." Ravena said. "Sorry."

"So I'm in Valm, now."

"Well, yes." Ravena said. "I mean, now every part of this continent is Valm. Except for the islands to the southeast. But those don't matter much. The plan is to consolidate the army and prepare an invasion force to conquer the Archaneian continent. But that'll take a while. Sorry, I'm rambling right now."

"Where in Valm?"

"The Vermillion City." Ravena said. "The outskirts, actually."

"Wait." Cherche felt her blood chill. "That means-"

"Yes, this is a lord's house. A count's, to be specific." Ravena sighed. "You really have to stop worrying. No one here wants to hurt you, or anything. We want to help you. You're perfectly safe."

"We have to-"

"_You _do nothing." Ravena said. "You still need to recover. You almost died."

_So I'm in the house of an internal resistance. _Cherche surmised. "Can you get a message to Ylisse?"

"Hmm." Ravena said. "I think we can. At least, I've seen the reports we get from Ylisse, so we've got a message tube one way. I'm not sure about sending a message, though."

"Who is this 'we'?" Cherche said. "Who are you people? And why did you save me?"

"Father doesn't have a name yet." Ravena said. "And, well, technically Auntie Argeni saved you, but Father did it because he didn't want to see you die."

"Father?" Cherche asked.

"My adopted father." Ravena said, her eyes lighting up. "He's super awesome! And I've only had him for a few months. He likes me a lot too. I think that's because we have things in common. Like, we're both kind of outcasts, and tacticians."

"Outcast?"

"Forget I said that." Ravena said. "Sorry, that part is supposed to be a secret."

"All right. Can you introduce me to your father?" Cherche asked. "I'd like to meet the leader of this resistance group of yours."

"Resistance group?" Ravena frowned. "Oh! You haven't realized yet. I thought something was wrong. We aren't a resistance group. Anyway, my father isn't home right now."

"Where is he?" Cherche frowned. "And what do you mean, 'aren't a resistance group'."

"Ylisse. He's attending the Exalt's wedding." Ravena said.

"He must be high-ranked." Cherche said. "Who are you?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you that, either." Ravena said. "Of course, if you guess, I can't tell you whether you got it right. Hint."

"What?"

"The problem is that you asked the wrong question." Ravena said. "You asked 'Why' we saved you. You should have asked 'How' we saved you."

"No. Nononono." Cherche blinked. "Count Obsidian is your father?"

"I am _not_ allowed to tell you that Count Robin Obsidian, Battlemaster of Valm, is my adopted father." Ravena said. "I am _not_ allowed to tell you that you are correct."

"You got to be- " Cherche tried getting up and was rewarded with pain.

"Please, stop." Ravena looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. "We don't want you getting hurt."

"I will not be a pawn in that demon tactician's plan!"

"That's not a very nice thing to call my father." Ravena said. Cherche felt a stab of pain and brushed it away. The child was trying to manipulate her. "Besides, what can you do? You're injured, and if anyone figures out who you really are, then you'll be in trouble."

"So will Obsidian." Cherche grimaced. "I'll gladly take him down with me."

"I am _not_ allowed to tell you that you're currently being treated as a Valmese soldier." Ravena frowned. "I am _not _allowed to tell you that you were smuggled off the battlefield in Valmese armor, and thus my father has the easy excuse that you stole our armor and wounded yourself deliberately to place yourself under our hospitality and within our army like a spy."

"You little brat." Cherche said. "You're Obsidian's daughter, through and through."

"I try to be." Ravena smiled. "Now, rest up, please. Like I told you, you're safe. Father just wants you to get better, and we're perfectly willing to blackmail you to do it."

-_Raven's Pledge_-

"Your form is average." Say'ri said. She and Robin had practice swords out and were practicing on the deck. "But your skill comes from the fact that you seem familiar with every sword style there is and can use the perfect counter to them. It's almost as if you developed the skills without the muscle memory, which is only catching up. Where did you learn this?"

"I don't remember, honestly." Robin said, performing a riposte. "I suffer from amnesia. But, recently, I managed to get my skills through the memory block, thanks to Walhart. Maybe I'll get my memories through as well."

"Perhaps." Say'ri said, flicking aside his blade. "And what happens if you do, and your memories are of someone completely different?"

"Hmm." Robin said. He tried a thrust pattern. "Honestly? It depends on the memories. But I won't abandon what I've already accomplished. The 'now' is more important than the 'past', because only in the now can we act and effect change. But the past cannot be changed."

"I see." Say'ri deflected the thrust pattern. "You should focus on getting a little faster. But your form is good – perhaps a bit like it expects you to already possess that speed. Now, it's my turn." Say'ri attacked.

They kept on like that for close to half an hour, before Robin called a break. "I wonder if there are pirates in these waters."

"Unlikely." Say'ri said. "Trade was cut off when the Conqueror declared war upon the other nations in Valm, as the only nations that were on the coast were the ones attacked by him. Pirates starved or joined the Plegian Navy. And, as of yet, major trade hasn't resumed."

"That matches with the reports, I just didn't know the reason." Robin said. "And only a fool would attack the _Raven's Pledge. _This was custom made for Excellus, then retooled for my own use. And renamed."

"How much longer until we reach Ylisse?" Say'ri asked.

"A few days, I think. Wind mages really speed up travel time." Robin said. "Seasick?"

"No."

"It's the hardtack, isn't it?" Robin said, grinning.

"I do not understand how you can stand eating that." Say'ri said. "It has no taste and a horrid staleness. And furthermore, you must soak it before it can even be eaten."

"Honestly, better than some rations I had." Robin said. "The Conqueror's army may march on it's stomach, but it's a large one, so bland taste was universal. Still, Vermil was actually a very good cook when we managed to have the time. Of course, Dant had to threaten his fingers to stop him from turning every food we ate into nothing but a spicy mess. He really liked taking his image as a fire mage seriously, and had this stash of dried red-hot pepper from somewhere."

"Ha." Say'ri laughed. "What I wouldn't give for some of Chon'sin's cooking – even if it was the spicy kind. 'Tis a pity. Especially since we are surrounded by fish but seem to have no luck with them."

"That gives me an idea." Robin smiled. "Ever hear of lightning fishing?"

"Lightning … fishing?" Say'ri asked. "No."

"It's a trick Dant told me about. It works best in a lake, but we might be able to do it hear." Robin called out. "Stop the boat! I'm going to do a quick spot of fishing!"

-_Cabin_-

"Raw fish?" Robin stared at the thin slice on his plate. Instead of sending for the cook, Say'ri had offered to prepare the fish herself, Chon'sin style. But all she did was slice it up. "Are you _sure_?"

"Among my people this is a delicacy. It must be eaten fresh, of course, and it is unsuitable for freshwater fish." Say'ri ate the fish slices using a pair of thin sticks. "Ah, delicious."

"Not bad." Robin tried his. With a fork. "But I think this would go better with taters."

"Taters?" Say'ri frowned. "What are 'taters'?"

"Po-ta-toes." Robin said. "Good ballast for an empty belly. Boil 'em, fry 'em, or just put 'em in a stew."

"I've never heard of them."

"It's a vegetable that the Rosanneans are fond of." Robin said. "Fried fish and fried potatoes are a quick-and-easy fast meal they eat. Quite good. Well, at any rate, I'll be prepared for the food served at the wedding. Can't be weirder than raw fish."

"It's not the food you should be concerned with."

"Hmm?"

"Feroxi is known for their alcohol." Say'ri said. "How well can you keep yours?"

"Not well." Robin grimaced. "I think. Haven't really drunked alcohol since I got amnesia. Will I be expected to?"

"It would be impolite to avoid drinking, at the very least." Say'ri said. "Though, of course, I only drink sake. 'Tis an alcohol made from rice. But the Feroxi will have it."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I'll have a drink then. But only one. Let's change the subject. What did you think of my swordsmanship?"

"Impressive." Say'ri considered. "Though, I would say I'd be able to defeat you if we fought again, now that I no longer underestimate you."

"Even though I can fight ambidextrously?"

"You were only doing that for a few minutes." Say'ri said. "And that trick is only useful against swordsmasters who have never fought left-handed opponents before."

"You still wouldn't beat me if we fought again." Robin ate another slice of fish. He tapped the sheathed blade by his side. "The Sol blade absorbs the strength of its foes."

"Aye." Say'ri nodded. "I had forgotten. Though it may not fare as well against the Amatsu as you believed."

Robin was about to respond when there was a knock on his cabin door. He walked over and swung the door open. "Captain Dan?"

"Battlemaster." Captain Dan saluted. "We have a ship approaching us."

"Pirates?"

"Not … exactly." Captain Dan frowned. "Plegia, flying under their own flag. They're flying truce colors, sir. Seems like they want a meeting. I just came to inform you of this."

"I see." Robin said. "Tell the crew to gear up below decks and have an escort ready above. There's no point in being unfriendly." He closed the door.

"Did you expect this, Robin?" Say'ri asked.

Robin's mind flashed to the communication crystal hidden in a drawer in his room. He opened his mouth. "How could I have?"

"I see." Say'ri turned back to her fish.

"…Yes."

"What?" Say'ri turned to him.

Robin sighed. "Yes, I arranged this with Plegia in advance. Excellus was in contact with the second-in-command. She apparently survived the war, so I told her a few sparse details about myself, and arranged the meeting."

-_Deck_-

"Valmese tactician."

"Battlemaster." Robin corrected. His mask was back on. Say'ri stood behind him at a distance, ready to intervene if need be. The Plegian representative, Aversa, was a scantily-clad woman, who in Robin's opinion, seem to rely to heavily on her womanly charms. _I know I've seen her before._

"Battlemaster? Your predecessor wasn't called that."

"I think you'll find I possess a great many qualities that my predecessor did not. That is why I have the position and he does not."

"Mmm." Aversa smiled. "You know, you look vaguely familiar."

"Is that so? Well, I could say the same to you." Robin said. "It's probably the mask."

"Why wear it?"

"It's … complicated." Robin said. "Now, what would you like to tell me?"

"I would like to cut a deal with you, Battlemaster." Aversa said. "Of course, we'd need privacy for this. Perhaps … in the privacy of your room? It could take … a while."

"Seducing me already?" Robin snorted. "Do you really want to have that kind of a reputation?"

"I have all kinds of them. You'll find out soon enough." Aversa said, smiling. "We do need privacy, though."

"Athena is a trusted vassal. You can discuss treachery in front of her." Robin said.

"So, you trust her that much. _Interesting._" Aversa licked her lips. "I apologize for … putting you in such an awkward state. You wouldn't want her to think there's anything between us, right?"

"Are you done?" Robin asked.

"I haven't even started."

"Right, then." Robin said, rolling his eyes beneath his mask. "I suppose you don't know when to quit, and I also suppose that's part of what men find charming about you."

"It's like you read my mind." Aversa kept up her smile.

"Okay. I think we're going to have to switch this conversation to something a little more primal."

"Wasn't I already doing that?"

"You're talking lust." Robin raised his hand, forming a nexus of lightning around it. "I'll talk violence. Drop another innuendo, and I'll knock you out with lightning, tie you to the mast of your ship, then light it on fire."

"Are those your preferences?" Aversa asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Right. You were warned." Robin blasted her. Aversa flew ten feet, lightning sparking around her. She got up groaning. Robin summoned another lightning bolt. "Try me."

"Is this necessary?" Say'ri asked him.

"It's not like that's going to cause an international incident. We've got plausible deniability. My word against hers." Robin shrugged. "And if she doesn't cooperate, she's an enemy strategist. That's as good of a target of opportunity as I can get. Ships are lost at sea every day."

"I understand."

"Little minx." Aversa hissed, getting to her feet. "I don't appreciate being denied. But it seems you are well trained by your master."

Say'ri did not respond.

"Are we ready to be civil?" Robin asked.

"Just testing your resolve. And you have quite a lot of it." Aversa smiled. "My master instructed me to do so. I hope I haven't earned your ire."

"A necessary precaution, I suppose." Robin said. His eyes narrowed behind his mask. "But now that it's over, there's no need to continue it."

"It'll be less fun. But, very well." Aversa smiled. "It's very simple, really. How interested are you in continuing the deal your predecessor had?"

"Very little. I prefer being the puppet master rather than the puppet."

"And – say – a mutual understanding between people who share common foes?"

"That's reasonable." Robin said. "But what foe could we have in common?"

"Ylisse. Don't be foolish." Aversa's voice dropped to a hiss. "They've formed an unbreakable alliance with Feroxi – thanks to the Exalt marrying the daughter of one Khan and having the favor of the other. It's only a time before they decide to march on your empire – or for you to declare war on them."

"We'll declare war on you too, you know."

"Oh, we aren't a concern of yours." Aversa smiled. "Please! We have no army. What threat could we provide? And, even if you should, well I assume you have a place for high ranking defectors."

"Of course." Robin smiled. "You can start early, if you want. I could you a high-ranked defector."

"Oh! That's a tempting offer." Aversa said. "But you'll understand that I'd like to remain here."

"I see no problem with that." Robin said. "In fact, I'd prefer if you'd stay as a tactician within the Plegian Empire. Now, is there a reason you'd refuse my offer?"

"Well, what would you do if I refused your offer?"

"What would I do?" Robin smiled again. "Why, _I'd burn you like the witch you are_."

"That seems stacked out of my favor."

"Did you truly expect anything else when you came to parley with a superior force?" Robin asked. "Now, it's not much I ask for. All I want is your oath of allegiance to me."

"Not to Valm?" Aversa smiled. "Nau-u-ughty. But how could I refuse? I, Aversa, swear allegiance to the Valmese Battlemaster – ah, your name?"

"Count Obsidian."

"I, Aversa, swear allegiance to the Valmese Battlemaster, Count Obsidian." Aversa looked at Robin and winked. "Good enough?"

"It'll do for now." Robin turned to Say'ri. "We have another member of our cabal, Athena. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Say'ri voice was emotionless.

"Now, I'll need you to return to Plegia. Keep in regular contact with me." Robin said. "Oh, and warn your Master that Walhart knows of his little 'dragon ritual', and he means to stop it."

"How generous." Aversa smiled. "Do you want anything in exchange?"

"From you? No." Robin laughed. "That's what my spies are for."

"Indeed? But I've heard something your spies haven't." Aversa smiled. "A pirate lair, to the southeast. They've captured a man – and, well, I couldn't spare the manpower, but if you find him, it'll certainly help you win against Ylisse."

"Farewell." Robin motioned with his wrist. Say'ri flashed forward, slicing the ropes holding the ships together. Aversa's ship sailed off, sinking into the mist, with the woman smiling all the while.

"Why did you not ask her about the dragon ritual?" Say'ri said.

"She'd lie to me, of course. Hopefully, stoking Plegia's paranoia will cause the information to slip as they scramble to guard it." Robin said. "I do wonder about that pirate nest, though. But we won't have time for that."

"No?"

"We'll land in Port Ferox, on the west coast." Robin said. "The journey inland will take almost a week to Ylissotol. That said, we'll arrive three days before the wedding."

"Fie." Say'ri said. "Do you think I wear my flight armor for naught? We'll be able to do it in four on pegasus-back."

"You can double-up riders for that?" Robin frowned. "I though Pegasi couldn't do that for long distance."

"Valmese pegasi." Say'ri said. "But my instructor told me that Feroxi pegasi are a far hardier breed. They are a fair bit more expensive."

"I can afford it." Robin said. "As long as it's not too astronomical. Consider it a gift."

"Ah." Say'ri blinked. "Thank you. But that's really not necessary."

-_Ylisstol_-

It took them two days to get the pegasus, as they didn't keep stables of them right next to the port. Robin would have like to spend a third day haggling on just principle of the matter, but he was in a rush, and money wasn't an objection. They only ended up saving one day on the way down to Ylisse, which wasn't used for that much. After securing suitably diplomatic lodging by presenting his Valmese credentials to the royal offices (thankfully, the seal Ylisse had was current), Robin was forced to spend the next day meeting and instructing the half-dozen spies that Valm had. Not enough, in his opinion.

He had to spend the entirety of the next day getting ready, especially since they had to travel lightly by the back of a pegasus. He managed to carry his suit, but he'd need alterations, and Say'ri did not possess formal wear. He tracked down a few instructors to give him an hour's instruction each on Ylissean court politics, so he wouldn't be completely ignorant.

That left him two days, with the wedding on the night of the second. Robin elected to spend his free day meeting one person in the city that he actually knew beforehand.

"Who are you?" The red head was examining a sword, frowning as a price tag in her hand hesitated over it.

"Not _again._" Robin sighed. "How many of you are there!?"

"A few." Anna said. She finally put the tag on. "Steel sword, a third off! Want one?"

"No, but I'll take a Shockstick if you have it." Robin said. "Regardless. You don't recognize the name 'Count Obsidian' either? I'm a regular customer of one of you, but I can't find which one."

"Hmm." Anna frowned. "Well, let's say you were a regular customer. What exactly did you say I sold you? Because, remember, it might be trouble to sell a foreigner something like weapons. And, if maybe I sold you something more than weapons, perhaps something deadlier – well, there are definitely people that wouldn't appreciate an honest deal."

"I see." Robin said. "Now, of course, if I was the regular customer, you'd have no concerns, because Count Obsidian appreciates an honest deal, but if I was someone else – well that'd be a problem. Especially since you protect the integrity of your customers."

"Of course." The redhead cheerfully agreed.

"I have a receipt." Robin removed a thin white paper and slid it across the table. "This is your mark, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Anna said. "Okay, you said you wanted a Shockstick? I've got one in the back. Follow me."

"Stay out here, Athena. Watch for eavesdroppers."

Robin followed her inside, with Say'ri close behind. Anna nimbly leapt up on top of a crate, and sat there, flicking a curtain shut after the two of them entered.

"So, you're the legendary Crimson Tactician?" Anna said. "Not much to look at. Especially, you know, with the mask."

"I've been told it's not on the outside that counts, but the inside." Robin removed his mask. "It's nice to finally meet you, Anna."

"Same here." Anna nodded in Say'ri's direction. "That who I think it is?"

"She is known as Athena here, and I expect it to remain that way." Robin said. "You're awfully sharp."

"Well, those of us who are information merchants have to be." Anna said. "Of course, it's hard to tell fact from fiction sometimes. Why are you here, by the way? Don't you know how dangerous this is to meet me face-to-face?"

"Yes, believe it or not." Robin said. "As long as this is the only conversation we have, we should be fine."

"True." Anna said. "As long as you were discrete in inquiring about me."

"We were, assuming the others Annas can be trusted."

"My sisters, cousins, aunts, nieces, and completely un-related lookalikes can keep a secret." Anna said. "So, why'd you come here?"

"Just wanted to meet you at least once." Robin said. "It's much better to work with people you've met with, don't you agree?"

"Absolutely." Anna said. "So, same of the same? Just want intelligence reports?"

"Just intelligence reports, for now." Robin said. "Same price."

"I think you can go a little higher." Anna said. "It's awfully risky, you know."

"I can, but I won't." Robin said. "Spycraft is expected of me, even in a time of peace, and you've gouged Excellus already. You're lucky I'm not negotiating lower."

"Yeah, you do have a point there." Anna sighed. "Aw, there goes my easy gold…"

"Don't give me that." Robin said. "This is a nice shop, and I'm giving you a tidy nest egg."

"Huh. Bet Anna with the Shepherds is making more money."

"There's an Anna with the Shepherds?"

"Yup!" Anna winked at Robin. "Ready to sign me on, chief?"

"…I'll pass. I like you better as an informant." Robin said. "Also, you're getting paid ten times as much as a foot soldier would."

"But I'd be sign up as a supply merchant." Anna grinned. "All those juicy deals, supplying an army the size of Valm!"

"The Valmese Empire does not employ independent merchants. They exclusively use quartermasters, which I would sign you on as in a heartbeat, but the pay is still less than what you're getting paid." Robin said. "That said, the offer is always on the table, should you need it."

"Awfully generous of you."

"You're currently working under me. I'd be the poor leader if I didn't help you."

"How generous." Anna tossed him a cloth-wrapped long package. "On the house."

"What is this?"

"The Shockstick you wanted. Pro bono." Anna got off the crate. "Now, if you'll excuse me, busy time is in ten minutes, and I'd like to squeeze in a bite."

"Pro bono?" Robin sighed, following her out. _She's just trying to bribe me._

"Are you done?" Say'ri asked.

"Sure. Got the Shockstick, even."

"Surely you don't expect to use it tomorrow night?"

"No." Robin said. "But you never know, you know?"


	13. Continuation of War By Other Means, II

-_Cherche's Room_-

"Good morning!" Ravena said cheerfully. "You're doing much better today."

"And how would you know?" It was true. Cherche, for the first time in a week since waking up, was feeling well. Her wound still hurt, but now she could sit up without retching in pain.

"Your – well, it's a dark mage thing." Ravena frowned. "I don't know how to describe it. Uh, vitality essence? It's the stuff that clings to your body, on the magic plane."

"Oh, so you can see magic?"

"Mmm-hmm! It's one of my abilities from being Darkgifted." Ravena said. "Father and Dant were working with me to train it."

"Robin has just adopted you to use your power, no doubt."

"That isn't true in the slightest." Ravena's eyes narrowed. "In fact, I had to run across the entirety of Valm, as an orphan, including from your own country of Rosanne when people found out I was Darkgifted. Robin gave me a home, because he didn't want me to keep running for my life when he could stop it."

Cherche wanted to argue, but the words somehow got caught in her throat.

"Why do you hate my father, anyway?" Ravena asked.

"Because he's a backstabbing, treacherous snake."

"Oh." Ravena said. "I thought it was because he stabbed you."

"No. I was trying to kill him as well." Cherche said. "I do not blame him for that."

"But wait." Ravena frowned. "Robin never actually backstabbed you. You two never agreed to a treaty of any kind. He just used you to further his own ends."

"That is bad as well." Cherche frowned. _How much did he tell this girl? _"Treating people like pawns is despicable behavior."

"Oh." Ravena said. "But isn't that what your liege did in the defense of Valm? Sacrifice the army, and the inhabitants of the city, in order to deal as pyrrhic of a blow to Valm as possible."

"How do even know all these things!?"

"Dant told me." Ravena said. "Don't dodge the question."

"What my liege did and Robin did are two _entirely _different things."

"Right. Because Robin sacrificed used your troops, which weren't his own, but your liege used his own troops." Ravena frowned. "I wonder which one is worse?"

"My master and yours are entirely different things!" Cherche snapped.

"Are they? Are they really?" Ravena said. "I know this conversation is upsetting to you, but you need to be honest here."

"If you think-"

"No, you think." Ravena said, sternly. "Tell me, how different they are. Tell me."

And, for the first time, Cherche found herself considering it. Virion was different in the externals, to be sure, an elegant dandy who couldn't walk past a lady without flirting. Robin hadn't even shown he was interested in her. Virion was gregarious, whereas Robin seemed contained. But, in essence, they were both master strategists, willing to play the long game. And, more importantly, willing to sacrifice in order to win the long game. It seemed, that despite the different motives, they were willing to use the same means. And their motives didn't seem all that different. She couldn't be sure of Robin's purposes, but it seemed that a Virion born in Valm and not Rosanne might have the same goals as Robin. He didn't care for Walhart's injustices but cared more for Rosanne's independence. Enough to sacrifice the whole country for a chance to spite Walhart, so he could rally a third country to defeat them.

It was a sobering thought.

"This doesn't make me one of you." Cherche said.

"That's fine." Ravena said. "Acknowledgement is only the first step. Acceptance comes later."

-_Castle Ylisse_-

"Welcome to Castle Ylisse." The doorman invited the pair of them in.

Robin had opted for a similar style to the suit he'd worn during Valm's celebratory ball, figuring that things which weren't broken didn't need fixing. He'd changed a few things, the suit was still charcoal with stylized lapels, but now he had a crimson handkerchief in his jacket pocket, as well as wearing a red shirt underneath his jacket. His domino mask had been swapped for the larger one that Zulas had given him, and he, for once, had parted his now-brown hair.

Say'ri, as an homage to her Chon'sin roots, wore a purple kimono. Fortunately, she had one on hand designed for her, designed for a blademistress needing easy movement, but a graceful appearance. Her hair had been set back to her normal loose hair and kept in place with a single strip of cloth. She was wearing her shoulder guards, and keeping appropriately close to Robin to indicate her role as his companion.

It became apparent to Robin, shortly after entering, that they'd severely overdressed. It was probably the shirtless blond man that did it, though it wasn't helped by the dark mage who's glance sent shivers down his spine. _One of the Shepherds? I suppose so._ Robin looked around, seeing, among other well-dressed guests and the soldiers providing security, a rag-tag assortment of warriors, mages, healers, and who-knows-what-else. _And these are the rest. Chrom is quite the person to just have them all show up._ Some of them actually did a decent job of fitting in, but others didn't. Robin particularly enjoyed the sight of a foul-mouthed red-head who was busy guzzling alcohol.

"The Shepherds are not what I expected." Say'ri said. "I had only heard a few stories, though."

"I think those are true." Robin said. "Don't be deceived by their appearance. There's a lot more to these soldiers than meet the eye. After all, they're all part of Exalt Chrom's elite personal unit. I wouldn't want to cross them for anything."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Now, should we mingle apart, or together?"

"I am your blade, Robin." Say'ri said. "Order me as you see fit."

"Then I shall have you by my side for the time being." Robin said. "I'll want to speak to the Exalt in private, if I can manage it. And certainly that mysterious blue-haired tactician I've been hearing about. I shouldn't think I'll find all his secrets, but it'll be a good start."

"We've arrived too early, then. I think neither of them are here."

"Of course we've arrived early." Robin said. "They've chosen the battlefield, I'm not letting them choose the time of engagement as well. I'd prefer being here to watch everything begin, rather than walk about the city some more."

"Not everything is a battle."

"Indulge me." Robin said. His eyes narrowed. Someone was approaching him. Someone in blue, and better dressed than he was. "I'm sorry, who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"My name is Virion, the archest of archers." Virion said. _Virion? _Robin smiled internally. _This should be fun._ "And who might you be? I haven't the pleasure of meeting you yet, and your mask prohibits me the pleasure of trying to puzzle out who you are."

"I apologize for the mask, Viscount of Rosanne." Robin said, as pleasantly as he could. "But you understand that disguises are a necessity, correct?"

Robin saw a flash in the man's eyes. "I don't believe I told you who I was."

"You didn't." Robin said. "But don't tell me a man of your tactical prowess did not figure out who I was? Even after running, you must have heard some rumors of the crimson tactician of Valm? If not – well, you strike me as a philanderer, and I'm afraid that I am a man beneath this mask so our conversation would be at an end."

"I see." Virion said. "So, we must bare our knives immediately?"

"Here and now? I don't think it's a good place." Robin smiled. "I merely wished to confirm your identity to congratulate you on the wonderful plan of action in Parise. Truly, a work of art. A humble tactician like myself could learn much from you. We suffered many casualties that day. I wonder if the Exalt knows of it…? And what his reaction should be?"

"What do you want." Virion asked. His face was impassive, but there had to be a turmoil of emotion beneath it.

"Nothing, of course. This is a _wedding._ An occasion of joy." Robin said. "I think we can agree that this is neither the time or place to air the grievances between us. All I ask for is to simply leave me alone for the time being, as I do to you. Is that so much?"

"Very well." Virion said. "But you've made an enemy today."

"Come now. We've been enemies long before today." Robin said. "Now, we're just proclaiming it."

"Was that necessary?" Say'ri asked, after Virion had left. "You didn't need to threaten him like Excellus might."

_Wow._ Robin winced. _That was … harsh._

"I'll try to tone it down." Robin sighed. "It's just – he honestly can ruin me right now. He's got Chrom's ear, which means he can shut me out. I wanted him to stay quiet."

"I'm sure you have your reasons." Say'ri said.

_It's not that she said I did something wrong, she just implied it. _Robin sighed. _She's taking her role seriously, which, I have to say, she's good at. How am I supposed to scheme with her around?_

"I promise I'll be straightforward with the Exalt, in the event I can talk to him." Robin said. "Will that satisfy you?"

"I've already sworn to be your blade."

"I'm not winning with you." Robin sighed. "Let's tour the castle. There's a lot of history here. Wonder if we'll find something interesting."

-_Art Gallery - Mystery of the Emblem_-

"Does that painting look familiar to you?" Robin asked. "Because it does."

"Hmm. The mask bears a striking resemblance to the one you wear." Say'ri said. "This is a portrait of a man named Sirius. I daresay his mask may be your own."

"Based off of it, at any rate." The pair turned around to see a bespectacled mage. "I did wonder when I saw you enter. Did you base your mask off of his?"

"Not at all. In fact, considering that I happen to be Valmese, I couldn't." Robin said. "This may sound … funny, but this is a loan from a friend of mine, who told me it was an old ancestral mask worn by an ancestor of his."

"Quite impossible that the masks are one and the same then." The mage said. "Sirius had no descendants."

"My apologies. Who are you, and can you tell me about Sirius?"

"My name is Miriel. The scholar of the Shepherds. Now, if you are from Valm, you must be Count Obsidian of Valm, along with Athena. I memorized the guest list." Miriel adjusted her glasses, catching the torchlight on them. "Sirius. He is a man of mystery, joining the Hero-King Marth's army when Hardan betrayed him. Aside from that … well, nothing is quite known about him. There is reason to believe that he was involved in the previous War of the Emblem, but no one knows what side he fought on, nor do they know precisely why he fought on Marth's side. The princess, Nyna, supposedly knew his secret, but she took it to her grave."

"Are there … any theories, as to who he was?"

"Countless." Miriel said. "Most suspect that it was a knight named Frey, a name which shows up quite a bit in lore, yet no one can agree on whether or not he survived the War of the Emblem. Some suspect it was Jagen in disguise, though no one can give a reason why he would don the disguise. Wolf is also a favorite, though there are conclusive texts which place Sirus and Wolf in separate places, though possibly he was just an alias used by the whole Wolfguard, who kept swapping places."

"Is the last one likely?"

"No, it's a pet theory of mine." Miriel admitted. "Of course, there are even those who claim it to be Michalis, and that is just … preposterous."

"Is that the craziest?"

"No." Miriel frowned. "Do you know, I came across a paper which suggested a man named Zelgius, which is a name I've _never heard of! _It's very clear that Sirius was known to Marth, which is why the mask was a necessity. Zelgius? Pah!"

"Well, that's of no help." Robin frowned. _You know what? Zulas complains about that 'bloodline' curse to no end. If Sirius is his ancestor, maybe Sirius had it as well._

"Is there, perhaps, a man during the War of the Emblem that fell in love with royalty?" Robin asked. "A tragic romance, one that could not be finished. Perhaps with the man on the wrong side of the war as well?"

"Of course. Have you never heard the Tragedy of Sir Camus the Noble?"

"I can't say I have."

"I thought now. It's not a story the Valmese would tell you. It's an Archaneian legend." Miriel said. "Sir Camus was the leader of the Sable Order. It was said he was so noble, the princess Nyna fell instantly in love with him. Ironic, for though he returned that love, his nobility prevented him from acting upon it, and Nyna was wed to King Hardin instead. Unfortunately, that eventually led the the Second Emblem War, also known as the 'Mystery of the Emblem' War."

"That's an interesting story, but I kind of feel you went out of your way to tell it in a weird structure." Robin frowned. "It didn't sound quite right."

"Well, you should perhaps tell the author of the story that not everything can be wedded to a story structure copied from somewhere else." Miriel said. "In any event, Camus disappeared shortly after the War of the Emblem, and was never seen on Archeneia instead."

"Ah." Robin said. "That makes perfect sense. So Camus was Sirius."

"That's a hasty conclusion."

"Nonetheless, the right one." Robin said. "Coming, Athena?"

"As you wish."

"Wait!" Miriel called out as they left, but neither paid any notice. Miriel looked back at the picture. "Camus. Hmmm, yes that _would_ make sense! A lot of sense indeed. I believe I'll have a paper to write after this."

-_Main Hall_-

"He-e-ey! Who are you?" Now it was cheerful one in a bright yellow dress. After his tour, Robin had gone back to the main hall, only to find that, while the man and lady of the night had arrived, they were swarmed by well-wishers. He tried to make his way through, only to somehow run into conversations with at least half the Shepherds and having them consistently end the conversation with 'Oh, look here's another one of us!'. They lacked in tact, but made up for it with enthusiasm. Presumably, Robin wasn't one crazed about socializing, and only did it out of necessity.

"Count Obsidian." Robin said. "I represent Valm."

"Oh! The country over the sea." The girl smiled. "How is it, there?"

"Well enough." Robin said. _What kind of a question is that? You're asking me how a country entrenched in a war spanning the entire continent is. How am I supposed to answer that question._ "And who are you?"

"Lissa. I'm the healer of the Shepherds." Lissa said. "And don't you forget it!"

"I've no intention. You seem quite capable." Robin said. "In fact, you remind me of my own healer."

"Huh. How's that?"

"I met her at a Valmese ball, and she told me how great she was as a healer and asked to join my unit." Robin said, cracking a smile. "And when I refused, she blackmailed me."

"Ha! I like her." Lissa asked. "Is she here?"

"Sadly, no." Robin said. _Thank goodness for that. I mustn't let the two of them meet. _"She was temporarily reassigned under General Pheros, if I recall. Most of my squad couldn't make it."

"Is that kind of like the Shepherds?" Lissa asked. "And is Miss Lon'qu behind you a member?"

"I mean, yes." Robin smirked. "And her name isn't Miss Lon'qu. Her name is Athena, and she's actually the latest member of my group."

"It is as he says." Say'ri said. "My pleasure to meet you, Lissa. Though I am curious why you addressed me by a male's name."

"Oh, sorry." Lissa snorted. "You just remind of Lon'qu. Same stance, same quietness."

"A Chon'sin here?" Say'ri asked. "Where is he?"

"He's … around." Lissa waved her hand. "He gets kind of nervous around women, but he's here, somewhere. It's kind of annoying, actually. He's kind of supposed to be my bodyguard. How is a lady supposed to have a bodyguard who won't go near her?"

Robin blinked as he tried reading the situation. "Oh. I should have realized. You're the princess, aren't you?"

"Yup!" Lissa said. "And I need my bodyguard."

"Athena, do you think you could find him?" Robin asked.

"Aye." Say'ri said. "But I would prefer to remain by your side."

"See this? THIS is how a bodyguard acts!" Lissa said. "Uh, you are just his bodyguard, right?"

"Yes." Robin chuckled. "Though it sounds like you'd like this Lon'qu to be a bit more."

"Oh, excuse me for crushing on tall, dark, and mysterious!" Lissa said. "I'm allowed to! I'm a cute princess, and he's a dashing bodyguard. It's like a fairy tale. Or _would_ be if he didn't keep disappearing every five seconds."

"Not judging." Robin had his hands up. "Athena, would you find this 'Lon'qu' for her? I'll need to talk to Chrom alone, at any rate."

"That could take a while." Say'ri said.

"No, it won't!" Lissa said. "Here, follow me." With that, the plucky princess proceeded to drag Robin through the crowd, shoving them aside until she got to Chrom. "Chro-o-om!"

"Lissa." Chrom said. "And, who's this?"

Robin got a good look at the Ylissean Exalt for the first time. He was slightly taller than him, lean but muscular and left his right shoulder bare to proudly display his Brand of the Exalt. His sword, Falchion, was by his side, but worn in a ceremonial manner, rather than a practical one. _I've seen him before too. Why have I seen him before?_

"My name is Count Obsidian. I represent Valm." Robin said. "I apologize for the intrusion on your wedding night, but might we speak alone?"

"…" Chrom blinked. "Of course. Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen. Overseas diplomacy calls me."

-_Training Field_-

"Thanks for that." Chrom said, inhaling the cool night air. "I really needed to get away from them."

"The training grounds, Exalt?" Robin asked. "This is your 'private spot'?"

"Well, I feel comfortable here, and that's kind of what matters." Chrom said. "So, Count Obsidian, tell me, how can I help you this evening?"

"Please, Exalt." Robin reached up and removed his mask. "Call me Robin."

"Robin." Chrom extended his hand. Robin took it and the two shook. Something passed between them. A primal bond, of some sort. "That sounds a lot better. And, please, call me Chrom."

"All right, Chrom." Robin said. "First, I wish to offer you congratulations on behalf of Valm."

"Diplomacy, eh?" Chrom said. "But that's not why you came out here, is it?"

"No." Robin frowned. "I'm … sorry, for your recent losses. I hate to bring it up now, but I felt your sister's death all the way in Valm." He was being honest. Odd, he didn't think it affected him much at the time. But now it did. "But I do think she'd be happy to see how things ended up. I wanted to see it firsthand for myself."

"Thank you." Chrom said. "It would mean a lot to her, you know. To know she made an impact all the way in Valm."

"Yeah." Robin chuckled. "I'm not much of a Battlemaster, you know? A Battlemaster who only wishes for peace one day."

"That'll be the day." Chrom said. "Let's try to build it together, Robin."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Chrom said. "Call me crazy, but I've decided to continue Emmeryn's legacy as well as I can. I can't be a replacement for her – I know that. But I've decided to try as hard as I can to see a world full of her ideals. And part of that is believing in people. If you're willing to help, I'll willing to work with you."

"How can you do that?" Robin asked. "The world just takes, and you're ready to give?"

"Same way that Emmeryn could." Chrom said. "Peace has to start somewhere, and if no one starts it, it will never happen. Someone needs to start, and there's no reason why it can't be me."

"But what of people who aren't willing to surrender?" Robin said. "There are always those who will fight and take, regardless of how much you're willing to give them."

"Well… that's what Falchion and the Shepherds are for." Chrom said. He smiled. "But I think that problem will go away once people see what happens when we stop fighting and work together for a change."

_Another idealist. But this one isn't blind. He's far from it._ Robin thought. _And that means, someday, there will be a reckoning between him and Walhart._

_I wonder what side I'll be on?_

"Anyway, that's enough heavy thoughts for the night." Chrom said. "Why the mask?"

"It's a silly reason, to be honest. Amnesia." Robin said. "I suffered a bout of it, and I wouldn't want an old enemy to recognize me."

"You really think that'll happen?" Chrom asked. "What are the odds?"

"While I do agree with your assessment of the odds, I just don't think its worth the risk." Robin said. "I'm a tactician, remember?"

"You trusted me."

"It is odd." Robin shrugged. "This sounds weird – but I know I can trust you. An ... instinct?"

"Well, that's nice, certainly." Chrom said. "Anything else to delay our inevitable return to politics?"

"I'm kind of curious how you can be so cordial with me." Robin said.

"What do you mean?"

"I need to be cordial." Robin said. "I'm a representative of Valm, and I'm a tactician as well. It'd be a very large problem if I wasn't. But you don't have to."

"I don't have to, but I have no problem doing so."

"Exalt-"

"I told you. Call me Chrom."

"Chrom." Robin said. "It's likely we'll be at war with the decade."

"And there's nothing you can do to stop that?" Chrom asked.

"No." Robin shook his head.

"Ah. Pity. Still, now is not the night to mourn that." Chrom said. "For now, we are friends. And perhaps war isn't as definitive as you might think."

"But you must be expecting war." Robin frowned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, you're marrying the East-Khan's family as a political alliance, aren't you?" Robin asked. Chrom doubled over laughing. "Um, okay, I guess you aren't?"

"No. I genuinely love her." Chrom said. "But I get why you would think that."

_I am so lucky he took it as a joke._ Robin breathed a sigh of relief. _"_Love at first sight?"

"Like a fairy tale." Chrom grinned like a fool. "I met her less than a month ago, and now I can't imagine what it would be like without her by my side."

"Huh." Robin said. _Makes sense for an idealist like him._ "Well, congratulations again."

"It'll happen to you too, someday." Chrom grinned. "The swordswoman following you around?"

"She's just a-" Robin considered. Say'ri _was_ the last princess of Chon'sin. "Actually, you might be on to something there. Of course, I'd have to cancel my current political fiancé, but I was intending to do that anyway."

Chrom gave him a look.

"Don't judge me! It's a favor to a friend. He's not important enough to marry her yet – which she wants, by the way – so I got engaged to her to stop the court politics from stepping in." Robin sighed and massaged his temples. "My life is complicated. Way too complicated."

"You sound like you'd be a good fit for the Shepherds." Chrom said.

"Really? I'm the Valmese tactician. Your enemy."

"We've got Ylisseans, Feroxians, _and _Plegians." Chrom ticked them off his fingers. "Several members have tried killing me at some point or another. Our tactician included."

"Right. I've been looking forward to meeting him."

"Her."

"What?" Robin blinked. _I was pretty sure…_

"Nevermind, forget I said that." Chrom sighed. "I think I've spent enough time around here, though. More responsibilities."

"I understand." Robin said. "It was … better than I expected, meeting with you, Chrom. The trip here was worse it, just for that."

"Same here." Chrom extended his hand. "Just now – there'll be a spot on the Shepherds for you at any time you want."

"Thank you, Chrom." Robin placed his mask back on. "I apologize in the event that I won't be able to take you up on that offer."

-_Wedding Hall_-

Say'ri was waiting for him as he stepped back in. Chrom was whisked away by a delegation, and Robin had politely excused himself from the conversation. His mask concealed his identity, but also gave him an air of mystery that a lot of people felt the need to inquire within. Then promptly back away when Robin smiled and said, "I'm from Valm."

"You have an invitation to a conversation. Actually, several, but only one I suspect you'd be interested in." Say'ri said. "It seems people aren't willing to approach you openly but would like to speak with you nonetheless."

"Unsurprising." Robin frowned. "Who is it?"

"Khan Basilio." Say'ri said. "The East-Khan of Feroxi. He's waiting for you in a lounge that's been converted to his personal use."

"Who were the others?"

"Two minor court officials, one duke who most likely wants to defect to Valm, and a woman I didn't recognize." Say'ri said. "I think she's the tactician of the Shepherds."

"So it _is_ a girl." Robin said. "That sounds like someone worth meeting. Am I allowed to bring you along with me to Khan Basilio's meeting?"

"He did not expressly forbid it."

"Fine." Robin said. "I'll meet him alone while you handle the others. See if you can give the duke the address of one of our agents in Valm. Tell the court officials I have diplomatic immunity and could care less about whatever it is they want to talk about. And, if you find the tactician, tell her I'll meet her once the wedding ends."

"Aye." Say'ri frowned. "I am not doing much of serving as your blade tonight."

"The pen is sometimes mightier than the sword."

"That is a tactician's perspective." Say'ri said. "But I am a swordsmaster."

"Interesting." Robin considered. "Nevertheless, you're wrong about that."

"Aye."

_Why don't I feel like I won that argument?_

-_Lounge_-

"Count Obsidian!"

"Khan Basilio." Robin grinned. "I'm feeling a bit overdressed."

"Ha!" The East-Khan, true to his warrior nature, was wearing a short coat which exposed his massive pectoral and abdominal muscles. Armored greaves covered his legs and he wore arm guards, with a massive fur collar around his armored neck guard. Added to that was an eyepatch over his left eye. But he seemed completely relaxed in his armor. Robin's wariness sense went off. "I like you, tactician. Willing to remove that mask of yours?"

"No, sad to say, Khan." Robin sat down. Basilio was sitting on a couch with one leg on the table in front of him. A massive stein of foaming mead was in his hand. "But I will accept a drink."

"Good. What can I offer? Tea? Coffee? Or do you mean a real drink?"

"I mean a real drink. I've never had Feroxi ale before." Robin said. "That said, I foresee an inordinate number of toasts in my near future, so you must forgive me for only accepting a single glass."

"Aye." Basilio frowned and slammed his mug down. He got up and started pouring Robin one.

"No servants?"

"Don't like 'em." Basilio said. "There's always getting on my case for drinking or trying to stop me from ignoring my Khan duties and sneaking off."

_Wariness sense going down. _Robin noted. _Seriously, I mean, he was reminding me of Walhart thanks to his muscle mass, and now he isn't. Have I ever seen Walhart drink? Actually, on that note, have I ever seen him eat? I have not. Hmm._

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Robin asked.

"Heard you talked to the Exalt." Basilio said. He set the mug before Robin. "Declare war?"

"No." Robin took a glance at the mug. "I'm simply here to extend the goodwill of the Valmese Empire. To Ylisse, but also to you."

"But you would have declared war if you were ordered."

"That _is_ how loyalty works." Robin said absently. He took a drink from the mead. It wasn't as fiery as he thought it would be, but still burned a little on the way down. Oddly, he seemed to have tolerance for the stuff. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't trust you."

"I wouldn't trust me either, were I in your shoes." Robin said pleasantly.

"You wouldn't last five minutes in a fight against me."

"Probably not." Robin took another drink, as nonchalantly as possible.

"Ha! You've got spine, for someone who spends all his time behind the frontlines of the battle." Basilio grinned. "I'll enjoy fighting you when the time comes. But that's not I called you in here."

"May I guess?" Robin said.

"Go ahead."

"This has something to do with the 'Fire Emblem'." Robin said. "More specifically, with the four missing gemstones."

Basilio's one eye narrowed. "You're sharp."

"I have to be in my line of work." Robin said. He finished his mead in a single long pull. "A secret test of character, and you only talked to me after Chrom. I'm willing to bet you had someone ask Chrom about me, and delivered it to you, once our conversation finished."

"Clever. You'll do fine." Basilio said. "So, what do you know about the gemstones?"

"I know there are five in total." Robin said. "I also know that they must be kept separate, or they'll be used in a terrible ritual to summon a dragon."

"What did that Conqueror of yours put in your head – No!" Basilio snarled. "The Exalt needs them to summon Naga! Can't perform the ritual without all five of them, and without the full Fire Emblem, the Awakening can't be performed."

"…You're certain?"

"Darn right." Basilio growled. "And if even one ends up in Plegian hands, we've lost for good. They were split to keep 'em safe. My predecessor told me and gave me one of the gemstones. Not here, I've hidden it. Of course, I'm supposed to keep it a secret. Don't want too many people knowing about the ritual."

"I see." _That information contradicts the information given to me by Walhart, who told me the ritual was to summon the _Fell Dragon. Robin thought furiously. _However, I can only assume that information was given to them by Plegian turncoats. If what Basilio says is true, Plegia's winning condition isn't to get one of the gemstones, it's to keep all five of them from Ylissean hands. __So, in the event they can't get a gemstone, Plegia spread a rumor that _they _want the gemstones for their ritual, so those possessing the gemstones would keep them separate. And since the Ylisseans keep the ritual a secret for themselves, no one learns enough to realize that their being tricked._

_But if that is true, then why did Plegia stop their ritual? _Robin frowned. _There has to be something more to this … something I'm missing. Dant might be able to fill in the missing pieces once she gets high enough as her mole status, but that's an if. I need a high-ranking Plegian to fill me in._

_Aversa. _Robin's eyes narrowed. _I'll bet she knows some of the missing pieces. But I don't think I'll be able to torture it out of her – if I'll even be able to torture her at all. You can't win a game if you don't know all the rules. But I know the currency._

"Lost in thought?"

"-and all alone." Robin sighed. "Putting the pieces together with the information I already know. Cards are the table?"

"Thought we were already doing that." Basilio grunted.

"Please." Robin rolled his eyes. "Don't insult either of us. We're holding back information, both of us. But I assume this discussion means that we're forming a secret alliance for this purpose, and this purpose only."

"That was my intention."

"Fine. The information I'm about to tell you _cannot _be told to anyone, understand? I presume you expect the same of me. There are two accounted for in Valm. Right now, one is beyond my grasp to reach, but the other is held by the Voice of Naga, Tiki." Robin said. "The one held by Tiki should be easily obtainable, by either myself or an agent of yours, but the one beyond my grasp can only be obtained by myself."

"Leaves one." Basilio said. "Can you get your two to safekeeping, easily accessible?"

"Perhaps." Robin nodded. He folded his hands. "You understand that just because we've joined forces together in _this _aspect, I can guarantee nothing else, correct? You also understand that I will perform by own independent checks – discretely – to confirm what you said?"

"Unfortunately, I'd expect no less from you." Basilio said. "Good talk, tactician."

"This has become quite the productive visit." Robin said. "Perhaps I should do this more often."

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Basilio grumbled. A knock on the door interrupted him. Basilio frowned. "So help me if that's the West-Khan, come to brag."

"Allow me to get it. I'm on my way out anyway." Robin stood up. "Thank you for the mead." Robin turned to open the door, only for his jaw to drop, making a crack as it hit the ground. A blushing pink-haired maiden, in a white wedding dress stood there. Robin's mind went blank.

"Oh-h, I'm so sorry!" The woman blushed even harder, turning her face the same color as Robin's crimson hair. "I didn't mean to interrupt!"

"Ignore him, Olivia!" Basilio said. "He's on his way out, and you're more important anyway."

"Olivia? Oh, the queen" Robin's mind finally clicked. _Well, that was smooth. You idiot of a tactician._ He quickly recovered, bowing. "My apologies, your majesty."

"Please d-d-don't, you're making it more embarrassing!" Olivia kept her blush. "I'm just Olivia, okay?"

"Well, you should take the chance to meet." Basilio stood up and put a hefty hand on Robin's shoulder. "Olivia, meet one of Chrom's new friends, the Valmese Tactician, Count Obsidian."

"Call me Robin." The words were out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin." Olivia smiled, recovering from her blush. "Are you really friends with Chrom?"

"I would be." Robin said. "Unfortunately, it seems I may not be able to be around that much, but it was lovely to meet with him. And you as well."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you to." Olivia smiled. "I just wanted to check on you, Basilio."

"I'm fine." Basilio said. "Feroxi's national treasure is about to become Ylisse's, but that's nothing to worry about."

"It's not like Chrom and I won't be able to visit you." Olivia said.

"Gah. I'm an old man. You don't need to care about me." Basilio said. Robin chuckled at that. Basilio glared at him. "Something funny, tactician?"

"It's just…" Robin considered. "You kind of remind me of myself. You aren't the only one with an adopted daughter, Basilio."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Olivia said, as Basilio sputtered. "Kind, considerate, a friend of Chrom's – I know it's too late for Basilio, but are you married yet, Robin?"

"Let's … not start with that." Robin sighed. "I'm not sure it a good time for romance, for me."

"It's always a good time for romance!" Olivia said. "Half the Shepherds are couples, and the other half are going to be there, whether they like it or not. And, now that I've joined the ranks of couples, it's my duty to help you get there!"

"Many thanks, Olivia." Robin said. _And now I have her helping me with my love life. Where did I screw up and end up deserving this? _"But I would hate to keep you longer than I already have."

"Oh, of course. I'll send a letter." Olivia waved as Robin beat a hasty retreat, while trying to look like he wasn't making a hasty retreat. "See you!"

_-Evening-_

"That was nice." Robin said. "Do you think so, Athena?"

"Aye. That was a nice wedding, if ever I have seen one." Say'ri said. "Though we did not get a good position to see it."

_Regret? Sorry, Say'ri, I'd like to stay out of the spotlight. _"I don't have much influence here, Athena."

"Tis a pity." Say'ri said. "Did you speak to everyone you wanted to?"

"Almost." Robin said. "Did you meet the tactician?"

"Aye." Say'ri frowned. "I met the masked one, who wasn't the one I met earlier. She was not clear on who the tactician was, but she is going to meet you, tonight. Midnight, within the barracks of the castle."

"Hardly neutral ground." Robin frowned. "But I was the one who wanted the meeting."

"She has guaranteed your safety." Say'ri said. "Also, all of the guards tonight are by the newlywed Exalt. The barracks is nearby, but not so close to the castle to be on the grounds. There is only supposed to be a skeleton crew."

"Indeed?" Robin said. "You wouldn't know who, would it?"

"No. But I know it is apparently an auxiliary squad to the Shepherds." Say'ri said. "Tonight, they number thirteen. They have acquired a new member."

"An unlucky number by all counts." Robin said. "But will it be an unlucky number by our counts? Ready your blade, Athena, and I shall ready mine. I fear this night will not end well."

_A/n:__Okay, now here comes my justifying the ChromxOlivia. From a narrative perspective, it's unsatisfying, to say the least. There's very little interaction between the characters beforehand, and they are only deployable together on the final map before Chrom's forced marriage, which a) makes it impossible to actually grind the necessary C-B-A-S supports, and b) very difficult to achieve. On that note, the ChromxOlivia S-rank conversation is only viewable through the Support Log feature. On the flip side, Olivia is mechanically the second-best mother to Lucina, after only F!Robin, giving access to Galeforce, and the Myrmidon's line excellent synergy with Rightful King. Since FE:A is a video game, that means we can occasionally let gameplay override the plot, which is why Virion, despite being an excellently-written character, is ignored because he is a sucky archer in a game where Chrom has an infinite-use wyrmkiller sword. __Now, when I was writing this part, I chose to use Olivia, because I thought it felt the themes of RotCT. Robin would assume that the reason behind it was to unify the nations, but Chrom's not the type to marry for political power, adding something for Robin to deal with. This being the case, Inigo was promoted to the second-in-command to the Shepherds. __I also apologize that I couldn't write interactions with all the Shepherds, but that would've taken a while._


	14. Lucina's Choice

-_Cherche's Room_-

"Good news!" Ravena said. "Clean bill of health!"

"Are you really so excited?" Cherche asked.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Ravena asked.

"You're out of excuses to keep me here."

"Oh, right." Ravena rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm not even going to pretend that those exist. Robin told me to look after you until you were better. Now that you're better, I have no instructions, so … free to go. If you want."

"If I want." Cherche studied the small girl, determined not to underestimate her. "What conditions?"

"Three. None, none, and none." Ravena laughed. "I told you – you're safe and we just want you to get better. We're no longer at war with Rosanne, so it'll be simple to get you a Valmese citizenship, or should you prefer, a chartered boat across the seas."

"Simple?" Cherche narrowed her eyes. "Is this some trick? Some test of loyalty?"

"Nope." Ravena shook her head. "Promise on my heart, hope to cry. I mean, Father's going to be upset that he didn't get a chance to talk to you, but honestly, he shouldn't have stabbed you through the chest if he really wanted to talk to you that much. I think we can both agree he doesn't deserve any sympathy points."

"I don't trust you."

"Fair enough." Ravena sat on a stool. "So, what will make you trust me? This axe?" Ravena tossed a package that she had brought into the room to Cherche. "And, here, have some water."

Cherche caught the package and unwrapped it. It was a set of short throwing axes, something she'd used often as a wyvern rider. The water was a vial of pure water, set to boost her innate magic resistances. Cherche looked at the girl. "And what if I killed you now?"

"I'd be dead, then you'd be dead shortly after." Ravena said. "But that's depressing. Anyway, you now have some weapons. Do you want anything else? A wyvern, maybe?"

"You can get me a wyvern?" Cherche asked, unsure how to feel. On the one hand, she missed flying. On the other hand it was also about who she missed flying _with_.

"Yes." Ravena said. "I'll just request one from supply. I _am_ acting as my Father's envoy while he's in Ylisse, you know. All his powers are now mine."

"Robin," Cherche's mind went blank. "_made you his envoy._ As in, he trusted you with literally _all_ the power he wields."

"Well, he had to give it to someone, and, as he put it, 'I'd rather give it to someone who I know won't make stupid mistakes, just inexperienced ones'." Ravena sighed. "Zulas and Argeni got veto power though, so my private training arena stocked with every weapon ever made was thrown out the window. Killjoys."

"And you hand me _these._" Cherche held up the weapons. "Are you _crazy?_"

"No. I'm a tactician." Ravena said. "You wouldn't kill me. Your honor doesn't let you. And, in the event that you would kill me, that means you've finally acknowledged that the ends _do_ justify the means, and you'd switch to our side of thinking. Any way you pick, I win. Among us tacticians, it's known as a Xanatos Gambit. Father prefers them."

Cherche's mind spun. It appeared she'd seriously underestimated this one. "So, you told me this, _why?_ Why would you tell me that you're _trying_ to play mind games with me? Doesn't it defeat the point?"

"No." Ravena started laughing. She looked up, giving Cherche a maniacal, all-knowing grin, something absolutely infuriating on the face of an eleven-year-old. "On the contrary. I'm baiting the hook. See, _you_ want to disagree with me. You w_ant_ to prove me wrong. It's _so_ tempting, isn't it? To know I have all this power, and that you could end it in a heartbeat, but you just can't bring yourself to kill an innocent? Because it defies your honor. But maybe it doesn't. Maybe you _can _kill me, and still preserve your honor_. _Maybe you can kill me and not be one of us. Maybe…"

Something inside Cherche snapped. She'd been on edge, ever since she woke up, dealing with a strange mixture of truth and lies, her failure of a knight, and Minerva's death.

"REST IN PIECES!"

-_Ylissotol, Abandoned Warehouse_-

"Good evening." 'Marth' said. "You wished to speak with me, Valmese tactician?"

"Something like that." Robin was wearing his combat clothing now. The Sol blade rested by his left hip, and he had a cloth-wrapped lance against his back. His tome holsters had a Thoron in one, and a Rexcaliber in the other. 'Marth' wore only a single sword. A sign of arrogance, or surety. "You're quite gifted for a tactician, from the reports I've seen."

"You flatter me, sir." 'Marth' said. "I'm nowhere near as capable as I may seem. But I am glad that you sought me out, because it saves me the time of seeking you out."

"Oh?" Robin said. "Are we coming to blows? We're certainly dressed for it."

"Hmm." 'Marth' said. "As I recall, you didn't wear any blades in the Exalt's presence."

"Well, that's because he didn't guarantee my safety." Robin said. "So I forgot about it. But once you remind me my life is in danger – well, I happen to be a paranoid man. It's also why I brought Athena along."

"Aye." Say'ri stood back, twin sheathes by her side and Amatsu in a unique scabbard on her back. "But you brought a friend as well. Or does he think I cannot sense him?"

"He'll be staying in the room behind me, for now." 'Marth' said. "I'd hate to use up my insurance. But let's stop beating around the bush – _who are you?_"

"Count Obsidian." Robin said, smirking behind his mask. "Battlemaster of Valm. But you might have known that."

"You shouldn't exist." 'Marth' said.

"It's a relatively new position, to be fair," Robin said, scratching the back of his head. "I think I'm the first, but Walhart isn't one for tradition."

"I don't mean as Battlemaster. I mean, at all." 'Marth' frowned. "You aren't supposed be a person, at all!"

"Well, that's awfully blunt." Robin said. _Something's wrong. That wasn't a personal attack, but something else. An observation of some kind?_ "You'll hurt my feelings."

"I meant it as no insult." 'Marth' said. "I have … gifted pieces of knowledge. I know how certain things happen or should happen. And none of them involve you. I have no knowledge of a brown-haired and masked tactician of Valm."

"Prophecy? I don't put much stock in that, and you shouldn't either."

"I will forgive your ignorance this time. But I know differently." 'Marth' said. Robin heard bitterness in her voice. _She failed – and no prizes for guessing at what. From my reports, the biggest failure of the Ylissean tactician was the death of Exalt Emmeryn._ "But you should know that the future is not one to be easily changed, not at all. Laurent told me that the 'Butterfly Effect' may be responsible for your existence as opposed to Excellus, but that doesn't sound right to me. And Morgan is finally with us now, so it can't be her. So, you exist. An enigma wrapped up by a mystery."

"Interesting." Robin said. "You're awfully loose with the names of your comrades. But are they even real?"

"I ask again – who are you?" 'Marth' said, ignoring him. "Because I have suspicions of my own, you see. The others call me crazy, but when a master tactician disappears from where he should be, and appears where he should not be, there's a very clear explanation."

_She knows about my missing past._ Robin blinked. _I mean, alternatively, her friends are right and she's actually full-on bonkers. But, if she knew me as a _BEFORE_ my amnesia, this all makes sense. Were we tacticians together? Co-conspirators in some grand scheme? It's very possible, and my amnesia isn't making it any better._

"You know, if what you're saying is correct, then it's quite possible you're right." Robin said.

"Huh." 'Marth's mask gave very few emotional clues, but it was quite clear she hadn't expected that as an answer. "I thought you would deny it completely. So, perhaps you _aren't_ him."

"Aren't who?"

"It doesn't matter." 'Marth' waved her hand. "It only matters if you are him. But I can be sure if you take off that mask of yours."

"You first." Robin said. _Crazy things are happening, and I need all the information I can get._

"Hmm." 'Marth' considered. "Very well. But I want you to swear upon it."

"You trust me?"

"No. But I do recognize a Chon'sin blademaster when I see one." 'Marth' said. "Athena is such a blademaster and will thus hold you to your word."

"Aye, if he swears upon it." Say'ri agreed. "What say you, my lord?"

"Very well." Robin said. _For the sake of my own curiosity. And this can't be that dangerous. 'Marth' seems reasonable._

"I suppose I'll give you my real name alongside my face. It can't hurt, in any event." 'Marth' took off her mask, and tossed her hair back, somehow tripling its length until it was shoulder length. Robin studied her face for a second. It was beautiful, but it reminded Robin of someone he met recently. _Someone at that wedding._ "My name is Lucina."

"A traditional name from the word for Light." Robin recognized the name. "Another pseudonym?"

"No, I would not lie to you. My father gave me the name. He had high expectations, you could say." Lucina said. "Now, your turn. Who are you?"

"Count Robin Obsidian." Robin removed his mask and bowed. "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." On his way up, Robin caught a shocked looked in the blue-haired woman's eyes. _She recognizes me! _"Have we met before?"

"You _are_ him. Your hair is the wrong color, but _You. Are. Him._" Lucina said. "I don't believe it. Something happened to you. Something _did_ happen to you. I was right."

"Right." Robin said. "Look, I know it might be hard for you to believe, but I don't have any memory of you. It's because-"

"Of course you have no memory of me." Lucina said.

"I'm … sorry?" Robin blinked. "You seem to know me."

"I do." Lucina closed her eyes and inhaled slowly. "I'm very sorry for this, Robin. I didn't want to do this, but I have no choice right now. But you'd understand. Trust me."

"What are you talking about?" Robin blinked. "Look, I have no idea because I can't remember a thing about you! I've got-"

"Sorry, Robin." Lucina drew her blade and somersaulted forward. "You have to die!"

Robin drew the Sol blade with a single motion, using it to block Lucina's overhead slash. They held there for a second, then Robin shoved, forcing them apart. "What?"

"I can't talk to you anymore." Lucina blinked. There were _tears,_ of all things, in her eyes. _Why?_ "Don't make this harder than it has to be for either of us! But if I don't stop you here, there's no telling what could happen!"

"Sorry, but I'm not about to let you do that." Robin thrust his left hand forward, firing a bolt of lightning. Lucina slashed her blade through it to deflect the lightning, sending it into the side of warehouse in an electric explosion. Robin's eyes narrowed. _That's possible?_

"Lucina!" The back of the warehouse burst open. A man with identical blue hair entered the warehouse from the far end. He dressed like a mercenary, carried a sword, and looked like Lucina.

"Stay back, Inigo!" Lucina warned. "We don't know what he's capable of."

"Say'ri, I want you to stay out of this as well." Robin said._ Whatever my relationship was to this woman can wait until I'm not fighting for my life._ "This is the perfect trial-by-fire for me to test run my new abilities."

"_Say'ri?"_ Lucina blinked. "You – how could you! You're allies with him?"

_Tongue slip._ Robin realized too late. _And Lucina had to know her somehow!_

"You seem to know me." Say'ri said. "I, unlike Robin, have not lost my memories. I have never met you before. Who are you to know of me, and who are you to judge me?"

"I am Lucina, Foreseer." Lucina held the blade before her. "I know all. And I know that you must die. Your corruption can't be allowed to spread any further. Say'ri, your time is not here and not now so I ask you to stay out of it, but I must end Robin's life."

"Bold words, Foreseer." Robin said. "But I'm not going to lay down my sword and die."

"HRAAAAAH!" Azure flames lit up around Lucina. Robin felt the energy radiating off of them as waves. _What power is this? Something like my own Ignis?_ "AETHER!"

"Chon'sin-style blademanship: _Niten Ichi – _off-hand only." Robin passed the Sol blade to his left hand and reached for the purple flames deep within his soul. _Fight fire with fire._ "IGNIS!"

They clashed again, this time Robin's purple flames exploding with force against Lucina's azure ones. The blast sent them both spiraling backwards, Lucina was tossed like a ragdoll. Robin instinctively threw out his coat, stabilizing himself, and stabbed Sol in the ground to stabilize. _Luckily, I'm heavier than her._ He threw a low-level wind spell to clear the fog.

"HAAAAH!" The blue-haired mercenary, Inigo came charging out of the disappearing fog.

"Valmese-style spearcraft: Fangshu." Robin drew the wrapped polearm off his back, revealing it to be the Shockstick. He thrust it forward, sending an electrical discharge into Inigo, forcing the young man back. "Thunder!"

"Gah!" Inigo stumbled back, only for Lucina to appear beside him, catching him.

"We cannot allow him to escape, brother!" Lucina said, as they set their stances opposite each other, facing Robin. "As one!"

"Unique Battlemaster-style combat-" Robin channeled the energy through the magical spear in his right hand and the physical weapon in his left hand. The energy connected through both and channeled into each other. Robin caught Lucina's thrust with the Shockstick, and Inigo's slash with the Sol blade, then swapped the power within him. Inigo went stumbling backwards, electrocuted again while physical force drove Lucina back. Robin held the position for a moment, purple flames with red tips surrounding him. "_Ignis Corona_!"

"Impressive." Say'ri said. "Where'd you pick that one from?"

"Ignis allows me to channel my physical might into my magical might, and vice versa." Robin said. "But, by using a magical weapon and a physical one at the same time, I can overlap the abilities, and then channel them through each other."

"I might be crazy…" Inigo was getting up, groaning. "But he never used to be able to do that – did he?"

"No." Lucina was on her feet as well. "Fa- Ahem. I was never told about it, nor have I ever seen him use it. And Robin may be paranoid, but it's too much to think he was holding back the entire time we knew him. Certainly if he was, he wouldn't have used it now."

"One puzzle is solved. These people certainly know you to be able to deduce as much about your abilities and your paranoia." Say'ri commented. "That is for certain."

"Since when were you sarcastic?" Robin turned to her.

"It is sarcasm to point out the obvious?" Say'ri said. "Hmm. You have such odd rules of etiquette."

_She's mocking me. _Robin sighed. _I'll have to deal with that later._ He looked back to find the blue haired siblings set in combat stances, again. "Okay, are we doing this again? Sure, using the Corona ability drains me, but I've got enough to do it thrice more. And corpses leave an international incident."

"Don't insult us. You're strong, sure but that won't be enough to stop us." Inigo laughed. "We came from a doomed world – you've got to have something more than a little lightning to stop us."

"Likewise." Lucina said. "You shall have to kill us to stop us – and we won't make it easy. None of us will."

"None of us will? You know that can technically mean just two people, but I don't think the tone you used was the tone you'd use for just two people. And a doomed world? That'll take a while to unpack, but let's focus on the pressing issue." Robin said. "Say'ri, there's more of them. All thirteen must be out here, somewhere."

"Shit!"

"Nice mouth, Lucy!"

"Oh, stuff it, Inigo! You told him about the doomed world!"

Say'ri's blade was out in a heartbeat. "Fight or flee?"

"Enemy turf, and we have no reason to remain here." Robin sized up his options instantly. "We're fleeing, Say'ri."

"Stop him!" Lucina cried, charging forward, only to retreat when Say'ri appeared in front of her, slashing forward.

"Allow me to hold them off, Robin." Say'ri said. She stood before Robin, sheathing her main Amatsu blade. "I am more skilled at fleeing then you are, so I shall grant you a head start."

"There's still just the two of them."

"Not for long. Flare!" Lucina howled to the far end of the barracks. "Offensive flare!"

"Time grows short." Say'ri repeated herself. "Fight or flee."

"Aye." Robin borrowed her catchphrase. "Second exit point." That told her they were, in fact, using the main one. The stables where the pegasi where. He sheathed his red Sol blade and ran, kicking down the doors to the barracks. Behind him, an ice-blue flare shot up in the air over the barracks, exploding like a firecracker. _Not good._

He managed it down the block, darting into the maze of side streets which formed the slums of Ylisstol. Then, after ducking through two randomly chosen intersections to throw off pursuers, he ran headlong into an armored knight.

"Why would someone be there?" Robin got to his feet and stared. _Uh-oh._

"This is the crossroads of the slums. They say, sooner or later, everyone ends up here." The knight leveled her spear at him. "Of course, you'd need to live in Ylisstol to know that, scum."

"You don't want to fight me." Robin's hand inched towards the tome he had. "I'm not your enemy."

"Wrong. The flare is the emergency flare, which means you are. I am Kjelle." Kjelle lowered her spear at him. "I'll grace you with that much information before I kill you."

"THORON!"

A barrier rose around the knight, absorbing the electricity. Robin blinked as a sour-faced priest stepped out the shadows. "Nice try. But Brady ain't one to let his friends die." Brady exchanged his barrier stave for one Robin recognized as a ranged healing one. "Ready to face yer doom, Robin?"

"Armored front, and a rear too far away to hit." Robin sighed as he drew his Sol blade. "This is going to take a while. Hope Say'ri is faring better."

-_Warehouse_-

"This is definitely Say'ri, no question about it!" Inigo said as he dove out of the way of a sword slash. "Can you please use Aether already!?"

"I haven't fully mastered it! The time with Robin was just good luck!" Lucina scowled as she engaged the Chon'sin blademaster. Say'ri brought her twin blades to bear on Lucina, forcing the young lord back. Inigo came up behind Say'ri, forcing her to shift her attention. "Since when did she use two blades?"

"It's true I normally fight with just one blade." Say'ri stood before them, holding them off with each of her blades locked with them. "My _Astra_ technique is a single blade form, heavily reliant on setting my stance. However, Lord Robin felt the need to incorporate _Niten Ichi-ryu _into his ultimate technique. While he is not insufficient in it, and I do not specialize, I feel he did not do 'Two Heavens As One' technique justice as it deserves. So I shall use it on you."

"Don't you, uh, want to run?" Inigo said.

"Yes. But I believe Robin could use as much as possible." Say'ri held a blade out. "Break my guard if you can."

"When did we get on the defensive?" Inigo sighed. "You know, I don't think I've ever fought a swordsmaster using _Niten Ichi-ryu_ before. Would explain why we're getting thumped."

"Shut up and fight!" Lucina snapped. "We've taken her before – when she was much stronger! We'll just need to do it again! Now, remember what Mother taught us!"

"I don't think dancing is going to help us here." Inigo said. "Oh, wait you mean the combination move?

"Yes, that one!"

-_Ylisse Crossroads_-

"Gah." Robin panted. Kjelle was out for the count, and Brady was staring at him stunned. "Didn't you know, punk? The Sol blade absorbs the health of its victims. Every time you healed Kjelle, I just stole that strength."

"But – she's invincible!"

"Not to someone with the ability to add their magic to their normal attacks." _And got lucky, but he doesn't need to know that. _Robin gestured with his sword. "Surrender?"

"Rah!" Brady hurled himself at Robin. The Battlemaster dodged the staff swing and felled the priest with a single right hook.

"What is with these people?" Robin sighed. _That's four – Lucina, Inigo, Brady, and Kjelle. Nine more. Assuming they keep it within the little corps of theirs. _He sheathed Sol. _This is really taking a beating. _He drew the lance, spinning it. "Now, which direction…?"

He looked around, noting the castle in the distance. Direction, settled, he took off at a run. It was five minutes until he encountered his next pair. A pair of sword fighters, one with ginger hair and the other jet black stood in front of the market. Of course. It was a landmark, he should have predicted there'd be an ambush here.

"Halt, fiend." The black one held a sharp katana directed at him. "Prepare to face the wrath of Owain Dark, sworn vanquisher of evil."

"I'm not evil." Robin said. He gestured with his hand. "The evil went that way."

"Huh?" Owain blinked. "Okay, thanks. Sorry to bother you – wah!"

"I cannot believe Morgan told the two of us to pair up." The girl shoved him, sending him toppling over. She drew her own sword, a broad length of steel. "For crying out loud, Owain, how could you not recognize Robin in the flesh?"

"More people who know me that I don't know?" Robin sighed. "I mean, it makes sense it's just getting really old. Next time, I'm not removing the mask, no matter what." He set his feet and sent his magical energy into the Shockstick. "You're lucky that I have no intention of killing you."

"Out of curiosity, does Robin look a bit … off, to you?" Owain got up. "I mean, he was kind of dark before, but now's he got a spear and is radiating killer intent."

"This isn't your make-believe, Owain." The ginger rolled her eyes. "No one radiates evil intent. But yeah, I thought Robin used swords."

"Are we sure that it's him?" Owain said.

"Well, I do use swords from time to time, but this is a spear I'm using right now." Robin said. "See? Spear. I'm not the man you're looking for. Plus my hair is brown, not white."

"I think he's got a point. His hair is brown, not white."

"YOU IDIOT HOW WOULD HE KNOW ROBIN'S HAIR WAS WHITE IF HE WASN'T ROBIN!"

"Oh, yeah." Owain cringed. "You know, it's a mistake anyone could make."

"While this is amusing-" Robin darted forward. He spun the stick and fired its magic bolt at the ginger, then swept it for a strike at the black-haired swordsman. The magic caught the girl, but Owain leapt up, flipping over the sweep, landing behind Robin.

"Special move – Lunge of the Sixteen Tigers!"

"…" Robin deflected the thrust, blinking. "That wasn't even a lunge." He twirled the spear to give him breathing space, and back up two steps, setting his stance. He lunged forward, thrusting the spear at Owain. "THIS IS A LUNGE!"

"Move, you idiot!" The ginger tackled Owain out of the way.

"Special move - Dodgeroll of the Maiden!" Owain managed to get out, after getting sandwiched between the ground and the ginger's tackle.

"My saving your sorry rear isn't one of your special moves." The girl got up, swinging her sword at Robin. "Sorry about this!"

"You wouldn't have to apologize if you didn't try to kill me." Robin danced out the way of the girl's attacks. She was strong and fast, and wielding a heavy weapon. But he already had her weakness - magic. Robin faked a quick thrust, sending her back into a guard position. Impossible to land a blow with his spear, but he wasn't going to attack with his spear. "REXCALIBER!"

A full wave of wind crashed into the ginger. The girl was sent flying, only to be caught by Owain. "Severa!"

"Gawd. I'm fine." Severa blinked, then realize that Owain had caught her in a bridal carry. Her face went deep crimson. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Aw, this is cute." Robin chuckled. "You kids have fun."

"We're still going to kill you, no matter how much you make fun of us!" Severa said. "It doesn't have be this hard, you know! It's hard on us too."

"Nope." Robin shook his head. He held up his palm, crackling with lightning. "See, let's say the 'war' is decided by whether or not I survive. The 'battle' here is whether or not you can stop me. And I've gotten past you. I won the moment I made it past the pair of you."

Lightning flashed, blinding the pair of them for a second. When it faded, debris covered the square. Robin had collapsed the stands to buy him time, and they didn't know where he went.

"Oh." Owain sighed. "My fault."

"Of course it is." Severa said. "Who's else could it be, you stupid idiot?"

"We failed." Owain collapsed, falling to his knees.

"Stop blaming yourself, idiot!" Severa slapped him. "This is ROBIN, remember? Of course we weren't a match. Lucy just told us to slow him down."

"I thought he said he wasn't a strong fighter in his youth."

"Life in Valm toughened him up, I guess." Severa helped him up. "Well, now we'll be more prepared for next time. Now send up the flare."

-_Warehouse_-

"How's it looking?" Lucina said, stepping on to the roof of the barracks. She had a limp and her right side was red with blood.

"Two flares so far." Morgan said, using a pair of binoculars to view the city. "Both my ambushes were defeated. But I've got a good idea where he's headed."

"The east exit, right?"

"No." Morgan shook her head. "At a guess – either the south, or some other means. Do you know how he got into the city?"

"No, I look through the records." Lucina frowned. "Couldn't find him."

"Oh! Then he must have flown in! A pegasus escort." Morgan said. "Yes, that makes sense. Easy entrance, easy exit. He must intend to be flying out of here."

"The stables…!" Lucina winced as she tried moving fast. Morgan grabbed her before she could get somewhere.

"You're staying here, fearless leader." Morgan said. "Jeez, Say'ri did a number to you."

"She got lucky, and I got unlucky." Lucina winced. "Turns out we didn't practice that move enough, and she managed to land a blow on me before Inigo knocked the swords from her hands. Inigo went after her, but she's roof-jumping. He'll get lost."

"The flyers are already after her." Morgan said. "I saw some wind magic earlier, so I'm not sending them after this Crimson Tactician."

"They're not going to succeed."

"Yes, well, that's what the other two groups are for." Morgan said. "Tell the ranged squad to take up resident in the clock tower over the stables. And as for the last group – well, Yarne's nose needs no help."

"Good." Lucina sighed. "What are out odds of stopping him?"

"No greater than twenty percent." Morgan said, staring at her. "They COULD be higher, if you told me who it was. And let me fight."

_Morgan's only memory is of Robin._ Lucina internally cringed. _I can't let them meet! _"Nope." Lucina said. She grasped the Falchion in her hand. Energy flowed through it, restoring her vitality. "Ahhh. That feels much better."

"You're going to do something stupid." Morgan stated.

"I'm going after him, and you're not going to stop me."

"Now, that _is_ a good tactical plan, but I have one _little_ suggestion to make it _even_ better." Morgan said in a lilting sing-song. "Ah, yes the part where I add "HELL NO"."

"This is a direct order!"

"I'm your adopted older sister, Lucina! I may not remember it, but I didn't follow you through time just to see you throw your life away!" Morgan said. "You WILL stay here."

"Fine. But I don't have to like it."

-_Rooftops_-

"Gah!" Cynthia dodged the slash. "Why does she have Amatsu!"

"That's Say'ri." Gerome was beside her. "It's her ancestral blade, after all."

"Are you sure?"

"My parents were her friend." Gerome frowned. "This may just be the mockery of her, like everything else, but her skills are to be feared. But why is she against us?"

"I don't know! Lucy just told us to chase people if the flair went up, and she went running from the warehouse."

"Fie!" The two aerial fighters were forced to dodge another slash as Say'ri sent the blade after them. She was standing on the edge of building overlooking an alleyway. Say'ri shook her head. "Why does Robin have these kinds of enemies?"

"We aren't enemies of him, you know!" Cynthia called out.

"We're trying kill him." Gerome reminded her. "That does make us enemies."

"At least one of you has sense." Say'ri said.

"It's complicated." Cynthia yelled. "But we're fighting for justice!"

"Indeed." Say'ri said. "But I'm in no position to fight. So I shall not." She stepped off the edge of the roof and dropped into the alleyway. The _narrow_ alleyway. Too narrow for their wingtips.

Cynthia sighed. "Gerome, dive-bomb?"

"Minerva cannot pull out a dive with no room to stretch her wings." Gerome said. "If this were Robin I wouldn't hesitate."

"You shouldn't say things like that, you know."

"We are already dead. Shadows in a land of shadows."

"Oh, you big jerk! I know you don't mean that. Think about how bad Minerva would feel if you died." Cynthia sighed. "Anyway, fire the flare, and then let's go back to the others."

-_Ylisse Backroads_-

"Another flare." Robin looked up in the sky, from where he was running through the alleys. "Judging from the ones sent off after I won – that's another team down. That brings the count up to eight. We've got five left."

"He's here!" A dark figure dropped in front of him, blocking his exit. "Nah!"

"What?" Robin blinked. A noise came from the other end, so Robin spun around. A small blond-haired girl had dropped from the roof as well. "Trapped. But you should know that trapped prey is the most dangerous kind."

"You bully! Making fun of me!" Robin looked back at the dark figure, who dropped to his hands. "I'll show you what happens when you MESS WITH A BUNNY!"

Earth shot up around him, then suddenly slammed back down. There was now a massive rabbit where he stood.

"Am I seeing things." Robin blinked. "There's a giant bunny blocking my way. I mean dragons are one thing, but that's a GIANT BUNNY. Am I going mad?"

A flash of light interrupted his monologue. Robin looked around. "Oh, good. An actual dragon this time. So I'm not going mad. Or, if I am, at least I'm going mad enough for it to make sense."

Robin ran down the mental inventory of his weapons. _Okay, Robin. You're trapped in an alleyway, between a giant bunny and a shapeshifting dragon-girl. You're running low on wind spells. Your life-stealing blade is almost out of uses, and the magic spear has seen better days. It's time like this which really makes me contemplate what kind of life decisions I've been making which has led me to circumstances like this one._

"Die!" The bunny charged at him. Robin ran for the wall, making it two steps up it, and jumping off, landing on the bunny. He sat on its back, closing his feet around the bunny's neck and grabbing the over large pair of ears. "AH!"

_Let's attempt to ride the giant bunny. At the very least, it can't get weirder than this._

"Okay, this isn't so difference from horseback riding." Robin pulled back, forcing the bunny up, and directed him out of the alleyway. A blue orb shot past him. Robin turned around to see the dragon going after him, firing blue spheres. "Except that I'm being chased by a dragon. Who's shooting some kind of dragonbreath at me."

"My ears are very sensitive! Bulllllllllly!"

"And the bunny talks. So not like horseback riding at all. Or, actually, this would probably also happen to me even if I was on horseback." Robin sighed. "Shut up! You're trying to kill me! All's fair in love and war!"

"Yarne, turn back to human!" The dragon roared.

Robin blinked and the bunny beneath him turned back to a normal human shape. He promptly went flying, turning it into a roll, giving him only a few scrapes. He got to his feet, panting, to see the pair back in human form. "So, the bunny is Yarne? Who are you then?"

"Nah." The blonde girl answered.

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to tell me."

"No, my NAME is Nah." The girl sighed. Then turned into a dragon.

"THORON!" Robin blasted her his lightning. Nah-dragon took the blow, snarling as she did so. Robin blinked. It was a novel experience not seeing someone go flying from his tome. "Welp."

"I'll kill you!" Yarne was back in bunny-mode. Robin dove to the side, dodging a swipe from wicked-sharp bunny claws. _I'm going to have nightmares from this. Horrible bunny-filled nightmares. What did I do to deserve bunny-filled nightmares?_

"Eat lightning, too." Robin blasted him with lightning, aiming for the ears. It worked. Yarne went back to human form, rolling over.

"HAH!" The dragon shot a blue orb at him again.

Robin caught the blast right the in middle of his chest. He went flying, slamming into the wooden walls of the stable, and slid to the floor. Right place, too late. The yellow tome he'd used for lightning spells went flying from his hands.

"Ow." Robin tried to get his body to move. It wouldn't listen to him. And, as it was he didn't think he'd survive another blast. _Not again. And Dant isn't even here to pull some cheap stunt to save me. _Robin braced himself. _Fine. Come at me._

But nothing came.

Robin blinked. He got to his feet, looking down at his chest. The dragonfire – projectile – whatever it was, had managed to dissolve a good chunk of his enchanted cloak, and given him some mild burns.

Nah was standing before him in human form. "Robin?"

"That's what they call me." Robin got to his feet, using the wall behind him. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"I couldn't." Nah shook her head. "Maybe the others are right about me, and I'm just a child. But I'm a daughter of a divine dragon, and the daughter of a priest. I can't kill someone for something they haven't done."

"For – what?"

"Robin!" Say'ri dropped in front of him, holding her sword. "Stay back!"

"It's all right, Say'ri." Robin said. "Get the pegasus."

"But…"

"That's an order." Robin said. "She's a priestess. She's not going to hurt me. Any more, at least. Ow. Ribs."

"Sorry about that."

"Aye." Say'ri sheathed her blade and disappeared. Robin wasn't sure that her disappearing act was absolutely necessary but didn't have the strength to question it when he had more pressing concerns.

"So, you're a manakete? Makes sense." Robin said, fishing into his robes for something to heal himself with. He found an old brown concoction bottle. "Why does Lucina want to kill me? For that matter, why do you all want to kill me?"

"Lucina … is conflicted." Nah inhaled. "Most of the problems she's dealt with involve direct solutions, so she sees them as the correct ones, even when they aren't. She's gone through a lot in the past ten years to even stand on her own two feet."

"Ten years. That predates the current Ylisse-Plegian war, but it's after the last one." Robin blinked. "She was involved with something I don't know about, right? And the blade she wields – that Chrom's sword, Falchion. She must have royal blood to wield that and be fairly close to him to borrow it at a moment's notice. So, what did I do that makes her want to kill me?"

"You're very smart, but you're thinking in the wrong direction." Nah said. "It's not something you did. It's going to do. We want to stop you."

"Oh." Robin blinked. "Yeah, that makes a lot more sense. But why me specifically? Lucina didn't go after me because I'm the Valme Battlemaster, she went after me because I'm Robin."

"I… can't answer that." Nah said. She looked pain. "We swore not too. But if anyone can help you, the Voice can. Find Tiki. I'll see if I can talk Lucina out of killing you."

"Wait." Robin said. "There should be more of you." Robin briefly described his opponents. "Who else is there, and what can you do?"

"Cynthia and Gerome are flyers, Noire is an archer, and Laurent is a wind mage. There's Morgan too, but Lucina banned her from interfering." Nah said. "Lucina was kind of worried she'd do what I just did."

"Robin." Say'ri was on her pegasus. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Change of plans." Robin swung on the pegasus behind her. "Just ride us north. On the roads. They've got archers and flyers. Thank you, Nah."

"No problem." Nah said. "Looks like I've got a lot of explaining to do."

-_Barracks of the Future Children_-

"You did WHAT?" Lucina fumed. "You let him get away!"

"I-" Nah looked like she was on the verge of tears. "I couldn't, Lucina! I can't kill an innocent man! He's done nothing wrong."

"Done nothing wrong?!" Lucina sputtered. "He's not even an ally at this point in the timeline, when he should be!"

"Easy, sister." Inigo was by Nah, offering her a handkerchief. "It's not nice to make a lady cry. And she does have a point."

"A point? My _sword_ has a point. Nah has a-"

"Stop." Inigo said. "You don't want to finish that sentence."

"I don't want to finish that sentence?"

"You want to calm down," Inigo made a gesture with his hand, "and rethink your life."

Lucina considered Inigo's advice for an entire quarter of a second. "No, I want to slap you in the face, and then chew Nah out for what she deserves! What's wrong with you, Inigo? Why are you taking her side in all this? Do you _want_ our parents to die?"

"It's not black and white, Lucy."

"It most certainly is." Lucina said. "Fine Robin. Kill Robin. Stop the bad future. That's all there is."

"Okay, sis. I didn't want to this." Inigo sighed. "Hands up, people! If you know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that you could've killed him if you were in Nah's shoes, raise your hand!"

Gerome and Kjelle both raised their hands. Severa wavered, then kept it down. Inigo gestured. "My point?"

"You've proven nothing!" Lucina said. "All you've shown is the rest of you are also too weak to do the job!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"_Then_ _why wasn't your hand up?_"

Lucina froze. She felt blood rush to her face, and grabbed her mask, putting it on her face. She spun suddenly and walked up the stairs. She heard a set of footsteps falling after her.

"Stop, Severa." Inigo said. "Your hot head isn't going to help."

"Let go of me, Inigo." There was the sound of a fist hitting someone's face, but no one followed her.

Lucina walked up the stairs, opening the door to the roof and walking through, slamming it shut.

-_Warehouse, Thirty Seconds Later_-

"So, do I have to ask why Severa has Inigo in a chokehold, or can I just assume that it was his usual antics?" Morgan asked. "And where's Lucina?"

Inigo would have given a sigh of relief that Morgan stepped out while that exchange happened, if he could breath. But Severa was in no mood to let go. "Tap." Inigo wheezed.

"It's your fault Lucina got angry!"

"Easy." Morgan pulled Severa off Inigo. "Now, tell me what happened."

"It's, ah, complicated." Nah sighed. "It's my fault."

"Okay, I'm overriding Lucina." Inigo said. "Morgan, we've got something to tell you about Robin."

"The man we were chasing tonight." Morgan said. "Robin has something to do with him, doesn't he?"

"...Yeah." Inigo sighed. _Of course she figures it out. _"I guess you could say that..."

-_Rooftop_-

"I'm a terrible leader."

"If that were true, we wouldn't follow you."

"Gerome!" Lucina turned to see the black-masked wyvern rider sitting next to her. "Why are you here?"

"You needed the company." Gerome said.

"If that were true, I wouldn't be out here."

"Not with _them_." Gerome said. "You need someone who agreed with you. And that meant either myself or Kjelle."

"Didn't you see? My hand wasn't raised."

"That just means you're conflicted." Gerome said. "You know, I've worn my mask for a while, to hide behind it. But something happens when you wear a mask all day. You gain a perspective as an outsider might, as someone staring just over your shoulder, but not behind your eyes. That gave me perspective I wanted to share with you. The reason Kjelle and I raised our hand is because of the order you gave. Not because of the order, but because _you_ gave it."

"You agreed with the order?"

"No." Gerome shook his head. "None of us agreed with that order. Least of all you. But you still gave it. You're our leader, Lucina. I'll follow you through the flames of hell itself, if you lead me through it."

"Don't tell me that. I don't deserve your respect."

"…" Gerome didn't respond. "What do you want me to say? You do deserve my respects. You just made a mistake."

"I can't make mistakes!" Lucina said. Her mask covered her emotions, but it couldn't hide the tears. "I can't! Not another one!"

"You made no mistakes by Emmeryn." Gerome said. "We did the best we could. We underestimated how strong history was."

"But don't you see?" Lucina said. "If that were true, _Robin_ wouldn't be were he is right now. His very existence in Valm is sending our history and his future in a spiral! That _proves_ the future can be changed, and we're just not strong enough to do it."

"I see." Gerome nodded. "That's what you're scared of. That you could have done something, but you weren't strong enough."

"Killing Robin is the surest way to fix the timeline!" Lucina said, screaming grabbing Gerome's shoulders. "I don't know if anything else will fix it. I can't know. I _had_ to make the call. Damned if I did, and damned if I didn't."

"Not yet. Not damned yet, Lucina." Gerome said. He gently put one hand on her arm. "We haven't failed yet. We've just made mistakes. But even your Father isn't immune to it. Even Robin isn't. Even _Grima_ isn't. And all we need to do is succeed once. So gather your resolve, leader. You've always had the most out of any of us."

"Not 'fearless leader'?"

"I'd never follow a leader who's truly fearless." Gerome said. "That trait only belongs in someone who's perfect or foolish. And no one is perfect. It's alright to be afraid. But don't let your fears control you."

"Was I wrong, then?" Lucina asked.

"That's the question Emmeryn asked. But it's not what you should." Gerome said. "Were you right?"

"I see." Lucina said. She let go of Gerome's shoulders. "Please, leave me, Gerome. I'll be fine."

"Very well." Gerome said. "Good night, leader."

-_?_-

"Interesting." The dark, cloaked figure read the report, exercising the care over the paper that would shame even the most dedicated of caretakers. "A night-time disturbance in Ylisse on the day of the Exalt's wedding. What a turn of events."

"My lord." Validar said. "Shouldn't we be focused on the matter at hand, rather than on some drunken nobles in Ylisse?"

"Kneel." The dark figure gestured. "I could use a footrest."

"My lord?"

"I'm joking, of course." The figure stood up, crumpling the paper. "Who would trust you to be a footrest, much less a King?"

Validar looked at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, right!" The figure snapped his fingers. "I would. The King, that is. It's unimportant enough to my plans that I suppose you could have it."

"I don't understand."

"You never do. Honestly, it's a wonder you won the first time around." The figure rolled his eyes. "It's only because you knew what the others didn't it. Information is power. Anyway, if you weren't paying attention, Valm's mysterious new tactician was seen at the ball. And, after that, a fracas erupts, with reports linking members to that mysterious group which is no doubt the future children."

"I fail to see-"

"Keep quite or I'll replace you with a coatrack." The figure considered. "Hmm. I may do that anyways. It's clear that, despite Aversa's initial response to the contrary, Robin is the Valmese tactician. I should have guessed, but it seems I misremembered my time running around the world. Dratted time gaps in the bloody gate to the past. Trust Naga to not even manage to do that right."

"So, we'll simply capture him." Validar said. "It seems trivial enough to do, with your power. If he's already missing from his destiny, we'll bring it to him."

The cloaked figure considered. Then he snapped his fingers. Pain exploded within Validar, and the dark mage was forced to his knees. He snapped again, and the pain subsided. "Stand up. Good. Now put your arm out. Yes, like that. Now – just hold there."

The figure took off his cloak, revealing purple clothes, white hair, and the mark of the Grimleal on the back of his left hand. "No, I'll take a leaf from little Lucina's book. If she's going to screw with time, I suppose the only appropriate thing is that I do the same."

"But Fate!"

"Hold my coat." Grima placed it on Validar's hand. "And stay there. Eating the entirety of Plegia at the Dragon's Feast to regain my power would certainly be a treat. But eating the entirety of the world – now _that_ sounds like a meal fit for a dragon. And Fate can be my dessert. But to do that... Yes, I think the board needs a few more pawns. And perhaps just _one_ more turncoat."

_A/N:__Niten Ichi Ryu is a real fighting style, used by Miyamoto Musashi, author of Go Rin No Sho. (Have you read it? No? Well, go ahead, I'll wait.) __Ignis Corona is overpowered, but you should think of it like Alm and Celica's ultimate arts from Echoes - powerful, but it used too much or at the wrong time, you'll regret it._


	15. Allies in Unlikely Places

Ravena went crashing through the door and into the hallway beyond with an axe embedded in the breastplate she had under her dress. _I'll have to thank Dant for that. _Ravena thought. _And maybe get Father to do it to?_ Ravena pulled the axe out and tossed it aside. "Ow."

"You're still alive?"

"Please." Ravena stood up and felt the dark gifts flowing through her bloodstream spark to life as she prepared to call upon them. "You think a demon child like me could be killed so easily?"

"I'll find out!" Cherche spat, going for another throwing axe.

The axe flew the door after her, but Ravena managed to dive to one side, avoiding it, and running down the hall. The door, already on one hinge, was bashed aside as Cherche came out of it, dressed in her recovery gown and holding a throwing axe in each hand. An empty bottle of pure water rolled behind her.

"Don't bother." Cherche aimed and hurled an axe.

Ravena skidded and fell to the floor, allowing it to sail over her head. She rolled so her chest was to the floor and pushed herself up. "Glad to see losing your wyvern hasn't drained the fight from you."

"I have strength yet." Cherche hurled another axe.

"I can see that." Ravena focused, calling forth the darkness within her soul, conjuring it into a dark pool of energy, and tapping into it. She formed it in front of her, creating a dark barrier, deflecting the axe of it. "Then I suppose it's time we stopped this. The exercise was just to get you to attack me, and I have no interest in dying."

"Grr." Cherche pulled off the axe stuck in wall, and gripped it two handed.

_Cherche is a wyvern rider, so she judges distances different from a soldier on foot. In other words, she'll feel like she can engage at distances she actually can't – especially if she's enraged. _Ravena reviewed the mental notes she had made for the fight. _Also, she doesn't have her armor – which means that her normally great defense is now terrible. She'll be conscious of this, and be relieved to have drunken a pure water to counter my magic._

_Pity for her that was just normal water in a mislabeled bottle._

"Die!" Cherche ran down the hallway, moving almost inhumanly fast.

_Oh. She doesn't have armor on. No time – just go for broke!_ Ravena dropped the shield and instantly reformed it into a projectile. "Flux!"

"Guh!" Cherche took the dark energy, sending her reeling back.

"Flux! Flux! Flux!" Ravena cried, hurling the energy._ Keep driving her back!_ "THIS ENDS HERE!" Dark energy surrounded her, covering her arms as Ravena raised them, forming a shadowy image behind her. "_Nosferatu_!"

The last bolt of energy sent Cherche flying, crashing to the ground as he life force was pulled into Ravena. Ravena breathed a sigh of relief. "That was closer than I would have liked. If you weren't injured, you might have gotten me."

"Kill me." Cherche staggered to her knees.

"Why would I do that?" Ravena sat down, cross-legged.

"I … tried killing you."

"I would have done it if I were in your shoes. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you at all." Ravena said. "But it's good. Now we know what you're really capable of. Who you are in the dark, so to speak."

"Haha." Cherche found herself laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! I guess we do, don't we?"

"Are you alright?" Ravena sighed. "No, that's a stupid question, of course you aren't."

"What was your plan, here, girl?" Cherche asked, tears streaming down her face as she laughed. "You just wanted to make me crack?"

"I mean … kind of." Ravena sighed. _I guess this is kind of what Father feels like when he screws up. _"It's just … you seemed a but too focused on Virion, so I wanted to help you get a better look at yourself. You're nobody's pawn. Being born a vassal and expected to serve for your entire life is no difference from slavery. Not to mention that it was blinding you to his flaws."

"Well, it worked. I'm a hypocrite. Congratulations."

"We're all hypocrites, one way or the other." Ravena said. "If you know something is wrong, you can accept that what you're doing is wrong, or you can deny it. Robin knows that Walhart is wrong. He doesn't agree with his 'Survival of the Strong!' mentality – and neither do I. I've seen what happens when the strong bullies the weak – and it's not pretty. But we've got to bide our time. That's our hypocrisy. Here's what I think. You can either choose to stand your ground and die. Or, you can choose to sacrifice some of your values so that your more important ones have a chance to exist."

"And I have no other choices?"

"You used to." Ravena shrugged. "But now that you've attacked me? You've played your hand and opened your eyes. You're an idealist, Cherche, but you're the kind who's willing to play the long game, like us. You can deny that. Or you can join us."

-_North of Ylissotol_-

"Is this necessary?" Say'ri asked. "I do not think you should be here."

"They'll never think to look here." Robin said. "But we're here because I want to be here. Besides, we're in no rush. It'll take the ship a while to meet us by the Plegian coast."

Robin had sent a message hawk as soon as he could once they got outside the city, instructing his crew to push off and head to Plegian waters. Annoying, but he was unsure if the Ylissean tactician had sent a hawk of her own ordering his ship destroyed, or something. At his estimate, the hawk would take a day or two to get there, and another two days for the ship to get to position. It would only take three days to get there by pegasus. They had spare time.

Robin had decided to stop by the monument that had been put up for Exalt Emmeryn. Say'ri held back as he slowly approached it.

It wasn't a planned monument, not exactly. The body, if the Ylisseans had gotten it back, would be interred within Castle Ylisse, since she was one of their Exalts. But a massive white pillar had been carved with the Mark of the Exalt, with a small cairn of stones at the base. A carved statue of Emmeryn overlooked the cairn. No one was really sure who did it.

It wasn't technically a holy site of Naga, but it was fairly close to it. Robin had felt compelled to go there. He never met Emmeryn – not that he recalled, anyway – but he felt a closeness to Chrom, and a closeness to Chrom's sister by comparison. And, from what he had read from the Plegian-Ylissean war, she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to live up to her ideals. And it worked. _Incredibly._

"I'm not sure why I'm here." Robin said. "I mean … well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Anyway, I kind of wish I were you. Maybe not the sacrifice part, but your dedication was incredible. I see why Lady Pheros was such a disciple of yours, if your act could inspire such a radical change in an entire country."

"Initially, I thought Exalt Chrom was a fool. Two massive civil wars fought within thirty years of each other. Between countries with an ancestral hatred of each other, and cultures with an ancestral hatred. That's just a recipe for never ending war. From a sense, Exalt Chrom could be said to be worse than his father. True, he won the war and didn't kill off his own people. But at what cost?"

"If the previous Exalt had won like Exalt Chrom did, I have no doubt that Plegia would not be capable of launching a second war. I don't know what he would have done under those circumstances – and frankly, it fills even me with dread. But he would have forcibly stopped the cycle of violence, by bringing it to a single shuddering halt. There would be no war. Emmeryn would not have died, nor would all the Ylisseans and even Plegians that have died this cycle. Chrom may have won today, but he might just have set a cost on his victory that would have taken it's due on his descendants."

"But the death of Emmeryn, it introduces a new variable." Robin clenched his hand. "The will of men are weak, and it takes acts of great magnitude to move them from the path they are taking. The cycle of violence has been, for all intents and purposes, brought to a halt, but not by the power of violence. Rather, through the single selfless act of Exalt Emmeryn. And it seems like a legacy that Exalt Chrom is willing to continue."

"Though, I wonder. _Was_ your sacrifice in vain, Emmeryn? True, the majority of the Plegians chose to drop their weapons, but the Mad King still took the battlefield. Will the Plegians stop, or shall it continue next generation, for the sons and daughters of the current one to take up old struggles. And, perhaps that can be said for the halting of all conflicts – there is simply nothing that can be done to stop it."

"And if that's the case, is there really anything I can do?" Robin wondered. "What would be accomplished by painting the most beautiful work of art on a canvas that would be covered with black paint the next moment?"

"Would it not be a single most glorious moment?" A voice asked him, behind him. "Could you not say that while no painting can last, it will shine all the brighter _because of_ it? Perhaps fragility itself is what gives meaning to art."

"How do you mean?" Robin asked. _If that's who I think it is, why did Say'ri let her approach me?_

"Consider the butterfly. Its life is ephemeral, nothing more than a few weeks. They must travel great distances between the summer and winter to stay in the right climate, but their lives are in fact shorter than the time it takes to make such a journey. Generations of butterflies do nothing but steadfastly fly on the course their parents have tread before them and the course their parents have tread before them. A single butterfly is a mere flicker of flame before the roaring inferno of its surrounding, yet if not for every flickering flame trying it's hardest, we would have no butterflies. And without the flicker of the flames, we would learn nothing from it."

"I see." Robin said. _A simple lesson, but not one to be disregarded. Sometimes, a journey is not something that can be accomplished with a single generation, or a single action, but it most certainly cannot be accomplished _without _those actions._ "But you would know about butterflies – wouldn't you, Lucina?"

"Yes. Though I must ask you to refrain from using that name, if you so could." The blue-haired swordswoman walked so she was standing beside him. "I see that I wasn't the only one who wanted to come here today. Dueling with unpleasant thoughts as well?"

"Odd expression. But I suppose I am indeed. And they seem to be getting the better of me, despite by best efforts." Robin said. "Are you not trying to kill me today?"

"No. I left my sword with Say'ri." Lucina said. "I was … hasty, yesterday. My apologies. I reacted without thinking, and I just wanted to reach a solution which satisfied me. I shall not attempt to kill you, not today at the very least. Possibly, and hopefully, never. Though I do not expect you to forgive me."

"If that was your problem, then I forgive you." Robin said. "For _this_ attempt, anyway."

"Hmm." Lucina blinked in shock. "That was generous."

"It would be hypocritical of me to lay blame at your feet when I might do the exact same thing in your shoes. Clearly, you know something I do not." Robin said. "I have amnesia, so I don't know the exact reason. Can I ask you why? Nah said you wish to prevent me from doing something. Did I used to be in your group, and split off?"

"You have _amnesia?_" Lucina said.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "I woke up around six months ago in Valm, without a clue as to who I was. I was recruited into the Conqueror's army and fought my way up the ranks rather quickly."

"Six months… so that would mean…" Lucina blinked, counting off her fingers. "You _were_ in Valm then! Oh, that makes so much sense! You must have gotten it as a side effect of… I see. But why would you when the rest… Ah, that'll be something Laurent figures out. But things make _sense _again. Or at least starting to. You don't know how much that relieves me."

"That's good, I guess." Robin said. "Mind telling me any of it?"

"I …" Lucina sighed. "I hate to say this again – but I'm sorry. I truly am. There isn't much I can tell you. I have an idea as to what gave you amnesia, but nothing concrete. And if it is what I think it is, I can't tell you that either. I can tell you your past – what I know of it, anyway, but the rest of what I know is as my role as Foreseer – and that is not something I can tell you. Nor is in relevant to your past."

"Fine." Robin said. "Tell me what you can, and I'll consider us even."

"I see." Lucina said. "Well, first and foremost, your nationality is Plegian. You are a member of the royal house, as in happens, though I do not know anything more than that. As a child, your mother ran away with you, and raised you for a while, teaching you the blade and tactics, while honing your natural gift for magic. However, she died when you were in your late teens."

"How?"

"I don't know." Lucina admitted. "It could be a Plegian curse, poison, or simply illness. Whatever the reason, at that point you decided to wander the land. You were deep in Valm when the memory loss hit you. And that's really all I know about your past."

"And my future? What do you know that made you want to kill me?" _If she's truly the Foreseer, than there might be something that happens to me._ Robin said. "At the least, can you give me a warning?"

"..." Lucina shook her head. "Every time I interfere, my knowledge of the future grows less. There is something I want to tell you, but I shall save it for a better time."

"I see." Robin said. "Thank you. You might not have known much, but I now know at least I have no outstanding loyalty or debts to pay for. And that relieves me greatly. I shall be on my way."

"Wait." Lucina called.

"Yes?" Robin asked, turning around.

"We are no longer enemies. But – I still cannot be friends with you." Lucina said. "I hope you understand."

"I do." Robin nodded. "I can't pretend to know what secrets you possess, Foreseer, but I understand if you hold secrets that prevent you from forming closer bonds with the people around you."

"Very well." Lucina asked. "I overhead your conversation to yourself. Where you serious? About – about Emmeryn's sacrifice, and ending the cycle?"

"Possibly." Robin said. "But I do know one thing. There are always those who are willing to take advantage of the weak, no matter what happens to the cycle. Gangrel was forcibly slain by Chrom's hand, after all. In Valm, that one is Walhart. And someone must defeat him."

"So you shall defeat him?"

"I shall _crush _him." Robin said. "And after that? We shall see. I am not Exalt Emmeryn, after all. I am Count Robin Obsidian, Battlemaster of Valm. If the duty of the strong is to protect the weak, then no doubt the duty of the strong is also to be _able_ to protect the weak."

"So you will conquer the world?" Lucina asked.

"If I said yes, we would be enemies again. And while we aren't friends, I do hope we aren't enemies either." Robin shrugged. "So I will say nothing. Fare thy well, Foreseer. May your blade stay ever-sharp. I hope we meet again under better circumstances."

"Fare thy well, Battlemaster." Lucina nodded. "It's good to see you again. And, remember the butterfly. Do not fall to despair, fall to hope instead."

-_Raven's Pledge, Off the coast of Ferox_-

"…" Robin blinked. "Captain Dan?"

"Aye."

"Why is there a witch tied up on my mast?"

"It wasn't by choice, I assure you." Aversa said. "I don't mind attracting the eyes of men, but I prefer doing it on my terms."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "The only thing keeping you alive right now is the fact that you're tied to _my_ mast, so burning you would light my own ship on fire."

Aversa closed her mouth.

"Wise choice." Robin crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. "Captain Dan?"

"She, uh, offered to surrender to us." Captain Dan said. "So we took it."

"Okay." Robin rolled his eyes. "Aversa, why are you here?"

"I'm switching sides, alright?" Aversa said. "He's _insane._"

"Who is?"

"The new king of Plegia." Aversa winced. "_Validar_. Suffice to say, I'm at your disposal for the time being. Honestly, I have no intention of helping him."

"Well, this is surprising. I mean, I know you swore loyalty to me." Robin frowned. "I just never thought you _meant_ it."

"Trust me, I'm surprised to." Aversa laughed bitterly. "Master Validar raised me as a pitiful orphan. Harshly, but still raised me nonetheless. I thought my loyalty to him was strong beyond compare. I blindly followed his orders."

"Oh?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "What changed?"

"I discovered the _truth._" Aversa spat. "The new hierophant of the Grimleal. He told me everything. Validar found me as a child, alright – and _slaughtered _my village. My parents included. All for my _gift, _so desperate Validar was to have a shadowgifted child, especially when his own child was spirited away by his wife. The hierophant thought it was _funny_ to tell me that and said that while I was needed at one point, I was no longer needed. Do you understand? They pulled my strings like a puppet on a stage, and now they've decided that it's a different play. And they couldn't even be bothered to kill me!"

_Wow._ Robin blinked as his internal monologue switched on. _That … is considerably worse than what happened to Ravena. If it weren't for Plegia surrendering en masse at the end of the last war, I'd burn the country to the ground. Well … maybe just the capitol and everyone with a position of power. I mean, I'd leave the common people, but I'd move them somewhere else, where that kind of think wouldn't go unchallenged._

"And you want a way to get back at them?" Robin asked, careful to keep the anger out of his words. _It's best if she doesn't know I'm sympathetic to her. For now._

"In my experience, revenge isn't best served cold, it's best served often and in large, heaping quantities." Aversa's eyes flashed. "And you seem like someone who'd be willing to help me."

"I see. You're shadowgifted?" Robin said.

"Yes." Aversa said. "Though _gift_ isn't exactly the word I would use. I've always considered a blessing to help Master Validar, but now it's nothing more than a curse. Unless you help me."

"Help you do what?" Robin asked. "Why would I even help you to begin with?"

"Don't give me that! I'm no fool." Aversa said. "You didn't get where you are by playing nice, and you aren't one to be content with what you are now. One day, you'll crush Plegia and the Grimleal, and I want to be there for it."

"I see." Robin paused. "Why would the hierophant tell you this? Even with no use for you, to discard you like that seems like just a waste, or the hierophant being evil for the sake of being evil. And neither one sufficiently explains it."

"I don't know." Aversa said, truthfully. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"You expect me to trust you?" Robin asked. "Under these circumstances-"

"No. I expect you to torture me." Aversa said. "Go ahead. I don't care how – as long as you wreak vengeance on Validar. He took everything from me and raised me as his puppet! If there's one thing I can do with this wretched life, it'll be to kill him!"

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Robin noted. _If what she's saying is true, then she'll make a fine lieutenant. Devious, and perfectly loyal, so long as I eliminate this 'Validar'. And, if what she's saying is true, I'll have reason to kill Validar anyways._

"Very well." Robin said. "Captain. Confine her to quarters. Allow her the bare minimum of water but no food. And be a _gentleman_ about it, please."

"Aye." Captain Dan said, gesturing to the sailors.

"And see what you can do about providing her suitable clothing." Robin said, calling after him. "We have spare cloaks, right? One of those should do it."

"Are you actually going through with this?" Say'ri asked. "Torturing her, I mean."

"I don't know." Robin sighed. "She _did_ give permission, and I have no other way."

"You are willing to torture someone in cold blood."

"I'm willing to kill someone in cold blood." Robin countered. "Is that so different?"

"Aye. Killing is necessary."

"The same could be said for anything, really." Robin said. "But I see your point. Yes, torture just for the sake of sadism is nothing short of a war crime, but it may be necessary here. Can you really disagree with it?"

"I cannot disagree with the point you have raised, but my lack of sophistry does not turn an evil into a good." Say'ri replied.

_I__n other words, just because she can't argue with me doesn't make me right. _Robin translated mentally. "That argument can be applied to any necessary evil. If you believe _that_, you might as well believe in platonic ideals and that things are either good or evil, with no gray in between." Robin said. "And I am _far_ beyond that. If the evil is necessary, that makes it different from any other evil."

"How difficult would it be to argue that any evil is necessary?" Say'ri asked.

"Nope. Not going down that line of thought." Robin scowled. "You _do_ realize that what you're saying is that I can argue anything to be necessary, but only certain things within that set are actually necessary, but no one can figure out what those are?"

"Aye."

"Then who am I supposed to be accountable to?"

"Yourself?" Say'ri said. "An intrinsic component to mastering the blade is the knowledge of when to draw it, or when not to draw it. I cannot imagine a tactician of your caliber would not know when to employ such tactics or not."

"Unless I lost them to amnesia."

"Ah." Say'ri sighed. "Then I am at a lost as well."

"Great." Robin sighed too. "I genuinely thought we'd get somewhere. Serves me right for trying to figure out something." _Wait – figure out something. That's right, I thought Aversa might know about the Fire Emblem. _"Actually, I have an idea..."

-_Raven's Pledge, Guest Cabin_-

"Come to visit me alone~?" Aversa said. "Rumors will spread..."

"Please. I have a fiancé." Robin waved his hand. "Nobody will suspect anything of the honorable Count Obsidian."

"Ah. So who is my rival?"

"Is the flirtatious nature just part of you?"

"Why not?" Aversa shrugged. "Some people are sarcastic, some are angry. Some are quiet, some are loud. I just like talking like this, I suppose."

"You mean talking in a way which has men falling over themselves to please you?"

"Well, that _is_ how I prefer them." Aversa said. "It's really no different from how you like messing with people's minds."

"Well, I suppose _that's_ true." Robin laughed. "Although apparently we aren't supposed to do that in normal conversations."

"Bah." Aversa chuckled. "When do people like us have normal conversations?"

"Fair point." Robin said. "Alright. So, I came to give you an ultimatum. The first option is we continue as planned. I deprive you of sustenance until we get to Valm, at which point I let the experts take over and torture you until we know for sure what side you're on. Needless to say, this is the non-pleasant option, and one we'd really like to avoid."

"We, being you and the cute Chon'sin?"

"We, being me and my barely-used conscious." Robin said. "The second option is that we accept you as a defector, cite a few obscure laws, and you get rapidly promoted to one of my aides."

"Well, that sounds substantially better."

"There's one caveat." Robin said. "I need to you tell me _everything_, and I mean _everything_ about the Fire Emblem. _One_ lie, one omission, anything, and we _will_ go directly back to option one. And _I'm_ the judge of the whether or not you lied."

"Understood." Aversa said. "My, you just don't waste time, do you? Very well, the Fire Emblem. How much do you know?"

"For the purpose of this conversation, absolutely nothing. But I assure you, I know enough to know if you're giving me nothing but cattle dung." Robin said, folding his arm and sat down. "Give it to me, straight. What's the Fire Emblem?"

"It is known by many names, but the two most popular are the _Shield of Seals,_ or the _Fire Emblem._" Aversa said. "I've gone through both the Grimleal and Ylisseans lore on this matter. It was created by Naga for the sole purpose of sealing the dragon Medeus."

"Medeus?" Robin frowned. "Now there's a name I'm unfamiliar with."

"The progenitor to Grima." Aversa frowned. "There's some legends about a necromancer named Thabes and I'm not sure he knew what he was doing, but just consider Medeus and Grima the same, for the sake of this conversation. In addition, a terrible curse was also placed on the _Fire Emblem_, though I'm not quite sure how_._ The act of giving it inflicts the giver with a terrible curse. Emmeryn likely sealed her own fate when she gave it to Chrom – and she knew it."

"I haven't heard that." Robin frowned. "A _curse_?"

"Remarkably few have." Aversa said. "Also, while it is a key factor in both Awakening rituals, few also realize that it's not just a conversation piece to wave about during the ritual. It's the alternate title, the _Shield of Seals_, which reveals its true purpose. It can create and undo magical binding locks. It can undo the locks which prevent the true power of Naga entering the Exalts, or the true power of Grima entering the Fellblood. In fact, the Fire Emblem can unlock just about anything."

"I had an odd reaction to the red gemstone." Robin frowned. _Might as well ask her._ "It released memories and gave me access to skills I didn't have. I also suffer from amnesia. Do you think they're related?"

"What?" Aversa blinked. "I mean … maybe. I'm really not sure, I've never heard of that, obviously, but I supposed if someone magically locked your memories, then the power of the Fire Emblem would override it, at least to some extent. But who would do something like that?"

"…I would." Robin said. _It makes sense, not from a logical perspective, but honestly, who else would have the motive or ability to do that? I don't know the motive, and I can only guess how, but for some reason, I wanted to have that happen. _"I mean, there really aren't any other possibilities. Anyway, what do you mean by 'both Awakenings'?"

"Well, that's the real question, isn't it? Exalt Chrom can summon the power of Naga within him, giving him the power to seal Grima away. However, someone with the blood of Grima can summon the Fell Dragon back to the world, not merely the ability to seal Naga." Aversa said. "And, yes, that is because the Fellblood lineage _literally_ contains the blood of Grima within it. Thabes was … _overenthusiastic_ … with his experiments. Much to the Grimleal's delight."

"So, Validar is going to summon Grima into him."

"Of course not." Aversa said. "Validar doesn't have _just_ the right blood for it. That responsibility is the Fellborn's, and the Fellborn's alone."

"The 'Fellborn'?"

"A messiah of the Grimleal. The downside to the Plegian's version of the ritual is that the additional power comes with an additional cost. The cost of perfect blood. The Fellborn is the perfect Fellblood, the only one able to actually accomplish the ritual." Aversa said. "His presence would mean the coming of Grima. The entirety of the Fell Dragon. And, not twenty-five years ago, he was born."

"_What."_ Robin stared. His mind started racing. _A threat of this magnitude means that any time the Plegians get the Fire Emblem gives them assured and total victory. It's a game where Plegia only needs to win once and we only win when we keep them from winning. Forever. All priorities shifted towards preventing this. _"Where. Is. The. Fellborn."

"He's dead." Aversa said, bluntly. "Killed by the last Exalt at the end of his crusade. An innocent babe murdered in cold blood. Why do you think the Plegians wanted to go to war against Ylisse? And why do you think Emmeryn's death had so much impact? A life for a life, Count."

"Why haven't I heard about this?"

"Do you have any loyal followers of the Grimleal? Oh, you don't?" Aversa said. "No wonder. We don't readily share out secrets with outsiders. But, yes, the tale of murdered messiah is a large part of Plegian resentment to Ylisse, though, like I said, the death of Emmeryn helped quell the need for vengeance."

_That will be easy enough to check with my agents in Plegia. _Robin inhaled deeply to regain control of himself. "And the Fellborn's parents?"

"His father was Validar." Aversa said. "I was told his mother was dead before I joined the Grimleal. I do not know how she died, but it was either of natural causes or Ylissean assassins. Validar would have wanted her alive, of course, for reason I care not to enumerate. He was never a gentleman."

_Of course. I'm sure they viewed the mother as nothing more than breeding stock. Validar _will _die. _Robin shook his head._ And Ylisse probably was the cause of her death as well. I do not envy the position of the previous Exalt. As it stands, with the Fellborn and his mother dead, we do not have to worry about the world being destroyed in a dragon armageddon. And all it costed was two innocent lives. It's quite easy now to castigate blame over the actions, but I suspect most of those doing so would rather an evil man perform those actions and criticize him, rather than the evil man not exist and be forced to deal with the outcome._

_In other words, would even those who frown at necessary evil, and call it 'unnecessary' prefer it not exist at all? Then we would be facing a catastrophic event threatening to annihilate humanity as we know it. _Robin frowned. _These aren't nice questions to contemplate, but certainly necessary. But for another time._

"Thank you for telling me that." Robin asked. "Regardless. The Fire Emblem can only work with all six gemstones, correct?"

"There are five." Aversa smiled. "You think you have gotten me with a trick like that? Shame on you. Unless you do actually know about a secret, sixth one."

"No, I only know five. That was a trick." Robin said. _If I believed in six, gathering five together wouldn't have been a problem. _"Continue."

"They are called Gules, Sable, Vert, Argent, Azure." Aversa rolled her eyes. "Or just Red, Black, Green, Silver, Blue, if you don't feel like using fancy names. Anyway, Silver is with the actual Fire Emblem itself. I think Red, Green, and Blue are with the Valmese Empire, but you'd know better than I."

"I would, yes." Robin nodded. _Slightly wrong about that one, but I won't tell her that._

"Black is with Validar." Aversa said. "Hidden within a vault."

"You couldn't steal it with you?"

"Me?" Aversa shook her head. "Validar and the Hierophant are the only two allowed in."

"Mmm." _Dant won't be able to get it, then. Not without help._ Robin considered. "That's … beyond my reach. But maybe I can get to the rest of them. I'll be able to get some of my memories back, at any rate. I see. Is there anything else you want to tell you?"

"Nothing." Aversa shook her head. "Nothing related to the Fire Emblem, at any rate. I can give you troop strengths, economy, intelligence, all sorts of information regarding Plegia itself."

"Why did Gangrel seek the Fire Emblem?"

"Mistaken belief." Aversa shrugged. "The legend says that it fulfills the wishes of whoever possesses it. Gangrel just wanted it to protect Plegia against Valm. The irony of course being that if he'd just _said_ that in the first place, Emmeryn would have helped him, at least to some degree. Of course, Gangrel inherited the paranoia of his predecessors. Such a pity."

"Oh. One last thing." Robin said. "Can't believe I almost forgot. This, ah, crystal I've been using to communicate with you? Can you make more of them?"

"Certainly. But they only work if a shadowgifted is at the end of it." Aversa shrugged. "Sorry about that. And while I will help you, I have no desire to be an overglorified messenger."

"You will do what I ask, if you are to join me. I have no patience for those without discipline." Robin said, slowly. "In any event, I've come to a decision."


	16. A Game Begins When You Select the Board

-_Port Valm_-

"Father!" Ravena greeted Robin with a cheerful wave. Robin waved back from the deck of his ship. His mask was off and stowed in his cloak and he once again felt comfortable in his tactician's cloak. His hair's color was restored to his natural pristine white. Ravena was standing at the end of the pier, waving at him while the _Raven's Pledge_ slowly docked back at the port. "You came back early! You should've told me."

"Not that I needed to! How'd you know?" Robin shouted back. "No one on my ship sent a message to you."

"Fisherman." Ravena smirked. The ship finally pulled close to the dock. "I hired one to send me a message."

Robin gauged the distance and leapt across before the ropes and gangplank could be set. He landed hard on the dock, wooden planks rattling beneath his feet. He patted Ravena's head. "Clever. So, do anything productive with all that power I gave you?"

"Kind of. Zulas wouldn't let me build a private training room, but I only asked for that 'cause I wanted to see what I could get away with." Ravena said. "Also, I had a few adults try getting meetings with me to take advantage of my childish naivety, but Argeni just handled them and gave me their requests. I agreed to what I thought was reasonable and had Zulas look it over. There's also a second copy on your desk if you want to double-check. But you won't need to. I'm that good."

"Wow." Robin blinked. "Sounds like I should just have you as my full-on secretary."

"Eh, that sounds kind of boring." Ravena said. "Hello, Say'ri. It's good to see you."

"Hai." Say'ri nodded. "You are well, small Robin?"

"Ravena. That's my name." Ravena rolled her eyes. "How did my father behave himself?"

"He is Robin." Say'ri shrugged. "We survived a few political scenarios, talked to a few important people, and fought off some assassins."

"Huh." Ravena said. "Sounds kind of like what happened on my end, too."

"_Assassins?_" Robin blinked. He could feel his paternal anger welling up. _I will kill anyone who touched her._

"Well, that's makes it sound a bit grand. It was more of less just a straightforward attempted murder." Ravena said. "Don't worry, I had the situation under control the entire time."

"Why do I feel worse when you say those words?" Robin sighed. He glanced back at the ship. "Excellent. Everyone's disembarked."

"Everyone?" Say'ri asked. "Where's the new one? I didn't see her."

"Well, I gave orders for everyone to get off immediately." Robin said. "Everyone except her. So you wouldn't have seen her."

"New one?" Ravena asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we got a Plegian turncoat on our way back." Robin said. "Trouble is she's only useful if she's loyal to me, and the sailors knows about her existence. That means it's only a matter of time until Walhart does, and she turns into an asset _against_ me. And, seeing as we've already got all the information I could use out of her, it's only minimal collateral damage to me if she dies."

"What?" Say'ri turned to him. "You said-"

"That I wouldn't torture her." Robin pulled a red tome from a holster in his coat. "Don't worry, I asphyxiated her beforehand. She's dead, and I just need to terminate the evidence."

"You _killed_ her."

"I'm not really sure why you're acting surprise. I told you on the journey back that I had no problem killing people in cold blood. And, between that or burning to death while being locked in a cabin, it seemed like the humane thing to do." Robin hurled a fireball at the ship, lighting the rigging on fire. He threw a few more, setting fire to various portions of the ship. "Why do you think I requested to dock on the far dock? Don't want the fire spreading to the rest of the ships in the harbor. Speaking of, we should move before _our_ dock catches on fire. I mean, it probably will, but hopefully after we leave it."

Say'ri kept pace beside Robin, with a displeased look on her face. Robin was whistling cheerfully with a mask of innocence as he strode off. Ravena was slightly ahead, reading a book of dark magic as she walked. Say'ri scowled. "What barbaric custom is this, anyway?"

"It's known as the Traitor's Dock." Ravena said, absently. "Somewhat analogous to Plegia's Carrion Isle. There's an old custom of having ambassadors or men of questionable integrity dock there. That way, if something goes wrong, you can simply eliminate the problem."

"Eliminate the problem? Must you sanitize your language like that." Say'ri scowled. "You're just as bad as him!"

"Say'ri." Ravena sighed. "I'm disappointed in you. I thought Robin would have better minions than that. Do you really think that's what happened?"

"Hm?" Say'ri frowned. She was Robin's sworn sword, but the term _minion _rattled her a bit.

"Robin has a plan." Ravena said. "Robin _always_ has a plan."

"I was expecting you to pick up on something." Robin frowned. "Am I that transparent?"

"I couldn't help but notice the waterline on the ship."

"Ah, that would be a dead giveaway, wouldn't it? Well, good for you."

"What waterline on the ship?" Say'ri frowned. "I don't remember seeing one when we got off."

"_Exactly._" Ravena said. "There _wasn't_ one. Now isn't that odd?"

"When there are two of you, you talk in twice the riddles. It's enough to give me a headache" Say'ri frowned. "What are you trying to tell me?"

"I'll help clear the riddles, I suppose." Robin said. "Say'ri, would you mind reserving your judgement until we get back to the manor, so I can explain my decision properly?"

"Aye." Say'ri did not sound happy.

"Anyway, I'm hungry." Robin said. "Ravena, have you performed sufficient intelligence gathering regarding the nourishment providing services that this area contains?"

"You mean, 'Have I tried the food'?" Ravena laughed. "There's a good fish'n'chips by one of the docks."

"Excellent." Robin's eyes lit up. "Say'ri had me try her way of eating fish, so I only thought it fair to return the favor. It's time for a good fixing of fish and chips. The _proper_ way to eat fish."

"Chips?" Say'ri frowned. "I do not remember you saying that, unless it's another name for those potatoes you were discussing."

-_Dock__s_-

"Wow." Say'ri looked up. "These are _fantastic._"

"She's impressed." Ravena giggled.

"The fish is nothing special." Say'ri was, for some reason unknown to Robin, eating them with chopsticks. He supposed he must look as odd to her when he ate her food with knife and fork. "It is merely oily, and the bread coating helps, but not nearly enough. Fresh fish is flavorful enough without the need to fry it and the loss in taste is not offset by the gain given by breading. These _chips_, on the other hand, are a substance I have never eaten before. Light, fluffy, crisp outside and perfectly salted with a lovely golden shell."

"You know, if I knew chips would merit this kind of reaction, I'd have just used them from the start." Robin said, rolling his eyes. Despite Say'ri's assessment that the fish was 'oily', he enjoyed it, especially considering he hadn't had anything remotely greasy while in Ylisse. It wasn't that they didn't have greasy food, it was that Robin had to behave himself as a foreign dignitary. "Would that have worked, out of curiosity?"

"No." Say'ri said. "I am a trained Chon'sin warrior. I cannot be bribed by food."

"That sounds like it should be tested." Ravena said. Robin noticed her eyes light up in a manner he suspected his own did whenever he had a clever idea. "So, Say'ri, what would you do for me if I ensured that chips would be a staple side dish at our manor? Because _I'm_ thinking I could use sword fighting lessons."

"What's wrong with the spear?" Robin frowned. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I like swords and I definitely appreciate having the ability to use master level swordsmanship, but you're already in spear training _and_ magic training. You'd cut your training in both, and I don't think the gain would be worth it."

"I want to learn how to use a spear like a sword." Ravena said, simply.

"What?" Robin frowned. "Can you even _do _that?"

"Well, Dant does, kind of. She said she incorporates axe techniques into her dagger fighting." Ravena frowned. "Apparently the stances they use are a lot better for strong blows than most dagger stances, so she trained under an axe wielder for a while."

"I can give you swordfighting lesson." Say'ri said. "Of course, as a sworn sword to Robin, I am honor-bound to give them to you, upon request, even without you bribing me with delicious food that I would very well appreciate regardless of outcome. Though it should also be noted that there is not much the sword can offer the spear. Certainly not stances. But I shall accede to your request, even if you do not bribe me."

"Well, that won't be so useful, but I'll still try a few anyway…" Ravena trailed off, staring into the distance. "Are those assassins?"

Robin looked forward. Rapidly approaching their table was a group of seamen, all which bore concealed weapons to Robin's experienced eye. "Say'ri?"

"Aye?"

"I don't expect a good answer to this, seeing as you got off a ship from across the ocean, but you did use to be involved with a similar brand of revolutionaries. So, would you happen to know why _assassins_ are waiting for me?" Robin asked.

"Any number of reasons." Say'ri said. "Assassination is common play within Valm. In fact, it might just be an attempt out of simple courtesy for your new position."

"That's not why. It's because of your engagement to Argeni." Ravena sighed. "I got a report but … well, I didn't take it seriously."

"Report?" Robin sighed.

"Well, it was more of a threatening letter that said, 'If you don't call off your marriage to Argenita di Cratez, you will pay!' or something of that nature. I just tracked the sender to a group of thugs someone was puppeting. But, you know, seeing as they were just two-bit pawns, I kind of ignored them." Ravena said. "And these are them. Anyway, I asked Argeni about it, and she said that she's been getting pressured by a group to call off the marriage. They say that allowing you to marry into nobility will give you too much influence, especially since it can give you a child of noble descent, letting you claim powers as his regent."

"Of-freakin'-course." Robin sighed. _And I have no interest in that marriage._ "Because these people view marriage as a political tool."

"So do you." Say'ri reminded him.

"Yes, but…" Robin sighed. "Okay, no, you do have a point. Well, let's just kill these assassins. I suppose we can call for the guards, but this was a consequence of my actions, so I can deal with it."

"Good."

"Not you, Ravena." Robin drew his Shockstick. "I'm your father. It's my obligation to keep you safe from harm, and that includes from assassins. I know you can handle them, but please let me indulge myself."

"Fine." Ravena rolled her eyes. "Do you have any more instructions?"

"Stay alive. That's all." Robin ran forward and slashed with his spear, sending a bolt of lightning forward, electrocuting one of the assassins. Say'ri disappeared from her seat and reappearing charging the assassins with a curved Chon'sin blade. Robin skidded and drew a tome to support her with casting magic.

Say'ri spun around, cutting two of them as Robin's blasts found a mark in the last one. Bystanders were panicking, shouting and running. Robin smirked. _Oh, a distraction. That's a useful side effect._ Say'ri turned around and froze, looking at something past him. "Robin-!"

Robin spun around, seeing a new one coming from behind them, running up to Ravena. _Of course there'd be one from behind._ Robin readied, drawing on his spell matrix only to see Ravena catch his eye. The girl was calmly eating chips and winked at him.

The thug drew a sword and raised in over his head. "This is what you deserve, Battlemaster!"

Then he stopped and dropped, a red spray of blood rising around him. Behind him stood a cheerful maid with bright pink hair. "Poor you…"

"Is that…" Robin trailed off. _This is how it feels like in to be a pawn in someone else's plan. How did Ravena get Cherche to be her maid? I mean, I'm fine with it I guess, but… HOW? _"Ah – who are you?"

"My name is Chantage." Cherche smiled at him. "Lady Ravena has hired me as her maid, and as such, I'm more than capable of cleaning up the trash."

"…You've been busy." Robin said.

"Just a little." Ravena giggled. "It's not often I can surprise you."

-_Robin's Study_-

"And welcome back to your study. Nothing's been changed." Ravena said. "Oh, looks like we have a new one here. Huh. Who would have thought?"

Say'ri blinked. "Ah. That's what you two where referring to back at the dock."

"Yes, of course." Aversa said from her position sitting in one of the chairs, drinking amber liquid from a glass cup. An opened bottle was on Robin's desk. "Why, did you think I was dead?"

"Robin torched the ship you were on." Say'ri said. "It certainly appeared that he was willing to go to great lengths to ensure it."

"That was the idea, yes. Hard to fake my death otherwise." Aversa said. "The water was a bit colder than I expected."

"Get it?" Ravena asked Say'ri. "Robin cut a hole into the bottom of the ship, and all Aversa had to do was swim out and under the dock. She used her magic to dry herself, and just threw on a cloak. That's why there was no waterline – because the boat was sinking! It's also why Robin had to burn it – to eliminate the evidence."

"It was a _bit_ more complicated than that." Aversa shivered. "Ugh. The rushing water almost threw me out of the room and was frightfully cold. Thank goodness for your alcohol cabinet, Count. I'll need it for the shock."

"Most of it was inherited from people I killed and I'm no drinker myself, so I won't begrudge you drinking it dry." Robin's eyes narrowed. "But would you please get the bottle off my desk before my papers get ruined?"

"I'm not going to knock it over."

"Tell me one I haven't heard before." Robin took the bottle, capped it, and placed it within the drawer as he sat behind the desk, holding his hands together in his best 'evil mastermind' pose. It was always good to set the mood before one of his meetings. "Anyway, I require your mind to be sharp. We're missing Dant, but she's in deep cover on a Plegian infiltration assignment, so we've got everyone else."

"We aren't going to have Zulas, Argeni, or Vermil here?" Ravena asked.

"Not now, no." Robin frowned. "Maybe never. This group is going to act beyond the purview of normal operations within Valm, some of them against the Conqueror. Zulas is too loyal and Argeni's going to be married to him. Vermil's a good mage, but he's just a tad too simplistic for this group. Just us for now."

"Harsh." Ravena noted. "But true. Anyway, aren't you curious as to how Cherche's on our side now?"

"Yes." Robin chuckled. "But that's a story for another time. Anyway, Cherche, _are_ you on our side, now?"

"For the present, yes." Cherche said. "Ravena convinced me that you were worth following, for the time being. As long as you seek to destroy Walhart, our goals are aligned."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "But not necessarily for the same reasons."

"I'm fine with that." Cherche said sweetly.

"Okay. So this isn't going to be a fun meeting where we plot the downfall of the Valm Empire and my gradual ascension to dictator of the known world." Robin started. "It's just going to be establishing everyone in positions now that the war's over."

"Aww." That was Ravena.

"What a pity." That was Aversa.

"Please tell me that you aren't serious. I don't begrudge your wish to succeed Valm, but becoming what Walhart is seems like a bad idea." Say'ri massaged her temples. "I wouldn't ask, but it seems half the room prefers you to be serious."

"I'm joking, of course." Robin said. _About the dictator part, anyway._ "Cherche, the first thing I need you to do is to contact Virion and have him join us. We had a run-in when I was in Ylisse, and well, it wasn't exactly pleasant. So, if you could just tell him that I had to do it because I had tabs on me in Ylisse, and I'd like him to join me, that would be good."

"What business do you have with Virion?" Cherche said. "Do you want him to join us?"

"No." Robin shook his head. "Honestly, the less people involved the better. I want Virion to know _of_ me, but I'd like it if we never met in person. I need him to raise an army in Rosanne."

"Why? So you can crush it?" Cherche asked.

Robin winced. "Kind of…?"

"Well, at least you admit it." Cherche muttered. "I doubt Virion would listen to you in that case."

"I'm not to kill _them_." Robin said. _Don't lie, but don't tell her the full truth._ "I want to try starting a populist movement from all the scattered countries that Walhart built Valm from. The problem is, it _probably_ also going to start violent movements … and I'm going to need to put _those_ down. But I think I can make Virion listen to me. In any event, a meeting won't hurt."

"Going for a 'will of the people'?" Ravena frowned. "That's not going to work, is it?"

"It might if I play my cards right." Robin muttered. "Say'ri, I'll need you to do something similar, but you aren't going to like it."

"What do you mean?" Say'ri frowned.

"I'll need you to start a loyalist faction with the Chon'sin." Robin winced. "As in, loyal Valm and loyal to you. I'll have some information people work with you to get the message that you can be Chon'sin _and _Valmese, and we'll use you as the textbook case."

"Is this necessary?" Say'ri frowned.

"Absolutely."

"Then I will." Say'ri said. "But you are right – I shall not like it."

"Good." Robin said. "Aversa, you're my spymaster. I'll give you the information later, but I'm woefully underprepared, and you seem to have experience from Plegia. It's also why I faked your death, you can think of a suitable false identity."

"Putting me to work already?" Aversa shrugged. "Very well, but I should disguise myself, yes? Wouldn't want to look like a Plegian."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Robin said. "I mean, _I'm_ a Plegian, and no one's noticed."

"What?" Aversa looked at him. "Now that you mentioned it… Ah. You're _half-_Plegian. Must inherit most of your characteristics from the other half. But it's visible now that I know to look for it."

"I … see." Robin frowned, digesting the information. "Regardless. Ravena, you've got the hardest assignment."

"Oh, how lovely." Ravena said. "Is it a challenge?"

"Yes." Robin said. "I need to you find Walhart's spymaster. I don't know _who_ it is, I just know there _is_ one. The reason I gave you the assignment is because I know everyone's been looking for this spymaster, but no one's been successful."

"I see." Ravena smiled. "So, you think that my unconventional child thinking might find him?"

"I think you might not have some of the preconceptions that the rest of us have." Robin said. "As for myself, I have the worse job of the lot."

"Oh? Do tell." Aversa said.

"Civil planning." Robin said, wincing. "I let my duties as the number two in the Valm Empire get to me. I think it's time I expanded the capitol city, you know? Make it more hospitable and drive the economy closer to where our main army is. Boring, tedious, and necessary. Well, you've got your assignment, people."

-_T__raining Room-_

"Say'ri, I'd like to talk to you."

"Aye." Say'ri said, grinding an edge into her blade with a whetstone. She had begun her first lesson with Ravena once the meeting ended, and Robin had caught up on paperwork in the meantime.

"You're uncomfortable with your assignment."

"I am a princess of Chon'sin." Say'ri said. "I am not in direct line for the throne, but I am the current head of my clan. What you are asking me to do goes beyond my simple duties as your sword and against my desires, however, I swore an oath to obey you. I will not lie, Robin - you have placed me in a horrible choice."

"Fine. I rescind my order." Robin said.

"Thank you." Say'ri said. "Though I suspect that your intentions have not changed."

"Yes, I still want you to do it." Robin sighed. "Look – why don't you want to help Chon'sin integrate within Valm?"

"Why would I? Chon'sin has a proud historic culture, and you ask me to help submit ourselves to the will of the people who have forcefully stripped it from us." Say'ri said. She finished one blade and moved on to her other one. "It is repulsive to me to have to do that. Much the same as it would be to cut off my sword hand."

"Okay." Robin said. "So what _would_ you be capable of doing?"

"I wish to remain by your side as your sword." Say'ri frowned. "I do not trust you alone with that Aversa woman. She strikes me as devious."

"It's not like that." Robin raised his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh. It's that you're worried that she's going to corrupt me, aren't you?"

"Aye."

"…Fair point. Then I guess it is like that." Robin admitted. "But I need someone to lead the Chon'sin."

"Why?"

"There are two reasons." Robin said. "The first is that is does no one good for animosity between us right now. I have no particular desire to fall into the sunk cost fallacy."

"I am not familiar with that." Say'ri said. "Could you elaborate?"

"It means that a smart tactician knows when to cut his losses." Robin explained. "Let's say you've been ambushed and have lost half your army. Do you choose to counter the ambush in retaliation, or do you withdraw, and survive to fight another day?"

"Withdraw. It is a lesson I learned many times during my time in the rebellion." Say'ri said.

"Exactly." Robin gestured. "So now that Chon'sin has lost the war to Valm, they can choose to work within the nation, or they can resist and be treated by the Empire as second-class citizens until their spirit breaks and they loose their heritage. Which is better?"

"Of the two, the former rather than the latter." Say'ri frowned. "But surely they cannot be the only two options?"

Robin inhaled and shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid they are, Say'ri. I would like to undo what Valm has done, but that's no longer an option. Even if I would become Emperor of Valm, I wouldn't be able to free Chon'sin – not without consequences."

"What?" Say'ri frowned. "How do you mean?"

"I could go on a long explanation about the nature of humans, mob rule, and socioeconomic consequences, but it's far easier to explain it like this. Imagine a katana." Robin said. "When you forge the blade, you take metal rods and beat them together into one single rod. But, if you shatter the katana into pieces, are those pieces as strong as the rods they were forged from?"

"No." Say'ri shook her head. "If a sword breaks, it must be cast anew from its components, smelted together again."

"Such is the Valm Empire." Robin said. "If I split it into its parts, it will fall to chaos and anarchy. Once the center collapses, everything falls, and this continent will be plagued by war for decades, until new kingdoms rise again."

"You are not lying?"

"No." Robin shook his head. "And that's why I'm not going to the tell you the second reason for wanting to do this. Because I'd have to lie to you about that. Rest assure, my intentions are noble, and no innocents will be hurt. But it's part of a plan that I'd like to keep to myself for a while."

"If those are the only outcomes, and these are the only options…" Say'ri said slowly. "I may be able to help you without betraying either you or my country. I shall travel Chon'sin and tell tales of the Valm I know from following you, and the Valm you believe in. Perhaps one day Valm may even appreciate Chon'sin culture."

"Certainly." Robin said, relieved. "Thank you, Say'ri. That means a lot to me."

"How soon do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as you can." Robin said. "I'll be leaving shortly, myself, but if you need a few days to get your affairs in order to prepare, then I understand."

"I may need even longer." Say'ri said. "Though I am curious – are you capable of teleporting like Excellus was rumored to be able to?"

"No." Robin said. "To clarify, Excellus _was _capable of teleporting, and I – well, Dant, really – managed to steal his notes and spellbooks on the subject when he was trying to frame me. I took a look at the spell. It's _possible_, but, ah… how do I put it. _Nasty._"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, the old version of the spell was short range, and it literally required you to sell your soul to a demon dragon." Robin said grimly. "This one? Which can range across half the continent? It's worse. _Much_ worse. Take however bad you think it is, add a few human sacrifices, some major soul corruption, and a few bits of unrepentable evil. Then _double_ it. The only plus side is that you get to keep your free will."

"I see. Even you wouldn't go to such extremes."

"Not really a point of acting 'for the greater good' when you become something that has to be eliminated to get 'the greater good'." Robin said. "_So._ No teleporting for me, thank you. My feet will suffice. Well, my convoy. But it's the same principle."

-_Vermilion Capitol, Training Fields_-

"Next pattern is a bit tricky, so I'll have you do the standard drills twice to get this in." Zulas called, amidst a hail of groans. "Left foot forward, check the thrust, then left foot forward again, this time with the real thrust. This is a feint, so the signal call will be distributed by your commander right before the battle starts."

"Nice discipline." Robin complemented.

"Battlemaster!" Zulas called. "Salutes!"

A sea of salutes greeted Robin as the trainees all saluted him. Robin enjoyed the adulations for a few moments, then returned the salutes. "At ease! And back to training. Lieutenant Colonel Albert, might I have a moment of your time?"

"Yessir." Zulas said. "My office is this way."

Zulas walked away from the training field with Robin walking behind him, taking note of the barracks. Soldiers trained _en masse_, forming the large groups that were the backbone of Valm's army. There were a few sparring pits that the higher ranks or the elites used for training individual combat, something the rank-and-file didn't have to worry about. A few ranges were set, with casters or archers training. Valm's own rookery wasn't in the capitol – the wyverns didn't like it. Zulas approached one the officer's barracks, opening it. "My castle."

"Nice place." Robin said. "What, is that _two_ entire rooms?"

"Of course, doesn't hold a candle to yours." Zulas said. "My room's there, and my office is here. I get two, one because of my rank, and one because of yours. So, yes, I have _two_ entire rooms."

"Has anyone tried assassinating you, incidentally?" Robin asked.

"Well, that was random. I'm guessing you just had one. Nah. I'm not important enough." Zulas said. "So, what brings you here? Or is this just a social visit? I'm guessing not, because you aren't that type."

"Sorry." Robin sighed. "Work keeps me away. Anyway, I'm here for two reasons. One is expanding the Vermillion Capitol. Because Battlemaster is also a political rank as well as a military one, I'm also responsible for _other stuff._ So I'm working on an expansion to build more parts to the city."

"Oh? What are the plans?"

"Finally, someone asks." Robin inhaled. "So, we're just going to add another _ring_ to the city. Minus the harbor to the east, of course, but another ring, ten miles' worth around the city. Custom built, as it happens, catering to the Empire's diverse citizens."

"You think that's a good idea?" Zulas asked.

"For the time being, why not?" Robin said. "If we can get representatives of all the people within the Empire to Valm, each in their own setting, then … well, even I can't guess, but the city should flourish like no other on the continent."

"That's ambitious." Zulas said. "Alright, what's the second reason you're here?

"To deliver this." Robin said, pulling a scroll from within his coat. "I had to pull a few strings to get this done and had a nice bout of blind dumb luck, for once, to kickstart it, but I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

"What is it?"

"Read it." Robin said.

"Alright." Zulas took note of the seal. "The Conqueror's seal. Very nice. And the scroll says … Zulas Albert – yada, yada – in recognition of your efforts for the Conqueror, and – Wait, that can't be right."

Robin smirked.

"In long overdue recognition of your ancestor's aid to the Duma Empire, we award you the rightful status due to the scion of House Camus of the Grust Empire – what is this, Robin?" Zulas demanded. "A _Lord? _I'm now a _lord_?"

"At a guess of what it is, it's a recognition of your noble title, lost to history." Robin removed the mask from his robes and slid it across the table. "I found a match in Ylisse. The noble masked knight Sirius, or otherwise known as Camus. Now, as far as nobility goes, knighthood is _pretty _low, but it's foreign and Sirius was recognized as a night of Duma under the name Ezekiel."

"My ancestor." Zulas muttered. "So he was a knight in Grust. How does that help me?"

"Well, very simple." Robin said. "Since Rudolf recognized Ezekiel, that means Ezekiel retains his title from Grust. Now, Camus_ also_ held a different title – the Captain of the Order of the Sable Knights. The conversion between titles is inexact, but he got to bring that title too. There was some confusion, about how that should transfer."

"And you put in your two coppers." Zulas guessed.

"I put in my two coppers." Robin confirmed. "I sent a memo to Walhart. Not about you _specifically, _of course. I just put in a suggestion to treat any incoming foreign commanders of sufficient military rank as the equivalent of nobility. Walhart liked the idea, seeing as it might help replace the nobility with functional people."

"So … I'm a lord now." Zulas considered. "Am I supposed to feel different?"

"I'd hope not or I'd have to smack some sense into you." Robin said. "Anyway, I've got someone else to visit in the capitol."

"Who?"

"Your lovely lady friend." Robin said, grinning. "I've an engagement to break."

-_d__i Cratez Manor_-

"You're breaking our engagement? That's awful." Argeni asked, as a maid styled her hair. Her monotone indicated that her statement was less than genuine. "How tragic. You can't just dump this on a girl, you know. These things should be broken gently."

"You seemed traumatized." Robin noted at Argeni's deadpan tone.

"Oh, I am." Argeni said. "A girl like me just can't afford to wear her emotions on her sleeve. Right, Sarissa?"

"Mm-hmm." The maid nodded.

"Why do you have a maid styling your hair?" Robin sighed. "I'm not letting you having one when you rejoin my squad, you know. And I can't imagine General Pheros having one, either."

"All the more reason to have one now." Argeni said. "Besides, Sarissa has been training to accompany me in battle."

"…Really?" Robin said.

"Mm-hmm." The maid nodded.

"Are you conditioned to just say that to everything?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Right." Robin sighed. "So, what'd you do to her, Argeni?"

"_Me_?" Argeni asked. "Absolutely nothing. Secret maids are trained to ignore everything but their lady. Helps for dalliances, and the such, you understand. They're _very_ in-fashion among the nobility. My father hired her in preparation of our marriage."

_Does that mean that Duke Cratez _expected_ her to cheat on me?_ Robin thought. _Actually, considering the amount of arranged marriages around the nobility, this does make a scary amount of sense. I mean, still horrible, but at least I know the reason for it. Just another reason to hate nobles, I guess._

"Anyway, Lady Cratez, I apologize for this abrupt cancellation." Robin said. "It's for a good cause. I need to retain my bachelor status for diplomacy reason. I was hasty in accepting your proposition, so you have my apologies."

"That hardly seems sufficient." Argeni sniffed.

"_In addition_, I extend the offer of marriage from a good friend of mine, someone of a similar status." Robin said, smiling with just a _touch_ of evil behind it. "My friend, Lord Zulas Albert."

"Whaaaaaaaaaa…" Argeni blinked. "Zulas is a lord?"

"As of …" Robin pulled out his pocket watch. "Oh, just about an hour and a half ago."

"You- you-!" Argeni stammered. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Isn't that what I'm doing right now?" Robin said innocently.

"How'd you even manage to do it?" Argeni said. "Oh, you are evil!"

Robin grinned. "I'll assume the answer is yes."

"Of course it's yes!" Argeni stood up and kissed him on the cheek. "Robin, you're the best, we'll name our first kid after you. Actually, second. You know what, it'll be one of them, it doesn't really matter. Thank you, thank you." Argeni dashed out of the room. "Need to do things!"

Robin and the maid, Sarissa looked at each other, exchanging glances. Then Argeni's voice came around the corner. "Sarissa, I need your help too!"

_One last stop._ Robin thought to himself.

-_Bolt, Cloth, & Bespoke_-

"A tailor?" Aversa asked. "Seems a bit lacking for the legendary crimson tactician."

"Ah, but this isn't an ordinary wardrobe change." Robin said. "And this is no ordinary tailor. _Bolt, Cloth, & Bespoke_ may _look_ ordinary, but the clientele they service is anything but. I believe Walhart has a few suits made from them. He's the one who recommended it."

"Patronized by the Conqueror. I wonder why they don't advertise it." Aversa said. "Probably because it'd attract people. They seem like the kind who just prefer word of mouth."

"Precisely." Robin knocked gently on the door. He was wearing civilian clothes, alongside Aversa, who he managed to convince to wear a dress that covered the majority of her skin. "This is Robin."

A few seconds passed before the door opened and a young woman ushered the two of them in, leading them to a fitting room. She left, and a master tailor walked in.

"Ah, Count Robin. Here for your Battlemaster armor?"

"Yes, and I'd also like to place an order for her." Robin said, gesturing to Aversa. "You have the armor ready, Miss…?"

"Elizabeth. Just one final fitting." The tailor said. "We have someone getting it now."

"What's wrong with your current armor?" Aversa said. "A spell-cloak isn't good enough?"

"Nope." Robin said. "I'd hoped to get this before I went to Ylisse, but these things take time. Also, you need new armor as well, now that you're fighting on foot alongside me, so think about what you're ordering. I'll leave the details up to you."

"Count." Robin turned his attention back to Elizabeth. "Let me show you the armor. The armor components come from our standard half-plate armor, giving you armored greaves and a chest plate to protect from frontal assaults. You asked to minimize weight, so we're not giving you anymore armor pieces."

"Very nice. What about my arms?"

"We've made some leather gauntlets to wear underneath your coat." Elizabeth said. "The coat is dark red, as you requested, too short to be closed, so you'll have to use the belts on it's inside to keep it close to your body. We've added exterior loops to the armor that the belts can go through to help, if need be. There's also plenty of pockets, as you requested."

"And the hood?" Robin grinned. "Please tell me…"

"For whatever reason, we've included a hood. The hood can be thrown over your head and contains a mask within it that can be slid over your face." Elizabeth nodded. "Of course, the hood is a bit awkward at first, but you'll get the hang of it."

"Excellent. Holsters?"

"A sword scabbard on the left side, tome holster on the right. Similarly, we have spots for a reserve sword and tome on the right and left side respectively to balance the weight. There are two sets of spear loops to hold in an X pattern across your back." Elizabeth said. "The coat is enchanted spell cloth and the armor is made by master craftsmen."

"Perfect." Robin said. "Let me try it out, please."

"Do I get to watch?" Aversa asked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "This is meant to be worn _on top_ on my normal clothes, so sure, why not? Assuming you don't have better things to do, like design your own armor."

Aversa considered it and walked out of the room with another tailor as Robin started getting in on. For the first time, it only took ten minutes, less than Robin expected. Probably because of the lack of armor pieces. Robin stood in the mirror, admiring himself. "Nice."

"Well, it does cut a gallant figure." Aversa said. She'd made in back surprisingly fast.

"Thank you."

"For a simpleton boor."

"And there it is." Robin rolled his eyes. "So what did you go with?"

"Nothing complicated." Aversa said. "A large black cloak, some quality riding armor underneath. I'd thought I'd relive my dark knight days. Ah, those were some fun years of pillaging and raiding. Since I'm not going to be on something that can't take the weight of armor, that is, I'll ride a horse and not a pegasus, I'd thought I'd use it for once."

"Full body armor?" Robin smirked. "Isn't that a bit outside your usual range of clothing."

"If you want to see me exposed, just say so~."

"I'll consider it." Robin sighed. _Why do I bother. _"In any event, what is your honest assessment?"

"Well, it's not the armor of a frontline general, that's for sure." Aversa considered. "Custom made, so experience with combat, made for your strengths, and gives you ready access to a number of strategies - yet, at the same time, it's not made for prolonged combat. Overall, I'd say it's the perfect look for a Battlemaster."

Robin winced at the title.

"Oh? Do you not like it?" Aversa asked. "You don't seem to have a problem with it until now."

"It's a fine title, I suppose. The greatest of tacticians are known as Grandmasters, and Valm always must have the best of everything, hence I am not just a Grandmaster, but _also_ a Battlemaster." Robin frowned. "Honestly, it's a good title for the masses to rally behind and looks good on recruitment posters, but at heart? I'm just a simple tactician. The only extraordinary thing about me is, like Ravena said earlier, that I have a plan. I _always _have a plan."


	17. Gathering Allies and Reasons to Fight

-_The Great Mila Tree_-

"To what pleasure do I owe the Battlemaster visiting my humble personage?" Cervantes asked him. "Perhaps you'd like advice on growing a magnificent mustache such as myself? I've never lost a battle with whiskers like mine, and you'll never lose one either, if you grow them. It's science!"

_That is not what science is. Not in the slightest._

"Thank you, General Cervantes." Robin said. "But I'm actually interested in the tree itself."

"Brie chiseled?" Cervantes frowned. "I do like a good Rossanean cheese, but I think Brie is the soft kind, and you can't chisel it. Not that it's what food you would need to grow a mustache. You have white hair, so I'd recommend drinking milk. Or possibly Feta. But not Brie."

_I'm fairly certain that Bree is actually a foreign country populated by small creatures of legend, short of stature but brave of heart. _Robin blinked. _Wait, hold on a second. What?_ "I'm not interested in cheese right now."

"Yes, I suppose we must be on the lookout for the blight, but I can't see how crows would go about transferring it." Cervantes rumbled. "But thank you for the warning."

"What." Robin narrowed his eyes. _No one's hearing is that bad. No one. He's doing this on purpose._ "Do you want to tell me how you misheard 'now' as 'crow'?"

"I may not have good hearing, but I would never mix up 'bow' and 'throw'." Cervantes said. "Now, what was it you wanted?"

"I give up. The _tree._" Robin gestured to the gigantic Mila tree that Cervantes had a post guarding. "I want to go up the tree. TREE."

"And what a tree it is!" Cervantes chuckled. "Of course, climbing it is forbidden without express authorization of the Conqueror. Regardless, it's nice to see that you've stopped by to check on my garrison. And who is the lovely lady accompanying you?"

"My name is Morgaine." Aversa said, wearing dark cloaks in a manner reminiscent of the shamans of the days of old. She'd selected it as her new moniker, given that Aversa was supposed to be dead, after a crafty witch of ages past. "I'm the Black Witch to the Crimson Tactician. With the beautiful Say'ri gone from his side, helping to unify Chon'sin within the Valm empire, he needed someone like me to watch him. And to take care of the lesser threats that don't meet his standards."

"Mmm." Cervantes said. "I hold a similar position myself, being a general in the grand army of Valm. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Morgaine."

"Wha…" Robin stared, looking back and forth. "You understood _all_ of that, but nothing of what I say?"

"It's been nice seeing you, but if you need to go away, I understand." Cervantes nodded. "I'm sure the Battlemaster has things to do."

_He's definitely screwing with me._ Robin frowned. _I have _officially_ decided that I don't like it when people do that. Still going to do it to others, though._

"_Here." _Robin thrust a bound paper scroll forward, complete with the Conqueror's seal on it.

"Ah! The seal of Walhart itself." Cervantes took it and unwrapped it. The seal was legitimate, even if the orders weren't _quite_ as legitimate.

An old spymaster trick was to write in invisible ink and have the recipient heat it up to make the letters appear, thought Robin went a bit more crafty. In his case, he wrote a request to allow him to inspect the defenses of the Mila tree in invisible ink, then heated the paper to reveal the message. _Then _he added a sentence at the end of the paragraph, amending the orders by adding "_You will also allow him to inspect the interior, and climb to the top as well, unaccompanied"_ in invisible ink as well. He showed the request to Walhart, got it sealed, and then lightly heated the paper using magic for precision. Now he had a full set of orders, all in the same ink.

"These are … unique orders." Cervantes said. He might have been frowning, Robin couldn't tell behind the beard. And he wasn't going to give the blasted man more words to mishear. "So, you wish access to the tree?"

Robin nodded. He was done talking to this one.

"Unaccompanied?"

Robin nodded and gestured to Aversa.

"Mmm, sorry, m'boy." Cervantes squinted at the paper. "It clearly says _'unaccompanied'_. It appears that Walhart would like the secrets of this place to only be seen by your eyes, and your eyes alone. I can guarantee that there's nothing up there that would hurt you, but you will have to go alone."

"I'll go it alone, then." Robin sighed. _Next time, I won't write something that can be misunderstood like that, but it's not a bad trade off if I have no one monitoring me up on top of the tree._ "Morgaine, I'll have to leave you here. Do a garrison check for me. And figure out why you can talk with him while I can't."

"As you wish." Aversa smiled. "Have a good time."

-_Mila Tree, Branches' Apex_-

The top of the tree yielded Robin a sight he'd never seen before, one so lovely he almost didn't believe it would be possible. Sunlight danced between the leaves of the tree's topmost leaves, giving the impression of forest glade, but the path underfoot was smooth bark, curled into a large spiral pattern where the stairwell let off, creating an enormous platform high up in the sky. The air smell faintly of the spices Robin associated with tree - nutmeg, cinnamon, and a hint of clove.

The platform was laid out like a room, furniture (all wooden) set in the far corner, but the entryway was clear of such clutter. And, at the far end was flower petal, twice the height of Robin. The petal itself was closed, despite the sunlight streaming on it. But there was no one else there. Robin looked around, confused.

"Isn't she supposed to be here?" Robin walked, looking around. There were no signs that anyone had lived here recently from the furniture, though it was stocked with food. Robin remembered reading from a report on Cervantes garrison that they kept Tiki supplied with food, so he supposed that was why it was there._ They probably throw it out when it goes bad, too. Literally throw it out, off the side, probably, considering how thick the branches are at this height._

Robin checked everything before he approached the flower petal. When he was a few steps away from it, it reacted to his presence. The flower petal abruptly dissolved, sliding in on itself in a flash of silver and green light. Robin blinked.

When he opened his eyes, the flower was gone, and a gorgeous woman was standing in its place, yawning. She had a red dress with boots to match, and pale green hair and pointed ears. But Robin recognized the brooch she wore on her head as the Mark of Naga almost immediately. _Lady Tiki._

"Visitors?" The pale figure yawned. "It's been so long, since I've had them."

"Visitor. Singular. Unfortunately." Robin introduced himself. "I am Robin, Lady Tiki. The Battlemaster of Valm. And I've humbly come to request an audience with you."

"Oh?" Tiki stretched her arms and sat down on one of the chairs nearby. It looked very comfortable. "Perhaps … after I nap. I am tired, after all."

"You just woke up." Robin blinked. "Didn't you?"

"Deep sleep exhausts me." Tiki said, yawning again. "But there's not much else to do now that Walhart's decide to guard my tree. But you should know that, shouldn't you?"

"…Is this your way of saying you don't want to speak with me?"

"Hmmm." Tiki studied him as her eyes opened. Robin felt her emerald eyes shoot through his body as she overlooked him. Robin was intelligent, but he knew there was a wisdom which was only obtained by living. And now someone with two _thousand_ years of that wisdom was applying it to him. "Curious. You have power… like mine."

"What?" Robin blinked, startled by the statement. "What do you mean…"

"Pay it no mind. Maybe I'm wrong, and my mind is a bit dusty." Tiki shook her head. "But I can see you are unique, even among Valm. You even remind me of an old friend. Very well. I suppose that I can have a brief chat with you before I take another nap. What does the second-highest ranked Valmese want with the Voice of Naga?"

"I have one request in that capacity." Robin said. "But I'd rather save that for last. Right now, all I want is guidance. Of the spiritual kind."

"Just a simple pilgrim?" Tiki smiled. "Well, I haven't had one of those in a while. This should be fun. How can I help you?"

"I visited the cairn for Emmeryn on the outskirts of Ylissotol when I visited there." Robin said. "You accompanied her ancestor, right?"

"Marth Lowell." Tiki smiled fondly. "Dear Mar-Mar."

"Can you tell me about him?" Robin asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Tiki asked. "Is it because you wish to learn about the legacy of a woman who you have the utmost respect for? Or is it because you want to know what your enemies are thinking?"

"More of the former than the latter, I hope." Robin said politely, unsure how to react to the sudden barb. It seemed that the manakete had teeth behind her nonthreatening exterior. He also wasn't sure how she knew about Emmeryn's legacy, seeing as Valm felt no need to keep her informed of the going-ons of the world. Though it was probably for a good cause that she had a moniker of 'The Voice of Naga'. Robin shelved further thoughts about that subject.

"Very well." Tiki said. "It doesn't hurt to tell you, at any rate. Marth was a man of dedication and belief. He wasn't particularly strong, but he had a strength of his own in his conviction. It's very notable that most of his army was his enemy at one point or another before he recruited them to his vision. But he carried his own weight as well – burdened by choices he was forced to make, and people he failed to save."

"I see." Robin said.

"Overall, I'd say you and him-" Tiki trailed off, considering. "-have nothing alike, not even in the slightest. You seemed confused in your beliefs because you've let yourself be ruled by your pragmatism. And all you care about are the results you can achieve. You aren't bad, especially considering that the results you want are good for everyone, or at the least what you consider to be the best for everyone involved. But you are no Marth either."

"I don't understand." Robin frowned. "How else would you act, if not by seeing what you can achieve?"

"Simple." Tiki smiled. "Start with what you believe your perfect world should be and move as close to it as possible. Instead of being pragmatism guided by ideals, act with ideal guided by pragmatism. The difference is subtle but exists nonetheless. You can likely realize it by simply adjusting how you act."

"Very wise, Lady." Robin said. "Thank you, for the advice."

"In that sense, you remind me of Katarina. That was the old friend I spoke of." Tiki said, absently. "She was very kind at heart, but even I could see the sadness in her eyes after she joined us."

"Katarina?" Robin frowned. "I've never heard that name."

"Hmm?" Tiki frowned. "Ah, yes. Kris had all the records of her erased from the pages of history. I'm not sure why, but that's what he did. You do remind me of Kris too, but it's more of an echo. Katarina was the tactician of Marth's army. And Kris was a good friend of Marth's, but you won't find him in any history either."

"I see." Robin said. "A tactician? That _does_ sound like me."

"It's not the tactician part which remind me of her." Tiki said. "It's the fact that you still aren't sure what to do, or what you're doing is right. Katarina also had a few problems."

"It's not so easy for me to just wake up tomorrow morning as an idealist." Robin frowned.

"No. If it was, then heroes like Mar-Mar wouldn't need to exist. It wasn't easy for Katarina either." Tiki agreed. "But she eventually came around. Do you wish to know anything else?"

"Yes." Robin said. "Would you mind showing me Verdant?"

"You know I have it?" Tiki frowned. "But why would you want it?"

"I had an odd reaction to one of them. The one Walhart has." Robin said. "I'm curious as to what another one would do."

"Nothing more than the first. And don't ask me why." Tiki said, yawning. "Dragon magic is complicated. And I don't feel like explaining it all to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if the reaction was even caused by the stone in the first place." Tiki said. She considered, then shook her head. "No, I shall not show you the gemstone. The gem was given to me to safeguard for the Lowell bloodline, so that it may be put on the Fire Emblem. _Not_ so that the tactician of Valm could satiate his own curiosity. Even for Katarina."

"Gah. I suppose my curiosity will have to remain unsatiated." Robin said. "So, for a second request. Would you, _and hear me out before you reflexively shoot me down, _consider joining the Valm Empire?"

"Absolutely not." Tiki shook her head. "My status as a Divine Dragon and my mother's emissary is not to help your swollen and corrupt Empire. I know you mean well, so I shall spare you from my wrath, but understand this. As it stands, I cannot help you. I'm sure you have good reasons, but I shall remain impartial when the Lowell family is not involved."

"Understood." Robin said, swallowing. "I expected nothing less. I suppose that I shall take my leave now."

"Wait." Tiki said. She walked to the cupboard and removed an old, dusty tome. Tiki blew the dust off, frowned at the cover, and removed a different one. "Ah, I knew I had it in here somewhere. Katarina left it with me."

"A lightning tome?" Robin asked, examining the book. "Seems unique."

"Supposedly, it is." Tiki yawned. "Of course, I haven't used magic in a few hundred years, so I can't try it out right now, but seeing as though you remind me of her, I suppose it's only right that you have it. I've no use for it at any rate."

"Well, thank you." Robin said, genuinely surprised. "Thank you very much."

"Now, let me sleep."

-_Parise, Rosanne_-

"Tea? It is only natural that I offer, as the rightful host?"

"I prefer coffee." Robin said. "Black as night. And you aren't the rightful host, I am, now that this land is mine."

"I see. I suppose a tactician would do well to be used to the taste of bitterness."

"Fresh milk is hard to come by and sugar is a luxury, when you're out on the battlefield." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Also, honestly, I have no taste for sweet things. But why would you read so much into how I take my coffee, Viscount Virion?"

"Ah, but you must call me Virion! Since the loss of my homeland, I am noble no longer, and I would be remiss to pretend otherwise." Virion said. "And you may be the legal owner of this land, but I am certainly still the rightful owner. Unless you wish to claim morality?"

"Still harping on that, eh?" Robin smirked. "Why don't you make my coffee, then?"

"I must confess, you've confused me. The first impression I had of you was that you were just a nastier version of Excellus, yet you've persuaded Cherche to your side." Virion said as he got up and headed to cart on the side that seemed to have been prepared for such a purpose. "I see we are running low on coffee. I apologize, your cup may be a bit weak."

"That's my fault, I apologize." Robin said.

"Are you also accepting responsibilities on the world's evil, or perhaps you are just acting on reflex?"

"No, as it happens, it's actually my fault." Robin rolled his eyes. "I was kind of worried about coffee shortages, since it's the main drink of my army and it's slightly addictive. So I made sure that no one would be able to cause any by buying coffee."

"When you say that, you seem to be implying that no one would be able to buy coffee." Virion frowned.

"Yes." Robin said. "That _was_ the idea."

"That would mean you…" Virion trailed off. "You… you… actually did it, didn't you?"

"I bought all the coffee. Literally, ALL THE COFFEE." Robin nodded. "And the fields. And the workers. And have standing orders on every single import currently available on all the docks, with agents shipping me coffee from across the ocean. ALL OF IT. You get the idea. Or maybe not, I'm not sure you're used to thinking on a scale like that. But I have to, now that I'm the Battlemaster. Unfortunately, civilian drinking of it has been hit somewhat hard, but that's why tea exists. And alcohol."

"You are truly a depraved individual." Virion shuddered. "To rob an entire nation of coffee like that, just to satiate your army's desire for stimulation?"

"What can I say? I'm a man of culture." Robin said. "It also drove recruitment up. We estimate that at least fifty thousand soldiers joined for that guaranteed cup of java. Which definetly was part of my plan as well."

"I'm sure it was." Virion's eyes narrowed.

"Come now. It doesn't behoove a tactician to only play on one level, you know. I always have plans beneath my plans. And one of those is a plan with the means to thwart Walhart." Robin said. "Which is why I wanted to meet with you. Though I could have done without the face-to-face."

"Indeed?" Virion raised an eyebrow. "You'll have to forgive my skepticism, especially when I'm certain that you aren't going to tell me what it is."

"It's a task of immense difficulty." Robin explained. "You surely didn't expect that I could just tell you upfront about it, did you? No, Virion, we both know that to defeat the Conqueror requires plans subtler and a bit more long-form than just open rebellion. And those plans can't see the light of day, even after they're successful."

"And you'd like me as an ally?" Virion raised an eyebrow.

"Pawn." Robin corrected. "If we're having this conversation, I might as well be frank about it. It's also why I'm being frank about my desire to dethrone Walhart - you'd never be believed about it if you spread rumors."

"Could you not be so frank then? My ego is a fragile thing." Virion said. "What do you have to offer me?"

"Three things. The first is vengeance. The second is money. The third is the safety of Rosanne."

"I'm intrigued by the first, unaffected by the second, and the third is what I really care about." Virion frowned. "Shall we talk about this over a game?"

"You'd play me in chess?" Robin asked.

"Not at all." Virion said. "Are you familiar with Wargames, by any chance? By which I mean the game, not the tactical exercise."

"Familiar, yes, but it can't quite replicate the pure chaos of battle." Robin said. "Nevertheless, shall we?"

Virion withdrew a large wooden box and offered the selection of fields to Robin. Robin closed his eyes and selected one at random. It was the lake field, a map with the terrain split on either side of a single gigantic lake. Robin took the pieces to represent a standard Valm unit, considered, and decided to keep them. Virion took a Rosanne unit makeup himself. Virion closed the box and set in lengthwise across the board so their view was blocked from each other and they could set up their armies in peace.

The lake map was interesting in Wargames, mostly because it represented a battlefield that few would ever willing fight on. Because of that, it wasn't as analyzed as the traditional boards, meaning that both Robin and Virion would be performing strategies on-the-fly, rather than by-the-book. The lake mechanic was also interesting, as it provided the rare chance for auxiliary units to be helpful.

_Now, how to do this?_ _As if I don't already have a plan. _Robin considered. His Valm force was made of cavalry for the heavy hitting, and knights to serve as walls. He had a few flyers for harrying, and he'd made sure to take a helping of archers and mages to keep Virion's wyverns from smashing through his lines. _It's obvious that I'm not going to use the lake, unless…_ Robin grinned. _Well, I did say that I have a certain plan in mind from the outset. Not much of a point unless I perform it._

"Ready." Robin said.

"Ready." Virion replied, carefully lifting the box.

As Robin expected, Virion used a very simple counter formation. His main army of wyverns were spread on the front edge of his side of the lake. Infantry had assembled at the sides, forming barriers, with mages and archers ready to provide ranged assistance. The main body of his camp was placed on the edge of the shore, with his auxiliary units set on the edge as well. His handful of elites were still in the encampment. Virion's play would be to hold the sides and scatter his wyverns across the lake, forcing Robin to spread his archers too thin. Then he'd build ships and use his elites to attack the weak point, trying to crumble Robin's line. It was a decent plan. Robin gave it four out of five.

"My word…" Virion trailed off. "What are you _thinking?_"

Robin's archers were clustered by the edge, guarding his auxiliary forces as well. The sides were composed of knights backed by cavalry on either side, but Robin hadn't bothered to give them adequate amounts, instead keeping the main body by his encampment, on his side of the lake as well. Robin was ready to play Virion's game and was willing to reinforce the sides and force the conflict over the lake, forcing the conflict into clearly non-advantageous territory.

"Shall we play?" Robin asked.

"As you wish." Virion started moving his wyverns over the lake, moving to raid Robin's troops while keeping his lines steady. "As for your offer, I cannot deny I seek vengeance, but money holds little appeal to me, particularly when it's tainted with blood. I am curious, however, what you meant when you said, 'the safety of Rosanne'."

"I have no plan, nor will ever have a plan to destroy the Valmese Empire." Robin said, starting to make counter-moves. He clustered his flyers and prepared a light screen of them while his auxiliary forces got to work on his secret plan. "The consequence would be too great. However, I believe it may be possible to subvert the will of Walhart and makes steps to accept the rest of Empire into more than just Valm, if you take my meaning."

"A grand Republic, hmmm?" Virion kept his plan. Robin's flyers didn't outnumber his own, so he kept the pressure mounting. "Is that your idea of a compromise?"

"Hardly, it's my idea of reality. Walhart cannot be killed, not by me, at any rate, so I must turn his Empire to my own favor." Robin said. "Incidentally, my fire mages scorch the surface of the lake and my wind mages blow wind across the smoke. The entirety of my side of the lake now is considered misted, and consequently, cannot be seen."

"Clever." Virion said. Robin's move now allowed him to write his moves instead of playing them on the board, and then reveal his moves to Virion. On the flip side, Virion was _also_ allowed to do it. They would now track unit positions by stabbing markers on the underside of the table on their turn. If their markers overlapped, combat would occur. "Sadly, I cannot agree with you. It is my utmost desire to see Rosanne returned to its pristine glory, and your Empire is one of conquest. Even a Republic would be unsatisfactory, as I don't mean to hold myself sway to others."

"Then you are either a fool or merely shortsighted." Robin moved his fliers in a tight group and charged into where the largest cluster of Virion's wyverns had been. "Contact. I'm engaging your main wyvern squadron with mine."

"Why would you- mutually assured destruction!?" Virion said. "Have you no need for your fliers?"

"I only need my fliers to kill yours." Robin replied. "My army will win in direct confrontation – you're the one who needs them to win."

"But this early in the conflict, to just sacrifice all the fliers you have?" Virion said. "And you will not destroy my fliers, just deal equal losses among us."

"My archers can deal with the rest."

"I think not, my ships won't be ready for another four turns, and neither will yours." Virion said. Robin could see the wheels turning in his head, as Virion tried to figure out if Robin was willing to chance using skiffs. While skiffs could be made fast and carry multiple troops, a single wyvern could just rake claws through the wood and tip it over. Virion growled and moved in the rest of his wyverns to deal with Robin's fliers. "Your reputation did not make you out to be willing to perform these kinds of stratagems."

"My reputation is a lot of things. _Yours_, my friend, just makes you out to be a philanderer. A clever ruse to disguise your true self." Robin said, continuing his flier assault, as well as working with his auxiliary forces. "And if you truly were clever, you'd accede to my request. Or have you been spending too much time with idealists?"

"None of your business." Virion frowned. "And I see no reason to work with you."

"Then you believe Ylisse can defeat me when war comes?" Robin asked. "Even with Feroxi muscle, their army pales in comparison. And I have met your tactician. She cannot defeat me. Viscount Virion, you've two options. The first is to work with me and help me achieve _most_ of your goals. The second is to oppose me and lose all you hold dear. I _will _crush your holdings and salt your fields, should you decide to cross me."

"Pride before the fall." Virion said, moving his infantry forward on the side of the lake. "No one's _that_ good. You can be defeated, you know."

_He's mad at me. Good._ Robin smirked. "I'm not going to say I cannot be defeated. But I will say I cannot be defeated by the likes of you. My wind mages cast once more to dispel the fog."

"Wait…" Virion frowned. "They can only do that if they're _in_ the fog."

"They are." Robin smirked. He slid the notebook of moves to Virion as he casually started setting up the bridge pieces necessary to his plan.

"_Pontoon bridges?"_ Virion's already pale face went paler as he read Robin's moves. "You can't mean!"

"I do." Robin said. He had his engineers build three parallel pontoon bridges into the lake, forming a mock land bridge that his archers had run onto while Virion's fliers were focused on his own. The rules for Wargame were incredibly large and complicated, but certain aspects were, as Robin had discovered when Ravena started playing against him, _completely overpowered _compared to their real-life counterparts_._ "Well within the rules."

"Are you _kidding_ me!" Virion said. "You can't do that in real life! You're just supposed to use those rules for river crossings!"

"Yes, but we're playing a game. And, unlike real life which is nasty when you try to do things, games have well defined rules for what happens which can be easily exploited to achieve victory. Real life, of course, isn't like that. There are no shortcuts, no cheats, no way to just whip up the victory you'd _like _as opposed to the victory you'd _get._" Robin shrugged. "My archers cut your wyverns to ribbons, by the way."

"_I noticed._" Virion scowled. "Are you satisfied?"

"I'll be more satisfied when I extend the bridge across the lake and capture your command center in a cavalry charge." Robin said. "Unless you want to pull back and defend – in which case my knights will just encroach while I move my range units to back _them_. Either way, I box you in and slaughter you."

"You're good at this." Virion scowled. He shoved the board. "I see playing anything against you is futile?"

"Want to know the trick?" Robin asked. He drew another board from the box. "Lake. Huh, what do you know? What are the odds of drawing two Lake maps in a row? Especially since there's only supposed to one of each kind."

"They're all Lakes, aren't they?"

"They are all Lakes, yes. I had them replaced. Your love of the game is well known, and Cherche was thrilled for a chance to lower your ego a few notches. You lost the moment you challenged me to a game." Robin said, sporting a grin. "So, fancy another round?"

"You're a bastard."

"That part is probably true." Robin agreed. _Well, given that Aversas says I'm half-Plegian, and Lucina says that I was Plegian nobility. _"Regardless, what does that have to do with this?"

"My help." Virion narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me?"

"I want you to publicly support the Valm Empire."

"Oh, is that _all?_" Virion said sarcastically. "Why don't you just ask for my castle while you're at it?"

"Because I already have it." Robin said. "I've also got your loyal maid as one of my sworn vassals too. And before you ask, that was my adopted daughter entirely, not me. All I did was save her life. Ravena is the one who convinced her to switch sides."

"After you stabbed her." Virion said. "Cherche told me the full story. Regardless – NO! I will _not_ have you turn me into some kind of puppet for the Valm Empire. I do believe you are in fact genuine about that, but I have standards, and they will not be lowered."

"Some kind of puppet. Funny choice of words." Robin slid a document across the table. "So, if you don't want to be a puppet, then how about one of our governors?"

"Seriously?" Virion asked. He looked at the document. "Indeed. It seems you are serious."

"I would have had Say'ri be one too, but she refused, as she's already my sworn sword." Robin frowned. "I feel like she uses that excuse far too much. Anyway, just sign on the dotted line, and you'll be able to take care of your people once again. Tell you what, I'll even throw in some free mansions in the new Rosanne quarter in the capitol. You can send your trusted men there, and help set them up, for Rosannean prosperity."

"My people will hate me and think I'm a traitor."

"So? They already think that. And don't pretend like you care about the means to the end. You and I are similar in that regard - except I happen to be a great deal better than you at this game." Robin said. "And, honestly, I don't care if you back to the Shepherds when or if war breaks out. Right now, I need help and allies, and I can count on you _not_ betraying me to Walhart. For the time being, we've got each other's best interest in mind. So … we have a deal?"

"..." Virion stared at Robin with blank eyes. "For now, yes."

_I guess this is what Walhart felt like when he promoted me._ Robin grinned. "Welcome to the plan, Viscount."

-_Rosannean Countryside_-

"Well, that went well." Robin said, sitting in his carriage. "Wouldn't you say?"

"It seems, from your smile, that you've gotten the results you wanted." Aversa said. "I know that at the very least, though I can't speak for the rest, as I wasn't there."

"If you'd been there, it just would have been awkward." Robin said. "You _were_ responsible for Exalt Emmeryn's death, after all. And while _I_ know enough to not hold it against you – she was the enemy leader during a time of war – we can't expect others to see it that way."

"Well, I do thank you for your understanding." Aversa said. "But I wonder, what exactly are you planning? I imagine you told Virion you seek to bring down Walhart, but how would you go about that? What are you _really _planning?"

Robin laughed at that. "My dearest Morgaine, what makes you think I'm going to tell you just what I'm planning? There's dozens of plans going on beneath my head right now."

"And you can't share any? How selfish."

"Tell you what…" Robin trailed off as the cart slowed down. He frowned. "What was that?"

"We're stopping." Aversa looked out the window. "Oh. _Them._ Well, it was only a matter of time, really."

"Them?" Robin said. "Who are you…" A loud shout interrupted his sentence as his driver howled for his life. Seconds later, the sounds of combat could be heard outside. "Assassins?"

"Hardly. They form unruly mobs and attack targets of opportunity." Aversa sniffed. "Just bad luck they went for us. Well, I'm going to help your guards. I haven't killed anyone in at least a week, and I'm getting withdrawal. Would you care to join me?"

"We're going to have to work on your bloodlust." Robin said. "And, sure, why not? I could use the exercise. On three?"

"Three." Aversa kicked open one of the carriage doors and walked out, blasting away with her darkgifted dark magic at targets in the distance.

Robin kicked open the door on the other side, drawing a silver lance and charging forward with it. His guard had formed a line in front of the carriage where they were fighting the assailants. They were humans, but something seemed inherently _off _about them. The gait they used wasn't any Robin had ever seen used on human legs, they swapped between lumbering slowly or moving inhumanly fast. They favored steel and iron weapons as a whole and didn't even seem to pay attention to wounds or their comrades.

Robin charged through his own line, ignoring the faint cries of protests from his guards. His lance caught one in the throat, felling him instantly. _They die from normal wounds._ Robin spun the spear around, slicing the attackers that where within range to open up a gap. He noticed a magic explosion where Aversa blew through their lines. Robin set his feet and thrust, running through to connect his gap to the one Aversa caused. With a gap cut within the mob, that gave the soldiers at the front more room to shove the monsters back.

Robin held his ground as his guard pushed forward, clearing through the monsters. And in seconds it was almost entirely over, with the monsters falling on droves to superior tactics, numbers, and teamwork. Healers were already moving onto the battlefield to help the injured. Robin turned to look around the battlefield when he saw the leader standing alone at the back. Easily a head taller than the rest of them, he started moving toward Robin's forces. Robin raised his spear and pointed in at monster, invoking one of the sacred cries of warriors and champions, passed down throughout the generations. "THAT ONE'S MINE!"

Evidently the creature agreed with him, because no sooner had Robin made his challenge it turned to him and bellowed at the top of its lungs, sending the foul odor of rotten flesh across the battlefield. Then it charged Robin. Robin spun his spear and prepared, gauging the distance and the speed. Their eyes locked as the monstrous being rose up and prepared to slice down with a massive axe to cut Robin in two.

_Heh._

Robin ran a step forward and stabbed the butt of the lance in the ground as he might against a cavalry charge and darted backwards. The being impaled himself on Robin's spear, held firm by the ground and ran himself along half its length.

_It's not dead!_ Robin blinked as the creature roared, trying to get at him. Having absolutely none of it, Robin drew his sword and lopped the creature's right arm off, then his left for good measure. But the thing didn't bleed. Instead, black smoke drifted from the holes. Robin stared, then got a look at the creature's face and recoiled in horror. _That's even worse than Excellus!_

A face-mask had been _sown_ onto the thing, which, upon closer examination seemed to be an already-dead human corpse. The face-mask than proceeded to roar at him. Not quite dead. Robin blinked.

"You know, I don't normally do this. But I'm going to take a leaf from Vermil's book." Robin withdrew Bolganone and summon forth a cone of the most intense heat he could manage with it to burn the monster to charcoal. "DIE, YOU UNHOLY ABOMINATION! KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

"Well, I don't like them either, but that's seems excessive, even by my standards." Aversa commented.

"They're already dead!" Robin said. "What if killing them a second time isn't enough? I will burn them to cinders, and scatter those cinders to the four winds, then take those winds and-"

"It is." Aversa said, interrupting Robin's tirade. "We have them in Plegia. And Ylisse. And Feroxi. It was only a matter of time until they came here, really."

"WHAT ARE THEY?" Robin said. "And I was _in_ Ylisse! I didn't see them at all."

"You flew around Ylisse on a pegasus, and they routinely patrol the inhabited areas to keep them dead." Aversa rolled her eyes. "Of course you didn't see them. Would've thought your spy might have mentioned it, you know?"

"I will be sending her a letter inquiring about them." Robin grit his teeth. "Now, again. WHAT ARE THEY?"

"Remember Thabes? The necromancer?" Aversa said. "Well, he discovered an interesting type of bug which would attach themselves to the faces of corpse and reanimate them."

"So the mask-thing was a bug?" Robin said, suddenly intrigued, despite himself.

"Don't be silly." Aversa said. "We distilled the magic necessary years ago, and now it's just a dark magic ritual you can use to reanimate dead corpse to use to kill people as mindless brutes. Very useful, under the right circumstances.".

"…" Robin blinked once, mulling the information over. "Zombies?"

"They aren't zombies."

"They are reanimated corpses which try to kill living beings." Robin said. "They are, in fact, zombies. You may try to convince me otherwise. But it's not going to work. Because they're zombies. Wretched abominations that must die. With fire. _Lots_ of fire."

"You seem fixated on this." Aversa commented.

"I'm sorry, how would _you_ react if you had undead abominations attempting to kill you _on top_ of literally _everything_ else." Robin scowled. It was only then he noticed that he was still burning the corpse of the monster. He shut off the flame, and to his great relief, the monster was now just black ash, falling off a hopelessly melted spear. "That's all I need. Undead assassins."

"Oh, they aren't assassins, nor are they after you in particular." Aversa clarified, seeming remarkably calm for someone explaining the undead plague they had a hand in creating. "No, that's just the result of our spell going haywire and running about, burning excessive magic. They're just everywhere and killing everything now."

"…_Your_ spell?" Robin turned to her. "YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THESE THINGS?"

"Well, I didn't know it was going to become this at the time." Aversa frowned. "It was just supposed to plague Ylisse, but it kept on going, far longer than I expected. It must have found some naturally occurring source of dark magic to fuel itself, but it'll burn out."

"So." Robin blinked. "So, it'll just keep generating these things, all over Valm."

"The long and short of it, yes." Aversa inhaled sharply. "Ah, it's not my fault. And, even if it hypothetically was, there were other people who were willing to perform the ritual, so I really can't be blamed."

Robin was silent in response. Aversa looked at him, only for Robin to start chuckling. The laughter grew until his whole body was shaking and he was laughing like Plegia's own Mad King.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Aversa said. "Ah, you aren't mad at me, right?"

"No, I'm not mad. Bygones be bygones, no one can change the past, etcetera. Not going to help to blame you." Robin's eyes grew wide. "But this gives me an idea. An _awful_ idea. I have a _wonderful awful _idea."

"Tremble, world." Aversa commented.

"Tremble, indeed." Robin's eyes gleamed. "I now have the perfect excuse to begin the Wolfguard Initiative. Take notes, Aversa. This marks the start of the fall of Walhart."

_"Did he actually take me seriously? I mean, he looked like he did, but you can never tell with those tactician types. I mean, I think some of the advice I gave was good, but I can't make head or tails of half of it. But I suppose if he's worth his salt he'll be able to get information." - _Tiki.


	18. Birds of All Colors

-_Training Room_-

"Robin asked me to teach you how to use your gift. And, seeing as you're one of us, and likely to use it on people trying to exploit us, it's a request I can happily comply with." Aversa asked. "So, the legendary shadowgift. What do you know about it?"

"Not much." Ravena frowned. "It lets me cast dark magic with no training in it, but I had to train to use high level dark magic. I've also learned to cast with it instinctually, but I can't pull off anything stronger than just a flux spell."

"Very good~." Aversa smiled. "So, the first major difference between shadowgifted users is that we can use spells on an instinctual level, which means we can skip the learning process. And you aren't casting flux. Not exactly. Let's start from there."

"I'm not?" Ravena looked confused.

"Most of modern magic comes from the school of Gotoh the Archsage." Aversa said. "He had two disciples, the Dark Pontifex Gharnef and the Light Pontifex Miloah, who between them created the schools of Anima, Light, and Dark magic. These magics require tomes which have been magically created by forging power together within them and are gradually used up. That is known as _Archeaneian_ _Sorcery_."

"Wait, Light Magic?" Ravena scratched her head. "I've never heard of that."

"That's because their users were hunted to near extinction by the Grimleal." Aversa said, shrugging. "Their leaders eventually decided that it wasn't worth the human cost to pass on the knowledge and instead focused on stronger healing magic. So no light magic this century."

"Wow, the Grimleal sucks."

"More or less." Aversa said. "There are some aspects of good in them, I suppose. They've kept Plegia from falling apart on itself with its framework, and there _are_ decent people within it. That said, we'd be better off if they never existed, but that's not our discussion right now. Across the ocean, no such magic academy existed, so the magically gifted people learned a _different _way of casting. This is known as _Valentian Sorcery_ and was eventually replaced by it's over-the-seas cousin. What you are casting is the _Valentian_ Flux, not the _Archeaneian_ Flux."

"Now I'm just confused." Ravena sighed.

"Where did you learn magic?"

"On the streets…" Ravena began.

"Oh, dear. Not really a good place to learn anything." Aversa smiled. "Well, looks like we're going to start from the basics. What type of magic to you use?"

"Dark!"

"Wrong!" Aversa said. "You're trained as an Anima user, aren't you? You can just use dark magic because of your shadowgift. What is anima magic?"

"I suppose, but I don't really use it." Ravena said. "Okay. So Anima magic is when you bond the spirit of power within a tome, and gradually use the power therein."

"Right. Light magic uses the faith within people as the source the binding agent for the tome." Aversa said. "And Dark magic uses the laws to be bound within their tomes."

"Laws?" Ravena frowned. "What do you mean, laws?"

"Hmm. It depends on whether you've kept up your studies but seeing as you do pretty much whatever you feel like, I suppose you haven't touched higher levels of math, or studied the natural world."

"I read a few books?" Ravena offered. "I kind of get bored by things which aren't tactics or games."

"Useless." Aversa said. "Fine, I'll explain this once and then you'll have to read a book the size of your head if you want to understand it further. Laws. Things like the universal force that pulls all objects together. The entropic decay of all transactions of energy. The passage of time, relentless of all other dimensions. _Those_ form the fundamentals of dark magic."

"…Nope. I don't get it." Ravena frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I'm no teacher." Aversa sighed. "Have you _read_ any of the spell books you use?"

"I can't read." Ravena said with an innocent look on her face. When Aversa was about to howl in frustration, Ravena smirked. "Kidding. So, you mean the constants."

"Yes, that's another name for them. So you _do_ know them."

"I know the names and formulas." Ravena looked a bit crestfallen. "I don't get them, though."

"This from a girl who can count on one hand the number of times she's lost mock strategy games."

"Well, we all have our strong points." Ravena laughed. "Anyway, yeah, I know the laws. I just wanted to see if you would explain them a bit differently."

"So… getting back _on topic._" Aversa said. "Darkgifted individuals like ourselves have a natural tendency to manipulate the universe to use dark magic, which lets us use it without training. The funny thing is that you seemed to have picked up on a variant of Flux. The _Valentian _variant, a spell just called _Miasma. _It's why you can use dark magic with no spell books."

"And, is that good?"

"Maybe. I have two Valentian spells of my own, a reconstructed version of their _Nosferatu_ that I just call _Night_. The other one is – well, I'll tell you when you're advanced enough to try it. _Goetia_ is an A-rank spell." Aversa said. "That's the funny thing. The reason Valentia ended up switching was because of the high casualties amongst their mages, and they thought that Archeneia system would help."

"Huh?" Ravena blinked. "Not following… How different can Valentia be if I never noticed I was casting a different spell?"

"That's why we're _us._" Aversa said. "For the shadowgifted, there's really little difference between the two, except we don't require spell books for Valentian spells."

"That's great!"

"For us. For everyone else, Valentian spells slowly drain their health." Aversa said. "Apparently, the body has _some_ sense of self-preservation, because you can't off yourself with a powerful spell if you don't have the stamina, but there's nothing stopping a mage casting to the point of near death."

"That's not as good." Ravena frowned. "But we're immune?"

"Not … _exactly._" Aversa said. "Like the real source of anima is the spirit bound within the book, the real source of power for Valentian magic is something else, in this case it's similar to dark magic, the laws of energy. And they aren't scared of stealing Anima's territory, so they also have a few fire spells. But I'm getting off track. Anyway, two additional things other than a source of energy are required. The first is a catalyst, which people refer to as 'magic power', or your ability to multiply the force of the source. The second is some form of a cost."

"Nothing's free in this world, huh?" Ravena sighed. "Yeah, Robin told me about that. The second form is a raw cost, which makes casting certain kinds of spells _really_ costly, like why he can't teleport. But on the other hand, the cost for spells are the pages in the book, which gradually are wiped as they're used up. So, the Valentian cost would be life force?"

"Good." Aversa smiled. "And we shadowgifted are blessed by the universe. We're an exception. We can catalyze without a cost. That's why Validar wanted me."

"So, we're a shortcut?" Ravena blinked. "There's no cost."

"Not quite." Aversa laughed. "There's a cost. We just don't pay it in blood. The laws dictate we must pay a cost, but from what I've read, generations of shadowgifted have tried to find it. And trust me, if it was something like lifespan, or your soul, we would have figured it out. We are _dark _mages, after all. But there's nothing stopping you from being the first."

"Hmm." Ravena frowned. "Blessed by the universe? Well, I don't get that, but being able to cast ancient magic with no repercussions sound pretty sweet."

"Now, conjure your magic, if you would." Aversa snapped her fingers, conjuring a ball of dark magic within. Across, Ravena mirrored her, summoning her own magical energy. "Ready for a fight, little raven?"

Ravena blasted her spell at Aversa. Aversa didn't even bother throwing her spell at Ravena, instead subverting the magic and whipping it to the side. Ravena's mouth dropped open. Aversa smiled, her genuine one, not the one she used on men. "I'll take that as a yes. So here's the thing, little raven. I believe in learning through action. Now, let's try it out. I'll make a mistress of the dark arts out of you, yet."

-_Parise, __Rosanne_-

"Cherche, dear, why did you join Robin?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you're quite mistaken, Virion." The pink-haired retainer chuckled. "I'm at the service of his lovely adopted daughter. But I will warn you that I no longer serve you."

"Mhm. So the prospect of appointing you in charge of my rebel forces is not an option. How unfortunate." Virion said. "I suppose that I'll have to make other provisions."

"Didn't you promise to not do that?"

"Trust is a two-way street, dearest Cherche." Virion said. "I can hardly be expected to trust a man who double crosses like that Crimson Tactician, can I? The fact of the matter is, Cherche, that recruitment towards Valm has been stepping up. Walhart's simply charismatic."

"Is that so?" Cherche asked. "You're jealous, aren't you."

"Mhm." Virion shook his head. "Not quite. I've long since learned my own limitations, you see. Charisma isn't what I can do. But it's what other can do for me. I have no problem being labeled a coward if that is what it takes to keep Rosanne safe. But what Robin doesn't realize is that while a large part of Rosanne accepts Walhart, there are elements which don't, and only grow stronger in retaliation."

"It seems that underestimating Robin cost you dearly last time."

"So be it." Virion said. "I'll be a legal governor, and drive Rosanne to Walhart. While that happens, that will of course drive resentment towards me, and create the underground."

"But what can a simple underground do?"

"Nothing, except for bide it's time." Virion said. "Something I assume you're doing by joining forces with Robin. Or am I incorrect?"

"You are correct that I'm biding my time." Cherche said. "But I'm not doing so with the intent of destroying Walhart's empire. I've always been a vassal, Virion. And now I'm in service to Ravena. Of all those living today, it seems like she has the greatest potential, building off of what Robin himself can do."

"Is that so?" Virion asked, smiling. "Well, Cherche, would you like to perform a small wager on that? We'll see what ends up happening."

-_Chon'sin_-

"I confess that I've been more comfortable." Say'ri said, sitting on her knees, in front of a low table. Two representatives from the dynasts sat at either side of the table. "But how are we progressing?"

"We have had dozens of merchants moving to the new sections of the Vermillion City." The first representative said, smiling. "Our army is growing as well, now that you have the blessing of Valm, and have given it to us. The people no longer fear that joining our armies is rebellion."

"That is good to hear, Hikaru." Say'ri said. "Of course, I assume that your oath of loyalty will hold to Walhart."

"Why would it not?" Hikaru gave a broad grin. "Our people our prosperous under this new order. What reason would we ever have to rebel?"

"We all know that your clan switches sides at the drop of the hat." The second representative retorted. "Lady Say'ri, it is as Hikaru has described by us as well. We are prosperous and shall help serve the Empire that both you and your brother Yen'fay swore an oath to."

"There's no need to be so formal with me, Ryu." Say'ri said. "I have lost my title. And I must correct you, I have not sworn an oath to Walhart or to Valm. Rather my oath is to Count Robin Obsidian."

"Ah, the legendary Crimson Tactician." Hikaru said. "If it's not too much to ask, would it be possible for such a humble servant like myself to meet him?"

"I understand that there are official channels for such a meeting to occur."

"Yes, but I was hoping you could _expediate_ the process. For a fellow countryman." Hikaru smiled again. Say'ri shook her head. Hikaru believed himself to be a great deal cleverer than he really was. No doubt he was trying to worm his way into Robin's graces. And she had little doubt that he'd only be working for his own gain.

"My apologies, but my oaths are to serve Robin and to act as his sword." Say'ri said. "They do not include acting as his diplomat."

"Ah, but it seems that you could do a fine job with that, Lady Say'ri!" Ryu said, laughing. "Your presence here has greatly increased the prosperity in both Chon'sin and Valm as a whole. In fact, there are a few quiet whispers I've been hearing among the workers that perhaps we're better off under Valm."

"What foolishness." Hikaru snorted. "The peasants can believe what they want."

"But aren't you working under Valm yourself, Hikaru?" Ryu asked.

"Of course, but only because that's the most prudent course of action."

_Analyze. Robin said I'd be needing to do this. _Say'ri inhaled. _Imagine the two of them as duelists and translate what they've said into moves. Ryu seems reserved, and he indicated that he seems to be in favor of supporting me. A conservative duelist, then. I'm not sure if he's on our side, but I am sure he won't backstab us unless it's clear that such a strategy will win._

_Hikaru is the opposite. He's clumsily overextending himself with feints. I don't know what he's trying, but I do know that the acts would be comparably to a flailing newborn. I do not believe that there's anything he can that Robin cannot counter._

"Was it really wise to say that aloud, Hikaru?" Say'ri said. She took a sip of her tea. "Regardless, I am glad to hear that both of you are recruiting forces. Though, from what Robin has told me, you may lose a good percentage of them soon."

"Oh?" Hikaru blinked. "A war, perhaps?"

"No. I do not know all the details, but his last letter indicated that he was working on a military program known as Wolfguard. It's likely he'll be using part of your forces to create it." Say'ri said, eyeing the reactions. _I don't know what Robin is up to, but he seems to be playing with a nest of vipers._

-_Northwestern Valm, the 'Wastes of Duma'_-

"Why are you here, Battlemaster?" Farber asked from atop his horse.

"Why shouldn't I be here?" Robin shrugged, walking alongside him, as Farber's army marched on. "I heard there was a campaign occurring here, and I decided to stop by and help."

"Stop by and claim all the credit it more like it." Farber snorted. "I'm familiar with Excellus. Take you and your entire stupid army and go help someone else. We prefer to fight actual battles here, not win by outnumbering our opponent and just using sheer numbers."

"Excellus really used to do that, huh?" Robin grinned. That _did_ sound like something Excellus would do. In the short run, it would let you claim prestige and honor. In the long run, it ended with all the generals hating you, and the army not used to fighting its way out of tough spots. Exactly the sort of thing that Excellus would do and Robin wouldn't.

"Yeah, and it was _annoying_." Farber said. "Look, I don't care even if you do have some master plan to kill these fools like stomping on roaches, but I'd rather not answer to someone like you."

"Because I'm just a tactician, and not a warrior?" Robin asked. Farber's silence answered him. "Thought so. So, when I said I would help, I just meant as allies. Aside from my guards and Morgaine, I've brought no one. In fact, I was intending on fighting alongside you, under your command."

"Hah. Good joke."

"A commander should never ask his soldier anything he wouldn't do himself." Robin said. "I need a better perspective, so I decided to travel Valm."

"There's that ulterior motive." Farber shrugged. "But I guess I can pick up your slack if you really want to help me. So, welcome to the wastes, Battlemaster. The Wastes of Duma."

"I have to ask, why the name? This isn't exactly a waste, you know." Robin said. "So, why the name?"

"It harkens back to the old days." Farber said. "This country was named Valm after King Alm I, by merging its name with the old continent name of Valentia. However, the unified country couldn't hold, and during the reign of King Rudolf III, it eventually fractured. A loyalist movement, composed entirely of those who were originally from Duma, founded a nation on their own."

"I see." Robin said. "So, in other words, you are the literal _waste_ of Duma, the nation. That … doesn't sound like a compliment."

"Many nations are known by the name given by their enemies." Farber said. "Our name proper is the Holy Duma Empire, but as we are neither holy, nor empire, nor even Duma, as I told you earlier. I have no problem with the name."

"Interesting." Robin said. "If I recall, your people fought the least with Walhart."

"Well, Valm, the nation, composes the other half of Valm, so our people have always been looking for a reason to bring us together." Farber coughed. "The fights were just to decide who would be in control. It didn't take long for us to surrender to Walhart. That's also when Excellus joined."

"Ah, yes." Robin shuffled through his internal memory. "Excellus was born in the wastes of Duma, correct? He started as a choir boy."

"And the world would've been better off if he stayed. Even if his voice was that bad." Farber chuckled. "Yes, I've known the treacherous bastard longer than Walhart has. And I know that officially you were just targeted by him, but he's not _that_ stupid. I'm guessing there was more to the picture involving his treachery."

"Who knows?" Robin shrugged his shoulders and put on a blank face. "I was just following orders."

"Following orders?" Farber raised an eyebrow.

"_Creatively._" Robin smirked. "Walhart told us to determine between us which one was the superior tactician. And it's clear that he was me." Robin whistled innocently.

"Ha!" Farber laughed. "I like you, tactician. It's not quite like you remind me of myself, but I can tell that you're on our side, unlike that old toad. And not a lot of people would walk while a man who they outrank rides alongside them."

"Then they've never deployed cavalry." Robin said. "At any rate, what's on the menu today?"

"A small fry, named Sima Yi." Farber frowned. "My would-be archnemesis. A Chon'sin tactician, who thinks he's a lot smarter than he is. He jumped sides when Chon'sin surrendered, and immediately took his army into the Wastes, figuring that it was a good place to be annoying."

"Well, my tactical advice is at your disposal."

"Won't need it." Farber grunted. "Figured that bastard out a while back. Like I said, he's smarter than he thinks he is, and he's got a habit of pulling these complex plans. I've stopped trying to think through them, and just decided to fight at a basic level, ignoring all his ploys. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't, but lately I've been giving him more than he can take."

"Ah." Robin nodded. "One of _those_. Probably won't shut up about the Thirty-Six."

"So that number _does_ have significance." Farber frowned. "Yes, one of his usual taunts when he's done is that I can't beat him as long as he has his Thirty-Six. What are those?"

"The Thirty-Six Stratagems is the basic textbook of military strategy that Chon'sin uses. Of course, it's markedly inferior to our _Art of War. _No bias, honest." Robin said. His brow furrowed as he recalled the texts. "Still read it, of course. Now, if I recall, there are six stratagems each for six situations. What kind of situation are we finding him in this time?"

"Apparently, he's taken command of old fort." Farber frowned. "We caught a deserter. Didn't even need to torture the man, he's tired of the inevitable. Told us. 'Course, if he lied, we'll torture him slowly until he tells us where it is."

"Perfectly reasonable." Robin shrugged. _They'd do the same to us. Mercy to the enemy that costs you lives of your own soldiers is false and misplaced. It's a basic tenant of war. _"An old fort? Hmmm, so maybe a Proximate Stratagem? But which one?"

"Keep your muttering down, Battlemaster." Farber said. "Like I said, I won't need your tactical advice. I've got no problem with just murdering him the old fashion way. Feel free to figure out the right counter, or whatever, but just be ready to follow my orders."

"If you're sure."

-_Old Fort_-

"I change my mind." Farber sighed. "It's a trap."

"Clearly."

The abandoned fortress that they'd been directed to had clearly seen better days, but someone'd been hard at work fixing it up. The walls had been reworked with new stones, and the rotted wood was mostly replaced. There were crenellations all over the walls, and Farber would be in for a fight if he wanted to storm the gates.

That said, the gates were wide open, and not a soul seemed to be present, save for a single old man sitting on top of the battlements, wearing a wide conical hat and smoking a pipe almost as long as the man was tall. He noticed the army in the distance and gave a cheerful wave.

"I have no idea what's going on, I just have a horrible feeling in my stomach."

"Well, of course." Robin started ticking the cases on his fingers. "There was that time when a retreating force from Pheros's army got ambushed when they took cover in a supposedly-abandoned fortress. There was that time when a castle surrendered to Excellus, only for them to ambush the army once they entered the fortress, and slaughter them except for Excellus who teleported away. There was that time they tried it on Walhart, except, you know, Walhart. Almost makes you want to pity the poor bastards who ambushed him. Then there was also that time when I snuck my entire army as traitors within a fort and took it from within."

"I don't see what that last one has to do with this situation."

"That's because it doesn't, I just like bragging." Robin said. "Anyway, I agree with you wholeheartedly. This is undoubtedly a trap. In fact, it's a textbook situation from the Thirty-Six. Number Thirty-Two, if memory serves correct. I've never had the pleasure of using it, but I suppose I've never had to. Anyway, like I said earlier. Text. Book."

"So… you have a way to counter this." Farber said.

"I do, but I'd like to hear your plan first."

"Are you mocking me, tactician?" Farber said. "Ordinarily, I'd just charge in, but I haven't a clue of how to proceed here. There's obviously a trap, but I have no idea what it is. Are they going to lock us in a set it on fire? Are they going to ambush us? Are they not even there anymore, and that's just a lunatic with a pipe? What's going on?"

"Lock them all in and set on fire." Robin blinked. "_That_ is a good idea. I'll have to remember it and send it to Vermil. He'll figure out a way to optimize it. Anyway, no, it's not going to be any of that. I_ do_ think we should charge. But not with all our men."

"How many?"

"Hmmm." Robin considered. "I think two should be sufficient. Just the two of us. Maybe a cavalry division if we need the help, to stand by."

"Just the two of us! You're crazy."

"It's the two of us against the crazy man with the pipe. We'll outnumber him two to one! Well, anyway, I'll put my money where my mouth is." Robin walked forward. "Follow if you will."

"Oh, come on." Farber scowled as he sent his horse after the tactician, after waving for most of his men to stay, and having a cavalry unit come with him. Thankfully, his discipline got his men to follow him. Farber caught up to the tactician just as he got within a few hundred feet of the gate. "What is your plan?"

"I thought I'd ask him politely to surrender, then electrocute him if he refuses." Robin said. "I might miss, though."

"Aren't you worried?" Farber asked. "We haven't seen a hint of his men yet."

_"Exactly._" Robin said. "Put yourself in his shoes. He's in enemy territory, and you just told me that you've beaten him soundly the last few times. Morale is at an all-time low, and you've picked up a deserter. I'm guessing that he wasn't the only one. In fact, I'm guessing that most of his force is either dead or deserted, and he's got nowhere to resupply from. What does your intelligence put him at?"

"No more than around 5,000." Farber said, frowning. "But that's only because he's never committed all his forces to battle. Seems to have an endless supply of reinforcements. Now, if he did commit all his men the last time we fought, he'd really have no more than 500. In any event, I took a force of around 15,000, just to make sure."

"Okay. But what if his ragged remnant abandoned him. This hypothesis is further backed because you picked up a deserter who freely shared information. Pity he didn't give you troop strength, though." Robin said. "This fort was recently repaired, but even to my amateur eyes, it's too well done and too old to be the work of just a week. I'm guessing he had a unit here for emergencies and that unit was used up in the last clash. I'm guessing he's now using it as a place of last refuge. I'm _also_ guessing that he's all but alone."

"So why would he leave the door open- Oh." Farber blinked when he remembered what he was going to do until Robin had marched up to the front door. "This _was_ a trap, but the trap wasn't when I charged, it was when I left! He wanted to make it look like a trap so I left."

"One way to put it." Robin said. "Stratagem Number Thirty-Two: The second Desperation Stratagem: The Empty Fort! When you're outnumbered, bare yourself to the enemy, and create a scenario that's simply too good to be believed. That way, he'll think there's a trap that simply isn't there. Isn't that right, Sima Yi?" Robin bellowed the last point to the pipe-smoking man atop the gate, raising his left arm. Fast as a lizard, the man flipped over the gate and ducked below it as a lightning bolt soared over.

"Missed." Robin chuckled. "Farber, can I leave you the honors? I came with just the two of us to prove that we aren't scared of his trick, but there's no need to risk just the two of us, if he's got five hundred soldiers."

"With pleasure." Farber raised his hand and prepared a battle-cry as his army prepared to storm the castle. "FOR VALM!"

-_A brief battle later_-

"Well, that was overkill." Robin sighed contently as he bit into a wonderful piece of smoked meat. There'd been around two hundred loyalists, but outnumbered seventy-five to one, there hadn't been much of a fight. Farber had brought in the cavalry regiment, but it was a complete rout. Fortunately for Robin, they'd tracked Suma's elite guards, and he and Farber took out the cluster of eight, proving himself a competent warrior in Farber's eyes.

Now, Robin and Farber were sitting in the fort's reconstructed throne room, enjoying the spoils of their victory. Turns out that Sima Yi was a man of comforts and had a large stash of smoked meat, as well as an excessive amount of alcohol. And this he was intending to keep these stores for a good-sized army for at least a year, there turned out to be enough to firmly bolster the nightly rations of Farber's army. But that was only the good stuff.

There wasn't enough of the best stuff for the entire army, of course. So Robin, Farber, and several of Farber's lieutenants had taken it upon themselves to nobly sacrifice and dine upon those, so the rest of the army wouldn't have to face the challenge of dividing it up. Truly, the work of those in power were difficult.

It should also be noted that several bottles of the high-quality sake had already been safely stashed. Robin recalled Say'ri's taste for the substance and had acted accordingly. He wasn't getting Aversa anything, because while he never touched his alcohol collection, at least Say'ri didn't act like she owned it. Aversa did.

"All thanks to you, Battlemaster." Farber said, raising a glass.

"You're too kind, Farber." Robin said, raising his own. He wasn't drinking wine, but in fact a deep red tea. "I simply made an observation. Your training and soldiers won the day. Not to mention the fact that Sima Yi was only back into a corner because of your persistence."

"I said it before, and I'll say it again." Farber nodded. "I like you, tactician. A lot better than that old toad, anyway."

_Something that Farber himself doesn't seem to know is that he's actually on the most respected of the Duma generals. Not overall, of course, but the most important among the Duma. Having him as an ally is an important step._ Robin grinned. "Thank you, Farber. It's been my pleasure. Now, have you heard the latest from the Vermillion City?"

"You mean all those expansions?" Farber said, yawning. "I'm a fighter, not a bureaucrat. These things bore me."

"Perhaps I could change your mind." Robin said. "After all, the next generation of soldiers will come from the foundation of today. Anyway, just keep the idea in your mind. I'll be discussing it with Walhart, and I've got something else to discuss."

"Heading back to capitol?" Farber asked.

"A tactician's work is never done." Robin said. "I'll leave tomorrow."

-_Vermillion City, Throne_-

"What is thy bidding, Conqueror?" Robin asked with a smirk hidden on his face as he knelt.

"Explain your actions." Walhart said.

"You'll have to be more specific." Robin said. "Are you referring to my aid in the campaign in the wastes of Duma, or perhaps my appointing of Virion as the regional governor of Rosanne?"

"You are intelligent enough to wield the double-edged blade you placed on Rosanne. As for your conquests, that's merely your business." Walhart said. "Why have you taken upon yourself to tax the treasury to build the capitol up in a non-military fashion? And what is the _Wolfguard_ I keep hearing mentioned?"

_The Wolfguard Initiative is part of a greater plan in place, and is the cornerstone of a great many steps involved. It may merely be one step among many, but perhaps the most important one of them. _Robin hid his smile. _Your spymaster is good to have heard of that, but as it happens, I was going to tell you anyway. Knowledge won't let you know what I'm planning, not without being able to track all my actions. __And, I may be wrong about this, but I believe _that _leak came from Chon'sin. Interesting. But let's deflect for a bit._ "You question my improvements to the capitol?"

"I see you have decided to move your talents from something beneficial to simply furthering the aims of those with gold." Walhart said. "I would understand your actions if they increased the funds for my army but they aren't. While you aren't losing, you seem to be drawing even. Why spend all the time and energy?"

_He just likes questioning my actions, doesn't he?_ Robin got up and nodded. "It's simply a long-term plan. While gold moving through the citizens of Valm does not go directly into our war chest, it does buy us goodwill with the people, and lets our next generation of soldiers grow up viewing us in positive light. Aside from the taxes we collect on the increase of money, which is not insubstantial."

"It is better to be feared than loved, tactician." Walhart responded.

"Only if you can't do both." Robin said. He raised his fist and clenched it. "With the new Vermillion City, we will show what happens to citizens in our Empire, and we will _crush_ those outside it without mercy. As part of that, I've wish to start what I've taken to calling 'the Wolfguard Initiative'. This is what you've been hearing about. It's a military branch, of a sort."

"As a counter to the Shepherds?" Walhart ask. "Are you that scared of Ylisse's elite guards?"

_He saw that fast._ "No, not at all." Robin lied as smoothly as possible. "The Shepherds are an elite force made up of a single group. The Wolfguard is the opposite, a vast organization with small groups located all over Valm. It's due to the Risen threat. Mostly."

"Pah. They are no threat. Either my forces can kill them, or they will be culled." Walhart smiled. "Really, I should thank whatever dark mage came up with that spell."

"I'll pass it along." Robin said.

"Ah, yes." Walhart smiled. "You _would_ know who did it, wouldn't you? Regardless, why would you try to fight them when they serve a perfectly valid test?"

"With all due respect, Conqueror, I believe that these Risen serve as more than simply a test to weed the weak out. I believe that they also serve the perfect opportunity for training soldiers." Robin said, clenching his fist. "If we armor garrisons and raise militia to fight these across Valm, it will serve to recruit new soldiers, train them, solidify loyalty to Valm, and raise the average standard of strength for Valm as a whole.

As you said, Ylisse has the Shepherds, which serve to protect the people, the sheep. But we aren't sheep. We are the proud people of Valm. We are wolves, to the point that even our guards are made from wolves! The Wolfguard Initiative will compose of two components. The first are the rank-and-file members. We'll start chapters, complete with weapons and training in a scattered web around the Empire, based on distance from each other, and population density, recruiting people for a part-time local militia.

The second will be the leaders of the Wolfguard, full-time employees. These will be soldiers selected for their training and leadership abilities, chosen to lead over their skills on the battlefield. As opposed to the temporary rank-and-file, these will be the leaders, known as the Dire Wolves, who will form the core of the Wolfguard."

"You mean, form the core of your own personal army." Walhart corrected.

_Why do you keep noticing these things!? _Robin's inner monologue wasn't happy, but he wasn't about to admit it.

"I suppose it could be looked at that from one perspective." Robin admitted. "Seeing that I'm currently the one overseeing the whole initiative. However, I would _also_ remind you that I happen to the Battlemaster of Valm, and as such I can countermand the orders of anything except for yourself."

"I see." Walhart considered. "It _does_ seem that the positives outweigh the negatives under these circumstances. Very well, you may proceed with this Wolfguard Initiative. I presume you mean to make your friend Lord Zulas Albert one of the main members?"

"Now that you mention it, that's an excellent suggestion." Robin said. "His ancestor _was_ the leader of the Sable Order, so I suppose that's natural."

"Vermillion Rojo Rubrum, as well?"

"The most effective method of killing these Risen abominations is with fire. _Lots_ and _lots_ of fire. Like enough to fill a volcano and then some." Robin said. "In fact, I'm thinking of working on ways to transport lava from the Cracks of Doom."

"You mean the Demon's Ingle."

"That's what I said." Robin replied, completely straight-faced. "I intend to have Vermil join as well."

"You really hate these things, don't you?" Walhart frowned. "It's unbecoming of a tactician to have such biases."

"I do not regret hating undead zombie abominations. They do not get a pass because they've been raised by dark magic and are called Risen."

"I see." Walhart shook his head. Robin could feel the disapproval radiating off him and ignored it. "Well, will your assassin Dant be joining the Wolfguard Initiative as well?"

"Regrettably, she's away on a deep cover assignment in Plegia." Robin said. "And to forestall your question, I also intend to include Argenita di Cratez as well."

"As I suspected." Walhart nodded. "I can't say I disapprove of Valm gaining strength, so I shall allow your obvious nepotism. Do you wish to include Virion and Say'ri as well?"

"No, I think those two are useful where they are." Robin said. _Say'ri and Virion are both former rebels working for Valm. It's exactly what I wanted. A few more such turncoats on my side would be useful, but I can't really think of any. Aversa isn't from Valm, so she doesn't count towards my objective. _"Your leave, Conqueror? Unless you have more tasks for me."

"No tasks, merely a message to pass on to you."

"Oh?"

"My spymaster complements you on your invisible ink trick that you used to trick your way pass Cervantes." Walhart smiled. "He says that he'll be passing the trick on to his own foreign agents. That is all."

_Well… _Robin sighed. _Ah, that's just bad luck. I suppose there's only one thing to do now, if I consider myself a player at this game._

"I cannot ask one such as yourself to pass a message back, but your spymaster undoubtably only needs the words spoken aloud to know them." Robin bowed. "My complements to your spymaster. He seems to have gotten the best of me once again." _But I only need to win once._

_Report: Am I doing this right? Really hope I actually got that crypt memorized, otherwise this is just going to be a bunch of gobbledygook. Well, now that that's out of the way, I've got some news. Plegia's focusing all their efforts on rebuilding, which is a thing, I guess. (I remember you saying that most of my early reports would say as much. I don't like it when you're right.) Oh, and there's a new tactician in the Shepherds, apparently. Not Marth. Can't quite recall the name, but something like 'The Tactician Magician!' Seriously, that's a lame name. If I had something like 'The Mysterious Mercenary!', I'd kill the man who gave me that – Dant._

_A/N: __Yes, Shadowgift is OP in RotCT. Aversa's backstory has Validar murder her entire village and indoctrinates her just to get her barely-usable Shadowgift as a Dark Flier. It's really not worth it, so I decided to crank the power up a few notches. They'll also have far more powerful ritual magic, but I don't foresee that being an important plot point. __I am also aware that both the Thirty-Six Strategems and Art of War are Chinese in origin, but the plot worked better if I split them up._


	19. The General of Fort Steiger

-_Fort Steiger_-

"Well met, Battlemaster." Pheros said. "I believe this is our first time meeting, correct? I can't recall us meeting before, but it seems hard to believe that we've never interacted at any Imperial function."

"Surprisingly, yes. At least, as far as I can recall, and I've amnesia." Robin said. Unfortunately, his bout of amnesia was common knowledge, as he'd made no effort to keep it concealed before getting conscripted into Valm. Thus, rumors were flying, so Robin found it better to embrace them than fight it. "I believe one of my subordinates trained under you, though, after transferring out of my force. Argenita di Cratez? She mentioned she had a frosty relationship with you."

"Ah, yes, that one. We had a disagreement, but it all worked out in the end." Pheros gave a rare smile. "You may not wish to mention this to the rest of the fort. She's very well liked, despite the fact that I was going to throw her into the Damsel's Brigade. A good amount of us like her."

"So, what's the problem… oh, right." Robin swallowed. "I remember. I broke up my engagement with her, didn't I? They hate me for that, don't they?"

"No, that got celebrated." Pheros corrected with a slight smile. "You aren't very well liked among the ladies of military. Or the Empire, for that matter."

"What?" Robin frowned. _That would throw a wrench in my plans._ "Wait, no hold on that doesn't make sense. I didn't think I was _hated._"

"Sorry, I meant in the romantic sense." Pheros snickered. "You aren't exactly, shall we say, Valm's most eligible bachelor, despite every major house trying to force you into a political marriage with them. You're viewed as excessively competent, but to a scary point where you aren't to be crossed, and we're glad to have you on our side. Not a bad person, but definitely not deserving of Argenita."

"Yeah, I'll agree with that." Robin said. _Well, maybe not for the same reasons as Pheros, though._ "So, why the anger if I broke it off?"

"Because you're the one who got her engaged to Zulas." Pheros said. "Which means that she'll be leaving the fortress between soon."

"They _do_ know that she's still going to be a battlefield healer, and that she isn't going to become a housewife, right?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, can you imagine trying to keep her from fighting? Or, well, healing on the battlefield, but I don't think I could reign her in if she wanted to fight."

"Something I also happen to be aware of." Pheros said. "She's told me stories."

"Great." Robin sighed. _I wonder which ones. But I don't think Argeni knows any truly problematic ones about me. Unless Dant told her, but I don't think – it's Dant, of course she did. Not enough to get me in serious trouble, but enough so I can get snickered at._ "So … you aren't mad at me, right?"

"On the contrary, I'm quite happy. Argeni deserves the happiness." Pheros smiled. "I think it's a bit late for me, but it's quite good for her. I'm also quite happy to meet you, you aren't exactly what I expected, even after hearing Argeni's stories."

"I will they that few things are what you expect them to be." Robin said. "Take yourself, for instance. You're not from Valm, correct?"

"No." Pheros shook her head. "I'm from the State of Mila."

"And how did you become one the three Generals of Valm?" Robin asked. "I would imagine there's a tale within that which more than meets the eye." _Especially considering that you used to be a devout of Naga._

"Ah, well, that's a long story." Pheros said. "The short answer is that something happened when I was younger, so I went on a pilgrimage to reaffirm my faith. That … didn't end up happening. I even traveled to Ylisse to hear the guidance of the Exalt, which inspired me for a while, but that faded. Then I met him on a battlefield."

"Walhart." Robin said. "So, you worship him now?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I worship no man. Or woman, for that matter." Pheros shook her head. "It was very nice for all of the Naga Devout to preach for peace, but _I_ was their honor guard. I was forced to defend them, day in and day out while they preached that goodwill would save them. That's why I lost my faith in the first place."

"You don't have to say any more." Robin said. "I can guess the rest. You wanted results. You wanted to start working from the world that existed, rather than the world that should. So, you joined Walhart."

"A succinct way of putting it, yes." Pheros responded. "What's your reason for joining Walhart?"

"… Curiosity, I suppose." Robin replied. "Walhart was curious about my abilities, which is why he gave me a chance to join him, and I was hardly in a position to refuse. In any event, he posed me a question, which I've sought to obtain the answer to."

"The question?"

"What is 'strength'?"

"Walhart." Pheros answered instantly. _Okay, I knew she wasn't going to help with that, but that is extraordinary levels of unhelpfulness._ Robin sighed internally. Pheros continued. "But where did you come from?"

"Plegia." Robin said. "One half of me, anyway. The other half, well I'm not sure. I'd rather not talk about it, you understand."

"Pardon me for asking, then." Pheros said. "I'm glad we had this conversation. I've wanted to get to know you ever since you replaced Yen'fay."

"Ah-h-h-h." Robin stammered. "How much do you know about that?"

"No more than the basics, but I presume you were involved a bit more, considering you replaced him as a general, and his sister, formerly our sworn enemy, is now your sworn sword." Pheros met him with a level gaze. "I can guess quite a few more parts. Would you like me too?"

"No. No I would not." Robin shook his head. "Those are my sins to deal with, and I would ask you leave them to me."

"Good." Pheros said pleasantly. "Now, how about this Wolfguard Initiative of yours? I know you aren't exactly normal, but why make your army in such a manner?"

"A lot of reasons. You can read one of the posters if you want to know them." Robin said pleasantly. "But I'd like to discuss something else right now?"

What is that?"

"I apologize for the abrupt change of subject, but I don't know when the next time we'll meet is, so I figured I might as well talk to you about it once you requested a meeting."

"A new subject? What of?"

"The invasion of Archanaiea." Robin said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He started unrolling a map of the world onto the desk between them, dropping paperweights.

"Pardon?" Pheros frowned. "But are we so far along our unification of the Valm continent that we can afford to be discussing something like this right now? I was under the impression that you were hard at work with both the Wolfguard Initiative and the expansion of the Vermillion City to house the greater economy Walhart's empire has. In fact, you wrote a _very _strongly worded letter against sending a raiding force to assess their defenses."

"Well, yes, but…" Robin scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I've never had a problem looking far into the future. Now is not the time to invade, but that just means that the time to invade will come later. And, besides, we'll be setting the infrastructure for our production capacities, so now's the perfect time to start planning. I don't expect these to take effect for at least five – no, make that ten – years."

"Looking a decade into the future? Is that how far you needed to defeat Excellus?" Pheros asked. "And please don't tell me you had nothing to do with Excellus's betrayal."

"Hardly. I only needed to think one move ahead of him. About a month. Give or take." Robin said. _Give or take twenty-nine days. But it behooves me to inflate Excellus's reputation._ "Ylisse's tactician is reputed to have the gift of prophecy – not something I believe in, given that I met her. But she's incredibly dangerous all the same."

"The new one or the old one?"

"…Come again?" Robin fixed her with a stare,

Pheros blinked. "You _do_ know that there's a new tactician among the Shepherds, right? One that took over for the Foreseer. She's known as the Tactician Magician."

"…What? No, that can't be right." Robin blinked. _Dant…! Why would you do this to me? I thought you were being sarcastic!_ "I thought that was just a hoax! Are you seriously saying that the Tactician Magician is _real?"_

"If you have evidence to the contrary, then I won't dispute it, but my reports indicated as such."

"If _your _reports corroborate, then I'll believe them." Robin sighed. _Dant, why!? _"One of my sources delivered a report which, well … never mind. And, unfortunately, my other source has been quite on the matter. Anyway, it's all moot, because I have no intention of attacking Ylisse. Not at first."

"Oh? Would you go after Plegia, then?" Pheros asked. "Bearing a grudge?"

"Well, yes, for a lot of reasons, but it's not why I want to go after Plegia." Robin said. "They've got ships. _A lot_ of ships. My intelligence is reporting that they've been channeling a good amount of resources into building ships even _before_ the Plegian-Ylissean war, and they've got a hefty stockpile already. Seems like they wanted to go after us once they beat Ylisse."

"Now that is some unparalleled hubris." Pheros noted.

"Well, _Plegia_, so yes, of course. Aside from the fact that they're currently alienated from their neighbors, who have, at the minimum, a mutual defense alliance with each other, they're _also_ the only force capable of launching a counter offensive. In the, ah, technical sense. Not that it would work, of course." Robin said. "If we strike them first, we can take their ports, and stop them from being able to launch a counterattack."

"Are we really that worried about reprisals?" Pheros asked. "We've never once lost ground during any invasion, and never been forced to retreat."

"Ordinarily, I would say no to reprisals. The logistics for naval lines are dynamically different than the land line counterparts, to the point that I'd be worried." Robin held up a hand in defense. "However, I know we'll have the Conqueror leading us, so I'm not worried about that. The problem is that he can't be in two places at once. Once he lands on the shores of Archaneia, then they can send armies around to engage our rear. And that'll be a _mess_. A _horrible _mess. So, while we'll conquer Archaneia, we'll have to deal with guerilla strikes all over Valm."

Pheros considered, looking on the map. Valm had dozens of entry points for a naval invasion, considering that it spanned the whole continent, and not all the harbors were well defended, or even capable of being well defended. "I see what you mean. But aren't _you_ the tactician? Don't you have a plan for dealing with something like that?"

"I do." Robin said. "The plan is like emergency amputation – it's incredibly painful, and if you need to do it, it means that _someone_, _somewhere_, has either screwed up badly, or _has_ been screwed up badly. I'd really like _avoid_ that kind of scenario. If we don't cripple their ability to strike back, then we'll need to reinforce the militia and docks just about everywhere, triple the out-land scouts, and have large armies ready to move at a moments' notice. It'd be like the Wolfguard I'm trying to put together right now, if we increased the size and resources intake threefold. Fighting against guerilla warfare _sucks._"

"So, the plan?"

"We'll build our fleet and burn the Plegian fleet when we get there. Capture their docks." Robin said. "We'll divert a small warfleet to just west of Feroxi's docks, not engaging them, but forming a quasi-blockade should they attempt to launch a pre-emptive fleet. Then, land invasion until we conquer Plegia, all without giving Ylisse a reason to attack us."

"And Ylisse and Feroxi? When do we take those?"

"We'll need to reinforce our beachhead before taking the fight to them." Robin said. "Even the best estimates I have don't give us enough soldiers to conquer both. So, as we're taking Plegia, we have an eye towards taking and holding. But we don't antagonize them, because a three-front war is asking for trouble. The most we've ever done currently is two."

"Wouldn't a warfleet outside their harbor antagonize them?" Pheros asked dryly.

"Well, scratch that aspect of the plan." Robin muttered. "Ah, do you have experience with naval combat?"

"No one does." Pheros said. "Naval combat? Why would that ever be taken seriously?"

"Fine. We'll need to find some other way to know whether or not a warfleet is leaving Feroxi harbor." Robin said. "I suppose non-aggressive. Maybe used a network of dock-working informants?"

"Well, we could just use the Icebergs if all you need are scouts." Pheros said.

"Icebergs?" Robin blinked. "The image that comes to mind is a giant floating block of ice. Tell me that's not what you mean by that."

"No, silly." Pheros laughed. "The Icebergs are our long-range cold-weather pegasus knights. They got the nickname because they've been known to camp out on icebergs during long ranges mission if they can't find anything else to sleep on. Feroxi is north enough to have a constant flow of ice, so I think it could work."

"Seriously." Robin blinked. "Wow, your people are _nuts_. I'm impressed. Would you mind if I lend you Say'ri so you can train her to work with them?"

"The Chon'sin princess? Sure, I don't see why not." Pheros said. "So, sound good?"

"It's a good start. Thank you for the advice, Pheros." Robin said. "It's been my pleasure meeting with you."

"Mine as well." Pheros said. "Where are you off to?"

"One last area of Valm to meet with." Robin said, yawning. "Then I'll have met just about every major official that I might end up commanding. Sounds fun."

-_Ram City_-

"More traveling. And that means more waiting." Robin sighed. "And without any companions to annoy."

While he liked the company, traveling between two points took _time_, and time was a valuable commodity for anyone, especially tacticians. Aversa detoured to return to the Vermillion City, working to create her spy network. Say'ri has done good work rallying Chon'sin to his side. Virion was trying desperately to grab support in Rosanne, but Cherche was helping, alongside Ravena, who claimed to have a lead on Valm's spymaster. Zulas was doing training on recruits, or something of that nature, Argeni was busy trying to seduce Zulas (which Robin considered odd, because they were already engaged but Argeni claimed it was a necessity to prevent 'gold-digging harlots' from snatching him up). Vermil was on-assignment, and Dant was, as usual, on her top-secret mission. That left him with no company while waiting in the barracks in at the absolute southern edge of Valm.

"My apologies, Battlemaster." Ignatius, the famed Sea Wolf of the Valm army was finally ready to see him. "What brings you this far south?"

"Your wargames." Robin said. "I was working with General Pheros a month prior on prospective invasion plans for Archaneia. It was then I noticed that while my knowledge of naval combat is excellent from a theoretical standpoint, I've never really witnessed one done."

"Yes. It is true that Valm has never fought an extended naval campaign." Ignatius agreed. "You've come to participate in my wargames?"

"Just to observe, really." Robin said. "I would love the hands-on experience, don't get me wrong, but I believe I'd gain just as much watching you."

"You fear losing?" Ignatius chuckled.

_Yes._ "No, of course, not." Robin said. "My mind is honed for battle like a well-sharpened blade, waiting to be drawn. If the blade is used in sparring, it grows dull to accommodate the sparring, whereas if only drawn to take human blood, the blade can see more use. You see?"

"I do." Ignatius sighed. "You are a man of many words, and little action. Battlemaster, indeed."

"May I observe your wargames, then?"

"By all means."

-_Ram Bay_-

Wood crashed against wood. A terrific spray of white ocean foam roared up as the bow of one ship slammed into the stern of another. Wood creaked and shuddered, but thankfully for the men on both ships, the wood held firm. Rope with grapples were hurled between ships as soldiers from both sides worked to bring the ships together. Then boards were hastily thrown, and an all-our brawl between Valms wearing red and the Valms wearing black began fighting.

_Naval warfare?_ Robin blinked. Ignatius had offered the crow's nest on his flagship as a vantage point, which Robin _did not trust_, so he elected to view the battle from a nearby hill, using a large spyglass. _This looks more like hand to hand combat._

Across the bay, the black and red fleets slammed into each other, as a similar scenario repeated itself. Occasionally, one ship would get flanked by two, and the crew of the one would almost immediately fall to the flank, but by and large, such events did not happen, and the combat mostly stemmed from solo boarding actions between ships. The red fleet was winning. This made complete sense. They'd had started with more men.

"Like what you see, tactician?" Ignatius asked. He usually commanded from his flagship (easily the largest ship there, and thus the one with the most men) but he elected to join Robin watching from the hill.

"Actually, I'm a bit uncertain about _what_ I'm seeing." Robin muttered. "You, ah, seem to be focused primarily on the combat that occurs when two ships collide."

"Of course. You see, the advantage to this approach is that it favors our strongest element – the cavalry and infantry." Ignatius said. "We'll always outnumber our opponents, so we charge their boats, and then seize their ships. Strategically, of course – the frontline are weak, and only serve to disrupt the ships so that the soldiers can get to the middle of the formation."

_He's treating naval warfare like land warfare. _Robin internally sighed. _He's turning the ships into just larger troop measures, like squadrons, and applying from there. The only problem being that it's _NOT _naval warfare. A ship which is sunk means that all men aboard are lost, regardless of how strong the men are. Mages should be able to light other ships on fire, wind to cut sails and render ships immobile. And what of the current? And what of saboteurs? Not even that, I saw what happened when ships get flanked, because reinforcing is all but impossible, but neither the reds nor the black seem to be doing that deliberately._

"Out of curiosity…" Robin said. "I notice that some ships seem to be fighting against two enemy ships."

"Eh. That's Double-up at work again. Sorry, I mean Captain Archie Pike." Ignatius frowned. "He was a ship captain before he signed on, so he kept his rank, but he doesn't seem to get the point of these exercises. Keeps trying to convince his side to do that, which of course defeats the purpose of a drill. I'm not interested in the squadrons learning how to fight enemies, which that can't do if they're horribly outnumbered. Good captain, so I can't demote him, but he frustrates me."

He_ doesn't understand how it works? _Robin internally sighed. _I think, Ignatius, you don't understand how wargames work. Two against one is horrible training, true, but the training here should be focused on teaching the captains how to _achieve_ a two on one, not how to win a _one on one. _The point of wargames is to test new strategies and ideas._

"So, what do you think?"

"I _was_ going to take you up on your offer." Robin said, removing the spyglass. _Note to self: Have this Archie Pike reassigned to my division. I could defeat Ignatius by capitalizing on his mistakes, but I don't think he'd learn a thing from it, and this Captain Pike could be taught ground up to replace Ignatius by the Archaneia campaign. _"However, I fear that I have nothing useful that I would be able to teach you, and I've learned all I needed here."

"High praise." Ignatius said, smiling. Robin hid a smirk as he watched the insult fly clean over the Valmese admiral's head. "I am pleased that you're satisfied."

"Oh, I am indeed." Robin raised the spyglass. "I never knew I wanted one of there." Robin walked off, chuckling at Ignatius' confused face.

-_Robin's Estate_-

It was late, and Robin was at home, attempting to relax. Endless days and nights of scheming were pretty bad, and Robin felt like he could use the very rare breaks he got. And now he had one, with his massive circuitous Valm trip over, and the Wolfguard picking up steam in recruitment. Which is why Robin expected something was going to go horrifically wrong that night.

"Father!" Ravena noticed him and her eyes lit up. _And there it is…_ Robin internally sighed. Ravena continued. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow."

"Got a ride back early." Robin said. "My plans were ahead of schedule, so I decided to leave early."

"Oh, good!"

"Why do I have a terrible feeling right now…" Robin sighed.

"I just finished building a new Einherjar deck!"

"Yup. There it is." Robin sighed. His hand went to one of his pockets, feeling for his own deck. The advantage to a coat like his was that Robin simply didn't run out of pockets. No matter how many things he had, he could always find a pocket that was both empty and the right size. So the same deck he had when he first started playing the game with Ravena and had absently stashed into his coat was now readily available. "You burn through games like a wildfire, you know that? What happened to chess?"

"No one's willing to play with me anymore." Ravena sighed. "I beat them too much. And Wargames is fun, but the rules are _really_ complicated, and the only people who know all of them are crusty tacticians twice my age."

"My ego…" Robin moaned.

"Sorry, Father! I meant everyone aside from you." Ravena hastily backtracked, to no avail. Robin's ego was still bruised. "Anyway, everyone's willing to play Einherjar, especially now that they've made a Walhart Mastercard! And people tend to think that they can beat me, so they're willing to play with me more."

"You're playing a Walhart deck?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not." Ravena shook her head. "The card's the most OP thing I've ever seen. It makes beating people no fun at all. But it does give people a good handicap against me, so I like it."

Robin withdrew his deck and shuffled through it. The last time Ravena had challenged to his game was when they both had first discovered it. They split the first few games, then Robin got a handle on the techniques that you could use. But once he started, Ravena figured out the ways to counter it, and they ended with her on a three-game winning streak.

"All right." Robin said. "I select Celica as my Mastercard."

"Still using Valentian decks? They went out of the meta weeks ago." Ravena snorted. "I'll use Lyon."

Robin had to give the Einherjar makers credit, they were highly imaginative with their character designs and names and had even released them in sets with storylines tying together the cards and the deckmasters. Robin's Valentian deck was historical based, but using Lyon meant that Ravena was using a Magvel deck. Lyon was the tragic antagonist of the Magvel plotline, from what Robin understood. The lore had to be cobbled together from flavor text and snippets on the back of the card packs.

Robin drew his hand, Ravena mulliganed to draw again, and Robin saw her eyes light up in a horrible way, despite her best efforts to hide it. Robin went first. "I summon 'Lukas, Deliverance Solider', and since Celica is my Mastercard, I'm _also_ allowed to summon 'Celica, Young Girl' to my side of the field. Now, I play one spell card facedown, and I end my turn."

"An interesting start. Not like it's going to help you." Ravena looked at her cards. "Well, I summon 'Knoll, Watcher of Darkness'! And, with Knoll on the field and Lyon as my deckmaster, I can freely cast any dark Magvel spell, which I do now, called _Time Shear! _This spell card reverses cause and effect, allowing me to summon a promoted unit, so long as I sacrifice a unit to power it on my next turn. And, since I have 'Knoll, Watcher of Darkness' on the field, I can summon his promoted form, 'Knoll, Summoner', which I _also_ have in my hand."

Robin just sighed. "I can see where this is going."

"Now, using both Lyon and Knoll's special effects, I can summon two Magvel creatures at random using their special Necromancy abilities, one for each." Ravena continued, riffling through her deck. "And I summon … a wight and a bael."

"Can I have a turn now?" Robin asked, internally groaning. He didn't enjoy being outnumbered.

"Now, using Lyon as my deckmaster, I summon 'Lyon, Young Scholar'. And since I have Lyon, Young Scholar and two Magvel creatures, I'm able to perform _this_." Ravena held up a card with a dark demon on it. "The Unsealing of the Dark Stone ritual card. I sacrifice all three, which allows me to summon 'Possessed Lyon' from anywhere in my Deck, which is lucky because I don't have it in my hand. And now that I have 'Possessed Lyon', I can sacrifice the promoted Knoll as a Dark Magic Sacrifice to power the inherit ability of 'Possessed Lyon' to sacrifice 'Possessed Lyon' as well, and summon 'Formotiis, the Demon King'. Which also happens to be the most powerful card in my deck. Now, I can't attack with Formotiis the first turn I summon it, but summoning Formotiis _also_ lets me summon an army of lesser monsters. Eight to be precise. And I can attack with _all_ of them."

"Well, this was fun." Robin said. _And now I know how Virion felt when I ruthlessly exploited _Wargames _against him._ "I lost, I take it?"

Ravena looked up for the first time. "Well, unless that magic card is the spell 'Celica, Self-Sacrificing Princess', which allows you to sacrifice any card with 'Celica' in the name to stop the summoning of any draconic or demonic creature and summon 'Celica, Imprisoned Soul' on your side of the field. The downside is that _I_ get to control 'Celica, Imprisoned Soul' on your turn instead of you, but you won't lose."

Robin lifted the card. It was Fireball. Which could only be played on his own turn.

"Okay, I attack with all my creatures and win." Ravena pumped her fist. "First Turn Kill For The Win!"

"…and people want to play this game _again_ with you?" Robin headdesked. The lore was very involved and apparently there was a lot to discover. The balance of the gameplay, on the other hand, was absolutely terrible, if it let players pull cheap stunts like that.

"To be fair, it usually takes like five turns to get that combination going." Ravena said. "It's known as the Formotiis Rush, and this is the first time I managed to get all the components into my opening hand. I've never been that lucky."

"More like I was just unlucky." Robin muttered.

"Let me see your deck." Ravena snatched it and started looking through it. "Wow, this is terrible. You did _nothing_ to your deck since last time, did you? You can't just do that! Power creep came around a month back when they got bought out and the entire meta got thrown on its head because the new owners didn't get how the game works. I mean, it's been really fun breaking the game, but it's only a matter of time before they put out _another_ series and break it even harder."

"Right." Robin scowled. "I'm buying the new owners out."

"You can't just do that! …can you?" Ravena asked. "I don't think they're military, and they have no interest in selling. Besides, you don't understand the game either, so it's not like you'd be a better owner."

"No, but _you_ know the game."

"That's right, I do." Ravena said, trailing off. Suddenly, father and adopted daughter manifested identical evil grins. "So, how are we going about doing this?"

"We have near unlimited funds, influence, and are master tacticians." Robin said. "So long as we end this with myself possessing a secret deck that can beat anyone, I'm happy with whatever you have in mind."

"Heh heh heh heh." Ravena smiled. "I love it when we spend quality father-daughter time together."

They were interrupted when Cherche entered the room. "Young Mistress. And Robin. I hope I'm not interrupting any scheming."

"Hello, Chantage." Robin sighed. "We were about too. Is something wrong?"

"You have an urgent visitor." Cherche said. "General Cervantes."

"Send him in." Robin sighed. "Sorry, Rave-rave. Father-daughter time will have to wait."

"Ah, Battlemaster! It harkens me to see you well." Cervantes said. "And your lovely daughter as well."

"Sir Vantes!" Ravena cried.

"Ha ha! Your daughter has quite the streak of humor."

"Of course he understands you." Robin sighed. "So, what's the news? More Risen?"

"They aren't hidden. Not at all." Cervantes said. "We have confirmed reports. At least three rebellions have sprung up, almost overnight. Independent, striking separate parts of the country. We've no idea what caused this, or even who's behind this."

"A rebellion?" Robin blinked.

"Yes. They shall be crushed like ants, of course, but I thought I would drop off the message to you, should you feel the need to participate."

Ravena shot him an inquisitive look. Robin shook his head, surreptitiously. They weren't his. _This is bad._ Robin smiled. _Or would be, if it didn't represent an opportunity. As it happens, the Wolfguard was made precisely for this. _"I understand." Robin said. "I shall assemble the Wolfguard."

"Sounds fun." Ravena said. "Can I join?"

"Ravena, send for my friends." Robin said. "With the exception of Dant, they're all within half a day's journey. I think it's time to form the old fellowship again, even if this quest isn't exactly suited for it."

_Report: I've been working on the assignment you gave me. So, the deal is that it _IS _possible to create tomes stronger than what we've been working on so far – we've taken to calling these S-rank tomes. The problem is that they have a highly unstable spell matrix and… well, it's technical. I've got a theory as to how we can make one, but the downside is that it's not going to be the fire element. Vermil out._


	20. All Advantages Pale to Numeric Ones

-_East of the Holy State of Mila, the Flatlands of Mila_-

_I must admit that I'm a bit envious of soldiers. You see, a strategist's job is usually over before the battle even starts, and while a tactician has plenty to do during actual combat, it's more or less rote work, and barring an exceptional flash of brilliance, the battle's outcome is clear from the start. After all, that's one of the principles in 'Art of War'. However, once all the pieces have been set on the board, _Robin internally sighed, _it's a chore and half to actually implement them. It'd be nice to have a job which doesn't have chores at the end of it._

The crimson tactician spun on the battlefield, wielding his spear so that it flashed it a wide arc. A few rebels who had tried getting in close to him to avoid his lightning went down with blood wounds. Robin didn't bother trying to kill them. When it came to rebels, he preferred them gravely wounded to dead. Dead rebels were martyrs. Scarred and living made them into warnings.

"Thoron! Arcfire! Elwind!" Robin fired the magic off in jolts, blasting away at the ragged forces arrayed in front of him. His cloak flapped around him from the breeze. Fires raged in the background, and the battlefield felt the effects from the Valm mage teams that were trying to put them out. Robin took command of the nearest Wolfguard unit once he heard of the rebellion and luckily Aversa had managed to secure a juicy bit of information that one of her informers squeezed out of a drunk rebel officer. The rebels were attempting to take a position to harry the convoys that moved through the flatlands. Unfortunately for them, the flatlands were good for transporting goods because they were flat, and didn't have cover. Which meant that Valm could take the advantage that came with immensely overpowering guerrilla forces.

"Valm infantry, advance!" Robin thrust his hand forward. Not that Robin _was using _the numbers he had. He was interested in complete annihilation of the enemy, which meant he was forgoing his numerical advantage for the time being. Well, to an extent. His forces still outnumbered the enemies by almost two to one. "Break their ranks!"

"Kill him!" Robin's opposite number, the commander of the haggard group of rebels pointed his notched heavy blade at Robin. "That's the Crimson Devil himself! Kill him, and Valm's strategy falls with him!"

_Zealot rebels. _Robin internally sighed. His cavalry and fliers were sent around, forming a loose ring to hunt and kill the running rebels, when Robin's heavy infantry smashed into their formation and scattered them to the winds. _Problem is, we've taken out half their number, and they ain't running. We'll take more infantry losses than I want, if I don't take out this leader and panic them._

"Have it your way!" Robin howled and charged forward, drawing Katarina's tome in his left hand, keeping his lance in his right.

"Die, demon!" The rebel commander rushed at him, dragging a thick furrow in the earth from his heavy blade as he dragged it through the ground.

The commander set his feet and brought his massive blade around to try to slice Robin in half. The tactician dodged with half a second to spare, a short time off the battlefield but a life time on it. Robin dashed to the side, lunging with his spear, only for the commander to leap back, bringing his massive blade with him.

"Clever. And fast." Robin readied to use an Elthunder spell. "So, how well does that sword conduct electricity?"

"Not well." The commander parried the electric bolt, taking the shock, and only mildly wincing. Robin stared in amazement and raised an eyebrow. The commander clarified. "The rust helps."

"Yeah…" Robin sighed. The blade the commander was using was in terrible condition, rusted over, notched, and seemed to creak whenever it was moved. "So, how does it all stay together?"

"Magic."

"Of course." Robin said. A lull had emerged to let the leaders talk to each other. Robin couldn't see them, but he noted the presence of a few people slowly walking up beside him. "You know I'm glad that you didn't die immediately."

"And why's that?"

"Because we could use the practice." Robin gestured. Beside him, a spear and a curved sword were extended alongside his own lance. A nexus of magic spread out as a mage began preparing a fire spell, and a similar nexus for a wind spell. "Robin squad, go! Magic!"

Robin thrust his hand and electricity crackled from it, spreading in a wave, mixing in with Vermillion's powerful fire magic and Argeni's enthusiastic wind magic. It didn't have the effect that military-scale mage bombardments had, namely the enemy's front ranks weren't a smoldering pile of ash, but it knocked them off balance.

"Two-stage attack it is, then." Robin said. "Glad we now know that spreading magic that thinly is a no-go, even for us." _Okay, it's actually because this is one of the few times Vermil's lack of power makes a difference, and Argeni just isn't skilled enough at wind magic yet. Also, wind magic sucks._

"Point is mine." Say'ri moved in a flash.

"Leave the commander to me!" Robin called after her as he and Zulas hurried after her.

"Aye." Say'ri nimbly dodged the man's large greatsword, stopping to observe it. She stood there and casually reversed her blade to stab the rebel moving up beside her. "That … is the most unique sword I've ever seen. It's a guide unto itself of poor maintenance."

"Kill them!" Robin leapt forward, stabbing his spear into the ground and using it as leverage to land a kick into the flat side of the blade, sending the commander back. Robin grinned as the gap was filled by ordinary soldiers. Perfect testing grounds. "Zulas, maneuver three!"

"Bladestorm, it is!" Zulas went back to back with Robin. They took their spears in their right hands and thrust it back through the space between their arms and side so that a third of the length of the spears was sticking out the other's left side. Then Robin grasped Zulas's spear and Zulas did likewise, cementing the status. "Can I say this feels stupid?"

"It's only stupid if it doesn't work! Go!" The pair spun around, scything through the soldiers in front of them, rapidly spinning to form a blade whirlwind. With the support they offered, the pair of them had rigid enough grip to cut gashes and cuts through the enemies. Robin grinned. _Hah! I was right! This is crazy enough to work!_

Then his foot caught a rock, and he tripped and fell.

Normally, he could pay better attention to his environment and had means to recover. That wasn't available to him, so he went down, crashing in a pile. Zulas fared a bit better, as Robin let go of everything to brace himself, so Zulas was able to maneuver a bit and stand on his own two feet.

Robin sighed and got up slowly as the rest of his squad assembled around him. "Vermil?"

"Had a nice trip, Robin?" The fire mage smirked.

"Kill everyone who saw that." Robin said. "Maximum prejudice."

"I'll make ashes of their ashes." Vermil grinned. "O magnificent flames from beyond the veil of mortal comprehension, lend me your power this once so that this pale realm may experience your divine and majestic destruction. Now, with thy arcane power, red arteries of the earth, I lend thee my strength so that you may prove to the mortals the everlasting power of the scarlet annihilation! BOLGANONE!"

The ground erupted beneath the center of the rebel forces, spewing forth a magma plume over a dozen feet in the air. Bodies went flying from the force, and lava rained downed, melting through the nearby soldiers. Panic broke out in the ranks, scattering the forces. Then as fast as it appeared, the plume stopped.

Robin glanced over to see Vermil panting from exhaustion. "Nice job. But I did say all of them."

"Does that include us?" Vermil asked.

"No." Robin considered, reaching for his spear as he got to his feet, gesturing to his remaining forces to support his spearhead and take advantage of the chaos that Vermil has caused. He tossed an elixir to Vermil. "Take thirty. Seconds. Actually, make the destruction include Argeni."

"Hey!"

"You're going to blackmail me with it." Robin said. "The rest of army didn't get a clear enough look, so they don't know I tripped over my own two feet, but you do."

"True. But I seem to recall someone saying, 'If it's stupid and it works, it's still stupid'." Argeni fired a blast of wind magic atop her horse, causing a group to stumble. To a casual observer, it seemed that she wasn't doing any actual damage. But Robin wasn't a casual observer. Argeni was directing her wind to keep the enemy's formation in a constant state of disarray. It allowed the small numbers of the Robin Squad to keep their spearhead while the remaining Valm forces crashed into the ranks.

"Vermil, Argeni, keep up the pressure. And for the record, the quote's the opposite." Robin said. "Zulas, Say'ri, with me. Maneuver seven."

"That only takes two of us." Zulas pointed out.

"So if it's smart and doesn't work, it's still smart?"

"Argeni, please stop talking while we have more important things to deal with. If seven is out…" Robin licked his lips. "Maneuver eleven, then."

"Ah. The dumb one." Say'ri said. "Well, the other dumb one now that you've already done the first."

"I'm the tactician here, the rest of you aren't paid to think! Now, go!" Robin charged at the rebel commander, with Zulas charging behind him and Say'ri a bit ahead. The commander eyed them as the three approached. Robin watched as he raised his blade to slice the team in pieces. He gestured for the move to start.

Say'ri made the first move, blurring as she hit her maximum speed. She disappeared off to the side, as Robin howled and thrust his spear into the ground, using it to vault high into the air and hurled himself with his arms to throw himself high over the rebel commander. Zulas kept his charge steady and set his lance in a thrust, as Robin summoned lightning in the sky, as Say'ri appeared behind the commander, with her hand on her sheathed blade.

"_Kenjutsu-style blademanship: Iajitutsu!"_

_"Fangshu-style spearcraft: Straight thrust!"_

_"Archeanian-style Magecraft: Arcthunder!"_

Lightning forked from the sky, electrocuting the commander as Say'ri slashed through him and Zulas impaled him through the chest. The commander was dead three ways, with his sword still held back for a swing. The man would have still died even if not for his indecision, but he might have managed to land a hit on one of them.

Robin gathered a nexus of lightning around him as he prepared to land. He drew his right hand back and slammed it into the ground as he landed. A nexus of lightning blazed around him, striking rebels as it did so. Robin stood up, laughing as he faced against the rest of the assembled rebel forces. Zulas walked up next to him, a spear over his shoulder, while Say'ri appeared by his other side, hand on her hilt. Valm forces in crimson uniforms rushed the rebel army.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Robin roared.

The spectacular death of their commander had done what a plume of lava couldn't, and finally unnerved the seemingly unnervable army. The rebels broke and ran from Robin's heavy infantry. Robin gestured and Vermil fired a flare in the sky, signaling the infantry.

"Run them down and kill them all!" Argeni cried.

"No, Argeni, wait." Robin sighed. "Hammer and anvil, remember? Let the cavalry clean up the stragglers, the heavy infantry has done enough fighting for the day."

"I-I-I knew that." Argeni stammered. "I did. I _may_ have gotten caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Perfectly understandable." Zulas said. "That was one of the first good scraps we've had in a while. When did you learn wind magic, Argeni?"

"I've had a busy six months."

"Yes, but you've spent most of it in my company." Zulas said.

"I know. It's been excellent practice in keeping secrets." Argeni smiled at Zulas. "I need practice, you understand."

"I know you're entertained by trying to get a rise out of me, but I'm not certain you'll ever manage it." Zulas said, gazing at her. "I trust you implicitly."

"And that just one of the things I love about you."

"Alright, cut the doe eyes." Robin sighed. "Say'ri, how are you holding up? This is your first time in group combat, isn't it?"

"I am fine." Say'ri said. She had finished wiping her blade clean and was looking over the edge. "So this is your group. It is nice to meet them. If they aren't a bit odd."

"First time meeting you too." Zulas said, offering his hand. "I assume you know who we are, but I'm Zulas Albert, Robin most trusted lieutenant."

"Vermillion Rojo Rubrum, fire mage extraordinaire." Vermil said. "You sight it, I'll light it."

"Argenita di Cratez, pompous and overbearing aristocrat." Argeni said. "It's really a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Chon'sin Princess."

"I am Say'ri, sworn sword to Robin." Say'ri took Zulas's hand. "It is good to meet you all."

Zulas gave Robin a good look and mouthed '_sworn sword?'_. Robin shrugged and gave what he considered a mildly apologetic smile and mouthed '_I'll explain later'_ back at him.

"Missing one, though." Argeni said. "Robin, where's Dant?"

"Asking me again won't change my answer." Robin sighed. "Deep cover assignment. Plegia. Can't be more specific. But as it happens, Say'ri and Dant have met."

"Oh, have we?" Say'ri asked.

"She was the one hiding under my desk when you came to visit me that night."

"Ah. I was wondering who that was."

"_I-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-i-n-g._" Argeni dragged the word out far longer than Robin would have considered possible. "A midnight visit with Dant listening in beneath your desk? Now I'm curious. Say'ri what happened?"

"I'm afraid that I can't answer your question." Say'ri frowned. "It's of a personal nature to Robin, and as his sworn sword, I cannot reveal anything about him without his permission."

"Sworn sword." Argeni said the words and proceeded to repeat them a few times as if tasting the phrase. "Sworn sword. Sworn sword. Sworn sword. Is that a Chon'sin expression for something?"

"Yes."

"_I knew it._"

"It means that I've sworn my blade to his services." Say'ri explained. "It's really just another way to say that I'm one of his samurai."

"Oh." Argeni blinked as her mind went from fantasy to realizing what was the actual relationship between the two. "Ah. And that's just it?"

"Yes, Argeni." Robin sighed. "That's all there is. We aren't romantically involved. And if you're so curious, the meeting was back when Say'ri was part of the rebellion, so I had Dant hide in case I needed the backup."

"Not that you needed her." Say'ri said. "You defeated me quite handily when we actually fought."

"I did need the backup at that point." Robin said. "Regardless, Zulas. What did you think of maneuver three?"

"Hmm. The bladestorm technique." Zulas frowned. "Well, it was pretty effective at wounding, but there was no actual death caused by it. Incredibly susceptible to range attacks, but we knew that beforehand."

"Which is why we deployed it once we got within the infantry."

"Right. We got the spin pretty fast, which was decent enough at wounding, but we ran into kind of a catch, because it's only effective when we charge into massed infantry, but moving fast means-"

"-I tripped and fell." Robin looked up. "This is not getting out, incidentally. The story is that one of them landed a blow against my well-armored boot. Is this understood?"

"Yes, sir." Zulas said, saluting.

"I _said, is this understood!?" _Robin singled out one member in particular.

"Yes, Robin." Argeni sighed.

"Overall, a decent plan for disrupting enemy massed infantry." Robin mused. "A few weeks of training over rough terrain should help. And you know what else? If we're dedicating infantry to it, we might as well turn the spears to basically giant blades to the point where we actually have giant bladed wheels."

"That doesn't seem to be practical." Say'ri frowned. "Do you really think that you can use those to slice through shield walls?"

"Maybe if the rebels were good enough to form shield walls." Robin said. "But most of these forces are hastily armed guerillas armed with sharp pointed sticks. Their cores seemed to be impressive, though."

"Yeah, I noticed that." Zulas said. "Those were trained soldiers around that commander. And I could have sworn I heard about that blade from somewhere."

"Mmm. I kind of wish I had a man like that fighting alongside my army. It's a pity he was working for the rebels. Vermil." Robin said. "The archives are a week's ride from here, right?"

"The Royal Archives?" Vermil frowned. "Yeah."

"Send a messenger. Search the archives for any mention of that man, or any like him." Robin said, snapping his fingers. "As for maneuver eleven, it's completely useless."

"Killed him pretty well." Zulas noted. "Also, you don't have to check the archives on my say-so."

"I can check the Archives on a whim if I want, it's a privilege of my station, and I will abuse it if I so feel inclined. Which I do." Robin said. "As for maneuver eleven, it was designed to kill someone that the three of us could do individually without much of a risk. Problem is, I'm not sure that can be done."

"Makes sense." Zulas said. He thrust his spear into the ground and stood straight. "You know that sometimes there can be no victory without sacrifice."

"Sometimes…" Robin's eyes turned hard. _This rebellion means that the die is cast. Regardless of the fact that I didn't cause it, I can't turn a blind eye, because it's the very catalyst that I was looking for. That means that my schedule has been accelerated. Which it turns means that my abilities must grow. _"Sometimes there are victories that can only be accomplished without sacrifice."

"Huh. I know better than to argue with you when you have _that_ look." Zulas said. "Planning something long term, aren't you?"

"Planning something long term, which requires a victory without loss." Say'ri said. "One that is related to maneuver eleven, perhaps? What are you planning, Robin?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin smiled. _Time to feed a half-truth._ "Well, I suppose not. The truth is, that maneuver was being developed to give our soldiers a better chance of dealing with the Shepherds. They're strong – very strong, given that they've never lost a man, and I'd rather if our elite squads not fall to pieces. If we can defeat them without our side losing men… well, that would send a rather clear message, wouldn't it?"

"I thought you were friends with Chrom." Say'ri frowned.

"Wait, you're friends with the Ylissean Exalt?" Zulas demanded.

"Yes I am." Robin looked at Zulas. "Don't worry, I'll fight him should the need ever come up, especially if Valm should require it. But the Ylissean Exalt is one of a kind, I wager. Besides, duty as Battlemaster dictates that I am cordial with anyone we aren't at war with."

"Makes sense."

"Right." Robin turned his attention back to the battlefield. "It seems that our work here is done. Say'ri, Zulas, head to the command tent. I'll join you in a bit. I have different jobs for the other two."

"Sexist." Argeni muttered.

"What?" Robin blinked. "How- I'm having Say'ri join me!"

"Nepotist."

"We're not related!"

"Huh, you're right." Argeni said. "I'm disappointed with you, Robin. Most nepotists promote people related to them, but you've gone and done it to someone you aren't related to. You're a failure at being a nepotist."

"Are you just doing this because you've realized what I'm going to assign for you and you're trying to get out of it?"

"Obviously." Argeni sighed. "Political fallout?"

"I'm only asking you because you're the best one in my entire army to deal with it." Robin said. "Honestly, you're just as crafty as I am, and have political savvy and knowledge to boot."

"The best at politics in the greatest army on the continent." Argeni sighed. "Which means more work for me."

"The rest of us will be working too." Zulas coughed.

"Right, right." Argeni directed her horse and started off for the scribe's tent, which Robin knew from experience she would hijack and run it like a boot camp sergeant, minus the salty language but with a number of equally sharp barbs and backhanded insults instead.

"So, I'm off the hook…?"

"_Flare_ _tome_." Robin said, in a tone that suggested disagreeing with him was a choice only the most foolish would make.

"Noooooooooooo." Vermil collapsed with a pained expression on his face. "My free time…"

"Stop whining, you know you what that tome more than I do." Robin said.

-_Command Tent_-

_"There have been granary strikes in the northwest and southwest. The fires should be under control by now, assuming there haven't been more attacks." _Aversa's voice came clean through his comm crystal. "_We're seeing attacks on a few lightly defended towns, but by and large citizens seemed to have been left out of the fight. Also, two rivers have been dammed, the Yangtze and the Longfallow."_

"I see." Robin added a few darts to the board. "And do we know we're they're based?"

_"Not a clue."_

"I'm alone here." Robin sighed. It was a lie. Say'ri and Zulas were present as well, but Say'ri protested kicking them out of the meeting once he already invited them into the strategy tent. Besides, nothing Aversa could dig up could incriminate him, given he was innocent (for once), so Robin didn't mind giving the illusion he wasn't planning on betraying the Empire. "In your capacity as Avarice, what do you know?"

_"Recruitment."_ Aversa said after a pause. _"Even as a dark market information dealer, I don't know everything. Most of these rebellions seem to be localized, and formed from internal loyalist groups – zealots, basically. And those are hard to penetrate. I received hardly any warning – the signs are obvious in retrospect, but nothing that raised too many flags. Now, they're recruiting. Recruiting hard. There are men at every major city who'll send you to a rebel force if you know where to look."_

"What signs are you talking about?"

_"Weapon shipments. Food supplies. Information about trade routes and where soldiers are stationed._" Aversa said. "_Nothing out of the ordinary, I assure you. And they weren't all to one source. But a lot of what changed hands in the last three months were used in the attacks this past week."_

"Past three months?" Robin frowned. "Aversa, are you serious?"

_"Yeah, I think so."_

"What percent?" Robin said.

_"Maybe ten? I can't get that good of a handle on all the transactions within the market." _Aversa paused. "_Yet, that is. My reach is slowly, but steadily growing."_

"No, how much of the attacks used information found on the black market?" Robin asked.

_"Oh. Um, eighty percent, I think?"_ Aversa said. _"I'm curious as to what you make of it."_

"Right." Robin bit his lip. "Your orders are simple. Infiltrate the rebel forces. Not run-of-the-mill infiltrators. You know the stash of sealed orders I gave you?"

_"Yes._"

"The one marked _Shadow Puppets._" Robin said. Sealed orders were magically sealed, they were enchanted ink that would only be revealed once the reader said the code word. Normally Aversa could crack the enchantment with her Darkgift, which is why Robin had Ravena seal the orders. He hadn't told Aversa, who promptly cursed Robin out for having her train Ravena the first time she got locked out the orders. "Code phrase is '_the giant keeps growing'. _Robin out."

_"I understand."_ The comm crystal flashed twice.

Robin pocketed the device and turned to Say'ri and Zulas. "Impressions?"

"I thought Aversa was your spymaster." Say'ri frowned. "What is Avarice?"

"She is." Robin said. "Avarice is a dark market broker, willing and able to supply just about anything, if the price is right."

"Seriously? You've got someone _actively_ working the black market?" Zulas looked at exasperated. He looked over at Say'ri, who was just standing still with a look of disinterest on her face. "Hey, Say'ri! Are you okay with this?"

"If Robin is doing it, it means that he considers it needed to be done." Say'ri replied. "I suspect if we do ask him, he will give us an answer along the lines that the black market will exist anyway, so he might all well be the one in control of it."

"Heh." Robin grinned.

"Having a predictable excuse does not justify your actions."

"And there it is. Say'ri's signature reverse cut." Robin sighed. "Yes. I have Aversa working in the underworld, because much as I would like it to the contrary, it exists. And I'll squeeze every bit of usefulness I can from it."

"Well, that's fun enough." Zulas said. "Sketchy morals aside, what's the plan?"

"Depends." Robin studied the map of Valm. "What do you think the threat is? Say'ri, Zulas, I need both of you to run your thoughts past me."

"Finally learned humility?" Zulas cocked an eyebrow.

"No. It's just refusing to take other people's advice is a such a common flaw that my pride won't let me make it." Robin said. "Regardless of the chance. Zulas, you first."

"The attacks began in three places." Zulas pointed. "Chon'sin. Rosanne. Nova. They all have one pretty obvious thing in common – they were, in order, the three last parts of Valm that were conquered by Walhart."

"Yes, I noticed that as well." Robin said.

"The rebellions all started within a week of each other." Zulas noted. "They also have a similar pattern of attacks which suggests that they were all caused by a central person, or persons. However, therein lies the problem. The attacks are, for lack of a better description, wild flails at Valm. Sure, they're _attacking_ targets and succeeding more often than not. But the fact of the matter remains that they just don't have the manpower or strength to be effective. Valm's just too big."

"I concur." Say'ri frowned. "Though Zulas is wrong about one thing. They are attacking with exceptional skill. The Empire is built upon mass redundancies, to the point that entire units of soldiers going missing is occasionally treated as a rounding error. However, they are causing an amount of trouble disproportionate to the attacks themselves."

"Explain." Robin said.

"Here." Say'ri pointed. "The Yangtze river is used as one of the major travel routes for Valm. Everyone knows that. But in the event the Yangtze is blocked, the supplies are diverted through this area here – the flatlands of Mila, on the land. Slower, yes, but it's the only way to handle those kinds of logistics."

"I know that." Zulas frowned. "But it hasn't stopped supplies, has it?"

"Take a look at this garrison." Say'ri said, indicating a position located near a mountain pass. "It was one of the first places attacked. There are supplies meant to travel through the mountain range, but the mountains are infested by bandits. The garrison exists to escort them, but without the garrison, the supplies must take another route."

"You noticed." Robin felt a smile creep on his face. "Very clever. Yes, that's a maneuver which is reminiscent of me. The supplies are diverted, except they're _also_ diverted through the flatlands as well."

"Oh." Zulas stared. Then he began looking over the board, noticing similar patterns. "Wait, are they doing that everywhere? I mean, is that why they attacked us here?"

"Imagine throwing a stone in a lake." Robin said. "If you toss a stone, it causes small ripples. But if you throw two near each other, the ripples interact. And that is what we're seeing here. These rebels are being led by someone crafty. Someone brilliant. These actions are being performed by those who are looking to cause mass disruptions towards Valm. Oh, and they didn't mean for us to win here. In fact, I think they just showed up here so _our _supply lines would have to go through the flatlands as well."

_I'll keep this to myself, but I can't shake the feeling that whoever started this rebellion wants it to be noticed. And by 'noticed', I mean awaken the full military might of Valm. Why else would they all start within a week of each other? The smart move is to stagger them, and make it looked like news of one triggered the other two._ Robin mulled over the information. _Of course, if they don't realize it, I would rather they not know._

"So you think this is all caused by a single leader?" Say'ri said.

"Do I think that three separate rebel forces are being caused by a single unified force?" Robin asked. "Yes. I do. The only reason against it is just sheer implausibility, and let's be honest about it. The world has never been kind enough to me that I can ignore something just because it makes no sense. So. One force it is."

"A puppetmaster." Say'ri grit her teeth. "I will be honest, Robin. One of you was enough. If what you are saying is correct, there is an evil version of you. Well, eviler. You do happen to already be quite evil." Zulas hid his mouth, chuckling, while Robin rolled his eyes. "I suppose this person had had agents throughout Valm, acting as his cat's paw within these rebellions, and timed them to act simultaneously." Say'ri said. "As for motives, I cannot ascertain them."

"Yes, I definitely think that there's one person behind it." Robin nodded. "As for who it is, seeing as it's an eviler version of me, let's refer to this person as the 'Gray Tactician'. And he's quite the skilled mage, too."

"Why are you sure he's a mage?" Zulas asked.

"Well, not a typical mage." Robin amended. "Are you familiar with illusionists? It's an interesting type of magic which can do things normal magic cannot."

"I've never heard of it." Say'ri confessed. "Illusions, you say? I thought magic cannot create those."

"Exactly." Robin looked up, grinning. "Illusionists specialize in using trickery to _pretend_ that magic is being done, but in actuality doing things that you don't notice. For instance, suppose I showed a coin and placed in in my hand." Robin flipped a gold piece and neatly placed it in his right hand. "Which hand is it in?"

"Your right hand?" Say'ri cocked an eyebrow.

Robin opened his right hand to show no coin. Then he closed it and opened his left hand. The coin was in it. He held up the coin, holding it so that Say'ri could see it. "Want to try again?"

"I see." Say'ri's eyes narrowed. "You managed to retain the coin while falsely placing it in your left hand. Try it again."

Robin nodded and brought his hands together, so his left was under his right, dipping a bit into his right sleeve while his right hand held the coin, set to flip it. Robin then flipped the coin high into the air. Say'ri's eyes moved, tracking the gold coin as it spun end over end, reaching the apex and then falling. As it fell, Robin set his arms in a X with his palms outward and whipped both hands past the coin.

"Now which hand?" Robin asked, hands spread wide apart.

"You have decided to change how the trick worked, I assume, because you're afraid that I will actually see your move. Unfortunately for you, I saw it clearly that time." Say'ri said. "It's in your right hand. This time for sure."

"Now, before I open my hand, let me just tell you something. There are two components to a good illusion." Robin said. "The first is the distraction. The second is the reveal. Let's take the trick I just used. The distraction is when I tossed the coin into the air. The problem is that you were looking at the coin."

"Why wouldn't I look at the coin?"

"Because of the second part of a good illusion." Robin opened his _left_ hand to show the gold coin, again. "The reveal. A master illusionist always has you looking were _he_ wants you to, and not where you _should_. You deduced that I swapped because I didn't want you to see my move. In fact, I started with the false pass just because I wanted you to look at my hands."

"So, where was the trick?"

"That _is_ the question, isn't it?" Robin mused, focusing on the pin-strewn map. "In this case, we were supposed to look for a connection between the attacks. But as Say'ri observed, it's not the connection between the _attacks_ we need to look for, but the connection between the _results._"

"You're saying that there's even more damage going on than we assumed." Zulas said.

"Yes. But that's not even the worse part." Robin said. "You see, with enough ripples, you can cause what a massive rock can cause. These attacks – some of them are haphazard, to conceal the true goal. And right now, not even I can guess what it is."

"So, back to old standard?" Zulas said. "Just kill all the enemies?"

"Yes, but we're going to do it very specifically." Robin grinned. "_Tai tai no sen."_

"_Attack and forestall._" Say'ri translated. "A way of attacking at the same time as your opponent, such that you are both countering the attack and launching one of your own with the same strike. One of the more esoteric concepts in _Niten._ How do you mean to do this?"

"The Wolfguard." Robin replied. "You see, Say'ri, if you wanted to stop me from doing the trick, you should have simply snatched the coin from midair. The Valm army is large, but it was meant for large scale conflicts. The Wolfguard, on the other hand, was _made_ to deal with a small threat that could occur anywhere. And they shall. Just based on the targets that have already occurred, it's simple to see what kind of strikes they're going for. All we have to do is mobilize the Wolfguard to respond in kind."

"Stop them from gaining any more victories…" Zulas trailed off.

"Stop them from making any headway." Robin finished. He withdrew a piece of parchment from his cloak and began drafting the orders. "I'll take it from here. Get some rest, both of you. I'm going to be spending more time in a command tent for this fight, so you'll have to pick up my slack."

Say'ri bowed and excused herself. Zulas lingered. "Robin. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"So, I was thinking." Zulas said. "That trick you did – well, I assume you got it from Ravena, right? I think Dant taught her some sleight of hand, because she wanted to practice it on me."

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"So, the first trick actually was slight of hand." Zulas said. "But the second trick wasn't. When you flipped the coin up, you simply took a second coin and put it in your left hand while Say'ri wasn't looking."

"Removed it from my right sleeve before I even started the trick, as it happens." Robin nodded. "I caught the coin with my right hand. So what are you worried about?"

"Even if Say'ri snatched the coin, you still could reveal the coin to have been in your left hand the entire time." Zulas said. "In other words, you still could have asked her which hand you had the coin in, and she would have been wrong if she said you didn't have one."

"I _know_ all that." Robin frowned. "What's your point?"

"How do you know that your opponent is playing the sort of game where you win by stopping all his moves. Maybe just by letting him take the first move, he's already won."

"Don't be ridiculou-" Robin almost finished the sentence before his brain caught up to his mouth. "Wait. No, that doesn't make sense. No, hold on. Just because there doesn't make sense doesn't mean there isn't, in fact, a sense to it. Yes, I see. Or rather, I don't, but someone could."

"Um, Robin?" Zulas raised an eyebrow. "Mind translating?"

"Simple." Robin exhaled. "You might be right that our Gray Tactician has already won with this opening move of rebellions, but I, for one, can't think of a reason why that is. But just because I can't think of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. We might all be getting played for fools."

"That would be bad."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "However, the possibly is remote – and even if it was the case, there's nothing we can do now. The best option is to just to attack."

_And even if Zulas is right, within months, the Shadow Puppet plan will put the rebels under my control. _Robin thought. _The thing with rebellions is that the leadership tends to be rather sporadic, outside of the one in charge. And if I have the ear of the one in charge because I control the information they're getting, then the rebellion is a ship adrift where I control the wind. And my Wolfguard will be empowered to deal with them, and the CDO plan will be furthered by at least one stage. Overall, in the long term, this rebellion may prove to be rather useful to me._

_I suppose the old adage is true. There's really no sense in letting a crisis go to waste._

_Report: I don't know how useful this will be for you know, but Risen! Yeah, I know those things, but I have no idea how they crossed the ocean to Valm, so I figured it wasn't worth telling you about, and no one really seems to care at all on this side of the ocean. Heck, they fought a full-scale war and no one seemed to care. Honestly, they're a nuisance, but if you really want I could dig up some more information - Anna._


	21. Hell Hath No Fury Like A Defied Robin

_A/N: This is supposed to be titled 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a Defied Tactician', except that was one over the letter limit. I don't want you to think I would ordinarily use such a tacky title like 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a Defied Robin'. My tackiness has a class to it. Announcement over, now resuming to your normally scheduled Valmese Tactician murdering irate peasant mobs._

_-Robin's Warcamp-_

"Where is he? Where's Robin?"

"General Pheros! I am sorry to tell you that the Battlemaster is out." The soldier snap saluted her. "I wasn't expecting you here. Weren't you at the Ft. Steiger garrison?"

"I _was_." Pheros pursed her lips. "Unfortunately, it seems the rebels are too cowardly to strike near my forces, and my army hasn't been put into service, because it seems that the Wolfguard are receiving the brunt of the work. Despite the fact that the rebels have spread into the Holy State of Mila."

"Yes, how tragic." A voice interrupted her monologue. Pheros spun around to the familiar figure in a crimson coat approach her. Robin continued. "Sometimes large armies aren't as capable as the smaller counterparts. But that hasn't stopped you from coming to the frontlines, has it General Pheros?"

"Battlemaster." Pheros gave him a brief dip of her head out of respect. "What is the status of the war right now?"

"We've run into a problem." Robin said. "A small one, relatively speaking. But a problem nevertheless. Your presence here is a curiosity, though."

"Curiosity?" Pheros said.

"Indeed." Robin drew his sword. Pheros knew he only recently started wielding one, but he seemed quite competent for it. The blade still had blood on it, which Robin was starting to clean. "I've just come back from a scouting position. Encountered a few rebels, and we dealt with them. Now, I'll be honest. Killing in person doesn't bother me, especially once I've made a decision which literally will cost thousands of lives. But I don't see the need to involve myself personally, unless the circumstance require it."

"As opposed to…?"

"You're the third." Robin said. "Farber is leading a massive wave of cavalry against the Chon'sin rebels, and Cervantes headed a force to hunt down a Rosannean cell, personally. I would count Ignatius, but he's deep in Nova Islands where the fighting is thick, so he needed to fight, Wolfguard or no Wolfguard. You're the third to personally come into the fight. Something, I'll be honest, I wouldn't have done in your shoes."

"Never order a soldier to do anything that you aren't willing to do yourself." Pheros replied. "I would never pass a chance to show my dedication for Walhart."

"A noble sentiment." Robin sighed, making a face. Pheros could tell he was hiding something. Then his expression changed. "Very well. I dislike circumstances that I failed to predict. You may come with me if you wish, however I must ask that the guard you took with you remain here."

"Certainly."

"Your personal guard as well." Robin's eyes narrowed. "You must come alone with my army. The mission we are about to go one promises to be one of a delicate nature, and I haven't the time to brief your guard. There's _a lot_ that could go wrong."

"You don't seem to have that concern for me."

"Actually, I do." Robin said. "Unfortunately, I can't demand that you remain here, as you personally happen to hold a rank such that I can't give you direct orders. I can, however, countermand and overrule any orders you give."

"Robin." Pheros looked at his hard eyes. "What's going on? You didn't seem like this much of a control freak when you visited me. Or is this a manifestation of the battlefield commander?"

"Neither." Robin closed his eyes and inhaled. "General Pheros, I apologize for my rashness and rude words. As it happens, my spies recently located a hub of rebel activity in this area, and if we raze it to the ground, we'll effectively cut off all rebel activities by the Holy State. And stop their recruitment as well – that's irritating me. So this is somewhat important."

"Recruitment, you say?" _Irritating him? We're talking about a widespread rebellion, and Robin seems to treat it like a mild cold._

"Yes." Robin ground his teeth. "I expected this to be over in a month and have the Wolfguard sweep up the stragglers in the next six. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. There are more rebels today than when they first started. A drop in the bucket to Walhart's million-man army. But still annoying."

"And recruitment is the only thing annoying you?" Pheros frowned. Robin seemed to be on the edge of insanity. It was a state that Pheros had seen in dozens, if not hundreds of soldiers. From her judgement, Robin wasn't in danger of snapping, but he could end up there if things kept coming up wrong for him. "It sounds like there's something else."

"Yes." Robin cocked his head. "There's a Wolfguard garrison two hours away. I set up my camp here because it wasn't suited to holding my forces, but it's the first stop for my patrol to destroy the rebel hub."

"Reinforcements for you?"

"Hardly." Robin shook his head. "All in all, I'm taking a patrol of nearly twenty thousand men, and the garrison's only five thousand. Fairly large for a Wolfguard post, but their numbers have swelled, thanks to recruiting. I can't answer questions on the way there, but I'll be able to answer all of them after we get there. Is that okay?"

"Seems like it will have to be." Pheros nodded. "When do you leave?"

"Now." Robin turned to head away. "I'll be joining the patrol."

"Not so fast."

"What now?"

"We're heading to the same place, aren't we?" Pheros patted the saddle beside her. _I think I'll monopolize his time on the way there. He said he won't answer my questions, but I'll see if I can't get something anyway._ "I know you don't have a horse. Why don't you ride alongside me? Or do you not know how to ride doubleback?"

"I…" Robin sighed. "If it's going to be one of those days, I suppose I might as well play along. Fine."

-_En Route_-

"This really can't be comfortable." Robin said. He was sitting behind Pheros as the pair rode alongside Robin's assembled force. Most of the force was infantry, so the horse was progressing at a slow trot. That was the main reason Robin told her he never cared to ride, because it didn't get you anywhere _faster._

"If you want to get off, feel free." Pheros said, knowing full well he'd refuse. "But I've been riding since I was a small lass of eight, and I've ridden dawn until dusk."

"Normally I'd have some kind of pithy quip at my disposal." Robin sighed. "Alright, let's get down to brass tacks. What do you want?"

"Are you willing to tell me without fear of being overheard?" Pheros teased.

"Is my paranoia really that bad?"

"It's legendary." Pheros smiled, which Robin couldn't see, sitting behind her. "Though I will admit that it's saved you from at least three assassination attempts that I know about."

"It's like people in this Empire have nothing better to do." Robin sighed. "I mean, seriously? I get my food poisoned constantly, I'll get attacked when I'm having lunch at a food stall, and I once went three days straight with someone trying to dig a pit trap in front of my door. Three days!"

_Haven't heard _that _one. _"Same person?"

"Eh heh." Robin shuddered. "It, ah, was, actually. My daughter. She likes playing pranks on people and showing how smart she is."

"Sounds like you." Pheros said. "Didn't you say she was adopted? Have you been corrupting her, or did she come that way?"

"Birds of a feather, and all that, you know." Robin said. "A bit of both, I think."

"Robin and raven." Pheros laughed. Something twitched in her memory. "That reminds me. Did you know there's an old legend about a man who wanted to learn all the knowledge in the world?"

"Can't say I knew that." Robin frowned. "Of course, I can't say I didn't. Amnesia is annoying."

"I forget the name of the man, but he wasn't one to let anyone or anything stop him." Pheros dredged up the memory. "Legend says he traded his eye to a giant as payment. Anyway, he had two ravens, who he sent out to gather information for him. Their names were 'Knowledge' and 'Memory'."

"…And what reminded you about that?"

"The two birds, even if only one of them is a raven." Pheros laughed. "And you serve the Empire, do you not?"

"Yes, but Walhart doesn't seem like the type of man to merely stop at all the world's knowledge. Or possibly even want it, if it has no bearing on conquest." Robin hissed. "Unlike that dratted spymaster of his."

"Spymaster? Why would you be annoyed at him? It's not like he's sabotaging you, or…" Pheros trailed off as Robin started laughing bitterly. "Apparently not. It's that bad?"

"_Yes."_ Robin said, with a trace of bitterness. "Let me sidetrack you with a completely unrelated question. Who do you think is behind the current rash of rebellions?"

"Hard to say." Pheros frowned as she pulled up the train of thoughts she'd composed on the subject. Ft. Steiger wasn't home to any Valm analysts, and her own network of informants was little better than a glorified grapevine of gossip. "At best, I'd say you're the primary cause."

"Me?"

_Was that a – _Pheros frowned again, glad that Robin couldn't see her this time. _The Crimson Tactician of Valm wears many masks, and most of them are invisible. But I thought I just heard him slip. Surely he can't discount his own involvement with causing the rebellion? Or perhaps…? _"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just can't see how you would think that."

"It's unlikely that the three rebellions have a single leader organizing everything." Pheros said. "Ultimately, I'm willing to concede that the timing was, in fact, a coincidence. So I asked myself, if the timing is a coincidence, are the fact that the rebellions are more than one a coincidence? Obviously not. It makes sense that the rebellions all have a common cause. And that common cause is you, Robin."

"…You noticed." Robin said flatly. Pheros could have sworn she heard him say something afterwards, but she couldn't make it out. "And I had thought I could escape without blame, too."

"You've made great strides in unifying the diverse cultures that the Empire has conquered, and you've made dozens of the new citizens rich and successful. You also personally converted Viscount Virion and Chon'sin Princess Say'ri to our side." Pheros said. "However, those actions have had ramifications. For starters, you've angered the loyalists and on top of that made them feel isolated as their friends and neighbors started joining Valm. These rebellions are really just a natural outgrowth of your actions."

"Can't deny that."

"And, as an added irony, I'm sure you've _also_ managed to get the Valm elitists absolutely furious out you, thanks to the fact that you're including the conquered territories as our equals." Pheros laughed. "It's almost comical. You've got bitter enemies teaming up to kill you, even if they don't realize it."

"You're not mad about it?"

"Why would I be mad about it?" Pheros said. She was genuinely surprised by the question. "Do you think I would blame you for not predicting that the rebellion would happen?"

"The, ah, opposite, actually." Robin said. "Actually, I think you'd blame me because I knew the rebellions were going to happen."

_Oh. Robin thought I'd blame him because Robin always assumes the worse in people and that everyone's going to backstab him. He probably should work on that. _"Did you?"

"Yes." Robin sighed. "Yes, I did. I was convinced that we'd see multiple rebellions break out in defiance of what I did. I mean, on top of the normal resistance we usually face."

"And you did nothing about it." Pheros noted. _Ah. Maybe it _was_ his fault._

"No. That part isn't true." There was anger in Robin's voice. "If Excellus were alive right now, he'd have me as the laughingstock of the entire Valmese court! I'm glad he isn't, but I slipped up. As it happens, I knew the rebellions would occur, but every projection I had, and all the intel suggested that they wouldn't strike for another year and a half! A year and a half."

"You'd have defense ready than?"

"Of a sort." Robin replied. "Honestly, I ran the scenario a few times in my head and a preemptive strike doesn't work against a grassroots rebellion. The real best option was to just let them exist, and respond by defeating them as they show up."

"So, to clarify…" Pheros said, dryly. "When I told you did nothing about it, and you disagreed with me, you were lying. The rebellion may have happened before you expected, but you were going to do nothing anyway."

Robin inhaled deeply behind her. Pheros raised her eyebrow as she prepared for a tirade. But that wasn;t what she received.

"Sometimes the best way to fight is by choosing not to fight."

"Well spoken." Pheros said. _He's seriously on the brink of snapping if that's how he's reacting, overly measuring all his actions. _"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes." Robin said. "But, like I said, I have no idea how to convey that to people. I made a judgement. I knew unifying the Empire would cause rebellions to break out, but I judged it to create less strife. Unfortunately – well, actually I think my luck has nothing to do with it, for once – all the rebellions broke out simultaneously. And that's not all."

"What's not all?"

"It's not a coincidence." Robin said. "The rebellions are affecting _things._ Like ripples in a pond. Their repercussions are building off each other. Someone is influencing all three of them."

"You're certain?" Pheros felt a sharp jolt run through her. The actions affecting each other – she'd never looked into that, just judging each rebellion separately. She couldn't see the pattern if she didn't have the information in front of her, but Robin wouldn't lie, especially when she could double-check back at Ft. Steiger.

"Yes." Robin said grimly.

"Then who do you think it is?"

"Well, previously, I thought it was some dark mastermind." Robin chuckled. "Say'ri just said it was another me, except evil. I called them the Gray Tactician. But recently I've had another suspicion."

"Oh?"

"You remember when I said that this is changing the subject when the previous discussion was about the spymaster of Valm?" Robin said. "I lied about changing the subject. I think it's him. Basically Excellus, except a lot sneakier_. _He doesn't like me. And I don't like him. I think he's doing this deliberately, to make me look bad."

"That is a serious accusation."

"Yeah." Robin agreed. "Dastard's got a good shield. It's going to take a mountain of evidence that doesn't exist to get him. Or just track him down and kill him, but that's just as hard. Don't even know who he is, and he's eluding two of my best agents."

"If this is a joke, it's no longer funny." Pheros said. "Because treason rarely is."

"Tell you what." Robin said. "Right now, I want to bet on every shred of trust you have with me. After what I show you, I think you'll agree with me."

"I thought you said the mountain of evidence didn't exist."

"It's right in front of you." Robin said. Pheros looked up to see they had arrived at the Wolfguard garrison. "The information's in there, I promise. Just accompany me while I go see the man in charge."

"Very well." Pheros considered. "I'll follow you. This once."

"Thanks." Robin said. "I'm not expecting trouble. But bring your tomes with you."

-_Wolfguard Fort_-

_I hate walking into traps. _Robin grimaced. _But I hate setting them more. _Hit metals greaves echoed in the stone hall of the keep. The Wolfguard base for this stretch of land took over an old fort, reconstructing the place. They hadn't finished yet, but the full fort was for at least fifty thousand troops, and the five thousand Wolfguard members only needed part of it, so the whole fort hadn't been reconstructed yet. As Robin walked through, his forces would be working to restore parts of the garrison so that his twenty thousand could stay.

At least, that's what he told the Wolfguard garrison commander. That wouldn't be what his garrison would be doing at all.

Pheros's boots made an odd _clip-clop_ sound as she walked behind him, reminiscent of the horse she rode. Some of the modern fortresses were actually designed to accommodate riders everywhere, but not this one. It was just too old. Pheros seemed fine on foot, though, keeping a watchful eye around her. She had taken a Class B fire tome, and a _Fortify_ stave. It was just the two of them, Robin politely, but firmly, declined the escort.

"We're meeting with the Wolfguard commander." Pheros said. "You personally selected them, didn't you? So which one is this?"

"Rumors of my involvement in the Wolfguard is … yeah, I guess it's not exaggerated." Robin said. "This one is named Erik. He's a skilled cavalier, a noble, and supposedly a gifted commander and highly charismatic."

"Supposedly?"

"There were a lot of candidates, and I couldn't do a thorough check into everyone. So sometimes, I went with people who had flaws, because it was either them, or picking someone who had a 50/50 shot of being worse." Robin sighed. "Eric's one of those. He's definitely that good on paper, but he suffers from lack of confidence, and has a habit of getting unlucky with who his peers are, which only reinforces his lack of confidence."

"Valm should never make do with anything less than the best of the best."

"Agreed." Robin stopped before the door to the room. "But everyone, even the two of us, has flaws. Ours just happen to be smaller than most. Similar to a battlefield, where an army is made of different troop compositions, each with strengths and weaknesses. The job of a tactician is to decide where to put people to maximize their potential. After all, there's only a handful of our types. The Wolfguard organization was designed to handle the mindless Risen, which fall pretty fast to proper tactics, and usually don't exceed an average soldier."

"So, you picked him, hoping to compensate for his flaws."

"Yes." Robin nodded. _I really should have told her. It's also kind of dangerous if she doesn't know_. _But I can't help myself. There's always something so inherently satisfying when a plan comes together. And I kind of need this._ Robin opened the door.

"I'm busy!" Eric wasn't. He was sitting back, with his feet on the desk. An iced drink was on his desk, a luxury considering that ice elemental magic went out of fashion a few hundred years back, meaning that it had to come from a storeroom beneath the castle specifically made for that purpose. There were supposed to be papers Eric was looking over. But there was no actual sign of them.

"Noted." Robin said. He closed the door and set the deadbolt behind him. "But I decree that you aren't. By order of the Battlemaster."

Eric looked up for a moment. His face became one of the most satisfying shades of white Robin had the pleasure of seeing. He swung his legs around and temporarily lost control, so they fell to the floor with a thud. Robin smirked as Eric scrambled to make himself presentable.

"No, please." Robin said. "No need to make yourself look presentable on my behalf. And I'm sure Pheros had seen worse."

"Yes, but it's usually on brigands that I'm about to kill."

"Ooh. Low bar to clear." Robin winced. "So, Erik, how are you? Let's talk about why I'm here. You _do_ know why I'm here, right? Or do I have to tell you that to?"

"Resupply." Erik said. "You said you were running low on projectiles? You, ah, said that you were stopping here for supplies because of rebel activity to the north. I didn't expect you for another few hours."

"That's what I told you, yes." Robin said. "However, I'm afraid to tell you that the reason I'm here is actually for something entirely different. And I see your eyes moving – don't worry, Pheros isn't aware of the real reason I'm here."

"Real reason?"

"Yes, real reason." A massive clang echoed as the fort's bell started tolling. Erik's forces were raising the alarm. The fort was under attack. Robin turned his head, grinning at Pheros. "And so it begins."

Erik made his move faster than Robin would have guessed he would. The both of the cavalier's hands went down below the desk, out of Robin's sight and Robin wasn't even looking to begin with. Erik swung his feet up and set both of feet against the desk he was sitting behind. Then he _kicked._

"Robin!" Pheros cried.

_Please. Like something like that would do me in._

Robin drew his blade in one clean motion, a magnificent Chon'sin samurai sword, slicing the table in half. The two parts bounced off his armor, crashing into the floor. Two open drawers slid out, clattering to the floor. Erik got up, charging at Robin with a pair of daggers in his hands.

Robin sheathed his blade and kicked the man in the head with the full force of his armored foot. He didn't even need to do anything else. The charge was too clumsy.

"Hopeless." Robin sighed at he stared at the scene. Erik had lost one of his daggers, and his hand was pressed where Robin's heel had made contact with his face, whimpering. "Really? Pick to a plan and stick to it. If you wanted to feign ignorance, go and do that. If you wanted my life, a halfhearted last-ditch effort wasn't going to cut it! You aren't even a knife fighter. At minimum, _minimum_, you should have had your sword."

"Erik is a traitor. And judging from the alarms, the garrison as well." Pheros stated. Robin nodded. He was glad that Pheros was capable of making snap judgements and reading the situation. Pheros looked at him. "How long have you known? And, more importantly, why didn't you tell me on the way here?"

"Not as long as I should have." Robin dodged the question. In truth, Aversa had only managed to get him the information the previous morning. Robin knew there was a traitor within the Wolfguard. But unfortunately… "Talk, Erik. I know you aren't the only Wolfguard traitor. Who are the others?"

"Never, crimson devil!" Erik spat at him, personality now flipped. "You'll drive Valm to the ground, with your _unification _programs. We didn't conquer all these foreigners just so they could get rich off us."

"Listen." Robin shook his head. "I don't have the time – and I'll be honest, the inclination – to correct your painfully shallow perception of reality and your elitist urges which are skewing it. Not that you'd listen to me anyway. So instead we're skipping to the universal language of pain."

Robin drew his spear and rammed it through Erik, stabbing the spear into the wall. "I've left the spear in your gut. It's not lethal – at least, not yet. You've got two options. Right now, my forces are killing yours. I'm going to join them. When I get back, we're carting you off, then I'm leaving you to the tender ministrations of my spymaster to find all you know. That's the first option. The second is you remove that spear and run like a coward. That's the best outcome for you, since you don't die and you keep the information. But I'm betting you're too much of a coward to do that."

A loud crash came from the door.

"Robin, there are men by the door." Pheros noted. "Are they his men, or yours?"

"His forces." Robin drew his Chon'sin blade again and tossed a red tome to Pheros. He drew one for himself. "Bolganone isn't good for cramped quarters. On three, we open the door and roast the hall."

-_Rebel Fort_-

"Bo-o-o-o-ored." Vermil yawned. He was resting on top of a mostly-destroyed tower, leaning against a destroyed outcropping. Cries of battle rang out below him, from the courtyard which had dissolved into chaos. Vermil slipped the orders out of his sleeves and read them again. "Yup. Just to take out this fort. And nothing more than that."

_"Multiple operations are critical to success. I'm led to believe that the rebellions are connected, which means that there must be cells whose sole task is to pass messages without being discovered." _Vermil read. "_I had a look in sections without any rebel activity, and we've only located this one. They're holed up with a derelict fortress. Luckily, they couldn't repair it without exposing themselves. Not that it helped them. Take a patrol and kill them."_

"Yup. Boring ol' routine missions." Vermil said. "Bet Zulas and Argeni are doing something fun."

-_Vermillion Capital_-

Argeni sneezed. It set a tower of paperwork she'd already finished collapsing to the ground. She groaned as she retrieved it, shuffling through the papers to try to get the back into order. "That's definitely that little mage's fault. I'm going to kill Vermil if I get my hands on him."

_-Rebel Fort-_

Vermil folded the orders into a paper glider, something he'd learned back in the magic academies. He considered the glider for a moment, wondering if there was some way of militarizing it. "Eh. If there is, that's someone else's job."

Below, some of the rebels had managed to rally. Vermil wasn't a good tactician, in fact, he was sure that if he tried to use tactics, it would end horribly. On the other hand, he _did _know that his soldiers were better and that he outnumbered the enemies. So he just had his troops attack from all the directions they were capable of, with special focus on splintering enemy groups. A few units, including his own, had taken the towers and started blasting the enemy with fire.

That'd been fun, until they gotten tired of getting barbecued, so the enemy stopped using formation and the free-for-all melee that was currently happening had broken out. Vermil was sure that if Robin was the one commanding, he'd have done something clever, like set up walls of infantry to keep the enemy in groups or something. Vermil tried doing that, but it seemed a lot more difficult than it looked.

His side was still winning. Vermil knew that Robin couldn't be everywhere at once, and therefore meant higher casualties among everywhere he wasn't. When he served under Yen'fay, same thing happened, not because of tactics, but because Yen'fay was just that good. That's why soldiers tried getting into Yen'fay's personal army. On the other hand, soldiers were trying to get _into_ Robin's army, but not his personal group. Vermil had no idea why.

"There you are." Vermil smiled. The rallying soldiers had formed a cohesive group. That was working to fend off the scrabbling Valm soldiers. They looked kind of like ants to Vermil. Vermil tossed the glider with a practice flick of his wrist, sending it into a spiral. When it was it between him and the group, Vermil raised his hands.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, beware the sun's harsh light. Let those who dare oppose my might, burn like my power," Vermil chanted as he focused the power from his tome's energy matrixes, mixing it with his mental state and focusing the power into a raw beam of heat. "VERMILLION'S MIGHT!"

-_Wolfguard Fort_-

It took a few minutes for the passage to sufficiently cool to let the two of them walk through it. Charred corpses were everywhere, and the smell was horrible. Robin, acting as a gentleman, tore off two stripes of cloth from his clothes and wet them so he and Pheros could wear them as impromptu face masks. The two of them passed through in silence, reaching the end of the passageway.

There were no soldiers waiting to jump them at the end. Instead, one of Robin's squadrons was there, guarding the entrance. The man there saluted him. "At your orders, Battlemaster."

"Save me any?" Robin asked, removing the cloth and tossing it aside.

"It's a massacre, sir." The man bowed. "They have no chance. We outnumber them four to one and caught them mostly off guard."

"Odd." Robin frowned. "I thought they would have been planning a trap against us. Really, off guard?"

"We found a large amount of poisoned food supplies." The man saluted. "We think he intended to give them to us."

"Of course. Poison." Robin nodded. "Actually, that's pretty smart for someone like him. I approve. Next question – any surrender?"

"A fair amount, but mostly individuals. There's a large group resisting in the main courtyard." The man said. "We have our archers and mages moving to flank them as we speak."

"Excellent." Robin said. "Pheros, I apologize for not telling you earlier. I just required a bit of… well, I'm not even sure. I kind of just wanted to push off my own forces betraying me as long as possible."

"I understand." Pheros said. "Shall we clean up?"

-_Traitorous Scum's Fort_-

A spear whirled around, slicing through the bodies of traitorous Valm soldiers. Soldiers fell, as the dead increased. The spear's owner held his ground, letting the ranks of enemies break upon him and his men as he held the position. He slammed the haft upwards, sending the enemy soldier he was fighting staggering back, then setting into a thrust.

"Mercy. I surrender." The Valm traitor held his hand up as he tried to shake up the blow.

"No mercy for traitors." Zulas ran him through.

_No need to make an example out of them. _Robin had told him. _Zulas, I know if anyone's angrier than me, it's you. But try to hold back, alright? Because the last thing we need right now is a martyr or a rallying point._

"Sorry, Robin. But I can't hold back on your account." Zulas said. Rage burned within him, fierce and hot. It wasn't the kind of debilitating rage that would send a man frothing, it was a cold and calculated rage that replaced his normal self with an alternate version that had a single goal. "Destroy them all."

Zulas plunged into the fray again. In the capitol, he'd been put in charge of training, specifically integrating Robin's new methods within the Valm army at large. He'd earned the respect of hundreds of well-placed soldiers, giving him tens of thousands of recruits who knew of his name from legend. And, given that, when he gave commands, they obeyed.

Robin told him to also set a trap for the Wolfguard, getting his army in and slaughtering them from the inside. Zulas ignored those orders, instead taking all the entrances and systematically moving within, killing them man by man. His authority let him do that, something he was grateful for. Because now, there wasn't a single member of the traitorous guard that was escaping punishment.

His spear struck outward, piercing the heart of one of the rank-and-file members. Zulas withdrew and stabbed again, cutting another one. They hissed at him and his men. Zulas watched as one charged at him, swinging an axe. He dodged easily and swung the spear around. But instead of dodging, the man took the lethal wound and struck at Zulas, drawing a line of red across his arm.

"Tch!" Zulas hissed at the pain. He stepped back and gestured. Soldiers flooded the gap and one of the healers stepped up, healing him.

"They're fighting with recklessness." One of his younger sergeants was addressing him.

"No." Zulas shook his head. "We've cornered them, and now we're just killing them. Even if they surrendered, we wouldn't accept it. Ever been on a hunt, boy?"

"A few times, with my father."

"He ever warn you against attacking an animal in their lair?"

"Once. Why?"

"This is why." Zulas gestured. "When you've got nothing to lose, you fight even stronger. That's why you never fight a trapped animal. And that's what we're doing. So we're going to get a few more injuries."

"So, why are we doing this?"

"Son." Zulas stared at him. "It is an _honor_ to die for Valm. And there exists no greater honor than dying to cleanse the Empire for the worse evil there is. _Traitors._ These … _filth_ … must be cleansed, so the rot cannot grow. And we are obligated to sacrifice our lives for it."

Zulas turned to the healer. "Enough!" The healer scampered back. Zulas spun his spear. "It's time to keep this fight going."

-_Wolfguard Fort_-

"Red life blood of the earth, heed my call and open your mouth to envelope all those underneath…"

"Crackling ozone of the sky, heed my orders and form a lance to obliterate those in my path…"

_"BOLGANONE!" "THORON!"_

Robin's and Pheros's spells blew through the last of the traitors holding out. A few stragglers were left standing upright, some of them drinking blue or brown tinted bottles. Around the courtyard, the rest were either dead or being rounded up by the rest of Robin's troops. Archers and mages kept watch from the walls and the roof of the keep.

"We'll never surrender!"

"I didn't expect you to." Robin walked forward, motioning for Pheros to stay back. He made sweeping motions with his arms, giving commands to the other soldiers to stay back. Then, Robin drew his spear, keeping it in guard position. _Seven of them,_ Robin noted with satisfaction. _I think they can give me a good exercise. _"There are those who won't surrender. So, let me offer you a chance. You hate me, right? Well, here I am. We'll have a fight the seven of you, against me."

"And if we win, you'll let us go?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. My men will kill you." Robin said, eyeing the man who had spoken. He wielded a heavy axe and seemed to be the leader. "I just offer you a chance at my life. Want to take it?"

"Take it… and your head! Take him down!"

The lead man rushed him, pushing his body to move despite the wounds. He swung the heavy axe at Robin. Robin dropped the spear, sidestepped the swing, and drew his sword through the man once he within the guard. _One._

Two more came at him. Robin ducked the swing of the first one, who was wielding a sword, and let the second one, a mage, hit him with a blast of electricity. Robin swung his left hand to the mage, and summoned his own nexus of lightning, blasting the mage, while casually blocking the sword wielder's swipe with a behind-the-back block using his right sword-wielding hand. Robin turned his head and gave him a cocky grin. _Two One behind me and four in front._

Robin set his foot under the dropped spear and kicked it high up in the air. Then he set his left hand on his sword hilt and swung it, using his shoulder as leverage, sending the man behind him staggering back. Two of the four reached him, lunging with spears. Robin sidestepped as fast as he could, tossing the sword to his left hand, and then blasted the pair with a lance of lightning. Neither died from it, unfortunately.

The next one went after him with an axe, while a jet of flame roared by him. Robin deflected the axe to the side and spun back to where he was a moment ago, catching the spear with his right hand. He now stood in the middle of five of them, all wounded. One sword, two lances, an axe, and the last was a fire mage.

Robin spun like a dervish, slashing with his spear and using his sword to guard again his undefended side. He dropped low and extended the lance, slicing through legs. The axe user went for him, forcing him to roll out of the way. He used the spear to prop him up, and then stabbed the axe user, killing him. _Three._

That was when one of the lances hit him, deflecting off his plate to cut along his side. Robin took it well, slicing the man who did it apart with his sword and then going on to blast the sword user with lightning, frying the man to a crisp. The second lancer went for him, which Robin deflected with a gauntlet, then buried the gauntlet within the man's stomach. Now at close quarters, he kneed the man in the groin, and then grabbed his head in a two-handed grip and twisting his head to violently break the man's spine. _Four, five, six._

The fire mage was last. Robin tossed aside his sword, and then dropped the tomes from their holsters, walking towards the mage and slamming his fists into each other, grinning. The mage panicked, and summoned the most powerful flame he had, blasting Robin at point blank with his fire.

Robin dove to one side, dashing to the mage before he could adjust his aim. Robin leapt up and slammed his right hand into the mage's face, and lifted him in the air, before landing himself. Then Robin slammed the mage into the ground, shattering the mage's skull.

"Dead." Robin stood up, looking at the gore and blood he was now covered with. "War is … messy, it seems."

"Was that necessary?" Pheros asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"I needed the workout." Robin said, working to remove his gauntlets. "I don't have many opportunities to fight alone, to the death."

"Stress relief?"

"I guess a bit, why?" Robin blinked as Pheros looked him up and down. "Hey, stop that. I'm completely sane."

"You told me you don't relish killing people." Pheros gestured to the corpse. "You just cracked a man's skull like an egg."

"Fine. I'm a bit tense, I suppose."

"You aren't tense. The Wolfguard are traitors." Pheros said. "You're furious."

"I _am_ the Wolfguard." Robin scowled. "This was _my_ project, _my_ oversight, _my _people. And now I have _multiple_ Wolfguard commanders who took the opportunity to recruit men loyal to them. It's a flaw in the system that was exploited. Aside from the commanders, who are handpicked, and officers, who are drawn from the army, the rest are rank and file militia. So, if the command is rotten, they can fill their Wolfguard unit with dissidents."

"What makes you suspect the spymaster, then?"

"Because he's the only one who could do it." Robin sighed. "Honestly, if I had to guess, he didn't predict the rebellion either. He just slipped in a few commanders who were loyal to him, or that he had some kind of control over, intending to use them against me when the time was right. And now, apparently, was that time."

"I see." Pheros nodded. "So, you're saying the spymaster decided to use your own hubris against you and fill your supposedly infallible Wolfguard full of holes to prove you aren't as capable as you think you are."

"That's not what I'm saying at – actually, yes." Robin grit his teeth. "I just didn't expect him to go this low. He's put me in a rough spot."

"He's sabotaged you, in other words." Pheros said. "Is this normal or am I strange for thinking we should be _infighting right now!?_"

"He started it."

"_Stop acting like a child." _Pheros snapped. "You're throwing a tantrum."

"So, what am I supposed to do, then?" Robin narrowed his eyes. "You don't play the hand you wished you had, you play the hand you get dealt. And right now, both myself and that spymaster of Walhart's are in a situation that only one of us walks away from."

"You can't end the rebellions without implicating him?"

"I _can, _especially with no proof." Robin scowled. "I'm not referring to this rebellion per se, honestly. I'm referring to the situation. He knows – well, he knows I've done a few things that might be considered traitorous by those without a long view, and he doesn't like me. Formerly, I just wanted to keep tabs on him back, but now that he's caused these rebellions, I've pretty much had it."

"Fine. So end the rebellions. Now, one that happens, if I attempt to mediate, will you cooperate?"

"Yes. I'm irritated, not irrational." Robin reconsidered his position. "Yet."

"Then I will attempt to bridge the gap. And should that fail, I expect you to be a pragmatist about it." Pheros's eyes met his. "You are the Battlemaster, and the second in command of the Empire. You cannot be seen infighting, and a protracted stealth war will just harm the people of Valm. Understand?"

"Yes, Pheros." _I understand what you want, anyw-_

"Similar to how you dealt with Excellus."

_Wait, what?_ "Did – did you just condone the murder of a Valm Imperial officer?"

"No, of course not. I am merely saying that your solution must be surefire and swift, with no chance for repercussions or a fallout." Pheros shrugged. "I'm afraid that I'm not a strategist, so I may not be able to imagine what that might entail, but as long as you meet those qualifications, I can support you."

_Translation: I'm not happy about traitors either, so if you're sure, than make the move, and make it clean. I won't oppose you. _Robin nodded. "Thank you, General Pheros. For the advice."

"My pleasure, Battlemaster." Pheros nodded and turned to walk away. "Remember. I'm the nice one. Not the naïve one. Oh, and take a vacation. You seriously need it."

_I need an excuse to go to Ylisse, anyway. _"Once all this is done, fine."


	22. All Good Things Must Come to an End

-_Robin's Study_-

"Damn them, and damn them all!" Zulas howled at the letter he has just opened, addressed to Robin.

"Language!" Robin snapped. "I will _not _have you using those kinds of words within earshot of Ravena."

"Dad, I think you're taking the whole 'protective father' thing too far here." Ravena managed to talk while she had a pin in her mouth. One full side of Robin's office was devoted to being a giant stringboard, and Ravena was updating the information on it. Currently, she was rearraigning the nest of strings, notes, and pins, so it resembled more of a giant nest of webbing rather than somethings a crazed Grimleal would use to summon Grima. "Besides, you left me in private lessons with _Morgaine._ Kind of screwed up there."

"So, what kind of things did she teach you?"

"Don't encourage her, Vermil." Robin addressed the fire mage.

"I don't like you right now." Vermil scowled at him. "You gave everyone else fun assignments."

"Except me!" Argeni piped up. "My poor, delicate, lady fingers. They weren't made for things like writing documents. They were made for writing love letters! And now they're too tired to do that."

"Except Argeni. What gives?"

"What gives is that Zulas is more senior than you and has experience commanding troops. So he got the job taking out the Wolfguard, and you were assign to reduce a fortress to a smoldering crater." Robin said. _Actually, I wanted them to know it was personal. Vermil just burns everything to the ground, but Zulas is pretty reasonable so it's a big deal when he gets annoyed like that. I still wished he'd shown a _little _restraint, and maybe not murdered everyone there._

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain Argeni, or why you locked us out of the loop."

"Argeni has no more seniority or command experience than Zulas does." Robin explained. "And I didn't tell you because that's standard operating procedures in the event of a major breach of security. No one gets told _anything_ unless it's absolutely necessary. And if I had my way, none of you would know about the Wolfguard traitors."

"Yup." Ravena said. "Kind of sucks that you can't trust an army of twenty thousand people not to blab, you know?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you'd have assigned me to paperwork even if I was more experienced."

"That's just pure conjecture." Robin clapped his hands. "Anyway, Ravena, how goes the search?"

"Working on it." Ravena spat out the dart to her hand and impaled Dalton's face with it. "Dalton's clear, finally. Wasn't him."

"You thought it was Dalton?" Argeni asked.

"Someone highly placed in the Valm military." Robin said. "We've also found no traces of any offices, or any cash flow, so we think the spymaster has a legitimate position that he uses to cover for his real job."

"Huh." Zulas thought about it. "Yeah, I guess that's possible. Honestly, once you go Colonel, you wind up with more space than you need, and up to a certain point, you can just request treasury gold without it showing up on any records."

"I like the sound of that. So, how much space and money do colonels get, exactly?" Argeni asked. "And does it go up when they get married?"

"I'm not a colonel, Argeni."

"Yet, dear."

"Actually, your quarters will be your family's mansion in Valm." Robin said. "I took a look at the regs, and when nobility get married, they're allowed leniency to rest at their house when not deployed. Of course, that's only for lieutenant and above, but Zulas made that long ago."

"Why not Zulas's mansion?"

"Because Zulas has a title in name only, and nothing behind it." Robin said. "Anyway, regs aside, we need to get back on topic."

"Okay." Argeni nodded. "Have you tried following the trail of Imperial spies?"

"Yes. Most of his agents just report to higher agents. He does have a cabal of about half a dozen spies that know the spymaster personally." Robin winced. "Used to, anyway. Ravena?"

"Two killed, one in hiding, and we don't know the two others." Ravena sighed. "Morgaine _did_ manage to get her hands on one, and he committed suicide by overcasting Valentian magic. Wasn't pretty, apparently."

"We've had some tricky progress on that front." Robin nodded.

"Anyway, we know that the spymaster was involved within all three Wolfguard traitors." Ravena said. "And, if you're wondering who took out the third one, it was a patrol led by Cervantes. Now, whoever's the spymaster needed to know these three people in detail."

"You can't just eliminate them on that kind of a basis." Argeni said. "Secret relationships happen all the time, you know. Or well, perhaps you don't, but _I_ certainly do. Not that I've had them, of course."

"Because you're unlikable?" Vermil offered.

"How could you be so rude?" Argeni sniffed. "No, it's because I'm simply a good girl with good breeding who actually has manners and taste."

"Those novels in your room say otherwise." Ravena snorted. "_Ribald Tales of a Faith War_? Seriously? That series is trash, and you know it."

"Argeni, so help me if you've been corrupting her…" Robin began.

"Cut it out, the lot of you." Zulas sighed. "Robin, ignore the girls, they're just trying to get a rise out of us. But Argeni does have a point. There's no shortage of fools trying to seduce her. And defeating them in duels hasn't helped."

"_Trying_ to seduce her, yes?" Robin said. "Are any successful?"

"No." Zulas snorted.

"Exactly."

"Spycraft isn't as simple as some shallow romantic liaison." Ravena explained. "Recruiting for a top-secret double agent job isn't a few winks at a party and a meeting in the shadows."

"In this case, they'd need a stable recruitment platform. Every one of the traitors has people who he knows well, and people who backed up the recommendation. Then all those have a circle of confidants themselves. The spymaster, at most, has a two-degree separation, so luckily we don't need to check deeper." Robin said. "These people were recruited because the recruiter knew ahead of time they were the type to be able to be turned against me."

"You sure it's got to be that close?" Zulas asked Robin. "I mean, I don't remember you pulling off plans using people that far away as cat's paws. Pretty sure you used Excellus, though."

"Yes, we're including notable enemies." Robin said. "Luckily, we already have most of this information from the original set of background checks, and Morgaine delivered the last set of information earlier this morning. So, all that's left is to cross reference all the information and take a note of the few dozen who cross over, _then_ run that over our list of suspects."

"Not that appearing or not appearing is enough to have you confirmed or denied, of course." Ravena said. "When I eliminated Dalton, I mean he's clear from this rubric. We've got a master list, under _heavy_ lock and key, which contains the final tally of evidence against people. So someone connected to all three of these just gets a check mark, if you're not connected to any, that's an X."

"Isn't intelligence work supposed to be more, um, cloak and dagger?" Argeni asked, blinking. "I have this image of dark figures in the night, slipping in to crack open safes and reading documents."

"Yeah that happens too. Guess how much."

"About half of it?" Argeni ventured, trying to go low.

"One percent." Ravena sighed. _"One percent _of intelligence is active fieldwork, or as you put it, cloak and dagger. A further twenty-five is passive fieldwork or listening in on people. Everything else is this! So the next time you complain about filing paperwork, remember _I'm_ doing _this._"

"Want a hand?" Vermil offered, shooting Robin a dirty look. "I've got a lot of experience archiving thanks to _someone_ making me research spells."

"Answer's the same as last time." Robin sighed. "You know you want larger destructive capacity more than I do."

"I'll take help, sure." Ravena gestured to a stack of papers by her that was taller than her. "Those files contain links. Find the names and connect them with thread. If they don't have a name, scrawl one down and pin it up. Connect them with string and see if you can try to make it so we get a nice set of webs, rather than a massive sprawl, because that gets annoying."

"What do we do afterwards?"

"Ask me when we're done." Ravena said. "Might take a few weeks."

"…Oh."

"Don't worry, it's not like you have better things to do." Zulas tossed the missive he'd gotten to Robin. "Take a look at this."

"That can't be right." Robin frowned. _Well, a spot of good news for a change. And also explains why Zulas was cursing. _"_No_ rebel activity? That doesn't make any sense."

"Yup." Zulas moodily kicked the table. An inkwell was upset, spilling over a set of opened letters. Robin snatched the inkwell up and used the ruin letters to funnel the remaining ink to the side, leading to a black puddle on the floor. "We've hit 'em too hard, and the rest are now hiding."

"I mean, that was the fate to begin with." Robin said, shuffling the letters together, taking care not to get ink flecks on his sleeves. His hands were already loss. "Even though the Gray Tactician and/or the spymaster was the one behind it all, they just controlling groups of scattered rebels, with no logistics, no support, and a recruitment which only fed off a hostile population, i.e. the one they're fighting. They feed off each other, so when a decisive string of victories crop up against them, they've got no support. Most rebellions can only take one or two decisive losses. Between the variousValm general and the Wolfguard, we hit them with _six._"

"I was expecting a long campaign." Zulas muttered. "Kind of disappointing. Especially with those traitors."

"These were rebels, not insurgents." Robin said. "And thank goodness for that. Insurgents give me nightmares. _Bad_ nightmares."

"What's the difference?"

"As far as I'm concerned, whether or not they're supported by the population. The Chon'sin dynasts, for instance, would support a rebellion if they thought it profitable, so if someone like Say'ri was leading it, it'd last a while." Robin said. "I didn't give them enough times. So, yes, we just had to crush some dissidents and the traitors. And then the rest wise up and run back into cover."

"I thought rebels where supposed to be 'We'll fight till the last man draws breath! Argh!' and so on, spouting meaningless drivel as you impale them, and they die a slow horrific death." Zulas said, gesturing with his hand.

"Not all rebels are the evil version of you, dear." Argeni said. "I mean, how many of you are there in service to Walhart?"

"Not as many as I'd like, you're right." Zulas said. "Speaking of impaling, I heard about what you did to Eric. That was pretty hardcore."

"Ooh, what's this?" Ravena perked up. "I didn't hear about this."

"There's a reason for that." Robin sighed. The ink now safely contained, he walked to the room's fireplace and tossed the inked letters into it.

"He impaled the traitorous Wolfguard commander on his spear and stuck him into the wall." Zulas explained. "Then dared him to pull himself off and escape or commit suicide to prove he wasn't a spineless coward."

"That _is_ pretty hardcore." Ravena smirked. "So which did he chose?"

"He went with the third option, passing out." Robin sighed. "He _was_ something like half an inch forward against the wall, so he might have made an attempt to escape, or I might have not shoved him against the wall hard enough. We had to cut the blasted thing off him, and he's still unconscious. I seem to have overdone it. On the one hand, the story got out, so now everyone thinks I'm even worse than they already though, and the name 'Crimson Demon Battlemaster' seems to be going around. On the other hand-"

"-no information from an unconscious man." Ravena finished. "Oh, take a look at this. Cervantes is out, too. He's got notable connections to the ones that you and Zulas took out, but none whatsoever to the ones his men killed."

"Still, all things considered, good run." Robin said. "Rebellion flattened in the space of two months, and a good amount of notable information on the spymaster. We even came out ahead, reputation-wise, thanks to the methods we used for dealing with our own traitors. And that's that. Ink-stained letters aside."

"Sorry about that."

"Nah, it was just some reports from Anna." Robin said. "Risen, of all things."

-_?_-

"It's not over yet." The Valmese spymaster sighed, reading through a stack of papers. "A rebellion ending that quickly?"

"The Battlemaster believes that to the case. He even put out his own notice, saying that all formal rebel activity has disbanded, but that the Wolfguard is now back to engaging the Risen and bandit attacks."

"That last bit is just for propaganda, of course, there's still a few stragglers, but the rebels seem to have disappeared." The spymaster frowned. "By my counts, that's at least 30,000 missing rebels, judging from recruiting reports. Can we assume they're accurate?"

"Avarice supplied them."

Avarice, the spymaster knew, was the codename for a new dealer on the information market. While honesty was a virtue no one ever accused anyone in her line of work of, Avarice tended to be reliable on such matters. Still, the both of them knew better than to completely trust her. "Good enough, then. That number is worrisome. There's a lot of ill that could be done with a number that great."

"Spymaster, do you think he started the rebellions?"

"No." The spymaster shook his head and tapped a letter on his desk. "This is an internal memo, supplied to the generals of Valm, marked for their eyes only. Robin outlines the basic pushes, and a plan to deal with the remainder of the rebels. In it, he identifies an individual as the 'Gray Tactician' that may be responsible for some of the organization. And he asks for any information, if we could send it up. Oh. And a note that says not to let anyone else see it."

"Ah." The agent licked his lips. "So, shall we send in misinformation?"

"No. We've only got one route to send that in, and if Robin identifies that as ours, it would only be a short while until he tracks me down." The spymaster frowned. "As it stands, I believe he's coming too close to the truth."

"Our stunt with the Wolfguard?"

"No, I don't think so." The spymaster grinned. "If he tries tracking us through that – well, let's just say I left a nasty little trap. And now that I've been able to put _that_ long-standing plan into effect, I've a few other methods as well. A few of our nobles will push for more control over the Wolfguard, because as it stands, the Battlemaster has complete control of it."

"Then what could have you suspicious?"

"That's just it." The spymaster frowned. "I don't know what he's planning. He's got something concealed."

"Could it have anything to do with the Fire Emblem?"

"_That_ is just a tale for Ylissean royalty to make themselves feel special." The spymaster scowled. "Don't make me regret telling it to you. Walhart may consider it important, but I don't. But the gems wouldn't do Robin any good."

"Even though he's the Fellblood?" The agent enjoyed the look of shock on the spymaster's face. "Oh, you didn't know that, did you?"

"No." The spymaster slid his chair back and withdrew a large crimson file, flipping through it. "Feigning amnesia, the dates, his age. Yes, that would make sense. But the Fellblood was killed, years ago. _That_ was confirmed."

"The chaos following Gangrel's death left a few secrets looser than usual." The agent rolled up his sleeve to reveal a fresh Grimleal tattoo. "It took a bit of infiltration, but I confirmed that while the child personally murdered by the previous Exalt was indeed the Fellblood, there's just a single missing detail. The child was one of fraternal twins, as it happens. The other? Well, he got away safely."

"That would explain it." The spymaster remembered. "The reports were that the Fellborn was male, yet the Exalt clearly said 'I killed her', on his deathbed. The speculation was that he was referring to the country of Plegia, or Ylisse, but he was referring to the Fellblood, who was female."

"Yes, that was my conclusion too, though it's hard to say conclusively. And honestly, that doesn't matter." The agent cocked his head. "Do you think he knew it? The previous Exalt. Imagine being haunted by that knowledge. Well, that's water under the bridge too, I guess."

"Are you now a Grimleal initiate?" A note of humor was in the spymaster's voice.

"High priest, don't be ridiculous. I killed off a chapter whose leader was only personally known to people killed during the battle. Like I said, chaos around Gangrel's death. Pretty high-ranking member too, I was invited to the new Hierophant's speech, where he told us the secret. Probably to keep faith in the Grimleal." The agent shrugged. "So, do you think he's after the gems?"

"Are you sure this Hierophant wasn't lying?"

"Swore a blood oath." The agent said. "Grimleal may be fanatics, but they aren't gullible or stupid. The Hierophant set a curse on himself which forced him to tell the truth. Yeah, information's on the level. So, gems?"

"No. Tiki is still in possession of hers." The spymaster said. "I checked after Robin visited her. If I had to guess, he's probably the opposite. Harbors a secret hatred to Plegia and wants them wiped out. Probably Ylisse too. Now that I think about it, he was discussing invasion plans the other day with Pheros. Yes, that would make sense."

"Unlimited power is a pretty sweet offer." The agent countered.

"I suppose a closer eye couldn't hurt." The spymaster said. "If that's even possible."

"Now what?"

"Can you join Robin's personal forces?" The spymaster asked.

"No." The agent's tone left little room for discussion.

"It'd be easy for you to join, given the fact you're related to-"

"Look, I share my half-brother's loyalty. Something that you're grateful for, given that the people you can personally trust are steadily being killed by Robin. But that comes with conditions." Balt Albert blinked once. "Zulas is not allowed to know I exist. That was part of the deal. He'd be crushed if he found out his father had an indiscretion. The man's black-and-white nature makes him an ideal soldier, but I don't want him to know about me."

"That was part of the deal." The spymaster nodded. "Alright. I'll post you deep. Robin's assassin Dant is deep undercover somewhere in Plegia."

"Yeah, I know. What's the mission?"

"Given your new status, it shouldn't be that hard of a task. He is, as you have said, killing my confidants. But I'm not going after his soldiers, that would hardly be sporting of me. Track down Dant and kill her. When you're done, send her head to Robin." The spymaster said. "Meanwhile, I'll deal with the rebellion here."

-_?_-

"Excellent work, Ruger. Everything is proceeding exactly how I wanted it. I think we're done here."

"I don't understand."

"Of course, you don't." Beneath his hooded cloak, Grima sighed. It seemed like he was saying that more and more these days, and the line grew stale. "Ruger, you're only competent as a messenger in the dark. That's why I hired you to serve as the 'Gray Tactician'."

"Gray Tactician?"

"It's just my term for it." Grima sighed. "The opposite to the Crimson Tactician. Your role was to rally the unified dissidents into a rebellion, while keeping it to look like it was scattered. Or, well, to clarify, to run legwork while I gave the orders."

"Right." Ruger said. "So, uh, why'd ya decide to put everything on halt?"

"A better question, I think, is why did you lose track of your soldiers?" Grima asked, though he personally knew the answer to the question. "I put everything to a halt because the rebellion is simply out of soldiers. We recruited thousands of people from across the continent. It took me the better part of two years to set up the network necessary for it. And now, they're dead."

"The Crimson Demon Tactician."

"Not yet." Grima smiled. "No, just the Crimson Tactician for now. Curious, though. I put aside a legion of veterans, and it seems that when I shipped them to classified location, they've somehow vanished without a trace."

"I thought you were behind that."

Grima considered. Given his duplicitous, double-dealing nature, this was actually a perfectly valid excuse as for why Ruger hadn't realized the missing army. However, Grima was evil and enjoyed bullying people. And Ruger no longer had any use for him, and thus became a liability.

"No, you fool!" Grima snapped. "Worthless piece of gutter trash. Those soldiers were moved elsewhere, and I suspect reinforced. No, perhaps reinforced isn't the right word. _Absorbed,_ yes. There are signs, if you know where to look, of an army gathering and hiding undercover. And not only that but planning to remain there for quite a while. A large army."

"Signs?"

"Several food warehouses were raided in the early days of the rebellion." Grima explained. "Those weren't our men doing it. Enough for fifty thousand soldiers to eat for at least four years."

"I thought-"

"Yes, we've established your relative intellect and that you think I'm behind everything." Grima said. _Well, I suppose that I am, if you consider Robin a part of me._ "However, none of that was part of my plans. I suppose if you consider the rebellion my plan, it would seem I failed. However, I _am_ happy that my plans went perfectly. The rebellions were only a means."

"I thought you wanted to overthrow Valm."

"_Idiot._" Grima sent the assassin flying with a wave of his hand, sending his spasming into a wall. "One does not defeat an Empire a million soldiers strong with a paltry rebellion of a mere fifty thousand collective people, of which the majority are nothing more than untrained peasants armed with rusty farming equipment. No, the true purpose was to … _accelerate_. The Valmese Battlemaster gained quite a bit from this rebellion, I think. At least two plans I know of were helped by the rebellion. And, from my perspective, it is vital that his plans be carried out before Valm declares war with Ylisse. A war of that magnitude would honestly ruin anyone's plan. Really, he should be thanking me."

"You wanted to _help_ the Crimson Demon Battlemaster?"

"Tell me." Grima smiled. "Have you, perchance, seen the Battlemaster you're so keen to vilify? His face?"

"Not in person, but I know how he looks." Ruger nodded. "He's got his face all over recruitment posters."

"Does it look something like this?" Grima flipped his hood off and enjoyed the shock that Ruger displayed. "We are similar, you could say. The Battlemaster's gains are my gains … or, more accurately, they will _become_ mine. Now, Ruger, unfortunately I've shared a secret with you that you aren't supposed to know. I'm afraid I'll have to eat your soul."

"Soul?"

Apparently, that was the only thing Ruger could say in response to the information overload, or perhaps he was going to say something else, had Grima not killed him with dark magic, and then consumed the man's soul. After thinking it over, Grima elected against turning the man's corpse into a Risen assassin. Getting it out of Valm was going to be difficult, and inside Valm, he'd tip his hand and reveal that he could control Risen if it was discovered. "I can't help you anymore than this, Robin. I leave the rest to you. Let's see what you can do without that pitiful Exalt holding you back. Show me the true power of Grima's chosen vessel!"

-_Robin's Study_-

Robin took a sip of tea, trying to relax unsuccessfully. He'd been trying blends from all over Valm, and this week's source came from the Firelands. Unsurprisingly, it tasted a bit charred, but there was a richness that Robin wouldn't have known to associate with volcanos. "Delicious."

"Is it?" Say'ri asked. It was late at night, and she'd just arrived. Robin insisted that she tell him about Chon'sin, so they'd both had a bit of liquid stimulation to help them. "I introduced you to Chon'sin blends, which are far superior to that sharp, bitter mess."

"The people of Chon'sin already like me." Robin said. "I've discovered that small talk resembles bribery in the sense that it's universally accepted but only in the right currency. So I've decided to become a tea connoisseur. Surprisingly neutral topic. How was Chon'sin, by the way."

"Chon'sin was nice this time of year. Unfortunately, the cherry trees weren't in blossom." Say'ri said, raising an eyebrow. "I also had my hands full, corralling the dynasts. The rebellion did not help, and you fought a great many battles without me by your side."

"Seem to manage it." Robin said. "And I already told you, a tactician's sword is not wielded like a normal one. I have greater need of you away from my side than by it."

"Evidently." Say'ri withdrew her blade and gazed at her reflection. "This sword was drawn thrice, you should know. Once in battle, once in threat, and once to kill a friend."

"Hikaru Yoshimoto?"

"Nay." Say'ri shook her head. "Him I threatened, but he backed down before blows were forced. It was one of Ryu Shingen's servants, a man known as Oda Shingen, that I slew."

"Related to him?" Robin blinked. "And isn't Ryu supposed to be on our side?"

"Brother, I believe, though I do not know if it is by full blood or even half. Ryu does not speak of these things, and the Shingen clan does not talk to outsiders. Oda was the foolish one, and Ryu allowed him to challenge me. I believe it was to dissuade the rest from joining the rebels. That seems like something Ryu Shingen would do." Say'ri sighed. "He may have been my enemy, but I studied under the same master as Oda once did. Perhaps that is why he thought he might have beaten me."

"Ah." Robin nodded. _Ryu seems to be on my side, then, willing to sacrifice his own blood. Perhaps that was also a show of favor. _"I owe Ryu a debt, then."

"Not a large one. Oda was not in favor within the Shingen clan." Say'ri frowned. "Ryu is a bit colder than I am. I still grieve Yen'fay in my heart of hearts, but I do not believe that Ryu does. Still, it would raise your standing amongst the Chon'sin if you acknowledged the debt, in a way proper amongst the Chon'sin, of course."

"I'll have to think of something which is suitable to both Chon'sin tastes and my own." Robin said, taking another sip of tea. "Can't let your people get a swelled head and think that I exclusively cater to their culture."

"Yes, that would no doubt be catastrophic, though I cannot determine the reason, but if you say so it must exist." Say'ri said. She poured herself a cup of Robin's tea and took a sip. Then immediately spat it out. "Pah. This is tea? It's nothing more than burnt leaf juice."

"Pretty sure that's what all tea is."

"And you call yourself a tea connoisseur."

"I told you, it's for the small talk, not the tea." Robin said. "It takes more effort to actually learn to properly enjoy tea. Though I suspect Vermil would enjoy this without any training."

"Are you that incapable of enjoying things in life that you must always twist them to an ulterior motive?"

"No, I'm perfectly find of enjoying things that don't have to be twisted to an ulterior motive and just have them innately built in." Robin replied, much to Say'ri's scowl. "Besides, you aren't even eating Chon'sin food either!"

"Yes, but _I_ am doing it because I enjoy this food, not because I hope to twist it to my advantage. If you do not approve, perhaps you shouldn't allow me to order food from your chefs before you call your meetings." Say'ri ate one of her potato chips with her chopsticks. "And I am drinking Chon'sin tea."

_Who drinks tea and eats fried chips in the same meal? _Robin internally sighed. _Say'ri, apparently. I suppose she hasn't quite grasped the concept that greasy food is supposed to be informally eaten. And definitely not with the best tea. Though at least her fingers don't get greasy, because chopsticks._

An explosion interrupted his train of thought. Robin started a silent countdown. Say'ri was on her feet, hand on hilt, in a flash, looking out the window. "Are we under attack?"

"No, that's just a diversion." Another explosion rocked the building. "That one's a diversion too. It has to do with the Wolfguard Initiative." Robin said. "See, a lot of people are annoyed at me that I used them to handle the rebellion. Not that it helped because of traitors."

"Aye." Say'ri nodded, turning back to the door. "But what these diversions about?"

"I'm getting to that." Robin said. "See, a lot of people think I've got too much power now that I'm the lead Wolf of the Wolfguard, in addition to my Battlemaster, and when I say people think that, I'm more referring to the dissidents. They've even gotten to calling me the Crimson Demon Battlemaster, which is just overkill. Walhart, well, he's too powerful. But me? I'm just a tactician. Easy enough to kill once you get in close. The rebellions are over, but there's one last attempt. A desperate attack of the few remaining loyalists. A suicide mission. Noble. Misguided, but noble."

"An assassination." Say'ri sighed. "And they're targeting you. Why are you not worried? If I recall, last time you weren't this calm."

"Last time I didn't know the reason why." Robin said. "This time, thought, I'm well prepared. Hence my knowledge of the diversions. I alerted the guards. They know enough to prepare for this."

"That's good." Say'ri said, relaxing her grip. She turned around and scowled. "What are you doing!? I thought you said that tea and chips were an unsuitable combination!"

"Did I?" Robin paused, with yet another one of Say'ri's chips moving towards his mouth. _I should lay off fire magic now that I have greasy fingers._ He shrugged and ate it, washing it down with the last of his tea. "Well, I definitely thought it loudly enough. I take it back, these are tasty together."

"I half suspect you arranged this to steal my snacks." Say'ri frowned. "But that would be unbelievably petty, even for you. So, you've taken care of everything already?"

"Not quite." Robin said. "My count is down to fourteen, so you may want to have your hand on your blade again."

"Count?"

"From when the explosions started. I started at thirty." Robin said. He aimed his hand at the door to the room. "They were a diversion, I told you. THORON!"

The door exploded as Robin fired a massive lightning burst into it. Say'ri drew her blade in a flash and dashed past the explosion, running through the smoke. Robin fired a burst of Rexcaliber next, clearing the smoke. Three would-be assassins lay dead, with Say'ri whirling among the other three, clashing blades with them. Robin drew his own spear and joined the fight.

It lasted less than thirty seconds, ending with Robin holding Say'ri back with his spear to stop her from killing the last one. It was the leader, a man with mixed blood, half Valm and half Rosanne. "Hold on, Say'ri. I'd like to talk to this one."

"He tried to kill you."

"So did you." Robin reminded her. "I don't think he'll be amendable to joining me, but I'd like to talk to him anyway."

"I have nothing to say to you." The man spat at him.

"Believe me, that isn't necessary." Robin raised an eyebrow. "Your name is Jean-Luc, and you claim to be the bastard son of Viscount Virion – a lie, by the way. Not that I believe that he doesn't have them, you just happen to be too old. I'm taking that personally, Virion's a pawn of mine, and I won't have you used him. He's _mine _to use. Now, you head a certain organization – Clipped Wings, I believe? – and have been plotting to assassinate me for the last two weeks. A very nice plot, too."

"I see you don't try to disguise your actions." Jean-Luc spat. "Why don't you go kill yourself?"

"You're curious as to how I know all that, aren't you? You are, I can see it in your ideals." Robin said. "They tell me 'How could we have failed? We're the good guys, and you're evil.' Well, you were betrayed. And it wasn't by one of your own, well, not in the strict sense. It was by your own sense of idealism."

"Can you stop speaking in riddles?" Say'ri sighed.

"Traitor!" The man spat at Say'ri. "I see you've decided to take your brother's place."

"What would a cowardly toad like yourself hope to understand?" Say'ri met him with a gaze that froze the man instantly. "You, who have attempted assassination for no other reason than your fanatical hatred! That is what my liege means when he says your idealism has betrayed you. When I lead the resistance, we did not perform assassinations. It is only worth it to kill the head of the demon when the rest can be dealt with. Otherwise, you lead to nothing other than greater than calamity with your petty retribution!"

"Can you not refer to me as a demon's head?" Robin shook his head. "I'm not even immortal and I certainly can't resurrect myself. But anyway, what was your plan, Jean-Luc? What would happen when you killed me?"

"The Empire would fall!" Jean-Luc spat. "The factions would have cleaned you out, and we would have the opportunity to reclaim our homelands!"

"You mean the ones that Walhart, not me, conquered in the first place?" Robin raised an eye. "You've got raw belief, and there's a certain power in that. Certainly enough to lead the rest of your friends to your death. But it's not what I respect, not without at least some intelligence to back it up."

Jean-Luc's eyes darted back and forth, like a trapped rat. Robin could see that the man was only beginning to grasp how outmatched he was, and that he had charged into a trap. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, I already got what I came for." Robin said. "I was wondering how skilled my puppet master was."

"Puppet master?" Jean-Luc blinked.

"My spy network doesn't work like a traditional one." Robin explained. "I decided to eschew that a while ago. I've got a few contacts in foreign lands, but half my agents are implanted in the personal networks of other Valm generals, feeding me the information they have. The other half are employed by Morgaine. Is that a name you're familiar with? No?"

"I believe she goes by Avarice, in the circle she's be in." Say'ri interrupted.

"The information merchant?" Jean-Luc blinked.

"The various undergrounds and resistances are in constant need of three things, Jean-Luc." Robin said. "Information, supplies, and hope. And I can supply all three. You see, I don't mind the underground existing, so long as I know about it. And the rebellion gave me the perfect in."

"You're a monster."

"Don't insult monsters." Robin said, his eyes turning fierce. "I'm _human._ Just like you. Let's not forget that I've only killed people on the field of battle, where they've meant me harm, whereas you've invaded my home, and tried to kill me in cold blood. When it comes down to it, you lack vision. This entire rebellion, which you happen to be the last desperate sparks of? Made by shortsighted men. I'm not saying that killing me would do nothing. I'm saying that you lack a plan beyond that."

"Our plan is simple." Jean-Luc stared malevolently at him. "Kill evil!"

"Kill … evil?"

"Of course you wouldn't understand! It's what an ideal is! If all I do is kill evil, than the world will have been made a better place by it."

"So would you kill yourself as well?" Robin chuckled. "You're trying to kill one of the rightful rulers of this land and create a state based of fear and anarchy. So, tell me Jean-Luc, who's evil here? Is it me because – eh?"

Robin trailed off when he snapped out of the monologue to notice that Jean-Luc's eyes had glazed over. To the side, Say'ri was calmly wiping her blade of blood, while the man lay on the floor, dead. His throat was slashed in a quick motion.

"You are." Say'ri reminded him. "You are evil, Robin. You manipulated him into attacking you, and now you've told him too much, requiring his death. Not that you weren't going to kill him anyway, you were, but he deserves death, so I shall not argue. But please refrain from giving those evil speeches."

"It's kind of hard to resist monologuing." Robin sighed. "How am I supposed to be an evil mastermind without those?"

"You aren't." Say'ri sighed. "I leave you alone, and you're immediately corrupted. Fie."

"Dealing with these people always brings out the worse in me." Robin said. "You do understand, don't you? They're assassins, acting for would-be noble reasons, and doing nothing but sowing chaos. And the rebellions. I guess I got carried away. Sorry."

"I understand." Say'ri sighed. "And now that you've drawn your attack, am I correct in assuming that you'll be off again?"

"Correct." Robin said, grinning. "Things in Valm are proceeding ahead of schedule, so I've decided to take a break. I've got a few old friends to visit. And maybe one or two people to recruit. General Pheros kindly suggested that I take a vacation, so I'm heading across the waves again."

"You may want to consider actually resting while you are there, and not just using the good general's advice as a pretext."

Robin rolled his eyes. "As if."

_Report: Alright. So, Plegia's finally got a new king up on the throne. Couldn't do anything about that, sorry. Get this - it's ANOTHER Grimleal, by the name of Validar. Plegia just doesn't learn, eh? Supposedly, he's just a simple believer, and not one of their priests or anything, but that's not true either. He's got a close connection with the Hierophant, who basically skulks in the shadows to the point _I_ can't even find anything about the man. Validar's kind of evil, and I'm pretty sure he's got one of those Gemstone things you told me to keep an eye out for. Obviously, I can't do anything without revealing my identity, so I haven't, but you probably want this guy gone. Though you've never needed any advice on what to do. - Dant._


	23. Ylisse, Once Again

_-Throne Room-_

"You wish to go to Ylisse?" Walhart said. "Why?"

"I am not asking your permission, Conqueror." Robin knelt before him. "I am merely informing you that I will be heading there, and thus I will be unavailable for the next few months. I feel it is safe to do so, given the recent defeat of rebel groups. If you have tasks for me, my assistant Morgaine will be able to help you. If there is something you need me to do within the next few months that might supersede it, I request that you tell me now."

"Hmm." Walhart frowned. It wasn't that he objected to his tactician acting independently of him. Walhart approved of it, but the reason he kept a tactician around was so that Walhart didn't have to worry about things like shadowy, multi-layered plans. Well, except for the one coming from Robin himself. But that's why he had his own spymaster who kept tabs on him. "Nothing readily comes to mind. But I ask again, what do you seek in Ylisse?"

"Two reasons. If you wish to know, I shall tell you, though I thought you considered the finer points of logistics something only needed to be overlooked by myself." Robin said. "My main goal is to get a good lay of the land for the preparation of our invasion. I've been consulting the generals on the invasion of Archaneia. The consensus seems to be an assault on Plegia first."

"Why?" Walhart asked. "They do not have the Fire Emblem. They are inconsequential. Plegia is merely an afterthought, and they offer very little in strategic resources or manpower. That Grimleal religion of theirs is rooted in, so it'll be hard to add to the Empire proper."

"True. But they do serve a good staging ground."

"So does Regna Ferox." Walhart said. "It has the added advantage of being far more difficult. A campaign through an icy wasteland which the indigenous people are hardened warriors and accustomed too. That sounds … _perfect._"

"You _do_ realize that every campaign in military _history_ described like that ended in abysmal failure, right. Every. Single. One." Robin sighed. "There's not much of a point of having myself as a tactician if you're going to ignore my advice."

"I am not everyone else, tactician. And neither are you." Walhart said. "I have no problem with you planning the assault, but there will _not_ be a priority towards conquering Plegia. If you wish, there can be one for Regna Ferox, but not Plegia. Understood?"

"Yes, Conqueror." Robin said through gritted teeth. "But can I at least cripple Plegia in our assault so they can't harry our supply lines?"

"That sounds like logistics, and that is something you are in charge of." Walhart said. "And the second?"

"…" Robin frowned. "Pheros thinks I'm stressing myself, and taking a normal break doesn't work, because I just get drawn to the work. She thinks that even I can't maintain my normal workload if I'm across an ocean."

"Hmm." Walhart tilted his head. "The optimal method of getting stronger is to face your shortcomings, not flee from them."

"You're going to deny the fact that you can work yourself to death? No one has infinite strength."

"I suppose it is possible, even for me." Walhart considered. It might take him an few days of nonstop fighting. "But I've seen that used more as an excuse for cowards, rather than an actual reason. See that it's an actual reason for yourself."

"As you command." Robin said. "I'll be taking my leaving."

"As you wish, tactician." Walhart said. "Go forth and conquer. Prepare Ylisse for subjection."

-_Ylisse_-

"…And that's how I ended up here, believe it or not." Robin finished explaining.

"Really?" Chrom said. "I mean, I would be perfectly fine with either Morgan or Marth leaving if they needed it, but I thought Valm was a lot more militaristic then Ylisse. I can't believe that they let you go here just to visit old friends."

"I did justify it by saying that I was going to learn about my Ignis ability. Also, General Pheros recommended it for health reasons." Robin reminded. _It's definitely not because I was spying for invasion plans – but that's not the real reason either. _"I've also set a lot of long-term plans in place back in Valm. We're doing a lot of shoring up these days now that the Risen have decided to pop their head on our territory."

"I'm sorry to hear that. The Shepherds have out hands full as well." Chrom said. The two were standing on the grand balcony of Castle Ylisse, looking over the city. Robin had traveled alone across the sea and through Regna Ferox, narrowly avoiding a meeting with Basilio. Robin didn't feel like meeting him again until after he had the black gemstone. "Though most days I'm here. I don't like leaving the palace."

"And why not?" Robin asked. His question was almost immediately answered.

"Dear, where are you?" A voice rang out.

Chrom turned around. "I'm on the balcony, with a guest."

"I see." A few moments later they were joined by Olivia. Robin stared at the Ylissean queen for a moment, blinking as he took her in. Olivia smiled at him. "Oh, I remember you! You're Robin, that Valmese tactician. It's nice to meet you again."

"My pleasure, Queen Olivia." Robin bowed, catching a good look at her belly before he did so. _It's not my imagination, right…?_

"Oh, any friend of Chrom's is a friend of mine. Just call me Olivia, like any of the other Shepherds would." Olivia said. "Are you still trying to figure out how to talk about the elephant in the room?"

"Dear, please don't tease him." Chrom said. "Yes, she's pregnant, with my oldest."

"I see." Robin said. "Well, congratulations!"

"Do you get one as well?" Olivia asked. "I seem to remember seeing you keeping the company of a cute Chon'sin samurai last time you were here. And seeing as she's not here…"

"No, Say'ri is back among the Chon'sin right now, helping them on their feet, not for any other reason." Robin chuckled. "I'm also afraid that particular ship has also sailed. There's very little chance that we'll end up together. Well, have you decided on a name yet?"

"I think we'll do Emmeryn if she's a girl." Chrom said. "If it's a boy – well, I've been thinking about Anri."

"That's what he thinks." Olivia chuckled, elbowing him. "I don't think so."

_I know who's winning that argument._ Robin thought. "Why not? They're both fine names."

"It's too much to ask a child. I don't know about the name Anri, but I don't mind that one too much. Emmeryn is too heavy." Olivia shook her head. "Marth told us that she took the name because she wanted to be like the Hero-King. That's find for an adult to choose, but Emmeryn's legacy is far too much for any daughter of mine to bear. Maybe as a middle name, though. Chrom will come around to my way of thinking."

"Probably." Chrom admitted. "But I definitely want it as a middle name.

"So, what's the name if it's a girl, then?"

"Lucina." Olivia said. "It's an old word for-"

"-Light." Robin finished. _That's Marth's real name. Makes perfect sense. If Lucina is a name passed down throughout the royal family, then Lucina would probably want to hide that, seeing as she's probably a bastard line of the royal throne. _"An old name as well?"

"No, not at all." Olivia laughed. "I came up with it. It's new, as far as I could tell. It's my way of honoring Exalt Emmeryn, who shown with an inner light. What do you think?"

_…What? If it's not bloodline based – then is it just a coincidence? It can't just be a coincidence, Olivia said she came up with it, and both her and the newborn have royal blood. She's certainly related to Chrom, and Chrom's child. _Robin's mind raced. _How- This is the universe laughing at me, isn't it? Unless Lucina was lying about her name. Or it has something with her being a Foreseer. If that's the case, maybe it was her way of telling me that she can see the future? Or am I overthinking this? I'm overthinking this! I HAVE NO IDEA!_

"Dear, I think you broke him." Chrom said.

"Wha- No, I'm okay." Robin shook his head. "I was just-"

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts?" Chrom offered.

"Sure, why not?" Robin took the lifeline like a drowning man. "Yes."

"Well, in that case, how about a duel to get your mind off things?"

"Seriously?" _The Exalt want to spar with me?_

"Seriously." Chrom said. "If you want to learn more about your Ignis, why not spar against my Aether?"

"Dear…"

"It's fine, love, I haven't had my exercise this morning." Chrom grinned. "Besides, what could go wrong?"

"You really want to hand the universe a line like that…" Robin muttered under his breath. "Why…?"

_-Ylisse, Training Grounds_-

"Let's just spar lightly. A bit of a warmup." Chrom offered, throwing off his cloak. He drew Falchion, casually spinning it before settling into an aggressive two-handed stance. Robin considered using his spear, but that felt wrong. Instead, his hand drifted to the Chon'sin dueling blade he wore. Robin smiled as he felt the grip. He would just use his sword play for this fight.

He tossed off the anti-magic cloak component of his armor to give himself a greater range of motion and drew the Chon'sin tachi. He clutched it one handed, and brought his right arm up towards his chest, pointing the blade towards Chrom, using a variant of the traditional thrust stance. "Swords only, alright?" Robin asked.

"It's like you read my mind." Chrom said. "I've been training in spears, but judging from our stances, I think we can have a good fight using swords. I think you'd hold too much of a skill gap over me in spears, but I would say we're abut equal in swords."

"Ready when you are."

The two combatants faced each other, reading the atmosphere. Then Robin struck first, as he noticed Chrom sliding his foot back for extra purchase, a lightning-fast two-handed thrust. Chrom dropped his left hand instantly and slashed the thrust away with a one-handed sweep. Robin circled his wrist with a bit of dexterous handwork and went for a slash at Chrom's right, shifting to one hand himself. Chrom shifted his grip to block the sword and brought his left hand to the hilt forcing Robin to copy him as Chrom held the clash with the two stared at each other.

"Nice moves." Chrom complimented.

"I've barely started." Robin retreated back and settled into the normal thrust form._ I know we said sparring, but I want to go all-out for some reason. Can't really explain it. Very well, let's do this!_ "Chon'sin-style blademanship: Kenjutsu: Astra!"

His sword jutted out, stabbing at five places in quick succession. Chrom grit his teeth and swiped four stabs away in quick succession with a deft parrying series, particularly impressive considering he was using two-handed to hold the blade. Chrom ducked the last one and drove his shoulder into Robin's gut, sending him backwards.

_Not good. I remember Say'ri warning me about that if my form was off. Wonder who he's faced that he'd know about, though. _The tactician recovered slightly after the exalt, so Robin was forced on the defensive once Chrom started slashing at him with wide, sweeping blows. Incredibly powerful ones at that.

_Seems like the Exalt is more than just the rumors say._ Robin grit his teeth. He timed an overhead slash just right so he could leap backwards, giving himself breathing room. Robin set back and kept the blade there. Chrom came rushing at him, so Robin responded in kind, rushing at him and sweeping the blade into a powerful slash.

The two swords met as their wielders howled in unison, attempting to force the blades past each other. Robin's Chon'sin blade was forged by a master blacksmith, perfectly capable of slicing through lesser blades. But if rumors were true, Chrom's own Falchion was made form the tooth of a dragon, and indestructible. So it wouldn't come down to the strength of their blades, but the strength of their wielders. And Robin was weaker than Chrom. _Place your back to the wall and burn your bridges behind you! If you force yourself in a place with no retreat, you'll have no choice but to win!_

"Ignis!" Robin woke the strength within him, channeling the magic into his arms, and powering through the clash. Chrom was thrust back, a surprised look on his face as Robin stood, purple flames lit around him. Chrom grinned a performed a fancy flourish.

"So, you can hold your own, then?" Chrom grinned. "I've never seen that before."

"Ignis." Robin repeated. "It lets me-"

"Don't bother. I'll figure it out for myself." Chrom dashed forward, now moving faster, and attacked. Robin shifted his second hand, his left one, to the far side of the hilt, he had strength from Ignis, and now he wanted control as well. He charged as well.

The two fighters met head on in the center of the arena, trading matched blows with each other. The air rang as the blades clashed with a repetitive sound of metal on metal. Robin focused, analyzing the Ylissean's style. Chrom used Ylissean noble fencing, but modified to support the Exalt's raw strength, letting the man take full advantage. _At the end of the day, it's not raw talent that makes him deadly. _Robin frowned. _He's just taken his already significant natural talent and uses it to its fullest. A skilled technician like Say'ri could exploit that. But my Battlemaster-style is built to exploit weaknesses, which this man doesn't have._

"Battlemaster-style combat: Kenjustu: Crescent Slash!" Robin brought the blade over his head and grip it with two hands, bringing it down in a powerful vertical slash. Chrom flipped his blade sideways and used his left hand to brace the far side when he took the blow, but it forced him back anyways.

"That was pretty strong. So that's it." Chrom said. "It's not what Aether is, but that's a powerful ability. It amplifies your strength, I take it? You weren't any faster, and any improvement of control you had was because of your hand movement."

"Not exactly. It focuses my magic through my strength, and my strength into magic." Robin said. "In other words, it lets me channel energy into different forms. So, yes, my strength is boosted, but not because of my strength. What does Aether do?"

"Let me show you!" Blue flames lit around Chrom. Robin charged forward, slashing forward. Chrom leap over the slash and landed behind Robin, Robin spun to block, but failed as Chrom's faster blade cut clean through his chestplate and scratching beneath it, drawing a thin line of blood. Robin stared as some of his purple flames were drawn into the blue ones surrounding Chrom's blade.

"What was that?" Robin considered. "Also, ow. I thought we were sparring."

"Sorry, got carried away." Chrom sighed and sheathed his blade. "_That_ is Aether. The blue flames of Ylissean nobility. Its effects are twofold. It allows me to cut through defenses, and it draws the energy of my opponent into myself."

_No way. _Robin's mind went blank as he searched for an appropriate insertion. "So, you literally could cut through an army wielding that, couldn't you? Just hacking clean through them, and never getting tired. Is _that_ the power of the Ylissean Exalt?"

"You make it sound so grand." Chrom chuckled. "I mean, maybe? They say Anri was able to conquer the trials of the Emblem by himself, where it took Marth an army. But Aether is not meant to be used like that. It's given to protect. And it's not like I can just keep it out, you know."

"Yes, of course." Robin nodded. "So, I guess we'd know who would win in a fight. There seems to be a very good reason why you're an Exalt who leads from the front, and I'm a Battlemaster who commands."

"Ha!" Chrom laughed. "Don't sell yourself short, I know you use magic and lances. It'd be a lot closer if we fought for real, all out. Anyway, let's see if we can sneak you to Lissa before Olivia notices and goes for my head."

"What for this scratch? I took an axe to the chest once. This is no problem." Robin already had a concoction out that he was drinking from. "She'll never notice."

_-Ylisse, Throne Room_-

"He's got a cut breastplate, Chrom." Olivia wasn't wearing an amused expression. "_Honestly_, did you think you could get away with it?"

"Forgot about that." Chrom muttered. "I'm … sorry?"

"It's fine." Olivia blushed. "I'm just glad that you're good friends with someone from Valm."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Exactly." Olivia smiled. "That's why I love you, dear. Now, will he be joining us for dinner?"

"I think so." Chrom said. "He said he wanted to meet with Marth. Something about names?"

_-Ylisse, Barracks_-

"Okay, spill it." Robin said, arms crossed.

"Spill what?" Lucina's face was a mask of innocence.

"You haven't told Chrom your real name. And be very glad that I listened to you and didn't tell him it either." Robin said. "_Lucina._"

"Well, there's a perfectly good explanation for that-"

"Shut up. I wasn't finished. I was talking to the Exalt today and found out that Olivia is planning to name their child Lucina if she's a girl." Robin said. "I _also_ found out that it isn't a name passed through the royal family. So, why do you have the same name as the soon-to-be born daughter of Chrom, and why are you hiding it from him?"

"Calm down." Lucina said. "Like I said, there's a perfectly good explanation-"

"Waiting for it…" Robin tapped a pattern with his fingers.

"-it's just a coincidence." Lucina said. "And the reason I haven't told him is because I want to be known as Marth. That's it."

"Do I have 'stupid' written in big letters on my forehead?" Robin asked. "Want to try that again? And this time, maybe make it _somewhat_ believable?"

"I'm sorry, do _you_ have a better explanation?" Lucina snapped. "It's just a coincidence! I'm not even a royal!"

"Okay, so that one is _definitely _wrong." Robin said. "I _saw_ you use Falchion. A sword _only_ the Royal Family can wield. Look, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm _also_ a royal bastard, as you so informed me. But don't tell me you aren't royalty. And even if you were, according to Olivia, she came up with the name on the spot."

"Oh… right, you saw me use it that night of the wedding. That was actually a different sword. No, my sword isn't Chrom's." Lucina said. "It just looks exactly like his. And glows occasionally, but no one can figure out why. And if I _was_ royalty, I would have the Brand, wouldn't I?"

"Do you?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "It's my understanding that the Brand shows up somewhere on the noble's body. And I'm not asking it, but I am pointing out that there are a great many places a brand could be that would never appear in polite society. So, your lack of a Brand doesn't convince me, and I'm not believing that your sword is just identical to Chrom's! Have they ever been seen together?"

"Yes." Lucina sighed. "And before you ask-"

"Being wielded at the same time?" Robin demanded.

"Yes, that too." Lucina sighed. "And, I hate to break this to you, but you're not the _only_ one with this crazed theory that Chrom and I are somehow related thanks to the fact that we share the exact same hair color. Now, while you aren't asking, privacy isn't easy out on the campaign road, which _certain people_ took advantage of and there are several female Shepherds that can attest to my lack of Brand anywhere on my skin."

"…Wait, really?" Robin blinked. "Well, there goes _that _theory."

"I keep telling you, it's just a coincidence!" Lucina snapped. She drew her sword and stabbed it through the table. "Look! See, it's real. And I know you just dueled Chrom, so we didn't pull a switcheroo. Here's my sword, and if you'll hold it, you'll notice that it's not sharp for you. This _is_ a bloodline sword, like Chrom's Falchion, but it's tied to _my _bloodline."

"So, to clarify: You are of a different ancient bloodline, who possesses the same-looking ancestral sword that Chrom does, have access to the Aether-skill, and you just have the same name as pure coincidence?"

"It sounds kind of far-fetched when you put it like that, but there's nothing untrue about what you just said." Lucina said. "At least, according to Gerome."

"Sorry, what was that last sentence?"

"Nothing." Lucina said, coughing. "It's just that some of my comrades have also made comments about the similarities, and the fact that they're meaningless."

"There's still something you aren't telling me." Robin narrowed his eyes. "Did you pick the name Lucina because you knew Chrom would name his daughter that?"

"There are _many_ things I'm not telling you." Lucina corrected. "I _am_ the Foreseer, you know. But, no. I was given the name Lucina at birth, even though I _did_ know that Chrom would name his daughter that, which may be the reason I've been hiding it. But, I promise you that the tale of my name isn't important."

"Sorry about the table then."

"What? Oh." Lucina looked at her sword stuck clean through the table. "Never mind. Chrom's broken more things than just a table. Honestly, the man can't get up for a glass of water in the night without taking a few doors of the hinges. The castle staff is kind of just used to fixing things at this point."

"Haha." Robin laughed, trying to normalize the situation. "Walhart does that too, actually. They've just stopped closing the doors in Castle Valm because he has a tendency to walk through them when he isn't paying attention."

"I can picture that." Lucina said. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, it's kind of useless now that you're not a member of the Ylissean bloodline." Robin sighed. "I need Lady Tiki, and she's not interested in helping anyone who doesn't possess Marth's bloodline. Chrom is completely unsuited because – well, you know why. I can't very well ask the Exalt to be involved in a shadowy plot to overthrow Valm."

"Did you say, 'shadowy plot to overthrow Valm'?" Lucina blinked.

"Yes, but I'm obviously going to deny saying as such." Robin blinked. Normally he wouldn't have said anything to begin with. He had an unusually high level of trust for these Ylisseans. He wasn't sure why. "Anyway, Lady Tiki is the Voice of Naga. She's incredibly well respected, and I need her to control Valm. I was kind of hoping you had sway but if you _don't_ have Ylissean Royal Blood…"

"Well, this is awkward…" Lucina sighed. "Though I am happy to see that you do want to overthrow Valm. I'm glad to see that you're still the same Robin as ever."

"Did you know me before I had amnesia?" Robin demanded.

"No, we never met until Ylisse last year." Lucina waved her hand dismissively. "Anyway, I should be able to convince Tiki to help you."

"Uh, how?"

"I didn't just take the name Marth as a moniker because I respect him." Lucina snapped. "I've also got another few tricks. Anyway, why would you need that?"

_Okay. Maybe she's part of some clan that swore to protect the Ylissean lineage. _Robin considered. _Yes, that would make sense. Naga gave another blade to them, and the Aether ability, and they serve as shadowy protectors. Like, what was her name, Katarina. And Tiki even said that they wiped their names history. So she must be descended from that bloodline. Yes, that makes sense. Glad I solved that. Well, except for the name, but it _really _might just be a coincidence. I mean, weirder things have happened._

"The Valm Empire, as it stands, is many nations under Walhart. That needs to change." Robin said. "By raising the factions that compose of it to equal status, we'll have changed the status quo that makes up the Empire. And doing that is one of three prerequisites to the CDO Plan."

"The CDO Plan?"

"The Chromatic Designation Only Plan." Robin said, gesturing to himself. "Robin Obsidian, Designation: Crimson Tactician. And a few other players."

"…" Lucina sighed. "It's like pulling teeth with you."

"Much the same with you." Robin said. "And I would actually like to include you."

"The catch?" Lucina asked.

"You'd need to join with me." Robin said. "And we've got some trust issues between us, not a lot, but some. And joining me means leaving Ylisse."

"That's a catch. And I don't want to join Valm, even if I do feel that I've overstayed my leave here." Lucina sighed. "But on the other hand, it's hard to affect things right now."

"You wouldn't be joining Valm." Robin said. "In effect, I'd make you the honor guard for Lady Tiki. I can't tell you more right now."

"Lady Tiki. Right." Lucina inhaled. "I'll have to discuss this with the others. I think Chrom wants you at dinner tonight, so I'll have the answer after that."

"Don't keep me waiting, you hear?" Robin blinked. "Oh, um, one last question. Your middle name?"

"My middle name?" Lucina blinked. It seemed she was genuinely confused by the question, and Robin didn't give her credit as a good enough actor to fake it. "Lazuli, why?"

"No reason."

_-Ylisse_-

Robin stretched his arms and he sat outside in the royal gardens. Olivia had insisted that he make use of their hospitality, and Robin decided not to pass it up, especially when he compared the fair Ylissean air to the Valmese counterparts. It wasn't that Valm was inherently bad, or anything like that, but Ylisse had something in the atmosphere that Valm didn't have. Robin wasn't sure what it was.

"Hello."

Robin noticed the young blond girl that walked in front of him. "Hello, yourself. Nah, right?"

"That's my name, yes." Nah nodded.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life last time." Robin said. "How old are you? I know you're young for a manakete, but I read up on them."

"I'm…" Nah considered. "Well, I guess it depends on how you count. But I'm guessing that you want how long I've lived, so that's sixteen years old. In terms of physical age and growth, I'm around eight, I think."

"That young?" Robin blinked. "So, that would put you around the age of the rest of them – younger, even."

"I'm the youngest." Nah nodded. "Well, we think I'm the youngest, anyway. Laurent's gone a bit crazy trying to figure out everyone's exact ages. It only matters to him, but we've all got out quirks."

"Fascinating." Robin murmured. "A team of trained soldiers, all the same age. I wonder what circumstances set this up? It must have been exceptional."

"It was." Nah nodded, sighing. "But you aren't supposed to know that. I forgot how smart you are, always figuring things out."

"Lucina likes denying things that are obviously the truth." Robin frowned. "Admit it – you knew me, didn't you? All thirteen of you."

"I can't contradict what Lucy says." Nah said. "And I don't want to tell you anymore, because you might figure things out. So I can't answer that."

"Seems fair." Robin was slightly disappointed, but he couldn't expect anything else.

"Did you talk to Tiki?"

"I tried." Robin grimaced. "She didn't really want to deal with me, since I wasn't Ylissean or from the royal line. She did give me a tome, though. Apparently, I reminded her of its original owner."

"Tiki…" Nah sighed. "I thought she might help you."

"Help me? How?"

"It's – well, if you met her and she didn't do anything, I guess there was nothing to be done." Nah sighed. "I'd really like to talk to her myself, but it looks like I'm not going to be going with you, because apparently I'm too conspicuous."

"Really?" Robin frowned. "I mean, you look pretty human aside from the ears."

"Not that. I may have an addiction to rampant destruction." Nah said, quickly. "As a manakete."

"_What?_"

"Seriously." The small blond-haired girl nodded. "May have destroyed the odd forest. Or two. Anyway, I want you to have this."

Robin accepted the object. It was a clear glass stone, with a misty, swirling interior. Definitely magical in nature, but Robin couldn't place where it was from. "What's this?"

"A used up dragonstone." Nah said. "My mother like collecting rocks as good luck charms. I, um, picked up the habit. So I thought you could use it for luck."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Nah said. "No, seriously, don't. Ever. At all. I'd be mortified."

"All right then. Thanks, Nah." Robin said. "Hope we meet again, under circumstances at least this good. And that I'll finally be able to turn the favor to your side."

"No problem." Nah said. "Remember – if you ever run into a problem you don't know the solution too, ask the Voice."

_-Ylisse, Future Children Barracks_-

"Sounds great to me." Morgan said. "When did he say you leave?"

"Morgan! That's a bit preemptive, don't you think?" Lucina scowled. "Besides, you just want to join him because he's you father."

"Unfortunately, no." Morgan shook her head. "At least one of us needs to be here. In the future you came from, Robin was the tactician for Ylisse. If we want history to stay as close as possible on this side of the ocean, we need to keep those conditions. And I may not be my father, but I'm still a capable tactician in my own right. And I'm the one best to answer, 'What would Robin do'?"

"Why do we want to keep things the same here?" Lucina asked.

"Because all your knowledge is useless if this country changes too radically." Morgan said. "As it is, we're kind of hideously off track, because of Father not showing up, but you've managed to keep it reasonably on track. All Valm is supposed to do is invade in nine years. Besides, I'd rather you be by Father's side than mine."

"So he has more pawns? No, hold on I can figure this out." Lucina frowned. "It's to watch over him from the Grimleal, isn't it? I mean, I do think that's a good idea, but at the same time, I tried killing him once, remember? What makes you think I won't do it again?"

"Well, you got better." Morgan gave the younger woman a thumbs up. "You're making big sis Morgan proud! Also, I trust your judgement."

"Only you would say something like that." Lucina sighed. "So, who else is staying with you?"

"Definitely Yarne." Morgan said. "And I'm not just saying that because I get off by bullying him. Also I need Brady and Kjelle. Inigo too, I suppose. I hate to break up the magic leader duo, but I also think it's best. You want the fliers, so you get Gerome and Cynthia. As for the rest…"

"Right." Lucina considered. "I guess we'll talk about it."

"You go do that, I'm packing."

"I thought you said you weren't coming!"

"Not to Valm, silly." Morgan sighed. "Jeez, I thought you were getting the hang of it. If the six of you leave, that's kind of suspicious. So I'll take the rest of the Future Children out as well, so they think that all thirteen of us are together on some operation. I won't leave Archaneia, I promise."

_-Ylissotol_-

"We're coming." Lucina said. "The six of us."

"Ready for travel, I see."

Lucina had her identical Falchion strapped to her belt, with a second, thin blade tied just beneath it. A black-haired swordsman with a Chon'sin blade stood beside her, grinning. Beside him stood a scowling ginger-haired girl with a large flat blade and clothing reminiscent of a hired mercenary. Robin had a faint memory of fighting that pair during the fracas in Ylisse. Aside that, there were two fliers and a scholar. The pegasus flier was an excited girl with twin pigtails, a shade of alabaster that rivaled Robin's own. The other flier was on a wyvern that looked _vaguely_ familiar to Robin, but he couldn't figure out why. The blue hair reminded him of Virion, though the wyvern rider acted nothing like the Rosanne fop, and insisted on wearing a black mask. The scholar was the most normal of them, wearing robes and a conical hat atop his brown hair, with a spectacular pair of spectacles. Robin appreciated that and instantly felt a pang of sympathy for what would no doubt be the only sane and normal member of the group.

"Allow me to introduce my companions." Lucina said. "Owain Dark, an excellent fighter in his own right, trained under a Chon'sin swordsmaster. He's eccentric, talks about things that don't exist, and won't shut up about his sword hand. But don't mistake him – he'll never back down in a fight."

"Aw, thanks Cuz."

"He is also my cousin." Lucina sighed and gave him a fierce glare. "Which I was _trying _to keep under wraps. Next is Severa the Shieldmaiden. She's the most reliable of my soldiers. A good second-in-command, and she's got a good tactical mind as well. She has a last name, but she doesn't like using it."

"Hmph. But don't think I joined because of anything you did, got that?" Severa stared daggers at him. "I haven't forgotten what you did last time. I'm only here because Lucy is. Got it?"

_Ah, right._ Robin recalled that he'd sent the girl into Owain's arms. And then mocked them for it. "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"Maybe if I believed you."

"Ah ha." Lucina chuckled. "Severa takes a bit to warm up to people. Then we have Cynthia Whitewing."

"Cynthia! A knight for justice, fighting for those who need it!"

"More explanations unneeded." Lucina sighed. "Gerome Camus, our wyvern rider. And his wyvern Minerva. He's our dark knight when we need it, you understand."

"The word isn't always in need of caped crusaders. I get it." Robin said. _Minerva. Don't I know that name from somewhere – right, the Macedonian general. I wonder if he's related to her. _"I'm sure you'll be a fine addition. And the last?"

"Laurent Inkstained. Our scholar." Lucina said. "He's the most well versed in magical theory on this side of the – well, this side of somewhere. I was going to say Archaneia, and then I remembered that we'll be in Valm, so… Anyway, he's our man for everything the rest of us can't understand."

"Know anything about Valentian magic?" Robin asked.

"Valentian?" Laurent frowned. "I have, in fact. Not a lot, unfortunately."

"Well, you're about to have the chance to learn a whole lot more." Robin said. "I've got a subordinate working on fusing some of the old spells to the Archaneian method. He'll send you his notes."

"And that's all six of us." Lucina said. "The others are staying here."

"This'll be fine." Robin clapped his hands. _All those last names are, without a doubt, utterly fictional, which makes me question why Severa doesn't use one. Could just be she really hates her last name, while the rest of them require it because their names identify them._ "Well, we're off to Valm."

_Report: I heard you were in Ylisse. WELL I DON'T CARE! Zulas is your best friend, and we're having you as the best man, so you'd BETTER attend, or so help me, Robin, I will make your life as bearable of a living hell as I can make it. I don't care what kind of wild scheme you've got cooking on the back burner, you have no excuse for not being able to find time. So come to our wedding. All our love – Lady Argeni & Lord Zulas._


	24. Meeting the Prerequisites

-_Raven's Pledge_-

Robin was quite for the long voyage back. And that made Lucina nervous. He already wasn't the same man that she remembered back in her doomed timeline. Sure, the man kept mostly to himself, friendly enough, but the Shepherds never really developed that close of bonds to him, Chrom excepted. And it was through Chrom's exception that Lucina had grown to know Chrom, especially through his adopted daughter Ravena. And he was rarely quiet for long periods of time, even though it was usually him talking to himself in a low undertone. But he'd usually talk to Lucina whenever she talked to him.

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts?" Lucina asked him.

"Hmm?" Robin was staring out, watching the ocean, resting on the guard rail. "Not particularly, no. I was keeping a lookout for the number of ice floes we passed."

_That's odd._ Lucina frowned. "You know, this is my first time on a ship."

"Oh, is it?" Robin blinked. "Huh, I figured – Well, that clears something up by way of absolutely nothing. I figured your team were Ylissean black ops, but you don't have any training for the water? It's not like Ylisse is land-locked."

"We only share hostile borders on land, though." Lucina pointed out. She remembered too late that Robin assumed they were a special team put together as an off-the-books Shepherd. She wasn't sure if she minded him thinking otherwise, so long as he didn't know the truth, but it never hurt to keep him guessing.

"Right, forgot about that." Robin laughed. "Yeah, ordinarily, I'd be hunting you down and shaking answers out of you or giving you long elaborate plans."

"So, why aren't you?" Lucina turned around and leaned against the guard rail, letting her blue hair fly free in the wind. She felt it was only right, keeping it cooped up while she was Marth.

"Because you don't want to. I don't think you want to be deeply involved in my machinations, or that you'd appreciate an interrogation." Robin said, shrugging. "Trust is a two-way street, after all. And I must admit, that Valm hasn't really given me a good avenue for exercising trust, seeing as most people there are backstabbing roaches."

"You're going to honestly admit that?" Lucina asked. "What happened to national pride?"

"Sure, why not? It's not like anyone would believe you if you said that, and everyone I'm currently planning to backstab is already working on the assumption that I'm already planning to do it." Robin said. "I almost got assassinated a few weeks back because I was manipulating political marriages to my benefit. Also, it's kind of a point of national pride that we're like that."

"You were manipulating a political marriage?" Lucina raised an eyebrow. "You know, for some reason, you seem like entirely the sort of person who would manipulate marriage for his own selfish benefit, but I'm going to assume there was a good reason behind it."

"Your benefit of the doubt is appreciated." Robin said. "I'm pretty sure even Walhart knows that I've got every intention of double-crossing him. Makes you kind of wonder if it's betrayal when everyone knows you're going to do it."

"Pretty sure it's still betrayal." Lucina frowned. "What a depressing way to live."

Robin shrugged. "So it is."

"You're going to double-cross Walhart?" Lucina said. Robin hadn't told her the full plans, and he was right that she didn't want to be involved in his machinations. She'd help him get Tiki involved, so long as the Voice of Naga wouldn't be involved too much skulduggery. Actually, any at all. But she was still curious as to what the basics of the plan was.

"Something to that effect." Robin shrugged. "He assumes that I'm going to do it through the Wolfguard Initiative, and he's used his spymaster to infiltrate it, to the effect that I can't use them to do anything beyond what I publicly stated they'd be used for. Of course-"

-_Lucina (Age Eight)_-

"There's nothing I enjoy more than an opponent who knows exactly what I'm thinking. It's only when I don't know what I'm thinking when I start getting nervous." An image of Robin, clad in dark purple robes, lecturing Morgan, while young Lucina was sitting, restless, appeared in her mind. She'd been taking lessons while growing up.

"Why's it good if they know what you're planning?" Lucina blurted out.

"Good question." Robin tapped his head. "It's because under those circumstance, the enemy becomes predictable. And predictable, young Lucina, is a defeat condition in the field of tactics. In combat, your tutors will tell you that using set forms doesn't matter, so long as you're stronger or faster than your opponents, or simply know more forms, and have the capacity to do them better. And that's true for them, to be sure, because combat is life of death balanced on a knife's edge during a handful of seconds. But in the hours, days, months, years, however long a tactician has, you have all that time to formulate a counter strategy. Understand?"

"Huh?" Young Lucina blinked as she turned the idea over in her head a few times, trying to understand it. Ultimately, it was something she learned from fencing. "Oh, it's like a feint. You're tricking them!"

"Well, yes, and no." Morgan corrected her. "You see, unlike a feint, what we're talking about can only be done by committing enough of a force so your opponent is forced to respond. A feint is the illusion of a threat, but here is an actual threat. To be fair, obviously you're going to employ other methods to counter, so I suppose it's like a feint, but one where you actually thrust and have another sword waiting to perform another thrust. Which is where the fencing metaphor either breaks down or goes Chon'sin."

"So, why is that good?" Young Lucina frowned. "I mean, just because you know what they're going to do isn't that good if you had to force them to do it."

"It is, and it isn't." Robin said. "Honestly, a lot of tacticians would consider it wasteful, when you know that you'll be countered. But, if you can make the first move effective, then it's all worth it."

"And that's why Father's the greatest tactician ever!" Morgan cheered. "But don't worry, Little Sis Lucy. When you grow up and become Exalt, I'll be there, like always, to bail you out with my cunning master plan. One day, I'll be a better tactician than Father!"

"Keep believing that." Robin said, sighing. "I know it's the status quo for apprentices to want to surpass their masters, but you have a lot of work do it if you want to get there. And as for you, little Lucina. I know _you'll_ surpass Chrom one day, but no matter how far you get, remember that I'll always have your back. And even if I don't, Morgan will."

"Absolutely!"

-_Raven's Pledge_-

"You always planned it that way." Lucina said, slowly. "You knew Walhart would respond like that, and the real thrust of your plan is through an entirely different set of actions, ones which come from an entirely different direction, but no doubt incorporate the Wolfguard somehow."

"That was fast." Robin blinked. "Glad you're on my side. Because we already established that we aren't killing each other, and that was the only other option once you knew that."

"Valm doesn't know?" Lucina blinked. "Of course they don't, they aren't familiar enough with you, and I doubt you mentored them in tactics. Or, at least the only ones you have are loyal to you."

"You, on the other hand…" Robin trailed off. "Seriously, who the hell are you people?"

_The last remnants of a dying world, sworn to save this one. I am the Ylissean princess Lucina Lowell, daughter of Chrom. _Lucina shrugged. "I told you, I'm a foreseer. It's my job."

"And that answers nothing." Robin sighed. "Might as well tell you the plan, if you know that much. Well, as much as concerns you obviously. But I'd like something in exchange."

"There are some things I cannot tell you."

"And I'd like to know the reason why." Robin said. "The reason why you won't tell me. That's what I want. Now, I'm no fool. I know that if you told me the reasons why you won't tell me, that's a hop, skip, and a jump away from the reasons. But I want _some _explanation for why you won't tell me all you know."

_Why don't I tell him? _Lucina thought about it. _Honestly, I don't think he's a bad person, even though he's allied with Valm. And the fact of the matter is that I really doubt he'd ally with the Grimleal to bring about Grima if I told him. In fact, he very well could bring the full might of Valm down on Plegia, and destroy the entire damn country, all without having to set a foot on Valm soil._

_And even if he chooses to rule the world, is that _really _so bad? _Lucina frowned. Robin caught it, but she was too lost in her thoughts. _I mean, sure, a duplicitous and double-crossing Robin is bad, but not end-of-the-world calamity bad. But even the worse of Robins would have the rationality to not want to sacrifice his soul to a dragon. Hopefully. So why keep it from him? At the least, I should tell him about Plegia's ritual._

"The reason I'm doing all this to prevent Plegia. They are planning a dark ritual-"

"-involving the Fire Emblem." Robin finished. He waved his hand. "And, yes, I'm working on a way to stop that. And if you're wondering how I know, keep doing so, I can't reveal my sources on the matter. But I'm impressed, I didn't expect you to know that. Though I suppose you didn't get the moniker 'Foreseer' for nothing. Even if you won't tell me how it works."

_What the-!_ Lucina blinked. _He shouldn't know that with amnesia, and he shouldn't reveal it if he was faking! So I suppose Valm knew, but they never told us. Walhart is even more of a fool than I thought._

"When there is a larger threat, fighting amongst yourself is not only useless, it is counterproductive." Lucina sighed, reciting. "So said my old mentor, anyway. So I suppose we're on the same side."

"Your mentor seems well read." Robin gave a glance askance at her. "That's not quite word-for-word, but it's from an old tactical text. Sounds like you had schooling from an old-fashioned tactician."

"I did, what of it?"

"Don't suppose we studied under the same master? Because that would explain a lot." Robin said. "A _lot_."

"No." Lucina said. _I studied under you directly. I know how your mind works better than anyone, except for Morgan._

"Just adds to the mystery, I suppose." Robin said. "Regardless, I hate to be this way, but you haven't answered my question. You didn't tell me anything new, and even if you did, I would only learn more of your 'Foreseer' knowledge, and right now I trust you to be holding back information if you deem fit. I want to know _why _you can't say all you know."

"Oh. I misunderstood." Lucina blinked. _Why don't I tell him I'm from the future where he's an evil dragon? That's obvious._ "It's because you either won't believe me or you will."

"Come again? That wasn't really an answer there, you just stated a binary outcome."

"It's because you either won't believe me or you will." Lucina said. _If Robin thinks I'm lying about all this, then there's no telling what conclusion he'll reach. And if believes me, well, I'm not sure how any sane man would react to being told they'll cause the apocalypse that will destroy humanity. I'd certainly have gone mad from what I just experienced, if not for my friends, and Naga's guidance. _"And I cannot say any more. I apologize."

"So you can't tell me more than that. Fair enough." Robin sighed. "So, your story is fantastic in some nature, possibly more so than even what happened with Alm and Celica in Valentia, or even Chrom's ancestor Marth."

"…" Lucina blinked. _In the sense that we failed when they succeeded. _"I can't say anymore. Now, what's your plan?"

"How do you feel about assassination?"

-_Lucina (Age Fourteen)_-

"Assassination? Really? I thought we were better than that." Lucina frowned. This memory took place six years later. Her rapier was loosely held in sheath by her waist, and she was arguing with Morgan. "Look, Morgan, nothing would justify something like that."

"Well, we ruled it out, because most of the people worth assassinating in Valm are incredibly capable in their own right, and they'd be hard to kill." Morgan coughed. "Excellus excepted, of course, but that stupid toad teleports everywhere."

"It's not right to kill people in cold blood." Lucina protested. "What would Father say to such a thing?"

"The Exalt?" Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Gee, I don't know, maybe… oh, wait, he's the one who suggested it. So there's _that._"

"Father _suggested _it?" Lucina shook her head. "Try again, Morgan."

"Well, more precisely, he said, 'Are there ways we can get this done without as many people dying?' which, sure _technically_ isn't a suggestion, but since he has no qualms against it when _my_ father brought it up, I'm considering it the same thing. How to put this gently…" Morgan sighed, clutching her temple. "Look, I get that you think assassination is immoral because it involves killing someone in cold blood, especially since Exalt Emmeryn suffered that kind of a fate, and Chrom got wounded during the attack."

"So you admit it's wrong."

"_That_ was wrong, sure." Morgan said. "But killing some in cold blood isn't a universal wrong, you know."

"Really." Lucina adopted a belligerent pose. "Try me."

"Let's see." Morgan adopted a pose in response, tapping her chin. "Oh yes, I remember. Last week, a man in Ylissotol was caught attempting to stab a woman to death for rejecting him. Thankfully, he was caught in time, and we executed him. Was that wrong?"

"I mean…" Lucina stammered. "We're the authority, and someone needs to take charge."

"And next I ask you why being in authority gives us the right to kill people if It's wrong." Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Go on…"

"I get it." Lucina scowled. "You're saying that when crimes are so heinous, it's alright for the perpetrator to be killed in cold blood, and it falls to those who have power to make sure it's done. And I suppose you're right. But what they're doing isn't so wrong, is it?"

"In the grand scheme, no." Morgan said. "If you want to get philosophical, then you could say all war is evil, because all the ones fighting have no cause to hate each other personality and have committed no injustice. The battlefield is just a circular loop of logic justifying the murder, as each side wants to kill the other to stop the other side from killing the other. Such could be said, I suppose. And is, by pacifists. But that's not what I say."

"What do you say?"

"We're right." Morgan gave the young lord a hard stare. "At the end of the day, we're fighting them because we are good, and they are evil. And that justifies things. Not everything, mind you, but a lot of things. And without that belief, you won't be able to function. Never forget that."

"So assassination is allowed because we're the good guys?"

"No, it's allowed because they're the bad guys. Once they stop being evil, we stop being good for trying to kill them." Morgan said. "As long as they're willing to unquestionably follow the orders of someone who is unquestionably, they are indistinguishable from that person, and deserve the punishment all the same."

"I understand your point." Lucina scowled. "But I don't have to like it."

"No, you don't. That's one of things I like about you." Morgan agreed. "I'm really going to hate the day you become a jaded cynic."

"Never going to happen." Lucina said.

-_Raven's Pledge_-

"I'm not a jaded cynic." Lucina scowled. "But, yes, I'm fine with assassination, assuming the target deserves it. And before you ask, I'm not telling you how experienced we are. For obvious reasons." _Mostly because we don't have any._

"I'm going to assume there was baggage behind that response." Robin said. "Anyway, assassination is on the menu for your squad. Your target is going to be the spymaster of Valm. No witnesses, which means you'll have to kill everyone. Understand?"

"Shouldn't be a problem." Lucina said. "Who's the spymaster?"

"I, uh, don't know." Robin winced.

"Well, that'll be a problem." Lucina commented. "Why are we killing him? Aside from the obvious."

"I did say I'd tell you the plan." Robin began. "Well, it's like this…"

-_Robin's Secret Base, Location: ?_-

"Nothing!" Vermil scowled, staring at the board that he and Ravena had put together in the secure basement. Beside him, Robin's adopted daughter was staring at the board with a thoughtful expression and the maid Chantage was preparing a pot of tea in the corner of the room, a Rosannean blend. "This whole thing's a wild goose chase. And normally I like those because roast goose is delicious, but we've hit a dead end."

"I wouldn't say that."

"_This_ is the sum total of all the information you've gathered."

The board wasn't the one Ravena was using the two months prior to gauge the Wolfguard traitor. Instead, they'd taken the list of everyone suspected, and were charting them according to their reasons and motives. It turned out that a number of them were clearly cat's paws. But no one was the spymaster. According to Ravena, she was sure that once the information was assembled, they'd be able to determine the spymaster, but now that wasn't the case.

"This isn't fair." Ravena scowled. "I _know_ we had enough information. We should have had him. No one's good enough to not lead a trail. This _can't_ just be a dead end."

"We found a few trails." Vermil offered.

"Yeah, but those are just lackeys. There's no way they know who the spymaster is." Ravena said. "They were indirectly recruited. There's got to be an answer here somewhere."

"We've got suspects, just everyone's got an alibi."

"Alibi?"

"Yeah, alibi." Vermil yawned. "Is that the wrong word? The thing in detective plays which is why the suspect can't have done the crime."

"An alibi, Vermil, refers to a reason why you couldn't have done a crime." Ravena sighed. "These people don't have alibis, exactly, just … no, wait, that's actually a good way of thinking about it. Tell me, Vermil, in these dramas, are there people who lie about their alibi?"

"Usually, the criminals do."

"Of course." Raven looked back. "That makes sense."

"I believe you already took that into account, Miss Ravena." Chantage smiled and offered the girl a cup of tea. "Didn't you say that you looked deep into these incidents, and implicated those you thought may be hiding, even if you didn't have proof."

"There's one thing I didn't consider." Ravena said. "Vermil, did anything seem out of place to you with regards to the Wolfguard traitors?"

"No, why?"

"There was that _one_ thing." Ravena said. "I suppose the real question is how far you're willing to go to feign innocence. But that means – well, if _that's_ true, then…"

"Something in your mind?"

"Vermil, let's take out all the incidents that fit a very specific criteria." Ravena narrowed her eyes. "Every bit of evidence that was only confirmed by a single group of agents is going to be removed."

"Will that prove anything?"

"I think if we do that, we'll find that there is, in fact, one fat hairy spider in the center of this spiderweb." Ravena set about, removing pieces of paper seemingly at random after giving them a brief read with Vermil coping her. It took them about half an hour, and then a pattern started emerging.

"Um…" Vermil stared. "That's … not who I think it is, is it?"

"I _knew_ it!"

"Liar!"

"Fine. But I knew there was something fishy going on." Ravena huffed. "Jeez, believe me, why don't you?"

"Have you solved it, then?" Chantage smiled at her.

"I think so, yes." Ravena said. "At the very least, gotten us a target."

"Your father instructed me to give you this. He gave it to me shortly before he left for Valm, in the event that you solved the spymaster puzzle." The wyvern rider turned maid produced a small envelope. "Read it."

Ravena took the envelope, cracked open the seal and read the short message. "_Wow._"

"Good news?"

"Light it up for me?" Ravena folded the note and held it out to Vermil, who obligatorily lit the paper on fire. Ravena dropped it, waited for it to turn to ash and then stomped out the flame before scattering them with a blast of wind magic. "It's my first mission. Chantage, I'll need the cravat dandy."

"Is that a code name?" Vermil raised an eyebrow.

"No, just an insult. I'll fetch him for you." Chantage laughed. "Anyone else?"

"Say'ri, I think." Ravena said. "Oh, and Vermil?"

"Yes?"

"Talk about any of this, and you're dead."

"Figured _that_ out." Vermil said. "Want me to lock myself in my room and don't come out for the next year or two?"

"Weren't you already supposed to be doing that to work on the Flare tome?"

"STOP REMINDING ME!"

-_Valm Harbor_-

"We seem to have a welcome."

"Hope its better than last time." Robin said. When Lucina looked at him, he grinned. "Assassination attempt. Well, Ravena's there, so that's starting the same as last time. And … oh, why _him_ of all people? He's supposed to be at the Mila Tree!"

"General Cervantes?"

"You know the rankings and positions of Valm?" Robin looked at her. Lucina just shrugged. "Of course you do. At some point, you're going to say something and I won't have this kind of reaction to it at all. He's really good, and helped out during the rebellion. The man just never understands anything I say."

"Does anyone?"

"Not in _that_ sense." Robin scowled. "He mishears me. Which is _weird_, because he's got a thick mustache, not thick ear hairs. I think he does it deliberately."

"You mean he's mocking you?" Lucina hid a grin. "I can't imagine why anyone would do that."

"Hey. That was mean."

The ship docked with the port.

"Battlemaster! So glad to have you in Valm!"

"It's nice to see you too." Robin sighed.

"Ice tea?" Cervantes stroked his magnificent mustache. "Actually, that sounds perfect for my bristles. Not sure why you're discussing drinks of all things, but I'm glad to see you all the same. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yes." Robin said flatly.

"No, no one needs to die today." Cervantes said. "You should careful, saying 'death' in that kind of tone would startle most normal men. In fact, I'm here because your daughter asked me."

"That I did." Ravena said. "Remember last time? Assassins. So I asked for an escort. Anyway, you'll want this. And this."

"Will I?" Robin took hold of the envelope, and then the tome she gave him. "I suppose so. Does that mean you're taking the ship?"

"It does."

"Have fun with that, I guess." Robin said, noting the glances he got as Lucina and her team got off. "Oh, let me introduce you. This is Marth, and some of her companions. Kind of a diplomatic exchange, if you will. Cervantes, can you do me a favor?"

"Savor?"

"I give up." Robin threw his hands up.

"He's asking you to keep quite about us." Lucina said to him. "It would be best if no one learned of this, alright?"

"I see." Cervantes nodded. 'The Battlemaster's plans are complex indeed. I won't speak a word."

"_And he can understand you, but not me._" Robin fumed. "Ravena, there better have been a good reason for this besides to just irritate me."

"I think I'll let you figure this out, for once." Ravena winked. "But it's definitely not to annoy you – I promise!"

"Alright." Robin bent down and gave the girl a tight hug. "Stay safe, okay?"

"It's only a scouting patrol, and you gave me some of your best soldiers." Ravena laughed. "And in case you're wondering, Say'ri stuffing her face with chips as fast as her chopsticks will allow."

"Really?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Nah, she's getting some good oilskins to hold her swords in."

"Yeah, thought so." Robin walked to the waiting carriage, stepping inside and inviting the rest to join him. Lucina and her companions did so. Robin opened the letter and read it quickly, then rolling it up and swallowing it. "Ugh. I need better tasting ink. That was _nasty._ Does Laurent have any better ones?"

"What happened?" Lucina cocked her head. "Also, no. He was working on it but... how do I put this? He likes this no one else does, so his success just made it taste worse."

"It began." Robin said, hefting the tome. "What else? I have to say, I'm glad Vermil finished this beforehand."

"What's that?"

"Seems for all his protesting, he's finally finished." Robin grinned. "My secret weapon. Hopefully, I won't need it. But, it's time to begin. You paid attention to what I told you, correct?"

"It's my job to kill the spymaster." Lucina nodded. "And make it look like normal assassins. I'll have my team ready at your command."

_Report: This missive is sent. By the time we're through, all of Valm will be at our knees, and power will be ours. You are each given your objectives, and they must ALL succeed for us to be successful. Good luck to you all. There is no fallback, that is not to say all is lost if we don't succeed, except under these specific circumstances, if we plan for failure, we may not give it everything we have. So our back is against the wall. It is time to strike. And don't worry. The hardest job is mine._


	25. The Fledgling Leaves the Nest

-_Southern Plegia_-

The Mad King of Plegia didn't like his life. That itself wasn't unique. Gangrel didn't like a lot of things and detested a great many things. His spectrum, in fact, started with things he didn't like on the end people usually put their most treasured memories and ended with himself. He _really _hated himself. And, to make matters worse, after he had failed to die properly on the Plegian battlefield, the Exalt had walked off without seeing if he was dead. Not that Gangrel hated the Exalt for that, because he couldn't blame him. He couldn't even bring himself to off himself either, so he was stuck wandering until a band of pirates kidnapped him.

They didn't recognize him. Gangrel didn't know whether that was bad or good for him, so he assumed it was bad. His life was like that recently. Like the fact that he was lowest on the totem pole of the pirates and stuck with latrine duty. Despite the fact that he could easily kill any of them and he was the only one who could use a Levin sword properly. Not that he cared to do any of that, of course, because Gangrel didn't feel like giving Fate the middle finger and try to get out of his punishment.

That was how he found himself stuck aboard the galley of the ship cleaning the results of a drinking binge when the rest of the pirates got ambushed. Gangrel heard the telltale signs of battle and considered charging into the fray. Judging from the sounds, his experienced ear quickly deduced that the pirates were _not_ winning. Charging into the fray could get him killed – which was good – but Gangrel knew he wasn't lucky enough for that to happen. Instead, he figured that he could stay and wait out the battle.

No such luck.

The door was kicked open and a Chon'sin warrior stepped through. Gangrel sighed, knowing the inevitable and raised his hands. "Look, I have no weapons."

"Then that makes this easier." The Chon'sin blurred as she struck him with the butt of her blade.

-_Ravena's Camp_-

Gangrel woke up tied to a tree with a group of four staring at him. He recognized one as Virion, the archer of the Shepherds, who had his bow slung around his shoulders. A woman with pink hair, wearing war cleric's armor stood beside him with a double-bladed axe slung over her shoulder. The Chon'sin woman who had struck him was standing behind the fourth member.

It was the fourth member who interested him the most. A young woman, barely a teen, with raven-black hair. She wore the robes of a traditional Plegia tactician, complete with the symbols of the Eyes of Grima upon the sleeves. The robes looked a bit worn and large on her, as if second-hand. Her eyes were fierce and determined. The group's leader, then.

"And what would you want with a wretched creature like me?" Gangrel coughed.

"Your name is Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia." The girl laughed at him. "Or, I suppose, the _former_ King, but still quite Mad. And alive. You did quite a job dodging death, you know. There are many people alive who want you dead."

"Trust me, I know. I'm one of them, girl." Gangrel said.

"Hmm? So why haven't you…" The girl made a slicing motion across her neck. "Y'know."

"I'm a miserable, cowardly maggot."

"Well, that was never going to be helped." The girl said. She cocked her head. "So, kind of feel like I'm barking up the wrong tree here but… want some vengeance?"

"Depends on who's offering – Valm! Don't think I can't guess who you are and why you're here." Gangrel said. "I knew you'd come for me someday. I didn't throw away my Empire fighting Ylisse just so _you_ could have it in my place. I shall tell you nothing, nothing whatsoever! Kill me, torture me, GO AHEAD! I DESERVE IT ALL AND WORSE!"

"My, my." Virion frowned. "If I didn't know better, I'd believe that the Mad King of Plegia is suffering from some sort of _guilt_ complex. If I wasn't aware of your _complete and utter psychopathy_, I might even believe that Emmeryn's sacrifice affected you."

"Oh, just twist the knife deeper, why don't you!" Gangrel howled. "If you Shepherds had just given me that damned Fire Emblem, none of that would have happened! And now you're helping Valm? The _whole point_ was to stop the juggernaut from Valm from conquering everything!"

"Go ahead." Ravena gestured.

A loud slap echoed. Gangrel's face snapped to one side, and the Mad King spat out a bloody tooth, while the Rosannean archer stared at him with furious eyes.

"You will _never_ have the right to question someone else's choice. Not after what you've done. And _never_ blame someone for the consequences of _your _actions." Virion said, quietly. "And there we have it. You believed that since you were going to stop Valm, everything you did was justified."

"I had noble intentions." Gangrel protested.

"That's no excuse." The girl was standing in front of him, staring at him too, with fierce and now terrible eyes. "That's _never_ an excuse. I don't give a _damn_ about your intentions. I care about your actions! If you don't understand that, why don't you repeat yourself again. Go on and say that you were blameless." A ball of dark energy appeared in the girl's hand. She pointed in at Gangrel. "Because if you _do_ truly want to die – well, I'll happily oblige you. Scum like you don't deserve to live."

"Are there … alternatives?" Gangrel asked.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The girl said. "You're so filled with regret that you want to die in penance, but you can't kill yourself. And if someone executes you for your sins, you're fine with that, but you don't want to die for something you haven't repented yet. And you especially don't want to die denying your sins. Well, fine. We've got an offer for you do that."

"Oh?" Gangrel smiled, but it was hollow. "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"The new Plegian king, Validar. He's protecting one of the five Gems of the Fire Emblem. Sable, to be specific." The girl smirked. "Judging from your expressions, I assume you know and dislike Validar, and you didn't know he had the gem. We happen to be an elite strike team. It's not Valm, I promise, we just happen to have a few recruits from there."

"Ravena-" The Chon'sin warrior began. "You shouldn't take after your father like that."

"And what to you want with me?" Gangrel asked.

"Two things." The girl said. "The first thing we need your knowledge. We already have maps of the Plegian Castle – provided by our deep cover agent, but you'll know the secret passageways and traps and such. The second thing we need is you."

"Really? You've a purpose for this sorry mongrel."

"Our objective is twofold." The girl ignored him. "The first is to recover the Gem, and the second is to kill Validar. We have a formidable team. But we could always use more fodder. And your skills."

"An inside man?" Gangrel smiled. "No, you want a lockpick. I suppose a little birdy told you about my previous training as the leader of a band of thieves. But you _do_ realize this a suicide mission, right?"

"Well, if it is, you'll die first. And isn't that what you want?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Gangrel considered. A wide grin broke onto his face as the Mad King laughed for real, the first time since he died. "You have a deal, Ravena!"

-_Plegia Castle_-

"We're in." Gangrel said. Virion had shot a line up to the third floor, which the team had climbed up single file. Gangrel then picked the lock on the window, bringing them into a storeroom for the kitchen. "So, do you tell us the plan now?"

Ravena took out her map. "If our information about guard changes is accurate, then we have fifteen minutes until the change. Cherche, Say'ri, your job is going to be taking out the next shift pair. From there, we have seventeen minutes until you get close enough to Validar."

"To kill him?" Say'ri asked.

"Not exactly." Ravena said. "We're going to cause several distractions. When they happen – and you'll know it, trust me – you've got to get to his chambers and kill every guard who tries to enter, without him knowing. The smug dastard's got an antechamber, so just wait in it and keep killing guards. The password is going to be 'Chaos is upon us and the night draws short'. That'll be me entering."

As a safety, Ravena had arranged the password to actually be 'the scion of winged darkness enters'. The display was just in case Gangrel decided not to play nice with them.

"Why us?" Cherche asked.

"Honestly?" Ravena smirked. "It's 'cause you got the most cleavage to show. Well, more you than Say'ri. But you're still both women. We're not guard regulars, so just replacing them might raise flags. _But,_ most of the guards are men, and they like pretty women. So you're going to distract them with your assets, and even if they noticed that you're not the regulars, they ain't gonna complain."

"You've been spending too much time with Aversa, young lady." Say'ri frowned. "Honestly, a girl your age shouldn't be thinking of things like that. And to _weaponize_ it, no less. Can you please not take after the worse aspects of the people trying to teach you?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ravena waved her hand. "Besides, even without that, you two are the logical choice. I'm too small, Gangrel's too noticeable, and Virion is… well…" Ravena trailed off as the four of them looked at him.

"Completely unsuitable." Say'ri said, shaking her head.

"I'd be embarrassed to have him as one of my guards." Gangrel added, sneering.

"Hee hee." Cherche chuckled. "It's cruel. But true."

"Really…" Virion looked crestfallen. "That's just horrible."

"And what are your plans?" Say'ri asked Ravena.

"Read this when you have the chance." Ravena passed her a note. "This contains two things, my plan, and my father's order. Should something go wrong, my father's orders are absolute."

"Understood." Say'ri stood up. "Cherche, how are your stealth skills?"

"I flew a wyvern for my entire life." Cherche blushed. "I'm afraid I might be a bit behind you on that."

"Understood." Say'ri sighed. "Well, let's try."

Ravena waited for the two to leave before she turned to the other two. "We've got twenty-seven minutes. We need to create as large of a distraction as possible. Virion, you're on flame duty. The dragon's skull seems like a good spot to rain fire arrows. It also shouldn't take you twenty-seven minutes for someone like you to get there, so see if you can set up some easily flammable targets beforehand."

"You have my word."

"And what of me, little tactician?"

Ravena frowned. "You know this better than I do. Is there anything you can do?"

"Actually, yes." Gangrel dredged up an old memory and cackled. "Assuming they haven't changed _that_ particular emergency code. I can have it so that dark mages bombard everyone present with endless amounts of long-range dark magic."

"Will it hit us?" Ravena frowned.

"Can't guarantee it won't. In fact, I can almost guarantee that it will! But they'll be attacking haphazardly, and we might be able to avoid their fire lines entirely." Gangrel said. "How are we getting out, again?"

"That part of the plan isn't ready yet." Ravena said. "It's not worth attempting to plan when so many variables are present."

"So, in other words, this is a suicide mission?" Virion checked.

"Only if we die." Ravena said. "Now, we've got twenty-seven minutes."

"And what are you doing during that time?" Gangrel asked.

"Oh, you know…" Ravena gave a smile she hoped was worthy of Dant. "Causing mischief."

"Very well." Virion said. "It's time for our merry band of saboteurs to be off. Shall we?"

_-Outside the Guard Room-_

_Two, through this door. The ones – _Cherche frowned and made a series of gestures, indicating she wasn't familiar enough to keep up with Say'ri's hand motions. Say'ri gave no sign of impatience and quickly spelled out the word. _Ah. Target. Right._ Cherche's hands moved, spelling out a message back of her own. _I apologize for my slowness._

_No problem. I have back or right. You have front of left._ Say'ri gestured. _On three… two… one…_

Say'ri twisted open the door and both women hurtled through the door. Say'ri went for the first soldier, striking him upon the throat with the hilt of her blade to cut off his ability to call for help. Cherche opted for a straightforward approach, jamming her gauntleted fist into her guard's mouth. Say'ri drew a small kunai and went for the kill, stabbing through the eye socket and keeping her other hand crushing the throat, aiming for a silent, bloodless kill.

A muted thud interrupted her. Say'ri looked over to see Cherche's guard unconscious. "Oops." Cherche smiled innocently. "Well, at least I didn't kill him…"

"Fie." Say'ri frowned as she realized something. "Yours is a woman and mine isn't."

"Yes…" Cherche trailed off.

"There are no spare uniforms in the guard room."

"Well, I'm sure there are other spare ones around." Cherche said. "Oh, but we don't have the time, do we? Well, they're around our size, so I'm sure they'll fit us."

"…" Say'ri sighed. "I'm wearing the man's uniform, aren't I?'

"Well…" Cherche trailed off as she examined the guards. The female's uniform, as per Plegia's very exacting standard, had significantly fewer clothing components than the man's. Mostly in the usual places, but also the designer (for some reason Cherche couldn't fathom) had decided to leave the upper inner thighs exposed. Her tailoring skills were good, but not good enough to radically alter the man's uniform to look like a women's within just a few minutes. That meant that whoever had the man's uniform would have to pretend to be a man. "…Yes. You may wish to start with your hair…"

Say'ri muttered something under her breath that sounded Chon'sin, but words that Cherche never heard before. "Fine." Say'ri's black locks weren't that long, but she drew her sword anyway. She drew her hair together and sliced it off, leaving her hair much shorter and a bit rough and jagged. "Will I have to do more than this?"

"I shouldn't think so." Cherche smiled. "If we changed fast, I might even be able to help adjust the uniform."

-_Southern Wing_-

"What are you doing with that?"

"Oh, don't worry about me." Virion gave (what he considered to be) a dazzling smile to the maid who had interrupted him while he was rolling a massive barrel of oil. "One of the chefs requested this."

"Are you supposed to be one of the new butlers? That looks terrible on you."

"…Yes." Virion sighed. He had appropriated a uniform, of course, but he made his own touchups so that it might look better. It seems that people had no respect for his sense of fashion.

"What is that? A bib?"

"It's a cravat." A little piece of Virion died. Again. "I'm, ah, trying out a new style for our new king."

"Wait." The maid frowned. "If you're taking the barrel _that_ way… isn't it away from the kitchens?"

"Precisely." Virion said, giving a self-satisfied and smug grin. "The chef asked for oil earlier, because he'd thought he'd have to fry a great deal of fish, but it seems that one of the upcoming guests is allergic to it, so now he wants me to move it back to storage."

"But isn't storage _that_ way?" The maid pointed in a different direction.

"Ah, but you see, I can't take it to the storage either." Virion said. "The space these barrels occupied was already allotted to new items arriving tomorrow, so I was instructed to move it to external storage."

"…You _do_ know it's leaking, right?"

Indeed, the barrel was. Virion had spiked a hole in the barrel, letting a ragged trail of oil be absorbed into the carpet as he rolled it across the palace. This was actually the third such barrel, and he was running very close to the time he needed to get into position, when he got stopped by a maid.

"Oh, is it?" Virion blinked and pretended to look over the barrel for the first time. "Oh, dear! My word, how could that have _possibly_ happened? I haven't the faintest clue. Well, I suppose one shouldn't cry over spilled milk – er, oil. I'll just keep pushing this along like nothing happened."

"You really think that's a good idea?"

"Well, I wasn't ordered not to." Virion pointed out. "And unless you're the head maid, you can't give me orders to the contrary. Safest course of action."

"We don't have a head maid." The maid blinked.

"Ah, yes, of course I meant head butler." Virion attempted a smooth recovery.

"You think that's going to work?" The maid raised an eyebrow. "No one would make a mistake like that. We've never had a head maid, and this place is far too sexist for one to even be considered. You're obviously a spy or saboteur, and do you really expect me to believe that you just made a mistake like that?"

"…In my defense." Virion said, sighing as his head dropped. "You bought my lies about the oil. All of them."

"So you aren't someone just infiltrating the guard, and you actually have a plan for the oil…" The maid trailed off as the wheels turned in her head. "Ohhhhhh. I get it now."

"It's kind of obvious." Virion said. "Not so much a spy, I'm mostly a saboteur."

"Yep." The maid nodded. "So… what now?"

"Well, you can expose me and scream." Virion said. "At which point I'll be forced to light the oil on fire and kill you. You can run, in which case I'll have to kill you. You can scream _and_ run, in which case I'll kill you. Or, a_lternatively_, you can help me spread the oil, and escape with me. And after that, well, as they say, the night is still young." Virion gave his best 'dashing' grin. "What do you say?"

"You really think that's going to work?"

"It's not my _best_ pickup line, but why not?"

"Because I'm not stupid, for one. You've got money, or backers with money." The maid said. "It's going to take a lot more than your good looks to bribe me."

"Ah. Is that where we stand?" Virion asked. "You'd like payment for your services?"

"Preferably. They do say the world's second oldest profession bears a remarkable resemblance to the first." The maid tapped her foot. "So what's it going to be?"

Virion's dagger caught her in the throat and the maid dropped without a chance to scream. Virion sighed. "Even the maids here are evil. What's wrong with Plegia?"

-_Dungeons / Basement_-

The Plegian dropped with a spray of blood, joining the rest of his comrades. Ravena snorted, twirling her spear. "_Little_ girl? _Lost?_ Please." Ravena sketched a symbol in the air, one that Aversa had taught her in secret. She concentrated her power into it. The corpses rose as dark magic brought them to life. She couldn't control them, but an outbreak of Risen would serve fine as a distraction.

"Arise, foul servants of the undead. Feed upon my dark magic so that you make take a semblance of life. Bone, blood, and flesh of human may once again be sent forth. The only mind you may have is the instincts of the one you were created from, and the only soul you may have is the echo of the one that inhabited this body." Ravena chanted. "I have created you as a force of ruin and destruction, to embody the destruction of mankind. For this purpose, you were created. I cannot ask for your loyalty, nor can I demand it beyond this. Now, once again, _rise._"

Like marionettes on the strings of puppets, the grim creatures rose up as dark magic gas forced its way through the body, seeping out of Ravena's outstretched hands. The first one to get up looked at her and roared.

"No, you don't." Ravena snapped her fingers, conjuring a dark magic barrier. The monster could break through it, but it shielded her life energy, so the Risen would have no interest in her. Ravena checked her watch. "Five minutes. I suppose I could do another patrol."

"Interesting…"

Ravena inhaled and spun around, a ball of dark magic on her fingertips. "Who's there?" she demanded.

"Shouldn't that be _my_ question?" A figure stepped out from the shadows, unhooding his lantern. "But I know the answer to it – or close enough, at any rate. As for who _I _am – well, I am the hierophant of the Grimleal."

"The religious leader?" Ravena said in shock.

"Now, you're thinking two things right now." The hierophant said. "The first is that I shouldn't be here, I should be at my church. The second is that you're wondering whether or not you could kill me. To answer both your questions, this is just an astral projection of myself, so I am in fact unkillable by you _and_ at my church. I was just curious as to who was using Risen summoning magic deep within Plegian Castle."

Ravena's mind raced. If he sounded the alarm at his church, then reinforcements would be too late. But if his astral projection sounded the alarm _here_, Validar might escape. And that wouldn't be good. _Stall for time._

"And now you've decided to stall me for time." The hierophant chuckled. "Don't act so surprised, little one. Judging from those robes and that magic, you're Aversa's apprentice, sent to get revenge on Validar. Well, I can't blame her, I suppose, and to tell you the truth, I never liked the man much anyways."

"…What?"

"I'm letting you kill him." The hierophant clarified. "He may have served his purpose, but honestly I want him dead as well. I prefer to play a far subtler game than he does, so I'll allow it this once. But I must warn you – do not use that particular brand of magic again. I'll think you're trying to impersonate me."

_Father would know what to do._ Ravena frowned. _But it seems like the hierophant wants the king dead, so perhaps the best strategy is to simply to retreat – but I can't do that so simply, the plan's already in motion! I can't call it off, but if I continue-_

"Worried about playing into my plans?" The hierophant asked. "Don't worry, little one. The Valm Battlemaster knows the repercussions for killing Plegia's king. He'll have taken my actions into account. It's one of the things I like about him. Regardless, there's absolutely no reason for you to back off now."

"You're out of my league, aren't you?" Ravena said. "You're reading me like an open book, and you've probably already deduced what we're here for."

"The King _and_ the stone." The hierophant grinned. "To be honest, I didn't expect you for another year, though. Your Battlemaster moves faster than I anticipated. Though, I shall be honest - part of it may be my fault."

_If Robin were here, he'd know what to do._ Ravena sighed internally. _He's a lot better with at dealing with unexpected elements – actually, that's not true. He's a lot better at _implementing_ them. I'm pretty sure he'd have no idea how to get out of this situation either. Small comfort._

"You don't mind us having the stone?" Ravena said. "Wait, no, that's not it. You_ want_ us to have the stone. You want us to have it so bad you're willing to let us kill Validar to get it. _That's_ what your game is!"

"Excellent!" The hierophant crowed. "Brilliant, indeed. But why would I want you to have the stone? Your deduction is flawless, but you can't give me a reason, can you?"

"Just because I can't figure it out doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"No." The hierophant agreed. "In any event, I think I shall take my leave now. It's quite late at night, and I must get up early to lead my faithful zealots. I look forward to good news in the morning." And the hierophant promptly vanished.

_Do I keep at this – yes, I do._ Ravena thought. _Honestly, this game is over my head, but Robin might be aware of it. And even if he isn't, there's no way having the stone while he doesn't would be bad. So, continue as planned._ Ravena checked her watch. _Which is now._

A colossal explosion blew in one of the doors near her. The Risen she had made turned to the door and started running out. Ravena inhaled and checked her weapons. A specially-forged naginata, coupled with her wind magic tomes, and her dark magic at nearly full. _Hopefully, should be enough. But there are three of us._ Ravena removed a container of pure water and drained it in a single swallow.

-_Throne Room, Antechamber_-

"The scion of winged darkness enters!" Ravena announced. "Come out, you two."

"As you command." Cherche came out smiling, holding a bloodstained axe. Say'ri followed, with a sword dyed the same shade of red. There was a not insignificant pile of bodies behind them. Ravena also noticed that the Chon'sin woman was wearing a man's uniform. She filed that away as blackmail for later. "What's the plan?"

"Yes, please tell us." Say'ri agreed. "I would like to be done with this."

"Keep watch on this entrance." Ravena said, throwing her cloak over her head. "When you hear me scream, 'Checkmate!', I'll need you to come in and help me kill Validar. It should be a quick fight, from what Aversa's told me. If you hear me scream 'This ends, here!', it means he hasn't told me what I want and you need to bust in and torture him. But that shouldn't happen because of how clever my plan is. "

"Understood."

Ravena walked through the doorway, and made her way through the antechamber, entering the sanctuary through it. By now, the fire had spread through several areas in the mansion and Risen were attacking all over. But it might as well have been a sunny day in spring for all the internal sanctuary cared. It was dimly lit, with purple flames in candles along the wall. The Plegia King, Validar was awake, reading a book of arcane lore. He looked up and frowned. "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"I am Ravena, an apprentice." Ravena bowed. "Forgive me for my impertinence, but I was the weakest of those called in, so they sent me to go deliver a message."

"A message?" Validar frowned. "Is this about the Risen? I sensed the aura earlier, but I assume that you lot should be able to take of it. If not…"

"Yes and no, milord." Ravena said. "There's also a fire as well. But that was obviously just a diversion. We believed it to be an assassination attempt, and we realized the truth too late."

"The truth?" Validar raised an eyebrow. "Out with it."

"Milord, forgive us!" Ravena cried out. "Please, we had no idea what was lost until we were taunted by the Mad King escaping! He's got the Black Gemstone!"

"WHAT!?" Validar shot up. "That man is alive? And he's got the Black Gemstone?"

"We apologize, milord! Please spare this humble messenger." Ravena winced. "But we confirmed it with our own eyes! We saw it missing ourselves! Can there be no doubt? It seemed that Gangrel knew exactly where it was, and lost no time informing us of the fact."

"Of course he would." Validar clenched his teeth. "Trust a madman to figure out what no sane man would. He's taken the Gemstone from atop the Dragon Skull?"

"Dragon's Skull! Of course, no Ylissean would ever venture to go there!" Ravena stood up, grinning. Her trick had worked. "You've placed the Gemstone in one of the six eyes of Grima, haven't you? Well, matter of elimination, then. Thank you, King Validar."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, Ravena, an apprentice. Unfortunately for you, I'm just not a Plegian one." Ravena shed her cloak, blasting out the candles in the room with a massive burst of wind magic, letting the darkness reign. "And this is CHECKMATE!"

A dark ball of energy appeared as Validar conjured it, casting an eerie purple light around him. "You'll never leave this room alive."

"Darkgift: Aversa's Night!" The young tactician conjured her own spell and fired it back. The two beams collided with each other, shooting through. Ravena took the dark sorcerer's blast, and then took his own energy as her beam collided in him. Ravena smiled as both casters prepared to fire magic again. "I'll win the battle of endurance. But I don't need to."

_Because I'm just the distraction. Dark mages have innate defenses against physical attacks because of their constitution. But that won't stop an axe from cutting him in half. Once the lights went off and I gave the signal, my real plan will kick in._

"So overconfident!" Validar laughed. "But you can't defeat me here! It's not Fated to happen."

"Pretty words, but your corrupt ideology will not save you." Cherche came out of the darkness, swinging her axe. Validar raised in hands and used the raw magic to take the blow.

"You can't fight Fate!" Validar cackled. "Did you think hiding in the shadows would stop a dark mage from sensing you? I am not Fated to fall here, and therefore I cannot!"

_You may have blocked Cherche's blow with a magic nexus._ Ravena frowned. _I know Father told me he could do that with lightning magic, but not even Aversa told me I could do it with dark magic. Unexpected. But ultimately futile._

"Unfortunately for you, King Validar-" Ravena started.

"-you are already dead." Say'ri appeared behind Validar. "We're in position. On your command, Ravena."

"Maneuver Eleven!" Ravena cried.

Validar spun around as Say'ri flashed past him, drawing her blade to slash a furrow through him. As she did so, Cherche, now freed from his magic nexus, twirled her axe and brought it horizontally in a savaged chop. Ravena raised her hand, summoning lightning and blasting the Plegian sorcerer-turned-King with a barrage of eletrical bolts form above him.

"_Kenjutsu__-style blademanship: Iaijutsu!"_

_"Rosanne-style axecraft: Savage Blow!"_

"_Archanean-style magecraft: Arcthunder!"_

Two lines of red appeared across Validar's chest as a blade and axe slashed through him from two directions, then his body convulsed as it was struck by lightning bolts. The Plegian King dropped in a spray of blood as Say'ri twirled her blade and sheathed it. "Fie. So much for your Fate."

"Impossible…" Validar struggled to get up.

"Oh, come now." Ravena twirled her spear. "You should know this, Sorcerer. What goes around, comes around. You seek to start a war, and cause death. Now, why don't you feel the pain of death yourself? Cherche, take his head."

"Damn you!"

"Language!" Cherche's axe fell. The Plegian King stopped talking. "Now, for the stone."

"Right, the stone." Ravena sighed._ How to put this…_ "Say'ri, you're the fastest. The stone is hidden in one of the eyes of the dragon. I'll need you to go and get it."

"What will you do?"

"I'll stay here with Cherche and keep causing mischief." Ravena said. "We'll buy you as long as we can, and then leave."

"And you will escape? With the elites of Plegia on your tail, in enemy territory, exhausted? They will have wyverns scouring the lands within the hour." Say'ri shook her head. "I know suicide when I hear it. I am the sword of Count Obsidian, and I would be a poor sword if I could not serve his daughter as well. I will stay with you."

"You _will_ be serving me." Ravena said. "Follow my orders! Robin told us we need the Gemstone! If we leave it for another time, they'll hide it again. You have the highest chance of making it with the stone, so you need to go get it. We'll be fine, you just need to have faith in us."

"We will be fine, Lady Say'ri." Cherche smiled. "I shall not let the young mistress come to harm, so long as I am with her."

"I have no wish for the two of you to die either." Say'ri stated.

"We don't have time for this!" Ravena howled in frustration. "It's not like we've got a better option, so we'll just have to make do for the time being. But we've got to leave right now. We're _probably_ not going to die, so just go already!"

"Agreed!" The three of them turned around as Gangrel walked into the room. "The three of you really must leave now. The elites are coming. If you are fast, you'll be able to run in time."

"Gangrel? I told you that we'd meet at the rendezvous." Ravena frowned. "How'd you even know we'd be here?"

"Please, my dear, I'm _mad,_ not stupid. It's not hard to guess what your plan was, knowing what I did." Gangrel said. "And speaking of knowing, we both know that we'll be targeted once we get free and chased down. And you haven't even gotten the Gemstone yet, do you?" Ravena's refusal to answer gave him what he wanted. "So, tell me, how long? Ten minutes?"

"Probably more."

"You don't _have _ten minutes." Gangrel said, laughing. "And even though you don't seem to have a plan B, I've always got my plan A. You see, foreigners, I've never _once_ entertained the thought of letting the rest of you get the claim for this assassination."

"Oh." Ravena's eyes grew wide as she realized what Gangrel had in mind. "But I couldn't ask you to do that from the outset!"

"Fortunately, little tactician, it's not something you'll need to ask me. And please don't lie to yourself – you knew I'd do it without prompting, that's why you recruited me." Gangrel replied. "You're going to leave me behind. Without a thorough investigation, they'll think I acted alone, giving you enough time. They'll discover me, laughing like a madman over Validar's body and won't think twice. Besides, we both know they'll be hell to pay if Valm is discovered. Best to keep things internal within Plegia, don't you agree?"

"Your arguments are all valid." Ravena made a snap choice, as she threw her Plegian robe back on. "Fine. You two, Say'ri, Cherche, you're my escort as we make out way to the stone's location. Our story is that we're a quick response team sent to ensure that vital information doesn't perish during this confusion. Your uniforms and my secondhand cloak should pass during this confusion in case some double-checks."

"Ravena!" Say'ri said. "We can't just-"

"Do you want a comrade to sacrifice himself in vain?" Ravena snapped. "No? Good! I'm not happy either, I would have liked to use Gangrel a lot more, but you need to know when to make sacrifices! And now is that time. The fact of the matter is that we're in the textbook definition of a rock and a hard place."

"Don't worry, Chon'sin Princess." Gangrel cackled. "I've no intention of selling you out. And you, Valm. I know you lied to me, but as long as Validar's vision doesn't come to pass, maybe I've had a hand in making the world not as bad as it could be. And that's really all I could ask for at this point. Well, tactician? Do I have your blessing?"

"Sell yourself for a high price, Mad King." Ravena said, looking at him. "That is all."

"Consider it done, tactician!" Gangrel bowed.

-_Dragon's Skull_-

"Good to see you three." Virion said as Ravena, Cherche, and Say'ri came running towards him. "What do we have to do?"

"No time to waste." Ravena said. "The gemstone is hidden within one of the Six Eyes of the skull. We've got to find it fast, and make out way out of here."

"Gangrel?"

"Not here." Ravena shook her head. "Not that it matters to you, but he decided to sacrifice himself to take the blame."

"You're right, it doesn't matter."

"Lookout!" The cry came from Cherche. Ravena spun around, only to catch a glimpse of a Pelgian barbarian charging at her with an axe.

Ravena went for her magic, summoning dark orbs of power. Suddenly, a dark shadow dropped behind him and slashed the man, felling him like a puppet. Ravena blinked, holding her hand back to the rest. "No way…"

"Heya, kiddo." Dant walked out of the shadows, spinning her knives. "Past your bedtime, ain't it?"

"Hey! I could've taken him." Ravena scowled. "And besides, he wasn't supposed to be here!"

"He was on guard and left his post for, shall we say, unsavory purposes." Dant nodded. "I know you had him, I just haven't stretched in a while. And you kind of stole my chance, starting without me."

"Well, _I_ didn't know you were going to be here! You can't blame me for that."

"Robin wanted you to get field experience, so he just asked me to get here if I could and observe." Dant started cleaning her daggers. "Came as quick as I could. But you started without me, and managed to finish the job too. You're good, little one."

"Heehee. Thanks"

"Pardon me, do I know you?" Virion asked. "Who are you?"

"Nah, Ruffles." Dant shook her head. "Heard you work for Robin now. My name is – actually, that's classified. Anyway, Ravena, I need you to talk to me. Robin can't send much, so he told me to check in with you for the full details after your op. Something about a plan too dangerous to put on paper. What's going on?"

Ravena swallowed. "A lot. We need to find a safehouse if-"

"Already done." Dant said. "Let's move. It would be … awkward, if I was discovered here."

-_?_-

Validar found himself in a shadowy realm, with a pain across his check, and a splitting ache in his neck. Dying hurt even more the second time. Luckily his master was one who didn't let his death be the end of him. Validar looked around to see Grima, standing in his usual shadowy guise. But he was laughing. Hard.

_"Again?_" Grima laughed. "What was it this time, a group of Ylisse trainnee scouts, armed with perhaps the most _pointy_ of sticks?"

"Lord Grima, forgive me!"

"Forgive you? Ha! Maybe it was a group made of nothing but Feroxi knights wielding snowballs? Or maybe it was just an unlucky roll of the dice? Fate already decided that you were going to win so she overslept, and you just died because she wasn't there?" Grima said, doubled over from the laughter. "Was it that?"

"Assassins." Validar frowned. "But I don't know who."

"You couldn't even learn _that? _Not that I need you, because I know very well who it is, but you disappoint me. I had a nice _chat_ with one of them, even, and you couldn't even learn their names." Grima sighed. "You really are ineffectual, aren't you? Listen, you pasty sack of magic, I only keep you around because I'm interested in this little puppet show, but if you haven't it gotten into your _thick_ skull that Fate _isn't_ going to guarantee your survival this time around, I really have no use for you as a minion. The actors might all be the same, but this time the story has decided to go completely off-script. Not that I mind, especially now that the story is really just starting to get good. Mmmm."

"You call this good, Lord?"

"Of course." Grima licked his lips. "Have you _seen_ what's happening in Valm right now? It's going to - no, wait. I almost spoiled the surprise."

"Isn't that bad?"

"Of course, _you_ would think so. But myself? I can think of nothing more boring than a repeated story." Grima said. "Maybe I would have been content watching this farce a second time as an outsider, but since the story's already changed – well, why wouldn't I wish to change it more? After all, what's a puppet show without a master pulling the strings?"

"Are you sure that was wise?"

"My dear unimaginative and significantly unintelligent minion." Grima laughed. "True, that may be myself out there, but I possess all the knowledge he does and more besides. Besides, what's the point on my existence if I cannot prove I stand head and shoulders above the rest of you? I believe that I shall adjust the board a little."

"Of course, Master Grima."

"Ah, yes, one other thing." Grima snapped his fingers. Validar disappeared, dropping back into the inky blackness as Grima took his soul and bound it to a black ring on his finger. "I'm not going to resurrect you just yet. It's kind of cheap when actions don't have consequences. I'll need that blood of yours, so you can't die yet, but I'm going to let Robin go ahead with sending Plegia into chaos. I liked my move last round, but this round it's slightly different."

-_Plegia, Throne Room_-

The Mad King of Plegia didn't like his life. He could do without the arrows in his left arm, or the hole in his chest. The blood wasn't flowing out of it now like the waterfall that it had been when he first got it, but that just meant he didn't have a lot to lose yet. His head was also not in the best of shape, seeing as his sense of balance was trying the utmost to convince him that the floor was actually on a slant. Or maybe it was, Gangrel couldn't tell. But he was sure the situation was whichever one was worse for him. His life had kind been like that recently.

"Stand down, and we might have a chance to heal your wounds." One of the few dozen guards had spoken, his rank indicated that the man was a lieutenant. "You'll die if you keep this up."

"Surrender?" Gangrel laughed or tried to. It came out more of a faint rasp. "Sorry… but I'm the Mad King of Plegia! I'll never do something as simple as that! I'm the one true King of Plegia, and I won't let upstarts replace me!"

The lieutenant gave a quick gesture to his men, who all charged in at once. Gangrel raised his Levin sword above his head, channeling all the magic he could muster from his body into it, sending a rain of lightning bolts around him, striking all the soldiers. Some fell. But not enough.

A spear pierced through his chest from behind. Gangrel coughed, and tried to move to stab the offender, only for another spear to impale him from the front. He took a few more, he couldn't tell how much, and then fell to the ground.

"As the last will and testament of the Mad King of Plegia…" Gangrel coughed, as he felt the light leave him. He forced his anger, hatred, guilt, all the dark emotions he'd kept bottled up since his almost-death at the hands of the Ylissean prince to keep him alive. "I consign this world to eternal torment! Suffer at the hands of that peace-loving Ylissean Exalt, and forever deny your true nature as humanity. Live, all of you, in this torment of imprisoning your inner demons! Live, in this mad, crazy world of peace! Live! And forget the Mad King, and his kind!"

_I've done some digging around the underground. Apparently, despite your belief to the contrary, there's still quite a few rebels unaccounted for. They've gone to the ground somewhere, and I don't know where. Last time I asked you, you said that the rebellion was finished, and nothing more would come from it. Fortunately for you, your Mistress of Secrets knows a lie when she hears it. I do hope you'll trust me with the real reason at _some_ point. – Aversa._


	26. Red, Color of Blood, Treachery, & War

-_The di Cratez Royal Estates_-

"Ah, a wedding. How nice." Aversa smirked. "I sure hope the timing was convenient for you. Ah, who am I kidding? You'd pull strings if you wanted the wedding moved, wouldn't you? I'm sure that Argeni's father would be happy to accommodate you. He seemed like a bootlicker from his file."

"Political savvy is sometimes indistinguishable from that, yes." Robin shrugged. "Regardless. Even if I got him on my side, it'd be him against Argeni. Guaranteed to fail."

"Ah, yes. I forgot the silver-tongue that wench has."

"If you don''t like her, you don't have to come, you know." Robin said. "Half the team is in ... well, you know. Unspecified place performing Valm's national pastime. And Vermil just ducked it when Argeni dropped something like a two-hundred page guide to etiquette on his desk and demanded he followed it to the letter. Which Vermil followed up by stammering that he had an experiment that needed constant attention and _wouldn't you know_ he couldn't make it, so sorry."

"Really?" Aversa smiled at Robin. "You _ordered_ me to come when I tried ducking out of it, and when I told you I had more pressing concerns, you ignored it without even giving me a chance to explain, saying, and I quote, 'Find someone to screw it up moderately enough so it's fixable if it's really that urgent' . You _want_ me to be with you. Want it badly."

"I'm pretty comfortable with our current relationship, thank you." Robin said. "By the way, take the hint."

"Not in that sense, Robin. You need the aid of loyal minion that can know a few dirty secrets. Stop dodging my questions. And I'm not pretending that I came here of my free will just because you want me to. At least, not without a better explanation." Aversa narrowed her eyes. "What's so important about this wedding?"

"Maybe I just wanted the company." Robin tried deflecting again.

"See, the thing with lying is that it needs to be believable. That doesn't make any sense coming out of _your_ mouth." Aversa said. "Is this connected to Shadow Puppets?"

"No." Robin had a puzzled look on his face. "Why would you think that?"

"I _ran_ that operation for you." Aversa said.

"And...?" Robin asked. "If you did, you'd know it has nothing to do with weddings."

"And I implanted a few sleepers to my cause. I know they've been on the move, gathering weapons, and where they are right now. More importantly, they're targets. You're-"

"Damn. Thought I got all of those. I _told_ you to take the hint." Robin blinked slowly. He met Aversa with a level gaze. "If you know, why bother asking me?"

"I'm just impressed, that's all." Aversa said. "Hiding secrets from me isn't easy. But I figured out what happened to those missing soldiers, and who's really in command of them. I even know _where_ they are. The real question is, what are you planning on doing? How can … oh. _Oh._"

"That's unfortunate." Robin sighed, shaking his head. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that, you know. If only because you might be right."

"But _am_ I?"

"Now, see, you've said nothing of substance about your ideas, so how can I know what you're thinking much less confirm it?" Robin sighed. "But if I had to guess, you don't know what's going on. Not exactly. You just know enough to be dangerous."

"Are you going to kill me now?" Aversa said, flashing a smiled. "It must be tempting, isn't it? You could make me vanish without a trace. But if you don't, you have to tell me. And I think you're going to tell me, rather than lose what I could offer in killing me."

"Cut the drama and stop it with the false binary. You were going to know it anyway in…" Robin withdrew a pocketwatch and frowned. "Four hours. Not very patient, are you?"

"Is that when your big plan happens?"

"I wouldn't say that. It's when I pulled back the curtains and reveal the strings." Robin said. "To you only, of course, and only because, as you thought, I _really_ need a good accomplice right now. If you'd waited, you could have let me have my fun."

"Strings? Oh, Robin, what _are_ you planning?"

"I'm having a puppet show, of course." Robin tapped a string of symbols on the door, activating it, then closed the windows. _I'm not telling her everything, but she needs to know enough to understand what a bad idea it would be to cut loose at this point._ "Wind magic. Blocks our voices from everyone else. Now it's safe to talk."

"What's happening?"

In a few terse sentences, Robin outlined what he planning and what he was going to do at the wedding. His voice was low and serious, and it ended with Aversa slack-jawed.

"Are you serious?"

"Completely." Robin narrowed his eyes. "You realized why I told you, correct?"

"You need my help." Aversa said. "And I can't very well betray you at this stage in the game without repercussions, can I? But you wanted to wait until I really didn't have a choice."

"I would have preferred that, yes." Robin agreed. "But now you know _exactly_ what I'm planning, and _exactly_ what the repercussions are. So you know what a fantastically _stupid _idea it would be to betray me." _Revealing the plan on her terms isn't good. My negotiation position is shot, and if she decides to betray me now, there a slim chance she could genuinely ruin things even though I didn't tell her everything. Thing is, she'd go down with me. I don't think she's willing to die for Walhart, and this plan doesn't require her willing to die for me. Still, only a fool trusts a traitor._

_I really hate being a fool._

"So are you going to betray me?"

"Me? Betray you? Of course not." Aversa smiled at him. "How could I betray the man I love?"

_What._

"Pause." Robin inhaled. "Ah. What?"

"I said 'How could I betray the man I love'?" Aversa kept the smile. "The man being you, of course, if you needed that specified."

"I really don't think this is the time or place for this..."

"Oh, you're so much fun to tease. You really have no experience in this realm, do you?" Aversa smiled at Robin. "I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable, but I do want to tell you how I feel. Certainly if you misunderstand our relationship enough to think that I'd betray you. I am yours, Robin."

"You _love_ me?" Robin was trying to figure out how to process it. He wasn't being successful.

"In a sense." Aversa said. "Though probably not in the way that you're thinking. There are many types of love, you know. The one you're thinking of, judging from your bewildered and misplaced expression, is lust. Not the safest of loves, or the most satisfying, but the quickest and some would argue the easiest. I do not lust for you, Robin. Nor is what I have for you the kind of love that Zulas and Argeni seem to be developing, the slowest, yet strongest of loves. The love I have for you is more … platonic. _Philia_, of the strongest kind. Validar's betrayal didn't break my heart, it exposed the hole in it that was there the entire time. You gave me a purpose when my life lost its meaning, and I've found that I want my purpose to serve yours."

"I think that's just friendship, Aversa." Robin swallowed.

"Then it is a great tragedy you think so little of friendship." Aversa said. "Maybe, in time, you'll understand. But that's the bond between us, Robin. Validar broke my heart when I found out that he betrayed me, and you're helping put it back together. I couldn't turn my back on you now. Know this, Robin. While I may be sultry and occasionally act downright seditionist, that's just a hobby. I am a _bitch, _a hunting hound that's loyal to a single master."

"You're making me seem kind of evil now." Robin frowned. "Like some kind of malicious villain using human pets."

"Come now, don't shy away. Humility has never been one of your virtues." Aversa smiled. "One could make many apt comparisons between you and a huntsmanster, who uses animal to hunt his game. You have your birds of prey, your hounds of war, your pedigreed horses. There are many who are bound to you, which you use to your fullest. And not as equals, but as your subordinates, as pawns for you to command to your will, each for a specified task. And you used me to fight my own kind. That's fine."

"...That's true." Robin nodded. "But if it's alright with you, I'd like to be friends."

"I confess my love, and you just want to be friends?" Aversa sniffed. "Truly, fate is cruel. But to be serious, tactician, you should know the danger that poses."

"Oh, please. I'm the Battlemaster. You mean more than pieces to me, Aversa. You and the others. And I'm good enough that it won't matter to me." Robin said. "I hope I've earned that."

"O course you have. It's my pleasure to serve, Robin~."

"And now you're back to this. I'm not even going to pretend to understand it." Robin laughed. "Dant turned out to be right. I'm terrible with women."

"All men are, silly." Aversa rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be much of a point if you understand us, could it?"

"Still, glad to have that cleared." Robin coughed. "Would have made dancing awkward. Though, to clarify, your declaration of platonic love doesn't get you out of being my date."

"You should have asked Pheros."

"No, she needs to be the subject of a rather unsuccessful assassination attempt."

"Unsuccessful. I see. You're saying you're _that_ bad of dancer, huh?" Aversa winced. "I pity your dance partner."

"We just established that was you!" Robin scowled at Aversa's playful wink. "Stop that!"

-_di Cratez Estate, Entrance_-

"Friend of the bride, or friend of the groom?"

"Hmm." Aversa considered. "Can we just say 'Battlemaster and his guest'?"

"I don't think there's much of a point in forming a binary choice if we decided to skip it completely." Robin replied. "Shall we flip a coin?"

"And you told me you avoided false binaries on the ride over here." Aversa mused aloud. "I wonder if that make you a hypocrite?"

"I don't think you understand." The butler sighed. "This isn't an introduction, I'm merely wondering where I should sit you."

"Aren't you supposed to be the best man?" Aversa reminded Robin.

"So, that would make me friend of the groom?" Robin considered.

"No, that means you aren't sitting in the audience." Aversa corrected. "You, uh, haven't been to any weddings, have you?"

"Amnesia."

"Convenient excuse." Aversa sighed. "You've got a piece of paper that tells you what to do, don't you? Written by Argeni? That you haven't looked at once because you thought you wouldn't need it but took with you any 'just in case'?"

"…Maybe."

"Go read it." Aversa turned to the sweating usher. "How about you just ignore us, okay? We'll be fine on our own."

-_di Cratez Estate, Chapel_-

"…And do you, Lord Zulas Albert, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

Robin listened absently. His mind wasn't paying attention, but he was able to act like he was. Inside his head, a set of dominos was going off. The assassination attempt on Pheros was the riskiest, but he was out of expendable pawns so for that so he used a few of his pawns' pawn. Hopefully, she would survive, but he needed to make it look real so there was always the chance that she wouldn't. He had plans for that. Not good ones but he was prepared.

The Spymaster and the Plegian King were another matter. Those were dead for certain. He'd manage to slip a note to Dant so she'd provide backup to Ravena, but he was pretty sure Ravena could succeed, especially with the former Mad King as a sacrifice. Whether she'd be okay with it or not was another question. Robin suspected she'd need a debriefing.

Lucina's group were directed after the Spymaster. She hadn't reacted with surprise when Robin told her who the Spymaster was, she simply nodded and confidently stated that her team would be capable of permanently silencing that thorn in Robin's side. Robin was interested in testing Lucina's capacity, and the capacity of her eccentric teammates. But he was more interested in the Spymaster's death.

His thoughts were broken off by a rancorous applause and Robin blinked to find himself back in reality. Robin looked to see Zulas and Argeni locked in a tight embrace and kissing each other. _Guess I missed 'You may now kiss the bride'. Or Argeni just got impatient. _Robin brought his hands together, rising to his feet and clapping. He smiled. _This is nice, actually. Maybe I should have payed attention the whole time. I should go to more of these. Of course, that means I need to get more friends, or get the friends I have to get married, but that doesn't seem that hard._

Then the doors in the back of the room burst open. Robin spun around, striding purposefully to the back of the room as a crier stood there, panting slightly. He was wearing a bloodred-crimson tunic, indicating the urgency of the message he was bringing to the group.

_Hmm. They're early. Or the wedding's late._

Robin grimaced and held his hand up, indicating for the crier to not howl to the crowd. A panicked crowd helped no one. Unfortunately, it was to no avail.

"The Vermillion City has been attacked by an army a hundred thousand rebels strong!" The crier yelled.

Robin inhaled deeply, forcing air into his lungs as the crowd descended into a pregnant silence that would soon devolve into panic. _If it wasn't my fault, I'd kill the bastard who disrupted this wedding. "_NOBODY PANIC!" Robin announced, keeping his voice , since they were in the chapel, there wasn't a convenient table for Robin to jump onto. "That's the last thing that will be helpful."

Panic immediately rippled across the crowd. Robin sighed, chugged a vial of pure water, and snapped his fingers. A massive _crack_ sounded as lightning flashed, striking his hand, drawing all eyes to him.. "I said, NO ONE PANIC! My name is Count Robin Obsidian, and I'm the Battlemaster! At the very least, none of us are dying. Now, CALM DOWN!"

"But the rebels!" One cry came out at him, followed by many just like it.

"Only have enough manpower to attack the Vermillion City, and they're going to focus every jot of strength they have. We'll be fine. I've been tracking their numbers, if not the location. And they aren't going to take it." Robin said. "What we're going to do is count on the guards and the militia in this council. As we speak, every Wolfguard unit is being put into action to lock down the major travel routes and strategic outposts. As well as the main garrison, located not twenty miles from the Vermillion City, which will be marching to the city itself."

"Shouldn't we evacuate?" Zulas called out to him. "I thought-"

"Only evacuate if we're under attack from a stronger force and have no choice." Robin said. "Our best option is just to shore up and wait for reinforcements. Well, the rest of you. I'll be taking a small force out. Walhart, no doubt, is just going to find the whole thing amusing as he cuts through the crowd with superior numbers, but if I hurry I might be able to get to a few high-ranking members before the Conqueror just gets bored and kills them all."

That calmed down the crowd. The Vermillion City's garrison was at a standing of eighty thousand men strong, and it usually hosted Walhart's army of two-hundred thousand. And the Conqueror was there as well. There was no way the Conqueror would fall to something like this. This would just become an exciting story to tell their friends. Or so assumed the crowd.

Robin was under the same assumption as well. Which is why he needed to act.

"I'm coming with you." Zulas announced. "You're going to the Wolfguard, aren't you? Well, I'm the regional commander."

_Sorry. But you're just too loyal to be involved in any of this. _Robin considered his options. "Argeni, talk him out of it."

"But-" Zulas's protest was cut short as his new wife smiled at him and yanked him towards one of the doors.

"I'll take care of the meathead, Robin." Argeni announced. "The rest of you, follow me to the dance floor. I'm not letting this spoil my wedding dance."

_No, that won't work either._ Robin grimaced as he strode up to the two to talk to them personally. _Zulas would never forgive himself if he was dancing during what's going to come. He needs to be involved in the fighting. Fortunately, this castle will come under assault, so he can defend it. It's the smallest of mercies I can offer._ Robin lowered his tone. "Sorry, Argeni. You'll have to postpone it. I need you two as acting members of the Wolfguard. Castle di Cratez is the most defensible structure in the area. I'll have a reception twice as grand in Vermillion City to make it up to you, but I need you two to organize and send riders to assemble a command here."

"You said there was no trouble." Zulas said. "Is there something you know that you aren't telling us?"

"Zulas, I have no idea what's going on." Robin said. Lying, of course. "I _have_ to prepare for the worst. And you're the Wolfguard commander for this region."

"Fine." Zulas nodded.

"Dear!"

"Argeni, love, nobility is nothing without the responsibility that comes with it. And the most basic is the responsibility to protect those you rule over." Zulas said. "Now is the time to sacrifice, but rest assured, what comes around go around."

"Very well. But this is coming cheap to you, Robin!" Argeni raised her voice. "Change of plans! The Battlemaster is sponsoring the party, so we'll have it in the Vermillion City once the dust clears. For now, make yourselves safe. The new Lord and Lady of this castle are going to defend it!"

"Listen to her!" Robin turned, gesturing to the crowd. "Go! Follow the guards and stay safe."

Robin watched as the wedding turned into a disorderly retreat as they ran off while the guards tried to corral them into some semblance of order. Aversa had somehow managed to slink behind him in the commotion. Robin turned to her. "I take it you've arranged things here?"

"As commanded, you've got your guards. Picked out some good ones. By which I mean ... well, you know. Gullible idiots." Aversa frowned. "We can't let the scheme-hating Chon'sin of yours find out, or she'll kill us. Well, maybe just me."

"Correction. If she finds out, others will. And at that point, Say'ri killing us will be the least of our worries." Robin said, signaling to the guards at the entranceway. "Guards, let's go."

-_Valm Countryside_-

"It's an honor to escort you, Battlemaster!" The captain of the unit wouldn't shut up. And, apparently, was somewhat obsessed with him. "I can't believe my squad was chosen to help escort you to the Wolfguard base."

"Luck of the draw." Robin shouted back. They were riding horses, fast ones, Robin, Aversa, and six guards. "Some people have it, some don't."

"Battlemaster, do you believe in luck?" The captain's tone clearly indicated he didn't.

"I'd be a fool not to." Robin responded. He shifted his reins. "This way." Robin lead them off the path through the forest, heading to the open grassy plains.

"Why are we going here?" The captain yelled at him. "This is out of the way!"

"It's because there's nowhere to hide here, of course. Please don't ask me any stupid questions." Robin said. He stopped talking and waited until he was in the center of the field before stopping his horse. "Alright, everyone off."

"Why, Battlemaster?" The captain frowned.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" Robin cocked an eyebrow. "Off the horse. And do me a favor and tie the reins to a lance and stab it in the ground. All of you. Don't want the horses running away, do we?"

"Yessir!" The captain dismounted, along with his men. They quickly staked the ground and wrapped the reins around the stakes to keep the horse in place. Robin nodded in approval and motioned for them to line up.

"A question for you, Captain." Robin asked. "Would you and your men give your life for Valm, should the situation demand it?"

"Without hesitation, Battlemaster! As would my men!" The captain nodded emphatically. "That was part of the oath we swore to Valm when we joined."

"And did you do so knowing that it could one day happen to you, and that your life was essentially forfeit as far as Valm was concerned."

"It never really crossed my mind, sir." The man shrugged. "I mean, I suppose it never crosses anyone's mind. No one wants to think they'll die."

"You misunderstand." Robin said. "I wasn't asking if that's how you thought you'd die. I was asking if you gave any thought as to how Valm would require you sacrificing your life. Let's say, for instance, Valm was losing and required you and your men to hold a position and die to buy time. Would you do that?"

"I ... guess I would, though I don't think we'd ever lose a fight like that. To be honest, I never really gave it that much thought."

"I asked because ... well, I hoped you understood. It'd give me peace, anyway. But I think this gives me peace as well." Robin sighed, shaking his head. "You plead ignorance, then. But that's no excuse."

"Battlemaster?" The captain looked at him. Robin suspected the man knew, deep down, what was about happen. He just couldn't face reality. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is simple. Your country requires your life. But know that I am sorry it had to be like this." Robin summoned lightning magic and impaled the man with a crackling spear of electricity. He drew his sword and cut down a second. Behind him, Aversa drew her tome and fired tendrils of dark magic, ensnaring two of them. A look of ecstasy appeared on her face as the tendrils sapped the energy from the two soldiers.

"Treachery!" One of the remaining soldiers lunged for him, trying to stab him. Robin slammed his left gauntlet to force the blade aside and ran him through. The last went for his horse, but got stuck on the reins, still wrapped around the stake in the ground. Robin raised in hand and pointed it at him. He felt a pang of regret shoot through him as he caught a look of his anguished face.

"Why are you doing this!?"

"For what it's worth, you'll be remembered among those who made the ultimate sacrifice for Valm." Robin said, ignoring the question and raising his hand. A bolt of lightning later, he dropped from the horse, dead. "But I don't think that'll be much consolation. Sorry."

Robin turned to Aversa, who was down to the one soldier, the other one dead. "Make sure not to kill him, alright?"

"I know the plan." Aversa reminded him. "But I warn you – while I can alter his mind with dark magic, it'll cause some lasting damage."

"That's fine, he can succumb to his wounds." Robin said, checking the spell-bracelet on his wrist. "All we need from him is his testimony that we were attacked by assassins. Whether he survives or not is of little concern to me – just make sure that he's able to corroborate our story."

"That's … cold, even for you.I was just referring to scrambling his brain." Aversa said, frowning. "I mean, I've got no problem with it, but you…"

"If you have the choice to save him or not, with no consequence attached to that choice, then do that, I'm not cruel." Robin said. "But the mission comes first. Aversa, I'm sacrificing too many lives right now to hold back. If this fails, all those sacrifices will be for nothing. I can't put the life of someone sworn to die for Valm over the sacrifices of thousands. He _must_ testify that we were attacked, and if you have to turn him a dark puppet to do it, then go ahead. I've already crossed far worse lines today. And I'm going to do far worse."

"You never explained that part of the plan to me." Aversa said. "Now, we feign being attacked by assassins. Plausible deniability. I get that. But nothing's going to happen to Walhart."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"The plan only works if Walhart dies." Aversa said. "Use the last of the rebellion to strike the leaders and make it seem like it was one last dying hurrah. Scapegoat a few idiots, and then, since you and your pick of leaders survived, you remake the Empire in your image. The assassination attempt on your life failed because they underestimated you – they were clever enough to bait you out, but they just didn't have the men."

"Not exactly." Robin said. "We'll be set upon by a host soon – at least a thousand men. We'll need to get back to Castle di Cratez and have them hold out. We escaped death because one of them messed up and ambushed us early. That's the story, remember?"

"Right. I need to keep this straight. How did you even-" Aversa shook her head. "I don't even know how you pulled all this off without my knowing about it. I mean, without my knowing more about it. Did you _really_ send Dant to Plegia?"

"She's currently in Plegia, yes." Robin confirmed. That wasn't a lie on his part. "Anyway, continuing where you left off. Why won't the attack on Walhart work?"

"He's got around 300,000 men, for starters. His army plus the garrison. And they're defending the city's walls."

"No." Robin corrected. "A set of orders were delivered last week instructing them to go out for military exercises. Walhart's army isn't there, only the defenders. But half of them are on extended leave, somehow. Seems like a quartermaster error. The poor paperwork. Of course, that's all going to go up in flames during the commotion in the interim."

"Only forty thousand men guarding the Vermillion City?" Aversa said, blinking. "Still, that's risky."

"I suppose. The rebels only have about seventy thousand, so the defense is perfectly serviceable if they don't charge. That is, of course, _if._" Robin said. "But Walhart will hear about it, and he'll charge. The rebels have been instructed to draw him as far from the city gates as possible, and retreat. The walls will be emptied, and the army will go out. Once the army goes out, the doors will be locked after they leave by the skeleton crew of guards remaining, as per protocol dictates, stopping reinforcements from the Vermillion City. I should know, I wrote that protocol myself. And there, on the vast plains before the Vermillion City, the Conqueror will meet his end."

"…" Aversa stared at Robin, her eyes wide. "You … you're … "

"Of course, the murderers can't be allowed to get away. In fact, they're a great scapegoat for uniting the nation in hatred." Robin said. "So the Wolfguard, as we speak, are heading towards those plains. But they're meeting a different army – ten thousand rebels and twenty thousand conscripts, enough to seem like a large army. The Wolfguard will annihilate them, but they'll keep the reinforcements from reaching Walhart. And, of course, the story will be that those are the remainder of the army that fought Walhart. The army that the noble Walhart rode to the defense of the Vermillion City, a city which is both the heart of Valm, and houses the residents of some of the most important members of the Empire's various groups within it, all thanks to my restoration and unification projects."

"It's a vast tapestry of conspiracy." Aversa whispered in awe. "One that you set up to play the hero to Walhart's tragic demise."

"Exactly." Robin nodded. "You could say I was … inspired by events across the ocean, as it were. But I'm no actor, I'm a playwright so I chose to write the circumstances rather than just be present when they happened. And the tragic fall of Walhart will happen when he leads an army of forty thousand against seventy in open combat even if, perhaps, the numbers that will be told afterwards will be slightly adjusted. What no single hero could do, thousand and thousands of rebels will. It's a sobering tale, I think. One that sends the message that no man is invincible, and that the power of many is stronger than any one. But that the one man can start a movement that carries on after his death. Walhart will fall, but I will rebuild the Valm Empire out of his ashes, stronger than even he could imagine! All things considered, a rather good play. Maybe they'll be able to have shows by the year's end."

"And what if he doesn't die?" Aversa asked.

"Hmm?"

"What if Walhart doesn't die?" Aversa asked. "Those are his elites, Robin. Those that guard the gates of the Vermillion City are among the strongest in Valm, and they are led by Walhart. Outnumbered even two to one, they won't lose to your rebels."

"No, of course not." Robin shook his head. "Sorry, I got carried away. The story, of course, is that he fell to the rebels. But, like the story I shall tell the Empire, it won't be true. I trained several of the rebel's tacticians. They were told to use an encirclement technique, and once that was done, focus on killing Walhart's forces before trying to kill him with numbers. That way, even though Walhart does survive, he'll be the only one standing. All alone."

"That's the reason for the second army to hold back the Wolfguard." Aversa said. "You're going to have an assassin kill Walhart, and you need it to look like an army did it. If there's no army, that's suspicious, but an army of that size, seemingly running from a battlefield? Believable. But why not just send them at Walhart..."

"Those? Please, they're more of a liability in a fight. Almost entirely untrained and no combat discipline. They'd break ranks and run as soon as the Valm elites started winning instead of willingly throwing themselves to the slaughter to kill more men. As soldiers, they're terrible. They are only useful as a sacrifice." Robin activated the spell-bracelet, creating a circle of runes beneath him. "And you're only partially correct about my sending an assassin. You know what they say. You want a job done right, do it yourself."

"Warp magic?" Aversa stared. "You said you couldn't do it!"

"I did, didn't I? I suppose all that just means I can't be caught doing it." Robin said. "I thought better of you than to just take my blanket word at everything."

"That … explains a lot. Like how you were organizing everything." Aversa said. "Best of luck to you, Robin. I'd ask you to keep safe, but judging from the skill you had me teach you, I can guess what you're planning. Please. Just come back alive."

"That is the plan." Robin said grimly. "If I don't ... well, I will. Thank you for everything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got regicide to commit."

_Well, Plegia is now done and screwed. The entire country is now descending into chaos thanks to the King dying before he got a decent chance to start consolidating all that power. I'd call it a civil war, but it doesn't really seem all that civil to me, cuz it's kind of a free for all. Two of my normal providers of information died trying and failing to double deal. Now, a suspicious person could blame Valm, I guess, but there are rumors flying that it's a result of inside politics. And they could continue to fly, if certain palms are well greased, should you take my meaning – Anna._

_A/N: __A note on Aversa's character: In writing this, I tried to keep in the original tone of characters when possible, and believe it or not, Aversa is actually fiercely loyal. In the game, she unquestionably follows Validar's orders, even after his death and the world is on the brink of being destroyed by Grima. It takes seeing the truth of her upbringing for her to switch sides and then she's loyal to the Shepherds. Her support with F!Robin is trying to prove she's the superior tactician and her confession in the M!Robin has her basically saying the same thing she does to Robin in this chapter. (Oddly enough, I only looked it up after I wrote this chapter.) Aversa merely has a lack of morale scruples when it comes to fulfilling her duties, and it's a pity that this isn't explored more in the main story of Awakening._


	27. All Hail the Conqueror

_A/N: __I noticed that Say'ri shows up in this chapter, which isn't supposed to be happening, since she's in Plegia, killing people right now. __Um. __She flew back across the ocean in record speed on her pegasus as part of her Iceberg training. That's how it happened. (Please don't read into it - there are some things I mess up deliberately, but this isn't one of them.)_

-_The Great Mila Tree_-

"Lady Lucina, do you believe this to be correct?"

"In what sense?" Lucina said. "Also, please don't call me that. Just call me Lucina. You didn't call Marth by his full name, did you?"

"Very well, Lucina." Tiki continued. "You told me that you come from a timeline that Robin turns into a fell dragon. Why are you helping him? Aren't you causing evil and destruction with this plan?"

"You know," Lucina said, changing the subject. She'd told Tiki everything, trusting in her wisdom of the Voice of Naga. However, Tiki, contrary to her expections, declined to get personally involved in the conflict, claiming that Lucina seemed to have it under control already. She also had a tendency to ask uncomfortable questions. "I'm really glad Robin wasn't here when we met you. Because there's not much of a chance you wouldn't recognize my divine blood and let the knowledge slip."

"Probably." Tiki agreed. "I almost told him he was the Fellblood the first conversation we had, but I managed to change the subject when I realized he didn't know it."

"I've been masquerading as someone else." Lucina said. "As far as Robin knows, Lucina has no blood relationship to Chrom, something I've barely managed to keep from him. If he found out I _did_ have divine blood, I'd either have to tell him who I truly am, or I'd have to lie and tell him I'm Chrom's bastard sister."

"This … distresses you?" Tiki asked.

"Yes!" Lucina clenched her fist so hard her nails dug into her palm. "Where I come from, if anyone showed up and claimed to be Chrom's bastard daughter, she'd be called a liar and no one would give her a second thought. Even if she showed herself to have the blood of the Exalt, they'd assume she actually was descended from a bastard line farther back. But here? Anyone wouldn't even hesitate to assume that I'm a bastard sibling to Chrom."

"Well, that's because Chrom is Chrom." Tiki said. "A man much like Anri, even as Emmeryn was much like Elise. He is strong, loyal, brave, and holds true to his ideals. No one would suspect such a man."

"And his father? My grandfather, the Exalt of the first Ylissean-Plegian war?" Lucina said. "Do you know how _hated_ he is? He's so despised that his name was lost to history when I was born, and my father never told me it! It wasn't until we came back here that I finally learned his name. People would believe in a heartbeat that he was unfaithful to his wife."

Tiki was unsure of how to respond to that. "And do you believe otherwise?"

"He nearly destroyed both countries in a fanatical quest for some kind of storied vengeance." Lucina said. "That's what they want you to believe, anyway. From my point of view, Grandfather only made one mistake."

"Oh?"

Lucina stared at Tiki with eyes that had seen horror and destruction and the end of a world. "He wasn't extreme enough. Say what you want about everything he did. But I come from an Ylisse doomed to oblivion _because he didn't succeed_. No one understands the kind of burden a ruler has to carry. I suppose that's why I fought so hard against calling myself an Ylissean bastard. Because I hate it how my Grandfather was criminalized."

"Do you really believe that?" Tiki asked. "But what of Emmeryn?"

"Maybe... No, I don't believe that. Maybe it's just the anger talking right now. But I come from a world where she was killed by assassins _before_ she could sacrifice her life for peace." Lucina slammed her fist into a thick branch of the Mila tree. "She's – the truth is that Aunt Emmeryn is too good! She dreamed of a world where peace and kindness ruled, but she's not someone who could take the measures necessary. The truth is that there always need to be people like my father and I. The blades who cut down those who won't see reason. Robin may not be the same man I remember, but he's still trying to do good. You've seen him transform the Empire. All he needs now is only final push. I'm fine with helping him. I'm fine with this so-called evil and destruction because I've _seen what happens_ if I stay back and do nothing."

"I see." Tiki said. "Lucina, please remember. The Divine Blood within you was a present from my mother to let humans kill evil dragons. But it wasn't a gift given to kill evil humans. No gifts were given to kill evil humans."

"What..."

"Just something to ponder." Tiki shrugged and yawned. "I don't think that I'll be able to get in a good nap for much longer, so I shall take one now. Good night, Lucina."

"Good night. Gerome!" Lucina nodded and dove off the tree. A dark blur dove after her.

-_Battlefield_-

The air stank of blood. Corpses lay around, creating the rough approximation of a ferocious battle that had consumed over one hundred thousand human lives within the span of just a few hours. The Valm elite had fallen eventually, leaving Walhart to fight alone for the last hour, endlessly cutting through his foes, who kept attacking him in waves. Partially out of sheer zealotry, partially out of a desire for vengeance, and partially from a foolish and mistaken belief that they could kill him. Now, there were only corpses marking the battlefield. Corpses, and one Conqueror. Above, birds circled the battlefield. Carrion eaters, cowards who only came after the fighting had ended and sought to snap up the defeated. Walhart stood alone on the battlefield, exhausted but enthusiastic. His duties to the Empire kept him from joining his armies' training exercises, but this skirmish was just the thing to rejuvenate him. He'd called all the soldiers that would ride with him and given chase to the rebels who dared to attack his Empire. The rebels were clever, almost too clever, and tried killing him by whittling down his men and then attacking him with numbers.

They weren't clever enough to realize that very tactic had been tried before. Several times. It wasn't the first time Walhart was the sole survivor of a battle. And Walhart suspected that it wouldn't be the last.

Was Robin behind this? Walhart wasn't sure, but if he was, Walhart felt like thanking him. The fight had been enjoyable, if not slightly monotonous. Walhart looked around. His battle instincts twitched. Something else was coming. And all he had to do was wait for it. He wasn't disappointed when a warp circle appeared right before him.

-_Battlefield_-

"It's me, Conqueror." Robin said. He'd warped to the top of a nearby hill and found the battlefield. After that it took a few warps through it to find Walhart, and once he did, Robin warped a short distance in front of him. He didn't feel the need for any deception. "I come alone."

"Are you here to help me, tactician? If so, this fight is over." Walhart breathed heavily, blood pouring off his crimson armor. Robin assessed him. His horse was dead, so the Conqueror stood aloft, seven feet tall, on just his legs. Battered. Bruised. But very much alive. "Are you my reinforcements? If so, you are very late."

"No. Those are later still, currently five miles north of us, engaging a second division of the rebels."

"Yours?"

"Do you mean my reinforcements, or my rebels? Though I suppose the answer to both is the same. In a sense, they are mine, in a sense, they are not. The reinforcements are Wolfguard forces that I arranged to be guarding the capitol, though I'd consider them more to be Valm's forces. Nonetheless, I think I'll gladly take the credit. As for the rebels, I believe they've been given faulty information, though obviously I won't take any credit for that. After all, that'd mean I knew about them beforehand, which isn't something I'll officially have known." Robin said. "We are alone here. Right now, none are supposed to be alive here, and rumors will have been circulated by now that you are fighting in half a dozen other places. This is supposed to be a graveyard, waiting to be buried. A graveyard with a slight flaw."

"A graveyard with two living men in it." Walhart said. He was no fool. He had figured out what was happening as soon as Robin showed up, which Robin had no trouble with. It was only right, after all. But it seemed he wanted to play this out for as long as possible. "Does that not strike you as odd?"

"That's hardly odd for a graveyard. I've seen the living in it. Though usually it's to visit the dead." Robin said. "Something that neither of us currently are. Have you ever seen that, Conqueror? A living man goes to the graveyard, without the intention to visit the dead?"

"I cannot say I have." Walhart narrowed his eyes. "Tactician. I do not know how you are here, nor do I care, but I suspect that you have finally mastered Excellus's warp spell, much to all your protests to the contrary and you have either lied about the cost or what morals you are willing to sacrifice. I am interested, however, as to _why_ you are here."

"Victory, Conqueror." Robin said, slowly. "I've noticed something as I've fought across this land. If you fight a battle for the sake of itself, you don't care for victory in the slightest. Or, rather, you care to win, but not if you know you'll win from the onset. You wish for a challenge, for a game you know that perhaps you cannot win, but you do all the same."

"An astute observation, tactician." Walhart said. "I suppose you've learned that playing your games?"

"I have, among other methods." Robin said. "But I've also learned other things. When you fight a battle for the sake of victory, because you're interested in the spoils of conquest, you care not for the game in the slightest, nor for the challenge it poses."

"And what have you made of this?"

"Which of the two reasons do you fight, Walhart? Does the Conqueror conquer for territory, or does the Conqueror conquer for opponents? The answer is obvious, but your answer is not mine." Robin asked. "Because I made a mistake a while back. I learned the name of a pawn I was using. And since I learned the name, I learned a few other things about her as well."

"This would be Cherche, then?"

"Indeed. And then Say'ri. And Yen'fay, perhaps. By now, it's spread to the rest of my lieutenants." Robin said. "It's very nice to talk philosophy in closed rooms, but I would think that those giving orders may appreciate them more if they knew of all the consequences. Consequences such as the graveyard we're standing in. What do you seek, Conqueror?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" Walhart said. "I seek power, tactician."

"And you've done a magnificent job unifying Valm under you in the process." Robin said. "Conqueror, you've done well for yourself, and your Empire is magnificent. But you don't seek battle for the sake of its victory. Rather, you seek battle for just the victory. Should all the world be handed to you, you would reject it, and seek to conquer it. That is who you are, Conqueror."

"You understand."

"All too well, I'm afraid." Robin said. "There's no one like a Battlemaster to know the thrill that comes from asserting your dominance over lesser and proving that you are the strongest. However… that's wrong."

"What do you mean, 'wrong', tactician?" Walhart turned to him. "Do you seek to challenge me? Are you responsible for this, then?"

"What I mean by wrong is quite simple - my philosophy opposes yours. I believe, truly, that the responsibility of the strong is to help the weak. Comes from being a tactician, I guess. The most efficient method of victory is maximizing your resources. Which means helping the weak ones. If you conquer without giving even the slightest thought to the consequences, I can't label you anything but evil. And to call me responsible for this? What an odd choice of words." Robin laughed. "My existence doesn't overwrite free will. Am I responsible for the actions of anyone but myself?"

"You, who manipulate the lives of many would ask such a thing?"

"That is why _exactly _why I would ask such a thing." Robin snarled. "Sometimes, one life with a single act, can changes the actions of millions. But how can that be? Does that mean that free will only exist for those who choose to use it? Perhaps. But neither of us are philosophers, are we? We are men of actions. But there is always the time when those actions require the power of philosophy. The power of a martyr. Do you understand?"

"What is going through your mind, tactician?" Walhart growled. "For once, you are saying something that I truly cannot understand. Why do you speak in riddles?"

"More's the pity. You see, belief is a strong force, and I mean to _weaponize_ it, though not in the sense that you did." Robin said. "That's what Exalt Emmeryn did, you know, back in Plegia. She proved the conviction of her beliefs. Regardless of what that belief was, she proved her conviction. And that forced every Plegian to look deep down inside of themselves and consider that maybe they had that conviction too. They _were_ strong, not strong enough as her, but strong enough to walk away from the fight."

"And you seek to weaponize your own beliefs?"

"I can't weaponize what doesn't exist. What I have our principles, fundamentals, to be sure, but _belief?_ No. I'm not strong-willed or charismatic enough to have something to convince the masses of. Unlike you." Robin said. "So allow me to explain. The scattered remnants of hatred, pure hatred gather together, superseding nearly millennia old conflicts between them, driven by the power of pure hate, seeking vengeance by destroying the Vermillion City. Of course, to those not blinded by hate, they realize what a _stupid_ idea this is. Because half of Valm knows someone or is related to someone there."

"Somehow, this ragtag group of rebels has found the absolute perfect time to strike and unify." Robin smirked. "And by somehow, I mean I orchestrated it, but that's not important. Upon hearing of the rebels, the Conqueror of Valm goes out to do battle to protect his homeland. They are outnumbered ten to one, at the very least, and the Conqueror himself outnumbered over one thousand to one at the end. But, in the end, his sacrifice carries through the day. And, when it seems that the city may fall anyway, forces from all of Valm ride to his aid. A touching story of a brave Conqueror's final stand defending his country, do you not think?"

_"That_ is my plan, O Conqueror." Robin said, mockingly. "On the surface, you are the greatest king to rule Valm since the coming of Alm. However, while your action upon the surface are noble, seeking to eliminate the corrupt monarchs, unifying the continent, and acting in self-defense against the evil, your intentions are anything but! You're just as bad as the rest of them. There's no innocent blood upon your hands, Conqueror, but it's only a matter of time. I simply mean to give you a fitting end before you go from this tale's hero to its villain."

"Quite a tale. And how many have you sacrificed to tell it?"

"Hundreds of thousands." Robin said. "Either rebels who chose to fight us, or those who swore an oath to give their life for Valm. But like I said, I don't overwrite free will. They made their decisions – perhaps ignorant of the true consequences. But ignorance, Conqueror, is no excuse. Anyone who draws a blade with the intent to end another can hardly be angry when he's killed by one using the same reason as himself. Right? Wrong? No, these army were fighting for power. The rebel leaders were just despots with intention to rule as you did."

"And how long have you spent planning this?"

"Since I gained the title of Battlemaster." Robin lied. In the event of his death, it'd be better not to implicate Ylisse. "My goal was to remove you from the throne, but how was I to do that without just replacing you with the equivalent? The Valm Empire needs reform, but it couldn't be done by a simple coup, without the Empire shattering, or falling to corruption. The only conclusion was to turn you into a martyr."

"I see!" Walhart laughed. "Clever, Battlemaster! And you would swoop him to take the reins, no doubt?"

"Weren't you listening? Of course not." Robin shook his head. "Honestly, I'm not one for control in the first place. I'm a planner, not a leader. I'm the perfect number two, and a terrible number one. And, when it comes down to it, I can't say I'm much better person than you are. I have the same hubris that you have. My intentions may be slightly better, but I can't say that I deserve rule."

"Good, tactician. I would be disappointed if you did not follow your ideology throughout. However, there is still a single flaw in your plan." Walhart said. "I am still here."

"That _is_ a flaw, isn't it?" Robin said. "You see, you could've died here from your wounds, and that would have been good, but I didn't think that would happen. I prepared for this scenario."

"You mean to kill me, tactician?"

"Yes." Robin said, softly. "My apologies, Conqueror. You have done much for me, and now I repay your kindness with venom. But there's no other way for this to end now."

"A fight to the death?" Walhart said. "But I am injured, and you are fresh."

"So?" Robin asked. "You're stronger and faster than others, while I'm smarter. No one's equal, Conqueror. Are you complaining about your circumstances that you find yourself in?"

"Not at all." Walhart said. "I just wonder what your definition of strength is, that lets you do it. I respected you, Robin. Of all the people who have challenged me, you have come the closest to grasping what true strength is. Now, are you going to throw it away?"

"Hah. True strength? Honestly, who cares about that?" Robin shook his head. "And, as you once said to me, the fact you can kill me means that you're stronger than I am. If I can kill you, that makes me stronger than you are. According to your own beliefs, I'm stronger than you are."

"Is that so?" Walhart said. "And what of your beliefs? Don't you believe yourself to hold the moral high ground?"

"Maybe." Robin shrugged. "Honestly, my hands are stained with too much blood and not enough results to claim it yet. But so what? I won't violate it by killing a wounded opponent. I'll still be able to look myself in the mirror tomorrow. At the end of the day, I'm Count Robin Obsidian. Your definition of strength no longer interests me."

"Good." Walhart said. "You've taken another step in the right direction. You will need to continue, in the event that you do kill me, because your path has many more steps for you to take."

"Pardon…?" Robin blinked.

"You have realized that your path is different from the one that I walk. You've never sought the path of strength, tactician. Your path, and the power alongside it, associates elsewhere." Walhart said. "I have cultivated this Empire so that those most worthy of its power may take it. If you defeat and kill me here, you will be worthy."

"I see." Robin inhaled deeply. "We aren't enemies, are we?"

"No." Walhart shook his head. "We never were. Tactician, we both looked upon the world, and decided to change it, leaving our mark behind on it. I have determined that the path of strength is the best to do that. You walk the path of a Grandmaster, willing to sacrifice. You may think what I am willing to do is evil, but that is only because you believe that your way is a better way than mine. Or do you deny it?"

"No. No I don't." Robin said. "So. I suppose this is it. I would wish you luck, but you'll understand if I don't."

"The same to you, Battlemaster. This isn't a duel to the death between bitter enemies, but of two friends seeking the truth to power." Walhart smiled. "That said, do not think that I will fall easily, tactician. After all, I am inexorable."

"One more thing." Robin said, inhaling and holding his hand up.

"You try my patience, tactician." Walhart growled. "Did you come here to talk? Or to fight?"

"This isn't going to be the kind of fight that leaves the opponent alive at the end. Or in one piece." Robin said. "Now is the time for your last words, or requests."

"You assume you would win? How _arrogant_ of you." Walhart snorted.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." Robin said. "That said - it behooves a tactician to always have a backup plan. As for me … all I ask is that you give my successor the full story behind my death and hide the story from the rest of Valm. They can believe I died to assassins."

"Very well. Though, obviously, I will have to kill all your pawns." Walhart said. "But if you win I'll tell your story to your successor. If you do prove yourself superior to me, tactician, I have one request."

"Unexpected." Robin licked his lips. _I have no intention of losing, but I'm doing this out of a matter of pride – I'm simply too good of a tactician to not consider every outcome. I need to keep Valm stable in the event of my loss. Lying to the public and scaring my successor into submission should do that – after all, there's no one my equal so how can they succeed where I fail? But I didn't expect Walhart to want anything. _"Name it."

"If you win, take off that cloak of yours and lead Valm as I did." Walhart laughed. "I understand you reluctance, but you will need to, even if only temporarily. You see, the only way for you to defeat me is to actually have claim to my position. And if you don't, your loss is already assured. My demand is that you take this seriously. Because if you aren't prepared to step into my place, you aren't prepared to win."

"I already am the Battlemaster. You don't ask much of me." Robin nodded. "Very well. You have my word."

"It won't come to that, of course." Walhart set his feet and gauged the distance between them.

"I thought about that." Robin said, eyeing the distance between them. "Inexorable means unstoppable. But tell me, Conqueror. Do you know what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object? Because – heh. Well, let's just say that you're about to…"

Walhart charged at Robin. He wasn't the fastest opponent Robin faced, but he was faster than his size and armor would imply and used an absolutely gargantuan axe. Robin had spent weeks studying Walhart's fighting style in preparation for this fight. Robin watched the axe come down on him. It wasn't a serious attack meant to kill him. Instead, like two master tacticians, their battle would consist of the two engaging in feints and diversion, meant to gauge their opponents until they knew enough to commit through one plan of action.

Robin's first thought was to fight like Say'ri. The Chon'sin princess could move so fast she was almost invisible to the naked eye. Dodging Walhart while gradually whittling him down was very appealing, especially when it seemed like there was almost no risk involved. Except that was almost for certain what Yen'fay tried. And Robin was no Yen'fay.

The second approach was to engage at distance, kiting Walhart while blasting him with magic. The Conqueror had incredible resistance to magic, but not unlimited, and a forged tome would have a tremendous impact. That worked until you remembered that Walhart's axe had magical properties, and he'd just send it through your magic spells and slice your arm off.

"_Ignis CORONA!"_ Robin drew a Levin sword from his alternate holster and a forged lance from his other one, firing the magic deep within his blood, stoking it and calling it to life within him. The power redoubled through his body, boosting his physical and magical power. He brought the blade together to from an X and powered both energies through the weapons. "RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Walhart's axe hit it. The shockwave shattered the ground around them, creating a gigantic spiderweb of cracks. Dust and small rocks flew up, forming a giant ring of debris around the two fighters as Robin's custom-made steel-toed boots were driven into the hard rock. Robin could feel the magic igniting in his Battlemaster armor as it strengthened, protecting him.

Robin howled as he took the impact, feeling the force being driven though every inch of his body. Then, mercifully, most it was gone. Robin looked up to see a crimson giant standing over him, with pure white eyes that almost lit up with power and Walhart's incredulous expression that he'd blocked the blow.

"Hmm." Walhart said. "You're the first since Yen'fay."

_The third option – do what he least expects. Which, for now, is fighting fire with fire._

"To defeat you, I just need to do one simple thing." Robin said, gritting through his teeth as he struggled to keep Walhart's strength from pushing through his guard. His muscles howled in protest "All I have to do is stop you."

"Yes, however-" Walhart smiled as his weapon was locked with Robin's, who was gritting his teeth from the strain. "That is the same thing everyone else had to do as well! Do you think yourself that exceptional, tactician?"

Robin didn't put any energy into a verbal reply and shoved back with every jot of energy he could muster. Walhart was sent back from the doubled force of Ignis Corona. Walhart fell into a guard stance, keeping his left arm forward and his right arm back ready to slash at him. Robin observed his stance as he let his Ignis dwindle within him, preparing to flare it up. "I don't know, Conqueror. Let's find out!"

-_Ft. Steiger_-

"What in the name of all hells in happening?" Pheros fireballed another assassin, turning the man into a crisp husk. She controlled her horse, swinging the beast around to let her survey the main hall where fighting had broken out. A team of assassins infiltrated Ft. Steiger, completely undetected. They seemed to be trying to kill her, or at least a large portion of them had attacked her, but the rest scattered and were now causing havoc. Or trying to, at any rate, they had abysmal timing and attacked during training exercises when half the fort was holding a weapon and when Pheros's honor guard was her veterans. It was a sickening combination of shockingly effective and hilariously inept. "Isn't it the job of that Battlemaster to be assassinated? Why are they coming after me?"

"Fie." The Chon'sin samurai of Robin sliced another one apart. "Being a target is not Robin's job. Though he seems to think it is. He used them as a test for his intelligence network the other month."

"Sounds like a story for another time. Red veins of the earth – _Bolganone!_" Pheros flicked her hand, creating a lava plume and sending the assassins flying. "Well, that's the last of the ones here. So, Ft. Steiner gets attacked, and we don't know why."

"We know they're coming to kill you." Say'ri slid her sword in her sheath. "Mostly."

"Not helpful. If those assassins hadn't killed the messengers the messengers that were sent here, we would have gotten them." Pheros sighed. "Obviously, there's something they don't want us knowing. But the list of that is … well, it's high. Got any ideas, Say'ri?"

"I am the Battlemaster's sword, not his mind." Say'ri shook her head. "No. I am sure he would have an idea of what to do, but I wouldn't guess that he suspected you would be attacked, even with my prescence here. I would not even be here now if not for the fact he sent me to train with your Icewings."

"Icebergs." Pheros corrected. "Seems like the kind of sneaky thing he would do, send you to keep an eye on me under the pretext of training."

"Yes." Say'ri agreed. "However, Argeni is more qualified and does not raise red flags, as a former member of this garrison. Robin is not one to select the wrong blade for a fight. Morgaine as well, considering how devious that woman is."

"How do you think he's taking this?" Pheros raised an eye. "Ah, with his luck, he's probably fighting for his life right now."

"That is most likely the case, yes." The Chon'sin samurai nodded, betraying not a hint of fear.

"So, you aren't worried about him?" Pheros raised her eyebrow. "Even with his sword missing?"

"Robin? No. He is at the wedding of Zulas and Argeni, taking place in Argeni's family castle. He may be attacked, but he is not without the means to defend himself." Say'ri smiled. "Besides, he is rather diffculy to kill. I couldn't manage it."

"You tired _killing_ him?" Pheros blinked. _And she's his most loyal soldier now. Does this have to do with Yen'fay's death. Probably. But how did Robin managed to swing that into Say'ri's loyalty?_

"It was a while back." Say'ri shrugged. "He didn't mind."

"There's something very wrong with that man." Pheros murmured. "Well, I hope he's alright."

-_Battlefield_-

_To win this fight, I cannot allow him to take a single step forward. Furthermore, every foot I take forward is one I must keep._ Robin said. _Even in this state, he's not going to be easy to kill – or even possible, though I've got plans for _that_ situation as well. I've got to play the psychological game. If I can keep landing blows, I may be able to give myself the opening I need to finish him._

_Ultimately, he's mortal. There's nothing he can do about it. He _can_ be killed. It's just going to be really, really hard._

"Hah!" Robin thrust his spear forward, baiting Walhart's attack. Walhart swung down the axe to snap his weapon in half. Robin swept in back and danced in, slamming the Levin Sword into Walhart's armor and firing all his magic, fire, lightning, and wind into it. He ducked under the retaliatory blow. Robin shied up his grip on the spear and crossed his arms so the weapons were on either side of his body, then crossed them again.

"Chon'sin-style blademanship: _Niten Ichi: _Double Cross Draw!" The drawn weapons connected on the center of Walhart's plate armor, the thickest and heaviest part. Robin had no interest in attempting to cut through heavily enchanted magic armor, but instead wanted to just deal the blow.

Walhart was forced back from it. Robin spun the sword in his left hand and sheathed it, foregoing both weapons and Ignis Corona. He used the space to plant the butt of his spear and used it to propel himself upwards so he was above Walhart. Robin gripped the spear with two hands and drew it over his head. Robin slammed the spear down, lighting up Ignis within him again. Walhart attempted to bat the attack aside, only to have his own axe knocked aside as well. "Valmese-style spearmanship: Fangshu: Vaulting Slam!" Robin howled as his lance struck Walhart's shoulder.

"Now, Chon'sin-style blademanship: Kenjutsu: Astra!" Robin spun the spear and stowed in his holster loops. He drew his Levin sword, lit up the blade with lightning and began the lightning-fast series of attacks that formed the five-hit combination attack, the last thing Say'ri had taught him of Kenjutsu. The first four didn't inflict any meaningful damage, however, the last manage to inflict a cut on the Conqueror's face.

"Good show, tactician! But you'll need more powerful methods to break through my armor."

"That's the plan!" Robin tossed the sword back to his left hand and drew his spear with his right hand. He stoked the flames of Ignis within him, flaring them as bright as he dared and threw the power into his arms.

_Walhart has a singular bad habit, from the accounts I've read. If he's pressured, he'll NEVER retreat, instead, he'll lash out with an attack. An overhead slash. _Walhart looked at him, with a curious expression, setting his feet hard enough to shatter the ground and send clouds up. He grip the axe in a wide two-handed stance and swung overhead, and powerful half-circle of red steel.

Robin was ready. As Walhart set for the thrust, he crouched and backflipped. He'd judged the distance and spread his legs to let the axe pass through them, slicing the back of his coat into tails. He flipped, landing far closer than Walhart expected him to be able to, thanks to his risky dodge. Sword in left hand, spear in his right, Robin thrust both weapons forward. "IGNIS CORONA!"

Metal screamed as the two points pierced the Conqueror's enchanted metal armor. Robin felt both blades enter Walhart's body. He rapidly withdrew the blades and set them together as he set his feet together in a lunge stance. Walhart grunted as blood flowed and tried to jerk his axe clean of the ground. But he wasn't fast enough.

_The stab wounds did it! He's open!_ Robin set his stance. "Battlemaster-style combat: Ignis Corona: Red Spear Thrust!"

The two weapons went straight through Walhart's armor, straight through the ribs and into the heart. Robin relaxed as the two lengths of steel were set into the center of the man's body. Cuts, trauma, even deep stab wounds couldn't necessarily guarantee a kill, especially on the battlefield. But no man could survive having their heart torn to shreds by not once, but twice.

"And that's done." Robin exhaled and relaxed the hold of his weapons embedded within the Conqueror's body. He stood there, catching his breath, as the Conqueror's lifeless eyes stared at him. "Not even you can survive that. A lightning-fast combination of diverse attacks ending in a finishing move that can only be done after you've overpowered your opponent and knocked him off guard. Such a technique that can only be used because of my training, my mind, and the blood gift of Ignis. The penultimate move of the Battlemaster technique!"

-_The Great Mila Tree (Valm Encampment)_-

"A word, General. And you can skip the usual pretense of mishearing."

General Cervantes, Spymaster of Valm, looked up from his desk to see three masked figures approaching it. The first was the blue-haired woman who fit the exact description of Marth, from Ylisse. One was a ginger-haired swordmaiden, wearing a stylized wing mask, and the other was black-haired swordsman holding a Chon'sin blade and wearing a Chon'sin mask. Lon'qu, then. And the swordmaiden was ... someone else.

"So you work as mercenaries for Robin, do you?" Cervantes didn't bother with the pretext. Obviously, he couldn't leave them alive once they said that. His guard would soon kill the assassins, assuming Cervantes couldn't kill them himself, and he wanted to get all the information he could out of them. Playing dumb wouldn't help with that. "Why bother with the masks? I saw your faces when you came off the ship."

"Shut up." The ginger drew a thick sword and pointed it at him. "We aren't here to answer your questions."

"No, you are here to kill me." Cervantes agreed. "And quite rude, too. I was just about to have tea, if you would care to join me first."

"We won't be deceived by your lies, spymaster!" The black-haired one was talking. He didn't even bear a trace of a Chon'sin accent, or look like the sketch of Lon'qu. Was it not him? Apparently Marth had her own force that was rarely seen and kept to themselves. "You're not dealing with deadbeats. Know that you face the might of … shoot. Well, I'm not allowed to say out name, but know that we're awesome."

"You're a dork, you know that?" The ginger sighed.

Cervantes blinked. "Who are you? Even mercenaries have more decor than that."

"Snap out of it." Marth seemed annoyed by the action as well. "I didn't bring the two of you to fight, you know. Get your act together. Remember, this is Cervantes. Robin told us how they defeated him the first time. We know his strengths and weaknesses."

"So you do work with the Battlemaster. Though I must correct you, he's never fought me. Don't believe his lies." Cervantes said, standing up and drawing his tomahawks. "I will say this will be a pleasure. Finally, I'll have proof that Robin's more trouble than he's worth."

"Oh, I'll say." Marth nodded. "Full agreement there. Robin's too much trouble."

"Seconded." The ginger nodded. "At least we can agree on something."

"Hey!" The Chon'sin(?) protested, wilting as the ginger somehow glared at him through her mask. "I don't ... I mean, maybe? No, yeah, you're right."

"I'll triple whatever money offer Robin's making you." Cervantes said. "And if it's not money, if it's information, favors, whatever instead, I'll fulfill those too. Triple them, even."

"Sorry, but it's not about the money. Or favors. Or even information." Marth shook her head. "It's about fate of the world. And you must die. Now, go for it!"

"Guards!" Cervantes hurled the axe at the ginger and drew a second one, going for the Chon'sin. He wasn't going down, even though Robin had caught him flatfooted. Cervantes was a lot tougher than people would believe. And they hadn't even brought mages.

"Can't hear you." The ginger ducked his tomahawk. "Our wind mage is blocking the sound out. Or the other two killed them."

"Thought of everything." The Chon'sin blocked him. He didn't seem Chon'sin at all, with surprising strength for a swordsmaster. _There were three more members of their group a mage, and two fliers. Hmm. I may actually be in for a fight._ "You don't stand a chance."

"Strong, aren't you?" Cervantes said. _Shot in the dark._ "But I know who you are, Lon'qu. Would Ylisse really go to such lengths to ally with Robin?"

"Hah!" Marth lunged for him with her blade. Cervantes blocked with his shield, knocking her back. "Owain, take it off!"

"As ordered." The black-haired man removed it, revealing an Ylissean face. Definitely not Lon'qu, then. "I was indeed mentored by the Still Bladesman, Lon'qu, He of Few Words But Many Strikes. But I'm not him."

"You were supposed to do that to disavow our connection." Marth sighed.

"Lucy, I love you like a sister, but _you named yourself after Marth and were Chrom's tactician!_" The ginger snapped. "Stop trying to be professional, and let's just kill him and be done with it."

"Solid enough advice, I'll take it. Die!" Cervantes grunted as the ginger mercenary engaged him. She met him with her heavy blade, trading blow for blow until his tomahawk was knocked away. Undaunted, Cervantes drew another one. _I suppose I'll just have to outlast them._ "Who are you people? There aren't many who could just trade blows with me."

"Yeah, about that." Owain smiled and held up his right hand, covered with cloth wrapping, tapping it with a knowing smile. "If you could see what's under this, you'd be terrified. And I'm one of the _weaker_ members. And while Sevara's stronger than me, she's not our powerhouses either."

"Hmph." The ginger tossed her head. "It's not like I care about what you have to say, Owain."

"But anyway. The strongest one here?" Owain gestured to Lucina as she stalked her way towards Cervantes, holding a single slim blade. "That's be out fearless leader."

"Not quite fearless." Marth held up the blade. "But determined! I challenge my fate!"

"Go ahead!" Cervantes lunged forward, moving to take the blow and retaliate in kind with a stronger one. _My defense is impenetrable. _"_PAVISE!"_

"I'll see that and raise!" Marth howled. "_AETHER!"_

-_Battlefield_-

The first drop of rain hit Robin like an ill omen. The second quickly followed. Soon, the skies opened up, showering the two locked in combat on the field of corpses below. Robin, weapons still within the Conqueror's body, looked up at the massive man, now a legend. _If only it didn't have to end like this. I don't believe that the skies would weep for a man like Walhart, nor would they weep for a man like me staining his hands._

"What innocent sin happened upon this battlefield that made these skies weep, do you think?" Robin asked. "Or perhaps they weep because all they see is one tyrant overthrowing another. Is that what will happen? Will I become you, Walhart? I don't think I will, as you said, this was indeed a clash of ideals. I will mourn you, yes, but I believe I shall never become you. Fairwell, Walhart."

"Do not be concerned with who the skies weep, tactician." Robin stared in horror as the Conqueror's eyes opened. Walhart continued. "After all, you have yourself to worry about yourself first."

_I think it's time to face reality on this one._ Robin swallowed. _My luck sucks._

_Report: Cervantes is the spymaster! He's framing people to keep the blame from him - that Wolfguard traitor cell he killed weren't actually traitors, he just said they were and killed them. He seems to have quite a few one-off favors that he uses to frame people he has no connection to, and then has them killed to stop anything from being tracked to him. He's definitely the one!_

_A/N: More character notes!_

_Lucina: In this fanfic, Lucina is a bit more tense and jaded than the game, because a lot more has gone wrong, and Robin is kind of already evil. Because of this, she was forced to take the position as the Shepherd's tactician, relying on her training and stories she heard growing up. Morgan only joined the Future Children after the Plegian-Ylissean war. Lucina's scars run deep, and they haven't been able to heal because she's constantly on edge, what with Battlemaster Robin being ... well, this. _

_Cervantes: This was originally a clever joke on the writer's part - Miguel de Cervantes is the man who wrote the novel Don Quixote, about a protagonist who charges at windmills thinking they're giants. So they named the character who misinterprets everything around him after him, and that's all there is to him. (And gives a Spanish component to Valm - so it's a combination of Rome, France, Japan, and now Spain. That's just weird.) Anyway, I decided to turn him to the spymaster when, for no explained reason, he survives dying in the Mila Tree chapter and shows up as a miniboss in Walhart's final chapter. Seems to be more important than his stated role in the game._


	28. Master of Battles

_-Battlefield-_

Walhart's taunt echoed in the air around him.

_No. Nononononono. _Robin moved almost on instinct, withdrawing the blades in a spray of red blood, swirling them around and thrusting them up to cut Walhart's face. There was a horrible _klang_ as the Wolf Berg intercepted his weapons. Robin looked up to see Walhart's grinning face, then he felt a horrible pain in his stomach as he was launched airborne from a powerful kick.

He tried summoning wind magic, but his body wouldn't listen. Robin crashed into the ground at least thirty feet away, feeling his body crumple. There were cracks as well, some of his ribs were broken. Robin reached into his cloak, only to feel dampness and a sting as his fingers encountered crushed glass. _My elixir is gone… not good._

"You disappoint me, tactician." Walhart was slowly walking towards him. The two wounds in his stomach were bleeding, but Robin hadn't gotten high enough for lethal wounds, and had dealt gut wounds instead. The third wound, where his heart _was supposed to be_ was bleeding as well, though Walhart seemed to ignore the fact that it should have killed him. There was blood over his eyes from the Levin sword cut as well, but Walhart kept coming, a demon straight from the depths of hell, with his blood red axe slung over his shoulder. "You've added to my collection of scars, but I didn't feel remotely in danger during that attack of yours. Was that really all you had?"

"What in the name of all that is holy are you?" Robin stared. _Ordinarily, I would have laughed this possibility off, but given his appearance, his eyes, and the fact that he DOESN'T SEEM TO DIE… _"Are you the devil?"

"HA! Still amusing to your last? A devil?" Walhart said. "That's what they say about you as well, tactician! Are you forgetting that? I am not _just_ a man but rest assured that I'm as much a mortal as you are. Well. Maybe not _as much._"

_Tell me something I don't know._ "How are you doing that?"

"Foolish tactician." Walhart smiled. "You possess the power of Ignis. Did it not once occur to you that I may possess such a similar power, inherited from the bloodline of Alm? Mine is called Conquest."

"So that was my mistake?" Robin winced. "That's why I didn't win?"

"No. It was your hubris. You truly think I'd fall to inferiors?" Walhart asked. "You aren't the first to try using an army to kill me, or a clever trick. I do not tire, do not grow weak, and I _do not_ _fall._"

_He should be dead right now. He should be dead. What does Conquest do? Is this berserker rage, or is he just that strong? He may die from his wounds if I warp away now, or he may not. Fortunately, he's still bleeding. That means he _can't_ regenerate his flesh. If I manage to destroy enough of it, living or not, he'll still be dead. _Robin internally swallowed._ Unfortunately, that particular plan needs a bit of a … sacrifice._

"I understand." Robin said, lying. He'd lost grip on his sword, which was a dozen feet away. He stabbed his spear, which he thankfully still had, into the ground and thrust himself up. He checked his right and left gloves. They still had few charges in them, a page of Elfire and a Rexcaliber respectively. "So I suppose this is it. A simple fight to the death."

"As I prefer it!" Walhart swung his massive axe around and set in on his shoulder with one hand. He curled his fingers in the other hand in the universal 'Bring It!' gesture. Robin swung the spear around and set in a two-handed thrust. He coughed once as his lungs gave him trouble, then focused his Ignis through himself to use magic to bolster his failing physique.

"Ready when you are." Robin lied.

"Then have at thee!"

_Let's use this trick up!_ Robin dropped low, ducking a horizontal slash and followed up with a vertical slash of his own, two-handed. Walhart whacked the spear away. Robin let go with the spear with his left hand, spinning it around and spun, slamming his left hand on Walhart's gauntlet. Walhart seized the opportunity to try to behead him with a single-handed chop, but Robin was first. _"ELFIRE!"_

Fire blasted into existence, engulfing the Conqueror in a conflagration. A half-second later, an axe swept through it, followed by a Conqueror looking no worse for wear. Robin got to his feet, twenty feet away. _Didn't expect a tome that weak to actually do damage him. But looks like the propulsion let me get away fast enough. Got a few more charges._

"Interesting. So you wear spellbook gloves." Walhart said. "I remember fighting one like that in the second year of my conquest. Quite a capable axe fighter. He still fell by my hand."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Robin and Walhart met in a charge, trading blows. Robin's speed was greater than Walhart's, but Walhart's heavy axe smashed his blow out of the way. Walhart's injury seem to give him no pause, whereas Robin's breathing came shallow, even using Ignis. The chest wound was slowing him down. Robin has sought to fight Walhart at his weakest, and then wear him down. But now the reverse was happening. Every injury made Robin weaker, but even though he managed to score a few more cuts on Walhart, none of them gave him any pause.

_This is why a tactician always seeks to turn your opponent's strength into a weakness – because then they lose access to that strength!_ Robin swallowed. _And my strength was supposed to be the fact that I was fresh, whereas he was tired._

"Ah, this is it! This is it, tactician! I knew that you were interesting, and I do not regret any decision on my part, any at all!" Walhart howled as he drove Robin back, blow by desperate blow. "A fight with everything at stake, between two warriors, with the only cost of failure as death! That's what the strong seek, and you've given it to me! I shall enjoy seeing as the hope finally drain from your eyes!"

Robin had no reply, fighting for his life. The Valmese tactician used every spear trick and skill he had, taking advantage of his longer reach and the agility and speed that came with his lighter armor. He avoiding exchanging blows and kept to rapid thrusts, hoping to eventually kill Walhart with the death of a thousand cuts, but to no avail against the Conqueror's armor. He came close to dying several times, but his Elfire trick managed to get him clear.

However, in the end, it was something he saw coming with his eyes, but never predicted coming. A low sweep had forced him to respond, so Robin leapt, swinging his spear down in a vertical slash. Walhart deflected in to the side using his left hand, grabbing the tactician's shoulder and yanking him in. Then the Conqueror lowered his head for a headbutt.

Robin had an instant to realize what would happen and tried jerking his head to the left. He managed to clear one of the Conqueror's horns. Then the other sank into his right eye, stabbing through it. "AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Robin cried out. He felt his feet hit the ground and tried to get his bearing as his left eye sent him a blurry image overlaid with red and his right eye's socket sent him pain. Robin leapt back on instinct, getting ready to use Elfire, but not in time. He caught a red moving shape before something hit him in the chest, slashing clean through his armor, ripping a gash opposite the one he already had from Cherche.

_Didn't die from that one. Guess I'll die from this one._ He didn't fly through the air from the blow. Didn't move. He just dropped, with a red line across his chest, one of his eyes red, and all his energy completely drained, his hand still on his spear.

"Ultimately, tactician, it seems that you were not strong enough. Perhaps you were too sure of your abilities, perhaps you had no on you could trust to help you in this fight. Perhaps you couldn't muster up bandits enough to kill me, or perhaps you didn't inspire enough hatred in your enemies." Walhart mused over the tactician's defeated body. "Or perhaps your strength could never defeat mine in the first place. In any event, I have won and you have lost. This was a good fight, tactician, and I am now more sure of myself than before."

Walhart closed his eyes and inclined his head to his defeated opponent. He turned off and started walking back to the city. He had gotten less than fifty feet when a brilliant flare lit up behind him. Walhart turned to look around to see that Robin had gotten up. The tactician was standing hunched, with his right hand clutching his planted spear, lit up with an almost ghostly purple flame. The man's eyes were still closed, almost as if it were just his body responding, and not his mind.

-_The Great Mila Tree (Valm Encampment)-_

Lucina pierced the rapier clean through Cervantes's shield, his forearm behind it and severed clean through the tendons in his left arm. His Pavise skill was countered easily by her superior Aether skill. She raised her left arm, catching the tomahawk blow on her butterfly-like buckler and going limp, letting herself get thrown clear.

Owain was by her in a flash, helping her to her feet while Sevara leapt forward, eyeing Cervantes but the Valmese general hung back, trying to use his left arm. Lucina took Owain's hand and the myrmidon quickly checked her left arm.

"Arm alright, cuz?"

"I think so." Lucina shook her arm once, letting the energy Aether stole enter her arm and speed up the healing. "Better than his, anyway."

"Ylissean … bastards…" Cervantes grunted. He had changed his stance, now fully aware that his left arm wasn't going to work. The technique was figured out by Robin but perfected by her father and taught to her. It was how Chrom and Robin killed Cervantes from her time. "Why are you here?"

"I'll assume you mean that as an insult, so I'll take that as a compliment." Lucina walked forward, Sevara taking a tandem formation with her. "And we're here to kill you. I'd say it's nothing personal, seeing as you've never met me, but I hate Valm. _Personally._"

"Amen to that." Sevara muttered to herself as Owain cheered "Die, fiends!"

"But you have no problem working for Robin."

"He's a lot less evil than you." Lucina said. "Heart is in the right place. Or will be."

"Slim chance of that." Cervantes scowled. "Don't you see he's using you? Robin is the Fellblood. He'll dooms us all."

"Really?" Lucina blinked. "The Fellblood, you say?"

"Yes." Cervantes said, desperately. "You have to listen to me! The Fellblood is-"

"An ancient grim evil, the scion of Grima himself, sent down to this world to become one with the Fell Dragon and bring ruin to all the lands." Owain sighed, finishing the sentence. "It's an archenemy that only the most legendary and oft-sung heroes have the fortune to possess."

"Unfortunately, much as I hate to say it, even though that insufferable know-it-all is the Fellblood, that doesn't actually make him evil." Sevara said. "He's not trying to become Grima, and we already know about that. Lucy spilled the beans when she had us try killing him. So there's no point of trying to tell of that."

Lucina barely heard any of this. Her blood had started boiling once Cervantes told her that Robin was the Fellblood. "You _knew._ Walhart _knew_ about the Fellblood ritual, and you _knew_ Robin was a Fellblood. What were you thinking? Why wouldn't you tell _Chrom_ that!? What kind of idiot are you? The fate of the world is at stake, and all your _stupid _leader could think of was how to take control?"

"Lucina, calm down." Sevara said. "We knew how evil Walhart was already."

"My world was destroyed by fools like you." Lucina drew Falchion and pointed in at Cervantes. Blue flame lit to life once more around her. "I know fate can be changed. Robin's proved it. It just looks like a few major changes are needed."

"You … know … too?" Cervantes grit his teeth. "In the Conqueror's name, who are you people?"

"I suppose there's not much of a point in hiding it if we're just going to run our mouths. Sevara the Shieldmaiden." Sevara sighed, taking off her mask. "Though you'd know me as the Genius's Daughter in about fifteen years. Not that you would know that as you'd be dead."

"Owain Dark!" Owain said. "A chosen warrior, blessed by noble blood and ancient Chon'sin samurai, destined to restore the future to the way it should be!"

"My name is Lucina Lazuli Lowell." Lucina withdrew her rapier and pulled it back. "And my job is to make sure that screw-ups like you and Walhart won't mess it up this time."

Cervantes hurled his tomahawk as Lucina charged forward. Sevara leapt ahead, light and fast on her feet, and swatted the axe out of midair. Owain flashed forward as Cervantes went to block Lucina's rapier, using an iaijutsu draw to bat Cervantes hand away. The way clear, Lucina's thin Aether-driven rapier cut clean through Cervantes neck. Cervantes choked once on it as his airway was blocked. Then Lucina shifted her grip and swung the blade sideways.

"Poor bastard never stood a chance." Sevara said, going for the lantern on the desk. "But we've got no reason to fight fair."

"He was a worthy foe." Owain sheathed his blade. "Now what?"

"This." Lucina withdrew a pair of red tomes and placed them on top of the desk.

"We destroy the evidence." Sevara glared at him as she smashed the lantern on the desk. "Blockhead."

"But I thought we wanted everyone to know he was assassinated."

"They will." Lucina said. "Robin was worried he might have some kind of concealed letter or document. He said destroying the room would be a good way to put us ahead for a while."

"I see." Owain blinked. "Wait. The room's on fire! Shouldn't we …" Owain turned around to see that both girls were standing at the door, waiting for him. "Right. Following you."

-_?_-

_Die. It's the easiest path._

Robin lay in a lake of pain, just barely on the edge of the living. He wasn't as far gone as he was when Cherche had hit him, he must have gotten out of the way in time to avoid the worse of the blow. Now he'd have a massive X-scar on his chest, assuming it wasn't fatal.

He wasn't kidding anyone. Of course it was fatal. But Robin was pretty sure it was the kind of wound that killed you slowly, leaving him to die of the course of a few hours. Which meant that if he felt like it, he could get back up for a few minutes, and use his powers.

The question was, did he want to? Letting the pain pull him down to the other side was the easiest path right now. He'd made a good try, possibly even a great one, but the enemy he was fighting was just one that couldn't be beaten with his normal methods. And even if he won, there'd be hell to pay on the road to eventual victory and control of both continents.

_Die. It's the easiest path._

_SHUT UP! _Robin felt the spear in his right hand and let the pain enter him. "Sure, I could die now. But that isn't how a tactician works. We fight to win. Guess I'm no different from Walhart in that sense. But I do have a reason beyond sampling winning. I'll retreat if that gives me better odds of winning, and I won't waste resources on fruitless endeavors."

_But you can't win. Retreat, then._

"Retreat." Robin clenched his teeth. This would be the _flight _part of his fight-or-flight response, then. "Retreat!?"

_You can get up. Use magic to teleport back to Aversa, and she'll take care of you. You've got a safe house to recover in that you could tell her about._

"That … is a good idea." Robin admitted. "I'd probably survive. I might even be able to retain my status as Battlemaster, if Walhart's willing to keep me. Man's done stranger things. I even if I lose, I'm sure Chrom would be eager enough to take me as a defector, what with my knowledge and connection."

_Run to Ylisse! You don't stand a chance._

Robin entertained the idea. It … it was glorious. He might get out of the skullduggery, he'd be friends with his leader instead of trying to assassinate him, and Valm was _hard._ They didn't like him, kept trying to assassinate him, and most of the leaders were corrupt, incompetent, or just bloodthirsty. And he felt a kinship to Ylisse. To its leader, Chrom. Something tugged at him. An … invisible thread. Robin put no stock in such things, yet he _felt_ it, clear as day. It was like the bond Aversa had told him about. Why would he have that with the Ylissean Exalt? And yet for all his curiosity, he _did _have it and he didn't feel the slightest bit of concern.

It wouldn't be so bad. He could get there with Lucina's group. They'd vouch for him.

_Do it! There's no shame in retreating._

"And sacrifice my chance at victory?" Robin grunted. "If all I wanted was victory, that makes me no better than Walhart. I said, I'm better because of my reason. And if I run now, I abandon that reason. The fact is. Now is the best chance I'll get to achieve that. Walhart's death will let me rule the Empire. Sometimes, the most important part of being a tactician is knowing that there are risks you just have to take. And there's only one path to take right now-"

**KILL HIM.**

"Showing up late, eh?" Robin chuckled at his inner fight. The pleading voice of the flight was gone now that he'd decided to switch side. "But I'll need you, alright? This isn't the kind of thing that can be done by logic and intelligence alone."

**WALHART WILL DIE BY OUR HAND. WE STILL DRAW BREATH.**

"That's right, little buddy. Still alive. And that means we've still got one last trick. After all. What kind of tacticians set a trap but never springs it?" Robin clenched his fist. Ignis lit up within him. Robin howled as the energy ran in his body, artificially propping up and enabling his systems to let him fight again as his magic overran and took control of his body. "It's time…"

-_Battlefield_-

"…time to tip the scales!" With an audible _snap_, Robin's eye whipped open, revealing a pale gray orb lit by fire. Keeping his right hand on his spear to prop him up, he lit up his left hand with fire and spread it across the cut on his chest to sear the wound shut. "I think that's far enough, Conqueror. It'll look like you're running away from me. And we can't have that, can we?"

"You're still alive?" Walhart stared at him. Robin smiled at him, a grim one, and focused the flame into his two fingers, and jammed it into his eye socket to cauterize that wound as well, uttering not a single cry. Walhart blinked. "Your pain tolerance is more impressive than I gave you credit for."

"It's not tolerance, Conqueror. And don't act surprise – you've also shrugged off a mortal wound this fight. Of course, I'm probably going to die from this, unlike you." Robin said. _Not to mention it took a lot training to use this particular brand of dark magic. And forcing myself to come back to even try this. But I'm not admitting that to you._ "What I'm using right now is something a bit stronger than willpower. Though I'll admit that it was touch and go for a few seconds. I really didn't want to come back, but it turns out I hate leaving things unfinished even more. And I. Hate. Losing."

Robin saw Walhart noticed the purple haze forming around the spear as Robin's pain went into it. "That technique…" Walhart said. "What is it? What are you doing?"

"Something beyond your conception." Robin said.

"Impossible."

"Of course you would say that. You made a mistake, Conqueror. You left me alive." Robin said. "You should have finished me off after that mortal wound. One swipe of the axe and my head's clean off my shoulders. And you didn't, so now you get to pay the price."

"I wanted to see if you would get back up."

"_This. This _right here is why I'm killing you." Purple flames lit up around the one-eyed tactician. "You wanted to see if I could win, didn't you? You don't care about my death, just my loss. I planned for that! I counted on it! Came a bit closer than I would have liked to, but that's just the risk. It's my final trump card!"

"You can't kill me, tactician." Walhart howled, gripping his axe with two hands. "I AM INEXORABLE!"

"Repeating that won't make it true!" Robin howled back. "You've lost because you refuse to acknowledge your own limits! You're not inexorable! You're not immortal! You're not even that good of a Conqueror! All you do is win, but you've got no idea what to do once you've done that."

"Jealousy does not become you, tactician!"

"_I seek not to right a wrong, nor do I ask for justice. I seek instead even payment, an eye exchanged for an eye."_ The dark magic of Vengeance activated as Robin poured the pain into the spear, activating Ignis alongside it and the magic Rexcaliber glove he was wearing. The magic poured together, fusing dark, anima, and physical might. Robin set his feet, aiming the blast with his left eye by setting his shoulders in a line. That wasn't how you were supposed to throw spears. But now this wasn't an ordinary spear. "You said a fight between equals, Walhart. But we aren't equals. On my best day and your worse, I would still lose. I knew that coming into the fight. So, I decided on an insurance. One that would take my own weakness and turn it into an advantage!"

"You still seek to win!?" Walhart set his feet and drew back his axe to throw it. "Impressive, but even dark magic won't close this gap!"

"Close the gap? Please. I've no intention of merely doing _that_." Robin withdrew a red tome from his coat and threw it in front of him, the tome levitating before his eyes and opening itself up, the pages flipping. Arcane symbols lit up. "The pact unbidden, chains unforged, summons forgone, I command the magic pure! I cast thee, FLARE!"

Force exploded outwards, a side effect of the spell as Robin wrestled the energy into the building spear. The air almost ignited around him, and the ground caught fire. Robin grit his teeth and use every inch of his will to force the power to heel. Red spiraled outwards, mixing with the spear. Robin's eye lit up red. Energy in Robin's right hand grew, forming a bolt of raw power out of a mixture of steel, wind magic, fire magic, dark magic, and pain that would have seemed out of place in any other duel between mortals. Dark shadow wings crackled around it, twin red orbs lit up in front of it and the point sharpened to look like a beak. The air crackled as Robin aimed the jagged spear at his enemy. "_What was asked is given, the price is paid._ Nothing in this world can come without a cost. I don't know what you gave for that strength of yours, but I know what I'll give to end it. Forbidden Lance of the Ravens: _ASHANDERI_!"

The spear was launched like a bolt of lightning, flying straight and true, powered by the force of a hurricane. Walhart moved to avoid it but was too slow. The weapon moved far faster than a spear had ever moved before and impaled the Conqueror directly in his chest. The unstable magic forming it detonated as the spear itself was propelled through by the force of a hurricane. A conflagration of dark flames lit up around Walhart and Robin saw darkness flare from the impact, draining all the light around them. He caught a brief glimpse as Walhart tried to yell something at him. Then the shockwave detonated.

Robin braced himself as best he could, firing the remaining magic left in his gloves against the blast, still feeling the magical energy blast pass over him. He managed to keep upright, but clearly saw himself get driven nearly a dozen feet backwards, tearing a furrow in ground as light returned. The blast finally subsided, and it took almost a minute for the dust to settle and Robin to see what he had wrought. The Conqueror was no more. A hole the size of a large shield had been blasted through his chest, his armor was fused together from the intense heat, and his face was a charred wreck of ash. The large axe, Wolf Berg, lay embedded in the ground beside him, scoured clean.

One last step. Robin snapped his fingers, calling forth magic to use wind and fire to clear and then scour a large dark magic looking hexagram around Walhart, with all the spots scorched beyond recognition. To create a phantom enemy to kill Walhart was tempting, to be sure, but that would drive people into panic. So the Grimleal's dark magic would take the blame, making it look like a massive grotesque ritual that they had to lure Walhart into.

Robin then summoned the last of his magic reserves to conjure a portal.

-_Valm Countryside_-

"Robin!" Aversa was waiting for him, amidst the corpses of their guards. She caught him as he collapsed. "What happened to you?"

"I knew there'd be a sacrifice for victory, but I didn't know what it would be." Robin coughed blood, staining her cloak. _Huh. Guess I missed some internal wounds. Or that could just be from my broken ribs._ "I didn't know it would have this high of a cost."

"You're missing parts of everything." Aversa grimaced and fished inside her robes. "I've seen prettier corpses, to be honest. How are you even conscious?"

"Dark magic stripped the pain for a while. You know the spell." Robin grunted. "By the way, now would be the best time to kill me, if you were ever going to. If not, I need medical help. A lot of it. Ignis can keep my soul going, but my body is going to fall apart on me."

"I said I wasn't going to kill you!" Aversa whistled, calling for her pegasus. Before Robin could respond to that, Aversa jammed a blue-tinted bottle into his mouth. Robin couldn't resist, letting the elixir enter his system. He didn't feel the normal warmth he got from drinking it. Probably vengeance. Robin shut it off and hissed as his body told him exactly what it thought of him. He tried moving, but Aversa held him firm and removed the bottle once he finished. "Don't worry, Robin. My pegasus mare is trained to follow me, and she'll be here soon. I'll get you moved to the castle as fast as possible."

"Thanks." Robin felt energy leave him as his body started shutting down. "I'm … going to pass out … for a bit … assuming I don't … die. Don't let me … sleep, too long. You need me to be awake. I've left … Pheros … assuming ... alive. .. but I'd rather … do it … myse… lf."

Then the world went mercifully black.

_A/N: Ignis Spectrum: A skill obtained exclusively by the Battlemaster class. This is a passive ability that drastically increases the effectiveness of any skill used. This skill cannot be obtained by one who has the Grandmaster skill 'Rally Spectrum'. When used in conjunction with the skill, a new skill is created. Combining Ignis and Vengeance creates the skill 'Ashanderi' which returns all the inflicted damage upon it's target._

_Yes, I named the skill Ashanderi. I'm a WoT nerd. It was a toss-up between that or just straight up calling in Gungnir. And my WoT nerdiness wouldn't let me do anything else._


	29. The Dark Council

-_di Cratez Castle, Infirmary_-

"How is he?"

"He's out of the worse of it." Argeni reported to her commander. "I can't believe you took time out of your schedule to come here, General. Especially with Valm in the state its in and with what you've been caught up in the middle of all of it."

"Yes, but thankfully it's not as bad as it could be." Pheros said, sighing in relief. "Walhart might have thought himself to be inexorable, but luckily the people of Valm were more caught up in his legend than the man himself. Dying, especially in a noble sacrifice to save the capitol, just added fuel to the fire. Patriotism is running rampant. We've still got the riots, but they're _for _the Empire, not against it. Which still isn't good, but not as bad as the alternative."

"Bet he predicted that, huh." Zulas sighed. "I didn't read the full pamphlet, just the outlines. Trust Robin to have a plan for that."

The pamphlet he was referring to was part of a set that Robin had distributed as 'emergency orders' and turned out to be a disguised version of orders in the event that Walhart died. It seemed the Crimson Tactician was prepared for everything, though his orders weren't absolute. Upon searching his possessions, Argeni had also found several other sets of orders, including for ones where he died, Pheros died, every general in Valm died, and a few other ones that made the current situation seem manageable by comparison.

"They indicated that we could tap into a fervor by calling for national mourning." Pheros said. "I sent out the orders as fast as I could, alongside a condensed version of the story. I can't say how all of Valm will react, but the funeral will be held a month after the death of Walhart."

"Three weeks from tomorrow, then." Argeni sighed. A mere six days had passed, and Robin still hadn't fully recovered. Even Morgaine, who brought him back, was at a loss for words about what exactly happened to him. She'd earned suspicion from everyone else for that, though if Morgaine had wanted Robin dead, Robin wouldn't have come back at all. "Excuse me, I'd like to go back inside his room and to continue healing him."

"Denied." Pheros said. "You're drained, girl. I thought I taught you better. Know when you can help people and know when it's all but impossible. I'll take over. It'd be nice if he recovered."

"And that's the reason you came here, isn't it?" Zulas asked. "What do you want with him?"

Once reports of the assassinations came through, and Morgaine had come riding back with Robin's all-but-dead comatose body, he'd taken control and locked down the castle, before going on patrol with the Wolfguard. Argeni had remained and combined with the rest of the fortress's healers had burnt through a quarter of the healing staves, barely managing to stabilize him. Order had returned to Valm, thanks to the absolute loyalty to the cause and the rigid structure in place, but with Walhart dead, Robin was technically the next in line for power, or at least to control it, since he was alive. With him unconscious, Pheros was next after him. As well as next after him if Robin died.

Like Argeni said earlier, Pheros had risen to the occasion, sending out missives and orders, whipping the Empire into order, and calling for national mourning. Then she'd taken a host of her finest soldiers for protection, and ridden for the resting place of Robin: Zulas's fortress.

"I'm not sure, honestly." Pheros said. "I joined the Empire for Walhart, but now that he's gone, I really have no idea of what to do."

"Good news!" The door opened as Morgaine entered. Zulas noticed that she bore a suspiciously small amount of injuries. _Is she in league with those assassins? _Morgaine froze. "General Pheros!?"

"At ease." Pheros said. She pushed her way past Morgaine, despite the woman's protests. "If he's awake, I'll speak with him."

"He's not that awake!" Morgaine protested.

"Too bad." Pheros said, turning around. "And it's private. Certainly to you."

-_Infirmary_-

Robin groaned. Normally he'd compare his wounds to getting hit by Wolf Berg, but these were actually _caused_ by getting hit by Wolf Berg. So now he couldn't even exaggerate his wounds to make himself feel better. And they hurt. A lot. He heard muted voices, and then an overwhelming amount of healing energy poured into his body, strengthening him, and overriding his pain.

"All right, I get the point." Robin groaned and sat open, trying to open his eyes. He was partially successful. _Oh, right. _His left eye opened, to see a familiar blond-haired woman channeling healing magic into him. "Pheros!?"

"You seemed surprised." Pheros said. "Are we not friends?"

"Well, we must be at this point." Robin said, sitting up. He grit his teeth. Pheros's magic was strong and took away most of the pain. But he still felt like leftover rusted scrap metal. "Anyone with healing magic that strong can be my friend any day. What brings you here – well, wherever here is? A hospital, I assume."

"What's the last thing you remember?"

_Inhale. I've got to take this slow. Start with things that are technically the truth. _"Getting attacked. Telling Morgaine to get me help." Robin grunted. "I see she was successful. I guess the attempt on my life failed."

"Barely. You were unconscious for six days." Pheros snorted, gesturing towards the mirror. "Have you taken a look at yourself."

Robin looked at the mirror and noted with bemusement that he wasn't wearing much clothing. Thankfully, his worst injuries were chest-related, and he was covered waist down by his blanket, but aside from bandages, his main injuries were exposed to let the healing magic take effect. Burn marks covered most of his chest, and he _did_ have an X shaped scar on the center, like he suspected he would. His right eye was covered by bandages, but Robin could see the burns beneath it. Oddly, his left hand was bandaged, but he couldn't remember sustaining an injury there.

On a normal day, he'd probably mind if a beautiful woman saw him half-naked. But this was anything but that, and he was pretty certain they didn't have time to indulge in societal awkwardness.

"I look like Hell." Robin dryly observed.

"Yes, I suppose you do." Pheros started chuckling. "I'm glad to see you're taking this well."

"Tell you the truth, I was prepared for worse." Robin coughed. "Ah, one of these days, that is. My luck's never been the greatest, so I knew it'd catch up to me, and honestly it could have been worse. I do remember losing the eye, so that's not as much of a shock. Not sure where all the burns came from, but I think I did some of them to stop the blood loss. Overall, I think I'm past the worse of it."

"That's good to hear." Pheros smiled nervously. "Do you remember anything else?"

"My head hurts. I'm not as sharp as I usually am, but your healing spell and six days of bedrest did a good job of getting me back from a near death experience." Robin said. "No, I take that back. It's an alright job. But even that's pushing the boundary of what can be expected. But you're nervous, Pheros. And there would only be exceptional circumstances for you to visit me within six days of an injury. Or am I wrong? What happened that I missed out on?"

"No." Pheros shook her head. "It's … a bit worse than just you."

"Right." Robin said. "Those were dedicated assassins. They got awfully close to killing me. Remains of the rebels, I guess. Or maybe part of their backers. Now, tell me, who else did they target? I can see from those bandages on your arm that you were targeted. So let me make a few guesses. Cervantes. Ignatius. Oh, they didn't go for any of my subordinates, did they?"

"Mostly wrong. And I would have been worse without Say'ri." Pheros chuckled bitterly.

"Say'ri?" Robin blinked.

"You lent her to me for training."

"Right!" Robin's eyes snapped open. _Can't believe I forgot. _"My luck isn't that good. Ever. What else happened? Who did we lose?"

"Cervantes was killed, but no one was sent after Ignatius. In total, it seemed there were four targets. We're the two survivors."

"Cervantes was a target?" Robin frowned. "He's nowhere near the same league as you or I, if there were only four targets. Besides, we both survived. I suppose his luck might have just ran out."

"I don't know why either." Pheros said. "I thought you could tell me. Regardless, I regret to inform you that, aside from Morgaine who seemed to be mostly unharmed, your entire guard was killed."

"All of them?" Robin sighed, dropping his head. "I mean, they pledged their lives to Valm but – not like that, you know. I thought I managed to get one or two to safety."

"One did survive a bit, unfortunately he perished from his wounds shortly after." Pheros said. "That's what I was told, anyway."

"No." Robin grit his teeth. "Who else, Pheros? Who else?"

"I'm sorry, Robin." Pheros said. "But do you remember that emergency manual you made?"

"The-" Robin blinked. "The attack on the capitol! I assumed it was a diversion, but you mean to tell me that it was a full-scale attack?"

"Somehow." Pheros said. He eyes filled with tears. "It was well-prepared assault."

"We're the only survivors. They targeted Walhart." Robin swallowed. "The Conqueror has fallen. Pheros … I'm so sorry." _I truly am. I wish it didn't have to be this way._

"It's …" A drop of water fell on Robin's arm. "It's fine."

"No. It's not." Robin sat up, ignoring his body's protest and placed his hand on Pheros's shoulder. "Pheros, I swear that I will not let the Conqueror's death be in vain. We were targeted so the Empire would fall, and I will do everything in my power to fulfill the Conquerors dream of uniting the world. You have my world."

"Thank you."

Robin was wholly unprepared for Pheros to suddenly embrace him. _Is this...__? No, I suppose it makes sense in this context. She didn't worship Walhart, but he kind of was the replacement for her as something to believe in. That said, as the Empire's third in command, she couldn't deal with the grief, because of what she needed to do. But now that I'm conscious, I'm in charge. Which means that the weights off her shoulders and onto mine. Also … I'm pretty much the only person she can show weakness too, without causing them to panic. So, I suppose this is my fault._

_Great. What am I supposed to do? _Robin internally swore. _Why don't they make manuals for this!? I have a beautiful woman crying on me, and I have no idea what I can say to help her! _But just as Robin was reaching the edge of panic, Pheros let go of him just as quickly and removed a handkerchief, cleaning her face. Within moments, the Valmese General was back to her austere and stern self.

"Thank you, Robin. I will hold you to that."

"Pheros, we're the two left alive." Robin said. _Guess she really can't show weakness. Suppose I can't either._ "It doesn't matter why. We have a duty to carry on the vision of Walhart, and unify the continent, the world, in a grand vision in his place. Don't you know? A man isn't dead as long as his name is spoken aloud."

"Thank you, Robin." Pheros inhaled several times. "I … needed that."

"Good." Robin said, stretching. "Take a few moments, while I see what I can do about my current state. It wouldn't do for the two of us to be caught unprofessional."

"Yes, your white-haired beauty wouldn't like that, would she?" Pheros chuckled dryly. "I think I'm better, though. I didn't get where I am by being overly emotional."

Robin quickly located a loose pair of gray clothes, slipping on a pair of slacks and a shirt, leaving it open so it wouldn't catch on his still-healing wounds. "That's better." Robin said, looking at his appearance. "The missing eye is going to be a problem."

"It was completely incinerated. Nothing to heal from." Pheros said. "How large of a problem is it?"

"Shouldn't affect my tactical knowledge, but my combat ability?" Robin sighed. "I'm right handed. Magic should be fine, but I'll have to adjust my fighting style. You are right that it was beyond saving from a healing perspective, even before I cauterized it."

"You _cauterized _it yourself?" Pheros stared. "Is that what knocked you out?"

"You told me about a man who sold his eye for all the world's knowledge a while back." Robin said, thoughtfully. "I suppose I ended up paying that price. Before you think I'd some pain-loving masochist, I was using a dark magic technique to counteract it at the time. Of course, that didn't stop the accumulating injuries from taking me out. But right now all we need is my tactical knowledge, so I'll have to make do. General Pheros, where do we proceed from here? What's the state of the Empire?"

"Walhart's funeral is in three weeks and one day." Pheros said. "Do you have a plan?"

_Yes. Of course I do. _Robin's internal monologue finally emerged. _I have a plan, and everything is proceeding perfectly. In three weeks' time, we'll finally be able to put a cap on all this. Less time than I wanted, but I was lucky to only spend a week in that coma._

"Do me a favor." Robin said. "I could really use a bit of personal time with Morgaine. Would you mind sending her in? And make sure no one else enters?"

"You two are like that?" Pheros asked, raising an eyebrow. "Guess those rumors are true. The Crimson Tactician and his Dark Mistress. But now of all times?"

"I would _appreciate_ it if I didn't have rumors spread about me." Robin scowled. "And it's not quite like that. Stop believing everything Argeni tells you. In this case, it's because she's my spymaster."

"Ah. That makes more sense." Pheros said. "I should tell you, Zulas suspects ill of her because she had too few injuries."

"She brought me back, didn't she? If she wanted me dead, she would have done so there and escaped suspicion." Robin groaned. "And as for injuries, Morgaine has mastered a tricky spell like the dark magic Nosferatu but can only be cast by her. She's kind of a vampire."

"Seems like you are you, even when missing an eye. I trust you won't do anything stupid." Pheros said. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, General."

"Good." Pheros left, and Morgaine entered moments later with a seductive smile on her face.

"You asked for me~?"

"Knock it off. I don't need the mood lightened right now." Robin said. He looked her over and noticed a number of small cuts all over her body, and a large bandage covering her side. "Those self-inflicted?"

"Yes." Aversa said. "I wasn't sure how to act when you came back mostly dead, so I cut myself a few times with knives and once with a fire tome. Was I right?"

"In general, self-harm is frowned upon, but you did a good job." Robin said. "You're due for a promotion when all this is over. Zulas is suspicious, but I disclosed your 'Night' ability to Pheros, so thankfully we've managed to avoid the worse of the suspicion. I mean, you've avoided it, my injuries have made me beyond reproach, and I don't intend to hurl you under the carriage."

"What happened to you?" Aversa asked.

"I'm glad you asked that." Robin said. "We need to get out story straight. We were ambushed by an elite group of assassins, and we were forced to retreat. They lit the forest on fire, which forced us to the plains. We managed to kill most of them, and at that point I was separated from the group. I lost my eye to a knife attack, and they had an enchanted berserker hit me in the chest with an axe while I was weak from losing the eye. He left me for dead, but I managed to use fire spells to cauterize my own wounds and use Ignis Corona to kill him. At that point, I passed out. What happened next?"

"The guards and I managed to fight to your prone body." Aversa said. "I suppose I fought behind as a spellcaster, which explains my lack of wounds. And we managed to win, but at a high cost. But what actually happened?"

"We just went over it. I suppose that's good enough for now." Robin coughed. "I'll need my notes I left back in my manor. I don't trust myself to think straight right now, so I need to read the full plan written out there. We'll need to go back there, and I need my notes."

"We don't have time for that." Aversa frowned.

"We'll make time." Robin said. "We'll need to be in the Vermillion City anyway. We need to convene a meeting. Zulas. Say'ri. Virion. Pheros. Farber. Ignatius. Myself. Those eight will be the main participants. They are allowed to bring in whoever they want, however it must be made clear to them that only those eight are the important ones, and the rest will be ignored. This meeting will be head in two weeks' time, in my mansion. Understand?"

"I'm-"

"Aversa, I don't have time for this. I'm the eminent power in the Empire, and you are my Spymaster. I don't care how, _get it done!_" Robin snapped. "_Understand_?"

"Yes, _my_ _Lord_." Aversa said, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you." Robin heaved a sigh of relief. "I knew this would be the second-hardest part of the plan, after Walhart, but I was very much hoping that I wouldn't have spent a week comatose, with how precious time is. It means a lot that I can count on you."

"Is that your excuse?"

"Yes, sorry. And I know I only gave you seven names, the last is mine to invite." Robin said. "Two more things. The first is what you discussed back on the ride here. Do you remember that?"

"When I professed my love for you?"

"Yes, that. Your platonic, non-romantic love." Robin coughed. "I – don't really have much experience with that, and I foresee a great deal of trouble in the next few weeks, but for what it's worth, despite what Say'ri says, I think we go well together."

"Well, if you insist." Aversa said. "I suppose I'll have to lay off the teasing. Or maybe increase it."

"Also, why is my Mark of Grima bandaged?" Robin lifted his left hand. "Is there a special reason for it?"

"You _knew_ that it was a Mark of Grima?" Aversa paled.

"Of course I did." Robin waved his hand. "I'm Robin. I'm a bastard of the Plegian Royal Line, but I didn't figure anyone here would care that much about it. Or do you know something that I don't?"

"Let's… save that discussion for later." Aversa said, narrowing her eyes. "But yes. There's … something about that mark but telling you can wait. I'll start the preparations."

-_Vermillion City_-

"Let me start this meeting. All of you know me, on a personal level, in fact, but introductions can't hurt, and I'll start. My name is Count Robin Obsidian, and I hold the rank of Battlemaster. With Walhart dead, I currently command the most power within the Valm Empire." Robin said. "I narrowly escaped assassination, as it seems they were focused on our esteemed leader, but I lost an eye in the process."

"My name is General Pheros, formerly of the Holy State of Mila." Pheros introduced herself. "I command Fort Steiger personally, and I am responsible for the second largest army of Valm, behind Walhart's own host. I was also subject to an attempt, but it seems like they underestimated the strength of the Fort Steiger garrison."

"I suppose I'll start from the small fries too unimportant to kill." Farber said. "My name is Farber, and I hold the rank of General, although clearly not on the level of General Pheros. I hail from the cavalry of the Wastes, and I've been one of Walhart's oldest and longest supporters."

"I am Ignatius, of the sea." Ignatius rumbled. "As a long-time sailor from the Island Nations of Nova, I am the foremost veteran of naval combat, and I hold the title of Admiral, seeing as I am in naval duties. I am actually the highest ranked naval officer, which is why I was invited, I suppose."

"Lord Zulas Albert." Zulas introduced himself. "I suppose there was a bit of nepotism involved for me to be in this meeting, but I might as well introduce myself. I served as infantry until I was promoted to Count Robin's second-in-command. After the Rosanne war, I was reshuffled into service training in the Vermillion City, until I was discovered to have old nobility from Archeaneia. I married into the di Cratez family, which makes me in line for a Dukedom."

"Viscount Virion." Virion said. His customary flair was thankfully absent, it seemed like the fop knew enough to know to be serious. "I served as one of the nobility for Rosanne, and after they were defeated, I changed sides to serve as its governor. I can't say I share the same zealousness for the Empire as the rest of you, but I do feel your pain."

"I am Say'ri, of the Chon'sin." Say'ri inclined her head. "There is a good chance several of you knew or worked with my older brother Yen'fay. Like him, I have elected to serve our people through serving Valm. I am also the sworn sword of Robin, however, he has given me explicit orders to act as my own agent during this meeting."

"Then I am last." The masked figure at the table removed her butterfly mask and brushed her long blue hair back. "I am known as Foreseer in Ylisse, I served as the West Khan's Champion in Regna Ferox, and my name is only said in curses in Plegia. I am Lucina, and I do not serve, nor agree with any of you present. I am only here as a direct representative to the Voice of Naga, Lady Tiki. As such, you may call be Marth."

"An Ylissean?" Farber looked up. "Now, I can tell from the fact that you've called people from all four corners of Valm that you have some idea in mind, but do we really need an Ylissean wretch?"

"Hold your tongue, _sir_." Lucina said. "I did not say I was Ylissean, I am merely known as the Foreseer there. I will not say that I did not have a great many dealings there, but that was then. Now, all that I am is a representative of the Voice, and as foreign to the land as she is. Or do you habitually start discussing with crude insults?"

_Never seen this side of Lucina before. _Robin blinked, smiling internally. _She's had diplomatic training? Well, that's good, I didn't know that. Just who is she?_

"I withdraw my Ylissean comment, but I _am_ interested that the Voice has _deigned_ to visit us mortals."

"If you wish to descend into chaos, kindly _leave._" Pheros slammed her fist on the table. "You were _invited_, Farber, and you can be withdrawn as fast. A belligerent attitude will not serve us. We are here to discuss Valm."

"Fine." Farber said. "I am here out of respect to Robin, and none other."

"There certainly is a diverse crowd here, would you not say?" Virion asked, adjusting his cravat. "Why, if I had to serve tea, I wouldn't know where to start. Bitter? Tart? Sweet? Milk? Mild? Strong? Can I assume there is a reason for this, Robin?"

"Obviously." Robin said. "Every single member of this group was handpicked with a specific intention in mind."

"You are talking about the territories we are from?" Say'ri raised her eyebrow. "But you have doubled-up on the Holy State of Mila."

"I wouldn't say that I'm still from the Holy State." Pheros interjected. "Steiger may be built on the border between the Duma Wastes and the Chon'sin States, but I am from Valm proper."

"Wouldn't I overlap with you, then?" Zulas raised an eyebrow. "And where would Robin fit in?"

"Pheros is the exception to that reason. And I am just a drifter." Robin said. "But between us, there are other specialties. Cavalry. Infantry. Artillery. Navy. Strategy. Assassination. Healing. Politics. Aside from that there is also the fact that you form a decent smattering of the various social structures and classes of the Valmese Empire. Noble, commoner, military, religious."

"Suppose that's true." Ignatius said.

"But there's another reason, isn't there?" Lucina asked.

"Yes." Robin sighed. "The fact is, with the notable exception of yourself, Pheros and I know all of the members at this meeting personally. Which is why I called you all. The eight of us are going to continue the legacy of Walhart."

_This is it. _Robin thought. _If this is successful, all of Valm will be at my fingertips. This is the last piece of my plan. Now, to execute it with precision. It would not do to fail here._

"Walhart was killed three weeks ago defending the Vermillion City. That is a _fact._" Robin said, standing up, gathering up all the authority he could muster, and forcing it into his remaining eye as he looked across the table. "It is both a blessing and a curse that we're meeting today. Our minds are clear enough, but we only have a week. Or did you not think that we'd be discussing the future of Valm?"

"I knew as much." Pheros said. Most of the other nodded.

"Very well." Robin said. "Now, we could do this the old-fashioned way, where all the generals decide to seize power and the infighting leads to a slow collapse of Valm. Or we could be smart and appoint a successor."

"Yourself, of course." Ignatius sarcastically noted.

"No. That's not how I work." Robin shook his head. "Walhart appointed me Battlemaster. And honestly? I think that's where I work best. I'm not a charismatic leader, I'm someone who plots behind closed doors, or in a tent on some battlefield pouring over a map. Walhart gave me the rank. And I'd like to keep it."

"You've brought us here to determine who would be first?" Farber said. "The next Walhart, so to speak?"

"If that's the case there are some people clearly unsuited for this meeting…" Ignatius began, only to be abruptly cut off.

"None of you are on my level." Pheros said. "If there is a successor to Walhart, it is either myself or Robin, and since our tactician had declined, I'll be the one to succeed him."

"You? Pah!"

"And what do you mean by that, Rosanne!?" Pheros turned to him. "What objection do you have?"

"Is it not obvious?" Virion replied. "You a fair maiden with dreams and aspirations. Wholly unsuited for the harsh reality of the ruler's chair."

There was silence in the room as everyone turned to the blue-haired man, who blinked in surprise.

"Er, Pheros, to clarify." Robin said, attempting to save his pawn's life. "Virion just meant that you're too much of an idealist. _Right, Virion?_"

"How could I have meant anything else?" Virion asked, innocently blinking.

"Shut your mouth, Rosannean." Ignatius said. "General Pheros is the finest general in Valm behind Walhart."

"Even if she isn't a Duma at heart," Farber added. "She's more of a man than some fop like you. Remember that."

_Wouldn't have expected those comments out of those two. Did Virion just badmouth Pheros, knowing that the other Valmese would take the bait, and rise to defend her, when in truth, they'd be her biggest opponents?_ Robin wondered. _But why Pheros of all people? Eh, it's Virion, who knows?_

"To an extent, yes." Robin said. "General Pheros, I'd like you to deliver the eulogy for Walhart, as well as take over in his place. But when you take over, you are going to make another announcement as well. Walhart was a man like no other, and if we want to continue Valm without him, we're going to have to evolve the Empire."

"Evolve?" Zulas blinked. "How so?"

"Up until now, Walhart has kept the strands of the Empire held together by sheer force of will. But any Empire dependent on a genius like him once a generation is doomed to fail." Robin said. "The fact of the matter is that our Empire will crumble within the generation if all we do is try to replace Walhart with someone who isn't. I am not saying that Pheros cannot do the job. I _am_ saying that her successor cannot. At least, that's been true from a historical perspective. Obviously, something greater is required."

"You sound like you have a plan." Lucina noted.

"I wouldn't have called you all if I didn't." Robin said. "General Pheros will take over as the leader of Valm, title is up to her discretion. However, there will be a second unifier. And that will be the Council. A Council of Power, which will be equally public, and have power, not as much as Pheros, but not to the point that Pheros can overrule it with a thought. In fact, it might be better to think of General Pheros as the Chair of such a Council, just with a different title."

"And what would this Council do?" Virion asked.

"Everything. Commerce. Military. Politics. Nobility. And we'd be public about its actions. By splitting the power from one unified source, into a group, we may be able to prevent the Empire from splintering through a pre-emptive strike. But don't mistake my thoughts. The Council may be representative, but it would in no way be a democracy. The Council itself would select members based on qualifications, such that there'd always be an expert on at least one topic of many, and someone to represent someone from a certain place. Obviously, overlaps would be ideal to keep the Council from growing too large. I don't have a set number in mind, but it must be a minimum of five, maximum of eleven, and always odd." A dark glint appeared in Robin's eye. "In fact, I've already drafted the basic provisions for such a Council."

"Of course you have." Say'ri said. "So, why are we here?"

"Simple enough, really." Robin said. "We're here to ratify the draft. This _is_ the first meeting of our Council. All eight of us will sign, with myself as the witness, and Lucina representing Tiki, to form the seven members, with Pheros as the Chair. As a unanimous vote is required to select a Chair, we'll also be voting on that. And for those of you worried about my role, I've kept in a provision to keep myself as Battlemaster. I will _not_ be a member of the council, but I will have more power than anyone else, except for Pheros."

"Unanimous?" Ignatius asked. "Well, count me out, boy. I've sailed the seas with you, but I've no intention of letting you stack the deck with your own men. I know that Say'ri is your sworn sword, Virion seems to be loyal to you, and Zulas is your spearman as well. Pheros is in your court, and I don't even know about Lucina, who may very well be an enemy. I won't vote unless-"

"You misunderstood." Robin's eye glinted again. _My bad lucks strikes once more. The odds were only 12% that Ignatius would speak out. I thought it would be Farber, but I suppose the man has enough respect for me. That, and I suspect he'd be fine with myself seizing power outright. Seems Ignatius doesn't like the idea, and this is how he's going to try to stop me. But I need him, for the people he represents._ "This _wasn't_ a request. I am the sole power in Valm now, and I _order_ you to vote. Do it, or I'll have you killed for treason. Right here. Right now. And try some cliché like 'my people will avenge me' and I'll kill those people too."

"Why would you-"

"Put someone on a Council who disagrees with me? Because I need your naval expertise, your connections to Nova, and a few other things." Robin said. "Also, I have no objection to someone disagreeing with me under most circumstances. In fact, it's good for looks to have a voice of dissent. Now, sign the paper."

"Aye." Say'ri signed first, using Chon'sin characters that were unrecognizable to the rest. Farber went next, followed by a scowling Ignatius. Virion signed his name elegantly, then passed in on to Zulas, who just scrawled his name. Robin took the paper and signed at that point, followed by Pheros.

"I am the only proxy in the room." Lucina hesitated over the paper.

"It's fine." Robin said. "She gave you her permission."

"Not … entirely accurate, but right in a sense." Lucina frowned. "But as a proxy, I am immune to your threats, Robin. Thus, I ask you. Is what you're doing _really_ the right thing?"

"Of course." Robin said. "How could it be anything but?"

_Message from Battlemaster Robin Obsidian, to all Valm citizens: All are invited to attend the public eulogy for Walhart the Conqueror in one week's time. Transcripts and readers will be sent touring afterwards._


	30. Secrets Can't Stay Hidden Forever

_A/N: Warning: A bit of mature content in the second half of this chapter. Specifically, suicide contemplation._

-_Vermilion Palace_-

"Nervous?"

"Hardly." Robin adjusted his armor. He'd upgraded his wardrobe. He still wore light armor combined with his beloved coat, but he'd changed the hue of the latter to dark red and had his armor buffed to a dark gray. His hair had grown out, so he'd tied it Chon'sin-style as Yen'fay was habited to do. He opted to abstain from any kind of crown or face guard and placed a dark crimson leather eyepatch over his missing eye. Thanks to Pheros's magic, she regrown the white so his head didn't feel like it was missing a chunk. Still didn't work, though. "I've commanded armies larger than this crowd to their death, Morgaine. I'm not going to be scared of a bit of public theater."

"If you screw this speech up, you ignite a zealous fervor which will tear this country apart." Aversa smiled. "No pressure, Robin."

Robin sighed. Aversa found the funeral procession boring, even though she'd been able to stand in one of the wings the whole time and decided to take it out on him. Robin, meanwhile, had personally elected to be one of the coffin bearers, no easy feat even with a large part of the Conqueror getting blasted clean through. The face was damaged too, but Robin convinced (read: ordered) the organizers to show it, claiming that Walhart would have been fine with it. Robin needed the image of Walhart publicly but didn't want to chance it, which is why he also made sure to have Wolf Berg in the Conqueror's hands, the blade resting across him, and obscuring Walhart's own right eye.

Robin didn't expect anyone to put the pieces together, but coincidentally the Conqueror's right eye socket was empty. Vengeance indeed.

Now which the Conqueror's body slowly being entombed within the palace, he, Robin, was expected to make a speech to the entire assembled crowd, which where handpicked (not by Robin, obviously, but by several capable committees) to have a makeup guaranteed to spread the tales as fast as possible to all the sects of Valmese life.

And Aversa was heckling him.

"Break a leg!" Aversa smiled. "Or imagine the audience on their smallclothes, supposedly that works. I've never been able to test that, personally."

"That sounds something up your alley." Robin dryly noted. "You really haven't tested it?"

"That's the problem, I'm always doing it." Aversa smiled. "You see?"

"Look, I appreciate you trying to de-stress me with your jokes, but please don't take it to far." Robin pulled a sheaf of papers out of his coat and skimmed through them again. "How much more time do I have?"

"Well, Pheros is still talking so … mmm, I'd say five minutes?" Aversa shrugged. "You told her fifteen, it's been ten, she's punctual, so five minutes."

"How polite of her."

"Speaking off, is there something between you two I should know about?" Aversa smiled, rolling the words in her mouth. "Something romantic?"

"No." Robin snorted. "And she currently thinks I'm with you. Now, please stop talking. I've got public masses to indoctrinate."

-_Vermilion Square_-

"People of Valm!" Robin shouted from the podium, though he needn't. Vermil was sent up wind magic to amplify his voice, but Robin read up on speaking and found that animation help drive home words. So he gave the picture of himself in passion and fury. "And I address you as people of Valm, because that is what you are!"

"Over a thousand years ago, this country was one unified country, with the marriage of Albein Alm Rudolf to Celica Anthiese, uniting two people under one banner. And those people flourished under the rule of the King and Queen, creating a gigantic prosperous civilization which spanned the continent and combined Duma fortitude with Zofian bounty to create the One Kingdom of Valentia." Robin said. "But the greed and corruption of fell men changed that. During the Schism, the wars from the neighboring continent of Archaneia spilled across the ocean, and the Kingdom was splintered into pieces, which fell to warring generals."

"During this time, many independent kingdoms and nations rose and fell." Robin said. "But a few remained. The Holy State of Mila. The Duma Wastes, The Island Nations of Nova. The Grand Duchy of Rosanne. The Feudal States of Chon'sin. And, finally, the Empire of Valm, the last bastion of the blood of the King and Queen of the One Kingdom. Walhart was descended from the line of Alm, and closely resembled Alm's own father, King Rudolf of Duma."

"This is the setting of Walhart! Born into an ancestral bloodline which unified the nation to lead it to greatness, Walhart came into this world to continue the legacy of his ancestors! He took up the mantle when no one else could and proceeded to show the world what it meant to be the Conqueror." Robin raised and clenched his fist. "Walhart was a Conqueror, but he did not Conqueror for fame, nor riches. Walhart conquered for power. And not the kind of power craved by two-bit tyrants, despots, or otherwise cults, but Walhart craved the power of _unification."_

"That is the powering of Conquering, people of Valm!" Robin cried. "Walhart did not enslave you, nor did he rob you! He conquered you so that you, in body and mind, belong to him, and not to him but his cause! I ask you, is there a nobler thing than to take a weak man and force him to be strong? That is the legacy of the Conqueror, a man who decided through nothing but strength of body and will, _alone_, to mend what was broken."

"And. He. Succeeded."

"Valm the continent was fractured and lost, with ruling elites using their own people in a never-ending game. From the lavish balls of Rosanne, to the endless betrayal wars of the Chon'sin, from the piracy rampant in the Nova Islands, to the corruption within the Holy Mila church." Robin felt Pheros stiffen a bit at those last words, but the ones he was targeting were, by and large, already killed by Walhart. "Walhart saw that, he saw what was happening because of those who abused their strength, or because of those who refused to learn it. And then he conquered."

"I ask you, citizens of Valm! Was he wrong to do so? Was he wrong to take back the greatest legacy in our history, of Alm and Celica, and to unify the country though his strength?" Robin demanded. "Valm is prosperous! There are none among you today who would go back to the way it was before, and there are a great many among you who are better off! The merchants make more profit, the farmers make more produce, the army is better trained, and the nobility are accepting their call rather than merely profiting off their parentage!"

"You know this to be true! Under the guidance of Walhart, the Vermillion City has tripled in size and is now the greatest city there has ever been!" Technically under Robin's guidance. But he was willing to give Walhart the credit. "And this is thanks to the strength of Walhart! This is what is meant by strength and power! To conquer an opponent truly is not to dominate them, but to make them yourself! I AM VALM! AND SO ARE YOU!"

After all, Robin figured. Who _wouldn't_ want to be Valm these days? And now to close off his speech.

"And that brings us to today." Robin began. "I said there are none among you who would take it back to the way things were. That isn't because people like that do not exist, rather there are none of them left. One last sacrifice was required. In life, there are always people who _reject_ the good, because of their own hubris. Their own _pride._ They could not understand what it _meant_ to be Valm! It doesn't mean sacrificing what you are, it means becoming a part of something greater!"

"Chon'sin does not cease to be, rather it is the epitome of Chon'sin now that it is Valm! Rosanne does not cease to be, rather it is the epitome of Rosanne now that it is Valm!" Robin then listed off the other nations that formed up Valm in the same manner. "Yet these malcontents, they refused to see that. And they wanted to burn Valm!"

"They did not attack using like for like, strength for strength. Oh no. Had they tried being honest, had they tried fighting Valm, they would have lost because of numbers. Numbers of those in Valm who would have looked them in the eye and said, 'I don't want what you want. I'm proud to be a member of Valm.'" Robin continued. "So, like cowards, they decided to cut off our heads and hope for the body to die. They sent assassins after General Pheros, General Cervantes, and myself, the Battlemaster. Three high-profile generals."

"As for Walhart, they knew they couldn't defeat him in fair combat. So they lured him by threatening the Vermillion City!" Robin's voice reached a fervor pitch. "Our capitol city! Our jewel! Heedless of the destruction it would cause to the very people they claimed to fight for, they attacked in force unrivaled."

"And that…" Robin's voice broke, a very calculated move on his part. He regained it and continued. "That was when Walhart showed us all the true meaning of strength. He sacrificed himself, personally, so that Walhart, the ideal of strength could live on!"

"I told you that Walhart's ideal of strength is what lead him to unify Valm! And that's also what caused to destroy the last thing preserving it!" Robin's voice rose up in a roar and he gestured to the crowd. "WALHART LIVES ON THROUGH VALM!"

"WALHART LIVES ON THROUGH VALM!"

"To that end!" Robin said, raising his hand, silencing the crowd. "When I last spoke to Walhart, he charged me with protecting this country and keeping it safe! He also told me of his successor. With the aid of his trusted generals – Farber, Ignatius, Zulas, and representatives Say'ri of the Chon'sin and Virion of Rosanne, and myself, Battlemaster, Pheros will lead Valm into a new age – from the unifying Age of Conquest to the glorious Age of Progress. ALL HAIL EMPRESS PHEROS!"

"ALL HAIL EMPRESS PHEROS! ALL HAIL EMPRESS PHEROS!" The crowd cheered enthusiastically. "ALL HAIL EMPRESS PHEROS!"

-_Vermillion Castle, Throne Room_-

"Empress?" Pheros frowned as soon as they had made it to the safety of the throne room. "I don't remember agreeing to that title. I thought we said Chancellor."

"Oops." Robin shrugged. "Chancellor isn't a good name to lead a country with. The other Councilors will be mad, but you can blame me for that one."

"Councilors?" Pheros sighed. "Robin, you can be so … you, at times. You have a problem with making my name slightly inferior, yet no problem using the name every hated for the rest of the Council."

"Good. Wouldn't want to get a swelled head." Robin said, walking off to one of the many secret passages to head back to his mansion.

"So, how much of that speech was a lie?"

"A lot of it." Aversa interrupted, neatly gliding into place beside Robin. "By the way, the agents are in place."

"Good."

"Agents?" Pheros said. "As in, propaganda to make sure this speech went over well?"

"No, just some trigger-happy jingoistic idiots that can't think for themselves and parrot anything I'd say. Good enough to reinforce positive opinions of me." Robin said. "Peer pressure is a hell of a drug."

"You just lied to and manipulated the masses." Pheros said. "I _knew_ Walhart. He'd be rolling in his grave if he heard that. Strength, yes. Conquering people to turn to them into yourself, yes. But he wasn't one to care about things like 'best of Chon'sin'. And you can't convince me those were his last words."

"Pheros…" Robin said. "Walhart was only human. A _mortal_ human, with flaws. He was great at what he did, but you, like I, followed the man for his ideals and abilities, not for the man himself. If we are to make his legacy great, then we _can't_ say the truth. The truth is for people like you and I to know and never share. I would never take away Walhart nor his vision, but if you want Valm to be as it could be, then lies are necessary. Trust me, alright?"

"Your words leave a bad taste in my mouth." Pheros sighed. "But, by the tree itself, it's hard to argue with you. I'll believe you had good intentions. But this needs to stop, alright? You can't keep lying to everyone about everything just to build the perfect world. Because something with a foundation that shaky won't last. I'm telling you this for your own good. But, for the time being, you have my trust."

Robin had a perfectly witty remark at his disposal yet found himself biting his tongue. Pheros _genuinely_ was concerned about it. That was nice, coming from someone not under his direct command. Hopefully he didn't get her killed like he did Yen'fay.

"Your advice is appreciated, Empress." Robin inclined his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm busy. Very important work I have to deal with."

-_Robin's Study_-

"Finally." Robin exhaled. "Peace and quiet."

It wasn't exactly the truth, of course. But it was peace and quiet in the sense that he didn't have a plan teetering on the brink of disaster, and he was able to relax in the comfort of his own manor, albeit under the pretext of mourning a man he personally killed. Robin was sitting in his study, with his feet up on his desk, drinking a cold glass of water. _It's important to take these moments to relax. _Robin said. _But why do I have a bad feeling?_

"Robin? Is now a good time to talk to you?"

"As good a time as any, I suppose." Robin said. Aversa entered slowly, closing the door behind her and setting the deadbolt. "Though if this is bad news, I'll have to kill you."

"Well, my life was forfeit a while ago, anyway." Aversa sighed. "I guess I'm dead."

"Bad news, eh?" Robin slid his feet off his desk and reached for a bottle. He set the glass on his desk and reached for a sophisticated amber-filled bottle. "While I don't know alcohol, I do know that the better looking the liquid, the more expensive it is. I assume this is a good vintage?"

"Is that for you or for me?"

"I don't drink." Robin said. "It's for you. If you've got bad news to tell me, I suppose that you could have one last drink before I execute you."

"You're not taking this seriously at all." Aversa said.

"Here." Robin uncorked the bottle and filled the cup to the brim. "The reports are coming in that my speech was well received. Look, I just pulled off the CDO plan with barely a hitch. There's really not much you could say right now that would distress me."

"I'm not drinking." Aversa said. "This room is soundproof, right?"

"We can't be overheard, yes." Robin frowned. "Okay, now you're starting to worry me. What's the problem? Is there _actually_ one?"

"I think so, yes." Aversa frowned. "The good news is that I'm firmly on your side. The bad news is – well, do you remember when you came back from fighting Walhart?"

"Vaguely." Robin said. "I was missing an eye at the time, and delirious from pain."

"You were also missing your left glove."

"Correction: It faded to dust when I used up the charge in it to sear my wounds shut." Robin said. "So, I guess you saw this."

Robin removed the glove from his left hand and turned it around to reveal the purple markings on his hand, like a group of six wings. Except they were actually eyes. The Six Eyes of Grima, or the markings of the Grimleal, an alternative to the Brand of the Exalt. Just as the Brand appeared on the Exalted bloodline, those with the blood of Grima possessed the Six Eyes.

"Lucina told me a while back that I was Plegian nobility." Robin said. "I knew about the markings for a while, but I assumed they were some form of a tattoo up until that point. But what about them? I'm a bastard of Plegian nobility."

"You remember the Fellblood?"

"Haven't forgotten." Robin said. "The eventual descendant of the Plegian bloodline, which can perform some form of a dark Awakening to summon Grima. One was born almost thirty years ago, which triggered the start of the first Plegian-Ylissean war."

"Well-" Aversa began.

"In addition, any new Fellblood, regardless of status, would be subject to assassination." Robin said. "It's a harsh, but necessary step."

"Oh." Aversa closed her mouth. "That's … atypical."

"The needs of the many." Robin stood up. "The fact is, once the Fellblood appears, the entirety of humanity is at a risk like no other. Therefore, the Fellblood must be killed. One life, even innocent one, cannot be held against the rest of them."

"Aren't you supposed to be a good person?" Aversa said. "I'm the evil one."

"Morality, eh?" Robin said. "If you could save the life of one person by sacrificing five, would you?"

"Modifiers are required to answer that." Aversa frowned. "Is the one a commander, and the five his personal guard?"

"All innocents." Robin said. "Or, to clarify – there's no reason to single out one in particular."

"Sacrifice the one to save the five." Aversa said. "Or, at least, that's what you would do. I suppose I'd do the same, all else being equal, I'd rather like five men in my debt than one."

"Exactly. Whichever way you stack it, there's more value in the five." Robin nodded. "The fact is, sometimes innocents must be sacrificed for the sake of others. It's not fair. It's not right. It's simply how this world works. Any tactician worth his salt must make these kinds of life or death decision dozens of times over. The fact is that I've ordered men to their deaths with even less of a cause behind it. The Fellblood has no choice but to die."

"I see." Aversa stood up. "I'll be on my way then."

"No, you won't." Robin said. "What's the bad news? You haven't given it to me."

"It hardly seems worth it at this point-"

"_Tell me._" Robin said. "That's an order."

Aversa bit her lip, struggling with the information inside of her. Robin watch the conflict play out inside of her, then Aversa sighed. "You'll figure it out. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't."

"Figure what out?" Robin asked.

"The Fellblood thirty years ago?" Aversa said. "Apparently, he didn't die. He's still around. I found that out when I saw the Six Eyes on the back of his left hand."

"I see." Robin blinked. His left hand went for the full glass, reconsidered, and went for the bottle instead. He picked it up and started chugging it. The alcohol burned pleasantly as it went down his throat. Robin kept drinking as long as he could until the gradual burn forced him to slam the bottle down, with only a third of it remaining. "Ah. That felt good."

"I thought you didn't drink!" Aversa stared at him with a mixture of horror and amazement.

"I don't. But I guess that my previous self used to before my memory wipe." Robin said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "And I can guess why. And it was such a good day, too. Well, I suppose I should have known better."

"Are you okay?" Aversa asked. "You are, right…?"

"Sorry about this." Robin raised his right hand. "_THORON!"_

Aversa howled as electricity coursed through her body as Robin poured magic into her. He cut it out, vaulted over the desk and threw a hard right hook, catching the frail dark mage on the side of the head. Aversa fell to the ground. Robin dropped low and checked for a pulse, just in case, finding one to his satisfaction. Robin gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry, Aversa. But you'd just try to stop me."

Robin calmly undid the deadbolt and opened the door, stepping out. He navigated the familiar corridors of his manor, until he arrived at one room in particular. He calmly knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

"May I come in?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather if you didn't." The door opened, and the blue-haired warrior who called herself 'Foreseer' opened the door. She and her team were staying in the mansion, of course. Safest place in Valm, and they trusted him not to betray her. Lucina looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"You knew I was the Fellblood." Robin stated. "That's why you tried to kill me when we first met."

"Oh no." Lucina blinked.

"You've been trying to keep this information from me." Robin continued. "You assumed I knew about it before you found out about my amnesia, and you've kept it from me, because you're terrified of what I'll do if I learn about it."

Lucina swallowed hard. "Yes."

"Foreseer." Robin frowned. "You claim to know the future. Either that's a lie, or it's the truth. But I think you're convinced that I, as the Fellblood, will turn into Grima. Is that true?"

"…Yes." Lucina blinked.

"Kill me." Robin said. "Use your holy sword, Falchion. And before you protest, keep in mind, _I'm not an idiot._ I don't care _what_ your relation to the Ylissean royal line is, but I'm fairly certain that if you kill me with that blade of yours, that should prevent the Grimleal from attempting to use necromancy of any sort to resurrect me."

"Right, but wrong." Lucina sighed, drawing her blade. "Even if this _was_ Falchion, which it isn't, the sword hasn't experienced a full Awakening, and as such, cannot seal the soul of Grima. But you aren't Grima yet. And once you die, even necromancy of the highest caliber cannot restore your Fellblood status."

"So-"

"Yes, even if you killed yourself." Lucina said. "That would be enough to stop you. However-"

Robin could only blink as Lucina easily disarmed his reflex attempt to impale himself on his own sword. The alcohol had started to kick in. Robin dodged as Lucina led with a wide haymaker, only for the blue-haired woman to spin around and slap him the flat of her blade. Robin conjured lightning, and that's when Lucina's second haymaker hit him, sending him spinning back.

"-I have no intention of letting you kill yourself." Lucina said. "If _I_ didn't kill you, why did you think I'd let you do it?"

-_Robin's Study_-

"Honestly, I'd never thought you and I would end up on the same side."

"The same to you, uppity Ylissean brat. Why are you even here?"

"You two will cease fighting, now!" Say'ri voice cut across the two. Robin blearily opened his eyes to see four women across from him. Say'ri had her blade drawn and staring at Aversa and Lucina who were locked in a shouting match. Ravena was sitting on a chair, idly playing with a ball of dark magic. Robin was also sitting on a chair, the chair in his office, except he was tied up, and all his secret weapons had been stripped from him. Probably Ravena's fault.

"Ravena." Robin said. "Please…?"

"You'd ask me to kill my own father."

"I think I'm beyond the point of caring about your mental health if I want to kill myself."

"Logically sound." Ravena muttered. "So, is he still drunk? Because he doesn't seem to be."

"I forced an antitoxin down his throat. The alcohol should be irrelevant right now." Aversa muttered. "So, what's the plan, Ravena?"

"Fine." Robin blinked. "Say'ri, I _order_ you to kill me. You swore an oath to be my sword."

Say'ri walked over to him, without the others making any move to stop her. She raised her sword and tossed it to the side. Robin blinked in surprise. Say'ri sighed once, closed her eyes and raised her right hand up. Then Robin felt a hard slap across his face. Then another from the opposite direction.

"You're a fool, Robin. A fool beyond normal fools." Say'ri said, sighing. "I am your blade, Robin, and a blade can never be turned against its master. Did you think that just because you've fallen to despair, that requires the same for your blade? I am ever-sharp against your enemies. But you are never your own enemy."

"I killed Yen'fay." Robin tried. "His blood is on my hands."

"Stop, please." Ravena interrupted. "The only reason that Zulas isn't here is because I already revealed all the dirty secrets I could think of. Which most of Lucina's companions know, but I shoed them out because that was really getting to be a crowd. There's nothing you could say that would get any of us to fly into a rage. Though Lucina came pretty close when I told her we were working with Aversa."

"I still don't like it." Lucina snorted. "'Changed'? _She_ can't be _trusted_."

"I don't want to work with an Ylissean bastard either." Aversa sighed. "Oh, well."

"For the _last_ time-!"

"Yeah, they're having relationship problems." Ravena said, scooting her chair closer to Robin's. "But anyway, we aren't going to kill you, no matter what you say."

"I'M THE FELLBLOOD!" Robin howled.

"Yes, there's that." Ravena sighed. "Honestly, shut up and think. Stop reacting. You're supposed to be a tactician, so why don't you act like it?"

"Analysis of the situation." Robin said. "The dark awakening is a World-Altering catastrophe, which almost guarantees the extinction of the human race. I can trigger it through a ritual, and there's no guarantee that I won't, even if it must be done voluntarily, save if I don't have the ability to. My death can be martyred as well, a statement that I received much worse wounds and hung on long enough to crown Pheros and pass on Walhart's message."

"But you'll be dead."

"That is insignificant balanced against the survival of the human race." Robin said. "Any human life, regardless of importance, is ultimately insignificant against humanity as a whole."

"He really does believe that." Lucina blinked.

"Told you." Ravena said. "I told you, he's not suicidal. This isn't depression affecting him. It's not that he wants to kill _himself_, it's that he wants to kill the Fellblood, and the Fellblood happens to be him. That is not to say that he'd not having his judgement clouded my emotions. But in his case it's pride and stubbornness holding him to his own objective decision."

"You _do_ understand." Robin said. "Then, why? And don't tell me emotions! Emotions have no place on the battlefield."

"Emotions _do_ have their place on the battlefield." Lucina corrected. "Or so said my mentor, at any rate."

"What kind of two-bit tactician told you that?" Robin laughed.

"Funny you should say that." Lucina sighed than grit her teeth. "Okay, so anyone got any plans? Because I have one that _might_ work, but I really, _really_ don't want to use it."

"What is it?" Aversa asked.

"I can't tell you." Lucina grit her teeth. "And I can't imagine it working, but it's the only thing I've got."

"Robin, I met the hierophant of Plegia. He wanted us to kill Validar." Ravena said. "He's the one who convinced Aversa to come here."

"What?" Robin blinked.

"Yup." Ravena said. "Want me to connect the dots?"

"Fine, you win. I won't kill myself. Now, can you untie me?"

"_What_?" Lucina scowled.

"He'll be fine." Ravena said, moving to untie him. No one stopped her. "Okay, because we seem to be in a room full of meatheads, the hierophant of Plegia deliberately set this up so Robin would learn that he's the Fellblood. If I had to guess, he's been trying to let Robin know without tipping his hand to make it too obvious. He _knows _Robin is the Fellblood, and he knows Robin was unaware of it."

"So he knew you had amnesia." Lucina said.

"Not necessarily." Robin shook his head. "My previous self may have been unaware of it as well. Aversa, how many Grimleal know the identifying mark of the Fellblood."

"Three." Aversa said. "Myself, Validar, and the Hierophant."

"Then…"

"There's a missing piece of the puzzle." Robin got up, massaging his wrists. "I would say that was too tight, but that's kind of the point. I'm an idiot, why didn't I see this?"

"Missing piece?" Aversa asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"More or less." Robin sighed. "All the knowledge I have suggests that, as the Fellblood, the Grimleal would make every effort to recapture me, and they should have concealed the knowledge, instead of spreading it. Driving Aversa to me was idiotic as well, and they let me kill Validar, who supposedly was the father of the previous Fellblood. Something doesn't add up. There's a variable missing. The Hierophant is playing a game against me, I see."

"Yes." Lucina nodded. "Even my knowledge as Foreseer doesn't explain any of this."

"Oh, really?" Aversa smirked. "What does your foreseer status tell you?"

"It … I'm sorry." Lucina bowed. "I can't talk about it."

"Well, thanks anyway." Robin said.

"One last thing…" Aversa said. The entire group look at her. Aversa clenched her teeth. "It's not bad this time, I promise! Well … mostly."

"If this is something else which makes him suicidal, I _will_ kill you." Ravena said. "Just … keep it in mind."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that to your aunt, would you?" Aversa smiled. "Robin, we're siblings. Validar is the father of the Fellblood, and my adopted father."

"… Oh." Robin said. "Huh. Well, guess that cements the platonic love status, lil' sis."

"Does it ever, big bro Robin." Aversa rolled her eyes. "Thank you for not killing yourself."

"Aw, sibling love." Ravena snickered. "Isn't it sweet, Lucina?"

"Eh. My brother and I are worse." Lucina shrugged. "Though we are full-blooded siblings."

"And which of your team is that?" Ravena asked.

"It's funny you of all people should ask." Lucina chuckled. "I'll introduce you to him when we meet, how about that?"

"Ooh! Are they going to be at the coronation?"

"Coronation?" Robin blinked. "What coronation?"

"It's happening in five days." Aversa said. "To introduce the Council and the Empress? I told you about it."

"Didn't I cancel that?"

"You don't have the power to do that anymore, because it's not war-related." Aversa snickered. "Well, enjoy. And no, the only ones coming from Ylisse are … well, let's just call it a surprise."

_Report: Hey, Chrom, this is your old buddy Basilio. You know. The guy whose adopted daughter you married after making sure he'd never rule his own country. (Great job on that, by the way.) Anyway, I've heard that Walhart over in Valm croaked and your old buddy Robin, the guy who didn't cost his buddy a country, is gaining power there from some kind of coronation (though not becoming the ruler exactly ). I thought you might want to head there to see how a friend _doesn't_ cost his friend ruling a country. And also because it's suspicious and weird._


	31. Continuation of War By Other Means, III

-_Castle Valm_-

"Pheros, I need help…"

Pheros raised an eyebrow at Robin and turned back to her desk. "I didn't move my desk to Valm so you could pester me. I moved because I'm now Empress."

"It's about the coronation tomorrow."

"I'm not letting you cancel that, Robin." Pheros said. "You're just going to have to suffer like the rest of us. Or, and note that I'm just spitballing here, perhaps you could learn to like politics like the rest of us and enjoy the evening."

"_No one enjoys politics."_

"Good." Pheros fixed him with a glare. "You're learning. Now, what do you want from me?"

"A date." Robin blinked when he realized how that sounded and mentally facepalmed. "Not … look, there's going to be a dance at the ball following the coronation, and I need an official partner. I have a reputation to uphold."

"No you don't."

"Not _that_ kind of reputation." Robin hissed. "I'm not a womanizer, it'd just be awkward if I didn't have a date, especially when you consider the number of foreign dignitaries coming."

"And you can't take your spymaster because that'd be too open?"

"No, I can't take her because she's my sister and that would be even more awkward." Robin corrected. Pheros blinked. "Adopted siblings. But still awkward."

"That explains a lot, actually." Pheros muttered. "You know, no one knows much about your history, except your sporadic claims that you have amnesia. Was that a lie too?"

"No, I still have it. Morgaine is the one with the memories." Robin said. "I did independently confirm what she told me. I know mine own past now – mostly."

"Huh. You'll have to tell me it sometime." Pheros sighed. "Now, I've got things to do so let's wrap this up. You want a date? Why are you asking me? Don't you get dozens of marriage proposals a week? Just pick one of them at random, go out for the evening, and then find some pretext to dump her. Or, horror of horrors, you may want to apply that genius tactician brain of yours and find a woman to ask that you _actually_ might want to court."

"No to both." Robin said. "I'm not encouraging the gold-diggers, and I don't want romance it my life right now."

"Too distracting?" Pheros gave a wry smile. "Or is it that you can't find anyone suitable to your tastes?"

"…Not going to answer that." Robin shook his head. "Sorry, Empress. But I know an ambush when I see one. I am _not_ answering that question. Look. All I need is-"

"A pretty girl on your arm for eye candy." Pheros said. "Qualifications, I suppose. At a guess, exceptionally competent, uniquely gifted, or well connected. I can do two of three in pinch. And you're asking me because I still have the Steiger garrison, which has the highest concentration of likely candidates."

"You're making it sound so mercenary." Robin winced. "I mean, this is for optics, so can we make it … sound better?"

"Well, you aren't paying money so I that's a point in your direction." Pheros said. "Anything I missed on the list, or do you want to defer to my judgement?"

"Just …" Robin sighed. "I need someone who knows what she's getting into. I know that half your garrison would jump at this chance-"

"High opinion of yourself."

"-_half your garrison would jump at this chance._" Robin repeated. "This is just for show. I need a date, someone qualified, but someone who also understands that it means nothing."

"…Fine." Pheros said. "You're coming to me because you're desperate, but not desperate enough to ask Argeni for help. I suppose I can help you, for the sake of the Empire so you don't get embarrassed publicly, however much I might enjoy it."

"I owe you one."

"Say that _afterwards_, Battlemaster."

"…You already have someone in mind." Robin sighed. "Someone you think I'm going to have reason to be frustrated."

"Yes."

"…It's you, isn't it?"

"Interesting theory." Pheros said. "I suppose it would be just deserts, wouldn't it? I admit, it'd be hilarious to have you stride in, expecting an anonymous waif to distract people and then instead turn into the gossip of the month for the young ladies of the Empire. But that won't happen, I'm not you."

"My ego…"

"Will still be considerably larger than everyone else's." Pheros said. "Unless…"

"Unless…" Robin said.

"You _ask_ me, like a _normal_ person."

"And why would I do that?" Robin was genuinely confused.

"See the aforementioned comment about selecting someone that you might want to court." Pheros said.

"Oh." Robin flinched. "I … uh…"

"Or you could say, alternatively, 'I have no romantic interest in you, Pheros'." Pheros said.

"You really like watching me squirm, don't you?"

"The phrase 'just deserts' come into mind again." Pheros said. "So, what will it be, Robin?

-_Castle Valm (Two Nights Later)_-

"Announcing the Lord and Lady di Cratez!" The crier said, leading the well-dressed pair into the ball. The coronation was done quickly and privately, only Zulas was allowed to attend as per his status on the Council. Robin said the reason for that was it was redundant to have it public given the announcement at the funeral and the massive ball, and that having a private affair would add to the prestige.

Argeni's theory was that all of Robin's excuses was a load of horse dung and he was just trying to keep things as small and fast as possible.

"I still think we should taken your name." Argeni muttered to her husband under her breath. "Don't misunderstand me, I like my last name, but I think it would be hysterical to have them announce me as Lady Alberts and see how the nobility would react."

"That is kind of why we didn't." Zulas said. "Besides, your family has the better title. I'm just a lord."

"Yes, but I won't get it until Daddy dearest deigns to dignify his daughter as a duchess." Argeni sighed. "So, we could just use Alberts now, and swap later."

"It's a thought." Zulas said. "Now, where are the rest of them?"

It was a festive night. The Empire had restabilized without the nobility or merchants losing large parts of their wealth and the status quo was being maintained. And stability was always viewed as a good thing. Added to that a few rumors that Pheros, while being iron-willed as an Empress, used to be a member of the Holy State of Mila's guard, and people were under the impression that good, easy times were ahead.

There were groups in the shadows even at the ball, of course, no doubt planning on how to get more power or the downfall of Pheros, or such other nonsense. But as Argeni and Zulas looked them over, one of them caught their eye and winked. Morgaine, Robin's spymaster. It seemed that she was enjoying the skullduggery.

And there were foreigners. Aside from the flagrant diplomats from conquered territories that were doing their best to stick out like sore thumbs, there were also honest foreign diplomats from across the sea. A few hard men were drinking and cracking jokes with elite Valm soldiers, and scholars were deep in a discussion in a far corner with what seemed to be Plegian dark mages.

"Plegia?" Argeni broke into Zulas's train of thought. "But I thought… hmm. Someone must have moved fast to get them here. No doubt they're looking for us to recognize their legitimacy."

"Seems foolish to do during a civil war."

"On the contrary, dear." Argeni smiled. "It's positively idiotic. True, having Valm aid will win the war for this side, but Robin will turn them to puppets within months."

"Yeah, but I don't think that's his plan."

"I'm sorry, do I – Dant!?" Argeni blinked. Robin's assassin was at the ball, wearing a low-cut dress and holding a chilled glass of wine. "Is that you?"

"Got a ride with them." Dant said, drinking her glass of wine as she gestured to the diplomats. "Ah, good Valmese wine. I've missed this. Anyway, things in Plegia are hectic enough to let me disappear without compromising my identity for a few weeks, so I decided to show up here publicly for an alibi."

"Will that work?"

"I've got a dozen witnesses who'll swear to Grima that I was there in Plegia." Dant emptied her glass and placed it on a passing servant's tray. "Luckily, they're only pretending to be Grimleal. Otherwise, that'd just be blasphemy. So, you two got married, eh?"

"Had any doubts on my abilities?" Argeni smiled.

"Nah, just on your taste." Dant smiled back. "Nothing personal but my type is-"

"Hey! It's Dant!"

"Definitely not him." Dant made an obvious motion of looking down. "You shrink on me, Vermil?"

"Ha ha." Vermil rolled his eyes. "You know, I'm not as easy to bait anymore."

"Let's test that, shall we?" Dant said. "So, did you come here with a girl or did you run out of them by now?"

"As a matter of fact…" Vermil scowled. "It's none of your business. How was Plegia?"

"Sandy. And I hate the stuff. Coarse. Rough. Irritating." Dant shuddered. "And it just gets everywhere. Ugh. Heard from the little prodigy that you made a really cool tome."

"Dant, you're not smart enough to cast Flare." Vermil replied.

"I'd be mad at you…" Dant sighed. "But you're probably right."

"Oh, Dant~" Argeni said. "Don't tell me your powers of observation have failed you this time."

"Hmm?" Dant looked up. A smile slowly made its way across her face. "_Interesting._ I was wondering why you were so quiet, but now I know, don't I?"

"Care to join them on the floor?" Zula held out his hand to Argeni, who took it gracefully and joined him.

"Care to follow 'em, Vermil?" Dant offered her hand. "Or do you actually have a date?"

"…I actually have one, thank you." Vermil glared at her. "And I'd rather dance with a poisonous snake."

-_Ballroom Floor_-

"Follow my footwork… step in time… careful, that was almost my foot." Pheros said. "We wouldn't want the Battlemaster of Valm to look _clumsy_, now would we?"

"Is there a reason you're antagonizing me tonight?" Robin asked, being as graceful as he could. It turned out that a month wasn't enough to make up for the loss of vision from his eye, and he was dancing like he was drunk, constantly listing to one side or the other as he tried to correct himself.

Pheros, like a talented performer, was making him look significantly better, which he was very grateful for. "I'm still annoyed at you, of course."

"For lying?" Robin said. "Or for another reason?"

"The lies I understand when they're necessary." Pheros said. "But you shut people out when you don't have to, and you seek to manipulate when it's not needed. Walhart didn't create his devout following with lies."

"I'm not Walhart, Pheros."

"No." Pheros said. "You're Robin. And you're right, we should talk about Robin, not Walhart. I see you as a genuinely good person, Robin, who's tried to help people. That's why I can't stand it when you do things that I think you don't need to do, but you think you do."

"But what if I do need to do them?"

"Can you talk to me about it?" Pheros asked. "I _am_ your Empress, you know."

"I…" Robin bit his lip. _Sure, this conversation would get off to a great start. So, I killed Walhart to claim the Empire because I thought he was a horrible person. Oh, and I flagrantly disregarded his dying wish for me to seize power because I thought that was a bad idea and gave it to her instead. Seems like a rock-solid foundation for a relationship. What could go wrong?_

"That's a no, then." Pheros sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Robin?"

"Do you have to do something?" Robin asked. "Why not just leave it as it is?"

"Would you leave a problem that you saw needed fixing alone?"

"No." Robin admitted. "No, I wouldn't."

"Alright." Pheros said. "So I guess this is truly what you asked me for at the beginning."

"Sorry, Pheros." Robin said. "But I think I might need to walk alone on this one."

"If it's your desire to be lonely, I can't help you." Pheros said. Suddenly her stance shifted, pulling him closer as the dance came to close. "But you're the one who asked me to dance with you tonight. Reflect on that."

Then, as soon as it began, it was over and Pheros released him. Robin began to drift off the dance floor, only to be picked up by someone else.

"Had a nice night?"

Robin bit his cheek as he recognized the bubbly pink-haired dancer. "Queen Olivia?"

"Keep your pace steady." Olivia smiled as she led Robin. "I'm quite use to dancing with one-eyed men, but you'll have to at least keep pace with me."

Robin snuck a glance as best his one eye let him to see that Chrom had swapped in with him, so now the Ylissean Exalt was dancing with the Valmese Empress.

"Don't worry." Olivia smiled. "I don't think she's got eyes for anyone but you, and Chrom has no eyes for anyone but me."

"Do you have to?"

"Of course I do." Olivia snorted indignantly. "You're the only one of Chrom's friends that isn't married. Well, not the only one, but pretty much the exception rather than the rule. It's obvious she likes you."

"To you, perhaps." Robin sighed. "Also, we do things in Valm a bit … differently. It's not so open shut as two people liking each other."

"But it can be, can't it?" Olivia said.

"Maybe." Robin said. "But it's good that Chrom can dance with Pheros. I can't imagine him doing that with Walhart." At that, Olivia started laughing. Robin shook his head. "Aren't you supposed to be the timid one?"

"I got over stage fright a while back." Olivia said. "The Shepherds are very good for shock therapy. Now, back to you. Let's discuss you and that Empress, shall we?"

"Let's not, but say we did." Robin scanned the floor. _Dant!?_ He made a quick gesture to her. Dant gave a pithy smile and was about to move in when she caught sight of his partner. Her eyes widened and she disappeared into the crowd.

_Traitor._ Robin scowled. _It's totally worth the risk of her being recognized to get me out of this jam._

"Wait. Didn't you give birth recently?"

"Wet-nurse." Olivia smiled. "It's an old Ylissean tradition. And the healers got me well enough to travel here. Now…"

Eventually, the dance ended and with it, Robin separated himself and disappeared as best he could. He couldn't duck the ball entirely, much as he wished to, so he got himself a glass of wine and went touring the tables on the outskirts of the ballroom floor, talking to the visiting guests.

He made a point to avoid empty promises.

-_Balcony_-

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts?"

"No." Robin looked out over the lit-up night life of the Vermillion City. "For once, they're quite pleasant. And hopefully they'll stay that way for a while."

"I'm impressed you know." Chrom said. "I thought you'd take control of all of Valm."

"No. I'm more comfortable where I am." Robin said. "Speaking of which, how'd you get up here?"

"I asked how to find you." Chrom said. "Your friend Zulas told me you'd slipped off to this balcony and had it sectioned off."

"Good friend." Robin said. "When did you get here?"

"I was actually here all week." Chrom laughed. "Your diplomacy kept me. I take it you were busy."

"Very."

"Did you mean everything you said?" Chrom asked. "About Walhart giving his life for Valm?"

"I think, at the end of the story, his life was indeed given for Valm as a result of the actions he chose." Robin measured his words carefully. "I do not know if he would be satisfied with the speech I gave. But I shall never know."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Chrom said.

"Thankfully. Walhart was no Emmeryn, that's for certain. But it makes me glad to know that he had a positive impact on the world he left behind." Robin nodded. "Like I said. My thoughts are quite pleasant. I will be honest, Chrom. I regret his passing, but now I'm ready to move on."

"That's good." Chrom stood next to him, looking over the city. "Not quite Ylissotol … but it's worth protecting just as much. You've changed a bit, old friend."

"Have I?"

"I'm used to seeing you with brown hair." Chrom coughed. "And, um, with both eyes. So how'd you lose the eye?"

"Sacrificed it." Robin said. "Took a blow so I could deal a greater one in exchange."

"You don't do things in half measure, do you?" Chrom whistled.

"…" Robin stared at Chrom with one eye. "Actually, I'd say I do thing in _exactly_ half measures."

"…"

"Get it?" Robin said. "Because I have one eye from two."

"That was horrible!" Chrom laughed. "In every way. So what happened to your hair?"

"I stopped dying it." Robin had let his hair grow out so it was longer than usual. Combined with his eyepatch, and his dress armor, he was sure that he seemed a far cry from the purple-cloaked tactician he'd been years ago when this had started. "Chrom, we're friends?"

"Why not?"

"It's – I'll be honest with you, Chrom." Robin said. _I think Pheros is right. I can't keep all this bottled up, and the only people who know the full extent aren't the ones whose approval I need._ "I'm not the man you think I am. Every meeting we've had, every conversation – that wasn't with me. It's something of a necessity for me to hide my true intentions, but more than that, I've masked my true self to everyone around me. The 'me' you know isn't the real man you see standing here today."

"You idiot." Chrom sighed. "I may be thick, but I'm not that dumb. I knew you weren't being honest with me."

_That I believe. _Robin thought. _But I will say that I've quite certain if you knew the extent, you might never be able to stomach my presence. Or perhaps that would make us better friends. Who knows? _"Even so-"

"Wait. I haven't finished yet." Chrom said. "And even if I've never met you before, I'm talking to you now, aren't I? You can't fool me with that 'Evil Emperor' façade. I believe, when it comes down to it, you're on our side."

"That's … nice, actually." Robin said. "The world could use more optimists like you."

"And it doesn't really matter."

"What."

"You should know, being an amnesiac and all." Chrom laughed. "Look, it doesn't matter what you've done, does it? It only matters what you're going to do. That's the secret to forgiveness and redemption. Acknowledge that the past doesn't have to become the future, and the future is what you choose it to be. At any time, you can choose to be different."

"Just like that, huh?" Robin bitterly chuckled.

"What? No!" Chrom shook his head. "No, no, no. It's not the kind of thing that you can do on whim. Do in an instant, sure, but it takes the mental fortitude to uproot an entire mindset and replace it with something new. But even if you are as bad as you think you are, which isn't true by the way, you can do it. I've heard of what you've done to Valm. Just … do that to yourself."

_The irony of that statement will be the death of me._ Robin internally chuckled. _In other words, just arraign it so the surface looks spotless and perfect but inside is a steaming cesspool of filth and lies? Well, that's not what he means, he means the opposite, but that kind of what he told me. It'd be funny if it wasn't so true._

"Thanks for the advice." Robin said. "I'll … I'll see what I can do about that."

"So, friends?" Chrom offered his hand.

"Friends." Robin took his hand. _I suppose I can do worse things than making friends with an idealist._

"Thanks." Chrom said. "So, just a friendly warning – as I left, I saw someone else asking after you."

"Really?" Robin asked. "Who?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Empress." Chrom smiled at Pheros. "I was just leaving."

Pheros waited for Chrom to leave and joined him up on the balcony. They stood there for a while, Empress and Battlemaster, surveying their domain. Between the pair of them, any command could be ordered, and any whim would be acted upon. The power almost felt tangible to Robin.

"Sorry." Robin said.

"What for?" Pheros asked.

"You are right." Robin said. "I've … I have secrets that I need to keep from you. But because of those secrets, I've decided to wall you off entirely. I can't do that to you, as my Empress."

"Oh? What brought about the change?"

"Exalt Chrom." Robin said. "He said to let the past be buried in the past, but don't let it define the future. I have to do bury the past with you, but we're going to be working with each other for a while, aren't we? I have no obligation to be mysterious in the future. And no reason to do so."

"That is your plan." Pheros agreed. "So. Are you willing to let me in?"

"Into what?" Robin asked. "My plans? My squads? My secrets?"

"All in good time, I think." Pheros said, placing one of her hands on his as they stared out. "But for now, let's just enjoy each other's company. Tonight is a celebration. We can spare fifteen minutes, looking out over the city together, can't we?"

-_Castle Valm, Shadows_-

"Well, good for him." Dant smirked from her position. She'd been careless this evening. If Chrom and Olivia had seen her … there'd be problems. She did disguise herself when she went undercover, but it wasn't that thorough. Still, people saw what they expected to see, and they wouldn't expect to see her, so her identity wasn't compromised. She disappeared out back, shucked out of her dress to assassin's armor, and began to play with Valm security until she noticed Robin appearing on his favorite balcony.

He was there for a while, then was joined by Chrom for a bit. After that, Pheros joined him and the two had a quick discussion. She didn't catch the faces, but judging their proximity, it went a lot better than their conversation dancing together had. They'd shared each other's company for a while, which gave Dant an exercise in patience, and then Pheros left to go back inside. It looked like a flicker of romance had finally started to burn in Robin's heart, even if it was a slow burning one at that.

One thing left to do. Dant dove off the parapet she was on, assassin-style, and landing inside some grain wagons set by the kitchens. She easily snuck out of the palace (security was lax in that direction), and in short order, made her way to a mansion, scaling it and popping open one of the windows.

"About time." Ravena scowled. "What's happening?"

"Politics." Dant grinned. "And your adopted father seems have taken an interest in Pheros."

"Tell me more!"

Dant settled in to spend some time talking to her favorite member of Robin's team before she had to head back undercover.

-_Great Mila Tree_-

"Did we do it?" Owain asked. The Future Children were high up in the Great Mila Tree. Tiki was there as well, sleeping gracefully. "Did we succeed?"

"I'm afraid not." Laurent shook his head. "True, Robin's plan went off without a hitch, and Validar is dead. However…"

"They've corrected history before." Lucina finished grimly. "The Grimleal still live and the Gemstones are still scattered. This story … this story isn't over yet."

_A/N here. I've now finished editing and posting to FFN. There's this thing called the Compedium that I keep on the Archive which has details of various characters, and stats. It has a few fun easter eggs, like if you look at Robin's stats, you'll notice his flaw is Luck. It's supposed to get a major overhaul before I start the next arc, so there's no point of reading it now. I don't know why I brought it up._

_A good subject to bring up is reviews. Reviews are great, they're like lifeblood to fanfic writers. Feedback in reviews is even better, because not only do I get an encouragement boost, I also learn more ways to get encouragement boosts! So please leave reviews, with feedback. Tell me what you like and you didn't! The third arc is fully outlined, currently, but it still hasn't been fully fleshed out (or even written - sigh), so your feedback and suggestions for the next arc will have a good chance of happening! (And yes, there will be a fourth arc. Four arcs total, there WILL NOT BE MORE unless Nintendo release a sequel to FE:A._


	32. Wheels Beyond Wheels

_A/N: __Resuming the fic has begone! __More notes at the end, about the current arc._

It didn't start out with the kind of message that sent waves of panic through Robin's body, rather just a report that he observed and noted that the development was not unexpected or even unwarranted. He'd put plans into motion based off it, certainly, but he couldn't see the downside to who the newest King of Plegia. The civil war had ended, and a Mustafa had managed to unite Plegia, instead of it falling to a series of warring tribes, as Robin had initially predicted.

Robin's projection was done based on the fact that Plegia was rapidly running out of figures who could unite them, but apparently they still has at least one left. Robin contemplated assassinating him out of principle, but that left a bad taste in his mouth – he was supposed to be necessary evil at the worst, not flagrant. Assassinating people because they just defied his expectations was far out of line, even for him.

Besides, Plegia consolidating meant that activities on the Archeaneian continent, such as the one involving shadow agents to win the Colliseum duel and have some control of Regna Ferox, would just need to be handled with more finesse than usual. It wasn't anything that really put a wrench in his plans. Not to mention that the possibility of chaos was reduced, meaning that the chances of some of his plans getting completely overturned by random interference was lowered.

It was going to be the second message, one sent three months later, that sent silent shivers down his spine, but not traditional whispers, the worse kind of premonition he could receive. Robin just had the feeling that something bad was happening, but had no empirical evidence to justify it, or to even to guess why it would happen. Thus, he couldn't even begin planning against it, and was in fact just waiting for the storm to hit him. Not that the message should have done anything bad, or the events in it cause anything bad. In fact, if his goal _was_ the unification of all mankind (which it wasn't, but Robin considered that a good starting point) he'd be thrilled that Plegia had called a meeting with Regna Ferox and Ylisse on _Ylisse soil._ And they managed to form a coalition.

Looking back, he'd curse himself for not realizing what was going on.

-_Castle Ylisse_-

"Thank you for meeting with me on such a short notice." Mustafa said.

"My pleasure, especially when you asked us to host." Chrom replied. "I hoped to see this day come, but I never actually though it would. Let me welcome you to Ylissotol, King of Plegia. And may you always be welcomed during a time of peace."

"Very nice, very nice." Flavia was toying with a small axe. Her feet were up on the table and a half-drunken mug of strong Feroxi ale was next to them. "Cut to the chase, would ya? What does the former Plegia Empire want from us? Because, to make it clear, I ain't returning your gold. Even if you beg. _Especially _if you beg."

The three most powerful individuals on the Archaenan continent had gathered together in Ylissotol. Mustafa, the newly risen Plegian King, had requested a summit with Ylisse and Regna Ferox. As Flavia, still the Khan-Regent of Ferox, was beholden to Chrom, still the West Ferox Champion, Mustafa had requested that Ylisse host the talks. Chrom had jumped at the chance, eager to fulfill Emmeryn's wish for peace. Flavia had balked initially until Chrom convinced her by threatening to withdraw his blade.

"I won't deny that money would be helpful to rebuild Plegia, but I also won't deny that we deserve our many of our hardships as of late." Mustafa said. "It's our burden to bear. I called this meeting for a different reason."

"And that is?" Chrom asked.

"I'm looking for an alliance." Mustafa clarified. "Not even an alliance per say, but I would like the two of you to recognize me as Plegia's king. Also, a non-aggression pact between us all.

"Ha." Flavia snorted. "And just what do you even have to offer? I've emptied your coffers myself and you've suffered two internal civil wars since we sacked your country. You don't even have two rocks to rub together. Not that I intend to invade your sandy wasteland, but I'm not recognizing you as king of a pile of camel dung, much less Plegia."

"Flavia!" Chrom glared at her. "You are a guest here as well, and I expect you to treat Mustafa with respect. This is Regna Ferox, this is Ylisse, and our hospitality is quite different from yours."

"Eh." Flavia shrugged. "When I say something not true, feel free to kick me out."

"That's _not_ the problem here."

"Don't worry, Exalt." Mustafa rumbled. "I've endured far worse on my way to claim Plegia's throne. Including your sword."

"So, that _was_ you." Chrom fingered his sword hilt. "The Midmire."

"Yes."

"Oh, now this is interesting." Flavia said. "You _know _each other?"

"I … fought him and his men when we ran from Plegia, right before the last battle and after Emm… after Emm…" Chrom choked up. "He was an honorable foe and didn't want to fight us."

"That's right." Mustafa nodded. "I … my will was weak. I wish I could have been brave enough to switch sides, then and there. But my wife and children were being held against me. Gangrel would have made an example out of them."

"I hoped you survived, you know." Chrom said. "How did you, anyway?"

"That's a long story."

"Well, we've got time for it!" Flavia said, rubbing her hands. "I want to hear it."

"It's really not so much…"

-_Plegian Midmire, During the Plegian-Ylissean War_-

"I know you're awake. I wouldn't recommend moving, except perhaps to open your eyes."

"Urgh." Mustafa groaned and tried opening his eyes. He was lying down on a cot. He felt no pain, but his body wouldn't listen, almost as if he was completely drained of energy.

"Your strength will come back slowly." The voice continued. "My power is … not what it used to be. And although it was used to great success recently, I'm afraid you were a bit more difficult."

"Who are you?"

"Oh? No one important, that's for sure. But I suppose that if you asked who I was, you're interested in my name. You wouldn't recognize it, but I happen to be a member of the Grimleal." Mustafa finally was able to brace himself up to see a man in a dark cloak. The hood was down, but the man's back was to him. All he could see was a long mane of white hair. "In fact, I might be what you'd refer to as it's leader."

"The hierophant himself?"

"Yes." The man turned around. Mustafa blinked. The man was wearing a bone mask, fashioned with mock dragon horns that seemed eerily realistic. "My full name is Desert Hawk, named after the predator of small fowl. Though for the name to call me, if you must, Hawk alone will suffice. Though I would prefer going by title of hierophant as much as possible."

"What happened?"

"You died in the Midmire." Hawk said simply. "I saved your life."

"I remember." Mustafa said. "The Ylissean Prince killed me. Cut me down with the blade of his."

"That's correct." Hawk said. "Fortunately, you didn't die immediately. You did _die_, though, but you were able to hang on long enough for Chrom to leave and myself to arrive. I was able to keep your soul inside your body long enough for healing magic to fix you up, at which point I was able to revive you. A simple matter, really."

"I thought sorcerers couldn't use healing magic."

"I didn't say anything about using 'healing magic'. As if that primitive light magic could even come close to what I can do with the soul." Hawk gave a dark laugh. "Being the Hierophant of the Grimleal comes with … benefits. Suffice to say, the only ones who know you are alive are the two of us. And, since the Ylissean Exalt saw fit to withdraw without slaughtering the rest of your men, you've got enough eyewitnesses that know you are dead. So you'll want to remain hidden for the time being."

"So the Ylissean fulfilled my last request."

"That being…?"

"To spare my men."

"Hah!" Hawk laughed. "I'd forgotten what a soft heart the Exalt had. Well, it works to our benefit this time. You need to stay here."

"To recover?"

"No." Hawk shook his head. "You can't go back until Gangrel falls, because otherwise he'll use you as an example. Mhmm. And beyond even that, I think. I need you alive."

"What do you mean?"

"Something odd is happening." Hawk said. "Things … aren't right. You weren't supposed to die in the Midmire, and … well, things are going wrong. Not _catastrophically _wrong, but it could use some correction all the same. That's why you were chosen."

"Chosen? For what?" Mustafa asked. "By whom?"

"Whom do you think? You were chosen by Grima to save Plegia, of course." Hawk smiled. "What other reason could I have? Rejoice, Mustafa, you have been tasked as the forerunner of the messiah."

"I don't understand…"

"That is correct." Hawk nodded. "You will, given enough time. But for now, you will bide it."

-_Castle Ylisse_-

"I didn't know what he meant by that, until Validar was killed." Mustafa said. "He was long gone at that time, but I raised an army of men loyal to me and we marched on his successors, defeating the traitors and subverting their armies to my cause. The hierophant also made a reappearance at that point and rallied the religious behind me."

"Odd." Chrom frowned. "You say … the hierophant helped you?"

"Something like that." Mustafa said. "Hawk is an enigmatic man, even though he's been helping me for the past few years I've met him less than half a dozen times. He travels a lot. But every time I met him, he's been quite insistent to my religious significance and the fact that he resurrected me."

"Do _you_ believe it?" Chrom asked.

"Honestly? …No." Mustafa shook his head. "If the power to resurrect someone existed, and the slightest sense of justice was in this world, Emmeryn would have been saved, not me. I can't say I entirely trust Hawk, but he's done nothing to earn my distrust and has only helped me stabilize and save Plegia."

"Then you're a moron." Flavia said. "It's obviously a trap. Your Grimleal are evil. Consequently, you are evil. And that's that."

"That's kind of hasty." Mustafa said. "The Grimleal isn't as bad as you make it out to be. And, despite the fact that they've decided to turn me into a saint, I'm not exactly its most devout member."

"Their religion _literally_ calls for the summoning of Grima and the annihilation of all of mankind in preparation for the coming of, and I quote 'the master race of Grima's choosing'." Flavia said. "Y'know. The fuzzy stuff you read before you go to sleep at night."

"Really?" Chrom blinked.

"Are you … a former member?" Mustafa asked.

"Ha!" Flavia threw her head back and laughed. She saw Mustafa's face. "Oh, you're serious. Ha! No. I just believe that you keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And we've gotten a few missionaries that went into Ferox. We had a nice chat."

"I see." Mustafa said.

"At the point of my sword." Flavia clarified.

"Ah." Mustafa winced.

"Still, they didn't actually _do_ anything aside from uselessly flap their lips, so I just waited for the public to get bored of them and run them out of town." Flavia said. "I've no need to chase them away when my warriors will do it for me."

"Flavia, we're trying to be diplomatic." Chrom hissed.

"No, _you're_ trying to be diplomatic." Flavia loudly cracked her knuckles. "_I'm_ looking for an excuse to throw down. Give me _one_ good reason why I should agree to _any _of this."

"Because you'll never get another chance." Mustafa said. "Like it or not, I'm the _moderate._ The Grimleal support me for their own reasons, but Hawk's made it clear that he has no intentions of puppeting me and he's letting me choose my own path. All I'm asking for is simply recognizing me as King to pave the way for peace."

"Done."

"Oh, COME ON!" Flavia slammed her fist on the table. "You don't _have_ to be soft, Exalt."

"This is what Emmeryn would do." Chrom looked at Flavia, who ducked his gaze. "Would you call her soft, just because she's not what you consider a warrior to be? There's great power in forgiveness."

"Fine. Go ahead." Flavia scowled.

"Khan Flavia, if you be so kind?"

"Why not?" Flavia sighed. "Wouldn't want to piss off my meal ticket. Besides, we've got a saying in Regna Ferox. Keeps you friends close, and your enemies closer."

"I don't think that a Regna Ferox saying, Flaiva." Chrom said.

"Close enough so that you can stab them and leave them bleeding out on the ice when they annoy you." Flavia finished.

"Ferox diplomacy at its finest." Chrom winced.

Mustafa responded with a booming laugh. "If that's where I need to start, West Khan."

"You can start by licking my boots." Flavia gestured to the boots in question. "Do it, and I'll consider taking you up on the 'non-aggression' thing."

"Flavia-"

"Oh, _stow_ it, Chrom." Flavia said. "If you don't fight for me, I'll lose next year at the Coliseum, and then Basilio will be in charge. And, if you don't know, he hates Plegia even more than I do."

"She has a point." Chrom shrugged apologetically at Mustafa. "Besides, I wouldn't want to force her into the pact if you're looking to make it to unite our countries. No one likes being forced to make friends at swordpoint."

"Lick. My. Boot."

"Though you _can_ be more tactful than that!" Chrom glared at Flavia. Flavia shrugged.

"Respectfully, Khan Flavia, I must decline." Mustafa scowled. "If you choose not to take this seriously, then that is your fault. I have tried my hardest, and I will not have Plegia become subservient to you. If you persist, I'll take it up with the West Khan!"

"Good!" Flavia laughed and swung her feet off the table. "So there is fire within you after all. I've got no intention of becoming some mewling peace-loving kitten, but if you've actually got the pride of a warrior, I suppose I can respect that. Regna Ferox recognizes you as King of Plegia – for the time being."

"Thank you, Flavia." Chrom sighed in relief.

"Eh." Flavia shrugged. "If you really want to thank me, the tournament's coming up in a few weeks. I could always use your sword."

"That won't be a problem." Chrom smiled, genuine and warm. "We're one step closer to Emmeryn's goal."

-_Castle Valm_-

"Move your desk to the castle, they said." Robin rolled his eye. "It'll help you do work faster, they said. Well, I read at half the pace these days, so it doesn't even help."

"That's not how reading works, you know." The door swung open and Aversa stepped in. "Your eyes see more than your brain can interpret. Not that you ever had much of that in the first place, so if anything, losing an eye should be an improvement."

"Thanks." Robin sighed. "What do you have?"

"Dant's report." Aversa pulled a sealed cylinder, broke the seal and cast a spell to disenchant it. "On schedule, for once."

Dant routinely submitted her reports late. It was rare for them to arrive within three days of when she was supposed to do so. Robin told Aversa initially that it was just a quirk of hers, and she made up for it with her exceptional abilities.

Then, with his recent commitment to start trusting people a bit more, he told her the truth – Dant was supposed to be late. One message on time indicated that she was nervous. Two indicated that she was compromised, and they'd need to mount a rescue attempt.

"Interesting." Robin said. "It's – ah."

"Something wrong?"

"No." Robin chuckled. "She just wanted us to know as fast as possible. Seems like a coalition was formed."

"Oh, really?" Aversa asked. "A coalition? Between Ylisse and Regna Ferox? Didn't they already have one, or…?"

"No, between the two of them and Plegia." Robin said. "General Mustafa of the Plegia army. Are you familiar with the name?"

"Mustafa?" Aversa thought for a moment. "…I used to be. There was a fairly prominent general named Mustafa in Gangrel's army. But he's dead, killed by Chrom. I mean, it's a fairly common Plegian name."

"That's him." Robin said. "Dant says he survived, somehow. And the Grimleal seem to be backing him. Or, at any rate, that's what the story is."

"If the Grimleal are backing him, I hate him already."

"Good start." Robin said. "What do you know about him?"

"Nothing more than his reputation, I'm afraid." Aversa said. "He's supposedly loyal with a sense of honor. If he says something, he'd never go back on his word. Also, I seem to recall a wife and child. Gangrel used them as leverage against him. On my advice."

"Mmm." Robin said. "Are they military?"

"No. Well, the kid might be by now, but wasn't at the time."

"Then you shouldn't have involved them." Robin sighed. "I understand you had different standards in your Plegian days, but I'm not involving innocents in _my_ war. So that's not something that we're going to do. War is for the professionals, not for people who've decided to avoid it. Not that we'd need it anyway. I'd better go warm our reception."

"Meaning, prepare for war?"

"NO. Dant explicitly says that it's not intended for war and we shouldn't interpret it as such." Robin said. "I better go make sure that everyone's equipped to learn about this without frothing at the mouth and declaring war."

"Seems reasonable." Aversa said. "Is that why she sent it as fast as possible?"

"The order I gave were 'Do literally everything you can to stop all-out war from breaking out. I'm not having my plans jeopardized because some idiot doesn't know how to translate ambassador.' Yes, that's why she sent it as fast as possible." Robin said. "Still…"

"Still…?"

"It's … nothing." Robin shook his head. Something was sending shivers down his spine. Was there something he was missing? Was there some plan at work here that he wasn't seeing? Was this only the start of a chain of events that would lead to disastrous consequences?

Or perhaps it was just his paranoia getting to him. Yes, probably that. Regardless, he'd better do his best to make sure that nothing happened on this end of the ocean. Robin looked up. "Is Pheros available?"

"Don't you mean to say, 'Is the most holy Empress of Valm available'?" Aversa reconsidered. "Or perhaps 'Is the sole object of my desires and passions willing to deign to meet with me'?"

Robin tried to whither her with a glare, but Aversa had somehow managed to gain immunity to it upon discovering they were related.

"Yes, she's available." Aversa said. "As in, both you can meet with her and she's not seeing anyone romantically at this time."

"I got your implication, thank you."

"You're not acting like you did. Quit being so slow about it!" Aversa said. "You like her. She likes you. Or at the very least, to put it in terms that even someone like _you_ can understand, the two of you don't hate each other, and both of you are running low on options for long-term romantic partners. So why don't you buy her some nice wine and spend an evening dining with her? It's really not that complicated."

"What part of 'Don't have time' do you not understand?"

"You don't have time to _eat dinner?_" Aversa raised her eyebrow. "I've _seen_ you do it. It's not even like you spend thirty seconds on a meal, because you're fine spending time with Ravena, and you don't mind when I drop in either. You don't need some whole song and dance about it."

"It's… look. She's a former devout holy warrior." Robin said. "If I'm going to court her, I need to do it properly. Which will take time neither of us have and distract us from things we need to do now. If we were already in a relationship, we might be able to work something out, but since we aren't, I feel no need to get into one, and might even be irresponsible on my part."

"Ah. We've moved on from 'I'm not interested in her' to 'I am interested, but here's an excuse because I'm scared of rejection'. Well, you're no longer in complete denial, which is good." Aversa mused, despite Robin's sputtered protests. "Okay, I'll think of something to help with that."

"If I _wanted_ you to interfere with my love life, I would _tell_ you!"

"Sorry, older brother." Aversa flashed a trademark smirk. "I don't intend to give you a choice in the matter. Oh, and Pheros has an appointment in Steiger, so she's leaving soon. If you wanted to talk to her, you should leave now."

"Next time lead with that!" Robin was out the door in a flash.

-_Castle Valm, Throne Room_-

"Empress, I was hoping to catch you today."

"If this is about famine in the north, I've already ordered grain shipped." Pheros frowned at Robin. "Judging by the look, it isn't. Is it important?"

"Not as such, just a report one of my deep agents." Robin replied. "Dant's back undercover, so she hears things. The new Plegian King is trying for peace talks in Ylisse. And succeeding, at least to some degree. I thought it best for you to know."

"I see." Like Robin, Pheros grasped the implications immediately. However, for all the possibilities it represented, it wasn't concrete enough to act on. "Is this confirmed?"

"We should receive official notice by the end of the month." Robin said. "Just thought you should know."

"What do you think about it?" Pheros paused.

"Chrom's a good man." Robin though for a moment. "I think … I think Plegia isn't going to be able to trick someone as straightforward as he is. I think they'll be genuine, and something which won't cause problems for us. Well … not on their own, anyway."

"Thank you."

"Just make sure we don't declare war over it." Robin said. "Not you, specifically. More so the other Council members."

"I'll just refer them to you. Simple enough." Pheros replied. "Then you can explain why the Battlemaster has decided against declaring war. It'd be hard for them to justify warmongering when you're the one opposing it."

"Fair point." Robin hesitated as the majority of his conversation with Aversa popped into his head unbidden. _Go away. She's going to be in Steiger, anyway._ "I understand you're going to Steiger?"

"Yes. I try to go there once every few months to check on my old garrison." Pheros asked. "Why? Disappointed I didn't appoint Argeni as the general there in my stead?"

"No. I'm fine with your choice, and Argeni doesn't have the necessary skills to lead." Robin said. "I was just wondering when you would be back."

"I should be back in three days' time." Pheros raised an eyebrow. "Does that meet your needs, Battlemaster?"

"No, I was ah…" Robin almost bit his tongue. "That question was more in my personal capacity as Battlemaster rather than anything else."

"Miss my company, that much?" Pheros joked.

"Actually, yes." Robin said, quietly.

Pheros was taken back for a moment, and Robin almost swore he saw the faintest of blushes creep onto her face. But then Pheros's face resumed its stern countenance.

"Well… thank you very much." Pheros said. "But we have duties to carry out, do we not? Thank you for letting me know about the Archaneians."

-_Plegian Throne Room_-

"Good job, Mustafa." Hawk said. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"You aren't supposed to be here." Mustafa frowned at the cloaked figure in his throne room. "You should have been stopped."

"By your guards? Please." Hawk raised an eyebrow. "Devote believers, thankfully. Besides, we're friends. I just wanted to ask you for a favor."

"You said you wouldn't."

"True." Hawk sighed. "Ah, my honesty must rule me. Fine. I had every intention of requesting something for the people of Plegia, but you are correct. I did promise to never bind you to my servitude, or to influence your decisions. Even though my people will be angry."

"Fine. I'll hear you out." Mustafa suddenly got the impression of a giant snake with a forked tongue before him. _This man is no hawk, that's for sure._

"Your alliance with Ylisse and Ferox didn't go quite as planned." Hawk said. "It's a … non-aggression pact. At best. Which is lovely, certainly, but we need something stronger. A mutual defense pact."

"We aren't planning on going to war."

"Precisely why we need one." Hawk said. "A mutual protection pact doesn't let us attack with impunity. What it does is simple – if we're attacked by another country, then Ylisse and Ferox will aid us. Similarly, should they be attacked, we'll aid them as well. That's all."

"When you say another country…"

"Do you know what happened to your predecessor?"

"Killed by Gangrel." Mustafa said. "He was caught in act."

"Ah, yes." Hawk nodded. "Sadly, he was killed in the process, preventing us from interrogating him, and perhaps to find out if he was being used as a pawn of Valm to throw us into chaos."

"What motive could they have?" Mustafa asked. "If they did that, they'd have already attacked us."

"So why was there a Valm tactician, trained by Aversa, there?" Hawk wondered out loud. "Aversa defected to Valm, and an apprentice of her was using her dark magic in the palace."

"What!?"

"Hmm. Now that I think about it, Validar's life might have just been her defection price." Hawk mused. "I'd hate to call Aversa cheap. But perhaps it's part of a long game – the Valmese tactician is rumored to be fond of those."

"You're _sure_ that a Valm assassin was there that night?"

"Assassin? No. I saw no assassin that night myself." Hawk shrugged. "All I did have a rather polite conversation with a charming Valmese girl. I had an astral projection of myself in the palace that night, and I met one who bore the markings of Aversa's apprentice-"

"Aversa!?" Mustafa scowled. The witch had been the one who suggested to Gangrel to hold his family hostage to force his compliance. Not to mention that there were many who considered her to be the real power behind the Plegian throne. She'd mysteriously disappeared soon after Gangrel's death.

"Yes, her." Hawk said. "I saw her last after we had a rather frank conversation. She decided to defect to Valm, and from what I heard, the Battlemaster simply executed her, unwilling to trust her at all. But perhaps that was just a ruse on his part, as Aversa's apprentice was there, summoning Risen to provide a chaotic distraction."

"If you knew, then why didn't you _say_ anything!?"

"Ah_, _what an excellent question. One I asked myself many times. Hawk, why is it that you do not tell the world that Valm killed Validar? And the answer, of course, lies within my faith." Hawk said. "You see, Grima told me not to until the time was right. And who am I to question the will of Grima?"

"…" Mustafa facepalmed. "I hate that answer."

"Oh, I think it was quite clever. You see, fighting Valm is suicide. So Grima instructed me to wait until we could leverage this knowledge." Hawk said. "But if we had Ylisse and Ferox willing to defend us, it would create a deterrent. Hopefully the threat of a war of every power on two continents will keep them from attacking us under all but the direst of circumstance."

"So." Mustafa said. "Mutual defense treaty? That's it?"

Hawk nodded. "That's it, yes."

"And you're _sure_ that Valm had a hand in Validar's death?"

"Who can say?" Hawk asked. "But I'm quite certain that I'm not certain they _didn't._"

"That'll have to be good enough." Mustafa said. "I'll talk to Chrom about it."

-_Duma Wastes_-

"Farber!" A Valmese messenger brought him an envelope. "Urgent news from one of our spies in Plegia."

"Is that so?" Farber took the proffered letter. Never one to sit quietly when conquering could be done, he had taken his army once he heard of a bandit king setting himself up in the Duma Wastes on the northeast part of the country.

The main fight had taken place a month prior. Farber had enjoyed himself thoroughly but was now just reduce to hunting down survivors. He craved a fight, something that he was sorely missing with peace brought to the continent. It wasn't something he'd admit to, but he missed the days of war. Unfortunately, it seemed the Battlemaster didn't, and was enforcing that misbegotten belief of him. Not that Farber ever mess with the Battlemaster. He craved was, but even he recognized that he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Why is it that people only become more terrifying when they lose an eye?" Farber mused as he opened the scroll.

"Are you referring to the Battlemaster?"

"Do you know any other one-eyed warriors?" Farber asked.

"Supposedly, the West Khan of Regna Ferox."

"Ah, yes." Farber nodded. The rumored dark giant of Regna Ferox. He'd love to cross blades with that man. He unfurled the letter and read it once. Now that he was a member of the Council, he'd been given access to some things he never felt concerned about back when he was just a general.

Spies were one of them. Farber was given some basics and told that he could either leave them to the other members or manage his own spies. Robin had smirked at that. Well, Farber would show him. He'd been approached by an extraordinarily successful Plegian turncoat, a high-ranking Grimleal that went by the codesign 'Hawk'. Thanks to him, he'd known about the Ylisse-Plegia-Ferox treaty before anyone else, even when letters came from Empress Pheros about it.

And now this was another message from him. Farber read the message, looking it over once. A slow smile spread across his face. "Captain."

"Yes, General?"

"Prepare all the forces I can muster." Farber said. "Daybreak tomorrow we march to port. Send a missive to the Battlemaster."

"General? What are you planning?"

"As a Council member, I don't need permission." Farber laughed. "And if he want glory, he can follow my own trail. Now, we march. We march … to war!"

-_Castle Valm_-

"Battlemaster!"

"Empress." Robin nodded as he read through logistic reports for a training exercise. "Is there something you wanted from me?"

"You have a letter from Farber." Pheros said. "I read it to see how important it was."

"Huh. You opened my mail. I think power's gone to your head – Oh." Robin took note of Pheros's expression. "So, what did Farber want to tell me that's gotten you so mad?"

"Like you don't know."

"Hmm?" Robin said. "No, I really don't. None of my plans involve that mindless cavalier, especially not one with deep dark secrets that you'd kill me if you knew about them. He's a good soldier, but I really don't see what he could have gotten up to hunting bandits."

"He's declared war on Archaneia."

"_WHAT!?" _Robin got up so fast that the chair shot out from under him.

"They teamed up against us."

"No, it was a mutual defense treaty. And how would Farber even … oh no." Robin grit his teeth and gestured_._ "Pheros, give me that letter."

"It is yours, after all."

Robin read the letter as fast as he dared. It was dated two weeks ago, as it was delivered using the slowest service possible. No doubt that was deliberate. Farber reported that a reliable spy of his discovered another pact between the Archaneian nations and he, Farber, was taking an army of his best legion out to invade them first in a pre-emptive strike. In his authority, he'd managed to requisition sufficient forces for a first wave, and already would be out to sea by a week's worth. Robin would be welcome to come and fortify Farber's beachhead, of course.

_I … warping there to stop him won't come in time. He already on that boat, and I can't warp onto a moving boat that I haven't the faintest clue of its location!_

"Robin?"

"Damn Plegians." Raw power ignited from the ever-present Elfire glove. Robin burnt the letter almost on instinct. _THINK! Can't stop war, act of aggression, Farber's too far out, retaliation strikes, structure of power, oversea supply lines… No. _"Curse Farber a thousand times over. I knew it'd be miscommunication that caused this! He mistook a mutual defense pact for a declaration of war because he's completely foreign to the concept of defense! That _son_ of a Duma desert-"

At this point Robin switched languages from common tongue and let loose a heavy stream of Plegian inspired invectives. Pheros's grasp of the language was poor, but she caught several crude references, suggestions, and insults; mainly focused on Farber's both questionably human and highly repetitive family tree.

"I assume that was building up to something." Pheros said, once Robin was finished.

"Empress." Robin said, swallowing. "Prepare for war."

_A/N:__Yes. This arc is going to be the game's second main arc, the war with Valm. Except, of course, it's from Valm's perspective, and certain things may / may not happen very differently. In the end, I'm afraid, destiny just can't be altered that easily, especially with certain meddling players involved. And, if you've taken note of the tone of this fic, this is not going to end without quite the mess being worked up. __Oh, incidentally, the line about 'mistranslated ambassador' is actually a historical reference, it's something Otto von Bismark, the Iron-Blooded Chancellor, did in real life, the Ems Dispatch if you're curious. (I drew no small amount of inspiration from him in creating Robin the Crimson Tactician.) _


	33. No Other Option

_A/N: __Updates will hopefully be weekly. I can't promise to never miss a week, but my goal right now is to keep to that pace until we get to the end of the story, as in the entire fic._

-_Robin's Nest_-

Warp magic. A lot of people thought it was instantaneous, but it took time to cast and it took time to get from the starting point to the ending point. The difference between it and walking was that warp magic took the same amount of time, no matter how far apart the distances were whereas walking scaled with the distance. And the apart of time it took to warp was measured in seconds, if that. But that gap of time meant it took too long to use it combat, bouncing around his opponent for an unstoppable feint.

It had a much better application – sending messages on a massive battlefield. Currently they used pegasus knights for long missives and trained mages to rapidly flash in code, but this let for longer messages and when eye contact wasn't possible. Robin considered it but decided that he didn't need that edge for his battles.

He did need it for his personal schemes, so he let it be known that warp magic had a heinous blood price that he wasn't willing to pay to a few in the know and had the official statement that warping was impossible – Excellus's ability to do so wasn't well known, thankfully. So Robin used it for warping around Valm, using part of the time he was supposed to be traveling establishing the forces he had used for Walhart's demise.

He'd also set up his nest. Robin foresaw the need for a secret headquarters for some of his more challenging projects which would never see the light of day, and dubbed the hideout 'Robin's Nest'. Tacky, yes, but it didn't matter because Robin would be the only one who knew about it. Robin found a cave out of the way and sealed it off from the outside, then magically reinforced the interior. He used magic to provide air and light, and he was left with a bolt hole that was perfectly suited to his needs. Mostly. He had recently blown a hole clean through it with a concentrated burst of fire magic.

"Why?" Robin howled in frustration. He raised his right hand and lit it up, focusing fire on the tip, using it to carve into the rock wall. "Twenty more years. Twenty more years, and it all would have worked! I could have unified the two nations in that time under the banner of Valm!"

_No plan survives first contact with the enemy. _His mind answered the question for him.

"Analyze. What has happened? We've allied and fortified as Valm, upon the Conqueror's death." Robin said. "Consolidated. But in exchange, the shift of power scares Archeneia. Plegia has lost their king twice within five years, so the new king does the unthinkable – behave rational for a change and decides against war."

Robin drew a rough outline of Archaneia and marked off the nations as he spoke. "Playing on Chrom's insecurity about Emmeryn, King Mustafa can easily goad Chrom into accepting peace with his nation. Once that has settled, Ylisse's sworn allies, Regna Ferox, have no choice but to go along. And just like that, Plegia now has bite on the board once again."

"Valm doesn't react well to this, especially considering nerves are shot from the Conqueror's death. It's been handled but there's a hidden mentality that's just waiting for the other shoe to drop, one for the consequences of Walhart dying. But they accept that it's just a peace treaty." Robin closed his eye and turned off his glove. "Then, a few months later, Plegia calls a meeting at Carrion Isle, a historic island rife with betrayals. Like an _idiot_, Chrom accepts. But when they get there, it's just talks. King Mustafa wants protection and reassurance, so he decides to ask for a mutual defense treaty. To which Chrom essentially trips over himself to provide. Like an _idiot. _Because _of course he does_, not even considering the consequences."

A maelstrom of wind blew from Robin's glove, scattering papers and notes. Robin opened his one eye, and glared malevolently at the animated cyclone, as if it were his foe.

_There are two things that be said to be infinite – the universe, and human capacity for stupidity. And I'm not so sure about the universe._

"Farber has a spy in Plegia who screw up." Robin said. "Or Farber screws up and misunderstands. Or the spy is a double-agent, working for Plegia. Frankly, it doesn't matter right now. The _how_ is surpasses by the _what_. An unstoppable fleet is heading to Archaneia as we speak. They will take a beachhead for a few days at best, then without our reinforcements, will get driven back into the sea and die. At which point Plegia's mutual defense treaty with Ylisse and Regna Ferox takes effect."

"End result?" Robin lit his glove up against and incinerated the paper tornado, lighting it, and the room on fire. All the papers and notes he kept in here were for his plans to unite with Archeneia. All of which were worthless. He'd already prepared for plans towards war back when Walhart was in control of the continent. He just didn't expect that Walhart's death would change nothing. Robin scowled again as he prepared to warp out. "War."

-_Castle Valm, Robin's Office_-

"Robin!" There was pounding at his door when Robin warped back inside. "Let me in!"

"Thank goodness." Aversa let out a sigh of relief as Robin warped back into his office. "Pheros is at the door, and I didn't want to let her in. Done having your temper tantrum?"

"Do so now." Robin maintained as blank of a face as possible.

"Robin." Pheros walked in. "Where _were_ you the last six hours? I called the meeting between the entire Council together, but you said you had more to tell me, didn't you?"

Robin had told her that, before he'd disappeared. Not in front of her, he'd just told her to call together the Council, and then excused himself to his office, claiming that he needed to look up his notes and plans on the subject. Once there, he barred the door. Thankfully, Aversa was there, so he had her hold down the fort, and warped off. He blew off some steam, then went to his lair, and blew off some more steam. Then he went around, collecting information. Still, six hours? He really must have lost his cool.

"Dueling with unpleasant thoughts." Robin replied. _And dueling a few forests. I won._ "I am … not in the greatest of states right now."

"War is inevitable, then." Pheros said. "Can we stop it?"

"No." Robin shook his head._ I can't see a way to stop it, and neither can the Foreseer. I asked her myself._ "Nothing short of – well, even I don't know – can stop it."

_-Valm's Officer Barracks, Private Rooms, Earlier-_

"Lucina!"

Lucina froze, halfway through lunch, her blood turning to ice. Robin's tone of voice wasn't a polite one, or even the one he'd use when he wanted to kill himself. It was pure, undiluted rage.

"Robin, what do you want?" Lucina turned to him. Around the table, the rest of the Future Children put down the various meals and not-so-subtly went for their weapons, Owain placing a hand on his katana, Severa copying him with her sword. Laurent opened a tome on the table, Cynthia sprang up, and Gerome put two fingers in his mouth, readying a summoning whistle for Minerva.

"The war between Valm and Ylisse." Robin said. "Can. It. Be. Stopped."

_Ultimately,_ Lucina swallowed. _Fate seems to enjoy keeping us thrown for the loop. Naga said I would have the chance to change the future, but she didn't warn me how hard it would be._

"…" Lucina slowly shook her head. "No."

"You're the damn Foreseer, aren't you? TELL ME HOW TO FIX THIS!"

"Chrom won't die." Lucina said. "Neither will Khan Flavia, but you will lose every major general you have – Ignatius, Farber. You would have lost Cervantes too, if we hadn't already changed history by killing him. In fact, that's part of why I agreed to help you kill him – I knew he'd be killed by Ylisseans anyway."

"That's… that's not how to stop the war."

"If I knew how to, trust me, I would tell you." Lucina said. "I can only warn you now."

"You didn't tell me about it!" Robin accused her.

"I can't just tell people things about the future with no good reason! That's not how it works. I wasn't chosen just so I could go around and muck with everything so it was exactly how I wanted it. I was sent to do _one thing_!" Lucina countered. "And, I assumed it wouldn't be a problem when we killed Walhart, because he chose to invade! Why the hell would _you_ choose to do something like that!?"

"_I _didn't, Farber, that _idiot_ did!" Robin said. "Although it wasn't _helped_ by your precious Exalt swearing a mutual defense pact, now was it?"

"So it's _Chrom's_ fault that _your_ people declared war!?"

"If he hadn't agreed, we wouldn't be at war." Robin narrowed his eyes. "A leader's job is to ensure the safety of his people. And consolidating power in Archaneia fueled the Valmese war hawks."

"And he's still a better man than you are." Lucina stood up. "Take those words back. _Now_."

"No."

"I said. Take. Them. Back." Lucina said. Her tone indicated to Robin that she was one step away from drawing her sword and trying to kill him once more. "Your country has been doing nothing aside from look for an excuse to declare war, and I won't have you blame him because _you_ think he didn't do something which fell _perfectly_ into your plan."

"You know what? _Fine._ I don't care." Robin said. "Chrom's a better man than me. _Far_ better! I But this isn't my fault. Now, I ask you again. Can. It. Be. Stopped."

"No." Lucina shook her head. "It's started, hasn't it? There's no knowledge I possess which would tell me how to stop it, and you're smarter than I am, so if a solution could be figured out, you'd do it."

"Fine. I can see that you won't be much help with this. Then I thank you for your assistance with Walhart. Take this, but do not open it until you're sure that no one can see you. And it took a lot for me to get those, so you'd better appreciate it." Robin said. He withdrew a small pouch and tossed it to her. "It's in your best interests to leave Valm and return to Ylisse. What you do after then is your business, and I can't guarantee that we won't meet up again as enemies. I'd ask you, but you won't give me the answer. That said, I _will_ swear to you that I will _not_ let the Grimleal have their way."

"Then I thank you as well." Lucina caught the pouch. "You'll understand if I don't wish you luck, correct?"

"Entirely." Robin said.

"Then, all the same." Lucina said. "Luck be to you, Robin. I pray the next time we meet won't be as enemies. Let's go."

"Just like that, Lucy?" Severa protested. "But we can-!"

"We _can._" Lucina said. "Remember our purpose. We'll leave within the hour."

-_Castle Valm, Robin's Office_-

"No, we can't stop it." Robin shook his head. "I've consulted with people who know things I don't. The war isn't going to be stopped. It's only going to be fought."

"Mercy upon us all." Pheros said. "The war with Archeneia. Walhart talked about it, but I can't believe we're doing it. Our first war with Walhart gone. And started by them, no less."

"So you came to the same conclusion I reached, then."

"Battlemaster, you of all people should know one does not draw up war plans without the intent to use them." Pheros said. "And this is Plegia we are discussing. I care not for the Ylissean Exalt's soft heart. Walhart's path is stronger than Emmeryn's. Plegia was always intending to exploit Chrom, and especially this treaty."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "Of course. They wanted to bait us into attacking. That was always their intent. Plegia did so with the intention to draw stronger powers into their conflict."

"I know you don't want this war because it brings us into conflict with your friend, the Exalt." Pheros said. "However…"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Robin smiled grimly. "Their mistake. If there's only one solution, it's the one I'll have no choice but to take. Thank you, Empress. I realized it on my own, but I needed to hear it from you."

"So." Pheros inhaled. "What do we do now?"

-_Robin's Nest, Earlier_-

"It's not my fault." Robin repeated. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault! I couldn't have predicted the events would end up the way they did. And the only one who could have also thinks that nothing she ever does can ever stop something like that. It's not my fault. It can't be, I was trying to stop this from happening. It can't be!"

Robin clenched his fist. "I'm not even sure it's anyone's fault at this point. But I can't act like that matters. Actions have to have consequences. And the consequences of acting like out of line and without thinking of what will come is to die. Chrom just wants a unified Archaniea. And I can respect that. But once he agreed to the mutual defense of Plegia, he doomed his country to war the moment they were attacked. And I'm not saying that was wrong."

"But the same is true for me." Robin breathed in slowly. "I'm not wrong either. I'm the Battlemaster of Valm. I destroyed and rebuilt this country, and I'll be _damned_ _thrice_ if I can't keep it together. We might have been baited into this war by Plegia. It might have been just an honest mistake on their part. But it's an honest mistake they couldn't afford to make. I will _win_ this war between us."

"It's my duty. My responsibility. I don't get to plan out an ideal world. I work with what I'm given. And I'm given a setback. As far as I'm concerned, Ylisse is declaring war on us in a month, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. So I don't." Robin suddenly chuckled. "What were Walhart's last instructions? He wanted me to lead Valm? Well, I'll give them a chance. The Council was created to lead by themselves, but I'll dangle them out like puppets before Pheros, and I'll use her to, if it comes to that. Ultimately, my sole goal as the Battlemaster is fight Valm's wars. No more. No less."

"Chrom, old friend." Robin smiled, all teeth. "I'll have to see you next on the battlefield. I don't blame you. You're just doing the best for your people. But I'm doing the best for mine. And it can't be helped. Our purposes cross. And that means that only one of us will survive."

-_Castle Valm, Robin's Office_-

"Conquer, of course." Robin said. "We go to war. A detachment of soldiers and the Icebergs will cover and enable Farber's retreat, if that's possible, and while Ylisse and Regna Ferox are being harried to the north, we attack Plegia. I'm sure you know the plan."

"_That_ plan?"

"The one I made to invade Plegia. I went over it with you a few years ago." Robin cracked his fingers. "Morgaine and I could use a little payback. And that nation as a whole could use some sense getting beaten into it. They're the ones responsible, after all. Responsible for this war."

"Robin, are you sure about this?" Pheros said. "Walhart was insistent on attacking Regna Ferox."

"Walhart's grasp of military tactics and logistics was not his strong point. And he's not here." Robin replied. "Pheros, we have no choice. And we don't start by offering surrender, either. That won't be taken seriously."

"A war of conquest against Plegia." Pheros said. "How strong are we discussing?"

"They started the alliance and made the pact." Robin said. "As far as I'm concerned, once the war occurs, they should receive the brunt of the fighting. We leave their villages alone. But their army will face the might of Valm. The FULL might of Valm. This is going to be a war to end all wars. Everything we have, everything we can muster to arms. _I_ _want it done."_

"Do you think that's necessary."

"Absolutely." Robin said, with no hesitation. "And there's something else."

"Something else?"

"I have a plan to eradicate the Grimleal once and for all." Robin said. "But first we take the country, which should be easier than you might think."

"Why's that?"

Robin offered a wry grin and removed his left glove, revealing his tattoo. _Won't hurt to tell a few things about me._ "Learned something interesting from my adopted sister. I'm Plegian royalty. Last in line for the throne. And, seeing as I'm the only one, I'm also the first."

"Morgaine isn't in line?"

"Adopted, remember?" Robin said. "Though, actually, I should see what I could about putting her in line for the throne. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an army to raise and a homeland to conquer. They'll be overjoyed to have me back once they learn of the incompetence of the previous leader and the horrible corruption within."

"At which point, we take them into the Empire." Pheros said.

"Yes. They'll be the first." Robin nodded. "Ferox and Ylisse after that."

"Global unification." Pheros noted.

"Out of necessity." Robin said. "I wouldn't do it otherwise."

"Stop lying." Pheros frowned. "I don't like it when you do that."

"…Sorry. I meant it's necessary to do it now. And using war." Robin clarified. "I wanted to wait a few decades. And do it without coercion or violence. Actually, my initial plan was to slowly unite the warring tribes of Plegia into a republic within my control."

"But there are no warring tribes of Plegia." Pheros noted.

"There were _supposed_ to be!" Robin said through gritted teeth. "Morgaine hates the Plegian king already, and I'm considering joining her. The assassination of Validar should have splintered the country!"

"Wait, were you behind that?"

"Pheros, do you honestly want me to answer that question?" Robin asked.

"I'd rather if you did." Pheros said. "It could be important - and you agreed not to lie."

"Yes, I was responsible for it. It was personal decision." Robin said, closing his eyes. "I won't go into the details, but it was retribution for his treatment of several people. Morgaine included. A stark raving lunatic like him deserved death. There were other reasons, but that was the main one." _In actuality, it was to keep Plegia off-balance while we reformed the Empire. But if I tell her that, I'd have to explain I knew that Walhart would die – and I'm not ready to tell that secret to her._

"That sounds-"

"Pheros, we can discuss that later. We've got a war on our hands!" Robin cut her off. "You're going to want to call the council."

"Agreed." Pheros said. "I suppose this means that you're going to want to monologue to them about how we're at war now?"

"Something to that effect."

"Very well." Pheros winced. "But do understand that despite what Farber has done, we aren't technically at war until the council declares it. I understand you're not exactly feeling the best right now but see if you can save your ire for our enemies."

"I make no promises save this." Robin clenched his fist. "Someone wants war. And when I'm done, they'll sorely regret it."

-_Robin's Study_-

_Now to convince the harder crowd._ Robin said. "Thanks for coming on short notice."

"Not like we had much of a choice." Virion muttered. "How may we serve the Battlemaster? Or, perhaps I should state it plainer – what do you want the Council to order?"

"We are only three members." Say'ri pointed out. "The two of us and Lord Zulas make up only three of the council's seven seats. Robin does not possess one."

"Oh, please." Virion said. "If you think for a moment that Robin doesn't control the council, you have another thing coming. Five of the seats are his allies, Farber thinks he's the second coming of Walhart, and even Ignatius doesn't hate him."

"I would not have you accuse Robin so carelessly."

"I'm just wondering why you call me Lord, and don't call Robin by his title." Zulas mumbled. "I'm not exactly enamored with the title myself."

"Robin ordered me not to." Say'ri explained. "But you cannot, as I am not your sworn sword."

"Ahem." Robin cleared his throat. "We've got a problem, you three."

"Robin?" Say'ri took a look at the tactician and noticed that there was a certain rigidity and stiffness to him. He seemed to be seething under the surface and doing his best to keep it locked down. "What has happened?"

"A letter came for me this morning." Robin flourished it. "Farber, and by extension Valm, declared war of Archaeniea. His fleet is already halfway across the ocean and can't be stopped. In just over a week's time, he'll be in Port Ferox, and launching his troops."

"You _cannot_ be serious." Virion stared at him.

"I am." Robin inhaled. "Unfortunately, Farber seems to be the victim of bad intelligence. Though the direct cause may be lost to us, as I suspect he will not survive his offensive. And Farber is a member of the council, thus his actions will likely be taken as the actions of Valm."

"They might not though…" Virion tried.

"Really?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to claim that they'll take the invasion of their conquering overseas neighbor with a reputation for invading countries invasion as a rogue splinter group? Because I would love it if they would do that. You know them better than I do, Viscount."

"No." Virion admitted through gritted teeth. "They'll think it's an invasion."

"So we declare war, then." Zulas said. As Robin suspected, his most patriotic subordinate had come to a decision quickly. Zulas continued. "If they declare war on us, then we'll have to declare war on them. But we should be able to convince Regna Ferox to back off quickly."

"It's not that simple." Robin said. "The three countries have just agreed to a mutual defense pact. That means we're at war with all three of them now."

"How strict are these people in regards to their allegiances?" Say'ri asked. "The dynasts would not hesitate to abandon Regna Ferox if we made a sufficient show of force."

"I like the idea, but it's not going to work." Robin said. "Ylisse is headed by Chrom, who would never back down. And, from what Morgaine tells me, the king of Plegia is actually honorable for once, so we have reason to believe he'll keep his word as well."

"We are looking at a full-scale war between continents." Say'ri stated. "Robin, do you think there to be alternatives?"

"No." Robin shook his head.

"Surely you're joking!" Virion exclaimed. "Robin, I can think of half a dozen strategies that might be able to-"

"Might be able to _what_, Viscount?" Robin said sharply. "Avert war, but at a considerable risk to Valm? Enforce an armed standoff for the next several decades until it finally boils over _then_ to all-out war? Surrender outright and cede land and resources such that our empire would no longer be capable of functioning, and leading to the entire country devolving into civil war? What plans do you have?"

"I…"

"Virion, your idea of winning at chess is to wind up with more pieces than your opponent does at the end of the game." Robin said. "I have no problem with you commanding small scale, but your particular brand of pyrrhic victory _does not interest me_ right now. So unless you have an exceedingly clever solution, _shut up and listen!_"

Virion frowned but closed his mouth. Zulas listened at attention, but Say'ri had adopted a concerned look on her face. Likely, she had an inkling of what would come next.

"I recommended to Marth that she leave the council, which she did." Robin said. "I don't know where she intends to go, or if she intends to become a thorn in my side. With that, the council is down to five, as Farber is absent. Ignatius is being brought here as fast as possible, and while that is happening, I'm preparing for war. My armories are being emptied, my ships are being prepared, and my soldiers are being called into actions. Right now, it's all in the name of an exercise."

"Unfortunately, we don't have that much time. Morgaine is doing all she can, but news and rumors of Farber's army will reach the capitol sooner rather than later. So we will need to call a council meeting, and announce that we're declaring war." Robin said. "Officially, the story will be that Farber went rogue, and Archaneia is blaming us. I'd rather keep to the truth as much as possible, especially when the public will react well."

"And we'll be declaring war against all of them, right?" Zulas said.

"For now, I just need you to declare war." Robin said. "Once that happens, it'll all be under my jurisdiction."

"_Pardon_?" Virion said. "Was not the purpose of the council that you _couldn't_ do things like this, or did I misunderstand something?"

"Viscount." Robin glared at him. Purple flames flickered to life behind him. "Do you _wish_ to challenge me right now? Do you _want_ your countrymen to die in a senseless bloodbath? Or, _perhaps_, you could leave the war to one who knows how to wage it. The council was created for day to day affairs. This is an emergency and will be treated as such."

"Noble Virion." Say'ri said gently. "Robin wishes for the end of war as much as you do. However, you must understand that the Battlemaster has issues that he must deal with and deals with knowledge that we do not. He does genuinely have the best attentions of both Valm and Archaneia in mind."

"Then perhaps he should act like it!" Virion shot back at her.

"Perhaps he does." Say'ri shrugged. "Or do you think you would handle this better than him?"

The Rosannean viscount was cut down by the Chon'sin's withering stare. Virion glanced down. "No…"

"Good." Zulas said. "Then what are your order, Robin?"

"We call together the council." Robin said. "And I need you to act normal, or at least as normal as possible during the meeting. I can't tell you what to do, because to do so would be using my power to usurp the system I put in place to stop me from doing that. I just needed to clear this with you all beforehand, to stop you from making the wrong decision. Let me be clear, and I'll repeat myself as many times as necessary. We've got a war on our hands - whether we like it, or not."

-_Sea_-

"Why did you not tell him he'd lose the war?" Laurent asked.

"I really don't think enraging him would have helped." Lucina shuddered. "That's not _our_ Robin, Laurent. He's entirely different, just luckily happens to be on our side for the time being. If I told him he'd lose the war, he wouldn't listen to me, and just ignore everything."

"Open the bag yet?" Owain asked her.

"Ah, yes." Lucina removed it. It felt like precious stones to her. Payment or funds? Or maybe Robin had just concealed messages inside rocks. Or maybe they just were rocks. Cautiously, Lucina opened the bag. She stared voicelessly at its trio of contents, her mouth making an 'O' of shock.

"Sable. Vert. Azure." Owain stared, slack-jawed. "He entrusted us with the Gemstones he had!"

"I thought Azure to be in Lady Tiki's possession." Gerome said.

"She entrusted it to Robin on my advice." Lucina whispered, looking at them. "They're … _beautiful._"

"There's a note." Severa flicked it open. "_I assume you somehow know this, but in the event you don't, Basilio has the fourth one. Chrom, obviously, has the fifth. Get them to Chrom and have him perform the Awakening as fast as you can, then seal away the Gemstones and the Fire Emblem as best you're able to. Don't tell me where you put it and replace it with a fake. Welcome to my first contingency."_

"Huh." Severa said. "Seriously, what's his deal?"

"I'm not sure." Lucina said. "This … may be a cry for help. When we get back, assemble the rest of the Future Children. All of them."

"What's the plan?" Laurent asked.

"I know his second contingency. Robin's invading Plegia first. I had access to the plans, and Robin was very insistent that was going to be his first stop." Lucina said. "If ever there was a time for Fate to strike, it's then. We're going to steer as far away from him as possible, until we get the Gemstones to Father, at least."

"And then?" Sevara asked.

"Then … we make sure he can't perform the Awakening." Lucina said.

"I thought you said we weren't going to kill him." Owain said.

"We're not going to kill him for something he hasn't done." Lucina said. "But if he attempts… his life is forfeit."

_A/N: A note to my FFN readers! This is a pretty new fic here, and I'm really glad for all the positive feedback! (Shoutout to MrDoctorGeoff, who's left the most detailed review. I live off those kinds of reviews and adjust my story to them. Please keep them coming!) Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader, so if you can be a Beta Reader on this site, and want to help me, fire me off a message or a review, and I'll get in touch with you._


	34. The Seacomers

_A/n: __You know, this is the one chapter in the fic which might not be out of place in any other Awakening fanfic. Mostly._

_-Port Ferox, Sea-_

"Ah! Do you smell that, lads?" Dalton asked, the deck smooth beneath his feet as his gargantuan fleet of ships slowly made their way into Port Ferox, mist slowly rising as the early morning sun illuminated the sea. "The seawater spray? That's the smell of victory."

With over a hundred ships in his command, Dalton had taken his personal army of twenty thousand soldiers, and his elite guard composed of the finest soldiers the Duma Waste had to offer. Dalton had managed to get his hands on Walhart's plans for the invasion of Archaenia, and they said to attack Port Ferox. Dalton planned to do just that. He'd take the port in his invasion and fortify it to give Robin's army a beachhead, once the Battlemaster caught up with him.

Pegasus knights and wyvern riders flew between the ships, carrying last minute messages in preparation for an all-out assault. There was no attempt made to disguise it for anything else. Mages and archers were standing by to clear the docks for disembarking, and infantry behind that. The planks were specifically modified to give cavalry ease in dismounting.

Dalton himself was on one of the lead ships. He still had two ships taking spots in front of him, just so an amassed pegasus charge couldn't kill him, but he firmly believed in Walhart's principle of leading from the front. Dalton mounted his horse on deck, a feat that would have been impossible if his horse hadn't been a thoroughbred Duma, a fearless mount capable of riding anywhere its master required.

Dalton brought the horse to the bow of the ship and gestured with his spear. On his ship, his men rallied beside him, and the rest followed suit amongst the other ship until the entire armada was standing, weapons drawn, across the hundred ships heading into Port Ferox. A roar went out from the ships, and the sound carried clear across the sea. The port was in a frenzy, Regna Ferox soldiers frantically amassing defenses to prepare for the oncoming storm of steel and fury. Then the roar fell short, and silenced resumed once more as the Valmese ships continued their slow yet inexorable path to the docks.

A twang suddenly echoed in the silent air. A single ballista bolt shot out but splash short, missing his ships by hundreds of feet. They were testing their range. Dalton grinned and raised his spear again. A flurry of Valmese shots rang out in response, creating a spray of water in front of the Valm harbor. Dalton had no problem with posturing – it happened to be one of his favorite pastimes. In another few minutes, they'd actually be in range to properly to exchange fire. And once that happened…

War. War like the glorious days of old. And Dalton would be the spearhead of it all.

_-Port Ferox, City-_

"They really mean it." Chrom stared at the armada. The far scouts reported in over a week ago. Envoys were sent once the fleet was noticed, but they were chased off by archers. They flew Valm colors, and numbered in the tens of thousands of men, by the best guess. At that point, Regna Ferox had no choice but to mobilize for all-out war. Fortunately, the Shepherds were in Ferox for the annual tournament, so he'd been able to get them, and his royal guard, to the defense of the port when the alarm was sounded. They'd probably win the day … but at a cost. "I … can't believe it. Robin wouldn't…"

Flavia stared out with burning eyes. Her fingers played over the grip of her sword. She said nothing to Chrom, but the message was implied.

"It's too early to say things like that." Basilio grunted. "Robin may be dead for all we know. News doesn't travel fast out of Valm."

"I understand, Khan Basilio." Chrom solemnly nodded.

"Good." Flavia sheathed her sword and drew a pair of throwing axes. "Less of a chance of your faint heart _screwing this up! _Don't hesitate, and don't show mercy. Even if it's Robin himself on those boats."

"Don't worry, Flavia." Chrom shook his head. "The Shepherds will protect Port Ferox at all costs."

"Bet you a hundred gold he tries recruiting Robin when he meets him." Basilio said.

"Hah! He's probably dead, and that'll never happen." Flavia grinned. "Done."

"Do you have to do that?" Chrom sighed. Both Khans looked at the Ylissean Exalt and solemnly nodded. "Well, fine. But I am dedicated to stopping this threat. Even if it's Robin on those ships … I'll stop him. And then I'll find out what he wants."

"Good to hear that." Flavia said. "We've got two minutes, max, before all hell breaks loose. Remember, you're to take the center position. My eyes are picking out some important looking bloke on the center ship. It's apparently a Valm tradition to lead from the front, so I'm glad I had the foresight to put you there."

"I'd do it anyway." Chrom stared over the bay, his blue eyes narrowing in on who Flavia was talking about. It was a man on a horse, brandishing a lance. "No, that's not Robin."

"Yeah, anyway, you Shepherds have the most experience with this stuff." Flavia said. "Think you can handle it?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Flavia." Chrom said, drawing Falchion. Flavia raised one of her axes and the two leaders clashed, then turned around, Chrom heading to where the Shepherds were stationed and Flavia remaining back, ready to plunge were the fight was thickest.

"I'll-"

"You're with me, oaf!" Flavia called out. "You're good for a few hits, right?"

_-Port Ferox, Docks-_

"Brace yourselves…" Chrom said. The nearly two dozen Shepherds were formed around him, weapons at the ready. Morgan was unwilling to lead her team into the fray without Marth, but she'd given instructions to them. Even still, they weren't joining the Shepherds proper, and guarding one of the flanks. The docks were abandoned, and the first wave of defense was set into the warehouses behind that. The air was thick with magic and arrows, the Shepherds had taken cover in a warehouse. Ricken, Miriel, Tharja, and the new addition Henry were firing back from a position near the front where Lissa and Libra worked Ward staves to protect counter magic.

It'd be better to have them actually on the docks, but Chrom was unwilling to put them directly into the confrontation and take the projectiles. One of the Valm's ships that Chrom could see was already on fire. Henry, the newest member, was doing well. Chrom didn't know what to think of him. Henry seemed to be a self-appointed joker but tended to only joke about death and destruction. Still, he somehow fit within the Shepherds, which was to be expected. The Shepherds were, something Chrom rarely admitted, somewhat of a collection of diverse and off-putting characters.

A loud horn sounded in the distance. That was the signal. Valm had landed. Chrom reached for his belt and drew his rapier. He held it up. "For Ylisse!"

Chrom charged out into the fray, making a startling image, holding the Fire Emblem aloft on his left arm. The indestructible relic served him well, as Chrom used it to punch projectiles out of the air. Not a lot of archers, but a wave of javelins were launched, which Chrom deflected and cut through by himself. Around him, the Shepherds slowly began assembling in the tight unit they'd been trained as, ready to pierce the enemy lines.

The Valm were sending a wave of cavalry, and then following them by slow moving armor knights. Chrom grinned. "Vaike, Panne, Sully, Stahl! Form up and splinter them!"

The Valmese cavalry shattered. A gigantic and ferocious bunny ripped through the initial charge, using two-foot-long claws to slice apart horseflesh and rider with ease, dexterously bouncing among them. A blond haired and bare chested axeman lunged in the fray after her, howling a ferocious warcry as his blade cut through the survivors, working around the monstrous rabbit with a practiced ease.

And then two riders crashed into the fray as well, one in red and the other in green, both wielding Beast Killer lances, tearing the riders asunder. Moving together with even more practice and cohesion than the previous two, they split the Valm charge further.

That was when Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds entered the fray. With the charge robbed of its momentum, they stood little chance against the most elite fighting force on the continent. Axe, lance, and sword were all wielded at close quarters to cut the red Valm soldiers to pieces, while magic blasted them from afar.

"Let them retreat if they attempt it!" Chrom sliced through a bow knight without even a second look and braced to block a charging cavalier. He caught the force of the lance on the Fire Emblem and was sent back a few steps. Then his feet found purchase and he _shoved_, sending the horse and rider toppling.

"FOR THE EXALT!" The cry was raised from the Shepherds.

Those who knew him compared Chrom to a sleeping bear. He had a gargantuan appetite and had a tendency to break things. He was warm to people, had a charismatic smile he was generous with, and was always willing to help. But when his strength was called upon, he could be someone else entirely.

Two thousand years ago, Marth the Hero-King had wielded the Fire Emblem and Falchion, leading an army composed of some of the strongest fighters on the continent including his good friend and eventual enemy Emperor Hardin. He had passed through the trials needed to gain the true power of the Falchion with that army, and with their aid, sealed Medeus, the Dark Dragon of Earth.

A thousand years before that, Marth's ancestor Anri, by his lonesome, had completed the same quest and slew the same foe. Those who knew Chrom compared him to Anri, and not Marth. For when his rage and power were summoned, he was truly a force without equal.

"FOR ARCHENEIA!" Chrom lead the shouting. He charged deeper into the fray, past the cavaliers. He trusted the Shepherds to follow their best instincts, following him deeper or staying back as they saw fit. After years of fighting, they had the experience to make such judgements.

His rapier darted, wielded his superior speed and strength. The rapier was heavier than most people gave it credit for yet yielded the best results to one with the speed to wield it efficiently, making it a perfect weapon for the Exalt.

Valm fell before him. The Exalt cut a bloody path through Valm, alongside his Shepherds. Chrom was forced to grow the strong, and he used that strength to protect those close to him.

"For the Exalt!" The cry came behind him, a weak cry from one used to being too shy to do so. Chrom paused, letting the woman he knew who made it catch up with him.

"I thought you said you were helping the city evacuate, love."

"My dances helped move them faster." Olivia said. "But the worst of it is now over. Now that they're out of danger, I need to make sure they have a place to go back to. We can't let Valm take this harbor!"

"Wasn't planning on it." Chrom grinned. "Can you help me break through the ranks of armored knights?"

"Can I?" The pink-haired Ylissean queen, adopted daughter of the West Khan, stepped forward and drew a massive black iron wrought blade, with a curved wide tip. An armorslayer, meant to crush and rip through armor. "Khan Basilio gave this to me. He said I might find a use for it."

"Then'll we'll find one. Mages!" Chrom called. Ricken, Tharja, Henry, and Miriel stepped forward, advancing. The chaos had split open the enemy lines, and now there was a direct path to the armored knights forming a defensive barrier before the ships. "Escorts, go! Nowi, Kellam, protect them! Libra, standby to heal."

Meanwhile, Lissa and Maribelle were now healing the injured members of the previous clash, with Lon'qu and Frederick respectively guarding each one.

"Your orders, captain?" Sumia asked.

"Wide sweep." Chrom said. "Gaius can ride with Cordelia, right? The three of you circle around the battlefield. I want you to show up when I charged the boats."

"Right."

"Do you think we're going too fast?" Olivia asked. "What if we overextend?"

"That's what everyone else is for. Flavia gave us the job to spearhead the center, and we're going to do that. It's about sending a message." Chrom said. "They attacked us right when the treaty went into effect. It's like they were waiting to declare war on all three of us in one fell swoop, and they decided to attack Port Ferox, the most heavily defended and inhospitable location they could attack."

"They want war, don't they?"

"Sorry, Liv." Chrom turned to look her soulful eyes. "But war is going to return. And they've thrown down the gauntlet as hard and fast as possible."

"So it's our job to rid the world of people like them." Olivia said. "But what about Robin? Is he with them to?"

"I pray he's not there." Chrom gripped Falchion. "And if he is … then I'll do what I must."

_-Port Ferox, Docks-_

"Out of my way, you clueless oaf!"

"Watch where you're swinging that, you clumsy she-hag! I don't care to lose my other eye!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a slow lumbering old bear, you wouldn't have lost the first one!"

"And maybe if you weren't such a stick-in-the-mud, you'd get a second look from men!"

"Auggggggh!"

Flavia savored the dying scream of a Valm soldier, as it drowned out more comments from the useless oaf. The ruling Khan swung her blood-red sword around, red liquid dripping off it in rivers. Her handaxes had been spent in Valm skulls, and now she was getting her aggression out using her sword to cut through Valm lines. She spun, looking for more opponents.

And that was when Basilio stole the last kill from under her as an arrow took the man's life.

"Thief!" Flavia scowled at him.

"Says the one who took the Khan from under me." Basilio growled. "Woman, you will be the death of me."

"Don't give me ideas!" Flavia looked around. The ranks of corpses – Feroxi and Valm alike – had scared the rest of the Valm, who were still on their boat, staring at the remaining Feroxi warriors who were still on the pier. They very much did not watch to get involved in the butchery that was ongoing. At a guess, that meant the fight was going poorly for them elsewhere – the ones on the ship had a better vantage point than Flavia.

Flavia looked to them, grinned, and licked her lips. The Valmese captains saw her, panicked and yelled at order. Lines connecting the ships to the docks all over started getting cut and the ships began to withdraw, presumably to enter the docks somewhere that two bloodthirsty Khans weren't protecting. Or to clear out from the fight altogether.

Flavia charged down the docks, pausing only to pick up a dead Valm knight to use his body as a shield against arrows being fired against her. Basilio was beside her, keeping pace and also using a knight to protect himself.

_Now,_ Flavia chucked the corpse aside and leapt off the pier, her powerful muscles sending the lithe Khan through the air. She made the gap easily and grabbed the railing with one hand. _This is the fun part._

"Any last words?" A Valm soldier raised a sword at her.

"Next life swing first." Flavia let go. She dropped, and both her hands found the purchase in a seam. She kicked off her feet and flipped high over the railing, landing behind the man and cracked her elbow into the back of his head before turning around and giving him a hearty shove. The surprised Valm soldier didn't have time to even yell out before he flipped over the railing. Flavia knew he was as good as dead – waterlogged armor in icy water would do that.

A soldier on deck attacked her. Flavia moved with the grace of a lioness, dodging the next attack and slaying the man with a drawn sword. A pegasus knight swooped at her, only for Flavia to slice through her and her pegasi with her sword, then running along the deck, leaving a trail of death with her blade. These Valmese had experience fighting on the ship, just not enough. Flavia slew her way through them.

On the ship to her right, Basilio was doing the same, but instead of her feline grace, he used the strength of a berserk warrior. His silver axe moved with less speed, but more power enough so that the Valme soldiers were more often than not hurled off the ship, leaving bloody arcs as they did so. Basilio was a terrifying person to make an enemy of.

Flavia reached the stern, dodged the captain's axe strike and impaled the man. Then, as the afterthought, she withdrew her sword and sliced his leg clean off. The man collapsed, leaving Flavia to smirk as she spun the wheel of the ship so that it was now on course to crash into another ship, with the helpless and dying captain watching.

Now it was just a simple matter of repeating the process.

_-Valm Fleet-_

Dalton howled in frustration. His forces weren't massacring the Feroxi. The Khans were formidable foes, certainly, but it wouldn't have been a problem if his forces had just stayed there instead of retreating. Apparently, that was a bad idea in the water, because now the harbor was a mess of crashing ships.

On the bright side, now he couldn't retreat. The Battlemaster spoke highly of such situations. The Feroxi weren't doing better in the other areas, fighting more to a dead even. But now the day could be his. The Ylissean Exalt and his Shepherds were fighting through his troops. They were, without a question in Dalton's mind, the finest fighting force he'd ever seen.

That would of course make winning the fight once he beat them so much easier.

"Charge!" Dalton charged forward, his horse leaping off the bow of his ship, landing smoothly on the deck below as his horse galloped forward. The Ylissean Exalt and his wife? consort? bodyguard? were currently sweeping through his troops. The rest of the cavalry landed after him, leading a narrow charge.

One of his knights went first. Dalton let him, he wouldn't dare stop the brave soldier from claiming glory. Or, as it happened, death as Chrom slashed through him after leaping up. Another went for the pink-haired swordsmaster, only for her to knock him clean off the dock with a sweep of her massive iron blade. Good. It seemed that the Exalt's woman could fend for herself. There was no glory in killing defenseless women.

"Good job, Exalt!" Dalton said. "You'll still be crushed beneath my boot, but it'll be fun fighting you."

"What happened to Robin?!" The Exalt pointed his thin blade at him. Dalton waved his soldiers back.

"The Battlemaster?" Dalton asked. "Probably on a fleet of his own by now. I was the first, but Robin enjoys a good war as much as the Conqueror did. I'm only here because I managed to arrive in Regna Ferox first. The glory will be mine, not his."

"Liar!" Chrom said. "Robin would never order this attack!"

"Are you stupid? I just said he didn't." Dalton wondered. Pacifists tended to be a bit soft in the head. That was why they were like that in the first place. He'd heard that this Ylissean Exalt wasn't one, but that seemed to be wrong. "I told you, _I_ ordered it, and he's just going to follow me into battle.

"You don't have to fight us." Chrom said. "There's no need for this."

"It's not about need, it's about want." Dalton said. "Pity I got you, though. I thought you'd be a challenge, but it seems you're just soft. Basilio would have been fun to fight."

"This is a game to you?"

"No." Dalton said. "This is war, boy. A lot more fun and satisfying than any game. If you don't understand that, you don't belong on the battlefield."

"Sorry, Em. I tried. But there's no helping some people." Chrom said. "Ready, Olivia?"

"Here we go!"

"Die, Exalt!" Dalton dug his heels to spur his horse forward, charging towards the Exalt. The Ylissean charged forward, wielding a long, thin blade. Dalton thrust his spear forward, aiming to stab him through the heart.

Chrom moved fast, though. He sidestepped and then deflected the head of the spear with a precision strike, causing Dalton to miss. Dalton swore and prepared to retract his spear to thrust again, when his horse suddenly collapsed under him.

The would-be Valmese conquering general rolled to his feet as fast as possible and spun around. The pink-haired woman had managed to move in to his blindside and slammed a massive heavy iron blade against his poor horse's knees, shattering them. He'd have to put the beast out of its misery now, after he did the same to the Ylissean Exalt and his obnoxious woman.

Dalton went for her first, only for Chrom to suddenly appear in the path of the spear and deflect it again, this time taking part of the blow off the armored left should he wore. The woman dashed in, closing the distance and rendering Dalton's spear useless and brought her heavy blade down.

"Tch!" Dalton spun the spear behind him to cycle it around, a trick Robin had taught him, a managed to slam the iron-capped butt of it into the woman's descending sword, sending the blade off course. Instead of ripping through him, it merely tore a large gash through his chest.

"HEALER!" Dalton tried howling out.

"Sorry, but they can't help you." Chrom started walking towards him. Dalton tried a thrust, but Chrom just caught the weak attack by his spear's haft and threw it aside. "Sumia and Cordelia have driven off all your support. You're all alone, with no one to help you. So how does that feel?"

"You think this is alone?" Dalton snarled, going for an elixir on his belt. "There's an ARMY of us! I'm only the vanguard! Robin will-!"

"You talk too much." Chrom cut his head clean off. "Is this still a game to you now?"

_-Port Ferox, Docks-_

"Good fight." Basilio grunted.

"I got three big ones." Flavia said. "How much did you two get?"

"This isn't really a competition, Flavia." Chrom frowned.

"Bah." Basilio said. "Forty-two, if you must know. The last had thick iron enough to nick my axe, but I killed him all the same. You disappoint me, Flavia. Only thirty?"

"Thirty? No, I was referring to ships when I said three." Flavia grinned viciously. Even Chrom had to chuckle at that when Basilio started spurting furiously, until he was reduced to nothing but silence and glared at Flavia with one baleful eye. "I don't bother counting the ants beneath my boots. Didn't know you did, Basilio."

"Except they weren't ants." Chrom frowned. "The Shepherds didn't take any losses, but we came close. And there are injured among us as well – it'll take a while to cure all the wounds we took. And the Ylissean troops I had with us did worse. How was it among the Feroxi."

"Not good." Flavia sighed. "Honestly, we won but it was a bit harder than I expected. They took blood from us, and we were defending."

"Measure for measure?"

"No. What kind of weaklings do you take us for?" Flavia rolled her eyes. "But I expected taking three Valmese for every Feroxi. It wasn't even two."

"Hmph." Basilio said. "And that was their rank and file. There weren't even any Wolfguard present."

"Wolfguard?"

"Robin's army." Basilio said. "They're supposedly elite infantry that the Valmese Battlemaster uses on his campaigns. And they've never lost a fight."

"Neither have the Shepherds." Chrom said. Technically, not a lie. The Shepherds never lost a battle but have been forced to retreat after winning. Especially during the Plegian War, when trying to rescue Emmeryn. "But we can't be sure Robin's behind this, can we?"

Basilio and Flavia exchanged looks. "You spoke with the leader, right?" Flavia asked. "What did he say?"

"He said that Robin is probably on a fleet of his own and – hey!" Chrom noticed both Khans swap worried looks and start to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"If he's on his way here, we've got one option – prepare for war."

"And what if he's not?" Chrom countered. "What if Dalton was lying to us?"

"You mean what if the warmongering warmonger from a nation of warmongers was lying to us about warmongering?" Flavia responded.

"…Yeah?" Chrom said weakly. It sounded wrong, even to him.

"I'll take my chances, thank you." Flavia said. "I'll move every warrior we have west. Basilio, much as I hate it, you've got to help me here. This is your home turf."

"I'll see what I can do." Basilio loudly crackled his knuckles.

"We need to go on the offensive." Chrom found himself saying. "Plegia has ships – if we mobilize them, we can take the fight to them. I'd rather take the fight to Valm then let them bring it to us, if there's going to be a fight. And that'll let them know we mean business."

"Good thinking!" Flavia nodded. "I approve. So, we move out tomorrow?"

"Flavia, Plegia has no army, and Ylisse isn't mobilized." Chrom said. "It'll take at least five months for me to do that."

"_Five_ _months_?" Flavia scowled. "Can't you do it sooner?"

"It shouldn't be necessary." Morgan popped up suddenly. "I, ah, heard what you were saying. We should have some time."

"What makes you think that?"

"Simple enough, really." Morgan gestured. "This wasn't strong enough to conquer the port. It's a first wave, designed to test our defenses. But it's useless unless they get the information back to Valm. They'll need to cross back across the ocean, and once they do that, Valm will need to organize and plan a second wave."

"You're sure?" Basilio asked. "I mean…"

"I can't say it's an ideal strategy." Morgan said. Her eyes were closed as she concentrated. "Hmmm. Robin must not be threatened by a counter-attack, or perhaps he does not care. Yes, this must be a method for testing our defenses. It's the only logical explanation if Dalton was acting under Robin's orders."

"Huh. We should be fine, then." Flavia shrugged. "Still, five months?"

"We're a nation of _peace_, Flavia. The army I keep is the bare minimum needed to defend Ylisse. I'll need to call the reserves to arms, start conscription, and clear it with the nobles, which will be a nightmare itself. And they'll drag feet, seeing as this is an invasion. I'll be back with an army, and we'll meet at Dread Isle. I'll send a runner to Mustafa and have him ready his fleet." Chrom said. "Five months."

_-Sea-_

"Hrrrr." Robin growled under his breath. He was standing on the bow, letting the sea spray hit him. Nothing but ocean as far as eye could see for him.

"Something wrong?" Zulas asked. His lieutenant (and now technically a council member, thus a general in his own right) was the one currently supposed to be out on deck. "See something?"

"No. It's the something I don't see which is bothering me." Robin said. "We're losing time. Dalton hit Regna Ferox today. Plegia's slightly closer to us than Port Ferox is so we have less travel time than Dalton, but from now on, it's a race against time."

"They'll be getting ready, won't they?"

"I think so, yes." Robin said. "The question just is, how fast can they mobilize? Because once we take out their ships, the war's as good as ours. Two months until we reach the Plegian ports. And if they aren't ready, they're finished."

_A/N: Okay, so can we talk about Walhart's initial plan? It was stupid. You don't launch a naval assault without the means to take and hold territory, and Dalton's force couldn't do that – it wasn't large enough and there's no way Ignatius would have arrived on time for backup, seeing as they had time to rally both the Feroxi and Ylissean armies, negotiate a deal with Validar, and then move all those armies to ships and launch them. Dalton was literally just sent to his death because Walhart couldn't be bothered with tactics. __Or Excellus was just an idiot. Anyway, seeing as none of the characters in the original timeline showed any care about the prospect of Valm attacking in the interim, I don't feel bad about them assuming they've got more time, especially as Morgan points out, the short time gap only makes sense if Robin and Dalton were acting independently._


	35. The Battlemaster Steps Into the Fight

_-Months Prior to Dalton's Attack on Port Ferox-_

_-Valm, Council Room-_

"We're going to war." Robin said.

"That's a decision the council makes, not you." Virion frowned.

"It won't make a difference if you call the vote." Robin said. _Good, Virion is sticking to the script and playing devil's advocate against me. It's more or less what he would have done anyway._ "And even if you do, just remember that Farber says yes. Actions speak louder than words."

"Aren't you being hasty about this?" Virion countered. "We're two members down. Marth isn't here, and neither is Farber, even if you claim he says yes, I think Marth would say no; meaning this council is balanced. In either event, I don't think this is a decision we should make lightly."

"Rosannean viscount." Pheros interrupted. "This isn't a decision made lightly. I consulted Robin on the matters, and the conclusion that was reached is that war is the only decision to be made at this point. We still don't know why Farber acted as he did. It might have been a trap. It might have been bad intelligence. It might have even been that he knew something we didn't."

"The Empress is correct, and her tactical assessment keen. My forces march in an hour. We reach the ocean in four days' time." Robin said. "At that point, we sail for Plegia, and start pillage and burning once we get there. You can either help me or get out of my way. I'm still the Battlemaster, which means the armies are mine. The majority of the Wolfguard will remain on home soil, along with half our forces. The other half will be slowly sent in waves to invade Archaneia."

"Robin, you need to cooperate with us." Pheros said. She looked at him with an expression that spoke of wanting to help him, but also one that weren't happy with his behavior.

"No I don't." Robin snorted. Pheros had reached the same conclusion that he had. She didn't actually oppose him, she was merely trying to maintain her indifference as the Empress to the warring factions within the council. And Robin didn't care about them – the council itself was just a means to an end as far as he was concerned, and he wasn't going to let them slow him down. Time mattered when it came to war. And nothing ate up time like arguing bureaucrats. "What I need to do is my job. And I'm the Battlemaster. In case you hadn't noticed – _we're at war._"

"The council has yet to come to a decision-" Virion started.

"The _council_ can sit here and pick wool out of their ears for all I care." Robin scowled. "I didn't think I'd need to explain this to you, but right now your decision is _irrelevant_. Farber went and tossed any hope you have for peace out to sea when he attacked Ferox. You can either declare war _now_ or wait for Archaneia sends their armies to our soil and declare war against _us._"

"We could renounce him." Say'ri offered.

"That works in Chon'sin." Robin considered and shook his head. "Say'ri, in your culture, he'd commit suicide when we renounce him, and the other countries would understand that we don't actually renounce him but are required to do so to avoid all-out war."

"Aye."

"Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and Plegia wouldn't even understand that, much less accept it." Robin said. "They'd think it'd be some kind of trap, at best. We need to declare war_ now._ Declare the vote."

Pheros fixed him with a glare. "Very well. Thanks to a very persistent Battlemaster, we call the vote."

"If Robin says there is no other option, then there is no other option." Say'ri frowned. "War."

"War," echoed Zulas.

"War," echoed Ignatius.

"And war say I." Pheros announced. "Four votes, two absences, and one against."

"I didn't say I'd vote against it…" Virion started.

Robin fixed him with a warning look. The vote wouldn't be unanimous in any event, Tiki hadn't responded well to Lucina leaving and told them to remove her seat. (Robin didn't object to this as he didn't want Tiki to have a seat, the whole façade was an excuse to get Lucina on the council, but he couldn't _admit_ to that, so they just treated her as absent until he could find someone to replace the seat.) Dalton, as much as Robin argued against it, had forsaken his vote by leaving without appointing a stand-in for his place, as per the rules, something _else_ Robin would hold against him in the unlikely event he survived.

However, they could use a dissent for internal records – obviously a united front was best for the public, but Robin wanted it to be noted that they were forced into the war and didn't choose it, even though the entire thing _was_ Dalton's fault. And a non-unanimous vote would be acceptable.

Virion frowned. "Yes, I am dissenting. I, personally, am friends with Chrom and Flavia. I think it's within my negotiation capacity to talk them into agreeing to a bargain."

"But not with Plegia."

"No." Virion shook his head. "Ylisse and Regna Ferox only. And mostly only Ylisse."

"Very well." Robin said. _Thank goodness _that_ went as planned._ "My army marches within the hour."

"You had standing orders?" Say'ri scowled. "Why was I not informed?"

"Why wasn't the _council_ informed?" Pheros asked. That wasn't what Say'ri asked, of course. Robin had stopped including the Chon'sin princess on his army's orders now that she was a member of the Council. Zulas was also left out, but he understood the necessity, so he didn't ask the question.

Pheros's question, on the other hand, was a bit different – essentially a veiled version of 'Were you going to go off to war without us?'

"My army is always ready at an hour's notice." Robin dodged both questions. "Say'ri, you cannot come with me. You are required in Chon'sin, and need Council members here, in case the worst should happen."

That is to say, in case he didn't come back. Not that Robin expected it, of course. He was just too good of a tactician to not plan for the case of his own death.

"Fie." Say'ri crossed her arms. "Then stay here I shall."

"I would be better served here as well, I think." Virion coughed. "Leading an army overseas would be a slight conflict of interest."

"I should accompany you." Zulas said.

"That will do." Robin said. "Empress, Ignatius, you are invited as well."

"I am not ready yet." Pheros shook her head. "I assume that you have more than one wave of ships? I shall be part of the second wave, if it is necessary."

"I'm good. But not good enough to only want to conquer Archaneia with a single wave of ships. Thank you, Empress." Robin nodded. It felt good knowing that Pheros would be the one reinforcing him. But a small part of his wanted her to be with him during the initial wave. "Ignatius?"

"I'm the greatest captain in Valm, tactician!" Ignatius said. "Don't even think of leaving me out."

-_Port Valm_-

"Come to see me off?" Robin said. "Or have you changed your mind last minute, and decided to come with me, Viscount?"

"Out of curiosity, would you actually accept my help?" Virion rolled his eyes.

Less than a week had passed, and Valm had mobilized. The army was already ready to march, and the ships were prepared. It was just the logistics which took time. Now, Robin was at the docks, preparing to board his flagship. His original group of lieutenants, save Dant, had already gotten onboard. Virion, with Cherche standing slightly behind him, had made his way to the docks.

"I'd be tempted too." Robin admitted. "For all your flaws, you're a good commander for the right situations, and it'd stop you from pulling a coup d'état. But I think it's best that you don't have your loyalty tested against Chrom."

"You're really worried about that?" Virion asked. "I'd never pull off a coup!"

"Yeah, that's because if you did, Robin would retaliate by beating the tar of you, and then burn Rosanne to the ground in retribution." Ravena interrupted. Robin's adopted daughter was munching on fried fish in a paper cone. "Cherche, keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Of course, young mistress." Cherche said. "But I can join you, if you desire it."

"Nah." Ravena said. "Honestly, Virion could really use someone like you to keep them in check. And I'm going to be spending time with Robin anyway."

"You're taking a child with you into battle?" Virion raised an eye.

"She's my newest member." Robin said. "Dant is still missing, and we kind of need of fifth member, if for nothing but consistency. So I figured that Ravena's been training for a while, and she could use the experience. She'll be fighting with me."

"Yup!"

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now." Robin said. "Didn't you used to call me 'Father'?"

"I'm kind of more your apprentice these days, you know?" Ravena shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, I still look up to you as a father figure, and I appreciate all you've done for me, but I think that our relationship has changed and thus it would be inappropriate to conserve the same name."

"Is that what it said in your textbook on human psychology?" Robin sighed. "I shouldn't have let you read that."

"Mostly, yeah." Ravena grinned. "Those books are fun! Do you want me to switch back? Honestly, I don't care either way."

"Your preference." Robin ruffled her hair. He looked at Virion. "Isn't she just adorable?"

"I agree with the Battlemaster." Cherche smiled. "Mistress Ravena is beautiful."

"Cherche, you think that wyverns are…" Virion trailed off as he realized the consequences of contradicting either Cherche or Robin were. He coughed. "Ahem! Yes, Ravena is a wonderful little girl."

"Good." Ravena stretched. "Are we done talking?"

"You can leave whenever you want, you know." Robin remined her. "You're supposed to be on the ship, not stuffing your face with seafood."

"Only if you promise to repeat any secrets that you share when I leave, alright?" Ravena said. She'd finished her fish and frowned at the empty cone. "I wonder if they have these in Plegia?"

"I doubt it." Robin said. "They'll have fish, but not fried in breadcrumbs like that. It's a desert, after all. Grain is hard to grow there."

"Ah, okay." Ravena said. "I'm getting another one. Vermil's on the ship, right?"

"I think so, why?"

"He said he had something to show me." Ravena said. "Some kind of rare wind tome. I'd hate to be bored."

"See you later, then." Robin turned back to Virion as Ravena left. "So, why are you here, Virion, if not to join me?"

"It's about Chrom." Virion said.

"Are you going to tell me not to kill him?" Robin asked. "Because if you are, you're just wasting your breath. I've no plans on killing him, but I might not have a choice in the matter, and I'm not going to put an Ylissean's life, no matter how important, above the safety of Valm."

"Do you intend to make peace with him?"

"That's a good question." Robin considered. "It's likely that we'll never get a chance for peace until the end of this war. But there's a chance, slim as it is, that I'll be able to negotiate for peace once I conquer Plegia, assuming they provoked us, and I've enough evidence to prove it."

"I see." Virion said. "I must make a request of you, then. Chrom is a man that had a sister better than he was, and she died for her ideals. He wants to build the world that she envisioned, and he's willing to cross some lines for that. He's willing to use violence."

"Right, a noble idealist." Robin said. "What's the question? Do you want me to kill him if he goes dark, or something of that nature?"

"That's not what I'm worried about." Virion said. "If at all possible, endeavor not to kill him. If you could make me your ally, it shouldn't be hard to do with him."

"Already done." Robin said. "I don't drop potential allies. Anything else?"

"No, that was it." Virion looked surprise. "I wasn't expecting you to-"

"The Exalt inspires loyalty, and strong loyalty at that, if you traveled across the continent to tell me that." Robin said. "Rest assured, I've no intention of martyring him, and I respect his abilities. And, I do happen to be friends with him as well. I'll do my best to try to avoid killing him."

"Thank you."

"Thank me once this is all over, if you can." Robin shrugged. "Time's a-wasting, Viscount. Are you going to come on the second wave?"

"Why would I-?"

"I'll need someone to negotiate with Chrom." Robin tapped the side of his head. "Think about it, okay?"

-_Sea_-

"Ignis." Robin called the power to life. Then he took a small knife and made a shallow cut on his palm. "Now, Vengeance."

Dark magic came to life within him. There was an old saying to not blame your right hand for cutting your left hand. But that was exactly what Robin was attempting. Using Vengeance against himself, he could replicate any injury, even one self-inflicted. And that could be used to deal an injury, even one self-inflicted.

A scrape appeared on his opposite palm. Robin growled and called up Ignis further, attempting to combine it with Vengeance as he had done against Walhart. But the magic wouldn't combine easily. There was a _wrongness_ to it, something he hadn't felt when he attempted it for the first time. And he couldn't figure out why.

"Robin?" Vermil asked. "Is there a reason you're trying to hurt yourself?"

"I'm using Vengeance." Lack of cabin space meant that he and Vermil were practicing magic in one of the few private rooms upon the ship. Robin had no interest in comfort but knew that morale would be raised if he was seen with the same conditions as the rest of the troops. Or, at least the same conditions as any other officer. So he had a private cabin, but not a private room to practice magic.

"I can see that. I _am_ the foremost authority on magic among your men, you know." Vermil said. "Just because I don't use dark magic doesn't mean I don't know the theory."

"Is that so?" Robin sighed. "So do you know about, say, combining dark magic with bloodline magic?"

"No." Vermil sat down cross-legged and withdrew a notebook, flipping through it. "What does it do?"

"It's _supposed _to use the perfect version of Vengeance." Robin said. "I … hmm. Fine, can't hurt to tell you. I managed to fuse Ignis with Vengeance when I was fighting a while ago. I called it Ashandari, the Forbidden Lance of the Ravens."

"Odd name."

"I suppose." Robin laughed. "I only recently figured out why I called it that. Pheros told me of a man who sold his eye for all the world's knowledge, which came in the form of two ravens. A power with a price attached."

"So you used it when you lost your eye." Vermil whistled. "Those assassins must have been exceptional to warrant that kind of response. An eye for an eye, indeed. Why Ashandari, though?"

"It just popped into my head."

"I see." Vermil said. "Well, I can tell you one thing for sure."

"Oh?"

"You did _not_ cast a perfect version of Vengeance." Vermil said. "The reason it only reflects half the damage taken isn't because the technique is imperfect. It's a function of chaos. Call it the price it takes to use it. Vengeance, in theory, does actually retribute all the damage. In practice, it's down to half because casting magic like that always has a price. Entropy's fault, really. You cast an overdrive version of it. Which, ah, shouldn't exist."

"So I broke the laws of reality."

"No, magic does that all the time. You broke the laws of _magic._ I wish I could have been there." Vermil nodded. "That's my theory, anyway. It's hard to say without checking, but it looks like Ignis let you get away without paying the cost. Like shadowgift, almost."

"Is that so?" Robin asked. "I asked Aversa, but she didn't know either."

"Shadowgift is a bit difference." Vermil said. "They don't pay the price of dark magic because the universe just loves them. Entitled brats. Here, I think you did pay a cost."

"How so?"

"You can't use it again, can you?" Vermil said. "At a guess, that's it. Even shadowgifts don't break rules that bad – they skip the cost entirely. Here, you ran up the cost and declined to pay it. So, I'm guessing that the debt is still out there."

"If I cast it again, what happens?" Robin said. "I can feel it, I think. It's just possible to cast – but it feels wrong. Is it just going to not work?"

"Huh. So I'm wrong about that. No, if you're _lucky_, casting it again won't work_._" Vermil said. "Which you aren't, by the way. No, it'll take the cost from somewhere else."

"So…"

"Don't cast it again." Vermil said. "Even on pain of death, unless you're _certain_ that you can't make the situation worse. And start praying that whatever you already did do doesn't come back to haunt you. Guessing what's going to happen is beyond my theories – all I know is that it's a bad idea."

"Thanks, doc." Robin sighed. "Follow-up: Let's say I've been experimenting with combining Ignis with other skills, like Sol, Pavise, you know, those. Hypothetically. And let's say hypothetically it doesn't feel wrong at all."

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I think it should be fine." Vermil said. "By fine, I mean no worse than when you first cast Ashandari. So, you know, your choice. But you only get one of each, before you start running into problems."

"Is that so?"

"Just my intuition. I'll run the logic and numbers later."

"We've got a voyage ahead of us."

"I get seasick if I write on a ship."

"Of course you do." Robin sighed. "I assume reading works fine for you."

"Of course. Mind if I ask you something?"

"Probably not."

"Alright then. Eavesdroppers away." Vermil flicked his fingers and cast a bit of wind magic. "So, why'd you kill Walhart?"

"What?" Robin blinked. "Why did I … Vermil what are you suggesting?"

"I mean, I know the 'how' now. It's pretty obvious – you used Ashanderi. Probably stacked it on a Flare too, it's a pretty unique signature, to tell you the truth." Vermil just shrugged. "I also know you can use warp magic, by the way. You might have confiscated Excellus's notes, but I now have access to the same resources that Excellus did when he found that spell, initially. You should consider placing some of the ancient texts under better lock and key. I know the cost for warp magic, and you've lied about it."

"Do you want to die?" Robin asked. It was an honest question. "Because if you don't, I strongly suggest you _shut up_ and not tell _anyone._"

"Oh, what, you think I'm an idiot? I didn't tell anyone about this." Vermil snorted. "I didn't care for the guy either. I think you're a better choice. I'm not telling anyone else."

"So why are you telling me?" Robin's eyes narrowed. "Be aware that you might have just signed your death warrant."

"Riiight." Vermil rolled his eyes. "I told you because I want to prove that I can keep secrets."

"Ah. It's not so you can blackmail me into dating Ravena." Robin shrugged. "That's fine, then."

"What? No!" The fire mage's cheeks turned crimson as his robe. "Why would you think that?"

"You two seemed pretty content to study tomes together of late…" Robin said. "And from what Argeni told me, you've gone through, what, a dozen girls over the past few years?"

"No, no, no, you've got the completely wrong idea!" Vermil protested. "I'm just studying magic with Ravena. Nothing more, I promise you."

"Just know if you did try blackmailing me, I'd kill you. I'm not letting some piece of scum date my daughter through blackmailing me." Robin smiled and patted the smaller mage on the shoulder. "It's nice to know I can trust you, Vermil."

"So … clarify …" Vermil blinked. "Accidentally stumble upon your great and master plan to rule the world, and you're more or less okay with it. But try to date your daughter without your permission, and at that point the kid gloves are off."

"I always knew you were the smartest one of the group." Robin said. "Also, it's not like you could do anything with that information. As far as conspiracies go, there are a lot more outlandish ones, and a lot more realistic ones."

"Conspiracies?"

"Don't you know? The Crimson Demon Tactician plucked his own eye out and made a deal with demons for immortality. He's ten feet tall, and the ground shakes where he walks. He knows every weapon like a master and every magic like a scholar. He can see the future of every battle and knows what's to occur." Robin laughed. "Compared to that, saying that I can teleport and can beat Walhart? Honestly, seems a bit tame. And while there's a lot of people who suspect that I was behind certain events, like the death of Excellus, even they won't believe that _everything_ is my fault."

"How's that work?"

"A simple piece of effective propaganda." Robin chuckled. "If you present someone with two contradictory stories of an event, as long as they fall on the extremes, people will believe that both are wrong, and the truth lies between."

"What do you mean?"

"The official Imperial policy is that I'm completely blameless for anything off the battlefield. Excellus's betrayal, the rebellions, the death of Walhart. All of that. All I've done is win battles." Robin said. "The dissenters and those who hate me claim that I'm a sly and manipulative mastermind, who's managed to do everything evil in this Empire. Upon hearing this, most people assume that I'm crafty, and I'm responsible for maybe one or two things. But not all my schemes."

"You were responsible for the rebellions?" Vermil said.

"Of course not." Robin smiled, baring his teeth. "That was the Gray Tactician. Haven't you been paying attention?"

"My instincts are telling me that you aren't lying." Vermil frowned. "But my intellect is telling me that you are. So this is what you mean, is it? Even if I said something, my voice would be lost amid the nest of rumors."

"And I'd start a few, you know. Discrediting you, and all that." Robin said. "Obviously, not me personally."

"You're the one behind all those rumors, aren't you. The ones which exaggerate your feats and make them sound preposterous, so people wouldn't believe rumors about you." Vermil flatly stated.

"_All of them_?" Robin shrugged and smiled again. "Surely not. It'd be best to assume that I'm only responsible for some, wouldn't it?"

"It's time like these I feel real bad for your enemies." Vermil muttered. "Glad I'm not one of them."

"Indeed." Robin nodded. "Can you use the warp spell?"

"No." Vermil shook his head. "It's still a work in progress for me. Can you teach me?"

"That's not going to happen." Robin gave a wry grin. "Perhaps if you were one of my spies, but you're too visible to be able to get good use of it. Don't think of this as a lack of trust on my part, but it would take certain … _resources_ … to make you able to do it. Resources that you don't have access to."

"So there still is a cost." Vermil said. "The calculations and the formulas indicated as such but … what is it?"

Robin shrugged.

"You aren't going to tell me."

"No." Robin said. "Suffice to say, it'd cost me quite a bit, and you don't need to warp. Stick to the books – you may be able to figure out another way."

-_Plegian Docks_-

Robin's ship crashed into the harbor. Unlike Ferox, which kept scouts and a standing garrison, the main Plegian port didn't have anything of the kind. They'd had warning of the massive Valm fleet when they woke up and saw the sails coming up over the horizon. But the warning was only good enough for panic and fleeing. There was no way for anyone to arrive on time. Just enough time for the guards to try to save the fleet.

Robin leapt off the deck as soon as ground was within view. There wasn't even enough Plegians to pose a decent threat to him. There were some of those who had stayed behind which had taken ships out, but the Valm fleet just sent off ships to catch them and continued on. They'd assembled in the large opening in the dock, taking up a formation.

Robin respected that. Loyalty was something that was almost impossible to buy with money, and thus one of the most valuable commodities for a man like himself.

"I won't insult you to ask for your surrender." Robin yelled out to the crowd. "But I will tell you that I'll be taking you out personally. Consider the attempt at my life a reward for your loyalty."

"Forgetting something?"

Ravena landed nimbly beside him. She drew her spear and took up formation. Vermil dropped, cloak fluttering as fire came to life around him. A thud came as Zulas crashed on the dock, taking up position with a spear as well. A horse whined as Argeni's mount leapt off the deck and landed behind the group. Robin grinned as the five of them formed up on a position as various Valm soldiers did likewise from the ships around the dock. The first fight on Plegian soil, and it would be a rout.

"It's as good of a time as ever for this one." Robin unrolled his new weapon and held it aloft. Bright red, forged to have the body of the spears he was accustomed to. Yet the blade was of the swords he had recently begun to learn how to use. The sword was double-edged and straight, complete with a cross guard that a standard spear might have, just longer.

The spear was forged from Walhart's axe. The entombed Conqueror had no need for it, and would no doubt approve of Robin's appropriation for his personal use. Robin had the Empire's best weaponsmiths forge it, and then combined it with a magic tome – the tome given to him by Tiki, _Katarina's Bolt._ The result was a deadly combination, long, sharp, and unforgiving. It had taken Robin the better part of year to acclimate to it.

And now was its trial by fire. As both a weapon of might and magic, the two-handed weapon had another very useful property. Robin could use it to activate Ignis Corona by itself, without needing a second weapon. Something useful to a one-eyed man who didn't have a second eye for the second weapon. Robin held it aloft and laughed as a bolt of lighting crashed into it, lighting up the swordspear with electricity. The named, carved in runes along the side, lit up as well. _Gungnir_, the weapon of the seeker of knowledge_._

"RALLY TO THE SPEAR OF THE BATTLEMASTER!" Robin howled. "GO FORTH AND CONQUER!"

_A/N: __Robin's new ability, Ignis Spectrum gets one use with each activation-based skill. He can't just spam the stuff, that'd be overpowered. And he's already used Vengeance. Now taking bets on when he uses the rest of them._


	36. The Second Fall of Mustafa

_-Plegian Castle-_

"Any word on the reinforcements?" Mustafa asked.

"None, my lord." The Plegian wyvern rider knelt before him. "The Feroxi forces nearest are preparing for a second wave at Port Ferox. Chrom's forces are marching here, but they're still a month away. They aren't used to desert crossing."

"I see." Mustafa stood up and picked up his axe. Like a good friend, it had been there for him through thick and thin. He'd had it repaired and reforged over the years, but it kept the same feel in his hand, the same familiar weight. An old companion for his war. "How soon can the rest of Feroxi be here?"

"Flavia refuses to send reinforcements. She thinks it's a trap meant to lure her forces away."

"Unlikely." Mustafa shook his head. "We were always the logical target. I suspect the first attack was to draw our forces off. How are we at assembling the forces?"

"Almost complete." But the rider didn't mention that was due to the lack of forces, rather than any other reason. The Plegian army wasn't at their full strength. Even though many that had deserted at Emmeryn's sacrifice had come back upon the incumbent Valm threat and they raised militia to supplement it, their army wasn't even a hundred thousand men strong. A fraction of Valm's full might, and sadly still short of the invading force.

Plegia wouldn't stand a chance in battle, even if they won the day. And they weren't going to win the day, with their numbers. Mustafa winced. "And their distance from us?"

"As the crow flies, a day and a half. But our scouts predict they'll be here within three days. The desert is slowing them down."

"But not by enough." Mustafa said. He considered. The desert city wasn't used to being besieged and didn't have the defenses for it. But neither did they have the means to engage in battle. "Where is Hawk?"

"The Hierophant? I believe he's in his tower."

"Ah, he's here than. That's good. I think it's time we had a chat." Mustafa said. "If anyone knows what to do, it'll be him."

-_Hierophant's Tower_-

"Hawk. Glad to see you're in your tower for once." Mustafa came in. "I need your help."

"King. I must say, even though my travels take me far and wide, there's little chance I would miss a momentous occasion like this." Hawk inclined his head, but he was still wearing his bone mask and a hood over his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Valm is at our doorstep. What should we do?"

"No." Hawk shook his head. "Try again, Mustafa. The key to victory isn't knowing the _what_, it's knowing the _why_. Ask a better question."

"Do you know why Valm decided to attack us?"

"Yes, of course." Hawk said. "It's because I incited them to do so."

"Incited them?" Mustafa's face grew red. "What are you saying, Hierophant!?"

"I acted as a double agent to Dalton." Hawk explained. "I told him that we formed an alliance to attack him once we had that defensive treaty with Ylisse and Plegia. That is why I asked you to do it, after all. One reason for it. I could have, of course, lied about it to just incite a war, but the treaty makes it more likely to cause Ylisse and Regna Ferox to launch retribution attacks. There's not much of a point dragging entire continents into war unless you actually _drag_ the entire continent into war, right? Two birds. One Flux."

"You-"

"Played you and the entirety of the continent for a fool." Hawk threw back his hood and bone mask to reveal a grinning face crowned by ash gray hair. "And it worked. Haha! It worked! My plan is both flawless and brilliant. So brilliant that it's not even ruined by you knowing it!"

"Your plan?"

"I told you from beginning, Mustafa." Hawk crowed. "You're the forerunner to the messiah. That is why I rescued you and made use of you. But did you ever ask yourself _who_ the messiah was, or _how_ you would be forerunner? If I recall, you were too busy ignoring what I said and considering me to just be a mysterious quack. How unfortunate that you were wrong. Most unfortunate."

"What have you done." Mustafa raised his axe in anger.

"Robin Obsidian, Battlemaster of Valm, has been chosen by Grima to become his messiah upon this dark world, bring his will into existence, and become his vessel upon this mortal plane." Hawk was laughing maniacally. "He's going to overrun your people, conquer the continent, and then become ruler of this world!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, HIEROPHANT!?" Mustafa howled. "His lust for power doesn't make him one of your people!"

"Oh no?" Hawk replied. "Then I suppose I must know something you don't. Regardless, Mustafa, shouldn't you be planning your heroic sacrifice right now will Robin so close? You plan to charge his lines and kill him to end this, don't you?"

"You know about that?"

"I _rescued _you for that purpose!" Hawk said. "I know what you have in mind. You're going to charge right at him, catch his army in the desert, and try to make him as weak as possible so that the Ylissean army has a chance to beat him in open combat, rather than trying to hole up in the capitol which we _both_ know you can't defend properly."

"Rrggrggggggh." Mustafa clenched his teeth. Every instinct in his body told him what a supremely bad idea it would be to attack this man. But rage was burning through his body.

"A good idea, too." Hawk snorted. "It's not like you lot are trained in castle defense, and Plegia has terrible castles anyway. There's no way you'd be able to defend the capitol. Honestly, it's your best bet. Though a terrible one at that."

"You don't know that."

"Actually, I do. It wouldn't be incorrect to say that I'm the smartest man on two continents, and the greatest tactician to ever live. Of course, I could be lying. Always a chance of that." Hawk shrugged. "But there's one thing I can promise – if you attack their army head-on, you'll have a chance to kill the Battlemaster. That, I _promise_. Otherwise, should you choose to be besieged, that option will never show up."

"Or, I can just tell him that you tricked us all!" Mustafa said. "I'll tell him you created this war!"

"Oh, you naïve deluded fool. Do you think perhaps Robin doesn't _know_ that? He's well aware that I've engineered this." Hawk laughed again, high and cold. "Do you think anything can stop this war right now? You're welcome to try, but the breath! The breath of ruin is upon you! Your only chance is to stop Robin yourself. And you can only do that with a straightforward attack!"

"And why would you tell me that?"

"To make it more fun, of course." Hawk smirked. "It's no use playing with you ants otherwise." And with that, Hawk disappeared in a burst of dark magic, leaving an enraged Mustafa to swing at the air.

-_Valmese Encampment_-

"Surrender." Robin toyed with the word. His squad was sitting around him, enjoying a late meal. They'd been well rested, as the Plegian army was spotted by scouts leaving the capitol and marching to their army. Since they'd been generous enough to march, Robin found some decent battlefield and waited by it, ordering his troops to familiarize themselves, then take cover in the shade.

A day without forced marching worked wonders on an army's morale. His outnumbered theirs, one hundred and thirty thousand to some eighty thousand Plegians, from what his troops reported. Not to mention every one of his was a battle-hardened veteran, and half the Plegian army were little better than conscripts. That meant the advantage was his, and he intended to use it. But the question was _how_ to use it.

"What was that?" Zulas asked,tending the fire. Argeni had offered to cook, only for Ravena and Zulas to crowd her out. It wasn't that the troubadour was bad, per say, but that she was used to cooking in a clean kitchen with all trimmings, not in an informal camp setting. The two of them spit roasted the meat on regulation spears and had managed to make everything else taste good on a handful of herbs.

"Robin's considering whether or not to accept Plegian surrender." Ravena interpreted, chewing on a turkey leg almost as large as her head. She'd been working on it for most of the evening and had managed to whittle it down. "You don't bring an army to surrender, but odds are that we might be able to force a surrender after killing their king. The Plegian army is notorious in this regard."

"Oh, really?" Argeni blinked. "I'm afraid my normal role as diplomat and informant isn't going to be as useful here in Archaneia. Can you tell me more?"

"Ravena got a bit ahead of herself." Robin said. "During the last war, at least half the Plegian army deserted during the battle – though I've heard reports, Dant's included, that put it at 80% desertion. They had a good cause – Gangrel was a horrible person."

"Well…" Aversa started.

Zulas started at the witch's sudden appearance. "What's she doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a different boat." Aversa said. "Robin wanted me there to keep some troublemakers on that one in check. Don't expect me to pop up that often either."

"Morgaine is my primary source of intelligence right now." Robin said. "The only time she relaxes in when we fight."

"Primary source as in I just collect and organize the intelligence." Aversa clarified. "Though I am on own turf right now. I did use to live here, and I've got a small mountain of unclaimed favors."

"That'll be useful." Vermil chimed in.

"It was. How do you think Robin knows their army numbers and composition?" Aversa agreed. "As I was saying, Gangrel was most definitely insane, not to mention unreasonable, but he was a fine puppet under the right strings. I'd say the desertion happened more because Gangrel wasn't representing Plegia's interests more than because of who Gangrel was."

"True. We are the invaders." Robin said. "We'll have to beat surrender into them – again, assuming we choose to give them the option."

"Why wouldn't we do that?" Argeni asked. "If we kill the king and they want to surrender…?"

"Because if its early enough in the battle, then we leave a large amount of their army to live and fight another day." Robin said. "And we've got two countries' worth of armies after this one. Reinforcements from Valm will take a while to arrive, so I'd rather not take risks."

"Uh." Argeni frowned and shook her head. "Won't we lose men if we fight unnecessarily?"

"It's a question of ratios." Robin clarified. "If we managed to get a suitably advantageous position, then we might be able to defeat them at a pretty good exchange, maybe even one Valm for five Plegian or higher. So we'd spend a chunk of our army to ensure they'd never be a threat again. On the flip side-"

"That sacrifice would be useless if that army wasn't a threat." Ravena finished. "Though, we would need to leave soldiers behind if we had a resistance-capable populace anyway, so we'd be drained anyway."

"Mmm." Zulas said. His first loyalty was to Valm, and thus followed whatever strategy that would lead to less Valm dying. Robin continuing the fight would cost Valm lives, but it might also save them in the long run. After all, the only way to guarantee an enemy couldn't kill you was for you to kill him. "I'll follow your orders, Robin."

"That's never really been a concern of mine." Robin dryly noted. "Though, thank you for that. It does help to have a blindly loyal lieutenant. Almost makes up for Argeni."

"Hey!" Argeni scowled as the rest of the group started laughing. "You're acting like things don't turn out well when I act on my own."

"That's true enough." Robin gave her that. "Though time will tell for how long."

"Same could be said for you." Vermil chimed in. The group turned to see the fire mage eating something lit on fire at the end of a roasting stick. "Screw ups happen, Robin. Happened to the last man I served under."

Robin sighed internally.

"Way to kill the mood." Ravena scolded him.

"Sorry." Vermil apologized around a full mouth. "Someone had to."

"So, are you going to accept surrender?" Argeni asked him.

"That _is_ the question, isn't it? Ultimately, it comes down to how much they want to fight me." Robin gazed to the back of his left hand. His skin itched under his glove.

-_Plegian Desert_-

"They're lining up opposite us." Zulas said.

The marching Valmese army had stopped right where they wanted to. One of the few patches of harder sand that their scouts found, perfect for the situation, and were now settling into position. Opposite them, Plegia has arrived at the battlefield as well, and were set up, standing stock still. Weapons were drawn on both sides, but neither had fired so much as a warning shot yet.

"An honorable death, then." Robin sighed. "I suppose if they're that as opposed to surrender and want to do this through battle, then we might as well give it to them. Order the Duma troops up front. Their desert fighting experience will be invaluable. Prepare for the wyvern riders and pegasus knights to flank once we overrun their archers."

"Not much of those, from what I see." Ravena said. "Should we have our skirmishers concentrate on those?"

"No, not in this case. It won't be necessary to focus on eliminating them." Robin shook his head. "If they don't have enough archers, we'll just let the sand corral them. Scouts will mark their locations and hit them where they aren't. The mages will be an issue, but they will fall to javelin and spear easy enough. The key will just be to hit them first and hit them hard."

"And most of them don't carry wind tomes." Vermil said.

"Hold on." Argeni shaded her eyes, noting a waving flag in the distance. "It's a parley request. From the general. Or, in this case, King Mustafa, I think."

"Alone?" Robin narrowed his eyes. _I bear the mark of Grima. I'm the Fellblood. Odds are that I might be able to talk him out of fighting, possibly into surrendering to me. It's the right thing to do anyway – after all, we attacked first and without any formal declaration. It'd be a horrible breach of etiquette to ignore a foe's request to parley._

"I think so." Argeni said. "I'm well versed enough to be able to send a message back. Do you want me to agree with it, or propose to send messengers?"

_I don't want to fight this battle. I don't want to wage war on this continent. I don't even want their surrender – having them just agree to not fight us sounds great right now._

"Morgaine, psychological assessment?"

"Never met the man personally." Aversa said. "I told you that, remember? All I know is he'd follow Gangrel's orders because he was blackmailed. Could be a decent person – or could be bitter with rage and regret, and desire revenge on all things human from having to go through that. I don't know what he went to get this position."

"How likely is that?" Argeni asked, curious. "The bitter with rage and regret thing?"

"I don't know." Aversa shrugged. "Robin should have a high-ranked spy in Plegia. He'd know."

"What? No." Robin frowned. "You're my spymaster, and we don't have anyone that high…"

"Dant."

"Oh. Right." Robin said. "Um, she's definitely in Plegia, and just … actually, let's pretend I said yes the first time. But she's never given me a profile on Mustafa, and I don't think we have the time to ask her for one now."

"Alright." Aversa smirked. "So how do we go from here?"

"I want you to distribute my orders." Robin told her. "I leave the battle in your hands so I can lead from the front. You can handle it, right?"

"Your plan was as follows. Duma up front, mark and avoid archers, flank with flyers. Good plan, and I can follow it." Aversa rolled her eyes. "Robin, I've spent decades fighting here. I know how to fight in the sands. Just leave it to me. I won't fail you."

"Of course." Robin smiled. Aversa really would be invaluable for this campaign, he was glad to have her on his side.

"Robin, the message to them?" Argeni said. "Are we going to parley, or what? It's good etiquette, you know."

"Ah, yes. Send him back the following message." Robin made the request to Argeni. "Tell him that I don't care to parley, and he can either unconditionally surrender or I can kill him, his commanders, and every member of his army foolish enough to remain behind."

"Um…"

"It's fine if you don't know the proper method to send that message. Just give them an approximation."

"Try using both middle fingers." Argeni said dryly.

Aversa enthusiastically complied, with a delighted expression on her face. "I was planning on doing that anyway. I know it's not Mustafa's fault, but I still hate Plegia. I'm going to _enjoy_ this."

_True, I don't really want to fight this battle. But I can't prioritize my wants, as the Battlemaster. I prioritize Valm's needs. _Robin swirled his swordspear around him and gestured to the Plegian King with it. A call to violence. _My want to stop is not going to stop me from fighting it. I've no reason to trust this Mustafa, and no reason to spare his life. After all, Plegia is responsible for this conflict, not me._

_They don't deserve the chance to stop this war. If they surrender, I'll consider sparing their lives. But no one shows up with an army to surrender. Mustafa wants my head. Well, there's only one way to respond to that._

"Mustafa's head is mine." Robin reminded them all.

"Very well, brother." Aversa sighed, as she melted back into the forces, preparing to give the orders. "You're the only one with claim equal to I against it, after all. I suppose I can be generous."

"Wait for it…" Robin said. "Once we're in position…"

-_ Desert, Battlefield_ -

"CHARGE!"

The Valm infantry charged across the sand, moving with experience that indicated desert fighting, because after all, it was the Duma in the army leading the charge. Arrows flew, blackening the sky as magic was exchanged from both sides, Valm anima against Plegian dark. Plegia moved to counter the charge, with a rush of their own, the skirmishers in the lead.

The forces met head-on, clashing directly. The lines hit each other and disintegrated into chaotic fighting as the desert fighters took over. Red blood spilled and dyed the sands as soldiers fell and more went to replace them. The vaunted Valmese cavalry couldn't move much in the sand, but once the engagement was established, they did well, reinforcing the established lines, and the Duma forces at the front tore through the Plegian skirmishers. Still, once they hit Plegian's own elites, the core of the army, the fight stalled to a giant frontline on the sands.

The real battle was fought on the wings. Robin had brought double the usual amount of fliers as would usually accompany an army his size, as they were easier than cavalry to transport across an ocean. Mustafa's archers tried warding them off, but archers couldn't maneuver in the sand easily, and the dark mages didn't stand a chance against targeted pegasus strikes. Wind mages with anima might have had an easier time, but the airborne pegasus knights served as a natural weakness to Plegian.

Normally, their own wyvern riders could give their opponents the same problem or counter the flying pegasi. But with so many slain in the war against Ylisse, the scattered magic-casting dark fliers among the Valmese tore through them easily with wind magic, aided by Valm's own wyvern knights. The battle in the skies was Valm's to win, and soon they took the flanks, collapsing the Plegian's support and cutting off and isolating large parts of their armies.

The advantage was now in Valm's main force slow, methodical, march through the desert sand, taking on and destroying army chunks and fragments smaller than them. But all that would happen throughout the course of the battle, turning a clash of titans into a steady rout, which became a forced surrender.

But for now, Robin led the first crash.

-_Wolfguard_-

_Desert fighters. Berserkers, dark mages, barbarians, wyvern riders. _Robin danced nimbly through the sand. He must have had experience fighting here, because his body knew exactly what to do, despite the sandy footing. A hand shot forth and a spear of lightning dropped a Plegian axman. His spearsword twirled around and a wyvern rider swooping down to strike him was skewered off his mount.

Robin kicked the body clean off and charged, taking lives like wheat before the scythe. This was, after all, his first major engagement since the death of Walhart. There was an important message to send to his men. And that was Robin was worth every bit of battlefield that Walhart was.

His team started off beside him. Vermil let loose with lances of flame, blasting anyone foolish enough to approach the mage. He'd made it through a growth spurt, and now the mage only stood a few inches below Robin, and his experience made him even more of a threat. Vermil had also learned that, despite his substandard magic power, it wasn't the size of the fireball, so much as the skill of the caster.

Argeni was letting loose with her own magic, blades of wind shredding the foolish berserkers who saw nothing more than a dainty-looking healer on her horse. Even as she did so, Argeni was keeping an eye out for injuries, periodically firing bolts of healing magic throughout Valm's ranks, rejuvenating the soldiers. Beside her, Zulas was wielding a massive halberd with even more strength than Robin did, slicing through dark mages and barbarians alike. Zulas had changed and grew the least of Robin's group, but part of that was because he didn't have much to grow – Zulas was deadly and efficient.

And, to add insult to injury, Ravena was there. Robin reasoned there was no safer place on the battlefield beside him, so his adopted daughter had taken up Dant's role in the squadron quite well and started cutting through the battlefield with her lance and dark magic. As Robin watched, she ducked an axe and blasted the barbarian back with a barrage of Fluxes, then swapping to her lance and skewering a dark mage. Robin would tell her opponents that there was no shame in losing to a child prodigy, but he suspected that wouldn't help.

Surrounding the five of them were the Wolfguard elites. Despite the traitors involved in the system (or perhaps because of them) the Wolfguard had rebuilt itself as Robin's personal forces, and thus they would brook no other Valm units to fight alongside him. And they were good. Some were even stronger than the members of Robin's personal squad, if not as capable outside the battlefield. These were the ones who were known as Dire Wolves. And they cut through the Plegian ranks like a knife through Rosannean cheese.

"Don't let them push us back!" A cry came across the battlefield. Robin smirked as he saw who it was. Mustafa was leading the charge, slashing through a Valm skirmish troop that had engaged his troops. "Fight for Plegia!"

"And I heard he led from the back." Robin snapped his arms. "Saves me the time! Dire Wolves, target his group, but not him. Crimson squad, scatter! Leave Mustafa to me, take charge of the battle elsewhere."

"You sure about that, Robin?" Argeni asked.

"There's a time and place for concentrating our strongest, but this isn't it." Robin said. "It's best to demoralize the enemy as fast as possible here and spreading out our strongest to cut through their lines will do it. The Wolfguard here will serve just fine."

The battlefield exploded in force as the Dire Wolves crashed through the enemy ranks. Robin spun the spear around, slicing through bodies. "Cut me a path to the Plegian King!"

"Rally to the Battlemaster!"

A unit of Valmese soldier with the device a wolf's head on their armor surrounded the Battlemaster. And they charged into battle with him. The Plegians surrounding Mustafa, along with the king, turned to see the Wolfguard troops clash with them, Robin among them whirling his spear and blasting electricity from it.

The Plegians were good. The king's elite troops managed to fell a few among the Wolfguard before their formation broke apart. At that point, their sections became a scattered battleground of duels. Around them, both sides rushed in to help, but that only led to a bottleneck around the forces. Mustafa scored a deep gash on one of the Wolfguard, driving him off, and then turned to help one of his guards.

A bolt of lightning shot by him, courtesy of Robin's spear.

"Eyes on me, King." Robin said, walking forward.

"You invade my home and declare war on us!?" Mustafa saw him and growled. "You will die, Battlemaster! I'll kill you myself."

"Better men than you have tried." Robin set his feet. Mustafa charged, swinging the strongest overhead blow he could muster, empowering it with berserker rage, muscle, and will. Robin swung his spearsword in a short arc, lit up Ignis, and caught it. The two blades met, ringing out across the battlefield, but neither man moved. Robin's cool gaze met Mustafa's enraged eyes. "Please tell me that wasn't your best. Because if it was … honestly, you're never going to beat me, not even on your best day and my worst."

"I won't let Hawk have his way with you!"

"Who is Hawk, and what does he want with me?" Robin dodged the next swing, throwing his spearsword to his left hand, closed the distance, and slugged Mustafa in his exposed chest, right on his lower ribs. The blow impacted, driving inwards with a series of cracks. Mustafa staggered back, blood coming from his mouth. "Wait, don't tell me, I can guess. He's the Plegian Hierophant, and he wants to use me for some purpose."

"He's been working with you, then." Mustafa heaved once to expel all the blood in his mouth and lungs, and then tightened his grip on his axe, straightening up. _And that's with cracked ribs, too. _Robin blinked. _Guess, they make 'em tough in Plegia. Won't make a difference, though. It's nice to be able to take hits, but if you can't deal them back, you've got no chance of winning._

"Don't be ridiculous. It was just the obvious conclusion." Robin feinted than pivoted the spearsword around the back of his own neck and smacked Mustafa with the blunt side upside his head. "I've never met the man. I just know he's got some weird obsession with me."

"RAAH!" Mustafa tossed aside his axe launched himself at Robin, arms extended to grapple. A valid choice. If you were stronger than your opponent, you might as well exploit it if he was giving you trouble. And Robin doubted that impaling the man would slow him down. But Robin was far faster and has impressive strength of his own, even without Ignis. He dodged and grabbed, flipping the massive Plegian berserker through the air over his shoulder, then slamming him down into the hard sand, dropping his own weapon in the process. Robin then dropped his elbow into the man's nose, breaking it for what was assuredly not the first time.

Mustafa howled from pain, and shot up, wildly flailing at Robin. _Plegian berserkers. They can't quite turn pain into damage like the sorcerers can – but they're really good at ignoring it. _Not that it mattered when Mustafa couldn't land a blow, especially with blood on his face. Robin dodged, went behind the man, and kicked him in the back, sending the new Plegian king sprawling. He set his spearsword and gestured it at Mustafa. "Why don't you get your weapon back so we could have a proper duel. Or do you feel like surrendering?"

"Do you take pleasure out of toying with me?"

"Honestly?" Robin sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm just trying to convince you of the futility of your position. I've decided I do want you to surrender after all."

"You ignored my attempt at parley!"

"Of course I did. Parley? The only thing I'm interested in is unconditional surrender." Robin said. "I need to beat you into helplessness and despair before you surrender. After all – let's be honest. You wouldn't have just accepted me as king right away, would you have?"

"You? As king?" Mustafa picked up his fallen axe and raised it. "We'll never bow to you!"

"Sure about that?" Robin asked. "You'd never accept me as king?"

"Someone like you has no business on Plegia's throne!"

"I beg to differ." Robin chuckled as he removed the glove from his left hand to reveal his own brand and held it up to Mustafa. Robin gestured with his spearsword in his right hand, and the Battlemaster's eye lit up with Ignis. "I am Robin Wormtongue, heir to the Plegian throne. Kneel, or die."

What he was thinking when he saw the Six Eyes of Grima, Robin would never know. He didn't expect Mustafa to hand over the throne to him just from seeing it but hoped that after he'd been beaten and recognized the futility, maybe he'd surrender to the rightful heir to the throne. Mustafa was important to the Grimleal, so Robin thought Mustafa would help him upon that knowledge. However, that wasn't the case.

"HAAAAAAAWWWWWWK!" Mustafa howled and raised his axe to the sky and charged forward. It was painfully clear what his plan was. He didn't intend to survive. He intended to leave himself open but at the same time, deal a killing blow to Robin.

Robin powered Ignis within him and felt the dark flames. He charged forward and met the blow head-on, swinging his spearsword right into the axe. The two connected, and the axe shattered. Mustafa's eyes grew wide as his weapon broke in his hands. Robin swung, a sweep through Mustafa, slicing the Plegian King across the chest and cutting his heart it two.

_He chose to die, rather than kneel. I suppose that justifies my decision to not proceed with negotiations, if that was going to be his response._ Robin shrugged mentally. _He must know quite a bit of Hawk's plans with me then, I guess. Hmm. A pity, I think he could have made a good ally against Hawk. But that's what stubbornness buys you._

Mustafa dropped without a word. Robin raised his spear and a cry went up. "The Plegian King is dead! The Plegian King is dead!"

-_?_-

_"Rejoice, Mustafa, you have been tasked as the forerunner of the messiah."_

_"I don't understand…"_

_"That is correct. You will, given enough time. But for now, you will bide it."_

"And that was the conversation we had so long ago. So, Plegian King." The voice snickered as he spoke. "Understand now?"

"What … what's happening?" Mustafa was surrounded by darkness.

"Right now, you're between realms – the living and the dead." Someone was standing in front of him, a hooded figure. The figure turned around and threw back his hood. It was Desert Hawk, mask and all. "One could even say … my realm. You've been here before."

"Who … who are you?"

"I thank you, Mustafa." Hawk said. "Sincerely, I do. You truly are one of a kind. It's rare to find a man of strong character who can lead others, but who also happens to be easily manipulated himself. Gangrel really draws the short end of the stick when it comes to reputation. He's known as a crazy psychopath who killed thousands, but his taste in minions is nothing short of impeccable."

"As for who I am, Mustafa, that is something I shall not tell you." Hawk continued. "You see, I do think you've deserved something for serving me so efficiently, even if you were unaware of it for the entire time. So I'll lie to you and tell you that who I am is of no consequence. But I still happen to be evil. Evil enough to tell you I'm lying."

"You started this war. All to draw the Battlemaster here." Mustafa recounted. "You put me in power so that I could draw Regna Ferox and Ylisse into the fight you started. And Robin isn't just the Battlemaster. He's the Fellborn!"

"Ahhhh." Hawk smiled. "It's always more satisfying watching that dawning moment of comprehension."

"It's all your doing, Hawk." Mustafa accused. "Or should I say … Grima? You posed as the Hierophant of your own religion. Seems like you aren't as sealed away as Ylisse believes you to be."

"Actually…" Desert Hawk removed the mask from his face. As he did so, his ash gray hair lightened, turning shock white and the face beneath the mask contorted itself. Mustafa blinked as he stared into the face of the Valmese Battlemaster. Grima/Robin laughed. "Surprised?"

"Who… who are you?"

"Well, since you asked…" The man smirked. The darkness shifted around him and a giant dragon shape appeared behind him.

"I AM THE BREATH OF RUIN! I AM THE WINGS OF DESPAIR! I AM GRIMA!"

Grima smiled. "You have served your purpose, Mustafa, served it well. Now, I'm afraid there's only one option left for you."

Mustafa found his axe in his hands. Wherever he was, it had come with him, his determination given form to fight back. He did nothing but hold it ready and prepared to attack Grima with a determined look in his eye.

"And your type always chooses to go out fighting, too." Grima shrugged. He gestured with a hand, and a giant six-winged dragon burst from the clouds, maw ready to consume. "I suppose I can at least offer that mercy to someone who has been manipulated into dooming the human race. Very well. Fall, son of man."

_-Desert, Battlefield-_

"On your left!" Ravena cried across the battlefield.

"Saw it coming."

Robin blocked the attack at his blindside easily. An assassin of some sort? It was a man with a spear, wearing Plegian colors, and Robin caught a glimpse of him heading his way during the fight with Mustafa. Robin spun around and exchanged a few blows with the man attacking him. Meanwhile, the death of Mustafa was spreading through the Plegian ranks, and they'd be mounting an attempt to retrieve his body soon enough.

Robin wasn't going to allow that, even engaged as he was. "Fliers!" Robin howled. His orders were received, and pegasus knights soared by, raining javelins to allow Valm to push forward. Once they'd taken and held this area, then would be the time to demand surrender. But not before Plegia despaired recovering their king's body.

"I recognize that fighting style. It's a Valmese one." With a few choice actions, Robin blocked the spear and swept it aside, pointing the tip of the weapon at his opponent's exposed throat. "Not a very good fighter, are you? Now, before I kill you, I must ask. Who are you?"

"My name wouldn't matter."

"Probably not, but I thought I knew everyone from Valm here. Unless you're just some rank-and-file traitor, but if you were, you would stay as clear away as possible. Now, please don't misunderstand me, I'm not asking for your name, so much as your positing and reason for being here." Robin repeated himself. "For all I know, I could be responsible for your presence here, and I'd hate to screw up a plan of mine like that. So, who are you?"

A Plegian charged at Robin with an axe. Robin glared at him, as if to stop him with nothing more than the sheer force of will. The axe fighter paused, which was long enough for Ravena to blast him with wind magic and then finish him off with a spear thrust.

"Keep them from interfering, please, Ravena."

"Already on it, Father."

"Ah, we're back to Father now." Robin turned back to the Valmese attacker. "Now, we were saying…?"

"I don't serve you, Battlemaster. You killed my master."

"Ah, revenge. I can understand that." Robin said. "But we both know you're going to have to be more specific. I killed a lot of people's masters."

"Cervantes!"

"Then you must be one of the agents Morgaine missed. Or, come to think of it, the one agent." Robin said. "You should be proud. Three evaded capture, even once I got my hands on his register in the Valm vaults. One's trying to lead a group of assassins for my head, not like that's going to work, and one vanished after stepping on a boat to the uncharted north, we presume he decided to cut ties and leave for good. I suppose that makes you number three, who was out of Valm on assignment on the time. Or do you have a name you'd like to tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you it."

"It's not like I cared for it anyway." Robin checked the surroundings. Things were almost good enough to accept Plegia's surrender. "So, care to surrender? I'd rather not kill a Valmese spy – I'm not currently at war against your kind right now. And you seem like a good agent."

"Not particularly. I didn't try killing you because I expected to survive."

"You're one of those, then. An idealist spy."

"'Fraid so."

"Huh. All right." Robin set back and prepared to stab the man through the chest. His opponent set his stance as well, but they both knew who the winner would be. It seemed like the man wanted to kill himself trying to avenge his fallen master, and Robin was in no particular mood to deny him.

"Balt!?"

"Aw-" The man uttered a foul Plegian oath he must have learned undercover. "Why now?"

"It is you." Zulas crashed through the Valmese ranks now routing the Plegian forces. There was now a circle around the three of them – it was all Valm now and no one wanted to step in the fight. After all, there was more Plegians to fight further on.

"Argeni!" Robin cried. If Zulas was here, then she had to be close by. "Get the message back to Morgaine! Send for their surrender! If they surrender in groups, take it as it comes – I don't want anyone who surrendered getting killed. But if they don't, prioritize the lives of Valm, understand?"

"I hear you." A sharp clip-clop as Argeni rode past the group.

"So that's out of the way." Zulas kept his spear on his shoulder. "Balt, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yes." The man said with gritted teeth. "I am supposed to be dead."

"No, I mean you died five years ago in a campaign against Chon'sin." Zulas said. "What are you doing on a battlefield in Plegia trying to get killed by Robin?"

"None of your concern. Now can you shut up and go away? I'm trying to die here."

"No, I will not 'go away'!"

"Zulas, who is he?" Robin said.

"My half-brother." Zulas said. "Long story short, my mom died when I was little, my father took it hard, he sought out company to keep, and had a kid from it. Balt's only four years younger than me - gifted with the spear and a real sharp head. Though, from what I understand, he died five years ago."

"That's your fault. In my line of work, we check for corpses." Balt replied. "I simply chose a different path, one which required my official death."

"Balt, there had better be a _very_ good reason why you're here fighting against Valm." Zulas said. "If you betrayed us, I swear on our family name that you will see your just deserts!"

"Me? Betray Valm?" Balt laughed. "_Me_? Why don't you ask your good friend over there what happened? Why don't you ask him who I am, and why I'm here?"

"How would Robin know anything-"

"Robin knows a great many things." Robin interrupted, "It's a necessity in my line of work. In this case, Zulas, Balt was an agent for the Valmese spymaster, which is why he was forced to fake his own death. Furthermore-"

"A _spy?_" Zulas howled. "There's no honor in spying!"

"That's _your_ opinion, not mine."

"That's our family's legacy! You can't just throw it off."

"Once again, your opinion. I feel no obligation to follow the vaulted family legacy."

"I told you, there's no reason to think that you aren't a full-blooded Albert just because of-"

"And _I_ told _you_ that has no relevance to this discussion!"

"Pardon the interruption." Robin took advantage of Balt and Zulas's furious discussion to blast the former with lightning, dropping the ex-Valmese spy, current Plegian soldier. "But we really don't have time for a family argument right now. Zulas, you can pick up it later when we don't have a war to win."

"Robin?" Zulas asked.

"Sorry about that, but-"

"No, I'm fine with what you did. But is there something you aren't telling me?"

_I killed Walhart._ "No." Robin shook his head. "I'm sure there's more to this story than it seems, but I'm not hiding anything from you. That I can promise."

"You're lying, aren't you?"

"Do you think I'm lying?"

"I want to believe you aren't." Zulas inhaled deeply. "But you don't always make it easy."

"That will have to be good enough for now." Robin said. _I need to solidify his trust. This Balt can claim anything he wants, but there can't be any way he has proof – if he's the third spy, he must have been stationed here before I executed my plan._ "I'll trust you to take him prisoner. Bind him and take him back to our camp. Talk to him at your leisure, see if you can convince him to join our side."

"What do you think he was doing here?"

"Undercover on assignment." Robin said. "Probably got a bit paranoid when that tragedy happened. Beyond that, I haven't the faintest idea."

"Can I talk to him when he wakes up?"

"Sure, I've got nothing to hide." Robin tightened his grip on his spear. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've a battle to finish, the remainder of Plegian nobility to bully into coronating me, and a rather extended dialogue with the Plegian Hierophant waiting as well."

_A/N: __Honestly, I think this is one of my favorite chapters to write, probably #2 of this arc. (#1 isn't going to be for a while, sorry.) This kind of exemplifies the scheming that everyone does and the massive amounts of backstabbing that goes on. Mustafa and Robin aren't actually enemies in the empirical sense (probably), they just got thrown against each other. War is hell. Also, now is when this really starts picking up. We'll be in for quite the rough ride. Stay on board, leave reviews, and recommend to your friends if you think they'll enjoy this!_


	37. Dragon Ascendant

-_Plegian Dungeons_-

"Talk to me, brother."

"Why bother?" Balt scowled. "It's not like you're going to believe anything I say."

"I've never known you to be a liar." Balt was locked up inside the former Plegian prison within the former Plegian castle. Upon surrender, Robin had quickly seized command and had ordered every surviving senior Plegian official and the Plegian Hierophant to the throne room, for reasons Zulas didn't know. But Zulas had more pressing issues, namely catching up with his family. "I mean, that was before you faked your death to join the spy corps, but…"

"That's just because I was clever enough to not get caught." Balt sighed. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing right now, but this is something you should stay away from. The reason I agreed to fake my death is because I _didn't_ want you mixed up in all this."

"And what about Ceule?" Zulas asked. "You don't care about her feelings at all?"

"Our elder sister is fine on her own, and you know it." Balt said. "In fact, I wouldn't have had to if it weren't for you. You can't let bygones be bygones, can you?"

"I just want to know why you were here fighting for our enemies and against us."

"Look, Zulas." Balt sighed. "Do you know why I wanted you to stay away from this?"

"Not particularly. Nor do I care."

"It's because I don't want you dead."

"I'm a soldier." Zulas said. "I've sworn my life to the service of Valm, and I've got no hesitation when it comes to dying for the cause. You don't need to protect me."

"Hence the problem." Balt said. "If I tell you what I know, it's going to have you die for a useless reason. I've got no problem – well, a slight problem – with you dying for your stupid noble ideals, but only when you're actually doing that. The world of skullduggery requires a more flexible mindset than what you have. And I don't want you dying for no reason."

"There's nothing you know that could-"

"Oh, _shut up!_" Balt snapped. "Stuff that. I _do_ know things. I was Cervantes's best spy for three years. I know things that would run your blood cold, secrets about your wife's family that would have you challenging them to duels, and the _truth_ about your Battlemaster."

"Look." Zulas said, after a pause. "I know we have our differences. But tell me why. Why was it necessary to do this? If what you're saying is true, then Robin and I could be on your side, you know."

"You never change, do you?" Balt sighed. "I'll tell you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Swear on the family name." Balt said. "Swear that if I'm right, you'll take up my cause. And not my cause in your way. My cause in _my_ way. If I'm right – well, there's a good chance you won't be able to speak to me again."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you if you _swear._"

"Fine, but I have a condition of my own." Zulas said. "No more lies. No more hiding. I want you back in the regular ranks, fighting under me once I clear all this up."

"Sure." Balt laughed. "The moment Robin reinstates me, I'll help you, I promise. Oath?"

"Oath." Zulas removed his belt knife and the two sibling slashed cuts into their palms, shaking and reciting. "Upon the Sable Order, do I swear to uphold this oath."

"Fine." Balt said. "Let me cover the main points. For starters, it was Robin who killed Cervantes."

"_What?_"

"The two have been doing literally nothing but fight since Robin got the Battlemaster promotion." Balt said. "There's been a shadow war since then. Robin was trying to discover the identity of the Valm spymaster, and once he discovered it was Cervantes, he had him killed."

"You don't have any proof, do you?"

"Of course I don't!" Balt scowled. "I've been stuck here this entire time, doing nothing but attempting to track down Dant to kill her – don't give me that look, I haven't found a hair of her – so I can't get information from the mainland! All I have was the reports I was given, and I had to destroy those for safety reasons."

"You've been trying to kill Dant?"

"Tit for tat, brother." Balt sighed. "We're going to get nowhere if you've got these kinds of hang-ups. Sure, I was trying to kill her. Robin had several of Cervantes's spies killed, so Cervantes started going after Robin's. It's how the game works. And if you can't accept this, then you'll have an even harder time learning that he's about to crown himself king of Plegia, seeing as he's literally first in line to the throne. On account of his noble Plegian blood…"

-_Plegian Throne Room_-

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you here today." Robin said, drumming his fingers into the hard wood that made up the throne for Plegia. Depressingly simple, but he supposed the gold one was ransacked by Regna Ferox. _You know, come to think of it, I've always wanted to say that line. You would have think I'd managed it by now. _"It's very simple_._"

"So, at last." The hierophant was standing. The rest of the Plegian nobles had the sense to get down on their knees, but he stood, his face concealed in a hood. "The prodigal son returns."

"You know of me?" Robin asked.

"Of course." The hierophant said. "How could I not? Knowledge of your existence was a secret guarded by the Grimleal most zealously, preparing for your eventual return, though we could not foresee the circumstances. Not to mention that even if we didn't know, your resemblance to your mother is uncanny."

"Hierophant, what are you talking about?" One of the generals interrupted him.

"If you would…?" The hierophant gestured to Robin. "I would hate to presume to make requests of the most illustrious, but in this case it may be necessary…?

"Naturally." Robin stripped his glove and raised his hand. "My name – my _true_ name - is Robin Wormtongue, of the Plegian Royal Line. I am a direct descendant of Thabes, and in my veins flows the blood of Grima. I am the Fellborn, the one to bring Grima back. Now, I give you all the same offer I gave Mustafa. Kneel, or die."

They all complied almost immediately. It made Robin almost want to throw up in disgust. _None of them are actually loyal to me or have any kind of respect for my lineage. They're just looking to avoid dying and want to curry favor. Well, unfortunately for them, currying favor goes two ways. _Robin drummed his fingers on the throne. _And I need it for the time being._ "Hierophant, who among these are not sworn and loyal members of the Grimleal?"

"Those two."

"Execute them." Robin stated. It was merely a matter of prudence. If they truly were opposed to the Grimleal, then they shouldn't have been there. Robin had made it clear that was not summoning all the nobility, just the Hierophant and those who were willing to follow him. That just meant they were opportunists or spies foolish enough to get caught. Either way, their death would make for quite the message.

"You can't-" One of the two stood up.

His protest was cut short when Robin blasted him with lightning. The other fell to a sword in the back as he lunged at Robin, the work of the loyal Plegians. It made for a good spectacle. Robin smiled. This would be easier than he anticipated, especially with the Hierophant helping him. And now the Hierophant would have reason to help him.

"I think we need to have a long conversation at some point." Robin told him. "Though that can wait – we have more pressing matters."

"Most certainly. Your enthusiasm is appreciated." The Hierophant agreed. He flipped off his hood to reveal ash-gray hair and skin paler than Robin had ever seen before. A bone mask covered his face, but even as Robin watched, the man took it off. His face was completely unrecognizable, it bore no resemblance to any Robin had seen before. "My full name is Desert Hawk, though Hawk will suffice for now."

"Well met, Hawk." Robin said. "Prepare the ritual."

"…Pardon?" Hawk blinked in surprise.

"The Awakening to summon the power of Grima." Robin said, slowly as if it should have been completely obvious. _I should navigate carefully. __This one, I think, is behind this all._ "I would have you prepare it. Or did you think I wouldn't know of it after you sent Aversa to help me in Plegia?"

"I had hoped, certainly. But you can understand my caution, and my surprise, can you not, given your amnesia. I was under the assumption that you suffered from it, and had no recollection of your true heritage, so I did arrange for Aversa to be sent to you. I'm pleasantly surprised to find you quite knowledgeable." Hawk said. "Or was the amensia faked?"

"Real enough, let's put it that way." Robin said. _It's best not to clue him in to how much I don't know. Seeing as he's kind of responsible for most of what I do know. Except for the reports that I obtained from Cervantes' spy in Plegia among the Grimleal, which wasn't much._ "Hierophant, you've been working this whole time to ensure I'd be able to take Plegia, haven't you? Once you found me in Valm, you manipulated events to send Aversa to my side, and you let Validar die so I might claim the throne without his interference."

"It is as you say."

"And giving us a pretext to invade Archaneia." Robin mused. "That was cleverly done – Farber is fool."

"Your flattery isn't needed." Hawk said. "I was but trying to have you fulfill your duty. That was all."

"Then I thank you for that." Robin struggled to keep the emotion off his face though he couldn't stop a malicious grin. _So it was Hawk. I'm going to enjoy this._ "I'll admit, I thought I wouldn't be able to do this for the better part of a decade, but it's time to do it now. The Awakening."

"So you are serious about the Awakening." Hawk said. "But if you know about it, surely you know that we don't have the means to do it now? At most, you may possess three Gemstones, and the Fire Emblem is still in the hands of the Ylissean Exalt."

"Leave the strategic decisions to me, hierophant. And I've judged that we're close enough to start preparing." Robin said. "Lucina's group believes that they possess the three Gemstones I held, as I gave them to her when I sent her from Valm. Though, of course, those are cleverly enchanted fakes – I would never give the real ones up so easily. Basilio is heading to my army with the fourth as we speak – and he isn't the type of man who would let it out of his possession so easily."

"And the Fire Emblem?" Hawk coughed. "The shield itself, and the fifth Gemstone?"

"Dant's assured me she's capable of retrieving it at any point I want, though not without consequence." Robin smirked. "I had her infiltrate the Shepherds – easy enough, given their willingness to accept virtually anyone up to and including thievish assassins, mercenary kidnappers, and traitorous dark mages – and then she had a twofold assignment. The first was to watch over Plegia, using Ylisse's status as their conquerors, and judge their relative threat, which she did well enough. The second was, should it be necessary, to prepare for the retrieval of the Fire Emblem."

"You have a traitor among the Shepherds?" Hawk started laughing. "Excellent! A wolf among the sheep, then. It appears that you're always a few steps ahead."

"Dant's not among the Shepherds proper." Robin clarified. "Dant said she's part of an auxiliary group of some sorts – scouting, I think – but she's in place nonetheless for stealing the Fire Emblem. All she needs is the signal, and the Emblem is ours. If all goes well, I believe she plans to swap it with a fake, but we can't expect that to hold for long, so we'd have a short window before Ylisse would start hunting her down."

"And you wish to go through with the ritual?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Robin said. _I'm definitely going to kill him, though I can't deny this ritual does sound interesting._ "Do you not know? Valm respects one thing, and that is power. The power of the Fell Dragon would let me walk across this continent single handedly and remake it as my own image. Something I dream of. With its power, I could end the war in days, could I not? I could just wait until after the war, I suppose, but then I'd actually have to _fight_ it. The ritual sounds like a pretty effective shortcut."

"Of course." Hawk smiled. "I believe you and Grima share that wish common. The wish of remaking the world."

"Is that so?" Robin was genuinely intrigued.

"Indeed." Hawk said. "Grima, too, wishes to use his power to its fullest, and to remake this world."

"And would this be my wishes, or his, which are fulfilled?"

"Given what you have told me." Hawk smiled. "Why, I do not think there would be any point of disagreement between either of you."

"Excellent." Robin said. "Now, where will this ritual take place?"

"The Dragon's Table. It is sacred ground to Grima."

"And what preparations need to take place?"

"A plethora of worshippers, of course." Hawk said. When Robin raised an eye, Hawk clarified. "The base of the ritual is similar to light magic, in a sense. It requires the belief of people willing to serve you. All loyal Plegians should assemble there."

"And what of my army?" Robin asked. "What they be considered as my worshippers?"

"Yes, of course." Hawk replied, with a wry smile on his face. "I was going to suggest that next. The more the better."

"And the better to defend the temple, should the need arise." Robin mused. "Prepare to assemble the Plegian populace and direct them to the Dragon's Table. I'll send my auxiliaries there ahead of time to sent up a military base, and then take my army to engage Basilio's forces. I'll be back with the Gemstone, Dant will have retrieved the Fire Emblem by then, and we shall all meet together at the Dragon's Table."

"Agreed." Hawk smiled.

-_Ylisse_-

The news traveled swiftly across the continent. The Valmese Battlemaster had announced himself as the long-lost scion of the Plegian noble family and had chosen to take command of the land beneath his thumb, ruling over it. The Plegian Hierophant, and consequently the Grimleal has fallen in with him, joining forces with the Valm army.

Now reinforced, they had begun to march north, towards the west half of Regna Ferox, guarded by the West Khan, and his army of Feroxi warriors, though his numbers drew thin. The East Khan had moved to join him, but that meant Ylisse to the east couldn't unite their armies easily, with Valm directly in the way. And this meant Chrom was facing a difficult choice. Or, more correctly, Morgan was.

"All we have to do is play defense, and we win." Morgan scowled. "…is what I'd _like_ to say, but there's not a ship in the harbor across Archaneia. The Battlemaster's no fool – the reason isn't because they're all destroyed. It's because those were all sent back to Valm and will be headed our way carrying reinforcements. Time is our opponent – once Robin has that juggernaut army, the fact that our forces are scattered suddenly become a liability instead of an asset. Not that it's much of an asset now, but at least we can trap Valm in Plegia."

"Can we stop the reinforcements?" Chrom asked her. Marth had Morgan take over her role as tactician. Morgan didn't have Marth's weird foreseer powers, but she was a gifted tactician. Unfortunately, the rest of her group wasn't there. It wasn't like they had to – officially, they were Shepherds, but the Shepherds had autonomy that the rest of the army didn't have.

Chrom wished the other twelve were here in Ylisse. All thirteen of them were very capable warriors and fought with a trained practice around each other that even the Shepherds envied. But Marth disappeared with half of them, and Inigo had disappeared with the other half when he got a message from Marth. Leaving only Morgan, the tactician.

"No. Not for sure. We can't stop the reinforcements from arriving." Morgan shook her head. "If we marched to the sea with our army and set up a blockade, hypothetically, but Plegia is now hostile territory for us. Mustafa's dead, and the Hierophant is singing Robin's praises. We need to force Robin off the continent in time, and I don't know if we have that."

"Tough decisions." Frederick interrupted. "Exalt, perhaps we shouldn't march at all."

"What are you saying?"

"What I am saying is that we should perhaps protect those who we have sworn to protect, and not risk out lives protecting those that we have not."

"I agreed, Frederick." Chrom said. "I _agreed_ to defend Plegia from all those that would invade it, and I _failed. _I gave my word."

"That wasn't your fault." Morgan said quickly. "That was my failure. _I_ was the one who said they'd take longer than they did before they attacked. Valm moved too fast. And even if we had known that, there was nothing to be done. If we had moved all our forces to Plegia, then his ships could have gone north to Regna Ferox. Honestly, it was Mustafa who made the mistake of charging the Valm army. If he had held a defensive line, they'd have been delayed long enough for us to have come and helped."

"Still." Chrom said. "If I failed to save Plegia, I have an obligation to help them recover. They don't all side with Robin – they can't. Mustafa had a wife and children. Hopefully, they're in hiding, and if we drive Valm off, we can reinstate them and try to continue the peace on this continent. Morgan, what's the best plan of action?"

"Pincer. At least to start it, undoubtedly the Battlemaster will try a few tricks of his own. But there's no reason not to start with what gives us the greatest advantage." Morgan frowned. "Regna Ferox can keep the Valm forces at bay, and if we attack them, they'll be forced to fight on two fronts, spread their forces too thin, and we'll have the means to drive them off. If we're lucky, that'll be before reinforcements can arrive. Because that'll be the same size as the first time – another 100,000 troops."

"Then prepare the troops for marching." Chrom said.

"Wait." Morgan held up her hand. "There's – there's one more thing. Like I said, we _can't_ stop the reinforcements, even if we defeat the army currently in Archaneia right now. We just won't have the time. And they could just keep sending wave after wave at us - they have a million man army. So, aside from defeating Plegia, there's one thing we need to do. One thing we need to do in order to make sure that Valm will give up."

"Yes?"

"Robin must be taken out of the equation." Morgan sighed, dropping her head. "Killed, captured, incapacitated – doesn't matter how. Even wounding him will be enough, as long as it put him out of actions for a decent amount of time. Valm won't attack us if they think there's nothing to be gained by it. All we have to do is _prove_ it, and numbers for numbers doesn't do that. But we need to keep in mind that Robin's level as a target of opportunity is equal to that of his entire army."

"He's worth an _entire army?_" Frederick said, aghast.

"I mean, not just him, I'm including everyone that's constantly around him. So that's his personal squad and his Dire Wolves. But yeah, that's what I can compare him against. His tactical sense and his combat abilities are off the chart." Morgan sighed. "And I think I'm around the same age as him too. That really hurts, you know? Feels like I'm just chasing a shadow. I'd _never_ be worth an entire army."

"He's not to be underestimated, that's clear. Very well." Chrom said. "Wounding it is."

"Exalt." Frederick said. "If he's the one he claims to be – then he's the one your father tried to kill. You must consider killing him."

"He is not who my father thought he was. And I am not my father." Chrom said. "We'll do this my way, because I'm the only one left to do this. And that means we talk to him first. There may be more to this story, things we don't know."

"And if not?"

"When the time for words passes, it's time for steel."

"I was afraid of that." Morgan muttered. "Robin, please. Don't make this harder than it needs to be."

-_Regna Ferox, Longfort_-

"Flavia, we have to stop him!" Basilio howled. His voice echoed across the food hall that the Feroxi warriors had gathered in. A few turned from downing mead or chewing through poultry legs to look at him howling at Flavia, but most didn't. The Khans had screaming matches on a daily basis, especially since both of them were leading the same army.

"We have to do nothing." A dry rasp echoed as Flavia ran a whetstone across her sword. She shared his sentiments, but not his impatience. And certainly not his bravado. "Listen, oaf. We don't have the numbers to go on the offensive, and I'm not leaving behind Regna Ferox."

"Hmph."

"Besides, we have allies in Ylisse." Flavia said. "All we have to do is to wait and hold the Longfort and wait for Chrom to arrive. That why the wall was made. To keep Plegian invaders out."

"These are Valm."

"Oh, are they?" Flavia's tone of voice indicated that she didn't care one whit about whether the invaders were Valm or Plegians.

"I still think we should march our army there." Basilio growled. "Flavia, what are you doing? Valm has made an enemy of Regna Ferox, and their main force is marching towards us."

"So what do you want to do?" Flavia asked. "Charge his army instead of waiting at the Longfort for him?"

"YES!"

"Why?" Flavia grit her teeth. "That's what cost Mustafa the battle. If that idiot had held on to command, we'd be able to have a much better chance and force Valm on the defensive. Now, we've been forced on the defensive."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"Yes, it does." Flavia shook her head. "Listen, you bald giant and try to make sure this stays in your overly thick and no doubt useless skull – fighting right now is completely useless!"

"Never thought I'd hear you of all people say that."

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me." Basilio said. "Coward."

"Oaf!" Flavia said. "Listen, if you want to die, I won't stop you, but you're doing it alone. We're waiting for Ylisse."

"Fine. If that's how you want to do this." Basilio said. "Warriors of Regna Ferox…"

"Shut up, everyone ignore the oaf." Flavia pointed her sword at him to silence him, much to the cheers of the assembled crowds. Everyone enjoyed the Khans quarreling. "Why do you even care?"

"Because if we don't kill him now, we may never get the chance." Basilio said. "Don't you realize that he's the rightful king of Plegia?"

"So, it's back to being Plegia, then?" Flavia said. A sudden thought struck her. "Wait, does that mean that our treaty applies to him as well? Well, it's not like I care even if it did."

"That's not the problem." Basilio said. "Do you even know why the last Exalt attacked Plegia?"

"The last war?" Flavia shrugged. "That was back when my father was Khan. I was too busy with my war band to care. All I remember is that he explicitly forbade us from acting as mercenaries for either side."

"Hmph." Basilio grimaced. "That's right."

Flavia's father was a tenacious warrior. While Flavia had earned her nickname as the Lioness, her father, Khan Vesparia, has earned the nickname 'Old Bear'. Basilio had only manage to wrest control from his a few times. But not during the first Ylissean-Plegian war, unfortunately. The Old Bear had declined to help the Exalt in the early days, when he considered the war unprovoked, and especially in the later days, when in turned into nothing more than peasant armies. Vesparia's warrior pride meant that he had no desire to involve himself in it. Luckily, the fact that Plegia had historically been on worse terms with them than Ylisse had meant the alliance during the last war.

But Basilio had sworn to guard the Gemstone with his life. He'd sworn that on his honor as a warrior. If he died, the Gemstone could be passed on. Robin knew the secrets behind the Gemstones, but Flavia didn't. If Robin truly were the Fellblood, then he needed to get the Gemstone to Chrom. But if he wasn't, then what was Robin playing at? This was something for some with a head for strategy.

Unfortunately, this was Regna Ferox. And, as the saying there went, any problem that couldn't be solved by swinging an axe at it meant you just needed a larger axe. A full-scale assault from the Feroxi would bring an end to it, one way or another. Valm wasn't as strong as they claimed themselves to be, and there was nothing like a fight to raise Feroxi war spirits.

Either way, the world would be safer without that [dang]ed Battlemaster and his Fell bloodline. That must have been what tempted Mustafa, come to think of it. Did Mustafa know about Robin? Did Robin know that? Is that why he had a habit of leading from the front?

"I can see the steam coming from the ears." Flavia dryly noted. "Is that you thinking in there, or have you just given up and decided to clean it out and turn it into a smoker? Because I could use a nice smoked pork belly right now."

"Do you honestly think you could fit an entire pork belly in my head?" Basilio sighed. "What goes through your head, woman?"

"Something's got to be up there." Flavia shrugged. "Anyway, you were telling me about the first Ylisse-Pleigian war? Why did the previous Exalt declare war?"

"Religious fanaticism." Basilio said. "Something we should have taken part of, but I wasn't in charge then. Anyway, you, for once, happen to accidentally be right under these circumstances."

"If I were a lesser woman, I'd ask you to repeat that. Fortunately for your slim and no-doubt shattered ego, I'm quite confident in my judgement." Flavia said. "Then we shall remain here and wait for Ylisse to arrive. When that happens, we'll crush them."

"I'll… take my leave, I suppose."

"See that you do."

_-Regna Ferox, Longfort Exterior-_

Basilio sighed in frustration as he left. That wasn't how he wanted the conversation to go, but unfortunately, Flavia had a point. His rival Khan was infuriating.

"Khan Basilio! I'm glad I found you."

"Marth? A bit cold here." Basilio took note of the leader of a group of half a dozen warriors. "Shouldn't you be in Ylisse? Or were you the group that went to Valm?"

"To Valm." Marth said, her face hidden behind a mask. "I need your Gemstone."

"Ah, sorry? I must have misheard you-"

"I _said_, I need your Gemstone." Marth repeated herself.

"Now's not the time to be treasury raidin', lass." Basilio frowned and took note of her companions. They didn't _look_ like they were spoiling for a fight. But they were wearing weapons and tomes and had the expression of a determined force. "Or did you have something specific in mind?"

"Playing this game?" Marth shook her head. "I know you have Gules, Basilio."

"Who told you? The Valmese Battlemaster? He shouldn't be trusted." Basilio said. "I'll have you know that he intends to take them for himself."

"No." Marth smiled beneath her mask. "Actually, my father told me that you have it."

"Your father?" Basilio frowned. "Aside from Robin, no one was supposed to know about the fact that I have this. That's a closely guarded secret. Did my predecessor tell your father?"

"Who can say?" Marth shrugged. She gestured to her bespectacled companion, who withdrew three orbs from his cloak. "But the fact is that we need yours, Khan Basilio. We need to get the Gemstones to Chrom."

"Did the Battlemaster send you on this task?"

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"The Awakening can only be performed at Naga's Shrine, to the east of Ylisse." Basilio said. "If Chrom goes there, the Shepherds will go with him. You'd rob Ylisse of their most elite fighting force. What happens if, say, you go and give the Gemstones to Chrom and he goes off, and then Robin attacks Ylisse?"

Marth didn't have a response, and Basilio got the impression that she blinked under the mask.

"I'll tell you." Basilio continued. "It'd be a repeat of what happened to Ylissotol, that's what. Ylisse will fall, and you won't enjoy that. So, knowing that, do you still want the Gemstone?"

"I'll _have_ the Gemstone, one way or another, Khan Basilio."

"No. You won't." Basilio shook his head. "The Gemstone is in a safe place, and I'm not giving it to you."

"Robin of Valm is the Fellblood, and he's taken over Plegia."

"I know that."

"Give me the Gemstone!" Marth hissed. "I _know_ you have it on you. That's where you keep it."

"…And pray tell, lass, what makes you think you know that?" Basilio frowned.

"…Let's try this again." Marth shook her head. "Khan Basilio, I am the Foreseer, and I've come with both a request and a warning."

"Hmm?"

"At some point in the future, Robin _will_ become Grima." Marth said. "I'm … not convinced as this point that anything could stop him, though you can be sure I'll try. After that … after that Grima can only be stopped by someone who has been Awakened with the Gemstones."

"Huh." Basilio shrugged. "Don't put any stock in this-"

"I haven't finished. In this war with Valm, Basilio, you _die_. You choose to take the field and then you die in battle." Marth grimaced and clutched her head. "At least, I think so. I know you won't survive without someone interfering. And Chrom _will_ survive – I also know that. That future doesn't seem like it will change anytime soon."

"I'm going to die? Against who?"

"…You were supposed to die against Walhart." Marth shook her head. "It … it doesn't matter against who. Now, I'd guess it's against Robin. But you're going to die on the battlefield, at which point you give the Gemstone to Flavia, to deliver to Chrom. That's how I know you have it on you."

"You didn't tell me anything about this Foreseer nonsense when I first met you, you know."

"I didn't think I would need to." Marth replied. "My interfering has had … repercussions."

"Like Walhart's death?" Basilio challenged her.

"…Maybe." Marth looked uncomfortable. "I can't talk about that."

"Well, sorry about this, lass." Basilio said. "But I'm taking the battlefield against Robin. It might be the only way to beat him. And don't worry – Ol' Basilio is pretty strong and can take a few hits. And now that I know I'm going to die, I might even be able to avoid it."

"Khan Basilio…"

"Don't give me that, lass." Basilio said. "And I can't give you the Gemstone…"

"I won't give it to Chrom." Marth quickly said. "I swear upon Naga's name that I will not keep him from the battlefield by giving him the Gemstones. I'll keep it in storage until its necessary."

"You've almost convinced me." Basilio shrugged. "But I'll need even more incentive than that."

"An even greater incentive." Marth considered. "I'm not sure I have anything like that…"

_-Plegian Dungeons-_

"…And that's not even the worse part." Balt said grimly.

"You've accused Robin, _the Battlemaster_, of murdering a high-ranking Valm official in cold blood." Zulas said. "What could you possibly say that would make it more unbelievable."

"Hrr. Yeah, sounds kind of crazy when you put it like that." Balt said. "Of course, that's one of the best things about sinister plots – no one believes 'em. Most of these kinds of theories are nothing but old wives' tales, so the few that are true just get to hide with the rest of the lies. But, yeah, the next thing I'm going to tell you is pretty crazy. I'm not even sure I believe it myself."

"So why tell it to me?"

"Because you're in a better position to find out the truth." Balt said. "Your wife is connected to a quarter of the Valmese court and can ask for favors. You now sit on the council leading Valm. And you happen to have a personal army of your own. Hopefully that will get you were I can't."

"What are you saying…?"

"I'm saying this whole thing is a set-up!" Balt shouted. "You think it's a coincidence that Valm attacked Plegia? This whole war is a result of a flimsy pretext, and it was all to give the Plegian throne to Robin! And I happen to know that when Robin suggested the invasion of Plegia first to Walhart, Walhart turned him down."

"Brother, please be aware that what you say next had better be substantiated if you expect me to take you seriously." Zulas said. "Robin was at my wedding when Walhart was killed and Cervantes was killed, and he was badly wounded by assassins from the rebels who were responsible. If you want me to believe you, you had better tell me the truth."

"…Fine." Balt said. "All I know is that the rebels were organized by an outside party, who made sure that they would be able to attack the correct targets at the correct time. I know that this party had the means and connection to do this, but I _don't_ know who this party is. Robin referred to this individual as the 'Gray Tactician', and it's the belief of my superior that there was a possibility that the 'Gray Tactician' and Robin would form an alliance."

"…And it's your belief that Robin and the 'Gray Tactician' are the same person."

"What I believe isn't relevant." Balt refused to answer. "Zulas, I charge you with this. The Gray Tactician is still out there, and the one truly responsible for Walhart's death. In the name of the Conqueror, find the Gray Tactician and bring whoever it is to justice. Do you swear to do that?"

"I swear, little brother." Zulas nodded. "Walhart will be avenged."


	38. Flipping the Table

_-North Plegian Desert-_

"Shouldn't we be preparing for an assault on Plegia, now?"

"Hierophant, I don't tell you how to manipulate and control people using your fanatical religion." Robin said. "In exchange, I think it's only fair that you don't try anything remotely involved in tactical planning and leave in all to me, the _Battlemaster._"

"It wouldn't be wrong to say-"

"Don't care." Robin said. "Seriously, I don't care at all. All you've been doing is throwing out cryptic comments. From what I understand, that's also what you use to do in Plegia – just show up when you felt like it and toss out the odd comment or two. If not for the fact you somehow made hierophant, no one would give you a second glance, given the way you act. What's your deal?"

"The cryptic comments come with the territory." Hawk smiled. "Surely someone like you would understand?"

"Eh, fair enough." Robin said. "So, if you're going to be that kind of a cryptic sage type person, why are you near my frontlines?"

"I have to be _somewhere_." Hawk said. "And, if at all possible, I'd like to help you with this coming battle."

"So… about that…" Robin said.

The Longfort was a distant line on the horizon, a thin steel border on the edge of the horizon. The Feroxi had opted to build their defensive wall in front of what would otherwise be an impenetrable natural border of mountains, making for effectively two walls which had to be crossed. A fight straight through it would be nasty, without an extended siege. And even with one, it still would be difficult.

The Valm forces were building fortifications. Makeshift wooden palisades, trenches before them, and spike traps all over. Ballista were being erected, as well as spell towers for the Plegian's long-range dark mages. Robin surveyed it from a distance. Vermil was helping with the spell tower, Zulas was directing. And the Hierophant seemed unwilling to leave his side.

As far as Robin was concerned, that was certainly a good thing. It made his plan easier. Robin suspected that the Hierophant wasn't blind to his true aims, but also suspected that the Hierophant would think he'd be the one to carry them out. And it that was case, if the Hierophant never left his side, then Hawk was the in perfect position to be blindsided.

"From what you're doing, it's obvious that you intend to use this as a defensive line, and concentrate your main forces eastwards, attacking Ylisse when they come for us." Hawk frowned. "But this doesn't bode well for your plan to attack Regna Ferox."

"Huh. Guess you _do_ have tactical acumen." Robin said. "Not enough, though."

"What are you planning? Are you trying to bait them into an attack with this?" Hawk shook his head. "No. For that, only the appearance of fortifications would be necessary. You actually intend to use this as a defensive perimeter."

"That's correct, in direct contradiction of your plan." Robin said. "Come on, figure it out…"

"Battlemaster, you need to get the Gemstone from Basilio!" Hawk blinked. "Ah. You have a spy in Regna Ferox, intending to steal the Gemstone, don't you?"

"No."

"You can guarantee that they'll attack us, even if we sit back. You intend to provoke them."

"No."

"…You're betraying me."

"For shame." Robin gave the Hierophant a wicked side-eye, made all the more potent considering he only had one. "What world do _you_ live on that you'd guess betrayal _third?_ For me, it'd be number one on the list. I understand that as a religious fanatic your priorities may be slightly different, but I can't imagine that as the Hierophant of the _Grimleal_ would get this far without having betrayal as the _second_ assumption for any erratic behavior."

"You're betraying me!"

"Obviously." Robin shook his head. "Why is this so difficult for you to understand? Just because I'm the Fellblood doesn't mean I share your ideals, alright? I don't care for the Grimleal, I don't care for Grima, and I especially don't care for that ritual of yours. Honestly, how many people have _you_ stepped over to get that position? Might even be more than me, I personally opted for the quantity of the stepping stone. You seem more like a numbers guy to me."

"Traitor!"

"Yeah. And you can't do anything about it, which is the funny part. You can't kill me." Robin responded. He kept his gaze on the Hierophant. "I'm the last of the line of the Fellblood, which to be fair is my own fault considering I was directly responsible for the death of Validar, the previous King. If I die, the bloodline goes with me. You've got no choice but to suck up my betrayal. Kind of sucks to be you, eh? Next time don't put your faith in a mortal man."

"You're planning something!"

Robin shrugged.

"You're planning something … something not here." Hawk repeated himself. "Something _now._ That's why you're fine with telling me!"

"Well, I got talked out of killing myself." Robin responded. "And, even though I'm doing my best to get the Gemstones to Ylisse, I'm not exactly the type of person to only have _one_ plan. The second contingency was to get Chrom the Gemstones and have him Awaken, with the capacity to seal away my bloodline. The first – well, I'm sure you've figured it out now."

Hawk snarled and vanished in a flash of light.

"Warp magic." Robin idly noted and frowned. "Didn't expect that. But it's not like he can _do_ anything about my first contingency. What kind of second-rate genius does he take me for? I didn't tell him so that he could stop me, even if he did have warp magic. I'm not _going _to destroy the Dragon's Table."

-_Dragon's Table, Three Days Earlier_-

"Barrels, barrels, barrels! Move people, move!" Ravena shouted. "Let's go, let's go!"

The junior-sized tactician was standing in the middle of hundreds of moving Valmese soldiers. Ostensibly, they'd been sent there to set up a reinforced center in preparation for the more elaborate ritual. But they carried supplies that weren't necessary for the ritual.

Oil. Barrels of it. Wagons and caravans full of barrels of oil. And fire tomes, dozens upon dozens. Ravena had spent quite a while with Vermil, helping the fire mage with his experiments in the art of conflagration. And they'd discover that oil, heated under pressure, with the _right_ additives could generate tremendous volumes of explosive force, even more so than a Flare spell in large quantities. They'd also discovered that Fire tomes served as excellent fuel for heating up the oil.

So the barrels of oil had Fire tomes seeded under the barrels. And the barrels were tightly sealed by soldiers who were instructed that they were being sent to the front lines. Once that was done, another group, not instructed of the barrel's contents, were sent to put them to a different part of the warcamp, told it was nothing more than a logistics error. The ones transporting the barrels were informed that they contained food, alongside Dire Wolves more than happy to ensure that they weren't open.

And now that they reached the Dragon's Table, Ravena had informed the soldier there that the barrels contained ritual equipment, and thus must be placed in _very specific areas._ Areas near pillars, for instance, or walls, and a very large cluster of them right in the center where the table's main circle was.

"Heh." Ravena smiled as she watched the scene unfold around her. The Grimleal sent alongside them had been detoured thanks to well-placed bribes and swapping a few men around, and they wouldn't arrive for another two days. At that point, it'd be too late, and the Valm forces would slip away, using their own guides to head back.

"It's a good day to be Robin's adopted daughter."

-_Dragon's Table, Now_-

_No…_

Grima warped into place, right before Dragon's Table. But before him was a complete mockery of what it used to be. It'd collapsed, collapsed completely it on itself. The ruins surrounding the table where now small mounds of dust, getting smaller through the desert winds.

The Table itself was in giant pieces. The building no longer existed, and it was obvious from the magic that Grima sense that the Table's ritual magic was gone as well. Intentional or not, it seemed that they'd used tomes in their destruction of the table, and a Shadowgift user had sent them off. And disrupting a magic ritual had the same ease that tearing down a building had – any decent sized explosion would do it.

Robin's work wasn't _impossible_ to undo. But the amount of damage he'd done meant that it'd take generations of the faithful to restore the Temple to pristine shape. The Table would need to be rebuilt, piece by piece, spell by spell. Certainly it'd never be fixed in Robin's lifetime, not in time for Grima to try and perform the Awakening on him.

"My lord!"

"You." Grima stared. A Grimleal sorcerer was kneeling before him, almost weeping. Beside him, a few hundred Grimleal had assembled as well. Some of them were trying to shift the rubble but failing to do anything of note. The rest were on their knees, bowing to him. Not that it did anything to quell his rage. "_WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"_

"It was like this when we arrived, I swear, Hierophant!" The sorcerer said. "Our most holy site, the place of the Fellblood's Awakening, destroyed, on the eve of our victory. I have no excuses. Somehow, a force managed to attack, destroy the Valm forces, and destroy the Table."

"Eve of our victory. What a joke." Grima shook his head. "No, you fool, that _was_ the Valm. We've been betrayed by the Fellblood."

"Impossible."

"No." Grima shook his head. "Merely an oversight on my part. It seems that Robin ended up with the _opposite_ of what I expected, somehow. Though perhaps I should have expected it. Power-hungry leaders rarely want to just hand over his power. He must have been more knowledgeable than I thought about the ritual. Probably Lucina's fault."

"My lord? Surely, it couldn't have been your fault."

"Ah, yes." Grima looked at the sniveling sorcerer trying to appease him. He shook his head. "This is a setback, I'm afraid. I didn't expect this. So I suppose the only thing to do is to wipe the slate clean and prepare to start again."

The sorcerer was destroyed with a casual wave of his hand. The travel back in time had taken away a great deal of his power, and he could no longer count on a feast at the table to give him the back him former strength, but even still these ants were nothing to him, and especially not the rank-and-file dark mage of the Grimleal. Grima attacked them, growing progressively angrier as he cut his path through the ranks of the Grimleal.

"DASTARD!" Grima howled. A wave of his hand and dark energy crashed through a rank of barbarians, turning them to ash. A gesture with two, and dark spikes grew, impaling the sorcerers. Despite the Table's destruction, it wouldn't stop Grima from feasting on their souls, meager as it was. "THAT DOUBLE-CROSSING SON OF NAGA WILL PAAAAAAAAY!"

-_Plegian Desert_-

"Everything went well?" Robin chuckled as Ravena walked up behind him. She was eating something Robin couldn't identify for the life of him but assumed that he had eaten it before as it had to be Plegian cuisine. It was a series of chunks of meat, skewered on thin wooden sticks. Ravena had six of the sticks, held between her fingers and was taking turns biting chunks clean off the sticks. "And is it my imagination, or are your snacking habits getting worse?"

"Local cuisine." Ravena said, as if it explained everything. "So, did he swallow the bait?"

"He _warped_ there." Robin shrugged. "Swallowed it, hook, line, and sinker. So what did you do to the Table?"

"Blew it sky-high. It was kind of horrifying, to be honest because we had a pillar of black smoke the size of a mountain, and stone chunks raining from the sky like hail. I've never even _heard_ of anything like it." Ravena said. "Kind of like Vermil's Flare spell, except a thousand thousand times stronger."

"Huh. A Megaflare."

"Yeah, something like that." Ravena shrugged. "It's not going to be easy to put back together. The Awakening can't be done _there_ anymore."

"Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I passed up on the amazing offer of godhood and the ability to crush my opponents to powder beneath my heel." Robin said. "Really, I was tempted there."

"No." Ravena said. "Not curious at all."

"…Really?"

"Mmm." Ravena ripped a piece of meat off the stick with her teeth. "Fine. I'll ask. _Why_?"

"First rule of dealing with eldritch monstrosities." Robin said. "NEVER CALL UP WHAT YOU CAN'T PUT BACK DOWN!"

"Yup. Figures." Ravena said. "Too paranoid too call up any power that you don't think you'd be able to kill. But you'd be fine doing it if an Awakened Chrom was around."

"…Maybe." Robin considered. "Still risky, though. Not for nothing, but it would have been really helpful to have that power considering we've got a few wars ahead of us."

"So, what happens when the Hierophant gets back?"

Robin smiled. "That's an _if_. And not a very strong _if_ at that."

"Oh." Ravena blinked. "He's … not coming back, is he?"

"Nope."

-_Dragon's Table_-

A man in Plegian Hierophant's robes stood inside a ring of corpses, laughing maniacally. Wounds such that they were caused by dark magic were on most of them, though a few suffered indications of tears and slashes that wouldn't look out of place on something torn apart by a wild animal.

Not that any of the injuries gave Dant any pause, and especially not since she was concealed. Very few people could detect her, and when she was making as conscious of an effort as she was, that number was down to one. And the Plegian Hierophant wasn't that one.

Desert Hawk. That was his name. Robin's note indicated that he was to blame for the war. That irritated Dant, not necessarily that the war happened, but more because her assignment was keeping an eye on Plegia to make sure these kinds of stunts weren't pulled.

_Robin said there was nothing I could do._ Dant reminded herself. _But that still doesn't make me feel better. Dastard's responsible for my failure. He will pay._

She ran a finger over the blade of choice for this mission. A Dragonslayer sword, one she'd filched from Ylisse's armory, and reforged to be as deadly as possible. Effective against dragons, and still quite deadly against humans. Rumor mill spun a tale that the Hierophant was secretly a manakete in disguise, and some of the attacks he'd used fit that theory, even though he hadn't transformed himself. Normally, Dant left the paranoia and conspiracy stuff to Robin. But she wasn't taking any chances.

Dant slowly stepped from her cover. She'd missed the Valm destroying the temple but got into place well before the Plegians did. And thus got a choice hiding spot. A nook high within Table rubble. Dant considered the idea of plunging shot. She shook her head. She'd do this one straight. Might as well.

A sturdy rope let her rappel down. The Plegian Hierophant noticed her.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

Dant shrugged and started walking towards him.

"No matter." The Hierophant raised his hand at her. Dark magic coalesced within it. "I'll be honest, I'd kill you no matter your answer. You should have stayed undercover. I might have missed you."

"Yes, but then I would have missed you as well."

"An assassin." The Hierophant said. "I see. The Battlemaster? Yes, he wouldn't be one to leave loose ends, would he?"

Dant shrugged and kept walking closer.

"And you think you can _take_ me? Desert Hawk, the leader of the Grimleal?" Hawk shook his head and blasted at her with dark magic. Wind kicked up beneath her, and a giant dust cloud emerged to swallow the blast right as it reached her. It cut through, but no one was there, and the dust cloud quickly spread. The Hierophant frowned as he tried to make out shapes in the dust.

Dant used the dust cloud to her advantage and dashed past him. The Plegian Hierophant turned, trying to find her, but he was too slow. His magic was strong, but he couldn't hit what he couldn't see. Someone of the Hierophant's caliber could probably sense the magic in people. Sand wouldn't blind him against normal assassins.

Too bad for him that Dant's Shadowgift let her block his powers. She rarely used it, considering her natural affinity for wind magic was near useless, her dark magic skill nearly nonexistent, and how _effective_ putting three feet of steel through someone's chest could be. But it was good enough to cloak herself so he couldn't sense her.

"Who are you!? And how are you doing this!?

"Guess." Dant said, right behind him.

"Die!"

Hawk spun around and blasted the direction that the voice had come from. Dant flipped over him even as he did and rammed his through the back. Hawk flinched as the sword emerged through his gut. "Wrong. Not that it was much of a guess in the first place."

"How…?" Hawk was cut off as blood poured from his mouth.

"Wind magic for the sandstorm, Shadowgift to block your tracing magic, and I'm just that fast." Dant kicked him off her sword and sheathed it. "And if you're wondering who I am, I was the one who was supposed to deliver the Fire Emblem. Oops."

"Robin… will pay." Hawk grimaced as blood poured from his wound. Dant just cheerily smiled and walked to a nearby barrel, left aside. "Grima … will have the last laugh…"

"Lucky me." Dant said, ignoring the dying Hierophant and looking at the barrel. "Seems like one the explosives that Robin used to destroy this place didn't make it in. Tell me, Hawk. Have you ever been rubbed down with oils? Because, let me tell you, it feels _great_. Here, free sample."

Hawk cursed but did nothing as Dant rolled the barrel over to him and stabbed a hole through it, letting the oil leak out all over the man.

"So..." Dant said. "Message from Robin. I presume now would be a good time for it, seeing as you're kind of bleeding out on the floor over there, and I'm currently dousing you with oil in preparation for your funeral pyre. Kind of a 'now-or-never' moment, you know. Incidentally, if you've got some kind of last confession, I'm all ears for that. I mean, I'll just laugh at you, but now's the time."

"Die… bi-"

"Ahem!" Dant interrupted. "Robin congratulates you on your successful manipulation of him. He wants you to know that you'd actually be a pretty capable opponent if you put effort into it, or a good lieutenant. However, you also happen to be a religious fanatic, which means that you've got a fairly large weakness – you happen to somewhat insane. You thought that Robin _had_ to follow your beliefs which he, in actual fact, does not follow. That's why you were able to be tricked."

"You'll pay … too…"

"Hard pass on that one." Dant shook her head. "Listen, fool, you thought _I_ could get the Fire Emblem? Is that some kind of a joke? And that Robin would actually listen to you? What messed-up world do _you_ come from where stuff like that happens? Got news for you, buddy. This ain't your world. It's _ours._ Screw things up for Robin, and you just have to pay the price."

"If… only you knew…"

"And there you go off again. Listen, scum. You're_ worthless. _You think you're the star? The villain behind the scenes who manipulates everyone? Well, you're _wrong._" Dant snapped. "All you are is the sorry little fool who thinks he's the focus. Some asinine moron who decided to interfere with things beyond his comprehension. You aren't the protagonist here. _Robin_ is. This is _his_ story now, not yours, so would you kindly _go to hell."_

With that, Dant tossed the torch onto the oil-soaked hierophant.

-_Ylisse Barracks_-

"Sister." Inigo warmly greeted Lucina with a hug. The leader of the Future Children stiffened, but Inigo was never one to be put off by her typical facade. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be back, Inigo." Lucina said. "And, would you mind?"

"Aw." Inigo let go and stood back. "Would you really do this to your poor brother who's been deprived of your company for almost a year at this point?"

"Inigo…" Lucina said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Where are the others?"

"Business as usual, eh?" The younger of the Exalt siblings adopted a serious look on his face. "Yarne and Nah are on perimeter duty. Kjelle and Brady are guarding the entrance. And Noire is … in the library, I think? Maybe archery? She's not the easiest person to keep an eye on, seeing as she either hides or bites your face off when you go looking for her. We're all same old, same old. But what about you guys? How are the rest of you?"

"Still alive." Gerome reported.

"Alive and _kicking!_" Cynthia cheered.

"The journey was pleasant and fruitful." Laurent reported.

"Hmph." Sevara rolled her eyes. "Nothing hard, really. Only problem was keeping an eye on this idiot and trying to stop him from going on about his sword hand."

"That's mean…" Owain looked crestfallen. Then he pulled out a sword. "But I found _this!_ Trip to Valm was entirely worth it. It's the legendary sword Missiletainn!"

"Don't ask." Lucina said, sighing and holding up a hand at Inigo's curious expression. "Please."

"Does he mean the legendary sword Mystletainn?" Inigo looked at the sword. "Because I've actually heard of that, it's a legendary crusader's sword. That could be really useful."

"I _said_, don't ask." Lucina scowled. "Now we're it for it."

Owain opened his mouth to begin a lengthy monologue which no doubt would have included the phrase _sword hand_ at least seven times, only for Sevara to coldcock him before he could get a sentence out. The would-be Scion of Legend dropped like a sack of grain with a very satisfied looking ginger-haired mercenary next to him, her arm outstretched.

"Sevara?"

"Yes?" Sevara innocently blew on her knuckles.

"That was _entirely _inappropriate. No matter how annoying my cousin is, slugging him in the face and knocking him out is escalating too much. Use your words next time." Lucina said. "Also, on behalf of all of us present, thank you."

"Anytime, Lucina."

"You're still going to have to drag him to Brady for healing. And be _careful_." Lucina turned to Inigo as Sevara ignored the second part of her orders and started dragging the semi-conscious Owain by the leg. "Get the rest of us. We need to discuss things."

-_Ylisse Barracks_-

"It's too late, or I suppose, too early, but I've collected them." Lucina opened the pouch before the assembled Future Children, revealing four Gemstones, to astonished faces. "Tiki's, Ferox's, Plegia's, and Valm's. The only one we're missing is Ylisse's, and the Fire Emblem itself."

"Sis…"

"No way…"

"Fascinating." Laurent pushed his glasses up and focused on them. "This includes the one you were missing in our time, and thus stopping you from performing the full Awakening, and thus necessitating our journey back here. You've succeeded where we once failed."

"…Yes, Laurent." Sevara sighed. "Way to point _that _out."

"It may work to our advantage that was the case in our time, though. We'll be able to know Awaken Chrom much earlier than we would have been able to Awaken Lucina." Laurent said. "It's possible that we'll be able to reduce the damage caused by Grima's Awakening. Truly, this is quite a momentous windfall for us."

"Yes." Gerome agreed. "So it's imperative that we get this to this world's Chrom as soon as possible."

"No." Lucina said, with a note of finality in her voice.

"Uh, sis…?" Inigo raised his hand. "Why aren't we doing that?"

"Two reasons. The first is that I promised Basilio I wouldn't do it. He had a point – it'd draw the Shepherds away from the front lines. And I don't break my promises." Lucina said. "Besides, from the beginning, I never intended to give it to Chrom. I had another plan in mind. One that Morgan helped me with."

The Future Children all blinked. Morgan's plans were infamous among them. They _usually_ worked, but they also had a reputation for being somewhat insane. And her amnesia wasn't going to make them any better.

"Not one of _those_ plans." Lucina said. "Our original plan was to change our history. But it's becoming more and more clear that, while we can change minor events, the major events will always overrule what we're trying to do. Trying to Awaken Chrom to kill Robin might not work because destiny would just overrule it. But there is something we can do, something that no one, not even Robin would suspect, and something that's completely immune to destiny. And once we do _that_ – well, there's a good chance that we can flip the table completely and start the game without Destiny deciding to screw us over."

"YES!" Cynthia pumped her fist. "That sounds exactly like something a hero would do."

"Um…" Noire nervously held up her hand. "…What exactly are we doing?"

"Performing the Full Awakening." Lucina said. "On one of _us_. It's something that Robin won't see coming, and something that can't be affected by destiny, because we haven't tried that in our time. Morgan is going to get the Fire Emblem to us."

"Is that why she's not here?" Cynthia sighed loudly.

"She said she needed to be on the frontlines if she was going to be the tactician of the fight." Inigo said. "She said not to expect her to show up until all the fighting was over. She _also_ said that it'd be best if we never show up fighting, so we could retain our status in Valm, should the need arise."

"That makes sense." Lucina frowned. "But since when does Morgan make _sense_? This war must be negatively affecting her."

"So, once we've got the Fire Emblem, you're going to perform the Awakening?" Inigo asked.

"No." Lucina smiled and offered him Falchion. "Our best chance is _you_ performing it."

"…Yeah, this is a Morgan plan." Inigo blinked. "_WHAT!?"_

"Ah, the dark horse possibility." Laurent said. "Yes, sounds like a good idea."

Inigo looked around the room, despairing as the rest of the Future Children dissolved into nods and agreements with the plan. "…But I can't use Falchion."

"No. We've never _tested _to see if you can use Falchion. You've got the Brand." Lucina said. "Honestly, I'm kind of ashamed we didn't test this out until now. You're almost as good at swords as I am, and your footwork is even more nimble. You'll be fine, especially with the rest of us fighting alongside you. But you're the best candidate right now."

"…Just tell me one thing?" Inigo winced and grit his teeth. "This'll get me the girls, right?"

"Change of plans, I'm doing it after all."

"I was joking, sis!" Inigo protested. "Joking!"

"Inigo, this isn't something to joke about!"

"Uh, that's kind of my thing." Inigo hung his head. "I'm the levity guy, you know? The one keeping a smile on everyone's face? But push comes to shove, I'll be fine, Lucina. I'm a member of the House of Ylisse. I'll fight with everything I've got if it comes down to it."

"He's got a point. Inigo, for all his flaws, is almost as good on the battlefield as you are, Lucina." Nah defended him. "I think Inigo will be fine."

"Well, he's backed up by our resident Divine Dragon, so that's a point in his favor." Lucina sighed. "And Morgan's plans _usually _work. Fine. Inigo – get to work. It's time to _finally_ tilt the game in our favor."

_A/N: Just to clarify, while Hawk is dead. Grima's still alive. A sword through the chest, even a wyrmslayer sword isn't good enough to kill him. Though, ah, don't expect to see him for a while. A long while. Also, next week seems a good week to take a break, don't expect a chapter, though hopefully I'll be able to go straight until the end of the current arc after that._


	39. What Goes Around Comes Around

_A/N: Just wanted to correct a typo - last chapter, Lucina mentions Morgan told the Future Children to 'show up fighting' - that's a mistake, it's supposed to be that Morgan told them to 'never show up fighting'._

-_Valm Encampment, Northern Plegian Desert_-

"I'm not the last one, am I?" Ravena burst into the tent in a run, skidding to a stop.

Inside the large tent that had been erected as a field headquarters, Robin was gesturing over a map, with Ignatius and Zulas beside him, nodding and helping him move figures on the map. Argeni was busy reading a thick book but managed to look up and shoot a dirty glance towards Ravena for her rude entrance. Vermil was reading an equally large book but gave her an encouraging wave instead. Ravena blinked and winced.

"You _are_ late, but not the last one." Robin answered absently. "And we can't start until she arrives, so you're in luck. You've accidentally not inconvenienced us."

"This is supposed to be a military encampment, not a day care." Ignatius scowled. "Robin, tell your brat to play somewhere else."

"Ravena is just as capable in her own right as any other member of my elites." Robin replied. He stepped back and looked over the map again. "Anyway, I think that's the best division of units that we've got right now."

"I still want at least _one_ Dire Wolf unit." Ignatius protested.

"Sorry, but those are reserved for my personal use." Robin shook his head. "Tell you what, though. I'll let you have one if any agree to follow you."

"You know they'll all refuse."

"Yes, that's the general idea behind making a unit composed of elites." Robin said. "You still have three Wolfguard units of your pick. Sort that out with Zulas." Ignatius grumbled, but complied. Robin turned to Ravena. "Do I _want_ to know why you were late? What mischief have you been up to?"

"I thought …" Ravena sighed. "You called a meeting together of everyone important, and I was keeping an eye out for her if she arrived."

"Ah. Well, that's not as bad as it could be, but try to be on time, next time." Robin said. "It's poor form to be late to meetings with other people."

"I thought being early just meant that you had nothing better to do."

"Playing politics _is_ something better to do. If it could clear away my problems, I'd gladly sacrifice ten, even twenty, minutes every day." Robin said. "Showing up late should be reserved for when no one there can complain about it. Not when you've got people who can make life hard for you."

"Even I can't help someone who's completely hopeless." Argeni piped up. "Trust me – bad habits are the worst thing you need, and Robin's got enough of them."

"Message received." Ravena sighed.

"You don't have to gang up on her, you know." A voice scolded Robin behind Ravena. "Besides, you've got no problem waiting for me."

"That's because _you_ have an excuse."

"Dant! Hah, you _did_ come after all!"

"Heya, small bird." Dant looked at Ravena and chuckled. "You're a bit taller since I last saw you. Glad to see you're still growing. How's life on the team?"

"It's good to see you, Dant." Zulas looked up. Argeni kept her attention on her books but raised her eyes for a brief flicker. Vermil gave a wave.

"Glad to see you too, Zulas." Dant waved. "Argeni, I'm sure your composure right now is the only thing keeping those emotions in check."

Argeni rolled her eyes. "It's nice that you've decided to return, Dant."

"Glad to see you're ignoring me." Vermil commented.

"Glad to see you noticed."

"Good, everyone is here." Robin said. "Dant, would you mind?"

A knife flashed and the rope keeping the flap rolled up was cut, leaving the tent closed. Vermil stood up, drew a green tome, and cast a spell to keep the noise inside the tent and prevent eavesdropping. Robin coughed to draw everyone's intention.

"Attention, please. _Nothing_ from what I say right now leaves this tent without my personal authorization." Robin said. "Anyone who does so, no matter who, will be jeopardize this whole offensive and place out entire army at risk. The short of it is, we're in trouble. Look at the map."

The map in the center showed the Archaneian continent. Three groups of armies were on it, Valm's in Plegia, the Feroxi alongside the Longfort, and the Ylissean marching east from Archaneia. All three were roughly the same size, with the Ylisseans having the largest.

"A pincer attack." Ravena said. "Classic. They outnumber us, two to one, so they've decided to follow the most basic and effective option available to them – divide in to and engage us on two fronts."

"Exactly. And we'll lose if we battle both of them at once." Robin said. "As it stands, the reason that we went to war isn't prevalent right now, but the fact remains that we're at war still. I'll let Argeni cover that. Argeni?"

"Right." Argeni said. "From what we know, this war was caused by misinformation spread to Dalton, who attacked Regna Ferox. This brought its allies, Plegia and Ylisse, into the fight against us. As it stands, we've managed to defeat Plegia so far. This war was caused by the Plegian Hierophant, Desert Hawk, and we've killed him. There's been some negative repercussions from the Grimleal devout, but we're not as behind in public opinion as we could be, thanks to Robin's status as the long-lost heir to the throne."

"What are our chances of ending this war using diplomacy?" Robin asked. "If there are any at all?"

"Regna Ferox won't have it." Argeni shook her head. "They value strength above all, and they'll want recompense for out unprovoked invasion. It's additionally unlikely they'll believe out story, especially given Robin's penchant for double-dealing."

"_Ahem!_" Robin glared at her. "I'm standing _right_ _here_."

"Telling it like it is. Ylisse, possibly, would be open to peace, but its likely that we'll have to cede back captured Plegian territory." Argeni said. "Even then, we're still looking at a nasty fight from the Feroxi, and Ylisse is allied with the Feroxi, so if they attack us, Ylisse will be dragged into fight. If Chrom were _with_ the Khans, he may be able to persuade them to stop, given how essential he is to their leadership structure – Ferox is weird, don't ask – but he isn't."

"Not to mention we came to this side of the ocean for a reason." Ignatius thundered.

"Indeed." Robin agreed. "Diplomacy is still off the table. I'm not giving up Plegia, and I'm not surrendering to either Ferox or Ylisse. And they want us to surrender. Which leaves us with only one option. We're continuing this war. And we're going to win it."

"Because what's being outnumbered two-to-one matter against the amazing Battlemaster?" Dant said.

"You have a plan, right?" Zulas asked. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Indeed. It would be rather difficult to defeat two armies of that size, and still retain a significant number of troops. Even if we won, that would mean lots of casualties on out part." Robin said. "If we took the initiative – let's say we charged the Longfort – then we'd suffer losses and have to hold a hostile Regna Ferox. If we charged Ylisse and routed them on open plains, we expose ourselves to Regna Ferox chipping away at our supply lines. And suppose we hole up for defense, that means that Regna Ferox and Ylisse would be able to corner us and take the fight against us, two on one."

"Winnable." Zulas said. "They're strong. But they're not _Valm_ strong. If they're anything like Plegia, we could defeat an army triple our size."

"They aren't." Dant shook her head. "Regna Ferox made be disorganized, but they're strong. Very strong. Ylisse is well organized, and the Shepherds are _not_ to be underestimated. And if we let them combine – then we're in for a world of hurt. Their tactician, Morgan, isn't on Robin's caliber but she's quite skilled in her own right. And she can make effective use of both their strengths if we let their armies combine."

_I have two trump cards in play right now._ Robin considered. _One that will be played regardless, and the other which can only be played once. The latter of which absolutely guarantees victory, and the former of which only makes it far more likely. But I'm been having quite a good run of luck recently. I'd like to save my ultimate ace for when that luck finally runs out._

"Our best option is to sneak past them and start laying waste to the capitol." Ignatius said. "Obviously."

"No, that'll make us lose the gains we got from conquering Plegia." Zulas countered. "We should solidify our hold here and hold out for reinforcements."

"That'll take too long!" Ignatius countered. "It's hardly been a month since we landed. We'll need at least half a year for the fleet we sent back to land with more reinforcements."

"And you want to spend those six months in enemy territory." Zulas replied. "Why is that any better?"

"Zulas is getting good at this 'tactics' thing." Dant whispered to Robin. "Have you been giving him lessons while I was gone?"

"Argeni's doing, I fear." Robin replied. "But not an actual problem. Fortunately, he's not one of those idiots with only enough knowledge to be dangerous to themselves."

"Like a certain _someone_ else." Dant fixed Ignatius with a look, who was too busy shouting at a calm Zulas to notice her. "By the way, where's Morgaine?"

"…I don't know?"

"As in, you don't know or won't tell me?" Dant rolled her eyes. "Is it the latter, but I'm going to find out anyway in a few minutes?"

"The fact that you know that is kind of creepy and I'd be really it a bind if you ever had the initiative to act on your own orders. Ahem!" Robin coughed loudly. "Ignatius, Zulas. Attention. Ignatius, the plan is to do both."

"Both?" The two chorused, then look at each other and glared.

"Ignatius will take half the army and go east to deal with Ylisse. Zulas will take the other half and hold the line in Plegia." Robin said.

"Oh, that's why you wanted us to divide the army." Zulas said.

"Yes, that's why." Robin said. "Ignatius, here are your orders. You are to delay the Ylissean army for as long as possible. You are not to win, you are to seek to _delay_, understand? Zulas, your orders are to hold the line."

"And, what will you be doing?" Vermil piped up.

"What I see fit." Robin said. _Defending Plegia, obviously._ "I need my two best generals to lead my armies, as I'm still undecided as to which one exactly I'll be leading. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Why am I stalling Ylisse?" Cervantes asked.

"How many ships did we make, Cervantes?" Robin asked. "And where did we make them?"

"One thousand ships." Cervantes said. "We made and stored them in the southern docks."

"No, northern." Zulas interrupted. "They were mostly stored in the northern docks. About two hundred were ship to the southern docks, but we had eight hundred in the northern docks."

"Funny story." Robin said. "Turns out that when you have really large numbers of things, people don't bother trying to count. And it also turns out that it's very easy to confuse a few hundred with around a thousand."

"Oh, I see." Dant snickered. "You made _two_ fleets and used paperwork to hide the fact. You've got an entire second fleet of soldiers on their way here right now, don't you?"

"Ylisse only had one fleet of 1,000 ships, true." Robin said. "But I've been preparing for this war since I was Battlemaster. Valm's full fleet isn't 1,000 ships. It's _2,500_. And we've got a second wave incoming, one that's got a second army coming after us."

"Why haven't you-"

"-told anyone? Because I didn't need to and concealing the knowledge gave me an advantage." Robin said. "I'm the legendary Battlemaster. _I've never lost a fight._ I've come out ahead in worse odds than a mere two-to-one, and everyone knows it. If I order our troops into battle against a numerically superior foe, everyone would just assume it's part of a master plan of mine and go along with it."

"Because it always is." Argeni interjected.

"Everyone is under the impression that we'll receive a wave of reinforcements based on our original fleet of ships. But _no one_ is under the assumption that we'll have a second wave so early." Robin said. "If we divide our forces in half, then we can bait Regna Ferox into attacking us. As long as we can keep Ylisse and Regna Ferox from uniting, we can delay the fight."

"As it stands, the plan is simple." Robin said. "The reinforcements will arrive and attack when Regna Ferox charges us. They'll go down, and then we focus on Ylisse. Of course, this only works because Regna Ferox isn't expecting us to _have_ reinforcements. That's why _nothing leaves the tent._"

"Marvelous plan, Battlemaster." Ignatius said. "I believed in you, of course."

"How long-"

"Ten days." Robin said. "Morgaine was out scouting via pegasus, and she reported to me on the comm crystal. She's on the main ship, and they'll land in one week's time, then a day and a half of forced marching. Add in some safety, time for resting, and that's our ten days. But Ylisse will be there before then. Ignatius. Stall them for a week, and then regroup to our forces."

"It'd be my pleasure, Battlemaster."

"Zulas, your duty is to hold the defensive line until reinforcements come."

"I understand."

"And that concludes this meeting." Robin concluded. "…Zulas, I understand you wanted to talk with me about a personal matter?"

"Hmm?" Zulas blinked as Argeni elbowed him. "Ah, yes. I just didn't expect you to have free time now."

"Rest of you, dismissed."

-_Valm Encampment_-

"Ah, but it's _nice_ to be back in Valm territory." Dant stretched. She had a dagger in each hand that she was absently twirling around her fingers. She made a quick motion with her hands and daggers disappeared. "Heard you took my old spot, Ravena?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't have done it without a lot of training." Ravena said. "You want it back?"

"Best if I don't." Dant shook her head. "You can keep it."

"Aw, but I'll miss you, Dant." Vermil interjected.

"Don't you have something better to do than hang around us and try to be sarcastic?"

"…Not really." Vermil shrugged.

"I'm going to take that as an admission that you're single yet again." Dant shrugged. "What happened to this one, wannabe casanova?"

"She's back in Valm."

"His girlfriend this time is a civilian." Ravena said. "Researcher, lots of innate magical power, but kind of bad at casting spells."

"Huh." Dant rolled her eyes. "I'll ignore the potential jokes I could make on that. So, tell me – got that Flare tome finished while I was gone?"

"Yeah!" Ravena shot up, eyes sparkling. "You need to see it in action. It's the first S-Class spell developed in ages. A colossal burst of pure magic energy, which is made using the fact that you summon magic without constraining it which normally is a bad idea but what you do is you-"

"Breathe!" Dant blinked. "Slow down there, Ravena."

Ravena blink as she stopped talking and took a deep breath. The younger tactician looked away, looking a bit red. "Sorry. I get carried away sometimes, and since Vermil is the only one I talk to, I'm used to people who can handle it."

"That's fine." Dant said. "I mean, honestly I should have an interest in it, I guess. But it's really not necessary in my line of work."

"Blasphemy of the highest order." Vermil managed to look haughty. "The ability to create giant explosions is _always_ necessary."

"Not when you're a _silent assassin._" Dant hissed.

"…oh, yeah."

"Beside, I'm pretty sure you can't cast it." Ravena said. "You're not very good at magic, are you?"

"I'm a C-rank caster. I once met a Plegian sorcerer who informed in no small amount of words that my potential was 'wasted' as I didn't use my Shadowgift." Dant made air quotes as appropriate. "He had a point, I guess. Those with gifts should use them to the fullest. But we just disagreed a bit on what the fullest meant."

"How so?"

"Well, I only mastered Shadowgift insofar as I needed it to be an assassin." Dant said. "He wanted to teach me it to be a first-rate caster. Which is pretty stupid if you think about it – anyone can be a master dark mage. Shadowgift lets you cheat, so there's no point of cheating if you're going to master it, right? Only take the effort to cheat on things you'll never master anyway. Take notes, Ravena."

"You studied dark magic from a Plegian sorcerer?" Vermil interjected. "I heard they don't teach the art outside of Plegia. How'd you convince him to teach you?"

"I beat the stuffing out of him and tied him up in a cave. He was pretty amendable after that."

"That would do it." Vermil sighed. "You know, I don't have any actual idea where you come from."

"I'd be a bad assassin if I could be tracked down by a bored fire mage."

"Can't argue with that." Ravena said. "Still, back to the first point – sure you don't want to take over my spot on the squad.?"

"I'll fight against Regna Ferox with you, don't worry about that." Dant said. "But I won't join in the fight against Ylisse. It would be … _problematic_ … if I did, I think."

"Because you'll risk blowing your cover?" Ravena asked. "So you _were_ in Ylisse this whole time, after all!"

"Who said that?" Dant shrugged.

"Robin." Vermil said. "He told the Plegian Hierophant that to get him to go to the Dragon's Table."

"Ah, yes. _That_ was definitely true, especially considering everything else he told the Hierophant was true as well." Dant said. "Oh, no wait … no, that was all a pack of lies, wasn't it?"

"Gah!" Ravena angrily huffed in frustration. "So were you Plegia after all? Then why can't you fight Ylisse?"

"…Who said anything about me being in Plegia?"

"And now she's messing with us." Vermil sighed. "Well we may not know where she was, but at least we know this is definitely Dant."

-_Valm Encampment, Commander's Tent_-

"You wanted to speak with me, then?" Zulas asked.

"No." Robin shook his head. "I was serious about that. You want to speak with me. I know you've seen and talked with Balt. If you have any questions, now is the time to ask them."

"You're serious?"

"As I ever am." Robin said. _I must deal with this situation now, or risk it getting out of hand. I don't have any spies on hand who could have safely listened it on that conversation without risking _them_ hearing something they shouldn't have._ "Zulas, we need to have this conversation now. For both our sakes. Understand?"

"I'd rather…" Zulas looked away. "With all due respect, Battlemaster. I'd rather if we didn't talk about this."

"Why?" Robin frowned as Zulas looked away. "You can't do this to me. Zulas, I _order_ you. Why don't you want to talk to me about this? Is it because of what your brother has told you about me?"

"Balt has … " Zulas grit his teeth. "Battlemaster, sir! The captured traitor has told me many things about you, and implied that you've committed a great deal of crimes. I want to independently find proof that he's mistaken before this conversation occurs."

_The perfect soldier doesn't question his orders… and when he faces the possibility his superiors are corrupt, he believes everything but that possibility. _Robin blinked. _Zulas truly is the perfect soldier. If only that was a compliment._

"And what if what he says is true, Zulas?"

"…" Zulas swallowed. "Battlemaster, you know what the laws of Valm are. I don't think this is-"

"Too bad." Robin said. "Good to see you haven't changed much, even as the world changes around you. But we haven't the luxury of time, and I don't want to see a wedge driven between us. A tactician is only as strong as the pieces on his board."

"Never one to mince words, were you?"

"It's not my habit, no." Robin said. "Now. Talk to me. Zulas, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to ask you one question." Zulas said. "And I want an answer. An _honest_ answer. And if you do that, we can leave this behind us."

"I understand."

"Did you kill Cervantes?" The question was a knife directed straight at Robin.

_So it seemed like Balt has told him that much. Does Balt suspect me of being responsible for Walhart's death as well? _Robin's intuition told him that Zulas didn't mean for the question to be a trap, but perhaps the man behind Zulas, Balt, was setting up a trap with this question. _I can't refuse to answer, and an outright lie is out of question right now. _Robin said. _And I can't tell him not to tell Balt, because that'll raise suspicion. Make no mistake. This is as dangerous as any gambit I've attempted._

"No. I did not personally kill Cervantes. But I cannot say that I'm completely blameless in his death, that is, I can't say that I did all in my power to prevent it. I also cannot deny that certain actions I've taken have led to other actions that have caused his death."

"That's not an answer." Zulas said. "That's a jumble of meaningless words."

"Nonetheless, it's the closest thing to the truth I can tell you. But I understand, it's not the kind of answer you wanted to your question. Very well, I'll give that kind of answer then." Robin said. _He cannot know the full truth of this matter. But I also cannot lie completely to him, now that Balt's placed some doubts in his head. Well, they do say the best lies are the ones with a grain of truth in them. _ "Let's try this one. I didn't kill Cervantes, but it wasn't for a lack of trying on my part."

Zulas stared at him, face completely frozen.

"Shock? That's perfectly natural." Robin chuckled. "That's not what you were expecting me to say, right? You wanted me to say something like 'Of course not!' or maybe 'Actually, someone was framing me.'? Something of that nature?"

"I had hoped…"

"Stop." Robin shook his head. "Hope is great, but there's a time and place for hope, and that certainly isn't now. If you want to crack open that particular door, then you're going to have to stop thinking the best of every highly-ranked official of Valm, including me. Now do you understand why I wanted to talk to you about this? I'd rather this come from me than anyone else. I did want Cervantes dead, but trust me when I say it was for good reasons."

"Explain yourself." Zulas challenged.

"Alright." Robin said._ First, the lie._ "Here what I will tell you – I had _nothing_ to do with his actual death. At the time, I still hadn't worked out who the spymaster was – Ravena and Vermil can confirm that if you ask them. But I did have plans being made to kill who it was."

"You had _nothing_ to do with Cervantes' death?"

"That's correct." Robin said. _Thankfully, both Vermil and Ravena know how to keep their mouth shut._ "Honestly? I think it was just bad luck on his part. Rumors were going around that Cervantes might have been in line for a promotion due to his work during the rebellions in Valm, so the rebels made him a target. Ignatius and Farber got lucky, and Cervantes didn't. It's kind of ironic that he got killed for his cover role – but if he had been good enough of a spymaster, he'd have seen it coming. But I can't really talk. I didn't see that coming either."

Zulas tightened his grip, white knuckled. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you wanted to kill him and would have attempted it, given the opportunity."

"No. And especially not to someone like you." Robin agreed. "An idealist like you cares more for intent than action."

"_Why?_"

"…" Robin clasped his hands together, deep in thought. _I think it's fine for me to tell the truth from here on out. I don't think Zulas will tell anyone who doesn't already know this. And this is something he can understand._ "Are you familiar with the term 'Gray Tactician'?"

"It's who you thought was responsible for the rebellions in Valm."

"Exactly. During which, I had a number of traitors in the Wolfguard." Robin said. "Cervantes helped the Gray Tactician, you see. Half the appointments to the Wolfguard were influenced by the Valmese spymaster, and a fair number of them turned on me as a result of their excessive Valmese pride. _All_ of which were spymaster picks. Essentially, Cervantes _sabotaged_ me. And that was just out of principle, to make my Wolfguard look bad."

"My brother said the two of you had a shadow war, even before that."

"Certainly." Robin said. "I had agents trying to figure out who he was, he had people trying to figure out if I was a traitor. And I would have left it at that, if I had to. But then _he_ raised the bar. He _sabotaged_ the Wolfguard, turning Valm soldiers against me, and that put the fight against the rebels in jeopardy. At that point, he was a traitor to Valm, Zulas. He _crippled_ my fight against the rebels. If not for his actions, Walhart might still be alive today. I was getting prepared to do what needed to be done when, in what can only be described as blind poetic justice, the rebels killed Cervantes first. Not that it would have spared him from me."

"_Sic semper proditor._" Zulas grit his teeth. "I understand."

"Do you?" Robin asked. "Zulas, do you understand because you _want_ to trust me and believe what I'm saying, or do understand because you genuinely understand my point of view?"

"If you said he's a traitor to Valm, then he's a traitor to Valm." Zulas said. "But I have another question, if that's alright."

"You did only say one at the start of this conversation. Though I think we can make an exception given the revelations you just experienced." Robin said. "Alright. I think I should have time for one more."

"Who is the 'Gray Tactician'?"

"Now that's an odd question." Robin said. "You want to know the identity? Why? You're the type of person to kill rebels without finding out unimportant details like their name. Why are you asking me this?"

"I swore an oath to my brother." Zulas clenched his hands. "He told me that it was the Gray Tactician's fault that Walhart died. I _will_ have vengeance. Robin. _No lies._ Do you know who this person is?"

"I do not, though I wish I did." Robin honestly said. "The closest I ever came was a corpse, a thug named Ruger that was fairly high up. He almost certainly met the Gray Tactician on at least one occasion, but he was killed well before we found him. As for who it is…"

_Was it Hawk, now that I think about it? Hmm._ Robin mused._ Was it part of his plan to chase me into Plegia? That is what Hawk attempted to do by sending me Aversa. But if that was his intention, he's failed spectacularly. No, there must be another person. Another reason in play._

"…I don't know. Not for certain, and honestly my guess is as good as yours at this point."

"And you're not trying to find out!?"

"When forced to choose between a pressing concern and one that isn't, I'll choose the one that can kill me sooner. As it happens, we're in the_ middle of a war_." Robin said. "Make no mistake. That dastard is going to show himself again, and when that happens, I'll take his head then. But if you feel the need to find out more…"

"Trust me, I do."

"Talk to Morgaine, tell her I give you authority thirteen-twenty five-six." Robin said. "Ask her about the Gray Tactician. From there, you have resources at your own disposal – money, troops, connections – which I'm sure you'll find quite the use for. I'll even transfer Balt to you if you want to use him as a resource. He's a well-trained spy."

"…Are you serious?"

"Zulas." Robin said. "You're my _friend._ I may be callous when the situation calls for it and downright cold-hearted on occasion, but I _will_ help my friends out. It's part of what makes a person a person, and apparently I've been skating on thin ice in that department lately. Please. Take my help."

"I understand. Thank you."

"I'll be fighting on the front lines with you against Regna Ferox, incidentally." Robin said. "Is that alright?"

"Perfectly." Zulas said. "It'll be just like old times."

-_Valm Defenses, North Plegian Desert, One Week Later_-

"They're approaching us, Battlemaster."

"I can see that." The fortification had been completed, and Robin stood atop a constructed wooden tower. The Valmese army had sent up defenses, archers at the ready, a palisade to fall back to, and had assembled in a giant sea of red. Plegians who wanted revenge of Regna Ferox had joined them, alongside loyalists who would follow the true heir of Plegia, but Robin couldn't bolster their numbers above 60,000 men. And an all-consuming wave of Feroxians were on the march. As they march, they pounded their axes against their shields, sending a drumming vibration ahead of them.

"Interesting." Ravena commented.

"What?"

"This is a trap for Regna Ferox, which works because you've split our forces in half." Ravena noted. "But if you didn't, you might have lured Ylisse to this trap as well and defeated everyone in one fell blow."

"It would have been riskier." Robin said. "The odds of a complete victory aren't as good. Too many variables at play. It's possible that we'd see success, or we might accidentally scare them off. This allows us to have the highest possibility of success."

"And the fact that this course of actions leads to the highest likelihood of Chrom surrendering peacefully has nothing to do with it?"

"Of course it does." Robin said. "After all, that's the best outcome for the war. The one with the lowest number of deaths, and the surest chance of a lack of an Ylissean insurrection."

"…And that's the only reason?"

"…Of course." Robin said, after a pause. "Ravena, this isn't the time for this conversation. We'll have it later. For the time being, we need to focus on the now."

"Alright. Then what do we do, Robin?" Zulas asked.

"Regarding our current situation, we hold out." Robin said. "Lock shields, hold our ground, and make them pay with blood for every inch. Even under these conditions, I could last for two weeks with defense alone. But we'll need even less than that."

"You're confident." Dant noted.

"Oh, victory _will_ be ours, make no mistake." Robin said. "At this point, it's really just a question of what losses we'll take. Argeni."

"Yes?"

_Honestly, we have no more reason to fight them. If they're willing to let me have Plegia, we can end this war with no more dead right now._ Robin thought. _It's a long shot, to be sure, but we're in a strategically advantageous position now, with our approaching army. If we get Regna Ferox to agree, then Chrom should be easy to persuade. The odds are slim, of course – I didn't lie to Ignatius about that. But a slim chance is certainly better than none._

"Signal for a parley. Let's give this one chance to stop the war."

Argeni nodded and gave a command to some of her subordinates. A large flag was raised on the Valm side, indicating that they were asking for a parley before the battle began. Robin accepted a spyglass from an aide and focused on the lead Feroxi army where the two Khans were so that he could clearly see what response they'd give, their facial expressions and everything of that nature. It'd be useful to know whether or not they were enthusiastic about the parley or just doing it out of a sense of duty.

Basilio responded to the request with both his middle fingers.


	40. Wolf vs Lion

-Wolf vs Lion-

"They're approaching."

"I can see that." Robin said.

"HEY! ONE-EYED FREAK!" The howl came across the battlefield. Robin rolled his one eye as the Feroxi giant kept yelling at him, telling him to surrender first, and then they could talk. Robin suspected that part of it was bluster, considering that the other Khan, Flavia was actually in charge. He had the sneaking suspicion Basilio would be willing to negotiate if he was in charge. Alas, he wasn't. So all Basilio could do was make threats. "I'M TALKING TO YOU! DO YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT THE STONES TO TAKE THIS COUNTRY'S TOUGHEST?"

"Those are some seriously impressive lungs if he can yell at you across an entire battlefield." Ravena noted. "Think he's interested in talking to you?"

"Interested in exchanging insults, most likely. Let him waste his breath." Robin gestured. "Brace the frontlines. Get ready to take their army head on. Remember, our goal is just to hold the ground for now."

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU, BATTLEMASTER!"

Robin shook his head. His preparations were done, and the sun was about to rise on the first day of battle. Both armies were ready for the confrontation. Robin himself stood out on the mages' blasting platforms, walking amongst the troops as the Plegian sorcerers prepared to cast siege tomes. The land they'd chosen was south of the Longfort but was situated with mountains to the left and right, forcing the armies to confront each other head on. The limited terrain for maneuverability meant that his tactical options was limited, but Robin was counting on winning through strategic means.

He wouldn't fight that day, instead, he'd give orders. They needed a keen tactical mind for the first fight, one against an opponent they didn't know much about. After the first day, Robin would go over the strategies he felt important with his generals and take the battlefield on the second day, alongside his squad. They wouldn't attack, they'd be a reserve team, in case the Feroxi broke through the lines, ready to push them back.

And the third day would be when all hell broke loose. But that wouldn't be for a while. And until that did happen, Valm would need to hold their line.

-_Day Two_-

A row of Valmese soldiers burst open as the Feroxi warriors crashed through them, axes a-whirling. The Feroxi hadn't opted for strategy in the fight. The disadvantage to that approach meant that they took heavy losses to Valm's orderly rows and ranks, their ballistae and mages, and to their meticulously calculated formations. On the first day, the Feroxi made no progress.

But with a new day came new determination. The advantage of Feroxi playing to their strengths meant that the Feroxi played to their strengths – raw power and determination. They hit even harder the second day. A normal army would be demoralized from being stalled. But the Feroxi just got back up and hit even harder.

"Die, enemies of Regna Ferox!" A woman in dull green armor lead the charge. "For the East Khan!"

The Feroxi poured through the broken lines. Reinforcements came to help, only for the spot beyond the gap to turn into an all-out brawl between hundreds of fighters, while the Valm desperately tried to hold the line nearby where it hadn't broken. Up and down the line, embolden by the success of their brethren, the Feroxi hit the lines harder.

"_Reinforce."_

The order was given up and down the line. A second wave of Valm soldier prepared to charge in, relieving those who had previously held the line. But if Valm couldn't hold, they risk getting routed. But they would hold. And the hold the line, they needed to wipe out those who had breached it.

"The knight's mine." Dant spun her knives. "I've been itching to cross blades with a good Feroxi, and Raimi the Verdant Shield will have to do for now."

"Fine with me." Zulas said. "I'll take up a spot in the shieldwall, if the rest of you could get me close enough."

"Leave the healing to me." Argeni declared.

"-and I'll blow us open a path!" Vermil already had the magic at the ready.

"…Uh, so I'll keep watch then and support where we'll need it?" Ravena offered. "Guess that I'll I'm left with right now. But don't think I'll slack, even for a moment!"

"All right, all right. Let's cut the chatter, all of you." Robin chuckled as he stepped out onto the battlefield alongside with his squadron. He carried his spear loosely in one hand as Zulas, Dant, Ravena, Vermil, and Argeni fanned out behind him, readying their weapons of choice. "I know it's been a while since we've done this, but I think we're as combat ready as we've ever been."

"Your orders, Battlemaster?" Zulas asked.

"Crimson Squad – take them down. Show them the power of Valm. Let's deliver an unmistakable message." Robin thrust his arm forward. The first Feroxi to fall had no idea what hit him. Dant, fastest of them, danced past him, and the man collapsed, his throat slashed. Robin had the next kill, avoiding the axe of the Feroxi who noticed him and running through him with his spear. Then he focused his powers and ran lightning through it, electrocuting the man on the spear.

"The Battlemaster!" The cry went up from the Valmese soldiers, and a resulting howl went up from the Feroxi.

"Push them back!" Robin said. He was about to say more when every single Feroxi turned to face him.

_Regna Ferox is a warrior culture which values the experience of strong fight. Thus, when presented with a strong opponent, their first reaction is not to panic and run away to safety but instead to charge the threat head on. _Robin thought. _Translation: I'm the main target._

_Excellent._

Robin lit up with purple flames and whirled his spear around him in a sphere of death and charged. The Feroxi couldn't overwhelm him, not with the Valmese in the area giving them a good fight, but Robin never lacked for an opponent. And that was something he took advantage of.

His spear spun, decapitating a berserker. Robin ducked an axe swing and blasted off a wide spread blast of lightning magic. Then, with dexterous and lightning-fast hand motions, the spear moved seemingly of its own accord and slashed all those nearby. Feroxi dropped around him as corpses amidst sprays of blood. More rushed up to take their spots, as a wave of fireballs impacted around them.

Vermil was standing nearby, holding a tome in one hand, and several rings of runes and symbols floating around him. His other hand was outstretched, and Vermil's eyes narrowed in concentration as fireballs rained from his hand, creating gaps in the Feroxi fighters. His attacks didn't kill them, but they were almost as good, blinding or disorienting them. Even as he stood there, firing, a Feroxi came up in his blind spot, only to be knocked aside by a blast of wind.

Vermil looked back as Ravena took a spot behind him to guard his blind spot, twirling her spear in imitation of Robin's own style. Vermil smiled and nodded to her, then turned his attention back on the field. Ravena turned to the Feroxi warrior she knocked aside, taunting him. "Sneaking up on an opponent? I thought your kind was about honor."

"Battlefield is a dangerous place, little girl." The Feroxi turned to her. "If you aren't paying attention, you're liable to die."

Ravena blasted him with a lance of dark magic and watched him drop. "Yeah, but I think the same can be said of underestimating your opponents." Ravena planted her spear and conjured twin dark orbs, blasting Fluxs from her hands, raining them into her opponent until the man stopped moving.

"Finally ready to stop holding yourself back?" Vermil asked.

"Magic is strong. But if Robin thinks that combat works just as well, then I'm not giving that up."

"You two, help me. I'm a bit ahead in my healing of the injured, so it's time to show these Feroxi just what kind of a civilized lady I am. Let's rip this battlefield apart." The two mages looked to see Argeni riding up to them on her horse. She gestured forward. The three took up a formation, summoned their magic into play, and cast. Fire, electricity, and wind exploded with force across the battlefield, sending even more Feroxi flying, and a massive dust cloud was generated, scattering the Feroxi troops.

Dant used the attack to her advantage, running through and bursting out of the cloud, daggers spinning in her hand. She danced and weaved alongside the battlefield, tan coat flapping beside her as she slashed her way across the battlefield. The assassin was back in her old garb and took back to her old role like second nature. The all-out brawl style of the battlefield meant that there was a plethora of targets available for a quick one-on-one execution. And that was something she took advantage of, dashing and dropping the Feroxi, moving in a zig-zag.

Dant eventually made her way to Robin, who was marching steadfastly across the battlefield. His crimson spear slashed through Feroxi, and the Battemaster fought with lightning at range when that wasn't good enough. Zulas stepped in line beside Robin, just as the other three members joined, a rank behind, magic at the ready.

"We've done enough to take out the Feroxi that are disturbing our ranks." Robin switched the spear to his left hand and thrust forward with his right. "Soldiers of Valm! Rally to my call and take back our line! Wolfguard, form up on me! Dire Wolves, cleanup!"

Soldiers rushed to him, red-coated ones for the normal Valm soldiers and those with wolf emblems who made up the Wolfguards. The Dire Wolves, fashioned with unique black bordered uniforms stayed back, concentrating on the Feroxi behind the Valm battle line. Now, Robin was ready to push them back.

"Charge!" Robin howled, gesturing forward with his spear. "It's time for us to retake the shieldwall!"

Across the battlefield, Valm surged, but the Feroxi met their charge head-on, meeting force with force, to which the Wolfguard did to the Feroxi what the Feroxi had done to the Valm line earlier. The Feroxi started falling, much to the dismay of the knight in pale green armor who was desperately trying to hold her position.

"Stand and fight, you cowards!" The green knight, a woman named Raimi, howled, trying to keep her own Feroxi line together. "We've got to win this fight for the West Khan! We can't fall here."

"That's incorrect. You can, and you will."

Raimi blinked as a Dant walked up in front of her, a Feroxi falling with a cut throat behind her. Dant thrust her hands forward, sending a wave of knives flying. Raimi brought her shield up, but that was never Dant's intent. Raimi lowered the shield to see the men to her side collapsing.

"Sorry, but they were in our way. I'd rather this be between just the two of us." Dant said. "I've something against people who disagree with reality. You're going to fall here."

"A duel, then?" Raimi looked at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dant." Dant said, flicking weapons to her hands, a pair of large daggers. "And I'm an assassin of Valm. I'm here to take you out, Raimi. See, I know who you are. The legendary shield of the Longfort. One of Flavia's most trusted captains. Your death will cripple Feroxi."

"So that's why you want to kill me?" Raimi prepared a spear thrust.

"Not exactly." Dant gave no further reply and charged at her. Raimi thrust, but Dant deflected using both her knives to get in close and leapt, kicking high off the shield to vault over Raimi. The Feroxi knight spun around, but Dant was inside her reach and flipped the armor-clad knight over her shoulder. Raimi rolled and tried to get to her feet with the momentum, but as she did so, Dant leapt on her fallen shield with two feet, forcing Raimi to let go of it or risk getting stuck on the ground.

The Feroxi knight got to her feet, spear in hand, facing the Valmese assassin. Dant smiled and flicked her wrists again, trading her twin daggers for more throwing knives which she let fly. Raimi brought up her arms to deflect them, but one skittered off her arm at an odd angle and drew a shallow trail of blood along her cheek.

Raimi lunged at Dant, but the assassin twisted out of the way and went in with her daggers. Raimi shifted her body, not enough to dodge, but enough such that the daggers skittered off the knight's armor. Raimi let go of her spear and thrust her fist forward. She made solid contact, hitting the breastplate that Dant wore and sending the assassin back, which Dant turned into a backflip, landing nimbly away from Raimi, daggers held in a reverse grip.

"I'll be honest with you right now. The real reason I want to kill you? Well, that's because you're a good fighter." Dant spat in the ground beside her. "Not bad, Feroxi. Not bad at all."

"You may be faster than me." Raimi said. "But you'll fine that it'll take more than a meager pair of kitchen knives to beat me. Go back to cutting potatoes, Valm scum. You'll not kill me."

"Not with these, anyway." Dant agreed, sheathing her daggers. "Honestly, I kind of hate doing this, but you've tipped my hand."

"Giving up already?"

"What gave you that idea? I thought that I already told you that I'm an assassin for Valm." Black magic blazed to life as Dant summoned forth her Shadowgift. The eerie black light glowed around her, shading the woman as her coat flapped around her. "As it happens, your death is inevitable, as there are others that can kill you. The problem is that I already staked my claim. As such, it's really a matter of pride to kill you personally. Goodbye, Raimi."

"Wait…" Raimi stared at Dant. "You're… But that's impossible!"

"Oh?" Dant grinned as a ball of magic materialized in her hand. "Recognize me at last, do you? Well, pity for you, it's too late. But as consolation, I'll take a page out of that magical runt's spellbook and make this one dramatic. Rivers of corruption, run through my enemies like the blood through my veins. _Waste!_"

Concentric rings materialized around Dant as the dark magic blasted through the Feroxi knight one, two, three, four times, corroding clean through the armor and destroying the flesh and bone where it struck. Raimi fell without a word, three holes in her chest and one clean through her right arm.

"The shield is dead." Dant said, drawing her knives again and looking to the Feroxi that we're standing back. "And with it, the Feroxi assault."

"Take the line and hold it!" Robin rushed forward, and the Wolfguard fell into place, setting up their shields where a gap in the line use to be. A wave of arrows and magic was unleashed at the same time, felling those among the Feroxi ready to storm the lines again. Now, with the death of Raimi, the Feroxi had started to withdraw, and now that was empathized by the Valm line reinforcing itself and the Dire Wolves finishing the clean-up.

"Did I hear that right?" Ravena asked. She was breathing hard – her stamina pool was the smallest among all of them, and now the line was being held, so she was fine. "Dant, I heard that, right?"

"Probably not." Dant said, frowning. "Are you referring to the spell, or…"

"Raimi recognized you." Ravena said, suspicious.

"Uh-huh. She'd better have." Dant grinned. "I fought in the Regna Ferox arena for a few years. Lots of tough old veterans there, excellent place to train. I was something of a local celebrity. Honestly, I'm surprised it took her as long as it did."

"Ease the chatter." Robin stepped up and gazed past the line. "Get ready…"

A handaxe flew through the air and punched clean through the shield of a Valm holding the line, sending the man backwards. Far across the battlefield, a woman in red and black armor ran forward, a wicked sword in one hand and throwing axes in her other, dark skinned with golden hair tied back. Khan Flavia, the Lioness. Robin met her gaze and prepared his stance, just as Flavia started charging in with a sword thrust.

Zulas stepped in front of him as the Khan reached the line and swung his spear, forcing the Khan to divert her thrust to defend herself. Khan Flavia looked towards Zulas and drew back her lips as she snarled at him. "Too scared to fight me yourself, Battlemaster?"

"Stay back, Khan." Zulas growled. "This is the Valm line. If you break it yourself, then you'll your chance at fighting the Battlemaster. But if you can't even get past my guard, then you have no business fighting the him."

"Why you-"

"Sorry, Battlemaster." Zulas called back. "I didn't mean to steal your fight, but the land claimed by Valm isn't such that anyone should be able to walk past in unchallenged. It's not your job to hold the line – that job belongs to me, and so as long as I draw breath, I'll stop anyone who's a threat to Valm!"

"Better listen to him, Khan." Robin said, standing behind Zulas. "If we exchanged blows, I don't think it'd be possible for both of us to walk away from the fight. One of us would certainly die, and that would be you. Are you sure you want to go through with something like that? Do you truly have no reasons to want to live?"

"I WIIL END YOU, BATTLEMASTER!"

"No. You will not. And I will not kill you either, not today at the very least." Robin shook his head. "I've made up my mind. I'm not fighting you. Of course, that's just my opinion. The nature of war is such that all you have to care about is what _you_ want, and not anyone else. If you can get through my line, you might be able to get me to change my mind. But the question is – can you?"

Flavia looked to the side, seeing what Robin had already known. The Feroxi forces were depleted. They'd need to regroup to get more forces to where Robin was, far more forces. They wouldn't be able to do so for another few hours, by which Robin could get reinforcements of his own. There's be no last-ditch push on the part of Feroxi. Not at this time.

"But don't think that this duel won't happen." Robin said, suddenly. "You _are_ the one in charge of Regna Ferox, aren't you?"

"I am the ruling Khan."

"Good. Then this is your responsibility." Robin said. "I was willing to come to terms. If you'd chosen to let Basilio parley with me, or even if you had been forced to _order_ him to, you might have averted this. You _chose_ to fight me. This battle, these deaths, they're on your hands, just as much as they are on mine."

"So you admit that, at least?"

"I'd be a poor Battlemaster if I didn't admit I've sent men to their deaths." Robin said. "But I've accepted the cost – have you?"

"I don't order men to their deaths, Battlemaster." Flavia said. "Those in Regna Ferox choose to follow my strength."

"Choice?" Robin said. "My soldiers have a choice. They chose when they signed up for my army. They swore their lives to Valm. What happens after that is still my responsibility, but a choice _was_ given. It isn't my fault if people underestimate the strength and consequences of their decisions."

"You _disgust_ me, Battlemaster."

"Naturally." Robin said. "Otherwise, you'd be on my side. Regardless, Khan, you mentioned that the Feroxi chose to follow your strength. What does that mean to you?"

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

"No, it's what I think is a perfectly legitimate question." Robin said. "One that took me years to puzzle out the solution. What does strength mean to you?"

"You ask a Feroxi what strength is? We embody strength in a regard that the likes of you cannot even comprehend!" Flavia spat at Robin. "Strength is the thing that lets me grind my boot in your face. It's a Feroxi's pride. It's what lets us stand in the cold, stand in the face of our enemies, and lets us stand in the way of evil like you!"

"And now it's time that your naivety sickens me." Robin said, shaking his head and walking off. Flavia howled and tried to shove past Zulas, only to be forced back by a rain of fire and wind spells. Flavia hissed like a wounded cat and leapt backwards.

"COWARD!" Flavia howled. "I name you COWARD, Battlemaster!"

"All the same." Robin said. "They're all the same. _You're_ all the same. All that thought towards what it _is_, not what it's used _for_." Robin stopped short, but he didn't turn around, keeping his back to the Khan. "Khan Flavia. Strength is just a measure of how effective you can carry out your goals. It's not important. It's _never_ important. It's what your goals are that's important. But you don't care about what those goals are."

"You dare judge me!?"

"Beware, Khan!" Robin head whipped around, and his eye darkened as he fixed his gaze into her. "Beware. Make no mistake that while you are no doubt the strongest of your meager band of loyal followers, there will come a day when you are no longer among them, but amongst those stronger than you. You will find yourself lost, alone, and humbled. And that is when you will suffer."

"Meaningless babble-"

"No! I do not know when I will fall, Khan Flavia, but until I do, I will work as hard as I can to turn this world into my vision." Robin said. "I will crush all who dare oppose me under the heel of the Valm Empire, and if I die in the process, I'll do so with the knowledge that my all was given. But, pray tell, what do _you _have? Morals? Ethics? Don't make me laugh! You chose to aid Ylisse only because Chrom won the arena duel to give you control of your country, at which point you ransacked the Plegian treasury the moment you won the war."

"You're nothing more than a common thug who happens to be stronger and more connected than other thugs to make yourself lucky enough to become a queen of bandits. Your nation is nothing more than a joke, a gathering of misfits who were chased from anywhere _decent_ to the point where they had to fend for themselves in the middle of a frozen hellscape of country." Robin went on. "You have no ideals! You have no aspirations! All you have is a mild case of a delusion of grandeur because you want 'strength', whatever _that_ means to you, with no _actual_ idea of what you're going to do with your strength once you have it! Like I said, people like you _sicken_ me. You hoard power to do _nothing_ with it. I'd rather suffer a thousand deluded maniacs who have actual goals than face the likes of you, a woman who just beats heads for the sake of it. All you add to this world is chaos, and you don't even do it under the misbelief that you're helping the situation. You're _frostbite, _East Khan. Gangrenous rot in the bones of humanity. And for that, there's only one cure."

Flavia stood there, frozen in place, even as Feroxi soldiers rushed in around their Khan. Robin shook his head, as red began to appear on the Khan's face. Flavia grew furious, red in the face, and drew a throwing axe, aiming it at the tactician.

"And the only means that you can responded is by violence. Well, if you want to see the difference between us, I'm only too happy to oblige." Robin turned around and called forth purple flames from his bloodline. Robin thrust his arm forward, conjuring lightning as he did so. "_THORON!"_

Electricity exploded outwards, striking the axe even as Flavia brought it up to throw it, and a blast of force hurled the East Khan backwards, sending the woman flying. Robin turned around, and walked off, disappearing into the Valm lines before she could get up and try again.

"Tomorrow." Robin said to himself. "This day's battle will come to an end soon enough. And then it will all be settled by tomorrow."

-_East Plegia Desert_-

"Hey, Chrom?"

"Couldn't sleep, Liv?" Chrom was sitting by a fire in the middle of his camp. He wasn't keeping watch – his camp was with the Shepherds, and that was inside the entire Ylissean encampment. It was now late at night, and the Ylissean Exalt was staring into the flickering embers. "I can try at get a more comfortable tent for you if you want."

"It's not the tent that's the problem." Olivia said kindly as the Ylissean queen sat down next to the Exalt. The Exalt had changed out of his combat gear, but instead wore a simple royal blue tunic. Olivia was wearing a flowing nightgown. "You can go to sleep tonight, you know. Even though it's just marching tomorrow."

"I can't help but think about Regna Ferox." Chrom said. His fingers moved uneasily, almost as if they were trying to grasp the ever-familiar Falchion at his side. "We defeated a Valmese army today, that much is true. But we didn't defeat Valm's main army today. What we were fighting was a splinter of it. Robin wasn't present, nor any of his closest generals. I've no doubt that right now they're fighting the Khans."

"Chrom, worrying won't change anything." Olivia said, softly. "The one we fought today was strong in his own right, wasn't he? And he had some strong forces with him. I don't think that the army left behind will be strong enough to defeat Regna Ferox."

"Ignatius." Chrom said. "He wasn't weak, that's for sure. And he's also their naval general, so he was facing a disadvantage fighting us on land, but this was a hard-won fight all the same. You may be right, Liv. Valm's other army shouldn't be able to defeat the full might of Regna Ferox by themselves."

"Then why…?"

"Robin." Chrom said.

"Are you worried about him?"

"No." Chrom shook his head. "Quite frankly, the opposite. He's too smart to do something this stupid. He wouldn't sacrifice his army for no reason. And they were prepared to retreat – the remnants of the army scattered too fast and efficiently. In fact, I think that might have been the plan from the beginning – we might have breached their line too fast or maybe Ignatius was unwilling too retreat."

"Taking strategy lessons from Morgan, have you?" His wife asked. "Chrom, this isn't the best time to think about things like this. We'll have the march tomorrow, and you can discuss it with everyone then. Speaking of which, is Morgan back?"

"No." Chrom shook his head. "She said that she might have to spend time with the others. You know – Marth's group. But our other strategists are also good. And I don't think we'd change our decision if I knew what he was up to. But he's up to something."

"Are you worried for Regna Ferox?"

"Khan Flavia is leading them." Chrom said, sighing. "She's both hotheaded and hardheaded. Not to mention that she's a bit conniving when it comes to grabbing power. She did leverage aid to Ylisse in order to win her country back, you know."

"I know." Olivia smiled. "Basilio didn't care that much that you won, you know. I think he would have pledged support to Ylisse as well."

"Heh. Those who live in Regna Ferox take on the appearance of the country – cold, biting, and quite inhospitable." Chrom said. "But those of Regna Ferox are warm at heart if you get to know them. But then none of us are quite perfect. Despite her flaws, I consider Khan Flavia to be a true friend, both of myself and of Ylisse. She's fierce – like a fire that burns strong, and regardless of her past, right now she's as staunch of an ally as you could want. I would hate to lose her."

"She'll be fine, Chrom." Olivia said. "Don't worry, she's got my father to look after her. And Khan Basilio is as tough as they come. Robin may think he's got everything figured out, but we'll be there in a few days. I'm sure nothing bad will happen."

"I hope so too, Liv." Chrom said. "I hope so too."

_A/N:__Lots of fun stuff in this chapter. The war between Valm and Ferox was supposed to only last one chapter, but it got splint into two because of its length, but on the flip side I got to spotlight some characters without much appearance recently, like Dant. It's nice to finally have her back and able to rejoin the main cast.  
_

_Also, please don't think Chrom's not going to get there in time. Sorry, but the only incoming reinforcements in this battle are going to be Valm's._


	41. Eye vs Eye

The first day, the Feroxi had been out maneuvered. The second day, the Feroxi had been outmatched. But living in the harsh north conditions had drilled a survivor's mantra within them. If at first you didn't succeed, you got up and tried harder. And if that didn't work, you tried even harder.

The Valm lines were prepared to hold them off, but they expected to face a demoralized opponent, or at the worst, an opponent no stronger than the first day. What they got was a frenzied charge of berserkers who broke clean through the lines, lead at the front by the Khans.

"Slash and burn!" Flavia howled, her crimson sword dripping with blood as she carved a path clean though the Feroxi soldiers in her way. The lines had been broken, and now the Valmese were moving to reform their lines, retreating as they did so. "It's time to show you what happens in a proper scrap!"

A _thrum_ sounded next to her. Basilio had taken to wielding his massive steel-limbed bow and was firing shots into the siege towers that Valm had set up. The lines had been broken, and with the retreat, the Valm were being forced to abandon the towers. Basilio was cleaning up the remains within them with pinpoint accuracy.

"Oaf." Flavia nodded to him and dove back into the fray. She'd show that infernal Battlemaster exactly what leading was. He wasn't on the battlefield, at least nowhere she could see and the Feroxi were instructed to call out if they saw him.

Judging from the Valmese movements, he'd resumed his occupation as the army's tactician, and was directing their retreat. That boiled Flavia's blood even more. He landed a lucky blow, and thought he could just ignore the fight from that point onwards? That wasn't going to happen. Robin was going to pay.

And Flavia was going to be the one to collect on that payment.

_-Feroxi Guard-_

Basilio sighed as he watched Flavia tear through the Valm lines with the Feroxi. Truth be told, they were doing well, but not as well as he would have liked. Fortifications and battlefield position that the Valm had established kept the Feroxi from overwhelming with numbers by focusing the line of combat so even thought there were hundreds of thousands of soldiers, maneuvering within the terrain was limited.

With that said, both sides had more or less an equal number of soldiers engaging each other, and with the lines breached, Valm should be losing soldiers. But they weren't losing enough for Basilio's tastes. Robin had to be responsible for this, which also explained why he wasn't present.

"We've got ways to go until we're even from the losses we've sustained over the past two days." Basilio muttered. "And I can't shake the feeling…"

_Robin knows what he's doing – that's one of the things which makes him dangerous. Flavia thinks we've got him right where we want him, but I can't help but feel that it's the exact opposite. _Basilio mused. _And Robin riled Flavia up on purpose. She's not going to be thinking straight. There's only one option – I've got to kill Robin before he can make this worse. And I'll need to do it before Flavia encounters him._

_Shouldn't be too hard. He got where he is because of his brains, not his brawn. If he thinks that having only one eye make a person tough, he's mistaken. I'm not tough because of my one eye. I'm tough in spite of it._

"Khan Basilio!"

"Hmm?" Basilio turned to a Feroxi who ran up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Message from Khan Flavia." The man said. "She said that even though you're her insignificant other, you'd better pull your own weight."

"Bother that woman." Basilio sighed. "People will get the wrong idea if she talks like that. But she's right, at least in some small part. Follow me."

With that, Basilio plunged into the fray, and started cutting a path. Like Flavia, he made no move to rally troops to his side, but like Flavia, he didn't need to. His silver axe whirled around, slicing through Valm soldiers. He batted aside a spear thrust and decapitated the soldier, moving past him to slam his bulk into another soldier.

Two more came at him, only to fall to strokes from his great axe, though one managed to lacerate the Khan's arm for his trouble, which Basilio ignored as he continued. Feroxi fighters and warriors ran with him, helping him open up the path.

Basilio was no tactician like Robin was. But he knew how to find them. Robin wasn't the type to lead from the rear. He'd be in the thick of things, directing his army. So that's where Basilio cut his path. While Flavia worked at tearing through the weakened lines, Basilio went through the thickest of the paths. He cut through a pair of guards with stylized wolf heads on their uniform to reach where the tactician was.

_-Valm's Tactician Unit-_

"Almost." Ravena smirked. Behind her, Dant had quickly tossed her hood up and drew twin daggers, looking intimidating as the assassin stood ready to defend Ravena. Ravena had her magic and spear ready, but she was under no illusions – if she fought Basilio, she'd lose. And a loss meant death if it was on the battlefield. It'd taken a fair amount of persuading to let her take the job of bait. Dant had volunteered to be her bodyguard, which helped. "You _did_ manage to find the army's tactician, so kudos for that. But Robin isn't here, Khan Basilio. I am."

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"My name is Ravena Wormtongue, and I'm the adopted daughter of Robin Wormtongue." Ravena said. "Second in line for the Plegian Throne, a member of the Wolfguard, and a capable tactician in my own right. We knew it'd be likely that you'd fine out and seek Robin, so we wanted to keep you distracted."

"He's going after Flavia, isn't he?"

"No." Ravena shook her head. "If that was our objective, he'd have shown himself in person."

"Bah." The Feroxi giant shook his head. "Sorry, but if you think that I'm just going to sit here and puzzle out your riddle, you're wrong. All I am is an old veteran who fights. As it happens, you're the tactician here, so I'll just have to take you out."

"You'd attack a child?"

"You're in your teens, and that's old enough to fight in Feroxi. And you're on a battlefield." Basilio said. "You're not getting special treatment."

Basilio lunged at the Ravena, axe ready to swipe and cut the fledgling tactician cleanly in half. Ravena crouched backwards, readying her spear to counter. But before the exchange could happen, Dant sprang forward, with her twin daggers, going straight for the Feroxi's neck.

Basilio planted his feet down and leaned backwards, stopping so that the assassin's daggers swiped short in a gleaming silver crescent. Dant dropped into a handspring and flipped up, getting in close and went for a stab. Basilio blocked her stab using the haft of his axe and shoved, sending Dant backwards.

Basilio swung his axe down, a silver streak meant to split Dant from head to toe. Dant danced out of the way and flicked the dagger back into her sheathes, drawing throwing knives instead and let them rain into Basilio. Basilio let them hit him, and took them out, one by one, drawing blood as he did so, but ignoring them.

"Heh." Dant exhaled, her mouth the only thing not concealed by her hood. "Truly, you're strong, Khan. Unfortunately, I believe your life is claimed by another, but I beg you to survive this fight so I can fight you myself."

"Who are you?"

"Sorry. That information isn't available right now." Dant shook her head. "If we meet again, maybe I'll tell you."

"She's here to protect me." Ravena said, gazing past Basilio. "That's all you need to know. And besides, you've got more pressing issues right now."

"Like I'm going to fall for that trick." Basilio grunted. Dant leapt backwards, knives held in a guard position to give space between her and Basilio and pointedly looked over Basilio's shoulder as well. Basilio half-turned to look around to see a single line of fire arrows from the Feroxi army's flank. A common signal used by armies.

Ravena could almost see the wheel in Basilio's head turning. As far as they knew, all of Valm's forces were present in the fortifications. And fire arrows were usually used for signaling. Basilio turned to her and growled. "Reinforcements."

"From Valm." Ravena said. "Our second wave, another 100,000 troops. They landed three days ago and have been marching non-stop. And now they're attacking your flank. The reason Robin isn't here? He's the one leading them, Morgaine snuck in under the cover of darkness last night and flew him off on pegasus back to lead them. You're getting ambushed by the most capable commander alive right now. Alongside, _I believe_, the Valm Empress herself in all her glory."

A thunderous explosion rocked the battlefield as twin explosion tore through the Feroxi flanks.

"Yup. Pheros is one of a handful who can Flare. That's here alright. So, Khan Basilio, let's go over your options. You can keep fighting me." Ravena said. "You can try to rally the Feroxi into a retreat. Or, you can do what I think you'll do, which is hunt Robin down."

Basilio growled.

-_Moments Prior, Valm's Second Army_-

"M'lady." Robin said, gesturing to the Feroxi army that the second wave of reinforcements had started towards. The Feroxi hadn't posted scouts, and thus were caught unawares. The part nearest to them had noticed, of course, but with no ordered structure, they'd no way to alert the larger army. Not that it would matter if they did. "If you would be so kind…?"

Empress Pheros of Valm stepped forward and gestured. A wave of fire arrows went up from their lines, signaling their arrivals. Even as they did so, a wave of normal arrows took to the skies as well, raining down among the unprepared Feroxi lines, as a line of Valmese chargers mounted up and began to charge at Feroxi.

"Battlemaster." Pheros said. "What say you that we show them the true might of Valm?"

"Pact unbidden, chains unforged, summons foregone, we command the magic pure." The Empress and Battlemaster stood in front of the army, chanting simultaneously and summoning raw elemental magic, focused at the Feroxi army. Both gestured forward. "We cast thee, FLARE!"

Twin explosion lit up and detonated within the Feroxi ranks as the Valm came down to ambush them from behind. The cavalry led the charge, experienced, veteran cavalry that served in many campaigns in Valm, and cavalry that furthermore received the benefit of a charging steed. The Feroxi didn't even have lines to disintegrate and collapsed like dust blown about by wind.

"You've done well, Battlemaster." Pheros smiled. "But now it's time I relieve you of some of your burden. You wouldn't begrudge allowing me to lead, the fight, would you?"

"It'd be my pleasure, Empress." Robin said. "Besides, I've personal business to look after myself"

"Oh?" Pheros asked.

"I've a feeling that there are some interested parties going after my head." Robin cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "And I'm more than willing to let them."

-_Battlefield_-

Chaos reigned on the battlefield. With the incoming Valmese cavalry, the Feroxi army broke as it was attacked from two sides. Valm rallied behind their defenses and surged forward as well, so now instead of orderly lines, the entire fight was a giant field of skirmishes where Feroxi was outnumbered and outmaneuvered at all angles. Some retreated and would live to fight another day. Many refused to and stood their ground, dying in the process but costing Valm lives as a result of their defiance. And some, very few in number, managed to take advantage of the chaos to cut through the non-existent lines, and go after Valm targets.

"ROOOOBIN!" A row of Valmese soldiers were cut down as a massive giant broke through their lines. Valmese soldiers charged him, but Basilio swatted them aside like flies, roaring all the while. Robin stared in amazement as he swung the silver axe around like it was just a toy. "I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS!"

_So the Khan decided to stake his life trying to kill me. Expected. Not exactly the one I wanted, though._ Robin sighed. _But he'll have to do for as an opponent for now, until she shows up._

"Khan Flavia's fate is already sealed. But you, I don't want to kill." Unfazed, Robin watched as Basilio charged him. "Your death would slow Valm's takeover of your country, inasmuch as Flavia's would speed it up. I'd much rather you alive and having surrendered."

"Not going to happen." Basilio stopped right before Robin, raising his axe and swinging a blow of gargantuan might. Robin sidestepped the blow at the last moment. A spray of dust clouds met as his axe smashed into the rocks where Robin's feet once were, before being blasted away by Robin's magic. The Valmese Battlemaster merely shook his head and ran up the axe haft, kicking off Basilio's face, and landing, swordspear drawn. Basilio growled. "I'll kill you to protect Regna Ferox."

"This is the thanks I get?" Robin said. "I sent Marth to you to retrieve the last gemstone and get them all to Chrom, then I collapsed the Dragon's Table. Grima cannot be summoned in my body now, and Chrom possesses the means to seal it away even if it does. I think _some_ form of thanks is in order."

"And you expect me to surrender my country to you?"

"I _am_ the savior of this world." Robin shrugged. "Seems appropriate."

"I will never hand over Regna Ferox to the like of a dark messiah like you."

"Fine, then. Have it your way. Go put the world in jeopardy and see if I save it again if that's the way you're going to treat me after I save all your hides." Robin's eye flashed. "But please refresh my memory – how exactly do you do things in Regna Ferox? Isn't it a fight between leaders to see who deserves to lead?"

"It's for those with a true warrior's spirit!" Basilio howled and ripped his axe from the ground. "Something you clearly lack! Don't misunderstand me, I'm grateful for what you've done, but that doesn't excuse your actions _now_. You're no better than the Conqueror!"

"Of course I am." Robin stepped forward, bringing his weapon in a position to launch an attack. "He wouldn't have managed to win against all _three_ of your countries."

"So." The West Khan spoke the word with finality. "Is that the path you've chosen for yourself?"

"Seems that way." Robin smiled, a fierce predator's baring of teeth. "So tell me, Feroxi – do you think you could have defeated Walhart in a fight? Because as I've just told you – I'm better than him. Swing your axe all you like, berserker, but you won't beat me."

"I will end you, Battlemaster!"

"IGNIS!" Robin summoned forth the purple flames and swung his spear with all his might against Basilio's axe stroke. The blades clashed, deflecting off each other. Robin brought his spear up and slammed it down in a two-handed slash, which Basilio avoided by leaping back. The ground cracked from his blow.

"You know, I used to fight by outsmarting and outmaneuvering my opponent." Robin smirked. Basilio charged at him again, in a Feroxi style of combat, nothing except for relentless offense. Robin set his feet and deflected a second powerful blow with one of equal power of his own. "As a jack-of-all-trades, I could always hit where my opponent was weak. But that's no longer necessary. Do you know why?"

"I know you've got your head stuffed up your own arse!" Basilio leapt back and swung his axe into the ground, resting it there. He drew the large bow off his back, already strung, and nocked an arrow. "You'll find there's more to me than meets the eye!"

"No." Robin conjured a nexus of lightning and caught the fired arrow in it before whipping it away. "There's really not. You've got nothing that can surprise me, Basilio."

"Haaaaaaah!" Basilio took up his axe and lunged forward. Robin sighed and sidestepped. Not just dodging the blow, no, Robin dashed to the giant's blindside and then sidestepped again, this time moving further around, keeping himself in the blind spot when Basilio whipped his head in response.

Basilio spun around, sweeping his axe like a scythe. Robin vaulted over it, got in close, and stabbed Basilio with his spear in the abdomen, choking up on the hilt as much as he could. Then he concentrated and sent a powerful electric blast through the spear into him, before withdrawing the blade and leaping back. Robin had no intention of staying within the giant's reach longer than he had to.

Steam rose from the dark Feroxi's skin and crackled a bit. Basilio tensed up as blood began flowing from the open wound. Robin noted his lack of a guard and set his feet for thrust to the man's heart. _I thought he'd recover enough to grapple me or swing his axe at me._ Robin noted the lack of movement. _That's why I jumped back. But is that really the best he could muster? How disappointing._

"Eat steel!" Robin thrust forward. Basilio's left arm whipped forward and took the point of the blade in the forearm. Robin blinked as the Basilio roared, then lunged at him with his axe, bringing it around for a wide horizontal sweep. Robin blinked, realizing the Khan's trap. _He was willing to take the blow to land an even more decisive one. Same way I lost my eye – and probably the same way he lost his. He's stronger than I gave him credit for._

_But not as strong as me._

Robin released the hold on his spear after shoving it farther to his right and ran forward, even as the axe swung towards him. He poured more of his magic into Ignis and leapt above the swing, delivering his right knee straight into the West Khan's jaw using the force of his jump. The blow staggered Basilio back. Robin transitioned by spinning and delivering a vicious whip-around kick from his left greave, smashing the side of Basilio's skull.

The combination of blows sent the Feroxi reeling back, his momentum and chance to strike a second time gone. The raw strength needed to pull off the combination of blows Robin landed was immense – merely a standard blow would not have stopped the force Basilio possessed during a charge. It had to be one with the power to fell a giant. But that kind of power was now one that Robin possessed.

Robin landed, walked forward, set his stance, and drew back his right hand, forming a fist, four fingers curled up and the thumb outside it. Then he launched himself upwards, this time delivering the mother of all uppercuts directly to the soft underside of Basilio's jaw, snapping his head back and stunning the West Khan with the sheer power behind it.

Robin withdrew his spear from the man's forearm as Basilio collapsed, being none to gentle as he did so, whipping the blade around with an elegant flourish. A fresh spray of blood spurted from the wound. Basilio opened his eye to see the Valmese Battlemaster pointing the spear at him.

"The reason I don't need to fight like a jack-of-all-trades anymore is that I'm a master of them all now." Robin said. "Fast as a Chon'sin, strong as a Feroxi, skilled as an Ylissean. I have the magic of a master Plegian sorcerer and the tenacity of a Valmese general. You never stood a chance. Now, die!"

"No you don't!" Robin's spear thrust was deflected by a red-and-silver shield. A silvery sword blade snaked out and swept, forcing the Battlemaster back. Flavia kept up the relentless assault, forcing the spear wielding Robin back, with a rain of blows. "I owe you one, Robin! And you're going to collect on it!"

"Khan Flavia. Are you that interested in continuing on where we left off yesterday?" Robin said. He deflected a sword strike and slammed the butt of the weapon into the East Khan's stomach, sending her staggering back by Basilio. Robin casually flourished the spear around his hand and gestured at her. "Or perhaps you've simply come here to die as well?"

"Neither one, Battlemaster! We'll end this here."

"Well, we're agreement about that last one." Robin said. "Regardless, I wouldn't advise you to overstay your welcome. Despite what you think, you aren't the real threat here. My original thought was to kill you and have Basilio rule, but now I'm rethinking it. Seems like he's far too stubborn to be my lapdog."

"I'll never bend the knee to you either, Robin." Flavia growled.

"I don't think you would." Robin agreed. "But if that's the case, I'd much rather someone with your inexperience ruling Ferox than a crafty old veteran like Basilio."

"You'll pay for underestimating me, Battlemaster."

"No, I very much doubt that. That's what Basilio said, and trust me, he's better than you." Robin said cheerfully. "But I'll tell you this – if you run right now, you might be able to escape. But as it stands, I'm not about to pass up on the chance to kill you and install a puppet on your Feroxi throne. You're at least important enough for that."

"He's a demon, woman!" Basilio grunted and made it to his feet. Robin stared, impressed, as Basilio shrugged off the concussion that Robin had to have given him and withdrew the axe from the ground. "You can't take him, this one as strong as Walhart! Run!"

"I'm not leaving you alone, oaf!"

"One of you can escape while the other dies holding me off. But that's the extent of your abilities." Robin stated. "Even together, you stand no chance of killing me. So choose one of you to live. But do it quickly, this is a battlefield, after all."

"He's not normal." Basilio said. "There's no way we can beat him without Ylisse. Tell everyone to run! I'll keep him busy. One of us needs to make it back to Ylisse. Take the rest of our army and run!"

"Fine. We'll run."

"Thank you, woman-"

"We'll run together, after he's dead!" Flavia charged Robin with an angry roar. Basilio howled in frustration and followed her. Flavia raised her sword. "He can't kill us both!"

_Axe and sword, that one has throwing axes and that one has a bow. Ranged or melee, I have no advantage. _Robin shrugged. _But there's a reason I has this custom forged._

"IGNIS CORONA!" Electricity crackled to life around Robin as his spear lit up and bolts of lightning appeared around it. Both Khans attacked at once, and Robin used his spear like a quarterstaff, catching the axe blade on his swordspear's own blade, and Flavia's low swipe with the steel-capped butt. Both Khans had swung with all their might, but Robin hadn't moved from the impact of the blows. Robin smiled darkly. "I think you'll find what I'm capable of has been grossly underestimated."

Sounds of battle rang throughout the air as the Valm Battlemaster fought the two Khans. He wielded his spearsword with speed and strength, easily fighting the two Khans to a standstill. But the fight was to a standstill – neither one of the two sides had managed to land a definitive blow. Though Robin kept landing hits on the pair of them, the two Khans refused to be slowed down.

"Fall!" Basilio's axe swept the air over Robin's hair as he ducked under the blade, before spinning the spearsword to deflect Flavia's hail of throwing axes. Basilio came from behind him, so Robin planted his spear into the ground and vaulted up with it, avoiding the blow and calling down lightning.

Basilio took the brunt of the strike, but Flavia was there to engage him and stop him from finishing off Walhart. After three exchanges, he slipped past her guard and slashed past her armor with his spear, drawing another cut, but by that time Basilio had recovered and was back on him, swinging his axe.

_Hrrrgh._ Robin called upon magic and cast a wide range Arcthunder, dispersing the electricity around him to force the two back. _I'm not even injured enough to use Ashanderi – even if I could use it a second time, which Vermil expressly forbade me to._

_So, I suppose the real question is which of the other to use. Medallion isn't any good, and Dyson wasn't designed for these circumstances. It's between Schrodinger or Shatter- Wait. Schrodinger uses the Flare tome. I'll just use that and graduate up to Schrodinger if it's necessary._

"I'm impressed." Robin announced. "You've made me actually need to try. Now, taste my power. Pact unbidden, chains unforged, summons foregone, I command the magic pure."

"So, know what this is?" Flavia asked as a large orb of magic began gathering around Robin as a red tome levitated in front of him and flipped itself open to the right page. "Because I haven't seen this magic before. Ever."

"The highest level of anima magic developed by a Valmese scholar." Basilio grunted. "One who happens to be a lieutenant of Robin's. It's incredibly powerful magic. And apparently, he can cast it."

"Uh…" Flavia swallowed. "How powerful are we talking about…?"

"If we survive this, we should have a clean shot while he recharges. All we have to do is make it through that spell." Basilio said.

"And how large of an 'if'…?"

"I CAST THEE, FLARE!" Robin thrust his hand forward, and the battlefield was engulfed in the massive conflagration. Heat washed past him, now familiar to Robin as the detonation finished. Robin, a wary veteran, held his spear at ready and kept the Ignis Corona running through him. He was pretty sure that the two injured Khans would be finished off by the Flare spell.

He was still solely unsurprised when the two Khans came bursting through the dying flame wall, howls on their mouths and their armor charred. Flavia had braced herself with her shield, had her hair lit on fire, but was lunging through with a powerful one-handed swing. Basilio had his fur collar lit up with flames, but he was fine besides for that with an axe over his head ready for a two-handed chop.

_And now I can't use Schrodinger because even I can't cast Flare twice in quick succession. No matter, I expected to use one of these anyways._

"Forbidden Call of the Dark." Robin summoned forth dark magic from his repertoire. "Shatter-"

"GOETIA!"

Dark magic blasted the pair of Feroxi warriors back. Robin released the magic he had held, and let Ignis Corona die off, unable to sustain it for much longer. He took a dark blue bottle and drained it in a swallow as a woman in black armor with white and black hair walked beside him.

"Can't leave you alone, can I, older brother?"

"Aw, did you have to make me look bad?" Robin sighed. "I'm going to have nasty rumors if word gets out that I had to get rescued by my little sister."

"All that just means is there can't be any witnesses." Aversa smirked.

"Seriously, thanks." Robin said. "I really didn't want to use a Spectrum technique. How's the rest of the fight going?"

"Pheros's reinforcements saved your bacon." Aversa said. "We're routing them where her army hit, and the fighting is still fierce everywhere else. But the tide is ours now. You're going to want to thank her for that."

"I'm going to." Robin said, rolling his eyes. "You and your one-track mind. Well, let's focus on this fight right now, all right? I want them both dead."

"On your command." Aversa thrust her hand forward and darkness radiated out from beneath her.

"Retreat." Basilio turned to Flavia. "Retreat is a good idea."

"…" Flavia turned to look backwards. "…Yeah, maybe…"

"Not a chance." Robin held out his palm. Electricity crackled and coalesced within it. "I might have let one of you run when there was just me facing the two of you. But now there's four of us present. There's no chance this will end with all four of us alive. And it probably won't even be three of us. Or haven't you realized – there's no such thing as conflict without consequence? You can't just decide to attack and expect that both sides will be able to walk out alive, as if nothing happened. The leaders shouldn't be able to walk off unharmed."

"He's right." Basilio said. "Flavia, I'll hold them off."

"I told you, oaf – we do this together." Flavia said. "We can still take them both!"

"Their bravery is admirable-" Aversa started.

"But their intelligence falls short. Basilio, you don't have the _option_ of running right now. You should have run, Khan Flavia, at the start." Robin eye darkened. "You were given a chance to cease this conflict, Eastern and Western Khans. The one who was responsible for this was dead and the war could have ended. But no. You wished for 'vengeance'. For 'justice'. For 'honor'. Do you know how many lives that decision has cost!?"

"You're insane, Battlemaster!" Khan Flavia cried. "You can't honestly expect us to trust you! No one does, and your stunt with the Grimleal isn't helping your case at all!"

"Genius is often misunderstood, or so I've been told." Now the eye was lit up as the Crimson Demon Tactician prepared for magic. "But I see. You are right, after all. You have no reason to trust me. Even if you hadn't been a bandit queen, Khan Flavia, you wouldn't have side with me. You don't understand me, do you? None of you do."

"Robin, know that it's not true. I'll always be with you, by your side." Aversa said. "As your sister, as your spymaster, and as your subordinate. Your will has become mine."

"That's so touching I could almost cry." Flavia spat. "The two psychopaths of Valm, united as one."

"Don't antagonize them, Flavia."

"No, it's fine. You view us as evil that must be killed, just as that's how I view you." Robin said, gathering the magic in his palm. "It's black and white, clear as day. You're either with me, or you're my enemy. And you're standing in my way, Khans. Now, it's time to pay the price."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Aversa said. "You, Khans, dare speak ill of Robin. And for that there's only one punishment due."

"Then let us see who will win this, shall we?" Robin asked. "The Khans of Regna Ferox against Valm's Battlemaster and Spymaster." Robin flicked his wrist and released his spell. "THORON!"

Basilio took the blast and charged at the duo. Aversa drew her sword, and nimbly danced past the wounded warrior, catching him with a swipe and drawing a spray of blood. Flavia went for the witch with her sword, but Robin intercepted her, keeping her at bay with the spear's length. She tried keeping up, but was no match, in her weakened state. Both Khans were wounded from the Flare blast earlier, and now they'd pay for it. And now that they lost their numerical advantage, they'd just keep stacking wounds until they died. And that point wouldn't even be long in coming.

Flavia tried getting past his guard by deflecting the spear alongside her shield. Unfortunately, Robin saw her coming, and her body couldn't move quick enough. He cycled the spearsword behind him and extended it, catching Flavia face first with the butt of his spear. The East Khan howled at the capped metal butt smashed into her nose, breaking it, and sending her back with a spray of blood in her face.

Robin spun the spear around and, instinctually, thrust it straight at her exposed throat. A killing strike. Flavia's eyes widened and she tried getting her sword in the way to deflect it. But she was off-balance and injured. She'd be too slow.

Just as the blade was about to hit her, she was knocked aside as Basilio took the spear thrust meant for her directly to his chest. His earlier wound was in his gut, something he'd survive with the right treatment. But he hadn't been lucky twice. Robin's stab went clean through the upper left of his chest, straight through his pectorals and slicing through his ribs to his heart, where the two-foot length of steel lodged itself.

"No…" Flavia blinked. "BASILIO!"

"You… saved my life…" Basilio coughed. "Couldn't let you die… with a debt unpaid…"

Robin said nothing, but simply let go of the spear and kicked the dying Khan to the ground to clear the field between him and Flavia. Then he simply raised a palm to her and pulled it in, the universal 'come at me' gesture.

"DAMN YOU ROBIN!" Flavia lunged for him, her face a mask of pure rage. She swept her sword back, ready to bring it across for a slash and remove the Battlemaster's head from his neck with it. Robin stared her down calmly, conjuring a ball of electricity in his hand.

Before he could use it, dark tendrils burst from the ground, ensnaring the West Khan as she tried slashing forward, only to have dark magic restrict her movements and sap her energy. Robin slammed the ball of electricity into her stomach, and the East Khan dropped after a single violent spasm.

"Shall we kill her?" Aversa asked. Her magic retreated back to her and she stood beside Robin, staring at the two leaders. The rout was continuing around them. Robin raised his hand and made a complex gesture, indicating the army was not to pursue. The battle was won. Robin had no need to send more soldiers to their death, and the harsh cold that Feroxi soldiers were retreating too would make it hard to fight them.

"…No. Not at this point. Take Flavia alive." Robin said. "I'd rather not kill a prisoner of war unless I have to. Besides, killing foreign leaders makes negotiations and surrender difficult."

"And Basilio?"

"Is he still alive?" Robin didn't withdraw his lance, but the blood flow had stopped. Aversa was checking him for a pulse, and she shook her head. It seemed that Basilio had met his end fighting Robin. "Pity. But he chose this ending."

"Would you have spared him?"

"I kill with spears on the battlefield, or I'll place a knife in you back if we're off it." Robin said. "But I don't execute prisoners. Especially ones which are still useful. And, again, thank you for your help."

"What are sisters for?" Aversa chuckled. "I am serious, though. You will receive my support unconditionally. That is the strength of my loyalty."

"Would that everyone would be like you. It seems that, for their own good, they must all bow to my will." Robin withdrew the spear, wiping the blood off the tip. "Walhart was wrong about a lot of things. But he wasn't wrong about what you during the course of a war. That's Regna Ferox and Plegia. One more to go."

_A/N: __Now, I don't want you thinking I killed Basilio just because that's what the original course of history was. That's incorrect. I spared Flavia because that's what the original course of history was._


	42. Rather Short Negotiations

_A/N: Sorry about the initial version of this chapter! When you copy & paste into the doc manager, occasionally it also takes in the formatting data used for the sentences, for no discernible reason. This version should be fine. (That said, that was _the_ most reviews I've gotten on a chapter to date, and I like reviews, so maybe I should do this more often. Of course, if you, say, leave a review anyway then I'll have no incentive to do that ... All joking aside, I am sorry that happened, and hopefully it won't happen in the future.)_

"Well, this may not officially be R&R, but it's the closest thing I'm going to get to it for a while, and I intend to make the most of it." Dant cracked her knuckles. She was lying atop a tarp-covered baggage cart, which itself was part of a large procession of carts. All part of the exhaustive supply lines that was keeping the Valm army strong. But she wasn't there as an escort. After soundly defeating the Feroxi, the remnants had fled north, back behind their Longfort, and Ylisse had retreated eastward, to the safety of their cities.

There was no one to stop Valm from marching across the continent. And with two countries' worth of armies defeated, Robin had decided to ease up the pace of the Valm army. Not exactly rest and relaxation, but it wasn't a forced march either. The pace was easy enough that it felt like a break.

Dant chose to spend it lazing about, using her authority to overrule any complaints and catch a ride in the baggage, with the idea that she might be able to catch a nap on the carts. As a rule, the assassin didn't take breaks unless she was ordered to, but when she did take breaks, she preferred to do it so peacefully.

Unfortunately, peace wasn't easy to come by.

"Can you tell me what you were doing back when you were undercover?"

"Stealing the Fire Emblem, obviously."

"Not the cover story."

"Then, for the last time, no. Now, go away." Dant opened one of her eyes and squinted at Ravena. "Figure it out yourself if you're so inclined."

"Don't take it personally, Ravena." Argeni said kindly. She was riding alongside the cart on her horse, a slow, leisurely trot. "Dant's nature is to keep secrets. That's just how she is. She likes knowing things that few other people know just for the thrill of it."

"Won't confirm that."

"Yeah, that's definitely the case." Vermil agreed. He was sitting in the wagon's driving sear alongside Ravena and Zulas, who was driving the wagon. The original driver protested, but it was a weak protest. You didn't argue with a member of Valm's Council.

"Just let me sleep in peace, all of you!"

"You lot heard her." Zulas chuckled. "Wouldn't want an irate assassin, now would we?"

"It kind of says something about how lame we all are if we choose to spend our time off hanging around baggage carts." Vermil complained. "I kind of feel like we should be doing something more awesome."

"War is about five minutes of glorious to several months of hell, kid." Dant said. "Learn to appreciate the gaps in between."

"It's not so bad." Zulas shrugged. "The work is easy but necessary, and it's been a while since we were all together. Especially since Dant was missing for so long."

"You know what? We should have a party every so often back home at our castle." Argeni said. "That should work to get everyone together."

"Can you throw one high-class enough to get Robin to attend?" Zulas asked.

"Oh, don't you doubt me!" Argeni laughed. "You'll see, Zulas. I'll throw something so grandiose and political that they'll have to be multiple wars going on for Robin to even _consider_ missing it."

"Big words considering he's not here." Dant said.

"Just go to sleep already!" Vermil snapped.

"I would if the rest of you would shut up. You didn't all have to follow me here."

"I did!" Ravena piped up. "And I'm going to annoy you until you tell me _something_!"

"…I was bored, and Ravena is usually a decent source of amusement." Vermil offered as his excuse.

"It was something to do once the three of you were here." Zulas said. "And once I was here-"

"-it was only natural I do the same." Argeni said.

"Yeah, yeah." Ravena said. "Ravena, why do you think it's a good idea to antagonize an assassin?"

"Eh, you won't do anything remotely threatening to me."

"I saved your life against Basilio." Dant said. "You owe me one, and I'm collecting on it now. Now, _shut up_, and let me sleep."

"I don't think that's how it works." Ravena said, after thinking. "Shouldn't I have to save your life, or something? That feels kind of cheap to just have to shut up."

"Two things. One, I'm an assassin. Life is kind of cheap to our kind." Dant said. "Two, that's a very transparent attempt to keep asking me question."

"…You got me." Ravena said, sighing. "Seen clean through."

"So do you feel like answering my questions instead, Dant?" Zulas asked.

"Well, that's a turn of events to have you asking me questions." Dant opened her eyes and sat up. "Though not unexpected. I heard from Morgaine about your little conversation with her. Still looking for information?"

"Do you know anything she doesn't?"

"…" Dant considered and shook her head. "Sorry. But I don't even think I'm allowed to tell you if I _do_ know anything she doesn't, much less what that information is."

"What is this?" Vermil asked.

"Sorry." Dant fixed him with a glare. "But I'm _pretty sure_ that what we're discussing is above your pay grade, and you don't know anything about it."

"Oh. Yeah, definitely."

Besides, from what I understand, Morgaine told you pretty much everything." Dant said. "…Hmmm. There is _one_ thing, I guess I could tell you, that I'm pretty sure she doesn't know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got my hands on some interesting stuff while I was in Ylisse-"

"So you _were_ there!" Ravena cried.

"Sure, I spent time there." Dant said. "Also spent time in Plegia and Regna Ferox. Anyway, as I was saying, I managed to get my hands on a few papers written by their spies. Not exactly top notch, but I remember reading something I heard about Virion. You know the guy?"

"Virion of Rosanne, formerly a viscount, currently a member of the Council." Zulas said. "I've met him a few times. Why?"

"He was recruiting Rosannean loyalists. A few of them ended up with the rebellion." Dant said. "And he was a former Shepherd, apparently."

"You think he's a traitor?"

"HAH!" Dant laughed explosively, almost toppling the assassin over from the force. Dant wiped a tear from her eye. "A _Rosannean_, planning some kind of risky gambit like that and having the nerve to pull it off? No, there's no chance of that. Virion doesn't do gambits. Sacrifices, yes. But he wouldn't be able to pull off something like that."

"Good. I didn't think so either."

"Mmm. No, I think Virion was a pawn. A very useful one." Dant said. "That's where I would look, if Robin ever decided to put me on that one's trail. And trust me – I'm quite competent when it comes to tracking people. Trail's cold, to be certain, but the Gray Tactician had to have someone with eyes on Virion, and to the best of my knowledge, they haven't caught the guy yet. Find him, and you've got a fresh trail."

"Thanks, Dant."

"My pleasure." Dant said. "For what it's worth, you guys are my friends. That is, friends of a ruthless assassin, so take that with a grain of salt. Also, I'm finding somewhere else to hide once we set up camp so I can actually get some R&R."

-_Valm Encampment, Commander's Tent, Three Days Later_-

"Where do we go from here?"

"That," Robin admitted, "is a very good question."

Valm had set up forward encampments within Ylisse, and they were being used as staging grounds. Not everything had arrived – the supply lines, for instance, where still being managed – but there was enough for it to be used as a headquarters.

Robin had a map spread over the table. The previous notations had been overwritten, and now pieces set up to represent Ylisse were on the right side, clustered around the capitol.

"If we choose to proceed in this war, we assault the capitol, and repeat what Plegia did years ago." Robin murmured. "Chrom, ever the pacifist, didn't militarize the city, so it should be easy enough to conquer with a direct attack. Or, we could try siege tactics anyway. Our army doesn't need much more time, but they still aren't in the best shape they could be. Still, I'd rather them not be idle. So, maybe we should-"

"Robin, hold on a moment." Pheros interrupted him.

"Hmm?" Robin inhaled and straightened up. "What for?"

"How are _you_ holding up?"

"I… what brought that on?" Robin looked at her. "I'm fine, Empress. Morgaine helped me with the last fight against the Khans. Only superficial cuts. It's going to leave a few minor scars, but I've got far worse. You know that."

"That's not what I meant." Pheros sighed and rubbed her temple. "Of course you would interpret it that way. Robin, I'm not interested in talking to you in your capacity as a Grandmaster right now, or your ability to fight. I'm interested in talking with you in your capacity as one of my soldiers."

"…Can you actually do that?" Robin said. "I designed the system so that the Battlemaster stood alone. There's no way to remove me from my position, and I have the authority to overrule any Council member on decisions of war."

"Except for me." Pheros said flatly. "I'm the Empress. Stand down and talk to me. This is no longer a discussion about Valm's strategy. It's a talk between two soldiers."

"…Fine." Robin sighed and sat down on one of the chairs around the table. "But only because it's you."

"It's funny. You call for a rest day because you were worried about your soldiers getting too worked up from the constant battle, but you haven't worried about yourself." Pheros tapped her temple. "I'm talking about your mental health, Robin. How are you doing emotionally?"

_Honest assessment: My best friend is currently working with his lost-long brother to try and figure out who killed Walhart, and there's a decent chance he'll trace it back to me, at which I'm screwed, but I daren't do anything else without tipping either of them off. At this point, I need to have faith in my own spy network. My adopted sister is fine, albeit scheming and conniving, though she's definitely on my side, which is good._

_The rest of my squad is here too. Argeni, Vermil, Dant, and my daughter Ravena. Argeni does a good job keeping the politics out of my responsibilities, Vermil is quite an able lieutenant despite his reservations, and Dant is invaluable as usual – I probably couldn't have had this easy of a time during the war without her. Ravena is still learning and can't quite hold her presence on the battlefield as well as the others, even if she could trick Basilio. But I'm still glad she's around._

_None of them can help with the burden of leadership, though. I can't tell most of them about all that I know. And those that do know, Morgaine and Dant, will both follow my orders blindly, without a sense of morality within them. I'm missing Say'ri, who usually serves to keep me in check. She thought I could be a good enough judge of my own actions, but I'm not convinced._

"Not well." Robin admitted.

"Nightmares?"

"No Not yet, anyway, though I'm sure those will come soon enough." Robin said. "It's not that I'm scared of dying in battle or losing the war, or anything like that."

"Then what is it?"

"Regrets, mostly." Robin said. "The cost is getting to me. Despite my best efforts. Every decision I make is one judged on outcomes, and I select whichever I think is going to have the best overall effect. The lives of the many are prioritized over the lives of the few, and the lives of Valm are prioritized over the lives of our enemy. Scenarios with guaranteed outcomes are prioritized over those with riskier, but better, outcomes. Unfortunately, that has … costs involved."

"Is there-?"

"No, I don't think so. There's nothing you can do about it." Robin shook his head. "Empress, it's part of the grind of my job. Literally. Someone needs to be responsible for those lives, and I'm the most qualified. And I've come to accept it. I _need_ to accept it. The path forward isn't one that can be walked by those weak-willed. And we're almost at the end of it."

"And what exactly do you intend to do?" Pheros asked. "Robin, by your own admission, we were dragged in this war, and you chose to fight because you knew that it would happen one way or the other. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't we in a position where we can end this conflict without attacking Ylisse?"

"Walhart would not have stopped." Robin said.

"No, that's correct." Pheros said. "So, do you think that this is the will of Valm, then? Robin, don't make yourself walk down this path because you feel burdened by the responsibility as Walhart's successor."

_I am burdened. Burdened by his death. If I hadn't killed him, he'd be here leading us. That means that I _need_ to lead in his place. I have no excuse for abandoning Walhart's duty_. Robin closed his eye. "You know that I've never shied away from expressing my disapproval of some of Walhart's actions, but he was intending to conquer Archeneia one day. And I understand why. He wanted to unite all of the world under one flag."

"And that's what you desire as well?"

"Why not?" Robin turned to her and smiled. "It's a grand ambition, is it not? Certainly one fit for a Battlemaster of my caliber. The greater a man's ability, the greater he can achieve. Walhart was strong enough to forge our nation. And I'll be strong enough to spread it. Plegia, Regna Ferox, Ylisse. They'll all be within our Empire by the time this war is through. And _that_ is the true path of Valm."

"In a way, I think you do remind me of him." Pheros said. "That fire within you, Robin, is the true reason why I joined with Walhart. I followed him, as I would follow you."

"Empress, please." Robin said. "I'm the Battlemaster. I obey your orders."

"There's no one here, Robin, you don't have to lie. The true successor to Walhart is you, Robin. I'll support you in that." Pheros walked close to him and took his hand within hers. "Robin – don't think you're alone. No matter what you do, consider me a friend. Don't stress alone. Zulas, Argeni, even Morgaine, we're all willing to support you."

"…Thank you, Empress."

"Battlemaster." Pheros looked at him. "It would please me greatly if you could be informal with me when we're alone. But if you can't do that, I understand."

"Ah." Robin blinked. "My apologies, Pheros. It seems that however much you look after me, I'm not good at looking after you. As much as I try to shoulder this burden myself, you carry part of it too, don't you?"

"Thank you, Robin."

"This war will end soon enough." _This can't have been easy for. I'll try to get her mind off things. _Robin turned to her. "Pheros, after this is over, I imagine we'll have some kind of celebration back on Valm. Would you mind saving the first dance for me?"

"It would be my pleasure, Robin." Pheros said.

-_Supply Tents_-

"A peace convoy?" Dant snorted. "Why are you two approaching me about this? Go fetch Robin or something."

"He's half the camp away, so Argeni and I are going to talk to him in the meantime. And we need someone strong, in case this is a trap." Zulas explained. "The Ylissean Exalt is known to be a man of his word, but prudence pays off."

"Paranoid, much?" Dant sighed and hopped down from the crate she was sitting on, tossing on a cloak, folding it around and then flipping on the hood to conceal her face. "Though it's not like I disagree with your assessment – I'm an assassin, after all. How'd you even find me?"

"You keep hiding in the supplies." Argeni said. "And when you tell people not to tell that you're hiding, they typically have a look of 'I'm scared for my life' on their face."

"I need better hiding spots." Dant sighed.

"Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"I got attacked the other week." Dant said. "Some snot-nosed kid who's something-or-another I killed. He was shouting a name, but I'll be honest, I wasn't paying much attention at the time because I was aiming a knife at his throat. Anyway, he went for me, as if it was my fault. Assassins like me are just weapons of whoever contracted us. I'm not supposed to be targeted, it's my employer's problem."

"That's _Robin,_ you realize." Zulas said.

"Robin's more than capable of killing people trying to assassinate him." Dant shrugged. "Anyway, I'm concealing my identity from now on, if people are going to do that to me. If they don't recognize me, less of a chance of them trying to attack me. My reputation's good enough that I don't need more notoriety."

"You're somewhat terrifying, you know that?" Argeni asked.

"Eh. Lead the way, but don't expect me to say anything."

-_Valm Encampment_-

"You're Zulas, correct? We met once."

"Indeed. At the Empress's coronation few years back." Zulas nodded as he led the trio of himself, Argeni, and Dant to the meeting. "My apologies to keep you waiting, Exalt, but the Battlemaster and Empress are both unavailable right now. In truth, we didn't expect you to send any form of envoy. Much less the Exalt."

"I've nothing to fear under the flag of truce." Chrom said. "Why wouldn't I come?"

"I suppose that's the case." Zulas took note of the opposite delegation.

Chrom was sitting in a hastily-erected pavilion. Standing behind him was a stern looking knight in blue armor that seemed to give the air of a butler of some sort. Sitting beside him was a plucky looking woman in a yellow dress that seemed to be trying (but failing) to feign interest. A complement of guards stood a distance away, but they were more or less ceremonial.

"Feel free to sit." Chrom offered.

Zulas shook his head. "I would never dare. True, I hold the rank of a Council member politically, but we're at war right now, thus my rank is only a mere general. I am not able to make any deals, my apologies. I've sent messengers to the Battlemaster and the Empress."

"You'll have to forgive me, but I'm afraid I cannot sit either." Argeni said. "My role here is to serve as Robin's aide when it comes to politics and etiquette. As such, I shall have to remain a model lady. But if you ever come to my castle, I will be more than happy to greet and treat you on more of an equal foot."

"Permit me to interrupt, milord?"

"Go ahead, Frederick." Chrom said.

"You." Frederick addressed Dant, who had bundled her tan cloak around her, and kept the hood as low as possible. "Why do you not lower your hood in the presence of royalty? Do you not know who you're dealing with?"

"Is that what you think? That I don't know who I'm dealing with?" A low chuckle emerged from Dant's hood. "Oh, believe me, knight. I know quite well who I'm dealing with. But the question is, do you know who _you're _dealing with?"

"No, and I don't-"

"Thought as much." Dant moved to flip open her hood but stopped, resting her hand on the lip. "Let me tell you this, knight. I'm an assassin, a treacherous shadow in the dark. My kind is not meant to see light of day, in favor of the secrets we hold. If I flip over the hood, a secret so powerful would be revealed that you wouldn't be able to stand it and it would utterly destroy you." Dant removed her hand. "Though I have no wish for that now. It's out of respect for the Exalt that I _keep_ this hood up."

"Listen, here-!"

"Calm yourself, Frederick." Chrom said. "We're guests here. I will respect your privacy, assassin. Though you don't need to antagonize Frederick that much. He's just doing his job."

"Thank you, Exalt." Dant coughed. "You are most gracious."

"Is everyone here?" A voice interrupted them, and they turned to look. Robin, dressed in full armor, was approaching the table. "My apologies, but the Empress won't be here. We were discussing strategy when the messenger met us, and it seemed only necessary for one of us to be here, so you'll have to make do with me."

"That's fine." Chrom said as Robin approached the table and sat down across from him. "I'd rather deal with you."

"I've one more guest, but we can start without her. I'll cut to the chase. You shouldn't have come here." Robin said, sighing. He looked away, refusing to make eye contact. "I'm not going to be an easy person to deal with, Chrom. Not now. And you shouldn't have come here either, Lissa."

"Hey, so you remember me!" Lissa said.

"Yes. It's my understanding that the Chon'sin guarding you has proposed. My congratulations." Robin said. "Chrom, I'll accept you as an envoy, so let's negotiate. Where do you stand?"

"I don't think that either one of us wants war." Chrom said. "Farber was slain by my hand, and he claimed that he wasn't under orders from you to invade Regna Ferox."

"Correct. He was baited into attacking by the Plegian Hierophant, Desert Hawk, who wanted to start a war across the entire continent. The objective was to eventually lure myself, Robin, to Plegia where I would fulfill the Plegian dream of resurrecting the Fell Dragon Grima." Robin smiled grimly. "Unfortunately, the fool didn't realize that I had no loyalty to his twisted vision. I had him killed and I destroyed the Dragon's Table."

"Good." Chrom exhaled. "I knew you wouldn't do something like that. So you only attacked Plegia because you had no choice, and from there you were forced to do battle. Regna Ferox isn't exactly the easiest of people to get along with."

"I asked them for parley, and I received a pair of crude hand signals in return." Robin said bluntly.

"Ah…"

"To be fair, one of my lieutenants did it to Plegia first, so I don't think I've got a leg to stand on and complain. Though I'm not sure they knew that, and I'm not sure it would have mattered." Robin shrugged. "Basilio fell in that battle. Flavia was captured."

"Are you going to execute her?" Chrom asked.

"It's not necessary right now, so no." Robin said. "We're not treating her any differently than any other prisoner of war. Basilio, of course, was killed on the battlefield. Now, would you like to clear up anything else before we start putting offers on the table?"

"We can sit here counting heads if we want." Chrom said. "There's no point right now figuring out who killed each other's higher ranked generals."

"Agreed." Robin said. "It's hard to move on if we don't allow bygones to be bygones. Well, at least to a point, of course, but I harbor no ill will against you for Valmese that you killed during the course of this war, and I expect the same from you."

"I don't know what Valm wants." Chrom said. "But I know what I want. Withdraw from Ylisse with your army, and relinquish your capture of Flavia, so that she can rule again on the Regna Ferox throne. After that, withdraw from Plegia, and allow Mustafa's wife to take up the throne as queen, assuming that she's still alive. If not, Mustafa's next-of-kin."

"Quite the list, Exalt." Robin said. "Would you like to add anything to it?"

"Robin, if you truly want peace, that's what it requires." Chrom said. "I _know_ the cost is high, but you can't expect anything less. You chose to fight this war because you felt you didn't have any better options, but if you do this for me, I swear that I'll ensure peace between all our countries. Peace must come with a price attached. That is it's _nature_."

"On the last point we agree." Robin said, furrowing his brow. "If we are to see peace on this continent, then without question we'll need to pay a price."

"You don't want this war any more than I do!" Chrom said. "Robin – I get it. I really do. You were forced into this conflict because you felt you had to as Valm's tactician. But we don't have to fight now. The two of us have the power to enact a lasting peace."

"All technically true."

"Then will you-"

"No. Not as it currently stands." Robin shook his head. "Chrom, your terms are unacceptable. I cannot give the throne of Plegia back to Mustafa's widow, as I've already given it to someone else. The throne is mine by birthright, as the Fellborn of the Grimleal. However, once we took it into the domains of Valm, we needed a new ruler for it, as I cannot hold a position like that so long as I am Battlemaster."

"Then whose is it?"

"Sorry, am I late?" A new person walked up and sat beside Robin, resting her arms on the table, fingertips together. "I came as fast as I could."

"It was no problem, Morgaine." Robin said. "I wasn't on time, either. I didn't expect this of all things."

"You are-!" Frederick stared.

"Oh my~!" Aversa said, smiling. "Well, here are some faces I didn't think I'd see again. But there's no need to be like that, I've traded my loyalty from Plegia to Valm."

"Morgaine, or as you know her by, Aversa, is my adopted sister." Robin said. "She was cruelly mistreated by our father Validar and was manipulated into being the miserable creature you knew her as during the Plegian-Ylisse war. Luckily, she's had a change of heart."

"Indeed." Aversa said. "I changed my name to Morgaine to facilitate my change in mindset. I'm still fanatically loyal, of course, but now I do so in Robin's name."

"Will this be a problem during our negotiations?" Robin asked. "I can have her leave if you want, Chrom."

"No, she can stay." Chrom said. "Aversa – sorry, Morgaine. Is Robin telling the truth about you?"

"Of course."

"Then you're just as much a victim of the war as any of us." Chrom said. "I hope that Emmeryn's sacrifice touched you alongside the rest of Plegia, and I'm glad that you've reunited with your family."

_Is he serious?_ Robin stared at him. _She was responsible for forcing Emmeryn's death, and Chrom doesn't even harbor any malice? I don't think he's good enough to keep his emotions concealed, so I guess he truly is the type of person to believe in a change of heart._

"Well, that's good, because you'd need to negotiate with her to put Mustafa's wife on the throne. Morgaine is the current queen of Plegia."

"Wait, when was this?" Aversa blinked.

"Technically, as soon as Robin conquered Plegia." Argeni stepped forward. "According to Valm protocol, Robin is a foreign noble that was recognized within the Valm army and has achieved a minimum rank of general, thus any territory captured by Valm over the course of a war that was previously owned by Robin before his defection to Valm reverts back to him immediately. However, since the formation of the Council, holding such a position over Plegia would make Robin a temporary Council member according to the by-laws, since Farber died and a suitable replacement hasn't been found. But that violates another rule, one explicitly forbidding the Battlemaster to hold a Council seat, and as such, he couldn't inherit Plegia. Thus, as the next successor to the throne and a sworn foreign noble with an equivalent rank to general, the throne is yours. Along with a temporary Council seat."

"Well." Aversa licked her lips. "I would hate to be rude and refuse that, wouldn't I?"

"Focus, sister." Robin said. "Now, as Aversa is the current Queen of Valm, you would need to negotiate a position with her to give the throne to Mustafa's wife. However, we won't give the land back – Valm does not return land that was paid for with the blood of our soldiers. I can't imagine that you would willingly give up the sacrifices your men have made, so do not ask the same of me."

"…No, I guess that wouldn't be fair." Chrom winced.

"Moving onto the second condition. The same doesn't apply to Regna Ferox, naturally – we haven't conquered it." Robin said. "The land is theirs, so I've no objections there. Unfortunately, I don't intend to let Khan Flavia go. Unless you've the ability to guarantee that Flavia will not attack me if I release her to you, I don't intend to do that either."

"I …" Chrom shook his head. "No. Robin, it doesn't need to be like this."

"And, onto the final condition, your request for us to withdraw from Ylisse. No. We shall not withdraw from Ylisse." Robin said. "We plan on continuing this battle through until its end. I'm not about to throw away my chance at worldwide domination just because you stand in my way. This war continues."

"Robin!" Chrom slammed his hands down on the table and stared into Robin. "Why? Why are you being like this? We have a chance for peace, and you're just throwing it away!"

"I told you, Chrom." Robin said. "You shouldn't have come here."

"Why do want to rule the world, Robin? That doesn't seem like you."

"Heh." Robin shook his head. "You're right. I don't seek to rule the world. I'm seeking to unite it. I've no intention of ruling it at that point, that will be the job of the Empress and the Council."

"Why?"

"It was Walhart's dream." Robin said. "We disagreed on the methods, but not on the results. Originally, I was intending on doing it the long way, the peaceful way. But now? I'm afraid that while my patience has none grown stale, my tolerance for human stupidity has."

"Uniting by violence won't solve any problem!"

"Plegia is more than willing to follow my sister's rule. They're used to a dictator, so it makes no difference who takes the throne, so long as they're competent. Regna Ferox will accept me pretty fast – they're a warrior culture." Robin countered. "Ylisse – well, yes. I'll admit that violence isn't the optimal solution. But it's an effective solution, as long as I use enough of it. And I'm almost out of other options."

"You don't need to fight us." Chrom said. "Robin, there's a solution that doesn't involve war. I'm not opposed to your dream either. Emmeryn's dream was peace, and if we can unite people under that, I'm all for it."

"In that case, I think there's a solution for all of us." Robin said. "One solution which doesn't involve war and guarantees peace on the continent."

"Good." Chrom exhaled.

"Complete unconditional surrender." Robin said. "Effective immediately."

"…If this is a joke, it's not funny."

"Hah!" Aversa threw her head back and laughed. "No, it's hysterical, Exalt. You see, despite all my machinations and your best efforts, it's Plegia all over again!"

"Morgaine, control yourself." Robin said calmly.

"My apologies." Aversa smiled even as Lissa hissed at her from across the table. The Ylissean princess had managed to keep her composure during the discussion, but she was close to snapping.

"Robin, even if you are serious, I can't just surrender Ylisse like that." Chrom protested.

"Well, that's one of your two options." Robin said. "The second is to meet us in battle."

"And I thought I came to the table asking a lot." Chrom muttered. "Robin, you can't be serious."

"I warned you, Chrom. I told you that you didn't know the real me." Robin eye blazed purple. "Well, now you do. Your terms have been delivered, as have mine. This negotiation is over. Leave."

"Robin-"

"No. There's no further need for discussion." Robin stood up. "If you show up with a white flag, I will take that as a sign of your agreement to my terms. If I raise one of my own, you may consider it a sign of my agreement to your terms. Otherwise, the battle is joined. I _will_ have you escorted out if need me. Goodbye, Chrom. And you'll understand if I don't wish you luck on the battlefield tomorrow."

"Hey, Robin." Lissa spoke up.

"Ylissean princess." Robin said. "Do you have anything to add to this conversation?"

"I just wanted to say that it must be nice to be you. You must not have any problems sleeping at night." Lissa said, standing up. "I'm sure you can just use your authority to order your nightmares to go away or slay them on a battlefield."

"Leave." Robin growled.


	43. Never Underestimate the Shepherds!

-_Valm Encampment_-

"Hold the archer units in close reserve." Robin said, visualizing the battle to come. "Ylisse's pegasus knights fight in formation, and we'll be able to keep them off the battlefield by using the threat of deployed archers to zone them out."

"Heavy infantry to start, or light infantry?" Zulas asked, moving pieces on the mock battlefield.

"Light, right Robin?" Aversa said. "Start with the skirmishers?"

"No. One clash will settle this, so there's no point of leading with our weakest forces. The Dire Wolves will lead the charge, and I'll be at the head of them." Robin corrected her. "The Ylissean don't have cavalry to match ours, so spread them out on the flanks, and prepare to circle them, should the opportunity arise."

"And if it doesn't?" Ravena interjected.

"Then hold." Robin said. "We outnumber them, and a slow grind brings us victory just as much as a complete route. We're in no hurry to win here – they're the last holdout."

"I've been meaning to ask this." Argeni spoke up. "Why aren't they holding up in Ylissotol? If you're outnumbered, isn't siege tactics a viable solution."

"Generally, yes." Zulas told her. "But Ylissotol isn't built for siege defense. The original city was a good four hundred years ago. But additions to the city means that there are additional parts outside the initial stonework walls, which haven't been integrated well within the city."

"That, and the city was sacked by Gangrel." Robin said. "The defenses were never really repaired after that, which means that it's defenses are weak. But even still, it'd give them an advantageous defensive position."

"They why…?"

"Because Chrom is soft." Robin said, sighing. "In truth, I'm not upset at what he's done, but it's still stupid. This is how he thinks: If we took the fighting to the city, then the people within it would suffer, especially with how weak the defenses are. We'd kill _at least_ three civilians to every soldier. A good part of that would be that the civilians would resist us during the fighting, of course, but Chrom wants to avoid that."

"So he brought the fight to us." Ravena said. "Even though he knows that it'll make it harder for him to win."

"Chrom isn't the type of person to care about." Robin grit his teeth. "Though I kind of wish he was."

"You'd rather a siege?" Aversa asked him, puzzled.

"No, if he was that kind of person, he'd recognize the futility of his position and surrender." Robin replied. "As it is, I'm going to have to beat that lesson into him. He'll make a fine ally and a good member of our Council once we're done here."

"Is that what you're planning?" Zulas interjected.

"I'll be trying for it." Robin said, studying the battlefield. The pieces had been arranged so that it roughly represented both armies. Valm had the numbers, but at the same time, Ylisse had managed to choose an advantageous position on the battlefield. Both sides had opted to send their elites to the front, rather than skirmishers. Valm's cavalry wings would serve them well, though, if the battle could be prolonged.

"If that's all you want to do, I think we're ready." Ravena said. "Father, are you going to command the army directly?"

"No. That responsibility falls to you, again. I'm not using a complex battle plan, so even _you_ should be able to manage it."

"Ooh." Ravena smirked. "Called out by the old man. Don't worry, if I can beat you at chess, I think I can handle this."

"Glad to hear it. Even still, one piece of advice." Robin tapped a spot. "This is where the Empress is going to be. Her Valkyries from Steiger have accompanied her, and they're going to serve as a cavalry charge. Direct them towards armor battalions, but be careful about it, alright? We don't want to lose our Empress in this battle."

"Don't you mean, 'We don't want to lose my girlfriend'?" Aversa teased.

"Please stop." Robin sighed.

"If you marry her, I won't be able to call her your girlfriend. Just a thought."

"Don't worry, Father. I'll be able to take care of it." Ravena said. "So, will you be leading the charge?"

"Not by choice." Robin plucked two figurines that weren't in use and placed them. One was a crossed Falchion and shepherd's crook, which he placed in front of the Ylissean army. The second one was a snarling wolf, placed opposite it. "Chrom is with the Shepherds, and they lead the charge. If I'm going to meet them in battle, I need to charge as well."

"Cut off the head, and the rest will fall easily." Ravena said. "One final strike?"

"It's what is needed." Robin said. "Like the cut of a surgeon – swift, decisive, and final. Remove what is wrong, and then the healing can begin."

-_Plains of Ylisse_-

A wind whistled through the grass across the plains, gently stirring it as waves. The air was clear, and the sky a pale blue. The sun had risen a few hours earlier and shone across the plain. There was no rain nor fog, and the day's temperature was cool, but not chilly. It was a wonderful day on a wonderful plain, that quite unfortunately, would have rivers of blood running through it before the day was done.

The Valm army lined up on one side, leading them was Robin dressed in his full Battlemaster armor, glistening blood red. He had his spear in his hand, and two swords strapped to his sides, a bright red blade and a Chon'sin katana. His gloves were thick vellum.

Across the field, the Ylisse army lined up, with a knight in blue armor, riding atop a proud horse. He held a silver spear in his hand, a gestured with it at Robin. Beside him were the rest of the Shepherds – a scattered group of the country's best fighters, all ready to fight him.

"VALM!" Robin howled, his voice echoing across the plain. "HEED MY CALL!"

"VALM!" The army roared behind him as one.

"This day marks the end of this war!" Robin said. "Walhart began with a vision and a dream, and today is the end of that vision and dream. When we walk off this battlefield, it will be with the world under one banner – the flag of Valm! Rally to my flag, Valm! Rally to the Battlemaster, for victory!"

"RALLY TO THE BATTLEMASTER!" The roar came at once. "FOR VALM!"

"Ylisse!" The knight in blue, Frederick, Robin remembered, raised his lance. "We fight today for freedom! For liberty! For the legacy of Naga, and for the Exalt!"

"FOR YLISSE!"

And with that, the two forces met together in a thunderous chorus of steel upon steel. Ranks met each other whereupon blows and blood were exchanged. Neither side had any intention of losing, and as a result, the two forces elites leading either line fought with their full strength, nothing held back.

There was a single oddity, though. While the rest of the line had clashed, and was now fighting back and forth, clash-to-clash, the very center of the battle noticeably lacked that. On the one side was the Grandmaster with his Dire Wolves, and the other side was the Shepherd. No one was willing to get in the middle of that fight, and both sides weren't intent of charging in headlong. Robin was approaching when he finally noticed something and frowned. The Shepherds was spread before him – with a very noticeable member missing.

"Where's Chrom?" Robin demanded. _Olivia seems to be missing too, but I'm guessing she's with him._

"Not here, I'm afraid." Frederick, the lead knight, drew his massive lance. Beside him, a red and a green cavalier did the same, as did the rest of the Shepherds. Soon, the assembled force was all facing them, weapons drawn, alongside a group of more generic forces that had come to bolster their strength. "You face the assembled might the Shepherds, now. There's no way you could defeat all of us combined. Accept your defeat, Valmese tactician! For I am Frederick, stalwart protector of House Ylisse, and I shall never allow you to approach the Exalt."

"Twenty of them." Robin said. Argeni flicked the reins as her horse cantered backwards. Zulas stood beside him, as did Vermil. Ravena stood behind Robin and bit to his right, holding her spear, taking up Dant's place, as the assassin couldn't risk showing up to the battle. And surrounding them, the Wolfguard. "Almost makes you feel sorry, doesn't it? Because no matter how many sheep there are, they are never a match for the wolves."

"Your hubris will be your demise." Frederick declared.

"Not today, _sheep_." A glint appeared in Robin's eye. He stabbed his swordspear into the earth and drew a single crimson blade, the Sol blade granted to him by Walhart. He'd never had been given a good reason to use it, but he did have one now. It was time to teach those beneath him just how wide the gap between them was. "Vermil, scatter them. Zulas, lead the Wollfguard after that, but be careful to keep your distance from me and just handle the reinforcements. The Shepherds are mine, all I want from you is to keep the rest of them out of it."

"I understand, Robin." Zulas nodded.

"You think that your army can beat ours?" Frederick asked.

"Army?" Robin snorted. "I just need the one."

"I am the breath of my flame. Magma is my body and lava is my blood." Vermil began chanting as he stepped forward. He clasped his hands in front of him as small flares bloomed to life around him, creating hundreds of small pinpricks of fire in the air around him. "I have created over a thousand fires, unknown to ash nor known to dust. Have withstood burns to create many fires, yet these hands will burn everything…"

Vermil thrust his hands forward and the air lit up with fire as he finished his spell.

"…so as I cast, Unlimited Fire Works!"

The pinpricks shot forth as if fired from an entire army's worth of archers, growing larger as they did so, forming a rain of fiery spheres as they headed towards the Shepherds and the forces around them. Frederick had time to bark an order for shields to be raised as the first row hit, burning through troops or being deflected by shields.

Then the second wave hit, sending the lines into further chaos. Than the third. Volley after volley of fireballs, weak individually, went into the formation, blasting through their ranks and scorching or burning them. Cries filled the air and it soon became a conflagration, as more and more fireballs hit.

Vermil stood, keeping his hands forward, a look of concentration of his face as more and more pinpricks bloomed into life around him, keeping up the onslaught. The smell of burns and char filled the air as the heat washed over the battlefield, yet the Valmese mage refused to give up. Vermil grit his teeth and focused, keeping the rain of fire as long as he could, gradually growing more and more pale.

"That's enough." Robin said, placing a hand on the young mage's shoulder. "Ease off before you drain yourself completely."

Vermil let the spell die off, and bent over, breathing hard. "Did I … did I get them all?"

"No." Robin said, staring straight ahead. "But you got enough of them. The Shepherds seem to have pulled through, but as I said earlier, they're mine."

-_Shepherds_-

_"BARRIER!" _Lissa gestured with her staff as soon as the spell started, holding back the relentless onslaught of flames with the power in her staff. But eeven with her, Maribelle, Ricken, Miriel, and Libra pooling together their strength, they could only keep the flames back from the Shepherds themselves. The fire rained past them, slicing through the ranks of the soldiers with them.

Lissa sighed in relief as she saw Frederick order them to start to retreat. _I'm glad for that. There's no way they could keep up with this kind of a fight. But even still, what a nightmare. Robin may not have the same number of followers as Chrom has in the Shepherds, but that fire mage is horrifically strong. The healer is probably as strong as me, and the other spear wielder is going to be strong. But isn't that last member – the assassin – supposed to be taller?_

Then the fire stopped, leaving a cloud of smoke before them. Lissa swapped for a new staff quickly as Ricken summoned force a powerful gust of wind to blow the smoke and ashes away from them. As he did so, Lissa slammed the staff into the ground and used its power to cure the wounds and burns that had been inflicted before she and the rest of the healers brought the barrier up. "_FORTIFY!"_

"Good." A dark figure walked through the disappearing ash. Lissa gasped. The Battlemaster had come and he was alone. His force was back, alongside with the rest of his gathered forces. They were staring off the forces that Frederick had ordered back. "I'm glad you're uninjured for the most part. My Wolfguard, the Dire Wolves especially, could hold their own against you, but I think the rest of my forces would honestly get in my way against the Shepherds. Besides, I want to take you all out alone."

"What do I hope to accomplish by doing that!?" Frederick challenged him.

"What do I hope to accomplish?" The Battlemaster sounded puzzled. "Oh. You think there's some kind of ulterior motive to this or some trap I'm planning to spring, don't you? No. This is just to prove I can."

"Listen, pal!" Lissa pointed her staff at him. "Don't underestimate us!"

"I would never." Robin calmly looked over the entire group, who were all pulling out weapons and getting ready to attack him with steel, fang, and magic. He had drawn but a single red sword. "But it would also be in your best interests not to underestimate me."

"Your blade…" Lissa said. "There's magic coming off it, right? But that's not a Levin sword."

"Ah, you've noticed. But don't think you'll have an advantage with your high resistance to magic. What you're detecting is merely an enchantment, the blade still cuts like a physical weapon." Robin said. "Gungnir is my strongest weapon, true, but this is the Sol blade, given to me by Walhart himself. It has _unique_ properties, which make it ideal for this kind of fight."

"Well, Sol blade or not, you won't beat us." Lissa swapped her staff for a Bolt Axe and the war cleric twirled it around her, using strength that belied her petite form. "I'm not the princess for nothing, you know!"

"I know." Robin smiled. "Lissa, wasn't it? I enjoyed our conversation earlier. You really ask such delightful questions. Permit me to give you my answer, princess. THORON!_"_

A line of crackling electricity streamed towards her as Robin cast the spell suddenly. Lissa gasped, caught off guard, and braced herself only for Lon'qu to shove her out of the way and narrowly avoid it himself. The Chon'sin blademaster drew his katana and pointed it at Robin. "You have aimed to kill the Ylissean princess. Thus, you have forfeited your life."

"No, bodyguard. My life isn't forfeit just yet. And it's going to be very difficult to kill me." Purple flames lit up around Robin as he drew the blade, and a golden aura flared from the sword as it mixed with the purple one already around him. "It's time for you to understand the true gap between us. Ignis Spectrum: Forbidden Rite of the Stolen Sun…"

"Don't let him finish that spell!" Lissa cried, thrusting her arm forward. She wasn't going to caught unaware twice. "Attack at range!"

The air around Robin exploded with force. Fire magic, wind magic, thunder magic, and dark magic all were blasted at him. A bowstring sung as Gaius fired an arrow, which was joined by javelin and throwing axes. Robin had timed to throw up his guard before they all hit him at once.

_There's no way he could live through that. Even Chrom can't take all those hits at once!_ Lissa cheered. Her relief was short-lived when no one else on her side did, or the other side make any motion of despair. _No way … he can't have- oh._

The smoke and explosion split apart as Robin burst out of it. A deep cut had lanced itself among his cheek and his left side was smoking. The arrow snapped out of the joint in armor it had lodged itself in, and a few cuts had shown up on his relatively unarmored legs. He was unmistakably injured but kept up his charge towards them.

_Yes! We can do this!_ Lissa thought. She gestured with her axe again. "Close quarters, go!"

Robin reached their line and met with Frederick, who had charged ahead. The Battlemaster leapt up and crossed blades against the mounted Frederick, sending the great knight clean off his horse from the force of the blow. Lissa cried out and swung her Bolt Axe, sending electricity into Robin, who just grimaced as it shocked him. Robin exhaled hard though, and bent downwards, clearly winded, using the sword to prop himself up. Robin spun and went after Frederick.

"Fighters forward! Mages back! Healers at the ready!" Lissa cried. With Chrom behind them and Morgan gone, she'd take his place and direct the battle. It couldn't be that hard. "He's already injured! We can stop him!

"Battlemaster!" Vaike howled as he came in first, swinging his axe to stop Robin from impaling the fallen Frederick. "It's time for Teach to get his tenure!"

With a swift burst of energy Robin dodged the swinging axe and impaled the fighter cleanly on his blade. Lissa gasped as the sword impaled Vaike, and then the tactician kicked the bare-chested man off the blade. The purple-gold glow enveloped the Battlemaster. Robin looked up and met Lissa's eyes as he calmly finished his sentence. "…Dyson."

"You''ll pay for that – what!?" Sully came in for a sweep, only for Robin to leap up to close for her to use the lance and kick off her horse. Midair, he crashed into Stahl charging in and threw the green horseman off. Sully howled and went for him only to suffer the same fate. That was when Lon'qu intervened, dashing in, and helping the two de-horsed cavaliers.

While that was happening, Lissa rushed over to Vaike and started healing the wound. When she did so, she blinked in surprise. He wasn't bleeding that much for the gut wound, but it wasn't because the wound wasn't severe. Almost as if his energy and vitality had been drained from his …

"HAH!" With a display of force, the three combatants were forced back. Sully had a cut along her arm, Stahl had taken one to his leg, and Lon'qu was worst off, having suffered from three hits. Robin, by contrast, lacked any injuries. There were cuts in his clothes and dents in his armor, but no burn wounds, no visible wounds, and even the cuts on his face were gone. All the injuries had vanished. Robin grinned. "So, princess. Have you figured it out yet?"

"Impossible." Sully stared at the whole and uninjured Robin. "But we hurt you…"

"You did. All your energy becomes mine as I injure you, and that in turns heals me." Robin said, holding the red blade up. "So long as I hold the Sol blade, my Dyson technique will feed me _all _of the energy from the damage I deal while injuring you. With this, I don't have to care about receiving injuries at all, so long as I can keep hurting you and as long as you don't defeat me in one attack. So the question, Shepherds, is simple. Can you outlast my blade or defeat me in a single blow?"

"I don't know." Lissa admitted as she got up, keeping the healing energy pouring into Vaike. "But we're going to try. We won't let you fight Chrom!"

"I admire your resolve, princess." Robin smiled a ghastly grin. "But perhaps you should acknowledge that you're outmatched?"

"It's GREGOR TIME!" The redhaired mercenary charged at Robin, who took the cross swing to his forearm, letting the blade sink into his flesh, before responding with a vicious cross slash and sending him back. The mercenary went down with a red cut across his chest, and Robin let the blade pop out of his arm, fully healed without even a scar to show for it.

"Two down." Robin said, shaking his head. "This isn't even remotely fair. Though I'll warn you, I'll get serious from here on out. But let me ask you a question. Are you sure you want to keep protecting Chrom? He _wants_ to face me, and all you're doing is getting yourself injured."

_Get serious?_ Lissa blinked. _He'd get serious!? He would have killed me if it wasn't for Lon'qu, he's taken out two of us without breaking a sweat, and four more are injured. If this isn't serious, then we might be in trouble – and he may be right, anyway. Chrom wants to fight him. But that's the exact reason we can't let him past us!_

"Sorry!" Lissa cried. "But I can't let you pass! Call it a little sister's intuition, but you're too dangerous for Chrom to face alone. Chrom wants to be a sword for our people! Well, I'm going to be a sword for Chrom! You won't get to him!"

"Admirable, princess." Robin closed his eye. "Admirable … but shortsighted. And foolish!"

Robin blurred and dashed straight for her. Lon'qu swore and blurred himself to try and stop him. Lissa dove out of the way on instinct, but she wasn't his target. She rolled up to see him. He'd managed to cover the distance between all of them without them being able to react and was by the mages.

"Magic users first." Robin said. He was bleeding again, and Lon'qu was on the other side of the battlefield. He'd gone for a slash, and apparently Robin just let him hit something non-vital.

"NO!" Lissa cried.

Robin's thrust caught Ricken in the gut and he backhanded Miriel right afterwards with his free hand, shattering the mage's glasses and sending the woman dropping to the ground. Ricken followed to the floor, in a slump as Robin removed the blade. Robin spun to the dark mages, but was blocked by Kellam, standing over Miriel's fallen body.

"Always knights, huh?" Robin's blade danced past Kellam's defenses, but the knight stood firm even as cut started overtaking him. Lissa watched Maribelle rode over to use healing magic on Ricken. Miriel, thankfully, was in better condition.

_How do we defeat him?_

The rest of the fighters caught up with Robin, and the Battlemaster found himself surrounded. Sully, Stahl, Frederick, Kellam, Lon'qu, Nowi, and Panne now surrounded him. Gaius had hung back, the assassin drawing another arrow to full draw.

"Seven on one?" Robin spun around and his eye glinted. "There's the weak link."

Robin went on the offensive, ignoring the wounds he received. Stahl went down, and Sully after him in a series of cuts. Lon'qu went after him with the blade again, but this time Robin dodged the thrust and countered with a cut, a deep enough across the right arm to cause Lon'qu to drop his blade.

"That wasn't going to keep working on me, you know." Robin sighed. "I'll be honest, I have no patience with your kind. One-trick ponies, all of you. Iaijutsu users will either kill you the first time, or just be annoying after that. Now, for the rest of you…"

With Stahl, Sully, and Lon'qu down, that meant three more out of the fight. _He targeted the cavalry because they're not used to fighting on foot._ Lissa realized. "We can still win this! Surround him again."

"Oh, I'm not letting that happen, princess." Robin was a blur across the battlefield. With Lon'qu, the fastest among them down, none could match his speed. Henry and Tharja kept blasting at him, as Panne and Nowi chased after him in beast form, but the Battlemaster was just evading all their efforts.

Lissa sprinted to the fallen cavaliers, meeting with Libra as she did so. The pair of healers started their work, with Frederick watching over them with his spear. "He'll go for the mages again!" Lissa warned.

"Too late." Robin charged them. Tharja was expecting it, and blasted him head-on. Robin leapt through the blast and cut down the Plegian dark mage in a spray of blood, walking past her fallen body with his injuries disappearing once again. Henry was cackling like a maniac as Robin approached him, holding a ball of dark energy above his head.

"So, I realized something." Henry raised his hand up, conjuring a ball of dark magic. "You can't take my energy if I do it first."

"Henry, don't do it!" Lissa cried.

The magic slammed down and exploded, blasting both combatants. Henry was thrown clean by the force and landed in a heap. The Battlemaster tried dodging but was caught it a decent part of it – the right side of his armor now bore traces of rust and ruin.

"HENRY!"

"Sumia, don't-!"

The pegasus knight swooped in, pointing her javelin at Robin, ready to impale the Battlemaster in retribution. Lissa gestured, sending Libra to take care of Henry and started running towards the clash. Robin swung in retribution, slicing a deep gash in the pegasus, but taking the charge. The impact sent the Battlemaster rolling, which Panne lunged at.

The taguel landed on him, claws shredding through the cloak. But Lissa's hope was short lived when she saw that Robin had managed to roll over and get his sword up right as Panne leapt on him. He took the claws, but once again, had managed to land a vital blow. Robin kicked her off and got to his feet. Behind him, Panne's rabbit body shifted, going back to woman's human form. It wasn't moving, and a hole in her stomach was now leaking blood.

Robin walked forward, casually dispatching a charging, but now pegasus-less, Sumia. She didn't even take a stab wound, having tripped on her way to him, so Robin simply pommel-slammed her in the head. A concussion, but she wasn't as bad as Panne was.

"Kellam, keep him busy!" Lissa ordered. The knight complied – he might have said something but Lissa had enough trouble finding him as it was, so if Kellam did say something she couldn't hear him – and Kellam charged Robin. Lissa ran pass them to reach Panne. She was breathing slowly, a wound in her gut. Lissa grit her teeth in frustration as she poured healing into her. _Vaike, Gregor, Stahl, Sully, Sumia, Ricken, Miriel, Henry, Tharja, Lon'qu, Vaike, Panne, Gregor … the man is a monster._

A clank stopped her thought. Lissa turned to see that Kellam had fallen, and now Frederick and _Donnel_ of all people were fighting Robin while Maribelle was trying to heal Kellam. They weren't putting up much of a fight, despite both using spears.

"It's not that I don't respect you." Robin said, his sword dancing between their spearwork. "You _are_ capable fighters. It's … how do I put it …?" With a sudden whirlwind of steel, both were knocked aside. Donnel took a horizontal slash across his chest and Frederick, a blow to his face. Robin continued. "It's that I'm also disappointed. If you're the strongest friends Chrom had…"

Nowi swooped in to attack him and fired a shot of dragonbreath. Robin braced and took the impact on his crossed forearms, sending him back, and hissing from the injury. Then, before Nowi could move again, he'd cross the distance and attacked with a heavy two-handed hit, sending the manakete tumbling, and reverting back to her human form as well. Nowi tried getting up once, but just collapsed.

"…Then Chrom is no match for me." Robin finished. "Honestly, I have friends who are just as capable of doing this. Well, only Dant, really. But it's the principle of the matter."

"Physic." Libra cast, healing the manakete. The normally pacifistic monk had an angry expression on his face as he drew his large axe. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"I am single-handedly defeating the most elite strike force in Ylisse." Robin said, walking towards him, readying his blade for the coming exchange. "Without a scratch, I might add."

"REPENT, SINNER!"

"You're finished!"

With that exchange, Libra fell as well. A soft glow surrounded him – the monk's innate powers would heal him as long as the wound wasn't fatal. Lissa clutched her staff white-knuckled. Maribelle, Gaius, and Cordelia were now the only ones left.

"Cordelia, get Chrom!" Lissa yelled.

"No! I won't run away this time and leave you all to die."

"Running is all you've been doing this battle, pegasus knight." Robin said. "You didn't want to intrude on your teammates – I get that. But have you considered that they're terrible at fighting and you shouldn't have given them the opportunity? You're the Shepherds? You disappoint me, all of you."

"Says the man with the sword that lets him steal our energy?"

"So?" Robin shrugged. "All it does level the playing field. You had some good ideas – surrounding me, for instance. Also the dark mage's suicide blast – he didn't die from it, and I took a decent amount of damage. If all four of the mages did that, I'd be in trouble. Not to mention that if you healers had prioritized the ones fighting me, rather than always reacting what I had previously done, the control of the fight wouldn't have been mine. Additionally, if you had managed to keep out of my way, or if you had been strong enough to manage to keep inflicting injuries faster than I could heal them, perhaps if you had tried for something a bit cleverer, like disarming me, you might have won the day. I mean, for certain definitions of win, you wouldn't have killed me, and I would have just called in reinforcements, so it would have been a token victory at best. But certainly _I_ would have been able to defeat me if I had been the one leading you. But I suppose that's why I'm the Battlemaster."

"All at once?" Gaius asked. "You think we can do it, princess?"

"I think we can, especially now that he's told us how to beat him. Maribelle, I leave the healing to you. Gaius, you'll have to parry his blade. Focus on nothing else besides that. Cordy, you'll rain javelins and I'll keep the lightning coming. I think it's just possible." Lissa said. "Keep your eye on the sword, all of you. It's the most important thing to-"

"Good plan." Robin tossed the sword aside with a flick of his wrist and then his gloves glowed. One he pointed at Cordelia above them and one he pointed at the trio. "_Wilderwinds. Dying Blaze."_

"Not good…" Lissa tried to get a barrier up in time, but she aimed it at Cordelia, hoping that Maribelle could help the rest of them. Maribelle didn't get her barrier up fast enough. And neither did Lissa. Twin blasts took both Cordelia and Gaius out of the equation. And then Robin blasted at the two healers. Lissa threw up her barrier in time to protect Maribelle, who turned tail and ran. She'd be getting Chrom, Lissa had no doubt about that.

But she needed to protect herself and everyone else in the meantime. The Battlemaster's blast hit her, but Lissa was resistant to magic, and got to her feet. She reached for her staff and slammed it into the ground. _It's now or never. This won't bring everyone back into the fight, but it'll stop the wounds from getting worse, even if it leaves me open to Robin. _"FORTIFY!"

"Very nice."

"Ah!" Lissa leapt back. Robin was standing right in front of her. "What are you doing?"

"Your first instinct was to make sure that everyone else was okay." Robin said. "They do train you well in Ylisse, don't they? My first instinct would be to go for a weapon and charge."

"Don't act like you care!" Lissa scowled. The battlefield was over now, even though the sun had yet to clear noon. Both her side and Robin's side had retreated back, and now there was just Robin standing before her, alongside the rest of the Shepherds. They were scattered, fallen, and wounded. Her staff had helped, though. To Lissa's too-experienced eyes, they didn't look like were dying. But they were wounded. Lissa drew her Bolt Axe and held it in front of her.

"I do care." Robin said, softly. "I care so I cannot care. You are right, Princess of Ylisse. I suffer from nightmares that I can neither order to be gone, nor can I slay them. But all the same, this is the path I chose, and I believe that all will be for the best at the end of path. So I try my best not to care, because that will send me spiraling off of by path."

"Don't act all high and mighty." Lissa growled. "What you're doing is wrong."

"No, what I'm doing is war." Robin said. "And I'm rather good at it, if you hadn't noticed. You didn't realize that I told you my weaknesses just because I knew it'd get your guard down against my magic, did you? Next time, don't be fooled. Be ready for everything."

"How did you do that?"

"My gloves." Robin said. As Lissa watched, he removed both of them and slipped on a new pair. "They're vellum torn from the pages of tomes. Regardless, you Shepherds did well. You managed to land a few more hits than I expected. Though you should not have assumed I would keep Dyson running as long as I did. The moment magic proved to be more useful, of course I switched to it. Something you didn't consider. Your plan was good. But a great plan would have taken that into account. Though, as a final grade, I still have to fail you."

"We're not done yet!"

"Oh?" Robin's eye glinted. "Will you fight me, princess?"

"I may surprise you!" Lissa charged forward and attacked him with her axe, electricity crackling around it. Robin sidestepped the first slash, then ducked the next one. Lissa continued with her one-woman whaling act, trying to hit the Battlemaster as all her did was avoid her. "What's wrong? Scared of hitting a girl?"

"Not really." Robin said. "It's just that this is a good warm up for the main act. Hate to ruin my practice by ending it early."

"A good warm up!?"

"Lissa."

Lissa froze when she heard the voice and froze. "Chrom?"

"I should have suspected the rest of you were up to something when you told me that I was needed to inspire morale across the rest of army, and you promised that you wouldn't get into the fight without me."

"Is that the excuse you used?" Robin considered. "Not bad, all things considered."

"Get the rest of the Shepherds to safety." Chrom said, walking forward. "I appreciate what you've done, but this is not an enemy to be underestimated."

"Chrom, we-"

"Lissa, I understand, and I don't blame you." Chrom placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders and his blue eyes met hers. "You wanted to protect me. That's fine, and I'm glad no one got hurt. But there are some things that older brothers exist for, and one of those things is to protect their little sisters."

"He's right, you know." Robin said. "My fight is with him. You did well though. You probably would have even been able to defeat me if I hadn't used one of my trump cards."

"I'll have to fight this alone." Chrom said. "Get to safety."

"Chrom…" Lissa whined.

"Don't give me that look." Chrom stepped forward, moving past Lissa. Behind him, members of the Ylissean healers came forward tentatively. "Robin, would you mind if I removed my wounded before we fought?"

"Not at all." The Battlemaster gestured. His army formed ranks and got into a defensive position. Robin made another gesture, and a thrown red lance flew through air, landing beside him. Robin picked up his lance as it crackled with electricity. "I assume we'll have a proper duel once that has been done? With the fate of this continent at stake?"

"You have my word." Chrom promised.

"Good." Robin's eye lit up with purple fire. "I've been looking forward to finally ending this."


	44. The Battlemaster's True Awakening

The fighting had drawn quiet. The two sides had ceased clashing and started to slowly back away, in mutual understanding. Ylissean medics were helping transport the wounded Shepherds back to their base camp, or possibly back to Ylissotol itself.

One man in the Ylissean army didn't stand back. Instead, he slowly walked forward, a single brilliant sword in his hand, gleaming silver. His short blue hair ruffled in the wind, and his equally blue eyes shone with a fierce inner light of conviction.

Robin walked towards him as well, keeping his eye on the Exalt for any sudden moves. Chrom didn't make any, and the two moved to each other as a hushed silence enforced itself on the battlefield. It was clear that whichever of the two who won the fight would get to claim victory. It was equally clear that no one was to interfere from either side.

"Thank you for not killing my friends."

_Of course I didn't. Kill them, and they become martyrs. Let them live, and they serve as a reminder of my power and strength._ Robin thought. _Besides, the goal was to draw you out, not enrage you beyond all reason. And … they're pretty tough. I didn't need to pull my punches for them to live._

"It wasn't out of consideration for you." Robin told him honestly. "I've killed many people so far in this war. Sparing your friends will neither redeem me, nor make me any less evil than you thought I was. It was just consistent with my goals."

"And what are your goals?"

"Everything under Valm." Robin said simply. "All hail the Empire."

"Will you not accept peace?" Chrom said.

"I told you, already." Robin said. "I have no desire to repeat that discussion. All that's left now is to end this conflict. And we can do it right here, right now."

"A fight between you and me? Is that what you think will end this?"

"Don't tell me you object." Robin replied.

"No. I'm getting tired of this war."

"That's a lie!" Robin snapped. "You aren't getting tired of it – you never wanted it in the first place, Ylissean Exalt! You wished this would never happen from the beginning. Even if you did nothing but win battle after battle you would do nothing but lament it, wouldn't you?"

"I see." Chrom breathed in deeply. "And what of you? Did you want war to start with, then?"

"No." Robin shook his head. "But as it stands, I'm starting to get used to it. This war is brutally effective when it comes to putting all of the known world beneath my heel, and while I didn't want it initially, I must admit I'm seeing good use from it."

"Robin, you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" Robin smiled. "I told you, you don't know me as well as you think I do. Very well, let's stop our discussion of this war and focus on the end of it. A single duel, between the two of us. At stake is our respective sides. Should you win, my army will leave Valm with the absolute minimum amount of supplies necessary to get back, and leave everything else – our armors, weapons, food, equipment, prisoners of war – here for you. And should I win, your side unconditionally surrenders."

"And should I refuse to this duel?"

"Then you throw away your chance to end this conflict now, without any further lives being lost." Robin said. Chrom was not a difficult man to manipulate. It was just a matter of applying the appropriate pressure. "Do you want that?"

"Do you swear to deal with my people honorably and with mercy should you win?"

"I will treat them the same way I have treated all my other foes who have surrendered." Robin said. "Beyond that, I can guarantee nothing."

"Fair enough. A duel it is. Between the Valm's Battlemaster, and the Ylissean's Exalt." Chrom said. He drew his falchion and held it high. "Ylisseans, hear my voice! Should I fall today, it will prove that we stand no chance of victory, and to avoid further bloodshed, we will surrender to Valm."

"Everyone, should I fall today, you are to retreat! This is an order from your Battlemaster!" Robin announced. He twirled the spear with one hand, lightning crackling around his body from the spear. "If that happens, it will be a lesson to you all – it will be proof that there are some fights which should be avoided."

A calm fell upon the battlefield as both sides watched. Neither was willing to make any kind of noise which would disrupt their champions. The two champions, for their part, faced each other with their weapons in guard position, but neither side made any move to attack.

"I'm sorry." Chrom said, softly. "I wish this didn't have to happen."

"I'm not. In fact, I'm rather glad that we're fighting now, even if I'm not quite thrilled about the chain of events which led to this fight." Robin said.

"I thought we were friends."

"What does that have to do with anything? This fight was always necessary." Robin shrugged. "The two of us have a conflict of ideals. That was always going to have to be resolved."

"We don't have to do it through bloodshed, Robin. We don't need to fight." Chrom said. "Even now. We can leave this as it is, declare the duel a draw and try for peace."

"Oh, Chrom." Robin sighed Robin gauged the distance between them and Chrom's position. They'd only sparred once, and Robin was forced to concede the match to him. But he wasn't intending to lose a second time. "Why must you do this to yourself?"

Robin struck first, darting forward and sweeping the spear towards Chrom's left. Chrom spun Falchion and blocked it by holding his sword to his side, hilt above his shoulder. Chrom shoved the spear aside with superior strength and charged in. The threat of the spear forced him to Robin's left and out of his blindspot. Robin raised his left hand.

_"Elfire."_

A fireball erupted in front of his hand. A moment later, Chrom rolled to his feet, having barely dodged it with his cloak slightly singed. Robin was on him in an instant, slashing with the spear, but Chrom locked blades and kept the spear at bay.

"We don't _have_ to fight, Chrom." Robin agreed, lecturing the Exalt as he might a new student. "But I would always choose to. It's the fastest, easiest, and most effective solution."

"That doesn't make it right!" Chrom may not have wanted a fight, but he wasted no time responding to Robin's attack in kind. Chrom darted to Robin's blind sight, forcing the Battlemaster to set into a defensive position, shifting to match the rapid moving Exalt. Robin growled in frustration as he was sent on defense, expertly parrying Chrom's repeated series of jabs and thrusts. _He's looking for my weak point. Well, I'm not letting him exploit my blindspot that easily._

"So what is _right_? Choosing the so-called moral high ground and watching everything you love crumble to dust because of it? Watching everything crumble because you _know_ the right solution, but no one will listen to you?" Robin countered, whirling his spear in a complex attack pattern and channeling his magic into it. A nimbus of electricity crackled around him. "I'm not _you_, Chrom. I'm not some scion of the legendary Hero-King, who could make the world right with friendship and trust. I've helped people, but I have to do it my way. And this is the way I do it. I _fight_ because it's the most effective way."

"And is your way lasting? Is it sustainable?" Chrom leapt back, waiting for the opening. Robin went back to his guard, but shifted so that he was prepared for slashes, as if he was fighting with a sword. "If everyone wakes up tomorrow and asks themselves 'How could I be more like Robin', would the world become a better place?"

The two lunged at each other. Robin choked up on his grip as Chrom brought Falchion in for an overhead slash, catching the blow and clashing. The two leaders locked themselves in combat, straining against the ground for leverage.

"I never claimed to be perfect." Robin said through gritted teeth. "I'll be honest right now. We'd be in a horrible situation if there were more of me. But that's the point, isn't it? There_ is _only one of me_._ I've got these gifts. Isn't it my responsibility to make the most of them?"

"It's your responsibility to use them appropriately!" Chrom rained blows down on Robin. Must to Robin's dismay, he was being forced back. That was to be expected. Chrom was far stronger than him, and Robin didn't devote much time or training towards raw strength. He'd have to use Ignis before Chrom used Aether. "Being on a pedestal above everyone else is not a reason to exploit them! Teach them, mentor them, be an example to them! Don't turn them into puppets!"

"It's for their own good!" Purple flames ignited around Robin, and Ignis ran through his blood, red-hot and willing to be used. Suddenly, his feet found purchase. He stopped sliding back. His one eye met Chrom's two. "It's not exploitation if they benefit, is it? They'll _thank_ me. I don't pretend that you need to rescue people from their own _idiocy_, but why blame me if I try?!"

With an explosion of force, electricity crackled to life and Chrom was hurled back, flying through the air. Unwilling to let him recover, Robin was off like a bolt, racing after the Exalt. Chrom saw him and flipped in midair, somehow mustering the momentum. Robin leapt as Chrom went to parry, and the two clashed in midair, sending the Exalt skidding back as Robin landed on the firm earth.

Robin took slow steps forward, flames feeding off him and growing even higher. Walhart would have made the ground quake from his footfalls, but Robin had to settle for the visage alone, a malevolent one-eyed demon still burning from the fires of the abyss, walking towards the Ylissean Exalt.

"The yearning masses are nothing but a breeding ground of incompetence and stupidity." The Crimson Battlemaster of Valm stated. "They need someone to set them straight."

"Like I said." Chrom set his feet like a runner, holding Falchion. "I'm sorry it's come to this."

Blue flames lit up around him and Chrom blitzed towards Robin with the might of Aether enforcing him. Robin saw the pattern of attacks and then moved, flowing with Chrom's attacks, dodging and batting them aside as he dared, always taking care to never make contact with the edge of Chrom's sword.

"You aren't the one who gets to decide that!" Chrom declared, as he and Robin engaged in a bizarre dance of weapons play, never actually making contact with the edges of their weapons. "You're just a man, Robin. There's no reason why you should have control over anyone else or make them puppets to your schemes! All should be free to choose their own fate! You don't help people, you remove their choice entirely!"

"I have no intention of manipulating the normal people, but the ones can't be trusted to?" Robin asked. He needed space once Chrom had started using Aether, so he thrust his spear into the ground and blasted magic through it, forcing Chrom back, before leaping back himself. Unfortunately, Chrom would be one him before Robin could retrieve the spear from the ground, so Robin relied on a different weapon. He raised his hands and called on the magic in the gloves, firing bolts of flame and blasts of wind at Chrom. "You know how evil people can be! Why give bandits a choice in the first place? Why give it to despots? Why give it to cultists? If you have the power to stop someone from choosing evil, aren't you at fault for not preventing it when you could have!?"

"That's not what you're doing!" Chrom dodged a wind blade and slashed a fireball out of midair with Falchion. He spun the sword around him in a flourish and cut another one, lending Aether die down. He didn't need it now. "The Shepherds stop evil. What you're doing is faulting someone for the potential of evil and punishing them for crimes they haven't committed! If someone still has the chance to do either good or evil, and you strip that from him, your act of 'stopping evil' is no different from 'stopping good'!"

"You killed Gangrel, didn't you?" Robin asked. He quickly stripped and tossed aside his now-dry gloves. Chrom attempted to seize the opportunity, but Robin drew his tome faster, and electricity blazed to life. This time Chrom wasn't fast enough. He dodged the initial blast, but Robin's lone eye was tracking his dodging pattern. Robin gestured. "_THORON!"_

The electricity caught the Ylissean square in the chest, sending the Exalt clipping back. Robin drew his power again, but it was caught by Chrom, using his blade to hold it at bay, wincing from the pain. Electricity crackled as it streamed from Robin's hands towards Chrom, only to crackle uselessly around Falchion.

"He could have been redeemed." Robin said, keeping the Exalt pinned with the stream of electricity. "In fact, he was, did you know that? You failed to kill him, and I recruited him to my cause. He sacrificed himself to let my team get a clean getaway from Plegia, scapegoating himself. But you tried to kill him, didn't you? Tried to kill a man that turned out to be quite redeemable after all."

"_I had no choice_." Chrom grimaced as Robin saw him force down doubt. Robin, of course, would have done the same thing he had. Killing Gangrel was the best way to end the war. But Chrom would have legitimately tried to save the man if he knew that was an option. But Chrom believed that Gangrel was beyond salvation.

"_Had no choice? _THORON_!_" Anger flared up within Robin. Ignis lit itself spontaneously as the magic boiled over and sprayed over Chrom, sending the Ylissean Exalt writhing in pain as his Falchion could no longer hold it back. "_Had no choice?_ So, pray tell, who _does_ have the choice!? You fight me to give everyone _else_ one, you insist _I_ don't have to fight you, yet it's _you_ who doesn't have a choice!? _You chose to kill Gangrel!_"

"Ngh!" Chrom strained against the lightning, but the incensed Robin wasn't letting up. "When … you swear an oath … after that … no choice…"

"Listen up, _hypocrite._" Robin said, gritting his teeth. "You _have_ a choice! I _asked_ you to surrender. You're here to _kill me _over your _precious_ ideals and your _slavish_ devotion to your sister Emmeryn's ideals! GROW UP! I haven't forced your hand. You've chosen this. Now, _accept the consequences!_"

"Anything."

Robin blinked as his electricity washed over an empty field. Chrom had broken free and disappeared. That wasn't possible. His electricity was powered by Ignis and Chrom wasn't fast enough to disappear from his entire field of vision.

"Can."

The Exalt was in his blindspot! Robin spun around. Chrom had found the sweet spot after all, and was in it, charging at him. Robin spun and fired a bolt of lightning. He felt something connect, and a blur of blue and silver in his field of vision.

"Change!"

It wasn't his attack that connected. The Exalt's blue flame covered blade cut through him, scoring a hit clean his left shoulder, drawing blood. Ignis was at work already, forcing its way through and conducting a hasty fix to the wound, but it'd be at least a minute before he could use the shoulder again. The lightning he had casted had driven the Exalt away and directed him to Robin's left shoulder. He turned to see the Exalt breathing, blue flames nourishing him as he recovered from the electricity using Robin's own lifeforce.

"I said." Chrom raised his blade, panting. "I swore an oath. I chose the oath, but once I chose to swear it, the choice has been stripped from me. I swore to not be like my father, nor to be like Emmeryn. I would be the sword she needed to cleanse this land of those who would stand in her way. And I want to save you. You're my friend, Robin."

"Heh." Robin couldn't help but laugh. He felt inside his cloak for his blade of choice. _This sword will end the Exalt._

"I want to save you." Chrom repeated. "But right now, you're continuing the war and causing death. I'd never kill a man in cold blood. But you're putting lives in danger, and the job of the Exalt is to kill you to save them. You're right, Robin. I _shouldn't _have killed Gangrel. That was a mistake on my part. But I'm just as human as the rest of us. I make mistakes, but I learn from the mistakes. That's not to say I shy away from the path of the sword. _But I will not walk it unless I have to. _I'm not trying to avoid responsibility for your death. But that doesn't mean I _have_ to take it either. So you're wrong, Robin. I'm _not_ trying to kill you."

Chrom moved forward, aiming for a debilitating thrust. Robin reacted with grace, sidestepping and deflecting with a drawn Chron'sin blade. Chrom continued, stepping past the thrust and spinning around to slash, only for the Robin to counter and exchange a blow, a high slash. With his left shoulder injured, he was now forced to use one handed attacks against Chrom's far stronger two-handed slashes.

It was like fighting Walhart all over again. He forced himself to use Ignis when at all possible to exchange blows, but the rest of the fight consisted of his dodging and evading blows, as Chrom held the clear strength advantage.

"How far does that reluctance go?" Robin asked. "Would you kill an innocent man in cold blood to save five? Or would you let five _die_ because you weren't willing to make the choice?"

"There's always a better choice!" They wound up with locked blades again. Chrom stared at him. "I won't buy into your lies and your mindset. This world isn't like that! It's not some place where everyone is always the worse they can be, it's not some place where every choice is between two evils!"

"And therein lies the difference between us." Robin said. "I would love to live in your world, Chrom. I'd love to be in a world where you could talk to people who want you dead and stop wars without bloodshed. I'd love to live in a world where people can be trusted to do the right things. But there's not enough good people, Chrom, and those who _are_ good finish last."

"I'm not blind or naïve, Robin. There _is_ evil in the world. There are some men who are beyond saving, but you aren't one of them. You're a genuinely good person, Robin, and the world _is_ a better place than you think it is." Chrom said. "I think you'll find that if you just give it a chance, you'd wind up a much nicer person, with a much nicer outlook, and the world will be better for it. After all, didn't you say that your talents give you a unique responsibility?"

"I'm sorry, Chrom." Robin's sorrow was genuine. "But I don't think I can do that."

"It's not too late."

"No, I'm afraid it is. You said it yourself, didn't you? Once you chose to swear an oath, you no longer have a choice." Robin chuckled. "The job of the Exalt is to kill people to defend his country. The job of the Battlemaster is to kill people to conquer their country. You won't surrender to me, and I won't relent. That mean that this ends with one of us dying. There's no other ending available right now."

"No." Blue flames flared up again and Chrom hurled Robin back with inhumane strength. Chrom pointed his sword at Robin. "I won't let it end like this!"

"Chrom. You talk a good game, but you aren't trying to kill me. And you won't win like that." Robin held his blade loosely by the hilt. "You'll only win if you're prepared to kill me. And part of that preparation means that you'll actually kill me if given the opportunity, and that you'll _look_ for the opportunity. As you said, you're the Exalt. You need to kill me."

With that, Robin set his feet slowly, letting his left foot slide forward, and circling the right backwards. His grip tightened and Robin drew the blade up, setting in parallel to the ground._ He's no Walhart. _Robin tensed._ I should be able to finish him off with the Dragon's Fang._

_I am sorry, Chrom. I truly am. But you have to die, despite Lucina's assertion that you wouldn't. Lucina was wrong before, and it seems she's wrong again. I take no pleasure in killing you, but you had to have known that the death of one of us would occur once we stepped out together. It's not my fault. I'm the Battlemaster. You're the Exalt. There's no other choice._

"I can strike you down without killing you." Chrom said, setting his stance. "Apparently I'm very good at that sort of thing."

"What kind of idiot does that?" Robin snarled. "Don't try to _not_ kill someone who's trying to kill you. That's a luxury for someone who doesn't have to care about the consequences of his actions."

With that, Robin attacked, dashing forward and slashing. Chrom blocked each one as it came as Robin bore down on him in a whirlwind of steel. The battlefield rang out with their clashes, until Chrom sidestepped and dodged. Robin was forced to withdraw from Chrom's wide slash.

"I said." Chrom grinned. "I want to save you."

"You're risking your own people!" Robin howled. "Kill me, and everyone in Ylisse is saved!"

"Percentages? Calculation? That's your route." Chrom shook his head. "Not to mention that I care about all life, not just the ones in Ylisse. Like I said – there's always a better way. If I kill you, and what happens to Valm? I won't do that. You're my friend, Robin. And I will save you."

"Like you saved your sister?" The words were out of Robin's mouth before he could stop them. Silent fury erupted within him. _This asinine fool is in charge of an entire nation? Your idealism is pretty, Chrom. But you're a danger to your people. You need to kill me if you win this, and I need to kill you. _"Emmeryn _died_ because you couldn't save her, Chrom."

"Emmeryn was killed by Gangrel. You aren't Gangrel." Chrom said. "And, like you told me, even he could be redeemed. Don't sell yourself like that, Robin. You're better than you think you are."

"No. If anything, I'm far worse." Robin's eye glinted. "Gangrel? Please! He was nothing more than a puffed-up popinjay with delusions of grandeur and a mindless flair for evil. I'm _pragmatic_. I'm a conquering warlord. I've got a surprise for you, which is only the case because of your pacifistic mindset. I killed every man in my way, from the previous tactician of Valm to Walhart _himself _to get this role_._ I've ordered death in cold blood and I've ruthlessly manipulated people to their deaths."

"Stop."

"Your bloodline is no longer needed, with the destruction of the Dragon's Table. I'll kill you. I'll kill your sister Lissa. I'll kill your wife Olivia. I'll kill your daughter Lucina." Robin continued mercilessly. "I am the Crimson Demon Tactian. I'll-"

"YOU WILL NOT HARM THEM!" Blue flame _erupted_ from Chrom, scorching the earth around the Ylissean Exalt. A wave of heat blasted outwards, hitting Robin full force. The Valm Battlemaster withstood it without flinching, but the armies of both sides were forced back.

_I seem to have woken the killing intent within him. _Robin swallowed. _Victory?_

Chrom strode towards Robin, taking slow steps, leaving a trail of flame in his wake, his eyes alight with righteous blue flames of fury. The sword in his hand glinted. Then he moved. A slash downwards, which Robin blocked. The two blades clashed, and Robin's sword was knocked clean from his hand.

_Got to move! _Robin darted forwards and placed his left hand on Chrom's right, to keep the blade from him, and threw a vicious punch.

Chrom took the blow clean to the jaw. Robin heard a crack from his right hand. The Exalt didn't flinch, instead took his head and slammed it into Robin's. Robin took Chrom's rock-hard forehead to his nose, felt a horrible crunch, and staggered backwards, spurting blood from his nose.

_No! This isn't how it ends._

"You're strong, Robin. But I know how to end this without killing you." Chrom said. Robin turned to see him drawing back for a slash across his face. "You can't be a tactician without your sight. I'll take your other eye."

"Forbidden Seal of the Snakes and Foxes…" Robin couldn't dodge it. Chrom had his movements read dead to rights, his sword had fallen too far away and Chrom would just take a hit from a spell if Robin tried casting one. There was only one way to avoid losing his eye and that would deprive him of one more card in his ever-depleting deck.

Well, honestly, he had no one to blame. Robin howled. "MEDALLION!"

The blade hit the side of his face, and stopped, the tip of the blade resting against the bone of his skill. The edge itself was even closer, angling away from the tip. But even if it hit, it would have no effect against the Ignis-enhanced magical protection that was covering his body, a protection which made dealing any sort of damage to Robin completely useless.

Then the ricochet kicked it and the blade rebounded, sending Chrom back. Robin took the opportunity to dive for his fallen sword. Chrom was after him in a flash, but Robin drew a tome one-handed during the dive and lit up the battlefield around him with red flame, slowing him down enough for Robin to get up and block the blow, two-handed.

_I can't believe I had to use that one. _Robin grit his teeth. _But there's been enough time since my injury at this point that at least my left shoulder is working again._

"I must admit, I never expect you to drive me this far." Robin panted. "I always intended to use one of those, but I didn't want to use up my ace-in-the-hole. That… was probably going to be needed elsewhere, but I needed my eye more here."

"You're finished." Chrom stepped back from the clash and held his blade in a guard position. "You can't survive another round with me."

"You can't hurt me either." Robin replied weakly. "Seems like draw."

"No." Chrom shook his head. "If you could use that whenever you wanted, you'd have used it from the start. You aren't the type to hold back without a good reason. And your attempt to enrage me was a good idea, but you aren't the first to try that. I took taunts worse from Gangrel."

"TRY TO KILL ME, DAMN YOU!"

"I refuse. I'm not going to justify your beliefs like that." Chrom said. "Just make this easy on both of us and surrender."

"You know, I'll tell you something, Chrom. Something I've never told to anyone else. Walhart never offered me a chance to surrender." Robin's eye glinted. He was beyond being reasoned with. "But I killed him all the same. Just like I'm about to do to you."

The _Astra_ technique was a Chon'sin combination attack of five consecutive blows, each which started from the previous one's final position. Ideally, a swordsmaster could execute the full kata within a second. Say'ri had managed to half that when practicing, but battlefield conditions were never so perfect that she managed to do it in real combat.

Robin had never learned the technique but was gifted it when he got his swordplay from the Gemstones. It was the first thing he tried to combine with his newly-discovered Ignis Spectrum ability. Unlike the other techniques he forged, which were perfect versions of their arts, he decided to try something extraordinary for his first attempt. Robin gripped the hilt with two hands, carefully drifting the blade down as he set his feet in the standard swordmaster's position as if to start Astra. He moved deliberately as fire raced through his blood, sharpening his senses and speeding up his perception.

"Astra?" Chrom readied his own stance. "Robin, you can't beat me. Accept you've lost. I already told you, I'm not going to kill you. But I will take out your eye."

"…" Robin closed his eye and exhaled, then inhaled. He felt the battlefield around him. His eye slowly opened. "In truth, you never had a chance to win this fight from the beginning. You were always going to lose against my trumps. I was only holding back in the vain hope that I could beat you without my Spectrum, but apparently that's not going to be the case. Your tale ends here, prince. A footnote in history, of a damned idealist who chose to die."

"AETHER!" Chrom lunged, bringing his blade down in a hard slash.

"Forbidden Fangs of the Dragon..." The attack executed itself as Robin spoke the words. There were nine different directions to attack an enemy in Chon'sin kenjutsu. Horizontal, from either side. Vertical, from either side. The four diagonals between the four cardinals. And the last was a straight thrust. "Kuzu-ryuzen."

Robin executed all nine attacks simultaneously with his single blade before Chrom could finish his own slash. He ended the attack with his blade forward, and the Ylissian Exalt was sent back as blood sprayed through the air. Robin carefully sheathed his sword, as Chrom fell.

"NO!"

"And another saint falls." Robin said, softly, so softly it couldn't be heard. He retrieved his spear and stabbed it into the ground before Chrom. "Rest, friend."

"How could you!?" A pink haired woman marched out onto the battlefield. She wore Feroxi armor and was easily recognized by Robin's one eye. The Valm side bristled with arrows, until Robin held up his hand, indicating for them to lower their bows. She would be no threat to him, and with Chrom's death, the war was over. That being the case, it was the least he could do to take responsibility for Chrom's death to his widow. "He was your friend!"

"I'm sorry, Exalt Olivia Lowell." Robin said, bowing his head to her.

He was rewarded with a slap.

"How _dare_ you." Olivia said to him. "What kind of a person are you?"

"The worse kind of them." Robin whispered to her. "The one forced to become evil because he believed that there was no other choice."

"_There's always a choice!"_

"If I believed that, I would not be standing here right now." Robin shook his head. "Exalt, please leave."

Olivia slapped him again, forcing him back.

"Have you no dignity? No respect?" Olivia's tear-filled eyes looked at him. "Why aren't you sorry?"

"I am. More than you know."

"No you aren't." Olivia said. "You pretend to be sorry. You pretend to be good. But you think you're above that, don't you? Like you're some sort of god above everyone else! Some sort of deity, with the power to decide human fate! All you're sorry is that you couldn't get the exact situation you wanted!"

Her words cut deep. Too deep. She knew things about him that only Chrom would know. "I don't answer to you." Robin growled. "And Chrom told you too many things about me."

"There are no secrets between husband and wife." Olivia retorted. "Something _you'll_ never now, with your black and cold heart."

"Do you want to die as well, woman!?" Robin demanded. "I'll keep to the bargain I made with Chrom! He's fallen, so I'll let you live, and Ylisse with it. I'll accept your surrender tomorrow."

"No."

"The _alternative_ is that we continue this." Robin said, growling. "I burn Ylisse to the ground and kill everyone who opposed me. Starting with you."

"You don't care, do you." Olivia said. "it's like I thought. It's all just a game to you. In fact, it's not even that. You just view us as puppets on a string."

"Hey." A voice interrupted them. "Be easy on him, Liv. He's been through a lot."

"Chrom." Olivia spun around. The Exalt had one hand on the sunken spear and was slowly pulling himself to his feet. The pink-haired queen shrieked, and ran to him, hugging him and helping him to his feet. "Chrom! You're alive!"

"Course I am, Liv." Chrom laughed. "I said Robin could still be saved, and it'd be really hard to do that if he killed me, wouldn't it? I don't think he'd ever forgive himself."

"That's why?!" Olivia tried scolding him, but failed, smiling through her tears. "And I didn't factor into this?"

"Everything, Olivia." Chrom made it to his feet and touched his wife's tear-stained cheek. "Everything I do is for you. You know that. Robin, I'm sorry about that, but I think we're done for today."

"Done?" Robin laughed. An image flashed through his mind when he saw Chrom getting up on the spear. A battlefield in Valm, were an all-but-dead warrior managed to prop himself up on a spear and kill the tyrant he was fighting. A tyrant he couldn't have possibly beaten but did so anyway.

_I thought Chrom was beneath my notice, not even a threat once I used my full power. But he survived all the same._ _The hubris was mine all along. Chrom's not the one who bit off more than he could chew. _Robin realized. _It's me. I'm Walhart, now. The man in charge, imposing his will on everyone. I'm the man who decided to wage bloody war across a continent to prove my way was right. All along, I've been saying that I didn't choose to fight this war._

_But honestly? If I had the choice, I would have taken it. I'd never chose to start something like this without a just cause, and that idiot of a Plegian Hierophant went and gave me one. That's who I am right now. This war – this war is one that I'm glad I fought. The continent _will_ be mine. Walhart was right all along, and I just made the same mistake he did. But I won't do it again._

Robin's one eye turned black with flames.

"It's not over." Robin said. "Until I say it is."

"Robin." Chrom said. "Listen to me. You're suffering. I know you're a good person deep in there, but your own rage is stopping you from seeing clearly."

"I refuse." Robin said. "I refuse to let their sacrifices be in vain. I refuse to let my sacrifices be in vain. _I will not cease and desist from this path. _I told you at the beginning, Chrom, that this ends one way."

"You don't have to do this, Robin."

"I swore an oath of my own. I _will_ see this land united under Valm. It is my duty as Walhart's successor." Robin's eye darkened. Purple flames lit up around him as his rage manifested itself into a physical form. "Your only means to stop me is to kill me, though I'm quite afraid that option is no longer available to you. I will attain peace with my own hands. I'll attain a peace that will never suffer anyone challenging it!"

"Robin… promise me." Chrom said. His breathing was coming in ragged, he didn't survive the last attack by much. And he certainly wasn't going to survive the next one. "This… isn't you fault. Don't let what you've done … define you."

"I told you, Chrom. I'm afraid it's too late. My path is chosen, and you are is its way. Pact unbidden, chains unforged, I summon the magic pure!" Robin gestured. Fire magic gathered at his fingertips, in preparation for it to be unleashed in a single might spell. "I cast thee, FLARE!"

Then there was sudden movement in front of him as Robin cast the spell. A flash of blue. Chrom's falchion disappeared from where he had dropped it, and two crossed blades meant his outstretched arm casting magic. A woman with long blue hair was in front of him, holding two identical swords.

_Lucina!? The Foreseer chooses to interfere now!?_

Robin caught a glimpse of her furious face as she crossed the blades together, right in front of his spell as Robin let it go.

"FATHER, NO!"


	45. Redirecting Paths

-_Valm Encampment, Battlemaster's Tent_-

"Wake up."

Robin blinked. He was back in his tent, with wounds healed once again. The door was slightly open to let light in, and Pheros had a lantern besides, illuminating the room.

"Pheros? That's you, right?" Robin asked. Pheros nodded in response. Robin sat up in the bed and looked around, completely unsure how to feel. "So… I take it that I survived, then."

"You sound disappointed." Pheros noted. "Did you expect to die?"

"_Medallion_ can nullify one physical hit and one magical hit." Robin said. "Even if I took the full brunt of that Flare, that wouldn't have killed me. Though it wouldn't have protected me from anything after that."

"Good. Because you _did_ take the full brunt of the Flare." Pheros shook her head. "Marth – Lucina – whatever her name is. She showed up at the last moment and slashed your magic back at you using her sword and Chrom's sword. Though she still got caught in the blast herself, given the aftereffects of _that_ particular spell. You _did_ get sent flying from the shockwave and collapsed when you landed."

"Huh. Swing a pair of completely indestructible swords against highly volatile magic and that happens. Good to know, I guess." Robin said, thinking back to the incident. He recalled her howling _FATHER_ as she did so. Was she an Ylisse royal bastard after all, especially given that she could wield both swords? She was definitely too young for Chrom to be her father, though. "That's a mystery for another time. Does that mean Chrom survived? And what of Lucina?"

"Both of them are alive, more or less." Pheros said. "You did a number on him with that sword technique of yours. But he was unharmed by the entirety of the explosion. Marth, on the other hand, took quite a bit of it while redirecting that blast, so we aren't quite sure about her."

"The sword technique is called Kuzu-ryusen." Robin said. "The Dragon's Fangs. Nine hits at once. It's part of my Spectrum technique, similar to Medallion, and unfortunately, I can't do either of them again."

"Hmm. Now what?" Pheros asked. She was looking at him expectantly, ready to judge his response. Robin knew she wasn't asking because she didn't have ideas, but it was because she was interested in knowing what he answered.

"Please tell me I haven't been asleep for a while and that the army's done something stupid in the meantime." Robin winced. "Because that would be _really_ bad."

"No. We retreated from the battle lines once the duel between you and Chrom ended." Pheros said. "You haven't been asleep for long, either. It's only the next morning. Besides, Ravena was very insistent that we do nothing until you woke up."

"How are our soldiers handling it?"

"Not well." Pheros sharply inhaled. "The fight was quite a spectacle, but a lot of people were dissatisfied with the ending, to put it mildly. Especially considering the flagrant cheating on the Ylissean's part. In fact, we were set to charge their army, only for Ravena to call it off."

"…And that _worked?_"

"You disciplined the army yourself. Of course it did."

"My adopted daughter is pretty awesome. Thank goodness for that." Robin said, shaking his head. "That was a snap judgement call, and exceptionally made." Robin got up, went to his trunk and started putting on his old tactician cloak. "I've a feeling Ylisse won't do anything stupid like attack us. And that gives us time to plan."

"And what, exactly, are you planning to do?" Pheros asked. She put no emphasis in her question, yet Robin could feel it nonetheless. He – Robin – had acted out during that fight with Chrom in a manner similar to Walhart, but not in a manner similar to Robin, or at the least a Robin that Pheros once knew. Robin hadn't made a secret of the fact that he wanted to keep Chrom alive, yet he hadn't hesitated to kill him at the end of the fight.

"Good question." Robin sighed. "Pheros … am I a good person?

Pheros stared at him.

Robin scowled. "What!?"

"No, I just think this is the first time you've succumbed to self-introspection and questioned your own actions." Pheros said. "I think I like it. See if you can do it more often."

"Mock me, will you?" Robin tried to muster up anger, but he couldn't. Either he'd exhausted his emotions in the battle with Chrom, or they just hadn't recovered yet. There was a third option, that he couldn't get mad at Pheros, but honestly, that couldn't be the case and he wasn't sure why that possibility showed up in his mind. "…You're not mocking me."

"No. I wanted the discussion to head this way, though I didn't expect it to be this easy." Pheros sat down. "Let's discuss this, shall we? Why did you feel it necessary to try to kill Chrom? You told me that it was never going to come to that, except out of necessity. But you had him defeated, at which point you lost your temper and tried obliterating him and his wife."

"That would be a no on the whole 'mocking', then." Robin said. "Wouldn't it?"

"You don't seem concerned." Pheros furrowed her brow. Was she going to get angry with him?

"One of the benefits to realizing that you are, in fact, evil is that you also lose your conscious along with it. As a package deal, I guess." Robin said. "Yes, I tried to kill the man, and I don't feel remorse. I mean, not _that_ much remorse, anyway. A little, I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized during the fight with him." Robin sighed, hanging his head. "Chrom isn't evil. He's a good man, trying to do his best to save his country, and do what he thinks is right. I recognized it because I was that person, once. But I'm not anymore. I'm invading Chrom's country, after invading a whole stock of other countries, and I don't feel bad about it. After all, it's the shortest path to my goal, that is, Walhart's goal of uniting the world."

"Robin, a lot of good people do things that they don't want to do. That doesn't mean you're evil…"

A hoarse chuckled escaped Robin's throat. "No, that's exactly what it means, Pheros. Chrom is good. I am evil for opposing him now. And furthermore, this war is great. I love this war – I get to claim innocence because Plegia is behind the whole thing and still conquer the whole continent anyway. I'm not saying that I'd do something as sinister as placing a false flag to start this whole bloodbath, mind you. But let's say that I was approached back before this war begun, and I was given two choices. The first option was that evil didn't exist in Plegia, no war would occur, and the continents maybe could be united through treaty. The second option is what _actually_ happened. Which do you think I'd pick?"

"I see."

"You're disgusted with me, aren't you?" Robin asked, looking at her. "You hide it well, but there's no point. I can tell. How could you not be? True, what I've been doing has been justified so far, but that doesn't detract from my _intentions. _Intentions which became pretty clear when I tried to kill Chrom. I'm the equivalent of a rabid wolf, Empress. I'm evil, it's just all my life I've been fighting worse evils than I. That's pretty much how this world works. People say power corrupts, but you've got to be pretty corrupt to be able to get decent power in the first place, two notable exceptions of course. You're the one, so you're safe from this wolf's bite, but Chrom? No. He's an idealist who refused to acknowledge my true nature."

"And so you wanted to kill him."

"It's my nature." Robin shrugged.

"Robin, for all the time I've known you, this is actually the first time I get to see a rare side of you." Pheros said. Robin braced himself for the worse. Pheros continued. "You're usually quite good at getting to the truth, Robin. But you're so very, very wrong."

"Wrong?" The word felt funny in Robin's mouth, it clearly didn't belong there. "Pheros, just because you can't accept-"

"Kindly shut your mouth. Consider it an order, if you must."

Robin's mouth clamped shut.

"Robin, you are many things, but evil is not among them. One of the hallmarks of true evil is a refusal that they are actually in the wrong. You believe you're in the wrong, but you do not care. What you're mistaking for evil right now is zealotry." Pheros said. "That is the emotion you're feeling. That feeling that you are right no matter what anyone else says or does, and that things only fall in a binary directly aligned with your personal code and no one else's? The philosophy which lets you say that you're evil, but have no remorse whatsoever? That is zealotry. And you, Robin, have become a zealot in your quest to fulfill the will of Walhart. And it's not evil, not inherently. There are zealots who only have done good things, as well as zealots who have done bad."

"But what is it, then, if not good or evil?"

"_Wrong."_

"No. I told you, Pheros." Robin shook his head. "I'm _not_ wrong. This is-"

Pheros slapped him. Hard.

Robin winced. The blow had come from his blindside, or he would have blocked it. "Aren't you supposed to heal patients?"

"I'm _supposed_ to do more good than harm." Pheros said. "And you needed that slap. You are _wrong_, Robin. Wrong in that mindset of yours. You've locked yourself into it like some child insistent on a sweet, and you refuse to adjust or move. Being a zealot is _wrong_, Robin. It means that you _ignore_ your conscious, _ignore_ the advice of others, _ignore_ your heart, all for the sakes of _one_ idea that started it all. It's the equivalent of a blind berserker charging at an enemy with an axe, but for all he knows that enemy has dug a pit clean in front of him. And I _know_ that you're far too capable of a tactician to do something that stupid, so _stop being a zealot!_"

"_I can't_." The words were out, and Robin grit his teeth. "What I've done-"

"Haven't you been listening to me? Or yourself, for that matter?" Pheros demanded. "You've _done_ nothing wrong. It's not your actions that are the problem, it's your _thoughts_. I haven't disagreed with any of your actions or what you've done. If you decide that its best for Valm to conquer the continent, that's fine with me. If you decide that its best for Chrom to die, that's fine. But let me ask you this: why did you try to kill him when you told me that you decided not to?"

"I had to."

"What changed?"

"_HE WOULDN'T KILL ME, DAMN IT!"_ Robin howled. His broken ribs informed him that it wasn't a good idea to do that, but Robin ignored it. "He thinks I can be redeemed, or some nonsense like that. I told him that I would kill him and his family, but he still tried to be an idealist about it. He wasn't trying to kill me because he thought we could still be friends. He's too naïve to lead a country. I had to replace him."

"Ah. That's why." Pheros said. "No. You didn't decide to kill him because he's too naïve to be the leader of a country. You decided to kill him because he sees a part of you that you don't want to see. He sees the part that isn't a zealot."

"You're right. That is what Chrom sees. But it's not what I see, Pheros. I caught a glimpse of myself when I was fighting Chrom." Robin said. "I'm someone who has become a conqueror, destroyer of worlds. Someone who kills to solve his problems, someone who thinks his power means that I can control everyone, someone who believes that the only authority is his own. I've become a zealot, Pheros. You're right – and I have no intention of stopping. This is the only path I can take."

"But why?" Pheros said. "_Why_ do you feel that this is the only thing you can do?"

"Because some things cannot be undone." Robin said slowly. "Most things can, sometimes in spirit only. But there are some paths which, when walked down, leave the walker with only two options. Walk forward or stop walking. Forever."

"There's such a thing as repentance, Robin." Pheros said. "I would know, I'm a holy knight."

"Can everything be repented for?" Robin asked, looking at her. "Answer me honestly, Pheros."

"Well… there are some things which are harder than others." Pheros said. "_Far_ harder. But what you have done is right, isn't it? You told me that you'd rather this war exist than not, but that doesn't change the fact that up until now you haven't actually done anything which can't be repented for. Have you, Robin?"

"I … I don't want to think about that!" Robin winced. _Easy for her to say. She doesn't know how much I'm responsible for._ "Pheros, if I start questioning myself, if I start double-guessing, I might not be able to continue what I'm doing right now. Like I said, once I started this path-"

"That sounds like an excuse to me. If what you're doing is truly wrong, shouldn't you stop doing it? And if what you're doing is truly right, then why should introspection scare you?" Pheros asked, gently.

_Her words make far too much sense. _Robin shook his head. _No. I can't stop. I won't stop. I've come too far. I need to- need to- need to unite everything under Valm. I'm right. Conquered Plegia, they wouldn't understand. Conquered Regna Ferox, they wouldn't surrender. Conquered Ylisse, but killed Chrom in the process._

_Killed Chrom?_ Color drained from Robin's face. _No, that's not right. I didn't do that, I was just going to do that. But that would have been wrong._

_What am I doing? I want to unite the continents, didn't I? My emotions – they have gotten the better of me. And not the good ones. If I killed Chrom, that would only make everything worse. Pheros was right. Zealotry, but not good zealotry at all. My desire to be right overruled my desire for good._

_I don't believe everything I've done was evil. Maybe not even most of it. But the path I was walking was leading downwards. The road to hell is paved with good intentions indeed. And where did it start? When did I switch onto it, if that was even the case? I don't know._ Robin shook his head. _I doubt I can ever know for certain. But I don't think I've hit the point of no return. Yet. I came perilously close to that. Killing Chrom in cold blood would have truly put me past what can never be undone._

"Pheros." Robin coughed. "You're a good friend. Better than I deserve, to be able to give me the hard truth like that."

"Robin, are you alright?"

"No, I don't think so. But certainly better than I've been for a while. You're right, Pheros." Robin swallowed hard. The words were bitter in his mouth. "I made a mistake. I made a lot of mistakes. And – and they almost cost me. They almost cost me – Valm, really – a lot. I've had tunnel vision for a while, haven't I?"

"The focus is part of what makes you such a valid tactician, Robin." Pheros said. "Unfortunately, it's doubled-edged."

"I … I _do_ suppose I have a lot of introspection to do." Robin said. "But not right now."

"What do you mean?"

"The present is too valuable. No matter what I've done, the past is the past, and we can only affect the present. I need to push this all out of my mind – all my failures, all my successes, my dreams, my desires. We need to focus on what's needed in the here and now. And we have a war to stop."

"Alright. I'm in favor of finally ending this war, but how to you intend to stop it just like that?" Pheros asked. "Or do you intend to end it by attacking?"

"That's not an option, Pheros. I'm in not state to command an army right now." Robin said. "Your kindness successfully introduced a crisis of faith in me and crippled your army's tactician. Now, as the direct recipient of that kindness, I'm not going to question your poor choice as Empress, but I will tell you that I've got a plan."

"Are you going to tell it to me?"

"Naturally." Robin told her his plan, concisely. "You should know, that isn't something I'm pulling out of thin air. Argeni has been doing research on empire building, and this seems to be the best method for joining all the nations."

"If that is truly your plan, you have my blessing." Pheros said. "One last thing before you go. There was something else you got wrong."

"Something else?"

"I'm not disgusted with you, tactician. I never was."

"How could you not have been?"

"Because when I look at you, Robin, I don't just see who you are. I see who you could become." Pheros said. "And, as your friend, I'm very glad to help you that way."

-_Ylisse, Castle Infirmary_-

"Are you alright, Marth?"

"Yes." Lucina winced. "Owwwwww."

She was stuck in a bed, covered with recovering burn wounds. The cost of taking that blow. Not something she regretted, of course, and it didn't even hurt that much. Especially not when compared with the pain that was her hubris. _Robin was going to kill Chrom! I assumed I didn't have to worry about that problem until after the Valm war, but I guess that Fate isn't as picky about time as I thought. I thought Father was fine because he survived the Valm war in my time._ _Father could have died because of me!_

The fact that she'd managed to save him was a consolation, though a small one. Now, she was in a hospital bed, recovering. Chrom, despite taking life-threatening wounds, was allowed out of bed, and now he and Olivia, her _mother_, were sitting beside her. It felt like she was a young girl again, getting scolded for something dangerous she did.

She _missed_ that feeling with a burning passion.

"You don't sound all right." Chrom frowned.

"I've … been worse." Lucina said. _That time with Grima, I came a lot closer to death. Still not even sure how exactly I escaped that one._ "Though I should be asking you that, given what Robin did to you. Are _you _alright?"

"No, he isn't." Olivia sighed. "But he refuses to listen to anyone telling him to rest."

"I'm fine, Liv." Chrom chuckled.

"You almost _died._" Chrom's wife snapped. "I thought you did. How do you that made me feel, Chrom? I don't want that to ever happen again, but you're not helping at all."

"Olivia, I'd never do anything to make you cry." Chrom said. "I'm sorry, alright? I made a mistake. I thought I could talk with Robin, reason with him."

"Never sparing a single thought for yourself in the process." Olivia sighed. "You know-"

"-people rely on you, Chrom. By putting yourself first, you're really putting everyone who relies on you first as well." Lucina interrupted. "Then Chrom says 'It's the responsibility of the Exalt to put himself last, Liv. You knew that when you agreed to marry me.'"

"Eep!" Olivia squeaked and blushed furiously, almost as if she'd forgotten Lucina's presence and getting called out word-for-word reminded her that they were arguing in front of her. The royal couple turned to look at her, only to see Lucina to smile.

"I must have heard that argument a hundred times growing up." Lucina said.

"I guess I remind you of your father, then." Chrom said. "You know, you never told us much about your past."

"…There was a very good reason for that." Lucina looked aside. "I'm not sure there is anymore, what with everything going so topsy-turvy on us."

"Lucy!" The door burst open, and Inigo entered, stopping short when he saw their parents. "Ah…, sorry I thought she was alone."

"No, come on in, Inigo." Lucina gestured. "I think it's finally time to tell them."

Inigo blinked, and entered the room, sitting on the side of the bed as Lucina sat up and moved back to rest against the headboard. Inigo placed a hand on her bandage-wrapped forearm, gently.

"Marth, are you sure?" Inigo asked. "I'll follow your lead, you know that."

"We need to." Lucina said. _If nothing else, there's no reason to continue lying. And, maybe, just maybe, if Father knew more about Robin, that might help. And I can't tell him about _why_ I and the rest of the Future Children helped Robin in Valm without giving him the background. Not to mention – I really should have done that a long time ago._ "With your permission, then?"

"Alright." Inigo said.

"Chrom, Olivia." Lucina swallowed. "There's something we need to tell you. All of us, really, but something Inigo and I _specifically _need to tell _you_. It's about who we are, or I guess more importantly, who are parents are. Haven't you ever wondered why I took the name Marth, why my sword and fighting style is similar to yours? Why the color of both mine and Inigo's hair is the exact same shade as yours?"

"I didn't want to pry…" Chrom said. "But I have to ask – why did you call me 'Father'?"

"Wait, you did _what?_" Inigo said, staring at her.

"It was a mistake!" Lucina defended herself. "I – I couldn't help myself! Robin was about to kill him. It was on instinct. I didn't mean to. And, on that note, I also used Chrom's Falchion in the process."

"Well, that's a dead giveaway, among other things. I suppose it couldn't be helped than." Inigo sighed. "Well, go ahead then."

"It's …" Lucina bit her teeth. "Gah, it's like your stage fright, Inigo! I had no problem early on the battlefield, but I can't do it now!"

"You have stage fright too?" Olivia looked at Inigo.

"Yeah." Inigo stared down. "I inherited it from my mother. She was a beautiful dancer but was absolutely petrified to dance in front of a crowd. You wouldn't believe it, but I used to be shy and nervous too."

"Chrom, please. My eye." Lucina blinked with it. "Look into it."

"Alright…" Chrom said. "I'm not sure this could get any stranger, but I'll do it." Chrom met her gaze and looked into her eye, staring deep. Then his eyes blinked. "Ah, what am I supposed to be looking for?"

"Forgot. Laurent's eye glass. He insisted I wear it once I started hanging around with the mask off." Lucina uttered a muffled curse. She flexed her hand, braced herself, and plucked the dome-shaped blue-tinted glass out of her eye. "Try again."

"What am I – the _Brand of the Exalt_!?"

"And if you'll look into mine…" Inigo said, gesturing to his own eye after removing a similar glass dome. "You'll see that I've one too, in the opposite eye that she does. But that doesn't mean anything to you yet. After all, right now I'm not even born. My older sister, on the other hand…"

"My full name is Lucina Lazuli Lowell." Lucina offered a weak smile. "And I'm your daughter from the future. You, ah, might want to sit down. It's going to take a while to explain."

Chrom barely caught Olivia as she collapsed, helping her sit down.

"Lucina…"

"Yes." Lucina said. "Do you remember what I told you? About how I came to stop a tragedy from happening?"

"You come from a world where it already happened, didn't you?" Chrom's hand cupped against Lucina's cheek, tears falling into it. "Lucina … my daughter … I'm so sorry."

"Father!" Lucina hugged Chrom, suddenly. Not to be outdone, Inigo moved in to follow, who was quickly followed himself by Olivia, leaving the four Ylissean nobles in a group hug, embracing.

"And you're Inigo?" Chrom turned to him after the embrace had ended. "I'm quite lucky to have a son like you. I'll look forward to it."

"You ... really don't know how much that means." Inigo said, tears pooling down his face. He wiped his face with his arm. "This is so not cool. I'm crying in front of my parents, how am I supposed to face girls now?"

Olivia was bawling at this point. Lucina hadn't quite reached that level but was still crying anyway. Inigo was valiantly trying to hold back, and Chrom was the only one who wasn't, but had enfolded his entire family in a great bear hug.

It took a while for the family to stop crying, and that was when Lucina recounted her story, with Inigo helping along. She omitted several details, the foremost among them was the fact that Robin had originally been Chrom's best friend and tactician for Ylisse.

Morgan had been surprisingly insistent on this point, telling Lucina that even if she told Chrom about the past, she was never to tell Chrom about the relationship he had with Robin. Lucina protested, until Morgan told her the reason. If Chrom learned that the two of them used to be friends, he'd tell that to Robin. And there was no telling exactly how Robin would react if he learned that a previous version of himself used to be working alongside Chrom.

"_We may be trying to prevent the bad future, but what we aren't doing is trying to make everything into our perfect reality."_ Morgan had said._ "People in this time have the right to make their choices and trying to invalidate those choices by telling them what they might have been otherwise isn't something we should do. Please don't tell Chrom the full extent of my father's past actions."_

_"But it might lead to Robin-"_

_"Lucina, just because something is easy doesn't mean it's right." _Morgan said softly. _"I know that you want to do it, but please trust your big sister on this, okay? It's very important. Don't tell Robin that he used to serve as Ylisse's tactician."_

"Robin, from my world, served as Grima's vessel, reborn." Lucina recounted. "I came to this world to change that but … well, we had some forms of success more than others."

"Even Morgan isn't sure of what happened." Inigo sighed. "All we know is that Robin lost his memory around the same time that Lucina showed up in the past. Very specifically Lucina."

"Specifically?" Chrom asked.

"We, ah, were scattered through time." Lucina said. "Not by much – a few years, really – but Robin's memory lost coincides with my appearance, as near as we can tell. The magic we used was of Naga's doing, and it affects both time and space. Laurent suspects that there was some kind of backlash that wiped Robin's memory. It's somewhat ironic. It seems that my very presence here has had a greater effect than anything I've ever tried."

"So, to that end, we allied with Robin." Inigo said. "After, ah, exhausting some other possibilities first."

"We tried killing him." Lucina said, holding up a hand. "Which, we realized afterwards, was a mistake. We shouldn't have killed in for something he _might_ do in the future. But we joined forces with him in Valm. We told him about the future, and it seems that Robin was on our side when it came to stopping Grima from destroying the world."

"To that end, the amnesia helped quite a bit. So, we succeeded." Inigo said. "Robin turned out to hate Plegia quite a bit. He killed the Hierophant and destroyed the Dragon's Table. Not only that, but we've got the Fire Emblem in our possession."

"You mean, _I_ do." Chrom corrected.

"He means that we collected all the Gemstones." Lucina said, hastily. "We're safekeeping them, if we need the Awakening. Father, there's something you need to know about Robin. _This_ Robin. I could tell you a lot about the Robin from our time, but our tactician – Morgan – thinks that it'll probably be detrimental. That said, we need to tell you about Robin from _this _time."

"What about him?"

"We helped him kill Walhart. That was his price, in exchange for the Gemstones." Lucina said. "He's not a bad person, he wasn't even a bad person from our time. But this version of him cares about the ends far more than the means. He doesn't care what he has to do to get what he's seeking, but he also doesn't care how he gets it. Do you understand, Father?"

"I … I think so." Chrom said. "Rest, Lucina."

"Yes… I think that's a good idea…" Lucina sat back. "It's … good to call you Father again…"

"She gets like that." Inigo said, shaking his head. "Bottles up her emotions, and lets it burst."

"And you aren't like that?"

"Hey, I already cried once." Inigo smiled brightly. "Please don't continue this conversation and make me cry a second time. I'll watch her, don't worry."

"Dear, they do need rest." Olivia said.

"Right." Chrom left the room, wiping a tear out of his eye. Olivia followed him. The two of them walked through the halls of the castle. Ylisse wasn't in the greatest of spirits. The army was holding steady outside the city, and Valm had made no move, but morale was down.

"So … what do you think she meant by that?"

"Robin is like me." Chrom said. "Awfully stubborn. Let's say that two people walking in opposite directions met each other. What would happen?"

"They'd step to the side and continue walking?"

"Well, if both of them were you, they'd do that." Chrom smiled at his wife. "Robin and I, not as much. That's why we clashed. What Lucina was telling me was that, at the end of the day, we are both looking for the same thing. Just since we have very different ideas of how we want to do it, we hit each other."

"Literally." Olivia added, dryly.

"If either had us chose to move to the side, even a little, we could have made it work."

"That's not true, Chrom." Olivia said. "You're willing to negotiate."

"Am I?" Chrom asked. "Robin was furious about me refusing to kill him – and I'm not moving at that point. But he didn't reach the point where we were fighting each other all on his own. Maybe there's a way past this. Maybe there's a way where both of us get what we want, if only both of us step aside for a while."

"You don't know that, Chrom." Olivia held up a hand. "Wait. And now you say 'But isn't trying that better than just fighting with each other?'"

"You know me well, Liv." The pair passed the throne room. Chrom hesitated and stopped. "Liv, do you mind if we step inside?"

"Sure, I don't mind at all."

The two entered the throne room. No one was using it, so no lanterns were lit. The palace, for the most part was empty, but Chrom like seeing the throne in person. It gave him a reminder of just what his responsibilities were. Though, since the room was dark, the throne was shrouded in darkness. And then something moved in it.

Chrom moved to draw his sword and Olivia did the same.

"Relax. I'm just turning on the lights. _Fire._" A series of fireballs shot to the various torchers and lanterns throughout the room. At the other end, standing beside the throne was Robin. He took the slim red tome he had used and pocketed it. "Sorry to disturb you so late, but I think we need to talk."

"Is that all you plan on doing?"

"I understand that you're going to be suspicious of me, given that our last meeting ended with my attempt to kill the pair of you." Robin said, slowly. "I – I was wrong to do that, Chrom. I'm sorry. I was hoping that we could talk about it."

"What do you want to talk about?" Chrom asked slowly. "Why are you here?"

"The Battlemaster of Valm humbly seeks an audience with the Exalt of Ylisse." Robin said, getting down on one knee. "We have much to discuss."

"I think we do, too. I was told by someone close to me that as long as you reach a goal, you don't care about how you reach that goal." Chrom said.

Robin winced at that. "That's – that's certainly been true for a while now. I'm trying to work on that flaw. Not that I would know if I had much success."

"Well, if you want to unify the continent, I have some ideas on that front."

"I suspected you might." Robin said. "Of course, I've got some ideas of my own. Care for a frank and direct discussions of those ideas so we can find out where we agree and see if we can avoid murdering each other?"

"Robin, it would be my utmost pleasure as Ylissean Exalt to agree to your audience." Chrom slowly walked to his throne. "Olivia, would you care to join me for this discussion?"

"Of course."

"Now, I'm guessing that Lucina is the one who told you about me, didn't she?" Robin asked. "She told you that I become the Dark Dragon Grima in the future."

"…Yes."

"I just want to let you know, that isn't me, Chrom." Robin said. "I will not fall to the Grimleal, I swear it. I've destroyed their religion, and I've destroyed the Dragon's Table. The Gemstones are in the possession of Lucina's group."

"Robin, that was never what I was worried about." Chrom smiled. "I know you're a good person, deep down. I have faith in you. There must have been some accident in Lucina's timeline which turned you into that thing."

"You trust me, even knowing that?"

"Trust is also hope, Robin." Chrom said. "For all your protests otherwise, there's good in you."

"You too, huh?" Robin hung in head in resignation. "Fine. For all your protests, we both know who won that duel of ours. Which was me, by the way, given that Lucina intervened on your side and still only managed to bring it to a draw. So let's discuss your unconditional surrender."

"If you told me this is what you intended by 'unconditional surrender', I might have agreed from the outset." Chrom said. "Most conquering countries don't consult on 'unconditional surrender', after all."

"This isn't what was meant from the outset." Robin said. "But the situation now is slightly different. So let's talk, Chrom."

_A/N: This chapter wasn't the easiest thing in the world to write. Writing a 'villain protagonist' fic isn't the easiest thing in the world – and yes, technically this one. If this were a Fire Emblem game, no doubt Chrom's heartfelt speech last chapter would have convinced Robin to switch sides, or something of that nature. Of course, this fic is a bit more complex than a traditional Fire Emblem game. Robin isn't a traditional villain, but he's not exactly a traditional hero either. (I hesitate calling him an anti-hero because that term has some unfortunate connotations thanks to edgelords.)_

_This chapter was tricky. Robin doing a full 180 to one-dimensional white knight paragon was completely out of character, but at the same time, not everything Robin has done is something a good person would do. Justifiable, yes, but as pointed out by Robin, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. So it's kind of jarring to wind up with a character with a redemption arc that isn't really a redemption arc, because all Robin needs to do is change his mindset. Now is also when I have to stop talking, because Robin's character development still isn't over for this arc, so I'll talk over there about what I was trying to accomplish, and how close I felt I came next chapter. Which is also the last chapter for this arc, by the way. Questions and comments are still welcomed though, I just might not be able to answer them._


	46. The End of the War

"Pheros, Empress of Valm." Pheros said. "I represent Valm."

"Chrom, Exalt of Ylisse." Chrom said. "I represent Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and Plegia, as the last member of the mutual alliance."

"Do you have the authority to speak for all of them at this time?"

"I do, yes." Chrom said. He got down on one knee, and offered Falchion, still in its sheath. "I swear fealty, my Empress. Plegia, Regna Ferox, and Ylisse, will all become part of Valm."

"_WHAT!? I DON'T AGREE TO THIS!"_

"Flavia, please shut up." A blade appeared in Robin's hand and he made a mildly threatening gesture to the bound Khan who was standing between guards. "We allowed you to come to the summit as a gesture of our goodwill, please don't make us regret this."

"CHROM, YOU TRAITOR! DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE AGREEING TO?"

"Flavia, shut up." Robin said, again. "Let the man finish talking. You lost a fight to me, so you really don't deserve a say in what happens at this point."

Flavia didn't say a word but glared at the tactician. She was losing her patience. The rest of the audience was fine, but they were more inclined to be on Robin's side. Obviously, Say'ri and Virion couldn't show up, but both Pheros and Zulas were present to represent the council. In addition, the newly-promoted Admiral Pike was present to replace Ignatius's old position. Aversa was there, in her capacity as the Queen of Plegia.

On Chrom's side, aside from himself and his wife, who was watching quietly, there were only a few soldiers. Frederick had forced himself to come, despite the wounds Robin had dealt the man. Lucina couldn't attend, she was still recuperating, so Inigo was present. The Ylissean's tactician had apparently disappeared, she wasn't available.

"Very well." Pheros took the blade and unsheathed it. She held it, catching the sunlight off it. "A magnificent blade, Chrom. But one I fear is dull in my hands."

_But not in Lucina's apparently._ Robin's inner monologue took over. _I really need to figure that out one of these days. But that's not going to be for a while._

"Chrom, you are the heir to the bloodline of the Hero-King, Marth. This blade Falchion is a tooth of Naga herself, and can only be wielded by you." Pheros tapped the kneeling Chrom with the blade. "Thus, I knight you, Chrom. In addition to your duties as the Exalt of Ylisse, and as a member of our Council, I bestow upon you the title 'Defender of the Realm', a rank only surpassed by one and the equivalent of another."

_Chrom's new title actually holds the same power as mine. _Robin thought. _Or, I suppose to be more accurate, we're actually two sides of the same coin. His is a defensive position, as opposed to my offensive one. As the Defender of the Realm, Chrom can command the armies of Valm as he sees fit to defend all of Valm from any incursion – Risen, Grimleal, the works. He cannot declare war, that position is still mine. Of course, the Empress still outranks both of us._

_Funnily enough, he now has more power then he used to have. He's still the Exalt of Ylisse, but now his military might is that of Valm's, and he's a council member. My authority as Battlemaster supersedes his military authority, but I don't have a seat on the Council, so we're about equal. Pheros still outranks him, though._

"You're too kind, Empress. Truly."

"Your blade." Pheros handed it back. "You shall have a Council seat, Chrom, to represent Ylisse, and your position as Exalt shall remain. We shall converse later. Morgaine, step forward."

"Yes, Empress." Morgaine replaced Chrom's position and knelt as he did. To Robin's shock, she complied without a hint of mockery.

"It is my understanding that you have inherited the position as the current Queen of Plegia." Pheros said. "To supplement that, you will be given a permanent Council seat. I expect this will give you no trouble with your … _extracurricular_ activities."

"Of course not, Empress."

_Since when did Pheros know that Aversa was my spymaster?_ Robin blinked. _Oh, no. They're probably friends. That would explain the lack of mockery on Aversa's part. Who would guess that those two would become friends?_

"Empress, if I could speak up about that…?" Chrom said.

"Exalt, I apologize." Pheros said. "Plegia is not an independent country any longer, and Mustafa's family has no better claim than Morgaine. That being the case, Morgaine is _far_ better suited for leadership and a Council position than Mustafa's wife. My choice is clear."

"I understand."

_Sorry, Chrom._ Robin looked at the disappointed Exalt. _You aren't winning all of this one. Aversa's taking that seat. As the de facto spymaster of Valm, it'd kind of be a pity if she didn't._

"Finally, Regna Ferox." Pheros looked at Flavia, who was still restrained. "Robin, would you mind?"

_I have a bad feeling about this._ Robin sighed and slashed through the rope holding the Khan.

Flavia responded by drawing her fist back and promptly socked the tactician in the face. Robin saw it coming, but elected not to do anything about it, and just braced himself for the blow. The Khan was well trained, and experienced, so even with the brace, Robin took it hard and went flying to the ground. She'd nailed him clean in the eyepatch, so he'd be able to avoid the appearance of a black eye, but even still, it _hurt_.

Flavia blew on her fist, walked forward, and stood before the Empress. "I'm not kneeling."

"KHAN!" Robin got to his feet and stared at her. _This is not going to be ruined by her!_ "I'll admit to deserving that blow, but you _will_ kneel before the Empress. No one gets a pass, and no one gets special treatment. Not even for someone special, and let me tell you, Khan, you're _no one special._ Now, kneel."

"Like hell I will!" Flavia said. "Regna Ferox kneels before no one."

"Khan Flavia." Pheros locked gaze with the East Khan. "Know that as one warrior to another, I have the utmost respect for your ability. However, my tactician is right. I cannot offer you special treatment. And, furthermore, you have been brought here to be given a great opportunity – your country back, and a seat on the Council beside."

"No." Flavia said. She made a single fist and slammed it hard against her chest. "I may be defeated, but I'm not _broken._ I don't care who you _think_ you are, Empress of Valm. But the Khans fight free. I will never bow my head to you, and I will never surrender. I'd rather die than serve you."

"I'm afraid that you don't quite understand, Khan Flavia." Pheros said, smiling. It failed to reach her eyes, giving the Empress of Valm a terrifying expression. "You don't have a choice in the matter. You haven't had one since you lost your fight against Robin. You live and die at my whim, and I have no desire to kill you, since that would set back the unification effort. It would also no doubt lead your people to a foolish war against me. Now, swallow your pride and kneel before me."

"I said, no."

"Kneel." Pheros said. "Or you will be knelt."

"_I will never kneel to the likes of you."_

"So be it." Pheros nodded.

Robin kicked the back of her legs forward and forced down on her shoulders to bring the raging Khan to her knees, before swiftly locking her arms into place. Flavia flailed, twisted, and howled but she couldn't get any leverage against Robin, who held her in place, kneeling before Pheros.

"Khan Flavia, you retain your position as the East Khan of Regna Ferox, and you shall be granted a Council seat as well." Pheros said. "You will hate me now, but I pray one day you will understand just what precisely we've accomplished today by doing this. Take these words to heart: The duty of a ruler is to suffer for their people."

Robin let Flavia go, who immediately whirled around and attempted to strike the Battlemaster again. Robin, expecting it, caught the blow in his open palm and felt the full sting of it. "Sorry." Robin said. "But you only get one hit. And you used it up already. If it's any consolation, you can go back to ruling your country, and we'll try to stay out of your way as much as possible. But you answer to Valm now."

"I'll kill you, Robin." Fire almost seem to burn in Flavia's eyes as she stared him down.

"You have my permission to try." Robin said. "But you'll need to be a lot stronger than you are now."

"Exalt. We must move the proceedings along, and that means that the Khan must accept that which has happened." Pheros interrupted. "I believe this is a job you're suited for."

"Flavia, a lot has happened since you were captured." Chrom sighed, hanging his head. "I'll talk about it later, and if you're unsatisfied at that point, you can take it out on me to your heart's content."

"…Fine, but I'm holding you to that."

"Admiral Pike, step forward." Pheros announced, surprising the officer. "As per the Battlemaster's recommendations, you are to succeed Ignatius's Council seat. Zulas, you will keep yours, but Farber's responsibilities will fall to you."

_Pheros, Zulas, Pike, Say'ri, Virion, Chrom, Aversa, Flavia._ Robin mentally ticked them off. _That brings a count to eight. But the Council requires an odd number of seats, and we can have another three added. Pheros assured me that she could have a suitable replacement._

"As per the rules, we require an additional seat." Pheros said. "Marth sat upon the Council for a time, as Naga's representative. However, she abdicated, and I don't wish to void her decision by taking her back. The Council must not be taken lightly. However, we should still have a representative from Naga. Inigo, I believe?"

"Yes, Empress."

"I think you would be well-suited for the role."

"I must disagree." Inigo said in a calm and level tone. Robin eyed him. The man almost sounded rehearsed. "It's true that I have a connection to the Divine Dragon, however, I'm Marth's sister as well as her confidant. It's not inaccurate to say that both wield an equal level of power, but that I merely defer to her out of respect for her age. If you appoint me, it may just seem that I'm a proxy for her – and that wouldn't set a good precedent. Out of respect for the Council, I must refuse."

_That was a good speech. One hundred thousand gold says that answer was scripted._ Robin thought. _Did Morgan write it for him?_

"Very well." Pheros said, considering. "In that case, we'll leave the seat without a proxy for now, but I expect that problem will be solved soon enough. I call to order a Council vote, approving the end of war and the formation of the Grand Valm Empire. Five votes will pass the motion, though I wouldn't mind a unanimous vote."

"I vote aye." Zulas said.

"I vote aye." Pike said.

"I vote aye." Aversa said.

"I vote for an end as well." Chrom said. "That makes four. We only need one more."

"HELL, NO!" Flavia howled.

"Say'ri and Virion are both absent. And we have one seat in limbo." Robin said. "Empress, will you choose to exercise your power to vote in their stead?"

"Yes." Pheros nodded. "Four votes to end the war, to bring our total to eight. Fitting, I suppose. This war wasn't started unanimously, and it shall not end as such. But end it shall, for with this, the war is over, and the Grand Valm Empire is born!"

_-Valm Encampment, Supply Tents-_

"Yay!" Ravena was doing a small dance. "We're the best! We're the best! We won! We won!"

"Stop that, please." Dant glared at her as the she kept packing a small trunk. "Magnanimous in victory, gracious in defeat. Ever hear that one, yah budding tactician?"

"I'm allowed to celebrate in private!"

"Train hard, fight easy." Dant shot back. She stared at the multitude of sheaths she was wearing. "Too many knives? Nah. No such thing."

"You've lost me on that one." Ravena stared at her.

"Another group meeting?" Argeni walked into the room, followed by Zulas. "And in a storage room, no less. Why are you two always here?"

"I'm actually packing." Dant said. "And, since I travel light in general, I decided to inventory the army supplies and appropriate some of the surplus."

"…So you're stealing from the army." Zulas frowned.

"No." Dant corrected. "_Appropriating_. I have payment outstanding anyway, and I'm just deciding to take payment in the form of goods."

"Train hard, fight easy…" Ravena turned to Zulas. "Know that one?"

"It's the Dire Wolves' motto." Zulas replied. "Their training is seriously intense, and they make a point of doing things that would never realistically happen on a battlefield. That way, when they actually do fight on the battlefield, it's a lot easier for them. Why?"

"Dant was telling me off for celebrating." Ravena sighed. "Apparently, she thinks you should be a stickler for rules even in private just so you don't screw up in public."

"More or less. It's definitely how I train." Dant withdrew a blade strapped to her forearm and gazed at it ruefully. "Never ended up using this one. So, everything went well at the peace conference, Zulas?"

"You weren't there, were you?"

"They don't typically invite assassins to peace conferences." Dant gave a smile. "Not that a lack of invitation has ever stopped me, but I wasn't paid to infiltrate it, so I didn't."

"Everything went well." Argeni rolled her eyes. "I mean, Pheros holds four votes, so it went well."

"Well, that seems to be cheating. Isn't it supposed to be a Council?"

"Yes, but…" Ravena said, interjecting. "See, Pheros, as the Chairwoman slash Empress has a lot of powers which let her override things or grab a bunch of power. And one of those is she can claim votes that aren't able to be cast, for whatever reasons. Not that she had to, but in a case of an emergency, she has the ability to do so. The idea is that the Council functions as needed, but if necessary the Empress can override it."

"And we're not worried about abuse of power?"

"Abuse of power can always happen." Ravena rolled her eyes. "But why would we put someone wholly corrupt into that position? The idea is to keep people like Pheros or Robin as the head, and keep the corruption corralled to somewhere else, where said people can just overrule it."

"No system's perfect, I guess." Dant said, closing her case. "Well, I'm glad that Vermil isn't here to send me off. Where's the half-pint, anyway?"

"Taking some personal time off." Ravena sighed, looking a bit downcast. "He got a letter from home."

Dant snickered. "Girlfriend dumped his again?"

"You shouldn't treat him like that. He's really not so bad. Just has terrible luck, that's all." Ravena scowled. "Apparently, the current one couldn't hack the long distance."

"Getting defensive, are we? Looking to become the next one?"

"As if!"

"Well, anyway, without Vermil, I can honestly look at you three and say it's been fun." Dant said. "I don't always enjoy all aspects of my job, but you were a good part of it. I'll miss you. Sincerely."

"Wait, what!" Ravena cried. "Where are you going?"

"Now, what kind of a question is that? You've been watching me pack." Dant said. "In case the three of you have forgotten, I am an assassin. I signed under contract to work for Robin of Valm for the duration of his service under Valm."

"War's over." Zulas realized. "And at that point, contract soldiers are sent home."

"That's correct. Not much work for an assassin during a time of peace." Dant stood up. "But I'll make do. In case you're wondering, I told Robin already. He understands – our contract is up."

"Dant, you can't leave!" Ravena protested.

"Come on, little bird." Dant chuckled. "Don't give me that expression. There's a good chance our paths will cross again."

"When you say that, do you mean cross against each other?" Ravena asked hesitantly.

"Nah." Dant said. "As much as I hate it, I'm kind of sentimental about you guys. Anyone tries hiring me to put a hit on you, I'll give 'em the what-for. That's really the best you could ask for when it comes to an assassin's friendship."

"Anyone ever tell you that you take the whole 'assassin' thing way too far?" Argeni sighed.

"There's not much of a point being an assassin if you aren't actually going to be one, in my opinion." Dant lifted the trunk up and smiled. "I am serious, though. Our paths will cross again, but I've got a good feeling it's not going to be how you expect it."

"Well, I guess this the end of this fellowship." Zulas said.

"It ended a while ago." Argeni said. "This was just a last hurrah, of sorts. But that's alright. We're all moving to better things. Well, at least most of us."

"Vermil will be fine." Ravena said. "He does happen to be our nation's foremost expert on magic, you know."

"And I'll be busy with politics." Argeni sighed. "I have this bad feeling Robin's going to give me a larger than usual headache to deal with this time around."

"Ravena will be dealing with tactics, then." Dant said. "But I have a feeling that Zulas will be doing the most interesting work of all of us."

"Possibly." Zulas shrugged. "May your knives stay sharp, Dant."

"And may your spear always find it's mark, Zulas." Dant replied. "I'll look forward to our next meeting, if it ever happens."

_-Valm Encampment, Barracks-_

"Brother." Zulas said, walking into the barracks. Most of the soldiers were moving to break down various aspects of the camp, but a single one was sitting by a table, reading over a few scattered papers.

"_Half_-brother." Balt corrected, sighing. "So, what can I do for you, Zulas? What are you intending to do now that the war's over?"

"Virion of Rosanne holds the next piece of our puzzle." Zulas said. "And I want you on my team."

"We're hunting down the Battlemaster?" Balt grinned. "Count me in."

"It's not Robin." Zulas said. "But we _will_ find out who did it. Once we get back in Valm, I'm using my authority as Council member to set up a special task force, who's sole job it is to find out who this 'Gray Tactician' of yours is."

"Virion." Balt sat up. "You think he has ties to Rosannean rebel groups that the rebellion forces recruited, don't you? If that's the case, we might be able to track down some of the middlemen and question them. See where that trail goes."

"That's the idea." Zulas said. "And you're better at this than I am. Are you willing to help me?"

"Yeah." Balt said. "Give me enough time, and I'll be able to track that dastard down. Out of respect for you, I'll stop assuming it's Robin, but at the end, I don't care who it is. There's got to be a trail of breadcrumbs, and all I need to do is follow them."

"Then we'll have our work cut out for us, come the future."

_-Castle Ylisse-_

Lucina was standing atop the roof of Castle Ylisse, looking out from over the battlements. She still had bandages on, but she felt well enough to look over the kingdom and take note of the lack of a Valm army. "So, the war with Valm ended. And with far more changes than I could have anticipated."

"Makes sense, if you think about it."

"I know that voice." Lucina turned around to see their company's tactician standing beside her. Morgan, ever her senior, still managed to keep a cheery disposition. It was just part of her personality. Lucina smiled. "Morgan. It's good to see you. You've been disappearing a lot."

"Yeah, sorry." Morgan grinned ruefully. "I was chasing down rumors of an old Temple of Time that I kind of hoped my help restore some of my memories. I … _may_ … have lost track of things and also got cut off from information. Glad to see that things mostly worked out in my absence."

"You left us with explicit instructions to not interfere." Lucina said. "Which … well, I disobeyed them. Are you mad with me?"

"You did so to save your father." Morgan shook her head. "No, you made the right call, Lucina. I can't fault you as a tactician for making that decision, and I especially can't fault you as your friend for choosing to save your father."

"Morgan-"

"Don't second guess yourself, Lucina." Morgan said sternly. "Don't _ever_ second guess yourself. That's not your job as our leader. That's my job as your tactician."

"Well, if you say so." Lucina said.

"Anyway, I've been thinking about this. The massive amount of changes we've experienced." Morgan said. "You think that your actions didn't have any effect, but I'm not sure that's so true. It's true that we reset things by accidentally inducing Robin's amnesia, but you also made a large effort into changing parts by helping Robin kill Walhart, among other things."

"Wait. You think this change happened as a result of my agreeing to help Robin?"

"Who can say?" Morgan shrugged. "Can I say that your very presence during the events with Walhart might have allowed Robin to kill Walhart ten years early in defiance of fate? Maybe."

"But we failed to save Emmeryn!"

"Did we?" Morgan asked. "I don't think we failed. We stopped those assassins and allowed Emmeryn to continue living. But she was the ruler of a country during the time of war. Even after we changed the time, that couldn't have guaranteed her survival."

"You're saying that my involvement always screws around with the way fate works?"

"I'm not even sure if I believe in fate in the first place." Morgan said. "But even if I did, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, Lucina. You've _succeeded_, as far as I could tell. True, some of your actions have had consequences, but the Grimleal have been wiped out, the Gemstones are in our possession, and the Dragon's Table has been destroyed."

"I won't let my guard down."

"Of course not." Morgan smiled. "No scion of the proud house of Ylisse would do as such. But even if this isn't a total victory, I'll take it anyway. For all my attempts, I've never been Father's equal. Robin's achieved his conditions for victory, and I've achieved them as well."

"So, how'd the Temple turn out, then?"

"Ugh, don't ask." Morgan stuck her tongue out. "I don't know what I was expecting, but it was crawling with Risen. Couldn't find anything of remote importance in the Temple of Time. No sapphires, no rubies, no emeralds, no nothing."

_-Valm Encampment, Outskirts-_

"Robin? You called me out here?" Pheros asked. It was late at night, and the Empress of Valm had slipped out from her tent and guards to meet with the Battlemaster. Robin himself was sitting at a small fire, staring up into the night sky. Motes of ember crackled up into the air. Pheros sat down across from him.

"Yes. I have something to tell you, Pheros." Robin stared up in the sky, keeping his gaze wistfully upon the stars. "Tell me, have you ever wished upon a star when you were a child?"

"Have I?" Pheros struggled to recall. "Maybe. I was a dreamer as a child."

"You haven't changed much." Robin looked across the fire at her and considered. "Maybe you have. But you still retain that spark of a dreamer within you, I think. It's why you are such a devout believer in the ways of Naga, and why you followed Walhart."

"If you say so. But then you also have to say that's part of why I believed in you."

"My memories are lost to me, so I don't know if I ever wished upon a star when I was child." Robin said. "It should really be a burden, having a past. If you wished upon a star as a child, then that wish should follow you your whole life. But I have no memory of any wishes I made as a child – or dreams, for that matter, so I have no burden."

"You have _us_, Robin." Pheros sighed. "Don't be sad over this. You've made a good company of friends in Valm – your comrades, your soldiers, and your family."

"Indeed. I suppose you could say I was born anew in Valm, with all the skills I inherited from myself." Robin chuckled. "Under different circumstances, I'd find it odd to mourn a man I've never met nor have any knowledge of, but I might make an exception in this case. Of course, I'm not going to do that."

"Are you going somewhere with this point?" Pheros asked. "It _is_ late at night."

"Sorry, Pheros." Robin said. "Philosophy isn't exactly my strong suit, so I'll put that aside. All I was trying to say was that the 'me' that I am is solely a construct of my experiences within Valm, and that was meshed with a frankly absurd amount of strength."

"Strength is just a means to an end, isn't it?" Pheros said. "That's what you believe, anyway."

"I can't remember the circumstance in which I read this book, but a quote from it comes to mind." Robin said. "With the proper acquisition of power comes the knowledge of how to use it properly. Therefore, be most concerned with those who wield great power, all of it given and none of it earned."

"And you believe that applies to you." Pheros said.

"You don't?"

The two sat in silence for a few moments, Pheros thinking over Robin's words while Robin was lost in his own thoughts, trying to form them together into the semblance of a single train of thoughts.

"Robin, I will respect whatever decision you've come to." Pheros said, slowly. "But don't stew in your own thoughts, please. That can't end well for you."

"Fair enough. I'll tell you my decision, then. I cannot return to Valm with you." Robin said, holding up a hand to forestall her protests. "Pheros, you can't not have realized this. I've regained control of my anger and I'm no longer who I was a few days ago, but the fact remains that I am not to be trusted. I am Robin, the Crimson Demon Tactician, and I have no equal in combat. Consequently, I should not be used for anything else besides for combat until my power is mastered."

"You don't have too-"

"Please don't." Robin gave a sad smile. "You aren't going to be able to talk me out of this, Pheros. My actions may have been necessary, but my thoughts and intents, for now, can only work against me for now, so the solution is simple. It's up to you, now. You, Chrom, Flavia, and Morgaine. I've given Plegia to my sister to rule, so you must work with her. I've trained Ravena as much as I could, so she'll be able to help you as well."

"And what do you want from us?" Pheros demanded. "You can't just leave!"

"And can I stay? Most of the Council is indebted to me in one form or another. My very _presence_ will have an effect on every decision made in Valm, and even more than that once people start asking me for help. And, like I said, I've come to the realization that I must look over myself and question my actions. Consequently, I can't be asked those kinds of questions. Emmeryn's legacy is for you, and you alone to decide how to implement." Robin said. "As for me, I need to do some introspection, like we talked about."

"And where will you go?"

"Who can say?" Robin said. He held out a hand and clenched it hard. "Some say that if you stare into the abyss too long, then something stared back at you and claims your soul. Perhaps, if I spend enough time staring elsewhere, I can find something that will give such a soul back. I'll start out somewhere, and I'll keep looking until I find what I seek."

"Robin, but you were doing so well…"

"Pheros, please understand." Robin said. "I don't want to leave either, but I'm not sure I have a choice in the matter. I said, I would need to go through introspection, and I need time to myself to do it. You _did_ say you would respect my decision."

"…No. As much as I wish that wasn't the case, I suppose that it is." Pheros sighed deeply. "So this is goodbye, is it?"

Robin sighed and got up, kicking earth over the fire, extinguishing it so only dying embers were present, dimly illuminating the scene. Pheros got up as well, walking over to the tactician and standing by his side.

"Robin, don't leave me without at least wishing me goodbye."

"I wouldn't do that to you, Pheros. And, we haven't gotten to that part yet." Robin clenched his teeth. "There's one last secret I possess that needs to be told. Something that will help you understand me. I have one last gift to you."

"A … gift?" Pheros asked, hesitantly. "What do you mean?"

"It is a gift in the sense that I give it freely and expect nothing in return. However, I expect you hate me for it." Robin said. "But you must be told. I gift you one of my greatest secrets – a hidden truth known to few."

"What secret is this?"

"The truth behind Walhart's death." Robin said. "He wasn't killed by rebels."

"Don't be ridiculous." Pheros said. "There was no one else there that could have done it. The rebels initiated a self-destructive magical ritual to kill him once it became apparent that they couldn't do it."

"No. It was only made to appear as such." Robin corrected her. "Haven't you wondered about the circumstances surrounding his death? His army away and a rebel army expertly trained, all when the rebels were supposed to have been defeated. Someone planned it all. They rearranged the army's schedule and hid the best of the rebels along with a private militia recruited for the purpose, waiting in ambush. The entire scheme was exclusively to kill the Conqueror."

"And what about the three of us?"

"Cervantes was necessary, as he was Walhart's spymaster, and thus the only one who could finger the mastermind when the job was done. The force sent to attack you was deliberately weak, such that an attack occurred, but never so you could die. Merely so that it could be said such an attack had happened." Robin said. "And, as for myself, no such attack occurred. That's not where I received my injuries."

"What are you talking about!?" Pheros's voice rose as she realized where the conversation was going. "You were at the wedding! There are hundreds of eyewitnesses who saw you there, and your friends wouldn't lie."

"They did not lie. I was there, at the wedding." Robin shrugged. "And I was also there when Walhart died. The secret of warp magic did not die with Excellus. It shall die with me."

"You…" Pheros was lost for words. "You can't have…"

"It cost me my eye, but I did it. I killed Walhart." Robin laughed. "Can you believe my hubris? I thought I was better than him, because he was nothing more than a power-hungry war-monger. I honestly did. And then I proceeded to use a skirmish as an excuse to conquer an entire continent. This is who I am, Pheros."

"Why would you kill him…?"

"Because I had to. I've no regrets about killing Walhart." Robin said simply. "He wouldn't do what I've done. Even as bad as I was, Walhart was worse. No remorse. No mercy. No hesitation. Ylissotol would have been burned to the ground, and the continent would have fallen beneath his heel. And, when he died, the continent would have killed itself again in civil war. I'm not saying that, personally, I was any better than him. But I at the very least, I am leaving, while he wouldn't."

"Walhart was my hero." A tear fell from Pheros's cheek. "But you are right."

"What…?"

"I'd be quite the hypocrite for calling you for being a zealot if I behave the same, Robin. It's true, I looked up to Walhart. But I can't turn a blind eye to what his actions would have been to unite the world. I've seen what you've done, and I've seen what Walhart has done." Pheros said. "And of the two, I much prefer you. I would rather if you stayed, even knowing that."

"Pheros, you can't just ignore what I've done!"

"Make no mistake. I'm not merely mad at you. I'm furious." Pheros said. "But I don't want to lose you over this."

"I told you, I can't stay."

"Then what am I going to tell Valm?"

"Tell them the truth, or as much of it as possible. Tell them the Battlemaster is not there to build cities or create rules, but exists to fight battles, and now that war is gone, the Battlemaster must leave as well." Robin said. "Tell them that I wander the land, and anyone wishing to challenge me is welcome to do the same, and should they be sufficient, they will no doubt find me. And, should you run into any problems, my friends will help, should the need arise."

"You'll abandon them as well!?"

"I have no choice." Robin said. "I'll miss them. But they'll understand. Those closest to me are hand-picked, after all, and are capable by themselves. I've left them notes, and if they need it, I'm sure you can tell them this conversation."

"So. You'll be gone, then?"

"I will."

"And you won't return?" Pheros asked.

"That's the question, isn't it? I'll return as soon as I can, Pheros. I promise you that. But when that is, I do not know." Robin said. "Even I can't predict something like that."

"In that case, I have a gift for you as well." Pheros said. "Something given freely, with nothing expected in return."

"I am prepared for whatever you have to give me." Robin closed his eye. He was unprepared for the sudden warmth of another body against his as Pheros embraced him. Robin opened his eye, in time for Pheros to kiss him once, quickly. Then, scarlet blossoming on her cheeks, she released him just as fast.

"I love you, tactician. I would accept you, flaws and all, if you wished it." Pheros said softly. "I wish you would stay and that you had not done what you had done, so we might make something of our bond, and perhaps I would see if you returned my love."

"Pheros…" Robin couldn't find the words. A tear answered for him, appearing in his eye. Robin shook his head and turned around. _I cannot, even for her. Long ago, I chose this path, knowing that someday a price would have to be paid. One I seem to forever be underestimating. _A circle of runes appeared beneath his feet. But he couldn't leave without a final request. A plea. "Fare well, Pheros. Please."

_A/N:This was always going to end this way. It's something of a classic personal tragedy. Robin has managed to achieve his goal of unifying the continents and has managed to take great strides to unifying them all. But, personally, he does not achieve anything. He is forced to abandon his friends, he does not get the woman who loves him, and he is forced to wander, to atone for his perceived past mistakes._

_Or, at the least, that's what I would say if the story ended here. I'd even put a neat little end card. But that's not quite how this story goes. Fortunately for Robin, he'll be given a single chance to turn this tragedy around. Unfortunately, that same chance is a chance for someone else. It's a chance for the Fallen Dragon Grima to turn around his own stroke of ill fortune, and take this story back to a full-on tragedy, where no one, not Robin and not the Grand Valm Empire, walks out unscathed._

_This story continues! Into its fourth and final arc, where all the cards, even the ones played facedown since the first arc, get flipped, and two competing Grandmasters duel for supremacy. It'll take me a while until I can start the arc, but the plan, for now, is to start early summer. Look forward!_


	47. Chasing After Him

-_Five Years Later_-

-_A Dark Room, Somewhere in Valm_-

"Give me a bit of light over here, would you?"

"I can't believe we're going over this one more time." A hand was waved absently, and a ball of fire whirled around it and started floating in the air becoming a magical lantern. The caster, a figure wearing a red hooded cloak, yawned. "I mean, are we going to learn anything else?"

"Of course we will. Now, focus the lantern over there." The ball of fire moved and stopped before a wall with a map of both continents of Valm and Archaneia. Across the map were pins stuck with various scribbled notes, connected with wires. The fire also illuminated the first of the two conspirators, this one in a green hooded cloak, who placed a hand on a pin in east Regna Ferox. "…and, mind you, don't light it on fire. Please."

"I would never do that! … deliberately."

"Just be careful." There was an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to reconstruct this board again. Even if we have doubles of everything."

"So … Regna Ferox? You _really_ think he started there of all places?"

"Started? No." The hand tapped on the pin. "But it's the first guaranteed sighting we have. So that's where we're going to start from."

-_Regna Ferox Arena_-

In the sandy center of a Regna Ferox arena, two men were circling each other, both wary of their respective opponents. The first fighter was a bare-chested brawler, white strips tied around his fists for makeshift gauntlets, who had been winning his matches with speed and well-placed punches. Aside from a unique X scar across his bare chest, his appearance was unremarkable. His opponent was a giant of a man, easily seven feet tall and wielding a battleax easily just as large. He was wearing light armor, to avoid slowing him down, but that was the one thing which gave the brawler a fighting chance, as it were.

The giant's reach, speed, and power had enabled him to easily defeat all his opponents. By contrast, the brawler had barely won most of his fights and had close to half-a-dozen minor wounds over his body from various cuts. His last match was against a mage that he'd closed the distance and pounded down before she could get a spell off, but that was his quickest and easiest match of the day. The odds were stacked against the brawler. Or, at the least, that's how it looked on the surface.

"Willing to put up a wager, Khan?"

"Always." Flavia drummed the armrest, watching over the fight with a critical eye. She couldn't shake an uneasy feeling that lingered over her ever since she'd and Basilio lost to the Battlemaster. But she was back in Regna Ferox, and the realm was peaceful again.

Well, as peaceful as Regna Ferox ever got.

The combatants traded blows. The brawler got it close land a jab to the giant's jaw, but the giant, in return, swung his axe. With the brawler inside the swing, he took the haft to the stomach instead of the head and was thrown clean from the brawl. He rolled to his feet, and the two kept circling.

_Robin. It's _his_ fault._ Flavia thought. _I don't care about losing the fight, but it's that dastard's words. He's wrong about me. We of the north aren't the kind of useless villains he thinks we are. I'm no bandit queen! We chose to live up here, to strengthen ourselves. And all we want is to be left alone! That's not too much to ask for, is it?_

"So, are you willing?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Flavia turned to the man next to her. He was a man by the name of Jan and fancied himself to be both a scholar and a warrior. As far as Flavia was concerned, he was neither, but he'd manage to convince enough people that he was to become Basilio's replacement.

Flavia didn't care enough to protest. Queen Olivia was pregnant again. Olivia was Basilio's adopted daughter, which made Chrom's children Basilio's grandchildren, and thus worthy of being the next Khan. And, while she couldn't expect Chrom's firstborn to take up Basilio's position of West Khan, she very well could of any of his other children.

Jan was nothing more than a placeholder, and if he didn't realize it, that wasn't Flavia's problem. She just needed to tolerate the fool until then. But he was enjoyable to mock. Jan coughed and repeated himself. "I'm willing to bet on this match. I was thinking a wage of a thousand gold?"

"And who do you want?" Flavia knew his answer.

"I'll take the axman, myself."

"Hah!" Flavia laughed. "Done."

In the arena below, the fight was heating up. Unwilling to let the brawler get close again, the giant was swinging his axe wildly, slicing grooves in the arena's sandy floor in the process. The axe came close, but the brawler was proving how athletic he was, dodging the axe swings with acrobatic movements, avoiding it by mere inches. The crowd was constantly on edge, expecting the giant to hit him at any given swing.

Flavia wasn't fooled. The giant was pretty good. He'd come expecting no serious opponents, given that there wasn't really much of a prize for this tournament. But the brawler on the other hand, was a master. Undoubtedly a wandering mercenary of no small skill who'd decided to have some fun playing with the crowd.

"HEY! X MARKS THE SPOT!" Flavia screamed, standing up. "FINISH HIM AND LET US GO HOME AND START DRINKING!"

The brawler turned to her and shrugged apologetically. The giant went for him as he turned around, but the brawler dodged, this time with so much room to spare it seemed the giant was aiming somewhere else entirely. The brawler charged in and rained a relentless combination into the giant's chest, transitioned into a dynamic uppercut and spun in midair to deliver a wicked knee to the giant's jaw. And, like that, the fight was over.

Jan made a strangled sound with mouth as the giant dropped like a stone, as Flavia chuckled. She patted him on the shoulder. "Next time don't judge people on the size of their weapons. I don't need your money, so instead just buy the first round of drinks."

"Whose first round of drinks?" Jan asked weakly.

"_Everyone's."_ Flavia vaulted over the arena's side to land in it. The brawler had extended a hand to the giant and was helping him to his feet, neither one of them having noticed her yet.

"Lucky shot." The giant said. "I'd have split you head to toe with my axe if not for that."

"Win some, lose some." The brawler shrugged and extended his hand. "I go my Mark, you've got a name?"

"Jaeger." Jaeger took Mark's hand. "Nice fighting with you."

"Not bad, you two." Flavia walked up to them, cracking her knuckles. "I didn't expect there to be much more than riffraff today. Attended the tournament out of boredom more than anything else."

"Khan Flavia, what an honor to be recognized by you." Mark said. "Though, you'll have to pardon me, I just arrived. Why wouldn't there be 'much more than riffraff'?"

"It's not one of the big tournaments." Jaeger answered the question first. "The biggest one is the one between Khans, of course, but there are a few other big ones. This one is just a small one. Usually, good fighters won't even bother. Bet they weren't expecting us to wipe them all out."

"Ah. Now I feel bad for participating."

"Don't feel bad." Flavia said. "These are also a good place for proving your worth. And you two are pretty good. Planning to stay in Regna Ferox?"

"…" Mark shook his head. "Just passing through for now."

"I'll stick around for a few tournaments." Jaeger laughed. "Unless someone sticks something in me."

"You really _were_ trying to kill me out there." Mark dryly noted.

"Nah." Flavia shook her head. "He was just trying to win at all costs. He had nothing against you personally."

"I see." Mark said. "So, that would mean no hard feelings about it, right?"

"Eh." Jaeger shrugged. "It's not like I'd care if you had a grudge against me. I'd just tell you to get in line. But if you stick around, we can have a rematch, so you can get out your anger then."

"No, it's fine." Mark said. "You aren't anywhere near the first to try to kill me. No hard feelings."

"Good job!" Flavia clapped. "That's a warrior's spirit I like to see."

"So, the same would apply to you too, right Khan Flavia?" Mark turned to her. "If we were in a tournament, you wouldn't hold anything against me if I was just trying to win?"

"Trying to pick a fight with a Khan, are we?" Flavia growled. "You're good, brawler. But not that good. If you want to beat me, you'll need a weapon, at the very least."

"Would you answer my question?" Mark said, a curious light in one of his eyes.

"If it means so much to you, fine." Flavia rolled her own eyes. "Yeah, I'd have no problem, as long as it wasn't personal. If it was, I'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth, of course. But as long as it's not personal, then it's just between two warriors trying to win. No problem with that."

"I see…"

"What's with the face?" Flavia thumped him hard on the shoulder. "You won, didn't you? Let's go drinking! I could down a barrel or two right now!"

"I don't think I won _that_ much money from the tournament."

"Nah, Jaeger's paying. Loser's privilege." Flavia said, walking off. The two fighters looked at each other, shrugged and followed her.

-_Feroxi Tavern_-

Jaeger was passed out on the table, which was a common enough sight in the bar. The problem was that he only finished half his barrel of ale, and now there was a staring contest between Flavia and Mark over it. Both their own empty barrels were discarded to the side. This was drawing attention from the rest of the inhabitants. The Khan drinking in a tavern was normal, but someone able to keep up with her wasn't. And Mark didn't even seem the least bit tipsy.

"I'll be honest, kid." Flavia said. "You're good to keep up with me. But that ale's mine. Don't try to pretend that you could finish it all without ending like Jaeger there."

"Khan, your concern does you credit." Mark met her gaze with both his eyes, staring unflinching at her. "But shouldn't you be concerned for yourself? The last thing a ruler needs is to wake up with a splitting hangover."

"Hah! I've emptied entire taverns on a whim! This isn't even going to give me a faint buzz."

"And I've had every alcohol the world has to offer, and I've yet to encounter one that could make me tipsy."

"Well, there's no two ways about it." Flavia slammed her right arm down on the table. "Winner take all, nothing personal."

"Well, I wasn't going to suggest it but if you insist…" Mark slammed his arm down opposite hers. "Barkeep! We need a referee!"

"I could just get another barrel…" The poor man attending the bar offered.

"GET OVER HERE!" The pair chorused.

The bartender walked over as Flavia and Mark clasped hands. The bartender checked to make sure it was level, and then slammed on the table to start the arm wrestle.

"RAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Flavia howled.

"HRRRRRRRRRR!" Mark howled.

Neither side budged as the two firmly established a deadlock straight away. The pair sat there, locked in place as both contestants tried their hardest to move the other's hand, but to no avail. Now a crowd had gathered, and bets were started, the people eager and watching. Most cheered for Flavia, but quite a few cheered for Mark, rooting for the underdog.

"You're strong, Mark."

"Thank you. I've worked hard to become so." Mark said, straining. "But it seems like this is all for nothing, eh?"

"Don't fret it." Flavia said, keeping her hand steady, though not without effort. "There will always be those stronger than you."

"Yeah … but I hate losing…" Mark grit his teeth, but his hand started moving downwards despite his best efforts. "I hate it!"

"Sorry, Mark." Flavia said, now a victorious grin on her face as her arm started inching forward to push her opponent's arm down. "But that's how it works. What goes around comes around. I've lost my share of fights too."

"Seems … unlikely …" Mark winced as his hand crossed the halfway point back to the table. "I mean … who could beat you?"

"The Battlemaster, for one." Flavia said, forcing Mark's hand until it was practically touching the table, though it was stopped there as Mark put in a last effort to stop himself from losing. "That one's in a league of his own. Take it from me, Mark. There's always someone stronger. I'm stronger than you, and the Battlemaster's stronger than me."

"Robin of Valm, eh?" Mark chuckled as his arm tensed, almost vibrating from the strain. "That one. I met him a while ago."

"You what!?" Flavia slammed his arm down with a burst of strength. Mark cried out from the impact. The room burst into cheers, except for those who lost their bets. "You met Robin!?"

"Yeah. He beat me too." Mark winced and looked at the ale. "He takes notice of strong warriors. Now, I don't pay attention much to the stuff that goes around the continent. All I do is just work on getting stronger. Robin didn't like that much."

"Called you out?" Flavia looked at him.

"Something like that." Mark said. "Blah, blah, blah, 'wasted strength'; blah, blah, blah, 'higher calling'. I mean, he had some good points, but its not like a complete stranger can just walk up to someone and judge the situation, you know? I decided to do what I do, and I have good reasons. That's conviction. My strength isn't so shallow that one person telling me otherwise would just stop me. Heck, I'd bet he'd hate this place too, just because he didn't stop to appreciate it."

"Huh." Flavia stared at him. _Guess that's why Robin shook me up. He made me question my convictions, but Mark's no wrong. This is the Feroxi way of doing things. One Battlemaster from Valm that doesn't care to learn our ways holds no purpose for me._ "Not a bad thought, Mark…"

"Yeah, I prefer to be judged by people who understand me first. Say, you going to drink that?" Mark asked her, gesturing to the barrel.

"Hands off!" Flavia snapped, going for the barrel and pouring it into her stein.

"Barkeep, more ale!" Mark snapped and flipped a coin at the bartender. "I need consolation booze!"

"I could have just done that to begin with…"

-_Valm_-

"He had two eyes! All the reports say he had two eyes!"

"So? This is Robin we're talking about. Illusion magic, glass eye, maybe he even managed to regenerate it. Would any of that surprise you at this point?"

"…No." The red one sighed. "So, he started in Regna Ferox and decided to fight in the tournament for a while, going by the moniker 'Mark'. He decided to conceal his missing eye but didn't care to conceal his chest scar."

"…And why do you think that is?"

"…Because the chest scar's not well known?"

"Bzzt. Wrong." A soft _tsk_ was heard from the face concealed behind the green cloak. "No, Robin was fighting bare chested deliberately. He could just have put on a shirt to conceal it."

"You think he wants to be found?"

"I think that we're going to find a pattern here if we look hard enough. If Robin wanted to be noticed, then there's going to be reason. Figure out that reason, and we'll figure out where to find him next."

"Fair enough. So, where'd he show up next?"

-_Southeast Valm_-

"Can I get you anything to drink today, sir?"

"Sake, if you have it." The samurai's voice was barely over a whisper. He had dusty gray hair, tied in a loose warrior's bun. His armor was Chon'sin in nature, a lacquered leather armor, but it had seen better days, much like the samurai. But it wasn't like the samurai could see anymore – his eyes were covered by white strips. Obviously, a war veteran. His blade was in its sheath, leaning against the table. "As for food, I'll take the special of the day. Whatever it is. I don't care."

"All righty, then!" The waitress, a Rosannean named L'arachel, smiled and made her way back to the kitchen. The inn was busy that day, and the cook, a blue haired man named Ephraim, was hard at work, grim and determined. "One order for the samurai! Do we have any sake?"

"Sake? The Chon'sin stuff?" Ephraim frowned and nodded his head towards the back room. "I think we got a jug or two in the last shipment. Just don't give him too much."

"Please, who do you take me for?" L'arachel rolled her eyes and went to retrieve it. She picked up the jug, took a cup to go with it, and gracefully took the order of food as well on her way back, somehow managing to keep all of them balanced. Ephraim just rolled his eyes. L'arachel walked through the inn and set everything in front of the samurai and finished by pouring him a cup of sake.

"Thank you." The samurai nodded. "Could I trouble you to leave the bottle here? I'll pay for it, I assure you."

"Just don't drink too much of it, okay?" L'arachel smiled at him, despite knowing he couldn't see her. "Drink isn't going to be the right answer to your problem."

"Yes. So my friends have told me." The samurai replied. He gave a wry smile. "Your concern is noted and appreciated. But don't worry, I'll be fine."

L'arachel smiled and shrugged, then moved back to take care of the rest of the inn. It was the dinner hour, and the inn was busy, almost full. Lucky for the samurai, because that meant he had a table to himself. If everywhere else was full, L'arachel would have to sit people with him, but she wanted to give him space.

As she busied herself working, the samurai ate. The day's special was just a rabbit stew which was light on the rabbit but heavy on the vegetables. The samurai didn't seem to care, nor did he seem to enjoy the meal. He ate at a steady rate, finished, and only then did he start on the sake, slowly sipping it clean.

And that was when the trouble started.

The door to the inn slammed open with a loud bang as three men entered. L'arachel sighed. The town's troublemakers, who enjoyed nothing more than making other people miserable. That, and drinking. And they typically didn't pay for their drink, but it wasn't like L'arachel could do anything about it. All she did was serve them and hope they didn't wreck the inn too much.

"You can sit over there." L'arachel gestured to an empty table, sighing again. "I'll bring you your booze shortly."

"Nah, we'll sit there." The leader, an ugly-faced mercenary named Bazba pointed to the table where the blind samurai sat. "Looks like he's already got booze, and plenty to share with friends."

L'arachel blinked but halted her protest before her lips.

"It's fine." The samurai spoke up, interrupting her wordless protest. "I don't mind sharing a drink with friends. They're welcome at my table. And it seems to me that you should bring another jug of sake. Along with some more cups."

"Listen to the blind man!" Bazba chortled along with his cronies as they sat around the table.

L'arachel hurried and got the second bottle along with cups as fast as she could. The samurai seemed to be perfectly willing to keep them occupied, and L'arachel wasn't about to let it go to waste. Quick as flash, she was back out, setting the cups, pouring them full.

"Bazba's crew again?" Ephraim sighed as L'arachel ducked back into the kitchen. "What are they up to this time?"

"Nothing too bad, hopefully." L'arachel bit her lip as she carefully opened the door a crack to take a look. Now, they were very animatedly talking to the samurai, who seemed to not be giving any response. If she knew anything about them, they were mocking him. "The samurai distracted them and seems to be fine about it."

"Well, I hold nothing against him, so let's hope it stays that way."

L'arachel just stared at him and sighed.

"I just jinxed us, didn't I?"

"You most certainly did just jinx us. If anything bad happens, that's on your head."

-_a few hours later_-

"Are you finished drinking?" L'arachel asked.

"Yes, thank you very much." The samurai was sitting by his chair. Bazba and his goons had stayed and drank for a few hours with the samurai and had then left as the night fell, no doubt looking for other company to spend the remainder of the night with. The samurai, by contrast, hadn't bothered to refill his cup once and remained sitting after they left. "Your service was impeccable, though I wish I could say the same for your clientele."

"I'm really sorry about that." L'arachel winced. "But we can't do anything to them. I hope they didn't bother you too much."

"They drank all my booze and I had to suffer through two hours of stale, tasteless mockery. Not to mention that I seem to be the sponsor of their activities for the next few days, as my purse is considerably lighter than when I walked in and their purses are much heavier." The samurai said. He gave another wry smile and gestured to the bandages covering his eyes. "No. They didn't bother me much. Especially not when you compare what I've been through."

"I'm really sorry!"

"Don't be." The samurai looked at her oddly. "What do you have to be sorry for? You couldn't do anything, could you? If anything, I should be sorry. It would have been easy for me to kill them all in a matter of moments, or at the very least cripple them to the point of being beggars, yet I didn't and let them roam free."

"Eh…" L'arachel's eyes widened as she slowly stepped back.

"Please don't be scared of me. I said that I could have done that. But I'm afraid that my ability for violence isn't what it once was. If you'd care for a demonstration…" The samurai unsheathed his sword. The blade was old and dull. There weren't any notable chips in the blade, but it was clearly in need of a good polish and had seen better days. "They wanted to take my blade too but decided against it after seeing the state of it."

"Well, I guess I'm glad that was the worse it got."

"As am I. Violence is only one way among many to solve the problems of the world, and not necessarily the correct one. Seems a lesson that I took too long to learn." The samurai said. "I dealt with them in my own way. The silver they took from me – well, perhaps they'll find a few issues with spending it. Most people don't enjoy being paid in adulterated silver, after all."

"Oh my gosh."

"I imagine their reactions will be a bit stronger than that." The samurai chuckled as he stood up and sheathed his blade. "Fools. All they saw was a blind man with a dull weapon. But they never asked themselves how the man became blind nor how the weapon became dull. And the Wolfguard are the one in charge of taking care of counterfeiters."

"If you don't mind my asking…" L'arachel chose her words carefully. "Who are you? Are you a member of the Wolfguard?"

"Not exactly. I was part of what you might know as the Dire Wolves. Part of the founding group itself, at that. I don't have cause to remain, but I still wanted to check up on how the Wolfguard is doing in m… ahem, in _his_ absence." The samurai tossed a few coins on the table, alongside a curious emblem which bore the device of a wolf's head. He turned his head to her and smiled. "Allow me to give you a tip. That last one buys you a single favor from the Wolfguard. Spend it wisely."

"If you want, we have room for you to spend the night." L'arachel stammered. "Free of charge."

"How generous." The samurai said. "Your hospitality does you credit, but I'm afraid that I'll have to be going. Those thugs might get arrested this very night, and then I'll have the Wolfguard tracking me down, asking me annoying questions or demanding to become my apprentice."

-_Valm_-

"The only Chon'sin samurai that could be called a founding member of the Wolfguard was Say'ri, and, well, she's a woman. The crest was accurate for a Dire Wolf to be holding, so that's _definitely_ Robin."

"Mmm, mostly right again."

"…Seriously, what's with you?"

"Oh, you'll actually enjoy this. Say'ri has successfully crossdressed before, during an infiltration mission in Plegia." The one in the green cloak snickered. "I wouldn't put it past her, acting on Robin's order to be doing this, except I know she was somewhere else at this point in time."

"So, Robin?"

"Yeah. Moving back on track. So, the next confirmed sighting we have is … Ylisse?"

"Now I get to correct you." The red cloak gestured to various points on the map. "I think he stopped _here, here,_ and, at some point, _here._ There are large amounts of certain ingredients needed for tomecrafting that were purchased from all three locations, and not even Morgaine can track down who bought them."

"Well, that certainly meshes with the next visit."

"You think that was him? I'm not certain…"

"It's not treason. Technically…"

-_Ylisse, Grand Library_-

Ricken flailed uselessly, trying in vain to reach for the book he wanted. The one in question was a large and detailed treatise on the forgotten lore of ice magic, something that had piqued his curiosity of late. He was spending more and more time with Tharja learning hexes, but anima magic was his first love, and he couldn't pass by the tome and not be intrigued.

Unfortunately, the Grand Library of Ylisse didn't keep stools lying around for scholars of his short stature and dragging over one of the massive ladders used for taking books from the top of the shelves would be just plain embarrassing to reach a book a mere five and a half feet off the ground.

_I _will_ go through my growth spurt one of these days!_ The mage stretched, finally managing to get a finger on the spine of the book. _I can reach it! I can reach it! I can-_

Ricken pulled the back of the spine too much, and sent the book sliding off the shelf, right at the would-be master sage. Ricken opened his mouth to cry out as the book fell towards him.

A figure in black with bright red hair stepped in front of him and grabbed the book while simultaneously placing a hand on Ricken's mouth.

"Hush, kid, this is a library."

"Sorry." Ricken said softly as the man took away his hand. He looked up. The man was wearing a black cloak reminiscent of mercenaries and dark-tinted glasses over his eyes so they couldn't be seen. His hair was, as Ricken previously noted, bright red to nearly the point of almost appearing on fire. "Thanks for the save."

"No problem." The figure checked the tome. "Ooh, ice magic. Talk about ancient. I was reading up on the Valentian variety last year but couldn't make it work. Want to swap notes about it?"

"Actually, I was just about to read it."

"That's cool. I'll say no more." The man handed him the book. "Wouldn't want to give any spoilers, yeah? It's a good read."

"…It's an analytical textbook, not some tawdry novel."

"I know that. Just checking to see if you did." The man grinned. "It's cool meeting you, Ricken. I'll see you around."

"Wait." Ricken called after the man as he turned around. "How do you know my name?"

"Read your paper on wind magic. The calculations were pretty neat and flowed easily, but you don't give Wilderwinds the credit it deserves." The man smiled. "My name's Shock, by the way."

"You _read_ that!?" Ricken blinked. "But I thought no one reads my research…"

"Ahem!" The pair turned to see Miriel staring at them. "Ricken, and company, this is a library. I believe there's a tea shop in the front for lively conversation, so please be quite here."

"I'm game for tea." The man said. "We can discuss the paper there?"

"Absolutely!" Ricken was thrilled.

-_Grand Library, Tea Room_-

"So, you've neglected to mention that the Wilderwinds base could potentially make for the most destructive of all magics." Shock said. "The formula is variable, true, which lends for it occasionally having exceptional destructive bursts of magic. But, if you manage to stabilize the root of the formula at a slightly higher constant, you can raise the power to the levels which are standard across the battlefields-"

"-and if you do that, you'll make the rest of the formula so unstable that you'll be lucky to get _one _use." Ricken countered, rapidly scrawling a calculation. "See? Unstable."

"Wow. That's pretty fast."

"This stuff _is_ my specialty."

"You're almost as good as that Rojo kid."

"…What?"

"Vermillion Rojo Rubrum." Shock said, grinning. His eyes were concealed by the dark glasses, but light glinted off them to complete his smirk. "You know, the whiz kid who developed the Flare spell?"

"Why do people keep comparing me to him? I'm a practical mage, and I dabble in hexes in my spare time." Ricken sighed. "I do a bit of work in the theoretical fields, sure. But I wouldn't even have a clue of how to do it."

"Don't tell me the thought of reverse engineering that spell hasn't crossed your mind."

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" Ricken said. "All I have are the readings that I've manage to take of places it was used, and it's basically chaos magic. Honestly, I have a hard time figuring out how the caster isn't killed during the casting process. Not to mention that it'd be difficult enough if I had the tome, but since I don't, it's entirely impossible."

"So what you're saying is, if you had the tome, you could do it."

"Maybe." Ricken's brow furrowed. "But it'd be a lot of work. Why are you so concerned?"

"Hmm? I took a crack at it a few years back and failed." Shock laughed. "You might only do a bit of work in theoretical fields, but I've barely gotten my finger wet myself. I'm more of what you might consider to be a combat mage."

Ricken looked over the man, with bright red hair, dark-tinted glasses, and black cloak. "You certainly look the part."

"Thanks, I try." Shock said. "In the mercenary business, rep is the name of the game. So you do a few things to up your ante."

"That's why your name is 'Shock'?" Ricken asked. "And the glasses?"

"That's actually a nickname my commanding officer gave me when I was storming a castle in Valm a few years ago. It stuck. Helps that my element is thunder magic." Shock said. "Glasses are a more morbid story, you might say."

"Oh?"

"I experimented with a thunder spell, trying to increase the light given off and reduce the damage produced. Y'know, kind of like the brilliant flash given by lightning."

"And it failed."

"No, it worked!" Shock grinned. "Much to my chagrin. Almost fried my retinas from the flash. As is, they're very over-sensitive now, so if I see anything through more than dark glass, I get a horrible headache and my eyes start hurting."

Part of Ricken felt sorry that it happened. But the other part was curious about the spell. "A tactical application spell…?"

"Yeah, want to see my notes?" Shock reached inside his coat and withdrew a roll up sheet of paper, handing it to Ricken. "Hold that."

The paper unfurled almost immediately as Ricken took it. His curiosity got the better of him, and he started looking over the paper as Shock kept searching in his coat. Ricken's eyes widened. "This is-!"

"I could have sworn I had it in this coat." Shock sighed. He stood up, which Ricken barely noticed, eyes affixed to the paper. Shock grinned at him and walked off saluting. "Tell you what, kid, you seem interested in that one, so just keep it and we'll call us even."

Ricken looked up as Shock disappeared into a crowd exiting the library. He rolled up the paper, thrust it into his satchel and chased after the mage. He burst through the crowd, but no one was there.

_"You did say you could figure it out if you had the tome, didn't you?_" A voice whispered in his ear. _"Consider this a gift from a friend who wants to even the odds." _

-_Valm_-

"We have no proof-!"

"Shock was the alias that Robin used during the Fort Beskagar operation. Admit it, it's something he'd do in a hearbeat."

"Fine. I'll admit that was him. The thing is that I don't understand why Robin would do that."

"Haven't you seen the pattern yet?" The one with the green hood tossed it back to reveal Ravena's piercing eyes. "You'll never make archsage at this rate, if you don't learn how to think outside your books."

"I'm not as smart as you, Ravena." Vermil sighed. "I mean, I am, just not in the way you're smart. Give me a board of arcane formulas any day."

"How powerful is the Flare spell?"

"Fairly strong." Vermil said. "It is the second spell with a concrete siege-level application, after the Mire tome. It has area-of-effect damage which is hard to counter and has far higher strength than the Mire tome. The limiting factor is the number of mages who are able to cast it."

"What's the number?"

"Hmm. Myself, Empress Pheros, Robin, for certain." Vermil said. "Add that to three Dire Wolves who've mastered the spell, and I'll throw in another one for Morgaine or Dant – last I asked, they both denied knowing it, but that was a while ago. You can't cast it."

"Yet."

"So, seven." Vermil said.

"And the number of mages in the Valm army that can use B-Class magic?"

"Of the 1,000,000 soldiers under Valm's command, only about ten percent of them are dedicated casters, excluding healers in that count. About one mage in a hundred can cast B-Class." Vermil said. "So, about a thousand? Does that make sense?"

"Almost. The number's closer to 1,200." Ravena said. "Now imagine the tactical application if they could all cast Flare."

"That…" Vermil's eye widened. "That would be _incredible._"

"A one-sided massacre, exactly." Ravena said. "The Flare spell tips the balance too far in one direction, understand?"

"But that's not a problem, is it?" Vermil said, slowly. "I mean, we have it."

"It's not a problem _now._" Ravena said. "But give or take a hundred years, if someone manages to train an army of Flare casters, they have the ability to annihilate regular armies at that point. And with none of us alive, it's curtains for all that oppose them. And we have no guarantee that they'll be good."

"…So the solution is to give Flare to our enemies?"

"I _know_ you're smarter than that."

"The solution is to distribute it to level the playing field." Vermil said. "Or, to put it into your words, rebalance the scales. But won't that just lead to more destructive wars?"

"Yeah. But they won't be one-sided." Ravena said, clenching her hand. "A tactician's job is to calculate lives like this, Vermil."

"Why are you…?"

"This is my fault!" Ravena lashed out and caught the mage on the chest with her fist. Luckily, she was just flailing and didn't put any power behind the blow. "I'm the tactician of Valm now. I should have realized this on my own, Vermillion!"

"Calm down." Vermil wrapped his hands around her arm. "Breathe in, Ravena. You can't keep blaming yourself for things like this."

"Don't you get it? If I had given Flare to Ylisse, then Robin wouldn't have needed to do that. And that's not an easy decision to make." Ravena bit her lip. "Robin _disappeared_ because of the toll those decisions took on him."

"It's not your fault, Ravena." Vermil repeated himself and wrapped the younger girl in his arms, as Ravena began sobbing softly. "That's what he's doing, isn't he? He keeps showing up at odd places to settle old scores."

"And he's sending us a message." Ravena said, softly. "Whenever he shows up to tie up a loose end; like the Flare tome, squaring away with the East Khan, checking up to make sure the Wolfguard are up to their job, he leaves behind just enough to be noticed. He's announcing that he's cleaning up his messes"

"So … won't he be back once he finishes?"

"Vermillion, how many mistakes has my father made?" Ravena said. "He's gone on a quest so that he can become who he once was – the man who adopted me. But if all he does is go around, staring at the mistakes he made, how is he supposed to become a better person?"

"Don't be like that." Vermillion said. "I look up to him to, you know. Ravena, I don't know what he's been doing in between the times we've seen him, but I'm sure he knows that as well as you do. Robin _will_ return. I believe that wholeheartedly."

_A/N: __I know I said that I'd resume in summer and now it's spring, but thanks to, shall we say, certain events, I have more time to write. That said, don't expect weekly updates. For now, it's going to be roughly bi-week updates for half the fourth arc, and switch to weekly updates on the second half of the arc. __This really shouldn't pose much of a problem when it comes to cliffhangers and the like, because the fourth arc will start out slow on the action but heavy on the foreshadowing. Remember to leave comments and reviews!_


	48. Master, Apprentice

-_Halettilin, three months after the end of Valm-Archaneian War_-

"Risen attack!"

"Risen attack! Risen attack!"

The cry went out in the small village, Halettilin. Doors were slammed and barred shut in preparation as the village militia gathered what weapons they had, makeshift or otherwise and headed to the single opening in the picket wood fence that served as the town's gate.

The Risen threat wasn't getting worse, but it wasn't getting better either. No matter how much Wolfguard patrols eliminated them, there were just more the next day. And, usually, the little settlement of Hamlettilin was overlooked, but one of the village's hunters saw a group coming at them. He stood behind the fence, bow at the ready.

"Make ready!" The militia captain, made so by virtue of the fact that he once served in a lord's army years ago, thrust his arm forward. "Hold the line, and we'll have nothing to lose."

Kay, a farmhand, only fourteen years old, held the line, but he was shaking. He held a pitchfork-turned-spear, keeping in line with everyone else. And, as Kay looked on, he saw the approaching hoard of Risen. It wasn't a small group of a few of them. There was almost two dozen of them, though to his eyes, it looked even larger. His heart started beating loudly within in his chest.

"Easy, kid." Kay flinched as a hand gripped his shoulder and turned around. A mercenary stood next to him, an eyepatch over his right eye with long white hair tied back. "It's going to be alright."

"Wait, who are you?" The captain turned at the sudden voice. "How did you get here?"

"We'll have time for that later." The man walked past the group. "You're in charge, right? Tell your men to keep formation, in case any of them get past me."

The captain sputtered, but Kay could only watch, dumbfounded, as the mercenary walked straight towards the group. He tossed off the cloak he was wearing, revealing a metal breastplate alongside leather armor covering the rest of his body. He had two swords by his waist, which the man drew and held them in front of him, backhanded.

The Risen hoard met him, and then the mercenary exploded into action. He dashed forward, spinning, and sunk a single blade into the first Risen's chest then slashed up to free it, dropping the first Risen. Using the momentum, he swung around again and decapitated another Risen with his second blade. The Risen, attracted to humans but not repelled by the danger, swarmed him.

The mercenary danced, a maelstrom of steel blades among them, slicing them all to pieces. His footwork was fast and his arms were deft enough to let him clean straight through the hoard, moving amongst them as if they weren't there as he dodged and cleaved his way through the hoard.

Kay's jaw went slacked. The captain sighed and gestured to the militia. "Stand down."

Despite the mercenary's warning, none of them were making it through the one-man meat grinder act he was displaying before the group. Kay watched as he neatly avoided a poorly swung axe, only to impale to swinger's head upon a blade and withdraw it just as quickly before kicking the freshly-remade corpse into a group of them charging at him, before diving at the off-balance group.

"He's _incredible_."

"He's an idiot, that's what he is. You're not supposed to wield swords backhand like that." The captain scowled. "Not to mention that a man with one eye has no business on a battlefield. Dire Wolves don't like to follow the same rules the rest of us do, I guess."

"A Dire Wolf?"

"Yeah." The captain said, looking at the mercenary finishing up the last of the Risen. "They're a real high-class group within the Wolfguard. They do one of two things – look for Risen or look for the Battlemaster. Guess this one was hunting Risen. Our good luck."

"Is he going to stay here?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Their kind doesn't care about us, we're beneath their notice." The captain snorted and walked off. "I'll be the first to buy a drink for him, but mark my words, he ain't showing up."

Kay watched as he calmly dispatched the last Risen with an expert thrust. Then he started cleaning his blades in the middle of the field. Kay slowly approached him, hesitant, as he walked up behind the mercenary, stopping behind him. Kay wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't bite, you know. If you want to ask a question, go ahead and ask."

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt you!"

"That's alright. Polishing my swords is a bit boring." The mercenary sounded amused. "Can I help you, then?"

"You saved my village!"

"That I did." The mercenary turned around, holding clean blades. He spun them around and sheathed them. Kay got a good look as he did so – the blades themselves were just under the standard length for a longsword, double edged, and they possessed unique hilts alongside angled grips. The mercenary noticed his gaze. "Like my swords?"

"My commanding officer – um, that is, the militia captain…"

"Didn't like them." The mercenary shrugged. "My name is Mark. What's yours?"

"Kay."

"Well, Kay, these blades are unique and custom made, as is my fighting style." Mark said. "_Niten ichi-ryu_ – Two Skies as One. It's a Chon'sin blade technique for using two swords on equal length. I use a variant of it, based off a technique known as _shien_, which focuses on using swords with primarily a backhand grip. Hence the unique hilts."

"I see…"

"Do you?" Mark sound amused. "Anyways, the hilts allow me a stronger grip while backhand. Your captain no doubt frowns upon this, as fighting with swords backhand is a pretty useless technique. Mostly. But dual-wielding while holding blade backhand gives me a unique reach – a reach which more or less circular around me no matter where my back is, rather than the traditional one, which is oriented towards the front."

"So that's why you can just leap into the fray like that…"

"Yes." Mark nodded. "It's best for handling a group of clustered foes – Risen, for instance. You might even say that I developed this style for handling them."

"Wow. You Dire Wolves sure are amazing!"

"A Dire Wolf? Me?" Mark burst out laughing at that. "Don't spread rumors like that. I may be a pretty good fighter, but I'm not qualified to be a Dire Wolf. I told you, this technique is good against Risen. On a battlefield, I'd be dead in seconds if I tried this. No, I'm just a traveler who happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Is that what they tell you to say?" Kay was unconvinced.

"I wouldn't know. Not a Dire Wolf." Mark sighed. "Well, it's been fun, kid, but I've got to be off. Places to be, you know?"

"Wait!" Kay called out as Mark turned to leave. "…Can you teach me to fight like that?"

Mark paused. "…Why?"

"I want to learn how to protect my village." Kay said. He held up the spear. "I've got this, but it's just a pointed stick. A sword is a real weapon."

"…The Battlemaster uses a spear, you know."

"Pfft. The Battlemaster's spear is ten feet long and electrocutes anyone who gets near it. Everyone knows that." Kay retorted. "It's not a normal spear. I want to learn how to use a sword."

"No. I can't teach you to fight like I do." Mark said. "It takes two things, principally, to use this form properly. The first is a wicked grip strength, which you don't have, and the second is a battlefield awareness, which you don't have."

"Battlefield awareness?"

"Let me put it like this, kid." Mark tapped his eyepatch. "Mine is so good that I can fight missing an eye. Once you can keep track of all the opponents around you with only a single eye, yours will be good enough. So I can't teach you my fighting style."

"Oh."

"But what I _can_ do is teach you how to fight with a sword. Just one, mind you. And nothing fancy, just the basics."

"…Well…"

"One chance, kid." Mark rummaged around the corpses and tossed an iron blade towards Kay. It landed point-first before him. "Your first lesson begins now. Pick up the sword and give it a swing."

"Towards you?"

"_Towards me_?" Mark laughed. "No, you're not going to be fighting me for a first lesson. I want you to just swing the sword, so I can then correct every mistake you're making."

-_ Halettilin, one year later_-

Kay swung his sword again, falling into a repetitive pattern. In the few weeks of lessons, Mark had run him through a few basic sets of sword drills, and then told Kay to practice on his own. At that point, Mark up and disappeared, though not before running an incredibly large debt in the bar on the militia captain's tab.

To be fair, the captain _had_ been one to offer to buy Mark's first drink.

"Kyah!" Kay howled, and then swung.

"What was that?" A voice behind him asked. "You're going to tell your opponent every move you're going to make before you strike? A battle cry occurs _during_ the strike, if you're going to do it at all."

"Master!"

"Don't call me that." Mark sighed. "Please. It'll make me feel responsible, or something."

"Master, where have you been? It's been a year since I've seen you." Kay turned around to see Mark standing there, still in the same armor and wearing the same weapons. He had a fresh scar across his cheek, though. "Where _have_ you been? Who could injure you like that?"

"Ask the questions later." Mark said. "I just got chewed out for skipping my bar tab, and I'm not really in the mood for idle chit-chat. I want to see all the strikes I taught you."

"But I was just finishing for the day."

"Were you, now?" Mark said. "Constant practice, day in and day out, ever since I disappeared. That's dedication and commitment. That's what I like seeing in a student. But what I don't like is when my students talk back. All the strikes and forms, _now!_"

Kay did so, running through them, stopping as Mark corrected the mistakes in his forms. Then, once he was finished, Mark sent him to sleep, and come the next morning started him on a new set of forms. Mark took up a blade himself to demonstrate the forms.

Kay practiced alongside him, but the mercenary's form was far superior to his, and attracted a crowd, showing off and laughing with them. By the day's end, despite the man's previous record when it came to bar debts, he'd managed to worm his way into a drinking group.

Kay wouldn't have minded, except he got dragged in as well.

"Not bad, kid." Mark was drinking another ale. It was his eighth that night, and half the group was already asleep. The rest weren't faring better. "Your sword forms, I mean. You still need to learn how to drink."

Kay had slowly sipped at a single glass of ale but had made it through three waters since then. "…I'm fifteen, master. I'm a little young for serious drinking."

"You're a wet blanket, that's what you are." Mark shook his head and drained his glass. "Though when I say, 'not bad', kid, I mean that sincerely. You aren't bad. But don't go around think you're hot stuff either."

"What do you mean by that, master?"

"Eh. I was planning on telling you at some point, but now's a good time. By which I mean I'm drunk, so talking is easy." Mark said. "Look, kid. There are some people out there that pick up a sword and a few weeks later, they're out kicking Risen to back from whence they came. Then there are people like me – trained from birth. I'm not really that good personally, but I've gotten stuff drilled into me, so I'm almost as good as those cheating savant dastards."

"Didn't you once tell me you have inhuman grip strength…?"

"Yeah, but that's training and not some innate born ability I've manage to hone to near undetectable levels. Glad we cleared that up." Mark waved his hand, dismissing the point. "Then you have people like you. You're not bad, kid. I could train you every day for a year, and you'd make a good Wolfguard. But you'd never be on my level, no matter how hard you trained. Sorry, kid."

"I see." There was a bitter taste in Kay's mouth.

"Don't get so upset about it." Mark said. "Didn't you ask me to train you to defend your village? As it stands, that's entirely possible! In a few years, you'll be the one able to stop any kind of bandit raid or Risen attack with the help of a few others here."

"That's what I asked for, right."

"Listen, Kay." Mark said. "There are _always_ going to be people who are stronger than you out there. Even as strong as I am, I've gotten beaten before. _Badly_, too. I didn't lose this eye on a knitting needle. Don't focus on what other people can do that you can't, kid. Focus on what you can do that other people can't. And in your case, that's getting strong enough to defend this village."

"Yeah!"

"Good, you'll need that enthusiasm for tomorrow." Mark said. "It's high time you started sparring against human opponents. Namely, me."

"Sparring?" Kay blanched.

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll have a hangover and I'll be taking it easy besides." Mark said. "I can only stay here for a week, so we'll get you competent enough so that your guard captain won't mind sparring with you while I'm gone. I mean, competent enough to spar with the captain once you finish healing after the beating I'm going to put you through."

Kay just groaned.

-_ Halettilin_,_ two years later_-

Seventeen-year old Kay clashed blades with a youngster and shoved him back, sending him skidding. Two more came at him. One tried to flank him from behind and the other tried to go after from his left. Kay sidestepped to avoid both blows and hit one of them on the back of the head, sending him to the ground. He engaged the last one and disarmed him in a handful of blows. He considered, then struck him down with his practice sword as well.

"Was that necessary, Kay!?"

"Sure was." Kay said, helping him to his feet. The other youngsters got to their feet as well. "Your friends got struck, so you deserved it to. And what did you all learn."

"Kay's the strongest one in the village." The three of them recited sullenly.

"And don't you forget it." Kay said sternly. "Show up next week early for practice. You get sloppy, and that could cost you."

The three youngsters scurried away.

"Well, that was a sight most entertaining to see."

Kay turned around to see a familiar mercenary standing in the shade of a nearby house, watching. Kay brightened up. "Master!"

"And so the student becomes the master." Mark gravely intoned. "My work here is done."

"I'm still not as good as you, though." Kay said. "And I'll probably never be. So, what's been happening beyond the village."

"Oh? Why the sudden interest?" Mark asked, a glint in his eye. "This is the first time you've asked me that."

Mark had shown up a few times after the second visit, and never had one which had the year-long gap that the first one had. Typically it was roughly three months between visits, usually with Mark teaching him a new technique or trick and correcting previous mistakes. Though there was one instance were he just got drunk and spent the entire night recounting various tales of his mercenary work.

"The Elder asked me to show up to last time there was a town meeting." Kay said. "I actually am the strongest in the village at this point. All thanks to you."

"Yes, I'm sure you didn't do anything like putting in long hours of hard work." Mark blithely shrugged. "I'll happily claim the credit."

"Master… you taught me sword forms and techniques that no one's ever heard of." Kay sighed. "Don't sell yourself short. Anyway, if I'm going to be that important, I think I should know things, shouldn't I?"

"Yup." Mark said. "So, now you want me to be a history teacher, do you?"

"I was just interested in recent events." Kay said.

"Unification is going well."

"I'm … sorry?"

"Yeah, news doesn't travel here, I guess." Mark said. "Okay, so the main tenants of the final treaty in the massive Valm-Archaneia war three years back basically inducted the three new countries into Valm and gave them each Council seats. Of course, it's slightly more technical than that and was like this-"

Kay temporarily blacked out from the jargon.

"-and that about sums it up." Mark said. Kay nodded and pretended that he'd been able to follow all the terms. He'd try to get Mark to explain it in simpler terms later. "It's not totally finished, of course. A lot of bureaucracy is still holding things up, but it a few years, the whole thing will be done. Yay."

"…You don't seem excited about it."

Mark just shrugged. "I'm a simple man, these things are above me."

"Master, I'm not sure how you can say those things with a straight face."

"Years of practice."

"What about Robin?"

"You mean, Lord Robin Obsidian, Battlemaster of Valm." Mark raised an eyebrow. "He disappeared, basically. Rumor has it that he would have gotten bored during the time of peace, so he elected to do something about it."

"How important is he?"

"Holds the second highest position of power, he does." Mark sighed. "Not to mention that he was close to a number of people fairly high up in power – Pheros, Chrom, Morgaine; to name a few. I wouldn't worry about him at all."

"But people talk about him all the time." Kay protested. "Half the travelers that come through here ask us if we've seen him."

"That's because they're looking for him." Mark said. "Supposedly – and mind you, I've not confirmation of this – Robin left a challenge behind. If any of Valm found him during his travels, they could fight him in combat. If they won, that'd give them the new position of Battlemaster. The first challenge is finding him."

"Have you-"

"No. Haven't bothered. Been too busy getting attacked." Mark said, gesturing to his face. "Notice the missing eye, kid?"

"Ah…"

"White-ish hair doesn't help either." Mark said. "The man's description is shock-white hair, and a missing right eye. I, of course, have a dignified gray for hair. But the missing right eye doesn't help things. I've had quite a few people come after me, thinking I'm Robin."

"Wait." Kay looked him over. "_Are_ you Robin?"

"Yes, of course I'm Robin." Mark rolled his eye. "I'm the most powerful man in Valm, and clearly I've got nothing better to do with my time than visit frontier villages and train mostly useless apprentices like you, especially considering that I, as Robin, have the entirety of the Valm army at my beck and call, not to mention the Wolfguard and the Dire Wolves. Yup. You got me."

"Sorry. You didn't have to be mean about it."

"I ran out of patience for that crud two years back." Mark said. "Though I'd definitely appreciate it if you kept quiet about the whole 'resemblance' thing to anyone asking questions. I don't suffer fools well. Never have, never will. Good thing you're not a fool."

"So … anything else I should know?"

"Yes. There are a great many things you should know." Mark said. "Unfortunately, I've neither the time nor patience to tell you all of them."

"Please tell me that's not your cue to disappear."

"Nah. I _was_ going to say, before you so rudely interrupted, that in addition to not having time nor patience, I'm only here to teach you swordplay. Not to answer your questions. Besides, your sorry excuse of a tavern still has alcohol in it, and I'm staying here as long as that's the case." Mark drew a sword, holding it in reverse. "So, 'strongest one in the village', let's see you back those words up, eh? Come at me, Kay. Show me how much you've improved."

Kay drew his blade in an instant and charged at the mercenary. Mark stepped aside and laid the man flat with a single haymaker. Kay went flying facedown and caught a mouthful of dirt. His blade went flying as it did so. He got to his feet, spitting dirt out of his mouth. Mark chuckled as Kay went to grab his sword.

"Not very much, apparently." Mark said, holding his blade at the ready.

"I _will_ land a hit on you at some point!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

-_ Halettilin, a year and a half later_ -

"Kay?" The tall mercenary, now a man of nineteen, was polishing his sword. He turned to the direction of his wife, who was gesturing at the door. "I think there's someone there."

Their dog barked as she said that and growled at the door. Kay stood up, alarmed, and cautiously approached the door with his blade in a guard position. As he did so, blood started pooling under the door. His wife screamed and backed up.

"Kay!" A gruff voice sounded as a fist pounded against the door. "Please tell me that a bit of blood didn't make you scream like a woman."

"No, that was my wife, Master." Kay sighed and sheathed his sword. "You have a terrible sense of timing, do you know that?"

"What are you talking about? I always arrive exactly when I mean to. Now open the door already! It's cold outside."

"Your master?" Kay's wife looked at him. "The one who taught you swordfighting?"

"Yes, that one." Kay opened the door, to let in a very blood-soaked Mark. He had no visible injuries but sprays of blood were all over his clothes, and his boots were a soaked crimson, almost as if the man had stood within a deep pool of the stuff. "Are you okay, Master?"

"What kind of a dumb question is that? Have you forgotten how many fights you haven't won against me?" Mark looked over himself and laughed. "Oh. I see the cause for alarm. Don't worry, this blood isn't mine. Haven't had a scrap against humans for a while, and I forget just how much they bleed. I'll be fine with a night's rest."

"Oh my gosh." Kay's wife took a few more steps back.

"Ignore him, Gwen, he's always like that." Kay sighed. "Mark is a very blunt person, and frequently decides to stop talking right when people can misinterpret it. I'm guessing he got jumped by assassins thinking that he was Robin. And killed them all."

"See, if you can figure it out like that, why should I bother talking?" Mark turned to Kay's wife and bowed. "My apologies, fair maiden. If I'd known of your presence, I wouldn't have intruded."

"I was just surprised, that's all. My name is Gwen." Kay's wife introduced herself. "Kay talks about you a lot. Come in, sit by the fire."

"Don't mind if I do." Mark sat by the fire. "I'm tired, not wounded. If you're interested in the story, you can ask me. If not, please just leave me be. I'll be gone by daybreak."

Kay nodded and noticed urgent signals from his wife. She pulled him aside to their bedroom and shut the door.

"_That's_ your mentor?" Gwen sighed. "He's worse than I imagined, Kay."

"He's usually a lot better than that. This … isn't exactly him at his best." Kay said. "He did just have to fight people, so I guess that could explain it."

"Fine. Go talk with him them." Gwen said. "I'll – I don't know, I'll go put up soup or something. Is there some kind of thing you're supposed to do when your husband's master comes in covered in blood? Maybe I'll see if we have some spare clothes we can lend him so I can wash those. Well, it's a heck of a first impression, anyways. Go. Shoo."

Kay sighed, left the room, and went to sit next to Mark. "When I said that you'd always be welcome, I didn't envision it like this."

"Trust me, neither did I." Mark sighed. "Got you in trouble with your wife, didn't I?"

"She's annoyed at me." Kay said.

"When did that happen?" Mark asked. "I'm guessing it was a few months ago, because you weren't married last time I met you, though you did have the house."

"Two months ago. But we've been sweethearts since we were sixteen." Kay said. "You've never noticed, or even bothered to ask."

"Of course I haven't. Listen, Kay. It's not my style to involve myself with the romantic affairs of other people." Mark considered. "Except that one time with the arranged marriage. But that was a favor for a friend, so it doesn't count."

"You must live a complicated life, Master."

"I do, it's a real pain, sometimes." Mark said. "I am sorry. I didn't need a place to stay _that_ badly, and if I'd known you were married, I would have no problem heading somewhere else. It was just that my place got raided, and you were the closest house I knew."

"Don't blame yourself, Master. You had no way of knowing." Kay sighed. "I mean … you did, actually, because I tried telling you last time you were here and you just brushed me off and told me to get back to training."

"Bah." Mark said. "Listen, Kay – there's something I should tell you. I was just planning on crashing here for the night and disappearing tomorrow morning. But it seems you've moved on in life. You're planning on staying here in this village, aren't you?"

"I told you when we first met." Kay said. "My ambition was just to protect my village. I'm happy here, I've got a wife, I've got a job leading the guard, what more do I need?"

"You've got a pretty good life if that's all you're looking for out of it." Mark exhaled softly. "My daughter is around the same age as your wife, though from what I've heard of her, she's got no interest in settling down. She's going to accomplish great things, I'm sure, but you seem to be having a pretty good life yourself."

"I didn't know you were married."

"I'm not." Mark said. "And to forestall your very impolite next question which I'm sure you're going to ask, she's not a bastard of mine, either. I adopted her a while ago. Now, are you curious as to what happened to me, or not?"

"I am, but…"

"You're cautious. Then you've got good instincts, if they're warning you against getting involved." Mark said. "But I assure you, you're not going to come to any harm from what I have to tell you."

"Alright. I _am_ curious to know more."

"I have a house nearby. Well, a safehouse. Barely more than a single-room shack with a bed." Mark said. "Seems a few bandits came across it and sold that information to a shadow broker, who in turned passed that along to an extremist group – some Rosannean rejects, from what I gathered – and they set up an ambush on the _off chance_ that it was the Battlemaster who used the cabin. Talk about grasping at straws."

"Bad luck on your part, Master." Kay said. "And I'm sure your appearance didn't help."

"Yeah, I know. Dumb idiots. But a stopped clock is right twice a day." Mark shrugged. "Figured that it'd happen sooner or later. They might have even had a good chance of ambushing me if the bandits hadn't ransacked the place before selling the information."

"That tipped you off, then?"

"Nope, but it would have if I wasn't the kind of person to do routine perimeter checks before I enter one of my safehouses." Mark laughed. "They can call me paranoid, but who's laughing now?"

"What's the point of having a safehouse if you're going to do that?"

"No one likes nosy questions, Kay." Mark replied. "Anyway, I don't have anywhere reachable tonight and long-range warping leaves me _drained_, so I just wanted someplace to sleep. Don't worry, they haven't tracked me based on my activities here, so you're fine. Also slipped a message about to an old underground contact of mine, Avarice, who's going to silence everyone responsible."

"Do I want to know how?"

"Kay, _I don't want to know how_." Mark sighed. "And she's going to make me pay for that one, too."

"I'm sorry! If I can help with the payment, it's the least I can do for you."

"Nah, Avarice is my adopted sister. She's not going to charge me. The problem just is that I haven't seen her for …" Mark trailed off and shook his head. "…coming up to five years, at this point, aside from the occasional tip like the one I just gave her. And she doesn't even know I'm the one doing it."

"You _really_ live a complicated life, Master."

"At least, I'm pretty sure she doesn't know it's me, because if she did, she'd track me down." Mark sighed. "There's always the chance that she's realized it's me but matured enough to not track me down."

"Master … just who exactly are you?" Kay asked. "You dodge the question whenever I bring it up, but who are you exactly? You're no simple mercenary, that's for sure."

"Who am I? That's a good question. It's something that I've spent five years trying to figure out."

"And there you go dodging the question again."

"Fine. Since you asked, my full name is Robin Wormtongue." Mark said. "Though I'm better known as Count Robin Obsidian, the Battlemaster of Valm."

Something changed, even if Kay couldn't quite put his finger on it. The mercenary who had begrudgingly instructed him was gone, and in his place was a veteran of a hundred battles, dozens of campaigns, and a man who'd mapped out not one but several wars. There was a weight carried on his shoulders, but one that he seemed to barely manage to stand under. His single eye glinted, hinting at a roiling ocean beneath it, as vast as it was violent. Mark turned and gave a slight grin. "Weren't expecting that, where you?"

"_You're… him?_"

"Yes. I'm Count Robin Obsidian, the Battlemaster of Valm." Mark rolled his eyes. "Keep it down, would you? It's late at night."

"_You told me you weren't!"_

"No, I told you the truth while keeping a sarcastic tone."

"Why'd you-"

"What, why'd I tell you? Because I feel bad about crashing in on you, and getting you in trouble with your wife. Because I need you to understand why, and you needed to know that I'm Robin to know the full story." Mark shrugged. "And because, if we're going to be honest, it's partially to see your reaction. I don't get to talk to people much, and especially not people who know I'm Robin. It's a relief to tell people."

"But you need to keep it a secret!"

"And you're some backwater sellsword, who's going to believe a rumor _you_ spread?" Mark replied. "That you've been trained by the Battlemaster? You aren't _that_ good, Kay."

"...so why _did_ you train me?"

"Wasn't planning on it." Mark said. "I was just hunting Risen. But you _did_ ask, and I didn't mind, much. Gave me something else to do. Besides, I was planning on doing something like that anyway."

"Master, what do you mean by that?"

"Hmm. How to put it…?" Mark considered. "Let's just say that I wanted to learn swordplay from scratch, but I can't since I already know it. So teaching someone else seems like the next best thing."

"I knew there was something odd about you, Master, I just never would have guessed…"

"Yup. Though a good number of my plans ran off the logic of 'it's so crazy, they'd never see it coming'" Mark chuckled. "That was early in my career, though. Very good times."

"So… do I call you Robin, or Mark?"

"I thought you called me Master." Mark grinned. "No, keep to Mark, I think. Names are ultimately meaningless, except as a tool to refer to things. And for that end, Mark is a much better name for you to use."

"So … what now?"

"Yes, will you stay for dinner?" Gwen interrupted, entering the room with a smile of her face.

"Smells good." Mark said. "If you're offering, I'd love to."

"Well, I'm not sure if it's good enough for the Battlemaster of Valm, but it's good enough for us." Gwen said. "I'll set the table."

"…She overheard."

"She's been eavesdropping the entire time." Mark corrected. "Battlefield awareness, remember? You've got quite the impressive wife, she barely touched the soup that entire time and was mostly listening at the keyhole, but it still smells great."

"And you don't care because no one will believe her either."

"That, and no secrets should be kept between husband and wife." Mark chuckled. "Olivia, Queen of Ylisse, taught me that one, if you'll believe it. Now, I believe we should join your wife for dinner."

"Sure. Hey, are you going to that ceremony?"

"…Ceremony?"

"You know, the one in capitol?" Kay asked. Kay went on. "They're doing this massive event to commemorate the official unification of the Empire in the Vermillion City at the end of this year. I got word a few weeks ago, but how have you not known about it?"

"Oh. That one. I didn't realize they finally got a date for it, and I was kind of hoping it'd take them a few more years to make everything official. Anyway, I spent the last few weeks doing research in my castle." Mark sighed. "I _was_ venturing out here to talk to a nearby informant, but that's when the assassins jumped me."

"So, are you planning to-?"

"I'd rather not. I left for internal reasons, not externals ones. And I _hate_ massive social events, so even if I wasn't in hiding, I'd be trying my hardest to get out of it." Mark considered. "But I _do_ remember promising someone a dance, and I hate breaking my promises."

"Hey! Are you two going to come here and eat dinner or stand there all night!? And, for the love of my appetite, take off that bloodstained cloak, please!"

_A/N: __For those of you who are getting nervous, this is the last 'in-between' chapter. The plan was to give two chapters that vaguely covered Robin's journey over the five-year time gap from different perspectives. Next chapter will start off the plot proper for the final arc. Again, I'll have that out in roughly two weeks. Roughly._


	49. All Hands Reporting In

The Vermillion City, the now-capitol of the entire known world, was now bustling even more than in normally was. With the Grand Imperial Ceremony coming up to celebrate the unification of the two continents, every important member of the Empire was either there, or on their way to be there. The city itself was in full swing, of course. The Battlemaster's expansions to the city were being utilized to their utmost, and now there was talk of adding even more layers. Temporary camps were even set up outside to accommodate people in preparation.

The attitude was festive, if nothing else. The majority of the inhabitants were Valmese born and bred, and those who had traveled the long roads and oceans in order to attend were all in favor of the Empire. Dissent was done in taverns of the farthest reaches of the Empire. But in the Vermillion City, it seemed like the whole world was thrilled for this event.

And, with less than a week to go, the main guests, the Council, had arrived. Magical enchantments managed to make messages manageable from member to member, but even still, this would be the first time all nine members had arrived in person. It had taken a personal request from Chrom, but Tiki herself had agreed to serve on the Council, so long as it served all the world.

Pheros herself was sitting in the throne room, upon the Valmese throne. It had once belonged to Walhart, but now it was Pheros that sat upon it, and she ruled different from how Walhart might have ruled if this day had come. The door, manned by a loyal group of Valkyries from Fort Steiger, opened to welcome the first of the day's many guests to the throne, but the first was not a member of the Council.

"My Empress." Ravena knelt before the throne. Robin's adopted daughter had quickly proved her own competency, and served as Pheros's chief advisor, among other things. She had grown in the last five years, now at the end of her teenage years. Her hair was long and put in a braid, and she wore dark black armor with a green cloak in a manner reminiscent of Robin's Battlemaster armor. She had matured fast in those years and some of it was reflected in her demeanor but still kept had her odd mannerisms buried under the surface, waiting for an excuse to come out. "You have summoned me?"

"You can drop the act, Ravena." Pheros said. "I'll need your help before this day is through."

"Yes." Ravena got up and smiled. "But when is that not true, Empress?"

"Save your lip and quip for the rest of them."

"Ah. Then you want me to play the role of your court fool." Ravena licked her lips. "I can do that, Empress."

"Thankfully." Pheros said as Ravena walked up beside the throne to where she was standing behind Pheros, taking her customary spot as an advisor to the throne. "We need this celebration to go off without a hitch. And, speaking of that, I take it that you and Vermil still haven't had any luck?"

"No." Ravena frowned. "I know one thing for sure – there's no way that he's missing this. He'll be somewhere in the Vermillion City during these celebrations. Even if not to attend the celebration itself, he's working for several purposes right now, and since everyone is in the capitol. There's really too much here for him to just ignore."

"Oh, good. One man in a city of a several hundred thousand." Pheros said. "Will you be able to find him?"

"No. Not without an exceptional amount of luck, anyway. The only one I know who _might_ be able to track him down has been out of contact with me for an equally long amount of time." Ravena sighed. "It would be really nice to have both Dant around right now."

"Since when does a tactician deal with what-ifs?"

"I thought I was being your fool today."

"Very true!" Pheros laughed. She gestured to the guards by the door. "Alright, keep your mind and wits sharp. Let's great the Council, shall we?"

The doors opened again, this time providing entry to two figures, one dressed in royal blue with an extravagant cravat and the other in Chon'sin garb. They both knelt together.

"Virion, Say'ri." Pheros greeted them. "It is good to see you again. How do your nations fare?"

"Rosanne is quite pleasant this time of year, and I sorely miss it." Virion stood up. "I freely invite the Empress to vacation there if she would so please after this ceremony is over and enjoy the land's beauty herself. The people there still hate me for being a traitor, but they love Cherche, so it's not all bad."

"I'm pleased to see that you're in good spirits. But, more importantly, the nation itself?"

"No complaints, Empress." Virion said. "Rosanne hasn't managed to restock all the rebels that came from it, so we shall be a loyal member of Valm for years to come."

"Would that I could say the same, Empress." Say'ri said. "The dynasts squabble amongst themselves like petty children on the best of days. My blade has been unsheathed to deal with the worst among them, but there are still quite a few left who do not learn from the mistakes of their predecessors."

"Have they designs against Valm?"

"I've no doubt." Say'ri said. "However, it would require them capable of forming steady alliances with each other to even attempt such a thing. And, seeing as such a thing is beyond the dynasts, you have nothing to worry about."

"Ravena?" Pheros queried her advisor. "What are your thoughts?"

"It seems that this one is out of rebels that are capable of fighting us, and that one has too many rebels which are incapable of fighting us." Ravena said. "But both are mostly full of those who appreciate us, so it seems that, no matter where you are, rebels seem to be endangered species."

"Indeed." Pheros look to her guards. "The others?"

Two more entered, both in full uniform. One was an admiral, and the other a general. They both knelt as well. "My soldiers." Pheros said warmly. "How are you faring?"

"General Zulas, of the Duma Wastes." Zulas saluted. "Reporting as ordered, Empress."

"Admiral Pike, of the Nova Islands." Pike saluted. "It's my pleasure to serve, Empress."

"Rise, friends." A small smile played on Pheros's lips. "You come as Council members, not as generals, now. Though I wouldn't mind hearing of how things progress."

"The Wolfguard has been kept busy." Zulas said. "It's kept us in good condition, or as they like to put it, keeps the claws and fangs sharp and ready to bite. The Dire Wolves accepted around a dozen new members, they aren't in the triple digits just yet, but it's only a matter of time. We've reached out to the Shepherds, but they prefer to fight under Chrom."

"And the sea?" Pheros turned her attention to the admiral.

"Pirates, unfortunately." Pike said. "Trade between continents is up, and that's a lot of new and juicy targets for pirates. That's lead to a rise in piracy. My navy is handling them as best we can, but they still keep popping up. Though…" Pike trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. It's not really anything of importance."

"No, I think you'll want to hear about it if it's what I think it is." Ravena said.

"I'll hear it then." Pheros gestured for him to continue.

"Very well. For a time, there was a group of pirates were being led by a ship captain who modeled himself after the Battlemaster. Wore an eyepatch, red cloak, called his ship the _Wolf of the Seas_." Pike said. "Obviously, not the Battlemaster, but quite annoying. We're not quite sure if he was trying to tap into the Battlemaster's reputation to scare people, if he was a rabid fanboy, or if he was just stupid and thought people would think he was Robin."

"I'd assume the last one." Pheros said, chuckling. "I can guess how this might end, but go ahead and tell me."

"Well, as soon as we heard about it, we put together a patrol to deal with it." Pike said. "But, before we could manage anything, we found him in one of our docks. Or, well, we found his ship in one of our docks."

"Was he not on the ship?"

"No. In fact, he was the only one who was. The ship was abandoned, except for the man himself." Pike winced. "He was found hanging from the mast on his ship with over twenty daggers in various parts of his body. My healers tell me that most of them went in when he was alive. Apparently, he was strung up and then used as target practice. Likely in front of his crew, who were then set loose to spread the word, because the story spread like wildfire through the seedier taverns. There was also a crude message scrawled in blood which warned people not to try the same stunt."

"_Robin's_ handiwork?" Pheros wondered out loud, frowning. "I can't imagine he'd pull something like that…"

"No, Empress. Robin wouldn't hesitate to deal with the situation, but that kind of a solution isn't quite his style." Ravena shook her head, interjecting. "That was the work of a vexed assassin if I've ever seen one. Unfortunately, she's even more elusive than Robin."

"Ah. Dant, then." Pheros said. "Aside from that, have things been going well, Admiral Pike?"

"Of course."

"I'm glad to hear it." Pheros smiled. "Zulas, on a private matter, I'm correct in understanding that Argeni will not be attending this celebration?"

"No, she'll be here. Apparently, the royal house of Ylisse has a habit of wet-nursing their offspring, so her words were to the effect of 'Well, then that's good enough for me too'." Zulas said. "Ezekiel will be staying behind in our castle."

"Ah, a pity. I'm glad for your wife's company, but I haven't seen your son yet." Pheros said. "There will be time enough when he gets older, I suppose. Now, has the Archaneian delegation arrived yet?"

"Ahem." Ravena coughed. "I received a message from Morgaine using our crystals. She's a few hours out."

"Excellent." Pheros got up from her throne. "I could use a brief recess. Ravena, I require your company."

-_Vermillion Palace, Empress's Private Tearoom_-

"So, what do you want me to tell you, Empress?"

"Well, for starters, was that _really_ Dant," Pheros asked with a small smile on her face as she delicately brought up a cup of tea to slowly sip, "or was that someone else and you're just blaming her?"

"I'm pretty sure it was her." Ravena said honestly. "I heard about that incident of course, but I hear about so many things, I try not to bring things to your attention unless I know things for sure. Unfortunately, she was gone before I could get there and left no clues on where to find her."

"Well, if that _was_ her, she's gotten a lot more explicit in her methods." Pheros commented. "Not to mention that I didn't think Dant was the loyal type."

"Well, it definitely wasn't Robin." Ravena said. "I've tracked some of his movements, and it doesn't fit the overall pattern of what he's been doing. Though it _does_ bring up the possibility that Dant has begun working for Robin again. I doubt that, though."

"You think it's just a remnant of Dant's loyalty?"

"Dant is many things, and one of them is she takes an extraordinary amount of pride in her craft." Ravena said. "Part of the reputation is that she was Robin's primary means of assassination. Any slight against Robin which doesn't receive retribution would throw into question her ability as his assassin."

"But she no longer works for him." Pheros countered.

"I know that. You know that." Ravena smiled. "But do you think that anyone besides the two of us will _believe_ it when Robin says that he took the greatest assassin alive off his payroll?"

"Fair point." Pheros said. "Changing the subject back to Robin. I've seen the reports that you and Vermil have put together. Have you given those to anyone else?"

"Morgaine, for one. She's helped me put together a fair amount of the information as Avarice, so it's only fair." Ravena said. "Chrom has asked me a few questions, via letters, so I've given some sparse details but had him sworn to secrecy."

"I notice you haven't mentioned Argeni." Pheros said. "She has quite the keen mind. Don't you think she could be of help?"

"Empress, I wouldn't dream of giving you orders, so I won't tell you to keep information from Argeni." Ravena said. "But Robin kept things from her ever since she married Zulas, so I've chosen to do the same. I've no doubt she'd be helpful to us, but it's not fair to Zulas to convince his wife to betray him like that. And, worst case scenario, she _doesn't_ betray Zulas."

"So _he_ still doesn't know."

"Not for a lack of trying. Him and his brother have been sniffing every trail Robin left behind to track him down." Ravena said. "Fortunately, we have one advantage – they're looking for the mastermind behind the rebellions, and Robin wasn't the only man. We know there was someone else involved, so I've been trying to direct their investigation that way. Best case scenario, they catch their 'Gray Tactician'."

"Are we ever so lucky?"

"Robin wasn't." Ravena sighed. She stared down at her own cup, blew off the steam, and took a long sip, draining almost half of the near scalding liquid.

"I do agree with your assessment that Zulas still shouldn't be told." Pheros sighed. "I chided Robin for keeping secrets from people, yet here I am doing the same thing now that I know his secrets."

"You only know some of them, Empress." Ravena absently took a cookie from the platter in the center of the table, snapped in it half and tossed one of the halves into her mouth. The other half was just dropped in her cup of tea.

"You know you'll never be ladylike with those eating habits."

"Oh no." Ravena snapped into focus and sighed, staring at the cookie getting soaked by her tea. "Did I do it again?"

"I'd ask you what secrets I don't know, but even I'm not sure I want to hear those answers."

"I wouldn't worry about it. There's no problem keeping the occasional secret." Ravena hastily swallowed the rest of her tea, and then popped in the tea-soaked morsel that was formerly a cookie, enjoying it to a degree that anyone besides her couldn't understand. "And there's nothing wrong with it. Robin wasn't right when he never told anyone anything, but that's because, most of the time, Robin kept his secrets all to himself. You tell them to everyone you could."

"There is that." Pheros blinked. "Regardless, I want to bring something up with you before we convene the full Council."

"Bring up what?"

"I want to make you Battlemaster."

"…Sorry, what?" Ravena blinked. "For a moment there, I could have sworn that I heard you say, 'I want to make you Battlemaster'."

"Yes."

"Empress, you have to be joking." Ravena protested. "Robin is-"

"-not here." Pheros said, cutting her off. "Ravena, I want him back too, but we have to face the facts. Maybe he'll show up tomorrow, maybe in five years, maybe in ten. But it's going to be embarrassing if we're missing our Battlemaster at this celebration. Alongside a unanimous Council vote, I have the power to pass on the role of Battlemaster to you. And I need a Battlemaster. _Valm_ needs a Battlemaster. I've been holding off on this until I thought you were old enough to handle it, and I can't delay it any longer."

"You said that's with a _unanimous_ vote, right?" Ravena said.

"Yes. If you choose to fight me on this, I will not win." Pheros said, calmly. "I know that much. You possess enough leverage over the Council, not to mention that it could be very ugly if we both went all out with trying to influence them. That's why I'm asking you now. For the good of the Empire."

"Empress, even if I wanted to, I can't!" Ravena said, looking aside. "I'm – I'm not as good as my father was, I'm nowhere close. I can't take over the mantle that he left behind."

"Are you better than any other candidate for the job?"

"Yes. Of course I am. I'm not modest enough to lie about that."

"Good." Pheros said, smiling. "So, it's settled. We need a Battlemaster, and you're the one who's best suited for the job. That makes the job yours."

"…Fine." Ravena held up a hand. "On two conditions."

"I wasn't aware this was a negotiation." Pheros arched an eyebrow. "I'm the Empress, am I not?"

"And I'm the Fool, that entitles me to speak the truth." Ravena said. "The first condition is simple enough. I'm not going to use any influence or tricks I have to help you sway the Council's vote. If you think that we truly need a Battlemaster and I'm the best candidate, then you shouldn't have a problem convincing them on your own."

"Fair enough."

"The second is obvious, I should think." Ravena said. "The moment my father comes back, the job is his again. I don't care what we need to do to make that so, but that will happen."

"My apologies, but I'm not sure I can agree to that one." Pheros considered. "I will compromise. If that's Robin's wish upon coming back, then I will help you as much as I can. However, if Robin does not want the power of the Battlemaster upon his return, I shall not force it upon him."

"Now it's my turn to say, 'fair enough', I guess." Ravena paused. "So, how long have you been planning on this, Empress. Were you just allowing me to serve as your advisor in preparation for this?"

"No, of course not, my dear." Pheros smiled. "Robin has been the one planning for you to take over his position. He was far too good of a tactician to not have a replacement waiting for him – or at least, that's what he would say if he was here. I simply continued where he left off, and I've been quite grateful. Don't think I just have an interest in you as a pawn, Ravena."

"I'm a knight on your board, am I?"

"If we're being honest, a rook."

"Then, if we're being honest, that's quite the compliment." Ravena said. "Thank you for the opportunity, Empress. Should you manage to make me Battlemaster, I'll serve you well."

There was a knock on the door. "Empress, the Archaneians have arrived, and are waiting for an audience."

"Well, let's go." Pheros smiled, getting up.

-_Vermillion Palace_-

The four in the room knelt and saluted to Pheros, even though she would have only preferred it if three of them had. Unfortunately, Tiki has insisted, claiming that if Pheros was good enough for Chrom to kneel to, then she, Tiki, would have no problem doing so as well. Pheros's inner Naga devout died a little every time it happened, but as Robin had pointed out long ago, exceptions couldn't very well be made. The newcoming four knelt, and the previous four members stood in the room's background.

Regna Ferox had opted to send in a representative. The country's West Khan, Jan, had arrived in place of the East Khan. This wasn't necessarily a bad choice on their part, he was the second most important member of Regna Ferox and was perfectly willing to play the game of politics in a way that Flavia wasn't. It wasn't the best outcome that Pheros could have hoped for, but it was the best of the current options, so they made do. Flavia herself was no doubt back in Regna Ferox, probably hosting a tournament and beating the stuffing out of people to distract her from what was happening.

Morgaine was a welcome sight. She'd transferred her services to Pheros with surprisingly little resistance, though Pheros supposed that was because of the woman's surprisingly strong undying loyalty to Robin. And Morgaine knew that Robin had put his hopes in Pheros as the Empress of Valm. They'd become fast friends, even with the little contact between them. Part of it was because Morgaine never treated the woman as Empress, merely as a fellow player of the grand game. Pheros didn't mind _one_ friend who did that.

Chrom was the leader of the group, more by presence than anything else. The Ylissean nobility hadn't liked bowing their heads to Valm very much, but a combination of Dire Wolf intervention and Chrom's natural charisma had managed to keep them in line. He also took his job as Defender of the Realm seriously, and the Shepherds were single-handedly responsible for a large fraction of all Risen defeats. Chrom lead the group of four, Tiki to his right, Jan to his left, and Morgaine slightly behind him.

"My Archaneian subjects." Pheros said. "How does the Empire fare?"

"Regna Ferox is willing to serve." Jan said, speaking up. "We've secured our borders from Risen incursions, and our warriors make short work of them whenever they show up. I also have good news, Empress."

"Oh?"

"My team of warriors grow more skilled by the day." Jan boasted. "At the next tournament, I shall win for sure, and then you can give me a proper place on the Council."

_I'm not so sure I'd want that._ Pheros considered. _Jan is not a man of small ambition, though the same can't be same for his talents. Fortunately, Flavia has a tendency to call upon Chrom for these tournaments, and the number of warriors who could best him is a small list indeed, and all those I know on it wouldn't help him. Robin might be able to lead a team of inferior fighters to victory from merely commanding them, but Robin wouldn't help Jan, at least, not unless there was a gain I'm not seeing here._

"Very nice, I'm sure." Morgaine said. "Plegia has removed every trace of the Grimleal that I could find, and I've tracked down several of their splinter groups that had tried hiding in other areas. Their locations were given to the Wolfguard or the Shepherds, when appropriate."

"I see." Pheros said. "And how stable is Plegia? It's my understanding that the country's ruling structure more or less relied on the Grimleal."

"Not as stable as I would like." Morgaine admitted. "I'm relying on a more militant arm of the Wolfguard, named the Desert Wolves, to help keep order. They aren't being used against the normal Plegians, of course. Fortunately, the dissenters aren't unified, and I should be able to stomp them out given enough time."

"And our mutual friend? Have you heard anything the rest of us haven't?"

"Still missing." Morgaine said. "Avarice has received quite a wealth of information, so there's no question that our mutual friend is both alive and active. That said, I'm no closer to tracking him down than anyone else."

"Thank you." Pheros said. "Tiki, does the Voice of Naga have anything to add to this discussion?"

The manakete blinked once at her question, then yawned. "I'm sleepy. If this is over, I'd like to take a nap."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Pheros said, holding back a sigh. Tiki did not exactly live up to the reputation of being the Voice of Naga, though Pheros supposed that was always going to be the case. At her root, Tiki was a normal manakete, nothing more and nothing less. Though Pheros wouldn't have minded Tiki being a bit more _normal_. "Last of all. Chrom, my Defender of the Realm. Have you anything to say to me?"

"Nothing, Empress."

"Nothing?" Pheros blinked in surprise. "What of Ylisse?"

"There's not much that needs to be said. The reports _are_ pretty regular, Empress." Chrom laughed and got to his feet. "Besides, we're here to celebrate, not to go over the Empire as a whole. It's nice to stand on ceremony, but we shouldn't do it more than we have to."

"I suppose you're right." Pheros said, standing up. She took hold of a single circlet of gold upon her head and carefully took it off, leaving it on the throne. "Very well, my court is adjourned."

"Excellent." The entire room turned to see a cloaked figure leaning against the door of the room. "I'd much prefer coming here after all the politicking is done."

His face was hidden in the shadows of the hood, but aside from that, everything about him was familiar. His tone of voice, his build, his stance. It was almost as if nothing had changed from his disappearance from five years ago. Even his detest of politics was there.

"It can't be…" Pheros said, walking towards him. "Are you…"

"'Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return'." Robin tossed the cloak aside and he knelt before her. "Did I not promise that I would return someday, Empress?"

"Robin!" A chorus went up from the inhabitants, Pheros the loudest among them. She found tears forming in her eyes, but quickly wiped them aside. Pheros looked down at the kneeling Grandmaster. "Are you really back, Robin?"

"I am, Empress. I'm sorry it's taken so long." Robin said, humbly. He stood up, still looking very much the same since Pheros had last seen him, missing eye and all. "Please forgive me."

"Do you think it's that simple?" Pheros asked.

"I was kind of hoping it was." Robin offered a weak smiled.

"Well, you're a fool for that, then. I'm afraid that my forgiveness must be earned, Robin." Pheros smiled as Robin's face fell. "But I suspect that for you, that won't be too difficult. I _am_ glad that you're back, Robin. And I'm sure the rest of us are as well."

"Father!" Ravena, seeing her opening, dashed past the Empress and embraced him in front of everyone. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am. Why do I get the feeling that I'll be saying that quite a lot over the next few hours?" Robin asked himself, chuckling. He hugged Ravena back. "It's good to see you too, Ravena. I'm sorry for leaving you for a while, but you've done fine in my absence."

"That's no excuse! They were going to make me Battlemaster in your absence."

"And a fine Battlemaster you would have been!" Robin smiled. "But I'll take the post back now, have no fear. Don't worry, I'll make up for the lost time, I promise."

"Why _were_ you gone?" Chrom interrupted. Behind him, Say'ri nodded in silent agreement with the question.

"That's … a good question." Robin said, slowly. "The answer isn't simple, but the short of it is that I needed something which couldn't be gotten if I wasn't alone."

"Obviously." Say'ri said. "Or you would not have done it. I would assume that you've obtained it, and that you can't tell us anymore. You always did overly fond of your little mysteries."

"It's exactly as you say, Robin. That's the long and short of it." Robin sighed. "I don't feel comfortable talking in a public setting, but I'll make the time over the next few days to talk with everyone individually. There will still be things I can't mention right now, but, rest assured, everything will be explained given enough time."

"Well, you're back." A firm hand clapped itself on Robin's shoulder. The Battlemaster turned to see Zulas, smiling. "And that's good enough for me. Ready to get back into the fight, Robin?"

"I've got some leads on the Gray Tactician, so once the ceremony is done, I'll be glad to lend a hand." Robin said. "I haven't been entirely resting on my laurels for the last five years, you know."

"So, then-"

Pheros smiled as Robin was lost within an animated discussion with the rest of the room. She was fine with it – there would be time later, and patience was a lesson that Pheros has long since learned. Robin was fielding multiple questions and carrying on three different conversation with the group, mostly about his various exploits or things that he was going to do now that he was back. Morgaine, surprisingly, didn't join the conversation, but instead kept back with Pheros. She watched with amusement.

"Empress." Robin called out. "Is my old office in the palace still available for my use?"

"As far as I know, it hasn't been touched." Pheros said. "Why? Are you so overwhelmed with the few minutes of attention you're receiving right now that you're seeking refuge already?"

"Ha!" Robin shook his head. "No, I think I can last for another few hours. I was just checking that I had all my avenues of retreat still lined up. Empress, we need to have a serious discussion at some point."

"Yes, I think that's in order." Pheros said, nodding. "Perhaps-"

"I think it would be best if we have it in a few days' time." Robin said. "I'm sure that you have your schedule filled, as the Empress, and it would be negligent to clear them out. I also am going to have a busy few days, so … three days' time?"

"…Practical." Pheros nodded and refrained from the biting the inside of her lip. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't disappointed, but Robin had a point, and three days wasn't much to ask for after five years, was it? "We'll have the discussion then."

-_Castle Vermillion, Robin's Offices (Formerly Abandoned)_-

Robin approached his office. It'd taken a while, a long while, to get time alone. He walked through the corridors, mentally ticking off the boxes of things that he'd promised to people and trying to figure out the best way to sort them out.

In any event, he was in for a rough future. There was a lot to do in regards to the whole 'celebration', and some of that work had been shifted to him during that time. But he really wanted to take a look back at his office. There were things in there he wanted, and he daren't approach it and sneak in during the five years hiatus after the war. He reached the door, made of impressive oak, and twisted the handle. Locked. Robin reached into his pocket.

The key to the door, like the keys to almost every door in the palace of Valm, was custom made specifically for the job by the castle's builders. The key was built specifically to fit the lock, no two locks alike, of course, and once cast, anything relating to the key would be destroyed. It was widely considered impossible to have gained a copy of any of the castle's keys without stealing the original. Robin didn't believe that it was impossible, of course, he just considered it to be incredibly difficult. Besides, any competent thief could just pick the lock, not that the lock showed any of the telltale scratches of getting picked.

Robin was therefore wholly surprised when his key opened the door to find his office completely ransacked. The desk itself was on its side, papers were everywhere, drawers pulled open from the various cabinets. A sword was impaled clean through the chair, and its cushions were cut open with the stuffing pulled out. Someone had searched the office thoroughly.

Either that, or Robin had a tantrum right before he left. It disturbed him that he had no idea which one it was.

Robin entered swiftly and closed the door, locking it behind him. It wouldn't do for this to be noticed. He scoured the room, checking to see if things were missing. The room's chaos meant he couldn't tell, but Robin did notice one thing absent – dust. The fallen papers and chairs didn't have any dust on them, despite the fact that the room was pervasive with swept-up dust. This was all done recently – within the month at least. But Robin suspected it was done even sooner than that.

"This would be helpful it I knew what was in this room before I came." Robin hung his head, sighing. "Well, this isn't good. I can't imagine I'd leave anything remotely incriminating in this room. And no one intelligent would do something as dumb as raiding this room and leaving behind all this evidence here. But at the same time, they had the means of entry into this room."

Robin took in the room. The sword was a cheap and crude iron sword, something that could be picked up at any armorers for a handful of silver. Nothing was out of the ordinary for it. Piles of dust were in places all over the room, presumably either swept there using wind magic or an old fashion broom. The time frame for the ransacking was within the month, and very little was taken, given the mess of the office. If anything was taken, it was something specific and not within Robin's arsenal of files. But, again, Robin was of the opinion that nothing was taken.

"Simple conclusion. This was done as a message. And this possibly happened even as recent as my entry into this palace, though I'm not sure how likely that was." Robin considered. "So, do I have Balt to thank for this? Perhaps it wasn't done as a message at all, and was Ravena looking for clues where I was? Or … someone else entirely? If this is a message, that means someone's challenging me to a game. Well, I'm not one to shy away. Finally, I've returned! And that means that this game is only getting started."

_A/N: __Sup? According to my estimates (which are no doubt blatantly wrong), I've got quite a fair amount of the fourth arc already written, so I should be able to go for weekly releases. Which is kind of what I've been doing so far, even though I keep saying 'roughly two weeks'. There's going to be quite the amount of fun things happening now, so keep paying attention as close as you can. And, just saying for further chapters - there will be some long cons that some characters will be pulling off in the future so if you figure stuff out from foreshadowing, be a sport and don't post it in a review, yeah? Just message me directly or something._


	50. Reunion, Friends and Foe

-_Robin's Office_-

"It's good to be back." Thankfully, Robin's office at his home, unlike the palace in Valm was completely untouched. And while he didn't keep any important documents there, there was something very important there still – his alcohol collection. Robin had invited the Crimson Squad to said office for a drink together. "The old squad, back together again."

"Except for Dant." Argeni pointed out. She was drinking a pale cocktail of sorts that she'd mixed herself, one that was only used in high society, so Robin naturally had no idea what it was. It probably tasted really good, though.

"She'll be back, soon enough, once she hears that I've returned." Robin said. "After all, even in these times, I'm the best source of work she has."

"Planning more schemes?" Argeni accused with a smile.

"No, of course not! Schemes? _Me_?" Robin laughed. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're discussing, Argeni."

"Of course you don't." Argeni replied evenly.

"Though, speaking of, let's turn to actual serious matters." Robin said. "Zulas, how has your search been?"

"Balt and I have made little progress. But we have made some." Zulas said. His drink of choice was a tall whiskey, on the rocks. "Tell me – have you had any progress yourself?"

"Sorry, old friend." Robin gave a rueful grin. "I'm afraid that I trusted in your brother's ability, to investigate, and besides, I didn't have much time to spend investigating myself. The closest I got was a nest of Grimleal zealots that I took care of a while back – they met this 'Gray Tactician' who tried shipping them to Valm to join up with the rebels that attacked Walhart. They got lost and never made it. But, unfortunately, they didn't know anything."

"So that _was_ you!" Vermil exclaimed, slamming his bright red drink down on the table. "Four years ago, there was a massacre in cave in southwest Ferox, with a Grimleal sigil scrawled in blood alongside a warning."

"Oh, right. Yeah. The sigil _was_ a bit over the top, but that was me." Robin admitted. "I didn't think you'd pick up on that, by the way. Very impressive job hunting me though. You and Morgan were kind of annoying."

"How so?" Argeni asked.

"The pair of them were leading an effort to figure out where I was. A really good effort." Robin said. "Got close on several occasions, too. I know some of the things they found out about, but apparently you found out about more than what I knew."

"That time in Feroxi Arena wasn't even _trying_ to be subtle, you know."

"That was the idea, you know." Robin said.

"I didn't hear about this." Argeni piped up. "What's this about a Feroxi Arena?"

"I heard that the fighters they have there can be pretty tough and come from all over Valm." Zulas said. "It's a good spot to train if you're looking for competent opponents. I've always been tempted to go there myself, but I never had the time. Was that why you were there?"

"Not … exactly. I did enter a Feroxi tournament under an assumed name." Robin said, flatly. "I won it, and I went drinking afterwards, at which point Flavia, who very much wants to kill me, didn't recognize me and challenged me to an arm-wrestling contest. Which I lost. Had to pay for my own booze. And that's _that_ story."

"You _lost_?" Vermil said.

"I wasn't using Ignis." Robin justified. "If I was, I'd have won. But let's not make this about me. How have you all been?"

"We've been fine, for the most part." Argeni said, smiling. "Zulas has been working quite a bit with Balt, but we've been enjoying the peace for the most part. When I'm not _swapped_ under paperwork trying to somehow mesh the complex bureaucratic systems together without stepping on too many people's toes, that is."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, well it's not so much as 'stepping on people's toes' as it is picking the poor unfortunate sods that I can't stand and then dropping mountains on said toes, but whatever. Same principle. _Someone_ is going to wind up with a mountain dropped on their toes no matter what everyone does, and the _least_ I can do is make sure that it's the right person's toes." Argeni huffed. "I am being serious when I say that the work is lighter than back when I had to clean up for the army's paperwork. Not to mention being married to a Council member lets me throw around a fair bit of weight."

"That's true." Zulas agreed.

"Still not happy with all the paperwork, so now that you're back if you'd consider lightening my load…"

"So, Vermil…" Robin hastily changed the subject. "Heard anything about foreign tomes, lately?"

"Well, I heard this odd thing about-"

"Go on. _Mention_ Flare." Robin's eye glinted. "See where that gets you. Or do you want to second guess my actions?"

"On second thought, I exchanged rare tomes a few times." Vermil sighed. "Want to see my collection? It's pretty cool. Ravena was impressed by it, anyway. And nothing impresses _her_."

"You've been spending more time around her, haven't you?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. She roped me into her project to find you and ended up teaching me a whole lot about spycraft. I taught her about magic theory, because she couldn't cast Flare." Vermil said. "And we kind of gravitated around each other a lot after that."

"Alright. It seems the subtle approach was a waste of time. Like it normally is." Robin said. "Are you _dating_ her?"

"She insisted!" Vermil protested. "It's really weird."

"…What?" Robin blinked. "Alright, you're going to need to explain that to me."

"I mean, kind of?" Vermil sighed. "Robin, listen, it's not your fault – but I don't think Ravena really gets how this works. She was curious about the whole 'romance' thing so she bullied me into asking her out on a date, liked it, and then decided that made us officially a couple."

"She _totally_ gets how it works." Argeni whispered behind a hand to Robin. "She does have a small crush on Vermil, but I half-think that this is because she enjoys tormenting him. And they've actually been together longer than any other girlfriend Vermil had, so it seems to work. They're a _very_ cute couple."

"I do remember saying to Ravena that I'd leave something like that to her discretion." Robin said. "Alright, Vermil. Given that she's the one who started, I guess that means you're off the hook. I'm not going to immolate you for dating my daughter. Unless you do something to hurt her, in which case I will track you down and make you an example for the next one."

"Sound fair." Vermil said with a gulp.

"Huh." Argeni said. "I thought you'd have a bit more of a reaction than that, even with all those years in the wilderness."

"People _do_ change over time, Argeni. Even if they weren't trying. And I _was_." Robin laughed. "Speaking of which, you three have changed a bit yourself, haven't you?"

"Yes. My fingers have gotten a lot tougher to deal with all the paperwork."

"Argeni, please don't tease Robin like that." Zulas said. "For my part, I've just grown into my role as a Council member. Oh, and Balt and I are on much better terms these days."

"Glad to hear it."

"I actually made friends with one of the Shepherds." Argeni said. "Maribelle Themis – she's one of the nobility, and actually has been very helpful towards meshing these whole law systems together. She's also taken the opportunity to slip in reforms while doing so."

"Maribelle Themis…" Robin trialed off and narrowed his eyebrows. "Oh. She's the one who ran when I fought the Shepherds and went to get Chrom. That's good. It'd be awkward if we met each other and the last thing she remembered was me electrocuting her or something."

"And forcing her to retreat is better?" Argeni raised an eyebrow.

"…Marginally." Robin allowed. "Anyway, you said law reforms, right? What kind of law reforms are we discussing?"

"Standardizing the punishments, regardless of who the victim and criminal is." Argeni waved a hand. "Patching a few loopholes that the nobility like to exploit. Things like that."

"So a nobility is cracking down on laws that gave an unfair advantage to nobility." Robin chuckled darkly. "Ah, the irony of it. Truly, the handle for the axe came from the forest. It's things like this which really make my day. Good work, Argeni. _Very_ good work."

"Oh … thanks." Argeni blinked. She wasn't used to Robin giving that kind of a compliment. "I couldn't fall behind, could I?"

"Heh. I just find it funny, that's all." Robin couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Anyway. Vermil, what have you been up do? Aside from failing to track me down?"

"I trained to be even stronger." Vermil said. "Also, I trained quite a few Dire Wolves to use Flare. I wrote three papers on theoretical magic, and I've been doing the preliminary work alongside a group of other mages to reintroduce ice magic."

"Useless, I assume." Robin said.

"For _you_, yes. We're scratching E-rank spells here." Vermil said. "But give it a decade or so, and we'll have ice magic freely available. It'll take us longer to get to B-rank. And you might as well give up on A-rank, but those don't even exist conventionally."

"Don't they?" Zulas asked. "I've heard stories about them."

"There are four total known A-rank spells. One for each type of magic." Robin said. "That said, even _I_ don't know where they all are. Morgaine possesses the dark magic spell, a certain Goetia. The Salamander's fire spell, Valflame, was sealed away and can't be recovered by normal means. But I don't know the location of the Dragon's Gale, Forsetti, or the Lightning Hammer, Mjolnir."

"And Flare!" Vermil added. "The first mass-produced A-rank tome."

"True. Mustn't forget that one." Robin said, taking a sip of his drink. "So, you've all been doing well. Let's cut to the small talk."

-_Vermillion City, Training Fields_-

"Balt. I was hoping to catch a quick word with you." Robin approached the ex-spy. Balt was conducting training exercises at one of the Vermillion City's garrison. Technically, as he was a subordinate to Zulas, he had actual duties as a member of the army. And while he was quite capable of hiding otherwise, that made him an easy target for Robin to approach. "Do you have time right now to talk to me?"

"I was about to run some drills." Balt said, sighing. "But nothing good enough to get me an excuse capable of getting out of a meeting with you."

"Excellent." Robin nodded to a nearby building. "I believe that you have an office there. I've already made arrangements to prevent us from being overheard, but let's get as much privacy as we can for this conversation."

Balt lead Robin in and graciously opened the door for him, maintaining a veneer of feigned politeness. Robin, for his part, was equally facetious in his acceptance of Balt's politeness, but was perfectly willing to go along with it.

"So." Balt said, after a pause. "What do you want from me?"

"This … Gray Tactician." Robin frowned. "I need to know everything you have on it."

"You know I think he's _you_, right?"

"I would very much appreciate if you left that theory alone for now." Robin responded. "Listen, Balt. I may have tried to have you killed a few times, but you were on assignment to kill Dant. I know how this game works, and so do you. I doubt we'll ever be able to get along, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones for our common enemy. No matter what you think of me, the Gray Tactician _exists_. At least in some form. And I got paid a visit by him."

"Oh?" Balt raised an eyebrow. "Was in when you woke up in the morning and looked into the mirror to shave?"

"Someone ransacked my office in Valm when I was out." Robin said. "It wasn't you, because you wouldn't have left any traces. This was … messy. It was also recent."

"You trust me enough to tell me that, I see." Balt said. "I'm sure there are people would love to know that your office was ransacked."

"It's not that I personally trust you. It's that just you use to be a spy for Valm, so you understand how bad the information would be if it fell into the wrong hands." Robin corrected. "I'm leveraging your loyalty against you to guarantee your cooperation."

"Fair." Balt closed his eyes. "Someone raided your office?"

"It was recent – possibly even done within the week. The lock was untouched, indicating a professional thief or someone who had the means to get my key." Robin reported. "The room itself was in disarray. I've come to the conclusion that it was a message of some kind for me."

"Hmm. We used to do that from time to time." Balt said. "Pull some kind of stunt like that to rattle people we suspected of being spies. But you aren't a spy. So the question is… who would want to rattle you?"

"Someone exceptionally foolish." Robin said. "As the saying goes, there's nothing so dangerous as a cornered dragon. You don't hunt a dragon in his lair."

"I don't hunt dragons at all. But I do see your point." Balt said. "If what you're saying is true-"

"I have no reason to lie to you."

"-if what you're saying is true, then I'm as lost as you are when it comes to determining motive." Balt finished. "Of course, if what you're saying is a lie, then obviously you have a better idea than I do."

"Not exactly." Robin said. "That's why I'm asking you about this 'Gray Tactician'. If I've no leads, I'll track this one down by figuring out which one of my many enemies would be willing to pull something like this off. Balt, it's imperative that I know how much information you have on the 'Gray Tactician'. It's quite possible that there's a crisis that could be stopped if it were known knew who they are."

"Why ask me? Zulas has copies of all the information."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"You think that I kept some bits of information for myself." Balt said. "Kept, perhaps, because they have negative implication of some sort or they were entirely circumstantial, and I wanted something a bit more substantial before I went to Balt and showed him all my juicy evidence to implicate you once and for all. And you think that somewhere within this pile is a clue that you can use to locate this 'Gray Tactician' who ransacked your room."

"My, that was certainly a lot of assumptions." Robin replied in an even voice. "Why don't we just say that I didn't want to disturb Zulas from his work and I just wanted the information from you?"

"Why don't we just say you're a paranoid and power-hungry lunatic?"

"Excuse me!" Robin blinked. "Paranoid? Lunatic? Power-hungry? I am _none_ of those things. I'm merely the Battlemaster of Valm, and I have only the noblest of intentions towards the country."

"Great. Now you've sent shivers up my spine." Balt said, locking eyes with him. "Before I tell you what I know, I'm going to ask you a question of my own. Tell me, Robin. Honestly. How long do you think you can play this game with me?"

"What an interesting question. Now let me ask you one in return. You think that your connection with Zulas will protect you from my wrath if you keep poking your nose in places it really doesn't belong. But have you given any though as to what you'll find? Have you perhaps considered that there's nothing _there_?" Robin said. "Or, even worse. Have you considered this that maybe I _have_ done some terrible things in my past, but that doesn't necessarily matter? If the worst-case scenario about me is correct, what do you think will be the reaction of the public if they find out about all the thing I _used_ to be, but no longer am? Do you think that they'll react with the maturity and grace of someone who understands who this game is played, or react like foolish children who don't understand these things?"

"My, that does sound bad. But that sounds like, under those hypothetical conditions, it would be the fault of whoever committed the crime as to what the consequences were." Balt responded. "It's not the judge's fault that the criminal gets punished for a crime. It's the criminals. It seems to me that the Gray Tactician can't cry foul on the basis that the consequences for his arrest will be too dire when he knew that full well when he _started_ his crimes."

"Bravo." Robin nodded. "You sounded exactly like your brother for a moment there. But don't pretend you're someone else, Balt. I didn't come here to threaten you into silence. Because, of course, I've done nothing wrong and have nothing to fear."

"Hmph." Balt snorted. "What do you want from me?"

"I told you. Everything you have on the Gray Tactician." Robin smiled. "I'm a nice person these days, don't you know? I genuinely want what's best for Valm, and I will try my utmost to make that happen in the best way possible. So, please, for both of our sakes, try not to do anything _incredibly_ unfortunate, yes?"

"The terrifying part about this is I think you're actually being sincere."

"I should hope so, I didn't spend five years in self-imposed exile just so I could be insincere about it."

"Yet, your blades are as sharp as ever."

"You know what they say." Robin smiled at that. "The sharpest blade deals the cleanest cut. Now, please, Balt? I'm trying to be a good person."

"Fine." Balt said. "I'll give you a spare copy of the notes. Take care of them, would you?"

"With pleasure."

_-Robin's Estate-_

The lamp burned low as Robin read through the last of the pages that Balt had given him. True to his word, it seemed that nothing was missing. Every report, every follow-up, every tracked connection, they were all present. And there was hardly anything there.

They knew who the Gray Tactician _wasn't_. There was at least fifteen different people that they'd suspected, or potentially a combination of some of them working together. But, while some of them had definitely worked with the Gray Tactician during the rebellion seven years prior, none of the suspects had a serious idea who it was. Or, indeed, any distinguishing characteristics.

The Gray Tactician had a very simple way to keep them from being discovered. They'd only worked through intermediaries and killed those intermediaries once their intended use was over. None of the suspects had met the Gray Tactician personally, and indeed, Balt and Zulas hadn't found a single person who could credibly claim to have met them.

Balt's hidden reports where another matter. They were very clearly focused on proving Robin was the Gray Tactician. Fortunately, they came closer to exonerating him than actually implicate him. One of things Balt had done was try to prove they were the same person, but that didn't work. Since the Gray Tactician _was_ a different person than Robin; they were in two places at once. Thus, Robin always had a credible alibi whenever the Gray Tactician had been confirmed to be at specific place, doing things like negotiating for weapons or convincing local rebel leaders to join with the main force.

The evidence that Robin had killed Cervantes was a lot better, though _a lot_ better translated in this case to _mostly circumstantial_. Robin wasn't particularly worried about that. True, he lied to Zulas about that, but Zulas knew that Robin _wanted _to kill Cervantes, and had accepted it. It wouldn't be that hard to talk his way out of that hole with a few half-truths and lies.

Robin read through the last of the papers and shuffled them. He considered keeping them and decided against it. He'd be able to them again from Balt whenever he needed and there was at least one person going around and ransacking his offices.

Robin got up and walked out to the main foyer. There was a fireplace, and the fire was mostly out, but for Robin's purposes it was fine. He tossed in a quick fireball to light the wood back up and tossed in the sheaf of papers, letting them burn with satisfaction.

He had made it to the stairs and was about to head up his room to finally go to sleep when he stopped suddenly. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as his instincts screamed at him. Not one to ignore his instincts, Robin turned around just as the grand doors of the estate's entrance opened up. Robin's eyes narrowed, and he gestured with his hands, throwing fireballs at the torches on either side of the room to light it up. Robin got a good look at the intruder.

A masked figure stood inside the threshold. He had long shock-white hair that flowed out the front of his drawn-up hood, a hair color similar to Robin's, a long black cloak, similar to Robin's old Plegian cloak, and the same overall build that Robin himself possessed. Also they seemed to both be of identical heights. The mask the figure wore was fashioned in the style of the Grimleal, a dragon style skull with curved horns that peeked out from under the hood. Except his mask covered his face. The Grimleal also possessed a single sword, ready to be drawn.

"I'm not expecting any guests now. But if I had to guess, you're not the type of person who waits for an invitation." Robin said, narrowing his eyes. "You're the one who broke into my office, aren't you?"

The figure didn't reply. Instead, he drew a single blade from a sheath and carelessly tossed the sheath aside. He pointed in at the Battlemaster and started advancing towards him. Robin, veteran of dozens of battles and dozens of assassinations, could easily read his opponent's intention from the stance, even though the face was concealed behind the mask. The masked figure was going to attack him with the intent to kill. His slow methodical pace was only because he wanted to leave no openings. But once the distance was closed, the man would strike. But Robin had no intention of letting him do that.

"_Elfire!"_

Robin thrust his hand forward and blasted fire at the figure, at the same time propelling him back. He was unarmed save for his gloves, and he had no interest in fighting an unknown opponent with no weapon. The blast lit up the room, forcing the Grimleal back.

Robin was up the stairs in a flash and kicked open the door, bolting through the hallway, heading to his room. He turned around just as the figure reached the opening of the hallway. Robin gestured with his other hand. "You were a fool to follow me where there's nowhere to dodge! Put yourself in a bind, didn't you? _Wilderwinds!"_

A blast of air shot through the hallway towards the Grimleal. The man paused and leapt sideways, smashing clean through a wall to avoid the blast. Robin wasted no time and kept running, making it to a second set of stairs. Instead of bothering to physically climb them, he focused Ignis into his legs and leapt up, using the railing to vault himself up to the top. He turned around and raised both hands, blasting through the stairs.

"I'm sure that my carpenters will be cross with me at some point." Robin said, now making it to his room. He kicked the door in, considering it faster than opening it conventionally. _Gungnir _wasn't there, of course. But the old collection of spears and swords were. Robin went for the nearest sword and drew it, feeling the familiar weight of cold steel in his hand. He grabbed a yellow tome from off his desk.

The floor between him and the door exploded as the Grimleal burst through it, landing to block him. Robin swore hastily in Plegian and lunged at him with his blade, only for the Grimleal to conjure a ball of electricity in one hand and catch the blade in that.

"So … walls and floors are apparently meaningless to you. I can handle that." Robin strained, using Ignis to try and shove the Grimleal back in the hole. The Grimleal focused, and purple flames exploded out of him as well, matching the tactician's strength. "…And you can use Ignis. Okay. That's a thing."

"Father? What the commotion about? Are we under attack?" Ravena appeared at the doorway, eyes a bit tired yet alert, and a spear in hand. "Father!"

"I'm fine!" Robin said. "It's just an assassin!"

"I can see that, but he's actually giving you trouble! Assassins aren't supposed to give you trouble!" Ravena set her feet towards the Grimleal and aimed her spear. "Should I kill him?"

The ball of electricity crackled in the Grimleal's hands. Robin realized what was happening within a split second. "Ravena, get clear!"

The spell exploded in the caster's hands, sending electricity sparking. Robin had disengaged and ran clean to the balcony, leaping up and pulling himself to the top, even as the blast radiated out of the room. Inside, he'd seen Ravena take off as well, so she'd be okay. He wasn't sure that she'd be able to fend off the assassin if he went after her, but he seemed to be the main target.

"Okay, that's enough." Robin scowled. "I'm supposed to be the Battlemaster, and I'd better act like it. I can't just keep running like I'm scared of this guy. Now, where is he?"

On cue, the roof burst open and the Grimleal emerged, holding his blade once again. Robin charged him, swinging his own sword. The Grimleal exchanged blows with him and the two fought back and forth on the roof, with Robin gaining the upper hand as he rained blows with greater skill and precision.

"And here's one from me!" Ravena popped up onto the roof too, now with a tome in her hand. A correct decision – she'd be ranged magical artillery to support his sword offensive. She raised her hand and blasted wind blades towards the assassin, forcing him to dodge, at which point Robin took the advantage. With a deft display of skill, he batted aside the Grimleal's sword and thrust the point of his sword towards the man's neck.

"Now, you lose." Robin stated. "Take off the mask. Who are you, and why are you trying to kill me?"

"He could use Ignis." Ravena said, walking up to Robin, carefully holding her guard up. "I thought only you could use Ignis, Father."

"Heh. That's certainly true enough." The words came from the Grimleal in response to Ravena's question before Robin could respond. "Which begs the question, doesn't it, Ravena?"

"Oh, so you _can_ talk." Robin kept his blade steady. "Now, raise your hands and take off the mask. You've lost this one."

"True. This hasn't quite ended the way I wanted." The Grimleal said. "No matter. This was just an opening gambit, really. A way of testing the defenses, so to speak. So, tell me, how did I do?"

"Poorly." Robin said.

"Is that so?" The Grimleal turned to Ravena. "And what do you think?"

"Well … it's not a _terrible_ idea to try to assassinate someone as a way of discovering things about them." Ravena said. "But if you're the mastermind, then you've made a mistake in sending yourself rather than an expendable pawn."'

"Have I?" Black flames suddenly erupted from the Grimleal, forcing Robin back. The Grimleal withdrew a slim tome from his cloak as the black flames died down.

"Black flames. That's certainly new." Robin said, holding his sword at the ready. "Some kind of Grimleal ritual grant you that power?"

"Pact unbidden, chains unforged, summons foregone, I command the magic pure!" The Grimleal made no response, but instead gestured as he started building up a spell from the tome he had drawn. An unmistakable ball of energy began gathering in front of him.

"You've got to be joking. How'd he get access to THAT spell!?" Ravena cried.

"The absorbing crackle of ozone!" Robin whipped the yellow tome out from his cloak and dashed so he was standing in front of Ravena. Luckily, the tome he'd grabbed off his desk hadn't been a Thoron tome, rather it was a different one entirely.

"I cast thee, FLARE!"

"SUPERIOR JOLT!"

The telltale massive fireball erupted from the Grimleal's hand and went straight towards the pair of tacticians. But just as he did so, Robin thrust his own hand forward, conjuring a matrix of lightning which absorbed the blast from the Flare spell heading towards him, and then fired a bolt clean through it. The Flare spell continued around him, but both Robin and Ravena were spared from blast. Even as that was happening, Robin's spell lanced clean through the Flare spell.

With a single flash, the spell ended. Robin's eye recovered fast, and he instinctually prepared another spell to throw, but there was no target.

The Grimleal was no longer on the roof with them. And furthermore, there wasn't even much of a roof. The part that he and Ravena was on started shaking, easily understandable given that a large part of the house was missing and now the rest of it was quickly beginning to catch flames.

"Father!"

"Hold on tight." Robin advised as he grabbed her and leapt from the roof. He fired a blast of wind magic downwards to slow his fall. The two landed, just as there was a loud crash behind them. Robin turned around to see his house in flames with about half of it collapsed in.

"Well." Ravena sighed. "There goes my room."

"There goes my _house._"

"Yeah, but it's not like you had anything in there that can't be replaced and you never do anything with your house." Ravena said. "I, on the other hand, _sleep_ in my room. At least three nights a week."

"You really shouldn't pull all-nighters at your age, it's bad for your health." Robin chided her.

"I still get a decent amount sleep." Ravena defended herself. "Most of the squad keeps spare beds around their living quarters in case I crash there."

"Your terrible habits aside…" Robin said, staring at the mostly destroyed building. "That certainly was ruthless, to say the least. Who _was_ that one? And what it he planning?"


	51. The Man in the Bone Mask

_-Throne Room-_

"So, someone wearing a dragon bone mask using a power that's specific to the bloodline of Plegia attacked you with the intent to kill you last night." Pheros frowned. "But you think it _wasn't_ a Grimleal?"

"Yes, Empress." Robin said. "I'm not saying that it's impossible. That theory does make the most sense – it's someone who's been trained by the Grimleal and has come back to wreak vengeance upon me. However … I don't think that's the case. My intuition is telling me something else."

"Hold that thought." Pheros said. "What I'm more concerned with is something else – you say that this assassin fought you to a standstill?"

"…That's – that's not _quite_ what happened." Robin stammered. "I was weaponless at the time and-"

"Excuses?" Pheros blinked. "Quite unlike you, Robin."

"Yes, indeed." Robin frowned. "Perhaps it's a function of the fact that I've started to question myself more often. Regardless, I wasn't fought to a standstill, I was caught off guard."

"Interesting distinction. Also, I'm not sure which one is worse."

"I won't be caught off guard a second time, Empress. I don't repeat my mistakes." Robin assured her. "Once I had a sword in my hand, the fight was mine. Ravena herself might have been able to fight him to a standstill."

"Yet he destroyed your home, and that was with _both_ you and Morgan were fighting him."

"Another unfortunate casualty." Robin gave a small smile. "But I spent five years away and I never had trouble sleeping at night because I missed that bed. I'll easily survive the loss of that mansion. It shouldn't have happened, but he surprised us with a certain spell. And another reason to suspect he isn't Grimleal."

"The spell he used to destroy your house. It wasn't Bolganone?"

"It was Flare, actually." Robin said. "Not a spell accessible to just anyone. Ylisse has access to it, thanks to a certain someone, and the Wolfguard have access to it as well, but last I checked, Plegia does not. Not to mention that their brand of magic is dark, and there happens to be a tome which is strong enough to match Flare in the Grimleal repository."

"Robin, please, I beg you." Pheros sighed, massaging her temple. "The next sentence you utter had better not give me more questions than it does answers and so help me if it makes my current headache worse. Though I'm glad to see that you've spent the last five years learning a few things. Why, again, could that one not have been someone in a Grimleal bone mask using forbidden techniques? In fact, the most likely explanation is that this is an unknown son of Validar."

"I never said he couldn't. Merely unlikely." Robin said. "I heard tales of a tome in a Grimleal treasure trove called _Grima's Truth, _a spell most powerful, that would have been used. Thankfully, even they've lost the secret to its creation. And for Grimleal to have gotten their hands of a Flare tome seems … _unlikely._"

"There are people who could still get their hands on Flare, people of exceptional skill." Pheros said. "I mean, it's quite the bard's tale, but _have_ you considered that this _is_ a half-brother of yours?"

"That's unlikely as well." Robin frowned. "My mother's bloodline, from what I understand, was uniquely suited to passing down the Grimleal bloodline. While it's certainly conceivable that Validar had other children to keep the bloodline alive for future use, no evidence of such children has been found by _any_ of our spies. In addition, even if they did exist, they wouldn't have access to the power that I have and would be hiding away."

"Well, given all that, perhaps it's Dant." Pheros sighed in exasperation. "After all, if anyone could get their hands on a Flare tome hidden, it's her."

"That is, unfortunately, a possibility."

"I was joking." Pheros stared at Robin. "Are you being serious?"

"I'm too good of a tactician to ignore the possibility. She is an assassin, after all. She might view attacking me as a challenge, and it would make sense that the Grimleal would hire her." Robin smiled. "But, yes, I'm joking. I don't think Dant would do something like that."

"Well, speaking of her, do you know how to get into contact with her?"

"Not in the slightest. I first ran into her by chance during a siege on a Chon'sin fortress. And now she's all but disappeared. I didn't even hear any rumors about her when I traveled. Odd, really." Robin shrugged. "She might return someday, or she might never. It's hard to tell with types like her."

"You _really_ don't know anything more about her? That's a bit … unlike you."

"Dant was very secretive and protective of those secrets. I didn't want to lose her as an assassin." Robin shrugged. "I made a simple judgement, and judged that discretion was better."

"Robin …" Pheros frowned as she stared at him. "There's something … different … about you, I think. You've changed since I've seen you last."

"With all due respect, Empress, that _was_ the point of my self-imposed exile." Robin said. "If I came back exactly the same, what would have that accomplished? Of course I would change somewhat?"

"Yes, but…" Pheros shook her head. "The last time we talked, you referred to me by my given name. And I can't help but think that you would have wanted to talk to me as soon as you could have. I hope that it's not my vanity which is saying that to me, but at the least, we were … we were close, Robin. I know we were close. Weren't we?"

"Of course." Robin smiled, a bit uneasily in Pheros's opinion. "Empress, forgive me, but I'm not the type of person that is so good with relationships, especially not repairing the complicated ones. I may have returned, but you have to understand – it's not so easy for me to step into these shoes and resume exactly where we left off."

"I didn't want you to resume exactly where you left off. But I didn't want … _this_. Again, you call me Empress. Robin…" Pheros said, pausing. "Is it just me, or have you grown cold to me this we last talked? Is there something you're hiding from me that you don't want to talk about?"

"Of course n-"

"Please don't lie to me." Pheros said, her face falling. "Robin, what have I done to have lost your trust?"

"…You're right, of course. You're always right." Robin looked down. "There's … yes, there's something that I'm keeping hidden from you. But I can't tell you it without having you knowingly exposed to something I don't want to affect you. I'm working myself on solving the issue as fast as possible."

"And this is _aside_ from the assassin?"

"…Anything's possible I suppose." Robin allowed. "But, no. If the assassin knew about the secret that I'm keeping from you … well, let's just say that he wouldn't be bothering with what he's doing now, and would be trying something else."

"Robin, what is it?"

"It's nothing to be concerned with, Empre – Pheros." Robin said, correcting himself. "I'll have it handled before the Grand Imperial Celebration can occur. I suppose you could say that it's just a little bit of housekeeping that I need to attend to beforehand. I'll tell you all about it once I've sorted it out."

"I see." A thin layer of ice had regrettably crept its way into Pheros's voice. "Thank you for coming, Robin. And, please, don't be a stranger to me. You're welcome to come to talk with me anytime that you need."

"Thank you, Empress." Robin bowed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've an assassin to hunt down. Two of them, in fact, because I do think that having Dant back around would be very helpful."

-_Vermillion City, Spymaster's Quarters_-

"I'm finding him." Ravena said, stubbornly. "And when I find him, I'm the one who's going to hunt him down and capture him."

"Not that I'm objecting to what you're saying, but how exactly do you plan to do that?" Robin said. "He could be anywhere."

"No. He could be anywhere _in this city_. He failed, and that means that he's going to try again. And he's also going to be somewhere near us." Ravena said. "We mustn't forget to include various camps around the city or outlying villages, of course. But there's only so fast this Grimleal could move, so that will help eliminating people."

"Do you know how many people are in this city?"

"Vermillion?"

"Yup." The fire mage dropped a heavy tome onto a nearby table, alongside a hefty map which he unrolled. The map covered the table, to which the mage placed paperweights, before opening the book and flipping through it. "Roughly … 468,986. At last count."

"Is that…"

"A map of the Vermillion City." Vermil said proudly. "We've mapped down every road and street we could, as well as all the inhabitants. Not to mention that we've agents everywhere and the ability to check everything."

"You've put the entire city under surveillance?"

"As much as we could, yes." Ravena gave a guilty smile. "At least a third of the Empire's entire spy network is present in the capital right now. Possibly more, depending on how you classify snot-nosed informants and the other like-minded rats."

"…Oh." Robin realized _why_ exactly that such a system was already in place. "You've been busy, little bird. You knew I would come here, and you had a system in place in order to find me once that happened. And you've expended a fair amount of resources to do so."

"Not to brag, but we-" Vermil started, only to get stared down by Ravena. "Actually never mind me."

"No comment." Ravena smirked.

"Pheros probably wants you to take over the position of Battlemaster." Robin said, slowly. "But I'm willing to guess that someone like you has realized that in an era of world peace, someone who fights battle out in the open isn't needed. Looking to take over Aversa's position as the Spymaster of Valm?"

"_No comment._"

"What name do you use as an information broker?" Robin asked.

"Aversa uses the name Avarice, a fitting name for her I suppose. She is an information broker who seeks information and power, a greedy thief in the darkness." Ravena said. "I've taken the name Malice as my own. I'm no information broker. I deal in the business of vengeance."

"You're Malice?" Robin said. "Huh. That … that certainly does explain a lot."

"Admit it – you suspected." Ravena accused.

"No comment." Robin smirked. "So, you really think you can find him, do you?"

"Someone with a Grimleal mask is suspicious – very suspicious." Ravena said. "Anyone wearing one would have triggered an alarm. That said, even someone without a mask can be tracked. The Grimleal was hit by that Superior Jolt of yours, wasn't he?"

"Yes…"

"That means he was injured." Ravena said, closing her eyes. "Vermil, take down this list of conditions. Typical signs of suspicions, injured by a lightning blast or any other injury that could be used to cover for it, possessing a Grimleal bone mask or a protective case so that such could be concealed safely, able to have been in the perimeter of Robin's estate last night. Furthermore, the target is a powerful fighter, skilled in the blade and a powerful mage as well. Target was male in appearance, not necessarily male but at least one capable of passing off as male, medium build, and no higher than six feet but no shorter than five and a half. Unfortunately, I just don't have enough information on the hair to know how real it is or isn't, so that's a wash. Pass the description around."

"Aye, Dant." Vermil said, scribbling on a sheet of paper. "Should I check any of the traps?"

"Our Grimleal isn't going to be dumb enough to check into an 'anti-Imperial' sympathetic rest spot." Ravena said. "Those are only good for a certain quality of idiot."

"That's not for me, is it?" Robin said.

"What? No." Ravena blinked in surprise. "It's just that this place is also a hotspot for anti-Imperial sentiment. I mean, do you even _know _how many assassination attempts have been planned on key Imperial figures?"

"Roughly seven hundred plans of various degrees of complexities. Range from two blokes saying 'hey, let get that guy we don't like' to a cabal of several dozen infiltrating and taking over an entire cooking wing of a duke's mansion to poison the noble living in it." Robin replied. "Aversa gave me a lecture this morning on my safety when she found out that I got attacked. She also wants to accompany us out of safety concerns."

"Yay! Sleepover!" Ravena cheered.

"Are you ever going to grow up?" Robin sighed. "No, Ravena. I don't think that's a good idea. I don't mind the company, and I understand people wanting to be close to be, but I'll be fine by myself. I've had a number of assassins come after me during my hiatus and I've developed quite effective ways of dealing with them. Ways that you don't know about. And amateurs are dead weight."

"Dang, that's brutal." Ravena shivered. "Fine, Father. I'll be here, tracking your Grimleal down."

"Thanks, Ravena. You really don't know how much that means to me." Robin said. "I've no doubt that you'll do a fine job."

"Anything to help you, Father."

"Just do me a favor, alright?" Robin said. "Once you find him, leave him to me. Please."

"Of course."

"No, Ravena, when I say 'leave him to me', I actually mean that. Not 'charge off on your own like an idiot and get yourself in way over your head', understand?"

"Are you implying that I'd handle it myself because I didn't want that bone-headed freak to trouble you anymore and that I can't tell when I'm in over my head?" Ravena asked innocently.

"No, I said it quite explicitly."

"Don't worry, I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"I will hold you to that." Robin said. "I need to go put my office back in some semblance of order. Then I'm spending the rest of the day with Aversa, and hopefully the two of us should be able to puzzle out what's happening."

Robin left the room, closing the door behind him. Ravena turned to Vermil who was busy scribbling on a piece of paper. Vermil looked up. "That was uneventful."

"Yeah, I thought he'd take the time to batter you senseless about dating me. Because, like an _idiot_, you decided to tell him. I _told_ you to let me handle it." Ravena said. "Guess he doesn't care about my romantic life."

"Which is good. I prefer this version." Vermil said. "He threatened me about it once. It was kind of creepy."

"Oh, don't be scared, dearest Vermillion." Ravena made her voice as saccharine as she possibly could. "I'll always be there for you."

"Why does that make me even more scared?" Vermil shuddered. "So, when we get the report, I'm going to send it to Robin, right? I mean…"

"Vermillion." Ravena said. "Does the look on my face say that you're going to send it to Robin?"

"Ravena…" Vermil protested. "Robin said not to do anything stupid."

"Well, then it's rather fortunate for us that I'm not the kind of person who does stupid things, isn't it?"

"Fine, but I'm coming along."

"Sure." Ravena said, drawing a dagger and casually spinning it about. "Sparring room, you and me, one on one. I'll only use this dagger, and you get any sword, spear, or axe that you want. Last more than thirty seconds against me, and I'll let you come with me."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then you haven't cleared the necessary requirement to be facing an opponent of a Dire Wolf caliber." Ravena said. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, Vermil. You know I respect your abilities as an unparalleled mage. But I don't want to lose you, either. If you can't hold off an opponent like me at close range long enough for reinforcements to arrive, then I can't have you with us."

Vermil sighed.

"Oh, cheer up." Ravena said, brightly. "Worst case scenario, I accidentally stumble upon some horrible conspiracy, accidentally set it off, and we all die horribly."

"Seriously, there's something wrong with you."

"Says the one _dating_ me." Ravena pointed out.

"Yeah, because you're the last girl in the Empire I _haven't_ asked out." Vermil scowled. "Don't get a swelled head about it."

"You're cute when you get angry." Ravena smiled. "So, you'll send out that letter and tell me, and not my Father, what happens, alright?"

"It's fine that you want to be protective of me, but I get to be protective of you as well. If you want personal vengeance, that's fine. I can break a few rules for my girlfriend's personal vengeance. But you did say that you not the kind of person who does stupid things." Vermil looked at her. "How many Dire Wolves are you bringing along?"

"I was thinking half a dozen. Should be enough."

"Make it more than that. At least a dozen, more if you can get them."

"I don't need to be _babysat_, Vermil."

"Make it more, or I'm going to burn up the report." Vermil said. "I will do it. I burn things at the slightest provocation, and I'll have more than enough reason."

"Alright, fine. If you're going to be like that, I guess I really don't have a choice. I'll do it." Ravena sighed and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for looking out for me, Vermillion, even if it is going to give me a headache. I'm off to get 'as many as I can get', then."

"I'll have it waiting for you when you come back." Vermil promised. "And, assuming this all goes well, I heard a rumor of a certain favorite teahouse of ours getting a shipment of rare blends."

"Don't count your chickens before your eggs hatch. But I do like that train of thought."

-_Tavern, Slums_-

"Oi! Dragon-bone-mask dastard! Are you in here, or am I going to have to check another tavern!?" Ravena kicked the door open to the tavern. The occupants stared at the small woman framed by the incoming light and started to draw their weapons but stopped as she stepped further into the room. Her signature looked served to help cow the tavern. Everyone knew she was Ravena, the daughter of Robin.

No one wanted to annoy her, and especially no one wanted to annoy Robin. It frustrated her that Robin's reputation still dwarfed Ravena's, but she was willing to use every tool she had. Slowly, the inhabitants of the tavern started putting back their half-sheathed weapons and looking around for the said 'dragon-bone-mask dastard'. One person didn't react, someone in the tavern's back corner, who had a face shrouded in a deep hood. A strand of long white hair peeked out from under it.

"You, in the back!" Ravena whirled her spear off her back and pointed it at the figure. "You're in the presence of nobility, you know. I'm the heir to my father's estate. Lower that hood and show your face!"

"But my face isn't what you're looking for, is it, Ravena Obsidian?" The figure stood up and removed the hood. Shock white hair flowed out of it, but the face was obscured by a simple blank bone-white mask. "It's the mask you want. Forgive the simplistic version, but the full dragon version would attract attention. You've searched quite hard to find me."

"Yeah, well it wasn't like you were _trying_ to stay hidden. We found you easy enough." Ravena narrowed her eyes. "If I had to guess, this is another part of your plan. You knew that we'd try to track you down if your plan failed. This is some kind of trap."

"One you willingly entered."

"Well, someone had to do it." Ravena said. She set her stance, aiming the lance at the figure's body. "I'm not an idiot, you know. This is a trap for Robin. And while I'm sure you could pull some kind of trick on me; you don't want to. See, I know a thing about assassins and tricksters like you. Your type has a tendency to play your cards close to your chest and you hate exposing them."

"So far, so good." The Grimleal said. "But why do you care so little about the trap you just walked into?"

"If you pull off all the stops, you'll be able to beat me. Maybe even kill me, though obviously I doubt that." Ravena said. "But that's _only_ if you play _all_ your cards, and you'll never be able to defeat Robin once you've gotten into that position. Neither one of us win if that happens. You know that, and I know that. And _that_ means we're at an impasse. So I have a deal for you."

"Very bold of you!" The Grimleal laughed. "Your reputation does not do you justice, Ravena Obsidian! It is both true that I have a trap here in place, and that if I fought you all full strength it would cause significant problems for me later down the line. A full clash between us would be, as you say, a lose-lose situation. But what makes you think that scales of the negotiation platform are tipped in _your_ favor?"

"The two dozen Dire Wolves surrounding this building." Ravena smirked. "Citizens, clear the tavern."

At the mention of the force that was the equivalent of a fully mobilized army, the patrons hastily listened to her advice. They scattered through various exits, clearing the room until only two people stood in it. The Grimleal made no move to make any kind of action to take them hostage. At that moment, six figures entered behind Ravena, the lead four holding weapons, one staying behind with a tome, and the other holding a staff at the ready. They all bore the device of a wolf's head on their armor. The other eighteen weren't seen, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Too many fighters would cramp the room, after all. The rest of the Dire Wolves would be covering the other exits.

"Two dozen Dire Wolves under my command is the equivalent of the full assembled might of the Shepherds. Even my father would have difficulty defeating all of us, assuming he even could, and _he's _the strongest man on the continent. So let's make this clear." Ravena continued. "If we decided to turn this into a full out brawl between us, you _will_ lose. We might lose a bit as well, but we're soldiers in line of service. We're fine with loss and we've made peace with death. But you won't suffer loss as well as we can."

"Clever. Even if you aren't telling the truth about your willingness to die, you are correct in your observations – I cannot take losses well. I'm afraid that I've shown up to this round with far less resources to gamble than you have." The Grimleal said, after a pause. "I must admit, this is far from the ideal situation I pictured so out of respect to your abilities, I shall hear you out. What deal do you propose?"

"A simple deal. Take off your mask, and I'll let you walk out of here. You have my word, and I do not lie." Ravena said, keeping her spear in place. "I'll give you thirty seconds to decide."

"AHAHAHA!" The Grimleal broke out into laughter. "So you've decided that you'd rather information than any other currency? Quite a bold move on your part, Ravena Obsidian! And a gamble as well! I may not have a face of any interest to you beneath this mask, you know."

"Doesn't matter. At the very least, you can't hide once I've got posters with your face on it everywhere." Ravena said. "But I'm willing to bet that there's a good reason why you're hiding that face. There's something there you don't want people seeing. And maybe not me seeing, but I'm willing to bet that there's someone, somewhere, that you want to keep your face hidden from. Or am I wrong?"

"No. You are not." The Grimleal said. "But I'm not going to tell you anything further than that right now."

"That's fine, you haven't made your final decision yet. Ten seconds left, by the way." Ravena said. "Tick-tock. Willing to bet you can handle all twenty-five of us when you had trouble with both myself and Father last night?"

"You are correct in your assertion that it may prove a tad too difficult." The Grimleal said. "Would you permit me two minutes to consider, Ravena Obsidian?"

"I'm not letting you stall! Five seconds!"

"Come now, be reasonable. It is not a real decision if you don't let me consider it." The Grimleal said. "Be aware that this _will_ turn disastrous if you do not allow me proper time to consider."

"I'll give you one more minute, then." Ravena whirled her spear and set it in guard position. "But once that's over, either the mask is off, or we attack."

"Ah. So you are familiar with choices and their consequences. Good, that saves us some time." The Grimleal asked. "So, let's talk some philosophy, shall we? Should I refuse this deal, what means are you willing to go through to stop me?"

"I'm not going to hesitate to kill you."

"Yes, well, I'm not convinced about that." The Grimleal said. "Regardless, it's not me you have to be concerned with. Did you know this city has a long and storied history? This tavern for instance, was chosen for two reasons to be my hiding spot. The second is because indeed there are plenty of rats who live here that would sell their own mother for a pocketful of copper, let alone a stranger. The first is because this use to be the sight for execution, and in fact, there is a mass grave beneath here. Full of convicts, killer, thieves, ruffians. Terrible people, really. But why not give them a shot at redemption?"

"He's springing his trap! Minute's up, go in and attack!" Ravena said. "Don't let him get the spell off!"

"Light rune!" The Grimleal gestured, and a barrier of light appeared around both Ravena and the Grimleal, blocking the rest of the Dire Wolves for a few seconds. Ravena grit her teeth – that would only buy him a few seconds from the rest of the Wolves and he could have blocked her out as well. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being tested by this Grimleal.

It pissed her off.

"You'll regret that!" Ravena lunged, performing the fastest spear thrust she was capable of, aiming right for the Grimleal's heart. "Battlemaster-style spearcraft: Rapid Red Thrust!"

"Chon'sin-style blademanship: Iaijutsu." The words were spoken simply, the accompanying action was not. Ravena's spear thrust was deflected by a lightning fast sword draw. The Grimleal held a curved Chon'sin sword in his hand, easily falling into a defensive stance. "That was skilled, if brutal. But I'm afraid that it's not skillful enough if you want to kill me. Though I have to ask: do you want to kill me?"

"Stand still and you'll find out." Ravena shot back. There was a series of impacts on the Light Rune wall behind her as the Dire Wolves started pounding their way through it. Ravena attacked the Grimleal again with a flurry of blows. "I'm the adopted daughter of the greatest man to ever live! You can't take me in a fight."

"Mmm. I must disagree with that assertion, and with that, it seems that you still have a ways to go. I'm afraid my interest in continuing this fight is over." The Grimleal's blade danced among her spear strikes, expertly batting them all aside. "You have much to learn, little one, if that's truly what you think. Our time here is over. And, besides, I was never supposed to be your opponent here."

Ravena didn't see his finishing move coming. She went in for a thrust, only for the Grimleal to assume a two-handed grip and deflect the spear past him. Suddenly, he stepped in far faster than she thought he should have been able to and got within her guard, his sword riding along the edge of her spear. She kept her grip and use the spear to prevent him from getting off a clean swing of his sword, but the Grimleal simply dropped the sword, drew his right arm back, and delivered a clean and powerful blow to the middle of her stomach.

The blow sent Ravena staggering backwards, the wind completely knocked out of her. She dropped her spear, but on reflex drew twin daggers and went into a guard position as she tried to catch her breath. She realized what was going to happen but couldn't shout a warning as the air was knocked from out of her lungs.

_"Darkest light falls from the skies, the darkness grows as all light dies, they'll crave your heart and your demise,"_ the Grimleal took a step back and thrust a hand up, "_by my black hand, the dead shall rise!"_

Floorboards exploded as Risen started crawling up thought them just as the Light Rune shattered. The Dire Wolves leapt back, hesitating and forming a defensive line. The light rune disappeared as the Grimleal looked at Ravena, who had finally recovered. She got the sensation the figure was smirking beneath the mask.

"It's time for me to go, yet sadly the lingering magic will enable the Risen will keep coming even after I'm gone, so you've a choice to make." The Grimleal said. "You aren't my quarry, so I won't go after you. You, however, may go after me when I run. But if you do so, you'll leave the poor people around here at the mercy of the Risen – they're quite mindless and they'll go after anything living."

"_I know that._"

"Let us talk choices, then. Go after me and you may stop me. You may not. If I escape, I may kill a great deal of people, or kill Robin and thus cause a great calamity. I may not. But if you leave the Risen alone, they _will_ kill people – no unknowns or randomness when it comes to them." The Grimleal held out his hands like a scale, moving them like they were balances. "Whichever one shall you pick?"

"Wolves, hear my orders!" Ravena called. "Focus on killing the Risen. I'll handle the Grimleal! He's not going to get the drop on me a second time."

"Sorry, little tactician, but that wasn't one of the options!" The Grimleal drew a green tome from his robes and blasted down, raising himself and blasting through the roof. Ravena scowled – even if she went after him, it'd take far too many Dire Wolves to track him down and anyone else would just get in the way.

"Belay that. I'll focus on killing the Risen too." Ravena sighed and casually decapitated a Risen as the room exploded into full out combat. The Dire Wolves surrounding the building would quickly respond to her orders as well and let the Grimleal flee, focusing on keeping the Grimleal contained. "He got away. Father is not going to be happy."

_A/N: __Next chapter is going to be really fun. I hope y'all have been paying, 'cuz once this stuff starts, it's going to be a wild ride._


	52. Dueling Dragons

"You did _what!?"_

"I'm … I'm really sorry!" Ravena cried. "I wanted to help, and you always have to do everything on your own, it's not fair, it's really not! I though that at this point I was skillful enough on my own to carry some of that burden. I took twenty-four Dire Wolves, I had the whole place mapped out, and we made sure no one got hurt. It's not the worse-case scenario."

"No. You are correct that it's not the worse-case scenario." Robin said, shaking his head and looking at Ravena with disapproval. "But the assassin got away. And that shouldn't have happened."

"Don't you think-"

"And _you_." Robin turned to Vermil. "What was going through _your_ head, letting her do this? I _told_ you what would happen if you hurt Ravena, didn't I? Why would you allow her to do this? This operation was too valuable to be screwed up by a pair of amateurs!"

"…sorry, Robin." Vermil looked down.

"I was fine with you two being together, but what's the point of it if you aren't going to look after each other? I gave you orders, and I expected them to be followed!" Robin said. "Is it my fault? Was I not clear when I said that I wanted you to leave the imposter to me? _I_ knew that it would be too much for you two to handle successfully, but _you_ somehow thought you were smarter than I am. Didn't you tell me the other day that I was a better Battlemaster than you, Ravena? Why would you think that you'd be up to this job?"

"I didn't think that this assassin would be that strong." Ravena looked aside. "I thought you just wanted to take care of him yourself because that's what you always do. You always try to take all the burden on yourself. I was only trying to help."

"…Well, your 'help' almost jeopardized the situation." Robin said icily. "As it happens, this wasn't a case of 'I want to handle all the burden myself' but a case of 'this assassin should only be fought by me'. There's things happening behind the scenes that you don't know about, and I'm very lucky that the botch-up didn't go _worse._"

"Wait, If you knew something else, why didn't you tell me?" Ravena said. "I _still_ have no idea who that is, and you won't tell me anything."

"I would have told you, if you could be trusted." Robin said. "But then you went-"

"If _I_ could be trusted!?" Ravena cried. "Are you joking? _You're_ the one who didn't tell me anything before this whole thing. If you knew something that I didn't and this whole thing wouldn't have gone pear-shaped if you told me it, it's _your _fault, not mine."

"It isn't my fault, because _I_ told you not to go after the assassin."

"No. You told me not to do anything _stupid._" Ravena countered. "I had _two dozen_ Dire Wolves backing me up. If the fighter was anything short of Dant basically, we could have beaten them. Instead, the assassin ran, after spawning hundreds of Risen. It was all we could do to stop them from spreading."

"Right. Then there's that. Another screw-up on your part. You elected to go after him, and you failed miserably." Robin sighed. "Your approach was sloppy if he could spring a trap that obvious against you. Not to mention that you _chose_ to let him get away."

"Wait. Are you saying I _should_ have gone after him after he unleashed the Risen on everyone?" Ravena asked. "I would have needed the Dire Wolves to corral him under those circumstances, and I couldn't leave them behind!"

"_Exactly_. _You_ needed the Dire Wolves. _I_ would have been more than capable of doing so while leaving the Dire Wolves behind." Robin crossed his arms. "Which is the _point_ I'm trying to make. This mistake was made because of _your_ incompetence. Every tactician knows that you pick the right weapon for the right job, and you weren't it. Again, because you _didn't listen to me when I gave you orders._"

"Robin, don't you think you're being too hard on her?" Vermil tried interjecting.

"Shut up, Vermillion." Robin said. "I've half a mind of bringing you up on treason right now."

"You _wouldn't_!" Ravena protested. "Father, I didn't wait for five years just so you could come back and be a complete ass. I screwed up. I admit it. But the assassin was expecting us to find him anyway and set a trap for you. I ruined that plan. _And_ no one got hurt. We might not have gotten the best result, but we didn't walk out of this with a loss."

"By whose accounting?" Robin shook his head. "True, you didn't screw up _completely_. In fact, thanks to what you've described from how he dealt with you, I'm more or less certain of who that blasted assassin is. But if not for you, I could have had this all done and finished with. Instead, you botched the call and now I'll have to clean up your mess. That's extra work I _didn't_ need."

"You know who it is?" Ravena's eyes grew wide. "So we'll get him after all."

"Again, no. _I'll_ get him after all. You'll be doing nothing of the sort." Robin's expression grew hard. "Ravena, Vermillion; you two need to think about what you did wrong today. And, as for now, I'm suspending you from all military activity for the remainder of the ceremony."

"That's unfair." Ravena said. "You _need_ me."

"No. What I _need_ are people who can follow orders. You don't get a pass because of how strong you are or how close you are to me." Robin said. "This all could go very wrong if everything starts getting out of hand, and I need people who can listen to me. That's not the two of you right now. And, you, Ravena, are grounded."

"_I'm nineteen!"_ Ravena scowled. "You can't ground me! And our house burned down to the ground. What are you going to do, huh? Throw me in prison? Really? Are you going to go to that extent?"

"Fine. I suppose you're off the hook for that one." Robin's veins pulsed with annoyance. "But I am serious about the suspension. You're not to get involved with anything, understand? If you do, then there will be _more_ serious consequences. And I'll have Aversa checking up on it, so don't try anything again."

"Fine. Fine, I guess that's how its going to be like. Serves me right for trying to _help_ you, Robin. I guess no one can do that because of just how high and mighty you are." Ravena spun off in a huff and grabbed Vermil's arm. "Come on, Vermil. We're leaving. Let's go blow stuff up in your lab or something, seeing as we're banned from everything else."

Vermil saw Robin narrow his eyes and give him one of the darkest looks Vermil had ever seen Robin give anyone, something which was no doubt meant to scare him into obedience. Vermil swallowed as he nervously followed Ravena.

-_Robin's Office_-

"Robin? You asked to see me?" Lucina asked, stepping into his office.

"Yes." Robin shuffled a sheaf of papers on his desk. "I finally finished cleaning up this office, and the first thing that happens is I get swapped by paperwork again. Honestly, of all the evils that humans have ever created, paperwork is right up there."

"I sympathize, I think." Lucina said. "I wouldn't really know the evils of paperwork. Laurent and Brady are the ones to handle it for us. Laurent rarely complains, but then he rarely complains in general. Brady complains a lot but gets it all done anyway basically perfect."

"You have very capable companions." Robin noted. He stacked the papers and slid it into one of his drawers. "Well, I'm glad I got the permits for _that_, then. It's true that the ceremony is top-notch, I just noticed one or two things that could improve it. And the mountain of paperwork I've had to contend with is killing me."

"Red tape?"

"No, that'd be preferable. Red tape I deal with by just swinging my authority around." Robin growled. "Here, it's that I'm _allowed_ to do it, only I have to get these three forms signed, each by someone on an opposite end of the city and file them all to an office that's open three days a week, alternating weeks, only at specific times of the day."

"It seems problematic." Lucina agreed. "Um, did you call me in here to vent or…?"

"Sorry." Robin said. "No, I wanted to ask you a few questions. How goes it for your group? I wasn't able to keep tabs on you as well as I would have liked during my hiatus. I hope everything is well and I hope that you're all together, without incident."

"My, ah, interference during the final day of conflict did bring our loyalty into question." Lucina admitted. "But, since Chrom ended up on the council and all I really did was save his life, the worst of it was averted, thankfully."

"That's good to hear. And you'll be staying in the Vermillion City during the events of ceremony, right?" Robin said. "If I remember correctly, your group was assigned to a barracks."

"Actually... a spare mansion." Lucina corrected him. "Seeing as we're a little more important than your average band of mercenaries, and smaller too, someone thought it'd be a good idea to give us some extra amenities. I don't object."

"I see." Robin said. "And, what about you personally? You haven't been ill, have you?"

"No, I'm perfectly healthy." Lucina narrowed her eyes. "Is there a reason you're checking up on us?"

"I merely owe you a debt, that's all." Robin said. "If not for you, I'd have killed Chrom. Believe me, I intend to pay that debt back in full."

"I see." Lucina shrugged. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for worrying about us, Robin. Myself, and my comrades, are doing fine. And how about you?"

"Same as ever." Robin chuckled. "Who am I kidding? No, I've changed a lot from what I used to be. But it's my hope that someday I'll be better than I use to be. Now it's my turn to ask why you're so concerned."

"Actually, I'm asking for our tactician Morgan." Lucina clarified. "She admires you greatly. She was very worried about you. When she found out that I was going to talk to you, she asked me to see how you were doing."

"Hmm. You say that your tactician greatly admires me." Robin mused. "I wonder why that is."

"Morgan … well, I don't know what goes on in her head, to tell you the truth." Lucina admitted. "Your guess is just as good as mine is."

"Oh, I've no doubt about that." Robin agreed. "Oh. One last question for you, before you leave. Did Chrom Awaken yet?"

Lucina blinked. Subconsciously, her body stiffened, and her fingers began to creep towards the hilt of her sword. Slowly, Lucina leveled her gaze at Robin.

"What?" Robin said. "No one can possibly eavesdrop on us now, and I _know_ Chrom has the Gemstones. There's absolutely no danger of telling me."

"I… I think it's best if I don't tell you." Lucina said, slowly. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just a necessary precaution."

"Cute." Robin said. "But I'm the one who gave you the Gemstones. Did you get them to Chrom or not?"

"You gave me the Gemstones so that Chrom could Awaken and deal with you if the need arises, didn't you?" Lucina said. "I would think it'd be in your best interest to know as little as possible."

"Fair point." Robin said. "Or it would be, if there wasn't only one person who could Awaken. Either Chrom's Awakened or he hasn't. If he hasn't, then there's no reason that he shouldn't be. I guess I'm not really asking whether or not Chrom Awakened and I'm more telling you that he'd _better_ have, because if he hasn't, I don't have a backup plan."

"Right…" Lucina looked away.

"Unless…" Robin looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "Do _you_ have a backup plan? Are there any hidden heirs to the Ylissean bloodline that I wouldn't have any right to know about and that person has Awakened?"

"Well, if there was, I _definitely _wouldn't be telling you that." Lucina said. "Robin, why are you asking me all these questions?"

"The assassin just has me on edge, that's all."

"You know something you aren't telling anyone."

"I know _a lot _of things that I'm not telling anyone." Robin countered. "It comes with the job. What I'm really asking you, Lucina, is what exactly you've been planning to do about Grima."

"Now you're making me nervous." Lucina said. "Grima's been defeated. His temple is destroyed, and the Gemstones are in safe hands. Sure, Morgan has a plan to deal with him. But, as far as I'm concerned, my mission is over."

"Good." Robin smiled. "Very good. But you _did_ Awaken someone, didn't you? I know Morgan – she's a competent tactician who doesn't make mistakes. If she has a backup plan, as you say, that means she's Awakened someone."

"…Maybe." Lucina winced.

"Don't worry." Robin said. "It's not that you talked too much, it's just that I'm that smart. So, is it you?"

"For the last time!" Lucina grit her teeth. "I'm _not_ a member of Ylissean nobility!"

"_Corrumpere."_ Robin snapped his fingers and a dark pulse radiated from him. Lucina's blade was drawn in an instant and she slashed at the pulse, which disintegrated before her blade. "…hmm."

"What was that?" Lucina's blade was pointed at him.

"Just a harmless hex that I acquired in my travels for detecting draconic energy." Robin said. "It appears that Falchion lookalike of yours certainly lives up to its name – that some powerful draconic magic housed within it. But you're completely clean – you haven't Awakened."

"Of course I haven't!" Lucina snapped. "What part of 'not Chrom's bastard sister' do I have to drive into your skull until you understand it?"

"Easy, there." Robin said. "I don't mind you getting mad at me, Lucina, but save your anger until I do something reprehensible, alright? I was just curious."

"Reprehensible like what?"

"Well…" Robin considered. "I'm not really supposed to be doing evil things at this point. So … how about I make this up to you by telling you a secret of my own instead?"

"That'd hardly be an equal exchange for invading my privacy." Lucina scowled and sheathed her blade. "Robin … please tell me you actually _have_ changed, and you're not just pretending. Because, I'll be brutally honest right here – you're doing a bad job of pretending if that's the case."

"Lucina, just because I've changed doesn't mean I'm except from being the Battlemaster." Robin said. "I've a responsibility to the Empire, and I mean to see it through."

"By alienating most of your allies?" Lucina said.

"I'm not _trying_ to." Robin said. "Look I … it's complicated, okay? But I'm not going to pull a stunt like that again."

"Alright. I suppose I can give you the benefit of the doubt this once." Lucina allowed. "I _did_ try to kill you, after all, so I'm not really in a position to complain."

"Thank you for understanding." Robin said, smiling. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've paperwork to do."

_-City Streets-_

Robin stepped out of a side exit of the castle, one he used whenever he didn't want to deal with crowds, and thus one little known to anyone else. Aversa was waiting for him, lurking in a shadow, and popped up out of it and behand walking alongside him. Apparently, she knew about the exit. Robin allowed her to accompany him.

"Evening, Robin. It's a bit late for you to be out at night, isn't it?" Aversa said. "Especially with the assassins and all."

"Don't worry. Everyone knows that the Battlemaster has moved to the palace and is staying there for the time being." Robin said. "It's pretty safe there, with a lot of guards. The assassin won't attack it."

"Which begs the question … why are you here?"

"Worried about me?" Robin asked. "You really shouldn't, Morgaine."

"Someone has to, given that you won't do it for yourself." Aversa responded. "So, which safehouse are you to stay by?"

"None of them. I don't actually have any in the capital." Robin said sheepishly. "The, ah, expense got out of control, and I can just teleport, remember? I have another mansion here, though. I ended up in possession of Excellus's old one, and I'll just use that one."

"You aren't worried about the assassin?"

"Please." Robin grinned. "He should be worried about me. I've figured him out completely."

"Have you, now?" Aversa stopped short. "Who is it?"

"Let's just say …" Robin considered and shook his head. "Eh. Let's just say it's a Grimleal super-soldier, and that I'll have him taken care of within the day."

"Odd. I've never heard about such things." Aversa said. "Validar didn't keep secrets from me."

"Correct. This is a secret kept from Validar." Robin said. "It appears that the Gray Tactician had a few tricks up his sleeve that Validar didn't know about."

"So this _is_ related to the Gray Tactician!"

"Yes, I believe it is." Robin nodded. "However, I will say this. It is my belief that this assassin and the Gray Tactician are two separate people. But without question, the two of them are inextricably linked."

"And you have a plan, don't you?"

"Morgaine, have ever known me _not_ to have a plan?" An evil smirk appeared on Robin's face. "Yes, I've a plan. An absolutely brilliant and completely foolproof plan."

"…You're really going to go there and call your plan 'absolutely foolproof'?" Aversa responded. "I thought you knew better than handing the universe those kinds of lines."

"Oh, woe is me!" Robin cried dramatically. "My plan is going to come undone all because, despite all the effort I've put into it, I boasted about it once."

"I suppose that's another part of you that changed."

"And may I ask where you're intending to go this late at night?"

"I was actually waiting to give you a lecture."

"Sorry, I'm allergic to those." Robin spun around. "I'll assume that you'll be in the palace, alongside Ravena. If you see here, would you mind telling her that I've calmed down a bit and that I'll be willing to spend time with her tomorrow."

"And if I see Pheros, what should I say?"

"Um…" Robin turned to Aversa. "What would I have to say to the Empress?"

"Really? Really?" Aversa looked at him. "Really? You are very lucky that I'm the fiercely loyal type, because otherwise I'd slap you across the face both ways, kick you in your manhood, and then spit on you."

"What did I do to deserve _that_?"

"You broke Pheros's heart, you jerk! What do you think!?" Aversa said. "Goodness, Robin, are you really _that_ blind? She's been waiting for you for five years, and all you've been doing since you've gotten back is dance around the issue and give her the cold shoulder. What kind of degenerate scum are you?"

"It's … complicated…"

"_Of course it's complicated, you emotionally-stunted toad!_" Aversa cried. "This isn't some tactical exercise, you idiot! It's a person with actual real feelings, and, right now, you've just basically stabbed a knife into Pheros's heart with all that you've been doing. Final straw was today, by the way, because you kept calling her Empress. It's like you're _trying_ to distance yourself from her."

"I… uh…"

"Oh. _Oh._" Aversa slapped her forehead. "Of course. You _are_ trying to distance yourself, aren't you? You unrepentant son of Grimleal fanatic. What, is this too complicated for you? Did you get cold feet in the five years that you were gone?"

"It's not like that…" Robin tried.

"So tell me how it _is_ like."

"It's really best if I don't." Robin protested. "Morgaine, could you help me?"

"It depends on you, really." Aversa sighed. "I've sworn to follow you, so if you ask me, yes. But if you don't change that attitude of yours and your behavior, you are _sunk_ and there's nothing I can do about it. It's up to you."

"Can you … try to ease up the tensions? At least until the Grand Imperial Ceremony?"

"That's a week, Robin." Aversa said. "You want be to buy you a week … to do what, exactly?"

"All I need is that one week."

"…Yes, I can try to do that." Aversa said. "But, remember, you promised to dance with Pheros, and that's your shot at redemption. You'd better have something really amazing planned for that."

"Heh." Robin grinned. "You have no idea…"

"And your going to be dealing with something right now, aren't you?"

"What tipped you off?"

"I know your patterns, Robin." Aversa said. "You're planning something. Want backup?"

"…Tempting." Robin considered. He shook his head. "Sorry. This isn't the type of operation you can go into without prior knowledge. You'll be a liability, not an asset, if you haven't been briefed on all the particular beforehand. I'd really like you on my side, but I'm not sure that'll be possible."

"I see."

"You're not just going to follow me anyway, are you?"

"Who do you take me for, Ravena? I may agree with her that your acting like an idiot, but I'm devoutly loyal." Aversa chuckled as she retreated and disappeared back into the shadows.

"I hope that's the case." Robin said softly, using his senses to make sure that she was actually gone. "I sincerely don't want to kill you."

-_Excellus's (Former) Mansion_-

Robin walked up to the large double doors which served as the entrance. Aversa had left him and doubled back to the palace on his request. Robin considered his options and then gently rapped on the door. No one answer, so Robin withdrew a key from his pocket and let himself in.

Unsurprisingly, at least to Robin, the fireplace was lit, alongside with the torches. The room was basked in the dim glow of firelight, and at the far side, stood a man in dark robes, wearing the same Grimleal mask as the one who attacked Robin the previous night. He was back, but this time Robin was ready.

"I thought I'd find you here." Robin commented. "The least you could do is open the door when I knocked, you know."

The figure in the dragon mask made no response. His head tilted a bit, as if questioning Robin.

"Very well. I'll explain it." Robin said, after a pause. "The attack on my house was just a diversion. Your intention all along was to destroy it, knowing that if that happened, I'd be forced to relocate elsewhere, and that I'd be alone when I relocated. After all, your sole objection was to get me alone. Not a great plan, though. What would have happened if I decided to stay at the palace? Seems kind of risky to me."

"Your office was ransacked, was it not?"

"Is _that_ the reason you did it?" Robin blinked. "You thought that it would make me distrust the safety of the palace to the point where I would go somewhere else?"

"No. I trusted that you valued your reputation for paranoia." The figure responded. "Even though you didn't know that anyone had realized your office was ransacked, for the famed Robin of Valm to ignore such an event would be calamitous to anyone who had realized. Such behavior would be … _unbecoming_ … of such a tactician. And that behavior is very risky for you right now. Or do you not agree?"

"You've realized." Robin grinned, a rakish predatory smile that every single one of his close friends would be shocked to see on his face. He drew a blade and settled into a combat stance. "Well, you're awfully _clever_, aren't you? Or at least … that's what I would like to say. But we both know you had an advantage."

"I think it's time we settled this." The Grimleal made a single gesture, and a spear dropped into his hands. A large spear with an equally impressive blade, crimson red, and bearing a single name inscribed upon it. _Gungnir._

"Oh _ho_. Quite the impressive spear, you have there, Grimleal." Robin attacked. His speed was such that the tactician almost left behind a still image and he struck with the quickness of a striking serpent. The Grimleal reacted just as quickly, spinning the blade and deflecting the sword to the side. Robin struck again, and again, rapid slashes at high speed, forcing the Grimleal on the defensive, spear whirling.

"I'd ask if you even knew how to wield that weapon, but that seems to be the case." Robin kept up the furious assault, freely shifting between one-handed and two-handed blows to use a mixture of speed and power in his assault, freely shifting between every sword style at his disposal. Any normal fighter would have been overwhelmed by the sheer variance of strikes and attacks, but his opponent had no problem keeping up. "Though I must admit that I was under the impression that spear was abandoned in a nameless gorge between the border of Ylisse and Plegia."

The Grimleal made no response save to go on the offensive, making a move to dodge a blow from Robin. He didn't make it cleanly - Robin's sword swing caught one of the horns of the bone mask and shattered it clean off. In return, the Grimleal swung the spear laterally around to bisect the tactician. Robin dropped to the floor to avoid the slash, shooting up just as fast and then backflipping in the style of mercenaries to avoid the follow-up attack.

Now the Grimleal had the advantage, swinging the spear around him and slashing up everything in front of him. Robin had no problem, using his own blade to deflect the blows aside as they came, and carefully read his opponent's movements. With a swift blow, Robin clashed sword against spear and spun inwards. He grabbed the spear with his left hand and ripped it clean with a quick Ignis-fueled grab, tossing it aside.

"Time to tip the scales." Robin said, grimly. "When I'm this close, I won't miss."

The Grimleal moved to grapple with Robin now that he was in close, but Robin was faster still. He slammed the hilt of his blade into the Grimleal's mask, shattering it into pieces. But before he could see the identity of the figure, he felt one hand upon his chest and another on his face. A furious explosion of electricity lit up the room as the Grimleal blasted him, slamming both figures back. Robin went slamming into the far wall of the room, impacting it and cracking it behind him, but he was uninjured himself by the magical blast. He slowly got to his feet and saw the Grimleal doing the same, with his face being obscured by hood and long white hair that came free without a mask to hold them back.

"Now, you've no mask." Robin said, pointing his blade at his foe. "So I'll ask you this simple question. Who are you, Grimleal?"

"So, you want to play this game to the end, do you? _Grimleal? _You dare call me Grimleal?" Robin's opponent had a voice that rang with a calm fury. "Don't insult me."

"I'll call you whatever I please until I know who you are."

"I said that I saw the game that you're playing. But you're a fool if you think I'll play along." The figure got up, hood drawn over his head. "You dare question who _I_ am? Have you lost hold of your senses? Have you forgotten the consequences of your actions? Is it even possible that you don't know who I am? Or perhaps the better question here is just who do you think you are, _Robin of Valm?"_

The name was accompanied with a scorn and mockery that was generally only seen in the exaggerations or plays. Such venom accompanied the words that the malice was almost palpable. Robin's eye narrowed.

"Tell you what. Why don't you introduce yourself, first." Robin suggested with a malicious grin, keeping his sword level. "I think there's quite the misunderstanding going on here, and as the guest, it's only polite that you introduce yourself first. And, afterwards, I'll do the same."

"_Introduce myself?_" The figure laughed, his voice cold. "Oh, I'll introduce myself, alright. I'm no guest here, not at all, but if you've lost all the desire to live and want to antagonize me like that, I'll play along with your game. But first…"

The figure raised his right hand and opened it, letting an eyepatch fall to the ground. Robin scowled and moved his hand to cover his right eye, but he knew full well that it was too late. He'd trained himself to keep the eye close, so he hadn't noticed when the eyepatch was ripped clean. His opponent had seen the wholly intact and closed right eye. His cover as 'Robin' was completely blown, and now it was impossible for him to maintain his façade. He had not, and never been, the real Robin of Valm, as his opponent had surmised. Most likely because his opponent had known where the real Robin of Valm had been the entire time.

"You came yourself, didn't you? Unfortunately, I lost the ability to track you when you stopped warping four months ago near northern Valm and went to ground to hide your trail, but I thought you were hiding, rather than anything else." The imposter Robin said. "I must admit, some time, I was under the impression that you were someone else – possibly even a Grimleal assassin that I didn't know about. But it _is_ you, isn't it – _Robin?"_

The figure tossed his hood up. A thin white beard was on his face, and he had long hair tied back Chon'sin style, also white as the driven snow. His face bore the scars of many battles, chief among which was his missing right eye. His left eye was lit up with purple flames, and while his face otherwise resembled the room's other occupant, there was a look of pure fury on it.

"Yes. As you've correctly guessed, my name is Robin Wormtongue. Or, you may know be better as 'the man whose life you thought it was a good idea to imitate'. You may be able to use Ignis, but let's see you use this. _Ignis Corona!_" The real Robin stared at the man who was pretending to be him for the past few days as electricity crackled within the blazing red flame in his eye. He raised his hand, and a nexus of electricity appeared within it, crackling with raw power. "The fact that I didn't return for the ceremony wasn't an open invitation for imitators and frauds to try and replace me. Now, on the off chance you want a painless death, I'll give you one chance. Tell me this: _who are you?"_

_A/N: Heh. Yes, that's been Grima imitating Robin the entire time and Robin never had any intention of returning in his role of Grandmaster. You haven't been looking at the opening gambit of a game between the two, you've been looking at the game in progress the entire time. And now comes the fun part._


	53. Despair

-_Excellus's Former Mansion_-

"Who are you? All I'm interested in is that one answer to one simple question." Robin said, eye burning with spectral Ignis fire. "Oh. And here's another one: WHY DID YOU THINK THAT TRYING TO TAKE OVER MY LIFE WAS A GOOD IDEA!?"

"Why, what an odd question." The imposter Robin smirked. "My name is Robin, and I'm not trying to take over your life. I'm merely trying to take over mine."

"Under normal circumstances, I'm the type of person to appreciate the dedication of a doppelganger, not to mention that I do like keeping things professional myself." Robin said. "But you've alienated my girlfriend and yelled at my daughter. You've made this _personal. _You're not going to be getting my good side. I'm going to give you one last chance before I very painfully render your existence null and void. Who are you?"

"I suppose a straightforward answer isn't too much to ask of me." The imposter Robin shrugged. "Very well, Robin. I'll answer all your questions. After all, I foresee us getting along very well."

"My foot. Your face." Robin said through gritted teeth. "That's about all the getting along we're ever going to have."

"So uncivil!" The imposter said. "I'm going to introduce myself, could you at least have a modicum of respect or even civility?"

"You've done absolutely nothing to deserve as such." Robin said. "Honestly, the fact that you're talking is the only thing keeping you alive right now. And if you don't say something I want to hear within the next ten seconds, I'm just going to let my emotions get the better of me and violently carve you apart. Now. Give. Me. Your. Name."

"Well, I'd rather not start us off on the wrong foot, but I suppose it can't be helped under these circumstances." The imposter Robin said. "I've gone by different names and titles over the years, but my most recent name is Robin Wormtongue. At least, that's the name of the body I inhabit, which happens to be the same as yours. I've also been called Medeus, though in this time and place I am known by a different name altogether. You know me as Desert Hawk the Hierophant, however, the name I think you would know me most well by is Grima. And I am the Fell Dragon."

"The-" Robin winced as the other Robin locked eyes with him. He suddenly caught a sharp glimpse beneath his duplicate's eyes, a gargantuan six-winged dragon, a maw ready to swallow and devour and six red lights for eyes. A giant writhing mass of raw power coiled beneath the surface of the imposter, dark magic and cruel power waiting for an excuse to be allowed to roam free. "_No._ That's impossible! Even if you mimic my looks, you can't mimic my makeup! I'm the only Fellblood, and the Dragon's Table no longer exists."

"True." Grima said. "In _this_ time and place. But we can discuss the details of my origin later. As for why I 'tried to take over your life', actually, that was merely a deception on my part. In truth I was merely trying to get your attention. I've been paying close attention to you for quite a while, ever since you disappeared after the Grand Treaty. I needed to talk to you at some point, and we were getting distressingly close to the time of the Victory Celebration. Normally, I can track your little warp spell, but you stopped using it about six months ago and I was getting desperate."

"What game are you playing at?" Electricity crackled around Robin.

"Calm down." Grima said. "I said that I was going to answer your questions, didn't I?"

"I should trust someone who tried to replace me!?" Robin demanded. "Besides, you just admitted that you're the Fell Dragon! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't immolate you right now!"

"I assure me, I mean you no harm. I do apologize for impersonating you: but that was just to lure you out. I really had no other choice, and I simply had to meet you." Grima said. "You must have questions. Just be aware that, despite my intentions, I'm quite aware that this will end in another clash between us. I'm more than willing to answer your question and you probably won't get another opportunity. My advice to you is to simply ask away before we clash blades, if at all."

_Analysis._ Robin grit his teeth._ I felt the powerful aura of a dragon just now, and that was the Mark of Grima. It's possible that he's telling the truth. Not to mention that he's correct – if he's willing to give me information right now, I can save the fight for later. Delaying doesn't help either of us – he's screwed if anyone sees two Robins fighting each other and I don't have any allies in the city who can help me. Yet … if he's willing to freely give out information, there must be a reason for it. And that reason can't be good if indeed he is Grima._

_So, kill him now and ignore what he has to say?_ Robin considered the possibility. _No. That cuts against my grain as a tactician. Knowledge is power, and the more knowledge I have, the more power I have. There's nothing he could tell me that would put me in a more disadvantageous position. Alright. If he's going to answer anything I have to ask, then I'll clear up the massive contradiction here and see what that turns out._

"Fine. You claim to be Grima. But that's impossible." Robin said. "Grima is sealed away and can only be summoned using a method which doesn't exist, and that's _into me_. Explain that."

"Certainly." Grima said. "You'll notice that you left out another contradiction – that I claim to be you. Well, it's like this. Are you familiar with Lucina?"

"Lucina, the Foreseer? Or Chrom's daughter, Lucina?"

"Yes." Grima chuckled. "Foreseer. She's cute, that one, taking up that name. No, she's no Foreseer. A more accurate term would be 'Past-seer'. Or, come to think of it, 'Historian'. 'Lucina the Historian'! Now there's a title that you wouldn't ever think to put on that tomboy, but it is the most accurate. A historian is what you call someone who know history, after all. She doesn't know the future, Robin. She knows history."

"How could she-"

"Because she's Chrom's daughter. Surely, you've met her? The young Lucina and the elder Lucina are the same woman. One just happens to be from a good decade or so into the future, having been sent to the past. Lucina the Historian comes from the future, Robin." Grima said. "It's how she knows everything. Or, well, a lot of things."

"She comes from the future? No, not just her. That group of hers as well." Robin blinked. His mind raced, pulling various threads together. Lucina's companions, her knowledge and reluctance to use it, her distrust of him and attempted murder. It all fit together. Time travel? No one even considered it, because it was impossible. But if it was true… there were two important points. One, a lot of things he didn't understand suddenly made sense_._ The second-

"That means you're me. You _are_ me." Robin realized. "You're the version of me from Lucina's future that went through the ritual and became the Fell Dragon, Grima. You're the me that Lucina was trying to stop. She didn't _foresee_ me becoming the Fell Dragon. She came from a world where it already happened. No wonder she tried killing me when we met. I presume that means she _doesn't_ know about you?"

"Correct. I traveled to the past under my own power." Grima agreed. "Unfortunately, the trip has left me a little weary. Lucina knows nothing of my existence in this time."

"Yeah." Robin said. "Right. I definitely sympathize with her then. But I've gotten over the whole concept of killing myself. So, you've got my attention. Now, what do you want with it, you utter fool?"

"Is that how you talk to your god?" Grima chuckled.

"Let me be clear: I collapsed a _mountain _because I wanted nothing to do with you. You are no god. And, even as we speak, I'm coming up with plans to kill you." Robin said. "And it's equally clear that you want something from me. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me."

"Nothing." Grima said. "I came to offer you a chance. This is a courtesy, nothing more. I wish for you and I to become one. Accept the power of Grima and Awaken alongside me. It's entirely up to you to accept or not."

"That's impossible." Robin flatly stated. "The Awakening cannot be done."

"Nothing is impossible, tactician, merely difficult." Grima said. "My early attempt to do as such is what wiped your memory clean. But, should you join me, then we'll be able to manage it, even without the Fire Emblem and the Dragon's Table. Those were only necessary for the first Awakening. But now that it's been done, it should be trivial to do it again."

"Wait." Robin blinked. "Are there two of you? There's two Lucinas. If I go through with this ritual, would you be the one possessing my body, or the Grima from my time?"

"Please don't refer to it as possession." Grima said. "The process is called Awakening, after all. Think of it as a melding of minds or an _enlightening_. Similarly, it makes no difference as to how many Grimas there are – the Grima from your time is not different from me, save for the knowledge I possess. And the power we possess is intrinsic connected between us. We're functionally the same entity."

"And you want me to _join_ this entity?"

"Yes." Grima said. "We're quite alike. I don't need you, of course, but I saw what you were capable of in Valm. How could I not invite you to join me? Like I told you, I have no intention of harming you. Agree to join me, and I'll step right back out of your way."

"Join you." Robin said flatly. "As in, join you and become a dark dragon would-be god who wants to bring about the destruction of all of humanity."

"Not to put too fine of a point on it, but…" Grima considered. "No, that is more or less exactly how I would have put it."

"Why do you need to do the Awakening again if you've already done it?" Robin asked.

"Ah." Grima nodded sagely. "Looking for an insight on how to defeat me? I don't mind, it's what I would do in your place. True, the Awakening has been performed … but I'm somewhat short on power. I need more mana, so I must perform the ritual again – not to Awaken myself, certainly, but just to gain more power. That was the point of the Dragon's Table after all – a feast fit for a Fell Dragon."

"Tell me, what's the master plan if I join you?" Robin said. "I more or less understand what your plan is, but I don't what your intentions are. You turned into me to draw me out of hiding and now you want us to join together. Then _what?_ We destroy the world, and recreate it in our image?"

"And why not?" Grima offered his hand to Robin. "Join me. I offer unlimited power to accompany the vision that you have as the Battlemaster of Valm. All your dreams can be made into reality, all you have to do is just join me."

"Let me make this as clear as possible." Robin slapped the hand away. "Rot in hell, Fell Dragon. I'm not joining you. Not today, not ever."

"Oh." Grima looked at his stricken hand and turned to Robin, looking sad. "Why not?"

"Why not? Are you joking? In case you haven't notice – _we're horrible people!_" Robin said. "I have a _measurement system _for how likely my closest friends and allies will betray me. I have people trying to _assassinate_ me because they're assuming that I'm working towards the schemes that I just use to cover my real schemes. Every single advancement in rank I've gotten was because I've been responsible for the _death_ of the person to hold the rank previously. I spent the last five years in self-imposed exile because I thought my very _presence_ was a liability when Valm wasn't engaged in all-out war. And that was _before_ any Fell-Dragon-related possessions. WE ARE NOT A GOOD PERSON!"

"…I see." Grima sighed. "I had thought … no, that was very presumptuous of me. I was hoping your time among Valm would have opened your eyes a bit more, but you still cling to your childish naivety."

"Not wanting to join forces with an evil dark dragon and destroy the word is '_childish naivety'_!?"

"So we're evil." Grima shrugged. "There are many kinds of evil, Robin, just as there many kinds of good. And to equate them all to each other might as well as just draw a line in the middle of a continent and declare one side to be right and the other to be wrong. Pointless, futile, and more wrong than any kind of individual wrong any good or evil could be.

There are evils that are necessary, just as there are goods that are not. Crusaders for justice, tempered with naught a concern for the reasons behind the crimes are just as bad as those who deny all the folly of evil that they do. I do not argue that what I do is not evil – indeed, those who claim themselves 'beyond' good and evil may as well declare themselves 'beyond' right and left. Instead, I claim that while I _can_ be labeled evil, the evil I bring is not the kind of evil that you fight.

Twisted darkness, the kind that Validar possessed. The fanatic cultic devotion, regardless of sacrifice made to achieve the zealot's ends. That is an evil that I am not. The dark passion that drove the Mad King. That was a thirst for vengeance, blood for blood. Revenge is something neither of us believe in, Robin. It's merely the emotional aspect of sunken costs."

"So what are _you_?" Robin demanded. "What kind of evil is that evil that wakes up and decides to annihilate a _world!?_"

"I am that which keeps you from your peace. I am the knowledge of the true nature of man. I am the breath of ruin that will inhabit the earth when the time of mortals have passed. I am many things, Robin, but only _we_ can truly grasp what I truly mean." Grima smiled. "You've seen it, have you not? The nature of man. You've spent your entire life, from regaining your memories in the quest that you, Walhart, Chrom, Emmeryn, and countless others have embarked.

Yet you've wondered, haven't you? Always a nagging feeling at the back of your head. How can you do it if they can't? We're special, Robin. But not that special. Despite the efforts of the greatest people you know, and the people throughout history – Marth, Alm, Anri, to name a few – nothing has changed. All they've done is delay the inevitable."

"That isn't true!" Robin jabbed at Grima with his finger. "Just because you can name people means nothing! And you've been at the cause of most of those conflicts!"

"I haven't." Grima shook his head. "In case you haven't been paying attention to history, I haven't been able to interact with it for one thousand years. And during that period, have wars ceased? No. True, there were those who fought in the name of Medeus, but if not for Medeus, they would have fought in the name of someone else. Do not blame me for the evils within man. And where evil exists, only one outcome is certain."

"Do you expect me to believe you?"

"You already do." Grima said. "You haven't asked me what I mean by the inevitable, and I've never specified it. You understand. Say it with me. The inevitable is the…"

"Collapse of all of humanity." Robin said, gritting his teeth. "It doesn't matter how high we climb, if we fall under once –_ once! –_ then all we've done and all we've ever done will all be for naught. The ultimate game of chance. No matter how unlikely tails is, if it's flipped once, the game is over."

"And the odds of tails being flipped?" Grima asked, smiling. "The odds of the utter destruction of humanity?"

"Infinitesimally small." Robin said. "Less than a percent of a percent of a percent, and possibly smaller, but that's so small there's not point of calculating how much smaller."

"And yet, that small number may be the largest number to ever exist." Grima smiled. Robin found his heart beating. "For as long as that number exists, that means the fall of humanity is _certain._ I don't seek to annihilate a world. I see a world that will be annihilated, and I want to change it. That's what I am, Robin. That's what _we_ are. The breath of ruin. The wings of despair_._ The certainty of the dark night. Ruin incarnate. WE. ARE. GRIMA."

"You want to change the world by destroying it. Well, I'm not going to join you." Robin said. "I'll _never _join you."

"Funny, that's what Say'ri said to you. And Cherche. And Aversa. And Virion." Grima laughed. "Really? I _said_ we didn't fall for the sunk cost fallacy, Robin. Recognize it – _we_ are the only avenue that embraces the true nature of everything."

"Well, _that's_ utterly nihilistic-" Robin started.

"BLAME REALITY!" Grima moved incredibly fast, grabbing Robin by his throat and slamming him against the wall behind him. Robin noticed tears in the man's eyes. "Why must _I _be the villain when the _world_ is to blame? You _know_ that it's true! You _know_ the world, you know it like _I _do. You can't _not_, with all that I've done to help you. That's why I did it! I don't want to possess you, Robin. Not when we're the same person, and all I am is the you with more knowledge! When you served the idealist Chrom, you couldn't see the truth, but now…? I want you to see what I see. I _need_ you to see what I see."

Grima let go of him. Robin rose slowly, regaining his breathing. Grima hadn't tried choking him, but it wasn't easy to breathe, nonetheless. Grima gestured around him. "Because, after all, what do you see that I don't?"

"Nothing." Robin admitted.

"Then what do you know that I don't?" Grima asked.

"Nothing."

"Then what do you believe in that I don't?" Grima demanded.

"…Nothing."

"Thrice I asked, thrice I was answered." Grima said, looking Robin so their identical eyes met. "So, after all that, tell me. What is the difference between me and you?"

"Nothing." Robin looked away.

"That is correct. Nothing." Grima said. "You are me, and I am you."

"Is there truly no hope?" Robin asked. He had lost some of his voice. "None whatsoever?"

"We both know the answer to that." Grima said. "Without our interference the world will fall to chaos. In fact, without our interference, it _already_ would have. A world which we never existed is one were Ylisse and Plegia bled themselves dry for the second time in a century, then Valm sweeping through the continent, before falling to inevitable civil war."

Robin didn't even need to perform his basic series of calculations to determine Grima was right. Without Robin, no time loop would occur, so Lucina wouldn't be around as a foreseer. If he didn't exist, in all likelihood, a raging war would sweep the continents. Valm's sheer numbers would win the day, before it split apart when _someone _(presumably Excellus) inevitably attempted to betray Walhart. Even if that failed, in the unlikely event that Valm's immense size _didn't_ crack under its own weight during Walhart's reign, it'd do so upon his death.

The weight crashed into him. It wasn't that Robin didn't know it. It was that he'd never wanted to face the combination of facts and had locked the knowledge deep within his mind.

He dropped to his knees, gasping for breath.

"Lies are beautiful things, Robin." Grima smiled. "They are what allow the rest of humanity to survive and to block off the abyss of despair. But someone like you, Robin? You can't hide behind that shroud. Your intellect and understanding lets you see the naked truth in its raw glory. Death and ruin come for all. Why bother fighting it? Join me, Robin."

-_?_-

"He's right." Robin stared. He was back inside his mind, somehow. The place he wound up when he was on the verge of dying. But now it seems that he ended up there even though he'd suffered to physical injury. Was this worse? Maybe not. But at least the equivalent. "Grima is … right. I should join him. Start the whole world over, make it right this time... as if he'd actually listen to me. I don't know if I believe that. But … what other choice do I have?"

_There's always a choice._

"No. There always _looks_ like there's a choice."

_So what's the false choice here, then? Surely you don't believe Grima's lies._

"He has not done so once."

_He lies in his assumptions._

"What do you mean?"

_One day at a time, Robin. That's the truth._

"I … don't understand…"

_Infinity? Guaranteed ruin? Despair? That's not the truth. _There was someone standing behind him, talking to him. _The truth is that the we're pretty resilient. And the reason for that is because we're back by each other. Strength is found in numbers, but not the kind of numbers that monster is talking about. Infinity? Do you think Grima even knows what day tomorrow is?_

"No."

_Exactly. That dragon bastard likes talking a big game. But the thing is that he's never seen things from our perspectives. He's kind of limited that way. He's only ever looked at one as a number that makes up other numbers. _The voice chuckled. _Of course, I'm kind of limited, too. Now, get up._

"Are you Naga?" Robin slowly got up, finding himself back-to-back with the individual talking to him. "This isn't the first time we met, is it?"

_For a tactician, you seem pretty unaware that you aren't supposed to put yourself in danger. _The reply came with a chuckle. _I thought I'd never have to do this, but you keep putting yourself in harm's way. The past few times I just took you here and you did the rest. But now it seems like I've got to put effort in. What a chore._

"And where is 'here'?"

_Your heart of hearts, of course. Think of me as the conscious you used to have before Grima wiped away your memories, if that helps. It's close enough that it might as well be the truth. _The voice told him. _What's your purpose, Robin?_

"It's to leave this world better than I found it."

_Seems like a pretty attainable goal to me. You've already done it._

"But what if it all becomes naught in a hundred years?" Robin said. "What if it's all for nothing?"

_Don't you remember what Lucina told you? The answer's there, somewhere._

"Can't you just tell me?"

_Like I said, I'm limited too. What _meaning_ would it have if I just told you the answer?_

"And what meaning would we have if everything where just given to us?" Robin asked, slowly. "None, right? Everything we've taken so far, we've earned. And if we've earned it, then that is what gives it meaning. No matter what happens before, no matter what happens after, that moment. That's where you find it. _Meaning._"

_And what meaning is that, Robin? Despair?_

"No…" Robin said, softly, in the faintest of whispers. "It's hope."

-_Excellus's Former Mansion_-

"Honestly, you should be thanking me." Grima said. "It was I who started those proxy rebellions in Valm back while you served under Walhart. I was the one who manipulated the Archaneain war into starting, as you so realized. I've been trying to help you as much as I could, and as much as you would let me, of course. You weren't ripe enough for me to tell you the truth, and you were so paranoid at that point, you wouldn't have trusted me at all."

"Is… is that so…?" Robin asked, slowly getting up. "All those machinations were you, huh?"

"No, I wouldn't say that. I merely took advantage of the evils present within man." Grima said. "You did quite a bit of work on the rebellions in Valm yourself, so that wasn't hard. The war across continents was a bit harder to start, especially once you decided not to seize power for yourself. A few well-placed lies to the wrong ears, and the rest was history. I must admit that I was disappointed in your choice to destroy myself and the table, but at the time I chalked it up to the fact that you weren't interest in sharing powers with a rival. But now you know the truth. And once you know the truth … there's no way to unknow it."

"I understand."

"Of course you do." Grima said. "I'm not your enemy, Robin. I never have been. All this time I've been trying to help you."

"Of course ... you've been trying to _help_…" Robin chuckled darkly. "You … you really don't understand us humans, do you? You aren't me… No… you lie, Grima."

"I do not!" Grima snarled. "I do not lie!"

"No… of course you do." Robin laughed. Suddenly, the stark reality of Grima seemed to vanish beneath motes of shimmering life as Robin embraced the truth that he had just learned. "What you think is the truth couldn't be more wrong, and that is the basis for all your falsehoods. Tell me, Grima. Before I give you my answer, I want to know one thing. Have you ever heard of the small creature called the butterfly?"

It was clear from the look of pure outrage on his double's face that Grima was, in fact, aware of the small creature called butterflies, and he was also aware of the long speech which came along with them. No doubt he'd heard of them during the time before he'd traveled to the present, and back when he fought Lucina. Grima's face contorted as the dark dragon in mortal guise raised his voice and snarled, howling forth in a voice composed of sheer hatred. "LUUUUUUCIIIIIIIINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Needless to say, I'm not joining you. Not now, and not ever."

"I swear, no mortal has been as much of a thorn in my side as that one has been! I would have thought you better than to be ensnared by that harlot, but I seemed to have underestimated her charms." Grima snarled. "I can't wait to see the look of despair in her face when I _finally_ snuff her life out like the flame from a -"

A blast of lightning engulfed him, sending the Grima-possessed body flying like a ragdoll.

"You mean something like that?" Robin asked. "Do me a favor and die, would you?"

"_You dare-!_"

"You're still alive. Yeah, I dare. Sorry, but I'm not about to let anything you want to happen. And I don't like it when my friends are insulted and threatened." Robin said, electricity crackling along his arm. He drew his spear. "We may have been one and the same at some point, but that's not the case any longer. I refuse to give in to despair, and I refuse to stop fighting.

You're wrong, Fell Dragon! The real truth isn't despair, it isn't ruin! It's that even a single human being living for even a single heartbeat is worth fighting for, and right now I'm fighting for humanity. The scales of human worth aren't zeroed or balanced right now. They're tipped so far into humanity's direction that it'd be worth it for us all to die a thousand thousand deaths, just for what we have now. You claim that the infinite is the singular despair that's the end of humanity. You're wrong. I claim the infinite is the beauty found in a single flap of the butterfly's wings. Nothing anyone has ever done has ever been for nothing! Look ahead if you want, but I'll look at the present! And in the present – _you're meaningless._"

"You _damned _idealist." Grima spat. "You _naïve _fool_."_

"You say those words like they're insults. Oh, and by the way? I'm stronger than you are right now. I've been fighting on and off the battlefield for my entire life, and I've been trained by the greatest warriors in Valm." Robin ignited the Ignis deep within him. "I don't know what kind of training you've been through in your timeline, but you don't stand a chance against me, even without my right eye!"

"You want to fight me?" Grima got a nasty glint in his eyes.

"Fight? No, this is going to be too one-sided to be called a real fight. What I'm going to do is beat my pasty-haired self-righteous despair-inducing _jackass_ self into the ground." Robin set his feet, borrowing a sword stance for his spear thrust. "Now, draw your blade, you would-be Robin, so I can show you the difference between the two of us."

"I see we're going to have to do this the hard way. You seem to have forgotten what happened the last two times we fought." Grima laughed. "You were forced to use the most powerful spell in your arsenal the first time we fought and that was only a draw. And, just now, you flat-out lost. The only meaningful blow you landed was stealing my eyepatch."

"No…" Robin blinked. "Don't tell me … you're limited to that body's capabilities, aren't you?"

"My strength was mostly lost from the jump back through time, but it's nothing that can't be replenished by the devouring of a few thousand souls." Grima said. "But I'm just as skillful in this body as you are."

"Just as skillful!?" Robin threw back his head and laughed. "What kind of a weakling _was_ I in the world that you were from? Both of those fights were just me assessing your abilities. I wasn't even _trying_. And especially not when I went up against Morgan – all those fights were just to see if she could figure out that you were an imposter. And if you couldn't even tell that…" Black flames lit up as Robin called forth his powers. "You don't stand a chance against my full strenght, Fell Dragon. Behold, the true power of the Crimson Battlemaster. _Ignis… Nox._"

"Curious." Grima drew his sword. "But your power is no match for that of a dark go-"

That was when Robin landed a haymaker straight into the Fell Dragon's face. Grima's neck snapped back. He jerked his head forward and swung his sword wildly, but nothing was in front of him. Robin had already moved behind him. Robin hit him in the small of his back with a vicious side kick and he lurched forward.

_No match? Stuck up bastard._ Robin thought. _I'm going to enjoy this._ His time in the Feroxi arenas had gifted him with a superior understanding of hand-to-hand, and he was just going to use it until Grima forced him to draw a weapon. Just to prove he could.

Grima spun around, cautiously taking steps backwards, holding his sword in a guard position as he took note of Robin behind him. _Oh. He's analyzing my fighting style, is he? Seems like he's fighting like a cautious tactician might. Someone who's not used to fighting from the front._

Robin feinted high, and casually avoided the chop Grima attempted, the swing almost seeming to be in slow motion to him. He socked the dragon-possessed copy of him in the face once again. This time, his fist hit something solid, and his knuckles hurt. Robin looked to see black scales covering Grima's face.

_Dragonscales?_ Robin considered, retreating to a safe distance. _Of course Grima is going to have a trick or two up his sleeves. Those defensives aren't going to be easy to get through. Of course, 'not easy' isn't 'impossible'. I have not one, but two Spectrum techniques specially designed for cracking defensives._

Grima tried attacking again, but he might as well have been attacking the air. Robin saw every one of his attacks coming far in advance. Grima might have been calling out all of his attacks for all the good that would have done him. _Of course. Grima uses the same sword-fighting style I do. In fact, I probably got mine from him – somehow._ Grima hissed as he missed again.

"Come now, you're embarrassing yourself." Robin conjured electricity in his right hand and thrust it forward. The electricity blasted Grima, sending him flying like a limp ragdoll. "Surely you can do better than that?"

"YOU WILL FALL!" Grima howled.

"That skin of yours is pretty tough, but it definitely seems to me like you're hurt. Magic seems to be more effective than my raw fists." Robin flexed his bare hand. He'd scraped the knuckles, but that was it. "I should see if I can learn that someday. If you haven't figured it out yet, I'll tell you. Ignis fuels magic using strength and vice versa. Decent, yes. But I figured that why couldn't I boost all my abilities using that kind of power? Speed. Stamina. Skill. Dexterity. With this turned on, I see every move you're about to make and you might as well be moving in slow motion. Not to mention that I don't tire, and I don't miss."

Grima stepped towards him, drawing his sword back in preparation for an attack. _Astra, then._ Robin smirked. _If your opponent could see the moves you were going to make, then why not use an attack he couldn't see? That's a decent plan for a second-rate tactician. _Grima attacked, intending to perform five swipes of his blade within a second. Robin drew his spear with superior speed at the same time Grima attacked with the first swipe and shattered the blade effortlessly. Robin kicked into the now-weaponless Fell Dragon and sent his possessed doppelganger flying. _But that's such an obvious ploy that anyone worth their salt would realize that I've developed a counter for it. Is Grima even thinking right now, or just acting on rage?_

"I think we might as well finish this." Robin said, looking at the prone Grima. "Your dragonskin is impressive. But nothing I wasn't prepared to deal with. If I can't destroy the outside, I'm going to destroy the inside."

A red tome drifted out of his robes and floated between the two combatants. The pages ruffled once as the book flipped itself open, stopping to a page and illuminating itself in red as Robin summoned forth a matrix of power from the book.

"My most powerful spell? Flare alone isn't my most powerful spell. It's only when I combine it with the power of Luna is it truly the strongest weapon in my arsenal. Now, feel the raw power of untamed magic that can never be blocked or resisted." Robin thrust his right hand forward and held his right forearm in place with his left hand as the magic began to pool around his hand. "Pact unbidden, chains unforged, summons foregone, I command the magic pure!"

Magic gathered, but it warped as it did so, as if the magic was almost present and not present at the same time. Robin's right arm warped alongside it, flickering into and out of existence, and the tactician grimaced as he kept the form of the spell stable, focusing all of the magic he'd conjured and all the magic he didn't in one spot, aiming towards Grima.

"I'd tell you to pray, but you actually think you're a god, don't you, you deluded dragon freak? Well, let me test that out for you! Forbidden Fracture of Reality!" Robin cried out. "_SCHRODINGER!"_

The attack burst from Robin's hand as it flew through realities and possibilities. Grima may have possessed the scales of a dragon. But that was useless against an attack that existed yet didn't exist. Fire and magic bloomed out of and into other dimensions around Grima as the spell caught him and focused all of Robin's considerable magic energy into rebounding it across all possibilities until it incinerated the pretender wearing his face.

It wasn't something anyone could survive. Robin grinned as he watched the explosion overtake Grima. The explosion blew by Robin, ruffling his cloak and singing his skin, but Robin waited it out. As quick as it began, it was over. Robin lowered his still twitching hand and went to approach Grima. He sighed in relief. The Fell Dragon was dead. Very clearly so. The spell had incinerated the doppelganger, and now its skin was burnt almost clean off, with the rest a charred and ashen ruin. Robin cracked his fingers and prepared to blast the corpse with a wind spell to scatter the ashes to the winds.

"Honestly." Robin shook his head. "The hubris I must have had in that world, thinking that I could win this fight. I am Robin Obsidian of Valm, and I fear no man or beast. And I will not give in to despair."

"Not… yet…"

"You're still alive!?"

The corpse's eyes opened and Grima stood up, rapidly regenerating from his wounds. Robin began summoning lighting. Grima shook his head. "It's pointless to try. There is no damage you can do to this body which is beyond my ability to repair."

"We'll see about that." Robin summoned forth the spell as fast as he dared. "Forbidden Call of the Dark, Shatter-"

"_Marionette._" Grima cast the dark spell, waving his right hand. Robin suddenly felt himself freeze in place. Grima shook his head. "Maybe if I wanted to fight you, you'd win, but you are of my blood, you cannot fight me in the slightest."

"What…?"

"Honestly." Grima shook his head. "For someone who makes sure to walk around with half a deck of aces up his sleeves at all time, did it never occur to you that I had a trump card of my own?"

"I'll kill you!" Robin tried thrashing against the invisible bonds, but he couldn't move.

"Robin." Grima shook his head disapprovingly. "You should have run. I had the advantage here, clearly. I knew things you didn't, and I was the one with the plan. I may have underestimated you, true. But that's only a small drop in the bucket compared to how much you have underestimated me."

"For all your wanderings, you have yet to cure your hubris. And you dare accuse me of having it as well. It's almost comedic." The dark dragon laughed. "I knew that posing as you would draw you out, and furthermore, you'd be incapable of admitting to people that it was actually a fake. No, you'd want to deal with it yourself, without letting anyone know. Thus you face me alone. And, while I did think I would win the fight based on the previous ones we had, you should have known that I didn't know that at the time. In fact, I thought I might lose against you. Which is why I have insurance."

"A blood curse." Robin realized grimly.

"Exactly." Grima said. "Have you studied dark magic? Well, if you had, you'd know that you can use a blood of a relative to control that person."

"And I also know something else." Robin said. He reached down into himself and prepared for an attack. He'd only have one chance. "I know that if your will is stronger than your foe's, you can reverse the effects! You may control me, but I can reverse that and control you! Now, as the Crimson Demon Tactician, I order thee-"

His tongue stopped moving. His jaw locked up. His eyelids shot up and his neck turned, of its own accord, to look at Grima. The Fell Dragon's eyes were lit up with rage.

"DOES YOUR HUBRIS TRULY KNOW NO BOUNDS!? I AM AN ELDER DRAGON, FOOLISH MORTAL! FOR ALL YOUR ABILITIES, YOU MIGHT AS WELL BE A CHILD NEXT TO MINE!" Grima howled. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU HAD A STRONGER WILL THAN _I_? I, WHO SPENT NEARLY A MILLENIUM PLANNING THIS, AND YOU THINK A FOOLISH TACTICIAN WOULD BE ABLE TO SEIZE _MY _POWER? YOU ARROGANT MORTAL!"


	54. The Dark Dragon's Plan

-_Prison Cell, Undisclosed Location_-

"I _will_ kill you for this, you know."

"Please." Grima said, dismissing the threat with a wave. "How many times have you heard that said to you? Well take that number and triple it. That's the number of times someone has said that to me. Death threats to me are as refreshing as morning jog."

"Why are you here?" Robin wasn't in bad shape, but he was in a cell deep underground and that didn't improve his attitude. Even he wasn't sure of where exactly he was – the Empire kept multiple cells like the one he was in for dealing with high-level prisoners. There was also a sealing spell that kept him from accessing any hidden bit of magic or just warping out, even if he was capable of it. But he wasn't.

His weapons had been stripped from his. He couldn't summon _Gungnir _with the barrier in place, and the spear had been placed against the far wall so he could only gaze wistfully at it beyond the bars. His backup sword and tomes were there as well, and his gloves were on a table, along with his witch's blood amulet that let him warp. Robin was grateful that Grima hadn't destroyed it – Excellus had only had one extra and Robin didn't feel like sacrifice an innocent to make a new one.

"Well, I've come to tell you about my plan, of course." Grima said. "You know, there was a severe shortage of gloating opportunities back when I came from, and only someone like you would be able to fully appreciate my genius."

"I call smell the bull in that statement, you know. I'm not the type of person to gloat without cause. You're _still_ trying to make me join you." Robin said defiantly, blowing a stray wisp of hair away from his face. "Why don't you just torture me until I'm insane, or something?"

"Why do you insist on fighting the inevitable?" Grima asked.

"Yeah, thought so." Robin said, leaning back in his bed. "You can't force me to join you, because that means you're wrong. You truly believe you're right and that I'll join you of my own volition given enough time."

"It is inevitable." Grima agreed.

"Going to have to disagree with you there, ya dragon dastard." Robin said. "Now, can you please leave this room so I can go back to escaping?"

"Surely you've realized that's hopeless."

"Listen." Robin got off his bed and stretched. He set a stance and let loose a powerful kick directly into the wrought bars that formed the cage. The bars sang from the impact but gave no give at all. Robin kept the stance and grinned at the Fell Dragon. "I can't very well claim to oppose you if I ever admitted to being hopeless."

"Those bars aren't made from your typical steel. Your legs will break before they do. And with your magic powers dampened, our bloodline magical abilities won't serve to help you much." Grima said. "Even I would have a problem breaking out of this cell."

"I'll take that into consideration when I break out and seal you away." Robin dropped his stance and sat back on the bed, cross-legged. "Though obviously I have no intention of sealing you. I'm going to kill you."

"Hmph. It's not like you can do either of those things. There is no being alive that can slay me against my will, and the only thing that can seal me is Chrom and that pesky sword of his." Grima said. "I should also say that the magic barrier in this room is also the only thing that's going to keep you alive, so I'd advise you against breaking it."

"Don't care." Robin replied. "You'll have to excuse my lack of interest, but I've resolved to give as little satisfaction as possible. So while I may be boiling with rage inside, I'm not going to exhibit any emotions. And you're no doubt boiling with a need to gloat, as you so put it, so why don't you make with the details?"

"Ah, yes." Grima smirked. "Let's begin with the details. The first is this – the Awakening is going right on schedule. I'll be back to my full power in no time."

"Impossible. I destroyed the Dragon's Table." Robin hissed. "The damned thing no longer exists, and even your spell power isn't strong enough to untangle that magical mess I've left behind in the spellbook explosion. At least, not this century. And you don't have the Fire Emblem _or_ the Gemstones."

"Right, but here's the thing. I'm sure I told you this already, but I don't need either." Grima said. "I told you, they are unnecessary components once I've _already_ been Awakened. There is still one more thing I need, but fortunately, it's not one in small supply."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Robin rolled his eyes. "What's it going to be, the blood of widows and orphans?"

"Excuse me!" Grima sounded offended. "What kind of a malicious bastard do you take me for? I'm no sadist to prey on those without any means of fighting back."

"Yeah, I'm really not sure how on earth I could have mistaken you for a heartless monster who would do that?" Robin said. "So, if it's not the blood of widows and orphans, what is it?"

"Well, it _is_ going to be the blood of widows and orphans, but not _exclusively_ the blood of widows and orphans." Grima explained. "There will be the blood of children that aren't orphans as well as wives who aren't widows. Also the blood of widowers, husbands, and those adults who aren't married at all."

"…Wow, how original. A blood sacrifice." Robin's tone was dry. "So, you're going for ten? Twenty? A hundred? A more original number, like maybe thirteen?"

"You'll want to think a bit bigger."

"Fine, let's cut to the quick." Robin sighed. "All of the Vermillion City. You plan to kill everyone present in the city, don't you? Sacrifice them all and use their life force as raw power. Gasp, how you could do that, you cruel, cruel villain."

"Spoil my fun, why don't you?"

"Yes, that _is_ my intention." Robin said. "Of course, it's not like I'll _let_ you do that sitting down, you know. I'll have busted out of this cell by them and show up, in your face, ruining all your plans. Because I'm the hero. And the hero always saves the day."

"Ha!" Grima laughed. "That was a good one, I do enjoy my sense of humor. But haven't you been paying attention, Robin? This isn't the kind of story with a noble knight and a dastardly villain. This is real life. There are no noble knights, and there are no dastardly villains. Just you and me. And you're no hero."

"Yeah. I know that. It's not something that you need to tell me. I told you the other day, I know I'm not a good person. But at the very least, I can pretend to be one – I know how to do that. And I'm not going to let you win." Robin said. "So, have you given any thought to this matter? Going to do something crazy like dig an underground giant circle of a tunnel under the capital using some mutated freak?"

"No. I don't require something of that nature." Grima shrugged. "A pentagram of capable sorcerers should do the trick."

"Good luck getting them into the city." Robin laughed. "You'll never get them past the guards."

"I already have. I did it six months ago, and they were summarily caught and executed as being collaborators against the throne." Grima "You're not the only one who can summon Risen. But _I'm_ the only one who can control them."

"It's not going to work." Robin said. "Lucina and her friends _will_ stop you."

"Oh?" Grima said. "Don't tell me they're your last resort."

"…No, of course not." Robin shook his head. "I'm breaking out of here, remember?"

"Well, it's a good that you're not a bad liar. Because if they were your last resort, they're not going to be on any help to you." Grima smiled. "They've run across some … unexpected trouble."

-_Robin's Offices, Earlier_-

"Count Robin."

"Gah!" Grima jumped. His draconic senses had alerted him to the presence of the assassin, of course, but Robin had never shown any sign of noticing the assassin, so he wasn't about to do so either. Though, come to think of it, despite the fact that he'd noticed her now, he hadn't noticed her that time in Plegia when she attacked him. She wasn't being as stealthy as she could. Was she testing him? Robin's typical reaction was to be surprised, though.

_This one is dangerous._ Grima thought. _And, even worse, puzzling, Robin from my original time has no memories of the Shepherds fighting her during the Valmese War nor any knowledge of her in the first place. Where did she come from? And what are the true extent of her abilities?_

_It could be merely that she decided not to serve under Valm in my time – the war did happen several years later. But I would have very much liked to have known her on my home world. She represents the largest mystery right now._

"Dant, reporting for duty." The assassin had come in through the window, naturally. She had a hood concealing her face, and her hair was too short for Grima to see it. "I take it you weren't expecting me, then?"

"I'm not going to lecture you on sneaking up on me, because that'll probably be a waste of words." Grima sighed. "But must you conceal your face while you do so as well?"

"…It's preferable." Dant said, slowly. "I came as soon as I heard you were back, Robin. I won't say these last five years have been boring for me, and I assume they haven't been boring for you either. But it was definitely more exciting serving under you. Got any jobs for me? Assassination, spycraft, sabotage, torturing small bunnies, torturing large bunnies? You name it, I'll do it."

"I'm trying to avoid the kind of work that necessitates a full-time assassin in my employ these days, you know?" Grima had to refrain from gnashing his teeth as he said it. Pretending to be Robin had its downsides, and one of them was that he'd kept this ridiculous façade of a desire for peace up. All the while casually toppling everyone above him on the quest for power, of course, but the façade must be maintained. Grima saw the appeal to such a lie, but it wasn't his desired approach.

Still, Grima would need to copy Robin down to the letter. And he'd made enough slip-ups being overly paranoid. (Wasn't Robin that paranoid? Grima thought he was, but, apparently, he wasn't. Honestly, what was with people and trusting other people? It never ended well!)

"Does that mean you no longer require my services?" Dant asked.

"I wouldn't be so hasty as to say that."

"So you haven't changed, then." Dant said. "Does that mean you have a brace of targets for me already?"

"Yes, in fact, I do." Grima smiled. The assassin couldn't have arrived at a better time. For the longest time, Grima was sure that the one in the bone mask _was_ actually Dant. There'd be no reason for Robin to come himself, save for confronting Grima personally, and that didn't need all the cloak-and-dagger.

Why _did_ Robin choose to impersonate a Grimleal specifically? Grima knew Robin would come after him, but to impersonate a Grimleal like that made no sense. Grima didn't know the why Robin would choose to do that, and he suspected that Robin had no intention of telling him. It didn't matter. Robin was capture, locked away in a dungeon that no one would check. Chrom was too trusting to be remotely suspicious. But the problem wasn't Chrom. It was that pesky daughter of his.

"Lucina. Are you familiar with her?" Grima asked.

"The Crown Princess, or the Foreseer?" Dant asked.

_Yes._ "The Foreseer." Grima clarified.

"She's the leader of a small but elite force." Dant said. "Your files note that she's likely a descendant of a secret royal family charged with protecting the Exalt. She wields a Falchion similar to Chrom's, and can wield Chrom's as well, from eyewitness reports. There are a total of twelve fighters in her group."

"Thirteen." Grima corrected, frowning. _What kind of a mistake was that?_

"No, there are twelve." Knives flickered as Dant started raining knives up into the ceiling, counting them off. The knives thudded into place. "Lucina, Inigo, Severa, Owain, Gerome, Cynthia, Kjelle, Brady, Yarne, Nah, Noire, and Laurent. Which one did I leave out?"

"What did my ceiling do to offend you?" Grima scowled. "Honestly. The one you left out is Morgan."

"Morgan? The Ylissean's tactician?" Dant sounded confused. "She's not part of the group, she works for Ylisse. She wasn't part of the initial group that Lucina brought together and operated by herself for large portions of the last war. That is, she actually served as a tactician for Ylisse during the war, whereas Lucina and her team were strictly neutral."

"Strictly neutral, my icy black heart." Grima muttered. _If that stupid girl hadn't interfered, Chrom would be DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! She really does enjoy just mucking about with time, doesn't she?_ "Anyway, yes. Morgan _is_ a member of the Foreseer's group, even as much as they pretend otherwise."

"Hmm. A lucky number thirteen then." Dant said. Grima got the impression of a faint smirk. "So, what do you want?"

"You are an assassin, correct?"

"I can function in that capacity. Among other things."

"Kill them. All thirteen." Grima said. Dant gave no reply, nor any indication that she even heard him. Grima stared at her and frowned. "I said-"

"An assassin doesn't need to be told twice. And she doesn't question her orders. The perfect assassin is a tool, a weapon to be used. Not a person with independent thoughts." Dant said. "But, even still. I need to make sure that I'm not misunderstanding you, Robin. These _aren't_ lives I can take with little consequence, and I don't know why you would choose to do that. Those thirteen - Lucina, Inigo, Severa, Owain, Gerome, Cynthia, Kjelle, Brady, Yarne, Nah, Noire, Laurent, and Morgan. You wish for me to kill them?"

"Lucina and Inigo first and foremost." Grima said. "If all else fails, you must kill those two, I require them dead. The rest of them aren't as important but kill them if possible and incapacitate if not. As for Morgan, I have special orders…"

"Interesting. What are your orders regarding her?"

_No. She was Robin's daughter and giving her any preferential treatment may tip my hand if Dant fails to eliminate any of them. She would be a useful tool if I was allowed to reclaim her, even as she escaped my grasp back in my time._ Grima shook his head. _But ultimately, I can't risk tipping my hand._

"Ignore that. Actually, no special orders regarding that one. Same priority as the remainder of them. Kill or incapacitate if they can't be killed." Robin said. "Optimally, dispose of the bodies so they can't be found. They are known to go missing on occasion, after all."

"Kill above incapacitate." Dant smirked. "You know that it's always far easier to kill than incapacitate, right? These thirteen aren't going to survive. I'll be using my deadliest techniques without holding anything back."

"Make no mistake, that's exactly what I want." Grima said. "Those thirteen aren't going to be a thorn in my side again."

"I'm not sure what you mean or what your intentions are, but I do understand your orders." Dant said. Knives appeared in her hands. "Your will be done, Robin."

-_Vermillion City, Private Estate_-

"I _still_ think we shouldn't have come here." Gerome said, sighing.

"Come on, lighten up." Cynthia responded. "We all know you're just saying that because you don't want to meet with your parents. We can just avoid the ceremony if you really want."

"They aren't my parents." Gerome said.

"We received special invitations and they set aside a villa especially for us." Lucina said. "It would have been impolite not to come, and we don't want to throw any wrinkles in this event, do we?"

The rest of the Future Children responded with various levels of affirmation, some enthusiastic and some reluctant. All except Laurent who had his nose buried in a tome and probably hadn't noticed the conversation. The Future Children were given a luxury mansion to occupy, something which they took advantage of. And now they were all relaxing in the mansion's opulent lounge.

"Besides, they have all this cool stuff." Inigo said. "Listen – just consider this a full vacation, okay? We'll have to go to some minor events and whatnot, but since we're kind of secretive and keep to ourselves, we can ditch events as we please. So this is just our well-earned rest and relaxation."

"In that case, I think I'll go train." Kjelle announce, surprising no one. "Lucina, do you want to spar with me?"

"Sure. I've got some stress to work off. Does this place have an arena?"

"Downstairs, I think." Inigo offered. "Well, I guess that means it's time to split this party. I've going to see if any lovely local ladies want to join me for a spot of tea. Gerome, want to be my wingman?"

"No."

"Shot down!" Cynthia cheerfully announced. "Sure to be the first of many today!"

"Ow." Inigo winced. "That was unnecessary."

"Whatever." Kjelle got up and went to open the door to the room. "Later losers."

"_Ahem._" Kjelle opened the door to see a hooded figure standing there. "Evening, Lucina and company. Forgive me for … dropping in unannounced."

"Morgan?" Lucina stared. "Is that you under that cloak?"

"I'm afraid your tactician isn't available right now. My name is Dant." A pair of knives flashed in the cloaked woman's hands. Kjelle, always in her armor, stepped in the way and slung forward her shield to stop them from coming further. There was a brief violent impact, and the armored knight was sent skidding backwards. A faint gust of wind drifted around the assassin as she walked into the room. "I would have fought you all together, Morgan included, but I've really no one to blame aside from myself for that being impossible. Clumsy me."

"What happened to her?" Lucina demanded, blade in her hand.

"Oh, she's not dead." Dant dropped her hood revealing a masked face framed by ebony black hair. The mask only framed the top half of her face much like Gerome's, but the bottom was black fabric wrapped around her lower face, in the style of a ninja. Lucina would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. "…Yet."

"Dant… wait, aren't you supposed to be on our side!?" Inigo drew his blade in a flash and went after the assassin who blocked the attack with twin knives. "You're Robin's assassin! Why are you going after us?"

"You know, that's actually a really good question. Why _am_ I do all of this?" Dant considered. "If I had to guess, I'd say that the answer is because I want to see how I stack up against all twelve of you at once."

"Hubris, much?" Lucina's blade was in her hands, and the rest of the Future Children had their respective weapons out. "You can't take all twelve of us, assassin!"

"One hundred thousand gold says I can." With that, Dant exploded in force, sending Inigo back, and then blurred, moving fast. She leapt backwards, kicked off the wall upwards to hit the ceiling and kicked off that to head for Laurent. The mage blasted out the way on a jet of wind, allowing Gerome to set into place and went for the assassin with an axe swing.

Dant twisted in midair and used her knives to deflect herself downwards, rolling under the attack. She leapt back as she came, giving herself more space. Owain lunged for her as she did so, to which Dant deflected off a knife. Her other hand came around and hurled a knife at the approaching Severa, only for the ginger mercenary to be knocked out of the way by Kjelle. The knife deflected harmlessly off Kjelle's shield.

A purple dome and a white flower exploded into the room as both Nah and Yarne assumed their beast forms. Brady scrambled to the corner of the room and spun his staff, ready to heal. Noire was in the other corner, bow drawn and ready to fire. Laurent was to the side ready to cast spells. The rest of the team had their weapons drawn and were ready to attack Dant.

"Guess I'll really have to go all-out to beat you lot." Dant sighed. She flexed her hands. Knives fell into them, unique knives. These were thin razor blades with a small hilt at the end. "Even I've got nothing on Robin's Ignis Spectrum technique. But I can make do with my own. Assassin-style knifework: Falling Stars!"

Lucina hissed as Dant's hands started moving at a speed which defied normal human movement to the point where it looked like she had eight arms. Blades flew out from the assassin as Dant hurled, drew more, and then kept the pattern up. Too late, Lucina realizes that she'd chosen to place herself in the middle of the room deliberately.

Lucina opted for what she considered to be the best of all solutions. She spun her sword in front of her to deflect the blades away from her vital points and charged the assassin. Cuts opened on her legs and arms as the blades were deflected into them, but Lucina made her way to the assassin and slashed, attempting to cut the woman's head clean off her shoulders.

Dant disappeared and Lucina felt a vicious impact behind her, sending her skittering.

"Assassin-style movement: Pass."

"That's a familiar move." A hand helped Lucina get to her feet. Inigo pulled her up to see that Dant was using the move to make everyone's life in the room miserable. Everyone who tried to attack her only hit thin air as she just dodged around them. Shallow cuts abounded from the thrown knives, but nothing more than superficial injuries. Inigo frowned. "If we're fighting who I think we're fighting … this isn't going to end well."

"Focus on predicting where she's going to be!" Lucina lunged, ignoring the pain in her legs and arms that the shallow cuts had caused. Dant avoided a blow by Owain and showed up behind him, only to have to spin to avoid Noire's arrow. Lucina thrust went straight for her.

"Swordbreaker!" Dant dropped her daggers and clapped her hands on the blade, stopping the thrust. Dant looked towards Lucina and grinned. Lucina spun just as she disappeared, only to miss as Dant failed to appear behind her, instead the assassin retreated.

Sevara and Cynthia were on her as she did so. The mercenary went low with a sword slash, the grounded pegasus knight went high with her spear. Twin daggers appeared in Dant's hands and she blocked both attacks, straining against them. Laurent, from across the room, blasted wind at her. Dant took the blast and slammed into a wall.

Owain blitzed after her, swinging his sword. Dant got to her feet fast, avoiding the young swordsmaster's attacks as they came. Daggers came into her hands as she started deflected the sword strikes. Gerome came after her with his axe, so Dant was forced to once again disappear. She appeared in a relatively empty spot in the room, only for a massive rabbit to slam into her. Dant cartwheeled to her feet, and then was forced duck a blast from the manakete. Nah charged in, still in manakete form, but a flurry of throwing knives sent her back, blades pinging off the manakete's scales. Dant continued with them until Lucina attacked her at which point Dant blocked with a pair of full-sized daggers.

"Don't get too cocky." Lucina warned the assassin as the two locked blades. "You're not Robin. And we aren't the Shepherds. And you've only got so many knives."

"Yeah, can we discuss that?" Inigo piped up gesturing around the room. Every single surface now had some form of knife, dagger, or other small bladed weapon sticking out of it. Most had several, and several pairs of daggers were discarded all over the room. "I get that assassins have a thing for daggers, but you have _all_ the daggers. How much of your budget do you even spend on those things? And how do you manage to _wear_ them all? It's like you're a walking knife factory!"

"It takes me an hour and a half to get dressed in the morning." Dant dryly replied.

"Inigo, focus!" Sevara snapped. "We can beat her."

"Yeah, you're actually right about that. Guess I'll have to do something." Dant said. She fished inside her armor and pulled out an emerald teardrop necklace. It glowed, briefly, and Dant let it go for the necklace to fall back inside. "Lucky for me I have that, then."

"Take her out! It doesn't matter what she has!" Lucina howled. "We aren't going to fall to such a traitorous foe!"

"Heh, of course you'd say that. And you aren't wrong – I'll betray anyone so long as the price is right. That's what it means to be an assassin. And, as such, I could ask for no better targets than such a principled lot as you for my last ones." Knives showed up in Dant's hand. She grinned as she deflected Lucina's thrust, already in motion to avoid the remainder of magic, arrow, and steel heading her way. "Now, let us dance, Lucina!"

Dant stayed in the center of the room, whirling like a dervish as she fought the steady flow of attacks heading her way, now faster and stronger than before, moving fast enough so that her arms were a blur of motion. Sword, axe, lance, arrow, and even magic, all where handled by her with equal ease.

"She's too strong for us to fight head on." Laurent announced, conjuring a mighty blast of winds between his hands in preparation for his attack. "I don't know what that amulet was, but it seems to have energized her. We'll have to wait her out."

"Right idea." Dant vanished in a flash and showed up behind Laurent, daggers twirling. "But this will get easier with each kill I make. You first, nerd."

"Laurent!" Lucina shouldered into the mage and knocked him aside, blocking the assassin's thrust into her blade. Blue flames lit up around her. Falchion whirled as Lucina whipped the silver blade around and set into a guard position. "You won't harm a single one of my friends!"

"This is your last dance!" Inigo showed up behind Dant, sword flashing. Inigo grinned as he executed a unique set of sword strikes. "You won't escape this time."

Dant moved to dodge Inigo's attack, but for some reason, the attack pattern was too awkward for her to avoid properly. She managed to avoid the strikes, and with a defiant hiss, she disappeared past Inigo to avoid his last thrust. Dant showed up on the other side of him, and exhaled, disoriented.

"I SAY WHEN IT ENDS!" Lucina leapt forward and struck.

"Knew I was forgetting something." Dant sighed.

Dant had dodged Inigo's rapid series of blows, but against all odds, he'd managed to shift her focus away from Lucina, and the young Ylissean noble charged in, Falchion swinging a powerful blow with the full might of her rage.

Dant could only bring her daggers up to block the attack and took the brunt of it. Falchion sheared clean through her blades, shattering them, and sword itself than struck against her armor. The force of the blow sent the assassin flying back, smashing clean into the back wall, a red line drawn across her chest from the blow. The wall held, and Dant hit it hard with a loud thud. She dropped to a kneel, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Hmm. Against all odds, it seems we didn't need to wait her out." Laurent thrust his hand forward and blasted Dant with the magic he was storing. The magic hit her full force, and, for a second time, Dant was smashed back against the wall. The assassin cried out as it happened, and dropped to the ground, collapsed. "That was impressive, Inigo."

"Well, there _was_ a trick to it." Inigo panted. "Five-step waltz."

"Five-step … waltz?" Lucina blinked. "I thought waltz was in triplets."

"My fighting style draws heavily on my dancing." Inigo explained. "If you know that, you can read every move I make – and Dant was reading everything I did. Five-step waltz is a variant where you do quintuple meter instead of triple meter, and it throws off people who aren't used to it."

"You beat a nigh-unstoppable assassin with an obscure dance routine?" Kjelle said, shaking her head. "I want to be impressed it's just … well, that was too dumb."

"Hey. If it's crazy and it works, it's not crazy."

"No… it's still crazy." Dant interrupted the group, gasping as she tried to stand back up. She barely managed it, and yanked the black cloth covering her mouth down to spew blood from her mouth, heaving it up. She barely managed to get up using the wall to leverage herself into a sitting position. "Darn it, Inigo. And I was doing so well, too."

"Take off your mask." Lucina said, pointing her blade at Dant. "You're beaten, assassin."

"Not just yet." Dant's mouth twisted into a smile. She flexed both her hands and a dagger shot into her left hand. She frowned and flexed her right hand. Nothing happened. "Well, that's awkward. I seem to be out of right-hand daggers."

"Take off the mask!"

"In a moment!" Dant sighed and flexed her right hand again. A knife appeared in it. "No, wait, I seem to still have a few of them. Listen, can I just stall for a bit longer? This is taking longer to work than I thought it would."

Lucina blinked as a sharp pain shot through her head. Suddenly, she became aware of an acute stinging sensation. She looked over and saw the thin cuts that she'd gotten from Dant's arsenal of throwing razors. Her visions swam. "You didn't!"

"Yeah, I coated them in poison." Dant gloated. "Sorry, but I _really_ hate losing. Night-night, Lucy. Sweet dreams, because you're in for a nightmare when you wake up."

"Then I'll kill you now." Lucina howled and went for a straight thrust, trying to kill Dant by stabbing Falchion clean through her neck. Dant reacted fast, grabbing the blade as Lucina thrust forward and jabbing her palm in between the tip of the blade and her neck. Her fingers were cut, but as soon as they grasped the blade, the enchantment kicked in and the Falchion blunted itself, the blunt tip stopping as soon as it jammed itself against Dant's other hand.

Lucina stared in shock, and then the poison finally kicked in. The Ylissean princess dropped, Falchion clattering to the ground after her. The rest of the Future Children had also suffered similar fates, dropping and collapsing with Lucina.

Dant stared at her hands for a bit, considering which one was less injured. She settled on the left hand and used it to pull out an elixir she kept stored for just such an occasion and drained the entire bottle in a single swallow, taking off the top part of her mask as she did so. Dant sat down and waited for the healing effects to kick in.

"…And that's why you don't use a blade which dulls itself in anyone else's hand." Dant sighed. "Even still, I had to _cheat_ to beat them all. I mean, their fault for letting me get off those poisoned blades, but a win's a win. Now the question is … what to do with them now that I've knocked them out? Robin _did_ tell me to kill them … but honestly, I think I have a better idea."

-_Robin's Office_-

"So you were victorious." Grima said.

"Ultimately." Dant replied. Grima noticed that, despite the fact that she'd suffered severe wounds from the fight, she was standing at attention without any indication that the wounds were slowing her down. She wasn't even hiding it either. Granted, healing magic meant that level of resilience wasn't hard to pull off, but the mental toll would have shaken most soldiers. "They were very tough opponents, but the fight was always going to be mine."

"I had heard that the fight was tough."

"From the ones you sent after me to check up on me?" Dant snorted. "Amateurs, the lot of them. Teach them how to tail someone, alright? Or, tell you what, I'll teach them once I heal up. They're just lucky none of them tried infiltrating that facility with me and they all had the good sense to hang back. I wasn't going to risk them blowing my infiltration, so you'd just have one less tail reporting in."

"You knew about it?" Grima frowned. Precautions were elementary of course, but the ones he had sent swore to him that they went completely unnoticed. He was going to kill them. Well, he was going to kill them _sooner._ It wasn't like they weren't going to be disposable _anyway, _but he didn't enjoy surprises.

"Yes. I noticed them as soon as I left." Dant said. "Your paranoia is going to new levels, you know that? But it's not like I care. Again, I'm an assassin. I just follow orders. You want people who watch me doing that, that's your waste of money. Not my problem."

"And you aren't upset in the slightest?" Grima asked. "Well. I suppose you won't pressure you further, or laden you with additional tails. Especially if you're going to end up killing them."

"I really don't mind, as long as they're competent enough to not get in my way." Dant considered. "But if those you sent after me were the best you have … well, they're completely useless."

"Noted." Grima said. "You killed them all, correct?"

"Nah."

"Dant." Grima leveled his gaze. "What do you mean you didn't kill them?"

"Well, it was like this." Dant said, shrugging. "You gave the kill order, but you also told me to hide the bodies, right? Well, that would have been hard if I killed them, so instead I decided to drag their bodies and lock them up in the dungeons. Don't worry, I made sure they can't escape, and if you want, I can go kill them now. Besides, I kind of also got the feeling that you'd rather them captured to dead, you just didn't want to take the unnecessary risk."

"…Well, perhaps you aren't entirely wrong." Grima considered. They'd be dead in a few days anyway, and the thought of them spending those days in terror and fear were nothing if not appealing to the Dark Dragon. "You are _certain_ that they can't escape?"

"Oh yeah. Even use my creepy dark magic to set up a hex that would let me know if they escape, and in the event that happens I'll be on them in no time." Dant said. "I considered stealing a bit of their blood and using that, but I'm kind of bad at blood magic. You wouldn't happen to be better, would you?"

"Sadly, no." Grima shook his head. "I haven't really had the time to go in-depth in the finer applications of dark magic myself."

"Well, you should. Pretty darn useful, if I say so myself. And I do." Dant saluted. "Will that be all?"

"I've one more final assignment for you." Grima said. "And while I do appreciate your initiative on the last mission, I'll need you to follow the instruction on this one to perfection. Trust me, I want this person dead, and not in the 'I don't think you can safely capture her' sense."

"Oh? And just who _is_ this lucky lady?"

"Empress Pheros." Grima smiled as he said the words. "Her life needs to be taken, in full view of all those assembled during the celebration tomorrow."

"Ah. Then this isn't my final assignment." Dant said. "I see that this break has done the opposite for your ambition. Rather than curb it, it's now unleashed. That means you plan to take control of this whole Empire, doesn't it?"

"Why, what could give you that impression?" Grima asked. _That is what she's meant to think, of course. In actual fact, it's just to induce despair. There's nothing like a good hundred thousand souls laced with the stuff._

"Nothing. I'm just curious as to how many pawns you've got moving on the board right now." Dant said. "But I am an assassin. If you tell me to kill Pheros, then kill her I shall. Once I'm compensated, of course."

"…Eh?"

"Money." Dant said. "Our original contract became null and void once we parted ways five years ago. I've long since longed for the day that I could fight Lucina, so that one was a courtesy, but I'll need to charge you for this. I'm not an assassin otherwise."

"Name your price."

"One hundred million gold." Dant said. "A quarter of that in precious metals and the rest in fine jewels and other works of value. Emeralds in particular, if you can manage it. Plus fifty thousand up front for expenses. I'll understand if you choose to defer payment until after this mission is over and I'll give you twelve months for payment of the first 250,000 gold, and twelve months after that for the rest."

"Don't you think that's a _little_ too much?"

"No. I'm handing you over an Empire the size of the known world." Dant said. "You're paying me because I _guarantee_ results. I will take that sum, or you have no deal. And let me be clear about this – I want to be able to _bathe_ in my emeralds. Understand?"

_She'll be dead once the ritual occurs._ Grima nodded. "Very well. I'll see it done."

-_Prison Cell, Undisclosed Location_-

"You see, Robin?" Grima asked. "Your friends are mine, and my enemies are dead. There's nothing you can do right now. You've lost. Accept it."

"No." Robin grit his teeth. "Again, see above. I refuse to give up."

"It's a brave mask, Robin. But can you at least admit that it's a mask?" Grima asked. "Well, I have to go know. See you later, Robin."

Robin watched the imposter who wore his face leave. Despite the façade he'd manage to hold up, he wasn't doing too well. Grima's plan was obvious from the start, and Robin truly had no idea how he'd manage to break out of the cell. That said, he also, like Grima has successfully predicted, hadn't told anyone about the doppelganger situation.

But that didn't mean he was entirely tapped out. Robin made a quick motion with one hand, a futile gesture as there was nothing up his sleeve. But if there had been something, say the size of a playing card, the move would have sprung the object there. Robin then mimed throwing the card away and made the same gesture again. He gazed at the nonexistent card in his hand.

"Grima's a fool if he actually believes that I'm down for the count and without a plan. But, that said, I _am_ down to a single ace up my sleeve. My last… and my best." Robin sighed and closed his eyes. "I've never really been much for believing or prayer or even hoping for that matter but … well, no atheist beneath a murderhole, I guess. Please."


	55. The Assassin's Tale

_-Vermillion Palace-_

"The Dark Dragon Medeus was thwarted in ages past by that upstart Anri, and then later by his eventual descendant Marth. Duma, the first Dark Dragon to rise in this land, was slain by the hand of Alm." Grima said. He was enjoying the view before him. The Empress of Valm was standing on a balcony high above the assembled masses of Valm, giving a speech about the unification of Valm. The crowd was enormous, and there were criers who were running as the Empress spoke, bringing her speech even further throughout the city. Grima was standing inside the palace, lurking by a window so he could see, but not so anyone could see him, enjoying every moment of it, savoring the calm before the storm. "But none shall slay me, I am Grima, I am despair."

_Never in the history of this land has there ever been a gathering this size_. _I've made the necessary steps to turn this entire city into a feast for me to devour. Once the Empress is killed, I shall cast my spell_. Grima smiled. _Everyone in this city will die, and their souls shall be mine. I'll gorge myself for three days – no, perhaps even four. Allow the terror to spread, but there aren't any who will be able to stop me. Lucina is imprisoned within this city, and that irritating Exalt is here as well._

"All that's needed right now is for Dant to come through the doors back there and kill the Empress." Grima licked his lips. He'd left the specifics up to the assassin, all the better to savor the anticipation. Would she decapacitate her? Toss her off the balcony to her death? Possibly detonate the whole balcony in a giant fireball? "I can't wait. This is going to be _perfect_."

"Robin." A soft pair of footsteps sounded behind him. "Something has come up."

"Dant?" Grima turned around and scowled to see the assassin, hood up and all, standing behind him, smack in the middle of the hallway. "You shouldn't be here. What if someone sees you?"

"Yes, I'm aware I shouldn't be here. But give me credit, no one is going to see me." Dant said dryly. "I'm supposed to kill the Empress. But there's a slight problem with that."

Grima manage to hold his temper in check for less than a second, before launching into a furious diatribe of various curses drawn from his vast vocabulary that he'd accumulated over the centuries. If he was heard by the people who had the ability to understand the language he was using, he'd have started no less than three blood feuds as well as gotten himself challenged to no less than seven duels. It was only after three minutes of running through this vocabulary that he managed to calm down, though Dant was giving him a very curious look. She probably understood some of the more colorful ones he'd used, but fortunately, she wasn't the type to react.

"No. No, no, no. There's not going to be a problem with this. She's _right there_." Grima hissed. "Literally, right there. Just … stab her or something. I don't know, you're the assassin. You figure it out."

"No, that isn't her. That's the problem." Dant said. "That's a body double. My shadowgift can pick up on people's magical potential, and that woman out there has _none_ of it. Not to mention there are other distinctions that I could make out. She's not the real Pheros."

"Normally, I'd tell you to _find_ the real one." Grima grated his teeth. "But as it happens, I don't actually care if Pheros is dead so much as I care if people _think_ she's dead."

"Yeah, that was impression I got."

"So then _kill that impersonator."_

"No can do." Dant sighed. "I'd really like to help you out here, but the problem is that I'm a contract assassin. I can track down and kill the real Pheros, that's fine, but I suspected that you wanted me to kill the imposter. Thing is, that's not in my contract, and I can't kill someone that I'm not contracted for in lieu of the person I am. You understand that it's bad for business if assassins go around doing that."

"You won't be _in_ the business after this! Do you know how much gold I'm paying you?"

"It's the principle of the thing." Dant said. "And, if literally nothing else, I am principled to be a proper assassin. So I can't kill her."

_I cannot believe that Robin was able to put up with this woman. Her impressive skills aside, every time I talk to her, it's a new headache._ Grima grit his teeth. "So I'll make a new contract."

"It's poor etiquette to accept two contracts at once." Dant frowned. "Especially if one of the contracts is basically a loophole to avoid performing actions that would give assassins a terrible name."

"Do you just enjoy frustrating me!?" Grima demanded. _This universe just likes taunting me, doesn't it? I'm finally winning and then it just has to go and stick a thumb in my face. It's not like this actually affects my plans much, but as Dant herself said, it's really the principle of the thing._

"Not particularly, I just can't go against my code." Dant said. "Tell you what though. Pheros is currently on the warpath and heading this way, so if you want we can go confront her, kill her, and then I'll accept a contract to kill that copycat after that."

"And how much is _that_ going to cost me?"

"…Fifty gold?" Dant considered. "Listen, I'm very sympathetic to your cause. I don't _want _to make trouble, it's just something my code of honor requires. But I can charge low rates for someone as meaningless as a body double, and I'll gladly to that to make it up to you. I would do it for free, but I do have to charge _something_, you know."

"You attacked Lucina's group for free."

"That was because felt I owed you one." Dant shrugged. "Listen, I don't pretend to make the rules or even to understand them."

"You know what? I'm tired of arguing with you. I like this idea. It's only an extra fifty gold and it seems like it's the simplest solution." Grima said. "But why couldn't you do that _beforehand?_"

"The contract was to kill her publicly. I needed your approval to change it."

"Of all the inane and petty reasons – you know what? Fine. We'll do it this way. You said she's heading here, let's go meet her." Grima snarled and strode down the hallway. Dant followed in step behind him. Grima didn't have a _clue_ who was throwing wrenches into his plan this time, seeing as everyone that could stop him was dead or imprisoned. But ultimately it didn't matter at all. The day was won already, as soon as Grima cast his spell. He'd have time for one more confrontation.

Griam followed the hallway into an antechamber, and that was when he encountered Pheros. True to what Dant has said, the Empress of Valm wasn't speaking to the crowd, she was standing before him. She had a scowl on her face.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Grima said, keeping his tone even. "Empress, why are you here? I thought you wanted to keep secrets to a minimum. Why aren't you talking to the people?"

"I could ask you the same. You've chosen to conceal yourself as much as possible. You haven't even made a public appearance here." Pheros countered. "You've changed since you came back. But not in a very good way."

"Empress, I'm really not sure this is the best time to be discussing this." Grima frowned. "Surely we can have this conversation at a later date."

"Can we?" Pheros said. "Or are you going to be evasive then too? Where are your friends, Robin?"

"Friends?" Grima said. "They have important jobs, of course. Security concerns, handling diplomats. Things of that nature."

"I'm not an _idiot_, Robin." Pheros narrowed her eyes. "I know when you're planning something. And that's right now. You're keeping secrets from me, more secrets! I know that you're up to something, right here and right now. What are you planning?"

"…All right. We can play that game, if you're so insistent. Everyone gets in my way today. Is it too much to ask that I can maybe have one evil plot without everyone deliberately or accidentally thwarting me? Apparently not." Grima shook his head. "Fine. You alone were going to be granted the privilege of dying without despair. But that isn't going to happen now. You'll die full of despair."

"You mean to kill me?" Pheros demanded, summoning forth her flames. "Have you gone mad, Robin?"

"_I_ won't kill you." Grima said. "And I haven't gone mad. But your life isn't safe, Empress."

"Dant, restrain him." Pheros narrowed her eyes. "Something happened to him on his journey. We need to find out what."

"Apologies, Empress." Grima laughed. "But you should never rely on the loyalty of an assassin! Dant, make no movements for now. Allow me to … heh … _set the table for this banquet, _as it were."

_I shall cast the spell now. _Grima thought. _If it's only one despair-laden death, then I'll have to take that. No more games. No more delay. This world shall be mine, and I'll consume all that's there._

"_Veni foras, Festum autem Dracones! Profectus est in mensa, et eo tempore usque nunc dine!_" Grima chanted, purple magic flaming throughout his body. Across the city, the sorcerers he'd summoned earlier that morning had made it to their respective locations, and had no doubt set the circle in place. With his chant, the table would activate, giving Grima the life energy of all those he killed in it.

"Robin, what have you done?" Pheros said, backing away, recognizing the darkness of magic, if not the kind. "What awful ritual magic is that?"

"It concerns you not, Empress." Grima laughed. _And with this, I've won! Now, for the finishing touch._ "Now, Dant! Betray the Empress and take her life! And with it, will come the Dragon's Feast!"

"Know that I do this betrayal with pleasure."

Before anyone else could react, the hooded assassin moved. There was a single rasp of steel being drawn, and with a single fluid motion, Dant lunged. There was a single wet sound of a blade of steel entering the body of a human, going clean through the heart. The wound caused by the assassin was fatal, there was no doubt about it. A beautiful sword, a beautiful thrust, and the assassin's job was completed.

Grima stared at the blade that went clean through his body, exiting through his chest, and he felt Dant behind him, thrusting her blade clean through. The assassin has chosen not to kill the Empress, but to kill him instead. Grima coughed once, sending a spray of blood over the front of his robes.

"Dant! Why would you kill him!" Pheros cried. Grima stared. Was the Empress really distressed over him, even after he revealed his intent to betray her? Was that even possible? "I told you to restrain him!"

"It has to be this way, Empress. You'll understand." Dant said. Her tone changed, turned a bit rougher, deeper.

"If you really feel that there was no other choice, then I suppose I must understand it." Pheros said, looking at Robin. "I'm sorry, Robin, but you've really changed, haven't you? You're not the same person who left me that night five years ago. That one isn't coming back."

"Please don't worry just yet, Empress. Save that for later." The assassin interrupted, reassuring her. "I'm afraid that this dance isn't over yet."

"So … you've betrayed me, Dant. I don't blame you, knowing that you likely would have been the next one served up, but it's still in vain nonetheless! You're not fighting Robin, either of you! You face the Dark Dragon, Grima! And with this, your Empire has come to naught!" Grima ignored the sword that should have been killing him. _"Filiis hominum, morietur! Vita enum mori!"_

Grima closed his eyes in preparation for the ecstasy of hundreds of thousands of souls about to be devoured by the pentagram of dark magic fueled by his own dark powers. At any moment, the colossal amount of energy would flood him and Grima would awaken to his true form, the six-winged dark dragon, a form meant for the conquest of the remainder of the globe.

Any moment…

And that was when Grima realized that despite his best efforts, he could _not_ feel the souls of thousands flowing through him. And, to add insult to injury, he couldn't even feel his own power in his body at all. His magic was there, but beyond him. Sealed away, somehow. Sealed away…

_Oh no._

"Actually, I'll need to correct just who was betraying whom." Before Grima could finish his train of thought, he was interrupted. A figure walked out of the shadows behind Pheros, stepping into the light and throwing aside her cloak, her ebony black hair clearly visible as Dant emerged, face fully exposed. "Sorry for the trickery, Empress, but you're not the only one to employ a stunt double. You see, _Desert_ _Hawk_, I know _exactly_ who you are and _I was never on your side to begin with_. That time I doused you in oil and lit you on fire _really_ should have tipped you off. Heh."

"Ultimately, it seems Dant is loyal scion of Valm." Pheros said calmly. "She's on my side."

"_Your side!? Dant!?_ No, that's one isn't on your side. She serves no one other than her father. Which is _supposed _to be me!_"_ Grima stared at the woman, his face a completely mask of rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, MORGAN!?"

"Ah, so you've _finally_ realized just who I am, '_Father'_." Morgan/Dant smirked. "Then you also should have realized just how thoroughly screwed over you are. I've re-killed your resurrected Risen sorcerers to prevent your little ritual. Among other things. As you may have guessed, the Future Children aren't securely locked up right now. And, for that matter, neither is you-know-who, though _he's_ on the other side of the world right now, where your blood magic can't reach, alongside with Chrom."

"_Morgan?"_ Pheros turned to face her. "But you're Dant, aren't you?"

"Dant is merely a title or pseudonym, Empress. Surely you should have realized that I, as a perfect assassin, would never use my own name. My true name is Morgan, tactician of the Shepherds. But more importantly, I claim a very different title today. She Who Finally Outmaneuvered Her Father." Morgan said, stepping in front of Pheros as she drew her daggers. "Besides, _I_ haven't really done much to you, personally. If you're wondering why those snazzy Grima powers aren't working, then look behind you. See, it's really not me you should be scared of."

"Or, in other words, you've been had, you dark spawn of a demonic beast." Grima turned to see a determined face with dark blue hair as the hood fell back. "This is your last dance!"

"It's not possible! Even if Dant never killed her, Lucina's awakening was incomplete! She hasn't the means to seal my power!" Grima snarled. "And she never awakened – I checked when we met!"

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm not her." Inigo said, hefting the Falchion running through Grima's body, channeling the force of an Awakened scion of the Ylissean bloodline. "Now, be sealed away for the next thousand years."

"Impossible." Grima said. "IMPOSSIBLE! How could you do this?"

"Oh, come now." Morgan smirked, stepping forward. "You're so used to playing from the shadows. Why are you so surprised that someone was manipulating you from the shadows as well? Don't you know anything about gambling, Grima? When everyone flips their trumps, whoever holds the highest trump wins."

"There's no way that Robin could have foreseen this!" Grima snarled. "He couldn't have planned for my existence before I revealed myself."

"Correct. But a skilled tactician always expects the unexpected. And Robin is nothing but the best. Like I said, the highest trump wins. 'Dant' was known to be a skilled assassin, but incompetent at anything else. Morgan was a skilled tactician who stayed off the frontlines as long as possible." Morgan explained. "The fact that these were the same person is a secret of such magnitude that it was kept it hidden except on exceedingly rare circumstances. Robin would try his utmost to pretend we were two separate people, no matter who was or wasn't around. In fact, if not for one slip-up on your part, I wouldn't have even known something was wrong when you didn't say anything about it."

"Please. I'm sure you're _dying _to tell me what stupid minor slip-up I made." Grima's tone was venom and he glared daggers. "Some kind of hidden phrase I missed?"

"You _literally_ ordered me to kill myself when you told me to kill the Future Children." Morgan said. "Inigo, is that blade in?"

"Yes! He should be dead already!" Inigo responded. "Why isn't he dead, Morgan?"

"I'm … not sure, actually. Could just be that villains like him take a bit of extra work. Or it could be worse. Anyway, one way to find out and that's why I'm here." Morgan said. "Any last words, Grima_?"_

"This isn't the end of it!" Grima snarled. "I'll be back someday! You haven't won! All you've done is delayed the inevitable!"

"Of course you think something like that is our loss. But to us, delaying the inevitable always was the win. The goal is to seal you away, after all. Hope you've made your peace, you false god." Morgan smirked and set her stance, drawing twin daggers made from a reforged wyrmslayer blade. "_Black Astra."_

In a flash, Morgan was passed Grima, with the man's body reduced to nothing more than strips of flesh and chunks that rapidly disintegrated into black smoke. Morgan twirled his dagger once and sheathed them.

"If I had to guess … the Falchion may seal the Dark Dragon, but he takes on the appearance of a mortal man, not the weaknesses of one." Morgan explained. "Then it stands to reason that once you've sealed away his powers, you still need to destroy the body. And that's checkmate."

"Told you that all's well that end's well." Inigo turned to Pheros and took a graceful bow of one who had just finished a well scripted performance. "With that out of the way, permit me to introduce myself. I am Inigo William Lowell, of the Exalted Bloodline. And you've met my tactician, Morgan, already."

"_Your_ tactician? Sure, we'll go with that for now." Morgan shook her head. "Much as I would like to banter with you, we need to take care of this."

"So you are both Morgan and Dant. And _you_ are Inigo, Lucina's brother. Robin once told me that Lucina's group didn't accept outsiders. I don't understand. Were you working against him from the start?" Pheros asked her, trying desperately to maintain her calm. "What's … what's going on here? You said that you're Inigo Lowell of the Exalted bloodline, but there is no Inigo Lowell. Not to mention that woul make Lucina of the Exalted bloodline as well, something's she's strenuously denied. Is this … is this some plan Robin set in motion if he ever got possessed by Grima? Or are you working for Ylisse against us?"

"The answers to your questions aren't so simple." Morgan said. "But I have good news for you, Empress. Robin is still alive."

"Oh, don't tell me she doesn't know..." Inigo said. "Morgan, I thought we agreed that you were going to tell her all this _beforehand_."

"I was, I was!" Morgan protested. "…and then I ran out of time helping Lucy track down those sorcerers. They'll be dead at this point, which means that even if Grima had gotten his spell off, it wouldn't have worked. Unfortunately, it means I got here way too late - it was all I could do to tell her to send in a doppelganger to give the speech. Luckily, it made no difference to the plan."

"Careful, you don't let that apathy infect you." Inigo replied. "Would hate for it to corrupt you. You know, even further."

"Can you let it go?"

"Can I let you _betraying _us go? No, not really. But I'll save it for later." Inigo said, sheathing Falchion.

"Ahem." Pheros coughed. "_Dant_."

"Yes, Empress." Morgan snapped to attention on instinct. "Ah, sorry about arguing and bickering like that with Inigo. I'm used to being in Chrom's presence and he's a bit more lenient. Sorry."

"Well, you'll have to forgive _me_, because I don't even know what 'all this' is." Pheros said icily. "And I don't enjoy being left out of the loop. What's been going on? What do you mean Robin is still alive? Because, from where I was standing, he was very much dead. Killed by you, in fact."

"There's a conference room this way." Morgan gestured. "Your doppelganger's speech is still going on, we can talk more in there. I'll tell you everything I know about what happened. Because this will take a while and you'll definitely want to be sitting down for most of it."

_-Conference Room (Thoroughly Soundproofed)-_

"…and that sums it up." Morgan finished.

"Let me see if I understand this." Pheros said. "So, this dark dragon version of Robin, from the future in which he awakened to destroy the world, showed up in order to destroy this timeline as well?"

"Actually, he followed us into the past." Inigo said, sheepily. "We thirteen went into the past to stop Grima from coming into the present. And that's the point when Grima followed us back in time. Something we never considered that he'd be able to do."

"I see." Pheros said. "So, your group went back in time, alongside Grima. You ended up in Ylisse to help stop Grima's rise. Grima attempted to possess Robin at this time, and that wiped his memories, leaving him stranded in Valm with no memories."

"For the most part, yes." Morgan said. "The Future Children were splintered by the trip back."

"It's at this point that history continues." Pheros said, slowly. "Robin eventually works his way up the ladder in Valm, and Lucina fights as the Foreseer in Ylisse. Meanwhile, Grima is manipulating things from the shadow, to ensure that history goes on track. When he figures out where Robin is, he starts helping him become the leader of Valm to overthrow Walhart."

"Yes." Morgan nodded. "He was the Gray Tactician. We only became aware of this recently, by the way."

"Grima is _also_ responsible for the war between us and Ylisse, correct?"

"Yes." Inigo nodded. "We suspect he wanted to use it to get Robin back to Plegia or possibly to egg him on to seize control of the continent – but we're not sure which."

"Then he disappeared at the end of it. And when this whole mess of gambits started, wasn't it?" Pheros sighed and rubbed her temple. "So, let's start at the beginning. Grima decided that the best way to draw Robin out of hiding was to impersonate him, something he could easily do given that he actually was Robin. Or at least a version of him."

"That was the point that Robin showed up as the 'Bone Mask Grimleal'." Morgan said. "He had two objectives: One of them was to stir things up in the capitol, forcing Grima to respond, especially with the personal attacks. He thought he could force the impersonator into revealing himself as a fake. Of course, given that Grima was doing the impersonating, that didn't work well."

"And the second?"

"Testing Ravena." Morgan sighed. "He knew that you were intending to make her Battlemaster in his stead. He also hoped she'd figure out who was the real Robin, but given that Grima was impersonating him, I that wasn't likely. The whole 'Risen summoning' thing – he always had the means to cancel it, so no one was ever in actual danger."

"And this was all brought to a head…"

"They clashed in Excellus's old mansion. Robin defeated Grima rather easily, but unfortunately Grima used a bloodline curse." Morgan explained. "I'm free from it, as his _adopted _daughter, but Grima can control Father with a curse. So Robin lost, at which point Grima implemented his main plan – using his power to consume the entirety of the Vermillion City and turning back to the ol' six-wing nightmare we had from our time."

"Oh, Robin…" Pheros sighed. "Why didn't you come to me? Why do you always do this? You don't have to carry the burden alone, you know."

"That's not how he thinks." Morgan shook her head. "I know him better than anyone. He wanted to protect you, Pheros. Please don't hold it against him."

"So, this entire time 'Robin' was Grima?" Pheros shivered. "I thought that he was awfully cold. Turns out that truly was for the best."

"Thankfully, Robin himself is fine. Though he used his warping powers to travel across the world once he was freed." Morgan said. "Grima wanted him alive. And hubris like that lead to his downfall."

"You're referring to what happened today, aren't you?"

"Not exactly." Morgan said. "I – that is, as Dant – reported to Robin, thinking that it was actually him, and not, you know, someone else. Then he ordered me to go and kill myself, which raised quite a few flags. Such as the fact that maybe someone replaced Robin, but he was capable of using Ignis. And that's when we realized it."

"_Morgan_ realized it. Much as I hate to admit it, for all her other faults, she really might be the greatest tactician alive." Inigo corrected. "She came up with the entire plan on the fly, piecing together all the information she had and came up with a plan."

"It was easy to realize what Grima's plan was once I knew his true identity." Morgan said. "If he was truly the Fell Dragon, all he needed to do was to kill a massive amount of people to regain his old strength, and all indications was exactly that. So when he ordered me to kill the Future Children, I faked their deaths."

"Not the _fight itself_, naturally." Inigo scowled. "She kicked the crud out of all of us. We actually beat her, which isn't saying much considering it was a twelve on one. Except she poisoned us all beforehand, so… not much of a win."

"Couldn't risk losing. I mean, even still, Lucy almost skewered me through the neck." Morgan smirked. "So, anyway, Grima's idea was I kill you to induce despair before he and his cabal of sorcerers form a ritual circle to kill everyone within. Then he forms the Dark Dragon and well – you know."

"So, that's where we came in." Inigo said. "With our presumed death the Future Children were able to act as counters. Morgan found and released Robin. She trailed Grima and sent the remainder of the Future Children after the sorcerers to stop the summoning. While Morgan and I went to deal to Grima."

"So I had Inigo pretend to be Dant." Morgan said. "Luckily, he's a dancer, so it wasn't that hard. I went to warn you – and yeah, that's when it all worked out."

"It was also easy because Dant, similar to Morgan, is, more or less, flat as a washboard." Inigo pointed out.

"…" Morgan glared at Inigo and shook her head. "You are so lucky you have a good reason to be mad at me or I'd wash out your mouth with soap for that."

"Morgan." Pheros asked. "I have an important question for you. Who _are_ you? And whose side are you on?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too." Inigo coughed.

"That's actually a pretty good question." Morgan considered. "Well, let's start at the beginning. I woke up, minus all my memories, in southern Valm. Kind of like Robin. Except I knew one thing – I was looking for Robin. Wasn't sure why, but I figured that it had something to do with my missing memories. I ended up going undercover for a while and picked the name Dant while behaving as stereotypical as an assassin as I could to try and figure out who this 'Robin' was. Then … well you know the rest. Robin and I initially thought that someone had wiped both our memories as part of a conspiracy which is why we stayed quiet about it. Later on, once we found out that Robin was Fellblood, we assumed that we had done it to ourselves, in order to rid the world of it."

"Well, he assumed that." Inigo glared at her. "_You_ knew the truth."

"Part of it, anyway." Morgan agreed. "Right, so Robin gave me an assignment when he got promoted to Battlemaster. Officially, it was a deep cover assignment to Plegia. Unofficially? It was actually to infiltrate the Shepherds. So I showed up, and it turns out that they all know me from before my amnesia. _Then_ Lucina told me what actually happened – I was Ravena from the future, and I was one of them. Didn't explain Robin's amnesia though, but the Future Children chalked it up to some freak effect of time travel. I mean, they were right in a way. As for allegiances … I'll be honest with you, Empress. As my father's daughter, I have one person that I'm loyal to. Not Grima, but Robin. All I've done is to help him defeat Grima."

"Good glory. You genuinely served Robin then." Pheros said. "In other words, Robin was controlling the main tactician for Ylisse the _entire time?_ "

"Yeah." Morgan agreed. "And we still couldn't stop the war. All Robin could do was rig the pieces the way he wanted them before any major events. I stopped Ylisse from reinforcing Plegia so you could invade with minimum loss of life. I ordered Ylisse's army to take a pincer approach in tandem with Regna Ferox to allow you to pull that surprise reinforcement trick against Regna Ferox, rather than have them retreat and have two massive armies scrap once reinforcements arrive. And, finally, the fight was rigged in the final battle to have Chrom and Robin meet as soon as possible so we could settle it then and there."

"We're still not happy about that _betrayal_, by the way."

"I'm not happy about it either." Morgan replied softly. "We don't always get the choices we want, Inigo. We have to pick the best option available to us at the time."

"You could have told us!"

"You and Lucy tried to kill him!" Morgan said. "What was I supposed to tell you – 'By the way, I'm working for him so we can puppet the entire world under his control? No, trust me, really – it'll work!' Couldn't risk it."

"Once!" Inigo protested. "We only did it once, and then we agreed that it was wrong, and we shouldn't have done it at all!"

"And it would have been so easy to justify yourself into saying that it really _was_ right for you two to try a second time." Morgan shook her head. "Sorry, Inigo. But it was necessary."

"Ends always justify the means, huh?"

"You _know_ I don't think like that!"

"You may not _think_ like that, but you sure _act_ like it. You _knew_ that we'd find out one day. Did you give any thought to our reactions when we found out?" Inigo glared at her. "And just go ahead and say something containing the phrase 'necessary sacrifice'."

"Children." Pheros interrupted. "Please stop squabbling. You're both part of _my_ Empire, you work for me now. Argue on your own time. And, while I have no intention of playing arbiter here, if I had to guess, it's best if you get this sorted out sooner rather than later."

"…Sorry, Empress." Morgan sighed, shooting a dirty look at Inigo.

"Grrr." Inigo grit his teeth, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you had to witness that, Empress. It did end up working out well this way, but I think that it could have been done better. But you're right, we'll have to sort this out ourselves. Ultimately, as strangers to this time, we're responsible to ourselves."

"I'm curious." Pheros said. "You don't appear to have a lot of respect for me, Inigo. You were against me back in your timeline, weren't you?"

"Not … exactly." Inigo winced. "I should tell you, Empress, that when we came back here, we quickly realized that all the meddling that was done created a new timeline, and we decided not to hold any actions against people from the previous timeline. That said… um … there's no good way of putting it…"

"You were dead before Inigo even held a sword in his hand." Morgan said, calmly. "You died in the first year of the Ylissean-Valm war in our timeline, killed defending Fort Steiger from when the Shepherds assaulted it. Most of the Valm leadership from our timeline suffered a similar fate."

"I see." Pheros chuckled darkly. "I should have expected that. It's probably better if I don't ask who killed me, isn't it?"

"_Yes._" Morgan said. "You aren't going to like the answer to that."

"…I'll consider it." Pheros said. "Inigo, given your status, I think it's within my prerogative as the Empress of Valm to offer you sanctuary, one ruler to another. As recognition for your actions this day, the Valm Empire will consider you to be allies with us."

"Thank you." Inigo said, much relieved. "I was worried this could be a lot worse."

"Oh, it's going to be." Morgan said. The other two looked at her. Morgan smiled, a sunny disposition which was completely out of place for the given situation. "You two haven't realized? This fight isn't over yet. Not by a longshot."

There was a faint rapping on the door to the room. Morgan only smirked. "Right on schedule. I passed on a message to someone before this happened and asked her to check on something for me. You can come in, Tiki."

The door opened to allow the green-haired manakete to enter.

"I do apologize for intruding." Tiki said. "But my mother has instructed me to pass on an important message. It appears your hunch was right, Morgan."

"…Not good." Morgan sighed. "There's always a price to pay with these things. Grima isn't dead. Or sealed, for that matter."

"I stabbed him clean through with an Awakened Falchion!" Inigo said. "He can't have survived that!"

"I'm sorry, but Grima lives, wounded but unsealed. He's fled to his refuge." Tiki said. "It grieves me to say this, but while you were able to inflict grievous wounds to him and seal away more of his essence, he still hasn't been fully sealed."

"We cheated, Inigo." Morgan said. "We used a partial Awakening to go back in time in order to stop Grima from winning. That's not something which can be done lightly. Do you _really_ think we'd just be allowed to use that same Falchion to seal Grima away? As great and anticlimactic as it would have been to defeat Grima now, that never was going to happen. We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way – Awaken Chrom, and then storm his base."

"And that's where Robin is right now, I suppose? That's why he's not here right now?" Pheros interrupted. "He's taken Chrom to the site of the original Awakening?"

"That was the plan, yes." Morgan nodded. "The plan was for the rest of us to meet up at his castle, and from there we'll launch out final assault, assuming that we couldn't seal Grima now."

"…'rest of us'?" Pheros asked. "Dant, who is being included in that statement?"

"The Icebergs are on their way right now, trying to find Grima's island, being led by Aversa." Morgan looked down. "Robin's pretty sure that he can managed a group teleportation to get there if Aversa plants a marker. But there are … restrictions."

"Do tell."

"He can only manage so much people. As in, him plus an additional ten." Morgan said. "We tried persuading him to do it with only the Future Children, but as he pointed out, he can't work well with us because he doesn't know us well – and there are thirteen of us in total. The chosen group is him, Zulas, Argeni, Vermil, Ravena, me, Lucina, Say'ri, Aversa, Chrom, and Balt. And … that's it."

"…He's excluding me. _Again._" Pheros said, temper flaring. "I am _not_ some dainty flower to be protected!"

"I'm very certain that _isn't_ how he thinks of you." Morgan smiled mischievously. "But you _are_ the Empress of Valm. If you ordered us to escort you to the castle, we'd hardly be in a position to refuse."

"Then consider this an order to do so." Pheros said. "I'll not be left out of this fight."

_A/N: Yes, this was foreshadowed_


	56. Awakening

_-Mount Prism-_

The ground split open and, with a noxious hiss accompanied by foul fumes, Risen emerged. Not the normal rank and file Risen; armored knight with shields and spears, mounted cavaliers on ghastly skeletal horses, swordsmasters holding rusty sword and covered with bare rags. Among them were lumbering Risen, the stronger ones known as the Entombed that seemed to be able to command the others. The bodies weren't natural to the mountain, they were there for one reason. It seemed that Grima, ever malcontent without interfering, had decided to put them there as a last-ditch effort in the event it ever came to the Awakening.

There were only two men approaching the oncoming hoard, one was dressed in the blue and silver of Ylisse, and the other in the black and red of Valm. Unfortunately for Grima, while neither of them had even drawn their weapons yet, the fight was already decided in their favor. The Valmese Battlemaster chuckled as the hoard settled into place and started slowing marching towards the pair.

"Stop me if you've heard this one before." Robin said. He raised his hand and his crimson spear fell into it. The Battlemaster easily spun the crimson spear around him in a whirlwind of steel as electricity crackled to life around him. Black flames lit up around him as Robin called forth his power and focused it. "Have you ever heard the story about the time that the Fellblood of Grima and the Exalted Blood of Naga joined forces to battle an army of undead monstrosities?"

"I think I might have heard something like it once, yeah." Chrom drew his blade in a single silver flash then performed a simple flourish. He set into a basic guard position; sword pointed forward. Blue flames lit up and danced across his blade as the ancient Exalt bloodline came to life under Chrom's direction. "But I'm a bit fuzzy on the details. How did the story go, again?"

"I'm a bit hazy myself, but I think it went something like this. _Ignis Nox!_"

"_Aether!"_

With a howl and a cry, the Ylissean Exalt and the Valmese Battlemaster ran forward, directly into the staggered line of Risen. Without a pause, they hit the line and cut clean through with spear, blade, and magic.

Robin wielded the spear with two hands, letting electricity freely course through the magical weapon as black flames lit around him. He spun in circle, slicing apart the Risen around him, then used the spear to launch himself up and spun around, spear scything, to cleave a Risen on horseback in two. He landed heavily, grunting. Risen launched themselves at him.

Before Robin could respond, Chrom appeared in front of him in a flash, blue fire surrounding him. With a few quick slashes, the Ylissean Exalt made short work of the foes in front of him. Chrom turned back to him with a grin. "Can't let you have all the fun."

"So, care for a friendly wager?" Robin took a hand off his spear and made a brief gesture, blasting lightning into oncoming Risen. "I hear that's the thing to do with these team-up situations."

"It wouldn't be fair." Chrom said, neatly decapitating a Risen, before scrambling back to avoid an axe. He lunged forward and impaled the offending Risen clean through the chest. "You're all kinds of rusty from a lack of action."

"And here I was planning on giving you a handicap actually." Robin shook his head and sighed. He twirled the spear around himself with a bit of a flourish and neatly decapitated three Risen at once. "Well, if you don't want it, I'd be fine with that."

"_You_ would give _me_ a handicap?" Chrom said, incredulous. "You've never even beaten me in fight!"

"Yeah, but I also haven't gone soft spending the last few years play-fighting with a small girl." Robin countered. He paused, considering. "Oh, by the way, little Lucina is adorable."

"Thank you." Chrom replied. He had cut his way through a few more Risen before he realized what Robin had said. "Have you been spying on me?"

"_Please_." Robin said. He raised his hand and blasted electricity in a wide circle around him. "I've been spying on everyone."

"Weren't you supposed to be less paranoid?"

"Are you _sure_ you want to accuse me of paranoia, given recent events?" Robin asked.

"...How am I supposed to have a comeback to _that_?"

A howl interrupted the pair's discussion as Risen approached the two from all sides, ignoring the number of dead Risen as they did so. Robin and Chrom instinctually stood back to back, weapons at the ready.

"So…" Robin said. "Before we do this, I'm up to twenty-three. How many do you want me to leave you so you can beat me?"

"Please." Chrom said. "I might only have twenty-one now, but the momentum is mine. I'd be impressed if you can even make it to thirty with the storm I'm about to unleash."

"Final score, Robin: fifty-seven." Robin cleaned his blade and stabbed it into the earth. "Chrom: not even close."

"Chrom is at a magnificent thirty-nine, thank you." Chrom sheathed Falchion and stretched. "That was a good workout. You've really improved since the last we fought."

"I like to think so." Robin said. "The black flames don't make me any stronger than the red ones, just faster and more precise. It's taken work to learn to use it to well, but I've had a lot of Risen to practice on. If I was using my blades, it would be even faster."

"Your blades?"

"I had a pair of them custom-forged for carving through Risen." Robin explained. "Not as useful against human opponents. I didn't know what to expect here."

"It's really an insult." Chrom said. "This is land sacred to Naga, you know. Risen shouldn't be here."

"Risen shouldn't be anywhere." Robin said. "I killed so many of so things during the last five years. Everywhere I went, more blasted Risen. Aversa really had no idea what she was doing with that one. The good news is that we only should have to put up with it for a few more years."

"…and the bad news?"

"Well, the bad news is she was saying the same thing five years ago." Robin shrugged. "I think Grima's interfering with the natural death of the spell, so once we kill him, we should be fine."

"Once we seal him." Chrom corrected. "The Falchion can't kill him."

"Right." Robin gave a guilty smile. "Forgot about that. So… where is this shrine of yours?"

"Up there." Chrom gestured. "See that temple carved into that mountain?"

"The one about an hour and a half of hard hiking away?" Robin said. "I don't suppose that you'd be amendable to, oh, warping there?"

"Journey before destination, my friend." Chrom grinned. "Not much point of a pilgrimage unless you actual make a pilgrimage. Besides, it builds character."

"Builds character." Robin flatly repeated. Chrom shrugged and started walking at a brisk pace, forcing Robin to jog after him, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "Builds character. Do I need to build character? I don't need to build character. I'm Robin of Valm, I've got more character than anyone else does."

-_Ten Minutes Later_-

"Hey, Chrom?" Robin asked. "So … about that character thing…"

"Robin, I was joking." Chrom sighed. "I'm going to walk, but if you want to teleport, I'm not about to stop you from doing that. I'm not some fanatic, alright?"

"No, I get that. It's just …" Robin sighed. "Chrom, I need you to give me a straight answer here. Am I a good person?"

"…Oh." Chrom said. "I see. You're still feeling bad about yourself, aren't you?"

"What gave it away?" Robin asked dryly.

"Well, I've told you that you're a good person. Several times, actually." Chrom said. He smiled. "It's not that I don't believe that people can be evil, or that I believe that everyone would be good given the choice. But I do believe that everyone can _become_ a good person, and you're doing pretty good."

"Chrom, I've had nightmares for the past five years." Robin said. "Nightmares that I stopped holding myself back and I fall, I fall completely to the darkness within me. I return to Valm and I become the Grand Emperor of it, conquering and ruling the world with an iron fist, obeying no will other than my own. I _met_ that nightmare a week ago, and he called himself the Fell Dragon Grima."

"That wasn't you, Robin." Chrom shook his head. "That _was_ Grima."

"I _know_ that. I know that wasn't me." Robin said. "But what he said wasn't wrong – well, most of it was, but some of it wasn't. I really could have joined him and ruled over everything very easily. And I came really close to it, too. Most people's dark sides are them wondering if they should steal some money from whatever job they work at or if they should burn down their neighbor's field out of spit. Admittedly, bad things. _Mine_ is to rule the world with an iron fist. My dark side isn't really a shadow so much as it is an _abyss_. And it's not some unattainable goal, either."

"But you're not in the abyss, are you?" Chrom said. "Don't let him get in your head."

"The nightmares I've been having weren't _his_ doing, Chrom." Robin looked at him. "They were _mine_. I didn't need an evil dragon coming to tempt me, I was plenty tempted already. Those were my nightmares. All Grima just did was angle the mirror so I could see myself properly. I've been looking into the abyss this whole time, and right now, the abyss looked back at me. You've never had an abyss look back at you, have you Chrom?"

"I wouldn't say that." Chrom stopped walking and sat down. He patted the mountainside beside him, and Robin reluctantly sat down beside him. "I lost my sister, you know. She meant the world to me. She meant the world to all of Ylisse, but she meant a lot to me especially. She was my role model of how I should act, and she sacrificed herself doing something she believed in. I loved her, but I also hated her for it. She could never be selfish, not even for me. That was waiting for her, at the end of her ideals."

"I'm so sorry."

"That was the abyss that stared at me." Chrom said. "My sister's death. But I came to accept it. Because it _worked_. Her sacrifice, her one selfless act, changed everything. With that sacrifice, the war came to an end, a lot less bloody of an end it would have otherwise. We've both suffered in different ways, Robin. But you can't let that change you."

"That's part of the problem, Chrom." Robin said. "Maybe it would be best if it did. Or… at least change me from what I am right now. It's not the changing that scares me. It's what I currently am."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucina tried killing me, you know." Robin said. "Not current-Lucina. Your daughter from the future. The first time we met, once she realized who I was, she tried killing me. The world she came from is one where I became Grima."

"Not voluntarily!"

"You don't know that. Lucina doesn't know that." Robin corrected. "All she knows is the rumor that I killed you, and that the two of us went to confront Validar alone. Beyond that, she doesn't know. Chrom … Fate is a complete _ass_ when it comes to sticking to events. Even with all that I've done, a lot of events have played out with similar conclusions."

"I wouldn't be sure about that…"

"When I look in a mirror, I see _him_. I see my abyss." Robin said. "And, from what I know, while I was on Ylisse's side in Lucina's original timeline, I wasn't much better. I was in Ylisse, not Valm, true, but I still ended up becoming Grima. For all we know, possibly deliberate. I don't have my memories, and it's possible that Lucina's Robin planned to join forces with Grima the entire time. My history – my past – it's full of people who are close to me being corrupted and dying. You've been lucky. But that luck won't save you forever, you know."

Chrom threw back his head and laughed.

"Hey!" Robin said. "This is no laughing matter! Chrom, who am I supposed to be with that kind of a shadow looming over me? I was doing my best to try and get clear of it, and then I found out that in an alternate timeline, I've become the closest thing to an embodiment of evil this world has! As far as I'm concerned, I shouldn't even be going back right now."

"Are you serious, Robin?"

"I don't want to put my friends in danger. I don't want to put my family in danger." Robin said. "And I especially don't want to put _her_ in danger. She had a close enough call as it happened, with Grima attempting to kill her. As much as you believe everyone could be good, Chrom, I might be-"

"Lucina told you nothing, then." Chrom shook his head. "And Grima didn't tell you anything either. Robin, you couldn't be anymore wrong if you tried. Who do you think you were in Lucina's time?"

"…Some mercenary tactician, who helped Ylisse defeat Plegia, more out of spite against Plegia than anything else?" Robin offered. "I know I wasn't as good at fighting back then, so probably someone who just commanded from the rear, ordering armies around like pawns on a board."

"Like I said, couldn't be more wrong." Chrom said. "Robin, you were a Shepherd."

"…I was a _what?_"

"You were a Shepherd, and you were my best friend. You were our Grandmaster, a fighter on the frontlines with us as well as our tactician." Chrom said, smiling. "Lucina said that the two of us were close friends. In the time that she came from, you were recruited into the Shepherds when a town got attacked. You stepped in, we stepped in, one thing led to another, and then suddenly you were the tactician for the Shepherds."

"A Shepherd? _Me?_" Robin tried speaking further, but he couldn't get the words out of his dumbstruck mouth.

"You personally trained most of the Future Children, Lucina especially. Lucina apparently idolized you quite a bit. You taught Morgan everything that she knew and gave her explicit orders to her to support Lucina the same way you supported me." Chrom continued. "The rest of the Shepherds treated you as a comrade-in-arms. And, most importantly, you didn't harbor any grudge towards Plegia. Validar, yes, but from what Lucina told me, you let go of your anger against Plegia by the time you joined us."

"I've never heard this." Robin said. "Tell me more!"

"You _weren't_ the one who was responsible for my death." Chrom said. "Lucina was very clear about this – you would have never chosen to voluntarily betray us, and especially not have chosen to betray your daughter Morgan. You were possessed against your will, Robin. That's not an abyss staring at you, and it's not a reflection either. It's a crude charcoal drawing at best. Someone pretending to be you."

"You're sure that was what happened in Lucina's timeline?"

"Robin, who are you going to believe?" Chrom asked. "Lucina, or Grima? Inside you isn't some evil dragon. You're a Shepherd, Robin. And you're one of my friends. There are better men than you that have spent their lives believing they were worthless and evil, but I'm certainly not going to let that happen to you."

"That's … that's …" Robin inhaled deeply, breathing the fresh mountain air. A look of peace appeared on his face. "The weight on my chest …. It's a lot lighter now. Thank you, Chrom. Now, I guess, I _do_ have something to work towards."

"Glad to help. That's what friends are for." Chrom got to his feet and extended a hand, helping Robin to his feet as well. "Now, let's go. The mountain isn't going to climb itself."

-_Naga's Sanctuary_-

The temple was chiseled into the side of a mountain, not an elegant marble temple that might be created by a group of worshippers. This was carved into the mountain by force, almost as if it gouged out by a massive dragon. Which it probably was.

Chrom led the way, Robin following him slightly cautious. He felt a prickling in the back of neck, like he was walking somewhere that he had absolutely no business being. He attributed it to the fact that he was part Dark Dragon and not his overdeveloped sense of paranoia.

The temple wasn't exactly like Robin as been expecting. It wasn't much of a temple at all. There was only a single room, ornate, but sparsely decorated. There was a single altar-like structure in the back with a dragon behind it, but Robin didn't get the impression that this had been built for worship purposes.

_If I had to guess, this is actually a sanctuary for Naga and her chosen ones._ Robin thought. _Nothing like Grima's Dragon Table, thankfully._

"So, you have the Fire Emblem?" Chrom asked.

"I thought I left that with you." Robin frowned. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Yes, I'm joking." Chrom chuckled and produced the shield-like object, inset with all five of the Gemstones. He gazed at it. "Legend says that this has the power to grant the wish of whoever uses it."

"That's a lie. We both know that." Robin said. "It's just a key to power. A catalyst meant to facilitate the creation and destruction of seals. Not to mention the thing's cursed."

"Where'd you hear that from?"

"I … ah. It would make sense that you don't know." Robin said. "Apparently, whenever the Shield of Seals is given, the one giving it gets afflicted with a curse of some fashion. That's what happened to Nyna, apparently. And … to Emmeryn as well."

"She never told me." Chrom sighed. "She knew I wouldn't accept the Fire Emblem if I'd known about it."

"She made her choice. You can't stop it. All you can do is come to terms with it."

"I know." Chrom nodded. "I know. Well, are you ready to perform the ceremony?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I should run while I still have the chance." Robin said. "I don't _think_ I'm in any danger just being here, but I like taking precautions. It's saved my life a few times. No. I think it's best if I remain here. Well, that means that the show's all yours, then."

"Alright." Chrom stepped forward and held out the Fire Emblem. "Hear me, Naga! I bring proof of our sacred covenant! Baptize me in fire, that I may be your true son!"

Robin took a step back and braced himself. White fire lit up in the center of the room, but it didn't wash past Robin like one of Vermil's explosions. Instead, the aura seemed to gather and center around Chrom, bathing the Ylissean Exalt in a pillar of white flames. The effect seem to gather everything towards the center of the room, and Robin found himself bracing the other way to avoid being sucked in closer.

At the center, Chrom was held aloft within it. He drew his blade with slow, methodical motions, almost as if he was being controlled. Then he held it aloft, allowing the fire to gather within it. The blade started glowing, and as it did so, blue flames lit up all over the Exalt. And, as it did so, Chrom let out a howl.

"_Greetings_, _child of Marth. Greetings, scion of the fell dragon."_

Then, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. The white fire faded, and the blue fire died down back into Chrom. As it did so, a woman appeared, taking on a spectral blue appearance, with long green hair like Tiki's. But there was no mistaking who she was.

"Naga." Chrom knelt. "Truly, it's an honor."

Robin paused, debating whether or not to kneel alongside Chrom. It wasn't like he was a believer in the Ylissean's faith in Naga, but he wasn't a Grimleal either. He didn't like kneeling before other people, really the only person he'd kneel before with no protest was Pheros, but Naga wasn't exactly a _person_, was she? She was the last of the true Divine Dragons. Something more akin to a force of nature than a person.

"Divine dragon, it is my pleasure to be in your presence." Robin decided, ultimately, to kneel. He was a scion of the fell dragon, and thus represented Grima – at least, on a small level. And, as a representative, he was determined to humiliate the Fell Dragon as much as possible. Grima would no doubt be _livid_ if he found out. "Thank you for inviting me."

_"There's no need for flattery, Robin of Plegia."_ Naga said. "_The two of you have come so that Chrom could receive my blessing."_

"That's why he came." Robin said. "I … have questions, and you're the only person alive who could know the answers to them. But they can wait."

_"Chrom, blood of Marth, you have passed my test. Your blade was Awakened, and you have been granted the means with which to wield it."_

"Thank you, Naga." Chrom said. "Will this give me the power to kill Grima?"

_"No. Even in his diminished form, he retains some of his attributes. He cannot be killed by humans, and all I can grant you is my power, which is also insufficient to kill him."_ Naga said. _"It saddens me to say this. All I can grant you is the power to seal him. Fortunately, he is weakened by the partially Awakened Falchion wielded by Inigo Lowell, so that task will be trivial."_

"That will be more than enough." Chrom said. "Thank you, Naga."

"Wait. Pardon my interruption, divine dragon, but is there truly no way that he can be killed?" Robin asked. "I will admit that I've spent time during the last five years researching various ways to end him for good, among other things. I tracked down every single lead I could get a hold off, but there's nothing. If there's a way for him to be killed, it's not something that any human knows. But they _can_ be killed – I know that for certain. Mila and Duma were killed."

"_And you want to know the secret."_

"Yes." Robin said honestly. "If you don't want to tell me, I understand that. But to be honest, I'd rather kill him once and for all."

"…You chose to wait _after_ I underwent Awakening to ask that?" Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to distract you. Besides, will all probability, even if Naga knows the answer, it's not something I'll be able to make use of. My luck isn't _that_ good." Robin shrugged. "Something Grima said to me in passing led to believe … well, we'll just see. But I thought it'd be best to use as a backup plan."

_"What did Grima say to you, Robin of Plegia?"_

"He said that there was no being alive that could slay him against his will." Robin said. "A tactician looks at that statement and instantly see both win conditions. The first win condition is that there _could_ be beings that are capable of killing him but those don't exist presently or if they did, Grima isn't aware of them. The second win condition is that creatures exist that could kill Grima if Grima wanted to."

_"You are awfully well informed, I see."_

"As I said, even before I knew about this whole 'Future Grima' thing, I was trying to figure out how to kill him. I really don't want to leave the world at risk from that creature." Robin said. "I'll take any possibility, however, slim."

"_You are correct in your logic. It is possible to kill Grima."_ Naga said. "_However, as I have told you, the Falchion, even when fully Awakened, will not be able to kill Grima. Only seal him. But God I am not, and neither is Grima. We are not immortal, and, to my knowledge, there are only two ways of killing him, and they are both as you suspect. The first is that a force truly greater than him snuffs him from existence – however, I possess no such knowledge of such a force being alive today. There are elders among the manaketes that I knew of during my youth that would be able to perform such deeds, but they no longer reside on this plane. You may attempt to search for it if you desire, but I do not know what kind of luck you will have."_

"Alright. We'll call that 'Plan B', then. What about the second way?" Robin asked. "I mean, I suspect it'll be futile if it requires Grima _agreeing_ to die, but I want to hear you tell me that it's a way to kill him."

_"There is a being that can kill Grima if Grima allows him to do so, but that being is himself. Grima can be destroyed with his own power. If the Fell Dragon ever decided to stop existing, than he could kill himself and destroy his power once and for all._" Naga said, slowly. "_That's the only way to destroy him once and for good. However, I do not believe Grima would ever choose this."_

"I see." Chrom said. "Well, I guess we'll just have to seal him."

"Wait." Robin said. "Naga, does that apply to _me_? If I destroy Grima, will _that_ destroy him for good?"

"_Interesting_. _You have not been Awakened, and thus you do not possess his full power. However, you _are_ of his blood."_ Naga said. "_Yes. I believe that if you attacked him, then that would destroy him for good. However… it would come at a cost. All of Grima includes you, after all. Grima can be sealed without any ill effect. But if you were to kill Grima with your own two hands, you would certainly die."_

"That cost is more than acceptable." Robin said.

"Now, wait a moment." Chrom said. "Robin, you'll _die _if you do that."

"And…?" Robin sighed and gave Chrom a reproachful look. "Yes, I'm aware that I'm going to die if I sacrifice myself. I _said_, the cost is more than acceptable. It's a price I'm prepared to pay. It's a price I've _always_ been prepared to pay."

"And you think it's right?" Chrom demanded. "You think it's right for you to die? Robin, you shouldn't sacrifice yourself, and it's not like we have any other options. We can seal him away!"

"We can seal him for a meager 1,000 years. Roughly 25 generations, Chrom." Robin said, facing him. "And then what!? Then he reawakens and gets loose upon the world!"

"Then _they_ can reseal him away. The ones living in that time. We pass down our knowledge and our weapons." Chrom said. "If we can seal him, others can to."

"And what if they don't? Or what if they do, but it takes them a war to do it?" Robin said. "How many lives is it going to cost if I decide not to sacrifice myself right now? Even _your_ optimism isn't potent enough to ignore something like that."

"Well, if you want to be a pessimist like that, how many lives would be lost anyway?" Chrom shook his head. "You can't give me 'what-ifs', Robin. You have a life, right here and right now. That's a concrete life. It's not something that you should just sacrifice for the future, because _maybe_ it will save more lives down the line. And you can save lives, and you can train people who can saves, while you still live."

"Heh. You're caught up in the moment and concerned with it exclusively." Robin said. "It's very much like you, Chrom. That was the same rationale behind your choice to exchange the Fire Emblem for your sister's life. You needed Emmeryn at that moment, but you didn't need the Fire Emblem. Unfortunately, much like that situation, this isn't your choice to make."

"That's … that's not fair, Robin."

"That's the _point_, Chrom!" Robin snapped. "No one _claimed_ that life was fair. It would be great if it was, yes, but it's _not_. And you have two choices – either realize it and work with it or choose to whine about it. Now, while you try everything you can to make this world better, we have different ways of going about doing it. Do you understand what asking a tactician to _ignore the future _means? Do you?"

"I don't want anyone else sacrificing themselves for me." Chrom said, looking away. "I don't, alright? And what I'm saying _is_ true. It's not a choice between your life and other lives, Robin. It's your choice between your life right now, and something which hasn't happened yet in the future."

"And does that make their lives any less important?"

"Are you saying that you couldn't figure out a way?" Chrom accused. "Robin, if you spent the remainder of this life working with people, do you think that you couldn't save lives that way? In one thousand years, you'd have 25 generations of children and apprentices, all with the knowledge that you could pass down. And that'd be lost as well."

"Even still, the prospect of ending this, once and for all." Robin said, gritting his teeth. "It's too tempting. And, as you put it, the future is uncertain. Here's the certainty – I could spend my life and permanently rid the world of a great evil. Actually, two great evils, according to some."

"Now's not the time for a joke with that poor of a taste." Chrom narrowed his eyes. "You aren't a great evil."

"… You're right, Chrom." Robin said, swallowing. "I'm … I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry to me, Robin." Chrom said, laying a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "Just remember. You're better than you think you are."

"Even still. This conversation isn't going to get us anywhere." Robin sighed. "What do you expect me to say, Chrom? Do you want me to promise that I'm not going to sacrifice myself? Because I'm not going to do that. There's no point of a promise when we _both_ know that I'll be lying."

"_If I may interrupt."_ Naga said. "_Robin's death is not necessarily sealed in stone."_

"Hmm?" Robin turned to her. "What do you mean by that?"

_"It's possible for Robin to survive, in theory."_ Naga said. "_If Robin had bonds strong enough to those present on this world, then he may survive Grima's death and be pulled back from the brink of death. I say in theory, of course."_

"But I don't have those bonds."

_"No."_ Naga's eyes were filled with sorrow as she shook her head. "_I am so sorry, Robin. Your life was filled with many hardships, and it was hard for you to get close to people. Such bonds are not something you possess."_

"But I'm friends with him!" Chrom protested. "And I'm sure that the Shepherds…"

"Thanks for the attempt. Really." Robin shook his head. "Don't take this the wrong way, Chrom, but we don't have _that_ strong of a bond. And I'm certain the Shepherds _would_ accept me, given time, but that hasn't happened yet."

"_I am not here to criticize, Exalt, nor to pass judgement. I am merely pointing out the reality." _Naga said. "_Bonds are not merely something that can be forged from single interactions. Even the strongest of Robin's bonds is weaker than the vast majority of yours."_

"I suppose that's what I get for being a hermit." Robin chuckled. "Naga, what are you suggesting?"

_"It's possible that you may someday have a descendant that will be capable of killing Grima and possess bonds strong enough to survive it. It may even be possible that you will gain the ability to do so later in your life."_ Naga said, attempting to mediate. _"Thus, I see no reason for you to push the issue right now. Would you accept that as a compromise, Robin?"_

"…" Robin closed his eyes. _It's not a bad thought. _"Agreed. I'll stay my hand for now. But, Chrom? There's no need to tell the others for now. It might make them nervous or throw them off their game if they find out about our argument, or if they have to worry that I'll try to take my own life. We'll them after this is over."

"Promise me that you won't do it."

"Of course." Robin looked at Chrom. "I promise that I'll allow you to seal away Grima, without myself or any of my allies interfering, and that I won't sacrifice myself to kill Grima, no matter how tempted I am."

"Great!" Chrom said, smiling. "I'm glad you see this my way, Robin. Now … where to next?"

"My castle, of course."

"The one in Valm?"

"Not exactly." Robin grinned. "You'll see."

_A/N: Rant time! Settle in, because there's an important announcement at the end. (Or don't, and just skip to the end to miss all the context.) In-game, at this point the game asks you whether or not you want to promise Chrom that you won't sacrifice yourself. This has no impact – but it's followed up in a choice in Endgame which does have an impact: whether or not you (Robin) sacrifice yourself. Now this isn't implemented that well – it's actually a false choice. True, your choice has an effect on the outcome, but one outcome is better than the other. Sacrificing yourself is always better because Grima dies and Robin ends up surviving. It's kind of dumb. I don't mind having a perfect ending, but it should at least have some kind of a check involved – like, say, in order to get the golden ending, Robin needs to have at minimum a C-rank support with every Shepherd, at least five A-rank supports, and an S-rank support. Otherwise, no dice – Robin's bonds aren't strong enough to come back to life and he stays dead._

_That way, without the requirement, it's an actual choice between two options – one has Grima dead permanently, but the other one has Grima sealed for 1000 years and Robin survives. And I think there's an argument to be made for the second case (Chrom certainly makes it!), not necessarily that I would agree with the argument or pick it, but it's a choice which only has meaning when Robin dies in the other option._

_To that end, reader, I present to you the same choice! (I'm probably going to end up regretting this, but I think this will be fun.) Right now, you aren't just the reader, I'm putting you in the shoes of the player, and you will be able to pick one of two options. I will not tell you the outcome of the options, but I will tell you this – they will not lead to equal outcomes, nor will there be one option that is clearly better than the other. Furthermore, while this will affect the ending, this is not going to affect Robin personally and force him to do something out-of-character – I can't really say more without giving away my intentions. And, yes, there will be a major effect on the storyline as a result of this. That's right. It's up to you._

_Votes can be submitted to me using the link: www. strawpoll. me/ 20287362 (just remove the spaces because FFN hates links, or go to my AO3 version which has the link). They can also be submitted via comments on AO3, or DMs on , though if you choose those options, I'd really appreciate a comment or review to go along with that vote. Voting is open until Robin actually has to make the choice, so ... get voting!_


	57. Fortress Retreat

_-Secluded Mountain, Deep in Valm-_

"And here we are." Morgan cheerfully led the group around the final bend in the rocky passageway to reveal a giant castle that had been carved into the cliffside. "Told you I knew where it was the entire time."

"Have you been here before?" Pheros asked.

"No…" Morgan considered. "Robin just left me instructions and said I couldn't miss it."

"That's enormous." Vermil stared. "Robin built this?"

"No." Morgan shook her head. "This is a historic fortress built around 400 or so years ago, the idea behind it was to serve as the final stronghold for one of two warring countries. The fortress was built, but never used – that side ended up being victorious and fell to infighting around 150 years later. Knowledge of the castle is sparse – only local rumors speak of it and it's believed to be haunted."

"Those surveys we took a few years ago…" Zulas said. "That's when Robin found out about it. Was he planning this even then?"

"I'm such an _idiot!_" Ravena cried. "I should have realized that he was using something like this as a base of operations. I didn't check the lists for disused fortresses and check them."

"It wouldn't have helped even if you did." Morgan said. "Robin destroyed every trace of this place in the official records. Officially, it does not exist. Anyway…"

They arrived at the doors. Morgan stepped forward, generating magical wind around her and thrust forward with it, slamming the door with the force of a gale to knock on it. The wind crashed into the doors, echoing as they did so.

"Was that really necessary?" Lucina asked, scowling.

The main door swung open a few moments later. Instead of Robin standing there, however, it was a familiar blue-haired man, who was using one hand to clean out his ears.

"Wow, that was loud. And unnecessary." Chrom said. "I saw you coming from one of the towers."

"Hey, like father, like daughter." Morgan cheered.

"Empress." Chrom ignored Morgan and bowed to Pheros. "It's my pleasure to see you. I take it that you all are here in order to help us defeat Grima?"

"You know about that?" Morgan asked.

"Aversa told Robin." Chrom looked at the group in detail. The Empress had come, alongside the group of Robin's closest followers – Zulas, Argeni, Vermil, Ravena, and Dant. Surprisingly, they were joined by Zulas's brother Balt as well as the Chon'sin samurai Say'ri. Lucina and her companions were there too, but they hung back from the main group. "Please, come in, all of you. Make yourselves comfortable. I'm afraid Robin's a bit preoccupied at the moment, but he'll be done by tonight. Get yourself ready and do whatever you have to do. We set out at dawn tomorrow."

_-Conference Room (Future Children)-_

"Okay. We're all assembled, right?" Morgan said, looking over the room. The Future Children had headed to one of the more spacious unused rooms within the castle. Morgan sat down. "Right, so you guys are going to get a preview of how this is going to work – Robin wants to catch Grima as off-guard as possible, so we're going to warping in. Aversa is heading there now to help out on the other end but there's a slight problem with this – namely, he can't warp all of us."

"How many can he do?" Lucina asked.

"A lot." Morgan considered. "Eleven total, but that's only with Aversa helping on the other end. We can't all go. Only two of us can make the cut, and that's where we need to make the decision."

"Which two of us to send." Inigo mused. "Robin's fine with whichever two we send?"

"…Let's say 'yes' to that for now." Morgan said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's not really germane for what we need to discuss right now."

"We're pretty strong." Severa scowled. "Why doesn't Robin take us all, instead of everyone else?"

"Because he can't take us all. We number thirteen combined and he maxes out at eleven, _including_ him. and because he doesn't know us well enough to order around." Morgan said. "Also, because I don't think any of you would trust the two of us together at this point."

"Oh. This." Lucina closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Morgan… are you sure you want to bring this up now?"

"It's pretty simple." Morgan said. "Either you all trust me, or not."

"No, it's really not that simple." Lucina sighed. "It's not that we _don't_ trust you, Morgan, it's that we do – but it's complicated."

"I admit that I was lying and deceiving all of you, but I had a good cause." Morgan protested. "Besides, it was for the greater good! I needed to act as a double agent because that was the best chance we had for resolving everything. And it worked!"

"Morgan…" Lucina said slowly. "If you truly believed what you were doing was right at the time, why did you think we couldn't be trusted to help you?"

"Because…" Morgan trailed off. "…I don't think that matters, Lucina."

"Say it!" Lucina said. "Say it, or I'll say it for you!"

"Because I thought you all wouldn't be able to keep the secret as well as I could, and it would jeopardize the operation."

"That's a lie!"

"Fine. It's because I didn't think the rest of you would agree with me." Morgan sighed. "It's because I was worried that you wouldn't agree with what I was doing, and I thought it better to ask forgiveness than permission. I'm a horrible person, I'm unfit to be your tactician because I act entirely for my own benefit and I do not give a _damn_ for anyone else's. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Okay, I'm going to be really honest right now." Inigo interrupted. "Morgan … I kind of expected this in some form or another."

"Really, Inigo?" Lucina turned to him, raising an eyebrow. "You expected this?"

"Not _this_ specifically. But, I hate to break it to you, sis, but Morgan has always been kind of a psychopath." Inigo said. "Remember that time she traumatized Yarne?"

"That was only one time…" Lucina protested.

"And then there was that time she stole all of Laurent's tome and built a tower twenty-five feet high. And then there was that time she stole Gerome's mask and gave him a collection of masks in exchange including that awful 'rampant greed' mask." Inigo was ticking them off his fingers. "That time she force-fed Brady bear guts and snake blood? That time she beat the stuffing out of Nah under the guise of 'blade-catching'? That time she naught Noire how to 'take intense naps'?"

"Oh. Ooohh, that _was_ a rough week." Lucina winced at the memory. The Future Children were an inseparable group, but Noire's split personalities weren't easy to put up with at the best of times. Then Morgan had taught Noire to nap, but with intensity. That … that hadn't ended well. "Morgan… come to think of it, did you ever apologize for turning making Owain fetch those gemstones for you?"

"Or have you apologized for stalking my dates and silently cheering whenever one of them went south?"

"Um … no?" Morgan offered. "I have amnesia, remember? Why would I apologize for doing those things if I don't remember them?"

"THIS WAS ALL WITHIN THE LAST FIVE YEARS, MORGAN!" Inigo howled at her. "And, yes, you still pulled these kinds of stunts back then, too, but we were just fighting for our lives a little too much for you to have time by the end."

"Oh yeah. I _do_ remember doing all that stuff." Morgan frowned. "But I don't remember _silently_ cheering. Didn't I rig up a marching band for your 100th failed date?"

"The prosecution rests." Inigo said, sighing heavily. "She's a psychopath. Always has been, always will be. Just … our psychopath. And we knew that going into it. The fact of the matter is, yes, Morgan wasn't acting in the best faith of the rest of us. Still, she kept all the information about Lucina's true origin a secret from Robin."

"…I did do that, yeah." Morgan said. "I wasn't going to break your trust like _that_, Lucina. I mean, I would have if I knew Grima followed us back in time, but as it stood, I didn't think I needed to break your trust in order to save my father, so I didn't."

"Morgan … we don't hate you." Inigo said. "I'm only speaking for myself here, but we get it. We get why you acted like you did. You're no different from the rest of us. All you were doing was trying to save your father."

"Kind of like the rest of us." Lucina said. "Morgan, Inigo is right. We're upset at you right now. But we also understand you. We're mad, yes. But that's because you're still our friend."

"…So, you guys don't hate me?" Morgan tentatively asked. "Because I was prepared you know. I had a whole dramatic walkout script planned and everything. I spent _weeks_ on the speech, let me tell you. It'd be a shame to waste it."

"You don't have to respond to everything with humor, you know." Lucina said. "It's alright for you to let the mask slip off every now and then."

"It's humor or humorless." Morgan said. "Either I joke about it or I behave like Dant. Pick one."

"I have a better idea." Lucina turned to the rest of the group. "Group hug centered on Morgan? She looks like she could use a good hug right now."

"No! No! Anything but that!" Morgan was off her chair in a flash and went for the door. Unfortunately for her, it was locked. She _did_ have her lockpicks on her, but she wasn't fast enough to pick the door's lock before the rest of Future Children embraced her, some more willingly than others. It was, Lucina reflected, a childish way of resolving the situation with Morgan, but at the same time, childish ways _were_ the best way of dealing with Morgan. And it worked.

_-Conference Room (Crimson Squad)-_

"So… are any of you guys in on the plan, or no?" Vermil asked. Zulas and Argeni were sitting together, enjoying a cup of tea. Ravena was with them, except she was sitting on top of dresser rather than on a seat, sipping tea alongside them. Say'ri was drinking tea as well, though she was sitting on her knees, Chon'sin style. Balt was in the room as well, but he elected to remain by the doorway, leaning against it.

"I am." Ravena said. "But that's because Morgaine told me about it. We've been in contact."

"So, where _is_ our beloved black witch right now?" Argeni asked. "I would have expected her to be with us."

"She's leading an Iceberg detachment to find Grima's little shadow island. At that point, she's going to be a beacon for Robin to warp too." Ravena said. "The rest of the plan is astonishingly simple. We show up to Grima little hideaway, batter down the door, and seal him for good using Chrom's Falchion."

"Oh, is that it?" Vermil asked. He was leaning against a wall. He also was the only one in the room not drinking tea.

"You really should have some tea." Ravena said. "It's a wonderful drink, not to mention that it makes perfect small talk in almost every culture. It's a good drink to become acquainted with."

"Tea's too bitter." Vermil said. "And you give me dirty looks whenever I add sugar to it."

"I'm fine with putting sugar in tea." Ravena retorted. "What you do is put tea in sugar."

"I have a sweet tooth!"

"Counterpoint: you're currently my boyfriend." Ravena said, sipping her tea as delicately as she possibly could. "Unless you wish to say that I'm _sweet_?"

"I'm not sure if I want to say that you're sweet, but you're definitely saccharine, that's for sure."

"Only when I'm being ironic."

"Perfect, I prefer my sweetness to only be superficial."

"Ooh." Ravena grinned. "That was good, Vermillion. I'll have to remember that for later. Verbal sparring aside, let's get back on topic – Grima."

"What's the plan?" Balt said. "Surely there more specifics?"

"There are." Ravena agreed. "But I can't tell you all of them. It'd take too long."

"Hmmm?" Zulas interrupted. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's a trap waiting for us." Ravena said. "There's only a single trap, but even Robin isn't sure what it is. So we've made plans for almost every eventuality, but it's not something I can just give over to you guys right now. We'll tell you everything we can when the times come."

"That's not very reassuring." Balt said.

"No. But it's how Robin has always operated." Say'ri spoke up. "Actually, I'm looking forward to this. I believe that the Robin I agreed to join is back. I have no doubts in his ability. He will win – no matter the cost."

"…Do you know what that cost is?" Ravena asked, slowly.

"No. But we can guess." Balt interrupted. "Robin's never been one to do things by halves. He'd trade all our lives for the chance to kill Grima once and for all."

"You would do the same, brother." Zulas said.

"I would." Balt nodded.

"Wow, this got dark fast!" Argeni said cheerfully. "But what are all of you acting depressed about? This is Robin we're talking about. The reason why we follow him is because he can accomplish things like this without sacrificing everyone in the process. We'll all be back here once this is done, joking about how scared we were."

"Of course!" Ravena agreed.

_-Hallways-_

Pheros walked through the empty halls of the castle. She'd been in several over the course of her lifetime, and without that experience, she might have gotten lost. The castle wasn't overly labyrinthine in nature, but the lack of decoration definitely made it difficult to navigate. Those in the castle had naturally split off into groups – the Valmese and Ylissians. Pheros herself had excused herself. She told herself it was to give them privacy from the Valmese Empress, but she knew the real reason.

"Robin…" Pheros said, softly. She had made her way down a long hallway and was standing at the edge of it, looking out a window at the far end. The sun was slowly setting, making for a majestic view, especially when framed out of the old castle window. But Pheros couldn't bring herself to enjoy it. "Where are you? I… I miss you, Robin."

"Empress."

Pheros gave a small gasp and nearly jumped. She turned around, heart beating fast. Kneeling before her, one hand over his heart, was Robin.

"You summoned me?" Robin asked with a wry smile on his face, slowly getting to his feet. "Sorry for the shock, but I _did_ hear you call my name?"

"You were eavesdropping!?"

"No!" Robin winced and held up his hands. "Well, not in the traditional sense. I have a charm in this building that alerts me whenever someone says my name … and a few other things. All I heard you say was my name, and I warped here."

"Oh." Pheros breathed a quite sigh of relief. "It's … it's good to see you, Robin. For real this time."

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Pheros." Robin said. "You … you aren't doing anything right now, are you? I wouldn't mind if we could talk. I mean … can we talk? Please."

"I'm not busy right now. But what do you want to talk about?" Pheros asked. "I heard from Morgan that you didn't want me here right now. Have you changed your mind? Do … do you want me here, with you?"

"You're right. I'm sorry." Robin said. "I know you must be upset with me right now, and honestly; I can't blame you. My behavior had been inexcusable."

"That's not it, Robin! I understand you; I do." Pheros said. "You had your own problems to sort out, and they were just more complex than you deserved, even for what you did. And then an evil dragon-possessed version of yourself from the future went and took over your life. I can't _blame_ you for that in good conscience."

"It's still my responsibility, Pheros." Robin said. "There _are_ my problems, even if I didn't choose them. You don't get to choose your problems in life, and I have to deal with them. I can't expect you to involve yourself with me any more than you have to. I really can't expect that from anyone, and to be honest, it's probably the best decision you could make to walk away right now. Truth be told, I'm still a mess."

"But when _hasn't_ that been true?" Pheros asked. "Robin … are you scared right now?"

"A little." Robin shook his head. "Would you join me on the balcony, Pheros? The night air is unusually pleasant tonight, and the view from the balcony is a sight to behold."

"I suppose I can't refuse with an offer like that." Pheros looked around. "So, which way is it to the stairs?"

"Take my hand." Robin offered. Pheros did so.

_-Castle Robin, Castle Keep-_

With a blinding flash, the two of them were teleported. Robin smiled as he saw Pheros blink and look around. The two of them were now outside the castle upon the highest balcony in the castle. The moon was full, reflecting a dim light across the dark forests and mountains before them. The night sky itself was wonderfully clear, full of stars and other wonders. Twin torches glowed softly behind them, illuminating the balcony.

"It's wonderful, Robin." Pheros said.

"The view is better during dawn, of course." Robin admitted. "But I've always felt that there's a certain charm to the night sky. Or wouldn't you agree?"

"I do love the stars." Pheros said, standing next to Robin as the two of them watched in silence. "It's been a long time since it was just the two of us, Robin. Five years."

"Pheros … I'm sorry …"

"I know you are." Pheros sighed. "Robin, it's not so easy for me to forgive you for leaving me, you know. And when you didn't come back, and all _that_ happened…"

"I was going to, I promise." Robin said. "Pheros, I told you that we'd dance once all this was over. I meant to come back during the coronation, I was going to dance with you then."

"So why didn't you come back earlier?" Pheros said. Left unspoken was the accusation. _It was your fault that Grima was able to mimic being you because you didn't come back when you should have._ Pheros was too kind to make the accusation, perhaps even too kind to even think it. No matter. Robin could do it for her.

"I…" Robin swallowed. _No more lies._ "I wasn't intending to come back, Pheros. I actually came to the capitol a few weeks before Grima did, but I did it in disguise and I was going to remain that way the entire time."

"Oh? Ravena said that she had spies everywhere."

"She did. I subverted one of her cells, easy enough, and used them to conceal my presence. Once that was done, I faked a background check to become a head butler in the palace." Robin said. "That gave me free access. I was going to slip in during the dance using a suitable mask and work my way into getting a dance with you."

"And then leave just as fast as you came." Pheros said.

"I didn't think I was ready to be back." Robin said, closing his eye. "I wouldn't have come back as it is, but this is a threat that I need to handle."

"It's been five years, Robin." Pheros said. "That hasn't been long enough?"

"I have around thirty years of amnesia." Robin said. "Pheros, it's unreasonable to expect me to come back just because the celebration happened. I left for a good reason, so I could only return on my own schedule. You don't want me to go back to my old ways, do you?"

"I _want_ my tactician back." Pheros said. "I want _you_ back. Am I going to lose you after this?"

"…" Robin turned away. "Please don't make me answer that question, Pheros."

"Robin!"

"You very well might." Robin said, gazing up at the sky. "Pheros, even for someone of my strength, no battle is guaranteed. I am still mortal. I could die at any moment on the battlefield. Could you accept me like that, Pheros?"

"I couldn't accept you as someone who was willing to throw his life away." Pheros said. "But that isn't you, Robin. That isn't the you that I knew. And unless something changed in those five years, that isn't you now."

"A lot has happened in these past five years." Robin said slowly. "And that's not even counting the events of the past week."

"Tell me about them."

"Pheros, are you sure?" Robin turned to her. "It's not very interesting, I assure you."

"I'm still your friend, Robin. And you have precious few enough of those left." Pheros said, kindly. "Please, Robin? Would you tell me about what you've been doing since I last saw you?"

"I rebuilt this castle, for one." Robin said. "I spotted it on the old surveys records – it's out of place, only of strategic use for borders which belong to countries that haven't existed for over two hundred years. I wiped them from the records a while ago, back when I first became Battlemaster. I renovated the place a bit, trying to get it as usable as possible. That took … a year and a half, I think, top to bottom. Though I was also traveling a bit during that time."

"Made a lot easier with that warping ability of yours." Pheros said. "You left a breadcrumb trail for Ravena to track you down deliberately, didn't you?"

"She'd go mad with worry if I didn't." Robin said. "So while I was running small errands, I made a few slip-ups that would eventually make their way to her. I debated about whether or not to make her waste her time and energy trying to find me, but she'd do it anyway."

"You gave Ylisse the secret to the Flare tome, fought in the Regna Ferox arena, and were performing spot checks on the Wolfguard." Pheros said. "Not to mention that I've a few other things I suspect you of being responsible for, like the disappearance of a Grimleal sect causing trouble, or a shipping monopoly going broke from bad investments overnight."

"Ah, I almost forgot about that last one. That one was a special case. One of my apprentices had her father run out of business by their crooked business practices." Robin said. "Economics isn't my specialty, but I think I can learn to enjoy something like that."

"_One_ of your apprentices?" Pheros said. "Robin, did you create a _second_ personal army?"

"Ha! Not exactly." Robin laughed. "I guess you could call them that, but that would be generous. I traveled around the Empire, though my version of traveling was more or less warping from point to point. And, occasionally, I ran into people who asked me to teach them things. A farmhand looking for sword lessons, a sheltered librarian looking for an instructor in magic, a hermit who only sought a decent opponent in chess every now and then. Alongside a few others."

"So you made friends during your journey. That's nice."

"They didn't know me as Robin, of course." Robin said. "To them I was a wide variety of characters of various names. Not entirely lies, of course – they were all based off some aspect of my personality or another. The monopoly incident, for instance, was with a young girl named Viviane. I met her in Port Valm, when I was fishing."

"…Fishing?" Pheros raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Robin said defensively. "I'm not allowed to have a hobby? I needed some way to relax and I picked up a book in Rosanne that said fishing, when properly done, was a hobby that relaxed both the body and the mind, so I thought I'd try it out."

Pheros laughed at that, a clear and joyful sound.

"You really find it so funny?"

"I'm just picturing you, with the entire country looking for you, sitting alone on a dock." Pheros said. "Probably with an empty bucket next to you and just sitting alone, trying to catch fish. Meanwhile, Ravena is going crazy trying to find you and half the spies of the entire nation are on the lookout, and you're sitting on a dock, failing to catch fish."

"That is kind of funny when you put it that way." Robin chuckled. "Vivianne used to make fun of me like that too. I'd show up every month or two and go fishing, and I would catch maybe one fish a year. She used to say that if I came more often, I'd catch more fish."

"So, you would go to the Valm Docks to relax, at which point there was a little girl there who would pester you."

"Yeah." Robin said. "I really made her day when she showed up, because most of the other people there were kind of sick of her, but I didn't mind her company, so she hung around me. Kind of like a younger version of Ravena."

"So, she was your fishing apprentice?"

"Numbers and mathematics, actually." Robin said. "Her old man worked in the shipping business, so she had a decent grasp of it to begin with, but when she hung around me, I taught her the basics of numbers and calculations, and then worked my way up to the stuff that Vermil does. I may have neglected to tell her just how difficult it should have been. It's going to be really fun when her father realizes how useful Vivianne is going to be to his business."

"So, what happened with the monopoly?"

"It was around three years ago, I think. You'd know the day better than I. She was in tears. Her father tried hiding it, but Vivianne was smart enough to know what was going on, so she told me about it." Robin said. "I don't believe in interfering without just cause, but Vivianne was a friend of mine. So I did something about it. Always good to remind the big fish in the pond that there's always a bigger fish."

"Sounds like you were busy, Robin." Pheros said.

"I was, believe me." Robin said. _No more lies._ "Two years."

"Hmm?"

"Two years." Robin repeated. "If this mess hadn't happened, that's how long it would be from now until I felt ready to come back. Two more years of experiences, training, teaching, and traveling. That's what I think is necessary."

"…Two years is a long time, Robin." Pheros said. "So I take it that means you want to remain here, alone, after all this is over."

"No."

"No?"

"There's another reason why I never showed up at all." Robin said. "Ravena. Morgaine. Zulas. Argeni. Vermil. Say'ri. And, of course, you. Pheros, do you remember that night five years ago?"

"I could never forget it."

"A gift, given freely with nothing expected it return. That was what you gave me. Even still…" Robin said. "You don't know how I've longed to return that gift these past five years."

"You wanted to … return my gift…" Pheros whispered.

"I've wanted to return it with one of my own." Robin embraced Pheros suddenly, giving the Valmese Empress no time to react. "I love you too, Pheros."

"Oh … that's what you meant." Pheros shook her head as she wrapped her own arms around Robin. "You really should be more careful with what you say to women."

"Why should I bother? You're the only one for me, after all." Robin said. "And no matter what I say, you can see the truth deep in my heart. And this is the truth, Pheros: I didn't want to see you again without saying that to you."

"Robin, I love you dearly, but you talk too much." Pheros said. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"As my Empress commands." With that, the two of them completed their embrace with a brief, but passionate kiss. Moments later, the two broke apart, but still kept each other at arms' length. Robin smiled. "Pheros, may I ask something of you?"

"Of course."

"Would you take this for me?" Robin retrieved a small dark stone from a pocket of his coat. It was almost ugly. It didn't shine with polish, nor have a sheen of any kind. The whole stone was the same uniform color, purple verging on almost black, which never changed even a shade on any point of the stone.

"What is it, Robin?" Pheros asked as she took the stone. She could feel magic radiating out from it, powerful dark magic that reminded her of Robin.

"I took an empty dragonstone and inscribed it with a unique magic formula. I've been keeping it close to my heart so it could recognize me. Give it back for a moment." Robin retrieved a small locket from a different pocket which he slotted the returned stone into. He closed the locket, and suddenly the magic emanations vanished. "If you're going to hold onto it for me, then you'll want this, so people don't sense the presence of dark magic at all times."

"How thoughtful. What is it?"

"I suppose … it's my version of an engagement ring." Robin said, placing the locket over Pheros's head. "Of all the magic that I've tried making over the years, this is my most precious one. And it would mean the most to me if you had it. As for what it does … well … actually, I'm not even sure."

"You aren't sure." Pheros repeated, in a skeptical tone.

"Let's just call it my final Forbidden spell and leave it at that." Robin said. "It's not something that I can even use or would even be a good fit for me if I kept it on my person. I usually leave it in a safe location, but it's better off in your hands. Would you take care of it for me?"

"If it means that much to you, I shall." Pheros said, tucking the pendant inside her clothes to conceal it. "Engagement ring, Robin? Don't you consider that fast?"

"No. We already know each other quite well." Robin said. "I want to marry you because you're dedicated toward idealism but keep your head on your shoulders when it comes to the reality of our world. Of all those I know, you have the ability to cut through to my intentions. You compliment me like a matched blade, Pheros."

"And you yourself are quite the catch, Robin." Pheros said. "Despite all your claims and the fact that you distance yourself, you've quite the knack for making friends of enemies and pulling people closer together. Not to mention that you aren't one to ever quit, and you have the ingenuity to make your dreams reality."

"So… do you accept?"

"Yes. Of course I do, Robin." Pheros said. "The ceremony will be small, out of necessity. Shall we call it six months from now?"

"I would have it now if you wanted it, Pheros." Robin said. "Why wait?"

"As enjoyable as that would be, it's not a way to do things." Pheros said. "It would be improper for the Empress of Valm to be married instantly, not to mention the people we'll need to invite. Besides, you don't think I'd want a wedding like this, do you?"

"No." Robin chuckled. "I'd never take away your fairytale wedding from you, Pheros. Very well. At your command, we shall be wed, and not a moment before."

"Good night, Robin." Pheros gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking towards the stairs. "Remember to get enough sleep tonight."

Robin waited until she was gone and then laughed out loud. He looked up to the clear night sky. "Pheros still loves me. So it seems that Chrom was right. But that does make me wonder … what else is he right about?"

Robin stood outside, looking up at the night's sky. Thoughts ran freely through his mind as he did so, and he thought about what was to come. He couldn't predict the future, but he could predict himself. He had a plan for how he was going to deal with Grima, a plan that wouldn't fail.

But where the consequences going to be too grave? Robin decided that he would remain outside, thinking about it and weighing his decision. It wasn't something to make without consequence, after all. Pheros _did_ tell him to get enough sleep, but he knew full well what the chances of him seeing another night after this one was. And, regardless, he didn't feel any need for it. The dead needed no sleep, and if he was alive, he'd relish the opportunity to sleep free of any weights over his head.

Robin didn't end up getting much sleep that night at all.

_A/N: Reminder: the ending to this story_ isn't _set in stone. __Votes can be submitted to me using the link: www. strawpoll. me/ 20287362 (just remove the spaces because FFN hates links, or go to my AO3 version which has the link). They can also be submitted via comments on AO3, or DMs on , though if you choose those options, I'd really appreciate a comment or review to go along with that vote. Voting is open until Robin actually has to make the choice, so ... get voting! _

_Am I kind of a horrible person for establishing the vote before certain events in this chapter? ...Maybe. But what is done cannot be undone, you know. Remember: the vote is still open and will be open right up until the decision is made. I WILL give a warning when that happens. Make your choice carefully, if you haven't already._


	58. Recollection of Sin

_-Robin's Fortress-_

"So, we're all assembled?"

"I am Lucina Lazuli Lowell, and this my tactician Morgan." Lucina said. "We've been selected to represent the Future Children."

"I am Zulas Alberts." Zulas said. "I, alongside with my brother Balt and my wife Argeni, represent the Council."

"I am Ravena Obsidian." Ravena said. "Vermil and I represent the best and brightest of the upcoming generation."

"I am Say'ri, and I represent the Chon'sin."

"I am Chrom Lowell. I represent Ylisse."

"I am Pheros." Pheros said, standing next to Robin. "I represent Valm."

"I am Robin." Robin breathed in. "I am many things, but today I represent the Grimleal. I am the last of the Fellblood, and I swear an oath upon my foul blood that this day will see Grima's doom."

"You've dealt with the blood issue, right?" Dant asked.

"A new necklace to replace my old one." Robin fished into his cloak and removed what appeared to be a vial of blood hung around his neck. "A charm that Ravena made for me that Aversa taught her how. It acts as a decoy for Grima's marionette magic and diverts all his commands into an immobile bottle of blood."

"_Old_ necklace?" Zulas asked. "I didn't take you for the type."

"Generally, I'm not." Robin held out his hand to reveal an old amulet. "I inherited this from Excellus. It's an old amulet made with the blood of witches. You can use it to bypass the normal requirements of warping around."

"Didn't you once tell me that warping used 'unspeakable' horrors?" Vermil said.

"Yes. Fortunately, I'm not the one who made the necklace." Robin shrugged. "My options were to either keep it and put it to good use, or to destroy it. Despite the unethical origins, at the time I first acquired it, I made the decision to put it to good use."

"Wait, you got this from Excellus?" Zulas said. "Robin, have you been able to warp ever since then?"

"Zulas, do we have time for this right now?" Robin said. "Yes, I kept it a secret. I kept a lot of things a secret back then."

"Right. I'm sorry."

"Mhm." Robin shook his head. "I have a feeling that, before the day is through, you'll have found out about this. And possibly a lot more than you bargained for. No matter. Morgan, Ravena?"

"Matrices set!" Morgan called out.

"Matrices set!" Ravena echoed a moment later.

"Let's warp!" Robin clenched his fist and shattered the old blood necklace, accessing every dreg of power it had.

-_Origin Peak, Tunnels Beneath_-

LET'S PLAY A GAME, ROBIN. CARE FOR A FRIENDLY DUEL OF WITS?

The message was carved into the rock wall above six identical exits. The group of twelve, once they had picked up Aversa, had made their way into the tunnels that they were sure that Grima had hidden himself in. The trail of dark magic was easy to follow. Grima was wounded. And all twelve of them knew the danger of tracking a wounded beast into its lair.

Surprisingly, there wasn't even any Risen, Grimleal, or any other form of guard present. Either Grima hadn't been able to obtain guards, or (far more likely in Robin's opinion) he had devoured them all as a means to regain some of his power.

Now, following the main trail, they had come to a large chamber with an ominous message messily carved in the rock wall above it. A crude taunt? Most likely. But it wasn't as if Robin would back down.

"Well, he's not even trying to be subtle." Ravena commented. "Challenging us to a game of wits? Obviously, it's a trap."

"He's trying to provoke us." Robin looked and notice that the chamber they were in had six sets of tunnels leading further on, each wide enough so that a pair of them could comfortably walk side by side. He could also sense a faint, but very complex, magical barrier blocking each of the tunnels. "Morgaine, Vermil. See if you determine the exact nature of the barrier."

"Shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Vermil said confidently.

"_Oh, that won't be necessary."_ An obscured black form appeared before the group. "_I'll happily explain the rules of you, Robin."_

"Oh, will you?" Robin said. "How generous. Vermil, Morgaine; double time on that analysis."

"I figured." Aversa sighed.

"_Essentially, now that you've tracked me down to my lair, I've been forced to resort to a simple crude method of keeping you out."_ Grima said. _"The idea behind this barrier is very simple. I'm currently recovering deep in a cavern below. These six tunnels will lead you to that cavern, however, they are enchanted."_

"There are rules, then? Of course there are, that's the way contract magic works. There always needs to be rules." Robin said, cracking his knuckles. "All right. Let's hear what you've done."

_"Very simple. Each one of the six passages contain a ward that blocks entry to the cavern. Once two people enter the passage, however, then a second ward activates, preventing any further entry into the passage." _Grima said. "_In exchange for that, I must summon a guardian to keep the ward present. So long as the guardian is present, both wards exist. Should the two entering die, the second ward is canceled. Should the guardian die, both wards are canceled. Well … mostly. All six guardians must be defeated for you to gain access to my cavern."_

"In other words, we break into pairs by each tunnel. Every pair fights a guardian, and if we win, we get to attack you directly." Robin said. "And the fact that there's a pretty generous way to crack open the barrier means that the barrier is otherwise very strong. We can't brute force it with magical energy."

"I think so. Even if we could, it'd be strong enough to crack the island in two, so we couldn't be anywhere near it." Vermil confirmed. "But there's something else I'm detecting. Some kind of hex. Morgaine, do you recognize it?"

"A _truth_ hex?" Aversa blinked. "Are you kidding?"

"_Ah, noticed that, have you?" _Grima asked. _"That's a little something I sprinkled on. It makes it impossible for anyone to knowingly lie within the tunnels. Well, in the event you make it past my guardian – until we meet next time."_

Grima disappeared into black smoke.

"Was he just trying to unnerve us?" Chrom asked. "He didn't even pay any attention to me at all."

"Yes." Robin nodded. "He's indeed playing a game with us. But we've got no choice, assuming he wasn't lying."

"He's not." Aversa confirmed. "That blasted hex applies to him as well. Hmm."

"Well, this should be simple enough." Chrom said, stepping forward. "Let's go. I'll be with-"

"Wait." Robin held out his hand, cutting him off. "We're meant to split into certain pairs. Grima intends to play games with us. The way this magic is established is such that even if a pair of us die, then other pairs can go and kill that guardian. In fact, there's really nothing stopping just Chrom and I from just systematically going through all six tunnels."

"I vote we do that." Morgan said, raising her hand.

"I thought I told you, Morgan." Robin said. "I'd always rather an opponent whose moves I know rather than one I don't. Grima intends for this to be a trap, and what's more, he intends for us to walk into it at full tilt. If we do that, we back him in a corner and he starts acting off script."

"Awfully confident, aren't you?" Pheros asked.

"No, I don't think so. He says guardians, but they'll be Risen. Not just normal Risen, but those with the designation of 'Dreadlord', one with the skills of their previous life intact. Grima can't defeat me, so it's beyond his power to summon a creature that can do that." Robin considered. "Yes. This is a trap, but not the normal kind. It's actually designed such that we'll all win within our respective groups."

"What's kind of trap is _that_, Father?" Ravena asked.

"A devious one. If we're going to succeed, then I'm going to choose the pairs." Robin said. "The tunnels don't make a difference, I should think. He'll only summon a guardian _after_ you enter if I make my guess. I should also warn you – what you're going to find down there isn't something that you'll be able to defeat without effort. There _will_ be a cost – but we won't be able to defeat Grima otherwise. Are you prepared?"

A resounding chorus of agreement came in response.

"Right." Robin said. "I'll start dividing us into pairs. The first one will be…"

-_First Guardian_-

"Now, let's see who our opponent is." Pheros said.

"Really, Pheros?" Robin chuckled. "Do you even have to guess? Grima has many pawns at his disposal, but there's only one that he would consider setting on the board before us."

"Walhart, then." Pheros said. "So that's why you were particular about the pairings. You're specifically baiting certain ones, aren't you?"

"I've paid careful attention to his abilities. Most of the Risen that were summoned are just mindless drones, but Grima himself can summon them with their full skills and knowledge intact, or so he claimed. And I have no reason to believe he lied." Robin said. "This is going to be a gauntlet of those that have been killed during the game between us. And if I want to win, I need to stack the odds in my favor as much as possible. Yes, the teams were chosen carefully."

"So, to continue to use chess metaphors, after you've cleaned the board of his pieces, he decided to cheat and just put them back on?" Pheros considered. "I suppose that means you'll want to handle this alone."

"You know me too well, Pheros." Robin said, kneeling before her. "May I, Empress?"

"No. We face him together, Robin." Pheros extended a hand and pulled Robin to his feet. "I've been apart from you for too long to allow you to do something like this."

"As you wish." Robin and Pheros walked through the corridor set out before them, winding up in a wide-open room. At the other end stood a giant of a man in red crimson armor, holding a giant red axe. Without speaking, Robin and Pheros took up a tandem formation, Robin walking up front holding a crimson red lance and Pheros standing behind him summoning powerful fire magic.

"So. You've come to challenge me again." Walhart said. "Battlemaster Robin Obsidian, it's good to see you. And General Pheros, likewise."

"So we do have the strongest opponent – or the weakest?"

"The weakest." Robin said. "Without question."

_-Second Guardian-_

"So… how do you want to deal with this?" Lucina asked.

"Flip you for it?" Morgan suggested, going through her pockets. "Dagger… dagger … dagger … Inigo was right, I have way too many … no, that's a piece of string … dagger … dagger again … ah, here we go!" Morgan enthusiastically whipped out a piece of gold. "Heads, I do it alone, tails you do it alone?"

"I didn't mean like that, Morgan." Lucina sighed. "And that's your double-headed coin, isn't it?"

"Is it?" Morgan spun it around. "Huh. It _is_. I forgot I had one of these on me. Wait until I find one that isn't double-headed. Or double-tailed."

"I meant, which one of us is going to be in command of the other." Lucina said. "I'm used to following your orders, but are you still comfortable with giving them?"

"Are you still comfortable following them?" Morgan asked.

"…No." Lucina admitted.

"Well, that's that, then. Hah!" Morgan whipped out a silver coin. "Here we are! An Ylissean silver. One side is the ever-handsome mug of Chrom, and the other is a profile of Castle Ylisse. So, castle or Chrom?"

"I thought we had gotten over it." Lucina sighed.

"Apparently not." Morgan flipped the coin high in the air, snatched it, and then slammed it down on the back of her hand. "We're making great headway, here."

"It would help if you weren't so flippant about everything!"

"Can't help that I'm a bubbly person." Morgan smiled. "So, Chrom or the castle?"

"Morgan, we're the Future Children." Lucina said. "We fight together or not at all."

"You say that now." Morgan said. "But that hasn't been true, has it?"

"Well, it's _going _to be true from here on out." Lucina said. "We fight together, Morgan."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you. I've a feeling that the one we're going to fight is going to be particularly bad for the both of us combined."

"Who do you think we're fighting?" Lucina said.

"If I had to guess …" Morgan considered. "Mustafa, maybe? Or possibly Cervantes. Someone who could really just drive the guilt wedge between us."

"Oh. You think _that's_ going to happen."

"I know that alone we could beat either one of them." Morgan shrugged. "Can you blame me for taking my chances?"

"Morgan. _We fight together._" Lucina said, offering her hand. "Let's go, big sis."

"Sure. I just this ends well."

_-Third Guardian - Argeni & Ravena-_

"Let me take point." Ravena made a simple gesture with her hand and a ball of fire appeared beside her, illuminating the dark tunnel. She brought her spear out and held it in front of her.

"Certainly, little bird." Argeni said. She brought out a crimson tome and placed her hand on it as glyphs lit up on the surface of the tome. "So … how much do you know that you aren't telling me?"

"You're not the one who should be asking me that question, you know." Ravena said. "Your husband has a lot more to worry about then you do."

"What do you mean?"

"…You'll see soon enough." Ravena continued walking forward, "I _was_ told, as was Morgan and Aversa. The other two pairs, your husband and his brother, alongside Say'ri and Vermil, are going into this more or less blind. Robin wanted to tell them, but we talked him out of it. It was too risky."

"What are you talking about?" Fear crept into Argeni's voice.

"Don't worry. We're not getting any of the heavy hitters." Ravena said. "Actually, this is a lot better than we assumed. We knew that he'd summon Risen to fight us, but we didn't know that he'd force us to split into various groups. And the Risen he'd summon against us would prove particularly problematic."

"Ravena, what do you mean when you say that…?"

"_Bolganone!"_

_"Thoron!"_

Fire and electricity magic clashed, Ravena having blasted off the thunder magic right in front of them. Argeni braced herself and shielded her eyes, turning to look once the explosion was gone. Now, they were in a cavern and across from them was a shortish man who appeared to have a squashed in face and somewhat resembled a toad.

"…" Ravena stared at him and shook her head. "Okay, I have no idea who that is. Argeni, do you know?"

"I can't say that I've even seen someone so ugly." Argeni said. "Maybe Grima intends to scare us into submission?"

"Oh, very funny, you two." The man sounded genuinely annoyed. "More jokes at Excellus's expense, why not?"

"_You're_ Excellus?" Ravena blinked, surprised.

"Yes. I am Excellus, the former tactician of Valm!" Excellus said. "And vastly superior to-"

"No, hold on. You say that like I should know you're name but there's no bells ringing in my head." Ravena tilted her head. "Actually, I do have this faint itching sensation in the back of my head. I think I _have_ heard of you. Excellent, right?"

"Oh, I remember!" Argeni cried. "You were at that ball with Robin. But this is your real face? I thought you were wearing a mask at time. You really are hideous."

"I remember now!" Ravena said cheerfully. "Yup. I've racked my brains front to back, across both sides, and even upside down. And I remember now that I've never actually heard of you. Who are you supposed to be, again? A tactician of Valm? I don't think there was any tactician before Robin."

"Are you serious!? Your father killed me, and you don't remember who I am?" Excellus growled. "Robin decided to erase all mentions of me, then."

"Nah, I know exactly who you are. I'm just screwing with you." Ravena raised her hand. "_Thoron!"_

"_Bolganone!"_

The room lit up with yet another explosion between Ravena and Excellus. Ravena grit her teeth. "You should be easier to kill than this. Father certainly had no trouble defeating you."

"I came back a little stronger."

"Ravena…" Argeni said, summoning her magic power. "What exactly did Excellus mean when he said that Robin killed him? I thought Yen'fay killed him."

"Yen'fay may have killed me, but it was Robin who baited me into a trap." Excellus said. "One you had no small part in, Argeni di Cratez."

"Oh, we're doing this, are we?" Ravena rolled her eyes. "We're doing the whole 'airing the dirty laundry' thing, are we?"

"Aren't you curious about how that entire situation went down, Argeni?" Excellus asked. "Do you think Robin knew that I'd try for a double-cross and had the whole situation arranged so that I'd mess up and get all the soldiers slaughtered?"

"Okay, to be fair, let's call a spade a spade. You_ did_ try for the double-cross." Ravena said. "The con wouldn't have worked if you hadn't chosen to step in and kidnap Robin, attempting the plan for yourself."

"I didn't think Robin would leave men to die."

"Ha! You didn't _think_, period!" Ravena said. "Don't make excuses. You got _conned_. You played the game, and you _lost_, hard. Accept the lost and move on. Back to the afterlife with you, Excellus!_ REXCALIBUR!_"

A blast of wind went clean from Ravena and crashed against wards set up around the toad-like mage. Excellus responded with fire magic of his own, forcing Ravena to dodge. He didn't send any magic at Argeni, though.

"Ravena, what are you two talking about?" Argeni demanded. "What con!?"

"It'd take a while to explain!" Ravena shot a reply back. "And I'm not sure we have the time for that."

"I could tell her." Excellus offered.

"Right, because she trusts you _so_ much."

"She can understand the truth when she hears it." Excellus chuckled. "Argeni, you know there was something more going on. Or do you really think Robin managed to make everything work out just the way he wanted without pulling some strings behind the scenes?"

"Ravena, please tell me he's lying."

"How am I supposed to do that? There's a truth hex in place, none of us can lie right now." Ravena dodged a fireball and rolled to her feet next to Argeni. "But he's not exactly telling the truth, either. Truce, Excellus?"

"I really don't see why I'd agree to that."

"I'll tell her what happened." Ravena said. "I'd rather that she hear it from me than you. And I don't think I can kill you before you decide to blab."

"I really shouldn't agree, but it's so satisfying to watch you throw Robin under the carriage that I'll allow it." Excellus said. "Go ahead, little tactician."

"My father has skeletons in his closet. Though his skeletons are less the 'forbidden-tryst-and-bastard-children' variety of skeleton all the rage among Valmese nobility these days and more the 'battlefield-of-corpses-with-knives-in-everyone's-back' variety of skeleton." Ravena said. "I'm sure your husband is discovering the one which affects him the most, but it seems that Grima has selected a different one for you. You _did_ facilitate this one, after all."

"Skip the backstory and just tell her." Excellus said.

"Fine." Ravena took a deep breath. "Robin baited Excellus into kidnapping him by leaking information to Yen'fay, using Dant as a go-between. Robin _also_ sold a set of plans to the rebels of the fortress he was trying to take at the time. When Excellus kidnapped him, Robin left behind the wrong series of plans – technically not treason because he wouldn't have used those plans, but they were the ones that he sold to the rebels. In effect, he sold Excellus's battle plans to the enemy and provided those plans to Excellus as well – _although that wouldn't have been the case in the treacherous scumbag hadn't kidnapped him in the first place!_"

"And what was my part in all this?" Argeni demanded.

"You were the legal shield." Ravena sighed. "Robin used you to notarize information and deliver it to the court, remember? You weren't a backup plan in case things went wrong, as you believed, Robin was relying on your power and authority from the start."

"Excellus's troops were massacred!"

"No!" Ravena cried out. "Not fully, anyway. Robin tried to keep the casualties as low as he could, and this is war anyway – every soldier on the battlefield knew when they signed up that Valm could demand their life for the greater good of the Empire."

"And Robin made that plan." Argeni said, softly. "He threw away Valmese lives in a power struggle – willingly, because he thought it was the best option. And he did so operating outside of the law."

"…Yes."

"And he _used_ me to do it. He _used_ my standing, knowing the protection that it would provide him."

"Yeah." Ravena winced. "Yeah. He did that, too."

"In other words, you betrayed Valm. _Personally_." Excellus had a malicious smile on his face. "You_ lied_ to the entire court _and_ got me killed, Argeni. Not to mention that your part of the reason that your devoted husband follows Robin so blindly. Because Robin is the one who was able to let the two of you be wed."

"That's a lie!" Argeni cried. "Zulas would never-!"

"I'm not talking about your deceived husband. I'm talking about Robin. He's been using you this entire time." Excellus chuckled. "You're nothing more than a traitor, used by those around you. You aren't clever. You aren't special. You're just a pawn who hasn't realized just who she is."

"Don't listen to him, Argeni!" Ravena said. "Excellus is trying to shake your confidence by adding lies to a single dark truth! He believes that, sure. But that's _not_ how my father thinks!"

"And you're so much better, Ravena?" Excellus said. "Face it – you're nothing more than a toy to Robin either. You're just someone he uses to delude himself into believing he has humanity. You're just an inferior copy of him."

"You think I'm inferior, huh? _Fine_! I'll show you. I don't need Argeni's help to defeat you." Wind magic roared to life around the young tactician. "I'll show you!"

_-Fourth Guardian-_

"Why the two of us?" Vermil sighed as he walked through the tunnels alongside his partner. "I wish I was with Ravena. We have much better chemistry. Not to mention that I've never fought with you before."

"Given that, I would rather if you held back." Say'ri said, holding her blades out and at the ready. "I know the theory of fighting with mages, and I've done so often enough, but I understand that your magic tends towards the more destructive side of things."

"I can scale it back and give it control, if need be." Vermil said. "I just wonder if you're as strong as the last Chon'sin I fought with?"

"A Dire Wolf?"

"I served under Yen'fay, actually."

"…Yen'fay, _my brother_?" Say'ri asked, swallowing. "Vermil, Robin said that Grima can resurrect the dead, did he not?"

"Cripes. Guess I know who we get to face, then." Vermil sighed. "We're toast. Burnt toast with a side of charred potatoes, eggs over hard, black bacon, and a tall glass of scorched milk."

"I didn't know that you were a pessimist, Vermillion."

"Me? Nope, I'm an optimist." Vermil replied. "We're doomed."

The pair emerged in a large cavern. A mat had been laid down in the center of it, with a small table on top of it. Three steaming cups of tea where on it, two on one side, and the last by a samurai with bone-white hair in ebony-black armor. As they emerged, he brought the cup of tea to his lips and took a gentle sip.

"Won't you join me, Vermillion and Say'ri?" Yen'fay asked.

"Brother…" Say'ri stopped, frozen. "…is that you, Yen'fay?"

"Grima's magic has brought me back to life to guard him." Yen'fay said. "He has given me two commands. The first is that I cannot kill myself, and the second is to tell you of my death."

"Your death?" Vermil asked. He sat down across from Yen'fay. "General, what are you talking about?"

"I committed seppuku once I disposed of the filth that was Excellus." Yen'fay said. "You know that, correct? Do you know why, Vermillion?"

"…No. None of us did." Vermil shook his head. "I asked Robin once, and he said that he didn't understand why either."

"Not a lie." Yen'fay said. "But Robin was always adept at lying without actually telling a lie. Robin knew the reason why I chose to commit seppuku, however, were he in my situation, he would have never done it. Thus, he does not understand. You see?"

"Robin's ways are to speak in a double-tongue." Say'ri agreed. "But I _do_ know the reason. Vermillion, my brother only served the Empire because he was blackmailed by Excellus to do so. Once Excellus died, his conflicting oath demanded one thing of his honor."

"…Blackmail? I don't understand…" Vermil stared at Yen'fay. "You served Walhart, didn't you?"

"I swore an oath to serve Walhart, but that was only because I had no choice in the matter." Yen'fay said. "Robin realized too late that was the only thing keeping me attached to the Empire."

"What kind of blackmail!?" Vermil demanded.

"My life." Say'ri admitted. "Excellus used my own life against me, threatening to kill me if Yen'fay did not join with Walhart."

"No. No, that doesn't make any sense." Vermil shook his head. "But you're on our side, Say'ri!"

"I am not. Sorry, Vermillion." Say'ri shook her head. "I tried to take Robin's life, and he told me about what happened to Yen'fay. To learn that my brother did not betray me after all and still kept to his oaths to fight Valm was … a relief, in many ways. I had believed my brother to be an oathbreaker."

"So… you were never on Valm's side, General?" Vermil turned to Yen'fay. "You were just blackmailed to serve Walhart."

"That is correct."

"And whose side are you on?" Vermil turned to Say'ri.

"I am the sword of Robin of Valm. Nothing more, nothing less." Say'ri said. "I am his samurai and beholden to follow his ideals. I swore to follow him when he told me of his plan to destroy Walhart."

"So you're a traitor to Valm."

"Inasmuch of any of us are." Say'ri shrugged. "You knew that Robin killed Walhart."

"I joined the army, and I served under Yen'fay. I blamed Walhart for his death." Red fire blazed around Vermil as the mage grew increasingly furious. "_That's_ the only reason I was okay with all this. I thought you joined Robin out of respect for your brother's wishes, Say'ri. But I can see that this was all wrong. You're a traitor to the Empire, Say'ri, as are you, Yen'fay."

"Grima's plan was to set against ourselves, then." Say'ri noted.

"I'm afraid so, sister." Yen'fay said. "It seems my fate in life is to be used as a pawn for others. I trust you will have no problems with killing me? Grima believed that you would, given the circumstances."

"You wish to die, do you not?"

"I do, sister."

"Then I will slay you in your place, brother. It is the final act of mercy that I can give you." Say'ri stood up and drew her seven-branched blade. "Grima seems to understand the strong bond that exists between family members – but it seems that he does understand it enough."

"Well spoken. I pray that you have grown strong enough to defeat me." Yen'fay stood up as well, drawing twin swords.

"Vermillion." Say'ri said. "I'm sure that you have many questions right now, but I would ask you to save them for later. Right now, for Yen'fay's sake if nothing else, we must kill him."

"I see no reason to hold back my magic."

"Vermillion, what are you planning?" Say'ri turned to look at him.

"I am the breath of my flame." Vermillion said, raising his hand in the air. "Magma is my body, and lava is my blood. I have created over a thousand fires, unknown to ash nor known to dust. Have withstood burns to create many fires, yet these hands will burn everything, so as I cast…"

Tiny pinpricks of red flame bloomed over the entire cavern, covering the ceiling, the walls, and the blocking the entrances, so that the three of them were surrounded by a gargantuan globe of small fireballs. Vermil looked at the pair of Chon'sin with relish.

"UNLIMITED FIRE WORKS!"

_-Fifth Guardian - Zulas & Balt-_

"I wonder who we're fighting together."

"I wonder why we're fighting together."

Zulas inhaled deeply and looked at Balt. The two half-brothers were walking down the tunnel, each wielding a spear. The five years had been decent, at the very least, to their relationship, and they worked together enough so that they were instinctively moving together as a team. Their thoughts didn't seem to be on the same page, though.

"Do you have to always be a skeptic?" Zulas asked. "We make a good team, that's why we're together."

"Perhaps." Balt considered. "But you have to admit that we don't make such a good team alone. No method of healing outside potions and no access to magic."

"But that's not what you're wondering. You're wondering what Robin has up his sleeve this time."

"And you're going to tell me that Robin isn't always some mastermind schemer who consistently has to nest layer upon layer of plots and is always intending something evil."

"Which you reply that, no, this time is difference, presumably because this situation is so complex that Robin has to have some kind of plot."

"…Yup." Balt shrugged.

"Have any guesses?"

"One." Balt said. "But I'm really praying that I'm wrong for once. It's infinitely preferable to being right, and also infinitely preferable to being _right_."

"Tautology?"

"No." Balt clarified. "I mean, being right about who we're fighting and thus by extension, right about something else."

"I don't understand what you mean by that." Zulas frowned.

"There's a taboo against lying here, right?" Balt said. "Which means… well, if you haven't figured it out, I'm not going to tell you."

"Greetings, Balt, Zulas." The approaching pair was stopped by a tall figure in bright red armor. Balt took the time to say some very choice worlds in a language that Zulas didn't recognize but he suspected that he was saying the kinds of thing that would make Argeni order him to wash his mouth out with soap water.

"General Cervantes." Zulas set his spear. "I regret this but understand that you are already dead. And you stand in the way of our goal. For the good of Valm, we'll have to kill you."

"Zulas Alberts, the ever dutiful soldier." Cervantes chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. I understand completely. If there's an obstacle in your way, you remove it. That's the way of Valm, after all."

"Please don't resist us."

"Mmm. I'm afraid I can't do that, m'boy." Cervantes said, drawing an axe. "You see, as a resurrected thrall to Grima, I must follow his orders, and that means that I must kill the pair of you. Regrettable, but you understand, right? You can't not understand. You stand in Grima's way, so he must remove you."

"Right. Balt, let's go." Zulas said, setting his position. Balt made no move to copy him. Instead, Zulas could only watch as Balt's spear fell from his slack fingers. Then, Balt fell to his knees, laughing like a maniac. Zulas looked at him. "Balt, what's wrong?"

"So I'm right after all." Balt said. "Cervantes, go ahead! What are you waiting for? Stop this farce and tell us what we need to hear! You were spymaster of Valm, weren't you? You were assassinated, weren't you? Well, who killed you? Let's go, out with it!"

"Grima also order me to answer all your questions to the best of my ability." Cervantes said. "I was killed by Lucina."

"Lucina!?" Zulas flinched. "She betrayed us like that?"

"Us?" Cervantes chuckled. "What do you mean, us?"

"You mean to say that Lucina was working alongside the Gray Tactician in order to kill Walhart?" Zulas demanded. "She's an enemy of Valm, the Empress, and Robin!"

"No." Cervantes corrected. "She's no enemy of the current Valm, no enemy of the current Empress, and certainly no enemy of Robin."

"…Huh?"

"Idiot." Balt sighed, getting to his feet. "Cervantes was killed because he knew too much and would be able to implicate the one person who was masterminding everything behind the scenes. The man who orchestrated the rebellions, the man who orchestrated the rise of the new empire, and the man who had everyone dancing on puppets under his string. Lucina never betrayed Robin, Zulas. She killed Cervantes on Robin's orders."

"Indeed." Cervantes said. "She killed me, just as Robin killed Walhart."

Silence.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

"Robin. Killed. Walhart." Cervantes said. "Are you so surprised, Zulas? You said yourself that the Valmese way is to remove obstacles in your way. Robin viewed Walhart as nothing more than an obstacle, and so he simply removed him. It was that simple."

"No… no, he couldn't have!" Zulas protested. "He was at my wedding at the time and got attacked by assassins! And I _know_ that was him!"

"He has mastered warp magic, as you well know right now." Cervantes rebutted. "His injuries were caused by Walhart himself. Face it, Zulas Alberts of Valm. Your wedding served as nothing more than an alibi for Robin. He _used_ you."

"No…" Rage and shame bloomed inside of Zulas, powerful in equal measures as the full impact of the betrayal sank in. His commanding officer, the one man who had the ability to succeed Walhart – _he_ was responsible for Walhart's death! All the while pretending to be distraught about, all the while pretending to be working for Valm's best interest.

Except that was all a lie. His life was all a lie. In reality, Robin was nothing more than a serpent. A reptile, like the dark dragon himself. A _traitor_. Someone who used those around him like tools and cared for nothing but personal gain. _Robin killed Walhart._ The man he looked up to was not the man he thought he was. The contradiction in his feelings rose as a crescendo, building higher and higher.

"ROOOOOOOBIN!" Zulas howled. "I'll-"

"You'll _what?_" Balt chuckled. "You'll kill him? _Walhart_ couldn't kill him, and that was almost seven years ago. He's grown far stronger since then. Don't you _get_ it, Zulas? Why he paired us up? He knew Grima would send Cervantes after you to tell you truth of Walhart's death. I'm guessing he saved Walhart for Robin, even though the odds of Walhart winning a rematch _there_ are slim to none."

"Damned. All of us." Zulas said, inhaling. "We can't do anything about this."

"Nope." Balt agreed.

"Wrong." Cervantes said, hefting his axe. "There's one thing you can do, Zulas. Accept your judgement. Willingly or not, you aided Robin. There is only one punishment for traitors, and that is death. You must be punished."

"…why?" Zulas said, looking up weakly. "WHY? WHY? What has out family done to deserve this? I thought the curse was broken for me. I've gotten the woman of my dreams, but I've chosen the worse of all possible masters to serve."

"You have." Cervantes agreed, before charging with his axe. "Now let me put you down like the rabid mutt you are!"

_-Sixth Guardian-_

"No…" Chrom stared. "It can't be."

"Chrom, it's good to see you again." Basilio, the West Khan, greeted him. "Though, like you, I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You're the guardian!?"

"I'm afraid that I am." Basilio frowned. "All those that have died are subject to the Risen's curse, and Grima is a master of the dark arts. He bound me to his will when I died in my fight against Robin."

"Foul dragon." Chrom scowled. "He had no right to bring you back to life!"

"You're avoiding the issue, Chrom." Basilio said. "Let's get this over with. Draw your blade."

"I don't want to fight you, Basilio. It's my fault you died in the first place."

"No. That my own fault." The giant Feroxi chuckled. "Robin wanted to kill Flavia and leave me alive. I'm not really sure why, I think maybe he considered me a better choice than Flavia when it came to leading Valm. Of course, I kind of screwed up those plans when I took the attack meant for Flavia."

"Yes, that is how I remember that particular sequence of events." Aversa said, standing to the side of Chrom. "Khan Basilio, we meet once again."

"You two know each other?"

"Unfortunately, we do." Aversa said. "I was there fighting alongside Robin when Robin killed Basilio. If we had our way, Flavia would have died, but Basilio took the blow meant for Flavia."

"Basilio … I'm so sorry." Chrom shook his head. "I wasn't able to get our forces to help you sooner, I left you alone. I didn't want you to die!"

"I believe you, Exalt." Basilio said. "You don't need to convince me."

"I do wish this didn't have to happen." Aversa stepped in front of Chrom. "But it's honestly better than what Robin suspected would happen. I suppose _that_ soul is out of Grima's reach. Thankfully."

"Morgaine, what are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious?" Aversa turned to him and raised her eyebrow. "Perhaps you haven't realized it yet, but Basilio must be killed for us to progress further and to kill Grima. So it is our job is to kill him. And, just a guess on my part, but he's no doubt under a geas not to kill himself and to try his hardest to stop us."

"Not exactly." Basilio said. "Grima didn't want to make this easy. I'm only allowed to attack you once you start and that's only to defend myself. I can't just start attacking you and keep at it until you kill me in self-defense."

"Ah. Of course." Aversa licked her lips. "I'm not sure why I thought any different. Grima is evil, after all. Chrom, just stand back, and let me handle this. Why do you think Robin paired us up?"

"Your job is to kill him."

"Exactly." Aversa said. "Of all of Robin's friends, the one with the least amount of conscious is none other than myself. No matter who Grima would have been able to put in your way to make you lose the will to progress, I would have been able to kill them. So, stand back, Exalt, and let me bear the sins of killing Basilio for a second time."

"You can't just kill him, Morgaine!" Chrom protested.

"It will be difficult by myself, but the Feroxi are not known for their magic resistance." Aversa drew a single tome. "And I _do_ specialize in life-draining hexes. I can do this."

"No." In a flash, Chrom was between her and Basilio. He had a sword drawn and was pointing it at her. "What I meant to say was this. I'm _not_ going to let you kill him."

_A/N: __Reminder: The ending of this story isn't set in stone. Votes can be submitted to me using the link: www. strawpoll. me/ 20287362 The ending approach... time is running out._


	59. Rise and Overcome

_-Tunnels Beneath Origin Isle-_

-_Second Guardian_-

"I've been expecting you." Validar said. "The Foreseer and the Tactician."

"…I was wrong about who to expect." Morgan said. "_You're _supposed to stop us? What a joke."

"Morgan, don't underestimate him." Lucina shifted her grip on her weapon. "You don't know what he's capable of."

"Screw _that_ noise. This is going to be over in a single strike. _Black Astra." _Morgan appeared past Validar in a flash. Morgan flourished her daggers and sheathed them. "He's _Validar_, Lucy. What could he possibly do to us?"

"Well, that was rude." Validar frowned.

"…He's not dead." Morgan observed. She checked her daggers to find that they weren't bloody but were chipped all over. "Armor?"

"A gift from Grima. Dragonskin." Validar gestured and blasted dark magic at Morgan who nonchalantly dodged it. Lucina charged the sorcerer, but Validar gestured and stopped her blow with a field of dark magic. "Welcome, failures."

"Oh." Morgan appeared behind Lucina. "He's going to try to make us feel guilty that we couldn't stop Grima around this time."

"Is that so?" Lucina howled and forced her blade forward, scoring a cut on Validar. The sorcerer disappeared in a flash of darkness and appeared twenty feet away. He narrowed his eyes at them, but Lucina just laughed. "Go ahead, Validar. Tell me that we failed to save Emmeryn."

"We failed to stop Valm from invading."

"We failed to stop Plegia from declaring all-out war, too."

"We let Grima have free reign as an imposter Robin without being able to do much about it."

"Not to mention that my traveling back here _led_ Grima here in the first place."

"And caused Robin to lose all his memories."

"I tried _killing_ him when he first met."

"And I lost my memories too, so I couldn't even do much until that point."

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that _we know._" Lucina said. "We know we failed. We've failed _a lot_. But you know what else, Validar? We don't hide our failure. We pick ourselves up, and we learn from it."

"You would honestly have a better chance if you pointed out that I've been lying to the Future Children the entire time, on Robin's orders." Morgan said, cheerfully. "Should've done that. I mean, wouldn't have worked, but you should've tried that."

"But why would you be upset about that?" Validar narrowed his eyes. "Lucina would feel betrayed, but that was no failure on your part, Morgan. You acted beautifully."

"Right. So the fact that you don't realize that my betraying the Future Children was a fault on my part really just is why you have no chance of defeating us." Morgan said. "Lucina, maneuver twenty-two."

"On it!"

The two of them rushed Validar, Morgan slightly ahead of Lucina. Validar scowled and blasted at them with twin balls of dark energy. Morgan leapt over hers, flipping acrobatically, while Lucina quickly sidestepped and then stepped back right in front of Validar. Still quite a distance from him, Lucina set her feet for a straight thrust, holding Falchion parallel to the ground. Morgan, meanwhile, landed on her fingers and toes, setting herself in a runner's pose.

"What are you planning?" Validar narrowed his eyes. "Lucina is too far away, and you cannot hurt me, Morgan."

"Yeah. But I can still send you flying. Assassin-style movement: Pass." Morgan burst into motion, suddenly appearing behind Validar. She only had a moment to enjoy his shocked gaze before she struck him in the back with a powerful side kick, sending the sorcerer forward. "Alley-oop!"

"Royal House of Ylisse: Second Form: Parallel Thrust." Lucina lunged forward in a single swift motion and thrust with her sword, catching the sorcerer directly through his chest with her blade. "Your dragonskin is impressive, Validar. But it won't save you against an opponent with my blade."

"Check and mate." Morgan said, watching as Lucina calmly withdrew her blade from Validar's corpse. "Lucky for us he had all this hubris, eh? That might have been challenging if he didn't rely on that draginskin of his."

"Grima thinks that he can turn us against each other or force us to give in to despair." Lucina noted. "I take it that similar things are happening to the rest of us?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Morgan said. "But don't worry. They'll pull through. Probably."

-_Third Guardian_-

"Die, spawn of Robin!" Excellus sent more spells towards the young tactician, who avoided them on the fly. "You can't keep running forever."

"Well, we'll just have to see which one of us gives up first, then!" Ravena shot back, followed by a few wind spells. Excellus seemed to ignore it. "And once Argeni joins me, then I'll win this fight once and for all."

"Bold of you to assume that wretched woman would help you."

"ARGENI, HELP ME!" Ravena cried out. "I'll tell you everything that Vermil and I have been up to in our relationship if you do!"

"…Gossip? Really?" Excellus frowned. "That's just desperate."

"Hey, whatever works, right?" Ravena offered a sheepish grin. She raised her hands and summoned multiple vortexes of wind in her hand, getting them ready. "Something that you never seemed to grasp. Your solution to everything was just to backstab people or blackmail them. Not that I'm saying it's not effective, but it does have a tendency to backfire spectacularly, right?"

"Die."

"_REXCALIBUR!"_ Wind blades shot out from Ravena as her magic and Excellus's collided, resulting in a magical explosion. Smoke shot out everywhere, and the small tactician used it to vanish.

Fire magic exploded in the center of the arena, presumably around Excellus, but Ravena had not chosen to go there. Instead, she had made her way back to Argeni.

"Talk to me, please, Argeni."

"I don't appreciate being treated as a pawn, Ravena."

"Oh, great. I get to hear that from _you_ of all people."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Pot calling the kettle black, Argeni!" Ravena responded. "Yipes!"

While she had been talking, Excellus had cleared the smoke around him and sent more attacks at the young tactician, who dodged them with ease, but was still forced to run.

"Okay, fine." Argeni said, acrobatically dodging several of Excellus's attacks. "It's really kettle calling the pot black. Whatever. The point is, Argeni, that you are perfectly capable of using people, including Robin, as pawns yourself. What are you complaining about?"

"We're supposed to be _friends_, you little scamp!" Argeni shot back. "I don't mind someone using me if I'm using them, but I do mind when one of my friends does it. I know that Robin and I started by manipulating each other, but I would really like to think that somewhere down the line we became friends. Or did he just use me to help keep Zulas in line?"

"Like he would have needed help with _that_."

"Fair." Argeni said, after sighing. "My husband's loyalty is his only flaw, really. But that doesn't mean I appreciate being used as a pawn on Robin's board and I feel no need to help him right now. You seem capable. Kill him on your own."

"Right. So here's the deal – while I totally could do that…"

"As if!" Excellus snorted, launching more attacks.

"Oh, Excellus, you really think you can win." Ravena said. "That's cute. Anyway, Argeni, there's not point of me killing him by myself because we'll need every hand we can get to defeat Grima, and you're one of our best healers. So, it'd be really nice if you decided to help me."

"Mmm, not a compelling argument."

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T DEFEAT GRIMA!"

"Please don't underestimate just quite how spiteful I can be." Argeni said. "I understand that you think I'm necessary, but I think I'm not, and I don't care about anything you have to say to me now."

"Fine! Here's the truth!" Ravena said. "Robin _is_ friends with you, he just didn't tell you anything because he didn't want to put any burden on you to keep secrets from Zulas."

"Well, _I_ can certainly keep a secret, that's no reason to-"

"Zulas is finding out about it now. Among other things." Ravena said. "It doesn't matter how good _you_ are at keeping secrets. Robin was doing it to protect both of you."

"Be that as it may, I don't like it when people make decisions for me." Argeni said. "I _still_ feel used."

"Robin didn't do it because he wanted to use you, you stupid socialite." Ravena snapped. "He _did_ it because he wanted to look after you, and _yes_, you have a right to be mad at him for making that decision for you, but that doesn't change the fact that he did it because he's your friend!"

"Very well." Argeni sighed and took a deep breath in. "I suppose that's an acceptable excuse. But I'll still want to have words with him afterwards. _Rexcalibur._"

A burst of wind went straight from Argeni and crashed into Excellus's magic shield. Excellus turned around and laughed at the troubadour.

"So, you've decided to join the fight after all! But you're useless. Your magic stands no chance against me!"

"Bu what about my steel?" Ravena showed up right behind Excellus and neatly decapitated him in a with a scissoring pair of knives. She twirled the knives around in her hand and they shot back in her sleeves. The headless corpse dropped.

"Ravena! You did it."

"Naturally. He was standing on a magic barrier with negated most of our magic attacks. Didn't do jack against actual weapons, of course." Ravena said, flashing her a smile. "But I needed him to be distracted long enough for me to get close. Thanks for that, Argeni."

"My pleasure." Argeni smiled. "So, onwards towards ending this nightmare?"

"That's the plan." Ravena paused. "Oh. Don't worry about Zulas. He's going to be fine."

"Hmph. I'd never worry about my husband." Argeni said. "But as long as we're on the subject, shouldn't you be worrying about _your_ beloved?"

"Vermil? Pah. I just see him when I'm bored. Don't read too much into it." Ravena scowled. "I'm not worried about him at all. He's a lot stronger than he looks."

-_Fourth_ _Guardian_-

The cavern exploded with the power of a thousand miniature furnaces as Vermil set off the spell, fully intending to kill both Chon'sin with it. He wasn't certain if he would survive it, but the fire mage was more than used to experiments blowing up in his face and was confident in his abilities to avoid being cooked alive.

The Chon'sin could burn for all he cared.

The aftereffect sent a wave of heat washing over him, and the entire cavern was filled with residual smoke, but Vermil stood in the center, unaffected. Vermi smiled grimly. "I'm not considered one of the strongest mages in Valm for nothing."

"Your power is truly incredible. It's a pity that you must use it for something like this."

Vermil spun, only to find a thin Chon'sin blade at his neck.

"Do you truly wish to serve a dead empire with that strength of yours?" Say'ri asked, with a hint of a grimace on her face. "Robin asked me a question long ago, and I shall ask you a similar one: Is this what Ravena would want from you?"

"Her? What do I care about her?" Vermil spat. "How did you even survive that?"

"A talisman. And some pure water." Say'ri said. "Your magic power is incredible, Vermillion, however, we both know your weakness is you lack the raw power behind it. With enough magically enhanced resistance, it's trivial for me to be immune to those little fireballs of yours."

"…Robin predicted this, didn't he?"

"Not anytime in recent history." Say'ri said. "When I joined five years ago, he warned me that this might happen and told me what your key weakness was so I might survive your assault. Admittedly, this was before you had that ace of yours, but your Unlimited Fire Works doesn't do much to mitigate your lack of firepower. As for your other comments, I cannot claim to speak for Ravena, but rest assured, I am certain that she does, in fact, love you. She merely lacks adequate means to express it."

"Why do I need you to tell me that?" Vermil sighed. "I'm throwing a tantrum, aren't I?"

"I believe that it is a normal reaction to finding out secrets of this magnitude."

"I knew that I was being manipulated. I knew some of the things that was going on." Vermil grit his teeth. "I was just kind of hoping that Robin was a good person under it all."

"Hmm." Say'ri considered and sheathed the blade in one of the sheaths by her waist. "I sympathize, then."

"…what?"

"Your point is a fair one." Say'ri shrugged. "It's undeniable that Robin has done things that many people would consider bad, himself included. If you decide that you are unable to work for such a man, then I shall not hold it against you. Instead, I ask that you remain clear of the fighting."

"Clear of the fighting?" Vermil cocked his head.

The smoke near them whipped aside as an ebony samurai cut through it. His armor was burned, slightly, but Yen'fay wasn't that injured from the blast either. Yen'fay wielded twin blades, holding them in perfect _Niten Ichi No Ryu_ style.

"You may have beaten me when we were younger, but your skills have atrophied since your death, and I have only gotten stronger. And my pride doesn't stop me from using the strongest weapon at my disposal." Say'ri drew a single blade from her back, a seven-branched sword, and settled into a more traditional stance. "I understand and forgive you, Yen'fay! Come, let us duel like we used to when we were younger!"

"Sister … it would be my pleasure!"

With a quick flash, Yen'fay disappeared, and a split-second later, Say'ri did the same. Vermil tried following the pair of clashing samurai, but he had no chance as the two moved quicker than the eye could see. The smoke clearing away in the cave kept getting split by the force of their movements, and occasionally there would be a clash of steel on steel.

"You've … improved … quite a bit … sister …"

"And you're … still as … tough as … I remember!"

Twin sharp cracks echoed as Say'ri blade shattered through both of Yen'fay's swords. The two fighters appeared briefly, Yen'fay holding twin shattered hilts, Say'ri swinging down with her blade. Then, with a quick step forward, Say'ri thrust, only for Yen'fay to back away as fast as he came in a blur. Say'ri went after him with another blur of motion.

_They're fast. The fastest I've ever seen two people fight_. Vermil sighed. _What am I do here? I'm strong, but Ravena was right – I'm way out of my league when it comes to physical combat. That is, even if I wanted to interfere._

_I wonder what the Zulas is finding out._ Vermil winced. _He's going to be so furious when he finds out Robin killed Walhart. And probably still going to help because he's that kind of a loyal lapdog. Now I feel bad thinking about that._

"Fie!" Say'ri appeared next to him suddenly, holding her blade in a guard position.

"Say'ri, what's going on? Didn't you break his swords?"

"Aye. My blade is stronger than his." Say'ri nodded. "But Yen'fay is stronger than me, even still, and evades my efforts to kill him. I cannot land a blow on him, even with my blades. That being the case, he cannot hurt me either without getting too close."

"So I'm going to have to get involved then." Vermil scowled.

"This is my fight. You do not have to step in."

"Don't give me that. You know as well as I do that Robin gave the job to both of us." Vermil said, focusing. A ring of magical energy appeared in front of him. Vermil concentrated, and a second, then a third ring appeared. "Listen. I'm still pissed at you, and at Robin. And this doesn't mean that I'm fighting with you for the remainder of this."

"You did try killing me not five minutes ago."

"Quick to flame, quick to extinguish, as Ravena says." Vermil said. "The explosion got most of the anger out of my system. I guess I can't really blame you or Yen'fay for what happened. And Walhart _was_ kind of a jerk. I'm still not going to be staying around Robin after this, though. That said … I was taught by Yen'fay to always pay my debt. Not to mention that Grima is a colossal jerk who no doubt has it coming."

"So, you'll fight me too, Vermil?" With a sudden flicker, Yen'fay appeared on the other side of the cavern from them. "Sister, I warn you … this next exchange will take the life of one of us."

"Then let us make it a good one." Say'ri responded. "Just like old times."

"Not just yet. _Barrier of wind_." Vermil thrust his hand forward. "That'll stop him from overhearing. Say'ri, we'll have to work together to defeat him. Can you trap him in one spot?"

"No."

"Well, that's Plan A gone." Vermil said. A fourth ring appeared in front of him. "Okay. Can you _force_ him to go to a specific spot? I'm going to mark a spot with a flare, and I need to you to force him there. Can you do that?"

"Not if he can see the flare." Say'ri shook her head.

"Fine." Vermil said, as soft as he could. "Thirty feet behind Yen'fay, five to the right. Force him there, and don't be directly in between me and that spot, alright? Give me twenty seconds."

"I can manage that."

"There's … there's not going to be anything left of him after I cast it." Vermil warned. "If you have any last words, you'll want to say them now."

"Our blades can do the talking." Say'ri reassured him. "It will be sufficient."

"Alright, then. Let's do this." With a quick flick of his wrist, Vermil disabled the wind barrier.

Say'ri disappeared and went after Yen'fay, who disappeared on his own. The two went at it again, as Vermil concentrated and began forming the fifth and final circle for the spell.

"Focusing array … check. Targeting array … check. Sublimating mana into heat, focusing the mana through the lenses. Beginning the creation of high-density plasma." Vermil focused. "Alignment grid matches with the targeting array, activating magnetic resonance field alongside the plane. Wind funnel has been created to shield the launch plane. Focusing magnetic energy, stabilizing plasma shot, reinforcing magical barriers. Magical expenditure is has stabilized at 96% of maximum allocated safety level."

There was a furious string of clashes even as Vermil focused the spell, and shards of metal flew throughout the arena from the clash of blades. He could barely make out the figures but as he watched them, it seemed that the one in black, Yen'fay, was giving looks in his direction.

"Since when was I the type of person to care about safety? Fire magic isn't supposed to be safe and if you're scared of getting burned you shouldn't be messing around with it anyway." Vermil grinned. _Even with Say'ri baiting him, I'm not going to be able to hit him with my magic unless I give it everything I have. _"Exceed the safety maximum and push all the way to the theoretical structural limit!"

There was a final ring of steel, followed by a sharp cry. Say'ri appeared, falling back wounded with a gash in her left arm and slashing desperately with her other one. Yen'fay, for his part, stepped back from her one-handed swing and stepped right where Vermil had set the brackets for the spell.

"Bidden by pact, forged in chains, called by summons, I command magic tainted! I cast thee, Vermillion Flare!" Vermil said. A blast emanated from the magical array in front of him, a brilliant purple meteor-like projectile that launched itself straight alongside the path, a plasma wake trailing behind it as it went clean through the chamber at supersonic speeds. The attack hit the ebony samurai and punched clean through him, disintegrating him until nothing was left.

"…" Say'ri stared at the attack, shocked. She turned to Vermil. "What _was_ that?"

"Superheated material to the point where it stops being a gas and turns it liquid fire. It's then fired faster than the speed of sound carried across the wind with a force that's unsurpassed by any other attack." Vermil said. "But it takes me time to set up in preparation to cast and drains my magic reserves – I can't cast anything for another three minutes at least. Overall, it's just a gimmick that takes too long to cast to be useful during a pitched battle."

"I'm sure Robin would have disagreements about that."

"Pah. I'm still annoyed at him." Vermil shook his head. "Anyway. I would have liked a cleaner kill than disintegration. Sorry about that …"

"Pay it no mind. I knew we would need to kill Yen'fay, and I'm glad we were able to part again on better terms. Besides, he already died. If you want to blame anyone for defiling his body, blame Grima." Say'ri said. "You _will_ help us kill Grima, right?"

"Yes. You've my cooperation for that. Lead the way." Vermil winced. "Oh."

"Hmm?"

"Zulas. He's probably the worse out of any of us."

"Ah. Yes, perhaps." Say'ri conceded. "I would not want to be him right now. Still, there is always hope."

-_Fifth Guardian_-

There was a clash of steel upon steel as Balt's lance narrowly blocked Cervantes's axe from splitting Zulas head to toe. Zulas did not move, and stood where he was, motionless, while Balt strained, struggling to hold the single axe in place.

"I can't believe I'm the one saying this!" Balt said. "I can't believe that I'm defending Robin now. And that smarmy dastard _knew_ that I'd be doing this, and he also knows I'm not spiteful enough to let you die just to get at him. That's why he paired me up with you."

"Balt… stop…"

"NO! Get off your high horse, Zulas!" Balt said. "There's no family curse! There never was! Don't you understand that every single one of us has the same _stupid_ set of ideals and stubborn loyalty which causes this? It's not a curse. It's just how every single one of us act! This would never have happened to Robin, or any of Robin's other friends, because they don't have their head shoved up their own ass!"

"This world isn't black and white! It never was! Robin's not a good person, but he's not evil personified either!" Balt continued. "He killed Walhart because he considered Walhart to be a bad person, and that's the reason, not because he's power-hungry! And _you! _You'll never get your happy ending if all you do is whine about how you can't change things and stick like a stubborn _mule_ to the one path you know."

"Stop, Balt." Zulas said. "We had a good run while it lasted. But we're done. We need to die, like traitors deserve."

"See that? _That's_ why I left." Balt said. "Look at the bigger picture! Your death here accomplishes nothing, even if you want to die to spite Robin, because another team can just mop Cervantes up. Not to mention that if Grima wins, it's curtains for humanity, everyone dies. Refusing to compromise on your principle means that you won't make headway whenever you hit something in your way! If we die here, no one wins. If we kill Cervantes, the two of us live another day and with that day comes something else. I'm not saying there aren't times when it's fine to sacrifice yourself and I don't mind taking the occasional risks, but I'm not going to just lay down and die."

"Life without honor isn't worth living!"

"It's still _life_!" Balt countered. "And, Argeni would have mine if I let you die like this. Do you think _she_ wants this? Hmm? Do you think that Argeni wants you to die here, accomplishing _nothing_?"

"Argeni might be involved with-"

"Don't even start that. I don't know what she's involved with, but I do know this. Argeni loves you!" Balt said. "Some of us aren't so lucky to have a wife that loving. And if you can't live for her, then I'll kill you myself!"

There was a pause in the room only interrupted by the sound of metal grinding against metal as Balt kept Cervantes' axe from moving any further. Balt grit his teeth as he kept the blade away, straining to keep it in place. "Any time now, Zulas…"

"For Argeni's sake?"

"Yes, for Argeni's sake!"

"And we won't let Robin get away with what he's done?"

"I'm as mad at him as you are right now, trust me. But I can see the bigger picture!"

"You'll have my back when we face him?"

"If it's the only way to stop you from acting like an idiot right now and if it eventually comes to that, yes." Balt said through gritted teeth. "_Someone_ has to."

Fire lit up in Zulas's eyes. With a whirl of steel, Zulas brought his weapon into the fight, slapping Cervantes' axe away as he joined the clash, forcing Cervantes back. The two brothers stood together, pointing spears at Cervantes.

"I've got a lot of aggression in me right now." Zulas growled. "And I'm going to take it out on you."

"Sorry, General." Balt said. "But I'm familiar enough with your fighting style. Without having to protect my brother, this is only going to end one way."

-_Sixth Guardian_-

"Stand _aside_, Chrom." Aversa said. "I can't defeat both you _and_ him."

"Morgaine, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but we can't kill him." Chrom said. "That _is_ Basilio, standing there."

"No, it's merely a Risen." Aversa said. "Basilio died."

"But that looks like Basilio. And it has all of Basilio's memories and personalities." Chrom countered. "It's a living person, Morgaine, and that living person is the continuation of my friend, Basilio. It may even possess his soul."

"It's highly likely that it does." Aversa agreed. "But that's _not_ a living creature, Chrom. It's a construct held together my magic, it does not grow and it does not reproduce. It's a sterile automaton which a person was forcibly shoved into from beyond the grave."

"So killing him would be akin completely to murder." Chrom said.

"Oh. Hmm." Aversa considered. "I'm no expert on morality or ethics myself, you understand, but I think I understand your point. Yes, it might be similar to murder, though, of course, I'm far from qualified to make any kind of decision on that. That's what I have Robin for. And what Robin has Pheros for. So what?"

"So what?" Chrom said. "Murder is _wrong_!"

"What? No, it isn't. You've killed before, Exalt. Even for all your attempts to stop war, you've cut your own fair share of bloody paths through a battlefield." Aversa countered. "I suppose it's wrong under some conditions, but we're on a field of battle right now, and Basilio is opposing us. How is this any different from what you normally do?"

"Basilio is not our enemy!"

"Of course he is. He's stopping us from killing Grima."

"Because Grima is forcing him to do that!"

"I fail to see how that's relevant. Many of those that you killed in your quest to save your sister were driven by similar motivations – the late General Mustafa, for instance." Aversa replied, gathering her magic. "Robin desires to kill Grima. Anyone stopping him must be dealt with. And, if the only way to deal with them is to kill them, then that's what we must do. I may be a psychopath, Chrom, but I'm not cruel or callous. I wouldn't _choose_ to kill Basilio unless it was the only to make progress here. And it is."

"Morgaine, stop."

"Why would you ask me to do that? You know I'm not going to listen to you." Aversa said. "Robin, he has changed since you first met him. But I have not. I serve my master, and I do not question my master's orders. Robin gave me a chance for revenge against Validar; and he's my brother. I would rather die than fail him."

"_IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS!"_

"Very well." Aversa sighed. "I'll simplify things for you. I'll give you a count to ten, at which point I'll attack Basilio, unless you are protecting him, in which case I'll attack you. If you want to stop me, then you'll be forced to kill me. Else, if you do not wish to die, stay out of my way."

"…You're not joking." Chrom said, reading the look in her eyes. "Aversa … you're really willing to do it."

"It's alright, Chrom." A hand lay itself on Chrom's shoulder. The Exalt turned to see Basilio standing beside him. "If it makes you feel any better, I've already died once. A second chance at life shouldn't be wasted on someone like me, and I was lucky to get this one."

"Khan Basilio, are you ready to fight me?" Aversa asked.

"It's not going to be much of a fight, is it?" Basilio laughed. "I'm forbidden from doing anything until one of you lands the first blow. That means you've got as long as you want to land it, and you get to land it clean. So, make it could, would you?"

"That doesn't make any sense…" Chrom said. "Why would Grima tell you to go to even those lengths?"

"I'm guessing that each of the six Dreadlords has different orders." Aversa said. "Basilio's is to come as close as possible to cold-blooded murder. Grima isn't trying to stop you, Chrom. He's trying to break you. That's why he sent Basilio here."

"I won't allow him to break me."

"No." Aversa agreed. "Just stand aside, Chrom. I'll take care of this quickly."

"…No." Chrom shook his head.

"For the last time-"

"I'll be the one to kill Basilio."

"Exalt." Basilio said. "Are you sure about this?"

"Sorry, old friend." Chrom said, pointing Falchion at him. "But Aversa is right. If you're alive, that means you are committing treason right now. I can judge you and find you guilty. This isn't going to be a cold-blooded murder. It's going to be an execution."

"Very well." Basilio said. "Don't tell my grandkids about this, alright? Wouldn't do for them to think the great West Khan ended up being a traitor."

"If we're to have a trial, then we'll do it properly." Chrom said. "Morgaine, given the extenuating circumstance, I can act as the judge, jury, and executioner. But I can't be the accuser if I'm to judge to case."

"If I must." Aversa stepped forward. "Khan Basilio, formerly of Regna Ferox, now a resurrected thrall to Grima, you are being charged with conspiracy against Valm as well as high treason during a time of war. The punishment sought is death."

"Basilio?" Chrom turned to him. "Do you understand the charges?"

"Yes." Basilio nodded. "I'm guilty, Chrom. But I'm not doing this by choice."

"Valm recognizes that you are performing the actions under extreme duress, and thus, your name will be stricken from all records henceforth. Your crimes shall not be remembered. However, the only suitable punishment is death." Chrom said. "You will be killed by the Falchion's behead."

"Well…" Basilio said, hefting his axe. "Come and try."

Chrom drew his Falchion, and set himself in place, ready to slice Basilio's head from his shoulders. Basilio, for his part, had set his stance and held his axe ready, perfectly prepared to clash blades with Chrom for the final time.

_"Goetia."_

A cloud of dark magic rose up and encircled Basilio. Before he could react, the Feroxi giant was suddenly deluged by a swarm of dark miasma, draining away his life. He tried resisting, but to no avail – the magic had caught him by surprise. Within moments, the man was dead.

"_AVERSA!"_

"The head can understand, but the heart takes a while to catch up." Aversa replied calmly, walking past him towards the far end of the tunnel. "I worry that if you had executed Basilio yourself, despite the fact that you rationally accepted it, it would have taken a mental toll. If we had weeks to spare, I would have let you do it, but we don't."

"Did Robin order you to do this?"

"No." Aversa turned and flashed him a smile. "Assuming it _was_ Basilio the pair of us faced, my orders were to allow you to kill him if you so managed to work up the capacity to do so. However, Robin lacks a finer understanding of how people like you work. Killing him was my choice. If you're mad, take it out on Grima."

"Excellent advice." Chrom said, a look of fury barely concealed on his face. "I think I will."

-_First Guardian_-

"So. You've come to challenge me again." Walhart said. "Robin Obsidian, it's good to see you. And Pheros, likewise. Grima's knowledge has been imparted into me. I see that Robin has installed you as a puppet for him."

"Robin, why does he think that?"

"Because that's how Grima sees the world." Robin explained. "He sees the worst in people and will always assume that everyone is only working for their own benefit. Walhart knows the world through Grima's understanding."

"Am I wrong, Robin?" Walhart asked. "I know enough not to believe Grima's assumptions, but I know you as well. You're a schemer, you are crafty. You aren't so different from me, you realize."

"Also because Walhart is a nasty piece of work himself. Do you know why I decided to kill you, Walhart?" Robin asked.

"Because you believe you were stronger than I, and thus more deserving of leadership." Walhart said. "And now you have a second opportunity to prove it."

"So you _want_ me to kill you?"

"Prove to me that your victory wasn't a fluke, Robin!" Walhart charged, with speed that defied his build, swinging his massive axe to cur Robin in two. "Prove to me that you can defeat me again!"

"_No._"

Walhart's swing exploded into the ground, sending a massive spray of rubble up from the impact. But he hit nothing. Robin had moved past him in a single step, black flames surrounding his body.

"I will not fight you." Robin told Walhart as the Conqueror turned around. "Walhart, I had hoped that you were rotting in hell for what you had done to me. I take no joy in seeing you, and even if I obliterate you with a single wave of my hand, I would take no satisfaction."

"What are you doing?" Walhart swung again, only for Robin dodge it as well, letting Walhart's barrage of attacks fly by him as the once-Battlemaster almost gracefully danced through the attacks. Robin stepped in close, exerting almost no effort and placed the point of his spear right beneath the Conqueror's chin.

"Let me make this clear, o Conqueror." Robin said. "**This stops now.** No more violence. Do you understand? You, who would force conflict in everything for now other reason than you knew you would win?"

"Why would you take that attitude against me like this, Robin?" Walhart asks. "Didn't I make you strong?"

"Why do you think I _hate_ you?" Robin demanded. "You took me, a man with my skills and abilities along with total amnesia and tossed me to the wolves. You sent me into a nest of backstabbers and traitors, into a war that was barely justified, all in an attempt to sharpen me into a weapon. I didn't want it. I _never_ wanted it. I was just a wanderer who wanted to be free from his past. And then you reaped me from that to grow me into the deadliest weapon you could. Well you reaped what you sowed. Your death was _your_ fault, Walhart, and no one else's. You wield an axe, but that's not a fitting blade for a man like you. You should wield a double-edged sword."

"And, you, Pheros?" Walhart said. "Do you believe what Robin says? You were among my most loyal disciples. If you are stronger than I am, than I do not mind you taking the throne, but do you agree with Robin's hatred of me?"

"I didn't join you because I believed in your drivel about strength." Pheros said. "I joined you because I thought you had the best chance of unifying the world, of fulfilling Exalt Emmeryn's dream."

Robin withdrew the spear from right before Walhart's neck and spun it around, walking off. Walhart immediately swung down with his axe, but hit nothing but ground as Robin dodged again, neatly sidestepping the blow. This time, Robin reached down and pulled, ripping the weapon free of the Conqueror's grip, tossing Walhart's axe away.

"All right. I guess I'm going to have to act like I'm disciplining a three-year-old if you're going to be like that." Robin turned to Walhart and sternly shook his finger. "If you can't be trusted with that axe, then you're not going to be allowed to have it. Taking my spear away from your throat was _not_ an invitation to attack me."

"You believe in 'an invitation to attack'?" Walhart said. "That is not how wars are fought, tactician."

"Regardless." Robin said. "It's how _I_ fight them. If you have a justifiable cause for war, that's fine. But using your strength to take advantage of the weak is wrong. And it will never be right."

"The weak should not be weak."

"Of course you believe that. You are evil, Walhart. Not 'I had good intention but did despicable things'. You are _genuinely_ evil." Robin said. "You're perfectly willing to exploit and corrupt those beneath you for your own advantage, without a single care for them, under your own philosophy. But having a philosophy does not justify your cruel and inhumane actions. Why do you think I made Pheros the Empress? I'm a tactician, a man whose job it is to give people orders and send them to their deaths. You may be right that we're not so different about that. But the job of a ruler, a leader, is completely different. You bear the responsibility for every soul that you can give absolute orders to. Those who rule cannot complain about being ruled over in turn. There is always an exchange for power, and the cost of ruling over others is the responsibility of bearing that cost."

"What utter foolishness."

"I'm not interested in hearing it from you. You can believe whatever the hell you want. You probably do. And there's not much I can do about it. But don't believe things for other people. Your philosophy of 'might makes right' doesn't _mystically _absolve you from mass murder." Robin said. "Soldiers can't complain about dying once they are willing to kill other soldiers. But they can complain when they aren't given a choice whether or not to fight. I'm not holding someone accountable for killing in a kill-or-be-killed situation. But I'll hold you accountable for putting them there. All 1,017,526 soldiers in the Valm army. Once you deal with the blood on your hands from _them_, I'll give you time of day."

"And what of you, Robin?" Walhart countered. "Are you not responsible yourself?"

"I wasn't given a choice!" Black flames roared around Robin, causing an inferno as they formed a column surrounding him, scaling with the man's hatred. Pheros let go of her own blaze and took a step back to avoid the worse of its effects, and even Walhart was forced back. Robin began stepping forward, forcing the Conqueror to back up, step by step. Robin's eye lit up as well, a dark blaze coming from his countenance as he stared down Walhart. "I was forcibly drafted and tossed to the wolves. I was thrown in battle after battle, with no choice being given as to whether or not the battle would happen, and the only solution I could find to stop was to _kill_ you!"

"Rrrrrh!" Walhart tried bracing himself against the onslaught of flames and stood. But he didn't need to. The flames relinquished of their own accord.

"No. That's wrong." Robin stopped short, and the flames died down. "That's what I would like to say. But I am responsible. Not to the extent you are, but every man is responsible for his actions. I'm just as responsible as you are for all the evil I did. More, even."

"Robin, you don't have to carry the full weight of your decisions." Pheros said. "You aren't entirely to blame for everything that's happened. Not like Walhart is!"

"You would turn against me too, Pheros?" Walhart said.

"I told you! I only joined you because I thought you could unify the world." Pheros said, staring at him. "But I was blinded! Your death and Robin's words have brought me clarity. You're no saint, you're no savior. Robin, even on his worse day, is a thousand times the man you are, even on your best! Robin bears the responsibility for helping you, true, even though it's mitigated by all the extenuating circumstances. But his intents have, and always will be, better than yours! He seeks the good for everyone, and even though he's stumbled on the path to get there, he keeps moving forward!"

"You are dead to me, then." Walhart raised his hand, and Wolf Berg appeared in it. He hurled it at Pheros, intending to cut her in two. A spear intercepted the throw, sending both weapons flying aside. Walhart turned his attention to Robin, who had thrown it.

"I said I had no intention of fighting you." Robin said. "That was true. You see, I believe that your violence first approach is wrong, and furthermore, I believe that responding with violence, even when justified, isn't right when you have other options available. Or, to put it in a way your feeble mind can comprehend, the gap between us is so wide right now that you aren't a threat to me. You're an ant beneath my boot, and I don't believe in crushing ants, not matter how annoying they are-"

"Foolish-" Walhart started.

Robin hit him with a flying knee directly to Walhart's face. Pheros winced as there was an audible _crack_ from the connection of Robin's greave directly to the center of Walhart's head. Robin spun and finished the attack with a spinning kick, snapping the Conqueror's head to the side with another crack. Then Robin raised his hand, summoned his own spear and proceeded to ram the blade through the bloodied remains of the Conqueror's skull.

"-but that was before you tried killing my fiancé." Robin finished. "My aversion to violence isn't my abstention from violence."

"While I do appreciate the thought…" Pheros walked up to Robin, surveying the corpse. "…a bit overkill?"

"Thank you for backing me up." Robin said. "Mentally, I mean. Grima put Walhart here, knowing it would rattle me and get my blood to boil, maybe even send me into introspection. It was nice to hear you say that there was a clear difference between us."

"That's part of what I'm here for." Pheros embraced Robin from behind. Robin let himself relax as she did so, and turned around, reciprocating the gesture, hugging her tightly. He tilted his head down slightly and kissed her, once.

"Robin! Is this the time and place?" Pheros said. "I know I started, but…"

"Sorry, my love." Robin said. "But we're relatively safe now that we've defeated the guardian and this is the last respite we'll have before Grima. Please forgive me."

"Alright. But as long as you have my attention…" Pheros kissed him back, holding the embrace alongside it for a few seconds more, to Robin's both surprise and delight. She then released him, and the two slowly went back to their battle stances. Pheros summoned forth her fire magic to conjure an orb to illuminate the cave around them.

"_You two are such a cute couple, you know that?"_ A figure shimmered into existence before them. He had a similar appearance to Robin, save his hair was short and he still had two eyes. "_Really, quite sweet. Of course, I wouldn't know, considering the Pheros from my time is dead. Killed by my own hand, at that."_

"Grima." Pheros spat. "Dark Dragon, enemy of the Naga Devout. Too much of a coward to face us in flesh and still pretending to be a human?"

"_Not exactly. The same barrier which stops you from killing me stops me from killing you. So I can only project."_ Grima shrugged and smiled. "_And, Pheros dear, you may not want to believe this, but I am the same Robin over there. Just one who made a few _small_ choices a _tiny_ bit differently."_

"Don't even try that." Robin said. "I happen to know that the current body you're possessing isn't in your possession willingly at all."

_"Mmm?"_ Grima smiled smugly. "_And what gave you that impression? Are you so sure that the Robin from _my _world wasn't playing Chrom from a fool from day one?"_

"Yes." Robin said. "There are so many things wrong with that story_,_ it's more or less impossible for me to even start with the flaws. Lucina told me about your Robin, and if that was his plan, he'd do like ninety percent of the things differently. Not to mention that I know how _demonic possession_ works."

_"Eh. Worth a try." _Grima said._ "This is the most I can do for now. Trade barbs and whatnot. You killed Walhart quite a bit faster than I would have expected. From my time, it took the combined might of all the Shepherds to kill that one and it took Chrom himself to land the final blow."_

"Keep underestimating me and suffer the consequences."

"_…No. I've stopped doing that."_ Grima said. "_As far as your friends… well it does seem that my guardians are being defeated one by one, so the guardians perhaps aren't working quite as well as I expected. But don't think that was my only plan, even if it fails. I have a plan for you. A very special plan indeed."_

"And what makes you so certain you're the only one?" Robin asked. "One way or the other, we'll end this."

"_On that, we can agree."_

_***WARNING:Long Author's Notes:WARNING***_

_A/N:_ _So I don't talk about the writing process a lot in my notes. Well, that's going to change, starting now. You see, when I was planning out this arc I came up with a brilliant idea to have a modified version of the 'Dreadlord' system to end everyone's character arcs. The problem is that I decided to make ALL SIX FIGHTS happen in TWO CHAPTERS. That means I had to write a total of six different scenes in this chapter, each one representing a different set of character growth, which is why this took me three weeks to finally finish even after I had half of it already drafted. _

_I'm not saying the chapter is bad, just that if I was given a chance to rewrite this, or write something similar to this, I'd use a different method. I'm not sure what - I didn't want to pad out the individual confrontations, but maybe I should have done so just to avoid the cram here. I was also toying with the idea of just doing vignettes of around 2000-3000 words for each one, as opposed to two 7000 word chapters, but I wasn't sold on that idea either._

_Anyway, I'm still pretty happy with how it all turned out - the character arcs actually got completed for everyone - well, not completed, but all the characters are pretty much where I want them to be for the final battle. Speaking of which, two announcements: 1) The voting contest is more or less over. The decision is made in the next chapter, so if you have a last minute vote, go vote! Link can be found at the end of the previous chapter. 2) The count of chapters is final. There will be a total of 62 chapters - which means three more chapters to go until the end of the story. Yay! I'll probably have longer author's notes for the next few chapters discussing this stuff. Also, feel free to leave reviews asking me questions and whatnot - I'll try to respond if I can._


	60. One Last Desperate Gamble

"Exceptional." Grima said, toying with the word as Robin slowly approached him, keeping a careful eye on Pheros in the far corner of the room. "Do you know the meaning of the word, Robin?"

"I've no time for your games."

"Oh, you'll have time for this one." Grima said, smiling. He was sitting on a crude stone throne he had fashioned in the cavern. Dark purple torches lit up the room with an eerie light. Robin had arrived, but the rest were no doubt not far behind. Something Grima couldn't wait for. "Exceptional is a very human concept, Robin. You see, it's a designation given to someone who falls _outside_ the normal range of expectations. It's meaningless without a base to compare it to. You see?"

"I suppose I can indulge your philosophy one last time." Robin stopped walking. "Exceptional just means that the person indicated is an outlier. That's all. What's your point?"

"My point, Robin, is that _you_ are exceptional." Grima said. "Something which you don't seem to understand. Your petty belief in 'goodness' and 'hope' only comes from a misunderstanding. I've realized this about you."

"You're _still_ trying to recruit me to your side?" Robin said, in disbelief.

"Please. We both know that you aren't some happy-go-lucky believer like the Exalt." Grima snickered. "Robin, you gave a very impassioned speech on the nature of hope, but here's what you fail to understand – that's only true from your perspective. And you're unique."

"What point are you trying to make here?"

"Just this. If the normal person tried doing something that you've done, they would fail. Fail horribly." Grima said. "Do you know what kind of reactions your so-called friends would have against you if they found out what you've done? And, given that, how well do you think they would have handled being _you?_ Hmm?"

"I think that my friends are significantly stronger than you gave them credit for."

"Oh? And should your lieutenants learn the truth of all the Valmese generals' deaths you're responsible for? If those Ylissean you respect so much are forced to confront their failures, over and over?" Grima said. "Do you still believe that you'd be the one to survive it?"

"Regardless of what he's done, he has me." Pheros stepped up beside Robin. "You cannot break the bond forged between us, Grima."

"Oh?" Grima said, raising an eyebrow. "But I can break _you_, Empress of Valm. What will you do when you're forced to choose between your country and your love? Where does that loyalty of yours lie?"

"You're insane if you think that I'll be drawn into a discussion about ethics with you."

"Fair enough." Grima said. "My words are useless – so how about I put you in a situation where you'll have to choose. Now, Robin, watch as everyone around you crumbles!"

Grima snapped his fingers and various walls of energy that blocked sections of the room vanished. Robin and Pheros stood by, waiting.

The first to enter the room were Lucina and Morgan, weapons drawn and set in a formation. They looked around, noticing the situation.

"Oh, are we the second group to make it?" Morgan asked. "Pretty sweet. So, is Grima trying to screw with everyone's mind?"

"That seems to be the case." Robin nodded.

"Is he succeeding?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. You are the second, after all." Robin reminded her.

"So, Lucina. Knowing your great failures and the schism in your team, are you still ready to fight for Robin?" Grima said, grinning gleefully. "How did you like my present?"

"I actually enjoyed getting to kill Validar. But don't expect any thanks from me." Lucina pointed her blade at Grima. "I've been forced to confront my failure every day, you monster. You're crazy if you think that petty tricks like that will turn me against Robin."

"Tsk!"

"Same goes for us!" Ravena and Argeni emerged from another tunnel. Ravena conjured a mess of wind around her, ready to cast spells. "I'll stand by my father, no matter what. I will not betray him."

"I'm not about to forgive you for using me like that, Robin." Argeni scowled.

"Argeni, there are a lot of worse things that you won't be able to forgive me for." Robin replied. "Least of all using you when we first met as a pawn, especially considering what you did to me."

"Hmph." Argeni shrugged. "Well, for all your crassness, you do have a point. I suppose that I'll keep helping you … for now."

"It appears we am late." Another pair entered the cavern, a Chon'sin samurai and a fire mage. Say'ri continued, drawing her blade. "Robin, if you will it, I will fight by your side again."

"So what exactly is your excuse for not telling me everything about Yen'fay?" Vermil said. "Not that I can't guess the answer. But we've got bigger fish to fry for now. I'll save the tongue lashing for later. And you're getting it too, Ravena."

"Oh. You found out about Yen'fay's death." Ravena sighed. "I wanted to tell you; I really did. There just never really seemed like a good time for it."

"Oh, and now is so much better!"

"Fair enough." Ravena said. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you somehow. You can hold me to that."

"What?" Grima stared out. "What's going on?"

"I think you've made a grave miscalculation." Robin said. "You've underestimated-"

"Robin!" A howl came down one of the caverns.

"Or not." Robin said. "That was Zulas, wasn't it?"

"You won't get out of this one so easily." Grima snarled.

"ROBIN!" Zulas stepped into the chamber, spear at the ready. "You will answer for your crimes."

"Stand down, soldier." Pheros said.

"Empress." Zulas said. "Even you can't talk me out me this. That being said … I'm not so clueless as to let my rage blind me. I know who the true enemy here is."

"What he means to say, Robin, is that we're on your side, following your orders, for as long as it takes us to kill Grima." Balt stepped up alongside Zulas. "After that … well, let's just say our interests no longer align."

"Let him be, Pheros." Robin held out his hand. "We'll handle what comes after, after."

"Well, guess that makes us last!" Aversa came out of the cave, smiling brightly, holding twin conjured orbs of dark magic. "I guess everyone made it through with minimal psychological scars?"

"_You're_ going to pay as well." Zulas gestured with his spear. "But I'm putting our squabbles aside for the time being."

"Ah." Aversa frowned. "Well, Robin, Chrom's fine. He _is_ slightly mad at me, but he's much more mad at Grima."

"Well said." Chrom said, walking beside her, drawing Falchion. "Your plan failed, Grima."

"Exceptional, huh?" Robin grinned as he said it. "Maybe _I'm_ not the exceptional one, Grima. Have you considered that? Maybe the exceptional one here … _is you_. All of us can overcome challenges put in front of us. You chose to stop instead, and just decide to destroy everything. You're nothing more than a child throwing a tantrum because he can't get everything he wants."

"_You dare!? _I am a Fell Dragon!"

"You're an overgrown lizard who's past his prime and needs to be put down like a mad dog." Robin corrected. "And I'm just the one. Correction: _we're_ just the ones to do it."

"So. Even now, you can't rely on yourself, can you?"

"…Heh." Robin shook his head. "You're trying to bait me, aren't you? Do you really think that even if you defeated me, in this pitiful weakened state of yours, you could really defeat everyone else in here? You're a fool, Grima. You may have accused my hubris of knowing no bounds, but yours doesn't either. Do you really think that I'm so foolish as to just fight you alone?"

"Fine. Come at me, all of you!" Grima cried as dark magic flared around him. Robin's various allies responded in similar fashion, drawing forth their weapons with a ring of steel or summoning forth magic in a blaze of runes and light. Robin didn't do anything of the kind, but merely held up his hand, indicating for the group to hold. Grima took on a feral grin as he surveyed the group. "So… who's willing to be the first victim to the Fell Dragon's power? I assure you, even as diminished as I am, I am still very much a deadly force to be reckoned with."

"Your reign ends today, Grima." Chrom produced the Falchion, pointing it at him. "With this blade, I shall seal you for the next 1000 years."

"Oh. But you'll have to strike me with it first, won't you?" Grima held out his hand and curled his fingers inwards. "Come on then, if you so believe yourself powerful enough to defeat me."

_"AHEM!"_ Robin coughed. "Right. So, I hadn't finished monologuing when you rudely interrupted me, Grima. Can I continue?"

"What?"

"I was monologuing." Robin explained as if it were the most natural thing in the world. "You're a dark evil dragon, surely you get it? Before you so rudely interrupted me with that snide challenge of yours to everyone, _I_ was _monologuing_. There'll be time for your witty comeback afterward, but could you at least extend me the courtesy to finish?"

"You cannot be serious."

"Now, where was I?" Robin mentally ran through the speech. "'You may have accused my hubris of knowing no bounds, but yours doesn't either. Do you really think that I'm so foolish as to just fight you alone?' Does that sound right?"

"Yeah, that's where you were up to." Ravena nodded.

"You're irritating me."

"That's the idea!" Robin agreed cheerfully.

"Oh. You're just doing this to throw me off guard."

"Now, to finish it off." Robin said. "Ahem. Do you really think that I'm so foolish as to just fight you alone? Because I am. I'm willing to do this. One on one. Robin versus Robin and may the best _man_ win. Eh?"

"Your soul will be mine, then! _Marionette!_"

Robin blinked as the magic washed past him. "You didn't seriously expect that to work a _second_ time, did you?"

"Ah, I see. You're using some kind of charm to ward off my blood curses." Grima flexed his right hand. "Unfortunately for you, they can't ward off my actual curses."

"We've already established that those aren't a threat to me. Or have you forgotten?" Robin's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward. "_Ignis Nox!"_

Black flames lit up around Robin and he raised his hand. His crimson spear-sword, forged from the beloved weapon of his defeated enemy dropped into it and Robin, ever so precisely, brought the weapon forward in a basic guard position, his one remaining eye alight with the black fire.

Grima, for his part, stepped forward as well as purple fire swirled around the Fell Dragon. Scales started appearing on him as his dragonskin took effect, shielding him from harm, and dark magic coalesced into being, no need for a tome of any kind.

"Robin, we'll fight with you!"

"No." Robin shook his head. "Stay back, Chrom. Trust me when I say this, but this isn't your fight just yet."

"You can't expect us to-"

"Listen to him, my Exalt." Morgan stepped in front of Chrom, barring his path with an outstretched arm. "As your tactician, I'm here to tell you that there's a bit more to this than what's going on. It's best if, just for now, you stay back. Besides, there's another good reason you should stay back, too."

"I agree. This is Robin's fight." Pheros said. "Robin, if you need our help, you just have to ask. I trust you. I trust that you won't take too much of the burden on yourself."

"Thank you, Pheros. That means a lot to me."

"So," Grima sneered, "your friends are more than willing to allow you to fight by yourself. Do you honestly believe yourself capable of defeating _me_, the Dark Dragon?"

"We both know how this story ends, Grima." Robin swirled the spear around his body. "If I was Chrom, I'd probably take this time to ask you to surrender and spare yourself the pain. But I'm not Chrom. And, honestly, I really look forward to seeing you in a lot of pain."

"Fine. So be it."

Grima thrust his hand forward and cast his spell, sending a wave of dark spikes along the ground, directly at Robin. Robin, for his part, leapt to the side to avoid the attack, before lighting up his spear with lightning and charging at Grima directly. Grima waited for Robin to get in close and repeated the same spell, blasting at him again, washing over the ground with a wave of spikes, but when it cleared, Robin had vanished.

"Above you!" Robin howled as he came down from the ceiling. He'd predicted Grima's attack and consequently, his charge at Grima was nothing more than a feint. He'd always meant to leap up beforehand, and using the power his bloodline gave him, he'd made to the ceiling. Quickly doing a tight roll, he came up to the ceiling feetfirst and kicked off it, spear aimed downwards.

Robin timed his warning so it came too late, but Grima was no fool. He'd already started moving once he saw Robin wasn't hit by his attack, but even still he wasn't in time. Robin came down from the ceiling in a bolt of black fire and while Grima leapt away, a spray of dark blood came through the air.

Grima clutched his left arm where the cut had happened, but his draconic body had already been at work forcing the wound closed. Robin, satisfied that he had enough strength to penetrate Grima's dragonscales, spun his spear around and wasted no time in going after Grima again. This time, it was a thrust, with the speed that was only afforded to him by the power of his black flames.

With no time to even cast a spell back, Grima was forced on the defensive again, evading the attack. He leapt free and used his unwounded right hand to deliver a spell at the spot he was standing, but to no avail. Robin had read his movements again and his first thrust was another feint. This time, Robin came from Grima's right delivering a crippling slashing attack to Grima's right arm, sinking his blade into the shoulder.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Robin taunted his as he began raining blows on the almost-hapless dark dragon. Grima defended himself as best he could, but at such close range, his magic was of little help, not to mention Robin outclassed him in speed, strength, and technique; and was reading everyone of Grima's attacks. "You're not better than me, Fell Dragon. All you have is a little more power. But, strip that power away, and what you're left with is just pathetic."

"Rotten spawn! How dare you strike your master like that!"

"Like what, exactly?" Robin forced him into the center of the room with a quick series of blows, planted his spear on the ground, and then socked Grima in the face with as hard of a right hook as he possibly could. "Like this?"

Grima's face snapped back from the blow.

"That was for the world you destroyed." Robin said grimly, then followed with a left hook. "And this is for the world you were going to destroy!"

Grima staggered backward, but Robin continued marching forward, raining punched as he did so, targeting the vitals, hitting the Fell Dragon even through dragonskin with his black flames.

"From the world, you destroyed, those who you have killed and those whose lives you have ruined, I'll have you remember their names. This is for Chrom! This is for Emmeryn! This is for Morgan!" Robin said, furious. "This is for Lucina!"

"What do I care for a measly race of humans?"

"Well, I do! And I'll exact the cost from you!" Robin lashed out with a powerful uppercut. "And from this world, this is for my sister, Aversa!"

Grima's head snapped up from the blow.

"This is for my mother!" Robin shouted, bringing both hands up and together, driving them down into a hammerfist as Grima's head went back to send the Fell Dragon down into the floor.

The Dark Dragon did not get up, so Robin took his left hand and picked him up, cocking back his right arm as he did so in preparation of one final blow.

"And this…" Robin said, slowly, "this one is from me, with all the love and care you deserve, you dastard."

"Not just yet!" Grima flared his purple flames, forcing Robin backward, before dropping into a crouch and leaping to the ceiling, just as Robin had done earlier, collecting his magic around him. "You dropped your guard, Robin! Now, I'll borrow your own trick against you, and you have nowhere to run."

"_O hammer of thunder, answer my call and grant me your power. Become a storm and forge yourself into a single weapon."_ Robin raised his hand as Grima did likewise and released his own magic. "_I am worthy of your might, the Lightning Hammer, Mjolnir!"_

A crash of lightning exploded from Robin's outstretched hand and, empowered by the full force of his black flames, cutting through Grima's magic and electrocuting the dark dragon. Grima, dropped the ceiling like a stone, but as he did so, Robin hit the falling body with an uppercut, snapping Grima's head back yet again and flipping it over.

"And that was for me." Robin finished. "Let my guard down, Grima … or baited you into a trap? And I think you'll find that borrowing my tricks won't work out so well for you. But we can save that for later."

"You… you think you've won?" Grima asked, from his prone position on the ground.

"It's over, Grima." Robin said. "Now … and forever."

"You've only delayed the inevitable, you know."

"No." Robin corrected, stretching out his hand as dark power coalesced within it. A sphere of blackness appeared before him. "For once, I'm glad that you and I are the same. The same cursed power that runs through me veins also lets me kill you, once and for all."

"…No." Grima stared in horror at the magic before him. "You … you wouldn't dare!"

"Robin, you promised you wouldn't!"

"I lied. Stop him, Morgan."

Chrom lunged forward to hold Robin back only for a dagger to appear in Morgan's hand as she clashed with him, holding the Ylissean Exalt at bay with her daggers. Lucina scowled. "What's happening!?"

"Very simple." Robin said, focusing on the dark energy before him, preparing to fire it. "Grima can only be destroyed with his own power. And I _am_ his own power. I possess the ability to kill him and wipe out the threat of Grima once and for all."

"Robin, Naga said-!" Chrom started.

"I _know_ what Naga said!" Robin snapped. "But there's no guarantee that I'll get a second chance at this later in life, or that I'll have a Fellblood descendant who would be capable of killing Grima. Ultimately, I cannot pass this up if I'm given the opportunity."

"But you will die as well!" Grima said. "Are you really so foolish as to kill yourself?"

"Do you think I care!?" Robin demanded. "Are you really _that_ stupid!? Why do you think, even for an _instant_, that someone like me, a tactician who prioritizes the lives on the battlefield and is perfectly willing to order men to their deaths, would hesitate to sacrifice my own life to save the lives of many others? Your evil will cause the deaths of thousands! If I kill you, it will end that. And my life is a small price to pay. Honestly, the lives of everyone here is a small price to pay compare to that. We knew, coming in, that some of us might die trying to seal you. We knew that _all_ of us might die trying to seal you and _still_ fail at that. One life in exchange for you never being able to be a problem again … well, as far as I'm concerned, that's just a bargain."

"Robin, **STOP**."

"Pheros." Robin hesitated as the Empress of Valm came up behind him. "Is that your order? Because if it is, I _will_ follow it."

"Robin, why would I let you take your own life right in front of me?" Pheros said. "This … this isn't …"

"Pheros, I love you. And part of the reason I love you is because you are like me, and I am like you." Robin said. "You know that this is the optimal solution. I have to die. Not because I _want_ to. But because it's an acceptable price to pay."

"But what about everyone else, Robin?" Pheros asked. "What about _me_?"

"Pheros … is the price too high for you?" Robin said. "I won't listen to you as the Empress of Valm. I'll only listen to you as _Pheros_, the woman I love and the light that's guided me through my life. If you tell me to stop, I will trust your judgement. If you tell me the price is too high to pay, either for you, for the world, or even for me, _I will believe you._ I've made my choice, but I will let you remake it for me."

"Empress, please!" Chrom said, struggling against Dant's blades. He knew he could use the power of Aether to cut past her, even without dealing her grievous injuries. But he wasn't willing to do so. That wouldn't solve the root of the problem. Chrom turned to Pheros. "Don't let Robin sacrifice himself! There are other solutions, other ways to solve the problem without someone's death!"

Pheros looked away.

"Wolves!" Chrom cried, looking to Robin's companions. "Help me! Help me stop him!"

"I think you will find that the events which have recently transpired have done a remarkable job of encouraging them to allow Robin to sacrifice himself." Morgan said, dryly. "And besides the rest of them are loyal to Robin, not you. Only Lucina can stop him now."

"Lucina…"

"No!" Pheros snapped her head around and stared at Chrom. "Don't ask her to stop Robin! Don't you _dare_, Chrom. She comes from a destroyed world where Robin's death would have saved everyone, and, right now, Robin is prepared to eliminate any possibility of that ever happening. And you want to ask her to stop it?"

"Father… please…" Lucina stood by Chrom, blade shaking in her hand. "Please don't ask me to stop him. I don't want to save Grima's life, and I don't want to raise my blade against Morgan."

"You lot disgust me." Grima snarled. "_Heroes_, the lot of you. Arguing over whose lives to save, arguing over who's right or wrong. Just decide to seal me already so I don't have to put up with this insanity from you lot."

"Robin, I love you." Pheros stepped up so that she stood by him, side by side. Tears flowed from her eyes as the Empress embraced the Battlemaster. Pheros looked him in the eyes. "You have my permission – no, you have my _blessing_. This is something only you can do, and a worthy sacrifice to make. And I'm glad that I could carry part of it with you. By my command – by royal command: I, Empress Pheros of Valm order you to carry out your duty as Battlemaster and rid the world of our foes, even if it should cost you your life!

"Well, you heard my lady's orders." Robin said. "Any last words?"

"Oh, I have them all right." Grima smirked. "Kill me, and you leave this world to Naga's tender mercies. You aren't like Chrom, Robin. You don't trust anyone but yourself. I may be evil, but I'm also the only force in the world that can keep the so-called 'Divine' Dragon Naga in check. You know that to be true. If, for instance, Naga decided to rule over mankind, do you think anyone but me could stop her?"

"…" Robin grit his teeth. "Shut up."

"Make me." Grima said. "You know I'm right, Robin. Not to mention that both Naga and I are more than capable of having a change of heart. In a thousand years' time, who is to say that I will be the 'evil' one and Naga will be the 'good' one. As far as you know, Naga is only good by virtue of the fact that she opposes me. Kill me and leave her as the last of the great dragons, and she may become a dark queen to be worshipped by all."

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up."

"I told you, Robin. I have nothing to fear from you. Not ever." Grima's tone oozed with superiority. "You can't bring yourself to kill me, because you know what I'm saying is right."

"Die." Robin released the magic and the dark energy hit Grima, blasting the dark dragon bark. But when the smoke cleared, neither dragon nor Battlemaster showed the least bit of injury.

"Oh, I'm afraid that the thing about my magic, Robin." Grima chuckled. "Dark magic must be wielded with iron clarity and purpose. If you truly wished me dead, then you have to _mean_ it. And you don't. You never have. Certainly you're able to fire dark magic at me. But you don't _really_ want me dead. You don't _really_ want my power gone. And do you know why? Because. You. Don't. Trust. People."

"Robin, calm down." Pheros said. "He's trying to rile you up."

"I … I _knew_ it." Robin said. "I _knew_ this was too soon. I'm _not_ ready, Pheros. Grima needs to die, _deserves_ it. And for all his protests, he's evil. He's despair. He seeks the destruction of all humanity."

"And yet, you cannot kill me." Grima countered. "Because you don't trust Naga. And, because, for all your protests, we are the same, you and I."

"That is my failing." Robin agreed. "But, unfortunately for you, my lady's orders are absolute. I will kill you, Grima. And, equally unfortunate, I knew that this would happen I came prepared. Or, more correctly, you came prepared."

"What nonsense are you spouting, tactician?"

"It seems that you've made yet another miscalculation, Grima. Because while I don't trust Naga, I know someone who _does._ Someone who trusts Naga _and_ can destroy you, once and for all. And, furthermore, someone that you've done me the courtesy of bringing here."

"Such a person does not exist. You're grasping at straws. Here is reality, Robin. _You have failed._" Grima said. "Stop grasping at straws, just seal me and be done with this farce. I'll see your descendants in a thousand years. Assuming your human race can last that long."

"Foolish, foolish, Grima." Robin walked forward and placed one palm on Grima's chest, right above his heart. Robin took his other palm and placed it over his own. Dark magic flooded the room as Robin cast his spell. "There's only one path to victory right now. And this spell allows me to see that path to victory and use it, not matter what. It's not the use I intended for it, but it turns out that this was the right spell to use for this moment. This technique allows me to see and exploit any flaw in my opponent, and thus, with this spell, I can sever your ties to _him_. Now, Forbidden Call of the Dark, Shatterpoint."

Darkness flared around Robin's palm and enveloped the two before shattering into pieces and disappearing into a subsequent burst of bright white light which pulsed between them, hurling them backwards and blinding the room's occupants. Grima smashed into the far wall of the room, shattering the rock behind him. Slowly, he got to his feet, except now he was missing an eye. Grima stared out in horror. "What have you done, Robin!?"

"I only have this to say." From the opposite side of the room, Robin emerged, but he looked different. His hair was shorter and shock white, and he was wearing a modified version of Plegia's tactician uniform. A silver sword was buckled to one side of his waist and a bright yellow tome holstered on the opposite side. Two eyes stared at Grima as Robin approached the fell dragon.

Lucina gasped in recognition. "It can't be…"

"Robin, you colossal idiot!" Robin howled. "I didn't talk you out of joining with Grima just so that you could join with him now to release me! I never wanted you to sacrifice your life for mine! You should have listened to Chrom and sealed Grima off!"

"Father!" Morgan was standing next to him in a flash. "It's … it's you, isn't it?"

"Permit me to introduce myself to all those who don't know me. Robin from this timeline exchanged souls with me to release me from Grima's clutches, and in turn he is the one Grima is inhabiting." Robin said, drawing his blade. "My name is Robin, Robin of Ylisse, and I am - well, I _was -_ the Ylissean Grandmaster. But that happened in Lucina's doomed timeline. Now? I am merely Robin. Yes, Morgan, it is me, though I fear that reunion is going to be cut a little short."

"Oh, I get what game Robin decided to play." Grima stood up and raised his hand, letting a crimson spear drop into it. The blade, Robin's Gungnir spear, lit up with electricity. "A little juggling act so that _you'd_ get a crack at me, is that it? He believes that while he doesn't have the conviction to end me once and for all, you do."

"You'd better believe it, monster." The Grandmaster said. "I spent these past decades trapped in your body, unable to stop you, and I've spent the decades before that on the run trying to escape you. I've got all those years of vengeance stored up in me and the perfect outlet for them. Prepare to die, now and for all time, Fell Dragon."

"Hahahaha! _Ignis Nox!_" Grima howled as black flames poured out of him. "Well, you've forgotten something! All of this Robin's skills, memories, and weapons are mine, now! The body of the Crimson Demon Battlemaster is mine, and with his powers, even all twelve of you are no match for me! He's made a tragic miscalculation! With this body, killing you all will be child's play, and I'll be free to return to Valm and use Robin's body to prepare myself a second feast! Now, champions of Naga, feel despair and die!"

_A/N: __So..._

_Surprised? It was never my intention for Robin to kill Grima from the beginning because of Robin's characters flaws. He simply cannot trust Naga enough to kill Grima. A bit paranoid? Yes, but Robin is paranoid. That, and the fact that while Robin laying a one-sided smackdown on Grima is very satisfying, it's not very exciting or thrilling, given that he's already been shown to be capable of that and that was before Grima got stabbed through with the parallel Falchion. This, though? Thus is truly the final battle - Robin's final form against everyone. This is a battle with actual stakes involved._


	61. The Final Fall

"We're no match for you? What a joke. That's what you want us to believe, isn't it? But that's not the case from where I'm standing." The Grandmaster said calmly. "Morgan, intercept attack against Lucina. Argeni, please use a Barrier stave to stop his magic attack at Morgan."

Grima was already moving as Robin said those words, but, as Robin had predicted, he went for Lucina. Morgan appeared in front of him and managed to deflect his spear aside with her twin daggers, skittering backwards as she did so. Grima thrust his hand outward and fire a blast of electricity at the assassin, but magic energy surrounded Morgan and took away the worst of the damage. Morgan got up, hissing as smoke rose from her skin.

"Morgan, withdraw for now. Zulas, Balt; withdraw to protect our rearguard. Don't be afraid to use the full length of the lance." Robin said. "Chrom, Say'ri; you two go on the offensive, try to prevent him from moving as you do so, but keep the attacks coming, we'll need time to get into formation. Anyone who can cast better than they can swing a sword, scatter but stay to the to the back."

Grima had but a moment to react as both the Ylissean Exalt and the Chon'sin Blademaster were upon him. His spear moved like lighting, and the Dark Dragon wielded it masterfully to keep both fighters at bay. The black flames around him gave the Dark Dragon an even more horrifying visage as he parried both of them easily, more than a match even for the pair's storied skill and blades.

"You're truly no match for me." Grima said, spinning the spear around to force both fighters back with a single giant swing. "Even outnumbered like this, you cannot harm me."

"Ye of little faith." Robin bore a look of grim satisfaction. "There's more than two of us you're fighting, Fell Dragon."

"I'm stronger than any one of you!"

"No doubt." Robin held up a hand. "Chrom, Say'ri; withdraw. Pheros, Aversa, Vermillion; I want as much fire magic concentrated in his direction as you can manage. Morgan, Ravena; prepare to intercept if need be."

The three mages stepped forward and started blasting the caverns with fire magic, scorching up the entire cavern. The Dark Dragon, a clean target now that Chrom and Say'ri retreated, took the brunt of the attack, bracing himself from the blasts. Even as the fire magic washed over him, a black sphere of defensive magic started forming, bracing against the oncoming swath of fire.

"Let's get this formation a bit better." Robin said. "Zulas and Balt – I want you to take a few steps apart and stagger the formation a bit, we don't have enough you a proper shieldwall so let's not even bother and maximize our area of control. Argeni, I know you're a healer, but have faith in your wind magic and step a bit closer – take shots if you know you can make them."

"And what do you need me for, Robin?" Lucina was standing beside.

"Perfect." Robin turned to her. "Lucina, I have no right to ask this of you, but out of all people here, you and I know each other best. Can you protect me for this fight?"

"This fight ends today." Lucina said, holding her blade up in the guard position. "I'll finish this fight, as my father would have wanted it."

"Thank you, Lucina." Robin sounded relieved.

There was an explosion as the black wall exploded outwards, propelling the wave of fire magic throughout the cavern. Undirected, it did little damage to the rest of the imhabitants, but Robin still felt the heat wash over him as he braced himself. Grima surged forward and took three blasts from the mages in order to get out from his position, ignoring the little damage that it did. He charged forward and went towards Pheros, spear drawn back in a single thrust meant to take her life.

Once again, Morgan appeared in front of him, using her daggers to deflect the spear to the other side. As she did so, Ravena vaulted over her and swung down with her own spear. Grima withdrew his own and scythed his around to bat the young tactician's spear strike aside, tossing the young tactician aside and spinning through the air, only for Morgan to take advantage to close the distance, tearing into him with twin daggers.

Ravena landed less gracefully than she would have liked, but got to her feet and position quickly. Morgan had opened twin gashes on Grima and was going after him with close range knife attacks, only for the black flames surrounding Grima to give him the unnatural speed and reflexes to dodge the rest of her attacks.

"Morgan, I want you to pull back. Vermil, open fire." Robin directed. "Lancers, get ready to intercept but aim to wound. You can't stop him, so don't even bother."

"Worthless humans!" Grima blasted Morgan with dark energy, only for the assassin to disappear in a flash, appearing halfway across the cavern. Fireballs began pelting him from Vermillion, but light enough such that they were ignored. Grima turned and went after Robin with a feral snarl. Zulas and Balt intercepted him, scoring twin cuts with their lances as he went clean through them. Grima ignored the wounds and went straight for Robin. "You'll all die!"

_First, he targets out of sheer spite, so that would be Robin's love Pheros or the Ylissean Princess. But now he's realized just what's going on, so the most logical target is me._ Robin calmly watched as Grima aimed a killing thrust at him, ready to take his life. _Actually, that make my job a lot easier."_

"HOPE WILL NEVER DIE!"

Lucina appeared in front of Grima and deflected the dark dragon's killing blow, holding the spear at bay with her Falchion in a single titanic clash. The deflected spear tip shot past her arm, slicing a deep gash alongside it, but Lucina didn't even seem to notice, intent on thwarting her foe. Grima strained, forcing her backwards, but Robin kept his stance, coolly staring Grima in the face.

"Not a chance, you monster." Lucina hissed, straining. "Not while I draw breath."

"I will promise you, little Exalt, that you will cease drawing breath soon enough."

"Say'ri, Chrom." Robin said, coolly. "Now, if you please."

Twin blades slashed into Grima as Chrom and Say'ri attacked him with Falchion and Amatsu. With his injuries, Lucina forced his back and went on the offensive, slashing at him and drawing injuries. Chrom and Say'ri joined her, and Grima was forced backwards, then trapped between the coordinated offense of the three of them.

"He's going to try to escape vertically." Robin warned. "It's not worth trying to force him back beyond that. Argeni, as powerful a force as you can manage right above their heads, two seconds."

Grima, in the center of the trio, regained control and was spinning the spear as fast as he could, clashing with all three of them as black flames poured off his body. He tensed, waited for the blast of wind to go clean over his head, and then jumped.

"Morgan, whenever you're ready." Robin requested.

A second blast of wind caught Grima airborne and sent the dark dragon flying, slamming into the back wall of the cavern.

"Lucina, use the Falchion's healing aura to stop the worse of your injuries. Vermil, swap to a fresh tome. Chrom, Say'ri; make sure you're doing fine. Argeni, I want you to heal Morgan. Ravena, make sure you're footing is steady. Zulas, Balt, be prepared to strike again. Aversa, please stand by to counter any kind of dark magic hex he throws at us and Pheros, please be ready to use your fire magic should the need arise."

"A clever trick." Grima said, grimacing.

"I know you can hear us when I give commands. And I have no way of giving trick commands, given that I've just joined this battle." Robin explained. "But Morgan knows me well enough to read all of my tricks, and by consequence all of yours."

"Everybody gets _one_." Grima slowly got to his feet and set his stance, ready to attack with his spear. "But that was a fluke. You won't get me again. It's only a matter of time until I win here."

"No." Robin corrected. "You're not going to win. You've won enough times, Grima, honestly, far more than you should have. It's time you start losing, and you're fighting the worse of all possible opponents here – _me_."

"You've lost to me already, and that was _before_ I had this incredible body." Grima laughed. "Maggot like you honestly have no chance against me."

"Right. That's why you've been the one bouncing us all over the cave and dealing us grievous wounds." Robin paused. "No, wait. That's us. We've been doing that to you."

"A fluke!" Grima insisted.

"I'll explain it to you, then. In case you haven't realized it yet, Grima, you possess the body of the Battlemaster, who is a master of strategy and unequaled in single combat. But, like all power, that come at a cost – the Battlemaster's personal skill negated his need to excel at the tactics involved in small party combat." Robin said. "On the other hand, my situation was the exact opposite. I didn't need to become as strong as him because of my friends. But, by my estimation, my tactical knowledge exceeds yours by at least three orders of magnitudes. The Battlemaster spent his life becoming as individually strong as possible. I've spent my life as the tactician for the Shepherds, a small squadron of uniquely gifted fighters."

"In other words, this situation doesn't play towards _your_ strengths. It plays towards _mine_. In a fight between just the two of us, I could never win. But when the fight is just the one of you against the twelve of us, _I cannot lose._" Robin said. "Did you honestly think you had a _chance_ of winning this fight from the outset? For all your power, dark dragon, there's one thing you never learned how to do. And that's very simple – you've never learned to get in the mindset of your opponent. You don't understand us, the ants you seek to crush. But I understand _you_."

"I-I-Impossible." Grima stuttered. "This body… you can't! I'm the strongest man on in the world! You shouldn't be able to defeat me. Not when I'm stronger than any one of you."

"I hate to be cliché like this, but you killed the man who normally says this line." Robin smiled grimly. "It's not down to the individual members of the army. It's about the bonds that strengthen those individual members and tie them together. Now, let me show you the true power of the Ylissean Grandmaster, something that a man like you would never use. _RALLY SPECTRUM!"_

A wave emanated from Robin as he raised his hand up and spread through the room as pale purple flames turned to silver as they surrounded the Ylissean Grandmaster. The flames lit up as they hit the room's other inhabitants, giving them all a faint silver aura. Robin smiled as he began to slowly walk towards Grima, keeping his sword pointed at the Fell Dragon.

"And now I'm going to finally end this nightmare of ours." Robin said. "Lucina, by right of vengeance, the first strike is yours."

"Thank you, Robin!" Lucina moved like lightning, moving at Grima with a powerful clean thrust. Grima dodged out of the way, but Lucina's Falchion still caught on to him, slicing a deep gash through him. Grima brought his spear around to attack, only for it to be caught by Chrom, straining as he brought Exalted Falchion to clash against Gungnir.

"Excellent timing, Chrom. Zulas, Balt, go!" Robin said. "Abandon the guard and strike him where it hurts!"

"This is for your betrayal!"

"And this is because there's two of us!"

Twin spears joined the clash as the half-brother stepped into the fight to support Chrom. With a powerful burst, the three managed to force Grima back from the clash, sending him staggering backwards. Even as he did so, a dark figure appeared behind him and slashed clean through the tendons in his legs with a low swipe.

Grima struck with magic, but to no avail. Dant managed to leap clean of the offending magic spell with a simple evasive maneuver. As he did so, Ravena got into place and used her wind magic to blast the offending dark dragon clean into the air. Grima tried to regain his bearings, only to be assaulted by magic blasts coming from the rest of the mages – fire, wind, and even dark magic impacted the Fell Dragon.

Grima responded with a wide wave of dark magic of his own to try and earn himself some room for respite, but even that didn't work as Aversa used her own shadowgift to completely nullify the attack. As he landed, Say'ri attacked him with the Amatsu. At full strength, he may have been able to hold her off, but as Say'ri was empowered by Robin's rally and Grima himself was battered, he stood no chance under her onslaught, taking the rain of blows with black blood spurting everywhere.

_"I seek to right no wrong, nor do I ask for justice! I seek instead even payment, an eye exchanged for an eye!"_ Grima howled as he held out his hand. Dark magic energy coalesced into it, forming a giant sphere of dark energy. Its very presence drove Say'ri back. Grima aimed the attack at Robin. "Pact unbidden, chains unforged, summons foregone, I call upon the magic pure!"

"That's one of his Ignis Spectrum attacks!" Vermil cried. "He's using the same attack that Robin used to kill Walhart!"

"Finally." Robin grinned. "He's gotten desperate."

"No, this is bad thing! A very bad thing!"

"Everyone, pull back." Robin said. "I'll handle this alone."

"Robin, are you sure?" Lucina asked him.

"Hey, now. Since when did you question me?" Robin winked at her. "I'll admit that last time I was acting alone didn't quite end so well, but now the tables have turned. Trust me, alright, Lucina? I'll make amends this time, I promise."

"Don't let him kill you!"

"Don't worry. I had no intention of doing so." Robin strode confidently, standing in front the massive ball of energy that Grima was charging.

"Follow Robin's order, everyone pull back!" Pheros gave the command. "I need you all to listen to me! We can trust Robin – we have to!"

"Foolish. Foolish. Foolish!" Grima said, staring at Robin as the Ylissean Grandmaster stood before him. "This is the Forbidden Lance of the Ravens, Ashanderi! It will return all the damage that you have dealt to me to you, Robin! Why are you so careless, Robin? Or have you forgotten, perhaps, that I have no need of you anymore! This body is superior to yours in every way save one, and he's already figured out how to see better than you with only one eye. You have nothing to offer me save your death, Robin."

"Have you forgotten, Grima, just how that spell works?" Robin asked, softly. "Vengeance is a retribution, true. But of the two of us, which one do you think truly demands vengeance?"

"What are you saying?"

"Unfortunately for you, all your memories are mine as well, and you were there when Robin fought Walhart, hidden and watching. This isn't the first time that this body is using that spell." Robin gave a wry smile. "Don't you remember? Vermillion warned you that there would be consequences for using the spells more than once. There'd be a cost to pay. And even _you_ aren't immune to costs – or else you would have managed to possess this world's Robin successfully when you first tried it. You got away with only wiping his memory, but this time you won't be so lucky."

"As if that would matter to me. I am Grima, the Fell Dragon. No matter what the cost is, I will pay the it to see you dead! I _can_ pay it to see you dead!"

"Yes. You _will_." Robin said, quietly. "But don't think that the cost is something you can brush off. Or perhaps you've forgotten just what spell you're casting, Grima. That spells returns all the damage that's been inflicted back to the one who caused it. Think carefully, Grima. Of the two of us, who has damaged who? Because I haven't lain a single finger on you this entire fight. And that body you're in … well that body you're in has damaged the body that _I'm_ in quite a bit."

"What do you think will happen when you cast that spell?" Robin continued. "Do you think that all the damage I have done to you will be applied to me? Or … perhaps … _all the damage that you've inflicted to me will be done back to you!_"

"No!"

"Yes. Using the _Kuzu-Ryusen_ would have slowed you down to a crawl. _Schrodinger_ would have trapped the attack in another dimension entirely without affecting us. _Dyson_ would have drained your vitality to heal whatever wounds you caused. _Shatterpoint_ would have broken your own weapon as you attempted to use it. _Medallion_ would have amplified the next wound you received so a scratch might have turned into a gouge or a wisp into a fireball." Robin said. "But it's _Ashanderi_ that I truly hoped you would cast. Cast your spell, Grima. And see what happens next."

"…Hmph. I don't need Robin's worthless spells anyway." Grima flicked his wrist and the magic dissipated. "I'll still be able to kill you all even without resorting to Robin's cheap tricks."

"True." Robin admitted. "Your stamina is impressive as the Fell Dragon, and that body's offensive abilities when combined with your own natural defensive abilities would mean, under normal circumstances, that we would still lose to you. But there's a single flaw with that plan. Namely, you'll be dead by my hand, first. You let your guard down in preparation for that attack, Grima. Just like I knew you would."

Grima's eye grew wide as he saw a dark ball of magical energy being held in front of Robin, the same kind of projectile that the Battlemaster had tried but failed to cast. Under the cover of Grima's own massive energy projection, the Ylissean Grandmaster had created one of his own, and one with the power to kill him.

"It's true that the Battlemaster lacked the conviction to kill you. But why do you think the same applies to me?" Robin smiled, but it wasn't one that any warmth or happiness behind it, a cold calculating smile of a predator. "He told you himself, didn't he? I'm the one who can kill you. And I won't hesitate."

"NO!"

"Checkmate."

Robin blasted the dark dragon back with a single burst of dark magic. With a single gruesome howl, Grima sank to his knees as dark flames rippled around him, then lit up, burning him and consuming. "YOU – YOU! CURSE YOU, ROBIN!"

Robin shook his head. "You were a fool to let your guard down around me. It's a lovely day to die, blood of my blood."

Grima opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead dropped to his knees, and gave nothing more than a single horrifying howl, shaking the room. The inhabitants braced themselves, wary of a torrent of magic, but nothing of that sort came forth.

"Huh." Robin said. He nearly dropped to the floor, only for Morgan to dash to his side and catch him so he could stand up. "It's … please, someone tell me that it's finally over."

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Robin!?" Pheros said, staring. The image of Grima burning flickered once, and then was replaced with a kneeling Battlemaster. "Are you alive?"

"Sorry, my love." Robin shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm stuck within this dying body now. And, please, don't get any closer. Grima's blind rage is what's letting me take control of this body again, but if you get close enough, he'll notice and he's going to take control back. But the good news is that this battle is over. Grima is dying, slowly. And I'll die with him."

"Heh." Robin the Grandmaster replied. "Thanks."

"Father…" Ravena ignored his warnings and took a step closer, only for Robin to hold out a hand for her.

"Listen to me, please." Robin said. "There's nothing you can do right now to help me. Pick your battles, carefully, little bird. Know your own limits. This isn't one that you're strong enough to win."

"I will."

"Good." Robin winced and clutched his heart. "You'd think that with all this evil, it'd take longer for it all to die. But we're running low on time. Zulas! We're even now, hear me?"

"It's – it's not so simple like that for a man like me."

"Also, you left me in the dark!" Argeni scowled. "You were keeping secrets from me too! You _used_ me, Robin!"

"But you're not _truly_ angry at me for that, are you?" Robin asked. "The two of us are alike in that regard. Don't hold it against me."

"I guess I'm not mad about that." Argeni creased her brow. "You still could have told me, though! _And_ you hurt Zulas! I'm not about to forgive you for that."

"Yes. I could have told you." Robin admitted. "But that was my gift to you, Argeni, even if you can't acknowledge it as such. Zulas, there is no debt that you owe me after this. As far as whether or not I am still in your debt, that is up to you."

"Damn you, Robin." Zulas scowled. "You can't just die on me and cheat me out of my vengeance!"

"I'm sorry, old friend, but I don't have a choice in the matter. Can you at least forgive me for that?"

"_That_… I suppose I can forgive you. Fine. I'll accept your death today as my vengeance." Zulas blinked and rubbed his eyes. "We're even, understand!?"

"Thank you, Zulas."

"And me?" Balt asked.

"You played the same game that I did. You can have no complaints. Zulas was the one playing a different game." Robin said. "Though … thank you for saving my friend. It can't have been easy."

"He's my brother. You really left me no choice there."

"Heh." Robin chuckled at that. His face grew serious and he turned to Vermil. "Vermil, can you forgive me? Yen'fay's death was my fault. I wasn't skilled enough to prevent it at that point."

"…I guess if Zulas can make amends with you, I can as well." Vermil said. "Besides, how am I supposed to say no in a situation like this?"

"Dant. Morgan." Robin said, turning to her. "Ultimately, this victory is yours. You've proved your worth a dozen times over, and now that I'm gone, you'll be the strongest person alive on the continents. That's no small responsibility, but it's also one that you're the most suited to have. That said, you need some therapy for that amnesia, similar to the retraining that I went through during my five-year journey, but once that's finished, you can be better than I ever was."

"Understood." Morgan retreated back into her emotionless Dant persona. "I … thank you, Robin."

"Not a lot of time, now." Robin said. "Say'ri, Chrom, Lucina. All my thanks for your help. Aversa … you've been a wonderful sister. Better than I deserve."

"Well, I think you came pretty close." Aversa smiled. "Oh, dear. It seems like I'm losing another master. I don't think I'll be too well, after this."

"You can do it, Aversa. My friends are your friends and my family is your family. Use them when you need help." Robin said. "And, lastly, Pheros. My Queen."

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I did. I knew my death was written in stone from the time that I helped Chrom Awaken." Robin admitted. "You may think it was cruel of me to ask you to marry me when I knew that I would die shortly."

"No. _Never!_" Pheros said fiercely. "I would rather the pain I feel now then to have you suffer by hiding more secrets. I know it's something you wanted to do, and it's something that made you happy. So I'm happy for this too, happy with a pain so fierce it hurts."

"I see. That's why I asked you." Robin smiled. Black flames blazed into existence around him as the fire started consuming him as well. His body started disappearing from as the flames burned it away and grew increasing pale but Robin had a serene look on his face. "Happy, but with a fierce pain. So you are the same as me. You know … for the first time, I think I … truly understand … exactly how someone else feels... It's … a nice feeling … Goodbye … my love …"

The Valmese Battlemaster disappeared as he spoke the final words, fading into a single dying black flame, which in turned, quickly snuffed itself out. There was silence in a room for a few moments as all those paused in respect for the Battlemaster. Then-

"Robin!" The group turned to see Lucina looking at the Grandmaster. The new version of Robin was fading himself with black flames consuming him as well. "You're-"

"Dying as well, yes." Robin said, ruefully. "My life force is tied to Grima's, Lucina. With his death comes mine as well. No Robin is an exception to that rule. I'm afraid that I'll have to leave now, as well."

"Father, no…" Morgan turned to him. "Not again!"

"I'm so sorry!" Robin moved and grabbed both the Foreseer and the Tactician in a single embrace. "You've grown so strong in my absence, you two. Morgan, as the Robin of this timeline has said, you've indeed surpassed me. And you, Lucina. What you've done is nothing short of exceptional, and you should never sell yourself short! You've saved two worlds, with your actions!"

"Two?"

"Yes. Grima followed you here from your original timeline. That one no longer has Grima, and with Naga's power, eventually, the human race will recover. Lucina, listen to me. A very long time ago, I ran because I was too scared to fight. I didn't have any friends because I was too scared to have them. Then I met the most remarkable man I ever knew. Lucina, you are the spitting image of that man, your father Chrom. Morgan, honestly, you're closer to the person that I wish I could be than I am, but even you have room for improvement, as much better as you are than I. Good luck on that journey. And, as for me… well I have one last journey to complete and then I'll be back with my friends." Robin started fading himself as the flame consumed him. He gave a final smile. "You know, it's the wish of every mentor to have a student who surpasses their teacher. And I've had two. I'm … quite lucky… May we all meet again … in a better life …"

_-Epilogue: Robin's Journal-_

_Things happened pretty quickly after that. Of course, with the warp necklace use to get us all there completely used up it actually took us a fair amount of to get back, so I'm not sure if 'happened pretty quickly' is so accurate to say. Most of us didn't talk that much on the ride back, though I made sure to talk to Pheros. Or maybe she made sure to talk to me. I don't remember that much._

_We got back to Valm, safe and sound, at which point we had a lot of explaining to do. Well, we didn't _have_ to explain why the Empress disappeared for a few months following the unification ceremony or why the Battlemaster went missing again, but we were faced with three options. We could deny everything and just say nothing, lie through our teeth until they were stained black and starting to rot out, or the wonderful third option of the truth. We mostly went with the third option. Mostly. The general public doesn't need to know about time travel._

_The official story is that Grima awoke from his slumber and Robin was forced to sacrifice his life in order to kill it – close enough to the truth, really. And, like I said, things happened quickly after that. Chrom returned to Ylisse and Aversa to Plegia. They weren't exactly on speaking terms last I saw them, but Pheros said that their relationship had improved from what she could see – Chrom had at least a modicum of respect for her now, and that's why he was giving her the cold shoulder. I don't get it, but I'm a tactician, not a people-person._

_Say'ri left for Chon'sin and is back there; handling the squabbling dynasts as best she can. Balt somehow wound up with the position of spymaster, something I have no idea how he pulled off. He doesn't really like me (its mutual) but I get the feeling that he's not willing to pick a life-or-death fight with me like his predecessor did against Robin._

_Zulas and Argeni have settled down. Last I heard, Argeni was seven months pregnant, possibly with twins, though the physician isn't sure. They sent me a letter asking me to be godmother, which is rather nice of them, especially considering I never had a proper mother, so I have no idea what the job entailed. Can't be that hard, Robin was an absentee father for the most part and I turned out fine, so I have no reason to refuse._

_Lucina and Dant (I'm still going to call her that) have disappeared. Completely. I couldn't find any trace of them, or Lucina's other companions. Dant left behind a note with a brief explanation, and something about how they're going to seek new lands or something. It makes sense, I guess. Ultimately, they're only travelers to this world – we can't expect them to stay._

_Pheros is back to being Empress, and she's really good at it. I think Robin would have been proud of the Empire she's trying to build; or at the very least say something about 'how there's no place for him in it', which would be the same thing for him. I see her the most out of anyone from the old group. Well, second-most._

_Vermillion is still around. I'm not sure why I'm surprised that we spend so much time together. I mean, we are technically in a relationship, but considering his past record of relationships, I kind of expected that we'd have broken up by now. And we haven't. Well, worse things have definitely happened to me and I kind of like so I'll keep it up for now. He kept to his word and resigned from the army, but he hasn't put any pressure on me to do the same, which is definitely something I can appreciate. He has a small lab in the Vermillion City that he does all his work in these days, which is (of course) perpetually on the verge of exploding._

_On the plus side, the houses nearby are on the cheap side, so I bought a few, smashed out some walls, and now I have a new low-cost mansion right next to his lab. I set aside a room there for Vermillion too, so he doesn't have to sleep in that cramped lab whenever he stays there too late._

_As for me? Well, Pheros held me to my agreement, and I became the next Valmese Battlemaster. People didn't take me so seriously at first, but after a while and a lot of dead bandits/rebels/leftover Risen (still!?), that changed. Most of what I do is sit around, twiddle my thumbs, and look at maps and say 'Well, let's say this implausible attack happened. Do we have a plan to deal with it?'_

_Hah. I'm joking of course. I'm actually quite busy these days, what with juggling research, forbidden artifacts, ancient legends, and going through my father's old notebooks, which you are reading right now, given that I attached this note to the end. I know my father kept these journals private, but I think he wouldn't mind this note. One final postscript, if you will to the tale of the Valmese Battlemaster. And so, it is with a heavy heart that I write these two words of the final chapters of my father's tale:_

_The end._

_…Or is it?_

_ -_ _Morgan Obsidian, Battlemaster of Valm._

Author's Notes:

_This is end. True, there's one more chapter in the story, but that's more of an epilogue type chapter - something akin to FE:A's epilogue where is goes through the fate of all of your units, but as far as the story goes, if this were to actually have been a game, this would be the final chapter of it. It's been awhile that I've spent writing and working on this project, and while I'm kind of sad to see it come to a close, I'm also satisfied - it's a story that happened because one day I just thought 'How would the story be different if Robin was Valmese instead of Ylissean' and it kind of just progressed from there._

_That being the case, the final chapter - Chapter 62 - may not come out for a while, but like I said, don't be too concerned about it. This is a perfectly acceptable place for the story to end, but check back occasionally, alright? I might have a new fanfic that's being written even as you read this and might have the first chapter posted shortly._

_Thanks for reading! And feel free to leave a review if you want to discuss parts of the story with me._


End file.
